Niñeros por obligación!
by Hitsuzen278
Summary: Hay días en donde algunos desean no haber salido con vida de una misión...Bueno, esta es la clara demostración del por qué Logan y Spidey lo desean, así como también matar con sus propias manos a Kang la próxima vez que lo vean. CAPÍTULOS CORTOS!
1. Chapter 1

**Buenos días, tardes y noches (dependiendo de la zona horaria y país al que pertenezcan)!  
**

 **Les presento una historia cómica que estará compuesta por breves capítulos donde se resumirán fragmentos de la vida que tendrán que llevar dos de nuestros más entrañables personajes que Marvel posee.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, eso recae en la responsabilidad de sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

Algo le decía a Spiderman que no debía entrar a la mansión y no era su sentido arácnido, una sensación compartida por Logan. Habían terminado de subyugar una pequeña de AIM y beber en un bar como festejo, por lo que decidieron regresar en paz al centro de operaciones que los Avengers tenían. Recibieron anteriormente a través de sus intercomunicadores la noticia de que sus colegas estaban haciendo frente a Kang El Conquistador, por lo que dedujeron que ningún exabrupto había ocurrido cuando ninguna muestra de destrucción era notable, sino que un gran silencio que los incomodaba suplantaba su lugar.

-Por qué tengo la sensación de que vamos a arrepentirnos si llegamos a abrir las puertas? – murmuró Peter.

-Odio decir esto, pero siento lo mismo- tras olfatear el aire, respondió Wolverine.

-Sabes qué es lo peor? Que no puedo escuchar nad…- comenzó a decir la araña, siendo interrumpido cuando un vidrio roto y un llanto resonó hasta ellos.

-Algún día dejarás de llamar a la desgracia? – cuestionó Arma X, sacando sus garras y pateando las puertas, solo para quedarse tieso ante lo que tenía delante.

Al menos unas tres decenas de infantes no mayores de seis años miraban asustados a los dos recién llegados, los cuales estaban en silencio tratando de analizar lo que pasaba allí. Unos lardos segundos transcurrieron hasta que se dieron cuenta al notar los pequeños trajes y el hecho de que Kang había sido la última persona que estuvo en la mansión. Spiderman divisó a cada niño que tenía delante, percatándose de quienes eran y preguntándose cómo algunos de ellos llegaron allí, pero dejando de lado rápidamente ese pensamiento al ver una niña de ropas verdes y doradas sollozar al lado de una destruida mesa de vidrio por causa de un reconocido martillo.

-Thor! Qué crees que estás haciendo!? – la araña exclamó, corriendo velozmente hasta la jovencita y revisar que no tuviese algún corte para luego alzarla en sus brazos contra su pecho.

-Yo no hice nada! Todo es culpa de Loki, estoy seguro de que ella uso su mag…! – quiso decir el infantil dios del trueno mientras pataleaba.

-No mientas, muchachito. Por intentar lastimar a tu hermana, te quitaré tu martillo! – dejó en claro Peter para sorpresa de todos, incluyendo a Logan quien se debatía si todo esto se debía a una gran borrachera.

-No puedes quitármelo, no eres digno! Mi padre me lo dijo! – intentando ocultar a Mjolnir, el rubio gritó con su voz aflautada.

-Y crees que golpear a niñas te hace digno? No lo creo, Thor. Ahora me quedaré con esto hasta que todo se solucione- declaró definitivamente Spiderman tras quitarle el martillo, lo que asombró a cada uno de ellos, y dejarlo en lo alto de una alacena al lado de una caja de cereales.

Las niñas del inmenso grupo miraban al arácnido como el mayor héroe de todos, mientras que con los varones ocurrían reacciones dispares. Al ver en inconveniente que tenían delante, Logan decidió lavarse las manos lo más rápido posible y tomar la decisión que creyó más provechosa y ventajera.

-No pienso cuidarlas, suficiente tuve con Laura, Kitty y Jubilee. Tú te encargarás de ellas y yo de los mocosos, con suerte esto pasará pronto. Muévanse ustedes, nos vamos al otro lado de la mansión! – ordenó velozmente el mutante, sonriendo orgulloso por deshacerse de lo que él pensaba un problema.

-Qué? No! Aguarda!...Juro que te pondré un maldito collar anti pulgas, Logan! – alzando su puño como lo haría Dr. Doom, prometió dramáticamente, provocando risitas en las niñas.

* * *

 **Bueno, se terminó la presentación de este fanfic.**

 **Les gustó?**

 **Qué piensan que les pasará a nuestros dos nuevos niñeros?**

 **Habrá peleas contra villanos?**

 **Quién perderá la paciencia primero?**

 **Por favor respondan para tener en cuenta sus ideas.**

 **Saludos y hasta mañana al mismo horario para la segunda parte!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo! Este es la segunda parte de este fanfic.  
**

 **ShadingWolf49: Sí, este Spiderman está basado en la versión adulta de los comics.**

 **Trafalgar-D. 122: La verdad no lo sé. Tendrás que leer para corroborar tus sospechas, pero te recuerdo que todo puede pasar en esta historia.**

 **darthwolf: La idea de implemetar una Civil War no es mala en realidad...creo que me has dado algo de ayuda.**

 **En fin, no soy dueño de ningún personaje.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2_**

Suspirando por su derrota, Peter miró por un segundo a la diosa en sus brazos con sus lentes blancas, para posteriormente dejarla en un sofá junto a unas mini Scarlet Witch y Emma Frost, yéndose a buscar una escoba y barrer los vidrios que Thor había roto. El héroe podía sentir las fijas miradas que Black Widow y X-23 le daban, sintiéndose incómodo un instante pero dejando la sensación de lado para saludarlas amistosamente mientras embolsaba los vidrios y se llevaba el armazón de la mesa a la acera con rapidez.

-Bueno…eh…me reconocen? – con duda, indagó el tótem araña a sus diminutas colegas.

Sus cabezas se movieron lateralmente al mismo tiempo que fruncían los ceños en un intento de recordar. Un gemido escapó de la boca del adulto, quien se rascó la nuca y tomó asiento delante de todas ellas.

-Bien, entonces me presentaré. Soy su amistoso vecino Spiderman! – con un tono alegre dijo su nombre, divirtiéndolas.

-Somos arañas también! Viva el equipo araña! – una joven Jessica Drew proclamó luego de señalar a Natasha y Julia.

-Las avispas son mejores! – protestó Janet con una faneca.

-A mí me gustan los gatitos- una peliblanca con disfraz felino susurró.

-Pájaros! – las versiones aniñadas de Jean Grey y Bobbi Morse gritaron.

-Magia es mejor que todo eso- Wanda aclaró junto a Loki.

-Arriba las rubias! – alegó Carol junto a Sue y Emma, sorprendiendo un poco a Peter por la nueva actitud de la mutante.

-Viva nosotras! – sin nada que utilizar para distinguirse, clamó una alta Jennifer Walters que abrazaba a Medusalith y Laura Kinney.

-Ya niñas…no tienes que discutir quién es mejor que la otra, todas con especiales a su manera. Vale? – habló Spiderman, logrando tranquilizarlas a todas menos a cierta pelirroja y morena que seguían vigilándolo.

-Por qué usas una máscara? – Sue Storm cuestionó.

-Para proteger mi identidad…- suavemente replicó el hombre.

-No entiendo- X-23 murmuró por lo bajo, luciendo confundida.

-Si la gente mala no puede ver mi cara, entonces no pueden lastimar a la gente que quiero- explicó pacientemente el arácnido.

-Nosotras somos malas? – Felicia dijo con la misma inocencia que solía utilizar cuando era adulta e intentaba escapar.

-No, no lo son- contestó el héroe, tragándose la incertidumbre tras ver a la ladrona, la diosa y la Reina Blanca.

-Entonces podemos ver tu cara! – Wasp clamó, señalándolo con un dedo.

-Mmh…no lo sé- con un semblante dudoso al recordar que no era muy bienvenido para ellas, Spiderman comentó.

-Pero dijiste que éramos buenas…- el acento ruso de Black Widow se oyó por lo bajo.

-Nos mentiste? – la telépata con una fuerza cósmica en su interior, preguntó triste.

-Qué! No! Yo no mentí! – replicó el héroe, negando con las manos.

-Pero no nos quieres mostrar tu cara- la reina de los Inhumanos recordó.

-Acaso hicimos algo malo? – acongojada, Emma Frost cuestionó.

-Cómo se les ocurre eso? Ustedes son las mejores! Ya quisieran algunas ser como ustedes! – desesperado, trató de calmarlas la araña.

Las pequeñas manos de Julia y Loki se aferraron a los brazos del tótem arácnido, jalándolo con fuerza para que este baje la vista y las vea directamente a las caras que enseñaban un semblante similar a un perrito mojado. Spiderman solo se cuestionaba cómo fue que terminó en esta situación, para luego maldecir su suerte y a Logan.

-Queremos ver tu cara! – gritó Julia con su traje de Madame Web mientras la diosa asentía.

-Yo…- quiso decir Spidey, pero callándose cuando trece niñas más se le engancharon a los brazos.

-Por favoooooooooooorrrrrr! – las quince aturdieron a la araña, quien gimió derrotado ante tanta ternura manipuladora.

-Está bien! Pero necesito mis brazos para eso- pidió el adulto, siendo soltado al mismo tiempo que era rodeado por unas emocionadas infantes.

Maldiciendo a cualquier deidad que se empeñe en arruinar su vida, procedió a quitarse lenta, muy lentamente la máscara, gozando del suspenso que generaba en las versiones infantiles de esas mujeres que poco se esforzaban en ocultar el disgusto que sentían hacia él. Viendo que era suficiente, se quitó por completo parte de su disfraz, revelando su rostro y haciendo que todas ellas lo viesen asombradas.

-Contentas? Acaso les quité el aire? – se burló Spiderman.

No recibió ninguna respuesta, solo las pudo ver cómo se reunían y hablaban por lo bajo mientras reían tras darle pequeños vistazos, lo que incomodó por completo a la araña. De hecho, él estaba cuestionándose si haberse quedado en la soledad de su apartamento no era mejor.

-Antes de que sigan riéndose, quiero decirles que no utilicen sus poderes. No quiero que se lastimen, entendido? – con gentileza, pidió el héroe, recibiendo sonrisas y asentimientos que tranquilizaron sus nervios.

-Sí…- refutó la peliblanca, pidiendo su nombre de manera sutil.

-Peter. Me llamo Peter, Felicia- contestó el susodicho.

-Sí, Peter! – feliz, alegó la diminuta gata, volviendo a reírse con las demás.

-Bueno…al menos espero que Logan esté sufriendo…- murmuró el Parker mientras se dirigía a la cocina a prepararles algo a las rejuvenecidas heroínas.

 ** _'BOOM!'_**

-No quiero ni saber que produjo eso, después de todo Logan los eligió a ellos- por lo bajo dijo la araña al mismo tiempo que era abrazado por unas asustadas niñas.

* * *

Logan vio como los mini héroes caminaban en silencio delante de él, al igual que unos reclusos que volvían a sus celdas de forma sombría. Las puertas se cerraron inmediatamente cuando el mutante fue el último en entrar al ala oeste de la mansión, haciendo que los niños lo miren con un toque de temor.

-Quiero mi martillo! – se quejó finalmente Thor.

-Esta es mi casa, por qué tengo que hacerte caso?! – un pequeño Tony Stark cuestionó.

-Hulk! – una mini masa de músculos verdes protestó.

Muchas quejas más se oyeron provenientes de los miembros de los Fantastic Four, Defenders, X-men, Inhumans y Avengers, lo que terminó por colmar la poca paciencia del longevo ser quien sacó sus garras y los miró depredadoramente.

-Silencio- calmo, pronunció Arma X.

-Pero mi mart…! – quiso lloriquear de nuevo el Asgardiano.

-SILENCIO DIJE! – rugió el mutante, asustando incluso a Hulk.

Todos los niños se juntaron en un rincón, temblando de miedo levemente ante la menuda figura feroz.

-Aquí se hará lo que digo! No pelearán! No gritarán! No me molestarán! Y no usarán sus poderes! Si llegan a hacerlo, entonces "SNIKT"! – gritó Logan, moviendo sus garras al final para dar más énfasis.

Algunos comenzaron a juntar lágrimas en sus ojos, excepto un pequeño Black Bolt, quien sumamente asustado abrió su boca y gritó.

 ** _'BOOM!'_**

La figura del mutante se encontró estampada cerca de un roble del jardín luego de volar a través de unas desintegradas paredes, llevándolo a la conclusión de que debió de haberse quedado con las mocosas antes de pararse y crujir sus nudillos.

* * *

 **Fin de la segunda parte!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Quien piensa que la pasará peor cuidando a una multitud de enanos?**

 **Logan matará a alguien?**

 **Spidey sucumbirá ante la ternura de las niñas?**

 **SHIELD se enterará de la situación?**

 **JJJ dirá que Peter se volvió un secuestrador de mini heroínas?**

 **Por favor, déjenme sus respuestas para poder saber lo que piensan.**

 **Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bienvenidos todos los lectores a esta tercera entrega de mi historia!  
**

 **Nogitsunei: son capítulos que ya tengo escritos, es por eso que puedo publicarlos rápido.**

 **darthwolf: solo diré que las resolución que presenciarán Spidey y Logan serán bastane dispares...a quién engaño, Logan la pasará mal.**

 **Hyakki Yako: sí...tiernas...ya verás como son en realidad ellas.**

 **ShadingWolf49: actualmente no sé que género o edad tiene Loki en los comics (es muy confuso por momentos), pero en esta historia utilizaré su versión femenina (aquella con aspecto de Sif).**

 **TaoRyu: JJJ hará todo lo posible para hundir la reputación de Spiderman, de eso no hay duda.**

 **Bueno, sin más inconvenientes, les digo que no soy dueño de ningún personaje ya que es trabajo de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3_**

Las trémulas figuras de las heroínas hizo que Peter dejase de poner galletas en un plato para poder agacharse a la altura de ellas. Sus manos acariciaron las coloridas cabelleras al mismo tiempo que susurraba palabras de clama que poco a poco iban surtiendo efecto en ellas.

-Ya se tranquilizaron? – en voz baja habló el Parker.

-Qué fue eso? Están atacándonos? – Jennifer preguntó.

-No lo creo…Algo me dice que Logan molestó a Black Bolt- respondió él, poniéndose de pie para posteriormente percatarse que Felicia y Carol se le habían sujetado del cuello mientras Madame Web hundía su cara en su pecho.

-Tenemos miedo, podemos quedarnos así? – la pequeña rubia que tenía sus pies en el aire, le cuestionó.

-Mmh…Está bien, pero miren que llevo leche y galletas para ustedes. Tienen hambre, verdad? – dijo Spiderman, viendo a las demás que parecían ansiosas por ocupar el lugar de las tres niñas que se le habían pegado como lapa.

Peter no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que todo fue quitado de sus manos por las infantes, que velozmente lo pusieron sobre la mesa, completamente listas para comenzar a comer.

-Un momento, se lavaron las manos? – con un fingido ceño y enojo, indagó la araña, riendo consecuentemente cuando las quince corrieron hasta el baño y luego regresaron orgullosas.

-Listo! – exclamaron, alguna más efusiva que la otra.

-En serio? Puedo ver? – llevándose una mano al mentón, pidió el héroe.

-Están limpias, mira! – Jean comentó, alzando sus extremidades, a lo que Peter se agachó y analizó minuciosamente, provocándole cosquillas con su respiración cuando comprobó que hubiese utilizado jabón.

-Bien, Jean puede sentarse. Y las demás? – habló la araña, continuando con Sue al mismo tiempo que veía correr a Laura y Bobbi de nuevo al baño, lo que dibujó una sonrisa en su cara.

Tras finalizar la revisión, sirvió los vasos con leche para cada una de ellas y encendió la televisión en un canal de dibujos animados, tomando asiento finalmente en la cabecera de la mesa, solo para descubrir que Jessica se sentó en su regazo y continuaba comiendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Jess, por qué te sientas conmigo? – curioso por la actitud desconcertante de las jóvenes, interrogó él.

-Es mi turno- volteándose rápidamente, replicó con su acento inglés y sus mejillas llenas de migajas.

-Aún no me acostumbro que pasen de odiarme profundamente a actuar tan inocentes conmigo…- pensó en voz alta distraídamente Peter, sin darse cuenta que las heroínas lo habían escuchado y se estremecieron.

* * *

Logan se sacudía las manos tras terminar una excelente labor a la hora de solucionar algunos problemas, tales como poner cinta en la boca de Black Bolt, darle una sartén a Thor, unos mitones a Strange, y vendar los ojos de Cyclops. El mutante longevo miró la destrucción que el Inhumano hizo, descubriendo que la zona de los cuartos y la cocina había sido obliterada en gran parte, por lo que solo gruñó y decidió llevárselos a algún restaurante de comida rápida, en todo caso haría que las deudas queden a nombre de Stark.

-A dónde vamos? – Antman preguntó.

-A comer…- fue todo lo que Logan dijo.

-Por qué no podemos comer en mi casa? – Iron man quiso saber.

-Debido que en la otra mitad están Spiderman y las niñas, y la nuestra fue borrada de la existencia por el papagayo que se le ocurrió llorar- explicó el adulto, señalando a Black Bolt que frunció el ceño mientras una tira plateada sellaba sus labios.

-Y por qué no podemos ir con las niñas? – el pequeño super soldado interrogó.

-Porque el mocoso de seguro querrá pelear con Loki, lo que enojará a Spidey y luego me echará la bronca a mí- mirando mal al dios del trueno, quien movía su sartén de un lado al otro, razonó Arma X.

-Tengo hambre…- se quejó Hawkeye junto a un mini The Thing.

-Tenemos dinero? – Mr. Fantastic quiso saber, deteniendo a Wolverine en su lugar y haciendo que Daredevil caiga al suelo tras estrellarse contra él.

-Maldición…- fue todo lo que dijo el mutante.

* * *

 **Se terminó esete breve capítulo!**

 **Les gustó?**

 **Qué piensan de la actitud cariñosa de Spidey?**

 **Y de las soluciones de Logan?**

 **Creen que las mini heroínas sepan algo en secreto?**

 **Alguien más piensa que Thor con una sartén se vería igual a Rapunzel?**

 **Por favor, déjenme sus comentarios para saber que piensan!**

 **Saludos y hasta mañana!**

 **PD: si quieren saber quienes están en cada grupo, por favor pídanmelo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuarta entrega de esta historia!  
**

 **Nogitsunei: me alegra que te guste este fanfic, y también que tu padre te mire raro al reirte sin que él sepa de que.  
**

 **Hyakki Yako: como te dije en el mp, en el capítulo que viene (el 5) te responderá las dudas que tienes.**

 **pirata (guest) : te juro que tuve que cerrar los ojos y hacer un reinicio mental para poder leer lo que me quisiste escribir...aunque al final si pude enterderlo todo.**

 **otakugamer202: creo haber dicho que tenía una idea en algún otro fanfic, donde Spidey del 616 se cansase de ser tratado mal y terminase yendo al universo Ultimate (donde sería de mucha más ayuda).**

 **ShadingWolf49: dejarle una sartén a Thor...solo el tiempo dirá si es buena idea.**

 **darthwolf: la respuesta a tu duda sobre Spiderman se resonderá en el capítulo cinco, en cuando a JJJ...bueno, básicamente querrá iniciar una caza de brujas con él.**

 **Bien, no soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo eso es trabajo de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 4_**

Luego de analizar la situación, Peter decidió que lo mejor era llevar todos los colchones a la sala y hacer que las niñas duerman juntas con la excusa de una pijamada, pero en realidad era para que él pudiese estar al tanto de cualquier problema que tuviesen. Por momentos, se apoyaba en el umbral de la puerta y las miraba cómo se divertían con la televisión o los improvisados columpios que hizo con su telaraña y unos almohadones. Las miradas sospechosas que recibía de la espía rusa y el clon femenino de Logan habían decrecido, pero aún continuaban allí cada vez que él les daba la espalda.

La araña daba gracias a que las tarjetas de crédito de Stark estaban de su lado de la mansión, por lo que no perdió el tiempo y les pidió que no salgan del establecimiento mientras iba apurado a comprar ropa y comida necesaria. Nunca se había agitado tanto en su vida, ignorando las miradas extrañas que recibía de los transeúntes o vendedores, cargando bolsas que ponían a prueba su fuerza arácnida al mismo tiempo que eludía coches a la hora de cruzar las calles sumamente transitadas hasta que llegó finalmente a la mansión Avengers en tiempo récord, descubriendo que ellas seguían jugado y viendo televisión.

-Volví niñas, se portaron bien? – dijo Peter, depositando los víveres en la cocina y las bolsas con ropa en el suelo.

-Sí, Peter! – exclamó radiante Sue mientras se balanceaba en el columpio.

-Qué hay allí? – Bobbi preguntó al mismo tiempo que Medusa y Jennifer se acercaban a las bolsas.

-Les compré ropa ya que dudo que aquí haya algo que les quede, aunque pido disculpas si no les gusta algo- rascándose la nuca, el ojimarrón les respondió.

-En serio? Gracias! – Janet proclamó al enterarse, corriendo a abrazarlo para luego ser imitada por Jean y Carol.

En realidad, el adulto eligió lo más sabiamente posible, recordando las ropas que solían llevar de civil. Mientras la pequeñas heroínas se repartían las prendas y platicaban íntimamente, Spiderman procedió a rellenar las alacenas y la nevera, quitando el martillo de Thor de su lugar y guardándolo en uno de los cajones debido a que necesitaba ese lugar.

-Peter! – oyó el grito de Jessica, lo que le hizo correr creyendo que algo había pasado, hallando solamente que todas se habían quitado sus trajes y reemplazado con ropas civiles.

-Por favor, no me des ese sustos de nuevo Jessica…pensé que algo malo pasó- suspirando de alivio, pidió él.

-Perdón…- murmuró con una mirada tierna Spiderwoman, siendo abrazada después.

-No es tu culpa, no lo sabías…Te gusta la ropa que compré? – acariciando su cabellera azabache, le cuestionó Spidey.

-S-s-sí…- luciendo un poco roja, logró replicar la heroína inglesa.

-Te sientes bien? Estás roja como un tomate, no tendrás fiebre? – apoyando sus labios en la frente de la niña, murmuró el héroe, siendo traído a la realidad cuando escuchó el carraspeo de Wanda.

-Ella está bien- con el ceño fruncido, masculló la pequeña gitana.

-Sí, solo está cansada. No es así, Jess? – Loki, con un tono burlón, dijo.

-Eh? Oh, sí! Estoy cansada! – exclamó Spiderwoman, bostezando para dar más énfasis.

-Mmh…ya veo. Miran, me imagino que deben estar agotadas con todo lo que pasó hoy. Por qué no van a dormir y mañana vamos a pasear un rato? – ofreció el adulto, tomando las bolsas vacías y cargándolas con los trajes que ellas vestían previamente, llevándoselos a un cuarto desocupado.

-A pasear? – Emma cuestionó.

-Sí, una plaza o un parque de diversiones, mañana pueden elegir- se oyó a Peter responder, quien regresaba con un propio juego de ropas comunes que sacó del cuarto que le habían dado pero raras veces usaba.

-No tienes que trabajar? – Laura, frunciendo su ceño, indagó.

-Creo que la policía puede lidiar por unos días con los ladrones. Además, alguien tiene que cuidar de ustedes, no? – sonriendo lúdicamente, refutó él.

-Somos niñas grandes! Podemos cuidarnos solas! – protestó She-Hulk, solo para ver como un serio Peter se le avecinaba.

-De verdad? Y qué harían si alguien les…HACE COSQUILLAS! – gritó el arácnido, sacándole carcajadas a la pequeña de tez verde tras atacar su abdomen y cuello.

-No…! No…! Basta…! Soy…soy…una…niña…! – entrecortado, logró decir Jennifer, sufriendo las cosquillas y admitiendo que era una párvula.

-Alguien más quiere discutir? – desafiante, comentó el tótem, solo para recibir catorce miradas temerarias.

-AVENGERS, ATAQUEN! – lideró Carol, saltando sobre Spiderman en los colchones y atacándolo junto con las demás.

* * *

Un adulto gruñón y quince infantes con igual actitud deambulaban entre las callejuelas de New York, atacando a uno que otro desprevenido pobre diablo que intentaba robarles o amenazarlos con una pistola o navaja, quitándoles así el dinero que llevaban hasta poder juntar lo necesario y comprar algunas hamburguesas.

-Más les vale que coman despacio porque no tenemos más dinero- el mutante con factor curativo murmuró oscuramente.

-No puedes vender un órgano? Total, puedes regenerarlo…- Pym opinó mientras masticaba una hoja de lechuga con lentitud.

-Hulk! – gritó Banner, quien trataba de controlarse bajo la mirada de Logan.

-También podría venderte a ti. Dan más dinero por un niño y nadie te extrañaría con tu actitud- apuntándole con una garra, advirtió Arma X.

-Hulk…- murmuró el verde ser, abatido.

-Mi padre me hubiese dado un festín digno del Valhala…- se quejó el Asgardiano.

-Y podríamos comer en mi casa, rubiecito. Pero le pegaste a una niña! – enojado, Tony aclaró.

Black Bolt movió sus manos, intentando decir algo, pero desistió cuando Ben Grimm intentó quitarle la mitad de la hamburguesa que le restaba.

-Oye! Estabas distraído! – chilló The Thing.

-Compórtate, ladrillo! Tenemos suerte de que no nos echen de aquí! – Johnny avisó.

-Sue nos hubiese dado algo de comer…- triste, Reed comentó.

-No podíamos haberle pedido ayuda a Spiderman? – Daredevil preguntó, defendiendo su comida de una ciego Cyclops.

-No! – exclamaron Luke Cage y Clint Barton.

-Por qué? – Stephen quiso saber.

-No necesitamos su ayuda- el arquero, enojado, contestó al mismo tiempo que lamía el papel que envolvía su porción.

-Yo creo que Spiderman es honorable- Vision opinó.

-Pudo levantar el martillo de Thor- Captain America recordó.

-Eso fue suerte! – enojado por perder a Mjolnir, el nórdico se hizo saber.

-Lo que tú digas, ricitos de oro…- Logan murmuró con una mueca torcida.

* * *

 **Se terminó el episodio número cuatro!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Spidey sobrevivirá a una multitud de jóvenes mujeres rebeldes?**

 **Logan perderá la cordura?**

 **Pym y Hulk serán vendidos?**

 **Los niños dejarán de quejarse?**

 **Thor sabrá que en realidad Spidey es digno de alzar el martillo?**

 **Hulk responderá de alguna otra manera?**

 **Eso es todo por hoy, por favor déjenme sus comentarios para saber qué piensan.**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD: Ahora les dejaré quién está en cada grupo.**

 **Spiderman: Sue Storm, Black Cat, Black Widow, X-23, Scarlet Witch, Captain Marvel, Spiderwoman, She-Hulk, Wasp, Medusa, Madame Web, Emma Frost, Jean Grey, Loki (mujer), Bobbi Morse.**

 **Logan: Ant-Man (Pym), Hulk, Hawkeye, Daredevil, Luke Cage, Dr. Strange, Johnny Storm, The Thing, Reed Richards, Captain America, Iron Man, Cyclops, Thor, Black Bolt, Vision.**

 **Son quince por cada lado.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sean bienvenidos todos mis lectores al episodio número cinco de esta historia!  
**

 **Aquí se mostrarán las respuestas a las incógnitas que algunos de ustedes tenían respecto a los pensamientos de Spidey, así como también una gran sorpresa.**

 **En cuanto a Logan...sus aventuras seguirán.**

 **En fin, sin más preámbulos les doy permiso para que empiecen a leer, pero no sin antes olvidarme de decirles que no soy dueño de ningún personaje.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 5_**

Felicia se despertó en medio de la noche al oír el zumbido de un celular que estaba en el bolsillo de un cansado Peter, quien dormía con Julia en sus brazos, lo que la hizo gruñir de furia. Con cuidado, y utilizando sus habilidades de hurto, logró hacerse con el teléfono pero despertando al resto de las heroínas rejuvenecidas con el brillo de la pantalla. Rápidamente, todas se acercaron a Black Cat en sigilo con la intención de mirar el mensaje que había llegado.

-Perra…- murmuró venenosamente la peliblanca.

-Qué pasa? Quién es? – Medusa preguntó.

-Es un mensaje de Mary Jane…- Sue replicó con un tono poco feliz.

-Sigo sin saber quién es…Y por qué actúan así? – Emma Frost dijo.

-Un momento, es la pelirroja que actúa en películas? – Janet cuestionó.

-Sí…esa perra maldita- Felicia respondió con odio.

-Qué dice el mensaje? – Bobbi pidió.

-Mmh…parece que lo extraña y quiere reunirse con él- Natasha resumió tras tomar el teléfono.

-Peter tiene novia? – Loki, sin saber, habló.

-No- unísonamente replicaron Carol, Jessica, Natasha, Felicia y Julia.

-No? – Jennifer indagó.

-Era su prometida y lo abandonó en el altar…perra- volvió a maldecir la peliblanca del numeroso grupo.

-Es gracioso que digas eso cuando tú lo rechazaste porque solo te gusta su máscara y no Peter- Black Widow se mofó.

-Y tú? Lo dijiste que solo lo amabas porque tenías amnesia- Carol comentó iracunda.

-Al menos yo no me voy al espacio y lo abandono sin avisarle- rechinando sus dientes, respondió la espía rusa.

-Ya dejen de pelear…- trató de amainar el ambiente, Bobbi.

-Todas lastimamos a Peter, vale? Quizás ahora podamos arreglar eso…- Madame Web comentó.

-Deberías de haber comenzado hace tiempo, Julia- frunciendo el ceño, Jessica dijo.

-A qué te refieres con eso? – conteniendo su ira, pidió la antigua Arachne.

-Podrías de haber evitado todo lo malo que le pasó- Jean Grey aclaró.

-Felicia solo quiere a Spiderman. Natasha lo rechazó. Carol lo abandonó. Wanda le dio pesadillas. Laura quiere matarlo por capricho. Bobbi, Jennifer, Emma, Jessica y Janet solo se burlan de él a espaldas y en su cara. Julia debía de ayudarlo y solo lo ignoraba. Medusa lo trata con indiferencia. Jean nunca quiso relacionarse con él ya que no era un mutante. Y Loki solo le habla si tiene que pelear o pedirle algo- Sue Storm señaló a cada una de ellas mientras tomaba el celular de Peter.

-Y cómo sabes todo eso? – sorprendida y furiosa, reclamó la mutante rubia.

-Él siempre va al Edificio Baxter para charlar y calmar su espíritu. Además, Peter siempre estuvo allí para apoyo moral cuando discutía con Reed o necesitaba ayuda para cuidar a Franklin y Valeria- la miembro de los Fantastic Four replicó, depositando el teléfono móvil sobre uno de los colchones.

Nadie se atrevió a hablar, decidiendo por dirigir sus miradas al castaño que dormía profundamente, demostrando cuan cansado estaba. Felicia se puso al lado de la cabeza del arácnido y comenzó a jugar con su cabello, algo que Carol y Julia imitaron con un semblante de arrepentimiento. X-23 sorprendió a todos cuando les gruñó a las demás y procedió a acurrucarse en el pecho del tótem, dejando que él la abrace protectoramente.

-Él no es tan malo…- la mini abogada verde admitió.

-Yo pensé que él siempre hacía malos chistes- Wasp susurró.

-Pero me ha tratado con cuidado y no se dejó llevar por su posible resentimiento…- Spiderwoman opinó, tomándole la mano al dormido Parker.

-Ni siquiera me insultó cuando alteré la realidad y le di pesadillas- la romaní dijo por lo bajo, mirando al afectado por su temporal locura.

-Él no me cae mal. De hecho, es una buena compañía- la diosa de Asgard habló.

-Sé que él ha pasado por muchas desgracias y yo no hice nada para hablar con él. Soy una falla como lo fue Cassandra- Julia Carpenter proclamó avergonzada.

Nuevamente guardaron silencio, algunas dolidas por hacerle daño a un héroe que en verdad era gentil con ellas pero solo recibía a cambio el desprecio y las burlas. Quizás fuese por el retroceso de edad que tuvieron, pero la gran mayoría no pudo contener el llanto al verlo tan tranquilo en mucho tiempo, siendo la principal Emma Frost, quien sondeó su mente y tapó su boca con espanto. Janer y Bobbi, intrigadas, cometieron el error de querer saber, pagándolos con lágrimas al enterarse que Peter, más de una vez, discutió ferozmente con sus parejas por como las trataban.

 _'De: MJ Watson_

 _Hola, Peter. Mira, he estado recapacitando y me di cuenta que cometí un grave error al abandonarte. Comprendo que quieres ayudar a la gente y estoy dispuesta a aceptar tu faceta de héroe. Quieres reunirte conmigo a medianoche en mi apartamento para compartir unas copas? '_

Natasha leía una y otra vez el mensaje del celular, deseando internamente el darle un aguijonazo a la actriz por lo descarada que era ante su Peter. Ese pensamiento la congeló al percatarse que era posesiva con la araña, pudiendo únicamente soltar un suspiro de fatiga y mover sus dedos rápidamente en la pantalla táctil, para después unirse a las demás alrededor del adulto que creía que ellas no lo reconocían y eran simplemente unas niñas.

-Qué escribiste? – curiosa, Captain Marvel cuestionó.

-Nada. Solo que no moleste- contestó la pelirroja, hundiendo su cara en la espalda del arácnido y procediendo a dormir.

 _'De: Peter Parker_

 _Lo siento, pero ya no estoy interesado en recuperar nuestra relación pasada. Ya he conocido a alguien que me acepta y no teme ayudarme en mi trabajo. Por favor, deja de comunicarte conmigo. Ya no me interesas.'_

* * *

Llevaban menos de un día en las calles y la lucían completamente arruinados. Sus trajes sucios y las caras apáticas que espantaban a la gente eran las principales características que Logan y quince niños tenían. Sus estómagos rugían con suficiente fuerza como para atemorizar a los malvivientes que pretendían robarles, situación que terminaba con el sujeto sangrando y pidiendo piedad.

-Tengo hambre- otra vez se quejó Johnny Storm.

-No podemos ir a algún lado en particular? Estamos dando vueltas hace horas y ya es de noche- Tony protestó.

-Hulk! – clamó Banner.

-Hulk tiene razón, ya tenemos sueño- Steve comentó.

-Sigo diciendo que Thor es el culpable de todo…- Pym dijo.

-Y yo sigo pensado que los venderé a los dos al primer agente de HYDRA que encuentre por una suculenta cantidad de dólares- gruñó exasperado finalmente Wolverine.

El inhumano intentó decir algo en lenguaje de señas, pero se cansó al minuto que vio los rostro confusos de los demás.

-Alguien sabe lo que dijo? – Logan interrogó.

-NO- fue la unísona respuesta que consiguió.

-Si quieren, puedo intentar hablar con él- The Thing propuso, recibiendo un bufido de burla por parte del hermano de Sue Storm.

-Y cómo lo harás? Si no te diste cuenta, tienes cuatro dedos en tus manos. Eres como Mickey Mouse! Incluso Hulk tiene todos sus dedos! – el rubio excéntrico exclamó.

-Hulk! – gritó Banner, alzando con orgullo sus manos.

-Al menos intento ayudar, cabeza de fósforo…- dándole una mirada de odio a su compañero, Ben murmuró.

No caminaron cinco metros más cuando un sujeto enorme con traje de rinoceronte apareció desde el interior de un banco con varias bolsas repletas de dinero, reventando paredes y puertas del establecimiento y activando las sirenas. Aleksei miró fijo a Logan y la quincena de mini héroes, debatiéndose en cuál era el mejor curso de acción a llevar a cabo, llegando a la resolución de entornar su mirada y agachar su cabeza mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección a ellos con el fin de golpearlos con su cuerno.

-Cómo es que la araña puede tratar con esto todos los días?...Al diablo con todo. Barton, quítale la cinta a Black Bolt! – ordenó Logan con fatiga, viendo como el arquero acataba su pedido y el Inhumano hacía volar por los aires al villano, dejando en el suelo las bolsas con dinero.

Viendo aquellos sacos, los héroes solo pudieron sonreír maliciosamente, dejándose llevar por el hambre y el sueño.

* * *

 **Acabó el quinto capítulo!**

 **Qué les pareció lo que leyeron?**

 **Comprendieron el por qué siente que es odiado Spiderman?**

 **Se sorprendieron con la actitud de las heroínas?**

 **Pensaron que en realidad tenían la personalidad de unas niñas?**

 **Creen que Mary Jane hará su aparición y se enfrentará a las quince mini heroínas?**

 **Logan cumplirá su palabra de vender a Pym a un Agente de HYDRA?**

 **Alguién podrá comunicarse algún día con Black Bolt?**

 **Rhino sobrevivió al ataque?**

 **Por favor comenten para poder saber que piensan, es de mucha ayuda motivacional el leer sus opiniones.**

 **Saludos y hasta mañana!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sexta entrega de este fanfic!  
**

 **Primero que nada, muchas gracias a todos ustedes que leen, comentan, dan favorito y siguen esta historia.**

 **Para algunos curiosos: Las niñas tienen la mente adulta, mientras que los niños...bueno, tienen que lidiar con Logan como lo que son.**

 **Posible aparicion de Silk? Quizás, a lo mejor, si la trama (supongamos...) lo permite. Aunque de segura termine acribillaba por quince personitas.**

 **En fin, no soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo eso es labor de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 6_**

El sol atinó a golpear en la cara a Spiderman, quien con fuerzas renovadas se despertó descubriendo a una diminuta X-23 que se aferraba al frente de su camiseta y a las demás yendo en dirección al baño medias dormidas con toallas en sus brazos. Pausadamente, el tótem fue irguiéndose, tomando con él a la clon ya que se negaba a soltarlo a menos que quisiera convertirse en una brocheta.

Laura abrió los ojos, hallándose en brazos de un Peter que preparaba diligentemente un desayuno que convertía en agua su boca, por lo que simplemente se dedicó a ver como el hombre cocinaba completamente ajeno al hecho de que ella miraba como tarareaba al son de una canción que el televisor emitía.

-Hola, Peter! – se oyó saludar a Jennifer, quien traía consigo un peine.

-Buen día, Jen. Cómo amaneciste? Oh, hola a ti también Laura! – respondió el castaño, volteándose y percatándose de la pelinegra que frunció su ceño al ser vista, procediendo a removerse en su agarre hasta finalmente soltarse.

-Voy a bañarme…- gruñó la mutante mientras se retiraba.

-Vaya, no es una persona diurna parece- con un tono divertido, dijo Peter.

-Ya está el desayuno? – She-Hulk quiso saber, poniéndose de puntas de pie para ver a la perfección que era lo que se estaba llevando a cabo.

-Estoy esperando que ustedes terminen de bañarse y se sienten en la mesa. Oye, necesitas ayuda con eso? – replicó la araña con suavidad mientras alzaba a la mini heroína cuando quiso robarse un panqueque, para después indicar el peine que la niña llevaba.

-Qué? Ah, sí! Puedes peinarme? – despabilándose del hecho que era transportada fácilmente por el hombre al que siempre trató mal junto al pensamiento de recibir un desayuno así todas las mañanas, logró contestar a Peter mientras era sentada en una silla y entregaba el peine.

Él asintió sonriente y se dedicó a tratar el largo cabello verde, saludando a cada una de las infantes que salían del baño y hacían fila con sus cepillos en mano, esperando por el turno que tácitamente solicitaron. Peter no tenía problema alguno con ella, ya que más de una vez se imaginó haciéndole esto a su propia hija, lo que dibujó una sonrisa triste en su cara sin que lo supiese pero las demás si vieron.

-Ven, Peter! Vamos a desayunar! – clamó Carol, tomando la mano del adulto y ayudándole a llevar los alimentos.

-Tienen hambre, no? Espero que les gusten los panqueques. Por mi parte, iré a tomar una ducha y luego iremos al parque de diversiones- dijo el Parker, sirviendo las porciones y luego dirigiéndose al baño para refrescarse.

Cada una de ellas dedicaron los siguientes minutos a degustar el desayuno, pensando profundamente en el motivo de la súbita tristeza que abrumó el rostro del arácnido. Emma sentía incertidumbre a la hora de hablar, ya que sabía el motivo del decaimiento en el adulto, solo para compartirlo en un suave susurro a sus acompañantes, lo que las hizo conocer aún más a esa persona que se dedicarían a ayudar de ahora en más.

-Emma…Emma! – se oyó la voz de Spiderman, quien estaba de cuclillas al lado de la Reina Blanca, luciendo más limpio y con su corto cabello un poco húmedo.

-Peter? Qué pasa? – totalmente abstraída por sus pensamientos, logró reaccionar la blonda cuando el tótem la llamó.

-Te estamos esperando para irnos. Te sientes mal? Quieres que nos quedemos? – preocupado, cuestionó la araña.

-No…solo estaba pensando. Vamos Peter, quiero ir al parque de diversiones! – sintiéndose culpable en el interior, pudo replicarle, sorprendiéndose cuando él la tomó por debajo de sus brazos y la alzó.

-Lo que usted pida, su majestad. Aunque no creo que puedas subirte a varias máquinas con tu estatura…- con un tono burlón, dijo el Parker, ganándose un bufido y un puñetazo en el pecho, lo que le hizo reir.

* * *

Ronquidos graves despertaron al mutante con factor curativo, hallándose al costado de una enorme cama, cerca de caerse por causa de la montaña de niños que ocupaban el resto del extenso mueble. Recordaba haber utilizado el dinero para alquilar una habitación de hotel y comprar toda la comida que tenían, ignorando las miradas que los empleados le daban gracias a un mini Hulk rabioso y un quejoso Thor que se moría de ganar de utilizar su sartén.

-Mocosos, despierten- llamó Logan, empujando a un desmayado Luke Cage, quien le arrojó un puñetazo directamente a su entrepierna.

-Mgh…- gimió el infante, mientras fruncía el ceño y se removía en su lugar, pateando la cara de Mr. Fantastic en el proceso.

Recuperándose de su percance tras algunos minutos, Logan se puso de pie nuevamente con furia abarcando cada milímetro de su ser, liberando sus garras de Adamantium con la intención de lastimarlos. Luego de repensarlo minuciosamente, retrajo sus extensiones metálicas y formó una mueca maliciosa mientras veía a las versiones infantiles de los héroes. Sus manos agarraron el borde del colchón, para inmediatamente aventarlo y hacer caer la montaña de niños al piso, formando una abstracta masa uniforme compuesta de piernas, brazos y quejidos.

-Qué! Dónde! – Clint gritó desorientado.

-Hulk! – Banner exclamó, tomando a un somnoliento Daredevil listo para arrojárselo a su atacante.

-Aire! Aire! – Johnny Storm pidió desesperado al hallarse debajo de todos.

-No siento mis piernas, no las siento! – Iron Man se quejó mientras golpeaba las piernas de Vision.

-Esta es la cama más dura en la que he dormido- Cyclops murmuró, sin saber que estaba encima de Ben Grimm.

-Alguien me rasca la nariz!? Siento comezón y no puedo encontrar mis manos! – Dr. Strange clamó ansioso.

La ceja derecha de Logan comenzó a temblar de a poco, haciéndole gruñir al aturdirse con tantas quejas provenientes de agudas voces.

-SILENCIO! – fatigado, ordenó el longevo mutante, provocando que la quincena de párvulos se separen y pongan firmes delante de él.

-Por qué presiento que alguien de nosotros le hizo algo para que esté enfadado? – Steve Rogers murmuró suavemente, solo para callarse cuando Wolverine le miró.

-Veo que se han despertado renovados…Perfecto, porque deberemos caminar de nuevo por la ciudad ya que no tenemos más dinero- el mutante dijo a nadie en particular.

-Cómo que ya no tenemos!? – exclamó Tony Stark, viendo su alrededor posteriormente y hallar bolsas de comida por doquier.

-Agradéceselo a Hulk y…- comenzó a decir el adulto.

-Hulk? – Banner interrumpió, señalándose.

-Sí, tú y ricitos de oro fueron quienes devoraron toda la comida del minibar, y cuando esta se terminó, tuvimos que pedir por teléfono- explicó el X-men, silenciando al infante de piel verde y gruñéndole al Asgardiano cuando este quiso quejarse.

-En serio ya estamos pobres de nuevo? – Vision cuestionó.

-Crees que bromeo, cafetera andante? Incluso tú comiste! – gritó Logan, encargándose de ponerle una nueva cinta en la boca al pequeño Inhumano, ajustar la venda en los ojos de Cyclops y hacer que Dr. Strange cubriese sus mano con los mitones.

-Debe de haber quedado algo por aquí! Sólo déjenme buscar un rato! – Hawkeye objetó, revolviendo entre la basura.

-No hay nada? – Luke Cage indagó.

-Nada…nadita…otra vez estamos secos…de seguro que Spiderman nos pasó su mala suerte…- triste, sollozó el mini agente de SHIELD.

-Lo ves? Ahora mejor larguémonos de acá antes de que servicio a la habitación nos eche a la fuerza cuando sepan que no tenemos más dinero para gastar en ellos- declaró el adulto a cargo, abriendo la puerta del cuarto y dejando que uno a uno de los niños salga, siguiéndolos mientras pensaba en alguna forma de hacer dinero, sonriendo maliciosamente al final.

* * *

 **Finalizó el episodio seis de este relato.**

 **Y bien, qué les pareció?**

 **Laura se permitirá actuar más normal alrededor de Spidey?**

 **Cuánto se demorará en peinar Peter a Medusa?**

 **Harán algo en especial las heroínas para hacer feliz a nuestro héroe araña?**

 **Logan dejará de pasarla mal algún día?**

 **Se decidirá por venderlos o matarlos?**

 **Qué creen que pasará ahora que no tienen dinero?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bien, aquí el capítulo número siete de esta historia.  
**

 **ShadingWolf49: Laura tsundere...no lo había visto de esa forma pero en realidad es bastante acertado. Aunque me imagino que Peter será más cariñoso y jugará con ella en lugar de darle simples palmaditas en la cabeza.**

 **Hyakki Yako: bueno...digamos que la moral de Logan no es la más correcta de todas.**

 **darthwolf: voy a decir que lo de Superior aún no pasa (y voy a darle una solución muy simple para ello). En cuanto a Franklin y Valeria, se hará mención en algunos capítulos adelante. Y no, Logan nunca dejará de hacer Snikt!**

 **Guest: yo tampoco me quiero imaginar que catástrofe sucedería si Deadpool los encuentra.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, eso es todo propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 7_**

Los chillidos alegres de niñas girando en calesitas eran audibles para Peter, quien vigilaba atentamente desde cierta distancia, encargándose de sostener en brazos a Wanda ya que se había mareado luego de participar en una desenfrenada ronda de autos chocadores, sufriendo a manos de las demás heroínas.

-Quieres darle una oportunidad al carrusel? – mirando fijamente a la rejuvenecida chica, cuestionó el Parker.

-Mmh…no sé…- dudosa, replicó Scarlet Witch, reposando su frente en el cuello del adulto.

-Segura? Mira ese corcel blanco, iría muy bien contigo. Te verías como una princesa, además de no marearte como minutos atrás- suavemente le comentó el castaño, acariciando gentilmente a la mutante en la cabeza.

La hija de Magneto lo miró a los ojos por un instante, debatiéndose internamente para finalmente rendirse ante la voluntad de Spiderman y asentir con la cabeza. Se contagió de la felicidad que el adulto irradió, por lo que corrió hasta el juego y se subió al caballo anteriormente señalado, disfrutando del momento de paz que obtuvo con todo el problema que Kang provocó al transformarlas en infantes. Nunca, ninguna de ellas, pensó que algún día pasarían por esta situación y mucho menos tener que tratar con una versión que solo algunas conocían de Spiderman.

-Se te pasó el mareo? Lúdicamente cuestionó Loki a la mutante romaní.

-No gracias a ti, bruja- frunciendo el ceño, replicó Wanda mientras su caballo daba una larga carrera contra la de la diosa.

-Oye, no es mi culpa que seas tan inútil a la hora de manejar un auto chocador- alzando sus manos, declaró la diosa, aun manteniendo su mueca sardónica.

-Agradece que no puedo usar mis poderes, porque si no…- enseñándole un puño de forma convincente, comenzó a decir Scarlet Witch.

-Pueden dejar de pelear? Peter las oirá- sacando la cabeza a través de la ventanilla de una carroza, Natasha les pidió.

-Sí! Dejen de discutir! – Jessica exclamó, asomándose por encima de la espía pelirroja.

-Yo no empecé! Fue ella quien…Qué está haciendo Laura? – la mutante de poderes caóticos dio inicio a su protesta, solo para detenerse cuando vio a X-23 intentar alcanzar una argolla sin salir de la montura de su caballo.

-El encargado dijo que quien la obtuviese, tendría una vuelta gratis. Parece que la hija de Logan lo tomó como un reto- la reina Inhumana explicó, mientras Julia y Sue asentían al saber ese hecho tras llevar a sus respectivos hijos tiempo atrás a un parque de diversiones.

-Y por qué nosotras no hacemos lo mismo? Digo, después de todo somos niñas de nuevo…- la rejuvenecida heroína afectada por los rayos gamma preguntó, intentando aprovechar su altura mayor para tomar el aro pero fallando.

Apenas dijo eso, todas la imitaron, divirtiendo a Peter quien veía a quince mini mujeres que olvidaban divertirse para competir a ser la triunfadora en hacerse con el objeto que les brindaría un juego más. Tras varios intentos frustrados, tuvieron que reagruparse con el adulto a cargo que amainó el ambiente depresivo con algodones de azúcar que terminó por ponerlas más enérgicas, revoloteando de juego en juego mientras eran perseguidas por Peter, quien tomaba muy en serio su papel como protector.

-Por qué esa cara, Carol? – agachándose a la altura de Captain Marvel, el tótem preguntó al mismo tiempo que veía como ella se enojaba frente al puesto de tiro al blanco.

-No puedo derribar ningún peluche…esta arma no sirve- clamó la piloto de la fuerza aérea, mirando con furia al rifle que disparaba corchos, sorprendiéndose cuando Spiderman tomó el arma de sus manos.

El arácnido no se sentía muy a gusto sosteniendo una copia de una arma de fuego, pero luego de respirar profundamente, enfocó su mente con un propósito simple. Dándose cuanta que las demás chicas se habían parado a su lado, entregó un billete al dueño del puesto, quien arrogante sonrió y preparó el arma, lista para ser disparada.

-Tiene tres oportunidades, señor. Si tiene suerte, quizás consiga ese peluche que su hija falló en obtener. A lo mejor también logre algo para sus amigas- altanero proclamó el puestero, irritando al castaño.

-Si el muñeco de felpa toca el suelo es mío, no? – quiso saber la araña, viendo los estantes repletos de juguetes.

-Así es, señor- sonriendo con sus dientes amarillos de tanto fumar, dijo el hombre de la feria.

-Entonces necesito un solo tiro- serio se expresó el héroe, quien en lugar de dispararle a un oso de felpa, le atinó a un tornillo flojo.

Lo que pasó a continuación, dejó con la boca abierta al dueño del puesto, a las niñas y a varios testigos que pasaban por allí. El tornillo se zafó de su lugar, cayéndose al suelo y desestabilizando el precario soporte que brindaba al estante, lo que hizo que este se soltase e hiciese caer todos los juguetes que sostenía, así como también los que estaban abajo por simple inercia de la situación.

-Vaya, creo que tuve suerte. Todos están tocando el suelo con solo un tiro mío. Me los podría dar ahora? – con un semblante inocente, habló Peter al mismo tiempo que bajaba el rifle.

Intentó balbucear alguna incoherencia el extraño, para luego resignarse y comenzar a meter todos los peluches en una bolsa, dándoselos al Parker mientras mascullaba maldiciones y cerraba por completo el puesto.

-Bueno, Carol…creo que ahora este oso es tuy…Carol? Oye, Carol…Qué te pasa? – al ver como la mini rubia no reaccionaba más allá de mirarlo como si fuese un nuevo dios, cuestionó el adulto.

-Wow…- fue todo lo que dijo la blonda, junto a Jessica, Bobbi, Felicia y Natasha, quien alguna vez utilizaron armas de fuego.

-Vengan, hay que ir a la mansión. Se está haciendo tarde y tienen que comer para que crezcan fuertes- tras salir de un momento incómodo, dejó en claro Peter, cargando la bolsa en una mano y en el otro brazo llevando a una aún atónita Captain Marvel.

* * *

-Por qué estamos aquí de nuevo? – Reed preguntó curioso al ver el ala destruida de la Mansión Avenger.

-Venimos a pedirle ayuda a Spiderman? – el pequeño niño sin miedo quiso saber.

-Espero que no- masculló un mini Thor.

-Sigues enojado por lo del martillo? – con un tono lúdico, dijo Pym.

-O porque defendió a Loki? – Stephen aportó.

-Ya dejen tranquilo a ricitos de oro, no vinimos por ayuda de Spidey- Logan gruñó, golpeando en la nuca al Asgardiano que pretendía utilizar su sartén en el reducido hechicero y científico.

-Entonces qué hacemos acá? – completamente perdido, realizó su interrogante un pequeño Steve.

-He hallado una nueva forma de obtener dinero sin tener que recurrir a un trabajo- con un semblante orgulloso que incomodó a los infantes, contestó Logan.

-Nos vas a vender, cierto? – temeroso, Barton dijo.

-Hulk!? – el niño verde exclamó, alzando su cabeza tras entretenerse al intentar unir trozos de la pared destruida.

-Lo sabía! – Scott Summers señaló acusatoriamente al mutante adulto.

-Debimos quedarnos con las niñas…- deprimido, murmuró Vision.

-Deben de pasarla genial con Spiderman- Johnny se quejó.

-YA BASTA! – gritó el adulto, amenazándolos al enseñarles las garras de su brazo izquierdo, lo que tranquilizó a todos.

Asintiendo con la cabeza satisfecho, Arma X procedió a continuar con su búsqueda entre los escombros de la cocina, provocando cacofonías metálicas que intrigó a los pequeños. Dichos niños, se acercaron en silencio para ver que era lo que pasaba, descubriendo un cúmulo de ollas y cacerolas.

Lo suficiente como para que cada uno de ellos tuviese una.

Y también lo suficiente como para que los pequeños empezasen a formular cientos de situaciones en donde implicasen dichos objetos.

-Nos va a cortar chiquititos con sus garras y nos cocinará! NOOOO! – dramático, chilló Johnny Storm, abrazándo a un pequeño The Thing.

-Suéltame, cabeza de fósforo. A mí no me puede hacer nada, no ves que soy una roca? – hastiado por la actitud del rubia, Ben intentó quitárselo de encima.

-Entonces te venderá a una obra de construcción para que te utilicen como pared! No puedes ver que es malo!? – le dijo la Antorcha Humana, con su labio inferior temblando mientras lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos.

-HULK! – gritó Banner al oír lo que el rejuvenecido miembro de los Fantastic Four comentó, volviendo a alzar a Matt Murdock listo para usarlo como defensa.

-Hulk, suelta a Daredevil ahora! Harás que vomite sobre todos nosotros! – Steve Rogers pidió.

-Te obligaré a limpiar toda mi mansión si eso llega a pasar! – Tony reclamó.

El rey Inhumano quiso decir algo, pero al ver que nadie en realidad entendía el lenguaje de señas, se decidió finalmente por saltarle encima al joven de piel verde. Actitud que fue imitada rápidamente por todos los demás, olvidando lo que el hermano de Sue Storm dijo en un principio y el gruñido que provocaron en Logan.

-Ahora estoy pensando seriamente en venderlos como alimento balanceado…- murmuró por lo bajo el mutante, solo para suspirar cansado y tomar a cada uno de los diminutos héroes por el cuello, entregándoles una olla.

-Qué hacemos con esto? – confundido, Pym indagó.

-Póntelo en la cabeza, ahora nos dedicaremos a ganar dinero…o mejor dicho, ustedes conseguirán el dinero- con una mueca torcida, habló Wolverine.

-Acaso no es ilegal el trabajo infantil? – Vision susurró.

-Cállate o te vendo como repuesto electrónico! – exclamó Arma X, volviendo a abandonar la zona destruida, rumbo a un destino desconocido para los pequeños.

* * *

 **Se terminó por el día de hoy!**

 **Les agradó?**

 **Qué piensan de lo sucedido en el parque de diversiones?**

 **Wanda habrá sufrido mucho en los autos chocadores?**

 **Laura merecía tener otra vuelta en la calesita?**

 **Carol recuperará la consciencia luego de ver lo que Peter hizo con un arma?**

 **El dueño del local buscará venganza?**

 **Qúe creen que Logan haga con las ollas?**

 **Vision será vendido como repuesto?**

 **Alguien ayudará a Black Bolt con su problema?**

 **Hulk dejará de utilizar a Daredevil como ariete?**

 **En fin, saludos y hasta la próxima!**

 **PD: no se olviden de dejarme sus opiniones, siempre son bienvenidas!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Octava actualización de esta historia!_**

 ** _Hyakki Yako: recordemos que Spiderman es un científico con un IQ igual al que tenía Reed Richards...y eso fue cuando solo era un jovencito. En cuanto a Logan, solo podemos quedarnos de acuerdo entre todos que él es el más impertinente de todos._**

 ** _pirata (Guest): Obviamente Peter fue de civil al parque de diversiones. JJJ aparecerá en futuros capítulos. Y Rhino está inconsciente aún._**

 ** _darthwolf: he estado barajando la idea de hacer que Kaine tenga una aparición, más que nada para tomarle el pelo a su hermano._**

 ** _TaoRyu: solo voy a decirte que tendrás que esperar para saber qué pasará._**

 ** _No soy dueño de ningún personaje, eso es trabajo de Marvel. (Sí, dije Marvel pequeña rata multimillonaria que te compras los derechos de todo lo que se te cruce en el camino!)._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 8_**

Se detuvieron repetidas veces en el trayecto de regreso a la mansión, principalmente para ver lo que exponían las casas de ropa. Wanda, Janet, Jennifer y Emma eran las principales en pegar sus caritas al vidrio, mientras que Medusa y Jean observaban un tanto más correctas, es decir sin la necesidad de empañar el cristal.

Loki y X-23 se detenían ante las jugueterías, aunque solo por curiosidad. Mientras que Sue y Julia lo hacían pensando en sus hijos. Peter frenaba su paso pacientemente, aguardando a que ellas finalizasen, meciendo en su brazo a una catatónica Carol que aún mordía la oreja del oso de felpa que le había entregado.

El resto, por su parte, estaban ensimismadas con los recuerdos vivos que tenían respecto a la forma en que Spiderman usó el rifle en el parque de diversiones, llevándolas a pensar en el motivo por que no sabían que él era capaz de disparar tan efectivamente.

Luego de interminables minutos rondando en la zona comercial, el castaño pudo hacer que todas las rejuvenecidas mujeres se sentasen en la sala y eligiesen entre los distintos premios que obtuvo del prepotente propietario del local de tiro al blanco.

-Podemos elegir el que sea? – Jean cuestionó, viendo un peluche con forma de león.

-Mientras no se peleen, por mí está bien. Jueguen tranquilas, yo iré a prepararles algo para comer, seguro que tienen hambre…- dijo el tótem, agachándose a la misma altura que la pelirroja para sonreírle y besar su frente, retirándose posteriormente sin llegar a ver las miradas de odio que Felicia y Natasha hicieron.

Apenas el adulto se perdió en la sección de la cocina, Carol salió de su confusión y se percató que estaba de nuevo en la sede de los Avengers, por lo que sacudió su cabeza para diversión de Jessica y soltó la gran duda que la carcomía.

-Desde cuándo Peter sabe usar un arma? Y por qué nos enteramos recién?! – clamó, en un tono moderado, la blonda.

-No eres la única que está sorprendida…- Natasha replicó, aún asombrada por la efectividad que el héroe arácnido tuvo.

-Seguro que alguien de aquí le enseño, o no? – Bobbi formuló su sentencia, mirando a las demás que negaron fervientemente con la cabeza.

-En serio? Nadie le enseñó cómo disparar? Entonces cómo es posible que sepa incluso donde hacerlo para ganar todo esto? – la pequeña Spiderwoman reclamó, señalando la parva de juguetes que Laura examinaba para hallar el suyo.

-A lo mejor, tanto utilizar sus lanza redes le fueron de utilidad. Admitámoslo, de qué otra manera sería capaz de acertarle a edificios que están a varios metros de distancia u objetos inalcanzables? – dio su opinión la peliblanca, luego de golpear en el brazo a la mutante de cabellos rojizos en clara señal de celos.

-Esa es buena lógica…y por qué me pegaste? – se quejó Jean, amamantando su extremidad derecha.

-Porque Peter te besó a ti y no a mí…- tras negarse por varios segundos, se dignó a responder la ladrona temática de gato.

-Y eso que tiene que ver? Yo estoy en pareja con Scott! – intentó dejar en claro la portadora de la fuerza cósmica.

-Pensé que Emma estaba con Cyclops…- Laura susurró, hallándose sentada en el sofá al mismo tiempo que abrazaba un peluche de Spiderman, el cual Wanda se lo quiso quitar pero tuvo que contenerse cuando fue amenazada por dos cuchillas de Adamantium.

-Qué dijiste…? – ambas psíquicas hablaron unísonamente.

-Dije que Cyclops estaba con Emma, ya que huele a ella. Pero hay días en que huele como Jean- como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, contestó X-23 para luego irse a donde estaba Peter cocinando.

La tensión aumentó en la sala, donde una sola mirada de Janet les bastó a las demás para estar listas en caso de tener que interponerse en lo podría llegar a ser una desastrosa batalla. La única que no hacía nada era Loki, ya que estaba disfrutando de lo que pasaría a continuación.

-Voy a matarte y luego mataré a Scott- masculló furiosa Jean, levitando unos centímetros y proyectando un fénix de fuego detrás de ella.

-Inténtalo y te mostraré el verdadero poder, para luego matar a ese idiota malnacido- adoptando su forma de diamante, respondió desafiante la rubia.

-QUÉ CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO!? – se oyó gritar al Parker, quien regresaba junto al clon de Logan tomada de la mano.

Repentinamente, todas se callaron y se pararon en fila delante del adulto, completamente asustadas porque nunca lo oyeron enojado de esa manera.

* * *

-A quién estás llamando? – jalándolo el pantalón de Wolverine, preguntó Steve.

-A unos contactos…- terminando de poner unas monedas en una cabina, respondió el adulto a cargo de quince niños.

-Tienes contactos? – Tony, completamente incrédulo, indagó.

Logan solo gruñó en dirección al rejuvenecido multimillonario, para luego patearlo fuera de la cabina telefónica mientras le hacía una clara amenaza al resto de ellos a menos que deseasen aparecer enterrados en Canadá.

Tras el pasar de dos minutos, el mutante adulto salió del cubículo solo para hallarse con la imagen de quince mini héroes mendigando monedas mientras estiraban sus ollas ante cada transeúnte que pasaba por delante de ellos, los cuales enviaban malas miradas a Wolverine y se retiraban murmurando maldiciones.

Ante el aullido de una sirena policial, todos salieron corriendo en dirección a unas callejuelas, captando la atención de vagabundos que intentaron quitarle el dinero a Matt Murdock, pero siendo castigados por un furioso Hulk que se decidió por cargar en su hombro al niño sin miedo.

-No les dije que esperasen afuera? – con una vena remarcándose en su frente, el miembro de los X-men interrogó al detenerse para recuperar el aire.

-Eso hicimos! – Cyclops respondió, sin saber que estaba mirando a un tarro de basura, teniendo que ser girado por Luke.

-Y por qué se pusieron a pedir dinero? – volvió a preguntar el hombre.

-Estábamos aburridos…- admitió Clint.

-Además, necesitamos dinero, no? – Ben indagó.

-Hulk! – Banner gritó, mostrando los dos billetes de cinco dólares que tenía recaudado.

-Lo que él dijo! – Johnny remarcó en muestra de apoyo al niño de piel verde.

-Ahora podemos comprar comida- Vision dijo con calma, juntando su dinero con el de Reed.

-Las ollas no eran para eso, maldición! – se quejó Logan, aguantando sus crecientes ganas de noquearlos a todos y entregárselos al primer villano que se le cruzase.

-Sin malas palabras! – Steve le llamó la atención, frunciendo el ceño, lo que era poco respetable en un infante disfrazado aún como Captain America.

-Qué acabas de decirme, renacuajo?! – sacando a relucir sus garras, habló el mutante.

-EEEP! Nada señor! – rápidamente se retractó el héroe de la segunda guerra mundial.

-Bien, ahora denme el dinero y síganme! – ordenó Arma X, apropiándose de los acumulado, pensando en qué usarlo en el futuro.

-A dónde vamos? – Stephen formuló su pregunta, siguiendo resignado al héroe a cargo de ellos.

-A ganar dinero de forma honesta- como si estuviese atragantado con algo, logró decir James Howlett.

-Vas a trabajar? – anonadado, cuestionó Pym.

-No, lo harán ustedes- refutó velozmente el adulto.

-Eso no es ilegal? – el diminuto y desgarbado Mr. Fantastic susurró.

-Tengo cara de Spidey como para que me importe? – mirando por encima de su hombro derecho, respondió con otra pregunta Logan.

* * *

 **Finalizó el capítulo ocho de esta historia.**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Creen que las hipótesis de las niñas sean correctas?**

 **Felicia dejará de ser tan celosa?**

 **Natasha matará a alguna de sus amigas para defender a Peter?**

 **Cyclops terminará bajo tierra al final de esta historia?**

 **Laura compartirá su peluche de Spidey?**

 **Peter dejará pasar el hecho de que Emma y Jean estaban usando sus poderes?**

 **Tendrá contactos reales Logan?**

 **Deberían de seguir pidiendo limosna los mini héroes?**

 **Algún día trabajará Wolverine?**

 **A qué los obligará el mutante a los niños?**

 **Saludos y por favor déjenme sus comentarios!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos al capítulo número nueve de este fanfic!  
**

 **Hyakki Yako: lentamente Laura va tomando ventaja en la relación que tiene con Peter, ya que nadie sospecharía de la hija de un cascarrabias como Logan que siempre quiso hacerle SNIKT a Spidey.**

 **Quiero darles mis agradecimientos a todos los lectores que están visitando esta historia y aportan sus comentarios.**

 **No soy dueño de nada, eso es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 9_**

Excepto por Peter, Emma y Jean, todas las demás muchachas estaban sentadas en silencio en los sofá, tratando de ignorar la plática que iba a llevar a cabo el adulto mientras aumentaban el volumen de la televisión tras un aviso tácito que el castaño les dio.

Dicho héroe arácnido no quitaba su vista seria de las dos niñas mutantes que aún seguían tiesas luego de oírle gritar, jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos. Un incesante eco producido por el constante tapeo que él realizaba con su pie derecho solo las ponía más nerviosas, llevándolas al punto de ni siquiera atreverse a utilizar sus poderes para saber en qué pensaba actualmente.

-Y bien? – soltó con un tono apático el Parker, entrecruzando sus brazos.

Jean se removió en su lugar, intentando decir algo pero decidiendo en callar. Emma, por su parte, alzó su miraba celeste, con la esperanza de que Spiderman sucumbiese ante la ternura, pero hallándose con un par de orbes marrones que le recriminaban su accionar.

-Les hice una pregunta y quiero que me respondan…- atrás había dejado su faceta amable el hombre, demostrando que podía ponerse serio cuando era necesario.

-Yo…Nosotras…- la Reina Blanca quiso armar una oración.

-Todo fue…todo…- comenzó a hablar la pelirroja de manera entrecortada.

El adulto a cargo esperó pacientemente para que alguna de las dos se dignase a responder su pregunta, pero luego de varios minutos terminó por impacientarse y se giró, dándoles la espalda mientras se retiraba del espacio que compartían.

-Peter…? – la portadora de la Fuerza Fénix balbuceó.

-Qué ocurre ahora? – sin molestarse en mirarlas, cuestionó el tótem.

-Estás enojado con nosotras…? – la telépata rubia indagó.

-No- fue la justificación que dio el moreno.

Ambas heroínas rejuvenecidas soltaron una bocanada de aire que contenían sin saber, al igual que las trece jovencitas restantes que no prestaban demasiada atención a la televisión. Peter miró al dúo por encima de su hombro izquierdo, enseñándoles un rostro que las descolocó por completo, sin saber que eso era la previa a lo que le oirían decir.

-Estoy decepcionado de ustedes- finalizó vocalmente lo que sentía en su interior el héroe araña, para luego retirarse a la cocina con el fin de terminar lo que estaba preparando.

Nadie pudo decir algo luego de que él se fuese de la sala, dejando completamente anonadada incluso a Natasha, quien nunca hubiese creído que esto había pasado si no lo hubiese presenciado. Las mutantes bajaron sus cabezas al darse cuenta que le habían fallado a la persona que siempre ignoraron y se habían propuesto a ayudar tras enterarse cuan bondadoso era.

-No utilizar nuestros poderes fue lo primero que Peter nos advirtió- Sue recordó.

-No me sorprende que luzca así…ni siquiera cuando yo lo engañaba al hacerle creer que dejaría de robar- la peliblanca aportó su comentario.

-Parecía tan triste…como si fuese un padre que descubrió a sus hijas peleando en secreto- la reina de los Inhumanos habló.

-Por qué no le dijeron la verdad? – la pequeña Wasp murmuró.

-Yo no sabía cómo explicarle…- Jean se excusó.

-Entonces les recomiendo que empiecen a buscar alguna manera o su estado de ánimo decaerá y dejará de confiar en nosotras- avisó Julia Carpenter con una voz que ponía de los pelos a Jennifer y Loki.

-Y qué le decimos? – Frost pidió auxilio a las demás afectadas por Kang.

-La verdad sobre qué discutían…obviamente ustedes se las arreglarán para no revelar que mantenemos nuestras consciencias adultas- Carol especificó, parándose improvistamente para posteriormente ponerse detrás del dúo telépata y empujándolas en dirección a la araña.

Peter se volteó a mirar curioso a las dos niñas que cuidaba desde hace un día, limpiándose las manos con un repasador para posteriormente agacharse hasta sus alturas, solo para ser sorprendido cuando fue abrazado con fuerza mientras sentía cómo un poco de humedad se iba acumulando en el frente de su camiseta.

-Perdón…- susurró la Reina Blanca, sin saber si estaba actuando de tal forma por causa de su cuerpo infantil o por motus propio.

-No queríamos que te enojases- en igual de condiciones, comunicó la miembro original de los X-men.

-Ya…ya…no lloren, ya no estoy de mal humor con ustedes- calmo, dijo el Parker, acariciando sus cabelleras y besando sus frentes para luego limpiar sus caras.

Terminada su acción cariñosa, las alzó sorpresivamente y las sentó en la mesada, justo al lado donde estaba preparando una ensalada para ellas. Picó sus mejillas para hacerlas reir antes de regresar a su tarea que casi estaba terminada.

-Y bien? Quieren contarme la razón de por qué me desobedecieron? – mostrando rasgos paternales que ellas desconocían, la araña cuestionó de nuevo.

-Fue por culpa de Scott…es un tonto y malo- recordando lo que Captain Marvel le había dicho, comenzó a hablar la mini blonda.

-Él decía que era mi mejor amigo mientras que no quería a Emma y a ella le dijo lo mismo pero al revés! – frustrada con lo que enterado, simuló su actuación infantil, pero sin negarse a soltar una lágrimas reales.

Gimiendo por los problemas que tenía que escuchar, volvió a soltar el cuchillo que había empezado a apuñalar en un tomate que, imaginariamente en su cabeza, tenía el rostro de Cyclops. Sin que lo supiese, tanto Emma como Jean percibieron sus pensamientos y sonrieron tranquilas.

Habiéndose limpiado sus manos una vez más, Spidey quitó las marcas que los sollozos dejaron en los rostros infantiles, comprendiendo lo que ellas le dijeron tras trasladarlo al plano adulto.

-Si él las hizo llorar y que se peleen entre ustedes, entonces no vale la pena. Deberían buscar un nuevo amigo que no les mienta y sea honesto, que en vez de hacerlas llorar las haga reir y juegue con cada una como realmente se debe- replicó Peter, tomando a Jean por debajo de sus brazos para depositarla en el suelo y repetir el proceso con Emma.

-Ya no estás enojado con nosotras? – la diminuta mutante de cabellos rojos volvió a preguntar para asegurarse.

-Les dije que no estaba enojado, solo triste porque iban a lastimarse y eso me iba a hacer sentir mal. Me asusté y les grité, y por eso les pido perdón. Me perdonan? – habló el castaño, hincándose con su típica pose heroica.

No se hicieron esperar y saltaron a abrazarlo, teniendo que soltarlo cuando oyeron un rechinar de dientes provenientes de Felicia, Natasha, Carol, Jessica y Laura.

-Bueno, ahora vayan a lavarse las manos y prepárense que la comida estará lista- las despidió de la cocina el héroe, sin darse cuenta que las enviaba a un interrogatorio liderado por la versión infantil pero peligrosa de Black Widow.

* * *

-Y en la siguiente pelea…Ant-Man contra Mr. Fantastic! Quién apuesta!? Por favor, sean claros para evitar inconvenientes! – gruñó sonoramente Logan, desde su asiento hecho de cajas en un galpón abandonado, a los invitados que fueron contactados por Wade.

En una improvisada jaula, los dos niños científicos se acomodaban sus ollas y esperaban rabiosamente en sentidos opuestos, mirándose con odio deportivo. Atrás habían dejado sus quejas luego de ver el dinero que Arma X había hecho a costa de ellos, por lo que se conformaron en sacar a relucir la bestialidad que los caracterizaba a comparación de las niñas.

-Diez dólares a que gana el esposo de Invisible Woman! – Bullseye gritó, contento de haber ganado previamente en "La Batalla de los Topos" cuando apostó por Daredevil.

-Dr. Doom apuesta cien dólares por Pym! Doom grabará y repetirá todas las noches la derrota de Richards! – el latveriano exclamó, deseando la caída de su némesis ahora convertida en un niño.

-Cincuenta al marido de la rubia despampanante! – Deadpool, olvidándose que él ayudó a Logan a organizar el juego clandestino, proclamó.

-Es de goma, así que mis veinte dólares van a Mr. Fantastic! – Ghost, tras utilizar la lógica, realizó su jugada.

Las reglas de convivencia eran simples. Wolverine dejó en claro que si lastimaban a uno de los niños…SNIKT!. Si intentaban raptarlos…SNIKT!. Si llamaban a la policía…SNIKT!. Si se ponían pesados…SNIKT!.

Básicamente, si alguien ponía de mal humor al mutante a cargo de quince mocosos quejosos, terminarían desmembrados y esparcidos a lo largo del estado de New York.

-Bueno, enanos! Las apuestas ya se cerraron. Cuando dé la orden ustedes comienzan, vale? – dijo Logan, soplando el humo de un habano que compró con el dinero que recaudaron previamente en las calles.

-Sí! – Pym afirmó, acomodándose su nuevo casco y preparándose para correr.

-Estoy listo…- no muy confiado, replicó Reed.

-Entonces peleen! – clamó sonoramente el mutante longevo, haciendo que todos los demás invitados de lujo alienten por sus deportistas, quienes esprintaron hasta hallarse en el centro de la jaula, chocando estrepitosamente con sus cabezas.

* * *

 **Se terminó este episodio por hoy!**

 **Y bien, les gustó?**

 **Las niñas apredieron su lección?**

 **Spidey en verdad está afectándolas?**

 **Perderá todo lo que tenía Scott Summers cuando recupere su adultez?**

 **Quién ganará la pelea entre los dos científicos?**

 **Logan alguna vez dejará de esclavizar a los niños?**

 **Habrá alguna regla que no incluya el SNKIT?**

 **Wade habrá invitado únicamente a villanos al entretenimiento?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Décima entrega de esta historia!  
**

 **darthwolf: el matrimonio de Sue y Reed tiene sus altos y bajos, pero a diferencia del universo Ultimate, ellos siguen juntos.**

 **ShadingWolf49: vas a llevarte una sorpresa con respecto a la pelea entre Pym y Richards.**

 **Hyakki Yako: qué más se puede decir de Logan? Ha sido de todo en su larga vida, así que esclavizador de niños no sería nada nuevo...**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo recae en manos de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 10_**

Comían tranquilamente, como si fuesen una gran familia. El sonido de cubiertos cortando la carne y la televisión era todo lo que se podía oír por el momento en la gran sala. La música clásica envolvía a cada una de las niñas, haciendo que tarareen y observen hipnotizadas a las bailarinas danzando agraciadamente sobre el escenario.

Peter vigilaba diligentemente las actitudes de cada una de ellas, despabilándose por breves momentos para servirles más porciones a quienes lo requiriesen. La mirada del castaño se percató que cierta jovencita con cabello rojo y ojos azules estaba perdida en los movimientos que las mujeres de la televisión hacían, llevándolo a idear un nuevo plan para hacer que se abran más a nivel emocional entre todos.

-Te gusta el ballet, Natasha? – cuestionó Peter, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Sí, Peter…- dijo rápidamente con un acento ruso en su voz, la mini espía.

-Ya veo…y a ustedes, niñas? – dirigiéndose a las demás, preguntó de nuevo él.

-Es algo distinto a lo que conozco pero es muy bonito. Me gustaría poder intentarlo algún día, pero creo que con mi pelo será algo difícil- Medusa murmuró por lo bajo, haciendo mover su cabellera para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

-Tú tienes problemas con tu pelo, pero me has visto lo que soy? – se quejó con un timbre agudo la pequeña abogada de tez jade.

-Yo no veo ningún inconveniente con ustedes…- trató de calmarlas, Sue Storm.

-Susan tiene razón, saben? Tú puedes peinarte de miles formas distintas, Medusa. Y tú, Jennifer, no deberías preocuparte por tu aspecto, solo los tontos se fijan en eso- sonriéndoles amablemente, respondió Spiderman.

Loki, que estaba sentada en el regazo del adulto, quiso poner a prueba sus palabras. Fingiendo miedo y temblores, soltó estrepitosamente su tenedor y cuchillo mientras alzaba sus gélidas manos azules, comenzado a gritar desesperadamente.

-Tranquila, Loki! No pasa nada, estás bien! No te asustes! – abrazándola con cuidado, comenzó a hablar suavemente el héroe.

Peter conocía el aspecto Jotun de la Asgardiana, motivo por el cual no se sorprendía en la actualidad. Borró las lágrimas que corrian por las mejillas azules, provenientes de los ojos rojos que ella poseía. Todas dejaron de comer y ver la televisión, interesándose en ver como el adulto a cargo de ellas calmaba a la diosa embustera.

-Te serenaste, Loki? – viendo que la niña había dejado de llorar y temblar, cuestionó el moreno.

-Qué me pasó? Por qué soy azul? – manteniendo su fachada, indagó la villana.

-Eres un pitufo? – Wanda dijo, tomando retribución por lo que le hizo pasar en el parque de diversiones.

-Un avatar? – fue Janet la que habló esta vez, casi logrando que Bobbi se atragante con un trozo de carne.

-Suficiente, no es para que la hagan sentir mal por algo que no entiende- con el ceño fruncido, advirtió el arácnido, logrando callarlas.

El hombre deslizó metódicamente su mano izquierda por el largo pelo negro de la diosa, regalándole una mueca alegre que le sacó un hipido real a la rejuvenecida, la cual terminó abrazándolo con fuerzas hasta retomar su aspecto Asgardiano.

-Tu piel se volvió azul porque eso demuestra que eres una princesa Jotun- explicó paternalmente el adulto.

-Jotun? Esos no son los gigantes de hielo? No son malos? No soy la hermana de Thor? – realizó pregunta tras pregunta la jovencita, manteniendo su acto, aunque ya sin muchas ganas luego de ver que él se preocupada en verdad.

-Sigues siendo la hermana de Thor, Loki. Y respecto a ser mala…estás viendo mi cara, no? – con un tono burlón, contestó el castaño.

Felicia, testigo de todo lo que la villana había planteado, negó con la cabeza mientras pensaba en lo bondadoso que podía ser el hombre que amaba luego de haber pasado por muchas penurias, siendo ella partícipe y obradora de algunas de ellas.

* * *

-Sí! Doom hará héroe honorífico de Latveria a Ant-Man! Doom recordará este día hasta el final de los tiempos! – exclamó sumamente feliz el villano de armadura gris y capa verde.

La infantil figura de Reed Richards se hallaba subyugada bajo un altanero Hank Pym, quien se inclinaba ante sus espectadores, recibiendo abucheos y gritos de ánimo por parte de villanos y vigilantes que habían llegado a una tregua ante la mirada atenta de Logan.

-Mi padre se ve tan feliz…no lo mataré por esta vez- la robótica voz de Ultron resonó en un rincón.

-Eso es tan caritativo de tu parte, pedazo de hojalata- Sabretooth gruñó a un costado, acatando a regañadientes las normas del lugar.

Un mini Hulk entró a la jaula y tomó a Pym por el cuello de su traje, mientras que a Mr. Fantastic lo cargó sobre su hombro para luego retirarse, dejando vía libre a los siguientes gladiadores que enriquecían los bolsillos de Arma X.

-La próxima pelea de será llevada a cabo por…- estaba hablando el mutante a cargo del "bienestar" de los niños, solo para ser interrumpido.

-Hulk! – Banner exclamó, alzando bien alto a los dos científicos que rápidamente empezaban a marearse.

-Y ahora qué te ocurre? – fastidiado, preguntó el longevo hombre.

-Hulk! – repitió el monosílabo la pequeña bestia verde.

-Quieres pelear? – luego de adivinar lo que quería decir, habló Logan.

-Hulk! Hulk! – con una sonrisa que incomodó a varios de los villanos sin poderes, se expresó el rejuvenecido ser bañado en rayos gamma.

-Es lo único que puede decir? – Piledriver cuestionó a sus compañeros de los Wrecking Crew.

-Al menos es más tolerable que oír al mini Captain America que intenta obligarnos a no maldecir como los bastardos malnacidos que somos- señaló el Baron Zemo, para posteriormente estremecerse al escuchar la aguda voz del héroe patriota.

-Sin decir malas palabras! – como si tuviese un oído super desarrollado, gritó el rubio desde varios metros de distancia.

-Juro que lo mataré un día de estos…- el terrorista alemán murmuró, mirando con cariño su espada.

-HULK! – se quejó de nuevo Bruce Banner, ante las repetidas negativas que terminaban por impacientar a Logan.

-He dicho que no, mocoso! Ahora vete hasta que te llame…o sino habrá SNIKT! – enseñando sus garras, logró que Hulk se intimidase y terminase por correr en dirección a los demás niños que se preparaban para ganarse el dinero.

* * *

 **Se terminó este capítulo de hoy!**

 **Les gustó?**

 **Qué creen que va a hacer ahora Peter?**

 **Habrá hecho cambiar de pensamiento a She Hulk y Medusa nuestro héroe?**

 **Loki todo lo que le dijo Spidey?**

 **Felicia dejará de engañarlo con sus mentiras?**

 **Doom respetará sus palabras?**

 **Ultrón dejará de intentar matar a Pym?**

 **Hulk podrá pelear algún día?**

 **Zemo logrará maldecir sin que Steve le corrija el lenguaje a cada rato?**

 **Saludos y comenten por favor! Quiero saber lo que piensan y si les gustaría que algo más ocurriese!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos a una nueva actualizacion de mi fanfic!**

 **: mini Hulk va a tener su momento para brillar, solo tienes que esperar.**

 **W.M King: creo que van a sentir algo más que humillación los héroes cuando recuperen sus formas adultas.**

 **viruzpirata (Guest): SHIELD va a aparecer en los próximos capítulos. Incluso si Kang atacó a todos los Avengers, quedan aún muchos grupos como X-Men, Defenders, Inhumanos, etc. Y por qué deberían de decirle las niñas a Peter que conservan sus memorias? A lo mejor ellas quieren ver como es en realidad aquella persona que siempre maltrataron...**

 **Hyakki Yako: muchas gracias por tus palabras, son un gran apoyo.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 11_**

Mientras las pequeñas dormían una siesta luego de comer, Peter agradecía profusamente a su hermano por haber acudido a su llamado. Necesitaba una hora de su ayuda para poder llevar a cabo lo que estaba ideando para las niñas, por lo que simplemente aceptó toda clase de bromas que Kaine pudiese soltarle tras enterarse de la situación que Kang creó.

-Quince niñas…- dijo el clon.

-Sí- afirmó simplemente el tótem, revisando que llevase todo lo necesario.

-Todas versiones infantiles de heroínas y villanas que conoces perfectamente…- volvió a hablar Kaine, intercalando miradas entre las infantas dormidas y su hermano.

-Sí, de nuevo- replicó Peter, sonando más frustrado debido a que era la novena vez que tenían esta plática.

-…- guardó silencio el castaño con medio rostro cicatrizado.

-Y ahora qué? – suspirando, cuestionó el Parker a su copia, dejando caer sus hombros en derrota.

-Estás seguro que no son tus hijas y me estás mintiendo para que no le diga nada a May? – con una mueca burlona, quiso saber Scarlet Spider.

-KAINE! – gritó en un susurró para no despertar a las jóvenes, lo cual no fue lo suficientemente bajo ya que Laura se sentó semidormida mientras abrazaba su peluche de Spiderman.

-…ah, dos Peter- murmuró somnolienta, para posteriormente volver a desmayarse y emitir un suave ronquido tierno.

-Hiciste a Logan abuelo?! Él lo sabe? Te recomiendo que se lo digas ya que te dará peor caza que Kraven…- recomendó en voz baja el castaño de tez marcada.

-Agh! Sabes qué, mejor me voy a hacer lo que planeé. Tú cuídalas y si algo sucede me llamas- despidió Spiderman, retirándose de la mansión Avenger con su ropa de civil.

Scarlet Spider solo sonreía divertido al poder molestar a su hermano, viendo cómo se perdía rápidamente entre los coches que cruzaban las calles, convirtiéndose al final en uno más con la masa de gente que se movía en la ciudad. Cerrando la puerta de la mansión, comenzó a dirigirse a la sala que se había convertido en un gran campamento de niñas, esperando poder sentarse a ver televisión mientras dichas personitas dormían.

Apenas logró cruzar el umbral que separaba el pasillo con la habitación, se halló con la visión de quince pares de ojos que lo miraban fijamente, logrando que se sintiese incómodo por la situación ya que su sentido arácnido zumbaba frenéticamente.

-No hueles como Peter- olfateando el aire, llegó a deducir la niña con huesos de Adamantium.

-Tú no eres Peter- Jessica habló, por lo que Kaine tuvo que contener de reir al escuchar su acento inglés en una voz tan aniñada.

-Dónde está Peter? – exigió saber la pequeña blonda, piloto de la fuerza aérea.

-Ustedes no deberían estar durmiendo? – farfulló el clon araña.

-Respóndenos o te obligaremos- imperativamente pidió Black Widow, poniéndose de pie junto a las demás.

-Yo…yo…UN MOMENTO! POR QUÉ ESTOY SIENDO CUESTIONADO!? – exclamó el castaño, frunciendo el ceño y olvidándose por un instante del llamado de alerta que todo su cuerpo estaba teniendo.

Quizás eso no fue lo mejor que se le pudo haber ocurrido, ya que reaccionó tarde cuando Medusa lo atacó con su cabello, para luego recibir un sofá que una joven Jennifer le arrojó junto a las picaduras de avispa que Janet le propinó.

-Oigan…no…aguarden! – intentó frenarlas y esquivarlas el adulto, pero falló cuando rebotó contra una pared invisible.

-Atrápenlo! Le sacaremos toda la información de donde está Peter! – Bobbi comandó, haciendo que las mutantes con poderes psíquicos atrapasen en el aire y lo confinasen a una silla.

El sudor comenzó a caer de la frente del clon, quien solo deseaba haber hecho caso omiso del llamado del Parker momentos atrás. Llegó a la conclusión que esto era alguna clase de retribución divina por haberse burlado minutos previos, maldiciéndose internamente por abrir su boca.

-Laura, las garras- pidió la niña rusa al clon de Logan que estaba parada a su lado, la cual estiró su mano izquierda e hizo salir sus extensiones metálicas.

-Ahora nos dirás la verdad, farsante- la Asgardiana escupió, haciendo que Kaine se preguntase cómo unas niñas podían actuar de tal manera.

-Cómo te llamas! – Wanda cuestionó, con sus manos brillando de con un tinte carmesí.

-Julia ayúdame! No me reconoces? – desesperado, clamó socorro el castaño a Madame Web, quien se hizo la distraída.

-Te hicimos una pregunta, falso Peter! Quién eres?! – la diminuta peliblanca gritó, apareciendo desde atrás de la silla, cargando los lanza redes de Spiderman a modo intimidatorio.

-Maldigo la hora en que fui clonado…- masculló derrotado Kaine, pensando en lo largo que iba a ser la siguiente hora.

* * *

-Levántate maldición! Saca tu trasero del suelo y hazle frente, Stark! – Madame Masque exclamaba al niño que, con dificultad, se ponía de pie.

-Acábalo, Steve! Enséñale a ese idiota que tú mandas! – la voz de Bucky se oyó desde el lado de Captain America, revelando a un pelinegro que sostenía unos billetes en su mano metálica.

-Lenguaje por favor! – fue la réplica que dio dicho niño rubio antes de seguir peleando.

Un grito de furia se hizo eco, procediendo de Baron Zemo que intentó meterse a la jaula para llevar a cabo su promesa de matar al héroe de la segunda guerra mundial. Songbird y Amora tuvieron se abalanzarse sobre él para detenerlo, ya que si dejaban que Wolverine se hiciese cargo, terminaría como Abomination cuando quiso golpear desprevenidamente a un infantil Hulk.

Ahora mismo, una bola ensangrentada estaba haciendo bulto en un callejón luego de que Wade se lo llevase por encargo de Arma X.

-Oye, chucrut! Qué carajos intentas hacer?! – exclamó el mutante longevo, entornando sus ojos oscuros mientras resoplaba una bocanada de humo.

-Sin malas palabras! – volvió a corregir Steve Rogers, chocando su cabeza contra la de Iron Man.

-Ya no lo soporto más! No puedes ponerle una cinta en la boca como al Inhumano?! – aquejumbrado rogó el alemán, agarrándose la cabeza y tapando sus oídos para no escuchar más al joven héroe blondo.

-Deja de quejarte y disfruta del espectáculo! No todos los días puedes ver como los dos idiotas que crearon una guerra civil intentan romperse la cabeza con ollas encimas! – recalcó Logan, denigrando la preocupación del villano para dar reinicio a la batalla.

Los gritos volvieron a alzarse, así como también las apuestas que crecían descomunalmente, dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro del cuidador de los niños. Quien lo viese, diría que imitaba a la perfección a Thanos cuando este estaba en posesión de las Gemas del Infinito, pero los que en realidad lo conocían sabían que era peor que la mueca del Titán Loco. Ni siquiera Sabretooth se atrevería a perturbarlo de alguna manera.

-No tengo ni idea de cómo llegué aquí, pero ahora ya no me importa…Vamos, Tony! Mueve tu raquítico cuerpo y enséñanos que eres más que una armadura! – James Rhode alentó, luego de recibir un mensaje de Deadpool para que viniese a disfrutar unas buenas peleas.

* * *

 **Terminó el episodio once de hoy!**

 **Les agradó?**

 **Qué piensan de Kaine?**

 **Dejará de molestar a su hermano algún día?**

 **Qué irá a hacer Peter en la hora que se fue?**

 **Sobrevivirá Scarlet Spider contra quince niñas?**

 **Quién ganará la pequeña "Civil War"?**

 **Zemo matará al final a Captain America?**

 **Saludos y dejen sus comentarios!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bienvenidos todos a un nuevo capítulo!  
**

 **Antares StormRage: Kaine saldrá en más capítulos futuros, lo prometo.**

 **viruzpirata (Guest): hoy verás que le pasará al clon de Peter por intentar burlarse de su hermano.**

 **darthwolf: tengo pensado en hacer aparecer a Anya (spidergirl) y a Cindy (Silk) en las próximas actualizaciones.**

 **WM King: ...Scoot va a sufrir, yo también lo detesto.**

 **Hyakki Yako: qué puedo decir? Logan es un visionario, más que el mismísimo Tony Stark.**

 **TaoRyu: siempre me pregunté qué problema tiene Doom para hablar...en fin, siempre es chistoso leerlo.**

 **No soy dueño de nada, todos los personajes son propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 12_**

-Kaine, he vuelto! Kaine…? Hola, hay alguien aquí? – la voz de Peter repercutió en toda la mansión cuando cruzó las grandes puertas que separaban el bullicioso exterior con el pacífico interior hogareño que había implementado.

Sus pasos eran todo lo que se podía escuchar en la lujosa parte sana del establecimiento, caminando con precaución en caso de que hubiese ocurrido algo malo, sintiendo su corazón palpitar con más ímpetu a cada metro que avanzaba. Sus palmas empezaron a humedecerse, así como sus músculos se tensaron listos para atacar o defenderse por si algún osado se atrevió a atacar a las niñas y su hermano.

Rápidamente todas las preocupaciones del héroe arácnido se esfumaron cuando llegó a la sala, descubriendo a las quince rejuvenecidas mujeres durmiendo plácidamente, teniendo que contener una sonrisa al ver como una somnolienta Felicia y Carol intentaban quitarle el muñeco de felpa a Laura, mientras que Jessica estaba durmiendo boca abajo en el lugar que él había ocupado la noche anterior, viendo obligada a compartirlo con Julia, Natasha y Wanda.

Con cuidado, se acercó hasta donde Janet y Jennifer descansaban, reacomodando las sábanas que las cubrían, y depositando luego un beso en sus frentes. Finalizada esa acción, se dirigió a la cocina, donde podía oír un ruido metálico, como si los cubiertos estuviesen chocando entre sí.

-Oye, estás preparándote un emparedado? Puedes hacerme uno, Kaine? …Kaine? Por qué no respondes cuando te hab…- comentaba Peter mientras depositaba las bolsas que trajo consigo, quedándose callado cuando vio a su clon.

Scarlet Spider estaba de cuclillas en el rincón más alejado de la cocina, entre la heladera y la mesada de mármol ónix, sosteniendo una sartén para defenderse de algo que Peter desconocía. Sus ojos marrones, sumamente abiertos, declaraban un terror inimaginable que fue reemplazado con alivio apenas el Parker entró en su rango de visión, corriendo velozmente hasta él y abrazándolo en consecuencia.

-Nunca más me hagas esto, Peter- con voz rota, sollozó el adulto.

-De qué hablas? Acaso te pasó algo? Viste una película y te asustaste? – actuando como el hermano mayor que era, le preguntó al mismo tiempo que palmeaba su espalda.

-Son demonios, Peter…demonios- con la mirada desorbitada, soltó Kaine sus pensamientos.

-De qué hablas, hermano? Me estás preocupando…- confundido, cuestionó el tótem.

-Tienen uñitas afiladas y sus ojos…por dios, sus ojos brillaban con locura! – desquiciado, murmuró el clon, girándose rápidamente para atacar al aire con su sartén.

-Por favor, tranquilízate Kaine. No entiendo nada de lo que me dices. Las niñas están bien? – quiso saber Spiderman, tomando por los hombros al castaño de rostro marcado para que dejase de moverse como un loco.

-Son ellas, Peter! Son malas…MALAS! – temblándole la quijada y sus ojos adquiriendo un tono rojo, balbuceó nervioso la copia.

 **SLAP!**

-Ya reacciona, maldición! Estás hablando de las pequeñas! Qué te pasa, Kaine!? – tras abofetearlo para despabilarlo y traerlo a la realidad, indagó Peter.

-Tienes que creerme! Ellas son malévolas! Y la pelirroja es la peor de todas! – tratando de convencer a Peter, clamó Scarlet Spider.

-Quién? Medusa? – alzando una ceja, interrogó el adulto a cargo de las afectadas por el villano del futuro.

-No, la otra! La que parece una mini copia de Black Widow! Me dijo que me mataría con un popote! Con un popote, Peter! – aterrorizado, confesó Kaine.

-Has perdido la cabeza? Cómo pueden decirte eso? Para comenzar, ellas están durmiendo tal y como las dejé contigo. Segundo, son realmente cariñosas e inocentes, nunca lastimarían a alguien, sin importar quienes sean. Y tercero, estoy empezando a creer que estás muy estresado- señaló el Parker, llenando un vaso con agua y entregándoselo a su hermano.

-Lo digo en serio! Vi cómo eran en realidad con mis ojos! Con los ojos que Miles Warren me dio! – desparramando agua en el suelo por culpa de su pulso tembloroso, dijo el clon.

-En serio, Kaine. Esto es demasiado, puedes irte si estás de esta forma. No quiero que las niñas se asusten al verte actuar así…- quitándole el vaso y ayudándolo a pararse, comenzó a acompañarlo hasta la puerta de salida.

-Tienes que creerme, Peter! No son lo que crees! Cuando duermas les saldrán cuernos y colas puntiagudas! Y te pincharán con sus tridentes! – en un último intento de advertir a Spiderman, chilló la copia.

-Ya lárgate! Ve con May y deja que te dé alguna de sus cenas para que te tranquilices de una vez por todas! Y por favor, descansa por hoy! – más preocupado por si los gritos habían despertados a las pequeñas, terminó despidiendo a Scarlet Spider, cerrando de golpe la puerta.

Refregándose los ojos marrones, el héroe arácnido de Queens marchó en dirección a la sala para revisar que los gritos de su hermano no hubiesen perturbado la paz que tenían las mini heroínas y villanas. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios al ver que todas ellas seguían igual que cuando llegó, sonriendo ante el sueño pesado que tenían.

Un inquieta Bobbi pateó la sábana que la cubría, revelando a Spidey que ella tenía un sueño donde parecía estar corriendo. Entre tantas patadas, golpeó inintencionalmente a Sue y Emma, lo que las despertó y vieron que él estaba afirmado en el umbral de la puerta. Sin decir palabra alguna, estiraron sus brazos como si estuviesen llamándolo, por lo que resignado se acercó hasta allí y tomó al par de blondas contra su pecho y se sentó en el sofá, dejando que volviesen a dormirse mientras sus orejas reposaban en el palpitar de su corazón.

-En serio necesitas unas vacaciones, Kaine- murmuró por lo bajo el castaño, dedicándose a deslizar sus dedos en las largas cabelleras y ver en silencio lo que daban por la televisión.

* * *

Varios de los villanos varones estaban alejados en un rincón junto a Logan, viendo con temor como las mujeres, ya sean de cualquier bando, tomaron posesión de los alrededores de la jaula, alentando iracundamente a los pequeños gladiadores, olvidando que todo aquello era ilegal ya que había dinero de por medio.

-Luke, levántate de una vez o juro que cuando te recuperes te haré buscar un trabajo digno! – agarrando férreamente la reja metálica de la jaula, Jessica Jones le habló a su esposo.

-Vamos, amigo. Debes hacerle caso a tu esposa! – desde la protección que Juggernaut brindaba, exclamó Danny Rand, sosteniendo en alto veinte dólares.

-Enséñale, Cage! Demuestra que no se necesitan grandiosos poderes para ganar! – Hellcat gritó.

-No les hagas caso a ellos, Stephen! Muéstrales que puedes contra todo! – la sobrina de Dormammu alentó al Hechicero Supremo.

-Acaso ellos no estaban separados? – en voz baja cuestionó Beast, quien a regañadientes aceptó no llamar a servicios infantiles por la desgracia que estaba llevando a cabo su colega mutante.

-El dinero mueve montañas mi amigo azul…- Moon Knight le dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Esa es la fe. Aunque pensándolo bien, el dinero también lo hace- fue la opinión que dio Castle.

-Ya cállense ustedes! Prefiero ver como ellas van a empezar a pelearse entre ellas…- sonriente, proclamó Logan.

-Voy buscando el lodo? – se ofreció Wade, sosteniendo baldes y una pala.

-Aún no…un momento, si los Defenders están aquí, quién cuida la ciudad? – percatándose del cúmulo de gente en el galpón.

-Elektra- avisó Ghost Rider, entregándole unos billetes a Deadpool mientras este lo anotaba en la lista a favor de Luke Cage.

-Ella está siendo sostenida por Psylocke para que no secuestre al mocoso ciego- corrigió Arma X.

-Valkyrie…no ella tampoco, puedo verla desde aquí- Dr. Voodoo comentó, solo para retractarse al verla con una botella de cerveza y arengando a Dr. Strange para que se ponga de pie de nuevo.

-Creo que Misty Knight y Tarantula son las que no han acudido al mensaje de Deadpool- Black Panther respondió, viendo como su propia hermana gritaba descontroladamente a los mini gladiadores.

Sonidos repetitivos de ollas chocando entre sí aumentaban con cada minuto, así como también la efusividad de las mujeres y el temor de los hombres. Viendo en retrospectiva toda la situación, Logan comenzó a cuestionarse si había hecho bien en dejar que Wade fuese quien entregase las invitaciones, pero luego de ver el dinero en sus manos y a los mocosos lejos de él, sonrió satisfecho.

* * *

 **Y se terminó por hoy!**

 **Les gustó?**

 **Qué piensan de Kaine ahora?**

 **Peter hará caso a las palabras de su hermano?**

 **El clon se recuperará algún día?**

 **Serán las niñas, pequeños esbirros de Mephisto?**

 **Se le habrá ido de las manos el negocio a Logan?**

 **Cage le ganará a Strange?**

 **Habrá lucha en el barro? (Promocionado por Wade y Logan obviamente)**

 **Quién cuida la ciudad en el momento?**

 **Saludos y respondan por favor!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nueva actualización de este fanfic!  
**

 **WM King: si, dna miedo...más de lo que uno puede llegar a creer.**

 **Hyakki Yako: la verdad es que sería todo un debate si asuntos infantiles llegase a lidiar con ellos, aunque habría un poco de alivio ya que Matt es un abogado y sabe lo que hac...cierto, es un niño por ahora. En síntesis, están jodidos.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo eso es obra de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 13_**

Lentamente, cada una de las pequeñas fueron bostezando y masajeándose los ojos, para después tratar de encontrar al adulto que tenían cuidándolas. La figura masculina estaba sentada en el sofá, sumamente concentrado en tararear una melodía, que emulaba del canal de música que el televisor emitía, a unas aún dormidas Sue y Emma.

Solo cuando la canción terminó, Peter se dio cuenta que tenía un reducido público que lo miraba asombrado, haciendo que su cara se ponga roja por un instante antes de sonreír gentilmente y guiñarles un ojo, llevándose cuidadosamente un dedo a los labios para que no hagan ruido. El héroe dejó al par de rubias en el sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, donde las bolsas que trajo previamente descansaban sobre la mesada, solo para mirar por encima de su hombro derecho y hallar una larga fila de curiosas.

-Ocurre algo? – con una mueca torcida, por lo divertido que hallaba la situación, cuestionó Peter.

-Qué tienes allí? Huele como ropa nueva…- poniéndose en puntas de pie para poder captar el aroma en el aire, dedujo la rejuvenecida clon de Logan.

-Quieres ver que hay dentro de estas bolsas? – picando juguetonamente la respingada nariz de la niña, indagó el tótem, siendo respondido con un asentimiento.

-Sí! Podemos, Peter? Di que sí, por favor! – Carol saltó en las puntas de sus pies, tratando de ver algo pero fallando estrepitosamente.

-Mmh…no lo sé. Yo quiero que sea una sorpresa…- llevándose su mano izquierda al mentón y dando un aire de expectación, replicó el arácnido.

-NOOOOO! Queremos ver ahora! – exclamaron todas a la vez, jalando de la camiseta de adulto.

Los gritos despertaron a la miembro fundadora de los Fantastic Four y a la Reina Blanca, quienes se unieron a las demás tras preguntar que sucedía, siendo atrapadas por la curiosidad que imponía con mano de hierro Spiderman.

-Ya, ya…me convencieron- alzando sus manos para declarar la derrota de su convicción, habló Peter.

-SÍ! LO LOGRAMOS! LO LOGRAMOS, VENCIMOS A SPIDERMAN! - burlándose del hombre, festejaron infantilmente las mujeres afectadas por Kang.

-Ahora por burlarse de mí, no les mostraré nada- fingiendo molestia y enojo, se cruzó de brazos y dio media vuelta, dándoles la espalda.

Entornando sus ojitos, se pusieron de acuerdo tácitamente y abalanzaron sobre Peter Parker, arrojándolo al suelo para consecuentemente torturarlo a base de cosquillas. Risas inundaron la cocina, bajo el tratamiento de manos escurridizas la cara de Spiderman se iba poniendo roja y las mujeres empequeñecidas se olvidaban de su madurez, dejándose llevar por el estado de ánimo contagioso que emitía naturalmente el hombre.

-YA…YA…YA BASTA…POR FAVOR…HARÉ…HARÉ LO QUE SEA…- rendido y admitiendo que eran diablitos con caras angelicales como Kaine le dijo, proclamó él.

Eso pareció detener la acción tortuosa de las niñas, quienes se hicieron a un lado para permitir que Spidey se siente con las piernas cruzadas y se dedicaron a mirarlo como un gato lo haría a un ratón. Sus sonrisas denotaban que tenían algo planeado, pero cuando se reunieron en secreto y murmuraron entre ellas, fue lo que confirmó las sospechas del adulto a cargo.

Ellas le iban a sacar provecho a sus palabras…

-Queremos dos cosas! – liderando el grupo de quince, dictaminó Felicia.

-Bien…veamos si puedo cumplirlas…Y ahora que pasa, Natasha? - contestó un poco reticente, pero alegrándose al ser abrazado por una mini espía rusa.

-Aceptaste y no puedes retractarte- demostrando que su intención por tener sus brazos alrededor del amplio torso masculino era para asegurarse que no diese marcha atrás, confesó la pelirroja de mirada gélida, la cual poco a poco iba volviéndose cálida.

-Y yo que pensaba que en realidad me querían…- con un semblante triste, murmuró dramáticamente, tomándose el corazón para dar más teatralidad.

-Te queremos, Peter! Pero también queremos ver que hay en las bolsas y que nos lleves por el aire con tus redes! – besando la mejilla de la araña, confirmó el hecho fáctico la romaní, para después saltar y querer bajar las bolsas, logrando así esconder su rubor.

Analizando los pros y contras de la segunda idea que tuvieron, Peter aceptó al final. Parándose con Black Widow en sus brazos, tomó las bolsas y las depositó en el suelo, teniendo que alejarse cuando las pequeñas atacaron como pirañas a un trozo de carne fresca.

Sonidos de asombro y chillidos de fascinación fue lo que oyó el Parker, quien disfrutó de taparle los ojos a Natasha, la cual quería ver lo que él había traído pero teniendo que bufar molesta cuando el férreo agarre de la araña se lo evitó.

-Quiero ver…- haciendo una faneca, sollozó la asesina.

-Y verás, pero quiero que sea una sorpresa para ti. Así que se buena por mí, y mantén los ojos cerrados- pidió el hombre, sentándola en la mesada y tomando lo que había en el interior de una de las bolsas para después dejarlo sobre el regazo de la niña.

-Ya puedo ver, Peter? – preguntó ella, con sus manos tapando su cara, controlándose para no hacer trampa.

Las demás niñas revoloteaban en toda la cocina, dando piruetas y saltos artísticos. Tanta era la incertidumbre que sentía la Romanoff, que comenzó a morderse el labio, deteniéndose al sentir que sus extremidades eran quitadas de su rostro y viendo lo que Spiderman había comprado para ella.

Lágrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos azules, acompañado de un llanto que asustó a Peter, obligándolo a tratar de calmarla, pensando que había hecho algo malo. Tan nervioso estaba él, que le era imposible formar oración alguna, optando finalmente por abrazarla y besar su cabeza para amainar su estado de ánimo.

-Hice algo malo? No te gustó? Quieres que lo cambie por otra cosa? – preguntó presurosamente sin tomarse un descanso para respirar, Peter.

-Me gusta mucho…gracias, Peter- alejándose del pecho del adulto, Natasha se limpió la cara y le sonrió genuinamente, tomando con fuerza los zapatos, cintas y calzas de ballet que desinteresadamente le regaló el hombre que rechazó estúpidamente tiempo atrás.

-Eso me alegro, ahora ven. Te llevaré a dar un vistazo a New York desde el aire. Vamos chicas, ustedes seguirán! – tras suspirar de alivio, el tótem cargó una vez más en sus brazos a la pequeña, hasta el jardín mientras las demás lo seguían, corriendo inmediatamente hasta el interior para regresar con su traje de Spiderman y sus lanza redes.

-Podemos ponernos nuestros trajes también? – Janet preguntó, aún emocionada por tener ropa nueva.

-Si quieren, por mí está bien. Pero recuerden que haremos esto rápido así podrán dormir temprano y disfrutar de sus clases de baile mañ…Bueno, creo que el mensaje les llegó- comenzó a hablar el castaño, solo para percatarse que las afectadas por Kang habían desaparecido hace tiempo y regresaban corriendo con sus vestimentas, ansiosas por disfrutar de columpiarse en la tumultuosa ciudad neoyorkina.

* * *

-PELEA! PELEA! PELEA! – arengaba Maximus Boltagon, quien decidió abandonar momentáneamente la ciudad de Attilan.

-Continúe así, mi rey! Enséñele ese sujeto que nunca más debe acercarse a Crystal! – Karnak, totalmente abstraído por la situación, alentaba al líder de los Inhumanos.

-Deja de sonreír y lucha, Johnny! O juro que te congelaré el trasero a grados bajo cero! – rabioso exclamó Ice Man, el cual estaba dando por perdida la apuesta que realizó.

Era tanto el jolgorio que había dentro del galpón, que solo Logan fue capaz de percatarse del repetitivo ruido similar a un aleteo, pero siendo demasiado tarde cuando su nariz captó el aroma a pólvora.

Vidrios volaron por todos lados, cayendo entre hombres y mujeres, cualquiera sea su afiliación actual. Maldiciones y aullidos de dolor por los golpes que recibían al intentar alejarse de las lámparas fue la nueva sonorización del lugar.

-TODOS AL SUELO! ESTÁN BAJO ARRESTO POR ORDEN DE S.H.I.E.L.D.! – un soldado con vestimenta militar negra ordenó, alzando un rifle junto a sus diez compañeros directamente al masivo grupo de gente.

Un gruñido escapó de la boca del mutante longevo, el cual miraba directamente a la mesa donde sus ganancias estaban previamente, ya que ahora fue destruida gracias a un soldado de Hill que no sabía que estaba por pasar por el peor de sus infiernos.

-Bub…qué carajos crees que haces aquí? – cuestionó Arma X, sintiendo como una vena se hinchaba en su frente al mismo tiempo que ordenaba tácitamente a los niños que se parasen detrás de él.

-SON ÓRDENES DE LA DIRECTORA HILL! AHORA TODOS SERÁN JUZGADOS EN LAS CÁRCELES DE NUESTRA ORGANIZACIÓN! – volvió a gritar el líder del grupo comando, siendo respondido con miradas de desgano por héroes y villanos por igual.

-Hulk…tú querías luchar? – girando su cabeza en dirección al niño verde, preguntó Logan.

-Hulk! Hulk! Hulk! – replicó emocionado el diminuto monstruo, señalando la olla que tenía en la cabeza.

-Bien…ahora, aplasta! – clamó Wolverine, señalando al sujeto de SHIELD que los apuntaba, recibiendo una ancha sonrisa por parte de Banner antes de que empezase a correr.

-Puedo ir yo también? – Thor indagó, esperanzado por tener algo de acción luego de esperar mucho tiempo fuera de la jaula.

-No tienes que preguntarme estupideces, ricitos de oro. Ahora demuestra que eres digno de esa sartén! – ordenó nuevamente el mutante con huesos de Adamantium, viendo orgulloso como el Asgardiano saltaba directamente sobre un agente del gobierno.

Gritos y disparos inundaron el galpón, convirtiendo rápidamente el lugar en un campo de batalla donde todos se golpeaban, olvidándose que algunos eran enemigos mortales y abrazando la idea de la hermandad creada por las apuestas ilegales.

-Disparen tranquilizantes! Repito, dispárenles dardos tranquilizantes! – comandó el líder, tratando de alejarse de un iracundo Hulk.

-Eso me gustaría, señor! Pero Thor está invocando rayos con una sartén! – asustado, confesó un subordinado.

-Y cómo es que está logrando eso?! – confundido, interrogó el jefe del grupo.

-No lo sé! Quizás se deba a que tiene un maldito rayo dibujado con crayones en un lado!? – avasallado por la situación, contestó el soldado.

-Sin maldiciones! – advirtió entre la pelea, Steve Rogers.

-Ahora sí te mato, Captain America! – se oyó a Baron Zemo, quien se arrojó encima de un grupo con el fin de alcanzar al soldado de la segunda guerra mundial.

* * *

 **Terminó aquí mismo el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Las mini mujeres ya comenzaron a ver a Peter como material de padre?**

 **Será Laura un sabueso en realidad?**

 **Podrá Spidey triunfar contra las niñas alguna vez?**

 **Dejarán de manipularlo con su ternura?**

 **Les gustó el regalo que preparó Peter a las niñas?**

 **Maximus habrá estado alentando a alguno de los dos mocosos o solo quería ver caos?**

 **Saldrán vivos de esta los empleados de SHIELD?**

 **Hulk y Thor demostrarán su valor contra varios adultos?**

 **Cómo terminará la situacion ultraviolenta que se gestó?**

 **Zemo podrá finalmente cumplir su palabra?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Buenos días, tardes y noches según quien lo lea y el país al que pertenezca!**

 **WM King: Bien hecho, ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en lo tierna que sería una mini Sue en la serie regular y no como la espeluznante que puede ser Valeria.**

 **Hyakki Yako: espero que esa probabilidad aumente un poco a favor de Peter, o su futuro será muy oscuro a la hora de lidiar con infantes. Sí, ellas van a tener que tomar decisiones...o quizás no, quien sabe? Quizás sea una sorpresa el final.**

 **TaoRyu: solo las niñas van a saber eso mientras el pobre Spidey seguirá creyendo que son unos angelitos.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, eso es labor de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 14_**

La mañana siguiente al paseo por toda la ciudad fue super emocionante para las niñas, quienes prácticamente madrugaron y se turnaron para bañarse sin despertar a Peter, quien descansaba como nunca lo había hecho desde que adoptó su alter ego de Spiderman.

En silencio, cada una de ellas se vistió y preparó el desayuno, dejando lista una taza de café mientras que ellas beberían leche para aparentar. Incluso en la felicidad que compartían tácitamente, terminaron compitiendo por quién sería la que despertase al castaño, finalizando el dilema una hábil Sue que contuvo a sus colegas con un campo de fuerza.

-Eso no se vale! – Julia protestó, poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Jessica.

-Dímelo a mí, iba volando junto a Carol y Janet! – la británica se quejó, con su aguda voz resonando en la cocina.

-Además, por qué participa ella? No está casada con Reed? – quitándose el polvo de su ropa de ballet, cuestionó la mini fémina de tez verde.

-Estamos hablando de un sujeto que se interna en un laboratorio y rara vez ve a sus hijos…Ni siquiera yo soy tan insensible- señaló la obviedad, Loki.

La plática terminó rápidamente cuando la blonda de los Fantastic Four apareció en brazos del tótem, quien aún semi dormido no vio cuando esta le mostró la lengua a las demás, enfureciéndolas y recibiendo miradas peligrosas.

-Vaya…están ansiosas por ir a clases? – quiso saber el Parker, quien depositó a Susan en el suelo y acarició cada una de las cabezas de las rejuvenecidas mujeres, deteniéndose unos momentos más al lidiar con Felicia y Laura.

-Sí, sí! Ve a bañarte y desayuna con nosotras! – mostrando un estado alegre raramente expresado, Natasha empujó al hombre a través de toda la mansión hasta el baño, sacándole una risa.

Tras el transcurso de unos minutos, Peter salió refrescado y con ropas nuevas, luciendo un poco más formal para la ocasión. Se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, permitiendo que la diminuta She-Hulk tuviese su turno de sentarse en su regazo, y bebiendo la infusión que le fue entregado, teniendo que cuestionarlas sobre cómo lo hicieron, solo para ver varias sillas que les permitieron el fácil acceso a los accesorios de cocina.

La televisión comenzó a dar el noticiario matutino, ocasionando un breve ahogo en el héroe arácnido cuando vio los titulares que un iracundo John Jonah Jameson daba. Grabaciones de él columpiándose entre los edificios con las pequeñas en sus brazos se repetían una y otra vez, mientras que la rabiosa voz del canoso con bigote hitleriano defenestraba su imagen.

 ** _'-Miren cómo una vez más esa amenaza arácnida atenta contra nuestros niños! Quién sabe que clase de monstruo se esconde detrás de esa máscara! Solo un degenerado se aprovecharía de aquellas inocentes niñas que fueron manoseadas en contra de su voluntad por la araña! –'_**

-Pero qué…!? – se contuvo de maldecir Spiderman ya que estaba en presencia de quince infantes, pero su agarre en la taza fue tan fuerte que esta comenzó a resquebrajarse.

Tan obnubilado estaba él con lo que veía y escuchaba en la televisión, que no se percató del trato silencioso que las demás estaban haciendo, estableciendo que torturarían de una forma mucho más macabra que la que sufrió Scarlet Spider.

-Estás bien, Peter? – la mini abogada le preguntó al adulto.

-Qué? Ah…sí…estoy bien- con una sonrisa fingida, mintió para tranquilizarlas el hombre.

Al parecer no fue tan efectivo, ya que fue abrazado por Jennifer mientras Bobbi se apuraba en cambiar de canal, dejando en uno de deportes. El ánimo de Peter decayó un poco, demostrándolo en su mirada mientras sonreía con tristeza y besaba la cabeza en sus brazos. Jean y Emma eran testigos de las emociones que abrumaban al arácnido, mordiéndose sus labios para no correr directamente hasta el Daily Bugle para darle una lección a JJJ.

-Creo que lo mejor será que nos apuremos o se perderán su primera clase- recomponiéndose gracias a la muestra de afecto que la jovencita afectada por los rayos gamma le dio, Spiderman se apuró en tomar todas las tazas y lavarlas.

Todo el viaje hasta la escuela de danza fue un tanto sombrío para el Parker, logrando sonreír al oír la alegría que emanaban sus protegidas, junto a los intentos que ellas realizaban para que las cargase en sus brazos, negándose y alzando su vista al cielo para no caer en la trampa de los ojos de cachorro pateado a un barranco.

Una mujer de cabellos castaños los recibió, invitándolo a sentarse mientras veía la clase que impartía a las mini heroínas y villanas. Black Widow junto a Laura y Wanda eran quienes más rápido se adaptaron a las enseñanzas, pero las demás no se quedaron atrás ya que las imitaron perfectamente luego de dos intentos.

Solo la música lenta y el danzar de ellas fue lo que relajó a un perturbado Peter, quien aún no podía creer todo lo que había dicho su antiguo jefe en su trabajo como fotógrafo. Comprendía que lo odiase por ser un héroe vigilante, pero acusarlo de pederasta era algo que nunca se imaginó.

Resopló y refregó sus orbes marrones, para luego maldecirse mentalmente y ponerse a ver como las quince infantes disfrutaban de un momento de paz, sin la necesidad de peleas o discusiones. Paulatinamente, para él, las figuras se transformaron en las versiones adultas, así como el aula en un gran escenario donde observaba maravillado la perfección que desplegaban.

-Una lástima que cuando se desvanezca lo que Kang les hizo me vuelvan a odiar…- murmuró para sí mismo él, obviando el hecho de que las mutantes habían estado leyendo sus pensamientos y transmitiéndolos a las demás.

* * *

-QUE ALGUIEN DETENGA A HULK! REPITO, QUE ALGUIEN DETENGA A HULK! – el líder del grupo especial que envió SHIELD exclamó.

-Hulk! Hulk! Hulk! – fue lo que se oyó como protesta cuando el pequeño monstruo verde logró quitarse de encima a dos de los soldados mientras escapaba de una Red She-Hulk que quería abrazarlo como si fuese un peluche.

-Bruce, ven aquí! Le mostraremos a mi padre que realmente podemos estar juntos! – Betty Ross gritaba, pateando a un confundido Shocker que acababa de llegar para apostar.

Logan solo podía gruñir y tratar de cortar con sus garras las armas de aquellos que se atreviesen a apuntar a sus fuentes de gananc…es decir, a los niños que debía cuidar, ya que si algo les pasaba debería de aguantarse la bronca que Spidey le echaría. Los dardos tranquilizantes que recibía ni siquiera le perturbaban, así como lo mismo pasaba con Ben, Bruce, Vision y Thor.

Clint mantenía a raya a cualquiera que se le acercase tras utilizar como arma de última potencia un asustado Black Bolt, algo que parecía de forma similar con Tony al sostener a Cyclops de sus vendas.

El alemán villano, enemigo de Captain America, aún trataba de apuñalar a un escurridizo Steve, quien finalmente fue alzado por el Winter Soldier sobre sus hombros mientras este comenzaba a repartir indiscriminadamente golpes a todo lo que intentase atacar a su viejo amigo.

Daredevil quiso ayudar, pero terminó siendo atrapado por la asesina griega y su cara llena de besos al mismo tiempo que ella clavaba sus sais en Bullseye a modo de venganza en los brazos, para después recibir un ojo morado cuando el niño ciego le golpeó con su bastón, lo que le valió más besos de Elektra.

-Natchios! Baja al mocoso, no es tuyo! Betsy, haz algo! – Logan ordenó, quien tomaba por el cuello del traje a Pym tras descubrir que estaba planeando junto a Bob de HYDRA en vender sus órganos, para luego patear a Richards contra Dr. Doom pero gruñendo al verlo rebotar.

El descontrol aumentaba con cada segundo, ya que refuerzos llegaron. El galpón no daba más con tanta gente en el interior, lo que terminó por limitar los movimientos de todos y con ello, la incapacidad de eludir las granadas de gas somnífero que cayeron entre ellos por parte de la mismísima Maria Hill que iba acompañada de Sharon Carter y Phil Coulson, quienes no perdieron tiempo y dieron inicio a una discusión sobre quién cargaría al pequeño Steve Rogers.

* * *

 **Fin de esta actualización!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Sue estará replanteandose su vida?**

 **Peter estará recuperando más de una década de mal sueño?**

 **Es JJJ un desgraciado?**

 **Las niñas matarán a JJJ como venganza por herir el autoestima de Spiderman?**

 **Dejará de tener tan baja moral propia nuestro héroe?**

 **Ross aceptará un mini Hulk si su hija se lo presenta?**

 **Volarán todos por el aire por el grito de Black Bolt?**

 **Elektra matará esta vez a besos a su amado abogado?**

 **Reed alguna vez servirá de algo en una pelea contra Dr. Doom?**

 **Saldrá vivo Captain America del fanatismo que tienen por él?**

 **Por favor respondan, me interesan mucho sus opiniones y críticas.**

 **Saludos!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores!**

 **WM King: y sí, es Reed Richards...qué le vamos a hacer. El hecho de que tenga dos hijos sigue siendo un total misterio para mí.**

 **Hyakki Yako: bueno...creo que si quisiese explicar la tortura que las pequeñas le harían a JJJ, tendría que recatalogar esta historia en M. Además, quien dice que el mundo de Logan se desmoronó por completo?**

 **darthwolf: es en serio, Peter necesita un descanso urgente. Creo que cuidar a las niñas fue una bendicion por parte de Kang**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personajer, eso es trabajo de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 15_**

Verlas revolotear sin preocupación alguna por la acera fue algo hilarante para el tótem arácnido, ya que iban vestidas como bailarinas y llamando la atención de todos los transeúntes que pasaban, los cuales se detenían estupefactos al reconocer vagamente a varias de ellas. Cosa que no era tan difícil, teniendo en cuenta que una de ellas es verde y otra posee una cabellera rojiza que rozaba el suelo cuando estaba suelto.

El ensimismamiento que tenía en la felicidad de sus protegidas fue roto cuando una delgada mano se aferró a su brazo derecho, deteniendo su andar para buscar a la persona que captó su atención. Una mueca a sorpresa abordó al rostro del superhéroe, abrazando rápidamente a la dueña del gesto, algo que detuvo a las niñas y vieron con curiosidad a una mujer de avanzada edad que sonreía maternalmente.

-Tía May, qué haces aquí!? – tras besar su mejilla izquierda, habló Peter.

-Estaba reponiendo víveres, Peter. Oh, ellas deben ser las pequeñas de las que Kaine me habló! Pero miren que hermosas son! – replicó la anciana, para luego dirigir su atención a las quince rejuvenecidas mujeres.

Felicia, Carol y Laura actuaron instintivamente cuando se escudaron tras las piernas del adulto a cargo de ellas, ya sea porque conocían a la dama en el caso de las dos primeras o porque era una desconocida para la mutante.

-Niñas, ella es mi tía May. Tía May, ellas son…cómo decirlo…unas colegas del trabajo que sufrieron un percance y estoy cuidándolas- rascándose incómodamente la nuca, logró presentarlas Peter, viendo instantáneamente como Jessica se apuró para agitar su mano.

-Usted es como tu mamá, Peter? – la Asgardiana del grupo indagó, tomándole la mano al arácnido.

Dicho adulto emitió una mueca suave de simpatía, agachándose para estar a su altura y asentir tácitamente con la cabeza mientras la despeinaba juguetonamente.

-Así es, Loki. Ella me cuidó desde que era un niño de tu misma edad- siendo honesto, comentó el Parker.

-Estás seguro que no son tus hijos, Peter? Porque Kaine insinuó algo por el estilo…- fingiendo preocupación para ocultar el hecho que le gustaba tomarle el pelo a su sobrino, se expresó la mujer.

Para Captain Marvel, era la segunda vez que le decían eso, por lo que simplemente se ruborizó de solo imaginarse al lado del castaño con una bebé de cabellos rubios. No obstante, el resto trataba de no sucumbir ante desmayos o ganas de chillar.

-Qué! No! Kaine está mintiendo solamente! Te juro que de haber sido así, hubieses sido la primera en enterarse! – completamente nervioso de solo pensarlo, exclamó Spidey, conteniendo para no gemir al ver las miradas que las niñas le daban.

-Mmh…Díganme pequeñas, mi Peter se ha portado bien con ustedes? – dirigiendo su atención a las heroínas y villanas, interrogó May.

-Es el mejor! – Bobbi indicó.

-Nos llevó a pasear por la ciudad! – Wanda respondió, recordando la sensación cálida al aferrarse contra el masculino tórax de la araña mientras se columpiaban.

-Me regaló un peluche…- murmuró la hija de Logan, apurándose para tomar la mano derecha del hombre.

-Le ganó a un hombre malo que se burlaba de mí! – sonriente, rememoró Carol Danvers los sucedido en el parque de diversiones.

-Dijo que no le importaba como luciese- la prima de Hulk contestó.

-Nos perdonó cuando nos portamos mal y asustamos por desobedecerle- admitieron las mutantes psíquicas del grupo, aún avergonzadas por caer en los juegos de Cyclops.

La mujer de cabellos canos oyó pacientemente todo lo que le relataban emocionadas las niñas, intercalando miradas a su sobrino mientras caminaban en dirección a un parque, donde él las dejó por unos minutos mientras iba a comprar unos dulces. Quiso no reírse cuando ellas siguieron con la vista al castaño, pero en realidad era difícil de contener dicha expresión.

-Muy bien Carol, Felicia, Jessica…hasta cuando piensan seguir fingiendo delante de mí? – con un tono más serio cuestionó la mujer mayor, sorprendiendo a todas las rejuvenecidas chicas.

-Cómo…? – Janet balbuceó, sin saber cómo reaccionar verdaderamente.

-En serio piensan que pueden mentirle a una mujer de mi edad? Queridas, he criado a Peter y lo he visto inventar excusas todos los días que llegaba tarde después de ponerse el traje- sonriendo satisfactoriamente, reveló May, acariciando distraídamente el pelo de Medusalith.

-Sra. Parker…- intentó comenzar a hablar Emma, solo para ser interrumpida cuando dicha mujer alzó su mano en alto.

-Llámenme May, por favor- pidió con gentileza la susodicha.

-May...Nosotras…Mmh…Nosotras no queremos que Peter sepa que fingimos…es la primera vez que lo vemos de esta forma…- reticente, respondió Fénix, siendo apoyada en silencio por sus colegas de crimen.

-Que lo ven de qué forma? – quiso saber la dama de cabellos grises, curiosa por la respuesta que le iban a dar.

-Tan…tranquilo..- Scarlet Witch confesó.

-Paternal…- la actual Madame Web comentó en un susurro.

-Amoroso…- se escuchó la aguda voz inglesa de Spiderwoman.

-Paciente…- Mockingbird replicó, dándose cuenta que el Parker no se quejó en ningún momento por sus hábitos al dormir.

-Distinto a lo que estamos acostumbradas…- apenada, Black Widow respondió, viendo la ropa de baile que vestía, tentada a llorar de nuevo en el pecho de Spiderman.

Orgullo fue lo que sintió la viuda tía del castaño, a sabiendas que él siempre fue buen material para ser un magnífico padre. Sabía de sus relaciones, pues él se las contaba de la misma forma que se desahogaba en el Edificio Baxter cuando visitaba a Sue, así que reconocía perfectamente los rostros de aquellas mujeres con las que sufría mal de amores su sobrino.

-Ya veo…y ahora que harán con lo que sienten? – adentrándose en los pensamientos y emociones que tenían, cuestionó la mujer anciana, preocupada por el bienestar del muchacho que crio como si fuese su propio hijo.

* * *

Uno a uno fueron entrando a través de las enormes puertas de La Balsa los adultos y niños que habían estado en el galpón, siendo actores o testigos de un buen entretenimiento inocente que obviamente no incluía apuestas ilegales y obligar a infantes a pelearse entre sí con ollas en sus cabezas.

-No es un poco exagerado el que terminemos aquí? – Iron Fist le preguntó al principal autor intelectual de todo lo sucedido.

-Qué me preguntas a mí? Ni que yo fuese el culpable- gruñó Logan, solo para recibir un silencio acusador por parte de todos los reclusos, guardias y niños.

-Quiero ir a mi casa…- con una faneca se expresó Tony Stark, arrastrando su olla abollada que estaba pintada de amarillo y rojo.

-Hulk…- triste, dijo Bruce Banner detrás del millonario niño.

-Hulk tiene razón, debimos quedarnos con Spiderman- acordando con el pequeño verde, comentó Dr. Strange.

-No quiero admitirlo, pero si pudo tener a Mjolnir es porque era una buena persona- a regañadientes, aceptó los hechos el Asgardiano de cabellos rubios.

Aquellas palabras detuvieron tanto a héroes como villanos por igual, los cuales se quedaron con la boca abierta con lo escuchado, para luego decir maldiciones a diestra y siniestra respecto a arañas parlanchinas con poderes de dioses que hará de sus vidas un infierno cuando se crucen.

-Lo que dijo Thor es cierto? – buscó respuestas en el mutante longevo y los niños una atónita Valkyrie.

-Hulk! – exclamó el susodicho en un monosílabo, lo que dejó sorprendida a Betty.

Black Bolt movió sus manos, siendo los únicos que entendieron su hermano desquiciado y Karnak.

-Alguien que pueda respondernos en palabras entendibles? – frustrado, pidió Vulture.

-Dijo que ricitos de oro tenía razón- tradujo Wolverine, jalando del brazo de Reed Richards, quien fue utilizado como cadena que enlazaba las cinturas del resto de los pequeños.

-Hulk! – asintiendo con la cabeza, repitió Banner.

-Oye! Quién te enseñó a maldecir! – frunciendo el ceño y enseñándole sus garras, quiso saber el adulto con huesos de Adamantium.

-Hulk- señaló acusatoriamente a Ben Grimm.

-Y a ti quien te las dijo?! – mirando ahora a la mole naranja, interrogó Logan.

-Hawkeye- replicó rápido y sin dudar el miembro de los Fantastic Four.

-Barton! Respóndeme con la verdad…o SNIKT! – dejando en clara su advertencia, la cual hizo retroceder a todos los que pisaban actualmente La Balsa, habló James Howlett.

-Fuiste tú! – enojado por el hambre y sueño que padecía, contestó prepotentemente con voz aflautada el pequeño arquero.

Eso calló al resto de la gente, quien nuevamente le dirigieron miradas venenosas al mutante.

-Qué diablos! Soy un buen ejemplo de cómo debe actuar un padre! – con un humor retorcido, se auto felicitó el mutante, continuando con su caminata hasta la celda que le tocó compartir con los niños ya que Hill los catalogó como adultos por lo que hicieron sufrir a sus agentes.

* * *

 **Terminó todo por hoy!**

 **Les gustó?**

 **Apareció la tía May! Qué piensan de eso?**

 **Será que siempre le tomarán el pelo a Peter?**

 **Las niñas hallarán una aliada en May para sus problemas con nuestro héroe?**

 **Asumirá alguna vez la culpa de sus actos Logan?**

 **Se lo pensarán dos veces los villanos ahora para atacar a Spidey?**

 **Qué grosería habrá dicho Hulk?**

 **Hill intentará buscar a las niñas ahora?**

 **Alguien le dará algo a Black Bolt para que escriba y se comunique más rápido?**

 **Saludos y respondan por favor!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Actualización número diecisiete de este fanfic!  
**

 **WM King: muchas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional! Tus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos!**

 **Hyakki Yako: te aseguro que May volverá a aparecer en otros capítulos, así como también las demás arañas. En cuanto a Logan, nadie puede reprocharle que fue una mala figura paterna, teniendo en cuenta que logró educar a Kytty, Jubilee y Laura.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, eso es tarea de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 16_**

El timbre resonó en la mansión, haciendo que Peter dejase de jugar con las niñas y fuese directamente a recibir a quien había llamado por teléfono previamente tras asegurarse que hubiesen estado a salvo los días previos al ataque de Kang.

-Tío Peter! Es bueno verte de nuevo! – una emocionada Valeria saludó, abrazando al castaño mientras su hermano chocaba puños.

-A mí también me da gusto verte de nuevo, pequeña. Y a ti también, Franklin- dejándolos pasar, Peter cerró la puerta y guio a los hijos de Sue hasta donde su madre estaba.

-Me imagino que has estado ocupado con mi mamá, no? – con una lúdica mueca, cuestionó el joven rubio.

-No te rías, niño. O debo recordarte que yo mismo te cambié los pañales al menos una vez? Y eso va para ti también, Valeria- amonestó el arácnido seriamente, solo para no poder contener su risa cuando los vio palidecer.

-Ewww…- replicaron unísonamente, para después contagiarse de la risa del adulto, algo que captó la atención de quince niñas que terminaron por asomarse a través del marco de la puerta que daba a la sala.

-Ahora vamos, ellas están jugando con T´challa- indicó el tótem, sin darse cuenta que las rejuvenecidas mujeres se habían esfumado del lugar para volver a la sala.

-El Rey de Wakanda está aquí? – estupefacto, Franklin indagó, ya que su hermana menor estaba atontada por la noticia.

-Bueno…es un T'challa. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia si me lo preguntan- se defendió con un poco de vergüenza el héroe, entrando a la habitación donde las demás estaban.

-Esa es mi mamá? – la niña genio preguntó, con miles de dudas inundando su cerebro.

-Eso es T'challa? – en igual de condiciones, el niño señaló a un gatito negro que estaba en los brazos de Felicia.

-Sí Valeria, esa es Sue. Y sí, ese gatito que encontramos hoy es el temido y respetado rey de la mansión…por favor, no le digan que yo elegí ese nombre- en una leve súplica, comentó a los niños Richards.

El silencio abarcó toda la sala, incomodando brevemente al adulto que se agachó hasta la altura de Black Cat para acariciar al animal que maullaba suavemente, para después repetir el mismo afecto con una celosa Laura y Julia. Él miró expectante las reacciones de sus dos "sobrinos" con la mujer que más de una vez fue su apoyo emocional, divirtiéndose con las caras que hacían los tres.

-Por qué no vienen conmigo a la cocina y me ayudan a preparar algo para comer? – poniéndose de pie con Carol y Natasha en sus brazos, recibiendo besos en sus mejillas por ser tan bueno con ellas aunque él no lo supiese.

-Quienes son ellos, Peter? – manteniendo su fachada, formuló su duda She-Hulk.

-No los reconoces, Jen? – adoptando una mirada melancólica por la situación que ellas deben de estar pasando, se detuvo para preguntarle a la muchachita de piel jade.

Un movimiento negativo con la cabeza confirmó sus sospechas, repitiéndose el mismo caso cuando dirigió su mirada a las demás y siendo respondido de la misma forma. Soltó un suspiro cansino, algo que dejó sorprendidos a los hijos de Mr. Fantastic e Invisible Woman, ya que nunca creyeron ver al siempre alegre y chistoso Spiderman actuar tan fatigado.

-Sue, ellos son Franklin y Valeria, son hijos que tendrás cuando seas adulta- explicó el adulto una vez que llegó a la cocina y comenzó a cortar verdura, sintiendo por algún motivo extraño su sentido arácnido intentando advertirle sobre un peligro.

-Tu eres el papá y yo la mamá? – con una mirada de angelito, cuestionó Susan Storm.

Para las niñas fue una broma interna que sonó inocente en los oídos de aquellos que no eran partícipes del secreto que tenían. Para los blondos hijos de la mítica pareja de superhéroes fue ahogarse con su propia saliva. Y para el pobre Peter fue cortarse la piel de sus dedos con el cuchillo, lo que le hizo sisear de dolor y asustar a las pequeñas.

-Peter/Tío Peter! – exclamaron todos los niños al unísono.

-Estoy bien, no pasa nada…solo me descuidé- los tranquilizó a todos con una sonrisa suave al mismo tiempo que ponía su mano bajo el agua de la canilla.

Jean, al ser la doctora a cargo del Instituto Xavier, corrió hasta el baño y utilizó sus poderes para levitar el botiquín de primeros auxilios, regresando presurosamente hasta la cocina. Una orden tácita hizo que las demás niñas acarreasen a Spidey hasta una silla para que la portadora de la fuerza cósmica estuviese a la misma altura, procediendo a empapar con alcohol un algodón y luego vendar los dedos del hombre.

Flexionando sus falanges, el Parker le agradeció la atención a la mutante con un caso beso en su frente, lo que sacó gruñidos a algunas de las otras muchachas y asustó consecuentemente a Franklin creyendo que era Onslaught que venía de nuevo a por él.

-Mira, Sue. Franklin y Valeria no son mis hijos, son solo dos pequeños genios que intentan hacerme bromas cada vez que los visito…- alabó al dúo, la araña.

-Oye! – se quejaron los susodichos, sin saber que dibujaron una sonrisa en el rostro de su madre.

-Pero aun así son muy queridos para mí. A lo que me lleva al siguiente punto, cómo llegaron hasta aquí? – dándose cuenta de cierto punto indefinido que no aclaró anteriormente, decidió cuestionarles mientras retomaba su trabajo con las verduras, sin prestarle demasiada atención de nuevo a su sentido arácnido.

-Tío Victor nos trajo luego de ver un espectáculo por medio de un Doombot- la pequeña Valeria replicó, haciendo que Peter se cortase de nuevo los dedos por la noticia.

Spiderman se mordió la lengua y alzó su mano herida en alto como lo haría cierto tirano latveriano, prometiendo tácitamente que empezaría a tomar en serio las advertencias que sus poderes le daban.

-Por qué está imitando a tío Victor ahora? – Franklin le cuestionó a Bobbi, quien no soportó la situación y soltó una risita que contagió a las demás.

* * *

Maria Hill observaba todo y a todos desde una cabina en lo alto de una torre de vigilancia en La Balsa. Cada uno de los sujetos que habían atrapado estaban actualmente compartiendo celdas, siendo los únicos que lograron escaparse de sus agentes, Dr. Doom y Deadpool. Varios de sus soldados resultaron heridos y traumatizados, inclusive en el momento que miraban las cintas de video donde ruidos producidos con las ollas o sartén se emitían a través de los parlantes.

-Nuestros informes decían que Kang El Conquistador atacó a treinta personas, rejuveneciéndolas a un estado infantil. Wolverine tenía a quince de ellos, todos varones- comenzó a notificar la directora de SHIELD a sus subordinados.

-Y los demás afectados? – Coulson quiso saber, luego de conseguir que el infantil Steve Rogers firmase su juego de cartas.

-Las grabaciones de las cámaras captaron a Thor especulando que Spiderman está con ellas. Obviamente si dejamos de lado todo el amarillismo que el Daily Bugle emite y nos concentramos en las fotos que publicaron el día de hoy- la agente rubia, Sharon Carter, respondió mientras arrojaba sobre un escritorio el periódico de New York.

-A qué clase de persona se le ocurre dejar a unas niñas bajo la supervisión de ese sujeto? – con el ceño fruncido y actitud soberbia, proclamó Hill.

La verdad es que no era un secreto el hecho de que todos menospreciasen al héroe arácnido, incluso si algunos pocos de sus compañeros Avengers hacían comentarios de apoyo hacia él. Para Hill, la simple idea de que el tótem estuviese al cuidado de quince niñas como lo mostraron las fotos, era algo completamente descabello, superando con creces al hecho de que Logan hiciese pelear a Stark y compañía por dinero.

-Quiero que envíen un escuadrón a la Mansión Avengers y recuperen a las víctimas de Kang. YA! – comandó la pelinegra, haciendo que una docena de subordinados junto a Carter y Coulson saliesen rápidamente a un Quinjet para acatar sus órdenes.

-Directora Hill, le recomiendo que venga a ver esto…- uno de los encargados de ver las cintas de vigilancia captó la atención de la superiora.

-Qué ocurr…DIME QUE ES UNA MALDITA BROMA! – gritó furiosa Maria al ver y escuchar lo que se transmitía a través de las pantallas.

-PELEA! PELEA! PELEA! – eran los gritos de los reclusos que habían violentado sus celdas para reunirse en un círculo, al mismo tiempo que Cyclops era vapuleado por un inmutable Vision y su olla en la cabeza, todo obviamente bajo la supervisión de Arma X que fumaba un habano como un rey.

* * *

 **Finalizó todo por el día de hoy!**

 **Les agradó la lectura?**

 **Qué piensan de Franklin y Valeria?**

 **Y T'challa?**

 **Se enterará el rey de lo que hizo Spidey?**

 **Peter dejará de cortarse los dedos cada vez que se burlen de él?**

 **Doom platicará con nuestro héroe o se dedicará a mirar innumerables veces la batalla que tuvo Reed con Pym?**

 **Puede ser más apática y amargada de lo que es ya, Hill?**

 **Habrá una pelea ultraviolenta entre Peter y los agentes de SHIELD?**

 **Alguna vez Logan detendrá su manía de hacer trabajar en negro a los niños?**

 **Saludos y comenten por favor! Siempre es de agrado saber que opinan!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores y seguidores!**

 **WM King: sí, va a comenzar lo bueno. Pero advierto que será lento el proceso (o sea, no atacarán solo una vez a la mansión).  
**

 **Breaker234: En este capítulo y el que viene se sabrá bien que pasará con Sharon y Coulson. En cuanto a Hill, ella tiene su propio problema en casa.**

 **TaoRyu: la idea de que Valeria y Franklin apoyen de algún modo la unión entre Peter y Sue es buena, teniendo en cuenta que básicamente nuestra araña los conoce desde que son bebés. Como dije en una respuesta anterior, los agentes de SHIELD serán bastante tercos, por lo que Spiderman deberá hacer frente a varias incursiones. En cuando a la Unicef, no creo que intenten arriesgarse a lidiar con versiones pequeñas de superhéroes poderosos.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, eso es trabajo de Marvel, yo solo escribo para entretenimiento.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 17_**

Luego de tener que ser curado una vez en menos de una hora, terminó de cocinar la comida y sirvió la mesa, dejando que una inquieta Bobbi se sentase en su regazo mientras veía como Sue platicaba amablemente con sus hijos sobre nimiedades que alegraban al adulto, ya que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que podía ver a los tres rubios actuar tan unidos.

Tan abstraído estaba con la escena, que instintivamente aceptó los bocados que Mockingbird le daba de su propio plato, lo que casi le vale a la niña ser expulsada de la mansión a través de una pared por parte de las mutantes telépatas, Carol y Jennifer.

-Y entonces Tío Peter nos enseñó cómo se columpiaba en toda la ciudad! – dejando de lado su típica faceta de niña genio, comentó con genuino infantilismo Valeria.

-En serio? Ayer le pedimos que hiciese lo mismo y la pasamos genial! – olvidándose por un instante que era su madre, Sue comenzó a hablarle a su hija de forma más natural, como si fuesen amigas.

-Lástima que cierto bigotón no piense lo mismo…- murmuró oscuramente el arácnido, para luego ser callado con otro bocado de carne que la heroína en su regazo le dio.

-Dijiste algo, Peter? – aun habiéndolo escuchado, le preguntó al hombre una pequeña Natasha con su acento ruso.

-Nada, solo recordaba lo felices que lucían cada una de ustedes- respondió él, poniendo una rápida sonrisa tranquilizadora que perturbó a las niñas ya que se preguntaban cuántas veces lo habrá hecho desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Tío, no le hagas caso a lo que dicen los periódicos. Todos sabemos que tú eres un gran héroe! – Franklin trató a amainar el estado depresivo que sufría constantemente el castaño, logrando hacerle formar una mueca de alegría.

Bobbi no perdió el tiempo y tomó los estilizados brazos de Spiderman para abrazarse mientras hacía su cabeza para atrás y verle la cara al adulto, sonriéndole. Dicha acción conmovió al héroe, quien comprendió lo que todos querían hacer, por lo que se agachó para besar la mejilla derecha de la rejuvenecida mujer, alterando el status quo que mantenían las heroínas y villanas ya que hasta ahora habían sido besadas en la frente.

-Por qué ella recibe un beso en la mejilla y yo no!? – sin darse cuenta que expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta, gritó Felicia de forma muy celosa, algo que las demás compartían.

Recibiendo una ceja en alto por parte del Parker, la peliblanca se llevó sus manos a la boca y miró atónita al objeto de su amor renacido. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, queriendo salir de la sala en una esprintada y esconderse en la habitación del adulto para refugiarse en la parte superior del traje rojiazul que siempre admiraba cuando salía a robar.

-Felicia…- tras pararse y dejar a Bobbi en su silla con un semblante apático, llamó Spiderman a lo que él pensaba que era una inocente versión no dañina de la mujer que nunca quiso su faceta civil.

-Si, Peter…? – con algo de temor al pensar que lo hizo enojar, replicó la niña ladrona.

-Ven aquí- pidió Spidey, señalando el espacio que tenía delante, viendo como Black Cat acataba su orden sin chistar y con la mirada gacha.

-Perdón…no quise decir eso…- creyendo, por culpa de los efectos secundarios del ataque de Kang, que el héroe de Queens la odiaba, la muchacha se disculpó al mismo tiempo que limpiaba sus mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas.

Con un veloz movimiento, Peter le quitó las manos de la cara y procedió a limpiar él mismo los pómulos altos que ella tenía con una servilleta, para finalmente darle un suave beso en el costado de su faz, haciendo que se ruborice y termine por abrazarlo con fuerzas.

-No estoy enojado contigo, Felicia. Solo me sorprend…- estaba diciendo el adulto a cargo, deteniéndose a mitad de oración para alzar su cabeza de forma alarmante.

-Qué pasa, tío Pet…? – Valeria intentó decir, pero fue interrumpida bruscamente.

-TODOS AL SUELO! – exclamó Spiderman, abrazando contra su pecho a la ladrona de joyas y encorvándose al suelo para protegerla de los trozos de vidrios que unos agentes de SHIELD hicieron volar tras romper las ventanas.

Sin perder tiempo, el Parker se llevó a todos los niños a su habitación, arrojando sillas y demás muebles en el camino para entorpecer a los subordinados de Hill. Una vez que logró llegar a su destino, tomó su máscara y los lanza redes, para después darle la explícita orden a Sue de que alce un campo alrededor de ellos y que no saliesen hasta que él vuelva.

-No, Peter! No vayas! – atemorizada, chilló Carol, queriendo dejar de actuar como una niña para defenderse del ataque que estaban padeciendo.

-Quédense aquí y no salgan! Franklin, quiero que cuides de tu hermana y las demás niñas. Me entendiste? – apresurado preguntó el tótem, oyendo como se acercaban los agentes hasta su posición.

-Sí, tío Peter! Haré todo lo posible para cuidarlas! – demostrando una madurez notable para su edad, el niño aceptó la responsabilidad que el adulto le otorgaba, viendo como cerraba la puerta y su madre rejuvenecida alzaba un campo de fuerza.

-No, Peter! Vuelve! – acongojada, Julia gritó, siendo abrazada por unas tristes Jessica y Natasha.

El héroe, por su parte, saltó por encima de la cabeza Phil Coulson para patear el rifle que cargaba un soldado y golpear con una red a dos soldados que le dispararon dardos tranquilizantes, los cuales rozaron sus piernas debido al reducido espacio que había.

-Spiderman, desiste de pelear y entrega a las afectadas por Kang! Es una orden de la directora Hill! – Sharon Carter comunicó, alzando su arma, solo para ver como su brazo terminaba atrapado contra la pared por una bola de redes.

-Lo siento, pero debo negar el pedido de la magnánima tirana que se convirtió tu superiora! No confío mucho en ella como para permitirle el cuidado de una pequeñas! – replicó con honestidad Spidey, dando una voltereta para esquivar el culatazo que quiso darle un soldado de cabellos oscuros.

-Ya quédate quieto, insecto! – con enojo se quejó dicho agente burlado.

-Arácnido! Las arañas con arácnidos por el amor de dios! Es que no les enseñan nada en la escuela de espías?! – frustrado por tener que explicar lo mismo una y otra vez, rezongó el héroe temático.

Una línea de telaraña salió disparada de la muñeca siniestra de Peter, enganchándose al pecho de un desprevenido soldado, el cual fue jalado con fuerza suficiente como para derribar a los dos compañeros que tenía delante. El sentido arácnido estalló como una sirena en la cabeza del protector de las pequeñas, viéndose obligado a agacharse para posteriormente saltar al techo con el fin de esquivar las ráfagas de dardos que intentaban convertirlo en un puercoespín.

-Oigan, no es por hacerlos enojar…pero saben que no deberían de haber roto las ventanas, verdad? Las niñas podrían haberse lastimado y eso no hablaría bien de una "respetada" agrupación secreta como lo es SHIELD – habló de nuevo Peter, mofándose de los agentes que terminaban enredados en capullos, dejando únicamente a Carter y Coulson en pie con sus armas apuntándole en medio del pecho.

-Es que acaso no puedes quedarte quieto para que te disparemos de una maldita vez? – el fanático de Captain America protestó, disparando repetidas veces y rugir de furia cuando nunca asestó un solo tiro.

-Cómo es que nadie te ha matado hasta ahora con lo insufrible que eres? – la enamorada del veterano de guerra cuestionó, aún atrapada contra la pared mientras disparaba con la extremidad izquierda.

-Generalmente recibo esas clases de preguntas al menos dos veces por día en una jornada normal. Pero ahora les voy a tener que pedir que se retiren de la mansión antes de que me obliguen a tomar medidas extremas- con las lentes blancas de la máscara entornándose seriamente, habló Spiderman mientras apuntaba al dúo con sus lanza redes.

-Me temo que tenemos órdenes- Phil respondió.

-Y de ser necesario, utilizaremos la fuerza para llevarlas a cabo- Sharon replicó al pedido del héroe, quien suspiró cansinamente ya que quería regresar con las niñas, las que de seguro estaban preocupadas.

-Entonces me disculpo por esto- y dicho eso, Spiderman disparó sus redes a los brazos de cada uno de ellos, haciendo que se apunten entre sí y terminen jalando el gatillo por equivocación, cayendo dormidos gracias a los somníferos.

* * *

-Deja de caerte, Barton! Anda mocoso, ponte de pie y hazme ganar dinero! – Purple Man gritó, sin darse cuenta que su poder obligó a dicho niño a obedecerle.

-No te relajes, Vision! Utiliza tu maldita cabeza de hojalata! – un entretenido Taskmaster aconsejó desde un costado, como si fuese en entrenador del robot sintiente.

-Oye, Wolverine! Anótame dos paquetes de cigarros a favor de mocoso rubio! – arrojándole dichos atados al mutante, Batroc anunció en voz alta.

-Tengo cara de tener algo en que anotar todas las apuestas, franchute? – con aspecto gruñón característico, le dijo el supuesto cuidador de los niños.

-Boltagon tiene una libreta con él! – Graviton exclamó, señalando al rey de los Inhumanos que comenzó a mirar a todos lados cuando oyó su nombre.

-Trae eso para acá, niño! Lo necesito! – Logan dijo, quitándole dicho bloc de hojas y lápiz.

Black Bolt movió desesperado y enojado sus manos, quejándose al mutante por quitarle aquello que logró robarse de la celda de Asborbing Man cuando comenzaron a reunirse para pelear de nuevo.

-Mira, te voy a ser sincero. No te entiendo, si quieres comunicarte con los demás deberías conseguirte algo con qué puedas hacerte entender. Ahora largo, tengo que anotar cosas importantes- lo corrió Arma X antes de soplarle en la cara el humo de su habano, dejando a un pequeño dirigente de Attilan con una vena formándose en su frente.

-QUÉ DEMONIOS SE CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO EN MI MALDITA PRISIÓN!? – una furiosa Maria Hill hizo acto de presencia, cargando un rifle listo para disparar al primero que le cayese mal.

-Lenguaje por favor! – corrigió Steve Rogers, solo para recibir un dardo en el cuello que lo dejó tirado en el suelo.

-Sí! Al fin alguien calla a Captain America! – un regocijante Baron Zemo clamó, burlándose del cuerpo caído del niño rubio, para después desmayarse al sentir que le habían disparado en el trasero.

* * *

 **Se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Les gustó?**

 **Creen que este accidente mejorará la relacion madre/hijos de Sue y los mini rubios?**

 **Las rejuvenecidas matarán a Bobbi por recibir un beso en la mejilla antes que ellas?**

 **La pasarán mal los agentes?**

 **Spiderman hará algo para avergonzarlos?**

 **Logan se irá con mucho dinero de La Balsa?**

 **Compartirá sus ganancias con los niños?**

 **Podrá algún día escribir Black Bolt sin que le quiten sus cosas?**

 **Hill sucumbirá a las apuestas ilegales?**

 **Steve se enterará que Zemo festejó su desmayo?**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, noticias, pensamientos, memorias, chismes, notificaciones, etc!**

 **Siempre son bienvenidos y me ayudan a crear nuevas ideas para mi historia!**

 **Saludos y hasta la próxima!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bienvenidos a una nueva actualización de este fanfic!  
**

 **WM King: y sí, todos no sentíamos que Captain y el Baron actuarían de esa forma.**

 **viruz pirata (Guest): es interesante saber que Logan se convirtió en el líder del hampa con solo poner a trabajar a quince niños. En cuanto a Hill, bueno...es una sorpresa. Para saber que pasa con ella deberás leer este episodio.**

 **Hyakki Yako: gracias por tus palabras. Sí, escribir a diario capítulos cortos es un poco más facil que lo que me pasa con las demás historias. Con respecto a los avances de las niñas, hacerlas en forma de bromas es muy seguro, pero de manera inocente solo se ven en la cabeza de Peter. Y en cuanto a Logan...bueno, es Logan.**

 **El Misterioso Guest que no dejó un nombre: voy a pensarlo muy seriamente si dejo que Spidey se entere de la situación de Logan.**

 **TaoRyu: me diste una idea brillante con tu comentario, pero ahora vas a tener que esperar para saber a qué me refiero.**

 **ElRuperto: la edad de los niños? Bueno, varían entre lo años (al menos a cómo actuaban los niños en mi época, no como ahora con sus celulares y demás tecnología).**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, eso es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 18_**

Quitándose la máscara roja y sacudiéndose las manos con satisfacción, Peter regresó al interior de la mansión tras sacar los vidrios rotos y a los agentes a la calle, envueltos previamente en un gran capullo cerca de una comisaría con una notificación de que intentaron atacar a la Mansión Avengers.

-Espero que todos estén más tranquilos ahora que los ataques cesaron- murmuró el adulto, preocupado por sus protegidas y "sobrinos".

Caminó hasta su habitación, conteniendo una sonrisa al ver lo tenía en sus manos luego de despojar de sus armas a los agentes y darle una breve visita a la habitación de Pym para tomar prestado sus partículas. Golpeó despacio la puerta y comenzó a abrirla con cuidado, pudiendo ver un reflejo semitransparente que tenía delante.

-Niños, soy Peter. Ya terminó todo- asomando su cabeza, dijo el castaño.

-Tío Peter! – exclamaron los niños Richards mientras lo abrazaban luego de que Franklin hiciese desaparecer lo que parecía una mini galaxia de entre sus manos y que Valeria dejase de apuntar a la puerta con un modificado lanza redes viejo.

-Veo que hiciste lo que te pedí, campeón! Muy bien hecho, estoy orgulloso de ti! Y tú también, pequeña geniecito! – felicitándolos por demostrar valentía, el arácnido los despeinó juguetonamente al mismo tiempo que ellos aplicaban más fuerza en el abrazo.

Apenas los niños Richards soltaron al castaño, este fue engullido por quince sollozantes mujeres rejuvenecidas, las cuales parecían haberse olvidado de su madurez y berreaban en el pecho del hombro, revisando que no estuviese herido. La mera idea de que Peter fuese herido por culpa de ellas, las consumía y hacía estresarse, por lo que los breves minutos en que no pudieron verlo cerca de ellas la pasaron realmente mal.

-Ya, ya…no tienen que llorar. No me ha pasado nada. Los hombres malos se han ido- en voz baja para amainar los nervios de la pequeñas, reconfortó Spidey luego de arrojar sobre la cama de la habitación su máscara.

-Te pedí que no vayas…- limpiándose sus ojitos claros, le reprochó Carol.

-No nos escuchaste…- aportó su desconsuelo la actual Madame Web, no queriendo cometer ningún error más con la persona que es el centro de la telaraña.

-Lo siento, trataré de no hacerlo de nuevo- susurró el adulto de la mansión, acomodándose en el suelo para dejar que dichas dos niñas se sentasen a sus costados mientras las demás trataban de hallar alguna forma de darle un apretón de brazos.

-Promételo! – Wanda le ordenó, poniéndose delante de él y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

El Parker sonrió ante las actitudes cambiantes que tenían, por lo que estiró sus brazos para tomar a la infante y regalarse un beso en la mejilla para posteriormente dejarse abrazar una vez más, tarareando una incomprensible cancioncilla al percibir como temblaba de terror.

-Prometo que haré todo lo posible para que nada malo les pase. A todos ustedes- dejó en claro el héroe, mirando por partes iguales a los hijos de Susan Storm, como a las afectadas por el villano del futuro.

-Mmh…es aceptable- con el ceño fruncido, pero dando un aspecto demasiado tierno, dijo Natasha.

No pudo soportarlo el tótem, y soltó una sonora carcajada que le hizo valer golpes de puño en el pecho por parte de la pelirroja que se dio cuenta que se burlaba de ella, lo cual empeoró la situación ya que Peter sentía como si estuviesen haciéndole cosquillas de nuevo.

Algo que todas, al sentirse ofendidas, llevaron a cabo despiadadamente. Dejando traumado a Franklin en un rincón luego de que su hermana se uniese a grupo de torturadoras.

-BASTA! …BASTA! …ME RINDO! …LA PROXIMA VEZ USTEDES ME SALVARÁN! – clamó por piedad el desamparado héroe que se retorcía en el suelo.

-Te dejaremos si nos un beso en la mejilla! – aún celosa de Bobbi, Emma puso sus condiciones de liberación.

-LO HARÉ! …SOLO DEJEN DE CASTIGARME! – volvió a gritar el castaño, tratando de tapas sus costillas pero dejando libre varias partes sensibles de su cuerpo.

-Mamá, hay que dejar a tío Peter. No creo que pueda soportar más tortura- la genio le dijo a su madre infantil, quien la miró y asintió con la cabeza, retirándose junto a las demás.

Girándose para recomponerse, Peter le dijo tácitamente al rubio "traidor", a lo que él le contestó "pero no sufrí". Al mismo tiempo que eso pasaba, la mayoría de las mujercitas trataban de contener sus emociones al ponerse de pie y esperar con una mejilla inflada para los besos que pidieron.

-Y ahora que hacen? – curioso, cuestionó Peter.

-Beso- dijo Medusa, señalándole con un dedo la mejilla inflada, sacándole una risita al castaño.

-Bueno, no es de buena educación negarle un pedido a las reinas de la casa- contestó Spiderman, tomándose su tiempo para darles lo que exigían, haciéndolas cuchichear entre ellas a medida que avanzaba, incluyendo a Valeria.

-Hey! Y mi beso? – con un tono fingido de estar ofendido, reclamó Franklin.

-Tengo algo mejor para ti. Mira esto- replicó la araña, entregándole lo que parecía una baraja de cartas.

-Son cartas de Captain America! Y están firmadas! Cómo las conseguiste, tío Peter!? – asombrado, cuestionó el jovencito rubio.

-Digamos que una agente de SHIELD fue un poco descuidado en llevar eso en uno de sus bolsillos. Oh, antes de que me olvide! Valeria, esto es para ti, quizás puedas construir un mando para manejarlo como si fuese un drone- volvió a hablar el héroe de Queens, dándole aquello que encogió con las partículas Pym.

-Es un Quinjet! Muchas gracias, tío! – feliz y rebotando en las puntas de sus pies, se expresó la rubia hija de Invisible Woman, lo que hizo reir a su madre por lo bajo al ver lo lindo que se veían como padre e hija, algo que no compartía con Reed.

-Bien, ahora vamos a la sala. Aún podemos jugar un rato más antes de que vayan a dormirse. Ustedes se quedarán hoy, no? – dijo Peter, tomando en brazos a Sue y Janet, deteniéndose momentáneamente para interrogar a los hermanos rubios, quienes se miraron y luego afirmaron con ímpetu.

* * *

-Hill, Hill, Hill…qué te hizo pensar que era una buena idea el dispararle a uno de mis niños? – Logan cuestionó, mirando con desgano a la mujer de cabellos oscuros que lucía completamente roja de furia.

-Te sacaré los huesos uno a uno, Logan! Bájame en este instante! – la directora de SHIELD reclamó, sintiendo que toda la sangre se agolpaba en su cabeza.

-No lo creo, muñeca. Te ves más bonita con ese perfil- replicó el mutante longevo tras lograr que Hulk la atrapase antes de ella tuviese la oportunidad de noquearlo, para luego colgarla del techo con ayuda de un "muy cooperativo" Reed Richards.

-Ya bájenme de aquí! – exclamó desesperada por la situación, Maria.

-Por favor, mujer! Cierra la boca o dejaré que los muchachos te utilicen de piñata…además mira lo feliz que hiciste a Barton, tiene juguete nuevo! – resoplando una bocanada de uno, Arma X señaló a Hawkeye, quien maníacamente estaba haciendo tiro al blanco a Trick Shot y Moonstone.

Incluso si estaban en el interior de una de las cárceles de máxima seguridad que tenían en el mundo, Logan mantenía la cordialidad a base de amenazas que variaban desde el cercenamiento de extremidades al cercenamiento de extremidades…un sujeto de lógica sencilla si le preguntaban a su colega Beast.

Al mismo tiempo que aquella simpática mujer suspendía en el aire con ayuda de Mr. Fantastic, Luke Cage comprobaba su fortaleza contra Ben Grimm mientras se alejaban lo más posible para luego correr y chocar las ollas que utilizaban de cascos, generando una gran ovación entre todos. Principalmente en la esposa del héroe moreno, quien pisaba el maltrecho cuerpo de Purple Man luego de que este quisiese utilizar sus poderes en ella, algo que terminó agradeciendo a dios el hombre ya que de otra manera hubiese sido descuartizado por el nuevo líder que se hizo de la isla prisión.

-Vamos ladrillo con patas! Mueve tu rocoso trasero y evita que Stark me gane mis crayones! – el compañero de equipo de los Fantastic Four le gritaba a The Thing.

-Tú puedes Luke! Gana por mí, quiero tener esas hojas que consiguió Black Bolt! – Matt Murdock gritó mientras estaba en brazos de Elektra, haciendo que el susodicho Inhumano abrazase con fuerzas contra su pecho las hojas blancas que acababa de robarse de la celda de un aún herido Rhino.

* * *

 **Fin de este capítulo de hoy!**

 **Les gustó?**

 **Merecido castigo por ahora para los agentes de SHIELD que volverán de nuevo? (Digamos que son como el Equipo Rocket)**

 **Peter debería de haber recibido la penitencia que le hicieron las niñas?**

 **Estarán satisfechas ahora que tuvieron su beso?**

 **Se pelearán Valeria y Sue por Spidey?**

 **Franklin superará el trauma que tuvo al ver como maltrataban con cosquillas a su tío?**

 **Qué piensan de los regalos que consiguó Spiderman a los niños Richards?**

 **Hizo bien Logan en apresar a Hill?**

 **La usarán de piñata los mini héroes?**

 **Hawkeye le disparará a alguien más?**

 **Qué creen respecto a las apuestas que hacen los niños ahora?**

 **Elektra dejará de manosear a Daredevil algún día?**

 **Black Bolt será capaz de conservar su nuevo block de hojas?**

 **Déjenme sus respuestas por favor! Me interesa saber que piensan!**

 **Saludos!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Decimonovena actualización diaria de este fanfic!  
**

 **viruz pirata (Guest): la verdad no fue un un plan brillante el de Hill. Si hubiese sido Fury quien bajaba, de seguro lo habría hecho hasta con un tanque y un helicoptero apache.**

 **TaoRyu: Logan es un nuevo mafioso que si se lo propone, podría apropiarse de Madripoor y otros lugares con sus luchas de mini gladiadores. De Thanos y Galactus me parece un poco dificil la aparición, pero con The Beyonder sería más accesible, incluso podría visitar a Spidey (recordando lo mucho que lo hacía en la serie de los '90).**

 **Hyakki Yako: Peter es básicamente un padre que cuida y consciente a sus hijas. Más niñas al grupo es un poco complicado, pero si puedo hacer que otras heroínas o villanas se crucen con nuestro arácnido amigo, tales como Silk, Spidergirl, Typhoid Mary, Selene, Mystique.**

 **Breaker234: ya habrá un momento en que las niñas le hagan una visita al bigotón de JJJ.**

 **El Guest (Guest obviamente): pasará o no pasará? Creo que vas a tener que esperar hasta el final.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, eso es labor de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 19_**

El cabello marrón de un agotado héroe era removido con amor y lentitud, siendo la pequeña mano femenina de la miembro fundadora de los Fantastic Four quien se hallaba sentada al lado de su cabeza mientras veía a su hija dormir junto a él.

-Ese es mi lugar…- se quejaron Laura y Loki al mismo tiempo.

-Déjense a Valeria por hoy, tacañas- en un susurro replicó Sue, dirigiéndoles una dura mirada.

-…Puedo compartir- la clon murmuró, queriendo aprovechar su menuda figura para dormir en el pecho de Peter.

La blonda madre de dos niños suspiró y terminó aceptando el pedido de X-23, dejando con un ceño fruncido a la Asgardiana que terminó por cruzarse de brazos para luego quitarle el peluche a la joven con huesos de Adamantium como reemplazo de la araña.

-Se ven lindos así juntos- la voz de Jennifer llegó a los oídos de todas las muchachas que se hallaban despiertas alrededor de un dormido Parker.

-Quién? Valeria y Peter o Laura y Peter? – Jean cuestionó, acomodando la pila de cartas coleccionables que se habían caído de la mano de Franklin, quien estaba roncando en el sofá.

-Obviamente se refiere a Valeria, no me dirás que estás hablando del glotón gruñón- Wanda mofándose, contestó a su colega mutante.

-Grrr…- dicho y hecho, Laura imitó a su padre.

-Lo ves? Está gruñendo de nuevo- señaló para ratificar sus palabras, la romaní.

Justo cuando la Kinney liberó su brazo derecho para enseñar el par de garras que la caracterizaba, Spiderman sintió la perturbación sobre su pecho y reacomodó el abrazo que tenía en la pequeña mutante de pelo negro.

-No…snikt…Laura…- dormido y sin conocimiento de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, el tótem balbuceó entre sueños, perdiéndose el momento en que la susodicha quedó paralizada para después relajarse en el palpitar del adulto.

El rechinar de dientes provenientes de un pequeño grupo que componían Julia, Carol, Natasha, Felicia y Jessica se hizo escuchar, las cuales no lo hicieron por el acto de la rejuvenecida clon sino por lo que estaban leyendo en el celular de Peter.

-Ocurre algo? – Emma quiso saber, aproximándose al grupo junto a la reina de los Inhumanos.

-Esa perra de Mary Jane volvió a enviarle un mensaje a Peter- con veneno en su tono, replicó la ladrona peliblanca.

-Estoy tentada a hacer una pequeña visita a esa muchacha para darle unos aguijonazos- hastiada por leer una y otra vez las insinuaciones descaradas que la actriz envió, advirtió sus emociones la asesina rusa.

-Díganle que no moleste más a Peter! – exclamó en voz baja Janet.

-Podríamos bloquear su número? – la británica cuestionó entre dientes, ya que estaba controlándose para no cometer una masacra luego de todas las emociones que tuvo por el día.

-Respóndanle que acaba de quitarle las ganas de comer…- Loki, con su típica actitud descarada, ofreció.

-Yo digo que la mandemos al diablo en persona- chocando su puño derecho contra la palma izquierda, dijo Carol.

-Apoyo esa idea! – entusiasmada, gritó en silencio Mockingbird.

-No creo que sea correcto. Peter podría despertarse y le daría un síncope si no nos ve. Yo digo que simplemente una de nosotras le responda a Watson como si fuese la novia actual que no quiere que Peter sea perturbado- la antigua Arachne comentó con sabiduría, queriendo no fallarle más a la persona que quería profundamente.

El silencio nocturno abrumó la mansión al mismo tiempo que una discusión basada en miradas se llevaba a cabo, concluyendo con un par de muecas y asentimientos reticentes. Aunque eso llevó rápidamente a una nueva discusión sobre quién encarnaría el papel de novia ultra celosa y sobreprotectora del héroe arácnido, la cual se disputó con tirones de pelo y patadas entre todas las afectadas por Kang menos Sue y Laura.

La conclusión de la mini pelea tácita fue la victoria de Jean, quien aplastó a todas finalmente con la presión de su poder telekinético mientras sonreía lobunamente y sus ojos brillaban con el fuego de la fuerza cósmica que tenía en el interior. Sus delgados dedos bailaron en la pantalla táctil con mucha gracia, descargando su furia hacia la actriz que abandonó al adulto que las cuidaba desinteresadamente incluso a costa de su propio bienestar.

Sue solo observaba toda la escena que tenía delante, bajando luego su mirada hasta el pacífico rostro del Parker que abrazaba con cuidado a su hija y a Laura. No le había respondido a She-Hulk, pero en verdad admitía que se veían lindos el castaño y Valeria así juntos, como si fuesen unos verdaderos padre e hija. Cada vez que intentaba recordar algún momento donde Reed en verdad pasaba tiempo recreacional con su hija, algo ocurría y tenían que pelear o hacer un experimento que lo encerraba en su laboratorio por semanas.

Ella amaba a su esposo, pero también sentía que poco a poco aquello se iba desdibujando, siendo el único apoyo emocional aquel jovencito que conoció hace años. Aquel que invitó a su casa y conoció a sus hijos. Aquel que jugó con ellos y enseñó a jugar. Aquel que le dio un beso, aunque hubiese sido para vencer a De'lila, y pidiendo disculpas de antemano al creer que sería una molestia. Aquel que era más padre de sus hijos que el propio Mr. Fantastic.

Su cabello rubio hacía cosquillas en la cara de la araña, dibujándole una mueca alegre, lo que le hizo cuestionarse sobre que estaría soñando. Se fijó que nadie estuviese mirándolo, para finalmente agacharse rápidamente un poco más y besar su frente.

-Ya verás que nadie te volverá a lastimar, Peter- Invisible Woman susurró en el oído del dormido, prometiéndose una vez más que haría lo posible con las demás heroínas y villanas para asegurar el futuro del héroe subestimado por todos.

* * *

Hawkeye, Vision, Dr. Strange y Black Bolt caminaban tranquilamente a través de los largos pasillos de La Balsa, viendo como el arquero le disparaba a cuanto guardia desprevenido encontrase para luego quitarles las cosas que tuviesen y sirvieran de apuesta.

 **CLIK, CLIK, CLIK!**

-Qué fue ese ruido? – el mini Hechicero Supremo le cuestionó al "hijo" de Ultron.

-Parece como si alguien estuviese chochando dos trozos de metal- fue la respuesta que dio el androide de capa amarilla.

Un jalón de las capas de los dos niños por parte del rey Inhumano hizo que se volteen y hallasen a un furioso Barton que gatillaba sin cesar el rifle que le había quitado a Maria Hill, demostrando que se había quedado sin municiones para su diversión. Apiadándose de la terrible situación que padecía el joven Avenger, Boltagon retrocedió varios metros hasta donde había un guardia desmayado, revisando los bolsillos y alzando sus brazos en júbilo, ya que todavía tenía la cinta en la boca.

-Oye, por qué te fuiste? – el quejoso arquero le preguntó a Black Bolt al ver que regresaba corriendo.

Dicho rey solo enseño lo recolectado, provocando en su colega héroe una mueca alegre y saltar como si no hubiese mañana.

-Eres grandioso! Toma, solo por eso te ganaste un crayón! – tomando los cargadores con dardos somníferos y dándole una crayola azul, Hawkeye se alejó para comenzar a disparar como maniático a cuando adulto que le cayese mal viera, obviamente sin darse cuenta que Black Bolt frunció el ceño pero luego desistió ya que tenía algo con que escribir en sus hojas.

Decidiendo que era suficiente travesía por el momento, el cuarteto marchó directamente a la zona donde tenían sus peleas de gladiadores, teniendo que saltar sobre los inconscientes cuerpos de Kurt Wagner, quien apareció repentinamente para sacar a Wolverine de la cárcel pero terminó con un dardo en su cuello, y de Quicksilver, el cual ponía nervioso a los niños y recibió un disparo en la pierna.

Apenas llegaron a donde estaban todos reunidos, descubrieron que un silencio era el clima actual. Encontrando la respuesta a ese hecho en la arrodillada figura de Thor que veía como Piledriver le aplastaba su herramienta que servía como reemplazo a Mjolnir.

-NOOOOO! SARTENBREAKER! – exclamó triste el pequeño Asgardiano que rápidamente fue abrazado por Valkyrie y Amora, mientras Logan se ponía de pie y hacía retroceder de miedo al villano que hizo llorar a su protegido.

-Ahora si te lo buscaste, bub! – haciendo aparecer sus garras, arrinconó al miembro de la Wrecking Crew, al cual le temblaban las piernas tras darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

* * *

 **Y se terminó por hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Laura se enojará con Loki por tomar su peluche?**

 **Mataran a Mary Jane las niñas?**

 **Quién será la más celosa de todas?**

 **Qué habrá escrito Jean para que ponga cara de maniática y proyecte a Fénix a través de sus ojos?**

 **Sue se quedará con Peter al final de todo o se resignará a un matrimonio lleno de baches como el que tiene hasta ahora?**

 **Habrán más afectados por la puntería de Clint?**

 **Podrá Black Bolt tener tiempo para utilizar sus crayones y hojas antes de que alguien se los quite?**

 **Vivirá Piledriver ante el castigo de Logan por destruir el mítico y poderoso Sartenbreaker?**

 **POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, CRÍTICAS, PENSAMIENTOS, IDEAS, OPINIONES, FANTASÍAS, ETC!**

 **Siempre son bienvenidas y me gusta leerlas.**

 **Saludos!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Vigésimo día que publico esta historia sin parar! Yeah!  
**

 **TaoRyu: pienso igual, Reed tiene las de perder contra Spidey. Respecto a Lockjaw, cómo crees que Karnak y Maximus llegaron al galpón clandestino que tenía primero Logan? Y con el mensaje que Jean envió, puede que algo deje explícito en los próximos capítulos.**

 **viruz pirata (Guest): lamento decirte que sartenbreaker pereció...ahora mismo está en el Valhalla esperando a su portador. Y si las niñas lastimarían a quien atente contra la araña, que no te quepa duda que correrá sangre.**

 **WM King: tampoco odio a MJ, pero es insoportable como se queja siempre!**

 **El guest (medio obvio que diga que es un Guest): no me acordaba de Hope en verdad (mala mía), y con Spidergirl...bueno hoy aparece y seguirá apareciendo.**

 **Hyakki Yako: No es de sospechar que las niñas tengan un debate interno respecto a Peter, más de una siempre fue defendida o beneficiada por el héroe. En cuando a Logan, solo te diré que hoy va a empezar a tener más audiencia.**

 **Breaker234: será entretenida la aparición de MJ en la historia. Las heroínas o villanas apapachando a los mini héroes por supuesto que atrae la envidia de los demás adultos, pero Peter cuidando de las pequeñas solo atrae afecto y miradas de otras mujeres mayores que lo ven como alguien que puede ser un padre genial.**

 **Saigo Linnear (Guest): no es mala la idea de la epifanía de Peter, o mejor dicho un buen aviso por parte de Madame Web (cosa que nunca hizo en toda su vida ninguna de las dos que llevaron su nombre hasta ahora). Y por supuesto que aparecerán más mujeres para apretujar hasta morir a los niños en La Balsa!**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, eso es trabajo de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 20_**

-Eso fue grandioso! No sabía que mamá podía bailar! – un sorprendido Franklin gritó por lo bajo a Peter tras ver como Sue realizaba saltos sobre las puntas de sus pies junto a las demás.

-De hecho, no sabía. Pero es rápida para aprender, no es sorpresa que ustedes hayan heredado esa capacidad de ella después de todo- la araña contestó sonriendo, al mismo tiempo que Valeria grababa todo en su celular para la posteridad.

Las rejuvenecidas heroínas y villanas, por su parte, se dedicaban a reir con satisfacción luego de que la clase finalizase, ya que eso significaba poder pasar más tiempo con cierto arácnido que las hacía olvidar de los problemas que tenían día a día. Apresurándose, decidieron turnarse para ir al baño y cambiarse de ropa, pensando en que Peter le dijo que irían al parque debido a una llamada que tuvo más temprano por parte de Anya.

Tomadas de la mano por pedido del adulto, cada una de ellas caminaban delante del castaño y el niño rubio que funcionaban como protectores en caso de cualquier percance. Tomando atajos donde menos tránsito había, lograron llegar al mismo parque donde se habían encontrado con May el día anterior, a lo que rápidamente reaccionaron para elegir un claro donde se hicieron del bolso que Peter llevaba con el fin de convertir la jornada en un picnic.

-Anya, por aquí! – exclamó Spidey al ver a la muchacha con el traje que utilizó hace tiempo Julia Carpenter.

-Spiderman? Eres tú? – desenganchándose de una alta farola, la joven adolescente cuestionó mientras su máscara apenas ocultaba un rubor que puso alertas a las niñas menos Valeria.

-Creí enviarte un claro aviso de que vinieses de civil…y sí, soy yo. Cómo has estado?- haciendo una obvia referencia al hecho de que estuviese en su traje, dijo el Parker.

-Yo…bien…gracias- aún con asombro por ver el rostro de su ídolo, logró responder la heroína.

-Me alegro. Has estado cuidando de las calles en mi ausencia? – como si hubiese sido más de un año el tiempo que estuvo fuera de circulación, quiso saber él.

-Sí, un poco ajetreadas por los ladrones y demás infractores de la ley. Pero al menos no hay villanos rondando por estos días- dándole su reporte, le notificó Spidergirl al Parker.

-Trata de no sobre esforzarte. Podrías enfermarte, o algo mucho peor, podría pasarte algo en tus rondas- con genuina preocupación que continuaba maravillando a las víctimas de Kang, aconsejó Spidey.

-Quién es ella, Peter? – Jessica cuestionó al acercarse al castaño, dejando que este le limpie la boca luego de comer un emparedado que les había preparado antes de salir de la mansión.

-Un momento…Jessica? Y Julia? Qué les pasó!? – completamente anonadada, comenzó a lanzar pregunta tras pregunta la joven hispana.

-Niñas, ella es Spidergirl. O mejor dicho, Anya Corazon. Y respecto a lo que les pasó, bueno…- con paciencia, comenzó a relatarle todo lo sucedido con respecto a las afectadas por Kang.

Con el pasar de varios minutos donde el tótem se encargó de narrarle a su colega el motivo de la desaparición de varios héroes, la invitó a compartir la tarde con ellos. Madame Web, aprovechando un descuido de todos, empujó a la mini británica del lado de su amado y comenzó a alimentarlo debido a que parecía haberse olvidado. Obviamente esto trajo tensión a la dupla empequeñecida, que de tanto en tanto comenzaron a darse codazos o jalarse del cabello, logrando que entre tanto idas y vueltas, Julia terminase golpeando inintencionalmente en la cara a Jessica.

-Niñas, dejen de pelear- adoptando una faceta seria, pidió imperativamente el único que tenía la mayoría de edad en el grupo.

-Ella comenzó! – sacando su niña interior, protestó la Drew.

-No es cierto! – intentó defenderse la jovencita de pelos cobrizos.

-Sí lo es y no mientas! – volvió a gritar Spiderwoman, dejando con la boca abierta a su pupila con la forma infantil que tenían para hablar.

-No lo hice! Yo digo la verdad! – quejándose por el reproche de la inglesa, Julia exclamó.

-Basta las dos- solemnemente proclamó tranquilo el castaño, amainando la discusión en donde las demás estaban a punto de entrometerse.

-Pero Peter yo…- quiso decir la antigua Arachne, solo para callarse al verle la cara a Spiderman.

-Comenzaste tú, no es así? – sin dudar en un momento de su conclusión, reprendió el adulto.

-Yo…- intimidada por como sonaba ronca su voz, Julia bajó la mirada.

-Julia. Fuiste tú, sí o no? – tomándola por sus hombros y parándola frente a él, le interrogó de nuevo.

Viéndose acorralada por sus actor anteriores, la psíquica comenzó a derramar lágrimas reales al mismo tiempo que hipaba. Suspirando al corroborar su pensamiento, Peter se paró en sus rodillas para estar a la misma altura y la sumergió en un abrazo contra su pecho, deslizando su mano izquierda por el largo cabello y tarareando suavemente en su oído hasta que detuviese su llanto.

-No es bueno mentir, Julia. Por qué lo hiciste? – alejándose de su agarre, le cuestionó a la niña él, ignorando la presencia de los demás.

-Quería estar a tu lado- a duras penas reveló la verdad la diminuta Madame Web.

-Si me lo hubieses dicho, te habría dejado hacerlo. Por qué le pegaste a Jess? Pudiste lastimarla. No me gusta que se peleen entre ustedes- con voz cálida y amena, indagó Spiderman, recordando todas las veces que detestaba ver como batallaban sus versiones adultas.

Anya filmaba todo con su celular, pero sabía perfectamente que no debía subirlo a Internet, por lo que simplemente tenía para mostrárselo a otros héroes luego como extorsión para el grupo de quince damas. Aparte de ello, no podía dejar de apreciar la diferencia que había entre Spiderman, el héroe que nunca se calla, y Peter Parker, el dueño de una empresa científica y buena figura paterna.

-Quiero que vayas a pedirle disculpas ahora- comandó el adulto, retomando su asiento y observando como Julia se acercaba a una enojada Jessica.

-Lo siento- limpiándose la cara, murmuró con tono agudo la vidente arácnida.

-Te perdono si me devuelves mi lugar- puso condiciones Spiderwoman, sacándole una sonrisa al adulto, una que las demás querían ver seguido en él.

Tras asentir al pedido de la pelinegra, todo regresó a la normalidad, siendo que ambas recibieron un beso en sus frentes como recompensa por la resolución que tomaron. Lamentablemente para el héroe de Queens, eso fue algo que ideó varias artimañas en las cabecitas de ciertas mini mujeres que habían entablado una plática telepática gracias a Emma Frost.

-Wow…serás un padre genial, Spiderman- sin poder contenerse, alabó la joven heroína, haciendo ruborizar al adulto y reir a los niños Richards.

* * *

-Alguien que se oponga a mi decisión? – con un gruñido, cuestionó Arma X.

-Estás seguro que es correcto hacer esto, Wolverine? Digo, está bien que seamos villanos, pero tampoco es para tanto…- Mysterio masculló, rascándole la parte posterior de su pecera con incertidumbre.

-Quieres hacerle compañía, hombre burbuja? – señalándole con su habano, cuestionó Logan.

-No! No! – rápidamente negó con las manos el miembro de la galería de némesis que poseía Spiderman.

-Perfecto. Alguien que quiera intentar decir algo coherente pero que termina siendo una idiotez? – ofreció la palabra el mutante con huesos metálicos.

-Hay que arrojarlo desnudo? – la villana Beetle quiso saber, un tanto perturbada por la golpiza que le propinó a Piledriver.

-Tiene un calzoncillo aún, así que no está tan desnudo como implicas- indicando a la ropa interior que tenía Brian Calusky, replicó el líder de los X-men.

-Puedo hacerlo yo? – la hechicera de Asgard indagó, enojada con el hecho de que hicieron llorar a su preciado príncipe de cabellos dorados.

-No! Yo lo haré! – Valkyrie gritó, poniéndose de pie y blandiendo su espada.

-Quién te crees que eres para vengar el dolor de mi amado, perra bruta!? – furiosa por lo que implicó la valquiria, Enchantress se quejó mientras se paraba para hacerle frente.

-A quién llamas perra bruta, maldita bruja manipuladora!? – perdiendo los estribos, la guerrera rubia empujó a Amora, cosa que ella presurosamente imitó, caldeando indefectiblemente el ambiente.

-Desearía que Wade estuviese aquí con el lodo que me ofreció antes…- murmuró abatido James Howlett, a lo que Piledriver asintió a su lado todo amoratado y sangrante.

-Wolvie, ya llegue! – apareciendo en medio de la prefabricada jaula que los niños utilizaban y arrojando el barro por todos lados, Deadpool comentó.

-Dónde estabas todo este tiempo? – curioso, cuestionó Logan.

-Fui a Tierra Salvaje por esto. Yo sabía que habría una lucha en el lodo, así que solo me adelanté! Ahora dile a esas hermosuras que pueden decidir quién arrojará al mar la boya donde ese idiota está atado si pelean aquí! – el mercenario bocazas dijo mientras terminaba de emparejar el lodo por todo el suelo con una pala, orgulloso de su trabajo.

Logan solo sonrió por su parte, mandando rápidamente a sus protegidos a dormir para poder iniciar la función de trasnoche de su club de apuestas ilegales.

* * *

 **Se terminó todo por hoy!**

 **Les gustó?**

 **Franklin y Valeria aprendieron una nueva faceta de su madre?**

 **Querrá la niña genio imitar por alguna vez a Sue?**

 **Se habrá llevado la sorpresa de su vida Anya al ver a Peter por primera vez sin máscara? (supongamos que si ocurrió antes, no lo hizo, porque yo realmente no lo hago)**

 **Intentarán dejar de pelear las niñas por Spidey?**

 **Seguirán alimentándolo al ver que se despreocupa por su bienestar con el fin de cuidarlas?**

 **Anya chantajeará a las afectadas con el video que grabó?**

 **Valeria hará algo similar?**

 **Será que la amabilidad y gran corazón de Peter haya afectado a Spidergirl?**

 **Llevará a cabo su amenaza Logan?**

 **Deadpool sabrá lo que yo estoy escribiendo desde antes?**

 **Habrá traído suficiente lodo para su propósito?**

 **Deberá abrir una nueva sucursal nuestro querido mutante gruñón?**

 **Conseguirá un arma nueva Thor después del castigo a Piledriver?**

 **Recordará Logan que tiene que bajar a Mr. Fantastic del techo y llevárselo a una celda junto a Hill?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME GUSTA LEER SUS COMENTARIOS, CRÍTICAS, OPINIONES, IDEAS, CONSEJOS, PEDIDOS, ETC!**

 **Saludos a todos!**

 **PD: sabían que Silver Sable sobrevivió a Ends of the Earth? Me siento estafado emocionalmente. Pobre Peter...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola a todos a una nueva actualización de este fanfic!  
**

 **WM King: uno le termina agarrando cariño a un personaje como ese.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Peleas entre chicas (adultas y pequeñas) no faltarán. Solo que en una Logan la disfrutará de ver, mientras que Spidey se enojará mucho.**

 **Guest (sin aclaraciones debido a que es obvio): como dije antes, van a haber peleas por Peter. Llegando al punto de colmar la paciencia de nuestro héroe. Valeria tendrá que decidir si va a aprender baile. En cuanto a Silver Sable, es real su estado de sobreviviente.**

 **Breaker234: Deadpool seguirá haciendo cosas extrañas. Y te aseguro que los agentes de SHIELD volverán a intentar quitarle las niñas a Spiderman...lo que será una muy mala idea.**

 **Te guest 2099 (tampoco voy a aclarar demasiado que es un Guest): digamos que Anya, Hope y Kamala serán visitantes de la mansión...solo vas a tener que esperar un poquito.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje. Todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 21_**

De regreso a la Mansión Avengers, cada una de las niñas se dividió del gran grupo para disfrutar de su momentánea juventud. Pasar tiempo en los jardines con las flores era la tarea actual de Sue, Jean y Medusalith. Ver un desfile de moda en la televisión era lo que entretenía por la siguiente hora a Janet, Emma, Jessica y Loki. En el pórtico que daba al jardín, Peter pasaba el tiempo junto a Anya y los niños Richards para enseñarles con un juego de química a cómo realizar la telaraña de sus lanza redes en caso de que tengan algún inconveniente. Carol, Laura y Julia disfrutaban columpiarse en las hamacas improvisadas que Spidey realizaba como el primer día. Wanda, Jennifer y Bobbi habían logrado hacerse a escondidas con la caja de recuerdos que el héroe arácnido tenía en su habitación, hallando toda clase de objetos recolectados a lo largo de sus batallas o formación de parejas con otros héroes.

Felicia y Natasha, por otro lado, estaban acercándose a la puerta de entrada que el establecimiento tenía luego de oír que golpeaban y tocaban repetidas veces el timbre. La paciencia que creían tener controlada se fue esfumando con cada segundo que transcurría, ya que tuvieron que hacerse de una silla para poder llegar hasta la mirilla, lo cual condujo a un estado de furia por parte del dúo.

Un tácito acuerdo se llevó a cabo en menos de un milisegundo, sonriendo maliciosamente tras acordar los términos. Revisando que sus ropas luzcan absolutamente adorables, abrieron la puerta como si estuviesen realmente emocionadas por saber quién estaba detrás.

Una despampanante pelirroja esperaba ansiosa por ser recibida, solo para quedarse de piedra cuando dos niñas super tiernas atendían su llamado con semblantes curiosos. La tensión fue construyéndose rápidamente en el incómodo silencio que establecían ambas partes que se disputaban por cierto hombre mordido por una araña tantos años atrás.

-Yo…Mmh…Hola pequeñas- forzando una sonrisa en su rostro, saludó Mary Jane Watson.

-Hola señora- replicaron inmediatamente las dos pequeñas, gozando al ver el ceño fruncido cuando recalcaron su edad.

-Se encuentra Peter? Soy una amiga de él- cuestionó la mujer, preguntándose internamente qué eran aquellos ruidos que provenían del interior de la mansión.

-Papi? – meneando su cabeza hacia la izquierda, la peliblanca dijo inocentemente.

-Perdón!? – anonadada, exclamó la actriz.

-Estás buscando a mi papá? – mirándola con sus profundos ojos azules, la mini espía rusa volvió a indagar, lamentándose en su mente el no poder torturarla como quería.

-Un momento! Peter es tu padre!? Peter Parker?! – cada vez más asombrada por lo que oía, gritó repetidas veces la ex prometida de Spidey.

La heroína y villana asintieron unísonamente sus cabezas, despeinándose en el trayecto. En ningún momento se movieron del umbral, impidiéndole a MJ que ingresase e increpase al Parker que todavía le enseñaba con paciencia y meticulosidad a sus aprendices.

-Sí. Mami dijo que se había peleado hace mucho con papi y no le dijo sobre mí porque le había defraudado. Pero cuando tuvo un problema hace unos días, tuvimos que visitarlo y decirle la verdad- creando una mentira fiable, la cual funcionaba de maravillas con su carita de ángel, la ladrona relató.

-Y tu madre es…aguarda un segundo. Reconozco ese cabello…- logrando unir cabos, Mary Jane dedujo quien era la "madre" de Black Cat.

-Felicia Hardy, trabajo como investigadora privada. Es una detective! – utilizando uno de sus tantos trabajos pasados, la susodicha respondió como cualquier infante lo haría orgullo de sus padres.

-Y tú? – tratando de contener la avalancha de emociones que la abrumaban, quiso saber la actriz al ver a Natasha.

-Mi mamá se llama Nancy Rushman y me dijo que conoció a papá cuando enseñaban en una escuela. Dijo que fue amor a primera vista! – recordando el alias que utilizó en la época que perdió memoria y se enamoró del Parker, contestó con su acento ruso.

-Ya…ya veo…- reconociendo las facciones, la ex de Peter murmuró para no decir algo indebido al hecho de que ambas niñas eran "hijas" de una ladrona y una espía asesina.

-Quieres hablar con mi papi? – enseñando un rostro que conmovería incluso hasta a un iracundo Hulk, la villana preguntó.

-Eh? Oh, sí! Por favor, puedes llamarlo? Claro, si no está ocupado ahora- fingiendo amabilidad al hablar, MJ comento al mismo tiempo que pensaba en tener una larga charla con su antiguo prometido.

-Está hablando con mamá, al parecer alguien le ha estado enviando mensajes y a ella no le gustó mucho. Estaba muy enojada esta mañana…- arrugando su pequeña nariz respingada en disgusto, real por tener a la causante delante de ella, aclaró Black Widow.

Aquellas palabras terminaron por desmoronar la moral de la Watson, quien empezó a sudar con solo imaginar que tendría detrás de ella a una super asesina profesional. Lentamente retrocedió sobre sus pasos, moviendo sus manos negativamente y alzando una mueca que se asimilaba a una trémula sonrisa.

-No…no…no creo que sea necesario…díganle que…mejor no le digan nada, sí?...fue un gusto conocerlas, realmente son hermosas como sus madres…Adiós! – apuraba balbuceó, casi tropezando con su propia sombra, alcanzando el límite de la propiedad y sacudiendo sus manos para inmediatamente comenzar a correr despavorida hasta desaparecer en la muchedumbre.

-Perra…- con veneno masculló como era habitual últimamente, Felicia.

-Ni crea que está a salvo por solo decirme que soy bonita- fulminando la lejana figura pelirroja de la actriz, recalcó la heroína rejuvenecida, cerrando la puerta y yendo en dirección a donde Wanda, Jennifer y Bobbi estaban junto a la peliblanca.

-Oigan, rápido! Vengan a ver estas cosas que tiene Peter! Hay de todo aquí! – Mockingbird, las llamó mientras sostenía lo que parecía ser un anillo para meter dos dedos, al mismo tiempo que She-Hulk alzaba una campera azul con una araña negra, y Scarlet Witch tenía un álbum de fotografías.

* * *

-Doom se ha perdido de algo? – el susodicho que amaba hablar en tercera persona preguntó a Falcon.

-Shhh…me desconcentras! – sin despegar su vista de la lucha que llevaban a cabo dos rubios en la jaula, el moreno replicó.

-Cómo osas hablarle de esa manera a Doom! Te enseñaré a…- comenzó a despotricar el latveriano, solo para detener su perorata cuando Sam Wilson alzó su mano.

-Sí, sí, sí…lo que digas. Por qué no vuelves cuando haya terminado esta lucha? – despidió sin preocupación alguna el miembro de los Avengers.

Gritos de emoción, provenientes de héroes y villanos, tanto hombres como mujeres por igual, abundaban en La Balsa. Gruñidos que Amora y Valkyrie encendían la versión nocturna de la guardería que Logan había implementado días atrás.

El barro cubría completamente sus curvas pronunciadas, resbalándose por instantes y cayendo una sobre la otra, haciendo que la carne rosácea de la valquiria se frotase con la pálida de la bruja. Tan ensimismadas estaban para decidir quién arrojaría a mar abierto al destructor de sartenbreaker, que no se percataban de los silbidos lobunos que la gente les daba, así como tampoco de la cantidad de dinero y misceláneas que Arma X junto a Wade iban acumulando.

-Vamos, Valkyrie! Tú puedes! No me hagas perder mi dinero! – Hyppolyta exclamó, sacando a relucir sus genes heredados por Ares.

-Levanta ese gordo trasero y demuéstrale a esa perra que tú mandas, Amora! – Clea comenzó a gritar, luego de haberse ido junto a Elektra a acostar a sus respectivas parejas o ex parejas.

-Aunque no apruebo esta clase de espectáculo…Muévete, valquiria de porquería! – Storm ordenó, viendo como la hechicera había logrado subyugar momentáneamente a la guerrera tras sentarse sobre su pelvis y manosear sus pechos.

-Apostaste dinero, mi reina? – incluso si estaban separados, Black Panther la llamó por el mote que nunca desistió de usar.

-No, pero las mañas de Logan se me han pegado con los años- sincera confesó la mutante con poderes climáticos.

-Culpable de los hechos, 'Ro! Wade, ve preparándote porque Titania y Jessica Jones iniciaron una discusión sobre si Jen o Luke eran los más fuertes! – Wolverine le avisó a su colega mutante con habilidad regeneradora, dedicándose a dibujar números en las hojas que le quitó a Black Bolt antes de mandarlo a dormir junto al perro gigante que Karnak trajo.

* * *

 **Se acabó por hoy!**

 **Les gustó?**

 **Los niños comenzarán a utilizar las redes de Spidey cuando lo necesiten?**

 **Sue, Jean y Medusa terminarán embarradas?**

 **Wasp, Emma, Spiderwoman y Loki le pedirán a Peter ir de compras juntos?**

 **Carol, X-23 y Madame Web tendrán algún accidente que necesite de los cuidados de nuestro héroe?**

 **MJ habrá sufrido un desmayo luego de enfrentarse de Felicia y Natasha?**

 **Irá la pelirroja a chismorrearle todo a Tía May?**

 **Black Widow torturará a su nueva y odiada némesis?**

 **Habrá perdido el respeto de la gente Doom?**

 **Falcon será víctima de un plan del villano latveriano?**

 **Resurgirá el amor entre T'challa y Storm?**

 **O Logan intentará quedársela?**

 **Black Bolt habrá llorado por perder sus hojas y crayones?**

 **O ya estará resignado y jugando con Lockjaw?**

 **Peter le dirá algo a las niñas por sacar sus cosas privadas a la vista de todos?**

 **POR FAVOR, RESPONDAN! QUIERO SABER SUS OPINIONES, COMENTARIOS, IDEAS, CONSEJOS, PENSAMIENTOS, CRÍTICAS, QUEJAS, PEDIDOS, ETCÉTERA!**

 **Saludos y hasta el próximo episodio!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Buenos días, tardes y noches a todos mis queridos lectores!**

 **Breaker234: Logan sabe como manejar un negocio, no por nada vivió tantos años. Y es más que obvio que MJ le chismorreará todo a la Tía May para que se ponga de su parte...aunque vas a tener que esperar para saber que pasará en verdad.**

 **darthwolf: Digamos que cuando Doom se entere que Sue es una niña, Spidey se enojará mucho si intenta quitársela. Pobre Panther no lo sé la verdad, ya que tengo comics viejos donde la pareja entre Logan y Ororo ya existía. En cuanto a los personajes del universo Ultimate, debería de ver como hago para hacerlos aparecer, ya que solo tendría dos modos (la primera es con la saga "Spider-Men" y la otra es "Spider-verse").**

 **Hyakki Yako: Las otras niñas tendrán su oportunidad para atormentar a Mary Jane, te lo juro. En cuanto a Kang, bueno...está en todo su derecho de tener una parte de las ganancias.**

 **WM King: Me pone feliz saber que mi historia te gusta.**

 **Guest 2099 (no hace falta aclarar): Kamala y Hope saldrán en el capítulo 24 junto a Anya, por lo que vas a tener que aguantar un poco más. Y respecto a la caja, ya verás que tiene Spidey ahí.**

 **Guest (viruz pirata, sé que eres tú): MJ estará traumada con pesadillas donde Black Cat y Black Widow la persiguen, pero nunca llegará al nivel de Kaine (pobre clon...). Y sobre los accidentes, hay que tener en cuenta que son niñas ahora y se van a dedicar a disfrutar la infancia que Kang les dio de nuevo bajo el cuidado de Peter.**

 **Guest (a este le voy a poner NN hasta que se ponga un nombre propio para reconocerlo): Ya verás que no solo dinero ganan esos dos mutantes. Con las aventuras de Peter, vas a tener que seguir leyendo!**

 **Trafalgar D 122: podemos decir que sí...**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, eso es trabajo de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 22_**

-Miren todas estas fotografías. Parece que Peter le gustaba guardar recuerdos cuando menos no los esperábamos- Scarlet Witch dijo en un susurro, rozando con la yema de sus dedos una imagen donde ella salía junto a Tommy y Billy, sus difuntos y luego reencarnados hijos.

-Cómo logró tomarme capturas sin que me dé cuenta? – entre curiosa y sorprendida, formuló su duda Black Widow, viéndose en un pequeño trozo de celuloide cuando era Nancy.

-Alguien puede decirme qué clase de anillo es este? – la blonda del pequeño grupo quiso saber, enseñándoles el antiguo artículo.

-Uno para meter dos dedos? – señalando lo obvio, respondió la peliblanca.

-Muchas gracias, no me había dado cuenta- el sarcasmo fue derrochado en gran cantidad cuando la ex de Hawkeye contestó de nuevo.

-Oye, tampoco es para que te sulfures- alzando sus manos, se disculpó Felicia.

-Ya dejen de discutir o Peter nos oirá. Respecto a est…Por qué Peter tiene un anillo de Kamar-Taj? – analizando dicho objeto en su mano, la diminuta hija de Magneto preguntó a nadie en particular.

-Tú te preguntas por eso? Quisiera que me explique cómo es que algo como esto está aquí en una caja de cartón! – la espía rusa clamó histérica mientras sacaba un pedazo de la espada Muramasa que tuvo Logan hace décadas y la perdió.

-Veamos…repulsores de Tony, algo que parecen hojas secas como las que Black Panther nos mostró de su tierra, libros de química, lanza redes viejos, un par de orejas de gato…bien, esto es lo más raro que hay en la caja- Jennifer comenzó a sacar todo lo que tenía la caja luego de haberse puesto la campera azul con la araña impresa en el pecho.

-Hey, esas son mías! Yo se las regalé! – la ladrona de joyas comentó, tomándolas rápidamente y poniéndoselas en la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la mansión, Peter había finalizado de enseñarles cómo hacer sus propias telarañas a Anya, Franklin y Valeria en caso de que tuviesen un problema o él no estuviese. Luego de percatarse que la Spidergirl se había dormido tras reposar su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo, la acomodó con cuidado en unos de los sofás que estaban en la sala donde un cuarteto de infantes observaban sin pestañear un desfile de moda por televisión.

-Deben parpadear o se les secarán los ojos, niñas- advirtió con un tono juguetón Peter, acercándose a Emma y posando su mano sobre su cabeza con delicadeza.

-Quieres sentarte con nosotras? Ya está por terminar- la mutante rubia cuestionó.

-Por qué no? A lo mejor mañana las lleve de compras para que tengan más ropa, y de paso víveres para la cocina- pensando para futuro, Spidey replicó al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento entre Loki y Jessica, dejando que Janet se siente en su regazo sin quitar la vista de la caja boba.

-En serio lo harás!? Eres genial, Peter! – emocionada por ir a tiendas de ropa, la británica prácticamente brincó a los brazos del susodicho para besarle la mejilla, sacándole una risa cálida, algo que las demás imitaron con el fin de mantenerlo riendo.

 ** _-AHHHHH! –_**

Al oír ese grito de dolor, Peter bajó a The Wasp de sus piernas y corrió desesperadamente hasta el patio trasero del establecimiento, con miles de ideas corriendo por su cabeza en la creencia de que algo malo pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera de las niñas que estaba cuidando. Tan centrado estaba en su propósito, que el héroe de Queens eludió instintivamente los muebles y niños Richards que estaban en su camino.

-CAROL! – gritó el tótem al ver la diminuta fémina en el suelo, tomándose el codo siniestro.

Con el corazón en la boca, el Parker se dejó caer de rodillas junto a ella y la tomó contra su pecho para tranquilizarla sin darse cuenta que él era quien más miedo tenía, algo que todas las demás notaron, incluyendo aquellas que estaban viendo la caja y llegaron deprisa.

-Está bien. No te pasó nada. Solo es un pequeño raspón. Te duele? – sumamente preocupado, comenzó a preguntar el castaño, haciendo que la niña asienta renuente con la cabeza, ya que sentía vergüenza por la situación.

-Arde- admitió Captain Marvel, ya que se había dado cuenta que no fue una gran idea la de saltar del columpio.

-Ven, te llevaré a curarte. Eres una niña valiente Carol, no estás llorando! – con la intención de hacerla reir, Peter exclamó mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba que la pequeña heroína escondiese su cara en su pecho.

Sentándola en la banca donde estuvo antes, agradeció a Jean quien vino con el botiquín que habían utilizado con él para sanar sus dedos. Limpiando metódicamente el raspón, terminó por colocarle una bandita y besarle el codo como si fuese un hechizo, lo que hizo que la piloto de aviones se ruborizase sin control, provocando gruñidos en Felicia y captando la atención del adulto de la mansión.

-Felicia- llamó la araña.

-Si, Peter? – respondió la ladrona sin saber el motivo por el cual había sido hablada.

-De dónde sacaste esas orejas de gato? Junto a esa campera, anillo, álbum de fotos y mi cámara…? - con un ceño fruncido que generó incertidumbre en las culpables de invasión a la propiedad privada.

-Yo…Hmm…De una caja que había en tu habitación, lo siento- la joven afectada por rayos gamma refutó, tratando de tapar su cara con las largas mangas de la ropa que tomó prestada, para solo tener que mostrar su rostro en el momento que el hombre quitó sus brazos de allí.

-No me preocupa que toquen esas cosas, solo me preocupa saber cómo llegaron hasta la repisa donde estaban- señalando el hecho fáctico, dijo el arácnido.

-Bobbi se subió a mis hombros mientras Wanda nos daba indicaciones- confesó con suma honestidad la abogada.

-Y si te caías? Deberías de habérmelo pedido, Jen. Podrías lastimarte si no tienes cuidado…Quiero que me prometan que me llamarán si necesitan algo que no alcancen, si? - compungido, quiso estar seguro de que no repetirían lo que hicieron las afectadas por Kang.

-Lo prometemos, Peter- agachando la mirada por haberle provocado dolor, respondieron unísonamente las tres muchachas.

-Bien…ahora dame esa cámara, Nat. Quiero ver si puedo tomarles una fotos para el álbum que nunca completé- recibiendo dicho aparato de la pelirroja, Spiderman comenzó a revisar el rollo, sonriendo satisfecho cuando preparó todo y tomó una fugaz fotografía a un desprevenida Medusa que tenía sus manos llenas de tierra por tratar a las flores junto a Sue.

* * *

-Cómo van las finanzas? – sin quitar su vista de la batalla que se llevaba a cabo en jaula, cuestionó el mutante longevo.

-Según este ábaco, somos millonarios- Deadpool respondió, moviendo las bolas como si realmente supiese como utilizar el contador.

-Y en términos de cualquier persona normal? – conteniéndose las ganas de llevar su mano a la cara, volvió a interrogar Logan.

-Con un octavo de territorio latveriano que Doom perdió al apostar por Valkyrie minutos atrás, y media Genosha que Pietro nos entregó luego de que Tony ganase contra Captain America…bueno, tenemos mucho dinero. Puedo comprarme unas chimichangas ahora? – mostrando los papeles de propiedad a su colega, pidió el mercenario bocazas por comida.

-Hecho, y trae algo para los mocosos…y para Hill también, ni ella comería la porquería que sirven acá- dándole un fajo de billetes como si fuesen de Monopoly, respondió el encargado de cuidador a los mini héroes que dormían en este momento.

-No te parece raro que varios de los agentes no estén aquí? – Beast indagó tras acercarse a su colega X-men.

-Según la "ilustrísima" directora de SHIELD, dijo que envió a una docena a recuperar a las niñas que está cuidando Spidey- resoplando con sorna una bocanada de humo, el mutante gruñón habló, para luego pararse y aplaudir cuando Titania había logrado rasgarle parte de la ropa a Jessica Jones.

-Me estás diciendo que el sujeto que trajo del espacio a un simbionte asesino está cuidando de unas niñas?! – exagerando por completo lo oído, repitió la filósofa bola de pelos azul.

-Lo dice el sujeto que está reuniéndose en secreto con varios de los mocosos para urdir planes que siempre salen por la culata…- fulminándolo con la mirada, masculló Wolverine entre los gritos de los espectadores que se volvían más locos con cada segundo que la batalla entre las mujeres se llevaba a cabo.

-Cómo…? – sorprendido por la respuesta, Hank balbuceó nervioso.

-Wade me lo dijo. Y sin importar que esté medio esquizofrénico el noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces, siempre suele tener la razón en algunas cosas- le aclaró las dudas Arma X, para luego sonreír al ver como Dragon Man gritaba para que la esposa de Luke Cage se ponga de pie.

-Bueno…sí…pero no implica que sea confiable el hecho de que Spiderman esté cuidando de unas niñas inocentes…- el mutante de pelaje cobalto intentó desviar el tema a su curso anterior.

-Puede que no sea el más fuerte o el más rápido, pero si tiene que dar su vida por el bien de ellas, Spidey lo hará sin dudarlo dos veces. Así que deja de quejarte o…SNIKT! – terminó por amenazar a su colega, viendo como su pelaje perdía unos tonos y se mezclaba rápidamente con el público.

* * *

 **Y se terminó todo por hoy!**

 **Les agradó el capítulo?**

 **Sabrá Peter utilizar todas esas cosas en la caja?**

 **Las niñas explotarán las tarjetas de Stark en las tiendas de ropa?**

 **Habrá querido volar sin sus poderes Carol?**

 **O habrá sido todo un plan de ella para que Peter la conscienta?**

 **Black Cat se quedará de nuevo con sus orejas de gato o las devolverá a la caja?**

 **Medusa estará pensando en quedarse con nuestro arácnido héroe? (Después de todo Black Bolt tiene cuatro esposas más)**

 **Anya superará su fanatismo por Peter o todo lo que él hace empeorará las cosas? (Y ni les pregunto cuando Hope y Kamala aparezcan...)**

 **Doom admitirá que debe dar parte de su reinado?**

 **Magneto querrá matar a su hijo al enterarse que perdió la mitad de su tierra?**

 **Logan despellejará vivo a Hank por ser miembro de los Illuminati?**

 **O lo hará por insultar a su hermano en todo menos la sangre?**

 **Quién estará cuidando del Edificio Baxter si Dragon Man está en La Balsa?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESO MUCHO POR LEER SUS COMENTARIOS, CRÍTICAS, OPINIONES, IDEAS, CONSEJOS, PEDIDOS, PREGUNTAS, DUDAS, APORTES, ETC!**

 **Saludos y hasta mañana!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bienvenidos todos a la vigésima tercera parte de este fanfic!**

 **Breaker234: sí, lo sé, son cortos mis episodios pero lo compenso con actualizar cada día. Es verdad, todos subestiman a Spidey, tanto aliados como enemigos. Y respecto a si ellas volverán a la normalidad en algún momento, pues claro...pero el destino de Peter lo mantendré secreto para que sigas leyendo.**

 **viruz pirata: el ábaco lo tenía Deadpool, y todos sabemos que él puede sacar lo que sea de donde sea...Las calles de New York no están tranquilas, recuerda que hay toda clase de malvivientes rondando de los cuales nuestro héroe se encargaba de atrapar.**

 **Trafalgar D 122: en algún momento van a querer respuestas ellas, y él tendrá que dárselas. La pregunta real es cuándo.**

 **Hyakki Yako: te aseguro que las pequeñas encontrarán más y más cosas que desconocían del arácnido, llevándolas a cuestionarse. Logan ha admitido más de una vez su respeto hacia Peter, y con Deadpool no tengo palabras para describir su habilidad para contabilizar las ganancias con un ábaco.**

 **viruz pirata (2° parte): si las niñas comerán pizza? No veo razón alguna para negarles un festín, total tienen las tarjetas de Stark a disposición.**

 **naruto nn: vas a tener que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo (mañana) para ver como será el encuentro entre las tres adolescentes, las niñas y Peter. Y por supuesto Wade le hará una fugaz visita a su queridísimo amigo cabeza de red.**

 **No soy dueño de nada, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 23_**

Ruidos de metales se hacían eco en las extensiones sanas de la Mansión Avengers en medio de la noche mientras todos los habitantes dormitaban plácidamente luego de cenar, despedir a Anya y jugar un rato.

Con lentitud, los agentes de SHIELD enviados anteriormente por Maria Hill bajaron de los conductos del aire acondicionado, posicionándose detrás de una pared con sus armas listas para atacar. Peter, por su cuenta, roncaba levemente al mismo tiempo que su cara era tapada por el largo cabello rojizo de la reina Inhumana que se había logrado colar entre Laura y Loki en su pecho, haciendo que algunos mechones levitasen con su respiración.

Lo que ninguno de los subordinados de la directora apresada en La Balsa sabía, era que Jean y Emma se habían percatado de las intenciones que tenían los espías desde más de cinco calles de distancia, por lo que con el propósito de cuidar a cierto adulto, estaban fingiendo dormir.

Sabiendo que estaba mal lo que hicieron, las telépatas se encargaron de restringir la periferia de la sala para que Peter pudiese descansar luego de cuidar todo el día de ellas, haciendo que Coulson y Carter chocasen con una barrera erigida por Invisible Woman.

Antes de que los miembros de la agencia secreta pudiese darse cuenta, habían sido subyugados rápidamente por las picaduras de Janet, la cual retomó su tamaño real luego de finalizar su tarea. Satisfecha con su trabajo, se sacudió las manos y cambió lugares con Carol y Jennifer, para ir a recostarse junto al tótem.

-Llevémoslos al patio trasero, no quiero que Peter se despierte- la licenciada musitó, arrastrado dos cuerpos que solo hacían peso muerto.

-Cada vez siento más ganas de golpear a Hill por cómo trata a nuestra araña- Captain Marvel replicó, flotando hasta el jardín con Coulson y Carter arrastrando sus caras por todo el suelo.

-Te recuerdo que no fue hace mucho que nosotras también lo tratábamos igual…- Bobbi, quien caminaba junto a Jessica, recordó.

-Mmh…no me lo recuerdes por favor. Bastante arrepentida estoy por ser una perra total con él, que solo quería ayudarme y hacerme reir- la inglesa se expresó con pena, jugueteando con los lanza redes que tomó de la caja que habían sacado de la recámara del héroe.

-Sin tener en cuenta que nos salvó la vida más de una vez, como cuando se quedó peleando contra Magik y Colossus para que tú, Jen y Carol pudiesen salir del Limbo- la mutante con poderes caóticos le dijo a su compañera Avenger de cabello azabache y ojos verdes, haciendo que se detenga sobre su paso.

-Espera…qué dijiste? – pidió Spiderwoman tras escuchar lo que Wanda dijo.

-Peter se quedó en el Limbo peleando contra dos Fuerza Fénix para que ustedes pudiesen ser rescatados…Por qué preguntas? Ocurre algo? – quiso saber la romaní al tener que repetir lo dicho anteriormente.

Todas las infantes se voltearon al ver a Jessica luego de oír un rechinar de dientes y un hipido, descubriendo la furia que emanaba con la sola postura, que la afectada por el villano del futuro, tenía. Esta, sin perder tiempo, se apresuró en llevar al agente que cargaba hasta el patio, arrojándolo sin cuidado para posteriormente agacharse y llevar sus rodillas contra el pecho, escondiendo su cara en el pequeño hueco que quedaba.

-Qué le ocurre? – preguntó Black Widow, quien llegaba detrás del grupo junto a Black Cat.

Repitiendo por tercera vez lo que dijo Wanda, el dúo recién llegado terminó por informarse, a lo que Natasha empezó a hacerse una idea del percance que estaba teniendo la antigua miembro de HYDRA.

-Voy a matar a Barton…Juro que le haré pagar por mentirme descaradamente…-gruñó la Drew, alzando la vista para enseñar como sus orbes verdes estaban enrojeciéndose por las lágrimas que corrían a lo largo de sus mejillas.

-Algo me dice que inventaron una historia en donde Peter era solo una sombra de todo lo que pasaba…Típico- la peliblanca masculló, dedicándose a quitarles las armas a los agentes desmayados.

-Eso explica por qué estaba tan malherido cuando despertamos en la enfermería de K'un-Lun. Con cada noticia nueva que escucho, me siento más idiota por no saber todo de él…Cuánto nos estará ocultando en realidad? – la antigua Ms. Marvel se lamentó, ayudando a su amiga a ponerse de pie y darle un abrazo que pronto se convirtió en una grupal.

-Creo que tendremos tiempo de sobra para averiguar la respuesta a esa incógnita, Carol. Pero ahora debemos encargarnos en los sujetos que querían llevarnos a la base de SHIELD y golpear a Peter- demostrando su madurez a pesar de su cuerpo infantil, comunicó Madame Web.

Fulminando de manera peligrosa con la mirada a los subordinados de Hill, se pusieron manos a la obra. Les quitaron toda clase de tecnología que tenían encima, junto a armas escondidas y zapatos. Fueron despojados de sus ropas, permitiéndoles mantener sus interiores ya que todas ellas sentían que sería demasiado el dejarlos desnudos en medio de la calle, incluso si se lo merecían.

Sacándole provecho a los lanza redes, y dejando fascinada a la empleadora, un bulto gigante de seda donde salían cabezas y brazos se produjo delante del grupo de niñas. Una mueca. entre feliz y malévola, se ubicó en el tierno rostro de la actual niña británica, quien imaginaba a todos los agentes con la cara de Hawkeye mientras disparaba redes sin parar.

-Definitivamente le voy a pedir uno de estos a Peter cuando recupere mi forma adulta- comento más para sí mismo Jessica, viendo alegremente los dispositivos en sus muñecas.

-Creo que todas queremos uno de esos, después de todo son muy útiles…pero ahora mejor arrojemos a estos idiotas a un callejón cerca de la policía y regresemos a dormir- Jennifer remarcó, alzando a la bola de gente junto a Captain Marvel y corriendo presurosamente hasta el muro que cercaba la propiedad, teniendo que arrojarlos para luego cruzar ellas, regresando al cabo de dos minutos con muecas de conformidad.

-La próxima vez se lo pensarán dos veces antes de querer hacerle daño alguno a mi Peter- la espía rusa murmuró para si misma, sin darse cuenta que las demás decían algo similar por lo bajo, volviendo a la sala y recostándose cerca del tótem arácnido.

* * *

-Verla de esta manera solo hace que me arrepienta de haberla matado años atrás…Pero dejando eso de lado, solo puedo sentir envidia por Daredevil- Bullseye dijo, obnubilado con la imagen de una Elektra llena de lodo mientras luchaba furiosamente por el honor de su pequeño amante.

-Y yo creía que las diminutas mallas que utilizaba eran sugerentes…Ahora que está llena de barro y manoseándose con otra mujer, es algo fuera de este mundo- viendo a Psylocke caer y pararse de nuevo con sus torneados muslos bañados en barro, balbuceó Pyro de forma libidinosa.

-Oigan, dejen de babear el suelo! Claro, a menos que quieran visitar a Piledriver en aguas internacionales- advirtió Multiple Man al pisar la saliva que chorreaba de la boca de Toad, recordando las reglas que impuso el mutante a cargo de la prisión.

-Qué quieres que hagamos?! Ni que fuésemos los únicos que estamos de esta manera…míralas a ellas! – un poco ofendido por lo que Jaime Madrox dijo, se quejó Moon Knight.

Desviando rápidamente la mirada para no perderse el espectáculo que las dos ninjas daban, vieron a Moonstar junto a Magik gritar obscenidades que harían enrojecer a varios de ellos. Obviamente, todo esto dejando de lado el pequeño charco de saliva que Juggernaut se encargaba de limpiar tras pasar por allí el cuerpo desmayado de unos de los guardias de Hill por orden de Logan.

-Aun así, por favor mantengan la cordura. Tampoco les pido que terminen como Gambit- el mutante múltiple pidió, indicando con un dedo al lugar donde el cajún estaba sentado viendo el espectáculo, con un rostro como si hubiese alcanzado el nirvana mismo con el equilibrio entre placer y concentración que logró.

* * *

 **Y eso fue todo por hoy amigos!**

 **Les gustó?**

 **Qué opinan del accionar que las niñas tuvieron?**

 **Algún día se cansarán Coulson y Carter de querer atrapar a las niñas?**

 **Peter terminará asfixiado entre tanta ternura junta que quiere protegerlo?**

 **Jessica matará a Clint?**

 **Se enterarán de todas las cosas que realmente hizo Spidey durante los memorables eventos MARVEL?**

 **La araña se quedará sin lanza redes cuando todas le pidan uno?**

 **Elektra castrará a Bullseye cuando se entere de lo que piensa?**

 **O lo hará el pequeño Matt?**

 **Apostará un solo Multiple Man o lo harán también sus copias?**

 **Juggernaut se habrá convertido en una especie de conserje por "pedido" de Logan?**

 **Gambit se habrá convertido en un dios al alcanzar tal nivel de control propio? (sabiendo que es un baboso de primera con Rogue o cualquier mujer que se le cruce)**

 **POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS RESPUESTAS, COMENTARIOS, OPINIONES, NOTICIAS, PEDIDOS, RECLAMOS, IDEAS, DUDAS, CONSEJOS, PREGUNTAS, UN SALUDO, CRÍTICAS, ETCÉTERA!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD: Para aquellos que quieren a Miles y Jessica del universo Ultimate...tienen que decirme si quieren que suceda con el evento SPIDERMEN o SPIDERVERSE. (recuerden que uno es más pacífico que el otro y no le darían tantos dolores de cabeza a Peter, sean comprensivos con el pobre hombre...)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bienvenidos todos a una nueva actualización de este fanfic!  
**

 **Guest 2099: Spidey les eneseñá algunas cosas a las niñas y pupilas que tendrá. En cuanto a qué evento pondré, será el de SPIDER-MEN (esto es después de Ends of the Earth y antes de Superior Spidermar -el cual arreglaré de algún modo para que no pase-).**

 **Breaker234: Logan es una caja de sorpresas, es decir, puede hacer su reina a Hill o arrojarla a la jaula para entretener a la gente de allí.**

 **Saigo Linnear: SPIDER-MEN será entonces, y de paso puedo presentar a Jessica Drew de ese universo. Cuánto durará esta historia? La verdad no lo sé, yo quería en un principio que fuesen como máximo diez capítulos...pero bueno, me sentí inspirado y cavé mi propia tumba.**

 **viruz pirata: Nadie le lavó el cerebro a Remi, solo alcanzó un punto máximo de su propio ser. Se convirtió en un buda que puede controlar su degeneradez.**

 **Uzu: Usted es diabólico, querido lector y comentarista...pero lo haré y tendrán que soportar leer cómo varias niñas lloran por Peter.**

 **naruto nn: Deadpool se cruzará con Spidey, después de todo él es un único nexo que hay entre la araña y Logan, siendo una especie de mensajero.**

 **No soy dueño de nada, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 24_**

Era temprano en la Mansión Avengers y todos habían decidido despertarse una hora más tarde a lo habitual ya que las niñas no tenían clases. El sonido del televisor emitiendo música se expandía por todos lados, animando el día a los habitantes.

Un golpeteo en la puerta de entrada hizo que Janet dejase de bailar despreocupadamente junto a Wanda, mirándose entre sí para luego ir a fijarse quien era. Ayudándose con una silla como lo habían hecho antes Natasha y Felicia, el dúo se acercó a la mirilla para descubrir a Anya junto a dos chicas más, una de las cuales Scarlet Witch reconoció de inmediato mientras que la otra vestía de forma similar a Carol cuando esta era Ms. Marvel.

-Díganme que no es la perra de nuevo…- la espía rusa preguntó, acercándose a la romaní y a la ex esposa de Pym.

-Juro que si es ella, la envío con mi hija- la Asgardiana advirtió, al mismo tiempo que Madame Web le daba la razón.

-No, no es ella. Es Anya, Hope y una chica que se viste como lo hacías tú, Carol- la pequeña diseñadora de moda indicó.

-Kamala? Qué hace aquí? – extrañada, preguntó la blonda.

-Corrección, qué hacen ellas aquí? – Mockingbird corrigió la interrogante.

-Parece que Anya les contó que pasó y vinieron a verlo en persona- Jean replicó tras sondear sus mentes.

Aceptando los hechos, la rejuvenecida mutante gitana abrió la puerta, sonriendo mentalmente junto a las demás cuando vio los rostros sorprendidos de las dos jóvenes heroínas. Sacudiendo la mano derecha a Spidergirl, permitió que entrasen a la mansión.

-Ahora me creen? – la latina habló con sorna a sus dos acompañantes.

-Captain Marvel, es usted? Qué le pasó!? Es tan chiquita! – la pakistaní exclamó sin poder creer lo que veía, agachándose para mirar con detenimiento a la rubia que actuaba con timidez para continuar con su papel autoimpuesto.

-Hola…quiénes son?...- susurrando tiernamente, hizo su pregunta Jessica, quien se escondía detrás de un gruñona Laura Kinney.

Hope, quien había sido escéptica con lo que Anya le contó previamente, solo pudo observar como una diminuta versión de su amiga mutante trataba de lucir amenazadoramente, pero resultando en una imitación amorosa de un gatito con cuerpo y garras de Adamantium.

-Ellas son Hope y Kamala. Son unas amigas que quisieron venir a visitarlas. Por cierto, dónde está Peter? – la sucesora del traje que Julia tuvo antes, respondió.

-Peter? – la actual Ms. Marvel cuestionó confundida.

-Peter es el mejor! Es un héroe y nos salvó de unos hombres malos que rompieron las ventanas y disparaban con armas ruidosas! – Jennifer exclamó, un tanto teatralmente y un poco con honestidad, ya que fue cierto que actuó excepcional contra los agentes de SHIELD.

-Por qué suena como alguien que conozco? – la mesías de los mutantes murmuró en voz alta.

-Porque Peter es Spiderman- contestó Spidergirl, siguiendo a las pequeñas que parecían guiarlas a través de los pasillos de la vivienda.

-Falta que me digas que Spiderman es un super genio científico que también es super atractivo…- aun anonadada con la imagen de varias de sus heroínas favoritas siendo pequeñas niñas, habló Kamala.

-Bueno…- rascándose la nuca tras quitarse la máscara, la araña de traje negro y blanco, masculló.

-No bromees! Sé que mi ídolo y él estuvieron juntos por un tiempo, pero nunca escuché algo así de él! – exclamando sus pensamientos, la Khan se perdió el momento en que Carol frunció el ceño con el recuerdo de abandonarlo para ir al espacio.

-Si bien fui su pupila en K'un-Lun, nunca lo vi sin su máscara…- la joven pelirroja del futuro aportó lo que recordaba del maestro que tuvo durante el enfrentamiento entre los Avengers y los X-men.

El grupo de infantes se divertía con solo escuchar los chismes que el trío de adolescentes platicaba, ansiosas por enseñarles lo que ahora mismo estaba haciendo el hombre que las cuidaba protectoramente. Avanzaron lentamente, ya sea porque querían seguir escuchando lo que decían y también debido a que sus piernas eran mucho más cortas que de costumbre, algo de lo que Spidey siempre se burlaba cuando jugaban a los quemados y debían de atraparlo.

Todas se detuvieron repentinamente cuando Loki se paró frente a todas al lado de una puerta, requiriendo ponerse en puntas de pie para alcanzar la perilla y hacerla girar.

-Peter, Anya vino a visitarnos- habló la Jotun a medida que abría la puerta, dejando ver como un vaho cálido salía del interior.

-Un momento…ese no es el baño? – Hope indagó, al percibir el aroma a shampoo.

-Oh, dios! Seguro que acaba de salir de bañarse! No pequeña, no abras la puer…- Ms. Marvel intentó detener a la joven embaucadora, para solo frenarse cuando vio la figura de un hombre sin camiseta y el rostro con espuma de afeitar.

-Anya? Hope? Kamala? Qué hacen aquí? – sin saber cómo reaccionar debidamente, Peter preguntó al mismo tiempo que Emma y Felicia estaban sentadas sobre el lavabo sosteniendo una máquina de afeitar y un tubo de espuma.

Si bien Spidergirl había visto a su ídolo con ropa civil antes, el verlo con solo sus pantalones luego de bañarse fue demasiado. La mejillas se le ruborizaron y sintió la urgencia de chillar, algo que logró contener para no pasar vergüenza, teniendo que decidirse en sacar rápidamente su celular y tomarle una fotografía al tótem para futuros momentos privados de automotivación.

Hope, por otro lado, estaba recitando los nombres de los mutantes más horribles que le cruzasen por la cabeza con el único fin de inhibir las constantes imágenes que su mente repetía. Quería despegar sus ojos del abdomen marcado de la araña, en serio trataba de hacerlo, pero era como si una fuerza invisible la obligase a hacerlo…y bueno, luego de tanto insistir, ella sucumbió.

Kamala, era otra historia. La chica básicamente comenzó a balbucear, dar saltitos, chillar por lo bajo, y convertirse en un tomate bípedo. Era el centro de todas las miradas, teniendo que controlarse pero aun así no dejaba de fulminar con sus ojos el torso desnudo de Spiderman, deseando ser las gotas que se deslizaban sobre la piel.

Las pequeñas, quienes terminaron de reunirse por completo con la aparición de Sue y Medusa, así como también los niños Richards, miraban atontadas el cuerpo que siempre observaban con un traje rojo y azul encima. Más de una maldecía a Kang el Conquistador, mientras que un grupo aparte recordaba aquellas épocas donde pasaron tiempo junto al Parker y se lamentaban de haberlo dejado.

-Shu! Fuera! Todavía no terminamos de afeitar a Peter! Su cara raspa! – en una actitud infantil que desorbitó a Hope, Emma cerró de un portazo el baño, haciendo gemir de tristeza a la adolescente oriunda de Asia mientras murmuraba sobre querer ayudar a su ídolo.

* * *

-Crees que con comida me olvidaré que te apropiaste de terreno de los Estados Unidos para asentar un club de pelea clandestino? – Hill cuestionó furiosa a un perezoso Logan que bostezaba luego de una larga jornada.

Una bandeja de aluminio que tenía un plato de cereales y leche estaba delante de la mujer pelinegra, ignorando el hambre que padecía mientras oía y veía quince niños disfrutar de su desayuno traído exclusivamente por Deadpool.

-Oye, Hulk! Quieres más? – sin ganas de escuchar los quejidos de la fémina a cargo de SHIELD, Arma X comenzó a deslizar la bandeja hacia el pequeño monstruo verde.

-Hulk! – exclamó su clásico monosílabo Bruce Banner, intentando alcanzar el tazón.

-Hey! Eso es mío, Banner! Confórmate con el tuyo! – apresurándose en detener la pequeña mano verde, Maria exclamó.

-Hulk! Hulk! – viendo que la mujer comenzó a forcejear, buscó apoyo en su protector.

-Deja de pelear, Banner. Ten, Wade trajo más para ti porque sabía que tendrías hambre- dándole un sorbo a su cerveza matutina, se propuso a darle una ración más de cereales mientras le devolvía la bandeja a la directora secuestrada.

-Mmh…Ahora veo por qué Ross no te aprecia- masculló entre dientes ella.

-Y tú solo reivindicas nuestro desprecio hacia ti. Ahora cállate y come o le daré tu bandeja el primero de los mocosos que logre rescatar a Daredevil de las garras de Natchios- señaló el mutante gruñón, indicando al diminuto abogado ciego que sufría de los arrumacos que la ninja griega le daba.

-Por qué es tan mala con nosotras la señora? – Stephen le preguntó al mutante longevo.

-No soy tan vieja! – protestó la agente especial.

-Acaso hicimos algo para enojarla? – bajando su cuchara llena de cereales, Luke Cage preguntó.

-Vivir? – con sorna, respondió con otra pregunta la sucesora de Fury.

-Ella puede recuperar mi martillo? – Thor cuestionó, pero no a Logan sino a Amora, quien estaba sentada a su lado.

-Puedo obligarla, mi príncipe- con tono meloso, habló la hechicera rubia.

-Nadie obligará a nadie, entendido? Ahora coman! – ordenó Wolverine, cruzando su feroz mirada con todos, haciendo que se apresuren a comer sus desayunos.

-…Cómo es que Vision está comiendo para empezar? – Hill no pudo contener su duda, viendo al androide disfrutar de su tazón como todos los otros niños.

-Tengo cara de ser su padre? Si tienes un duda, ve y pregúntaselo al pedazo de hojalata homicida- con su característico amor paternal y fraternal, replicó el nuevo dueño de La Balsa, logrando callar a un quejica mujer que solo esperaba que sus subordinados hubiesen logrado el objetivo de recuperar a las heroínas rejuvenecidas.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo de hoy!**

 **Les gustó?**

 **Qué piensan de las adolescentes que se inmiscuyeron en la vida de Peter?**

 **El trío se dará cuenta que las mini heroínas y villanas están fingiendo?**

 **Loki sabía que Peter estaba en tal situación?**

 **Habrán hecho un juego para saber quien ayudaba a afeitar a Spidey?**

 **Se desmayará Kamala de tanto ver a su ídolo?**

 **Hope logrará sacarse la imagen de su mentor semidesnudo?**

 **Anya le sacará jugo a sus fotos?**

 **Las pequeñas se lamentarán de haber dejado a Peter antes?**

 **Se dejará de quejar algún día Hill?**

 **Logan desayunará algo más que cerveza?**

 **Hulk se vengará de la directora de SHIELD por quitarle la comida de las manos?**

 **Matt recordará que fue manoseado por su pareja cuando regrese a la normalidad?**

 **Obtendrá un nuevo martillo Thor?**

 **Ultron explicará cómo es capaz de comer Vision?**

 **POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, RESPUESTAS, CRÍTICAS, IDEAS, PEDIDOS, PREGUNTAS, DUDAS, CONSEJOS, ETCÉTERA! SIEMPRE SON BIENVENIDOS Y NECESARIOS PARA EL AVANCE DE LA HISTORIA!**

 **Saludos!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Buenos días, tardes y noches a todos mis lectores!  
**

 **naruto nn: Tenía pensado en hacer que los Guardianes de las Galaxia hiciesen su aparición, al menos para apostar un rato. Y sí, Anya seguirá tomando fotos de su maestro a diestra y siniestra para planes personales.**

 **Guest 2099: No es mala la idea de que Peter relate algo de su pasado a los niños. En cuanto a SPIDER-MEN, haré que Miles y Jessica caigan al 616 y que Peter tenga que devolverlos a su propio universo con un dispositivo como el de Spiderverse, para así poder encontrarse con algunas personas del Ultimate junto a las niñas (es irresponsable de su parte el llevarlas a un lugar extraño, pero lo es aun más si las deja solas en la mansión)**

 **Hyakki Yako: Esas niñas van cinco pasos adelantados siempre, y más si tienen a dos telépatas en el grupo. Pobre Hill, nada le saldrá bien.**

 **Breaker234: A la directora de SHIELD le quedan pocas opciones...quedarse en La Balsa a ver las peleas (y posiblemente se parte de alguna) o escaparse e intentar hacerse de las niñas.**

 **viruz pirata: Recuerda que las niñas tienen la mente de adultos, pero para Peter solo son angelitos inocentes...es por eso que trata de ser comprensible. Y como dije antes, Hill solo tendrá una racha de mala suerte marca Parker.**

 **Trafalgar D 122: Te prometo que aun hay más de esas situaciones para los dos, solo vas a tener que esperar y leer.**

 **Guest (y si no me equivoco, diría que eres parzibal): Primero que nada, al final del capítulo pondré una lista con las villanas y heroínas que no están en el "harem" de Spidey...o al menos las que me acuerdo. Segundo, todavía no decido en qué capítulo hacer que todos vuelvan a la normalidad, creo que todavía puedo sacarle jugo a la situación. Tercero, no voy a spoilearte nada mi querido lector y comentarista, vas a tener que leer para saber como terminará todo...a lo mejor sea un final bonito, o quizás uno acorde a la común suerte de nuestro héroe araña. Y por último, hago diágolos, pero si me excedo será un capítulo demasiado largo y yo quiero lo contrario...es decir, simple y consciso.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propieda de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 25_**

Bebiendo en armonía su taza de café, Peter observaba detenidamente la mesa repleta de gente disfrutando del desayuno que preparó. Si bien fue un tanto incómodo para él el hacerle frente a las visitas luego de ser devorado vivo con la mirada, logró imponerse y ocultar su timidez para reírse cuando las pequeñas heroínas y villanas le reclamaron los besos en las mejillas ahora que estaba afeitado.

Un jalón de su camisa hizo que buscase a la culpable, hallando un par de ojos verdes que en un principio lo miraban sospechosamente para luego transformarse en unos que solo querían pasar tiempo a su lado como si fuese un reemplazo del peluche que ganó para ella.

-Ocurre algo, Laura? – sin prestar atención a las miradas que atrajo por parte de las adolescentes, Spidey se hincó para estar a la altura de la mutante.

-Arriba- solo dijo ella, enlazando sus delgados brazos alrededor del cuello del adulto, a lo que este acató la orden sin protestar.

-Logan se va a enojar cuando sepa que lo hiciste abuelo…- manteniendo un rostro sereno que estaba a punto de partirse de la risa, comentó la mutante pelirroja.

-Por qué todos me dicen lo mismo!? – frustrado se quejó Peter mientras X-23 palmeaba su cabeza son suavidad.

-No te burles de Peter! – intentó defender como lo haría cualquier infante, Carol.

-Miren que linda! Lo quiere ayudar porque eres la mala ahora, Hope! – alzando a su ídolo tras estirar sus brazos, la joven inhumana se expresó.

-No empezarás a vestirte de blanco y teñirte de rubio, cierto? – mofándose de su amiga, Anya ayudó a levantar los platos junto a Franklin y Peter.

Aquella apología hizo que Emma bufase y se cruce de brazos, algo que la mesías de los mutantes imitó a la perfección. Sin perder el tiempo, Natasha tomó la cámara que Spidey dejó sobre una mesa ratona y fotografió el momento, valiendo ser perseguida por toda la casa por el dúo.

-Cómo les ha estado yendo en las calles a ustedes dos? – el castaño quiso saber la situación de las dos nuevas invitadas a la mansión.

-Algunos ladrones en callejones que intentaban apropiarse de bolsos y carteras, nada difícil- con un dejo de arrogancia en su tono, respondió la pelirroja.

-Nunca digas "nada difícil", Hope. Solo necesitan un error de tu parte para que ellos saquen provecho del momento crítico- amonestó el adulto, dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora.

-Yo ayudé a unos niños a cruzar una calle cuando un auto a toda velocidad casi los atropella…- creyendo que eso era poco, la nueva Ms. Marvel aportó.

-Eso es un bueno de tu parte, Kamala. Estoy seguro de que Carol te felicitaría si estuviese en su forma adulta- orgulloso del accionar que tuvo, le regaló una mueca alegre él.

-Por qué a ella la felicitas y a mí me retas? – enojada y celosa, protestó la Summers.

-Porque a pesar de que ambas lo están haciendo muy bien en las calles, las dos deben de tener cuidado. No porque yo sea un Avengers se los digo, sino porque cuando me puse esta máscara fui un adolescente como ustedes y cometí muchos errores que aún me persiguen. Deben aprovechar los consejos que cualquier adulto les da, yo hubiese deseado tener a alguien que me ayude…- aclarando la duda de la mutante, el Parker se secó las manos para acercarse hasta ellas y jugar con sus cabellos, demostrándoles de una forma peculiar que estaba orgulloso de ambas.

El rostro de la asiática parecía brillar de entusiasmo, no conteniéndose para abrazar a su figura a seguir, lo que hizo gruñir a Laura quien espera a ser tomada de nuevo en brazos por su protector luego de que este la hiciese sentar sobre la mesada.

La hija adoptiva de Cable aceptó sin chistar las palabras que su mentor le dio, buscando mantener la calidez que emanaba la extremidad derecha de la araña en el momento que la apoyó en la cabeza colorada.

-Les aconsejaría que formasen un grupo las tres, de esa manera todas podrían cubrirse las espaldas y terminar mucho más rápido con las amenazas callejeras- llevándose la mano al mentón para adoptar una pose de pensador, sugirió él.

-Y nos darías unos lanza redes como los que nos contó Anya?! – efusiva, habló Ms. Marvel, esbozando una leve sonrisa alegre en Captain Marvel que nadie vio.

-Kamala! No puedes andar pidiendo esas cosas! – Spidergirl clamó exaltada, tratando de evitar mirar la cara de su modelo a seguir.

-Yo tengo unos- la mini Jessica Drew comento, enseñando un par de dispositivos viejos que utilizó contra los agentes de SHIELD.

-Y conseguí una campera! – aportó su granito de arena en la charla, la licenciada de tez jade.

-De dónde sacaron eso?! – emocionada por ver las cosas del hombre que la entrenó en la tierra del kung fu, Hope prácticamente tomó a Janet del suelo y la sacudió como si fuese una muñeca.

-De esa caja que dejamos ahí- apiadándose de la situación de su amiga rejuvenecida, Sue indicó el cubo de cartón que su hijo trajo junto a Valerie hasta la mesa donde desayunaron, obligando a todas las pequeñas a tener que pararse sobre las sillas para ver qué más encontraban.

Tan ensimismadas estaban todas en averiguar las pertenencias antañas de la araña, que solo Franklin y Laura se percataron del semblante nostálgico que adoptó él al tomar un par de gafas de pasta. Maniobrando a la mini clon de Logan en sus brazos, pudo limpiar los vidrios que estaban llenos de polvo, teniendo cuidado para no rayarlos.

-Son tuyas, tío Peter? – el rubio cuestionó.

-Así es, geniecito. Las usaba antes de que la araña que me dio poderes curase mi vista- el susodicho relató, poniéndoselas para luego mirar y sonreír a la pequeña heroína mutante en sus brazos.

-Lindo- susurró Laura Kinney con un rubor coloreando sus cremosas mejillas.

-Una lástima que ahora solo me causen dolor de cabeza. Habían sido un regalo de mi tío…- quitándoselas de nuevo para prestárselas a su "sobrino", continuó contando.

Hope tomó unas cartas que Jean y Emma reconocieron a la perfección, mientras que Kamala se la pasaba genial con todo lo que pudiese tocar y que perteneciese a uno de sus ídolos. Apuntes pertenecientes a Morbius y Connors fueron reclamados por Valeria, quien se puso a leerlos como si un libro de cuentos se tratase. Natasha, Bobbi y Felicia tomaron algunos de los lanza redes que habían allí para luego tendérselos a su creador, el cual rápidamente consiguió un destornillador y realizó unos ajustes para que volviesen a funcionar de tal manera que no se hiriesen entre sí o a sí mismas.

-Podemos probarlos? Podemos, podemos, podemos?! – ansiosas, el trío comenzó a pedir, aplicando la mirada de borreguito que no quiere ser comido, algo a lo que el sentido arácnido le advirtió demasiado tarde a Peter.

Incluso cuando el trío de adolescentes se le unieron a las niñas.

-Aghhh…está bien, vamos a probarlos en el patio trasero. Pero estaré vigilando para que no se lastimen, entendido? – dejó en claro el adulto, demostrándoles lo preocupado que podía lucir por el bienestar de todas ellas.

-SIIII! – Kamala gritó junto a las demás tras estirar sus brazos y llevándoselas rápidamente.

* * *

-Escúchame, Richards. No me caes bien, pero en este momento estoy apostando mi último paquete de cigarros a tu favor. Si llegas a fallarme, te utilizaré como moneda de intercambio con Doom. Sin presiones, niño! – Molecule Man platicó con Mr. Fantastic mientras procedía a ponerle la olla en la cabeza como si fuese su entrenador.

-Mira, eres el peor ejemplo de padre que un niño podría tener. Si te rompen la cabeza, no me importa ahora. Pero si te atreves a hacerme perder dinero, juro que le diré a mamá que te oblitere de esta línea temporal- con mucho cariño familiar, Cable aconsejó a Cyclops, haciendo lagrimear a Logan al oírle decir palabras tan emotivas.

Una vez limpia la jaula de nuevo, Wolverine tomó asiento en su silla que tomó de una oficina de guardia y dio inicio a la nueva jornada de batallas de campeones. Dicha situación trajo a la mente del mutante longevo una reminiscencia de El Maestro, pero luego lo dejó lado cuando una resignada Maria Hill se sentó a su lado para ver con aburrición las peleas.

-Hay necesidad de hacer todo esto? – la fémina de pelo negro cuestionó al sujeto gruñón.

-Ellos se divierten y yo consigo dinero. Nada podría ser más simple en la vida- satisfecho con su accionar, el hombre con esqueleto de Adamantium replicó, oyendo la ovación de los reclusos de La Balsa con cada choque que los dos héroes encogidos realizaban.

-Podrías haberte buscado un trabajo honesto en lugar de convertirte en un esclavizador de niños…incluso si Stark o Pym merecen ser vendidos al primer espía de HYDRA que nos encontremos- queriendo utilizar el factor humano del mutante, la directora de la agencia de espionaje acudió a la psicología.

-Puedo decirte lo mismo, después de todo mandaste a una derrota asegurada a tus proyectos de subordinados según palabras de Wade, quién se los cruzó cerca de una estación de policía- mofándose de la dama con el rostro que pasó de la sorpresa a la furia, James Howlett comentó.

-QUÉ!? – exclamó realmente perdida, Hill.

-SIIIII! EN TU CARA, MUTANTE MUJERIEGO! – Molecule Man gritó tras la victoria de su elegido para apostar, tapando cualquier cosa que Arma X pudiese haber dicho y dejándole que dé una mueca sardónica a la pelinegra.

-ERES EL PEOR PADRE DEL MUNDO! ESPERO QUE ESO HAYA CREADO UNA NUEVA LÍNEA TEMPORAL DONDE TÚ NO TERMINES SIENDO MI PROGENITOR! – abatido por la derrota del mutante que despedía rayos de sus ojos, Cable clamó iracundamente.

* * *

 **Y se terminó todo por hoy!**

 **Les agradó el episodio?**

 **A las afectadas por Kang les gustará más el Peter afeitado o barbudo como en versiones futuras?**

 **Laura hablará más en el futuro?**

 **Carol tomará medidas drásticas para seguir defendiendo a su amado héroe y protector?**

 **Logan se enterará de que le dicen abuelo por algunos lados?**

 **Hope empezará a reemplazar a Emma Frost? (comenzando por su vestuario de stripper)**

 **Las mutantes burladas lograrán borrar la foto que tomó Black Widow?**

 **Dará más lecciones morales el arácnido?**

 **X-23 hará algo para que Peter vuelva a usar gafas?**

 **Le preguntarán Jean y Emma a Peter la razón de por qué tiene cartas de Gambit?**

 **Valeria hará algo con las anotaciones de Morbius y Connors?**

 **Cable cumplirá su amenaza?**

 **Molecule Man gozará sus cigarros?**

 **Será Wolverine el modelo de padre perfecto?**

 **Hill venderá en algún descuido a Stark o Pym?**

 **Qué hará ahora ella que se enteró del estado de sus agentes?**

 **POR FAVOR COMENTEN! QUIERO SABER LO QUE OPINAN, PIENSAN, CRÍTICAS, QUEJAS, PEDIDOS, DUDAS, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD: aquí les dejo unas listas de heroínas y villanas que no están o estarán implicadas amorosamente con Peter (al menos por ahora)**

 **Heroínas: Rogue, Magik, Psylocke, Rachel, Storm, Lorna, Dagger, Dazzler, Pixie, Kitty, Jubilee, Maria Hill, Sharon Carter, Elektra, Valkyrie, Pepper Pots, Crystal, Domino, Satana, Gamora, Sif, Tigra, Firestar, Jessica Jones, Betty Ross, Shanna, Lady Deadpool, White Tiger, Husk, Sage, Namorita, Lilandra, Magma, Moonstar, Kate Bishop, Darkstar, Mantis, Nico Minoru, Banshee, Thundra, Hellcat, Misty Knight, Armor, Namora, Squirrel Girl, Jane Foster, Photon, Dust, Cuckoos, Abigail Brand, Coleen Wing, Moondragon, Clea, etc.**

 **Villanas: Mystique, Selene, Amora, Goblin Queen, Moonstone, Songbird, Miss Sinister, Martinique Jason, Viper, Lady Mastermind, Lady Deathstrike, Black Mamba, Titania, Hela, Typhoid Mary, White Rabbit, Omega Centinel, Nebula, Madame Masque, Yelena Belova, Spiral, Lady Bullseye, Asp, Shriek, Morgan Le Fay, Volcana, Destiny, Dansen Macabre, etc.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bienvenidos a mi vigésima sexta actualización!**

 **Breaker234: Puede que Logan se le burle a quien le diga la noticia sobre Peter y Laura...o no? Quizás Hill termine convirtiéndose en la mano derecha de Wolverine (algo similar a House of M). Y sí...toda la historia volvió a cambiar como lo que Kang, Logan y Peter están haciendo.**

 **Guest 2099: Me pareció entretenida la idea de que Kamala tenga una actitud infantil con todo su fanatismo. Deadpool tendrá su aparición muy pronto, lo prometo. Y por qué negarme el gusto de hacer que las niñas traumen a Nick Fury del 1610?**

 **WM King: No puedo negar lo que dices...Laura es adorable al punto de necesitar una dosis de insulina para tratar tanta dulzura.**

 **Hyakki Yako: El cariño a Peter es lo que logra tal unión entre niñas y adolescentes. Que no te sorprenda si hago que X-23 utiliza algunas camisas o parte del uniforme de Spidey para dormir. No te sientas decepcionado, nunca dije que no pondría a mas mujeres que generen algo por nuestro héroe, es más, creo que puse un "al menos por ahora".**

 **viruz pirata: Hill sufrirá en carne viva la Suerte Parker, de eso no hay duda alguna. Si bien la pelea pudo haber sido un empate, en mi corazón Cyclops tiene un punto más de odio que Mr. Fantastic. Las listas que di son respecto a las mujeres que están disponibles en el resto de la historia aún (las que no están con Peter, es decir).**

 **naruto nn: Nunca dije que pondría a más mujeres con Peter, solo dije que podrían ser personas que generen emociones por el arácnido (no significa que sea recíproco o expresados). La pareja Peter x Laura debería de ser canon, de esa manera lograrían que él tenga que vivir siempre preocupado ya que tendría a alguien que le ayude apropiadamente. Respecto a tu pregunta, creo que estoy un poco confundido por como la escribiste...Si Peter muestra una relación de padre o tío, yo diría que comienza como un tío que siempre da su apoyo pero luego se termina convirtiendo en una relación padre/hijo debido a la ausencia que presenta Reed en la vida de los niños.**

 **parzibal: La lógica diría que sí, ella deberían de querer estar con Peter. Pero la pregunta del millón es, él aceptará los sentimientos encontrados de todas las heroínas y villanas que lo trataron mal? (Excepto Sue, obviamente)**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2 0: Muchas gracias por comentar, dar favorito y seguir mi historia!**

 **No soy dueño de nada, todo es trabajo de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 26_**

-Esto es el infierno…- un abatido Franklin Richards murmuró al mismo tiempo que imitaba a un helado derretido.

-Alégrate, estás saboreando un poco de la vida adulta. Ahora me crees que ser un niño es mejor? – compadeciéndose de la angustia infantil, Peter palmeó la espalda del niño rubio.

-Por qué The Wasp tuvo que decir que íbamos de compras? Hace una hora estamos aquí sentados esperando! – alzando sus manos al cielo, protestó el joven.

-Ya, ya…son así ellas. Además, escuché que Anya y Kamala están por tener un baile en sus escuelas secundarias, por lo que es muy importante para las muchachas el lucir radiantes- trató de explicarle pacientemente a su "sobrino", la araña.

-Cómo están pagando todo eso? Eres millonario, tío Peter? – dándose cuenta del pequeño detalle monetario, el blondo quiso saber.

-Si JJJ me hubiese pagado debidamente en el pasado, de seguro ya lo sería. Pero por ahora, Tony dejó a nuestra disposición su colección de tarjetas de crédito. No te parece que es un ser bondadoso? – con sarcasmo replicó el Parker, disfrutando internamente el usar dinero ajeno de un hombre que siempre lo vio como un peón para sus discusiones.

-Entonces fue algo bueno que el Sr. Stark nos dejase comprar la comida primero…- con una mueca alegre, complementó el hijo de Sue.

Un suspiro de alivio y fascinación escapó de los labios del castaño, algo contrario a la espiración que el rubio emitió, uno lleno de miedo y lamento. La causa de ello eran las bolsas repletas de ropas que las jóvenes heroínas y villanas traían consigo, aunque tampoco era para exagerar ya que solo eran cinco bolsas en total.

-Veo que terminaron, hermosas señoritas. Dejen que llevemos esa carga por ustedes- amablemente pidió Spiderman, empujando con suavidad a su compañero de asiento quien se apresuró a tomar la bolsa que su hermana y madre llevaban.

-Ahora podemos comer algo? – Jennifer indagó, siendo apoyada con catorce asentimientos más por parte de las rejuvenecidas.

-No es mala idea. Ustedes que piensan, Anya, Hope, Kamala? Quieren algo en especial? – dirigiéndoles la palabra al trío de heroínas en formación, habló él.

-Pizza? – la mesías de los mutantes ofreció como opción a sus amigas, quienes tras pensarlo unos segundos afirmaron en silencio.

-Ustedes quieren pizza u otra cosa? – agachándose a la altura de sus ídolos, Ms. Marvel interrogó.

-Qué es eso? – un poco confundida en verdad, Loki formuló su duda al adulto del gran grupo, haciendo que todos la miren como si fuese un ser de otro mundo…algo no muy fuera de la realidad en verdad.

-Es un hecho! Todos vamos a comer pizza! Vamos niñas, las pediremos cuando volvamos a la Mansión Avengers! – sin importarle que estuviesen en medio de la calle y con sus ropas civiles, la latina exclamó al mismo tiempo que tomaba las manos de Julia y Jessica.

Una vez que llegaron de nuevo a la residencia donde se hospedaban hasta que los efectos del ataque de Kang se terminasen, la adolescente mutante no perdió el tiempo en tomar el teléfono y marcar un delivery. Peter y Franklin acomodaron las bolsas en la sala, para posteriormente limpiar la mesa de los objetos que habían sacado de la caja y preparar todo.

-Sigo sin saber que es pizza…- murmuró oscuramente la embaucadora.

-Es comida- con pocas palabras, Medusalith replicó.

-No, en serio? – irónica sonó la Asgardiana.

-Cómo es posible que no conozcas esa comida? Prácticamente atacas New York cada jueves! – exclamó en un susurro Mockingbird.

-Bueno…yo…- tartamudeando, trató de contestar Loki.

-Peter me dijo que una vez te hizo probar Hot Dogs, no es así? – la blonda fantástica rememoró una charla antigua.

-Y fue lo más rico que probé! – extasiada proclamó la joven pelinegra con ropas verdes.

-Ocurre algo niñas? – Spidey, acercándose al grupo con Jean en brazos y acariciando su pelo, preguntó al verlas reunidas.

-NADA! – demasiado rápido dijeron todas a la vez.

-Seguras? No me están ocultando nada? – alzando su ceja derecha, volvió a inquirir el hombre con poderes arácnidos.

Temerosas de que todo lo que habían estado fingiendo hubiese sido descubierto por el hombre en cuestión, comenzaron a sudar profusamente y dirigir sus orbes en dirección a los pequeños pies. Algunas, como Carol y Jessica o Natasha y Felicia, se tomaron de las manos para darse apoyo emocional, mientras que otras como Janet y curiosamente Medusa estaban a punto de revelar toda la verdad.

Al menos así se sintieron todas hasta que la portadora de la Fuerza Fénix negó con la cabeza desde su lugar a cuestas del adulto que atrapó su atención, sacando una bocanada de aire al resto.

-Queríamos contarle que tan buena era la pizza…- sin poner recomponerse por completo del susto que padeció, dijo la pelinegra inglesa.

-Y ella dijo que solo recuerda haber probado alguna vez un Hot Dog- la ex esposa de Pym aportó su granito de arena, secándose el sudor de las manos que consiguió gracias a su nerviosismo.

-En serio recuerdas eso, Loki? Puedes hacer memoria en otra cosa? – interesado por saber si la muchacha tenía más memorias como adulta, se arrodilló el tótem para que esté a la altura de sus protegidas.

-Mmh…no. Solo eso y que había una gran ciudad. Por qué? – ladeando su cabeza hacia la izquierda, fingió no recordar la Jotun.

-…Por nada. Trata de no esforzarte o te dolerá la cabeza y será peor. Eso va para todas, entendido? Si sienten dolor o alguna molestia, quiero que me lo digan sin falta- decepcionado suspiró él, forzando una mueca de tranquilidad en su rostro antes de llevar la mano diestra hasta la mejilla fría al contacto de la diosa.

-Sí, Peter! – notando la honesta preocupación que sentía por todas ellas, replicaron unísonamente.

-Perfecto, ahora vamos. La comida ha llegado, te prometo que no querrás probar otra cosa luego de hoy- parándose de nuevo con la mutante pelirroja a cuestas, notificó el castaño mientras sentía que su mano libre era tomada por dicha neófita de la comida midgardiana.

-PETER! NIÑAS! SI NO SE APURAN LA VACA DE ANYA SE COMERÁ TODO! – la voz de Hope se hizo eco en la mansión, seguido inmediatamente de un chillido de dolor.

-A QUIÉN LLAMAS VACA, TONTA DESCEREBRADA! – fue la contestación que dio Spidergirl.

-YA CÁLMENSE LAS DOS Y DEJEN COMER TRANQUILA! – Valeria gritó esta vez, sorprendiendo a su madre con la fluctuación de actitud que lograba tener cuando estaba bajo el cuidado de Peter.

* * *

La estupefacción modificó el agrio rostro de la directora de SHIELD cuando vio al inhumano Karnak arrodillarse a un costado de la jaula para permitir que su pequeño rey ingresase sobre su fiel amigo Lockjaw. Incluso el hermano de este, Maximus, aguardaba pacientemente con la olla entre sus manos, coronándolo para posteriormente darle un zape en la nuca, provocando que Black Bolt trastabille.

-Es para que tengas suerte, herm…UFFF! – comenzó a decir el Boltagon adulto, pero siendo interrumpido cuando un furioso rey mudo le dio un cabezazo en la entrepierna con su olla.

-Bub…mira el papel- se hizo presente la voz mandataria de Logan, indicando a una hoja pegada cerca de la jaula, donde se podía ver un dibujo hecho por los niños con unos crayones, más específicamente una precaria mano con tres garras llenas de sangre.

 _'No tocar a los niños o…SNIKT!'_

El infantil rey inhumano solo movía sus manos con tanto apuro, que claramente Ben Grimm fue el único que entendió lo que decía y se tapó los oídos, obviando las constantes preguntas de Johnny Storm porque quería saber.

Desde el otro lado de la jaula, Maria Hill fue testigo de la llegada que tuvo Hawkeye, donde abucheos e insultos se oyeron de parte de todas las víctimas que fueron disparadas con dardos tranquilizantes. No obstante, esto no parecía molestar al diminuto héroe, quien sonreía jocosamente y se inclinaba burlonamente ante ellos para después ponerse su caso/olla.

-Qué demonios están haciendo? – volteándose y dirigiéndole la palabra al mutante longevo, la agente pelinegra vociferó.

-Dándole al público lo que quieren…Los he criado tan bien- replicó Logan, borrándose una falsa lágrima y dándole otro sorbo a su cerveza.

-Debí dejar a Coulson y Carter aquí mientras me encargaba de aquella molesta araña…- refunfuñando como si fuese un crío, se cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho y se dispuso a ver como dos héroes chocaban cabezas entre sí hasta que uno se desmayaba o aceptaba su derrota.

* * *

 **Fin de este capítulo!**

 **Les gustó?**

 **Franklin aprenderá la tortura de ir de compras con mujeres?**

 **Cómo reaccionará Stark al recibir los resúmenes de gastos en sus tarjetas?**

 **Loki aprenderá lo que es una pizza?**

 **Sue está feliz de que su hija actúe tan libremente en presencia de Spiderman?**

 **Qué piensan de la entrada que hizo Black Bolt para su pelea?**

 **Y la reacción del pequeño con su hermano malvado?**

 **Merecía ser abucheado Hawkeye?**

 **Qué clase de insultos habrá dicho el rey inhumano?**

 **Hill tomará alguna medida drástica para solucionar su situación?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN, ME INTERESA SABER SUS OPINIONES, PENSAMIENTOS, DUDAS, IDEAS, QUEJAS, RECLAMOS, PEDIDOS, PREGUNTAS, CRÍTICAS, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD: Deséenme ánimos para mañana que tengo un exámen de Microbiología en la universidad!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola a todos! Acá les traigo una nueva actualización!  
**

 **Antes que nada, muchas gracias a quienes me dieron animos para el examen que tuve hoy. Me sirvió de mucho y aprobé!**

 **naruto nn: Como dije una línea atrás, gracias por tu apoyo. Y segundo, aquí te dejo otra aventura más de Peter y Logan.**

 **Guest 2099: Son demasiadas tentadoras las frases utilizadas en el trailer, no lo niego. Si no me equivoco, haré aparecer a Deadpool dentro de dos o tres capítulos. Y sí, habrán más anecdotas de la araña, no te preocupes.**

 **Breaker234: Las niñas nomás querrían matar a Hill? Estoy seguro de que Spidey se hartaría y le dejaría colgando en medio de la ciudad también. En cuando a Wade...como dije antes, espera y lo verás aparecer.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Hay algunos fanfics de la pareja, pero están abandonados o incompletos...lo cual genera molestia la mayoría del tiempo. Quizás se vean más vulnerables porque sienten culpa...o quizás porque están enamoradas? Sí, Logan es el mejor padre del mundo, solo igualado por Peter. A lo mejor se le dé la oportunidad a Hill...o a lo mejor no y se queda en La Balsa, ya lo decidiré. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, aprobé!**

 **villanuevabrisa3: Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, dar favorito y seguir mis historias!**

 **viruz pirata: Valeria siempre fue martirizada en los comics, si bien hizo algunos errores no puedo culparla, es una niña que no tiene experiencia y tampoco recibe mucho apoyo de cierto padre ausente, teniendo que recurrir por momentos a Doom. El dinero de Iron Man seguirá siendo gastado a diestra y siniestra por Peter, el cual lo halla un tanto relajador luego de tener que soportarlo por años. Muchas gracias por los ánimos, aprobé!**

 **parzibal: Creo que me malentendiste, cuando dije "excepto Sue" lo hacía bajo el contexto de que ella fue la única que nunca trató mal a Peter, no que no tenía alguna chance con él...de hecho, ella sería la principal candidata para una relación con la araña. Sí, Logan es inigualable en materia de paternidad.**

 **Saigo Linnear: Quién sabe? A lo mejor Peter las descubra en algún momento, o quizás a ellas se les escape un comentario frente a él...Por cierto, es Spidey...pasar una situación precaria es el pan de cada día para él.**

 **No soy dueño de nada, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 27_**

-Janet, esa música no es la apropiada para el baile que tendrán ellas. Al menos no el principal…- Peter le comentó a la pequeña heroína con alas de avispa tras oír el ritmo melódico que la radio transmitía.

-Pero es Dazzler! Y ella hace música divertida! – la espía blonda dio su opinión, haciendo que la joven de cabellos marrones asienta feliz y siga moviéndose desenfrenadamente.

-Geez…está bien, pero no den tantas vueltas o se terminarán mareando- soltando la mano de su pupila pelirroja luego de haberle estado enseñando como bailar un vals, Peter tomó asiento junto a sus sonrientes sobrinos.

-No sabía que pudieses bailar, tío Peter- burlona, se expresó Valeria, recibiendo un tirón suave de mejillas.

-No sabes muchas cosas de mí, pequeña genio- con aire misterioso le replicó el adulto, rememorando cuando bailó junto a Felicia para una caridad.

-Me enseñarás a bailar cuando sea más grande? – el hijo de Susan Storm le preguntó.

-Mmh…puedo darte unos consejos, pero sería más fácil si le preguntases a un chica para que puedas coordinar mejor tus pasos. Pero ten por seguro que evitaré que Johnny te dé algún consejo…es por tu propio bien, yo lo padecí- adoptando un semblante trágico que sacó risas en el dúo de rubios fantásticos, dijo el castaño.

Si bien no tenía muchos buenos recuerdos de su propio baile de escuela, había aprendido la danza con tía May. El hecho de que le cuestionasen las adolescentes si sabía cómo hacer fue un tanto desconcertante en un principio, recuperándose velozmente para aceptar automáticamente ser sujeto de prueba en la práctica.

-Cambia de canción! – la voz de Wanda trajo de nuevo a la realidad al tótem, viendo como la mini romaní forcejeaba con su compañera Avenger por el control remoto.

-No! Estoy escuchando a Dazzler! A nadie le gusta esa música rara tuya! – estirando el brazo derecho lo más lejos posible de la bruja mutante, se negó The Wasp.

-Niñas…- habló suavemente Spidey.

-No es justo, yo también quiero mi turno! – realizando una faneca, comenzó a enojarse Scarlet Witch.

-Podríamos poner algo de música clásica? – Natasha intentó intermediar junto a Jessica.

-NO! – exclamaron al unísono la hija de Magneto y la diseñadora de moda.

-Niñas, basta…- volvió a hablar el Parker.

-Muy bien, ya escuché suficiente! Quiero que me den el control para que pueda volver a practicar junto a Peter el vals! – Hope exclamó, intentando quitarle el mando a la Van Dyne.

-Ni loca! Solo eres una vieja que quiere a nuestro Peter! – dejándose llevar por la situación y tomando venganza de todas las veces que la mesías pensó mal de ella, la Reina Blanca saltó sobre su espalda hasta desestabilizarla.

-Suéltame mini stripper en rehabilitación! Anya, Kamala! Ayúdenme! – pidiendo socorro por los jalones de pelo que sufría, la mutante nuevamente clamó.

-Niñas, deténganse ahora…- parándose, requirió una vez más Spiderman.

-Ay! No! Carol, no me pellizque! – Ms. Marvel prorrumpió luego de estirar sus brazos para ayudar a su amiga pero siendo repelida por la rubia mitad Kree.

-Tú te quejas de unos pellizcos? Trata de no tener el pelo de tu preciada reina en la boca! – la joven Spidergirl le reclamó a la inhumana, forcejeando con la larga cabellera colorada de Medusa.

-Niñas, tengan cuidado. Van a tirar algo…- preocupado por como empezaron a pelearse, volvió a decir la araña.

-Janet! Deja que Wanda tenga su turno! – olvidándose por completo que era una villana en verdad, Loki exigió a favor de su colega mágica.

-Quiero practicar mi danza clásica! No es así Laura?! – Black Widow protestó, buscando apoyo en la clon, quien asintió perezosamente al mismo tiempo que dejaba su peluche de Spiderman en el sofá para unirse a la trifulca.

-Nosotras tenemos un baile en pocos días! Necesitamos practicar! – Anya, utilizando su fuerza, quiso quitarse de encima a Bobbi, Sue y Medusalith.

-Se los digo en serio, ya no me pellizquen por favor! Me quedarán marcas! – la pakistaní rogó a su ídolo, a Felicia y a Jean.

Tanta era la revuelta que se llevaba a cabo, que de manera muy sabia y madura los niños Richards se quedaron sentados siendo testigos. Parte de ellos, la infantil obviamente, quería unirse a la batalla. Pero la otra parte, la que era impuesta por el carácter protector de su madre, le hizo mantener la compostura debido a que podrían hacer enojar a su tío.

-Estás grabando todo, Valeria? – Franklin murmuró a su hermana menor.

-Desde el principio. Mamá ya no podrá negarnos el jugar hasta tarde- urdiendo un plan malévolo, la niña blonda tenía su celular en mano.

Peter, por otro lado, estaba sumamente inquieto por lo que veía. Quería evitar enojarse con ellas por estar peleando, pero el ritmo que se iba caldeando al punto en que todas ellas terminaron siendo un manojo de brazos, piernas, pelos y gritos. Rodando por el suelo hasta finalmente golpear el enorme mueble que sostenía el equipo de música y provocando que este empiece a caer encima de una distraída Madame Web.

-JULIA, NO! – gritó desesperado el adulto a cargo, saltando vertiginosamente hasta donde ella estaba y abrazándola contra su pecho mientras el mueble se desplomaba sobre su espalda, deteniendo por completo la pelea.

El silencio humano abrumó la mansión, siendo el único distractor el chisporroteo de unos cables y unos cuantos jarrones rotos que previamente estaban reposando en la mueblería. Hipidos, sollozos y gritos ahogados fueron las primeras reacciones que tuvieron todas las féminas, sean adultas rejuvenecidas o simples adolescentes.

Pronto, un leve quejido y un llanto se oyeron debajo de la repisa, donde todas vieron que lentamente este se iba alzando para enseñar la figura de Peter que tenía protectoramente en su pecho a una asustada Julia, la cual se negaba a soltar a su salvador y amor secreto.

Emma y Jean no necesitaron utilizar la telepatía para saber que Spiderman estaba sumamente cabreado por lo que habían hecho. Era tal la ira que expresaban sus ojos marrones, que cada una de las implicadas en el accidente comenzó a temblar, como si hubiesen hecho enojar a un padre que vio como hijo era lastimado.

-TODAS ESTÁN CASTIGADAS! A UN RINCÓN CADA UNA! Y SIN HABLAR! – exclamó el tótem, ocultando con su comando el miedo que sintió a ver cómo alguien iba a salir lastimado sin que hiciese algo para evitarlo.

* * *

-Logan, se escapa! La señora se escapa! – Steve Rogers exclamó, señalando a un apurada Maria Hill que esquivaba a unos reos.

-No te quedes quieto, vamos a perseguirla! – Tony le reclamó, tomándolo de la manga de su ropa y acarreándolo.

-Hulk! – el susodicho apoyó la moción, tomando como ariete a Cyclops como ariete para quitar del camino a cuanto villano se le cruzase.

-Señora! No se vaya! – inocente, un infantil Dr. Strange le recalcó la edad.

-NO ME LLAMES SEÑORA! – enojada, se detuvo para quejarse la directora de SHIELD, siendo esta su perdición.

En menos de un segundo, el quinteto de héroes víctimas de las artimañas de Kang, la tiraron al suelo. Ella se removía desesperadamente mientras los niños la abrazaban, haciendo infructuosa su fuga. Logrando hacer a un lado a cuatro de los pequeños, forcejeó con un transformado Dr. Banner hasta el punto conseguir su libertad.

-Qué te hizo pensar que era una buena idea la de escaparte, Hill? – la voz de Arma X se oyó con más claridad a medida que los presos/clientes se hacían a un lado para que pase.

-Quiero irme de aquí, Wolverine! Si quieres la isla, te la regalo! Pero por lo que más quieras, déjame ir! – desesperada por ser víctima y autora de su caída, rogó la pelinegra al mutante.

-Mmh…No- sonriendo lúdicamente, replicó el longevo con huesos de Adamantium.

-Qué harás!? Me atarás de nuevo con el idiota de Richards?! Porque te juro que hallaré una forma de dejarte eunuco! – provocando risas en todos los reclusos por ver la situación que pasaba, ella se expresó.

-No te haré nada. Es más, te dejaré libre…si solo ganas una pelea esta noche. Qué dices? – adoptando su mejor faceta de bastardo desalmado dueño de una prisión convertida en una riña ilegal, habló Jamer Howlett.

-En serio? Me dejarás libre si gano una pelea? – viendo la oferta como un rayo de esperanza en su nublada suerte, formuló sus preguntas ella.

-Por supuesto! Quién crees que soy? Un malnacido que solo hace pelear a su protegidos por dinero? – sarcástico, contestó el mutante líder de los X-men.

Un silencio y una mirada por parte de los niños hizo que el adulto gruñese antes de enviarles una fulminante mirada que les sacó lo valiente del momento.

-Y bien? Aceptas? – interrogó de nuevo Wolverine.

-Sí! Todo con tal de salir de aquí! – respondió Maria Hill, tramando planes ya para lidiar con Spiderman.

-Perfecto! Barton, dispárale! Grimm, Storm, utilicen a Richards para atarla! Todos vuelvan a sus lugares que la próxima pelea está a punto de empezar! THOR VS HULK! HAGAN SUS APUESTAS POR FAVOR! – comandó Logan, para posteriormente regresar a su asiento listo para ver el siguiente espectáculo.

* * *

 **Y fin por hoy!**

 **Les gustó?**

 **Qué piensan de las acciones de las adolescentes?**

 **Realmente necesitaban practicar o será una excusa para estar junto a su mentor? (ustedes saben, cuerpo a cuerpo)**

 **Conocerán a Dazzler las niñas?**

 **Irán al Instituto Xavier de visita?**

 **Tan malos serán los consejos que Johnny Storm da?**

 **La mini stripper en rehabilitación se vengará de Hope cuando regrese a la normalidad?**

 **Lograrán Valeria y Franklin dormir más tarde con el video que grabaron?**

 **Cuán enojado estará Peter con las niñas?**

 **Cuál será su reacción luego de la penitencia?**

 **Qué tan lejos habrá llegado Hill en su fuga?**

 **Dejará de decirle Stephen a Maria "señora"?**

 **Tan desesperada estará la directora de SHIELD como para intentar escaparse?**

 **Contra quién la obligarán a pelear?**

 **Era necesario que Clint le disparase?**

 **La pelea entre Thor y Hulk será como en la película?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA LEER SUS COMENTARIOS, CRÍTICAS, OPINIONES, DUDAS, PREGUNTAS, PEDIDOS, QUEJAS, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Buenos días, tardes y noches a todos los que leen esta historia desde sus respectivos orígenes!  
**

 **naruto nn: Sí, no lo niego, Logan es un manipulador de primera. Y sí, Hulk tiene la costumbre de utilizar a cualquierda de los otros como ariete humano si la ocasión lo apremia.**

 **Breaker234: Hay que recordar que Peter es tan humano como cualquier otra persona, y obviamente parece que las niñas se olvidaron de eso. Los hijos de Sue están bajo la influencia de Johnny, Ben y Peter...así que te puedes imaginar que si son diabólicos, es por culpa de uno de ellos. Imagínate que Hill es una mujer estricta (peor que Fury) y quiere tener todo bajo su mando, pero de repente aparece un Logan salvaje con quince niños, y zas! arranca un torneo ilegal delante de sus narices. Y si va a ganar? Bueno, habrá que leer...**

 **Guest 2099: Ya verás como sigue Spidey. Quién sabe lo que pasó antes de que Peter y Logan llegasen? A lo mejor le ganaron a Kang, pero antes de que este se escapase, los atacó. O quizás es todo un suceso que está datado en el futuro y él era el causante gatillo.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Es Spiderman, su paciencia no es eterna. Si logro encontrar algún fanfic interesante, te lo haré saber. Hill será capaz de salir? A lo mejor sí, a lo mejor no...todo depende de mi estado de humor.**

 **viruz pirata: Estamos hablando de la mansión avengers, de seguro que hay esquinas de sobra allí. Kamala luego podrá decir que peleó valientemente contra cientos de monstruos que se la querían comer. Hoy te enterarás contra quien pelea Maria Hill. Y sí, es más que sabido que Thor perderá esa pelea.**

 **parzibal: Se dejaron llevar por el infantilismo que Kang les impuso. Créeme, mandarlas al rincón será lo que menos les genere preocupación con Peter.**

 **LightStarAngelical: Una lástima que no terminará muy favorable para cierto Asgardiano.**

 **No soy dueño de nada, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 28_**

Todas las heroínas y villanas rejuvenecidas estaban avergonzadas de su pelea. Haber pasado horas mirando a un rincón hasta la hora de la cena, e inmediatamente ir a dormir sin la compañía del adulto a cargo las había dejado mal psicológica y emocionalmente. Peter no habló en ningún momento, guardando silencio y negándose a cruzar mirada alguna con ellas, comunicándoles de forma tácita su decepción y enojo.

La mañana siguiente al incidente que pudo haber lastimado a Julia fue un tanto desconcertante para todas, incluido Franklin y Valeria, ya que cuando despertaron se encontraron con la ausencia del arácnido y en su lugar la presencia de tía May en la cocina. Una presurosa consulta a la mutante con garras de Adamantium por parte de Jennifer confirmó que no solo el castaño se había ido, sino que también las adolescentes.

-Hola niñas y jovencito! Vengan, les he preparado el desayuno! – con un tono jovial saludó la mujer de cabellos canos, quitándose el delantal para sentarse finalmente en la mesa , siendo imitada.

-Usted debe ser la tía de tío Peter, no? – Valeria hizo su pregunta, degustando unos panqueques con voracidad.

-Así es, pequeña. Tú debes de ser Valeria…y tú Franklin, no? Mi sobrino habla mucho de ustedes- sonriendo gentil y maternalmente, replicó la anciana.

-En serio?! Y qué dice?! – tragando rápidamente, exclamó el rubio con curiosidad.

-Oh, él dice que tú serás el hombre más poderoso de todo el mundo, y tú serás la mujer más bella e inteligente entre todos- haciendo memoria a las historias que el tótem le narraba, contestó a las dudas del primogénito de Sue Storm.

Dichas palabras sonrojaron al dúo Richards, realzando aún más la imagen que tenían lentamente reemplazando a la de su padre. Si bien era agradable, para Invisible Woman, oírle decir eso en persona, el saber que Peter le contaba a otra gente sobre cómo eran sus hijos, le creaba una sensación cálida en su pecho.

-May…? – susurró muy bajo una aún avergonzada, Black Cat.

-Sí, Felicia? – la mujer adulta dirigió su mirada hacia la niña.

-Mmh…yo…dónde está Peter? – dudando de siquiera alzar la cabeza, dijo la peliblanca sin dejar de mirar su plato, sintiendo que tenía poca hambre.

-Ha salido por unas horas. Tenía que hacer un trabajo y regresaba para la cena- fue la réplica que dio la tía de Spidey.

Esas palabras parecieron haber tranquilizado un poco los espíritus de cada una de las implicadas en la trifulca, pero de igual manera se sentían estúpidas por dejarse llevar infantilmente. Despacio fueron comiendo el desayuno para no dar una mala impresión, demorándose más de lo acostumbrado. Preguntas se acumulaban en sus cabezas con cada minuto que transcurría, dudas sobre la ubicación del hombre que dijeron cuidar pero en su lugar fallaban y pusieron al límite la eterna paciencia del castaño.

-Franklin, Peter dijo que podías utilizar un videojuego que te dejó en la sala. Valeria, mi sobrino me dijo algo sobre unos papeles que estabas leyendo, quiere que trates de lograr terminar unos estudios que te dejó sobre la mesa- la fémina de cabellos grises le dijo a los hijos de Sue tras ver que finalizaron su desayuno y depositaron los platos en el lavabo.

-Videojuegos!? – emocionado por la noticia, repitió el rubio para luego desaparecer.

-Más teorías!? – en igual situación que su hermano mayor, la niña genio no perdió su tiempo que se esfumó de la cocina, dejando a May junto a quince mujeres con formas de infantes.

Dicha anciana solo las miró, para después emitir un suspiro cansino y refregarse los ojos, enseñando una mirada que paralizó a heroínas y villanas equivalentemente. La decepción era visible en las orbes azules de la anciana, algo que su sobrino parecía haber heredado.

-Me pueden explicar por qué mi sobrino tenía una mirada triste esta mañana cuando me abrió la puerta de la mansión? – cuestionó la figura materna del héroe arácnido, sin importarle mucho que a quienes interrogue tuviesen poderes suficientes para reducir todo el establecimiento.

-Nos peleamos…- sollozando por recordar su participación en el hecho, respondió Emma.

-Y qué más? – sin dar el brazo a torcer en su cuestionario, la anciana comenzó a depositar todas las tazas y platos en el fregadero.

-Casi hacemos que Julia se lastime…- limpiándose las mejillas por las lágrimas que derramaba, Jessica hipó.

-Pero en su lugar, Peter saltó a protegerla con su propio cuerpo, no es así? – indagándole a la susodicha, la mujer se expresó.

-Sí…- Madame Web balbuceó nerviosa.

-Por qué no le hicieron caso cuando les dijo que parasen? Era intención de ustedes hacerlo enojar? Que se preocupase? Que tuviese miedo una vez más? – adoptando una pose furiosa, May realizó pregunta tras pregunta.

-No! Nosotras…nosotras nos dejamos llevar…no fue nuestra intención…- Loki refutó, sintiéndose tonta por haber sido reducida a tal posición.

-Aun así ustedes lastimaron una vez más a mi Peter. Saben por qué siempre lleva puesta su máscara y hace bromas? Es para que nadie se dé cuenta de que tiene miedo o vean el dolor que le producen. Sabían que él iba a ser padre? Es por eso que detesta ver a niños heridos, porque cada vez que su mirada se cruza con uno él piensa que podría haber sido aquel que nunca pudo ver- se desahogó la anciana mujer, teniendo se aferrarse a la silla, lo que captó velozmente la atención de Carol quien la ayudo a sentarse.

Muy pocas sabían de ese hecho, siendo las telépatas, Janet y Bobbi. Todo debido a que las dos primeras se inmiscuyeron en la mente del castaño cuando estaba dormido, y las dos restantes por preguntarle segundos después a la Reina Blanca.

-Él está enojado porque no escucharon sus advertencias. Dijo que necesitaba despejar su mente, fue por ello que se llegó con él a las tres jóvenes que también lucían culpables- aclaró la gran duda que ellas tenían, May.

-Volverá, cierto? No nos dejará? No nos odia? – Natasha sonaba rota luego de enterarse de cosas que desconocía.

-Sí lo hará. No las odia, él nunca lo haría por nada del mundo. Pero les juro que si vuelven a lastimarlo, yo misma me encargaré de ustedes- aún si sabía que no tenía nada a su favor, demostró su cariño maternal la anciana para el tótem, alzando del suelo al gatito negro que su sobrino y las niñas adoptaron.

Cada una de ellas asintió tácitamente, pidiendo disculpas de corazón para posteriormente retirarse en dirección a la puerta de entrada. Tomando asiento en las escalinatas, se apegaron tristes a la espera del regreso a casa de cierta araña que definitivamente les tocó el corazón.

* * *

-Ya que los mocosos están durmiendo bajo el cuidado de Natchios y Ross, podemos dar inicio a la pelea estelar de la noche! Wade! Wade, dónde estás!? Wade…!? – comenzó a exclamar el mutante longevo, llamando a su fiel lacayo, solo para descubrir que este no estaba presente.

-Ocurre algo, _mein freund? –_ Nightcrawler cuestionó, apareciéndose al lado de su compañero de los X-men.

-Sabes dónde se metió Deadpool? – en un gruñido gutural, quiso saber Logan.

-Creo haberle oído decir que arreglaría un problema de Spiderman…- no muy confiado y llevándose una mano al mentón, contestó el mutante hijo de Mystique.

-…MADROX! TRAE TU TRASERO AQUÍ EN DOS SEGUNDOS! – hastiado por la situación que retrasaba su espectáculo, mandó a llamar Arma X.

-Necesitas algo, Wolverine? – un tanto perturbado por ser convocado de tal forma, indagó Multiple Man.

-Pon a usar tus copias y prepara la jaula con lo necesario! – ordenó James Howlett, encendiéndose un habano para luego resoplar el humo.

En lugar de parecer acongojado por el pedido, dicho mutante joven acató la orden de manera feliz, ya que básicamente estaba imaginándose de antemano lo que iba a pasar. Alrededor de una veintena de sus copias llevaron a cabo el pedido, dejando una gruesa capa de lodo en el interior de la jaula, valiéndole el aliento de héroes y villanos por igual.

-Todo listo, Logan! – contento con su trabajo, el mutante múltiple gritó.

-Perfecto! Ahora tráiganlas y que comiencen las apuestas! – clamó como todo un magnate de las peleas clandestinas, el líder actual de La Balsa.

Maria Hill apareció completamente decidida a su victoria, siendo foco de abucheos por casi la totalidad de los habitantes de la cárcel, excepto por sus subordinados y Valerie Cooper, quien había llegado horas atrás por un mensaje de Wade antes de su desaparición.

Desde la otra punta de la jaula, el público comenzó a rugir ferozmente, indistintamente si eran hombres o mujeres, ignorando el hecho de que la fémina de cabello teñido con un tinte verdoso, así como ojos del mismo color, perteneciese a una organización criminal que constantemente quería conquistar el mundo.

-Bien! La pelea estelar de hoy será entre nuestra amada directora de SHIELD que pretendió escapar, Maria Hill. Y la hermosa pero psicópata despiadada líder de HYDRA, Ophelia Sarkissian aka Viper! Hagan sus apuestas por favor! – una vez más la ronca voz gruñona de Logan se hizo presente en la inmensidad del establecimiento, creando un enorme bullicio cuando todos empezaron a gritar desesperados sus apuestas.

-…Pensaba pelear para salir de aquí, pero quiero que voy a disfrutar primero de romperte unos dientes, maldita perra- la pelinegra masculló por lo bajo, solo para los oídos de la villana.

-A mí no me ofrecieron nada, me invité sola con el único propósito de darte una bonita lección y enseñarles a todos que SHIELD está condenada bajo tu supervisión- jocosamente replicó Madame Hydra, logrando su acometido de hacerla enojar a su contrincante.

* * *

 **Y fin por hoy!**

 **Les gustó?**

 **A dónde se habrá ido Peter?**

 **Seguirá enojado con las niñas?**

 **Qué querrá Peter hacer en conjunto con Valeria?**

 **May querrá matar a la heroínas y villanas por hacer sentir mal a su sobrino?**

 **Estarán realmente arrepentidas las pequeñas?**

 **Qué sentirán ahora que saben que Peter perdió a un hijo? (para aclarar las dudas, me refiero al primer embarazo de MJ, no al que estaba teniendo durante la primera Civil War)**

 **Se pasarán todo el día afuera esperando a que el arácnido regrese?**

 **Se vendrá la tal gran esperada reunión entre Spidey y Deadpool?**

 **Elektra y Red She-Hulk se habrán vuelto las niñeras de los mini héroes?**

 **Se esperaban que fuese Viper quien pelease contra Hill?**

 **Quién ganará esa batalla?**

 **POR FAVOR COMENTEN! QUIERO SABER LO QUE OPINAN, PIENSAN, CRÍTICAS, DUDAS, PREGUNTAS, PEDIDOS, RECLAMOS, QUEJAS, RESPUESTAS, ENCUENTAS, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Aquí les presento una nueva actualización de este fanfic!**

 **Breaker234: Lo prometido es deuda, aquí va a estar la ansiada aparición de Wade. Así como también la mítica batalla nocturna.**

 **parzibal: A lo mejor hizo eso Deadpool, o quizás no...quién sabe? Logan es un ídolo, no tengo más palabras.**

 **viruz pirata: Ahora les tocará a las adolescentes conocer un poco más de su héroe. Sí, las apuestas van a estar muy altas con la pelea de hoy. Y Wade es una lotería, puede ocurrir cualquier cosa en su presencia, todos sabemos cómo es él.**

 **naruto nn: Es Wolverine, él puede tener lo que quiera y cuando quiera...claro, a menos que alguien quiera oír un SNIKT! Anya, Kamala y Hope quizás inviten al arácnido, o le pidan que las lleve, o que les tome fotos...No te preocupes, Kaine volverá a aparecer (traumado, pero aparecerá).**

 **Guest 2099: Una viuda que pudo criar a un genio que nunca terminó sus estudios por dedicarse a cuidar a la gente...ella puede hacer de todo. Claro que sí, hoy es el día esperado para ustedes! A lo mejor las niñas le piden ayuda a May para que Peter las perdone.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Es Spiderman de quien hablamos...si no hay drama en su historia, entonces no es él. No, el hijo nonato de Peter al que me refiero es uno que Green Goblin mata antes del a famosa "Saga del Clon" (o lo pierde MJ, no me acuerdo muy bien de los detalles). Wade es Wade, él siempre tiene un plan, aunque no lo sepa en verdad la mayor parte del tiempo. Hoy verás lo que pasará con Hill.**

 **WM King: Muchas gracias por tus palabras!**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 29_**

Spiderman se balanceaba a vertiginosas velocidades entre los altos edificios de New York, siendo seguido muy detrás por tres jóvenes que trataban de alcanzarlo sin perderle el rastro. Se habían tomado su tiempo para disculparse por la actitud infantil que tuvieron ayer luego del incidente con Julia y ser castigadas con estar paradas por horas en un rincón.

Comprendían que lo que hicieron estuvo mal en muchas formas cuando Peter no solo no les habló en toda la noche, sino cuando directamente les ordenó que se fuesen a dormir mientras él pasó toda la noche en la cocina. El despertar primero que las niñas les dio la ventaja de poder hablar seriamente con el adulto, quien solo les advirtió que no lo volviesen a hacer ya que podrían lastimar a alguien, para después pedirles que lo acompañasen en una ronda de vigilancia por la ciudad.

-Cómo es que puede moverse tan rápido? – la pakistaní exclamó, tratando de no quitar la vista del trayecto que llevaba por los aires gracias a los lanza redes que le fueron otorgadas.

-Práctica? – Anya, no muy segura la verdad, respondió.

-Instinto de araña? – la mutante aportó su idea, alcanzando finalmente al héroe que se detuvo en un callejón.

Observaron curiosas la actitud precavida del cabeza de red, quien analizaba cada centímetro de la calle sin salida, moviendo cajas y contenedores de basura, para después mirarlas e indicarles que las vería arriba del edificio adyacente.

-Spiderman…- llamó aún un tanto agotada por el viaje por los aires, su pupila de cabellos rojos.

-Qué sucede, Hope? – volteándose luego de ver desde la cornisa a otro callejón aledaño, el tótem.

-Qué estás haciendo? – la sucesora del manto de Julia Carpenter cuestionó.

-Buscando por gente que necesite de ayuda. Puede que aún no sea temporada invernal, pero las noches pueden ponerse heladas o lluvias pueden caer desprevenidamente. Los niños son la prioridad…- explicó mientras tomaba asiento sobre una claraboya y daba la tácita orden de que lo imiten, Peter.

-Yo…podemos saber por qué? – indagó Ms. Marvel, acatando el pedido de su ídolo y sentándose frente a él, como si estuviesen en clases.

-Para evitar cometer un error trágico. Ustedes saben cuántas veces he pasado por estos callejones y nunca me detuve? Días, semanas, meses, años…Pasaba por aquí en mis rondas de vigilancia pero dejaba de lado un pequeño detalle. Me abstuve de caminar por estos lugares y revisar con detenimiento. El día que lo hice, hallé a una pequeña niña, cubierta con hojas de periódicos. Ediciones del Daily Bugle que siempre me defenestraba. Ella me adoraba…- la voz de él fue rompiéndose con cada momento, teniendo que tomarse un instante para recuperar la compostura.

El relato consternó a las adolescentes, quienes vieron el camino que llevaba, y con ello pudieron apreciar el temblor en las manos enguantadas del hombre adulto.

-Les digo esto para que aprendan de mis errores. Porque como les dije antes, yo no tuve a nadie que me advirtiese de esas cosas. Cuando me topé con la niña, con Leah, fue demasiado tarde. Estaba enferma y solo le restaban horas. Horas que pasé a su lado contándole historias mientras dormía, para finalmente despedirme con un beso como ella de seguro lo soñó miles de noches- terminó de narrar su recuerdo Spiderman, logrando controlar el dolor propio de ser impotente a la hora de salvar a gente inocente.

Él no se percató de cuando fue que Kamala estaba frente suyo abrazándolo con fuerzas mientras lloraba, algo que las otras dos jóvenes emulaban pero se contenían de engullirlo en un apretón. Reticente, extendió sus extremidades superiores, invitándolas. Pasaron varios minutos donde el Parker se tomó su tiempo para amainar los estados de ánimos histéricos que las poseyeron, teniendo que separarlas con el fin de continuar con el viaje a través de la ciudad para cierta reunión que tenía que llevar a cabo con cierto mercenario que lo llamó diez veces a su teléfono en toda la noche.

-Venga, aún tenemos que encontrarnos con Wade. Y si no llego a tiempo me llenará la casilla de correo con cientos de sus mensajes obscenos- Spidey avisó, lanzando su telaraña hasta la cornisa de un lejano edificio y saltando, siendo seguido por unas emocionales muchachas que solo pusieron en un altar más alto la imagen de su ídolo.

-Wade? Pensé que se había ido con Logan…- la voz de la mutante viajó hasta los oídos del castaño, el cual no vio cuando esta continuaba limpiándose las mejillas.

-Quién es ese? – Spidergirl trató de averiguar, viendo que se columpiaban en dirección a la zona menos poblada de la ciudad, donde galpones abandonados se hallaban.

-Quizás lo conozcas con el nombre de Deadpool. Sabe acosar a Cable por días cuando está aburrido- sintiendo un escalofrío por la rememoración, la Summers replicó.

Imprevistamente el lugar comenzó a llenarse con la música de "La Cabalgata de las Valquirias" seguido de un sonoro bullicio provocado por un gran motor y ruedas oruga. Spiderman se dejó caer a unos metros de distancia, preguntándose qué rayos estaba pasando en verdad, algo que las tres muchachas que lo alcanzaron se cuestionaron igualmente.

-Qué hace un tanque de guerra en medio frente a un galpón deshabitado? – la Khan murmuró confundida, solo para ver como el tótem se acercaba y golpeaba un costado del vehículo con sus nudillos.

La escotilla se abrió abruptamente, revelando la cabeza del mercenario bocazas que lucía un casco de la segunda guerra mundial junto a un pequeño peluche de un unicornio que poseía su propio casquito verde.

-Spidey! Llegaste justo para ver como evitaba que el escritor tuviese que sufrir conque tú fueses reemplazado con Otto! – alegre, saludó Wade Wilson.

-Qué…? Tú…Agh! Sabes qué, olvídalo! – moviendo sus manos para todos lados, la araña renegó ante la idea de intentar entender a su amigo.

-De qué está hablando? – Kamala y Anya le preguntaron a Hope, ya que supuestamente era quien más lo conocía de las tres.

-No. Tengo. Ni. Idea- entrecortadamente se expresó la adolescente mesías.

-Trajiste lo que te pedí? – subiéndose la máscara hasta el puente de su nariz, preguntó Deadpool mientras disfrutaba de unas chimichangas, ofreciéndoles a los demás quienes rechazaron cortésmente.

-Sí, "Pinkley". Aunque singo sin saber para qué quieres una sartén- dijo el héroe, tras deshacer la bolsa de redes que llevaba consigo todo este tiempo.

-Es solo que mini Thor está triste porque no tiene su martillo. Deberías de haberle visto la cara, hasta Logan se conmovió! – gritó el mutante, recibiendo una simple miraba plana por parte de las enormes lentes blancas.

-Me lo imagino…pobre de él…pero aun así no le daré su martillo hasta que se disculpe por querer lastimar a Loki- determinó el Parker, cruzándose de brazos después de rechazar una vez más la oferta de la comida que devoraba su amigo.

-Sabes que es una de las niñas malas, no? Incluso si el autor intenta cambiar su actitud, ella es parte de un grupo conformado por Doom y The Hood, junto a otros- le recordó Wade a Peter, mientras trataba de ignorar el hecho de que la música había cambiado para empezar a sonar "Waterloo", lo que trajo risas entre las más jóvenes del grupo.

-Cómo esperas que tengamos una charla seria con ese tema? – esforzándose para reprimir su propia mueca divertida, cuestionó el tótem.

-Mi escena fue hecha para básicamente decir "Tus necesidades no son problema mío" y calmar los ánimos de tus seguidores con nuestra excelente química que desborda la cuarta pared de la realidad- sacando un papel donde los mini héroes habían dibujado precariamente a los dos, se propuso a explicar ilógicamente una lógica que nadie comprendió.

-A alguien más le duele el cerebro tras oír todo eso? – la inhumana preguntó, masajeándose las sienes.

-Eso cuenta como parte del castigo, cierto? Juro que nunca más volveremos a pelear, Spiderman! – Anya juró, impaciente por alejarse lo más rápido posible del antihéroe.

-Prometo no volverle a decir a Emma que es una stripper en rehabilitación si nos vamos ahora! – rogó la pelirroja a su mentor, juntando sus manos como si estuviese haciendo una plegaria.

-De hecho, no deberías decirle eso desde ahora Hope- entornando su mirada, Peter advirtió.

-Vale, ya no más insultos para la per…digo, para Frost- se corrigió con dificultad la joven.

-Está bien, además creo que las niñas deben de estar preocupadas con mi ausencia. De seguro piensan que las odio o algo por el estilo…Wade, sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer, por favor no provoques un escándalo, sí? – el arácnido le pidió al mercenario, el cual se paró firma para dar un saludo militar.

-Solo hago esto para el bien de la historia y luego me voy urgente a ver la pelea de dos despampanantes mujeres en una jaula llena de lodo! Prometo enviarte fotos! – exclamó jubilosamente el mutante, metiéndose por completo en la cabina del tanque y dándose avance al galpón abandonado mientras el cuarteto se encogía de hombros para posteriormente retirarse en dirección a la Mansión Avengers.

* * *

Gemidos de frustración y uno que otro grito de dolor era todo lo que se podía escuchar en La Balsa. Los espectadores, hombres y mujeres, héroes y villanos, miraban atentos la revuelta que llevaban a cabo Hill y Viper en el lodo. La tierra húmeda se extendía a los largo de todos sus cuerpos, dejando por breves momentos ver un pedazo de piel limpia cuando se manoseaban ferozmente, siendo los lugares más comunes los pechos y muslos.

-Qué me perdí? – Wade preguntó tras aparecer corriendo con una sartén en su mano.

-Shhh…! – fue la respuesta que recibió de un peculiar calvo con túnicas blancas y capa azul.

-Oye! No me calles! – exclamó el mercenario mutante, solo para ser jalado por la parte de atrás de su traje.

-Ya guarda silencio y disfruta del espectáculo- gruñó Logan, señalando el momento que en que Madame Hydra le hizo una llave de brazo a la directora de SHIELD, provocando los primeros gritos de aliento por parte de Bob y Baron Zemo.

En un desesperado intento de librarse, Maria logró girar su mano con la intención de agarrar algo, logrando su acometido cuando apretó con sus uñas un montículo de carne. Un sonoro gemido de placer se hizo eco cuando salió de los labios pintados de verde, aumentado exponencialmente la temperatura de la prisión, así como varias personas volvían a salivar.

-De seguro que son postizos…- una celosa Kate Bishop murmuró, comparándose con la líder del grupo HYDRA.

-No lo son- fue la única respuesta que dio el mutante longevo, captando la atención periférica de algunos hombres.

-Cómo lo sabes? – Simon Williams interrogó, limpiándose la barbilla con el dorso de la mano.

-Estuve casado con ella- sonriendo orgullosamente, declaró Arma X.

Sin perder el tiempo, Deadpool junto a Bob se arrodillaron frente a él y lo veneraron como un dios.

Otro grito captó la atención del público, quienes voltearon a ver la jaula, descubriendo que por algún motivo Hill estaba sentada sobre la cara de Viper completamente ciega, tratando de subyugar quitarse el barro de los ojos mientras la villana movía frenéticamente sus manos hasta poder separar quitarse a su contrincante de encima.

Se revolcaron por todo el suelo, ensuciando cada centímetro de sus cuerpos bajo los gritos que salían a todo pulmón. Cada una de las líderes se turnaban para saber quién estaba encima de la otra, tirándose de los pelos o pellizcándose zonas sensibles de los cuerpos. Los minutos pasaban con infinita lentitud, absorbiendo por completo a todos en el espectáculo estelar de la noche, haciendo que algunos se pongan más codiciosos para apostar sus pertenencias, llegando al punto en que incluso el hijo de Magneto apostó la otra mitad de Genosha a favor de Viper.

Todo parecía estar a favor de la mujer con cabellos verdes, hasta que en un improvisto segundo Hill se cansó de todo y terminó por darle una patada en la entrepierna a la fiel seguidora de Red Skull, haciendo que caiga adolorida en el luego mientras la directora de SHIELD se le lanzaba encima para terminar aplicándole una llave con sus muslos en la cabeza hasta que se desmayó.

-NOOOOO! – gritó abatido el mutante velocista, junto a varios seguidores de la perdedora.

-Sí! Tengo isla nueva! - Logan exclamó por lo bajo, viendo los títulos de propiedad con una sonrisa burlona.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Aprenderán las muchachas a balancearse como Peter?**

 **Empezarán a acatar los consejos de nuestro héroe?**

 **Ustedes recordaban la historia de Leah?**

 **Habrá dejado una buena primera impresión Wade?**

 **Habrá logrado al final su acometido el mercenario bocazas?**

 **Spidey le agradecerá luego?**

 **Thor obtebdrá su nueva Sartenbreaker 2.0?**

 **Las niñas verán las fotos que le serán enviadas al celular de Spiderman?**

 **Quién será aquella persona que calló a Deadpool?**

 **Empezarán a venerar como un verdadero dios a Logan por estar casado con Viper?**

 **Magneto matará a su hijo por perder completamente la isla?**

 **La pelea habrá dejado a más de un espectador acalorado?**

 **Habrá ganado finalmente su pasaje a la libertad Hill?**

 **O le habrá tomado el gusto a las peleas y la victoria?**

 **POR FAVOR COMENTEN! QUIERO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, CRÍTICAS, QUEJAS, PEDIDOS, DUDAS, PREGUNTAS, APORTES, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD 1: "Pinkley" es un personaje de la película "Doce del patíbulo", actuado por Donald Sutherland que interpretaba a un loco que manejaba un tanque de guerra.**

 **PD 2: La música que pone Wade es de la misma escena donde Mr. Burns busca a la madre de Homero. (Pueden poner en Youtube "Mr Burns Waterloo").**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hola a todos a un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic que les presento!  
**

 **Breaker234: Me alegro que tu tan ansiado personaje haya aparecido finalmente junto a Spidey. Sí, no lo puedo negar, si contamos a todas la mujeres con las que estuvo Logan, habría que hacerle un monumento. Para saber el destino de Hill, deberás leer el captítulo de hoy.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Creo que es por motivos como ese que Cable lo reconoce como el héroe más grande de todos en el futuro. De hecho, eso fue lo que Wade evitó...y si hubiese pasado, creo que con dos telépatas que están bajo el cuidado Peter fácilmente se hubiesen dado cuenta que no era él sino Otto. Es Maria Hill de la que hablamos, ella seguirá teniendo su mala racha de suerte. Por qué crees que está tan feliz ahora Logan? Es un nuevo Doom pero gruñón, con garras y tiene lugar propio para tener juegos de azar y mujerzuelas como Bender.**

 **naruto nn: Hill y Spidey? Mmh...no lo sé, es muy difícil en un principio, pero veré que haré. Quizás el conocerlo como realmente es le termine abriendo los ojos a la directora de SHIELD. No, no irán a la playa, pero a una piscina de seguro que sí. Y los celos de las niñas nunca faltan, hoy verás un ejemplo.**

 **parzibal: Thor podría tener su martillo si no fuese un sujeto tan violento con Loki, quien por primera vez no hizo nada malo. (fue Kang por las dudas que te hayas olvidado)**

 **Guest 2099: Las niñas conocen a Wade, lo que pasa es que no conocen lo que está haciendo actualmente el mercenario bocazas. Sí, Logan tiene su propia isla paradisíaca (aunque necesita remodelación luego de House of M). La historia está ambientada en fines de verano, principio de otoño.**

 **viruz pirata: Parece que fuiste el único en reconocer a Uatu! Felicidades! Qué puede hacer Logan con su isla?...la pregunta en verdad sería, qué no puede hacer él en ella ahora?!**

 **WM King: Pervertido es una palabra muy fuerte, mejor llamémoslos gente con problemas en las glándulas salivales.**

 **No soy dueño de nada, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 30_**

Las estrellas brillaban pobremente en el cielo nocturno debido a la contaminación lumínica, pero aun así Peter podía ver gracias a las farolas que decoraban el jardín de la mansión a varios mujeres en cuerpos de niñas sentadas en las escalinatas de la entrada con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

Rápidamente entró a los límites de la propiedad, seguido por sus tres pupilas, captando la atención de sus diminutas protegidas y su tía, la cual salía para vigilar. El sentido arácnido nunca tuvo oportunidad alguna de advertirle al Parker que iba a ser derribado en el pasto por quince heroínas y villanas, hallándose en necesidad de aire que finalmente consiguió tras sacar su cabeza enmascarada de entre los brazos de Bobbi y Jennifer.

-Mmh…me extrañaron? – logró preguntar el héroe luego de subirse la máscara hasta la nariz.

-Lo sentimos mucho! Perdón! Perdón! Ya no nos pelearemos más! – sollozantes se expresaron todas al unísono, sorbiendo sus naricitas en el traje del adulto.

-Ya tranquilícense…no estoy enojado, ni tampoco las abandonaré- con voz paternal les explicó el castaño, procediendo a abrazar con fuerza a heroína de piel jade y besar su frente, repitiendo el proceso con las demás bajo la atenta mirada de su tía.

-Niñas, por qué no le dicen a Peter lo que hicieron para disculparse? – la anciana pronunció al mismo tiempo que las jóvenes asentían fervientemente para luego ponerse de pie y jalar a un desconcertado Spidey.

Adentrándose al establecimiento que utilizaban con residencia actual, el arácnido fue conducido a través de los pasillos hasta la cocina, donde una enorme bandeja con tortitas que él tanto adoraba. Franklin y Valeria se acercaron tras oír el ruido, saludando a su tío mientras le contaban cómo uno había superado la marca de un videojuego mientras la otra había terminado una teoría con los estudios que le habían dejado.

-Están sabrosos! Espero que no te hayan causado muchos inconvenientes, Tía May– degustando una porción, comentó Peter.

-Nada de eso querido. Ellas estaban muy tristes por lo que hicieron y me preguntaron si había algo que te hiciese feliz. Así que simplemente les enseñé tu receta favorita- la mujer anciana refutó, acariciando el blondo cabello del hijo de Sue mientras esta misma parecía estar salivando junto a las demás por la comida sobre la mesa.

-Qué ocurre? No han comido en mi ausencia? Acaso extrañaron que les cocinase? – quiso saber el héroe.

El rubor en sus caras fue la única respuesta que necesitaba Spidey para sonreír e invitar a todos a sentarse en la mesa junto a él. En un parpadeo, todas las sillas estaban ocupadas y la bandeja siendo saqueada, dándole tiempo suficiente al Parker para separar una porción para disfrute propia y la mini rubia fantástica que aprovechó la conmoción con el fin de sentarse en las piernas del superhéroe de Queens.

-Tío Peter! Lo logré! Mira estas anotaciones! – con las mejillas infladas como una ardilla por la comida que masticaba, Valeria le dijo a él.

-Primero traga y luego habla, pequeña genio. Y respecto a esto…wow, es brillante! Realmente serás la chica más inteligente del mundo cuando seas grande! Lo lograste, Valeria! – felicitó Peter al mismo tiempo que analizaba las ecuaciones escritas a lápiz junto a Sue, quien comprendía lo que intentaban detallar, asombrándose genuinamente por lo capaz que era su hija.

-Qué es eso? – Kamala quiso saber, al igual que su reina y Felicia, quien tenía curiosidad como un gato.

-Algo que puede ayudar a mucha gente. Hace años dejé de intentar llegar a una conclusión debido a que dejé mis estudios en la universidad, pero la perspicacia de mi sobrina no tiene límites. Hope, no te molestaría que fuésemos al Instituto Xavier? – contestó el castaño, alzando su mirada en dirección a la mutante adolescente, captando la atención de las demás inquilinas de dicho lugar.

-No. Por qué? – habló la Summers, fulminando a Emma por querer robarle su porción del plato, solo para descubrir que Loki había aprovechado la distracción para motivos propios.

-Primero tenía pensado en que a las niñas, y Franklin, les gustaría visitar otro lugar. Segundo, me servirá para saber si el invento de Val funciona a la perfección o necesita más detalles. Ustedes que dicen? Quieren ir de visita conmigo? – agachando la cabeza hasta apoyar el mentón en el hombro siniestro de Susan, cuestionó el tótem.

-Vamos a ir a clases de danza primero, no? – Natasha, con mirada sospechosa que compartió al igual que Laura y Wanda, indagó.

-Por supuesto, Nat. O crees que me voy a perder como se convierten en bellas bailarinas…? – alzando una ceja para fingir incertidumbre, replicó con otra pregunta el adulto.

-Entonces sí iremos contigo, Peter! – Carol clamó con voz aguda, generando una risa divertida en su sucesora.

-Ellas van a venir con nosotras a clases? – señalando al trío de heroínas en entrenamiento, Janet interrogó.

-No veo por qué no- luego de llevar un tácito diálogo, Anya le hizo saber.

-Bien! Ahora podremos estar seguras que la profesora no intentará mirar raro a Peter! – satisfecha con la noticia, Laura sorprendió a todos en la mesa cuando habló una larga sentencia.

Obviamente con gruñidos intercalados por lo bajo.

-Conque utilizando a las niñas para atraer mujeres, Peter? – lúdicamente formuló su duda la dama de cabellos canos.

-QUÉ?! NO! POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! NO TENÍA NI IDEA DE ESO! – exaltado, negó rápidamente toda acusación la araña, provocando risas en las niñas que hallaron lindo el aspecto de su protector.

-Cómo lo harías? Si te quedas con los ojos cerrados escuchando la música mientras mamá y tía Jennifer bailan- lo delató el hijo de los miembros fundadores de los Fantastic Four.

-…Enano traidor- masculló con un apócrifo enojo el vigilante, recibiendo un beso de consolación en la mejilla por parte de la rubia en su regazo.

Un celular comenzó a sonar, callando las carcajadas a costa de Peter. May revisó sus bolsillos hasta sacar dicho dispositivo para ver el mensaje que acababa de recibir.

-Mira que tarde se ha hecho! Creo que tengo que ir a casa o no podré descansar para trabajar mañana! – la mujer que fue como una madre para Spiderman, dijo.

-Deja que te acompañe, tía May- bajando a Sue de su regazo, su sobrino se ofreció.

-No te preocupes, querido. Kaine me dijo que está afuera para cuidar de esta pobre mujer anciana- abrazando al hombre a cargo de las mini infantes, tranquilizó ella.

Escoltándola hasta la salida, la dama se despidió de todos los presentes de forma cálida al mismo tiempo que una simple mirada advirtió que la amenaza seguía en pie para las heroínas y villanas por igual. Kaine lucía un tanto incómodo con estar allí, decidiendo que era mejor mirar el suelo o el cielo, entregando su brazo derecho a May y comenzando a marcharse, solo para observar tentativamente en dirección a su hermano.

Lo cual fue una muy mala idea de su parte.

Mientras Peter agitaba su mano junto a los niños fantásticos y el trío de adolescentes, las niñas se encargaban de hacer muecas de degollarlo lentamente mientras sonreían cínicamente, asustando y palideciendo rápidamente al clon.

* * *

-DIJISTE QUE ME DEJARÍAS IRME DE AQUÍ! – exclamó furiosa Maria Hill al verse nuevamente atada por un dormido Reed Richards.

-Deja de gritar, mujer. Estás dejándome sordo- comunicó Arma X en un gruñido, sosteniendo en su regazo el inconsciente cuerpo de su ex.

-ENTONCES EXPLÍCAME POR QUÉ ESTOY ATADA DE NUEVO! – volvió a chillar la directora de SHIELD.

-Para asegurarnos que no intentarás nada estúpida…como el noventa por ciento de las veces desde que Fury te dejó a cargo- recalcó de manera obvia el mutante longevo, recibiendo afirmaciones por parte de héroes y villanos, incluido algunos simpatizantes de HYDRA.

La pelinegra lo miró con odio, como si quisiese fundir su esqueleto de Adamantium y luego volatilizarlo al espacio profundo. A regañadientes, comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo de La Balsa, aquel que tenía a sus costados las celdas de todos sus residentes. Se podía oír el chocar de las olas contra las rocas desde la distancia, haciendo que la fémina se pregunte qué demonios estaba pensando en hacerle Logan.

-A dónde vamos? – con poca confianza en su destino, quiso saber la agente secreta.

-A tu libertad. No es eso lo que querías? – sardónico, replicó Wolverine quien aventó sobre su hombro derecho a Viper, sin importarle que se llenase de lodo.

-Logan nunca dijo que saldrías de aquí con vida, cierto? – uniéndose al paso de su colega X-men, Ororo decidió mofarse de la mala suerte que la detestable mujer estaba padeciendo.

-O si saldrías, lo harías entera…- habló de nuevo James Howlett, enseñando sus garras metálicas.

Tragando saliva, Hill desistió de hacer más preguntas. Caminando en silencio mientras la grita la abucheaba, comenzó a repensar todos los malos momentos que comenzó a sufrir desde el ataque de Kang, maldiciéndolo mentalmente junto a Spiderman por subyugar a Carter y Coulson.

Las puertas de la prisión se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver la magnificencia del océano y, allá muy lejano, la costa de Ney York. El aire fresco encrespó la piel de la agente secreta, quien no pudo evitar un escalofrío que solo generó un suave ronquido en Mr. Fantastic.

-Aquí es donde termina todo para mí, no? – acongojada y cansada de mantener una fachada de seguir con poder autoritario, preguntó la pelinegra.

-Tú que crees, mujer? Wade, quítale el mocoso de encima…y cuida tus manos o tu esposa se enterará- ordenó el mutante longevo a su colega de X-Force.

-Cómo puedes decir eso de mí, Wolvie! Soy un caballero ante tod…Ups, perdón! Pensé que era un pomelo! – empezó a quejarse el mercenario, solo para detenerse y pedir disculpas al apretar un pecho de Hill, la cual gruñó con odio.

Una vez libre de sus ataduras elásticas, ella vio como Logan dejó en el suelo a Viper y comenzó a acercarse hasta su lugar con sus garras chocando entre sí para hacer saltar chispas que enervaban su piel.

-Bueno, Hill…fue un placer el conocerte. Pero creo que esta es nuestra despedida, si quieres puedes cerrar los ojos para no ver la sangre- aconsejó el nuevo dueño de La Balsa.

-Yo…qué demonios, solo hazlo rápido- cerrando los ojos, la directora de SHIELD se dio por vencida.

-Cómo tú quieras…cuidado abajo, bub! – exclamó el mutante, empujándola del risco para después asomarse junto a todos los demás y ver como Maria Hill caía sobre un bote inflable que Deadpool había dejado anteriormente por pedido de Wolverine.

-Era necesario asustarla? – Storm le preguntó a su compañero.

-Sí. Bullseye, dispárale! – afirmó Logan al mismo tiempo que ordenaba al villano a dispararle un tranquilizante en el trasero a la agente con el rifle que tomó prestado de Hawkeye.

* * *

 **Y eso fue todo por hoy!**

 **Qué tal les pareció?**

 **Se le habrá conmovido el corazón a Spidey al ver a las niñas llorando?**

 **Lo habrán extrañado mucho?**

 **May les habrá hecho más amenazas?**

 **Se dedicarán a cocinarle más tortitas a nuestro héroe?**

 **La marca de quién habrá superado Franklin?**

 **Para qué servirá el invento de Peter y Valeria?**

 **Las adolescentes querrán aprender danza luego de ver a las niñas?**

 **Kaine podrá dormir tranquilo en la noche?**

 **Le seguirá teniendo cariño a Viper, Logan?**

 **Habrá una pelea entre Storm y Madame Hydra por el cariño del mutante gruñón?**

 **Empeorará la suerte de Hill?**

 **Era necesario dormirla de nuevo?**

 **POR FAVOR COMENTEN! QUIERO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, RECOMIENDAN, QUEJAS, CRÍTICAS, PEDIDOS, DUDAS, OPINIONES, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bienvenidos a la actualización trigésima primera de este fanfic!  
**

 **Breaker234: De seguro que tendrá una venganza planeada contra Logan, Hill. La pelea entre la ex de Wolverine y su actual proyecto amoroso será algo que él disfrutará mucho. Ya verás pronto que es ese invento, solo espera. Kaine está traumado...ya no tiene vuelta atrás, creo que nunca deseará tener una hija.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Teniendo en cuenta que son un conjunto de asesinas, espías, ladronas, brujas, villanas...estoy más que seguro que ellas evitarán que cualquier arrastrada intente algo con Peter. Quizás le suceda algo a Wade, pero solo si la araña se entera de lo que le hizo a Maria. Será o no una futura pareja? Quién sabe...**

 **naruto nn: La relación entre el Paker y la directora de SHIELD será un tanto graciosa con la participación de las infantes, quienes pondrán a prueba a cada segundo a dicha pelinegra. Para saber como reaccionarán los mutantes ante el aspecto de Jean, Emma y Laura, vas a tener que esperar. Y si X-23 no gruñe, algo malo debe de estar pasándole.**

 **ShadingWolf49: No solo del ring infantil es el rey, Logan.**

 **Guest 2099: La pregunta real es, qué no le hicieron al pobre de Kaine? Teniendo en cuenta que es la única capaz de quitarle los habanos sin sufrir consecuencia alguna, no creo que termine muy bien Arma X si ella se entera. Vas a tener que esperar para saber qué va a hacer Hill. Ya de por sí esto es un evento memorable.**

 **viruz pirata: Peter es un tipo de gustos simples, por lo que la familia reunida y la comida que más le gusta es una forma fácil de ganarse su perdón. Logan simplemente se dedicaría a comer sin respirar...y Reed, bueno, ese tipo ni se enteraría de la comida con todo el tiempo que pasa dentro de un laboratorio.**

 **No soy dueño de nada, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 31_**

-Crees que realmente nos haya perdonado por la pelea? – Carol le preguntó a su compañera pelirroja.

-Espero que así sea…De no serlo, no sé si podría volver a mirarlo a la cara- la asesina espía rusa contestó, analizando cada detalle del rostro dormido de su amado secreto.

-Tú dices eso, imagínate cómo me siento aún luego de haberle hecho pasar por todo aquello y él siga sonriéndome como si nada! – exclamó en voz baja Wanda tras recordar el doloroso momento que produjo su pena para todo el mundo.

-May nos dijo que no está enojado con nosotros, así que debemos confiar en ella quien es la que más lo conoce después de todo- acongojada por ser de tan poca utilidad para la vida de Spidey, comentó Madame Web.

Las adolescentes habían optado por dormir en las habitaciones de algunos miembros de los Avengers, siendo Kamala quien eligió la recámara de Captain Marvel, Anya la de Spiderwoman y Hope la de Peter, lo que le valió las miradas de celos y envidia de sus amigas.

Franklin, nuevamente, estaba inconsciente sobre un sofá de tres plazas, mordiendo la punta de la sábana que lo cubría en la noche de verano que poco a poco estaba terminando. Valeria, por su parte, hasta dormida en el pecho de Peter sin percatarse que dicha acción produjo otra vez una mini disputa entre Loki y Laura, dando por vencedora a la Asgardiana.

-Esa mujer da miedo a veces…- reprimiendo un escalofrío, pronunció la inglesa.

-Hay que admitir que está en todo su derecho de querer únicamente el bienestar de esta araña que nos engañó a todas por igual- Felicia recalcó desde su lugar al lado de la cabeza del castaño, jugando con el cabello corto de este.

-Aun así fue lindo de su parte el enseñarnos a cocinar lo que más le gusta a Peter. Incluso si Emma es incapaz de siquiera encender un fósforo…- se mofó amistosamente Jean de la mutante rubia, quien le golpeó ligeramente en el brazo derecho.

-Agradece que le prometimos a este grandísimo tonto que no nos pelearíamos más, de otra manera te estaría dando una lección- haciendo una faneca, la Reina Blanca tomó el brazo izquierdo del arácnido y se aferró a este para usarlo como almohada.

-Hey! No le digas tonto a Peter! – ofendida por las palabras de la blonda, Invisible Woman le reclamó en voz baja.

-Es mí tonto y le voy a decir como yo quiera- abriendo un ojo en dirección a la heroína, dejó en claro la Frost.

-Y desde cuándo eres tan posesiva de él? – Bobbi quiso saber, sentada en uno de los colchones junto a la clon de Logan quien llevaba encima parte del uniforme de Spidey.

-Desde que me demostró que no puedo confiar en Scott y decidió cuidarnos sin recibir nada a cambio- replicó la mujer en cuerpo de niña, logrando flexionar el brazo masculino para que termine abrazándola.

Un carraspeo suave captó la atención de todas, girando sus cabezas en dirección a donde She-Hulk y la reina Inhumana estaban con el celular de Spiderman. La luz de la pantalla iluminaba la oscura sala, revelando la cara de espanto y asco provenientes de dicho dúo de heroínas pertenecientes al grupo A-force.

-Qué les pasa? Esa intolerable colorada envió otro mensaje? – Romanoff indagó, poniéndose de pie con cuidado para no despertar al adulto a cargo y yendo en dirección al dispositivo electrónico.

-Juro que la voy a rostizar si es así- con sus ojos brillando como fogatas descontroladas, determinó la poseedora de Fuerza Fénix.

-La verdad es que…no es un mensaje de ella- la abogada murmuró aún sin creer lo que veía.

-Entonces qué es? – Spiderwoman trató de averiguar, siendo cargada por el aire gracias a su mejor amiga.

-Creo que lo mejor es que ustedes mismas lo vean y juzguen- utilizando su cabello para tomar el teléfono celular y transportarlo hasta las manos de Black Cat, pronunció Medusa.

Apenas los ojos verdes de la peliblanca se posaron en la pantalla táctil, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de reventar la pertenencia de Peter contra una pared y buscar al remitente del mensaje. De hecho, no solo sintió eso, sino que de hecho terminó por arrojar el celular, teniendo que ser detenido por X-23 quien dio un salto sigiloso.

-…Wade va a morir- declaró oscuramente la hija de Logan, arrojando el teléfono a las manos de Wanda para poder así hacerse un ovillo y tratar de dormir con el impregnado aroma de la araña en el traje que ella tomó prestado.

-Por qué Hill y Viper están peleando en el barro? – se auto indagó Scarlet Witch, completamente confundida.

-Qué!? – gritaron en un murmullo Natasha, Carol y Jessica, casi tropezándose entre ellas para ver las fotografías que recibió el Parker.

-Ese es Victor? – Sue Storm cuestionó al ver a dicho latveriano en el fondo de las fotos.

-Tienes razón…y ese de ahí es mi hermano! – la romaní señaló al velocista que parecía sufrir por algún motivo.

-Nadie se pregunta la razón de por qué Logan está sentado como si fuese un rey? – la mini mutante pelirroja dijo.

-Si él está ahí…dónde está el zopenco de Thor y los demás? – la Jotun formuló su duda, notando que habían puros adultos.

-Durmiendo…? No creo que los haya vendido, no? – no muy confiada, propuso ideas Janet.

-…- fue el silencio que dieron las demás como respuesta, pues conocían el carisma del mutante longevo y gruñón.

-No es que me preocupe por Hank, pero son héroes que a fin de cuentas ayudan cuando hay problemas- aclaró The Wasp por las dudas.

-Si tenemos suerte, deben de estar dormidos. No creo que sea tan inconsciente como para dejar que unos niños vean tal espectáculo degradante- la Walters supuso, rechinando sus dientes blancos al ver de nuevo las fotos.

-No sé ustedes, pero lo que a mí más me preocupa es que esto esté en el celular de Peter- determinó seriamente Carol, procediendo a tomar el celular y borrar cada una de las fotos de la memoria.

-Nuestra araña no necesita ver a esas dos perras. Nosotras nos encargaremos que nada le falte- formando un puño y chocándolo contra su otra mano, declaró solemnemente la reina de los Inhumanos.

-Qué tú no estás casada con Black Bolt? – alzando una ceja con curiosidad, preguntó Julia.

-Estoy casada con un hombre que siempre desconfía de mí…además, tiene cuatro concubinas más, ergo puedo tener mi propia vida si lo decido- sin demasiada importancia replicó la Amaquelin, yéndose hasta donde Peter estaba para apropiarse del otro brazo libre y envolverlo con su pelo rojizo.

* * *

-Sigo sin entender cómo es que logra peleas tan rápido…- Whiplash le cuestionó a su acompañante Dínamo Carmesí.

-Es un cizañero de primera. Ahora entiendo cómo es que la gente quiere matarlo- el ruso replicó con una amalgama de respeto y desprecio, pero más respeto que nada.

De hecho, en la jaula llena de lodo peleaban Yelena Belova y Moonstone por una cuestión de saber quién era la mejor en el grupo de los Dark Avengers que había armado Osborne.

-Tú nunca podrás imitar siquiera la sombra de Captain Marvel! – la agente entrenada en la Red Room exclamó mientras lograba barrer las piernas de su contrincante y hacer que caiga de bruces al lodo, salpicando a todos lados.

-Cuida tu lengua, reemplazo de Black Widow! – la Dra. Karla Sofen replicó furiosa, arrojándole una bola de barro a la cara de la rusa, para después tirársele encima y jalar del cabello corto rubio.

Las apuestas se alzaron nuevamente para regocijo de cierto mutante gruñón, acompañado de su colega de piel morena y cabello blanco. Algunos se preguntaban cómo era posible que alguien tan amable como ella pudiese permitir que esto sucediese, pero la verdad era que Storm necesitaba un momento de paz y diversión luego de tener que lidiar con manifestantes racistas y robots homicidas gigantes. Por lo que la oferta propuesta por Logan no fue mal vista a sus ojos.

Aunque la realidad era que Wolverine le había prometido utilizar parte de las ganancias para la compra de semillas para su jardín en el Instituto Xavier. Obviamente hizo esto sin la necesidad de que le repitiesen que sería testeado como pararrayos viviente con todo el metal que lo conforma.

-Hubiese sido interesante ver como peleaban Jean y Emma allí dentro…- murmuró para los oídos del mutante longevo la fémina amiga de la pelirroja susodicha.

-Lástima que Spidey está cuidando de ellas- como si en verdad lo lamentase, reflexionó Wolverine.

-Fue tu decisión dejarlas con él. Y aunque no me caiga bien, confío en ti- la dama de las tormentas le aclaró a su compañero.

-De hecho…quise elegir la opción más fácil. Aunque por palabras de Wade, parece que le está yendo bastante bien. No quiero que esto salga de nosotros dos, pero ese niño necesitaba un descanso urgente o terminaría como cuando Wanda creó aquella estúpida realidad- confidente, susurró el hombre con huesos de Adamantium, aprovechando los clamores de la gente a su alrededor con cada salpicón de barro que las luchadoras provocaban.

* * *

 **Fin por hoy!**

 **Les gustó?**

 **Qué piensan del debate entre las niñas?**

 **Algún día Peter se despertará y descubrirá que están con su celular?**

 **Realmente le temerán a tía May?**

 **Emma se dedicará exclusivamente a Spidey a partir de ahora?**

 **MJ sobrevivirá a la ira de Fénix si llegase a enviar otro mensaje?**

 **La araña podrá recuperar la parte de arriba de su traje?**

 **Deadpool va a seguir enviándole mensajes a nuestro arácnido héroe?**

 **Medusa dejará finalmente a Black Bolt?**

 **Será Logan un maestro a la hora de crear peleas de mujeres?**

 **Quién ganaría entre las dos villanas?**

 **Storm tendrá de las pelotas a Logan en realidad?**

 **De verdad aprecia tanto nuestro peludo y gruñón mutante a Spiderman?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN A LAS PREGUNTAS SI PUEDEN! ME INTERESO MUCHO EN LEER SUS COMENTARIOS, CRÍTICAS, PEDIDOS, DUDAS, PREGUNTAS, OPINIONES, ENCUESTAS, QUEJAS, APOYO, ETC!**

 **Saludos y deséenme suerte en el exámen de Higiene y Seguridad que tendré mañana en la universidad! (Por qué me elegiré las materias más largas para rendir?)**

 **PD: Para quienes no lo sepan, la referencia que hace Logan respecto a Spiderman, es cuando este fingió un suicidio en House of M mediante el ahorcamiento en un puente.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Muy buenos días, tardes y noches a todos mis queridos lectores!  
**

 **Por qué tan feliz? Fácil, aprobé el exámen que tuve hoy y quiero agradecerles por el apoyo que me dieron!**

 **Hyakki Yako: Wade siempre hallará una forma de enseñarle a Peter lo que ocurrió ese día en la jaula. Siempre me parece que Laura es el personaje que más versatilidad se le puede hacer gracias a su actitud reacia pero que en el fondo es realmente amorosa. La única forma que se me ocurre para que eso suceda, es que Jean o Emma compartan las memorias de Spidey entre las demás, o que todas ellas estén junto a Peter cuando se enfrenten a Orb en el evento anterior a la liberación de Silk (y que en consecuencia da inicio a Spiderverse). Logan tiene como dos siglos de vida...experiencia es lo que le sobra a ese hombre. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **Breaker234: Esas charlas me permiten demostrar cómo están asimilando la situación las mini mujeres, así como la decisión que piensan tomar. Deadpool es capaz de crear una foto gigante a Spiderman con tal de que se entere...Y si MJ intenta algo con la araña, creo que Jean la va a matar y revivir infinitas veces con tal de tranquilizarse.**

 **Guest 2099: No creo que sobreviva lo mismo...pobre Wade. Visitarán la Mansión X, no te preocupes. En cuanto a escribir una reacción, la verdad es que lo he pensado para varias de mis historias...aunque claro, no dejo de lado la oportunidad de que alguien se ofrezca para hacer una de este fanfic, donde todos los héroes leyesen las aventuras y desventuras.**

 **viruz pirata: Quién sospecharía de una niñas como para ponerle clave a un celular? Logan no es pariente de Peter por ningún motivo, solo queda implícito en el universo Ultimate que se movió a MJ cuando intercambiaron cuerpos. De hecho, la única relación que hay entre Wolverine y los padres de Spiderman, es cuando los tres trabajaron para SHIELD muchos años atrás. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **No soy dueño de nada, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 32_**

-Eso fue realmente grandioso! Viste como se movían y saltaban! Y cómo ninguna se equivocó! Y cómo parecían tan lindas con sus ropitas! Y cómo les quedaban sus peinados! – una super emocionada Kamala comenzó a hablar sin parar camino a la mansión.

Carol, quien era cargada, solo trataba de ocultar su cara en el cuello de Peter por la vergüenza que sentía, sin darse cuenta que dicho adulto se había percatado de ello y estaba riéndose a costa de la desgracia que padecía junto a las demás pequeñas.

-Vas a escribir algo sobre esto, no es así? – Hope le cuestionó a su amiga inhumana.

-Escribir qué cosa? – curioso lo por escuchado, Spidey indagó.

-Yo…eh…nada, Peter! Hope solo bromea! – nerviosa por revelar un aspecto de sus hobbies trató de negar la Khan.

-A ella le gusta escribir historias de romance entre superhéroes- la delató Anya, ganándose caras atónitas de los niños Richards y el castaño.

Obviamente las afectadas por Kang también los estaban, pero se veían obligadas a fingir ignorancia. Bueno, casi todas, ya que Loki estaba sumamente perdida con lo que hablaban las midgardianas pero se había propuesto a averiguar sobre todo aquello que desconocía.

-Historias de romance? Cómo es eso? – dicha Jotun formuló sus dudas.

-Básicamente le gusta juntar a dos personas "x" y luego se dedica a fantasear alguna aventura sobre ellos donde terminan juntos- tratando de simplificar la idea a la respuesta compleja que la pakistaní iba a dar, la mutante pelirroja contestó.

-Y quienes son tus personajes? – interesada en la charla, fue el turno de Jessica para hablar.

-Mmh…yo…- mostrando un rubor masivo en las mejillas, Kamala sintió que su lengua se hacía un nudo.

-Pues de lo que leí para darle una crítica constructiva, diría que Spiderman y Captain Marvel era su pareja favorita. Aunque claro, también estaban Spiderman y Black Cat….- comenzó a enumerar Spidergirl, provocando rubores en los mencionados.

-Spiderman y Spiderwoman…- Hope dijo al mismo tiempo que utilizaba sus dedos para contar, perdiéndose la cara de fantasía que puso dicha heroína.

-Spiderman y Black Widow…- continuó de nuevo la sucesora del manto de Julia.

-Spiderman y She-Hulk…- alzó otro dedo la mutante.

-Spiderman y X-23 también estaba! – casi como si estuviese olvidándolo, Anya Corazon exclamó.

-…Vaya- asombrado por las numerosas parejas con las que Ms. Marvel se lo imaginaba sin saber que era detestado por todos, según su creencia, balbuceó el héroe de Queens.

-Tío Johnny se reirá mucho cuando se entere de esto- pensó en voz alta Valeria, generando carcajadas en Franklin y una mueca divertida en su madre, cuyos celos eran controlados precariamente al oír que ella no estaba en el grupo.

-Si tío Johnny se entera de esto estarás castigada hasta que tengas dieciocho años, señorita. Lo mismo para ti, - advirtió con pose paternal delante de las puertas de la mansión, Peter.

-Sí, papá…- instintivamente replicaron los blondos, llevándose rápidamente sus manos a la boca en consecuencia mientras la araña abría grande los ojos.

Y él no era el único que tenía esa reacción, sino que Sue había quedado estática al oírles decir eso. Una sensación cálida la abarcó por completo, llevándola a debatirse muy seriamente en la decisión que iba a tomar una vez que recuperase su forma adulta.

-Yo…bueno…creo que deben ir a cambiarse. Me iré a preparar un poco de comida para ustedes y nos veremos dentro de media hora en el jardín trasero para viajar al Instituto Xavier. Valeria, trae el regalo que te di el día que aquella gente vino- Spidey habló, dejando en el suelo a Danvers y retirándose velozmente junto a los demás al interior de la mansión.

El pasó rápidamente y todos estaban ansiosos esperando en el patio trasero a que Peter terminase de cerrar por completo el establecimiento, activando alarmas y sistemas de seguridad, incluido un nuevo bloqueo en la puerta principal en forma de martillo.

Tomando prestado de nuevo las partículas de la habitación de Ant-Man, Spiderman logró recuperar el tamaño original del avión con el que los agentes de SHIELD llegaron la primera vez que intentaron quitarle a las niñas. Abriendo la compuerta, él dejo que cada uno de los menores ingresase y se acomoden en los asientos, asegurándose que lleven puesto los cinturones de seguridad y tomando vuelo directamente hasta el asilo de los mutantes.

-Cómo es que tienen un Quinjet? SHIELD se los dio a los Avengers? – Anya quiso saber, observando cada detalle del interior de la nave.

-Uhm…sí. Digamos que así fue…- negándose a relatar lo que pasó en verdad, optó por la evasiva el castaño.

-Tío Peter peleó contra unos malditos agentes y les pateó el trasero! – Valeria decidió contar la verdad, imitando movimientos con sus brazos y piernas.

-Qué son esas palabras, Valeria? Te escuché maldecir? – mirando a la niña rubia por encima de su hombro, preguntó serio el adulto.

-No, no lo hice! – presurosa, negó ella.

-Sí lo hizo, Peter! – sintiendo la urgencia de actuar de forma aniñada, acusó la diseñadora de modas.

-Delatora…- frunciendo el ceño, murmuró oscuramente la hija de Sue.

-No tenemos que mentirle a Peter! Él nos lo pidió y no queremos verlo triste o enojado! – se defendió Janet, cruzando los brazos y sintiéndose orgullosa de su actitud, algo que las demás heroínas y villanas encogidas afirmaron tácitamente.

-Ella tiene razón, Val. No debes mentir, qué crees que diría tu madre? – aplicándole un correctivo, interrogó el tótem.

-Que no debo hacerlo…- admitió derrotada la pequeña genio, pero alegrándose cuando sintió que la mini rubia fantástica tomó su mano.

-Anya, tómales una foto. Parecen hermanas, no lo crees? – murmuró por lo bajo Kamala a su amiga, quien reticentemente tuvo que admitir que era verdad.

-Diría que prepares la cámara que trajo Natasha para capturar las caras que pondrán todos en el instituto cuando vean a Laura, Emma y Jean- la mesías mutante aconsejó con una mueca burlona mientras Peter aterrizaba el Quinjet en el jardín del establecimiento fundado por Charles Xavier, imaginándose de antemano los rostros de estupefacción que tendrán los demás.

-Buenos muchachas, y niño, prepárense para bajar. Por favor, recuerden comportarse y ser educadas. No querrán que nos echen de allí, cierto? – poniéndose su máscara intentó bromear el adulto a cargo de cuidar a las niñas, abriendo las compuertas y hallándose frente a una mujer de cabello rojo corto que trataba de fundirle la cabeza con un rayo de calor imaginario.

* * *

-Oye, qué estás haciendo aquí escondido? – Johnny le preguntó a Matt, viendo que estaba bajo una cama en una celda que pertenecía a Bullseye.

-Shhh…ella me encontrará- llevándose un dedo a los labios, mandó a callar el niño sin miedo.

-De quién hablas? – curioso, se agachó a la misma altura que Daredevil, el miembro de los Fantastic Four.

-La mujer ninja que siempre me está estrujando y quiere sacarme la vida! Ella está loca! – paradójicamente con miedo, el mini héroe de Hell's Kitchen exclamó por lo bajo.

-La de rojo o la de morado? Porque las dos parecen igual de locas…- interesado en la plática, el rubio decidió en hacerle compañía bajo la cama.

-No, no. La de morado quiere ayudarme, o eso fue lo que le pidió Logan. Es la de rojo la que me persigue a todos lados- teniendo un leve escalofrío al recordar todo el rato que era abrazado y asfixiado hasta el límite de la consciencia, el no vidente comentó.

-Oigan, qué hacen allí abajo? – Clint preguntó tras acercarse a la celda donde el dúo de niños estaba.

-Estamos escondiéndonos de la ninja de rojo que quiere a Matt- Human Torch replicó, teniendo que hacerse a un lado para permitir que el pequeño arquero se una al escondite.

-La que está parando a todos los que encuentra para preguntar sobre él? – quiso saber Hawkeye.

-Oh, no! Ahora si estoy muerto! – tapándose la cara, ahogó un grito de desesperación el niño con gafas rojas.

-Quién está muerto? – la voz de Tony llegó a los oídos del trío tras asomar su cabeza mientras se recostaba en la cama.

-Él va a morir a manos de la ninja de rojo loca. Tú sabes, la de los tenedores raros- señalando al pequeño asustado, Barton explicó.

-Quieres mi escudo para protegerte? – la cabeza de Steve Rogers hizo acto de aparición al lado de la de Iron Man.

-Hulk! – la mini versión musculosa y verde de Bruce Banner se ofreció como guardaespaldas, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de cuchillas para verle la cara a su ariete favorito.

-Siempre podemos usar a Black Bolt como defensa…- Luke Cage se unió a la charla junto al susodicho rey Inhumano.

-O a mi nuevo Sartenbreaker 2.0! – el diminuto Asgardiano rubio exclamó jubiloso, enseñando su nueva adquisición, la cual tenía dibujada esta vez tres rayos con caras enojadas.

Tan ensimismados estaban en la plática por el bienestar del pequeño diablo rojo, que casi saltaron todos hasta el techo cuando escucharon una dulce y gentil voz engañosa que tenía un leve acento griego.

-Matt! Cariño, dónde estás!? – Elektra llamaba desde lejos en el pasillo.

-No! Nos encontró! Rápido, cierren la reja! – pidió exaltado Matt, siendo acatado velozmente por Luke.

-Matt? Estás cerca? Me pareció oírte…! – nuevamente los rejuvenecidos héroes oyeron la voz de la ninja.

Sin perder el tiempo, los niños comenzaron a armar una barricada con el colchón y las almohadas que habían allí, pudieron percibir cómo los pasos femeninos iban aumentando de volumen, hasta que finalmente…

 ** _CLANK!_**

-Matt Murdock! Abre la puerta ahora mismo! Elektra te extraña, mi amor! – con el cabello azabache tapándole toda la cara menos un ojo que brillaba peligrosamente con la luz, llamó con voz ronca la enemiga/amante/compañera de Daredevil.

-AHHHHHH! – gritaron aterrados todos los niños, abrazándose entre sí para evitar ser asesinados.

* * *

 **Y se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Les gustó?**

 **Kamala dejará de ser tan empalagosa con las niñas?**

 **Sabían que ella escribía historias fanfic? (es canon y no me lo inventé!)**

 **La curiosidad de Loki pondrá al límite a Peter en algún momento?**

 **Cuántas historias de amor habrá escrito Ms. Marvel sobre su ídolo?**

 **Johnny se enterará de esto?**

 **Sue hará algo para que la inhumana la incluya en alguna historia?**

 **Peter se habrá sentido igual que Susan cuando oyó que le decían "papá"?**

 **Janet será pariente de Mole Man? (digo, por volverse el topo de la mansión y delatar a Valeria)**

 **Creen que las mutantes le hagan algo a Peter?**

 **Tanto miedo dará Elektra?**

 **Matt quedará traumado?**

 **Se defenderán los niños?**

 **Bullseye descubrirá que hicieron un desmadre en su celda?**

 **POR FAVOR DÉJENME SUS RESPUESTAS, DUDAS, QUEJAS, CRÍTICAS, PEDIDOS, CONSULTAS, COMENTARIOS, PREGUNTAS, OPINIONES, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Bienvenidos a todos a la trigésima tercera actualización de mi fanfic!**

 **Breaker234: Ni siquiera yo me quiero imaginar lo que sufrirá el pobre Matt con Elektra, porque seamos sinceros, de seguro esa mujer le va a pedir un bebé. Trataré de hacer varios capítulos de la estadía de Peter y los demás en el Instituto Xavier. Puedo decir de mi parte, que a Spidey no le molesta lo que le dicen los niños, solo se siente un poco incómodo a cómo terminará todo cuando ellas regresen a la normalidad.**

 **viruz pirata: No creo que sea tan suicida la chica, no después de que sea testigo de la manera con la que defienden a su protector. Estamos hablando de los mutantes que básicamente demuestran a diario su desprecio hacia Spiderman, obviamente esto no incluye a todos. Daredevil tiene el apoyo de sus amigos para defenderse de la locura amorosa que demuestra la ninja.**

 **parzibal: No me sorprendería que Matt terminase cavando un hoyo con ayuda de sartenbreaker 2.0...**

 **Hyakki Yako: No solo se encontrará con los mutante llevando a una de ellas en sus brazos, sino que habrá peleas por doquier! Quizás los niños fantásticos empiecen a descuidarse más y terminen llamando más seguido a Peter como "papá". Es Logan, mientras Elektra no toque a los niños, él no hará nada...o eso creo.**

 **Guest 2099: Mmh...Rachel, Kitty, Rogue, Iceman, Magneto, Magma, Armor, Jubilee, Dazzler y muchas personas más que irán apareciendo a medida que me acuerde. Logan es el rey...nadie derrota al rey excepto el mismo! Si se entera lo que realmente está pasando con los niños, quizás lo haga Peter. La única historia de reacciones de Spiderman que leí, fue una donde veían los primeros dos capítulos de Spectacular Spiderman, pero el autor lo abandonó al parecer.**

 **darthwolf: Le sobrará inspiración a Kamala luego de esta experiencia. No lo deprimen, sino que él parece estar agradecido de ser visto en tal posición sin imponerlo. Los X-men aprenderán lentamente los puntos buenos de Spiderman, aunque nunca voy a dejar de lado el hecho de que lo odían sin motivo alguno. Es Matt de quien hablamos...ese hombre/niño sabe muchas cosas que nosotros no. No te preocupes, Miles y Jess saldrán luego de este mini arco...y la aparicion de Silk detonará el inicio de Spiderverse.**

 **WM King: No puedo negarte una actualización diaria, mi querido lector.**

 **No soy dueño de nada, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 33_**

-Largo de aquí- declaró solemnemente, Rachel Grey al ver a Spidey.

-Había olvidado lo mucho que me extrañaban aquí- con tono jocoso replicó Peter mientras ignoraba el pedido e indicaba a sus pasajeros a que desciendan.

-He traído a unos amigos, Rachel. Espero que no te moleste- con desinterés declaró Hope, ayudando a su mentor a transportar una caja donde puso el inventó que creó junto a Valeria.

-Me molesta que ese tipo esté aquí! Y esas niñas qui…Un momento, son las de las noticias! – señaló acusadoramente la mutante del futuro alterno, fulminando con la mirada al héroe arácnido.

Dichas palabras molestaron e indignaron a Peter, pudiendo recuperar su serenidad al sentir que su mano derecha era apretada ligeramente por una pequeña de cabellos rojizos y mirada preocupada. Él cerró los ojos para suspirar cansado, agachándose consecuentemente para permitir que la mini heroína se colgase a su cuello y así retomar su antigua postura.

-Quién es ella? – señalando a su hija, indagó con falsa ignorancia, provocando nuevamente en Spidey una alarma en su sentido arácnido.

-Jean, ella es Rachel Grey. Y como Sue con Valeria y Franklin, ella será tu hija cuando seas grande- pacientemente explicó el adulto, dejando de piedra a la telépata del futuro que lo odiaba.

-QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!? – exclamó sin comprender los hechos, la joven adulta.

-Tú eres el papá, no? – con total inocencia, la voz de la portadora de la fuerza cósmica preguntó.

Antes de que el castaño pudiese darse cuenta, la caja que cargaba se le resbaló de la mano y terminó golpeando los dedos de pie derecho, teniendo que morderse la lengua para no maldecir delante de las niñas mientras trataba de mostrar un semblante de serenidad con su máscara puesta.

-Auch…- fue lo único que dijo para demostrar el dolor que estaba padeciendo al mismo tiempo que la pequeña pelirroja abrió grande sus verdes ojos.

-Spiderman! Estás bien!? – preocupada, quiso saber Jean.

-ALGUIEN ME PUEDE DECIR QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁ PASANDO ACÁ!? – hiperventilando en consecuencia de las cosas que escuchaba, los gritos de Rachel Grey atrajeron al varios de los habitantes del Instituto.

Rápidamente la gente empezó a acumularse en la puerta de entrada a la Mansión X, mirando con asombro como Hope venía acompañada de dos adolescentes, un adulto y diecisiete niños. Un gruñido de Laura, quien estaba detrás de las piernas de Peter junto a Emma, hizo que todos retrocediesen instintivamente un metro.

-Soy yo…o esa es una mini Emma y Laura- Rogue cuestionó al ver al dúo.

-Obviamente estás dejando de lado que Jean también está con ellas. Y el brazos de aquella amenaza trepamuros por si no te diste cuenta- con veneno habló Marvel Girl.

-Grrr…! – volvió a gruñir la clon de Logan, tentada de sacar a relucir sus garras duales.

-Podemos pasar o nos quedaremos aquí todo la tarde? Porque de ser así, les voy a pedir prestado la piscina para que ellos puedan divertirse – intentando sonar lúdico, Peter cuestionó bajo su máscara característica.

-Tú no irás a ning…! – comenzó a gritar Rachel, solo para detenerse cuando fue interrumpida.

-Por aquí. Vengan, les daré algo de comer y tomar- Hope se hizo cargo de la situación, demostrando mayor madurez que la hermana de Cable.

Ignorando la perorata de la colorada pelicorto, el numeroso grupo se adentró en el Instituto Xavier, donde todos los pequeños y dos adolescentes miraron con asombro lo grande y lujoso que era el lugar. De manera precavida y para evitar inconvenientes, las dos mini telépatas se encargaron de erigir barreras mentales en el arácnido y las demás afectadas por Kang para evitar problemas, sonriendo satisfechas y asintiendo tácitamente.

-Spiderman? Qué estás haciendo aquí, amigo?! – Iceman pronunció al bajar las escaleras junto a una joven asiática que se ocultaba bajo una sombrilla y una reconocida cantante de música.

-Mira, es Dazzler! Podemos ir a saludarla?! Podemos, podemos, podemos!? – rebotando en sus pequeños pies, una emocionada The Wasp interceptó el saludo de Spidey junto a Jennifer y Bobbi.

-Está bien, pero prométanme que no causarán problemas- hincándose para dejar en el suelo a la mutante pelirroja y hablar cara a cara con Janet, el tótem le pidió.

-Lo prometemos! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo las tres, ganándose un beso en sus frente que las hizo sonrojar cuando el héroe subió su máscara hasta la nariz.

Celeste, Mindee y Phoebe se vieron inmediatamente atrapadas con la carismáticas y angelical actitud de su progenitora, la cual activó el sentido arácnido del cabeza de red cuando supo que ella era la madre del trío y quiso saber si él era el padre. Lógicamente esto produjo que el arácnido tropezase con una mesa de café y casi provoque un desastre.

-Qué te ocurre? – Bobbie indagó, ayudando a su amigo a ponerse de pie.

-Las niñas suelen preguntar si soy el padre de todos sus hijos…- derrotado replicó el castaño, decidiendo dejar la caja en una mesa para evitar más problemas.

-Puedo darme cuenta que son heroínas y alguna que otra villana conocida…pero qué les pasó? – el mutante criomántico, tras ver como Julia saltaba al regazo de la araña y Carol junto a Jessica se sentaba a su lado, formuló su duda.

Dedicándose a peinar la cabellera rubia rojiza de Madame Web con sus dedos, Spiderman se dispuso a relatar todo lo que había provocado Kang el Conquistador y la decisión que tomó junto a Logan para dividirse en dos grupos, separando y ahorrándose dolores de cabeza que Thor pudiese haber provocado con su violencia infantil.

-Y has venido aquí para dejarlas no es así? Me imagino que todo lo que aquel noticiario dijo era cierto y la policía te busca! – acusó injustamente Marvel Girl, ganándose las miradas de odio de todas las rejuvenecidas más el trío de pupilas.

-Grrr…! – gruñó nuevamente X-23 en los brazos de una divertida Jubilee junto a Shogo, ansiosa por dibujarle en la cara cicatrices nuevas pero cuidadosa de no lastimar el pequeño peluche que siempre cargaba.

-Cállate! Spiderman es muy bueno con nosotras! Nos cuida y juega con nosotras! – furiosa gritó la diminuta peliblanca, dejándose llevar por su actual estado cuando sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-La hiciste llorar! Eres mala! Shu! – Black Widow acudió a proteger a su colega en el instante que su protector las llamaba a sus brazos.

-Por qué lo tratas así?! Él me dijo que no le molesta cómo soy! Él es bueno! – ofendida por las hirientes palabras que la mutante dijo, la Jotun decidió dispararle en la cara con el lanza redes que Peter les había dado antes.

-PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO!? QUÍTENMELO DE LA CARA PARA QUE PUEDA DARLE UNA LECCIÓN A ESA MOCOSA! – chilló iracunda mientras trataba de quitarse las redes de los ojos, Rachel Grey.

No obstante, aunque las palabras de la mutante pelirroja bajaban los ánimos del vigilante de Queens, fue el accionar de Rogue contra Wanda lo que lo hizo ver rojo. Tal era su estado de furia, que soltó a las niñas que sostenía y se abalanzó directamente sobre la mutante sureña, arrinconándola contra la pared.

-Qué. Crees. Que. Le. Estás. Haciendo? – entrecortado pronunció Peter, sorprendiendo a todos, incluida Scarlet Witch que se ponía sobre sus pies luego de ser empujada bruscamente para aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a las piernas del adulto que la iba a proteger de ser necesario con su propia vida.

* * *

-Tienes alguna idea de donde están los demás? – Ben Grimm le preguntó a su pequeño colega Avenger.

-Las muestras de calor indican que están reunidos tres pasillos a la derecha- fue la analítica respuesta que dio Vision, levitando apenas unos centímetros del suelo.

-Qué estarán haciendo? – masajeándose la cabeza por los constantes golpes que recibía en las batallas, indagó el mutante Cyclops.

Dicha pregunta detuvo en sus lugares al sexteto de infantes que buscaban a sus amigos, para finalmente encogerse de hombros al no tener respuesta clara. Caminaron en dirección a las indicaciones del robot, teniendo que frenarse por segundos para guiar a un ciego Scott, el cual colmó la paciencia de Pym y utilizó a Mr. Fantastic como correa para que Dr. Strange lo acarrease.

-Miren, allí están! – dijo el campeón nombrado del dirigente latveriano, corriendo hasta la reja e intentando abrirla.

-No! No lo hagas! – se oyó el grito del miembro blondo de los Fantastic Four.

-Johnny? Qué ocurre? Por qué están ahí? – Reed quiso saber con su clásica curiosidad de científico.

-Ella está escondida! Está esperando que abramos la reja para que pueda secuestrar a Matt! – un trémulo Tony Stark clamó, moviendo frenéticamente sus manos para dar más énfasis.

-De quién hablan? Por qué querrían llevárselo? – el hechicero supremo en miniatura interrogó.

-La ninja de rojo! Ella quiere comerme! – temeroso exclamó el niño sin miedo, siendo un eufemismo a su contraparte adulta antes del ataque de Kang.

 ** _CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!_**

El repetitivo eco de metal contra metal llevó hasta el alma de los rejuvenecidos héroes, que se peleaban por tener el mejor lugar detrás de The Thing, el cual no lo pasaba muy bien tampoco. Stephen mordía sus mitones con ímpetu, buscando liberar sus manos e intentar usar su magia, pero parecía que a medida que el ruido se hacía más fuerte, más temblaba él del miedo.

-Abran la celda! Ábranla! Nos va a comer a nosotros! – el creador de Ultron comenzó a reclamar, aferrándose a las barras de metal y sacudiéndolas.

-No hay tiempo! Hay que correr! – el diminuto ladrillo bípedo exclamó al ver un vestigio de ropas carmesíes, optando por cargar a aquellos que no podían volar para luego echarse a correr.

* * *

 **Se terminó la lectura de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Se esperaban ese recibimiento?**

 **Las niñas harán todo lo posible para molestar a Rachel?**

 **Algún día dejarán de activar a drede el sentido arácnido de Peter?**

 **Laura hablará o solo gruñirá?**

 **Harán cantar a Dazzler las niñas o Spidey deberá pedírselo a la joven mujer adulta?**

 **Las Cuckoos llamarán papá a Peter por pedido de Emma?**

 **Habrá alguna niña que no tenga ahora su propio lanza redes?**

 **Rogue sobrevivirá a la ira de Spiderman luego de pelear con Wanda?**

 **Comenzará el inicio de la historia de amor entre Rachel Grey y Franklin Richards?**

 **Alguien se compadecerá de Cyclops?**

 **Elektra podrá meterse a la celda donde Matt está en algún momento?**

 **Los niños restantes conseguirán ayuda?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESO EN SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, SI TIENEN QUEJAS, CRÍTICAS, PEDIDOS, PREGUNTAS, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hola a todos a una nueva actualización de este fanfic que ustedes leen!  
**

 **Breaker234: Es Rachel de quien hablamos, siempre tiene una mala idea respecto a nuestro héroe...aunque no quedará impune ante los ojos de las niñas. Lo de Rogue se explicará hoy, así que a leer! Es indefinido el destino del pobre Matt Murdock, solo lo que suceda hoy esclarecerá un camino. Y no te preocupes, JJJ tendrá su castigo tarde o temprano.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Ya habrán más momentos PeterxLaura, no desesperes. Si bien algunos respetan al arácnido por sufrir una cantidad de odio por el mundo como ellos, hay otros que se creen víctimas de todos y defenestran a cualquier otro ser que no sea un mutante. Ya va a haber un momento de tensión entre madre e hija. Haré otros capítulos donde se desarrolle la relación entre Peter y Rogue, pero si estarán juntos o no...no lo sé. Y no, los niños no tienen la ventaja de las chicas, ellos actuan así por son así.**

 **Guest 2099: Derrocha amor por Spidey el Instituto Xavier, solo falta que le arrojen flores a cada paso que da. Rogue se explicará hoy. Ya desearía Daredevil tener telepatía para pedir auxilio.**

 **El Primordial385: Tendrá final feliz o no esta historia? Quien sabe...a lo mejor me digno que romper el típico esquema de Marvel en donde siempre hacen que el pobre Peter pase por un infierno y le termine dando la familia que el siempre ansió.**

 **parzibal: No se tú, pero me da la impresión de que Elektra quiere secuestrar a Mett y vestirlo con pequeños trajes por toda la eternidad.**

 **viruz pirata: La tensión generada por Rachel y Rogue seguirá, no te preocupes. La piscina fue uno de los motivos por el cual todos querían ir a la Mansión X. Y Logan nunca daría medicamentos sin la supervisión de un médico, la última vez que no le hizo caso a uno terminó con adamatium en sus huesos.**

 **WM King: Estúpido internet, siempre fallando en los momentos más importantes. Entiendo tu dolor...**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es trabajo de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 34_**

-Wanda, estás bien? No te duele nada? – despreciando cualquier comentario de la mutante absorbe poderes, Peter dedicó toda su atención a la romaní.

La pequeña poseedora de magia caótica negó fervientemente con la cabeza, despeinándose por completo. Dicha acción bosquejó una leve mueca de tranquilidad en el arácnido, asegurándose de tomarla en sus brazos y permitirle que apoye su cabeza en la curvatura del cuello.

-Te parece muy maduro el empujar a una niña al suelo? – girando de forma brusca para verle la cara a Rogue, Spidey cuestionó seriamente.

-Ella no es bienvenida aquí! No después de lo que nos hizo! – tomando valor, Anne Marie intentó empujar al héroe con un dedo en su pecho, solo para hallarse con la sorpresa que el Parker no cedió ni un centímetro.

-Es una niña! No recuerda nada! – tratando de reinar en su ira, exclamó él mientras masajeaba circularmente la espalda de la pequeña Scarlet Witch.

Aquel grito detuvo la perorata de la mutante, dándole la oportunidad que necesitaba para demostrar su punto de vista.

-Crees que solo ustedes fueron afectados por lo sucedido? Todos fuimos víctimas de ello! Pero no por eso la culpo! Estaba dolida, herida emocionalmente! – recalcó cada sentencia con énfasis, viéndose obligado a tomar bocanadas de aire para relajarse al sentir el trémulo en la menuda figura que tenía él en brazos.

-Pero ella…- trató de armar una oración la hija adoptiva de Mystique, pero en su lugar salió un torpe balbuceo.

-Además, si fuese por algo como eso, yo estaría en todo mi derecho de golpearte luego de lo que le hiciste a Carol. No es así? – extrañando a todos por su falta de actitud bromista y espíritu indomable, proclamó con veneno Peter.

Imposibilitando cualquier oportunidad de expresar alguna defensa, Spiderman encaminó al sofá donde las demás niñas lo esperaban con miradas de admiración y aprecio. Apenas tuvo tiempo de sentarse antes de estar sumergido en un mar de brazos delgados que intentaban aferrarse a su abdomen, teniendo que pedir auxilio con desesperación a Iceman y Franklin, pero siendo ignorado por el dúo.

-Había escuchado rumores…pero esto es realmente sorpresivo- el grave acento europeo resonó en los oídos de los visitantes, volteándose a ver como Magneto descendía de las escaleras junto a varios Bamfs.

Dichos diablillos desaparecieron en una explosión de azufre, para rápidamente hacer acto de presencia ser de Laura y quitándole el peluche de Spidey, lo que valió un grito ahogado por todas las pequeñas heroínas y villanas junto al trío de adolescentes pupilas del héroe de Queens.

-Espero que tengan más mini Nightcrawler de repuesto…- fue todo lo que comentó el ex fotógrafo, testigo de cómo X-23 frunció el ceño e hizo uso del lanza redes que obtuvo previamente.

Una manito palmeando en la parte visible de la cara del castaño hizo que este regresase toda su atención a la hermana de Pietro, la cual señalaba curiosa al anciano amo del magnetismo. Erik, por su parte, se hallaba en un dilema al ver una versión muy joven de su hija, una sensación compartida con Kitty Pryde pero con la leve diferencia de que esta no perdió el tiempo que comenzó a arrullar a cuanta pequeña veía.

-Por qué ese hombre mira tanto a Wanda? – Sue quiso saber, usando su fachada de inocencia y desconocimiento total de las cosas.

-Será porque es el padre real de Scarlet Witch? En serio, hasta cuándo tendremos que soportar a ese sujeto entre nosotros? – tras haber logrado quitar de sus ojos la telaraña, se quejó apáticamente Rachel.

-EH! PERO SI PARECE UN VIEJITO! – la joven araña de procedencia británica chilló, valiéndole el apoyo de sus amigas al decir algo que parecía cierto.

-Jess, eso no es correcto de decir. Pídele disculpas al Sr. Lehnsherr ahora mismo- llamó la atención de su protegida el vigilante, la cual sorprendió a todos los habitantes del Instituto Xavier cuando acató el pedido sin chistar.

-Perdón Sr. Le…Lens…Perdón Sr. Viejito- sintiendo que no podía pronunciar correctamente el apellido del amo del magnetismo por culpa de su cuerpo infantil, Jessica desistió y lo llamó nuevamente con el apodo que la obligó a disculparse.

-Jessica! – clamó nuevamente el arácnido, tratando de ocultar su propia diversión, algo difícil ya que los demás habían soltado carcajadas.

-No me sale su apellido! Es muy raro! – inflando las mejillas como una ardilla, Spiderwoman realizó un puchero.

-Entonces llámame Erik, pequeña- mostrando una faceta que puso de los pelos a la mayoría de los presentes, dijo con amabilidad el adulto pelo cano.

-Sí, señor…Perdón, Sr. Erik! – exclamó nerviosa la diminuta heroína, corriendo velozmente hasta ponerse a cubierto detrás de su protector y amado íntimo.

-Wanda, quieres ir a saludarlo? Te prometo que nada te pasará- ofreció con tono suave el Parker, alejando de su pecho a la mutante con poderes caóticos al mismo tiempo que miraba con sus lentes blancas a Rogue.

La hija del mutante que pertenecía a la facción de Cyclops se acercó lentamente con sus cortas piernas, haciendo bambolear el vestido rojizo que había comprado junto a las demás chicas. Si bien conocía a la perfección a su padre, la muestra de amor que emanaba de sus ojos azules metálicos la descolocaba.

-Eres mi papá o mi abuelo? – utilizando el factor infantil a su favor, la adorable Scarlet Witch indagó mientras apretaba los pliegues de su vestido con fuerza.

-Soy tu papá, mi pequeña Wanda. No te acuerdas de mí? – con esfuerzo se arrodilló el adulto, estirando sus manos y dándole suaves caricias a su cara.

-Mmh…no. Pero si quieres puedo jugar contigo! Quieres hacerlo, verdad? – luego de negar, la Maximoff ofreció un trato con la idea de recuperar algo de aquella infancia que no tuvo a su lado al igual que su gemelo.

-No veo nada que me impida hacerlo, hija mía. Ven, vamos al jardín- parándose de nuevo y dando su mano derecha para que la infante lo tome, comenzó a marchar en dirección al jardín, siendo detenido por Spiderman.

 _-Si escucho que ella llora, buscaré a Carnage para unirme a él y romperé mi promesa de no matar a nadie-_ habló con un complicado acento en alemán el héroe arácnido, asombrando a todos con la capacidad que desconocían de él.

 _-Es mi hija. Nunca le haría nada, Spiderman-_ sintiéndose insultado por la advertencia, replicó ferozmente Magneto.

-Qué están diciendo? Por qué hablan raro? – captando con dificultad algunas palabras, a diferencia de Natasha o Janet, quiso saber la romaní.

-Nada pequeña bruja, solo le decía a tu papá lo bien que te portas y cómo te gusta bailar- mintió para no preocuparla el castaño.

-Yo tengo algunas fotos por si quiere verlas después…- no muy segura de lo que pasaba, invitó con el celular en alto Hope.

-Eso sería muy amable de tu parte, joven Hope. Con su permiso, estaré afuera jugando con mi hija- agradeció el pelo cano a la mesías, para después marcharse al jardín como tenía planeado.

Siguiéndolos con una mirada fija, Spiderman suspiró agotado por unos segundos, recomponiéndose cuando un Bamf apareció encima de la caja que trajo consigo y terminó atrapado con una red que Laura arrojó a quemarropa.

-Sí! – exclamó con una sonrisa que nadie vio antes la clon de Logan.

-Buen trabajo, Laura! Ahora quieres ayudarme a mostrarles lo que inventó Valeria? – felicitó Peter, alzándola en alto como regalo antes de dejarla sobre sus hombros.

-…Bueno. Loki, te lo presto! – después de pensarlo unos milisegundos accedió la mini pelinegra, arrojando el peluche que recuperó a la Asgardiana.

* * *

-Parecen que ya se fue de nuevo…- en un bajo tono susurró, Steve Rogers.

-No te confíes, a lo mejor se fue a atrapar a los demás- Luke Cage replicó, asomándose por encima del colchón que utilizan como barrera.

-No lo sé…yo diría que se ocultó en el techo o en alguna sombra. Es una ninja, ellos hacen eso! – Barton proclamó seguro de su pensamiento.

-Me va a comer…me va a comer…me va a comer…- traumado por el miedo, Matt repetía sin parar.

-Hulk! – zamarreándolo de lado a lado, trató de tranquilizar al pequeño ciego la bestia verde.

 ** _TUMP! TUMP! TUMP!_**

El estruendoso ruido asustó a todos los niños en la celda, quienes presurosamente buscaron el origen de este, descubriendo al rubio miembro de los Fantastic Four tratando de hacer un hueco en el piso con ayuda del escudo de Vibranium que pertenecía a Captain America.

-Qué está haciendo? – Thor le cuestionó al rey Inhumano.

Este rápidamente se hizo de sus crayones y comenzó a explicar lo que parecía ser el plan de escape que Johnny Storm se robó de la trama perteneciente a "Sueños de Libertad". Luego de varias personitas de palo dibujadas y la revelación de un complicado trayecto bajo tierra que los llevaría directamente a donde Logan estaba, todos entendieron.

-Muy inteligente y correcto el plan, pero pasaremos días aquí…- Iron Man remarcó el pequeño detalle defectuoso en la idea práctica.

Antes de que alguien pudiese objetar, el miedo hizo que cada uno de ellos volviese a temblar incontrolablemente al oír la melodiosa voz psicópata de cierta ninja de rojo junto a una más grave pero igual de amorosa y lunática que la primera.

-Matt! Ya volví, mi amor! Ven, sal a jugar conmigo! – Elektra exclamó desde lejos, pudiéndose oír los tacos de sus zapatos hacer eco en el pasillo desolado.

-Me dijeron que estás aquí, Bruce! Sal para que te lleve a conocer a mi padre! Te prometo que te amará! – la voz de Red She-Hulk retumbó hasta llegar a la celda, provocando un escalofrío en el nombrado niño.

 ** _CLANK!_**

 ** _-_** Abran la maldita celda, niños! Betty extraña a su amado! – la Ross clamó con los ojos brillosos, empezando a hacer fuerza en las barras que se interponían entre los dos grupos para generar una abertura.

-HULK! HULK! HULK! – sumamente asustado chilló el monstruo verde, quitándole el escudo al Storm y comenzando a crear el túnel necesario para fugarse.

* * *

 **Fin por el día de hoy!**

 **Les gustó?**

 **Sentirá remordimiento Rogue?**

 **Le pedirá disculpas a las mini Carol y Wanda?**

 **Morirá ahogado Peter entre tantos abrazos?**

 **Estará sufriendo un brote de bipolaridad, Magneto? (es verdad, la Dra. Moira lo diagnosticó una vez)**

 **Los Bamfs causarán más estragos?**

 **Laura los asesinará indiscriminadamente?**

 **Sabían que Peter podía hablar otros idiomas? (también es verdad, de hecho aprendió chino mandarín para una demostración de Parker Industries)**

 **Perturbará a más gente la actitud de Laura alrededor de nuestro arácnido héroe?**

 **Era necesario que Elektra buscase la ayuda de Betty Ross?**

 **Saldrán con vida de allí los niños?**

 **Cavarán tanto que se encontrarán con Mole Man?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME GUSTA LEER SUS COMENTARIOS, OPINIONES, DUDAS, CRÍTICAS, QUEJAS, PEDIDOS, ENCUESTAS, ETC!**

 **Saludos y hasta mañana!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Bienvenidos todos mis queridos lectores a la trigésima quinta actualización!  
**

 **Breaker234: Me alegra saber que el lado de Logan nunca falla para alegrar el día. Hoy sabrás qué fue lo que inventaron Peter y Val. Bobby y Franklin tendrán su momento de castigo, y respecto a Rachel...bueno, deberás leer lo que va a pasarle.**

 **viruz pirata: Hay que tener en cuenta que Spidey siente algo muy profundo por los niños debido a que perdió a su hija (dos veces) y a muchos niños que vagaban en las calles, por lo que actuar de forma tan protectora con Wanda o Carol o cualquiera de las demás no es de sorprenderse. Elektra y Betty tendrán más participación en los siguientes capítulos, no te preocupes. Y Doom? Pronto aparecerá de nuevo para las apuestas.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Yo espero que Magneto no sea tan idiota de hacer algo por el estilo, las niñas se asustarían mucho de ver a su amado en un simbionte genocida. Teniendo en mente que Laura es una antipática de primera, siempre es de asombrarse que actúe tan celosa e infantil alrededor de Spiderman. No lo dudo, Matt temblará cada vez que se encuentre con la ninja griega.**

 **parzibal: Si Hulk no se dispone a cavar más rápido, de seguro que Betty y Natchios los van a atrapar...**

 **Guest: There are going to be more moments between Peter and the other girls, don't worry.**

 **Guest 2099: Definitivamente Rachel no podrá con nadie. Lo de Iceman se explicará en este y los siguientes capítulos que Spidey tendrá en la Mansión X. No, Cable sigue siendo hijo de Cyclops, así como también lo es Rachel...lo que pasa que es son de distintas líneas del tiempo que algunas veces tienen algo en común (como por ejemplo, un futuro donde hay una hija entre Scott y Emma, o el caso de X-man quien es parte de otro futuro alterno).**

 **Mandy305: Te doy las gracias por las palabras de apoyo hacia mi historia. Peter sufrirá un momento como ese, pero no por parte de las niñas (no soy tan malvado como parezco!). Comparto mucho tus gusto de parejas que podría tener Peter, así como la de Hope siendo una que se podría explotar más en historias.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 35_**

-Por qué ella nunca es así de linda con nosotras? – Dust le preguntó a Pixie, quien no paraba de chillar con cada historia que oía por boca de Ms. Marvel.

-Quizás lo que Kang les hizo a todas ellas, de alguna manera les afectó a nivel psicológico, llegando al punto en donde reconocieron a Spiderman como figura paterna- Mindee formuló su hipótesis, al mismo tiempo que sus hermanas asentían y veían a Emma sentada junto al vigilante.

-Eso explicaría que Frost y las demás olvidaran fácilmente lo odioso que puede ser esa amenaza…- murmuró enojada Rachel Grey para sí misma, intentando meterse en la cabeza de su némesis autoproclamada pero fallando estrepitosamente.

Dejando de lado el grupo de chismosas, Peter se disponía a enseñar lo que parecía un brazalete que poseía una diminuta pantalla táctil en forma de triángulo que reconocía una singular huella digital y rastro de calor.

-Jubilee, puedes acercarte por favor? Quiero saber si esto realmente funciona o necesita algunos ajustes- llamó gentilmente el héroe de Queens a la actual vampiresa.

-Qué es eso, Spiderman? – quiso saber la joven mujer, conteniendo a su hijo de tomar uno de los dos dispositivos sobre la mesa.

-Logan me contó del síntoma vampírico que padeces y te obliga a beber su sangre para mantener a raya toda necesidad antinatural. Este es el producto de la inmensa inteligencia de mi brillante Valeria, y espero que funcione. Póntelo y te diré qué hacer- presentando dicho objeto sin percatarse que sus palabras afectaron inmensamente a la niña Richards junto a su madre, tendió el brazalete a la mutante.

-Un momento! Cómo podemos estar seguros que eso no es algo para torturarnos o aprisionarnos como el resto de los anti mutantes quieren!? Después de todo eres un científico como Trask o Ahab, los hombres que hicieron los Centinelas y los Collares de Esclavo- acusó paranoicamente la pelirroja del futuro alterno.

-Rachel! – exclamó enojada Jean luego de sentir la melancolía en la mente de su araña al ser comparado con dos monstruos.

-Y qué quieres que haga para poder demostrar cómo funcionan los brazaletes? Qué me deje morder por un vampiro? Lamento decirte que no soy un fan de los chupetones y tampoco dura mucho el efecto en mí…- desestimó en un modo lúdico para ocultar el dolor, Peter.

-Entonces no hagas nada! Toma tus cosas y lárgate de aquí! Nosotros cuidaremos de los niños hasta hallar una solución! – obnubilada por la idea genérica que tenía del trepamuros, Marvel Girl insistió en la expulsión del invitado en el recinto mutante.

-Rach, ya tranquilízate- Shadowcat trató de amainar el ambiente luego de tomar asiento junto a Medusa y Julia.

-Deberíamos dejar que termine de explicar su proposición al menos- Warren Kenneth Worthington III pronunció mientras se sentaba en el suelo ya que Natasha y Felicia hallaban relajante el deslizar sus manos en las plumas.

-Conozco a Spidey y sé que nunca haría algo para dañarnos. Yo opino igual que Angel- la popular cantante apoyó a favor del castaño, recibiendo aplausos y gritos de festejo por parte de Janet, Jennifer y Bobbi.

-Rachel, todos los que llegamos en el Quinjet sabemos quién es Spiderman bajo la máscara. Puedo asegurarte que es de fiar en todo sentido de la palabra- esta vez fue la adolescente pelirroja quien habló a favor de su mentor, optando por tomar asiento a su lado mientras alzaba a la mini rubia telépata para sentarla en su regazo.

-Si es así, entonces no veo ningún problema en que nos muestre su cara. Si tanto quiere que lo recibamos aquí, debe de enseñarnos quién es- exigió Marvel Girl.

-Wow…tienes el mismo carisma encantador que tu padre, no te lo han dicho? Has pensado en ir a terapia de ira? Tú sabes, una gran habitación, un bate, mucha frustración, un gran desastre final…- bromeó el adulto a cargo de las mujeres rejuvenecidas, sacando risitas en la mayoría de los presentes.

-Por qué tú, maldito miserable espécimen…! – empezó a proclamar la joven mujer colorada.

-RACHEL! ESTÁS CASTIGADA POR DECIR GROSERÍAS A TU NUEVO PAPÁ! – parándose sobre el sofá, y teniendo que ser sostenida con ayuda de un anonadado Parker por precaución, exclamó cansada Jean.

-Qué…? – confundida por lo que escuchó, balbuceó la hija de Phoenix y Cyclops en un futuro alterno.

-AL RINCÓN Y SIN HABLAR! AHORA! – comandó la portadora de la fuerza cósmica, repitiendo la penitencia que Spidey le había dado días atrás, sonriendo complacida cuando dicha joven rebelde acató su orden bajo refunfuñones.

Havok y Rahne se acercaron en silencio a Anya, quien estuvo todo el tiempo con su celular filmando la discusión, pidiéndole si les podía enviar una copia después a todos los mutantes.

-Bueno…eso fue incómodo. Mira Jubilee, sino quieres hacerlo, no te obligaré- retomó la plática que mantenía con la vampiresa el vigilantes de Queens.

-Tengo que ponérmelo, no? Y ahora qué? – tras tomar uno de los brazaletes que previamente le fue ofrecido y ponérselo en la muñeca izquierda, miró al arácnido para saber más.

-Pon cualquier dedo sobre la pantalla para que este reconozca tu firma térmica individual, evitando así que alguien más te lo quite o por si un cambiaformas intenta utilizarlo con tu imagen- indicó Spiderman, moviendo su cabeza un poco para hacer que Laura se baje de sus hombros a regañadientes pero se alegre al hallarse en el regazo del hombre mientras este besaba su frente.

-Listo- habló la asiática tras acatar el pedido, viendo con fascinación como una secuencia de datos pasaban fugazmente en la pantalla táctil.

-Ahora trata de pensar en que no eres un vampiro. Que puedes salir al sol y no te pasará nada. Que no sientes sed de sangre- fue la aguda e infantil voz de Valeria Richards la que se oyó.

-Qué? Qué es esto? – se detuvo al escuchar lo requerido, alzando una ceja al dúo como si estuviesen locos.

-Es un inhibidor a voluntad de mutágenos. Básicamente crea un campo espectral a tu alrededor que limita la expresión de ciertas características en el genoma. Por ejemplo, si se lo pusiese Beast y pensase en que quiere verse sin su pelaje azul, entonces el brazalete bloquearía toda señal que provoque dicha mutación y recuperaría un aspecto humano- intentando no utilizar un idioma complejo a nivel científico, se explayó la hija de Sue Storm.

-…No te creo- impresionada y escéptica al mismo tiempo, fue todo lo que pudo decir la mutante vampiro.

-Inténtalo, por favor- volvió a pedir con gentileza el Parker.

La madre de Shogo intercaló miradas entre el dúo y el aparato en su muñeca, emitiendo un suspiro de derrota antes de besarle la regordeta mejilla a su hijo y cerrar los ojos mientras se concentraba profundamente.

Unos eternos segundos se hicieron presentes en los cerebros de "tío" y "sobrina", esperando expectantes a las señales que dibujaron sonrisas en sus caras cuando vieron que los ojos de la mutante había dejado de ser rojizos y los caninos en su dentadura superior ya no eran tan pronunciados.

* * *

-LOGAN! LOGAN! LOGAN! – el grupo reducido de Ben Grimm y los demás apareció estrepitosamente frente al adulto a cargo, gritando desaforadamente.

Tan asustados estaban, que no se dieron cuenta cuando el hombre al que buscaban se hallaba frente a ellos. En consecuencia, terminaron desparramados por el suelo, lo que generó una risa en Ororo, quien fue la única testigo de dicho hecho.

-Quítense de encima mío mocosos, o habrá SNIKT! – gruñó fastidiado Arma X, sintiendo que sus huesos de Adamantium crujían.

Ninguno de ellos le hizo caso ya que estaban sumamente aterrorizados con lo que presenciaron desde lejos hace unos minutos cuando pretendían buscar nuevamente al resto de sus amigos. Por alguna razón, el color rojo empezó a ser uno que odiaban desde lo más profundo de sus infantiles psiques rejuvenecidas.

-Muy bien, niños. Dejen que Logan se levante o se enojará…- la mutante africana pidió al mismo tiempo que procedía a ayudar a los pequeños héroes.

-Debemos ayudar a Matt y Hulk! Esas mujeres se los van a comer! – el mini hechicero supremo alzó sus manos, enguantadas con mitones, al aire para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

-Genial, sabía que no tenía que mandar a Betsy junto a Bobby al Instituto…Ahora que creen que están haciendo esas dos locas? – gruñendo en clara señal de fastidio, murmuró oscuramente el mutante longevo.

-Elektra y Red She-Hulk? – indagó Storm.

-Ellas quieren comerse a los demás. Ahora están escondidos en una celda pero la de piel roja empezó a romper las rejas! Los van a atrapar, y cuando terminen con ellos, vendrán a por nosotros! – Reed exclamó sin detenerse a respirar entre oración y oración, enseñando genuino miedo y preocupación.

-Ya, tranquilos pequeños…nadie les hará nada. Para eso está Logan aquí, no? – la morena buscó apoyo en su colega con el fin de serenar los nervios de los mini hombrecitos.

-Qué? Oh, sí! – habiendo dejado de prestar atención para encender un habano, replicó el susodicho.

-Logan! – exclamó la mutante con poderes climáticos, llamándole la atención al tutor de los héroes.

-Grrr…Está bien, solucio…QUÉ DEMONIOS!? POR QUÉ SE MUEVE LA TIERRA DE ESTA MANERA!? – resignado a tener que obedecer a la mujer con la que intentaba mantener una relación estable, Logan procedió a poner manos a la obra, solo para detenerse inmediatamente al percibir que el suelo delante de ellos se removía hasta que finalmente una cabeza verde apareció como un topo.

-Hulk! – saludó feliz Bruce Banner, ignorando el hecho de que su cara estuviese completamente sucia y otros niños se asomasen junto a él.

* * *

 **Se terminó todo por hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy?**

 **Las mutantes adolescentes tendrán una oportunidad de hablar con nuestro héroe?**

 **Las Cuckoos empezarán a ver como un padre a Peter?**

 **Será el dispositivo un prototipo del diseño que tiene el Webware?**

 **Era necesario que Rachel comparase a Spidey con esos dos científicos antimutantes?**

 **Sabían que el arácnido no puede convertirse en un vampiro por completo? (el efecto es solo temporal debido a la radiación en su sangre)**

 **Durará mucho el castigo de Marvel Girl impuesto por Jean?**

 **Habrán inventado algo revolucionario Peter y Valeria?**

 **Necesitará ir a un quiropráctico luego de soportar el peso de los niños, Logan?**

 **Podrán los niños ver el color rojo cuando regresen a la normalidad?**

 **Ororo será como una figura materna para los mini héroes?**

 **Si Bobby está en la Mansión X y dijo que no sabía lo que les pasó a los niños...significa que todo es parte de un plan de Logan?**

 **Y también significa que Betsy aparecerá frente a Spidey?**

 **Será que Hulk y los demás mocosos están imitando a unos topos?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA LEER SUS COMENTARIOS, OPINIONES, CRÍTICAS, DUDAS, PREGUNTAS, QUEJAS, APOYO, ENCUENTAS, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD: se me ha estado cruzando por la cabeza la idea de hacer un fic que implicaría a Spiderman Homecoming y Her. Donde Peter, incapaz de tener una charla con Liz o MJ sin que se sienta torpe, halla paz en Karen y entablan una relación similar a la de Wanda con Visión. Ustedes que piensan? Demasiado retorcido?**


	36. Chapter 36

**Buenos días, tardes y noches a todos mis queridos lectores!**

 **Breaker234: Rachel volverá a tener su aparición en capítulos posteriores, así que no te preocupes. Son científicos, y si bien Peter puede utilizar palabras simples, él trató de explicarlo de la forma más sencilla posible. Storm es una solución momentánea, o acaso crees que Elektra y Red She-Hulk se quedarán de brazos cruzados? Te recuerdo que básicamente están quebrantando una regla impuesta por Logan.**

 **WM King: Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo. Y en cuanto a ese fanfic de PeterxKaren...bueno debo ver si lo hago romántico o no.**

 **naruto nn: No importa si te demoraste, solo interesa que pudiste volver! No hay que olvidar que Jean es la madre de Rachel, y no le importa que esté con el cuerpo de una niña, ella debe ser respetada. La situación de Hulk, cuando la escribí, me hizo acordar a ese pokemón que salía de la tierra y miraba a todos lados como si nada...debo admitir que me reí solo de solo imaginarlo. En cuanto a la idea del fanfic, es como tú dices, debo intentarlo.**

 **Guest 2099: Los X-Men son expertos en arruinar la continuidad de espacio tiempo...Puedo asegurarte que Peter y Valeria tendrán más momentos para crear cosas interesantes. Los de las mujeres con Matt y Bruce aún no ha terminado. La idea de mi fanfic de Peter y Karen aún está en proyecto, puedo dirigirse a cualquier destino, uno de amistad, o uno romántico.**

 **TaoRyu: Cuando me resumes todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora, solo puedo sentirme feliz! Me gustó darle un momento de paz a Magneto con su hija, teniendo en cuenta que nunca estuvo con ellos a menos que sea para sus planes. Como lo dijo Logan antes, Peter daría su vida de ser necesario por las niñas. Si bien es cierto que hay cierto complot entre los mutantes a causa de un pedido de Wolverine, la Titania que mencioné durante las batallas en el lodo era la enemiga de She-Hulk, cuyo nombre real es Mary MacPherran. No sé si Shogo se agregue como otro hijo de Spidey, pero Rachel Carpenter puede llegar a tener una oportunidad. Peter se vuelve vampiro, pero el efecto se desvanece tan rápido que no puede causarle daño a nadie (le pasó dos veces en verdad). Con respecto al fanfic que tengo en mente, aún estoy pensándolo, puedo darle un cuerpo a Karen y podría ser directamente como la actriz que da su voz (es Jennifer Connelly, la primer Betty Ross de las películas).**

 **Guest: I have it in mind, don't despair.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Hay que recordar que Jean tiene a Fenix en el interior, así que no es el mejor ejemplo de paciencia...El hijo de Jubilee es adoptado y era huesped de Arkea. Para saber el destino de Elektra, vas a tener que leer. Si bien no me agrada mucho el joven Peter de las películas (lo hicieron muy dependiente de Iron Man), creo que es la única opción que tengo para crear una historia con Karen.**

 **parzibal: No creo que llegue a ese punto la ninja griega, pero si logra ponerle las manos encima a Matt cuando este vuelva a ser adulto, de seguro le hará varios niños igualitos a él. Tampoco parece molestarle mucho a Peter la idea de que lo llamen papá...**

 **viruz pirata: Rachel debe replantearse la idea de confrontar a Spiderman, después de todo es mejor ejemplo que cierto mutante que dispara rayos de sus ojos. En cuanto a mi proyecto, te agradezco el apoyo, espero poder hacerlo pronto.**

 **Mandy305: Incluso Jean Grey puede cansarse de la actitud de su hija. Habrá que leer para saber si Peter afianza más esos lazos, mi querido lector. Será MJ la que lastime a Peter? Quizás sí, quizás no...me gusta el suspenso. Creo que el túnel de Hulk le servirá después a Bulleye, no crees?**

 **WarRedMachine20: Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo! Parece que te gustan mis ideas de parejas raras, espero no defraudarte con la idea de PeterxKaren, y la de Spidey con Psylocke no parece tan mala tampoco, puedo darle una oportunidad para escribirla.**

 **LeonHeart77: Me alegro de haber conseguido mi propósito de impartir humor con este fanfic. Siempre me pareció un poco injusto el hecho de que Marvel disfrute en arruinar la vida de Spiderman a cada momento, el hombre necesita un poco de felicidad, por dios! Rachel saldrá de su castigo gracias a un persona especial. Prometo que cuando las mujeres recuperen su aspecto adulto, será algo muy interesante de leer. Y Betsy saldrá pronto, solo espera.**

 **No soy dueño de nada, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 36_**

-Ven, vamos a ver qué están haciendo Wanda y Magneto- invitó Peter, parándose con Laura colgada de su cuello, estirando su mano a la mutante asiática.

-Qué?! No puedo! Déjame traer la sombrilla primero! – desesperara exclamó Jubilee al percatarse que únicamente sostenía a su hijo y dicho objeto estaba en el suelo luego de ser obligada a pararse.

-Por favor, Srta. Lee. Tenga fe en la idea de mi tío- Valeria trató de tranquilizar a la fémina de saco amarillo.

-Creí que era tuya…? – la voz de Armor se oyó junto a Dust y Magma.

-Los primeros estudios eran míos y de dos personas más, pero ella fue la única capaz de finalizar un trabajo que yo nunca podría con mi falta de conocimientos universitarios- desestimó Spiderman, abriendo la puerta con ayuda de X-23.

Los rayos de sol bañaron a la araña y la niña que cargaba, encegueciéndolos por un segundo antes de hallarse con la imagen de Wanda columpiándose con ayuda de su padre en una hamaca improvisa con redes sintéticas. Dicha escena petrificó a todos los mutantes, niñas, y pupilas del vigilante de Queens, quienes no perdieron el tiempo y se dedicaron a guardar el momento en sus cámaras y celulares.

Jubilee, por el contrario a los demás, estaba estática bajo los rayos lumínicos, mirándose los brazos con apuro como si fuese a desintegrarse en polvo de cenizas. No comprendía cómo era capaz que el dispositivo que le dieron fuese capaz de devolverle la humanidad que poseía, pero la sonrisa que se fue armando en su cara fue bastante contagiosa para Shogo, quien balbuceó incomprensiblemente.

-Está a la luz. Ella está ahí parada y no le ha pasado nada…- Rogue, atontada por el suceso, logró decir.

-Felicitaciones, Val. Has creado algo que ayudará a mucha gente- felicitó el tótem a la hija de Sue, palmeándole la cabeza con amor.

Susan miraba toda la escena con orgullo, algo que su hijo compartía de sobremanera. Julia tenía conocimiento de que algo como esto podría haber ocurrido en una de las tantas líneas que se extendían del centro de la telaraña, pero nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza que sería testigo principal de un hecho histórico.

Felicia, Carol y Jessica se peleaban para ver a su amado, gruñendo por lo bajo cuando divisaron que aún mantenía apretada la mano de la mutante, sacando a relucir lo que las adolescentes del Instituto Xavier confundieron con celos que las hijas tienes para su padre.

Qué tan erróneas estaban ellas…

Incluso Anya y Hope se unieron al grupo de las tres reducidas mujeres, deseando poder envolverla en un gran capullo de seda y arrojarla al río Hudson durante la noche. Lástima que lo mismo no se podía decir de Kamala, ya que su mente estaba en otro plano existencial donde varias ideas para sus historias se estaban llevando a cabo, algo que Medusalith se percató y negó con la cabeza para unirse al grupo de Bobbi.

-Qué le pasa? – Alex Summers le preguntó a la pequeña Loki, quien miró rápidamente a Ms. Marvel y bufó.

-Está imaginándose una historia entre Spiderman y esa mujer- como si le fastidiase responder, la Jotun declaró antes de actuar impredeciblemente y separar las manos unidas de los adultos.

-Ya está! Él es nuestro no tuyo! – con una actitud que sorprendió incluso a sus tres hijas, Emma corrió a abrazar la pierna derecha del héroe con poderes arácnidos.

-Emma…Loki…tranquilas, solo le ayudaba a que viese los efectos del brazalete- dedicándoles una gentil mueca alegre, comentó Spiderman, corriendo los mechones rebeldes que bloqueaban las orbes que lo miraban fijamente con adoración.

-Y por qué no lo usaste tú? – escondiendo un poco mejor sus celos, cuestionó la mini telépata pelirroja.

-…Cómo te sientes? Percibes algún efecto adverso? Puedes realizar tus antiguos poderes? – empleando un breve silencio, el Parker ignoró la pregunta de Jean para volver a enfocarse en la mutante asiática.

Esa actitud no pasó desapercibida para ninguna de las personas que vivían en la Mansión Avengers, así como tampoco para los mutantes que fruncieron el ceño, tratando de escudriñar la causa de tanto misterio. Tan ensimismados estaban en Spidey, que prácticamente saltaron del asombro al ver varias esferas que explotaban en cientos de colores cuando eran despedidas de las manos de la Lee.

-Esto es genial! Viste eso, Shogo? Mami puede mostrarte ahora las cosas que hacía antes! – la mujer celebró con su bebé en alto, causándole carcajadas desdentadas que contagiaron a los demás.

-Ella es feliz, no es así papá? – el tono infantil de Wanda se alcanzó a oír cuando le preguntó a Magneto.

-Eso parece, hija mía. Debo admitir que ese invento suyo es realmente innovador y útil, Srta. Richards- replicó el amo del magnetismo a la blonda genio.

-Muchas gracias, señor. Pero incluso si yo ayudé, la mitad del trabajo ya estaba hecho gracias a tío Spidey, no es así Franklin? – la niña buscó apoyo en su hermano mayor, quien afirmó tácitamente al comprender que lo decía para animar el decaimiento que demostraba el arácnido.

-Mmh…Lo siento pero no pude evitar escuchar las palabras de Rachel, pero…puedo saber para quién tenías pensado usarlo en un principio, Spiderman? – frunciendo la mirada y sonando un poco más oscuro, indagó Magneto.

-Eran para los doctores Michael Morbius y Curtis Connors…- un poco reticente a dar sus respuestas, se expresó la araña, tratando de mecer levemente el cuerpo de Laura que parecía relajarse contra su pecho.

-El Vampiro Viviente y el Lagarto. Algo me dice que había un tercero tu oración, Spiderman...quién era? – curioso por saber la respuesta, volvió a interrogar Erik Lehnsherr.

-Ahora recuerdo por qué Doom es mi megalómano preferido, él no hace tantas preguntas…Está bien, la tercera persona era yo. Más de una vez se me cruzó la idea de bajar los brazos y dejar de ser un héroe, vale? – queriendo utilizar un tono bromista al principio, terminó confesando sus antiguas intenciones depresivas, las cuales Emma, Jean, Janet y Bobbi habían sentido antes.

-Me alegro que no lo hayas hecho, entonces. Te doy las gracias por tu invención en nombre de todos los mutantes. Estoy seguro de que Charles hubiese hecho lo mismo, Spiderman- en una extraña muestra de respeto que deslumbró a sus pares inclusive, agradeció el padre de Wanda.

* * *

En retrospectiva, Logan se arrepentía en parte al elegir a los niños para cuidar. La causa de esta sensación se debía a que tenía que vigilar que dos mujeres, por ahora, querían secuestrar a un par de sus flamantes gladiadores.

Obviamente él no iba a dejar que su diner….ejem! Sus protegidos sufriesen algún percance.

-Bien…veamos si entendí. Cavaron desde una celda, al otro lado de la isla, hasta aquí- recapituló el mutante longevo, sentado en su trono junto a Ororo, viendo a los quince niños frente a él.

-Hulk! – exclamó su típico monosílabo el afectado por rayos gamma.

-Sin saber que podrían haber terminado en cualquier otro lado? – fue el turno de la mujer entre ellos para preguntar.

-Así es, mi señora de las tormentas! – en una rara señal de respeto a la mutante, replicó Thor.

-Eso fue muy irresponsable de ustedes, niños. No es así, Logan? – buscando apoyo en su colega, retó Storm a los pequeños héroes.

-Grrr…- solo gruñó el adulto a cargo.

-Lo sentimos, pero teníamos miedo- dando el mejor ejemplo facial de seres inocentes de cualquier culpa, se disculpó Barton.

-Al menos podrías fingir un poco mejor, como cuando consiguieron dinero en la calle…- decepcionado por la falta de actuación, se quejó James Howlett.

-Logan? – horrorizada por empezar a oír a lo que fueron obligados los niños, balbuceó la mutante de piel morena.

-O cuando le dijeron a aquella camarera en la hamburguesería que Strange se había quemado las manos y necesitaba ayuda para comer…- continuó el hombre con huesos de Adamantium.

-Por dios, Logan! – exclamó la peliblanca, intercalando miradas entre el hombre y los infantes, quienes no parecían muy afectados por las palabras de Wolverine sino que lucían molestos consigo mismos.

-Y ni hablar de cuando…AHHH! PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS, MUJER!- comenzó a hablar de nuevo Arma X, solo para ser callado cuando un leve rayo lo golpeó.

-Suficiente, Logan! Y ustedes no le hagan caso a este tonto, yo me encargaré de que Elektra y Red She-Hulk no los molesten por ahora! – fastidiada por todo lo que tuvo que oír, Ororo Munroe se puso de pie y marchó en dirección a donde el dúo de amorosas mujeres de rojo estaban.

Logan esperó pacientemente hasta que la figura de su compañera se perdiese en los pasillos de La Balsa, para finalmente encender otro habano y resoplar una bocanada de humo con una mueca de satisfacción en su cara.

-Y así es como uno logra que otra persona haga su trabajo sucio, mocosos. Vengan, tienen que prepararse para el espectáculo. La última vez que me acerqué por donde los demás estaban, descubrí que Hellcat le ganaba a Fantomex en una pulseada…- guiándolos hasta el "escenario principal", relató Wolverine.

* * *

 **Se terminó todo por hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Habrá pensado que se convertiría en cenizas, Jubilee?**

 **Usarán las fotos para chantajear a Magneto luego?**

 **Pietro se sentirá celoso cuando las vea?**

 **Aceptará el crédito por el invento, Peter?**

 **Rogue tratará de arreglas las cosas con las niñas y nuestro héroe?**

 **Las adolescentes secuestrarán a la asiática?**

 **Ms. Marvel hará nuevas historias de fanfic?**

 **Medusa tendrá una charla con ella cuando vuelva a la adultez?**

 **Habrán más momentos de celos por parte de las niñas?**

 **Ellas harán todo lo posible para evitar que Peter utilice uno de los brazaletes consigo mismo?**

 **En realidad Doom es el villano favorito de Spidey, o lo dijo para molestar a Magneto?**

 **Aprenderá a decir otra cosa más que Hulk, Banner?**

 **Logan se preocupa más por su dinero o los niños?**

 **Será Ororo la mujer que necesita Logan para asentar cabeza?**

 **Qué hará ella con Elektra y Betty?**

 **En verdad Wolverine es una mente retorcida al punto de idear un plan incluso antes de que los niños empezasen a hablar?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTARIOS, DUDAS, PREGUNTAS, QUEJAS, PEDIDOS, CRÍTICAS, ETC!**

 **Saludos y hasta mañana!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hola a todos a una nueva actualización de mi historia!  
**

 **naruto nn: Seamos honestos, Logan hace tiempo necesita a una mujer a su lado, y creo que Storm cumpliría muy bien ese rol. Podría hacer que Betty se proponga enseñarle otras palabras a su amado niño verde. Lo de Ms. Marvel puede que lo haga, solo para que las demás vean como serían sus vidas con Spiderman.**

 **Breaker234: Como dice el dicho "Lo que no te mata, solo te hace más fuerte", Peter demuestra siempre una tenaz fuerza de voluntad. Logan es una mente maestra, es un alivio que no sea un villano. Para saber el destino de Elektre y Red She Hulk vas a tener que leer el episodio de hoy.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Las adolescentes ya vieron como es Peter tanto profesional como en privado, por lo que harán todo lo posible para que sea de ellas. Las niñas harán lo mismo, pero manteniendo su fachada infantil hasta que el problema causado por Kang se vaya. Hoy verás como actúa Emma delante de los demás adultos. Y con Wolverine, no tengo palabras para definirlo, es un buen ejemplo a seguir.**

 **LeonHeart77: Es Peter de quien hablamos, el sujeto más humilde entre todos, es más que seguro que le dará el crédito a Valeria, Connors y Morbius por los estudios que utilizó. En caso de que Spiderman llegase a enterarse que las niñas tienen la mentalidad de adultas, sería un golpe muy bajo para él a nivel mental y emocional. Las escenas de celos no van a faltar nunca, NUNCA! Puedo llegar a plantear un chantaje contra Magneto en el futuro...Viva mi LoganxStorm entonces! Y Laura es demasiado tierna en mi mente siendo niña, no es de esperarse que todos le pregunten al Parker si es su hija.**

 **viruz pirata: Magneto sufre paradojicamente de trastorno bipolar. Las niñas harán lo que sea necesario para asegurar el bienestar de Peter, ya sea de él mismo o de otras mujeres. Logan es mi ídolo número uno, sin más comentarios.**

 **parzibal: Hay que recordar que Logan está hecho con huesos metálicos, por lo tanto la combinación de metal más corriente nunca es buena. Deadpool invitó a mucha gente, Ororo era una de ellas.**

 **Mandy305: Crees que eso son celos? Vas a tener que ver como actuarán más adelante con ayuda de algunas más pretendientes que tendrá la araña. Spidey va a conseguir su familia que tanto quiso al parecer. Logan es como la combinación perfecta de Osborn, Doom y Stark con su riña ilegal.**

 **Saigo Linnear: Pienso hacer que todas se enteren cuando Peter haga frente a The Eye (evento antes de hallar a Silk). Miles y Jessica saldrán luego de encontrarse con Hill (cosa que ocurrirá luego de este mini arco de mutantes).**

 **Guest 2099: Quien sabe? Quizás lo haga y le mejore la vida...Matt pasará por muchas cosas más, no puedo decir más. Spiderverse vendrá pero no tan pronto, solo espera por favor.**

 **Guest:** **They will know when Spiderman faces The Eye (event prior to the appearance of Silk).**

 **No soy dueño de nada, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 37_**

El gotas de agua provenientes desde la piscina volaban en cientos de direcciones, empapando a los mutantes adultos que acompañaban a Spiderman desde el costado, viendo a las niñas chapotear junto a las adolescentes, los Bamfs, Franklin y un pequeño Shogo que estaba cubierto por varios salvavidas.

-Cómo es que consiguieron trajes de baño las niñas? – confundido por la veloz secuencia de hechos que produjeron sus protegidas, cuestionó el tótem.

-Básicamente están utilizando ropa vieja de Kitty…y le digo vieja solo porque le gusta comprar nueva- replicó Iceman, viéndose obligado a eludir un coletazo de Lockheed.

-Voy a matarte en el próximo entrenamiento que tendremos en la Danger Room, Drake- fulminándolo con la mirada al mutante de hielo y sonrojándose al ver la ligera sonrisa de Peter, amenazó Shadowcat.

-Por favor, Spidey…no te vayas, si lo haces ella me asesinará en serio! – palideciendo por un segundo, pidió ayuda a su amigo.

-No exageres, Bobby. Dudo que Katherine haga algo por el estilo. Logan me ha dicho que es una dama muy gentil- desestimó la actitud del criomántico, la araña.

-En serio él dijo eso de mí?! – sorprendida por lo escuchado por boca del vigilante, Pryde gritó lo suficientemente alto para hacer gruñir a una dormida Laura.

-Grrr…- fue lo que se oyó de la pequeña pelinegra, quien buscaba acaparar todo el calor que emanaba el hombre a su lado.

-Con esas palabras, no. Pero puedo decir que él realmente te quiere, así como a Jubilee y Laura…por favor no se lo digas, el viejo Logan vendrá a darme caza en medio de la ciudad sino- rascando con la yema de sus dedos la cabeza de X-23, comentó Peter con un tono bromista al referirse a su colega de trabajo.

Solo los rápidos reflejos adquiridos por años de experiencia, y su sentido arácnido, evitaron que un escurridizo Bamf se robase el inhibidor de mutágeno que restaba. La cola azul como un diablillo se meció de lado a lado mientras los ojos amarillos se enfocaban en las lentes blancas del héroe, los cuales incomodaban al cabo de unos segundos al pequeño ser al percatarse que un lanza redes se ponía frente a su cara, teniendo que dar un chillido de susto y reaparecerse en medio de la piscina.

-Nightcrawler sabe que sus esbirros son ladrones? Díganme que no los entrena personalmente, lo último que quiero es tener que lidiar por una horas con decenas de espadachines piratas…- suspirando fatigado, quiso saber el originario de Queens.

-Kurt no lo sabe, papá- Phoebe contestó a la duda tras acercarse a la orilla, cruzando sus brazos y asentando su mentón en ellos.

-Generalmente cuando él está aquí, ellos se esconden en la oficina de Logan, papá- fue la voz de Mindee la que se escuchó esta vez, repitiendo el accionar de su hermana.

-Además de que estarían en graves problemas si llegasen a utilizar armas que podrían lastimar a los más chicos, papá- la tercera blonda hija de Emma Frost, Celeste, habló.

Solo el ruido que generaba la risa del hijo de Jubille y el suave ronquido de la clon de Wolverine fue lo que se escuchaba en el terreno del Instituto Xavier. Ni siquiera Magneto se dignaba a pronunciar algo debido a que no se le ocurría nada.

-Eh…yo…por qué me dicen "papá"? – lento y temeroso, formuló su interrogante el Parker.

-Mamá nos dijo que lo hiciésemos- al unísono pronunciaron la Cuckoos.

-Emma, ven aquí- llamó el castaño a la rejuvenecida Reina Blanca, la cual nadó velozmente hasta la orilla para salir de la piscina y correr a los brazos de su amado, sin importarle si lo mojaba.

-Qué pasa, Peter?! – emocionada por toda la diversión que tenía, la mini mutante rubia se olvidó que tenía que mantener la identidad de él en secreto.

-Peter? Te llamas Peter? – Rogue preguntó repetidas veces, haciendo que la afectada por Kang baje la cabeza al percatarse de su error, comenzando a sollozar.

-Ya, ya…fue solo un error, no estoy molesto Emma. Le podría haber pasado a cualquier de ustedes- dando por hecho que ya no había vuelta atrás, Peter reacomodó a Laura sobre un costado para hacerle espació a la diminuta Frost.

Permitiéndose disfrutar de la comodidad que el latir del corazón de la araña repercutía en su oreja, la pequeña blonda cerró los ojos y se imaginó siendo adulta. Le parecía surrealista que ella se sintiese tan en paz con solo oírle tararear por lo bajo y acariciarle el pelo largo.

-Tú les dijiste a ellas que me digan "papá"? – susurró en el oído diestro de ella, vigilando de reojo que sus demás protegidas estuviesen bien en el agua.

-…Sí- asintiendo tímidamente con la cara escondida en el pecho del arácnido, confirmó Emma.

-Y puedo saber por qué? – decidiendo que ya nada podía hacer para que dejasen de decirle de tal forma, preguntó divertido el tótem.

-Porque Jean y Sue dicen que tú eres el papá de sus hijos…y yo también quería lo mismo- confesó la pequeña, ya sin poder razonar correctamente si todo se debía a su fingimiento o a los celos impuestos por su cuerpo infantil.

-Alguien cree que toda esta escena es enternecedora? Porque yo si…- Havok dijo mientras alzaba su mano, recibiendo confirmaciones de Kitty, Lockheed, un Bamf salvaje, Dazzler y Angel.

Gimiendo al escuchar lo que el hermano de Cyclops dijo en un momento emotivamente privado, Spiderman besó la mejilla de la niña, logrando sacarle una risita que captó la atención del trío de rubias que atendían diligentemente cada segundo de la relación, para posteriormente darle un pulgar arriba al Bamf que se había colado en el grupo de adultos y hacer que este diablillo tomase una fotografía con la cámara que Natasha había traído de la Mansión Avengers.

-Está bien, me costará acostumbrarme ser llamado de tal forma. Aunque estoy seguro que será lo más lindo que me han dicho desde que comencé a usar este traje- aclaró el castaño, recordando todos los apodos denigrantes que obtuvo en más de una década de trabajo.

-Gracias, papá! Ven mamá, vamos a nadar! – felices, las Cuckoos exclamaron mientras se llevaban a Emma con ellas.

Abstraído con la imagen de los niños a su cuidados jugando despreocupadamente como los menores que eran, Spidey reaccionó tarde cuando Psylocke apareció a su lado mientras picaba con un dedo la mejilla de Laura Kinney, sacándole nuevamente un gruñido.

-Con qué Peter es el nombre del héroe que estuvo a mi lado cuando fui herida…Te han dicho que ella parece más tu hija con Laura? Me refiero a que no se ha soltado ni por un instante de ti- con un tono coqueto, bromeó la ninja de púrpura que debía de estar cuidando a Matt mientras veía a su colega criomántico hacer señas de callarse al mismo tiempo que con sus manos simulaba aspectos de los niños que estaban con Logan.

-Oh, no tú también! Logan va a terminar matándome si se entera! – se quejó Peter, ignorante de lo que Iceman y Psylocke platicaban a nivel mental.

* * *

-Creen que la señora de las tormentas nos ayudará? – en voz baja preguntó el pequeño rubio Asgardiano.

-Ella parecía buena…además de controlar a Logan- Antman supuso, rememorando que los últimos días no fue amenazado de muerte tan seguido.

-Sigo diciendo que con Spiderman esto no nos hubiese pasado- inflando las mejillas, protestó Dr. Strange.

-Él me quitó a Mjolnir! – gritó Thor, acordándose del hombre que le quitó el regalo de su padre.

-Pero ahora tienes a Sartenbreaker 2.0, o no? Acaso el martillo tenía tres rayos super malos? – tratando de serenar la tempestuosa actitud del hijo de Odín, habló Johnny Storm.

Recordando su nueva adquisición traída por Deadpool, el rubio comenzó a sonreír orgulloso mientras alzaba dicho objeto. Johnny por otro lado era felicitado en silencio por el rey de los Inhumanos, el cual le cada un pulgar arriba dibujado en una hoja.

-Por qué lo dibujas cuando puedes hacerlo con tu mano? – le preguntó Luke al Boltagon.

-Dice que lo hace porque nosotros entenderíamos cualquier otra cosa- el mini ladrillo hormonado replicó luego de traducir el lenguaje de señas.

-Oooohhh! – todos los niños dijeron al mismo tiempo, comprendiendo la situación y dándole un pulgar arriba a Black Bolt como respuesta.

-Chicos! Miren por allá! – Reed señaló a tres figuras que venían lejanas en el pasillo, revelándose como tres féminas, las cuales dos de ellas provocaron miedo suficiente como para que los niños busquen refugio en un gruñón Logan.

Ororo lideraba el trío, siendo seguida por dos chamuscadas Elektra y Betty. Parecían un poco avergonzadas a simple vista, pero si uno se fijaba detalladamente podía divisar unas leves muecas de alegría al tener tan cerca a los dos mini héroes que tanto buscaban.

-Matt, Bruce…vengan aquí, por favor. Dos personas quieren pedir disculpas por asustarlos- la mutante de piel oscura proclamó, sirviendo de mediadora.

-Hulk…? – dudoso, comentó el infante verde.

-No, Bruce. Betty no te hará nada- tranquilizó Storm.

-Está segura? – fue el turno de Daredevil para hablar.

-Sí, Matt. Ahora salgan de atrás de Logan y acérquense- comando la fémina, tomando la mano de Arma X para quitarlo de su función como escudo humano.

La reunión del cuarteto se podría resumir con una sola palabra, incómoda. Bueno, tres…incómoda y atemorizante.

Lentamente los dos niños se acercaron hasta las adultas que estaban de cuclillas esperando con los brazos abiertos, optando finalmente por aceptar el abrazo que ellas ofrecían mientras les decían que no les harían nada que les perturbase de nuevo mientras besaban sus frentes y peinaban sus cabelleras.

El único problema a todo esto, fue que solo los niños restantes vieron las muecas dementes de las féminas de rojo, que hicieron temblar de miedo al saber que toda la pesadilla no se terminaba aún.

* * *

 **Fin por el día de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Peter nadará junto a las niñas?**

 **Kitty matará a Bobby cuando los invitados se vayan?**

 **Laura utilizará como peluche gigante a nuestro héroe cuando vuelva a ser grande?**

 **Los Bamfs serán exterminados un día de estos?**

 **Le habrá dado un síncope al Parker cuando fue llamado de nuevo "papá" por las Cuckoos?**

 **Y si sobrevivió a lo anterior...lo padeció cuando Emma reveló su nombre?**

 **Será que la blonda ya tiene planes para no dejar escapar a su araña en el futuro?**

 **Psylocke será una nueva rival para las pretendientes del arácnido?**

 **Cuando Thor sea grande de nuevo...querrá recuperar a Mjolnir o se quedará con Sartenbreaker 2.0?**

 **Servirá el invento de Peter para inhibir la habilidad destructora de Black Bolt?**

 **Habrá sido muy dura con las dos mujeres, Storm?**

 **La pesadilla continuará para Matt y Hulk?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA SABER QUE OPINAN, COMENTAN, SUS DUDAS, CRÍTICAS, PEDIDOS, PREGUNTAS, QUEJAS, ENCUENTAS, ETC!**

 **Saludos y hasta mañana!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Buenos días, tardes y noches a todos mis amados lectores!  
**

 **naruto: Sería interesante ver a un Thor adulto manipular a Sartenbreaker 2.0 en presencia de otros Asgardianos. Si Peter ve a las Cuckoos como sus hijas, entonces que no te quepa duda que las cuidará con su vida. Por ahora, Loki es la única persona con quien Laura comparte el peluche de Spidey.**

 **Kyuto89: Con un lemmon, eh? Picarón...Voy a hacer que se demore un poco más el estado de infantilismo de los afectados, ya que así podré sacarle provecho con situaciones graciosas en ciertas ocasiones. Quien sabe, quizás los niños le hagan un regalo a Logan.**

 **Breaker234: Creo que cuando esos dos se recuperen de lo de Kang, van a necesitar caderas nuevas...Me alegra que te haya gustado el momento PeterxEmma. Y por ahora no creo que Spiderman se entere de lo que pasa con los mocosos de Wolvie.**

 **Guest 2099: Por qué Icem oculta de lo Logan? Fácil...SNIKT! Cuántos hijos tiene Spidey hasta ahora? Veamos, Valeria, Franklin, Rachel, las Cuckoos, y posiblemente Rachel Carpenter en el futuro (6 por ahora, 7 en el futuro). A lo mejor si lo perdone a la araña el dios, después de todo tiene que entender que nada fue culpa de Loki esta vez. Ya verás como a Rachel se le pasa la ira muy pronto...**

 **Mandy305: Creo que hasta alguien tan egocéntrica como Emma Frost sabe que hay una gran diferencia entre Cyclops y Peter...De hecho, Spiderman siempre ha tenido suerte en el amor, solo que esto falla cuando las mujeres solo querían una parte de él y no ambas (civil y heroica). Los celos de las pequeñas son mi sustento para escribir esto cada día. Quizás sea por eso que Uatu está presente, para ver el destino de Daredevil y Hulk.**

 **viruz pirata: No es mala la idea de utilizar a los Bamfs como fotógrafos, los X-men recaudarían mucho dinero de esa forma. Ororo es la dama de hierro en La Balsa, ni siquera los villanos intentarían algo contra ella. A lo mejor Iceman se esconde en el refrigerador por un tiempo, me imagino que con toda la gente que hay en la escuela esa cosa debe ser gigante para guardar semejantes cantidades de comida.**

 **darthwolf: Estimado lector, usted tiene una mente muy sucia...(como el 99% de todos los que están en esta página, y me incluyo porque no soy hipócrita!). Los niños por ahora están en el ojo del huracán, una calma falsa que precede a la peor de las catástrofes. A Ultron ya le tocó, de hecho fue uno de los primeros.**

 **LeonHeart77: Hay que admitir que nadie se imaginaba que esas dos podían ser así de tiernas. Peter no solo atraerá las miradas de las heroínas y villanas rejuvenecidas, sino que también de las mutantes de la Mansión X. Yo me la imagino gruñéndole a toda mujer que se atreva a mirarlo incluso en el reflejo de una ventana. No sería Emma Frost si no se imaginase un futuro con Spiderman a su lado y pequeños dando vueltas. Mjolnir está hecho de Uru, pero Sartenbreaker 2.0 tiene tres rayos con cara de malos...nada le gana a eso. La verdad no había pensado mucho en los simbiontes...**

 **Hyakki Yako: Creo que no solo Matt y Hulk necesitarán reemplazos de cadera...Quizás las Cuckoos lo hicieron ya que Emma se los pidió por favor con la razón que puse en el episodio anterior. Como dije antes, los niños están en el ojo del huracán, esto todavía no termina para nada.**

 **Guest: Maybe, maybe not.** **What do you wish?**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 38_**

Catorce pares de ojos se asomaban, como lo haría un cocodrilo, en el agua de la piscina. Vigilaban atentamente la interacción que Betsy llevaba a cabo con Peter, siendo notable el coqueteo que la mutante estaba planteando. Las manos de la psíquica que se aferraban al brazo derecho de Spiderman enervaba a las pequeñas adultas, demostrando su ira con burbujas que se generaban con el gruñido subacuático que hacían.

-Estoy empezando a creer que Betsy necesita una cara nueva…- las niñas oyeron las palabras de Hope, quien crujía sus nudillos.

-Quizás pueda vendarla con un par de redes luego, no crees? – Anya aportó su granito de arena, observando al dúo de adultos.

-Para mí hacen una linda pareja…AHHH! ESPEREN! ME VAN A AHOGAR!- con cara de soñadora, Kamala opinó, solo para recibir un masivo chapoteo por parte de las pretendientes de Peter.

-Te lo mereces! De otra manera empezarás a escribir cosas feas! – una Natasha cegada por la ira comenzó a patalear con más ímpetu, impidiéndole un respiro a la Khan.

Unos pensarían que Carol se preocuparía por el bienestar de su sucesora, pero debido a que ella dijo lo que dijo, Captain Marvel estaba empecinada en tratar de hundirle la cabeza en el agua con ayuda de Felicia y Janet, mientras que la inhumana estiraba sus brazos para alejar a Loki Y Medusa.

Entre tanto tumulto acuático que Jubilee y Shogo miraban desde un costado, Hope y Jennifer decidieron tomar el asunto en sus propias manos. Sin importarles que pensasen los demás, se aproximaron a donde Peter estaba con intenciones de sesgar los avances predatorios de Psylocke.

-Deberías de tener más cuidado, estás repleta de hematomas. Acaso estuviste peleando contra varios ninjas de The Hand? – se logró escuchar la preocupación en el tono de Spiderman mientras este estiraba su mano hasta los antebrazos de la mutante psíquica.

-Qué?! No…no, solo un par de tipos duros que odiaban a los mutantes- mintió la fémina tras recuperar la compostura luego del roce cálido que sintió y como casi adivina lo que pasó con Elektra.

-De ser así, no deberías de luchar sola. Sé que eres capaz de hacerte cargo por ti misma, pero incluso tú necesitas una pareja- aconsejó el arácnido, reacomodando en su regazo a un semi despierta Laura al mismo tiempo que miraba todos los otros moretones que Psylocke tenía en parte de su cara y piernas.

La inglesa en cuerpo de asiática tomó un vistazo a la adolescente y la abogada en cuerpo infantil que se acercaban peligrosamente hasta ellos, por lo que su cara dibujó una mueca malévola y decidió reposarse sobre el brazo diestro de la araña.

-Y no te gustaría ser mi pareja, acaso? Después de todo, hicimos buen equipo aquella vez- usando un tono meloso que dejó boquiabiertos a sus colegas X-men, menos Erik que decidió ver a su hija queriendo matar a Kamala, Betsy propuso.

-NOOOO! – un borrón verde hizo acto de presencia tras arrojarse entre los dos adultos, utilizando brazos y piernas para alejar a la Braddock.

-Spiderman ya tiene a sus parejas para combatir el crimen, no necesita más! – abrazando por atrás al héroe de Queens, exclamó la mesías mutante.

-Grrr…La araña es mía- desperezándose al mismo tiempo que refregaba sus ojitos verdes, Laura dejó en claro con un par de garras metálicas que la hicieron sisear.

Abriendo grande sus ojos bajo la máscara, el vigilante arácnido agarró por la delgada muñeca a la clon para evitar que atacase y a la mini She-Hulk por la cintura. Una mirada por encima de su hombro bastó para amainar el ceño fruncido de la hija de Cable, quien al ver la cercanía de sus rostros empezó a sonrojarse pero aun así se negaba a soltar a su mentor.

-Niñas, basta. Tú también, Hope. Psylocke todavía se está recuperando de sus heridas como para que ustedes le peguen…y qué dije sobre los poderes? – retó Peter a cada una de ellas, para posteriormente enfocarse en la diminuta pelinegra que agachó la mirada y buscó ayuda en los demás adultos que atestiguaban la escena.

-No Kitty, no la mires! – Angel gritó, usando sus alas para tapar el rostro de perrito apaleado que puso la clon.

-Tengo que hacerlo! Viste sus ojos? Y su labio que temblaba?! – refutó Shadowcat, luchando para salir, olvidándose que podría usar su habilidad mutante.

-Te estoy hablando, jovencita. Quiero que me mires cuando te pregunto algo- adoptando un tono más serio, habló Spidey a Laura, quien rápidamente levantó la mirada para encontrarse con las lentes gigantes blancas.

-…Dijiste que no tenía que usar mis poderes…Perdón- se disculpó para sorpresa de todos los mutantes, adultos y adolescentes, la Kinney mientras retraía sus garras de Adamantium.

-Yo también pido perdón, Spiderman…- la Walters murmuró por lo bajo, bajando sus puños.

-…Lo siento- masculló a regañadientes Hope.

Viendo que en verdad lo sentían, el castaño suspiró y tomó la mano infantil de Laura en la suya, llevándosela hasta los labios para así besar el dorso, justo de donde salían las extensiones que provocaban dolor en la niña. Repitiendo el proceso en la frente de la licenciada para que desistiera de pelear, y en la mejilla a la adolescente semi rebelde que todavía no lo soltaba y eso comenzaba a incomodarlo.

-Está bien. Pero es a ella a quien deben pedirle disculpas- señalando a la ninja de púrpura, comentó el científico y ex fotógrafo.

-Lo sentimos…- al mismo tiempo dijeron las afectadas por Kang.

-No se preocupen, todo está perfecto. Pero lo estaría más si Peter me da un beso en mis golpes para que se curen más rápido- atrevida, coqueteó descaradamente Betsy con el tutor de las pequeñas.

-Yo…yo…- tartamudeó nervioso el Avenger.

-Pido disculpas por decir que eres una lagartona y roba parejas- desafiante era la actitud de la pelirroja cuando habló, apretando más su abrazo al superhéroe que le entrenó.

-Eh…Hope, tú no dijiste eso- sin poder poner palabras en su boca para explayarse mejor, balbuceó Peter.

-Lo sé, por eso le dije que lo sentía. Ahora vamos a nadar un rato, pídele a Bobby que te preste una malla o dile que te lleve a la habitación de Wade, él dijo que una vez tuvieron que cambiar de trajes para una misión- recibiendo un pulgar arriba de Anya desde la piscina, Hope hizo todo lo posible para arrastrar a su amado mentor lejos de la mutante psíquica que entornaba sus rasgados ojos en señal de desafío aceptado.

Si tan solo Peter supiese que es el centro de una red de circunstancias que harán activar su sentido arácnido en más de una ocasión de ahora en adelante…

* * *

-Muévete! Muévete maldición! No dejes que te golpee de nuevo! – Wonder Man exclamaba furioso al pequeño Clint que, con dificultad, podía volver a pararse para eludir un topetazo.

-Eso es! Sigue así! Mantenlo acorr…NO! NO ME MIRES A MÍ! PRESTA ATENCIÓN! – comenzó a alentar Ares al pequeño Vision, solo para empezar a desesperarse cuando este detuvo sus cabezazos para mirarlo con curiosidad.

-Aprovecha! Noquéalo! Haz algo por el amor de dios! – jalándose de los pelos, Arcade gritó a Hawkeye, quien parecía empecinado en hacerle perder el dinero.

-Que alguien me diga que esa tostadora no está actualizando! Juro que voy a desarmarlo y vendérselo al primer idiota que necesite repuestos para un automóvil! – Chameleon quiso saber, ya que dicha invención de Ultron no se movía ni respondía los gritos.

-Vision! Vision! Ya gana! Te juro que si pierdo los crayones, Black Bolt va a gritarme! – Tony le gritó al pequeño androide mientras sudaba a mares bajo la vigilante mirada del Inhumano.

-Clint! Reacciona amigo! Tu país lo necesita! – Steve proclamó, alzando su escudo en alto para dar más énfasis, sin darse cuenta que Baron Zemo estaba a metros de él con el rifle de dardos.

Solo un lazo prefabricado con el cuerpo de Mr. Fantastic evitó que una masacre de somnolencia se llevase a cabo por el alemán, siendo Logan el que terminó arrastrando al villano hasta sus pies para que Storm le quite el arma y lo ponga a dormir de un disparo.

-Algo me dice que querrás uno de esos para el Instituto- con una lúdica mueca esbozada en su cara, comentó Wolverine.

-Creo que tendrá más de un uso tu sombrero de vaquero, Logan- sonriendo coquetamente mientras adoptaba una pose de cazador, Ororo dejó en claro mientras le guiñaba un ojo al gruñón que tenía al lado.

* * *

 **Fin por el día de hoy!**

 **Qué tal el capítulo?**

 **Será linchada Psylocke por las niñas y adolescentes que aman a Spidey?**

 **Kamala desistirá de escribir un PeterxBetsy?**

 **Será tiempo para buscar una nueva Ms. Marvel?**

 **Se esperaban que Hope actuase de tal forma?**

 **La mutante se sentirá halagada por oír la preocapación del arácnido respecto a su estado físico?**

 **Kitty raptará a Laura para mimarla a causa de su ternura?**

 **Ocurrirán cosas graciosas ahora que Peter se unirá a la piscina con los demás?**

 **Estarán boicoteando las peleas los niños por pedido de Logan?**

 **En verdad estará actualizando en medio de una batalla Vision? (si tiene windows 10 no me sorprendería en absoluto...)**

 **Le gritará Black Bolt a Iron Man si este llega a perder sus crayones?**

 **Hará desaparecer el cuerpo de Steve nuestro sufrido Baron Zemo?**

 **Ororo comenzará una purga de Bamfs en el Instituto?**

 **A Logan le gustará que Storm haga un juego de roles durante su tiempo privado? (ustedes saben a lo que me refiero, ya que lo del sombrero quedó más que claro)**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA SABER SUS OPINIONES, COMENTARIOS, DUDAS, PREGUNTAS, PEDIDOS, QUEJAS, CRÍTICAS, ENCUESTAS, ETC!**

 **Saludos y hasta mañana!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Bienvenidos a una nueva actualización de este fanfic!  
**

 **Guest:** **This is fanfiction, everything can happen.**

 **Breaker234: A Kamala se están sobrando ideas ya, pero si vuelve a abrir la boca de seguro se muere. Ya te enterarás como saldrá a nadar Peter y las reacciones que provocará. Cuando los niños se vuelvan grandes, todo estará bajo decisión de Logan, después de todo tiene un gran emprendimiento que manejar con Ororo.**

 **Kyuto89: Las niñas no lo sé, después de todo han visto cuando a Spiderman recién salido de un baño y tuvieron que afeitarle...en cuanto a las adolescentes, bueno es otra historia. Black Panther no deberá preocuparse de Storm y Logan, ya que tiene su propio reino y de seguro que mujeres no le debe faltar. Para que te des una idea de cuando aparecerán los personajes (el viernes termina este mini arco, sigue el encuentro con Hill, luego Miles y Jessica, después The Eye y Silk, y finalmente Spiderverse)**

 **naruto nn: Por supuesto que sí, al igual que Hope.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Laura es una dosis concentrada de dulzura en este fanfic. Hope es una adolescente y encima pelirroja, una mala combinación para los celos...Como dije una respuesta atrás, el viernes termino este mini arco de mutantes y aparece Hill. Cuando el momento lo amerite, Spidey usará los poderes totémicos.**

 **Uzu: A más de una se le hará agua la boca. Wade me preocupa a veces...**

 **parzibal: Lo más seguro es que Jean y Emma saquen a relucir los trajes de cuero que tenían del Hellfire Club y decidan jugar con Peter en privado.**

 **LeonHeart77: La situación de Kitty y Laura tiene muchas soluciones, desde asesinato por mano de X-23 a Spidey rompiendo la puerta a patadas y rescatando a su pequeña gruñona (todo esto está simulado en la mente de dicha clon). Para mi que Ultron lo hizo a propósito, mira que ponerle ese sistema operativo...Nadie debe tocar los crayones del Boltagon, no después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar para conseguirlos. Deberás leer para saber que pasará en la piscina.**

 **viruz pirata: Habrán más intento de homicidio por parte de las niñas, no te preocupes. No ha sobrevivido una guerra mundial Magneto como para morir a manos de su hija llena de celos. Vision necesita urgente un back up de información antes de que se formatee solo... Obviamente Logan y Ororo necesitarán un momento a solas, de alguna forma tienen que asegurarse que Bishop tenga padres para así nacer.**

 **Mandy305: Las afectadas de Kang son la más grande defensa que puede tener ahora Peter, ni siquiera el carisma de Kamala la salvará si dice una tontería que a las niñas no les agrade. Para Hope, nadie debe tocar a su mentor más que ella y tal vez las pequeñas. A Wolverine poco le importa quien gane mientras continúe generando ganancias. Rachel aparecerá mañana y pasado, no desesperes.**

 **thomas 2033:** **When Carol was Ms. Marvel, she was more "humble" to say it in some way. But when she accepted the mantle of Captain Marvel, she only became more arrogant.**

 **No soy dueño de nada, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 39_**

Si bien no era la principal idea de él en meterse al agua para jugar con las niñas luego de conseguir que Bobby le prestase una malla ya que las de Wade eran bastante perturbadoras, Spidey disfrutaba el momento de paz que tenía al llevar sobre sus hombros a Bobbi mientras Franklin cargaba a su hermana para realizar una batalla.

Anya estaba disputaba por Jessica y Julia, suprimiendo un gemido de lamento cada vez que tiraban de sus brazos al mismo tiempo que intentaba girar su cabeza con el fin de mirar el torso descubierto de su mentor y tomar fotos mentales para momentos privados. Kamala, por el contrario, llevaba a Medusa y Carol al mismo tiempo que tenía una sonrisa que parecía brillar al punto de enceguecer a un Trevor Hawkins que acababa de llegar junto a sus demás compañeros de clase luego de una visita a un museo.

Hope, quien hacía lo mismo que Anya, y las Cuckoos eran otras que peleaban mientras que Jean y Emma se fulminaban amistosamente con la mirada. No obstante, ellas no eran las únicas que se divertían, ya que incluso Magneto jugaba nuevamente con Scarlet Witch a lo mismo contra Kitty y una Laura que estaba repleta de salvavidas como Shogo a causa de sus densos huesos.

-Muy bien…creo que he muerto de un derrame cerebral y me fui directamente a un cielo lleno de mujeres en trajes de baño- Quentin Quire balbuceó.

-Un cielo bastante extraño, porque estoy viendo a unas niñas, a Spiderman y a Magneto también…- aportó su opinión, Hellion.

-Parece que hay visitas el día de hoy. Una lástima que ustedes no puedan divertirse y tengan que entrenar durante todo el día en la Danger Room luego de hacer aquel desastre en el museo. Ahora muévanse! – Piotr Rasputin ordenó, empujando al par de adolescentes y regresando para llevarse a Eye Boy junto a Rockslide.

Bajando a Mockingbird de sus hombros, Peter reacomodó la máscara en su rostro con ayuda de una temeraria Psylocke que parecía no perder su oportunidad para molestar a las niñas celosas e incomodar a un ruborizado vigilante callejero.

-Porque no hacemos una pelea contra Kitty y Bobby? Será un buen entrenamiento para cuando comencemos a patrullar juntos- enlazando sus brazos alrededor del cuello, apretando su delantera contra el tonificado pecho masculino y jugueteando con un mechón marrón que se filtraba de la máscara, propuso la mutante psíquica.

-NOOO! – fue el grito que se escuchó por parte de Sue Storm, apareciendo de la nada entre los dos adultos para posteriormente abrazar férreamente al hombre que últimamente había empezado a verlo como el hombre perfecto.

-Sue, qué estás haciendo? – cuestionó el castaño, agradeciendo internamente a Invisible Woman por su interrupción ya que estaba sintiéndose un poco incómodo con cómo Betsy estaba actuando a su alrededor los últimos minutos.

-Es mi turno de jugar contigo, ella tiene que esperar…- haciendo un tierno mohín que enterneció el corazón de la araña, logró convencer incluso a un Warren que llevaba a Pixie en andas.

-Y cuándo me tocará a mí, entonces? – poniendo sus brazos en jarra, interrogó la ninja de morado mientras entornaba su mirada a la pequeña rubia fantástica.

-Mmh…Voy yo, Jen, Anya, Loki, Felicia, la señorita con el mechón blanco y luego tú- tras pensarlo unos segundos le respondió Sue, subiéndose a los hombros de tótem, maldiciendo por no poder sentir el cabello que le gustaba acariciar mientras este dormía.

-Rogue? Pero si escuché que Peter está enojado con ella por empujar a Wanda y todo lo que le hizo a Captain Marvel antes…- confundida por el orden que le tocó, quiso saber la razón de que la mutante sureña estuviese antes que ella.

-Estaba enojado con ella por lo que hizo. Pero eso no significa que pueda disculparse todavía para que tengamos un trato normal como colegas heroicos- aclaró el amistoso vecino de Queens, despertando una chispa de esperanza en la mutante que se hallaba fuera del agua mirando a todos un dejo de añoranza y envidia.

Sin perder más tiempo, Anna Marie corrió hasta donde Magneto y Wanda se hallaban, hincándose en el borde de la piscina para pedirle disculpas sinceras. El alemán y la romaní miraron sospechosos tal acto, mientras que Peter hacía lo mismo desde la distancia pero sintiendo que ella era honesta en sus actos, lo que lo tranquilizó mientras bajaba a la miembro de los Fantastic Four para permitir que She-Hulk reemplace su lugar en sus hombros.

Luego de un vistazo a modo de consulta por parte de la diminuta bruja caótica hacia su padre y protector, ella asintió. Peter pudo haber jurado oír entre tanta cacofonía un grito de alivio seguido de un agradecimiento con acento sureño, por lo que continuó su juego con las heroínas y villanas reducidas de tamaña al mismo tiempo que la miembro de los X-men se acercaba a la mini Captain Marvel.

Un debate silencioso entre Rogue y la mentora de Kamala se llevó a cabo, siendo las únicas que podían presenciar de cerca ese hecho el dúo de Inhumanas. Ante las atentas lentes blancas del arácnido que cambiaba de muchacha sobre sus hombres y dejaba que una emocionada adolescente se divirtiese, él podía ver que los labios de la belleza sureña se movían formando veraces frases de disculpa al mismo tiempo que la rubia no parecía entender pero de igual manera le dio la mano en señal de paz.

-Peter…No es por ser malvada, pero cómo hará para nadar? Recuerda que ella no puede estar en contacto con alguien más a menos que desees verlo desmayado…- Psylocke recordó mientras esperaba pacientemente luego de ver como su compañera y amiga se iba corriendo a cambiarse.

-Para quién crees que es el otro inhibidor que Valeria inventó? Sé que a pesar de su enojo con Wanda, ella también sufre. Te has puesto a pensar en cuantas cosas ella debe de haberse perdido por culpa de su don? Ahora cuando regrese, Rogue tendrá un nuevo comienzo con el dispositivo, uno que incluso le permitirá tener su propia familia- respondió el héroe araña, volteándose para ver a la ninja después de hacer que Spidergirl cambiase de lugar con la joven Jotun.

-Tú…tú tenías todo preparado desde antes, no? Realmente eres sorprendente- tras percatarse que había sido planificado desde antes por el tótem, murmuró la mutante británica.

-No! Peter es sensacional! – Loki exclamó a modo de corrección con los brazos en alto, casi cayéndose de espalda pero siendo salvada por la misma Betsy.

-Tampoco es así! Peter es asombroso! – se escuchó clamar a la peliblanca que sustituyó a la Asgardiana, hallándose aferrada al cabeza de red con todas su fuerzas para no caerse cuando Hope y Jean quisieron derribarla.

-Muy bien! Ya llegué y…me…to…ca…- presurosa llegó Anna Marie con una enorme mueca alegre que de a poco fue desvaneciéndose al notar que no iba a poder meterse en la piscina con tanta gente.

-Qué ocurre? Por qué no entras? – fingiendo ignorancia, como todos siempre suponen de él, Peter indagó.

-Yo…yo no puedo entrar…- acomplejada por su caso, comunicó con tristeza la mutante absorbe poderes.

-Por qué no? Tienes el inhibidor allí atrás esperándote. Yo que tú me apuraría o Psylocke tendrá su turno antes de tiempo- bromeó con la última parte el tótem arácnido, mientras que dicha ninja parecía acechar predatoriamente a su nueva presa.

Aquellas palabras del Parker parecieron funcionar de maravillas en la fémina, quien pasó de la sorpresa a la total felicidad en menos de tres segundos, ya que se puso el dispositivo revolucionario y saltó directamente a los brazos de su inventor, aprovechando que este estaba más concentrado en asegurarse del bienestar de las niñas como para ver cuando la mutante reclamó su boca realmente agradecida.

-…Esto se va a poner feo- fue lo que Havok murmuró al ver que todas las niñas y adolescentes que vinieron junto a Spiderman parecían hacer hervir la fresca agua de la piscina.

* * *

-Esto se va a poner feo…- fue el susurro que Songbird dio al ver que Crossbones comenzaba a reclamarle a Hercules que su campeón había hecho trampa.

-No es mi culpa que Cage sea más resistente a los golpes que Rogers! – exclamó el griego, inflando su torso para demostrar su figura imponente.

-Se supone que Captain America puede estar de pie todo el día! – el villano mercenario reclamó, empujando al héroe en el trayecto.

Logan, quien miraba todo desde su asiento con desgano, apagó el habano que fumaba y besó la mano de Ororo para posteriormente ponerse de pie. Caminó tranquilamente entre la gente que veía sus espectáculo, los cuales comenzaron a movilizarse al verle la cara de apatía que llevaba encima mientras la nueva co-dirigente del lugar sonreía satisfecha al tener a Viper sirviéndole un trago luego de querer usurpar su lugar al lado del mutante gruñón.

-Mocoso…ven aquí- llamó tranquilamente Arma X.

Si bien no fue especificado el comando, los quince niños se voltearon a ver a su protector, solo para que después se miren entre ellos y señalen al mini rey Inhumano que todavía tenía una cinta en la boca como medida cautelar.

Haciendo un breve festejo como si realmente hubiese ganado algo importante, corrió hasta donde Wolverine aguardaba. Siendo alzado en el aire como un costal de papas, los residentes de La Balsa e invitados se hicieron a un lado para dejar a Hercules y Crossbones justo al lado de una puerta de emergencia que Wade abría educadamente.

Tan ensimismado en su discusión estaba el dúo de apostadores ilegales, que cuando se percataron del aroma salado del mar y el viento fresco, Logan sonreía torcidamente y desprendía lentamente la cinta que bloqueaba la boca de Black Bolt.

* * *

 **Se terminó todo por hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Tan perturbadores eran los trajes de baño que tenía Deadpool?**

 **Las niñas habrás aprovechado el ir en los hombros de Peter para sentir más de sus músculos?**

 **Anya y Hope tendrán la mente llena de fotos del arácnido ya?**

 **Laura se verá graciosa con tantos salvavidas que le impiden moverse?**

 **De haber sabido que todo esto pasaría, los adolescentes que fueron al museo se habrían portado bien?**

 **Betsy realmente desea amoldarse al cuerpo del tótem arácnido?**

 **Sue ya estará planeando su futuro con Peter? (o sea, darle una patada a Reed y casarse con alguien que si la aprecia)**

 **Rogue se volverá alguien buena para cuando Wanda y Carol recuperen sus formas adultas?**

 **Estará conmoviendo a las mutantes nuestro héroe con su humildad y buen corazón?**

 **Felicia conocerá demasiado bien a su araña como para saber que es asombroso?**

 **Las niñas van a matar a Rogue por besar a Spidey?**

 **Se esperaban que Cage le ganase a Rogers en una pelea?**

 **Logan utilizará un tono en especial a la hora de decir "mocoso" y así diferenciar a los mini héroes?**

 **Hercules y Crossbones le irán a hacer compañía a Piledriver en medio del mar?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, SI TIENEN DUDAS, QUEJAS, CRÍTICAS, COMENTARIOS, PEDIDOS, PREGUNTAS, ENCUESTAS, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hola a todos a la actualización número cuarenta de mi fanfic! (NON-STOP!)  
**

 **Breaker234: A lo mejor se teñirá carmesí el agua de la piscina. Las niñas mostrarán lo que son capaces de hacer con sus celos, aunque a veces rocen el límite del homicidio. Rachel aparecerá en acción mañana por completo.**

 **LeonHeart77: Imagínate a Pixie, quien es un amor y tiene que moverse en aguas donde unas infantes son más peligrosas que miles de tiburones hambrientos...Felicia podría dar cátedra de Peter a estas alturas, no crees? Para mí que los niños saben a quien llaman por el tono que emplea Logan (el cual sería igual para el resto de la gente).**

 **Hyakki Yako: Un poquito de naturalidad o otro de a drede, pero el caso es que Laura es sumamente tierna, como para apapacharla. Creo que a Susan le dará un síncope un día de estos con todo lo que ve que sus hijos y Peter hacen (algo que con Reed nunca hubiese pasado ya que se encerraba a jugar al científico en su laboratorio). Sería sumamente desastrozo una Civil War hecha por mujeres únicamente, donde la portada sería Spidey de nuevo pero siendo tironeado por las niñas de un lado y las adultas del otro. Logan es el tipo de persona que todos quisiesen tener de referente a la hora de buscar trabajo.**

 **Kyuto89: La diferencia entre Black Cat y Silk, es que la primera se esforzó en conocerlo, en cambio la otra solo estuvo viendo por años los videos que Zeke le daba para que aprendiese a usar los poderes arácnidos (razón misma por la que ella parece ser más experimentada que el mismo Peter). Rogue, si se lo propone, violará al pobre Spidey (y recordemos que posee la fuerza de Carol...). Wolverine merece su taza en el día del padre. Veo que el What if? te gustó, puede que en un próximo futuro escriba una tercera parte solo para amainar los ánimos de todos ustedes.**

 **Guest 2099: Creo que si Rogue hubiese sabido de las consecuencias de sus actos, lo mismo hubiese besado a Peter. Es Rachel, básicamente respirar es motivo para que ella se enoje... Como dije un comentario atrás, puede que en un futuro próximo escriba una conclusión de las conclusión.**

 **viruz pirata: No creo que Anna Marie tenga tiempo para buscar un abogado, ya que la única que está cerca será quien la mate. Logan puede amaestrar lo que se proponga, incluso a los Bamfs!**

 **parzibal: Básicamente se volverá un geiser la piscina. Y cómo puede entrar tanta gente? Bueno, Charles Xavier tenía mucho dinero y no era tacaño a la hora de construir cosas...**

 **Mandy305: Ella morirá como Terminator, con un pulgar arriba mientras se hunde. Que no te sorprenda si Janet no comenzó a dibujar quince vestidos de novia. El show de Logan, las reglas de Logan, los luchadores de Logan...sino SNIKT! Es un misterio quien besará a Peter, pero te puedo asegurar que si MJ lo hace, sí que se muere al instante.**

 **Guest:** **All of them will have their moment in the plot, do not worry.**

 **naruto nn: Él tendrá su momento padre-hijo con Logan...obviamente bajo la mirada atenta de Ororo.**

 **No soy dueño de nada, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 40_**

-Voy a matarla…- murmuró Janet por lo bajo, siendo oída únicamente por Carol y Natasha.

-Parece feliz de poder tocar a alguien ahora que está utilizando el invento de Peter y mi hija- nadando hasta ellas, Sue dijo.

-La hija de ustedes dos querrás decir, no? – burlonamente se expresó la mini infante con piel jade.

-Cállate, Jen- roja de solo pensarlo, ordenó Invisible Woman.

-Dejando eso de lado, yo digo que tenemos que hacer algo con ella- frunciendo el ceño al ver como la mutante parecía disfrutar de tocar los músculos de su araña, habló Black Widow.

No obstante, ajeno a toda la disputa que estaban llevando la comunidad de heroínas y villanas afectadas por Kang el Conquistador, Peter se contagiaba de la alegría que su compañera de juegos tenía. Rogue gritaba y movía sus brazos descubiertos contra Kitty, sintiendo por primera vez en años el cálido roce humano sin provocar daño alguno, agachándose por breves segundos para mirar las enormes lentes blancas del cabeza de red con una enorme sonrisa.

-Veo que te gustó el regalo- comento divertido el arácnido del grupo.

-Es maravilloso! Nunca pensé que algo como esto existiría algún día! – la fémina chilló, mirando el brazalete mientras se bajaba de los hombros del vigilante.

-Cómo le dije a Psylocke, esos dos inhibidores fueron creados actualmente para ustedes específicamente. Logan me ha dicho lo mucho que lamentaban no poder disfrutar de cosas simples como ver el sol o tocar a alguien, por lo que ver que funcionan me pone de buen ánim…MPPP! – estaba diciendo Peter a Anna Marie tras girarse para verle cara, solo para ser interrumpido cuando esta le tomó las mejillas y volvió a besarle delante de todos.

Las pequeñas y adolescentes que habían acompañado al científico hasta el Instituto Xavier rechinaban sus dientes al punto de generar un perturbador ruido que espantaba los Bamfs. Incluso Erik se percató que debía bajar a su hija para permitirle nadar peligrosamente hasta el hombre que había estado cuidándola todos estos días atrás, empezando a pensar en una excusa para darle a Storm cuando descubra que le faltaba una colega mutante al regresar de su "viaje recreativo" que pidió.

-Te has ganado eso y mucho más, cariño- coquetamente se explayó la sureña, guiñando un ojo y picoteando de nuevo los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa del Parker, para posteriormente retirarse a jugar con los demás habitantes de la Mansión X.

Despabilándose, la araña recordó que aún había una persona que restaba para jugar como lo venía haciendo. Cuando estaba a punto de buscar a Elizabeth, divisó a un rubio que miraba embobado a una lejana Rachel que continuaba castigada en el interior del establecimiento, haciéndole reír por lo bajo mientras se acercaba a este.

-Por qué no le invitas a nadar contigo? – sacudiéndole los húmedos mechones dorados, cuestionó la araña.

-Eh!? Qué!? Invitar a quién, tío Peter? – sorprendido hasta la médula al escuchar la voz del tótem, trató de hacerse el desentendido el hijo de Sue Storm.

-Vamos, Franklin. No me vengas con ese acto. Se nota a la legua que te gusta esa muchacha- bromeó el adulto.

-No…No digas cosas! – poniéndose rojo al punto de llamar la atención de su hermana, exclamó el joven.

-Qué le pasa a mi hermano? – quiso saber la joven genio.

-Le gusta Rachel- declaró Peter mientras alejaba con una sola mano al avergonzado primogénito de Invisible Woman.

-La chica que es mala contigo? – curiosa, volvió a preguntar Valeria.

-Ella misma. Yo digo que se acerque y la invite a la piscina. Tú que piensas? – con una mueca que buscaba complicidad, interrogó el Parker.

-Mmh…No creo que lo haga. Es un cobarde. No es así, Franklin? – burlándose de su hermano, la rubia declaró.

-No soy un cobarde! Ya verás, Valeria! – furioso, se retiró apresurado el joven, dejando al dúo viendo como él corría hasta Marvel Girl y parecía hablarle animadamente.

-Misión completa, Val. Eso fue fantástico! – felicitó Spidey, alzando a la rubia quien comenzó a reír por cómo era tratada.

-Lo hicimos los dos, papá! – ya completamente abstraída por la diversión, Valeria exclamó, provocando una calidez en el hombre con poderes arácnidos y en una mini heroína que había estado vigilando la situación.

Soltando a su "hija" para que continúe jugando con los demás niños y adolescentes, Spiderman descubrió que la mutante inglesa con cuerpo de asiática estaba entretenida con usar sus poderes psíquicos para girar por todo el jardín a un mini Nightcrawler, por lo que se zambulló para tomarla sorpresivamente.

-Ahora si vamos a matarla…- The Wasp murmuró oscuramente a sus amigas, aprovechando el momento de distracción que Spiderman tenía mientras buscaba a la ninja de morado para atacar a Rogue.

-Digo que la envolvamos en un capullo de redes y la peguemos en el fondo- con pensamientos homicidas, propuso Black Widow.

-Suficiente tenemos con Hope y Anya como para que esas dos se unan…- Emma masculló, refiriéndose a Psylocke y Anna Marie.

-No incluyes a Kamala en el grupo de adolescentes? – Carol indagó.

-A menos que ella esté planeando acostarse con Peter por la noche, no. Si tu vieses su cabeza, te darías cuenta que solo está maquinando historias donde nuestra araña es el protagonista principal y nosotras sus novias…- Jean aclaró la duda de Captain Marvel.

-Y han revisado los pensamientos de Rogue y Betsy? – fue la interrogante que formuló Wanda.

Solo tuvieron que esperar un minuto las demás, tiempo que utilizaron para preparar sus lanza redes en dirección a la fémina de pelo bicolor, pero teniendo que mirar con confusión al dúo de mini telépatas cuando estas gimieron con irritación.

-Cómo es que ese hombre es tan condenablemente humilde, inteligente, valiente y sexy al mismo tiempo…? – la Reina Blanca confesó por lo bajo, refregándose el puente de su nariz abotonada.

-Nadar con solo una malla y enseñando sus músculos puede que sean parte de esa culpa- Julia replicó, mirando ávidamente en dirección al arácnido de Queens.

-No estás ayudando…Esas dos están atraídas por nuestro hombre, y parece que con cada palabra que Peter saca de su boca, más caen rendidas a sus pies- tratando de controlar la fuerza cósmica en su interior, rabió Jean.

-Como nosotras lo hicimos? – volvió a inquirir Madame Web

-En serio, no estás ayudando…Pero sí, como nosotras lo hicimos- la diminuta mutante que perteneció al Hellfire Club respondió.

-Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? Dejamos que intenten algo con él? Y si lo lastiman? Porque juro que si lo hacen, yo las mato- Felicia quiso saber desesperadamente, preocupada por lo que podría pasarle al hombre que ama.

-No te preocupes, si eso llega a pasar. Me aseguraré de que desaparezcan- se pudo oír la voz de Laura Kinney, la cual flotaba de un lado al otro con ayuda de los salvavidas.

* * *

-No Pietro, no puedo darte una extensión. Si no tienes algo para apostar, no apuestes y disfruta del espectáculo- gruñó Logan, cansado de oír los lloriqueos de Quicksilver.

-Vamos, hazlo por mí! Somos compañeros mutantes y Avengers! – rogó el hijo de Magneto.

-En serio no tienes nada más que ofrecer en lugar de ponerte a mojar el suelo con tus lamentos? – masajeándose los ojos con fuerza mientras Ororo trataba de tranquilizarlo con su delicada mano en el antebrazo, cuestionó Wolverine.

La velocidad con la que se rascó la barbilla y luego la nuca fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba Logan, el cual comenzó a sonreír de nuevo ya que se imaginaba lo que el joven mutante de cabellos canos estaba pensando.

-Y bien? Tienes algo o solo te dedicarás a ver? – como si fuese la mismísima reencarnación de Mephisto en la tierra, tentó el hombre longevo al velocista.

-Yo…- dubitativo balbuceó el hermano de Scarlet Witch.

-Tú…? – repitió Arma X.

-Ya vuelvo! Que la pelea no comience aún! – exclamó el mutante joven, yéndose a quien sabe dónde a toda velocidad.

-Logan…Dime que no hará eso- Storm le preguntó a su colega al mismo tiempo que acomodaba la olla en la cabeza rocosa de Ben Grimm.

Dicho adulto miró a la turba de espectadores que se había tomado un receso para vaciar sus vejigas o comer algo, rascándose la barbilla mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos esperando que el clásico zumbido producido por el velocista se repita delante suyo.

Una ráfaga de aire sacudió el cabello gris de la africana, revelándose como un borrón celeste que de a poco fue ralentizándose y enseñando la figura del Maximoff.

-Voy a usar una cuarta parte de esto a favor de Hulk. Estoy seguro de que ganaré esta vez! – legando unas escrituras a Logan, Pietro se retiró presurosamente hasta uno de los costados de la jaula a la espera de la batalla.

-Magneto va a matarlo si llega a perder parte de Utopia…- Storm murmuró por lo bajo, viendo el papel que su compañero tenía.

-Mírale el lado bueno. Si lo hace, tendremos casa nueva y echaremos a Cyclops de allí- feliz con su especulación, el mutante gruñón abrió una cerveza y bebió en honor a su nuevo trabajo que brindaba frutos.

* * *

 **Se terminó por hoy!**

 **Les gustó el capítulo?**

 **Pensaron que iban a matar inmediatamente a Rogue las niñas?**

 **Estará planeando la luna de miel, Sue?**

 **Cuánto habrá soñado poder tocar a alguien sin lastimarlo, Rogue?**

 **Era necesario que besase por segunda vez a Peter?**

 **Estará ensayando una excusa Magneto para decirle a Storm?**

 **Ocurrirá finalmente el comienzo del mítico FranklinxRachel? (pareja que se originó en Días del Futuro Pasado...el cómic obviamente)**

 **Peter aceptará que es la figura paterna que los niños Richards necesitan?**

 **Ocurrirá algo gracioso entre Betsy y Peter?**

 **Intentarán controlar a Spidey las mujeres rejuvenecidas para que no tenga más mujeres que ellas?**

 **Cómo hará Laura para atacar a Rogue y Psylocke sin hundirse en el agua?**

 **Pietro es un ludópata?**

 **Logan es un manipulador que pondría en verguenza a Mephisto?**

 **Magneto matará a su hijo por perder sus propiedades?**

 **Ororo estará planeando en poner más invernaderos en Utopia?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA SABER SUS COMENTARIOS, DUDAS, OPINIONES, PREGUNTAS, QUEJAS, PEDIDOS, ENCUESTAS, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD: De hacer una tercera parte de mi What if? qué historia querrían que estuviese sucediendo en el universo 616 para que Peter tenga que regresar?**


	41. Chapter 41

**Buenos días, tardes y noches a todos ustedes, queridos lectores!  
**

 **naruto nn: Viendo en retrospectiva sobre el tema del What if?, de seguro que tendré que hacer 2 capítulos como mínimo (sé que estás sonriendo si lees esto...) para poder especificar la vida de Peter en el universo 19999 mientras que en el 616 todo se va al demonio. Si no me equivoco, por como vienen las películas, la novia del mini Peter sería Michelle Jones (o MJ como se autodenomina ella).**

 **Breaker234: Quizás no corra sangre, pero hoy verás que pasará con Rogue. Pietro está cavando su propia tumba...No crees que Anna Marie está en todo su derecho de querer mostrarle cuán agradecida está con Spidey? Porque seamos sinceros, fue el único a quien se le ocurrió inventar algo por el estilo. Elektra y Betty volverán a salir, no te preocupes.**

 **darthwolf: Puede que Franklin tenga el camino cuesta arriba...o puede que no, después de todo en los futuros que muestran ellos están juntos siempre, por lo que alguna atracción natural entre ambos debe de existir. Magneto deseará no haber reconocido a su hijo si sabía que le pasaría eso. He estado pensando que Civil War II sería un buen motivo para reintroducir a Spiderman al 616 en el What if?.**

 **Kyuto89: No me quiero ni imaginar del trauma que te voy a causar cuando este fanfic termine...Supuestamente, Laura no obtuvo su revestimiento de Adamantium hasta los 7 años, pero como este es un fanfic (y todos nos podemos equivocar en algo porque somos humanos) diré que la tecnología de Kang es mucho más avanzada que la del tiempo actual, por lo que no provocaría daños en la clon. Logan se merece su puesto, luego de años de ser tratado como un arma o experimentado, le toca el lado bueno de la moneda.**

 **viruz pirata (olvidaste poner tu nombre): Hoy vas a ver que le pasa a Rogue. Es más que obvio que querrá experimentar los placeres de la vida, y quien mejor para tener a su lado que el hombre que le dio todo sin pedir nada a cambio? Laura fue entrenada para ser la asesina perfecta, por lo que sabe más de mil maneras de cómo matar tiernamente a alguien. Con respecto al What if? es obvio que haré regresar a Spidey al 616 junto a su Carol Danvers durante, lo más seguro, el evento de Civil War II.**

 **Uzu: Por ahora no matarán a nadie, solo intentos de homicidio. Pero que no te quepa duda que el daño colateral será lo que más sobre cuando algo ocurra. Digamos que Franklin está en esa edad donde el bichito del amor lo picó y muy fuerte cuando conoció a Rachel Grey. Utilizar la Conspiración del Clon no es mala idea, pero abarca pocos personajes (si no me equivoco, utiliza a los arácnidos únicamente) por lo que sería poco útil para enseñar como Peter tiene una vida mejor que la podría haber tenido si se quedaba en el 616.**

 **Saigo Linnear: Podría llegar a suceder algo por el estilo con las niñas, pero hasta yo creo que mataré a alguien con tanta ternura representada en X-23. Utilizar Civil War II en el What if? va ganando puntos. Y sí, Logan es todo eso...y por eso mismo se ganó nuestro cariño y amor.**

 **Mandy305: Susan ya planificó todo su futuro con la araña, algo que las demás están empezando a hacer para no retrasarse. Ms. Marvel solo vive para escribir sus historias románticas de fanfic, por lo que todo este accidente de Kang le sirve como combustible. Las pequeñas matarían por Peter, anda pídeles que maten. Como dije antes, Spiderman les ha cambiado los pañales a los niños Richards, por lo que la relación que este tiene con Valeria supera con creces incluso a la del propio Reed. JJJ lo acusará de manipulador mental y querer corromper a inocentes mujeres (incluyendo a Loki y Felicia) de casarse con él. MJ volverá a salir, lo prometo. Wolverine se vengará de todos los problemas que causó desde siempre Scott Summers. Hay que tener en cuenta que Logan siempre se vio obligado a matar a Jean, por lo que a pesar de amarla a un nivel platónico, ya tiene a alguien a su lado...pero de seguro amenazará a Peter por lo de Laura. Magneto le sacará todo el hierro de la sangre a su hijo si se entera que perdió todas sus pertenencias...**

 **parzibal: Franklin un amante de maduras y Rachel una pedófila, una pareja entrañable. No creo que a Spidey le falte alguien más, a lo mejor ocurra algo en el futuro, pero quien sabe...**

 **Hyakki Yako: Que no te sorprenda si las niñas entierran boca abajo a Rogue con tal de no verla nunca más. Mal que le pese, Spiderman sabe que no puede luchar contra algunas cosas, pero aun así no se rinde, es por eso que acepta el hecho de ser un padre para aquellas que nunca tuvieron alguien en sus vidas (o eran unos malditos ausentes...cof Reed cof Cyclops cof). Imagínate qué hubiese pasado si Logan elegía cuidar a las niñas y Spidey a los niños? Haber sido atacada por Kang no le ayudó mucho a Laura en su trabajo de dar miedo. Logan reía, Peter reí, Quicksilver lloraba...todo era una confusión (esa será la historia que le contarán a Magneto cuando le de un infarto al enterarse que es pobre).**

 **Guest:** **I'm going to use the Civil War II event.**

 **thomas 2033:** **Carol has semi-long hair, you have to remember that this is after she is with the Guardians of the Galaxy.** **Secret Empire is my second option.**

 **Spidey 2099: NEVER!**

 **Mandy305 (recién me doy cuenta que comentaste de nuevo): Ustedes son malos, me dan ideas que me entusiasman y hacen escribir resúmenes en un bloc de notas para no olvidarme. Hope va a ser el centro de atención si llega a aparecer con el Parker a su lado.**

 **LeonHeart77: Sue es una visionaria, no tengo más palabras para describirla. Si es por eso, pues que Spidey vaya buscando un reemplazo de cadera, porque lo va a necesitar urgente. Creo que Marvel Girl se llevará mal con su padre/suegro...Peter lentamente va aceptando su puesto como padre para los niños y adolescentes que lo necesiten. Las afectadas por Kang van a seguir mostrando su furia contra las arrastradas que quieran llevarse a su araña. Aún en ese estado, Laura no deja de ser un peligro...un descuido y SNIKT, alguien se pinchó!**

 **Guest 2099: Rogue entra a una piscina llena de pirañas prácticamente. Deberás leer el número de hoy para saber como actuará Rachel. Peter ya está a mitad de proceso en aceptar ser el padre que los niños necesitan. Y sí, parece que voy a utilizar Civil War II.**

 **No soy dueño de nada, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 41_**

Nadando bajo el agua mientras contenía la respiración, Peter pasó al lado de varias personas, ya sean colegas héroes o sus nuevas "hijas" trillizas que Emma decidió tener junto a él. Vio divertido como la pequeña hija de Logan flotaba a la deriva mientras imitaba a una estrella debido a que no podía mover ninguna extremidad, sacándole provecho a la situación para empujarla de una pierna para que girase por toda la piscina.

Unas cortas brazadas más y halló la figura pacífica de aquella ninja que había estado coqueteándole frente a las niñas, donde si bien se preocupaba porque la situación pasase a mayores, se tranquilizaba al ver que solo lo hacía para generar celos y en consecuencia ser abrazado hasta la muerte por las mini heroínas y villanas que él protegía.

Psylocke aún aguardaba por su turno, mirando distraídamente como un diminuto Bamf quería teletransportarse para escapar del castigo que la psíquica le imponía al hacerle recorrer un circuito de árboles, zapatos y bolsos que los adolescentes de la Mansión X habían dejado tirado.

-Vamos, Peter. Cuándo va a ser mi tur…EPPP! – comenzó a lamentarse Elizabeth, solo para emitir un fuerte chillido cuando sintió que algo pasaba entre sus piernas y era izaba repentinamente.

-Hola, Psylocke…Qué? Qué pasa? – saludó feliz el tótem, haciendo para atrás su cabeza con el fin de ver el rostro de la ninja con sus lentes blancas.

-Tú…Quieres matarme de un susto!? – haciendo presión con sus muslos, cuestionó con un leve enojo la mutante, más molesta consigo misma que con el vigilante.

Bobbi y Natasha se reían desde la distancia por lo sucedido, algo que el dúo de adultos se percató al mismo tiempo que veían con curiosidad como muchas burbujas emergían desde debajo de la pileta en conjunto con un par de brazos que las pequeñas se apresuraron en ocultar.

-Creo que te lo mereces por todo los celos que provocaste en ellas- recuperando un poco de oxígeno al ejercer fuerza para separar las piernas que estrangulaban su cuello, dijo Spidey.

-Vale, lo siento Peter. Es solo que estaba distraída…y por favor, dime Betsy- suspiró agotada la ninja, quien aún no había dormido desde la pelea que tuvo con Elektra, mientras se arqueaba para estar cara a cara con el hombre que ayudó a dos de sus amigas.

-Estás segura que estás bien, Betsy? No quieres ir a dormir para que tus hematomas se curen mejor? – intranquilo cuestionó el arácnido, dando unos pasos por la piscina, eludiendo a aquellos que jugaban con Bamfs envueltos en telarañas como si fuesen pelotas de playa.

-Y perderme la oportunidad de ser llevaba por el héroe que inventó un revolucionario dispositivo para ayudar a mis amigas sin esperar algo a cambio? No lo creo, Peter- controlando el calor de su cara, murmuró ella para luego cubrir con sus manos las extremidades que sujetaban sus muslos.

-Ya te dije que yo no fui, todo recae en la inteligencia de Val. No necesitan darme nada- balbuceó humildemente aquel hombre que sufrió mucho y parece estar recibiendo su recompensa por fin.

Hope y Anya vigilaban desde la distancia a su mentor y la mujer que mostraba un rubor, haciendo que ambas se llenen de preguntas respecto a lo que podría estar pasando entre los dos. No viendo mejor remedio para el problema que esperar, se entretuvieron en ver como Rogue luchaba por llegar a la superficie tras luchar arduamente con dos diminutas espías de SHIELD.

-Susan…ese no es Franklin? – una pelirroja nadó hasta Invisible Woman para realizarle una pregunta.

-Jean…esa no es Rachel? – la blonda imitó la reacción de la portadora de una fuerza cósmica.

-Ahora si estoy muerto y todo esto es parte del más allá…! – Bobby Drake exclamó al ver cómo la hija de Phoenix mostraba una rara sonrisa al joven rubio fantástico y se zambullían en el agua.

-Está pasando finalmente! Qué emoción! – exclamó feliz Shadowcat como una colegiala, uniéndose a Kamala para relatarle sus memorias del futuro alterno que recibió cuando era joven.

-Parece que ustedes dos van a ser familia no solo con Peter sino con sus hijos también- Loki comentó a las dos madres con cuerpos de niñas, que no dejaban de observar como Franklin y Rachel jugaban como los demás y buscaban directamente confrontar a Peter y Betsy.

Dichas parejas se enfrentaron, habiendo reacciones varias. Marvel Girl le dirigía una fulminante mirada al arácnido que se reía a costa del hijo de Susan Storm, el cual trataba de lucir lo más sereno posible pero fallando en el proceso al percatarse que llevaba a una chica sobre sus hombros. La mutante británica, por su parte, alzó una ceja de forma interrogante mientras inconscientemente se reacomodaba en su lugar, generando un roce de piel realmente innecesario para la voluntad inquebrantable del héroe de Queens.

-Creí que estabas castigada por decir que el invento de Peter no funcionaría- recordó la mariposa mental.

-Franklin me dijo que podía venir…Y aún sigo sin confiar en ti, amenaza! – un poco tímida, cosa que sorprendió a su colega mutante, dijo la colorada antes de gritarle nuevamente al Parker.

-Uff…por un momento temí que fueses un Skrull. Por cierto, creo que no será necesario recordarte las leyes que hay en esta época, no? – lúdico replicó Spiderman, generando un tartamudeo nervioso en la joven.

-Papá…! – instintivamente exclamó ruborizado el pre púber, habiendo oído a escondidas muchas veces a su tío Johnny como para saber a lo que se refería.

Dicho grito casi hizo que Sue se desmayase, teniendo que ser auxiliada por Jennifer y Medusa para que no terminase hundida en el fondo mientras su cerebro detallaba cientos de imágenes de una familia unida y feliz junto al castaño.

-Tú no digas eso! Eres un…! Eres un…! AGHH! SOLO AHÓGATE! – clamó la hija de Jean Grey, empujando bruscamente a Betsy, la cual cayó de espaldas e intuitivamente cruzó sus piernas alrededor del cuello de Spidey, llevándoselo consigo bajo agua mientras su máscara se salía por completo.

Solo unos segundos tardó el vigilante de New York para resurgir junto a la Braddock, abrazándola contra su pecho de forma protectora. El toser agua agravó la preocupación del castaño por la dama de cabellos púrpuras, teniendo que agachar su cabeza hasta su altura para mirarla a los ojos.

-Te encuentras bien? Necesitas algo? – con voz ronca interrogó el tótem, en parte por la seriedad que empleó y en otra parte por casi ser estrangulado accidentalmente.

-No, yo estoy bi…en…- inició su respuesta la ninja psíquica con ímpetu, para después detenerse al encontrarse frente un par de orbes chocolate y un cabello castaño despeinado.

-Qué pasa? Tengo algo? Dime que no tengo un pedazo de lechuga entre los dientes, eso sería muy embarazoso para mi historial frente a heroínas…- intentó disminuir la tensión del momento con una broma.

-Eh…tío Peter? – Franklin murmuró, acercándose hasta el dúo con Rachel aún sobre sus hombros.

-Qué pasa, campeón? Acaso necesitas que te dejemos a solas con tu novia? Sabes que tu madre me mataría, incluso si es una niña ahora- continuó con su actitud jocosa el vigilante.

-Verás…tu cara…- sin saber cómo expresarse, el rubio hizo un movimiento con su mano derecha en señal de su rostro.

-…Oh, genial- tras imitar el accionar de su "sobrino/hijo", masculló Peter al mismo tiempo que Betsy le entregaba su máscara e ignoraba la sonrisa de suficiencia que Marvel Girl portaba al conseguir su objetivo por error.

Una lástima que alguien no compartía su mismo humor…

-RACHEL! ESTÁS CASTIGADA DE NUEVO POR HACERLE ESO A TU PAPÁ! – nadando velozmente hasta el lugar del incidente, Jean gritó furiosa para luego abrazar protectoramente a su amada araña.

* * *

-Logan…- la vocecita de Tony Stark llegó a los oídos del susodicho, quien veía como Mr. Fantastic peleaba contra Thor, siendo apaleado lastimosamente mientras Amora y Valkyrie alentaban por el blondo.

-Necesitas algo? Tienes hambre de nuevo? Debes ir al baño? – dirigiéndole su atención al mini multimillonario, habló el mutante longevo.

-Mmh…No- pensándolo por unos segundos y dando unos saltitos para comprobarlo, negó el niño con visión del futuro.

-Entonces qué? Madame Masque ha comenzado a seguirte? – alzando una ceja curioso, interrogó James Howlett.

-Quién? – confundido por el nombre, el niño empezó a buscar entre todas la mujeres del lugar.

-La de máscara dorada que siempre apuesta por ti en las peleas- señalando con desgano a dicha villana, replicó Wolverine.

-Oh! Esa señorita siempre me sacude el pelo! – recordando cada vez que triunfaba en una lucha ella hacía eso, contestó un diminuto Iron Man.

-Y bien? Ella te hizo algo ahora? – sintiendo que esta charla no lo estaba llevando a ningún lado, apresuró Arma X.

-Qué? No, no. Solo quería saber, qué es un sindicato? – despabilándose del momento memorable que tenía al mismo tiempo que tocaba su cabello, formuló su interrogante el pequeño científico excéntrico.

Aquella simple palabra detuvo el imparable corazón del mutante con esqueleto metálico por un segundo, sensación compartida por una fémina de piel chocolate que acababa de regresar del baño.

-Quién te enseñó esa palabra, Tony? – agachándose a la altura del infante, cuestionó Ororo.

-El señor de verde con cola larga- indicando con su dedo índice a Mac Gargan, dijo el afectado por Kang.

-Mira, Tony. Esa es una mala palabra y no quiero que la digas más, entendido? – le pidió con amabilidad y necesidad, Storm.

-Ustedes quédense aquí, yo iré a platicar con Scorpion para enseñarle a no decir esas cosas cerca de los mocosos- gruñendo guturalmente, Logan se puso de pie y marchó en dirección a un desprevenido villano de la extensa galería que poseía Spiderman.

-Le va a hacer SNIKT? – inocentemente indagó el mini Stark.

-Sí, él le va a hacer SNIKT al hombre malo- sonriendo satisfecha con las acciones de su pareja, replicó la ama de las tormentas.

* * *

 **Fin por el día de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Laura se habrá enterado que Peter la hizo girar por toda la piscina?**

 **Creían que Spidey no reconocería cuándo alguien coquetea con él? (tengamos en cuenta que Felicia ha sido una constante en su vida...)**

 **El Bamf que fue víctima de Psylocke buscará retribución?**

 **Era necesario que el tótem buscase divertirse de tal manera con la ninja?**

 **Era Rogue a quien las niñas ocultaron rápidamente bajo el agua?**

 **Betsy estará rendida a la forma de ser de nuestro héroe?**

 **Iceman se dedicará a la bebida luego de ver sonreír a Rachel?**

 **Jean y Sue aceptarán que sus hijos estén juntos?**

 **Algún dejará de acusar falsamente al arácnido la hija de Jean?**

 **Sue ya estará en la novena nube imaginándose su futuro con el Parker?**

 **Cómo se habrá sentido Psylocke cuando le vio la cara a Peter?**

 **Dejará de estar castigada algún día Marvel Girl?**

 **Será Madame Masque una de las que se una al grupo de locas que formaron Elektra y Betty?**

 **Amora y Valkyrie se unirán a ese conjunto también?**

 **Scorpion suplicará por su vida?**

 **Recordará Tony en el futuro que sindicato es una mala palabra?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA SABER SUS OPINIONES, COMENTARIOS, DUDAS, QUEJAS, PEDIDOS, CRÍTICAS, PREGUNTAS, ENCUESTAS, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Buenos días, tardes y noches a todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Breaker234: Peter sacará provecho de la situación entre Franklin y Rachel, no lo dudes. Lidiar durante años con Black Cat y Mary Jane, le enseñaron muchas cosas a Spidey. En este capítulo se dirá, disimuladamente, qué pasará con Psylocke luego de verle la cara al arácnido. Definitivamente era Rogue la que estaba a pundo de ser ahogada por las pequeñas homicidas. No te preocupes, más y más mujeres se irán uniendo al grupo de acosadoras de La Balsa.**

 **Kyuto89: Imaginate que en un principio tenía pensado en terminar este fanfic en diez a quince capítulos...voy por el cuarenta y dos, hasta para mí se volvió adictivo. No tiene nada de pobrecito Mac Gargan, quién le manda a querer corromper la mente de los niños con ideas liberales?**

 **naruto nn: El SNIKT de Logan es infalible. Maria Hill aparecerá mañana sin falta. Sabía que estarías sonriendo cuando te dije que haría dos capítulos más del What if? (de los cuales ya hice un resumen y lo guardé en un bloc de notas). Y sí, haré que Michelle sea la novía de Peter (y de paso hacer que el Parker adulto se burle de su mini-mi).**

 **parzibal: Logan necesita una estatua de verdad y no como la que dejaron cuando se muere en los comics (muerte momentanea al parecer). Tiene sus momentos de romanticismo el mutante gruñón, no creo que se haya ganado el corazón de varias mujeres por su carisma natural...Spidey siempre tuvo suerte con las mujeres, lo que fallaba era que siempre habían situaciones estúpidas que arruinaban el momento. Y la razón de que Valeria y Franklin llaman a Peter de dos formas distintas, es porque son niños y no toman una decisión de tal magnitud con tanta seguridad, es un proceso lento en donde ellos finalmente empezarán a llamar "papá" a Peter de manera instintiva y genuina, algo similar a lo que le pasa al héroe, donde su mente batalla entre llamarlos hijos o sobrinos.**

 **Mandy305: A ninguna de las afectadas por Kang le tiembla el pulso a la hora de amenazar, secuestrar o intentar matar a alguien (sino mira a Kaine por ejemplo, el pobre está traumado de por vida). Va a haber un momento de padre e hijo entre Peter y Franklin, no te preocupes. Sue y Jean se están preparando para la boda sin lugar a dudas. Rachel heredó la tozudez de su padre biológico...Logan, el padre perfecto, Ororo, la madre amorosa que es capaz de electrocutar a quienes molesten a sus niños. Ambos deberían de agradecerle a Kang cuando vuelvan a verlo.**

 **asm 600:** **I think fifteen are more than enough for poor Peter ...**

 **viruz pirata: No lo sé, para mí que las infantes trataban de averiguar si Rogue era pariente de Namor. No estaría muy seguro de que los Bamfs quieran venganza luego de ser cazados por los lanza redes de las niñas... Psylocke y Rogue estarán más que dispuestas a atacar sexualmente a Peter con todo lo que ha hecho. Si bien "sindicato" puede ser utilizada de muchas maneras, pienso que Logan y Storm se imaginaron a que significaba "sindicato de trabajadores", lo cual no sería bueno para ellos.**

 **Guest: La sonrisa de Rachel hará que Iceman se interne en un neuropsiquiátrico por traumas mentales. Peter se las merece, después de todo lo que le ha pasado en su vida. Logan es el mejor sujeto que puede existir. Me alegro que seas feliz...pero ahora vas a tener que esperar a que los escriba a los capítulos.**

 **thomas 2033: It's obvious that the two of them will be in the middle of the battlefield, and the reactions will be great!**

 **Hyakki Yako: Creo que a todos nos pasa lo mismo con Laura en su estado de estrella de mar en la piscina. Spidey deberá hallar un lugar muy seguro (otro universo) para evitar ser masacrado gracias a las garras de un padre celoso. Cualquiera podría ser quien dé ese paso, el único problema es que se pelearán de la misma manera que cuando quisieron despertarlo y Sue ganó, o querían revisar el celular y fue el turno de Jean para salir victoriosa. Definitivamente no habría sido igual de divertido...Con respecto a la actitud de Logan para los mocosos, deberás esperar a que aparezca Daken y te darás cuenta de todo.**

 **LeonHeart77: X-23 de seguró seguirá girando en la piscina, sin control alguno. Habrá que leer para saber que decisión va a tomar definitivamente nuestro arácnido héroe. Peter, ganándose el corazón de la gente por su humildad y carisma desde tiempos inmemorables. Susan es capaz de robarle la máquina del tiempo que tiene Doom solo para repetir su felicidad con Spidey una y otra vez. Estoy creyendo que Marvel Girl estará muchos años más castigada... La piscina era un lugar demasiado público como para violar al pobre Parker.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 42_**

Peter miraba con una mueca divertida a Rachel, quien estaba mirando a un rincón mientras Franklin estaba a su lado con una bandeja repletas de galletas que ofrecía torpemente, recordándole a su propia juventud, cuando fallaba repetidas veces en tratar de entablar una charla con una chica.

Cosa en donde fallaba estrepitosamente a diferencia de su "hijo", tal como ellos lo catalogaron junto a Sue.

Dicha mini mujer estaba dormida junto a Valeria y Julia en uno de los tantos sillones que decoraban la Mansión X. El Parker había tenido que cargarlas una por una a todas las pequeñas luego de haber salido de la piscina, ya que el haber tenido clases en la mañana y jugar toda la tarde les pasó factura a sus jóvenes cuerpecitos.

-Quieres que la cargue? – un acento sureño resonó en el oído derecho del arácnido, quien usaba su máscara nuevamente hasta la mitad del rostro.

-No es necesario, ellas no me molestan. De hecho, me gusta verlas como duermen tan tranquilas- murmuró por lo bajo él, acariciando el largo cabello rojizo de Medusalith que estaba sentada sobre su pierna derecha mientras sus brazos se enroscaban alrededor de su cuello.

-Es innegable que Jean, Emma y Susan te vean, incluso como las niñas que son, como una figura paterna ideal para sus hijos- reposando la cabeza sobre el hombro del héroe, confesó la mutante absorbe poderes.

Spiderman no replicó a esa indicación, optando simplemente con sonreír débilmente e inclinarse para besar la frente de la reina de los Inhumanos, e inmediatamente repetir el mismo hecho con Anna Marie.

-Gracias- susurró honestamente el castaño, ignorando por completo que la había ruborizado enfrente de dos adolescentes que vigilaban atentamente cada suceso mientras estrujaban a unos mini Nightcrawler.

La mutante se quedó mirando al vigilante, para posteriormente pararse y marchar en dirección al baño tras disculparse, algo que al parecer Psylocke había hecho anteriormente luego de que saliesen de la piscina. Spidey se encogió de hombros, concentrándose en tratar de separar algunos mechones rojizos que se habían enredado entre sus dedos, sorprendiéndose cuando Anya reposó su cabeza en su pierna izquierda y tomó su mano para que hiciese lo mismo que con Medusa.

-Celosa de una niña? – burlón, cuestionó el arácnido.

-Ella es una reina. Yo soy una chica de New York, creo que eso lo define todo- murmuró Spidergirl, para consecuentemente taparse la boca al sentir que los dedos de su mentor empezaban a darle cosquillas en su cuello.

-Qué estoy oyendo? Acaso la joven heroína que conozco está echándose abajo? – con un fingido enojo, quiso saber él.

-Bas…bas…basta…Pe…Peter- entre carcajadas ahogadas logró decir la latina.

-Puedes ser lo que tú quieras, Anya. Nada ni nadie te detendrá de conseguir tus metas, recuérdalo- deteniendo su juego, le comunicó el centro de la telaraña a su pupila.

La sucesora del manto de Julia Carpenter miró callada al hombre que quería a su lado en más de un sentido, atrapando la gran mano entre sus dos extremidades más pequeñas en tamaño, sintiendo los callos de su palma y el calor que emanaba. Ella no supo en qué momento cerró sus ojos, pero parecía una eternidad en el tácito ambiente que se produjo por todas las afectadas de Kang.

-Vamos, Anya. Debemos saludar a los X-men e irnos de nuevo a la Mansión Avengers para que ellas puedan comer y dormir- dijo Peter, indicando con la mirada a la niña en sus brazos y a las demás heroínas y villanas que dormían.

-No podemos quedarnos así un rato más? – con un puchero infantil, rogó la joven heroína araña.

-Anda, levántate. Tú también necesitas comer y dormir. No creas que no te he visto como bostezabas al igual que Hope y Kamala- negándole el pedido a su pupila, volvió a comandar Spiderman, haciendo que le levante a regañadientes.

Observando como la araña latina se dedicaba a avisarle a sus pares adolescentes y saludaban a los mutantes, Peter se puso de pie con la pelirroja en su pecho, sintiendo que su cabellera se enroscaba a la altura de su abdomen como si estuviese sirviendo de amarre para que ninguno de los dos se separasen.

Cargándola hasta el Quinjet y depositándola en uno de los tantos asientos, la aseguró con cuidado y regresó al interior del Instituto Xavier, repitiendo el proceso con cada una de las diminutas mujeres que dormitaban bajo la supervisión de Bobby y las Cuckoos. Magneto parecía reacio a soltar a Wanda, pero comprendió que no era su responsabilidad el cuidar de la romaní esta vez, no cuando él había perdido tal oportunidad hace tanto tiempo.

Kitty Pryde presentó una resistencia similar respecto a la clon de Logan, negándose a soltarla con la excusa que tal ternura no debía ser separada de su lado. Básicamente la mutante con intangibilidad tuvo que ser reducida con ayuda de Angel, Magma, Dust, cuatro Bamfs, Pixie, Lockheed y el mismísimo Erik.

-En verdad tenemos que irnos? – fue la interrogante que realizó Franklin con semblante triste a su tío/padre.

-Qué ocurre, campeón? Ya estás extrañando a tu novia? – le tomó el pelo, Spidey.

-Qué!? No! Yo…- nervioso como todo joven adolescente, exclamó el rubio.

-Ya, ya…solo te hacía un chiste. Dile que puede ir a la Mansión Avengers si quiere, solo que trate de no instigar a un pelea donde Jean termine castigándola como hoy- sacudiéndole el corto cabello dorado heredado de su madre, Peter le comunicó.

-Eres el mejor! Ahora mismo voy a decirle! – clamó alegremente al mismo tiempo que se alejaba corriendo hasta donde la mutante se alejaba de su esquina.

Mientras esperaba pacientemente que el último pasajero regresase, dos féminas mutantes se aproximaron al científico, mostrándose más serenas que anteriormente. Un leve vaivén de sus caderas fue todo el coqueteo que emplearon, ya que sus rostros parecían lucir más tristes al abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Jubilee dice que nunca sabrá cómo pagarte por el favor que le has hecho...pero yo pienso distinto a ella, tú mereces el mundo Peter- la psíquica habló en un tono bajo, descubriendo que aquellos bloqueos que le impedían adentrarse a la mente del castaño ya no estaban, hallando revelaciones que solo agigantaban la imagen del hombre que tenía en sus brazos.

-Cuando te dije que te habías ganado más que un beso, era cierto. Por favor, no creas que te estoy mintiendo, nunca me atrevería a hacerlo al hombre que me dio una posibilidad de vivir a pleno- besando la mejilla del arácnido, Rogue confesó.

-Saben, las puertas de la Mansión Avengers siempre estará abierta para ustedes, sin importar lo que los demás puedan llegar a decir…me refiero a que si Wonder Man pudo estar allí, y ese sujeto era insoportable, cualquiera que supere su coeficiente intelectual será alabado como un dios- dijo Spiderman, sacando risas a sus dos nuevas, sin que él lo sepa, pretendientes.

Un mudo y colorado Franklin Richards pasó al lado del trío, sosteniendo su mejilla derecha con una sonrisa boba. Peter solo aguantó el tiempo suficiente como para que el niño no lo oyese y soltó una carcajada que contagió a la pelimorada y la hija de Mystique.

-Anda, sube y llévate a las pequeñas. Quizás mañana vayamos a visitarlos- Anna Marie habló.

-Tienes que descansar tú también, héroe- guiñándole un ojo de forma coqueta, lo que hizo reir levemente a Peter, despidió Psylocke.

-Ustedes también deberían de hacerlo, después de todo fue un día lleno de emociones- comentó el tótem antes de cerrar la compuerta de la nave y emprender vuelo.

* * *

-Disculpe…- Stephen intentó llamar la atención de Clea, quien platicaba tranquilamente con Amora y Morgan Le Fay.

La nariz del Hechicero Supremo le picaba de sobremanera y deseaba más que nada poder rascársela, pero si llegaba a quitarse los mitones que Logan le había puesto entonces sería vendido al primer demonio que se le ofrezca.

Palabras propias salidas de la boca del mutante longevo.

-Señorita…- volvió a contactar el pequeño de capa roja sintiente, palmeando la pierna de la fémina de cabellos blancos y ropas moradas con cuidado para no enojarla.

-Stephen? Qué estás haciendo aquí? – frunciendo el ceño al ver a su ex, cuestionó con un tono más duro que el que quiso usar.

-Yo…nada…perdón, no quise molestarla- atemorizado por sonido de la voz de Clea, la cual era generalmente melódica pero esta vez fue áspera, se disculpó el Maestro de las Artes Místicas.

Decidiendo que a lo mejor Magik sería capaz de ayudarle en su predicamento, Strange encaminó listo para preguntarle, solo para ser detenido por una mano en su hombro izquierdo que lo sorprendió enormemente e hizo que diese un salto del susto.

-Ya dije que lo siento, señorita. Por favor, no me coma como la ninja de rojo o la mujer musulosa que quieren atrapar a Matt y Hulk! – con terror en sus ojos e intentando correr infructuosamente la mano femenina con sus mitones, pidió el mini brujo.

-Stephen…Stephen! No voy a hacerte nada! – gritó, algo que ella no quería hacer, la sobrina de Dormammu.

-Por qué me grita? Yo…yo no le hice nada- empezando a moquear y que sus ojos se pongan rojos, indagó el protegido de Logan.

-Perdón, perdón. No quise hacerlo. Ni tampoco quise usar un tono duro contigo- tomando varias respiraciones profundas para tranquilizarse espiritualmente, logró disculparse la peliblanca.

El pequeño asintió débilmente, tratando de secarse la visión con los guantes sin dedos, pero fallando a la hora de ser cuidadoso. Solo un trozo de tela púrpura fue lo que vio cuando Clea se propuso a extraer las lágrimas que habían corrido por la cara de su antiguo esposo pero actual amigo.

-Qué pasa, Stephen? Necesitabas algo que viniste hasta mí? – hincándose hasta la altura del pelinegro, quien lucía extraño sin su barba y bigote como Tony, quiso saber la divorciada.

-Me pica la nariz y no puedo rascármela con estas cosas…fue por eso que quería saber si podía ayudarme, señorita- agachando la cabeza por pensar que sonaba tonto, confesó Strange, para posteriormente oír que la bruja delante de él se reía.

-Siempre supe que sin mí estarías perdido, Stephen- negó divertida Clea, ayudando al hombre que fue afectado por Kang y todavía amaba.

* * *

 **Se terminó el mini arco mutante!**

 **Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy?**

 **Será que Franklin conquistará el corazón de Rachel a base de comida?**

 **Rogue querrá demostrar que en realidad le gustan los niños a su futuro pretendiente?**

 **Esta misma y Psylocke habrán ido al baño para descargar sus emociones antes de cometer una locura con Peter?**

 **Anya estará realmente celosa de Medusalith por el cariño que recibe?**

 **Podrá ella dormir en algún momento de la misma forma que lo hacen Laura, Loki y Valeria?**

 **Magneto volverá a tener un momento tierno con su mini hija?**

 **Pietro verá las fotografías que le tomaron a su hermana y padre?**

 **Kitty llorará por toda su vida debido a que no podrá tener a su tierna y pequeña hermana gruñona?**

 **Peter se ganará puntos de suegro con el favor que les hizo a Franklin y Rachel?**

 **Psylocke reaccionará de la misma forma que las heroínas y villanas en privado al ver las memorias de Spidey?**

 **Rogue hará todo lo posible para no perder a su salvador?**

 **Clea estará planeando en unirse al grupo de Elektra y Red She-Hulk junto a Amora y Morgan le Fay?**

 **Cuántas cosas no podrá hacer Strange por culpa de los mitones?**

 **Será raro de ver sin su barba y bigote al hechicero supremo?**

 **Volverán a estar juntos, luego de este accidente, Clea y Stephen?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, SI TIENEN DUDAS, CRÍTICAS, COMENTARIOS, PREGUNTAS, QUEJAS, PEDIDOS, ENCUESTAS, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Bienvenidos todos a una nueva actualización de mi fanfic!**

 **Guest 2099: Me alegro que te haya gustado la aventura con los mutantes. No, primero introduzo a Hill (eso pasa hoy), luego viene SpiderMen (Miles y Jessica del 1610), después la aparición de The Eye y Silk, y finalmente Spiderverse...osea, voy a tratar de no extenderme mucho en cada arco con el fin de llegar al evento de los Herederos...y sí, las heroínas y villanas seguirán siendo niñas porque puedo hacer más escenas graciosas de esa manera. Cuando se hace el recuento de mujeres que tiene Peter, uno no sabe si halagarlo o rezar por su salud. Ya comencé un borrador del What if.**

 **naruto nn: Deberá ser en un caso muy extremo que Spidey visite a Logan en su club...traducción, le va a echar una bronca memorable. Hill aparece hoy y mañana tendrá que hacerle frente a un batallón de mujeres que quieren a Spiderman con todo su ser.**

 **Breaker234: Pobre del que quiera entrar al baño en la Mansión X y tenga que aguantarse por culpa de las dos nuevas pretendientes que Peter posee. Clea volverá a aparecer pronto. Y sí, estoy comenzando a escribir el What if en un borrador.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Creo que a Peter le van a hacer merecer muchas cosas más que simples besos...Quien sabe, a lo mejor Spidey presencia su propia lucha en el lodo. Teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de los villanos están con Logan, no creo que Spiderman necesite más de la cuenta si los Herederos vienen a por él y tendrá que cuidar a las niñas al mismo tiempo...aunque nada está escrito todavía y puedo hacer que algún villano haga acto de presencia (o villana, para que la situación se ponga más incómoda).**

 **Mandy305: Las pequeñas van a empezar a reclamar sus puestos de llegada al parecer...Hay que recordar que Maria está sufriendo de la suerte Parker, la cual contrajo en algún momento por obra del One-Above-All, quien al parecer le cae bien Peter (todo esto es inventado, pero que Hill está con mala suerte es verdad). Cuando el efecto de Kang se vaya, pobre de Peter...Stark tendrá que empezar a rezarle a su nuevo dios arácnido. Scott deberá volver a usar su mano en la soledad. Reed, va a ser de pura suerte si se entera que su esposa le pidió el divorcio y se llevó a los niños, teniendo en cuenta que vive en su laboratorio. Hawkeye va a morir...Thor tendrá sus propios problemas con Amora y Valkyrie. Felicia, Carol y Natasha tendrán una charla privada con nuestro héroe araña. MJ querrá que un edificio la aplaste al final del día. Laura es capaz de utilizar el pedazo de Muramasa que Peter tiene guardado contra Logan. Black Bolt tiene cuatro esposas más, así que ni problema debería de hacerse.**

 **parzibal: Necesitaba un poco de relax la historia, pronto regresa la aventura a full.**

 **thomas 2099: Yes, they will.**

 **viruz pirata: A lo mejor Kitty se le une a Rogue y Psylocke en sus visitas a la Mansión Avengers. Los niños van a aprender el significado del verdadero terror. Hill aparecerá hoy sin falta! Magneto posiblemente vaya a ver el club...solo para llevarse una sorpresa. Y Wade está viendo las peleas y haciendo más dinero junto a Wolverine.**

 **Guest: What do you mean by that?**

 **LeonHeart77: Me da gracia y alegría que hayas vuelto a leer mi historia, en serio te agradezco tal gesto. Van a haber muchas más aventuras en la mansión ahora que Hill aparecerá en la vida de nuestro querido héroe. Las mutantes van a poner a Dazzler a cantar en el pasillo para cubrir ciertos sonidos...Yo también pienso que cuando Betsy y Peter se reunan de nuevo, este saldrá de la habitación haciendo una imitación de Charles Xavier. Hasta para mí me fue dificil imaginarme al hechicero supremo sin su barba y bigote. Opino igual que tú, si las mutantes no se apuran, van a tener que sacar turno...**

 **No soy dueño de nada, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 43_**

El Quinjet aterrizó parsimoniosamente en el patio trasero del establecimiento que Spiderman, las dieciséis niñas, un pre púber y tres adolescentes utilizaban como asentamiento temporal. El césped y las hojas de los árboles se removieron un poco debido al cambio de presión que la nave ejerció en el suelo, hasta que finalmente el vehículo volador detuvo su motor y la compuerta se abrió para revelar la masculina figura adulta del héroe de Queens.

Dicho miembro de varios grupos heroicos procedió a quitar los seguros de la puerta trasera con el fin de permitir una vía de pasaje para su trabajo próximo, el cual consistía en cargar a cada uno de sus protegidas hasta las camas improvisadas que estaban en la sala, quitándoles los zapatos y cubriéndolas con una sábana para que no se enfermen. Una vez logrado eso, repitió el mismo proceso con Valeria y Franklin, quien se desmayó del cansancio con una mueca de felicidad en su cara, y finalmente con cada una de las adolescentes.

De estas últimas, Hope y Anya fueron las más difíciles de desprenderse ya que se aferraban con ahínco a la tela de su traje para esconder sus caras en la curvatura del cuello y enviaban sensaciones electrizantes a todo su cuerpo , algo muy diferente de Ms. Marvel que solo murmuraba sobre ideas de historias románticas que lo involucraban con decenas de mujeres distintas.

-Meow…- un maullido resonó desde lo alto de una mesa de café, siendo el minino que las niñas habían aceptado gratamente quien lo saludaba.

-Hola pequeño, nos extrañaste? Puedo pedirte un favor? Necesito que cuides a las chicas mientras voy a darme un baño y luego preparo algo para que coman- agachándose con cuidado para no provocar ruido alguno que perturbase el sueño de los demás, rascó el pelaje azabache de T'challa y pidió confidentemente Spidey.

-Meow- repitió de nuevo el felino, estirándose desde la cola hasta la cabeza, para después saltar al suelo y caminar en dirección a Felicia, subiéndose a su abdomen con la idea de hacerse un ovillo.

-Buen muchacho. Creo que será mejor que Shuri o cualquier otro habitante de Wakanda no te encuentre o querrán secuestrarte para reemplazar a tu homónimo- bromeó para sí mismo más que nada Peter mientras se retiraba en dirección al baño para darse una ducha.

Varios minutos pasaron en la mansión, donde el único sonido que hacía eco en la extensa propiedad era un tarareo que parecía opacarse con el caer de la lluvia caliente. Un vaho se escapó del tocador apenas la puerta se abrió, dejando salir a un recuperado Peter que solo tenía en mente el prepararle algo a las afectadas por Kang y los demás.

Tan ensimismado estaba en su tarea de cortar las verduras, que fue solo casualidad el haberle prestado atención a su sentido arácnido, salvándose de rebanarse una vez más los dedos cuando dos brazos delgados aparecieron por debajo de sus axilas y se enroscaron en su torso, al mismo tiempo que un par de protuberancias hacían presión en su espalda y un mechón rojo era captado por su visión chocolate.

-Hope! Por dios, casi me matas de un susto! – soltando el cuchillo, exclamó en voz baja el adulto.

-Perdón, pero no pude aguantarme. Te veías tan abstraído, Peter- con una suave risa, se disculpó la mesías mutante sin soltarse de su mentor.

-Descansaste? Te pregunto porque te dormiste en el viaje de regreso- quiso saber el tótem, haciendo caso omiso al hecho de que podía sentir la nariz de la pelirroja en su cuello.

-Fue un largo día el de hoy. Tú me cargaste, no? – inhalando el aroma del jabón que él utilizó previamente, replicó la mutante quien comenzó a mover sus manos en círculos.

-Yo…sí…sí, así fue- tratando de controlar sus emociones e instintos, retomó su trabajo en la preparación de la comida el castaño.

-Sabes, Peter…deberíamos volver a practicar para mi baile mañana. Después de todo, no querrás que termine pisándote los pies en mi día, verdad? – usando un tono lúdico, susurró en el oído del vigilante la muchacha que parecía crecer en una bella mujer.

-Acaso están invitándome a tu baile de graduación? Te cuento que la mía no fue muy bonita si no mal recuerdo…- teniendo que detener de nuevo su trabajo para voltearse, indagó el Parker al mismo tiempo que miraba directamente a las orbes verdes.

-A lo mejor esta es tu oportunidad de tener una que sea agradable- con un torpe intento de lucir coqueta, propuso la hija de Cable, esperanzada que su idea funcione para evitar que Anya o Kamala le ganen la oportunidad.

-Dos personas querrán bailar conmigo también, sabes? – acercándose más al rostro de su pupila de forma inconsciente, comentó Spiderman.

-No me importa, porque yo seré con quien tú tengas el vals- refutó ella, emulando el movimiento de su mentor, al punto en que sus narices se rozaron.

-Hope…no creo que…- intentando controlar sus impulsos, balbuceó el hombre con poderes arácnido que últimamente había estado siendo foco de muchas miradas femeninas.

-Peter…no hables…- quiso tranquilizar a su pretendiente la Summers.

Poniéndose en puntas de pies, la distancia entre ambos se redujo a escasos centímetros, permitiéndole a la mutante de cabellos rojos que sintiese el cálido aire que escapaba de los labios semiabiertos del héroe que la entrenó cuando más lo necesitaba y le aún al día de hoy le continuaba enseñando.

 ** _TUMP!_**

Cuando la adolescente estaba a punto de cumplir su anhelo más profundo, un golpe seco se oyó proveniente de la puerta de entrada a la mansión, obligando que la pareja se separase velozmente como si se estuviesen quemando por el simple contacto que mantenían. Sin saber que ese golpe era algo que empezaron a odiar a medida que se dirigían hacia el lugar de origen.

Quitando a Mjolnir de la puerta de entrada, Peter abrió lenta y cuidadosamente la abertura, manteniendo en todo momento a Hope detrás de su espalda en caso de ser un ataque o algo que pueda perjudicarla.

-Pero qué demonios…? – sosteniendo el martillo de Thor desde el amarre de cuero, debido a que casi se le cae en el último momento, Spidey masculló sorprendido ante la visión que tenía delante.

Una pelinegra estaba desmayada en la escalinata de la Mansión Avengers, oliendo al salado aroma del mar, llena de barro, con su uniforme desgarrado en ciertas zonas y con hematomas hasta en su cara, algo similar a como Psylocke lucía.

-Peter? Ella no es…? – mirando el desvanecido estado de la fémina de cabellos azabaches, preguntó dubitativamente la colorada.

-Maria Hill, directora de SHIELD- comunicó inmediatamente el tótem, agachándose para alzarla con cuidado y llevándose al interior de la mansión sin importarle que dicha dama lo despreciase a un punto de expresarlo públicamente a sus pares héroes e incluso a villanos.

-Vas a dejarla entrar? Después de lo que nos dijeron a Anya y Kamala las niñas? – atónita con el accionar del héroe, expresó ella.

-No voy a dejarla tirada aquí afuera, Hope. Hill necesita ayuda si su estado actual indica algo. Lo menos que pueda hacer por ella es darle comida, ofrecerle un baño y una cama- mostrando una vez más el desinteresado ser que lo caracterizaba y conquistaba el cariño de sus pretendientes, respondió el ex fotógrafo, llevándose a la jefa de un servicio secreto a la habitación que Janet usaba cuando era adulta.

* * *

-GRRRR…! – un gruñido gutural aterrorizó los nervios del diminuto Human Torch.

-Perrito bueno…perrito bueno…no me morderás verdad? – el hermano de Sue Storm intentó usar la vía de la amabilidad.

Lockjaw se puso de pie y miró vorazmente al niño que tenía delante, mostrando sus dientes a medida que empezaba a acecharlo con lentos pasos.

-GRRRR…! – una vez más gruñó el gigantesco perro Inhumano.

-No me morderás, verdad? No te hice nada, solo pasaba por aquí…- asustado por la baba que chorreaba de la mandíbula canina y las enormes patas que parecían resonar con cada paso, habló Johnny.

-GRRRR! – por tercera vez gruñó la mascota de Attilan, moviéndose con más énfasis.

-AHHHHH! – chilló espantado el blondo, corriendo a lo largo de los pasillos con el fin de perder de vista al can furioso.

Un borrón amarillo pasó esprintando entre los reclusos y demás invitados que habitaban La Balsa, siendo empujados violentamente por el miembro de los Fantastic Four y luego por la enorme bestia que tenía pensado comerse de un solo bocado al niño anterior.

-AYUDA! – pidió auxilio de forma agitada el pequeño héroe, saltando sobre la espalda de Absorbing Man y pasando por debajo de las piernas de Maximus Boltagon, siendo que este último solo se hizo a un lado cuando vio a la mascota de la familia real correr desesperadamente en dirección al mocoso rubio.

-Qué le pasa a Lockjaw? – el hermano malvado de Black Bolt le preguntó a Karnak.

-Parece que quiere vengarse por todo lo que le pasó a Crystal…- rascándose la barbilla, analizó las posibilidades el Inhumano.

-Si es por eso, no significa que…? – viéndolo desde ese punto, Maximus murmuró mientras veía como Johnny Storm se subía a la espalda del hijo de Magneto y le pateaba las costillas como si fuese un caballo.

-Qué caraj…!? – empezó a maldecir Pietro, solo para ser interrumpido por el rejuvenecido héroe de cabellos dorados.

-NOS VA A COMER! CORRE! CORRE! CORRE! – pateándole otra vez las costillas, gritó Johnny mientras le indicaba a su vía de escape el peligro inminente.

-GRRRR! – gruñó gravemente el gran perro, enfocándose en ahora dos huesos para masticar.

-AHHHH! – los dos exclamaron asustados, por lo que en consecuencia Quicksilver escapó a toda velocidad hasta la otra punta de la prisión/club de pelea ilegal de Logan.

* * *

 **Fin por el día de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Tan cansados estaban todos que se durmieron en el viaje de regreso?**

 **Hope y Anya sentiran instintivamente que Peter es quien las cargaba?**

 **Kamala vivirá solo para escribir historias en lugar de ser una heroína?**

 **T'challa se encontrará con gente de Wakanda? (del gatito hablo)**

 **Hope empezará a demostrar más avances hacia el tótem?**

 **Peter sucumbirá en algún momento a sus deseos?**

 **Irá al baile de las adolescentes?**

 **De no haber sido interrumpidos, podrían haberse besado allí mismo mentor y pupila?**

 **Hill habrá nadado todo el camino hasta tierra firme solo para confrontar a Spidey?**

 **Será por Mjolnir que ella no pudo entrar a la mansión?**

 **Qué habrá estado haciendo Johnny antes de ser perseguido?**

 **Lockjaw logrará su vendetta?**

 **Maximus y Karnak disfrutarán del espectáculo gratis?**

 **Crystal se enterará de todo eso?**

 **Pietro dejará de tener mala suerte y escapará del perro Inhumano a tiempo?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, SUS DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, PEDIDOS, QUEJAS, CRÍTICAS, APORTES, IDEAS, ENCUESTAS, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Holas a todos a una nueva actualización!  
**

 **Breaker234: Ninguna mujer pierde su tiempo alrededor de Peter, lo que hará que sus emociones e instintos se pongan al límite. Johnny y Pietro tienen sus días contados.**

 **naruto nn: Mjolnir presentará más usos en los siguientes capítulos. Mary Jane hará acto de presencia en el futuro, no te preocupes. Spidey se verá obligado a ir a ese baile, ya que no querrá lastimar a sus pupilas. Y sí, Kaine también volverá a aparecer.**

 **WM King: Parece que realmente deseabas un momento así, no? No te desesperes, que aún hay más...y para Anya también!**

 **viruz pirata: Hill lo pagará con sangre (bueno, no con sangre pero lo pagará caro) cada intento que haga en querer separar a las niñas de Peter. T'challa, el gatito, es un gran misterio...puede que sea algo místico, o un simple gato callejero que ellos adoptaron. El culto de mujeres volverá a aparecer muy, muy pronto. Quizás Lockjaw se aparece en Attilan para situaciones así, no le gustaría ser SNIKT por Logan.**

 **Mandy305: Realmente logré que todos empiecen a odiar a Hill sin siquiera hacer que hable...soy un genio malvado. No te deprimas, Peter conseguirá su preciado beso, pero es un misterio de quien será. Hoy vas a saber como reaccionarán algunas niñas respecto al accionar de Hope. Mmh...debo pensar si Maria le dice a Spidey sobre Logan. A JJJ se daría un ataque al corazón si llega a enterarse que su más arrécimo enemigo se va a casar con tantas mujeres. Y a Johnny también le pasaría lo mismo al ver a su hermana junto a Spiderman. Hope deberá tener mucho cuidado a partir de ahora en la Mansión Avengers.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Un hermosos momento arruinado olímpicamente por Hill. Deberás leer para saber cual es el destino de la pelinegra. Los niños poseen la inteligencia de verdaderos infantes a diferencia de las heroínas y villanas.**

 **parzibal: Es de SHIELD...tú crees que alguien se le acercaría a alguien que siempre tiene cara de haberse chupado un limón?**

 **Guest:** **If Peter agrees to go to the dance, many things may happen there ...**

 **spidey 2099:** **Logan will only do SNIKT! And Bruce ... I think he'll react more calmly since he likes Spidey.**

 **thoman 2033:** **I'm writing it, so you should wait a while.**

 **asm 600:** **Maybe Janet can make her a Ms. Marvel suit. Or maybe Peter buys one for her as pajamas ...**

 **LeonHeart77: Hill se ganó el odio multitudinario de todos ustedes... Si no aprovechan ahora, puede que alguna de las niñas se les adelante. Puede que Crystal se compadezca del dúo...o también puede que se suba al lomo de Lockjaw y los persiga por un rato. Peter tendrá sus momentos con las otras dos adolescentes.**

 **Guest 2099: Vas a tener que leer lo que va a pasar con las tres el día de hoy. Hill intentará hacer muchas cosas con las niñas, y también viceversa. Necesitarán hacer mucho esfuerzo para que Peter acepte...pero quien sabe, a lo mejor todo funciona para bien!**

 **No soy dueño de nada, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 44_**

La pelinegra directora de SHIELD se hallaba sentada en la punta opuesta a Spiderman, mirando con recelo el humeante y sabroso plato de comida que tenía delante. Se había despertado en una mullida cama al mismo tiempo que el vigilante de Queens y una pelirroja mutante del futuro aguardaban a un costado, relatándole dónde estaba el baño para que se asease y que la comida estaría lista en un rato.

Hope miraba con odio a la mujer que interrumpió su momento mágico, mientras que las niñas dividían equitativamente sus fulminantes miradas a Hill por mandar los ataques hacia Spiderman y a la mesías mutante por querer realizar un avance luego de que Emma sondease su mente al percibir disgusto e irritación.

No era necesario decir que las quince iban a tener una hermosa charla en privado luego.

-No piensas comer? Se te enfriará y no tendrá el mismo sabor que si lo hacer ahora. Además, te servirá para recuperar energías y curarte más rápido de esos hematomas que tus brazos y piernas tienen- el cabeza de red intentó ser lo más cortés posible.

-Estás loco si crees que voy a comer algo preparado por ti- replicó secamente la espía sucesora de Fury.

-Por qué eres tan mala? Está ofreciéndote algo sin pedir nada a cambio! – Kamala protestó al ver la tensión que se manifestaba en la mesa.

-No sé quién diabl…- comenzó a explicarse Maria, solo para ser interrumpida.

-Sin maldecir frente a ellas- con voz seria declaró Spidey, sosteniendo en su regazo a Carol.

-…Iba a decir que no piensa aceptar algo de alguien a quien no le puedo ver la cara y es declarado mundialmente como una amenaza andante- luego de entornar la mirada para no maldecir como tanto deseaba, finalizó su sentencia la fémina adulta.

-Symkaria opina distinto a ti- murmuró con sorna, Spidergirl.

Aquello pareció molestar mucho más a Hill, mientras que al héroe lo silenció por un segundo al recordar a cierta mercenaria que le ayudó y dio su vida durante el incidente que Otto Octavius produjo.

-Estás bien? – apoyando su delicada mano sobre la de él, Hope cuestionó mientras ignoraba la fulminante visión de cierta mini blonda que estaba a meros centímetros de las extremidades.

-Mph! Veo que no solo intentas degenerar a las afectadas por el ataque de Kang el Conquistador, sino que también a una mutante perteneciente a los X-men- acusó en falso testimonio la cabecilla de SHIELD.

-No le hables así! – furiosa por lo que oyó, gritó Captain Marvel.

-Ni siquiera le conoces como nosotras! – Black Widow estuvo tentada a utilizar en tenedor que sostenía para apuñalarla.

-Por qué no te vas de aquí?! – se hizo saber Jennifer, quien cerraba sus puños con fuerza por debajo de la mesa.

-Él nos cuida y protege de los hombres malos que quisieron llevarnos lejos! – la británica chilló, hartándose de la mujer que suplantó a Fury en el cargo.

-Esos hombres eran MIS HOMBRES, Drew. Ellos vinieron hasta aquí para ponerlas a salvo de él! – discutiendo con una diminuta heroína, Maria Hill clamó de nuevo.

-Esos eran gente mala! Rompieron las ventanas y nos atacaron! – recordando cómo su amado la protegió con su propio cuerpo, reclamó la ladrona de joyas.

-ESO NO ES CIER…! – estuvo a punto de gritar otra vez la pelinegra, pero teniéndose que frenar a mitad de oración cuando el tótem alzó su mano.

-Primero, no les grites a ellas o te echo de aquí. Segundo, ninguna de ellas mintió respecto a Coulson y Carter en sus accionares. Y tercero, come de una vez para que te sientas mejor- enumeró pacientemente el adulto que tenía la mitad de su rostro oculto con la característica máscara roja, algo que Anya y Kamala tuvieron que imitar para evitar ser reconocidas.

-Comeré solo si me dejas llevármelas a un lugar seguro- desafiante, propuso descaradamente la mujer.

-Cuarto, ni aunque estuviese siendo atacado por todos los villanos existentes, dejaría que ellas se fuesen contigo…No con todo el historial que SHIELD tiene en los últimos tiempos bajo tu mando- contestó el Avenger, provocando risitas disimuladas en todos sus compañeros de vivienda.

La adulta solo bufó exasperada, algo que las niñas y adolescentes imitaron, para consecuentemente dedicarse a comer lo que Peter se había esforzado en preparar en el tiempo que estuvieron durmiendo. Pero incluso así, las pretendientes al tótem no podían sacarse de la mente el hecho que cierta pelirroja estaba sosteniéndole aún la mano.

-Spiderman…- con un tono suave llamó Janet, quien sonrió cuando Peter dejó su cubierto para tomar una servilleta y limpiarle la boca.

-Qué ocurre, Jan? – mostrando su habitual amabilidad paterna, preguntó él.

-Por qué están tomados de las manos ustedes dos? – aparentando ignorancia, fue Loki la que habló esta vez.

-Yo…Mmh…Nosotros…- comenzó a balbucear de manera nerviosa la araña, algo que le parecía tierno a las jóvenes niñas y a dos adolescentes, mientras que la pakistaní tan solo se dedicaba a chillar y guardar información en su cabeza para futuros proyectos.

-Ustedes qué? – costándole en sostener la farsa de no estar enojada, Emma interrogó.

-Solo estaba confortándolo…Sí! Eso es todo! – sintiéndose por alguna extraña razón que estaba a punto de ser ahogada como Rogue en la Mansión X, replicó velozmente Hope Summers.

-Sí…confortándolo…- murmuró tentada a revelar el Fénix Oscuro la telépata pelirroja, tratando de no hacer más comentarios sarcásticos respecto a la obvia mentira que oyó mientras clavaba su tenedor en un trozo de carne y masticándolo con fuerza.

-Te recuerdo que nosotras somos sus esposas! Así que no nos lo robes! – celosa de la situación, Sue recordó al mismo tiempo que señalaba a las mutantes ex de Cyclops.

Buscando urgentemente una vía de escape con el fin de ocultar la incomodidad que padecía el arácnido, se puso de pie dejando a la Danvers en su silla para luego empezar a recoger los platos vacíos y marchar directamente a la cocina en plan de lavarlos.

-Niñas, por qué no juegan un rato y luego se preparan para dormir? Recuerden que mañana tienen clases de danza- dijo el castaño desde el umbral que separaba las salas, perdiéndose las miradas cómplices que las mini mujeres se dieron antes de pararse y avanzar predatoriamente en dirección a Hill.

* * *

-Destornillador- la voz de Tony se hizo presente en un costado de la jaula donde Scott era vapuleado por The Thing una y otra vez.

-Hulk! – replicó el ser de piel verde, entregando dicha herramienta al niño de hierro.

-El plano no! El que parece una cruz! – viendo que era el incorrecto, reclamó el pequeño multimillonario.

-Hulk…Hulk!? – se disculpó primero Bruce Banner, para luego pasarle otra herramienta y preguntar si era la correcta.

-Sí, este es! – feliz, felicitó el mini Stark a su ayudante.

-Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? – Pym cuestionó al acercarse al dúo.

-Por supuesto que sí! – concentrado en quitar los tornillos y dejarlos en una charola, respondió el héroe.

-Seguro, seguro? – repitió su interrogante Antman.

-Estás insinuando que no sé lo que estoy haciendo? – dejando el destornillador en el suelo con irritación, contestó Tony.

-Bueno…- intentó crear una excusa el ex de Janet.

-Hulk! El martillo! – enojado por la implicación del creador de Ultron, el pequeño Iron Man pidió otro artículo.

-Hulk? – con desconfianza, habló la mini bestia verde radiactiva.

-Sí, el martillo! Tenemos que arreglar esto! – estirándose para quitarle dicha herramienta, gritó el Stark.

 ** _TUMP! TUMP! TUMP!_**

Fueron los sonidos que hicieron eco en La Balsa, atrayendo la atención de dos seres más allá de la humanidad, quienes tentativamente se aproximaron a donde el trío estaba para llevarse una sorpresa.

-QUÉ CREEN QUE HACEN CON MI HIJO! HUMANOS BÁRBAROS, LO ESTÁN MATANDO! – Ultron gritó, mirando junto a Alkhema a un desensamblado Vision que nunca se había recuperado del estado que contrajo durante su pelea con Hawkeye.

-Intento arreglarlo! No ves que se tildó!? – fue la excusa que dio Tony con su martillo en alto mientras era detenido por Hank y Bruce para que no haga algo que los termine matando.

* * *

 **Y así es como todo termina por hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Las niñas habrán querido hundirle la cara a Hill en el plato?**

 **Kamala habrá querido golpearla en la cara?**

 **Hope sobrevivirá a la hermosa charla con Emma y Jean?**

 **Qué hará Peter si se entera que Silver Sable está con vida?**

 **Carol alcanzará un nivel zen al no tratar de obliterar a la mesías mutante?**

 **Hill tiene que ser tan desagradable con Spidey?**

 **Jennifer habría terminado masacrando a Maria de no haberse controlado?**

 **La directora de SHIELD estará enojada por el hecho que Spidey, Anya y Kamala estén usando máscaras en el interior de la mansión?**

 **Peter habría logrado hallar alguna excusa para sostener la mano de Hope?**

 **Emma, Jean y Sue estarán más celosas que enojadas con Hope por casi besar a su amado arácnido?**

 **Qué le sucederá a Maria en el próximo capítulo?**

 **Tony recordará algo de su versión adulta a la hora de manipular máquinas?**

 **Hulk será un buen ayudante como lo parece ahora?**

 **Pym dejará de ser tan arrogante y evitará que lo vendan a Bob de HYDRA?**

 **Ultron habrá sacado a relucir sus instintos paternales?**

 **Vision saldrá de su estado de pantallazo azul?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA SABER SUS COMENTARIOS, RESPUESTAS, DUDAS, CRÍTICAS, QUEJAS, PEDIDOS, IDEAS, OPINIONES, ENCUESTAS, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Buenos días, tardes y noches a todos mis queridos lectores!  
**

 **Breaker234: Creo que Hill va a regresar al mar...pero no necesariamente en el bote que obtuvo. Tony quería actualizarlo solamente...por qué Ultron no puede entenderlo?**

 **naruto nn: Anya también tendrá su momento con el castaño, no te preocupes. Para el baile, muchas cosas pueden llegar a ocurrir...No es mala la idea de juntar a Miles con Kamala, todo puede pasar y vas a tener que esperar.**

 **WM King: En las películas, Hill es muy calmada a comparación de los comics, donde es insoportablemente odiosa. Eso le pasa a Vision por no tener windows XP.**

 **Saigo Linnear: Hill siempre fue así. Spidey puede ser muy hiriente cuando quiere, además no está solo sino que tiene un ejército de mujeres listas para atarcar a cualquiera que intente hacerle daño a la araña. X-23 nunca dejará de lado su ternura en su faceta infantil, es lo que le da vida.**

 **parzibal: "Tildar" en una máquina es cuando deja de funcionar y todos los comandos se congelan, impidiendole el uso (osea, la previa al pantallazo azul). Parte es culpa de JJJ por la mala prensa que genera, la otra es del propio Peter por ser demasiado humilde y no aceptar que él hizo algunos actos grandiosos.**

 **viruz pirata: A lo mejor el mini T'challa es un factor super duper importante en esta historia...o quizás no y solo estoy inventando cosas. Hill conocerá hoy lo letales que pueden ser la pequeñas. Tony sacó a relucir sus instintos de mecánico. Hulk es un incomprendido, solo Betty sabe lo que él necesita (si sabes a lo que me refiero...). Y Logan no creo que haría eso en un lugar como La Balsa, para eso tiene un cuarto de Utopia, Genosha y un pedazo de Latveria.**

 **Mandy305: Hope deberá arreglar pronto las cosas o empezará a temerle a su propia sombra. Los traumas de Hill comenzarán de a poco. Si las niñas hubiesen podido usar sus poderes, Hope ya no existiría. Me pareció bueno escribir lo que ellos hacían mientras otros peleaban. Spidey deberá comprarles pijamas especiales para dicha ocasión. Y Kamala puede que esté plagiando mis ideas en este momento.**

 **Guest:** **Nothing will stop the mission of the girls ...**

 **Hyakki Yako: La ayuda de Hill no será muy bienvenida entre las heroínas y villanas. Peter pasará por un sinfín de emociones cuando vea a Sable. No te haré esperar más para saber que le harán a la directora de SHIELD. Suele ocurrir eso entre los mocosos que cuida Logan, más si se tiene en cuenta el cómo actuaban siendo adultos.**

 **Spidey 2099:** **That is the most likely to happen.**

 **Asm 600:** **I try to make myself some time every day to write a new chapter.**

 **LeonHeart77: Invoco esa reacción en ustedes con Hill al parecer. La charla con Hope sucederá mañana no hoy. Es un misterio lo que pasará cuando ellas recuperen su forma adulta, todo puede pasar en ese tramo final. El deseo de esas tres es brindarle la familia que tanto anhela el arácnido, ya sea porque lo vieron en su mente o porque él se los confesó con los años. Habrá que leer para conocer el destino de Vision.**

 **No soy dueño de nada, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 45_**

-Vamos a jugar un rato! – declaró feliz Wanda, parándose y queriendo tomar la mano de Hill.

-No jugaré con nadie, no soy una niña- hastiada por la situación que no iba como ella planeaba, replicó la pelinegra.

-Será divertido para todas y luego nos iremos a dormir! – Bobbi le hizo saber, con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara infantil.

Peter podía escuchar los intentos que las muchachas daban con el fin de poder divertirse un rato más antes de que sea horario de acostarse, lo que le produjo una suave risita que captó la atención de sus dos "hijos" rubios que le ayudaban amablemente a secar y guardar los platos ya que se habían ofrecido.

Si bien le parecía hilarante la idea de que Maria Hill sucumbiese a los encantos tiernos de las pequeñas, sus esperanzas no caían ante la posibilidad de que pudiese pasar y de esa manera lograr romper la coraza que tenía dicha pelinegra para que dejase de tener una actitud tan reacia para con el mundo.

-He dicho que no quiero participar en tales tonterías! Ya déjenme en paz! – cansada de tener que lidiar con tales enérgicas niñas, intentó retirarse a su habitación para idear un plan la directora de SHIELD.

-…- fue el silencio que generaron las mini heroínas y villanas, tan incómodo era el ambiente que las adolescentes comprendieron que era un buen momento para escabullirse en sus recámaras prestadas para evitar algo malo que podían percibir en sus mentes.

-Muy bien…nosotras no queríamos hacer esto…Medusa, ahora! – Natasha, liderando el escuadrón de pretendientes para Peter, comandó a la Inhumana.

-Pero que dem…HUMFFF! – estuvo a punto de maldecir la adulta, pero fue interrumpida cuando el largo cabello rojizo de la Amaquelin se estiró y envolvió piernas, brazos y boca de Hill.

-Jennifer, trae esa silla por favor al patio trasero- Jessica, con su ya característico acento inglés, requirió a la mini fémina de piel jade.

-Ahora aprenderás que no puedes tratar mal a nuestro Spiderman solo porque tienes ganas- murmuró oscuramente Loki, caminando en dirección al jardín trasero mientras llevaba en sus manos una caja de cerillos.

-HUMFFF! HUMFFF! – se quejó la directora del servicio de inteligencia, intentando librarse del agarre que la tenía prisionera.

-Le gritaste a mi esposo y no quisiste comer lo que preparó con tanto esfuerzo cuando ni siquiera pide algo a cambio…- la blonda fantástica masculló, fulminando con la mirada a la pelinegra que sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando vio que era sentada en la silla y luego atrapada con telarañas que todas le arrojaron al mismo tiempo.

Cada una de ellas se movieron rápidamente para buscar ramas secas y hojas que se habían caído de los árboles, arrojándolos a los pies de la mujer adulta. Dicha persona solo gritaba de manera ahogada y abría sus ojos enormemente en reclamo de libertad que caía en oídos sordos de unas maquiavélicas torturadoras cuyos ojos parecían brillar como los de un felino en la noche que estaba cayendo en New York.

The Wasp se disculpó con sus compañeras por un segundo, donde presurosamente se internó dentro de la Mansión Avengers y regresó lo que lo se asemejaban a plumas de un plumero, entregándoles una a las catorce afectadas restantes. Creando cintas con los lanza redes, ellas confeccionaron sus propias vinchas para simular ser indios y poder así saltar alrededor de Hill luego de encender las ramas y hojas secas.

-HUMFFF! HUMFFF! HUMFFF! – desesperada, quiso escapar la pelinegra adulta, solo para que cada una de las pequeñas empezase golpetear su boca mientras gritaban al mismo tiempo.

-Esto te enseñará que no te puedes meter con nuestro Spiderman. Es nuestro y no queremos irnos de su lado- la diminuta Madame Web dejó en claro al detenerse un momento.

-Espero que no intentes hacer algo tonto o este realmente será solo un juego…- con los ojos brillando como dos hogueras enceguecedoras, la portadora de la Fuerza Fénix comunicó.

-Te vamos a desaparecer y nadie te encontrará o buscará porque eres una bruja- Laura Kinney habló con un leve gruñido, ya que estaba deseosa de usar sus garras de Adamantium para callarla cuando empezó a tratar mal a su araña.

-Oigan…no creen que Dani se enojará si se entera que hicimos esto? – Emma le preguntó a sus colegas mutantes, imaginándose lo que podría pasar si la nativa Cheyenne las viese en este mismo instante.

-Viendo que es ella a quien tenemos prisionera, no lo creo- pensándolo varios segundos y llevándose un dedo a la barbilla, Jean negó.

Justo en el instante que estaban a punto de retomar la danza alrededor de la fémina adulta, la Reina Blanca advirtió que Peter había dejado de lavar la vajilla y estaba planeando acercarse a ver que hacían ellas, por lo que rápidamente lo reportó a las demás.

Invisible Woman no perdió ni un segundo, proyectando un campo alrededor del fuego con el fin de sofocarlo por completo y dejando que Captain Marvel volase hasta la esfera repleta de cenizas para finalmente tomarla en sus cortos brazos y arrojarlo por encima del muro que cercaba los terrenos de propiedad.

-Niñas, qué están haciendo? – la voz de Peter se hizo eco desde los pasillos en el interior de la Mansión Avengers, dándole tiempo a las afectadas de Kang a eliminar cualquier rastro de humo o marcas que quedasen en evidencia.

-Jugando a los indios! – adoptando una faceta infantil y alegre, exclamó Jennifer mientras se acercaba a su protector para mostrarle la vincha que portaba.

El castaño se agachó hasta la altura de la heroína, intercalando miradas entre las jovencitas y Maria Hill sin poder contener una sonrisa que se fue transformando en una carcajada alegre y jovial ante la hilarante imagen que la adulta mostraba al estar atada durante una danza tribal.

-Vengan minis Sacagawea, sé que deben de estar cansadas y necesitan dormir- poniéndose de pie nuevamente, dijo el arácnido con la esperanza de que acaten su orden, solo para llevarse una sorpresa.

-No! Nosotras estamos a cargo ahora! – desafiante, declaró Jessica para luego empezar a gritar con su mano golpeteando su boca repetidas veces, lo que causó un poco de gracia en el Parker al sentir que Spiderwoman sonaba raro con su acento europeo.

-Conque en desafiantes estamos, no? Bueno, dos pueden jugar a esto pequeñas forajidas…- aceptando un último reto en el día, el tótem gesticuló con sus manos dos armas y procedió a perseguir a cada una de las rejuvenecidas mujeres para llevarlas a dormir, todo esto bajo la mirada de una consternada Maria Hill.

* * *

Matt nunca comprendería exactamente la razón de por qué hizo lo que hizo. Incluso llegaría a despertarse algunos días pensando en que fue una real estupidez debido a su infantilismo, pero por ahora él solo estaba enfureciéndose al percibir que lo que escuchaba no era lo correcto y actuó instintivamente para proteger a alguien que parecía necesitar de ayuda.

-Qué te ocurre, Natchios? Acaso no te gusta lo que sientes? – Bullseye usaba un tono libidinoso mientras forzaba a la ninja griega a sentir su manosea tras acorralarla en un pasillo solitario.

-Suéltame, maldición! Voy a castrarte y luego arrojaré tu cuerpo al agua para que los tiburones te coman! – amenazó Elektra, intentando liberar sus manos luego de que el villano lograse atrapar sus muñecas entre las puntas de un sai suyo.

-Shhh…no grites, querida. No querrás que alguien nos escuche, cierto? – burlón, se expresó Lester.

-Matt vendrá a buscarme! Yo sé que lo hará! Y cuando me encuentre, ni las estrellas estarán a salvo! – declaró rabiosa la fémina de rojo, logrando escupirle en la cara al antiguo miembro de los Thuderbolts.

-No seas estúpida, mujer. Es un niño asustadizo que te teme…Así que dime, por qué se molestaría en ayudarte? – recordándole que el mini Daredevil huía de su vista cada vez que podía, entristeciéndola.

Armándose de valor luego de oír como hablaban de él, el diminuto abogado de Hell's Kitchen sostuvo con fuerza el palo, que Jessica Jones le había dado antes de retirarse con Luke Cage a otro lado de La Balsa, y lo arrojó instintivamente a la cabeza del villano para darle en la sien y desmayarlo ante la atónita mirada de la ninja de The Hand.

-Matt? Eres tú? – anonadada, balbuceó la Natchios al ver como el niño ciego intentaba saltar para quitar la restricción que le impedía moverse.

-Mgh…! Mgh…! Por qué son tan altos ustedes? – irritado murmuró el pequeño entre cada salto que daba infructuosamente.

Deteniéndose para tomar un respiro, el mocoso sin miedo tuvo la brillante idea de mover en inconsciente cuerpo del Thuderbolt hasta el costado de Elektra y lo utilizó para treparse y alcanzar el sai, sin importarle que en el trayecto le pisó la entrepierna, la boca y la nariz para finalmente hacer equilibrio sobre su cabeza calva.

-Sí! Lo logré! Ahora está a salv…UFFF! – feliz por su logro, comenzó a exclamar el afectado por Kang, pero llevándose la sorpresa de ser asfixiado por una emocionada Elektra que lo abrazó contra su seno y zamarreó amorosamente.

-Lo sabía! Lo sabía! Estamos destinados a estar juntos, mi amado! Ahora nada podrá separarnos! – con el mismo brillo de locura que tenía cuando prometió apócrifamente que no atentaría más a su salud horas atrás, declaró la fémina griega sin darse cuenta que Murdock se había desmayado.

* * *

 **Fin por el día de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Hill debió de haber aceptado de buena gana la primera vez?**

 **El castigo de las niñas hubiese sido leve de esa forma?**

 **Peter se imaginará que sus pequeñas protegidas pueden ser diablitos como Kaine le dijo?**

 **Alguien notará que faltan los cerillos de la casa?**

 **Cuando limpien, Peter notará la ausencia del plumero que Janet desarmó?**

 **Jean sería capaz de evaporar el cuerpo de Maria si intenta algo contra su hombre?**

 **Laura será capaz de venderla en el mercado negro?**

 **Dani Moonstar se enterará que ellas imitaron a unos indios?**

 **Será que las afectadas por Kang han aprendido a trabajar como un férreo equipo?**

 **El juego de vaqueos e indiecietas evolucionará cuando las féminas vuelvan a ser adultas?**

 **Matt se arrepentirá de lo que hizo?**

 **Bullseye va a ser masacrado por Elektra?**

 **Elektra le pagará a su amado con creces?**

 **Cuando se despierte el villano sentirá que todo le duele?**

 **De nuevo, Matt se arrepentirá de haber salvado a la griega?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SUS DUDAS, CRÍTICAS, PREGUNTAS, PEDIDOS, CONSEJOS, RECOMENDACIONES, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Bienvenidos todos a un nuevo episodio de esta historia!**

 **Breaker234: Las pequeñas son capaces de eso y mucho más, esto fue solo una demostración de lo lejos que pueden llegar. Hill debe aprender rápido de sus errores o no verá el mañana. Elektra es la acosadora perfecta, es decir, una asesina ninja que está completamente loca por los niños.**

 **naruto nn: Kaine nunca más volverá a ser el mismo, de hecho, creo que desea tener hijos varones únicamente. Viva el valiente Daredevil! (aunque cavó su propia tumba). Spidey difícilmente descubra lo que hacen las pequeñas, ya que tienen a varias telépatas y a Laura que puede olerlo desde la distancia. En cuanto a lo que pase en el futuro, vas a tener que esperar y leer pacientemente como todos los demás.**

 **parzibal: Matt deseará no haberse quedado para quitarle los sais a Elektra...Peter ya fue un sheriff una vez (Astonishing Spiderman) por lo que una segunda vez no le pasará nada.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Es Hill, todos quieren sacrificarla, incluso Fury. El niño sin miedo ni siquiera podrá respirar tranquilo a partir de ahora sin tener a Elektra anotando cada cosa que hace.**

 **viruz pirata: Ese gato negro puede que esté ocultando algo realmente importante para la trama...como qué es lo que hace cuando está solo en casa. Maria va a tener pocas opciones a partir de ahora si quiere ver un mañana más. No creo que Bullseye le queden más ganas de meterse con Natchios...no al menos con Matt merodeando por La Balsa como lo hace. Logan creo que ya pagó suficientes ofrendas a su diosa como para que esta lo recompense.**

 **Mandy305: Sé que te mueres de ganas que MJ sufra un castigo similar. Reed nunca valoró realmente a su esposa desde mi punto de vista. Vas a tener que leer hoy para saber que le pasará a Hope. Que no se sorprenda Matt en el futuro si todos sus papeles para los juicios estan escritos con "MattxElektra" y encima con sangre. Ninguna duda que la mayor enemiga de su relación con la araña es la propia tía May.**

 **Guest: You should read the chapter today to know that.**

 **Spidey 2099: Maybe make one where Peter has to take care of the mini villains, like Viper or Mystique ...**

 **asm 600: Maybe, maybe not.**

 **LeonHeart77: Seamos honestos, para Peter ellas son sus angelitos que no recuerdan lo mal que lo trataron en sus versiones adultas. Ese poder fue encomendado a cada lector con el fin de evaporizar a Maria. Mi propósito se consiguió si Laura genera esa clase de sensaciones en ustedes ahora. No creo que ni siendo adulto vaya a poder sobrevivir todo el amor que Elektra quiere darle a Matt.**

 **No soy dueño de nada, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 46_**

La mano de Peter se movía en un reflejo involuntario a lo largo del sedoso cabello amarillo de su hija Valeria, con sus labios meramente entreabiertos para dejar escapar un suave ronquido que demostraba lo cansado que estaba luego de un largo día lleno de emociones.

Quince pares de ojos se abrieron a mitad de la noche, adaptándose a la oscuridad de la sala donde dormían. Solo Laura y Jennifer se quedaron junto a Valeria en el pecho del hombre que las cuidaba, dejándose llevar por el palpitar acompasado que nuevamente las tentaba a rendirse al preciado descanso.

Felicia, Natasha, Wanda y Jessica se apresuraron a revisar el teléfono celular de Spidey, frunciendo sus ceños al ver que Mary Jane parecía empecinada en enviar mensajes con el propósito de generar una reunión urgente para hablar de su relación.

Obviamente esto fue solucionado con un extenso mensaje escrito por Black Cat donde utilizaba un florido léxico para dejar en claro que no quería recibir más mensajes que incomodasen a su amado, pensando en realizarle a la pelirroja una grata visita que le terminaría dibujando unas cuantas cicatrices en su cara para que se dedique a actuar en películas de terror.

-Estoy empezando a pensar que deberíamos tenerla en la hoguera junto a Hill…- la heroína de origen británico habló en voz baja, viendo desde el sofá donde estaba sentada al castaño.

-Yo no pienso compartir a Peter con esa perra. No después de lastimarlo como May nos contó en profundidad- Scarlet Witch dejó en claro sus sentimientos, aprovechando que She-Hulk no estaba utilizando la campera azul que encontró en la caja para poder ponérsela ella.

-Debo admitir que la idea de Jess es atractiva. Nunca creí que Maria podía actuar tan estúpidamente contra Peter, incluso luego de admitir que ella misma había enviado a Coulson y Carter- la mini espía rusa dijo, tomando el teléfono entre sus manos y revisando algunas de las fotos que Spiderman había tomado el día de hoy en privado durante la estadía en el Instituto Xavier.

-Sigo sin saber cómo es que él puede sacar fotos tan hermosas con un simple celular? –asombrada por la calidad de las imágenes donde ellas salían riendo en el agua mientras chapoteaban y el sol parecía reflejarse en cada gota, Mockingbird se explayó.

-Pasa que es una de las habilidades de tantas que él tiene. Además, mejoró mucho más cuando se tomaba fotografías en su traje y las vendía al Bugle para conseguir dinero- la ladrona de joyas explicó al mismo tiempo que lograba hacerse de la parte superior del uniforme heroico del castaño y se lo ponía, inhalando el aroma profundamente.

-Acabas de recordarme que también debemos hacerle una visita a ese estúpido con bigote de Hitler que se empeña en describir como un criminal a mi araña- la asesina de cabellos rojos se prometió internamente hacer sufrir a Jameson por toda la mala prensa que le llenó de dinero los bolsillos mientras pagaba miserias a Peter.

No obstante, no muy lejos del quinteto que compartía el sillón, las telépatas mutantes y cierta rubia fantástica marchaban en dirección a la habitación que le pertenecía al arácnido y actualmente era ocupado por la mesías hija de Cable.

Abriendo con cuidado la puerta para evitar despertar a alguien, el trío se adentró y vieron que la adolescente descansaba con su cara enterrada en la mullida almohada y portaba una camisa blanca holgada como pijama.

-Esa es una camisa de Peter? Por qué está usando una y nosotras no? – celosa, cuestionó inmediatamente Emma Frost mientras inflaba sus mejillas infantilmente.

-Será porque dormimos junto a él y podemos verlo como queramos porque piensa que solo somos unas niñas inocentes? - la blonda que obtuvo sus poderes por culpa de los rayos cósmicos contestó.

-Oye, Hope…despierta- Phoenix saltó sobre la cama y se dispuso a llamar a la susodicha, forzando a abrir los ojos o tirando de sus mejillas.

-Mmh…Qué…? Quién…? Peter…? – balbuceó semidormida la joven pelirroja con una sonrisa formándose en su cara para luego abrazar desprevenidamente a la afectada por el villano del futuro.

-No! Despierta ahora! Tenemos que hablar! – intentando liberarse mediante empujones, reclamó Jean.

-Peter…te…amo…- abrazando con ímpetu a la infanta contra su pecho, Hope volvió a hablar, dejando en claro sus sentimientos por el nombrado a las demás.

-Ustedes dejen de reírse y ayúdenme! Siento que me muero de nuevo! – la antigua Reina Negra del Hellfire Club pidió ayuda con ahínco.

-Esto va a ser muy fácil…HOPE DESPIERTA! – declaró la mutante rubia, dando unos pasos hacia atrás y después saltar rápidamente sobre el abdomen de la dormida, haciendo que esta se levante asustada y lista para pelear de ser necesario con sus lanza redes.

-Ah! Eh? Emma, Jean, Susan? Qué hacen despiertas a esta hora? – sorprendida y despabilándose luego de ver su reloj en conjunto a las niñas, quiso saber la mesías mutante.

-Queremos hablar sobre Peter…- viendo que todas estaban en la cama de Spidey, Sue Storm decidió imitarlas mientras hablaba.

-Le pasó algo? Hill volvió a intentar una tontería? – creo conclusiones la joven, enojándose al recordar que ella interrumpió un bello momento con su mentor.

-No…bueno, no aún. Pero queremos saber qué fue lo que le hiciste a nuestro Peter- optando por el camino de que ella misma se explique, requirió Invisible Woman.

-Yo...lo siento, pero desconozco de lo que me preguntan...- simulando ignorancia para evitar una incómoda charla, replicó la Summers.

-Muy bien, tú lo quisiste...sujétenla! - cansada de utilizar el camino bondadoso, la Grey exclamó mientras Emma se sentaba sobre las piernas y ella junto a Susan trababan la movilidad de los brazos de la adolescente.

-Qué creen que hacen!? Suéltenme o Peter nos oirá y se enojará de nuevo! - pretendiendo liberarse, la pelirroja mutante del futuro rogó.

-Entonces no grites y responde a lo que te preguntamos! - gritó en un susurro Emma, pellizcándole el abdomen descubierto.

-Ay! No sé de lo que me hablan...- quejándose del dolor súbito, la mutante respondió.

-No nos mientas! Qué le hiciste a nuestro esposo? - usando sus pequeñas uñitas afilada para picarle el brazo derecho, la blonda fantástica volvió a preguntar.

-Responde o te seguiremos pellizcando hasta que seas una vaca roja! - amenazó Phoenix, aplicando la misma táctica de sus colegas en la piel del cuello.

-A quién llamas vac...Ay! Ay! Ay! Ya basta, lo admito! Casi nos besamos de no haber sido por Hill! - intentando defenderse pero fallando cuando la comenzaron a torturar nuevamente, reveló la verdad finalmente la adolescente.

-Qué. Fue. Lo. Que. Dijiste? - entrecortadamente, cuestionó la portadora de la fuerza cósmica mientras un fénix en llamas se proyecto encima de ella.

-Nosotros casi nos besamos, vale? Fue un momento entre los dos y por poco lo logramos...- resignada a que iba a morir sin haber conseguido su deseo, confesó por completo la joven a sus inquisidoras.

-Y no lo lograrás, nos escuchaste? Primero estamos nosotras, sus esposas y luego te dejaremos que tú lo hagas- poniendo la mejor cara de mala que podía en su estado actual de tamaño, la Storm dejó en claro.

-Pero si llegamos a enterarnos que no nos hiciste caso y actuaste por ti misma, le diremos a Laura que haga SNIKT! - la Reina Blanca finalizó la advertencia que el trío llevó a cabo mediante un lazo telepático.

-Sin SNIKT! Lo entiendo! Pero...y si él me besa? - aceptó velozmente las condiciones, para luego preguntar una situación hipotética.

-Entonces le besas bien porque él se lo merece! Y esta charla nunca existió, entendido? - a regañadientes Jean aceptó que algo como eso podría ocurrir, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba de encima de Hope junto a las demás y se marchaban de la habitación.

-Bien claro! - aceptó la mesías mutante, viendo asombrada como su recámara parecía volver a un silencio abrumador, como si nada hubiese ocurrido en verdad.

* * *

-Qué fue ese ruido? - Hawkeye preguntó al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros de cuarto/celda se sentaban sobre los colchones que usaban como camas.

-Mmh...? De qué hablas Clint? Yo no escuché nada- el mini Tony contestó, refregándose los ojos para tratar de ver en la oscuridad.

-Juro que escuché unas risas! - dándose vuelta para enfrentar al multimillonario, exclamó el pequeño arquero.

-Todas las noches escuchamos risas, son las personas que le dan su dinero a Logan- Luke comentó, intentando recostarse para dormirse de nuevo.

-No me digas que le tienes miedo a la oscuridad...- con un dejo de sorna, proclamó Cyclops.

-Lo dice el tipo que le habla a una pared- fastidiado, devolvió gentilmente la burla el afectado por Kang mientras deseaba poder tener su rifle de dardos que Ororo le pidió prestado.

-Yo no escucho nada- Ben Grimm aportó su opinión.

-Se debe a que los ladrillos no tienen oídos, genio! - Johnny exclamó irritado por ser despertado.

-Hulk! - el niño de piel verde clamó mientras se paraba tambaleante con un semidormido Reed Richards y lo ataba a la celda como medida de seguridad.

-Eso tranquiliza tus nervios, Clint? - Steve quiso saber, agarrando su escudo por si las dudas, algo que Thor imitó con su Sartenbreaker 2.0 al ponerla bajo la almohada.

-Un poco...pero juro que escuché risas muy cerca de aquí- intentando entornar sus ojos para ver mejor en la oscuridad, volvió a decir el diminuto Barton.

-Black Bolt, prende a Vision para que podamos dormirnos de una vez- Pym le pidió al Inhumano mientras se dejaba caer en su colchón, completamente agotado de trabajar para su protector.

Dicho Boltagon acató la demanda de Antman, tomando la cabeza del androide que Tony había desarmado y golpeándolo dos veces en la frente para que sus ojos se encendiesen como linternas, iluminando el habitáculo para así finalmente todos regresasen a dormir pacíficamente.

Una lástima que si se hubiesen quedado despiertos dos minutos más, podrían haber visto varios ojos que brillaban en las penumbras de la celda que los enfrentaba, seguido de suaves risitas femeninas que prometían pesadillas en los pequeños.

* * *

 **Se terminó todo por hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Peter extrañará en el futuro estos días donde puede dormir tranquilamente?**

 **Jennifer se imaginará mientras se recuesta en el pecho de la araña que está en su forma adulta?**

 **MJ cometerá el gravísimo error de querer visitar de nuevo a Spidey?**

 **Spiderwoman llevará a cabo su amenaza de utilizarla como leña en la próxima hoguera?**

 **Natasha se debatiré la idea de dejarse tomar fotos por el Parker cuando el efecto de Kang desaparezca?**

 **Nuestro héroe deberá pelear con las chicas para recuperar las partes de su traje?**

 **Emma asaltará el guardarropa del arácnido?**

 **Hope se imaginaba semejante tortura bajo el poder de las uñitas afiladas?**

 **Podrá Sue usar una cara de mala con su forma infantil?**

 **Sucederá que Peter bese a Hope en algún momento por cuenta propia?**

 **Clint se estará volviendo paranoico?**

 **Scott dejará de ser un idiota alguna vez?**

 **Reed servirá para otra cosa que no sea de soga?**

 **Habrán descubierto una nueva función a Vision?**

 **Las mujeres harán su acto en el capítulo que viene?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUCHO SABER LO QUE OPINAN, PIENSAN, SI TIENEN DUDAS, QUEJAS, CRÍTICAS, PREGUNTAS, PEDIDOS, CONSEJOS, COMENTARIOS, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Bienvenidos todos a un nuevo episodio de esta historia!**

 **viruz pirata: Hope deberá empezar a rezar para que su deseo se cumpla, los labios de Peter no serán algo fácil de conseguir con tantas pretendientes cerca. Hill es una máquina de cometer errores, así que no te sorprenda si hace una estupidez muy pronto. Por ahora, Vision servirá de linterna para los niños. Reed es la soga móvil del grupo de pequeños héroes. Las locas volverán a aparecer para atormentar a los mocosos, no te preocupes. El gato...qué misterio que puse en la historia, no? Logan merece disfrutar su tiempo con Storm, después de todo lo que consiguió con trabajo duro... MJ, ella sí o sí va a tener una aparición de nuevo en mi fanfic, es la pieza clave para generar discordia.**

 **WM King: Es el nuevo amigo de Thor en la ausencia de Mjolnir, aunque habrá que ver cómo termina todo cuando vuelva a ser adulto. Y entre Hope y Peter todo puede pasar.**

 **Breaker234: Mary Jane nunca sabe cuándo quedarse quieta, y es por eso mismo que las niñas están más que seguras que le harán algo. En este fanfic todo puede pasar a la hora de continuar con la historia de Spidey, desde peleas a besos y arrumacos. Hill va a sufrir es todo lo que te puedo decir. Y vas a tener que leer el capítulo de hoy para saber que pasa con los niños.**

 **naruto nn: Nop, definitivamente ellos no saben lo que está a punto de sufrir...Puede que a la Watson le pasen dos cosas: o le da un infarto al ver tantas niñas; o intenta pelearle a su ex y las niñas lo defienden con toda violencia. Cualquier persona que vea a mini Laura con su peluche y no piense que es tierna, es porque tiene menos corazón que Red Skull y Thanos juntos. Anya tendrá sus momentos con Spiderman, no desesperes.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Son un grupo variopinto de asesinas, espías, ladronas, ex novias y esposas, madres...creo que están más que informadas con diferentes tipos de torturas. Si bien puede que estén enojadas, se me hace difícil a mí también el imaginarme a una diminuta Sue con cara de enojo. Rogue fue la más atrevida de todas las féminas (y así le fue también), ahora todas se pelearán por saber quién tiene el segundo beso de Peter.**

 **Mandy305: MJ lo abandonó en el altar (al menos eso puse en esta historia) y encima pretende regresar con él como si fuese posible...sí, ella está completamente loca. JJJ va a sufrir mucho bajo la malvada ternura de las pequeñas y demás pretendientes de Spidey. Hope está deseando profundamente que eso se cumpla. A partir de hoy vas a saber lo que Elektra y compañía están haciendo. Sable siempre ocupó un lugar importante en el corazón de Peter, más cuando esta le ayudó a salvar el mundo y se sacrificó para que pudiese vivir. May es el final boss de este fanfic. Cyclops...cómo odio (y la gran mayoría de los lectores también) a este personaje. Reed es polifuncional ahora si te das cuenta.**

 **Guest: I'm sorry, but you're going to have to read to know what will happen between Peter and Hope.**

 **parzibal: Los mocosos conocerán el verdadero terror a partir de hoy. Y habrá una gran competencia entre todas las féminas para saber quién es la próxima en besar a Peter.**

 **thomas 2033: Yes, Hope and Peter will kiss at some point in my fanfic. But the real question is, when will they do it? With knowing that you like my story, it is more than enough. And don't worry, I'm writing the third part of my What if ?, I only ask you to be patient.**

 **Asm 600: Near the end of my story, the girls will regain their adult appearance. From there I will write a few more chapters so you know what will be the resolution that will take the life of Spiderman.**

 **LeonHeart77: Sí...yo tampoco creo que Peter consiga mucho tiempo para dormir en el futuro. Jennifer se imagina siendo abrazada por su araña mientras le susurra cuanto la ama. Mary Jane volverá a aparecer, no te preocupes. Es Natasha de quien hablamos, una super y sexy espía asesina rusa entrenada en matarte con un sorbete o lucir bella incluso con una bolsa de basura como única ropa. Creo que Spidey deberá en pensar hacer su Mk IV muy pronto... La atracción entre ambos es algo que va más allá de lo físico ahora si te das cuenta. Scott es el principal ser odiado entre toda la comunidad mutante. Lo que no mata a Vision, solo volverá más fuerte...así que se vienen las luces de neón para el androide!**

 **No soy dueño de nada, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 47_**

-Peter...- Anya susurró en el oído siniestro de su mentor.

-Qué sucede? - quitando su vista de las pequeñas danzarinas, enfrentó su mirada a la de Spidergirl.

-Estás seguro que Hill no se escapará de la mansión para hacer algo contra nosotros? - preocupada la latina interrogó al mismo tiempo que Franklin y las otras dos adolescentes escuchaban atentamente la charla.

-No lo creo. Recuerda que la até a Mjolnir para que no pueda escaparse- con una sonrisa cómplice por la travesura que realizó, tranquilizó el adulto mientras usaba su mano para masajear la extremidad derecha de ella.

-Aún sigo sin poder creerme que algo como eso funcione…Y si logra cortar la telaraña que la une? – Kamala cuestionó, entretenida en ver como su mentora e ídolo bailaba sincronizadamente junto a las demás pequeñas.

-A menos que sus dientes sean de Adamantium, dudo mucho que pueda liberarse o mover el martillo de Thor. Además, conté previamente pasos en todas direcciones donde pueda hallar algo que le ayude- explicó feliz el hombre, satisfecho con poder molestar a aquella mujer que siempre parecía tener algo que reclamarle.

-Sin contar que T'challa parecía ansioso por rasguñarla si se acercaba al teléfono fijo…- recordó Franklin lo que vio momentos antes de salir de la Mansión Avengers.

Aquella memoria dibujó muecas alegres en todos por un segundo antes de regresar la atención a las quince rejuvenecidas heroínas y villanas junto a Valeria, la cual parecía olvidarse por completo de su faceta científica para disfrutar de ser la niña que era.

Los minutos pasaron tan rápido para todos, que la clase terminó antes de que se diesen cuenta. Saludando a la profesora luego de cambiarse de ropa en los vestuarios, las infantes se apresuraron para alcanzar a Peter y los demás que aguardaban en la entrada de la escuela para regresar tranquilamente al hogar que habitaban.

-Podemos ir al parque a jugar un rato? – Medusa cuestionó, tomando la mano diestra del arácnido para cruzar la calle.

-Por mí no hay problema en llevarte, pero las demás que piensan? – aceptando el pedido, Spidey se volteó para confirmar que el resto decidiese.

-Sí! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo las catorce mujeres con cuerpo infantil, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones de alegría que al parecer eran un efecto causado por el ataque de Kang.

-Muy bien, solo recuerden que Hope, Anya y Kamala necesitan practicar sus bailes también…- encaminando hacia la misma plaza donde estuvieron antes con May, el adulto a cargo dijo.

La gris y ruidosa ciudad cambió de aspecto a medida que se adentraban en el sinuoso camino escoltado de árboles y flores, donde las niñas revoloteaban con el fin de alcanzar los juegos que se hallaban en un claro. Incluso Franklin encontraba divertido el jugar con su hermana y madre, empujándolas con fuerza en los columpios mientras competían en quien llegaba más alto.

Anya, sin querer perder oportunidad alguna para practicar, convenció al castaño de que bailasen allí mismo. Tras debatírselo por un minuto, Peter aceptó y estiró sus brazos para enlazarlos en los de la latina, comenzando a murmurar el compás del vals para simular la música que les faltaba.

-Estás mejorando muy rápido- señaló el arácnido a su pupila, dejando de murmurar el ritmo clásico luego de que la pakistaní utilizase su celular para reproducirlo.

-Tengo un buen maestro. El mejor de hecho- dialogó Spidergirl, agradeciendo que Hill estuviese en la mansión para así poder verle el rostro al castaño sin tener que andar ocultándolo por precaución.

-Oh…acaso están engañándome con otro sujeto? – sonando un poco ofuscado y un tanto burlón, cuestionó el tótem, recibiendo un leve golpe en su pecho para a continuación seguir danzando entre la música y las risas infantiles.

-Cállate, Peter. No necesito a nadie más…que tú- contestó la joven de cabellos marrones, deteniéndose de hablar para dar un giro y proseguir finalmente cuando se detuvieron a meros centímetros uno del otro.

-Palabras peligrosas son esas que pronuncias, Anya. Más de una persona sería perfecta para ti en lugar de un problemático adulto como yo, que apenas puede costear con sus propias dudas- continuando la danza sin ceder un espacio más entre los dos, el Parker promulgó con baja autoestima.

-Me gustan los problemas. Me gustan tus problemas para poder solucionarlos. No hay nada más perfecto que eso- replicó de forma segura y rápida la sucesora del manto de Julia.

-…Sabes, últimamente no sé lo que le está pasando a mi suerte. Es como si se la hubiese pasado a otra persona y por fin pudiese disfrutar de la vida- juntando las frentes, lo que obligó a él que se encorvase un tanto, susurró solo para ella sus pensamientos.

-Entonces no hay que perder más el tiempo…Hope, es tu turno! – habló ella, aprovechando la cercanía para besarle castamente la mejilla izquierda y salir corriendo con la cara levemente roja mientras llamaba a la mesías mutante.

La pelirroja no perdió el tiempo, notando el rubor en Anya y sintiendo una opresión en su pecho por intentar quitarle lo que creía suyo, pero recordando rápidamente aquella visita nocturna que recibió.

Lo que la hizo masajearse el abdomen y los brazos en un acto reflejo antes de tomar la mano de Spidey.

-Ocurre algo? Te duele en alguna parte? – con las orbes chocolates desbordando de preocupación, el vigilante de Queens posicionó su mano libre en el abdomen de la muchacha para masajearlo instintivamente.

-Qué? No, no. Solo una pequeña molestia de tanto hacer ejercicio- mintió la Summers, tomando la mano del hombre en la suya para tranquilizarlo e iniciar la práctica.

-Debes tener cuidado, no me gustaría verte herida por algo tan tonto como eso- suspirando de alivio y esbozando una mueca alegre, pidió encarecidamente el héroe del numeroso grupo.

-Pero de hacerlo me cuidarás, cierto? – tentativamente formuló su duda la mutante, sin percatarse una vez más como sus cuerpos se acercaban instintivamente como el día anterior, compartiendo incluso el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos.

Olvidándose por completo que estaban en un lugar público y a la vista de todos sus protegidos, Spiderman acortó aún más la mera distancia para sentir el cálido aliento mentolado que su pareja de baila emitía, percibiendo que sus sentidos se nublaban.

-Tú las traes! – un grito provocado por Julia, quien golpeó su pierna izquierda, sacó a Peter de su ensimismamiento para ver como la pequeña Madame Web corría con una carcajada alegre llenando el aire.

-NOOOO! – otro chillido fue el que se oyó en el claro, proviniendo de Ms. Marvel, quien estaba expectante de toda la situación pero que terminó haciendo una genuina imitación, al alzar su puño en alto, del dictador latveriano ante la intromisión de la diminuta heroína.

* * *

-Chicos…- Clint volvió a despertarse y sentarse en su cama improvisada, provocando gemidos de somnolencia y frustración en los demás.

-Ya duérmete…! – semiconsciente, Pym le arrojó su almohada al arquero.

-Esto es serio- habló de nuevo el Barton, devolviendo la gentileza del almohadazo.

-Y ahora qué quieres? – resignado a poder dormirse pronto, cuestionó Tony.

-Qué tenemos que hacer para que te duermas? – Ben se quejó, tentado en arrojar a su mini compañero de equipo rubio.

-Hulk…- el susodicho solo murmuró su típico monosílabo mientras señalaba el papel que Black Bolt sostenía al lado de su cabeza donde tres zetas dibujadas en azul indicaban su estado actual.

-Tengo que decirles algo importante! – rabioso por no ser escuchado como él deseaba, Hawkeye exclamó.

-Bien! Bien! Ya me despertaste! Qué quieres decirnos?! – Thor, cansado de oírlos hablar, se sentó con su fiel arma sobre su regazo en caso de tener que golpear a alguien en la cabeza con el fin de desmayarlos y conseguir así su preciado sueño.

-Matt no está con nosotros…- declaró Clint, señalando el colchón donde se supone que dormía, estando este completamente impoluto.

-De qué habl…? Oye, es cierto! Matt, dónde estás amigo! – el moreno niño de camiseta amarilla exclamó, revolviendo las sábanas con la esperanza de que el ciego estuviese escondido y jugándoles una broma.

-Chicos…Stephen tampoco está…- con voz trémula habló Captain America, apresurándose en aferrarse a su escudo patriota en caso de tener que defenderse.

El rey Inhumano se apuró en levantarse y coger la cabeza de Vision para enfocar sus ojos luminosos a donde la cama del rejuvenecido Hechicero Supremo estaba, descubriendo que las sábanas estaban removidas pero él no se hallaba presente.

Acto inmediato, Black Bolt iluminó la reja que separaba el interior del resto de La Balsa, encontrando que Mr. Fantastic estaba desmayado en el suelo sin sujetar la celda como Hulk lo había puesto tiempo atrás.

Un súbito terror inundó los cuerpecitos de los héroes, quienes valientemente se fueron poniendo de pie para acercarse hasta la puerta metálica de barrotes, hallando que esta estaba abierta. Envueltos en sábanas y sujetando sus armas, cada uno de ellos salió en busca de sus amigos perdidos, iluminando el obscuro camino largo con la tenue luz que la cabeza del androide entregaba.

* * *

 **Fin por hoy mis queridos lectores!**

 **Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Se esperaban que Mjolnir funcionase también como esas bolas metálicas que los presos de antes tenían?**

 **T'challa será algo o alguien especial para tener tal nivel de inteligencia?**

 **O solo un gato precavido?**

 **Será que actuar como verdaderas niñas por momentos es el precio a pagar por conservar sus mentes adultas?**

 **Será que Anya intentará pronto algo más con Peter?**

 **Qué hubiese pasado si Kamala se imaginaba otra cosa en el momento que Spidey apoyó su mano en el abdomen de Hope? (para quien no sepa de qué hablo...digamos que la Khan pensó que ella estaba embarazaba y lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos)**

 **Ustedes pensaban que Peter besaría esta vez a la mesías mutante?**

 **Reaccionaron ustedes, queridos lectores, como lo hizo Ms. Marvel cuando Julia interrumpió el inminente beso?**

 **Acaso Clint tiene problemas para dormir?**

 **Antman intentará conseguir ayuda de Doom para resolver el problemas de las adultas acosadoras?**

 **Se imaginaron a Black Bolt sosteniendo su cartel?**

 **Pensarán que unos monstruos raptaron a sus amigos, los niños?**

 **La linterna de Vision durará el tiempo suficiente para hallar a los dos mocosos perdidos?**

 **Acaso habrán más que desaparezcan mañana?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA SABER SUS COMENTARIOS, OPINIONES, DUDAS, CRÍTICAS, PEDIDOS, ENCUESTAS, QUEJAS, APORTES, RESPUESTAS, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Buenos días a todos mis queridos lectores!**

 **viruz pirata: Estoy empezando a pensar que Kamala no solo representa el espíritu de cada escritor y lector de fanfiction, sino que también demuestra nuestra ira cuando algo o alguien interrumpe un momento especial. No te preocupes, Peter tendrá tiempo suficiente para disfrutar de los labios de Hope cuando el momento llegue. Quizás el gato sea de ayuda para la situación de Hill, o quizás solo se dedicará a rasguñarla hasta que aprenda a no molestar. MJ es la persona que más odio recibirá por parte de las niñas, adolescentes y adultas (Rogue y Psylocke) ya que saben todo el dolor que provocó en Spidey. Con respecto a los niños, vas a tener que leer para saber que pasará con ellos. Y Logan tendrá su aparición en esta mini saga del terror, no desesperes.**

 **parzibal: Solo podemos rezar por el bienestar de Matt y Stephen...Como dije en la respuesta anterior, Ms. Marvel es la fiel representación de todos nosotros cuando nos interesamos en un tema. Habrán más momentos divertidos de tortura que las niñas tendrán con Hill, ya que variarán desde cosas inocentes hasta el borde de la cadena perpetua.**

 **Breaker234: El beso de Hope y Peter tiene que ser especial y en un momento que nadie los perturbe (no, no será en el baño malpensado!). Puedo asegurarte que Quicksilver es uno de los anfitriones de la mala suerte Parker (wow...lo hice sonar como si fuese un simbionte).**

 **Mandy305: Nada es más fuerte que los celos de unas pequeñas, y el pobre Spiderman tiene quince a su cuidado. Mjolnir solo puede ser alzado por aquellos dignos...Hill no lo es y por lo tanto a sufrir por sus actos. Logan hará algo, no te preocupes, no es tan descorazonado como para dejar que le roben su fuente de dinero. La tía May es la clase de Final Boss que te mata antes de que inicie la pelea siquiera. Bueno...MJ va a sufrir entonces cuando vaya a la mansión.**

 **naruto nn: Ese martillo es la neta, ni siquiera a Odin mismo se le hubiese ocurrido usarlo de tal manera. Y Kamala tiene ya como treinta historias para escribir con toda la inspiración que está recibiendo.**

 **Uzu: Eso o que ambos hagan esos libros titulados "Como usar a Mjolnir/Mr. Fantastic para tontos". Mmh...demasiado atrevido por parte de Peter si le hace una visita nocturna a la pelirroja, pero si son las niñas...ella amanecerá muerta sin dudas. Parece que la vida le está sonriendo por una vez al Parker cuando su mala suerte se fue con aquellos dos. Los héroes no recuerdan nada, por lo que son novatos en todo lo que están a punto de sufrir. Y sí, Cyclops es el tipo más odiado del mundo Marvel.**

 **Guest: No one doubts that, my anonymous friend.**

 **Saigo Linnear: Todo es cuestión de tiempo con las locas por los niños...algo me dice que cuando ellos recuperen sus aspectos adultos, ellas se quedarán a vivir un largo tiempo en La Balsa por sus actos deprevados. Sí, estoy escribiendo el tercer capítulo de Gods and Wizards (admito que tuve que leer los comics y ver las películas para poder inspirarme una vez más).**

 **Mandy305 (otra vez al parecer!): Todos esos tienen la mala suerte Parker y también Rachel si te has dado cuenta. Me alegra saber que piensas eso de mi historia, muchas gracias en serio. Vas a tener que esperar para ver como todo eso va a pasar, no desesperes. Sí, voy a continuar "Now you see me".**

 **veku 786: Probably, but you'll have to wait and read to know that ...**

 **Spidey 2099: Not exactly in the next chapter (today) but it may happen in the future.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Primero que nada, gracias por comentar. Segundo, sí...todos dicen lo mismo sobre cuanto duran los capítulos, pero es la única forma que tengo para poder actualizar todos los días. Nadie duda que Peter le hallará más usos a Mjolnir mientras Thor no esté. Los momentos hermosos que son rotos por terceros no ponen a todos como Doom, gritando y alzando un puño al cielo.**

 **LeonHeart77: Si Peter llegase a enterarse que ellas le mintieron todo este tiempo, te puedo asegurar que su corazón y confianza no lo soportarían (triste pero cierto). Todas están peleando por ser la segunda que bese al arácnido. Parece que he creado muchos Doom al interrumpir el beso entre Peter y Hope. Para saber que ocurrirá con los niños, vas a tener que leer solamente.**

 **No soy dueño de nada, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 48_**

Luego de una extensa tarde jugando y bailando en el parque, el grupo vigilado por Peter regresó finalmente a la Mansión Avengers. Parte de él quería prepararles algo de comer y dedicarse a leer unos libros como lo estaba haciendo últimamente antes de dormirse con las mini heroínas y villanas. Otra parte solo deseaba llegar lo más pronto posible para liberar a la directora de SHIELD de sus ataduras, ya que en realidad él no era alguien que le guardase rencor por algo que más de la mitad de New York pensaba gracias a las infamias que repartía su antiguo jefe del Daily Bugle.

Fue por ese motivo que apenas llegaron a destino, el arácnido se apresuró en ponerse su máscara y entrar. El sonido del televisor era la única muestra de que algo interrumpía el eterno silencio que había días atrás antes de la imprevista visita de Hill. Alzando un dedo a sus labios para decirles tácitamente a sus acompañantes que no hiciesen ruido, avanzaron a través del pasillo hacia la sala, hallando la figura femenina de la pelinegra que dormía en el sofá con las manos arañadas y una telaraña que conectaba su cintura al mango de Mjolnir.

-Parece que T'challa tuvo que defender el teléfono de la bruja- murmuró con un toque de gracia, Bobbi.

-A lo mejor quería llamar a esos hombres que nos querían llevar lejos de Peter…- la pequeña heroína y diseñadora de modas realizó una hipótesis.

-Por qué no la llevas lejos como a los otros tipos malos? – tironeando del pantalón del adulto, la Jotun le interrogó con una mirada tierna mientras su piel adoptaba su color original que tanto agradaba a la vista a todos.

-Ella no es tan mala como parece, niñas- agachándose para estar a la misma altura que todas las rejuvenecidas y Valeria, trató de tranquilizarlas el héroe de Queens.

-Pero estuvo diciendo cosas malas de ti! – gritó en un susurro la peliblanca del grupo de infantes, pisando con fuerza el suelo para demostrar su enojo.

-Felicia, mucha gente dice cosas feas de mí…pero eso no significa que luego no se arrepientan de ello- posicionando su mano derecha en la cara de la ladrona, replicó Spiderman, haciendo todo lo posible para aligerar la ira que sentía la diminuta mujer.

-Yo nunca diría cosas malas de ti! – mirándolo a las lentes blancas de su máscara, Black Cat declaró muy seguro de su nueva idealización para el futuro que quería tener con el hombre que siempre amó.

-Lo sé…ninguna de ustedes lo haría porque son las niñas más hermosas, inteligentes y buenas que existen- abriendo sus brazos para dejarse engullir en un masivo abrazó que terminó incluyendo a las adolescentes y un divertido Franklin, dejó en claro Spidey olvidando por un momento todas aquellas actitudes hirientes que pudo haber sentido por parte de ellas, excepto Sue, cuando eran adultas.

Soltándolas después de un largo minuto de ternura incomparable, el adulto dejó que cada una de ellas fuese a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, a lo que él aprovechó para dejar listo lo necesario en la cocina e inmediatamente buscar el pequeño botiquín que Jean había dejado allí mismo cuando él se lastimaba con el fin de curar a la pelinegra espía.

Teniendo cuidado para no despertarla, aplicó alcohol en las heridas y limpió con un trozo de algodón, todo bajo la atenta vigilancia de aquellas pequeñas que rondaban en espera del baño o que ya lo habían tenido y miraban una película animada junto al gatito negro que ronroneaba gracias a las caricias que recibía.

-Listo…- susurró para sí mismo mientras terminaba de pegar unas gasas con cinta hipoalergénica, Peter.

-No se despertó? – Laura quiso saber tras acercarse a donde la araña estaba, procediendo a abrirle los ojos a la fémina malhumorada para ver si reaccionaba.

-Estaba sucia y herida cuando llegó, es obvia que necesita descansar. Ahora me iré a preparar algo para que coman, pórtate bien y no hagan tanto ruido, vale? – guardando todo en el botiquín y acariciando el azabache cabello largo de la clon, Spidey se retiró a trabajar, no sin antes romper la telaraña que la unía al martillo divino.

-No haré nada para despertarla, Peter- demostrando que X-23 podía hablar sin necesidad de gruñir, ella se expresó con una voz suave mientras ondeaba su mano para despedir al castaño.

-…Ya se fue? – Medusa preguntó, saliendo junto a Jessica de atrás del sofá con una caja en sus manos.

-Sí. Se va a llevar una sorpresa cuando nos llame para comer…- con una mueca de complicidad, la Kinney vio como la Inhumana y la británica se aproximaban al cuerpo dormido de la espía a cargo de SHIELD con un set de cosméticos que habían tomado de la habitación de Janet Van Dyne.

Luego de una larga hora donde el tótem arácnido trabajó pacientemente con las verduras y la carne en la cocina, llamó a sus protegidas, pupilas, e "hijos" a la mesa. Tan ensimismado en su labor estaba él, que cuando se sintió extrañado cuando su sentido arácnido estalló violentamente, obligando a tensar los músculos de su cuerpo y prepararse para proteger a las muchachas de cualquier situación.

Lentamente Peter empezó a virar su cabeza con el propósito de mirar por encima de su hombro izquierdo, sintiendo que el peligro se aproximaba más rápido en lo que la amenaza pensaba que era un momento de distracción propia. Su mano siniestra se movió fugazmente para atrapar la extremidad que buscaba quitarle la máscara roja, solo para soltarla inmediatamente y dar un masculino grito de susto mientras saltaba un metros hacia atrás.

-Pero qué demonios!? – tentado a soltar sus redes al rostro del monstruo, Spiderman exclamó.

-Qué te ocurre, araña?! Actúas así con todos los que te quieren sacar la máscara? – el ser de cara morado oscuro, símil al negro, habló mientras parecía entornar el entrecejo.

-Hill? Eres tú? – dudoso de lo que veía, el arácnido preguntó sin darse cuenta que todos los habitantes de la Mansión Avengers llegaban a la cocina y contemplaban el espectáculo.

-Quién más crees que soy, proyecto de héroe?! Acaso no ves con claridad usando esa ridícula máscara?! Quizás deberías quitártela y hacerle un favor al mundo de retirarte para dejarme cuidar a las niñas! – furiosa por naturaleza, gritó la pelinegra que tenía el rostro pintado peor que un payaso.

Fastidiado con la actitud prepotente de la fémina, estado actual que el resto de las personas en el establecimiento compartían y tenían ganas de romperle la cara a dicha infractora, Peter solo chasqueó la lengua, relajó su cuerpo e indicó a los demás que tomasen asiento.

-Olvídalo…ahora siéntate y come o se te enfriará la comida- indicó el héroe de New York, optando por una infantil venganza de no decirle a la directora de la agencia secreta que su cara era la réplica exacta de una berenjena.

Creo que todos sintieron como unas costillas se rompían de tanto aguantar la risa cuando Maria vio su reflejo en una cuchara, emitiendo un ensordecedor grito de sorpresa.

* * *

Era realmente extenso el pasillo que doce niños transitaban temerosamente con la tenue iluminación que la cabeza de Vision brindaba, la cual parecía disminuir con cada paso que daban ya que las sombras devoraban hasta los sonidos que provenían de las peleas que mantenía Logan en el escenario central.

-No podemos regresar a dónde estábamos? – Thor preguntó mientras agarraba con todas sus fuerzas a Sartenbreaker 2.0 para sentirse seguro.

-Tienes miedo? – el patriota infante de cabello blondos cuestionó, afianzándose a su escudo con la misma fuerza que su amigo.

-Soy el hijo de Odín, rey de Asgard…y sí, tengo miedo- comenzó a proclamar orgulloso el diosecito del trueno, solo para admitir finalmente su estado actual.

-Todos lo tenemos, pero Matt y Stephen puede que nos necesiten- el miembro restante de los Defenders comentó, formando pequeños puños con sus manos en caso de tener que defenderse.

Una risa se hizo eco a espalda de ellos, enviándoles una metafórica cascada de agua helada por sus cuerpos que los hizo apretarse el uno con el otro por el terror que padecían.

-Qué fue eso? – Hank Pym quiso saber, escudándose con The Thing.

-Hulk…- fue la corta respuesta que Banner dio.

-Opino igual que Hulk, eso fue la risa de una mujer. Tú que piensas Tony? – Reed dialogó, para después buscar la confirmación de su rejuvenecido colega Illuminati.

Nadie pudo oír respuesta alguna proviniendo del mini multimillonario, lo que les provocó mala espina y muy lentamente empezaron a girarse en dirección a donde estaba de pie la última vez. El Boltagon utilizó la cabeza de Visión, cuya luz parpadeó unas veces pero se arregló cuando recibió un zape, descubriendo que solo había una zapatilla en el suelo y nada más.

-Tony? – Rogers llamó nervioso, esperando que fuese una mala broma.

-Dónde estás? – el X-men indagó, pero mirando directamente a un pilar de cemento puro.

-Muy buena esa broma, Tony. Ya puedes salir, tener que buscar a Matt y Stephen aún…- aferrándose más a su sábana, Clint habló al mismo tiempo que temblaba junto a los demás.

-…Bien, esto ya no me gusta Tony. Sal de una vez! – queriendo, infructuosamente, su miedo ocultar, Johnny Storm exclamó a uno de los pasillo oscuros en espera de una respuesta.

Solo otro par de risitas femeninas que parecían predecir algo malo se escuchó…

Y fue allí que los niños se dieron cuenta que debieron de haber elegido a Spiderman como su cuidador.

* * *

 **Se terminó por hoy!**

 **Será que Peter es incapaz de guardarle rencor por mucho tiempo a Hill?**

 **T'challa habrá peleado arduamente con la directora de SHIELD?**

 **Carter y Coulson aparecerán para rescatar a su superiora?**

 **Cuando Loki sea adulta de nuevo, se mostrará como realmente es con Peter? (me refiero a su aspecto de gigante de hielo)**

 **Felicia se estará prometiendo para futuro el nunca más decirle algo hiriente a Peter al igual que las demás?**

 **Maria se enterará que fue la "amenaza arácnida" quien curó su mano?**

 **Laura continuará hablando como lo viene haciendo o volverá a sus acostumbrados gruñidos tiernos?**

 **Será que la transformación de la pelinegra activa el sentido arácnido de Peter?**

 **Hill intentará contra las niñas como venganza?**

 **Deberían de haberse quedado en la celda los niños?**

 **O haber ido directamente con Logan?**

 **Tony habrá sido raptado?**

 **Cuántas mujeres serán parte del grupo de locas psicópatas ahora?**

 **A Vision se le acabarán las pilas en algún momento?**

 **Alguien le dirá a Scott que deje de hablarle a las paredes?**

 **Ellos se estarán arrepintiendo de no haber ido con Spidey?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA SABER SUS COMENTARIOS, OPINIONES, DUDAS, CRÍTICAS, QUEJAS, PEDIDOS, APORTES, ENCUESTAS, PREGUNTAS, ACLARACIONES, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Buenos días a todos mis queridos lectores!**

 **naruto nn: Laura empezará a tener más diálogo a medida que se sienta más a gusto con la presencia de Peter. Logan no se quedará de brazos cruzados, eso es obvio. El diner...ejem! el cuidar de los niños es lo primero en su vida.**

 **Breaker234: Está bien, lo admito, yo malpensé la situación. Hill vivirá cada momento en la mansión fijanse si le han hecho algo en la cara las niñas. Respecto a la máscara de Spidey, todo puede pasar para que se decida que Maria le ve la cara o no. La situación de los niños empeorará con cada capítulo, hasta el punto en que el terror los devore. Y sí, creo que si se hubiesen quedado con Spiderman, él los hubiese protegido (o terminaban todos secuestrados también...).**

 **Asm 600: And make Logan lose his source of money? I don't think so...**

 **Spidey 2099: Don't worry, I'll have them have more dialogue in the chapters.**

 **viruz pirata: La directora de SHIELD hará cosas como esas muy seguido (aunque por distintos motivos). Puedo ver que te tengo super intrigado con el gato, no? Lentamente cada uno de los mini héroes irán desapareciendo de una forma peor que cuando Thanos chasqueó sus dedos. En cuántos universos Peter es feliz?...bueno, si no me equivoco en el de NOIR es donde puedo decir que es medianamente feliz con Black Cat, y también en el 1610 (Ultimate) cuando Peter revive y se escapa con MJ mientras Miles lo reemplaza.**

 **Mandy305: Felicia tiene más que claro que es lo que debe de hacer para no lastimar más a su amada araña. Hill deberá andar con cuidado, ya que si sufrió dos ataques...de seguro recibirá más. Puedo asegurarte que no están muy cerca de Logan los niños. Maria es una persona muy complicada, puede que esté en el camino de la redención o simplemente quiere verle la cara a Peter a todo lo que dé. Vas a tener que leer para saber quien besará a Spidey muy pronto. Uno podría decir que las mujeres han formado un consejo deliberante, pero sí, Jean, Emma y Sue son las cabecillas porque ya declararon que tienen hijos con el arácnido.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Puede deberse a las dos cosas el hecho de que las niñas actuen de esa manera, además de que Peter no sospecha así. Vas a tener que continuar leyendo para saber que pasará con Maria.**

 **Guest: That will start from today, my dear anonymous reader.**

 **thomas 2033: Silver Sablinova. Would you like some more? (At least for me to consider if I add them as friends for Spidey).**

 **veku 786: Sable is one that will appear, of that there is no doubt. Would you like some more? (At least for me to consider if I add them as friends for Spidey).**

 **LeonHeart77: De hecho, esa es la forma de ser que Peter tiene, no le importa si alguien habla mal de él, pero si se meten con las niñas, adolescentes o incluso las mutantes e "hijos" que ganó, él es capaz de hacer lo imposible para arruinarles la vida. Cada una de las afectadas por Kang sabe que cuando regresen a la normalidad tienen que actuar precavidamente para no lastimar a la araña y darle aquello que merece. Lamento decírtelo, pero vas a tener que leer, ya que si te lo digo será una gran...GRAN! spoiler no solo para tí sino para los demás. Todos esperamos que las pilas en la cabeza de Vision duren lo suficiente.**

 **Guest 2099: Todo puede pasar entre la directora actual de SHIELD y la "amenaza arácnida" de New York. La secuestradora de Tony es posiblemente Madame Masque...a menos que algo pasó en aquellos momentos donde nadie las veía o escuchaba. La caja está a disposición de las niñas, por lo que no me sorprendería si Maria se pone a revisarla por curiosidad. Por favor espera con el What if? estoy escribiendo no solo este fanfic diario, sino que estoy tratando de terminar las actualizaciones de varias otras historias.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Como debes saber, las niñas son heroínas, villanas, asesinas, espías, madres, ladronas, diosas, etc...tienen conocimientos de sobra como para subyugar al mundo repetidas veces! Me parece bueno que ores por los niños, porque necesitarán de todas las plegarias posibles.**

 **No soy dueño de nada, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 49_**

-Ya está? – inquieta en su lugar sentada en el suelo sobre un almohadón mientras veía una película, Medusalith preguntó.

-Mmh…- murmuró distraídamente el castaño que hallaba interesante su tarea, la cual estaba llevándole más de cinco minutos.

-Spiderman…! – haciendo una faneca, se quejó aniñadamente la pequeña reina mientras golpeaba con sus puñitos su regazo, sacando una risita leve al hombre.

-Esa no es actitud digna de usted, su majestad- burlón, proclamó el vigilante de Queens, dejando que sus falanges se inmerjan en la cascada rojiza que caía de la cabeza infantil.

-Exijo que me digas si ya está o no! – exclamó la rejuvenecida Amaquelin.

-No se supone que soy tu esposo? Qué clase de matrimonio es este donde me reclamas algo de lo que tú me pediste? – él discutió lúdicamente con su "esposa", ignorando la fulminante mirada de Hill que bufó como única muestra de molestia.

-…Uno donde nosotras mandamos porque somos más que tú! – luego de pensarlo varios segundos, llegó a una sólida conclusión la Inhumana.

-Sí! – apoyó la moción Jennifer, moviendo su cabeza del regazo del hombre en el sofá.

-Ella tiene razón! Y Franklin debe hacernos caso también porque somos más! – Susan declaró, haciendo que su hijo gimiese de frustración al percatarse de ese hecho.

-Shhh…estoy viendo la película- calló, gruñó e indicó a las demás Laura, quien estaba sobre su estómago en el suelo viendo la televisión con mucha atención junto a su peluche de Spidey.

Tal concentración era la que la diminuta niña con huesos de Adamantium tenía puesta en los dibujos animados, que los demás guardaron silencio pero aun así mantenían sus brazos en alto para demostrar que lo que Medusa había dicho previamente era apoyado totalmente.

-Ustedes son malas…- fingió un sollozó el arácnido por lo bajo, solo para que cierta jovencita de piel verde y una adolescente araña besasen sus mejillas.

-Bueno, hay que recordar que son reinas, abogadas, líderes, y muchas otras cosas más ellas en realidad- Anya le rememoró una verdad, a lo que Peter bajó sus hombros derrotado e hizo que su labio inferior temblase para dar más énfasis a su estado.

-Y yo pensando que mi suerte había cambiado…- una vez más simuló un lamento el único hombre adulto de la mansión, provocando que Hill bufase más fuerte esta vez.

-Créeme, con suerte solo te desmayaré y me llevaré las niñas a un lugar más seguro que este- la directora de SHIELD dijo por lo bajo, respetando el pedido de la infante que pintó su cara de morado.

-Como cuál? Porque yo sepa, últimamente SHIELD parece una sucursal de HYDRA con todos los agentes durmientes que poseen…- mirándola de reojo retadoramente, se mofó Spiderman.

-Ni te atrev…! – empezó a gritar furiosa la pelinegra, solo para ser interrumpida.

-Shhh…! – Natasha fue la que calló a la sucesora de Fury esta vez.

-Ni te atrevas a decir algo como eso! Yo no tengo la culpa! – exclamó en voz baja la fémina, señalándolo acusadoramente con su dedo índice derecho mientras se aguantaba las ganas de arrojársele encima.

-Si la tienes. Y quieres saber por qué? – sin sentir la necesidad de dirigirle la mirada o levantar la voz, el Parker le habló.

Hill se negó a responder debido a una amalgama de sensaciones. La intriga y la pendencia batallaban interminablemente en su mente, ya que ningún lado quería ceder siquiera un milímetro de ventaja.

-Es porque no sabes confiar en otra gente. Eres tan paranoica que alejas a todos de tu alrededor y te niegas a escuchar un consejo- le relató el tótem a la jefa de la división de espías internacionales, terminando por atar la larga trenza que Medusa le había pedido anteriormente.

-Listo? – la pelirroja pregunto nuevamente al sentir que su pelo ya no era manipulado con gentileza.

-Sí, Medusa. Está lista, ve al baño a ver cómo te quedó- requirió Peter luego de ayudar a la pequeña a ponerse de pie y besar su frente, para después ver que se iba corriendo.

-Le quedó bonita, Spiderman- la mini She-Hulk le aseguró, asombrada de la habilidad que la araña poseía luego de trabajar pacientemente por un capricho infantil.

-Gracias, Jen. Si quieres, peino tu pelo como siempre me lo pides- sonriéndole agradecido, sacudió cariñosamente el largo pelo verde, consiguiendo que ella emitiese un chillido al mismo tiempo que intentaba alejar la mano para que deje de despeinarla.

Un carraspeo captó la atención de Peter, quien supo de antemano que solo una persona hacía eso en las últimas horas para dirigirle la palabra. Y no solo él conocía a la perfección el origen de dicho sonido, sino que el resto de mujeres afectadas por el villano del futuro eran conscientes que si Hill hacía algo más para deprimir a su pretendiente, ellas harían que se marchase inmediatamente de la Mansión Avengers sin importarles que Peter quisiese detenerlas.

-Cómo es que sabes todo eso? – con recelo y curiosidad, la pelinegra que peleó por su libertad en La Balsa quiso saber.

-Porque conozco la situación…Después de todo, soy el sujeto con el que casi nadie quiere trabajar o soportan y la mitad de New York teme- aclaró la duda el centro de la telaraña con una mueca alicaída, pero que paulatinamente se fue desvaneciendo con el apretón que su mano recibió por parte de la latina.

-No es lo mismo- sintiéndose ofendida por la comparación, protestó Maria Hill.

-Tienes razón, para ti esto es nuevo. Yo llevo más de diez años siendo tratado de la misma forma- él refutó y derribó toda clase de contramedida que ella pudiese emitir, silenciándola y perdiéndose las miradas de vergüenza que sus protegidas tenían.

-Yo…con permiso, voy a estar en mi habitación…por favor, avísenme cuando la cena esté servida- levantándose de su lugar y marchándose a la recámara que le pertenecía a Janet, la espía se expresó con el tono más suave que utilizó desde que llegó al establecimiento.

-Wow…le moviste el cerebro, papá! – esperando que se haya ido por completo, Franklin exclamó asombrado por la nueva actitud de la líder del servicio secreto.

* * *

-Hulk…- murmuró miedoso la pequeña bestia verde, sosteniendo en sus brazos a un mareado Cyclops que estaba a punto de ser usado como objeto contundente.

-No, Hulk. Yo tampoco escucho nada…- Clint replicó, asegurándose de ir atrás del rey Inhumano para ver el camino iluminado.

-Alguien sabe por dónde vamos al menos? – un mini Luke Cage indagó, desconociendo los pasillos oscuros.

-…NO- fue la unánime respuesta que recibió el Defender luego de un embarazoso silencio que solo los terminó por asustar mucho más.

Ninguno se atrevió a dar un paso más, ni siquiera cuando Hawkeye quiso incitar a Black Bolt para que lo hiciese y este por poco le patea la espinilla con el fin de que dejen de empujarlo. El niño que se negaba a hablar, ya sea por voluntad propia o por la cinta que tenía en la boca, sostuvo con un brazo la cabeza del androide mientras que con la otra empezó a hacer una secuencia de señas que nadie entendió excepto por Ben Grimm.

-Qué dijo? – Pym quiso saber.

-Dice que deberíamos de hacer un caminito de migas…- tradujo la mole naranja.

-No tenemos comida para hacer eso, ladrillo con patas- señaló la obviedad Human Torch.

-Es una expresión, tonto- dándole un suave zape que por poco lo estrella contra una pared, volvió a hablar The Thing.

-Podríamos usar a Reed…ustedes qué piensan? – ofreció una idea el pequeño super soldadito.

-No es mala opción- tratando de lucir calmado, se rascó la lampiña barbilla Clint.

-Acaso no puedo opinar? – Mr. Fantastic intentó protestar luego de ser usado constantemente como soga.

-Quieres desaparecer como Matt, Stephen y Tony? – su cuñado le recriminó.

Antes de que pudiesen darse cuenta las risas femeninas se hicieron eco por todos lados, asustando por completo a los pequeños y haciendo que el rey Inhumano soltase sin querer la cabeza de Vision, lo que provocó que la luz apuntase a un punto ciego y los demás quedasen a oscuras.

-La linterna! La linterna! Rápido, tráiganla! – Steve exclamó aterrorizado.

-Que alguien ate a Reed a una reja y busquemos a Vision! Ya! – Cage habló desesperado, oyendo como Ben enlazaba una de las piernas de su amigo en una celda y corrian directamente hasta la cabeza del androide.

Las risas se escucharon más cerca de lo deseado, pero en un segundo estas se detuvieron como si nunca hubiesen estado.

-AHHHHH! – un chillido espantó a los infantes que corrieron sin mirar atrás hasta que sus corazoncitos no daban más.

-Qué fue eso!? – Hank gritó acongojado, sintiendo que quería llorar y pedir auxilio.

-No lo sé! Se sintió como si...- el miembro rubio de los Fantastic Four comenzó a hablar.

-Como qué se sintió? – no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta, pidió Ben Grimm.

-...Como Thor- declaró Johnny, haciendo que el Boltagon se apresurase en iluminar a todos ellos con la linterna, hallando la aterrorizante noticia de que uno más de ellos faltaba.

-Oh, no! Perdidos a Thor! – Captain America clamó dramáticamente.

-Hulk! – el científico afectado por rayos gamma gritó, señalando que Sartenbreaker 2.0 también había desaparecido.

* * *

 **Y esto fue todo por hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció el capítulo que les presenté?**

 **Se habrá demorado mucho Spidey para trabajar con el pelo de Medusa?**

 **Estará soñando ella que él le haga eso todos los días cuando regrese a la normalidad?**

 **Utilizará su estatus de reina para pedirle más cosas a su amado?**

 **Será que Peter sucumbirá ante toda clase de caprichos femeninos porque está en inferioridad numérica?**

 **Era realmente interesando la película como para que Laura pidiese que no molesten?**

 **Anya habrá luchado con las demás por tener un lugar junto a su mentor en el sofá?**

 **Hill abrirá los ojos algún día?**

 **Aceptará que lo que Peter dijo era verdad?**

 **Las niñas se sentirán culpables incluso cuando sean adultas de nuevo por todo el dolor que acarrea el vigilante de Queens?**

 **Acaso Franklin aceptó por completo que el Parker es su nuevo padre? (algo que al parecer Valeria ya se le adelantó)**

 **Hulk algún día utilizará como ariete un palo en lugar de un amigo?**

 **Deberían de haber ido con Logan en un principio?**

 **Habrá recibido daño cerebral el rubio de los Fantastic Four con el golpe que le propinó Ben?**

 **Reed tendrá oportunidad de opinar o este será su castigo por ser un mal padre y esposo?**

 **Vision perderá algunas funciones con todos los golpes que está recibiendo?**

 **Quién se habrá robado a Thor?**

 **Quién será el siguiente?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA SABER SUS COMENTARIOS, OPINIONES, DUDAS, CRÍTICAS, PREGUNTAS, APORTES, PEDIDOS, QUEJAS, RESPUESTAS, ENCUESTAS, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Buenos días, tardes y noches a todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Breaker234: Bien, se resolvió el misterio de quién tiene la mente sucia...Hill seguirá padeciendo de esos momentos en donde no tenga nada que decir y se vea obligada a aceptar los hechos tales y como son. Los niños, por su parte, estarán en otro capítulo de terror hoy, y tendrás que leer para saber quién va a desaparecer.**

 **naruto nn: El arma más poderosa del mundo (segundo viene el Mjolnir) está fue del alcance de los niños, los cuales van desapareciendo de peor forma que cuando Thanos chasqueó sus dedos. No te preocupes, Spidey seguirá con sus clases de baile con las adolescentes...y puede que incluso aparezcan ciertas mutantes para poner la casa patas para arriba.**

 **viruz pirata: El gatito negro y Peter son la fórmula perfecta para la dominación universal (superando incluso a Doom con el poder de los Beyonders). Creo que pasar mucho tiempo haciendo vigilancia en New York, le ha enseñado un par de cosas interesantes a nuestro héroe arácnido. Está más que claro que no solo Laura sacará provecho a su nueva experiencia como niña, sino que muchas otras se divertirán como nunca antes pudieron. Y sí, uno a uno los mocosos irán desapareciendo...para nunca más volver?**

 **Ronaldc v2: Cuando provocan a Spidey, este es capaz de muchas cosas como hablar las palabras justas y necesarias, o ser el padre perfecto a una tropa de niñas con superpoderes. Estoy empezando a sentir lástima con Peter, el verse en tal inferioridad numérica, aunque algo me dice que puede sacarle bastante provecho cuando esté en peligro y necesite ayuda (lo que terminaría con una increíble masacre para el estúpido que tuvo la brillante idea de lastimarlo). Todos saluden a Thor, el mini dios del truenito!**

 **Mandy305: A Maria le pasarán más cosas antes de que encuentre su camino hacia la luz, no desesperes. Peter es Peter, nada cambiará su forma de ser, ni siquiera cuando esté al cuidado de quince infantes y tenga la mala costumbre de expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta. Opino igual que tú, a menos que quieran perder dinero, Logan y compañía necesitan ponerse manos a la obra. Puede que ponga a Betty Brant también en la historia, como intentando averiguar algo sobre las niñas en su faceta de periodista. Quizás sea una de ellas las que haga sentir mal a Spidey, o quizás sea otra persona... Mary Jane va a encontrarse con Spidey, ya que es necesario para dejar algunos puntos en claro...aunque por supuesto la situación será un tanto rara con todas las pretendientes presentes...y el castigo que le tendrán preparado.**

 **parzibal: Mmh...creo que voy a aceptar esa apuesta, mi querido lector.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Hay que admitirlo, Spiderman dio un salto de fe con las mini heroínas y villanas al aceptar ingenuamente el puesto de esposo y padre que había vacante. Siempre han mostrado a Peter como alguien bueno con las mujeres, el único problema que tenía era que no sabían lidiar con su faceta civil o la heroica, o simplemente lo dejaban de lado con excusas insulsas (véase el caso de MJ, Black Cat, Black Widow o Captain Marvel). Sí, los mocosos la están pasando muy, muy, pero muy mal.**

 **Guest: I will try to write as quickly as possible so that at least you can read a part of the two that I am going to present.**

 **veku 786: Maybe I'll have Polaris and Mystique show up so they can see what Wanda and Rogue do with Spiderman. I may even consider having Kitty arrive with Anna Marie and Psylocke, in order to visit Laura mainly. With respect to the others, I see it a bit difficult ... as much I can make Tigra make an appearance. Don't worry about having repeated the message, the whole day yesterday the page had an error when it came to showing the comments.**

 **asm 600: Readers like you are the ones that I like, that's why I try to publish daily without fail.**

 **LeonHeart77: Un largo tiempo fue el que utilizó Peter para tratar con el cabello de la Inhumana, aunque todos sabemos que en el futuro ella se lo pagará con mucho amor y cariño. Admito que Spidey tiene una debilidad por las niñas luego de haber padecido la pérdida de sus hijas (ya sea por culpa de Osborn o Mephisto) y de Leah. Que nadie se atreva a separar a X-23 de su amado peluche o...SNIKT! Todos estamos de acuerdo en que si Maria no recapacita pronto, la pasará pésimo. Es por eso mismo que vas a tener que leer todos los capítulos que vienen hasta el final para saber cómo harán las afectadas para enamorar a Peter y cómo este reaccionará a la pérdida de sus tiernas protegidas. Es un hecho, Reed ni siquiera se enterará que se quedó sin familia por estar mirando un microscopio. Todos ponen sus esperanzas en Vision, pocos se acuerdan que Tony le dio varios martillazos.**

 **No soy dueño de nada, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 50_**

-Quién tiene el lápiz rojo? – Wanda preguntó, alzando la vista de su hoja para ver a Bobbi y Janet dibujar como si sus vidas dependiesen de ello.

-Yo no- la joven The Wasp replicó sin siquiera levantar la cabeza, moviendo sus manos con rapidez mientras intercambiaba entre los colores amarillo y negro.

-Yo tampoco- la blonda espía de SHIELD comentó, siendo que ella usaba lápices azules y grises.

-Entonces quién lo tiene!? – se quejó exasperada la romaní, bajándose de la silla para revisar que no se hubiese caído al suelo y rodado en cualquier otra dirección.

Tan empecinada estaba en su búsqueda, que no se había percatado que dicho útil era utilizado por Peter. El adulto estaba sentado junto a ellas, pero en lugar de dibujar, corregía las ecuaciones que Valeria hizo luego de leer anotaciones que buscaba de la caja que su padre con poderes arácnidos tenía.

-Ahora te das cuenta cuál es tu error? – interrogándole a la hija de Susan Storm, se expresó él.

-…Tengo que fijarme en los signos y separar términos? – analizando con cuidado y tomando una gran bocanada de aire para relajarse, concluyó la Richards.

-Y qué más tienes que tener en cuenta? – sonando como un verdadero padre que solo quería lo mejor para sus hijos, volvió a indagar el tótem.

-Que no debo ser apresurada y pedir ayuda cuando sea necesario- aceptando sus falencias, Valeria miró a Peter con mucho más respeto que antes, sonriendo cuando este le abrazó y besó su frente.

Apenas se separó de la mini blonda fantástica, el sentido arácnido de Spidey estalló en su cabeza, avisándole de una posible catástrofe que podría sufrir si no se volteaba inmediatamente. Acatando la tácita orden que sus instintos clamaban, las enormes lentes blancas miraron por encima de su hombro derecho, hallando la furiosa carita tierna de Scarlet Witch, quien pisaba repetidas veces el suelo mientras sus brazos estaban en jarra.

-Peter…- murmuró muy por lo bajo, para que solo él pudiese oírlo, la mutante de poderes caóticos.

-Hey, Wanda! Qué ocurre? – suplantando su súbito miedo por una sonrisa torcida, habló la araña.

-Ese. Es. Mi. Lápiz. Rojo- entrecortadamente declaró la pequeña bruja de vestido carmesí holgado.

-Eh? Este? No lo sabía, lo tomé de la mesa porque nadie lo estaba usando…- sorprendido por las palabras de la rejuvenecida hija de Magneto, confesó honestamente lo que pasó él.

Mirando desapercibidamente a Jean, quien caminaba detrás del Parker al mismo tiempo que bebía un vaso de jugo, y recibiendo un asentimiento de confirmación telepática, Wanda suspiró fatigada luego de tanto buscar el dichoso color.

-Lo estuve buscando por todos lados, pensé que ya no iba a poder dibujar- despejó las dudas del castaño la Maximoff, aceptando el lápiz y dejando que él la tomase por la cintura para sentarla en su regazo mientras se estiraba para coger la hoja donde tenía un boceto.

-Mmh…qué es esto? – quiso saber el arácnido tras ver la cuasi abstracta figura que la infante había hecho.

-Soy yo! – casi como si sufriese de la bipolaridad de su padre, Wanda olvidó que estaba enojada con Peter y esbozó una mueca alegre, señalando lo que según ella era un autorretrato.

-Esa…eres tú? – preocupado porque la visión de la niña estuviese mal en algún punto, cuestionó nuevamente con un tono dudoso el héroe infravalorado.

-Sí! No ves que esa es mi cara? Y esa es la ropa que tengo puesta? – indicando con sus deditos, la diminuta Scarlet Witch dijo.

-No tienes nariz? – sin poder contenerse, soltó su duda Spiderman.

-Bueno…- notando su error, la fémina en cuerpo infantil balbuceó.

-Es eso pelo? – interrogó él, notando como un manchón negro que brotaba de la zona del cuello en el dibujo.

-No! Es mi collar! Pasa que me pasé del borde solamente…- intentó excusarse para ocultar el hecho de que era realmente mala dibujando ella.

-Y tus manos? Dónde están? – apreciando lo que parecían un montón de rayones incongruentes, el cabeza de red indagó.

-Están ahí, pero es que mis poderes están funcionando y…- comenzó a explicar la pequeña danzarina gitana, pero terminó deteniéndose al ver el rostro impasible de su amado.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Peter quitó suavemente el lápiz rojo de la delicada mano infantil con su extremidad derecha mientras con la izquierda corría el cabello de la frente para apoyar sus labios allí para demostrarle que la quería sin importar sus errores.

-Sabes, hace mucho tiempo que no dibujo pero hoy me siento inspirado con todos ustedes. Qué tal si te ilustro? – ofreció el castaño cuya cara estaba tapada con su máscara hasta la nariz.

-Sabes dibujar!? – Janet exclamó, levantando su cabeza imprevistamente de su hoja, donde se podía ver un bosquejo de su traje heroico.

-Sé un poco…después de todo, de algún modo tuve que diseñar mi traje, no es así? – indicando a su máscara y luego a la campera que Jennifer usaba mientras jugaba con Hope y Franklin a los videojuegos, refutó el protector de las mini heroínas y villanas.

-Hay algo que no sepas hacer? – curiosa, tanto personal como para que las demás se enteren, averiguó Mockingbird.

-Caerle bien a la gente…- murmuró muy por lo bajo Spidey, pensando que lo había dicho en su mente solamente sin ver como Wanda se tensaba para después acurrucarse más en el regazo del hombre y apoyar su espalda contra el torso masculino con el fin de demostrarle que ella estaba allí con él.

Alejando aquellas malas ideas de su cabeza, el Avenger se dispuso a bocetar lo que la hermana de Pietro vio que era su cara. No era perfecta como uno de los tantos cuadros que Piotr Rasputin era capaz de hacer en su tiempo libre, pero el empeño que Peter ponía para complacerla de alguna manera aumentaba el valor estético y emocional.

-Esa soy yo? – tras varios minutos de estar callada viéndolo trabajar con su mente en otro lado, Wanda promulgó su interrogante.

-Sí, te gusta? – quiso saber la opinión de la pequeña, terminando pintar lo que era la tiara carmesí que solía usar antes del ataque de Kang.

-Puedo quedármelo?! – sin dudarlo dos veces, Scarlet Witch usó un brillo peligroso en sus ojos azules que poco a poco se iban aparentando a la mirada de un cachorrito.

-Es todo tuyo, Wanda. Por qué no se los muestras a los demás? – replicó la araña, dejando que la romaní tomase el dibujo con cuidado como si fuese de cristal y rápidamente corriese hasta donde las demás estaban.

Lo que Peter no previó, fue que inmediatamente un batallón de mini mujeres reclamaron sus retratos de manera celosa, teniendo que turnarse en el regazo del hombre para ver como se llevaba a cabo la obra de arte.

* * *

Sabían que estaban perdidos cuando las dulces risas femeninas se oyeron nuevamente en la oscura zona de La Balsa, la cual no reconocían por haber corrido sin prestar atención de forma despavorida la última vez.

En sus oídos reverberaban los gentiles y engañosos sonidos que indicaban la inevitable pérdida de un amigo más, teniendo que recurrir a tomarse de las manos mientras, resignados, continuaban avanzando hacia lo desconocido.

Las paredes se descascaraban, como si la humedad y el poco cuidado estuviesen pasando factura en la edificación, enviando escalofríos en los pequeños héroes restantes cada vez que pisaban un trozo de yeso, el cual generaba un crujido horroroso para ellos.

-Alguien cree que volveremos a ver a los demás algún día? – Reed murmuró, siendo transportado por Ben ya que la mitad de su cuerpo era estirado y depositado en el suelo para marcar el camino.

-Hulk…- deprimido, murmuró Bruce, arrastrando a un inconsciente Summers.

-Lo sé, Hulk. Sé que debemos preocuparnos por no desaparecer, pero ellos son nuestros amigos también- palmeando la espalda de pequeño ser verde, Johnny sonó comprensivo.

Clint y Luke compartían el silencio del mini rey Inhumano que cargaba la cabeza de Visión, la cual parpadeaba por momentos como si se fuese a apagar, lo que ponía los nervios de punta a todos.

-Está bien, lo admito. Debimos de habernos quedado con Spiderman…al menos con él jugaríamos y nos divertiríamos como las niñas- Pym aceptó el verídico hecho, que aunque no tuviesen conocimiento de lo que pasaba con sus contrapartes, sentían que era algo mucho mejor que lo que estaban padeciendo todos ellos.

-Y no estaríamos perdidos como ahora…no puedes llamar al hombre de capa verde? Digo, parece que es tu amigo luego de ganarle a Reed- el super soldadito rubio le cuestionó al creador de Ultron.

-No…ya lo intenté pero me acordé que Logan me quitó ese botón raro porque desarmamos a Vision…- acongojado, replicó Antman.

Previo a que alguien pudiese decir algo, la luz proveniente de los ojos del androide se apagaron repentinamente, dejando a diez pequeños superhéroes apiñados contra una pared mientras Black Bolt comenzaba a golpear con fuerzas la cabeza robótica, haciendo que un fulgor intermitente revelase una serie de sombras que se movían rápidamente hasta donde ellos estaban.

-AHHH! – exclamaron aterrorizados todos menos el Boltagon.

-PRENDE LA LUZ! PRENDE LA LUZ! – el miembro rubio de los Fantastic Four reclamó, pudiendo ver como la figura desconocida se acercaba velozmente.

-VAMOS A MORIR! NOS VAN A MATAR Y CORTARNOS CHIQUITITOS! – Luke Cage gritó, tratando de esconderse detrás de The Thing.

-YA ENCIENDE ESA MALDITA COSA PARA QUE SE VAYA! – olvidándose de todos sus modales, Steve Rogers exclamó al mismo tiempo que alzaba su escudo para esconder su cuerpecito.

-HULK! – el niño bañado en rayos gamma chilló, afianzándose a Cyclops, listo para usarlo como objeto contundente.

Los niños seguían gritando con cada segundo que pasaba, viendo en rápidos intervalos de luz como una serie de sombras cuyos ojos eran lo único que brillaban se avecinaba sin que pudiesen hacer algo para impedirlo.

-AHHHH! NO! NO! AYUDA! ME LLEVAN! ME VAN A COMER! – de un momento para el otro, todo oyeron el pedido de auxilio de Hawkeye, quien desapareció de al lado de Black Bolt para mostrarse delante de todos ellos mientras las sombras engullían su cuerpo y lamentos.

Apenas las risas femeninas y los gritos del pequeño arquero se desvanecieron, la luz regresó a la normalidad. Una lástima que los nueve infantes restantes ya estaban sumamente traumados por lo sucedido.

* * *

 **Y así es como se termina la actualización de este día!**

 **Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy?**

 **Cuántas cosas les habrá comprado Peter a las niñas para que se entretengan?**

 **Será que Bobbi y Janet estaban diseñando sus trajes?**

 **Valeria hará caso a los consejos de Spiderman?**

 **Dejará de cometer los simples errores que por lo general sufre Doom?**

 **Qué clase de castigo podría de haber sufrido la araña bajo la fulminante mirada de Wanda?**

 **Será que Jean, Emma y Betsy serán detectores de mentiras andantes a partir de ahora?**

 **Tan horrible era el dibujo de la mutante? (para quien tenga una duda, busquen el dibujo que Elizabeth Olsen realizó sobre Scarlet Witch...realmente un niño de tres años puede hacerlo mejor).**

 **Se dedicará a bailar únicamente a partir de ahora la hija de Magneto?**

 **Habrá sido verdad que Peter no dibujaba hace tiempo?**

 **O seguirá haciéndolo para tener ideas a la hora de confeccionar sus nuevos trajes?**

 **Dejará la araña de tener un bajo autoestima algún día de estos?**

 **Su mano sobrevivirá luego de una maratónica sesión de dibujo para todas sus pretendientes?**

 **En dónde estarán los niños ahora?**

 **Acaso llegaron a una zona desocupada desde hace años?**

 **Tendrán ellos la oportunida de ver a Spidey?**

 **Optarán por irse del lado de Logan para disfrutar de la diversión con la araña?**

 **Llegarán vivos para siquiera intentarlo?**

 **Será que los tratamientos de Tony le pasaron factura a la cabeza de Vision?**

 **Baron Zemo se enterará que Rogers maldijo?**

 **Será que las sombras se movían como aquellas personas en películas de terror que simulan ser arañas? (ustedes saben, aquellas con las extremidades en cualquier dirección)**

 **Quién habrá atrapado a Clint?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA SABER SUS COMENTARIOS, OPINIONES, RESPUESTAS, DUDAS, QUEJAS, CRÍTICAS, PEDIDOS, APORTES, PREGUNTAS, IDEAS, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a la quincuagésima primera parte de este fanfic!**

 **Ronaldc v2: Tengamos en cuenta que Peter en un principio no sabía que todas ellas dirían que eran sus esposas, sino que para él eran simples niñas que necesitaban de su cuidado. Caso contrario con Valeria y Franklin, donde Spidey prácticamente fue el padre desde el principio cuando Reed se internaba en su laboratorio. No creo que dibujar sea el fuerte de Wanda...pero si hablamos de bailar, ella tiene más oportunidades. No, definitivamente los héroes no serán los mismos cuando regresen a su aspecto adulto.**

 **Breaker234: Admitámoslo, Spiderman es la figura paterna que los niños Richards necesitan. Si me baso en el dibujo que la actriz que representa a Scarlet Witch hizo...sí, está bastante feo entonces. Spidey es un esclavo de su propia bondad ante las mini heroínas y villanas. Cuando Peter dijo eso, se refería especialmente a toda aquella gente que ayuda en las calles o algunos héroes que lo subestiman e insultan. Una lástima que los pequeños mocosos hicieron su elección mal, ahora están pagando las consecuencias.**

 **Thomas 2033: Well, they asked Peter to make a portrait for each one ... and being the gentleman that he is, I guess he didn't refuse.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Bueno, al menos en esta historia existe una posibilidad que ellas encuentren su redención...claro, a menos que me salga el escritor de Marvel interno y decida joderle la vida a Spidey como todos lo hacen desde que lo inventaron (aunque no lo creo, así que no te preocupes). Laura es más práctica, estaba viendo televisión junto a su muñeco de felpa sin interrupciones. Démosle un poco de dignidad a los niños, pueden que estén sumamente asustados pero son héroes aún (o mini gladiadores según el punto de vista).**

 **El Primordial385: Creo que hacer que Peter enseñase su rostro desde un principio con la niñas, hizo que su forma de actuar sea distinta ya que tenía que enfocarse más en cuidarlas que en salir a recorrer las calles para vigilar. Tu suposición no es mala, Susan es la más indicada para relacionarse con nuestro héroe ya que fue la única que nunca lo trató mal y siempre estuvo allí para consolarlo, y viceversa. Vision está padeciendo de los arreglos de Tony, por lo tanto es culpa de ellos mismos que se queden sin luz. Hill seguirá apareciendo y tendrá momentos divertidos en el futuro. Al igual que Maria, MJ también volverá a la mansión para hablar con Spiderman...aunque deberá pasar primero por el muro de niñas enamoradas. Como dije antes, May es el Final Boss de esta historia, por lo que las afectadas de Kang deberán ir con cuidado contra ella.**

 **Trafalgar D 122: Gracias por el cumplido. En cuanto a los niños...bueno, deberán sobrevivir a la pesadilla primero que nada.**

 **Spidey 2099: If they manage to convince him after they fix their problems with him, it may happen.**

 **viruz pirata: Gracias por las felicitaciones, no podría haber llegado hasta aquí sin lectores como tú. Viendo en retrospectiva, tienes razón respecto a Spidey no pudiendo romperle el cuello al odioso JJJ. Peter construyó su propia empresa de la nada, obteniendo trabajos varios y realizando incluso tareas que no le gustaba...algo debe de haber aprendido todo este tiempo no lo crees? El grupo de locas irá raptando a cada uno de los infantes para sus propios planes, solo tenemos que esperar a que Logan se percate de sus ausencias y ponga manos en el asunto.**

 **asm 600: I imagine Spidey with his mouth open and then faint, and then wake up and repeat the process several more times while Laura claims her place on his chest.**

 **Guest: I try to write as fast as possible, I just hope to finish it on time before you leave.**

 **parzibal: Cómo puede aterrorizar la mirada de la tierna y linda Laura, con sus enormes ojos verdes y su ronroneo de gatito...cierto, posee una filosas garras de Adamantium en sus manos y pies.**

 **veku 786: The problem with that, is that its members will start fighting each other. Without taking into account that several of them possess really destructive powers ...**

 **captain thunder: Carol will remain as Captain Marvel since Kamala is her successor. Although that doesn't mean that she will have a change of ideologies and will return to have the same attitude as when she was Ms. Marvel. (Captain Marvel = odious, Ms. Marvel = loving).**

 **LeonHeart77: Es la dulce venganza que Spidey está tomando contra Tony en verdad. No solo bajo la mirada de Wanda, sino que ella logró activar su sentido arácnido! Bueno, al menos hasta ahora Peter no está sufriendo ningún revés de la vida (y esperemos entre todos que esto siga así). No te preocupes, estoy escribiendo actualmente las dos partes que prometí del What if?, así como oneshots con Laura, otro con Hope y uno con Karen (son muchos y van lentos, pero se publicarán algún día). Sí, Logan empezará a actuar pronto para cuidar sus ganancias. Y no, no eres el único que se rie con los diálogos de Hulk (admito que yo mismo trato de controlar una carcajada cuando releo los capítulos).  
**

 **Guest 2099: La araña sabe coser, dibujar, cocinar, tomar fotos, es científico, un buen padre, un posible buen esposo si nada le molesta la vida, etc...o sea, si las mujeres no aprovechan es porque se pasan de tontas. Quizás todas aporten para que Spiderman obtenga su traje Mk IV (el de Civil War II hasta la actualidad). Wolverine nunca permitirá que le quiten su felicidad, de eso estamos seguros.**

 **No soy dueño de nada, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 51_**

La actual mandataria de SHIELD, Maria Hill, salió de la habitación que le habían proporcionado durante su desmayo cuando llegó a la mansión. Siguió el sonido de las pequeñas hablando entre ellas, descubriendo que estaban sentadas en el suelo viendo un documental de tigres en la televisión mientras Spiderman estaba recostado en el sofá leyendo un libro al mismo tiempo que sobre su pecho dormitaba una rejuvenecida Natasha Romanoff.

Ella deseaba aprovechar aquel momento de debilidad que mostraba el adulto. Anhelaba acercarse hasta él y arrancarle la máscara roja con enormes lentes blancas. Ansiaba poder verle la cara al hombre que pronunciaba palabras duras pero verdaderas en su rostro sin temor a cualquier represalia.

Pero incluso así, ella tan solo sintió que algo malo le pasaría de siquiera intentarlo, por lo que simplemente enfocó su mirada en una curiosa caja repleta de objetos que estaba al lado de la mesa. Un pedazo de espada captó su atención, así como cúmulos de hojas llenas de números, pero lo que más la atrajo fue el álbum que Scarlet Witch había visto antes.

Sus delgados dedos se deslizaron a través de las fotografías, descubriendo momentos que nunca pensó que hubiesen ocurrido entre la comunidad de héroes. Recuerdos de gente riendo o simplemente disfrutando de un mero hobby fueron capturados en recortes de celuloide o tiras de negativos.

-Qué estás haciendo? – la voz de Jessica la trajo de nuevo al mundo a la pelinegra adulta.

-…Viendo fotografías- luego de pensar si debía de hacer un comentario irónico, se decantó por ser honesta.

-Ese es el álbum de Spiderman. La caja es de él en verdad- reveló un dato desconocido para Hill la pequeña británica.

-Él tomó estas fotos? – incrédula y sorprendida al mismo tiempo, cuestionó Maria.

-Ajá! – asintió fervientemente la mini inglesa, sus orbes verdes mirando con adoración la figura del vigilante que saltaba de una página a la otra sin dejar de acariciar el pelo rojizo de la espía rusa.

Optando sabiamente por no decir nuevamente nada sarcástico, la sucesora de Fury continuó pasando las páginas del cuadernillo. Un pequeño detalle reconoció su cerebro luego de varios minutos, viéndose obligada a retroceder hasta el principio para repasar cada una de las imágenes, descubriendo que en ninguna salía el dichoso tótem.

-Por qué no hay fotos de él? – quiso saber la mujer.

-Mmh…no lo sé- dándose cuenta de ese factor, la propia Spiderwoman comenzó a repasar el álbum con minuciosidad.

-Oye, tú! – llamó la pelinegra adulta al héroe, quien perezosamente quitó su atención del libro de bioquímica que sostenía.

-Ocurre algo, Hill? Tienes hambre? Necesitas un cambio de vendajes en tus manos? – sin saber el verdadero motivo de la llamada, se dedicó a preguntar él, ignorando el hecho de que reveló la identidad de la persona que curó las manos heridas que ella tenía.

-Qué?! No! Nada de eso! – incómoda por la atención que recibía por parte de quien creía una amenaza para la ciudad, negó presurosamente todo ella.

-Entonces…pasa algo para que me hables, no? – confundido por lo que estaba pasando en la charla, volvió a interrogar el arácnido.

-Spiderman, por qué no sales en las fotos de tu álbum? – quitándole el cuadernillo a la fémina del servicio secreto, la Drew se acercó para enseñarle las pruebas a su pretendiente.

Reacomodándose en el sofá para tener una mejor posición, Peter logró que la aún dormida mini Black Widow quedase contra su pecho todavía mientras se sentaba para dejar que la heroína británica se posicionase a su derecha.

-Lo ves? No sales en ninguna…- hojeando el álbum, Jessica se expresó con un dejo de tristeza ya que le gustaría tener al menos una foto de él para el futuro.

-Bueno, la respuesta es bastante fácil. Quien tomaría las fotografías sino fuese yo? – con una ladeada sonrisa, el Parker tranquilizó a la muchacha, recordándole que era un eximio fotógrafo.

-Eso es bastante tonto. Cualquier otro podría haberlo hecho- fue la opinión que dio Maria, eligiendo tomar el lugar a la izquierda del hombre, si darse cuenta que eso despertó a Natasha y se ganó una fría mirada cian.

-Logan y Deadpool hubiesen tomado algunas si les hubiese pagado con cervezas y comida…pero todos sabemos que esos dos consumen cantidades industriales- rascándose la nuca de forma incómoda por la atención que ponían sobre él, explicó el ex fotógrafo.

-Y por qué no se lo pedías a alguna de ellas? Digo, ya que parecen tan cercanos…- demostrando su falta de conocimiento en las relaciones que habían entre los héroes, la directora de SHIELD indagó.

-No quería molestarlas con algo tan tonto como tomarme una captura. Además, no soy muy fotogénico que digamos- desestimando el interés de la plática, contestó Spiderman, solo para tener que soltar a la diminuta espía rusa cuando esta se removió en su pecho.

El dúo de adultos y la inglesa vieron tácitamente como ella corría hasta un mueble aledaño a la mesa donde el teléfono estaba para recuperar la cámara que era del Avenger, regresando velozmente y enfocando la lente en ellos tres antes de gatillar.

-Listo! Ahora hay una foto de ti! – declaró orgullosa Natasha, regalando una extraña sonrisa que poco a poco se iba volviendo común alrededor del tótem.

-Wow…acabas de tomarle una foto a "la amenaza arácnida" de New York. SI JJJ obtuviese una copia, de seguro publicaría que estoy tratando de pervertir a dos bellas damas con un plan malévolo de mi factoría- con un humor oscuro que se burlaba de sí mismo, proclamó Spidey.

Sin embargo el humor no le duró mucho cuando recibió una suave palmada en su pecho, proveniente de su rejuvenecida contraparte femenina, quien lucía claramente furiosa al igual que la pelirroja y las demás que estaban escuchando toda la charla desde que Hill se sentó al lado del héroe de Queens.

La improvisada discusión que se armó allí mismo calló a la mandataria del servicio secreto, siendo testigo de cómo aquella ideología que tenía arraigada en su mente sobre la araña estaba cayéndose a pedazos. Nada de lo que veía o escuchaba concordaba con la información que SHIELD tenía respecto a Spidey, por lo que se propuso a invertir todo este tiempo para conocer mejor al hombre debajo de la máscara…al menos hasta que se distrajese el lapso necesario para tomar a las niñas y marcharse a un lugar mejor.

Una lástima que dos telépatas estaban leyendo sus pensamientos, ya que fruncieron inmediatamente el ceño y comenzaron a propagar con las demás un delicado plan que la hiciese desistir completamente de su idea de raptarlas y alejarlas de su amada araña.

* * *

-Alguien puede vigilar? Necesito ir al baño…- luego de pasar varios minutos corriendo tras ver como Clint era arrastrado por una terroríficas sombras, preguntó Johnny.

-Creo que todos necesitamos ir al baño, cabeza de fósforo…- murmuró el mini Ben, pero permitiendo que su amigo entrase a una de las celdas y vaciase su vejiga.

-Hulk…?- por lo bajo, dijo Bruce Banner.

-Realmente no lo sé, Hulk. Todo fue muy rápido como para ver quien se llevó a nuestros amigos- respondió el pequeño Captain America, esperando su turno para ir al baño ya que casi se orina encima luego de miedo que sintió momentos atrás.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, donde todos los afectados de Kang el Conquistador tuvieron que turnarse para vigilar, continuaron caminando sin rumbo fijo. No obstante, mucho no duró el trayecto ya que Black Bolt se paró de repente y volteó en dirección a The Thing mientras comenzó a gesticular con su mano derecha velozmente.

-…Ahora que me lo dices, tienes razón- replicó al niño mudo, la mini roca naranja bípeda.

-Qué? Qué dijo? Acaso oyó que vienen de nuevo!? – aquejumbrado por la situación que solo los ponía más paranoicos, interrogó Pym.

-No. No es eso…Reed, puedo preguntarte algo? – con voz más aflautada a la que su versión adulta tenía, pidió The Thing a su mejor amigo.

-Que pasa, Ben? - siendo aún transportado en la espalda rocosa, Mr. Fantastic replicó.

-Cómo hiciste para ir al baño si tu cintura quedó atrás hace tiempo? – el Grimm realizó su pregunta, la cual era originalmente del rey Inhumano.

-…EWWW! – los demás mini héroes exclamaron luego de analizar lo planteado por el miembro de los Fantastic Four.

-No digan eso! No ven que mi cintura está acá conmigo!? – enojado por lo sugerido, un ruborizado Richards protestó.

-Pero eso no significa que trajiste a tus piernas más cerca también…? – dándose cuenta del pequeño detalle que no previó el científico, que pronto se quedará divorciado, Cage indagó.

-…- tácita fue la respuesta del niño, quien agachó la cabeza derrotado por su error.

Las risas femeninas comenzaron a resonar desde lejos, proviniendo del oscuro pasillo que dejaban atrás. Los mocosos, viendo que varios de sus compañeros estaban perdidos, que Vision estaba comenzando a fallar, y que Mr. Fantastic había deshecho más de la mitad del camino marcado, suspiraron resignados para inmediatamente comenzar a correr sin mirar atrás.

-Hulk! Hulk! Hulk! – repitió el dichoso monosílabo múltiples veces el susodicho.

-Sí, Hulk. Yo también acepté que estamos perdidos gracias a él- Steve comentó agitadamente tras verse obligado a detenerse para recuperar el aire.

-Mmh…chicos. No me siento muy bie…AHHHHH! – fue todo lo que oyeron decir a Luke Cage cuando el Boltagon logró iluminarlo con la tenue luz que empezó a tener Vision, viendo como un par de brazos lo tomaban y arrastraban a las eternas sombras, obligándolos a correr de nuevo sin mirar atrás y desearle un rápido fin a su amigo caído.

* * *

 **Fin por hoy mis queridos lectores!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Habrá tenido un momento a solas con su mente, Hill?**

 **Será que Peter querrá terminar sus estudios abandonados?**

 **Natasha estará soñando que es adulta y relajándose luego de una agotadora sesión amorosa mientras está en el pecho de Spidey?**

 **Volverá Hill intentar quitarle la máscara a la araña?**

 **Empezará a tener una nueva visión de los héroes la directora de SHIELD luego de ver las fotos?**

 **Jessica renunciará a trabajar para SHIELD luego de recuperar su aspecto y se emparejará con su contraparte masculina?**

 **Sucumbirá Maria ante las muestras de preocupación de nuestro héroe?**

 **Black Widow repartirá las fotos que le tomó a Peter?**

 **O se las quedará todas para ella como Anya y Hope lo hicieron?**

 **Las féminas se habrán creido su mentira teniendo en cuenta que vendía sus propias capturas al Bugle?**

 **Qué clase de castigo estarán planeando Emma y Jean para Hill?**

 **Habrán estado las vejigas de los niños a punto de estallar con todo lo que pasaron?**

 **Saben específicamente quienes se llevaron a los niños?**

 **Alguna vez le habrá pasado a Reed aquello que imaginaron los mocosos?**

 **Será tan despistado como para haber olvidado que tenía que marcar el camino de regreso?**

 **Hulk dirá alguna otra palabra?**

 **Recibirá un final rápido Luke Cage?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA REALMENTE MUCHO SABER SUS COMENTARIOS, OPINIONES, RESPUESTAS, DUDAS, CRÍTICAS, QUEJAS, PEDIDOS, APORTES, PREGUNTAS, CHARLAS, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Bienvenidos todos a una nueva actualización de esta historia que siguen!**

 **naruto nn: Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo para con este fanfic! Y respecto al What if?, lo estoy escribiendo a la par de esta, solo pido que me des tiempo para terminarla al menos una de las partes.**

 **El Primordial385: Ahora que Wade evitó todo el problema de Otto y su Superior Spiderman, Peter no tiene que temer nada a ser juzgado por fraude o que le quiten su empresa, además tienes razón respecto a que no le faltan asistentes y secretarias. A lo mejor Natasha está volviendo a sentir aquella compañía que obtuvo cuando era Nancy junto a Spidey. Mmh...vas a tener que leer el capítulo de hoy para saber que le tienen esperado las niñas a Hill. Hasta ahora puedo decir que llevas bastante bien la cuenta de las secuestradoras...aunque a Barton puede que lo haya raptado alguna ex.**

 **Spidey 2099: Thanks, dude!**

 **Hyakki Yako: Es lindo poder escribir un personaje como Maria (en este universo al menos, porque en los otros ella es más amorosa) ya que es realmente engañosa su actitud, debido a que quiere emular a Fury pero siempre termina mal. Puede que algo ocurra con Spiderman, pero deberá ser muy, pero muy al azar a menos que quiera morir a manos de las pequeñas heroínas y villanas. Como digo siempre, vas a tener que leer para descubrir lo que ocurrirá. Logan es como Gandalf o Dr. Strange (adulto) aparece en el momento justo.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Hill deberá enfrentarse a la ira de las infantes. Los tigres puede que sugieran algo que las niñas verán en un futuro próximo...o quizás fue solo un simple programa de televisión (o acaso a tí no te gusta cuando salen los cachorritos de tigre?). A lo mejor sea cierto lo que piensas de Black Widow, y no solo ella tiene esos sueños, sino que todas las demás desean su propio mini Peter. Los héroes no serán los mismos cuando regresen a la normalidad.**

 **thomas 2033: Thank you!**

 **viruz pirata: Maria se lo buscó, seamos sinceros. Es obvio que si ellas logran hacerse con las fotos que Anya y Hope consiguieron cuando él estaba siendo afeitado, estallará una mini guerra por acapararse todas. Que yo sepa, Doreen nunca tuvo nada con Luke (a menos que cuentes aquel spin off donde se vuelven caníbales y él se la come...). Si uno se pone a pensar, Reed podría haber hecho los mil y un usos con su cuerpo elástico, pero parece que el sujeto está enamorado de un microscopio...**

 **parzibal: Nope, Captain America sigue con vida, fue Luke Cage a quien raptaron. Mmh...no sé si a Thanos, pero a Galactus de seguro que detiene con tanta ternura inocente.**

 **asm 600: Peter will meet Miles and Jessica in the SpiderMen event. To the others he will see them in the Spiderverse event (and even others ...).**

 **LeonHeart77: Quizás haga Parker Industries un mejor lugar de lo que ya lo es (dije anteriormente mediante un pensamiento de Anya que Peter tiene un emprendimiento ya). Si eso llega a ocurrir, bueno...Spidey tendrá varios ingresos provenientes de asesinas a sueldo, mercenarias, ladronas, etc. Creo que va a tener que usar una de las tarjetas de crédito de Tony para hacerse una cadera de Vibranium y Adamantium...de otra forma va a estar condenado a una silla de ruedas el pobre vigilante de Queens. Hill está en la cuerda floja, solo necesita decir una estupidez más para que le den un buen empujoncito. Creo que si la foto es especial, ahí si tendrá problemas con las demás por no compartirla. Eres cruel con la situación de los mocosos...como el resto de todos nosotros! Hulk es Hulk, no puedo hacer más comentarios que HULK!**

 **No soy dueño de nada, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 52_**

-Muchas gracias por habernos dejado entrar, Peter. Realmente te extrañaba- Betsy comentó mientras procedía a abrazar fuertemente el torso del hombre que tenía delante.

-Incluso si fue solo ayer que nos despedimos tan solo, también me alegro de ver que están bien- el héroe arácnido replicó, dejando entrar a la psíquica ninja junto a una ansiosa Rogue que esperaba su turno para saludar.

Vistiendo únicamente una camiseta holgada y unos pantalones de jean, Anna Marie estaba disfrutando de poder sentir los rayos de sol y la brisa en su piel. Así como el cálido roce de culpable de haberla ayudado con su problema.

-Hey, cómo te encuentras Rogue? Veo que el disposit…UFFF! – comenzó a hablar de nuevo el Parker, solo para ser interrumpido cuando sintió que sus costillas estaban a punto de romperse debido a la presión que la fémina de cabello bicolor ejercía.

-Gracias! Gracias! Muchas gracias de verdad! – increíblemente feliz fue como se mostró la joven mujer adulta, buscando engullirse con su pretendiente, el cual comenzó a estimar mucho más luego de que Psylocke le contase detalles de lo que había visto en su mente.

-Mph…! Sigo sin saber que le ven de sorprendente a esta amenaza…- un quejido separó al dúo, siendo el origen una muchacha de pelo rojo y corto, cuyo rostro parecía batallar entre el disgusto de estar en la Mansión Avengers y un dejo de esperanza de querer encontrar a alguien.

-Oh! Rachel, es bueno verte de nuevo a ti también. Viniste para ver a Jean, o acaso quieres corromper a mi hijo? – sonrió lúdicamente él, disfrutando de hacerla sonrojar y ver como luchaba contra sus ganas de golpearlo.

-Cállate! Solo vine para que no intentes nada contra la comunidad mutante! Además, por qué estás usando tu máscara de nuevo!? – Marvel Girl exclamó avergonzada al mismo tiempo que alzaba su dedo índice derecho para señalarlo acusatoriamente.

Soltándose de la muestra de afecto que Anne Marie le brindaba, Spidey cerró la puerta de entrada e indicó que lo siguiesen, llegando hasta la sala donde Valeria continuaba haciendo resúmenes de teorías, Franklin veía una serie en la televisión, las adolescentes revisaban en sus celulares algunas fotos de vestidos, y las rejuvenecidas mujeres trataban de convencer a cierta pelinegra de jugar con ellas.

-Estoy usando la máscara para que ella no pueda saber quién soy. Por favor, traten de usar mi nombre…SHIELD no es últimamente la mejor agencia guardando secretos de los héroes- sonando un tanto preocupado, pidió encarecidamente el vigilante, recibiendo asentimientos inmediatos de sus dos nuevas enamoradas y una reticente afirmación de la pelirroja que chasqueó su lengua antes de sorprender al joven rubio.

La reacción del hijo de Sue no se hizo de esperar, haciendo que el control remoto casi se estrelle contra el techo por el susto, el cual divirtió a su hermana menor y madre, para posteriormente compartir un rubor con la hija de Jean mientras la invitaba a sentarse juntos.

Hill no tuvo oportunidad para negarse a jugar con las pequeñas infantes, siendo acarreada como un animal al matadero mientras las demás saludaban tiernamente al castaño y fulminaban con la mirada a las mutantes, para finalmente desaparecer en dirección al patio trasero.

-Veo que todavía están un poco molestas con nosotras…- Rogue murmuró, rememorando que casi fue ahogada.

-Ellas son así con cada mujer que conocen. Un tiempo de juego con ellas y se llevarán igual de bien que Hill- desestimó Peter, sin saber la realidad de los sucesos que estaba padeciendo la directora de SHIELD.

-Te tomaremos la palabra, Peter. No quiero encontrarme con que van a envenenar mi comida o algo por el estilo- bromeó la ninja inglesa, afianzándose al brazo derecho del hombre, acción emulada por su amiga, y caminando hasta la cocina bajo la guía del protector.

-Por dios, Betsy. No digas eso, ellas ni siquiera son capaces de algo tan cruel- renegó ante la idea el arácnido, creyendo imposible tal suceso en las versiones infantiles de heroínas y villanas por igual.

-Más de una son asesinas, ladronas, espías…- citó la fémina con poderes absorbentes.

-Todas son niñas actualmente, por si te olvidaste- sosteniendo una olla para llenarla de agua y echarle arroz, aclaró Spiderman mientras hacía los preparativos para la cena.

-Lo sabemos, Peter…Lo sabemos, solo bromeábamos- Psylocke susurró al oído siniestro del hombre, aprovechando la posición para darle un beso en la línea de la quijada, lo que casi le hace tirar todo al pobre.

-Nosotras haríamos lo mismo que ellas de estar en su posición. Incluso yo ni siquiera lo necesito para actuar de dicha forma con el hombre que me dio la libertad de hacer sin matar en el instante- en voz baja, siendo audible para sus dos acompañantes únicamente, habló la dama de cabellos marrones y canos al mismo tiempo que reclamaba los labios de Spidey tras obligarle a girar la cara.

-Además, si lo pensamos bien, Rachel sería la única que haría algo como eso ya que eres un obstáculo para su relación. Pudimos oírle ayer como platicaba con las Cuckoos sobre cómo era Franklin y lo bien que la habían pasado juntos- tomando asiento en una silla aledaña para ver como el tótem se movía por toda la cocina realizando la cena, Elizabeth Braddock comentó divertidamente, haciendo reír a sus acompañantes.

Los minutos corrieron velozmente en el reloj colgado sobre el umbral de la puerta. Tiempo donde el trío conversó sobre lo habían hecho en el día, siendo Peter quien realizaba más preguntas de forma instintiva, olvidándose de su típica timidez alrededor de hermosas mujeres para dar rienda suelta a su actitud bromista, intelectual, caritativa y jovial que realmente poseía.

Hope y Anya aparecían por momentos en la cocina, fingiendo que tenían sed o a preguntar si faltaba mucho para la cena mientras se acercaban y abrazaban al vigilante de Queens, declarando tácitamente que él les pertenecía a ellas únicamente. Kamala solo rondaba con ellas para sonreír maníacamente y escribir velozmente en su celular, murmurando sobre conflictos que sus lectores amarían en su historias.

Apagando las hornallas y separando los platos necesarios para servir, el Parker enfocó su mirada en el par de mutantes adultas.

-Pueden ir a buscar a las niñas? Díganle que tienen que lavarse las manos primero- pidió amablemente él, recibiendo confirmaciones por parte del dúo.

Dichas residentes de la Mansión X emprendieron marcha, advirtiendo en el trayecto a las adolescentes quienes platicaban sobre la fiesta de graduación que tendrían, y también al dúo que se hallaba recostada en el sofá viendo televisión mientras T'challa se recostaba sobre las piernas de ellos buscando caricias.

Tras recordar que las habían visto ir al patio trasero, Rogue y Psylocke directamente fueron hasta allí para apresurarlas y así evitar que la cena de Peter se helase. Solo la puerta las separaba de su destino, siendo la ninja psíquica quien optó por asir la perilla y girarla lentamente en sentido horario mientras abría su boca con el propósito de llamarlas.

-Niñas! La cena ya e…- fue aviso fue interrumpido ante la espantosa visión que le dejaría en claro que debería cuidar su espalda.

Hill tenía todo su cuerpo atado con redes y la cabeza tapada con una bolsa de telaraña, sentada en una silla al mismo tiempo que quince jóvenes heroínas renombradas y villanas temidas sostenían tijeras de manera amenazante.

-Vamos en un minuto! Estamos terminando de decirle a ella que no tiene que molestar a Spiderman! – con una mueca inocente pero que escondía una maldad pura, Loki comentó.

* * *

-Matt, Stephen, Tony, Thor, Clint, Luke…- nombró a todos los desaparecidos un desconsolado Captain America, quien sorbía su nariz con el puño de su camiseta.

-Todos desaparecidos…y seguimos nosotros seguro- Ben Grimm murmuró con tristeza, manteniendo su trabajo de arrastrar a un cuasi derretido Reed que dejaba parte de su cuerpo en el camino como señal de regreso.

-Hulk…Hulk, Hulk- pateando un par de rocas que pertenecían a las roídas paredes meramente iluminadas, Banner comentó mientras alzaba a un ciego mini Cyclops y lo revoleaba de un lado al otro.

-No te preocupes, Hulk. Todos trataremos de defendernos entre nosotros. Lo último que necesitamos es que uno más de nosotros termine muriendo horrorosamente- intentó solidarizarse el científico, ex de Janet Van Dyne.

-Hank! Deja de decir que nos vamos a morir horrorosamente! – se alzó en protesta el rejuvenecido Steve, siendo por él que Black Bolt no utilizó la cabeza de Vision para desmayar a Antman y usarlo de sacrificio para calmar los terrores sombríos.

-Está bien…vamos a morir espantosamente. AY! - se corrigió con un sentido de humor negro el joven con capacidad de achicarse o crecer exponencialmente, solo para ser golpeado en la nuca por el rey Inhumano con ayuda del androide hijo de Ultron.

La mano derecha del Boltagon se movía de forma imparable, diciendo palabra tras palabra que solo The Thing podía entender, y al parecer le hacían palidecer un poco debido a la cantidad de groserías que empleaba sin detenerse.

Al menos hasta que la cabeza de Vision comenzó a disminuir su luminosidad, haciendo que las sombras del lugar avanzasen hasta el pequeño círculo de ellos y las risas femeninas resonasen burlescamente en sus oídos.

-Ahí vienen de nuevo! Ahí vienen por nosotros! – Reed exclamó, muerto de miedo.

-Golpéalo para que se encienda de una vez! Hazlo o nos comerán a todos! – Pym, olvidando su dolor de cabeza, gritó a Black Bolt.

-No se prende! No está respondiendo a los golpes! – horrorizado con las risas que sonaban cada vez más cercanas, el mini super soldado declaró mientras usaba su escudo para intentar lograr su propósito.

-Cabeza de fósforo! Usa tus poderes para dar luz! – el niño ladrillo de los Fantastic Four pidió encarecidamente como último acto desesperado.

-Pero Logan dijo que no podíamos usarlos! – entre asustado por las sombras que se los iban a comer y el adulto que les haría SNIKT en caso de desobedecerlos, replicó Johnny Storm.

-No me importa, solo úsalos! Ya! – volvió a gritar The Thing, sintiendo la respiración de que aquellas sombras muy cerca suyo.

-Está bien…- el mocoso murmuró afligido, estirando su mano diestra y creando una bola ígnea.

La propagación lumínica relajó por un segundo a los infantes, pero no duró mucho ya que la cara del diminuto rey mudo reveló que algo estaba de pie detrás del rubio fantástico. Alzando trémulamente su dedo para señalar, todos vieron una torcida sonrisa blanca que se iluminó con la luz naranja de las llamas, para inmediatamente sumergirse en las penumbras nuevamente cuando dicha figura extraña sopló la fuente de luz y un grito traumó a los rejuvenecidos gladiadores de Logan.

-AHHHHHH! – fue la última muestra de vida que sintieron por parte del hermano de Invisible Woman mientras lentamente Vision volvía a encenderse pobremente para mostrar que no había nada delante de ellos.

* * *

 **Se terminó todo por hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Se esperaban la visita imprevista de las mutantes enamoradas de Peter?**

 **Será que esto provocará una tormenta en la mansión?**

 **Rogue le sacará provecho a su cuerpo ahora que puede tocar lo que sea gracias a Spidey?**

 **Ambas guardaron muy en secreto lo que saben de las memorias de nuestro héroe?**

 **Rachel será acaso esa clase de chica que odia a todo el mundo pero con la persona que le gusta es un ser bondadoso más bueno que un ángel?**

 **Spiderman dejará tranquila a Marvel Girl respecto a su relación con Franklin?**

 **Algún día Hill tendrá la oportunidad de negarse a algo que quieran las niñas?**

 **Peter se enterará en algún momento de las acciones de las pequeñas?**

 **Será que alguna vez podrá cocinar sin correr el riesgo a quemarse, cortarse o algo por el estilo?**

 **Hope y Anya se aliarán con las infantes para pelear contra Betsy y Anna Marie?**

 **Kamala sorprenderá a todas robándole un beso a Peter o solo se enfocará en su carrera de escritora?**

 **Acaso las niñas estaban preparadas para hacerle una tortura a lo Liam Neeson a Hill?**

 **Los niños podrán aumentar los ánimos o serán víctimas de las desapariciones?**

 **Pym tiene la imperiosa necesidad de hacerse odiar siempre?**

 **Fue algo inteligente lo que hizo Black Bolt?**

 **A alguien más le causa gracia los diálogos de Hulk?**

 **Quién habrá soplado la llama de Johnny para secuestrarlo?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! REALMENTE ME INTERESA MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SUS DUDAS, QUEJAS CRITICAS, PEDIDOS, PREGUNTAS, APORTES, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Hola a todos a este nuevo capítulo!**

 **Ronaldc v2: Creo que las niñas están sacrificando a Hill solamente a su nuevo dios que tienen, el gran Spidey. Rogue está en todo su derecho ahora si lo vemos bien, un sujeto desinteresadamente le da el regalo perfecto y ella quiere pagárselo únicamente. Bueno...el destino de los pequeños es una verdadera lotería, cualquiera puede ser el siguiente elegido.**

 **Breaker234: Rachel es una muestra de amor hacia Peter andante, admitámoslo. Betsy y Anna Marie tendrán un camino realmente cuesta arriba luego de presenciar de lo que son capaces las niñas...o quizás lo toman como un reto al final. Yo me imagino a Marvel Girl intentando explicarle a los oficiales que ella es de un futuro alternativo y que está destinada a juntarse con Franklin. La desaparición de Johnny fue la típica que ocurre en las películas de terror cuando quieren encender un fósforo. Logan aparecerá muy pronto, no te preocupes.**

 **El Primordial385: Creo que a veces las palabras son innecesarias cuando se recurren a las tijeras como ellas lo hicieron. Puede que se aproxime una nueva civil war en plena mansión...Básicamente Hope y Anya se consideran sus esposas junto a las pequeñas. Uno a uno los niños irá desapareciendo, las sombras son muy peligrosas. Puede que todo sea parte de un plan malévolo del nuevo magnate, o solo pura perversión del club de locas.**

 **viruz pirata: Las niñas tienen juegos macabros si uno se da cuenta. Todos se pueden dar cuenta que Rachel está loquita por el joven rubio. Si Kamala intenta algo como eso, de seguro que las demás harán que vuelva al camino de la luz. Lo de Cage y Squirrel Girl debo revisarlo luego la verdad...Y sí, Pym es realmente detestable como ser humano (admito que disfruté cuando Logan regresaba en el tiempo para matarlo en Age of Ultron).**

 **Hyakki Yako: Con esas dos presentes todo ocurrir nuevamente en la vida de Spidey. Además, empezarán a verlas como dignas oponentes al saber que pueden defenderse como una comunidad. Y los niños...solo el destino decidirá lo que les pasará.**

 **Guest: Soon, very soon.**

 **Spidey 2099: Maybe that will happen, or I will simply focus on the battle that will take place under the noses of Peter.**

 **Thomas 2033: Maybe...I want it to be a surprise for everyone.**

 **Asm 600: And here it is, like every day.**

 **Veku 786: You'll have to read to know about that event.**

 **LeonHeart77: Ambos se merecen como padre e hijo, la verdad. Será mejor que Peter se prepare para tener excusas al día siguiente cuando le cuestionen sobre su forma rara de caminar. Si eso llega a ocurrir, será algo difícil para todas ellas, teniendo en cuenta que saber lo mucho que él detesta ser engañado. Si Kamala logra eso, no sobrevive directamente. Todos preferimos a Scott como Antman y como persona. Hulk es la estrella en el lado de los niños. Ya verás pronto la actuación de Logan.**

 **Guest 2099: No creo que dure mucho ese grupo si las niñas se enteran...Puede que Peter haga algo por el estilo. Vas a tener que leer para saber el destino de los mocosos.**

 **No soy dueño de nada, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 53_**

-Tienes que dormirte, Julia. Recuerda que tienes clases de danza mañana…- en su suave susurro al oído, Spidey le dijo a la actual Madame Web.

-No…ellas…te quieren robar…- entre tiernos bostezos, la mujer con cuerpo infantil protestó al mismo tiempo que se aferraba con más ímpetu al cuello del adulto.

-Nadie me va a robar de ustedes, mi misteriosa arañita- trató de tranquilizar Peter, moviéndose de un lado al otro en un mesmerizante vaivén, llamándola cariñosamente por el mote que utilizó cuando se enteró que había suplantado a Cassandra.

-Tú…dices eso…pero ellas te llevarán lejos…cuando cierre los ojos- siéndole imposible de controlar el ciclo metabólico en su estado de niña, intentó convencer nuevamente al castaño.

-Prometí que me quedaría a sus lados y las cuidaría, no? Qué clase de esposo sería si me alejase de mis amadas esposas? – bromeó Peter, sin importarle mucho la cara de indignación que Maria tenía o las de celos que presentaban las adolescentes y mutantes adultas.

-Uno malo…y tú no eres así…- replicó la niña, dejándose vencer por la fatiga y hundiendo su cara en el cuello descubierto del héroe de Queens.

-Eso habrá que descubrirlo, Julia. Aunque te prometo que hasta que esto termine, no haré nada que las ponga triste- dio su voto de confianza el tótem, caminando hasta la sala donde las demás heroínas y villanas dormitaban, queriendo dejar allí a la antigua Spiderwoman de traje negro pero fallando cuando esta se negaba a soltarse en su sueño.

Emitió un suspiro el vigilante y Avenger, dándose por vencido en sus vanos intentos de depositar a la infante con el resto. Quiso tomar asiento en el sofá, pero también tuvo de darse por derrotado cuando Franklin se hallaba allí junto a Rachel, demostrando que podía tener un rostro tranquilo y no aquel ceño fruncido tan característico.

-Quieres que la cargue por ti? – la muchacha latina se acercó a su mentor, ofreciéndose.

-No quiero importunarte con algo como esto. Tú también nec…- quiso negarse ante la oferta, pero terminó siendo interrumpido cuando la joven bufó y tomó a Julia Carpenter en sus brazos.

-Hablas mucho algunas veces, Peter. No estás solo en esto- murmuró al oído derecho del adulto la adolescente, atreviéndose a depositarle un beso en la mejilla rápidamente como lo hizo anteriormente.

-Suelo olvidarme la mayoría de las veces...Rogue, Betsy ustedes pueden dormir en una de las habitaciones de la mansión. Creo que la de Jennifer y la de Wanda están desocupadas si es que las chicas no las ocuparon- el único varón adulto del lugar brindó hospedaje, mirando de reojo a las adolescentes para confirmar sus palabras.

-Por qué no podemos dormir en tu habitación? - sin darle tiempo a las jóvenes responder, indagó la pelimorado.

-Yo duermo allí. Kamala está en la de Carol y Spidergirl en la de Jessica- frunciendo el ceño para después sonreír burlonamente, replicó la pelirroja.

El sentido arácnido de Peter y el sentido común de Maria estallaron por completo, advirtiéndoles de un inminente peligro que si no desbarataban rápidamente, se verían involucrados. Queriendo que lo último que suceda fuese el despertar de una cansadas mujeres aniñadas, Spiderman se interpuso entre ambas mutantes con sus brazos para separarlas mientras les dirigía a cada una un fulminante vistazo con las enormes lentes blancas.

-Tú ya sabes esta regla, Hope. Pero para ustedes es nueva...sin peleas en la mansión, entendido? - su voz adoptó un tono ronco que denotaba a la legua que no estaba bromeando para nada, sorprendiendo a las tres féminas adultas que estaban presentes y afirmaron con su cabezas en silencio.

Hill sintió que sobraba en ese momento, comprendiendo que con todas las indicaciones que había recibido por parte de las niñas mientras jugaban, su lengua podía ser rebanada por cierta garra de Adamantium. Gimiendo derrotada, se puso de pie y sacudió distraídamente sus ropas , acercándose al arácnido y palmeando su hombro en señal de simpatía.

-Iré a dormirme...te tomo la palabra de llevarme con las niñas mañana- declaró la directora de SHIELD, sintiendo que si bien quería sacarle la máscara al vigilante ella estaba teniendo un nuevo punto de vista respecto a él.

-Mientras no quieras llevártelas a cualquier otro lado, mi palabra será fiel...descansa bien, luces cansada- corroboró las palabras de la pelinegra, incluso siendo lo suficientemente cortés para pedirle que durmiese para recuperarse.

No más de cinco minutos pasaron para que el propio trío de amigas empezasen a demostrar signos de fatiga, obligando al castaño a volver a tomar el diminuto cuerpo de la antigua Arachne contra su pecho mientras besaba las mejillas de ellas con el fin de mandarlas a dormir. Obviamente dos de ellas quisieron poner resistencia, pero una semidormida pakistaní las tomó de los brazos y las arrastró hasta sus habitaciones sin detenerse a oír sus quejidos.

-Se ve que para ellas somos sus contrincantes- Anna Marie comentó, tomando asiento a la derecha del tótem cuando este lentamente se dejó caer sobre el mueble para acomodar mejor a la mini heroína.

-Puedes culparlas? Son niñas que todavía no crecen debidamente comparadas con nosotras dos- en voz baja y lúdicamente se expresó la ninja púrpura, picando levemente la mejilla de la niña en los brazos de su pretendiente.

-Pero incluso si es así, ellas serán realmente hermosas cuando sean adultas...sin contar que Hope, Anya y Kamala se gradúan este año- con una mirada sin enfocar en un punto específico, Peter comentó al mismo tiempo que dibujaba círculos en la espalda de la Carpenter.

-Eso explicaría que estuviesen viendo vestidos de gala y hablando de que bailarían contigo...- Betsy dijo, estirándose para tomar la máscara roja y quitársela del rostro a su dueño.

-Celosas? - juguetonamente cuestionó el ex fotógrafo.

-Siendo honestas...un poco. Pero yo puedo hacer esto y ellas no- la mutante con poderes absorbentes contestó, e inmediatamente tomó las mejillas del castaño, forzándolo a girar su cara y recibir un beso más por parte de ella.

-Qué...? Yo...eh...- sintiéndose perdido, el héroe se vio incapaz de armar una oración entendible cada vez que Rogue hacía eso.

Psylocke no quiso perder su oportunidad de oro, apresurándose a imitar el accionar de su colega y estando a centímetros de los labios masculinos. Solo para verse interrumpida cuando Julia gimió, movió su cuerpo para acomodarse mejor en la calidez del hombre y recibir inesperadamente un golpe en la nuca por parte de la Braddock.

Un golpe que la empujó hacia delante e hizo que sus labios se estrellasen con los de Peter.

* * *

Por algún motivo, desde la desaparición de Johnny los niños no habían dejado de oír los melodiosos sonidos burlescos que solo anticipaban el inminente terror que los helaba con cada segundo que transcurría.

No les importaba si las piernas les ardían o si sus costados recibían punzadas dolorosas, la corrida que ejercían no se detenía ni por un instante, queriendo alejarse lo más rápido posible de ese penumbroso lugar al que se habían metido por error.

-HULK! - exclamó el susodicho cuando vio que Cyclops se cayó de su agarre, viéndose obligado a retroceder para recogerlo.

-Déjalo, Hulk! Lo recordaremos como un héroe! - Pym, mostrando una vez más las razones de por qué es odiado en su forma adulta, clamó desesperado.

-Nadie se queda atrás! Anda Hulk! Apúrate y tráelo con nosotros! - el Captain America en miniatura protestó, aminorando su trote para permitir que su amigo no se retrasase tanto.

Black Bolt movió velozmente su mano derecha, exigiendo a Ben que preste atención para poder traducir sin error alguno.

-Dice que si sugieres de nuevo el abandonar a alguien, tú serás la primera opción- The Thing le comentó a Antman, haciendo que este muestre una cara de enojo y bufe antes de continuar corriendo.

-Hulk! Hulk, Hulk! Hulk! - habló la pequeña bestia verde, retomando el trote y enseñando feliz a su ariete humano, el cual lucía un tanto golpeado por el camino que habían tomado desde un principio.

-Bien hecho! Ahora sigamos! Las risas son cada vez más fuertes! - entre alegre y asustado, proclamó el diminuto Mr. Fantastic, quien todavía era acarreado por su mejor amigo naranja.

Como si fuese alguna clase de burla propuesta por los seres máximos del universo en que vivían, la luz provocada por Vision volvió a atenuarse constantemente, haciendo que los mocosos sollozasen con ímpetu a medida que intentaban aumentar la velocidad de sus cortas piernas ya que las sombras parecían fundirse con el entorno y las risas resonar en todo el lugar sin ningún origen específico.

-NOS VAMOS A MORIR! NOS VAMOS A MORIR! - tan pesimista como siempre, Hank gritó aterrorizado.

-CORRAN! NO SE DETENGAN! SIGAN CORRIENDO! - Reed Richards dijo espantado, sintiendo que algo picaba su estirado cuerpo.

-OH DIOS! OH DIOS! POR FAVOR! NO, NO, NO...AHHHHHHHHH! - fue el desesperado llanto que emitió Steve Rogers cuando algo lo hizo tropezar para que se caiga de bruces al suelo y luego fuese jalado de las piernas a las profundidades oscuras del pasillo.

Ninguno de los demás se detuvo, llorando sonoramente a su compañero caído mientras trataban de encontrar desesperadamente un milagro. Uno que al menos fuese gruñón y tuviese esqueleto metálico.

Uno que por algún motivo presintió en su sentido salvaje que estaban queriéndole quitar la fuente de su alegría.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Les gustó la actitud infantil de Julia?**

 **Será que ella estaba viendo algo en el futuro?**

 **Acaso Maria sentía celos al verlos a los dos juntos?**

 **Alguien más habrá visto la relación de Peter y Anya como algo más?**

 **Hope habrá gozado el burlarse de las dos mutantes al decirles que ella duerme en la habitación de Spidey?**

 **Las mujeres desobedecerán la orden de Peter y pelearán lo mismo?**

 **Intentará algo Hill mañana?**

 **Rogue logrará que Spidey de el primer paso a la hora de dar besos?**

 **Será que el destino quiere que Psylocke no pueda lograr su objetivo?**

 **Las niñas sabrán que Julia obtuvo el segundo beso de su amado héroe?**

 **Deberían de haber dejado a Scott en el camino?**

 **O a Pym?**

 **Qué le habrán estado haciendo al cuerpo de Reed?**

 **Quién se habrá llevado a Steve?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, SUS DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, PREGUNTAS, RESPUESTAS, QUEJAS, CRÍTICAS, CONSEJOS, APORTES, IDEAS, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Hola a todos a este nuevo capítulo!**

 **naruto nn: Ese sentido funciona de la misma forma que el de Peter si te das cuenta. Creo que Hope ya lo dejó bien en claro que ella será quien baile principalmente con la araña, luego se los prestará a Kamala y Anya. Y quien sabe lo que hará la Khan en verdad...a lo mejor ella solo quiere ver más drama para que sus historias tengan más seguidores.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Lentamente Maria va aprendiendo a la fuerza. Anya tendrá más momentos con Spidey, no te preocupes. Vas a tener que leer para saber cómo reaccionarán las demás ante el beso que compartieron Peter y Julia. Y dios bendiga a Scott Lang, mi único héroe capaz de llevar el nombre de Antman.**

 **El Primordial385: La Balsa tendrá sus banderas a media asta si se enteran de la caída de Captain America. Si te soy sincero...las pequeñas no reaccionarán nada, pero nada bien ante la noticia. Es Hill, todo puede esperarse de ella en estos momentos.**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2 0: Que se preparen todos porque el dueño de la cárcel va a salir de cacería.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Como pregunté antes, quizás Julia ya lo había previsto con una de sus visiones y aprovechó todo el escenario para que se llevase a cabo sin falta... o simplemente fue todo casualidad. Todos pensamos lo mismo ahora mismo, Hulk debe vivir cueste lo que cueste.**

 **Saigo Linnear: No te preocupes, sé que faltaba un poco de acción por la parte de Spiderman, y te prometo que a partir del capítulo siguiente (mañana) comenzarán los golpes por todos lados. Pobre Steve, tener que ser víctima de un clásico del miedo en carne propia.**

 **thomas 2033: Among the girls themselves, I don't believe it because it shows that Emma, Jean and Sue are the main ones because they have children already. But if we talk among girls, teenagers and adults ... something may be done to decide who is in charge.**

 **spidey 2099: The solution for all that will be done when they face The Eye (event prior to Spiderverse).**

 **asm 600: Maybe something happens. Or she may also become a colleague whom he can trust without fear.**

 **veku 786: People asked me to do so ... writing a few more chapters is the least I can do with so much recent support.**

 **Guest: You'll have to read to know if some more girls fall before the charms of our arachnid hero.**

 **Guest (en español): Puede que eso esté ocurriendo con la pelinegra...quién sabe. No puedo romper una pareja como la de Franklin y Rachel, llevan juntos incluso en otras líneas temporales y espaciales. Jaime Madrox es un lacayo de Logan, es obvio que es el nuevo encargado de la limpieza rápida en el lugar. Sí, yo también pienso que tendrían que haberle hecho caso a Black Bolt respecto a Pym. Pronto, estoy escribiéndola en simultáneo con este fanfic y dos más.**

 **LeonHeart77: Si bien odio el tipo de manipulación que Julia tiene sobre Peter en los comics, creo que hacen una buena pareja ya que ella sabe que lo que está haciendo está mal y culpa a Cassandra por el peso que le dejó. Hill está básicamente entre la espada y la pared. Quizás el beso entre la pelirroja mutante y la araña se lleve a cabo pronto. Que yo recuerde, muy pocas veces él comenzó el beso, siendo siempre sorprendido por muchas chicas en lugar de que él tome el primer paso. No lo sé, es un poco complicada la decisión de dejarlos tirados o no a esos dos idiotas incluso si son niños...porque siguen siendo odiosos por naturaleza!**

 **No soy dueño de nada, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 54_**

Muchas cosas sucedían en simultáneo mientras caminaban en dirección a la escuela de danza que Peter consiguió preferentemente para Natasha cuando la vio babear en la televisión con una mirada anhelante.

Julia brincaba alegremente junto a su protector y amado, sonriendo de tal forma que hacía preguntar a las demás lo que le pasaba, solo para recibir como respuesta que había soñado algo muy lindo junto a la araña.

Betsy rechinaba los dientes con rabia al tener su oportunidad de oro arrebatada por un acto inesperado del destino. Su frente lucía un poco roja del golpe que efectuó inintencionalmente, pero al menos con eso no tenía problema alguno ya que Peter se encargó de colocarle una bolsa de hielo y permitirle recostar su cabeza en el regazo de este.

Anne Marie luchaba por contener su risa una vez más desde que vio lo que pasó la noche anterior, recibiendo también miradas extrañadas de las pequeñas, las adolescentes e incluso de Hill y Rachel. Pero inclusive si no podía estar tomada del brazo de Spidey como ansiaba por culpa de Laura y Valeria, se contentaba con haber podido dormir a su lado en el sofá.

La directora de SHIELD estaba en la ignorancia total ante la creencia, una vez más rota por lo que veía, de que las más famosas heroínas y villanas se preparaban para clases de baile clásico pagadas por el sujeto que todo New York denominaba amenaza inminente. Sin contar con el hecho de que estaba sumamente tentada a quitarle la capucha y el barbijo que portaba para verle el rostro.

No obstante, Peter era quien más distraído iba caminando. Parte de su atención estaba dirigida a las pequeñas que llevaba, las cuales platicaban sobre lo que veían en la televisión. Aquello lo hacía feliz, ya que ambas eran un poco antisociales según ciertos puntos de vista, pero actualmente se dejaban llevar acordes a su edad. Otra parte de su atención estaba repartida en mantener su concentración sobre Hill, no porque fuese a llamar a sus agentes e intentasen quitarle a las rejuvenecidas féminas, sino porque era capaz de quitarle el semi disfraz que improvisó con el fin de estar de civil en las calles pero al mismo tiempo evitar que ella descubriese su identidad.

Las adolescentes, o mejor dicho dos de ellas, sospechaban que algo importante había pasado una noche atrás justo después de que ellas se fuesen. Podían sentirlo en sus interiores y estaban más que dispuestas a averiguarlo en el futuro próximo. Kamala, por su parte, iba de la mano de Carol, oyéndola hablar de cómo habían visto en el camino una tienda que vendía trajes de heroínas pero para infantes, alegando sus ganas de tener uno para ella y las demás.

Franklin y Rachel habían decidido caminar detrás de todos ellos, deteniéndose para ver vidrieras y platicar amistosamente, siendo la única muestra de afecto entre ambos el brazo entrelazado que la hija de Jean ejerció en el primogénito de Sue.

-Deja de mirarme, Hill. Pareces una acosadora- murmuró Spidey cuando se percató que ella lo estaba fulminando con la mirada cuando la puerta de vidrió de la escuela reflejó su rostro.

-Lo dice el sujeto que oculta su cara como un pervertido- replicó velozmente la dama, desviando su vista a otro lado, específicamente a donde las niñas saludaban a su profesora e iban a cambiarse.

-Veo que sabes mucho de pervertidos…experiencia propia? – con un tono burlón, intentó molestarla juguetonamente él.

-Ya me imagino que ella debe de haber pasado días de esta forma solo para tratar de averiguar tu identidad, Spidey- la británica mutante ninja murmuró, disfrutando de molestar la mujer que dejaba en claro su actitud repulsiva ante su amado pretendiente.

-No me sorprendería que Rachel se hubiese unido a ese grupo de no haber descubierto tu cara- indicando a la pelirroja con marcas en su rostro, la hija de Mystique complementó el comentario de su colega.

El arácnido emitió una risita divertido, solo para sentir que su visión periférica captaba un brillo purpúreo sobre un edificio aledaño al mismo tiempo que su sentido arácnido le indicaba un inesperado golpe.

Uno al que reaccionó tarde debido a que estaba concentrado en otra cosa.

-Dejen de decir algo como eso! No me interesa conocer la cara de este idiota! Ni tampoco su nomb…- la pelinegra gritó, moviendo su brazo para acusar con su dedo índice al castaño, pero sin darse cuenta que había corrido su capucha hacia atrás y revelando el resto de la cara que desconocía.

-Spiderman…- su pupila latina murmuró, indicándole que tocara su cabeza.

-Hill te quitó la capucha…- la actual Ms. Marvel susurró inmediatamente, sin darse cuenta que todas las niñas también se habían percatado de lo sucedido.

-Pe…- comenzó a hablar Hope, al mismo tiempo que intentaba pararse para ayudar a su mentor y pretendiente, pero siendo detenida cuando este se puso de pie y quitó resignado su barbijo.

-Ya no interesa, todavía sigue sin saber mi nombre. Miren, acabo de ver algo y necesito que se queden con las niñas. No sé cuánto me vaya a demorar, pero por favor cuídenlas si algo me retrasa- el adulto comenzó a dirigirse al exterior del establecimiento, asombrando a todas por el cambio radical de actitud, demostrándose mucho más serio que de costumbre.

-Espera! Necesitas ayuda? Quieres que vaya contigo? – Betsy se ofreció con genuina preocupación, no queriendo que algo le pase a él.

-Déjame desactivar el dispositivo e iré contigo- Rogue habló, lista para activar sus poderes mutantes a voluntad.

-No…en serio. Iré solo y veré que fue aquello que vi. Necesito que las protejan y regresen a la mansión sin falta. Les confío su bienestar- deteniéndose con medio cuerpo afuera del local de enseñanza, el Parker comentó nuevamente mientras daba una mueca tranquilizadora y procedía a marcharse velozmente hasta un callejón.

Saltando al mismo tiempo que activaba su traje de partículas inestables, Spiderman aterrizó sobre la terraza del alto edificio, hallando dos figuras foráneas a su New York.

-No puede ser…- anonadado con la visión, fue todo lo que él pudo decir.

Entretanto, en la escuela de danza, las muchachas junto a las adultas mutantes se hallaban en un dilema. Cuidar a las niñas como Spiderman se los había pedido, o correr detrás de él para asegurarse que nada malo le pudiese pasar. Maria Hill aún estaba fija en su silla, sin poder creerse que de alguna extraña forma había logrado descubrir el rostro completo del hombre que cambiaba constantemente sus pensamientos predeterminados sobre el heroísmo y su trabajo en SHIELD.

-No solo mi beso fue robado por una mini Madame Web! Sino que ahora no puedo acompañarlo para quedarme tranquila! – exasperada por sus propias inacciones, gritó en voz alta sus pensamientos privados la Braddock.

-Que yo qué…? – justo en el instante que la antigua Arachne estaba por dar un salto, ella indagó incrédula.

-QUE USTEDES QUÉ!? – el resto de las niñas y adolescentes chillaron unísonamente mientras miraban de forma asesina a la ninja de morado.

* * *

-Wade…sentiste eso? – la voz preocupada de Logan se oyó cuando este se acercó a la improvisada barra que hizo el mercenario bocazas a pedido de Ororo.

-Qué? Spidey logrando un super duper hiper mega harem que todavía no está definido por culpa de la incertidumbre del autor que quiere ponerle suspenso a su vida? – el mutante con factor regenerativo replicó, limpiando una copa antes de servir una medida de cerveza para su jefe.

-…No, eso no- sintiendo que por algún motivo su ceja temblaba involuntariamente ante lo escuchado, negó Wolverine el hecho.

-Entonces te refieres a esa etérea sensación de que nuestro dinero está siendo amenazado? – optó por su segunda suposición, Deadpool.

-Grrr…- gruñó solamente el ser longevo como señal de confirmación.

-Sí, Wolvie. También he empezado a sentirla desde hace un rato- continuó hablando el canadiense, amigo de Bob.

-Entonces por qué no has hecho nada o me dijiste algo? – sacando a relucir sus garras de Adamantium con un sonoro SNIKT que asustó a algunos clientes a los alrededores, interrogó James Howlett.

-Estaba esperando a que tú me dijeses algo respecto a ello…Por qué? – despreciando por completo la situación sin pensarlo correctamente, Wade continuó limpiando otro vaso de vidrio como todo un cantinero profesional.

-Voy a revisar que los mocosos estén bien…algo me dice que se han metido en problemas sin siquiera pensarlo- vaciando por completo su trago y golpeando la barra con este, Arma X se puso de pie mientras se marchaba en dirección a los pasillos de celdas.

-Oye, Logan! Espérame! He dicho que me esperes! Geez…Bob, ven a reemplazarme que debo hacer un trabajo! – exclamó desesperado el mutante vestido de condón rojinegro.

Dicho agente de HYDRA movió su cabeza en dirección a su amigo, distrayéndose de la pelea que se llevaba a cabo entre Raven Darkhölme y Yuriko Okama bajo la nueva visión de la magnate mutante con piel chocolate que había sucumbido ante las mañas de su pareja gruñona.

-Eh? Qué ocurre Deadpool? – el simpático soldado de vestimenta verde quiso saber.

-Ven aquí! Tengo que ayudar a Logan con algo! – clamó el Wilson, quitándose su moño y chaleco de un tirón, para posteriormente sacar una escopeta de debajo de la barra junto a un par de pistolas.

-Y esto para qué es? – viendo como su amigo le arrojaba el arma de doble cañón a sus manos, cuestionó.

-Es para Pietro. Si intenta irse sin pagar su trago, le disparas a las rodillas. Entendido? – dejó el claro la única advertencia Wade, para posteriormente correr detrás de su viejo colega mutante para evitar una fuga de divisas en sus cuentas.

* * *

 **Y esto fue todo por este día!**

 **Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy?**

 **Si las chicas logran quedarse con Peter en el futuro...este les seguirá pagando por clases de baile para que se diviertan como ahora?**

 **Julia se habrá imaginado una situación perfecta donde Spidey la besaba siendo adulta?**

 **Betsy habrá soñado que gritaba como Doom por su suerte?**

 **Acaso Rogue luchó mientras estaba dormida por el lugar que Madame Web tenía en el pecho del arácnido?**

 **Será una persona completamente nueva Maria cuando todo el accidente de Kang finalice?**

 **Spiderman se sentirá como un padre orgulloso ante la visión de que su hija está actuando como realmente debe?**

 **Laura dejará de ser tan gruñona cuando recupere su aspecto o seguirá siendo una gruñona?**

 **Kamala pedirá la tarjeta de Peter para comprar los pijamas que Carol vio?**

 **Rachel deberá tener cuidado para no ir presa por degeneración de menores?**

 **Maria Hil habrá entrenado como acosadora bajo el tutelaje de Fury?**

 **Ese brillo púrpura que Spidey vio será lo que todos creemos que es?**

 **Se esperaban que Hill lograse hacer lo que hizo sin proponérselo?**

 **Las féminas querrán seguir al arácnido o acatarán sus órdenes?**

 **Peter cambiará su traje pronto? (teniendo en cuenta que aún usa el de la Future Foundation)**

 **Comenzará una nueva Civil War en la mansión?**

 **Se vendrán los puñetazos que tanto esperaban?**

 **Logan y Wade podrán rescatara los niños a tiempo?**

 **Ororo se habrá convertido en la reina de La Balsa?**

 **Será que ella está obligando a pelear a las ex de Logan para dejar en claro la escala social?**

 **Bob usará la escopeta en un deprimido Quicksilver?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SUS DUDAS, QUEJAS, CRÍTICAS, PEDIDOS, PREGUNTAS, RESPUESTAS, APORTES, IDEAS, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	55. Chapter 55

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic que siguen ustedes!**

 **darthwolf: Sé que este era un evento que estaban esperando mucho. Hay que recordar que Julia no solo es pura ternura como las demás, sino que también posee sus poderes todavía. No solo yo he llegado a esta conclusión, varios de los lectores que comentan han decidido que Sue es la alfa principal ya que es la que más conoce a Peter y la única que nunca lo lastimó de alguna manera. Seguirá haciendo eso Wade, es lo que más lo caracteriza. Las otras dos historias son emparejamientos PeterxHope y PeterxLaura.**

 **viruz pirata: Mmh...creo que las niñas ya se enteraron de lo que Julia hizo sin darse cuenta. Hill deberá pensar muy, pero muy bien lo que va a hacer de ahora en adelante. A Cable le importa recuperar el dinero que le hizo perder su padre que cualquier otra cosa por ahora. Sí, tienes razón...se aproxima la Peter War (imagínese una portada donde manos de niñas y de adultas jalan el brazo de la araña). Es el sentido arácnido de Logan ese que resuena en su billetera. Bob es el amigo de Deadpool, me imagino que hará caso a un pedido de él.**

 **El Primordial385: Creo que Kraven debería tomar algunas clases de lo que harán Wolverine y Deadpool a la hora de buscar a sus proveedores de dinero. Al menos Julia morirá sabiendo que fue la segunda en besar a Spiderman. Es realmente multifunción ese traje, y el de Back in Black es el mejor que tiene cuando está enojado y quiere demostrárselo a los demás. Vas a tener que leer el capítulo de mañana para saber cómo reaccionarán las niñas. Si no me equivoco (a menos que después cambie de opinión), Sable será la última en unirse ya que Silk no me cae muy bien como pareja, ya que solo tenía una relación a base de feromonas con Peter. Logan quizás le haga SNIKT a la araña, pero Cable de seguro se pone feliz porque el admira a Spidey.**

 **darksir202: No puedo serte sincero en algo como eso, pero estoy tratando de escribir un poco de cada una todos los días con el único propósito de no retrasarme.**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2 0: Ahora se viene lo bueno...**

 **veku 786: The truth is that I don't plan to write one at the moment.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Sip, las cosas se van a descontrolar mucho en la mansión. Ni siquiera ella misma se cree lo que pasó al sacarle la máscara a Peter...Rachel deberá tener cuidado y retener sus ganas de pervertir al inocente Franklin. A nadie le importa realmente si lo que Logan hace no es bonito, es el realmente bueno en ello.**

 **Guest: I think she already achieved that. Now we just have to wait and see what she will do with that.**

 **spidey 2099: Something tells me that if that happens, Peter will not see the light of day again in many months ...**

 **thomas 2033: Even I do not really know how long the story will last. Supposedly, at first, I wanted to make about twelve chapters ... I currently have fifty-five.**

 **Asm 600: Medusa already does it if I'm not mistaken ...**

 **Guest 2099: Sí, esos dos hacen su aparición hoy mismo. Mañana vas a tener que ver que pasará con Hill, las niñas, las adolescentes y las mutantes adultas. Mmh...quizás cuando sean los últimos capítulos. Habrá un momento suegro/nuera entre Peter y Rachel. Habrá que ver que pasará en La Balsa.**

 **LeonHeart77: A Spidey no me molesta llevarlas a clases ahora que son niñas, pero dudo que pueda oponerse si se lo piden también siendo adultas...Como dije antes, Julia morirá feliz sabiendo que obtuvo el segundo beso de Peter, pero triste por no ser parte de aquel grupo que destrozó la cadera del héroe de Queens. Le conviene a Maria el aprender rápido si quiere vivir. Todos pensamos en diversas cosas que pasarán cuando el ataque de Kang se disipe. Laura no puede ser tan, pero tan tierna (incluso si soy yo quien escribe su actitud actual). Logan y Wade harán todo lo posible para hallar a sus gallinas de huevos de oro.**

 **No soy dueño de nada, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 55_**

Peter se detuvo en su puesto al borde de la cornisa, hincado en su característica posición mientras fruncía el ceño ante la visión de lo que parecían ser dos adolescentes con trajes temáticos de araña. El muchacho vestía de negro con un patrón de telarañas rojas en conjunto de dicho animal en su pecho. La chica, por su parte, portaba algo que se asimilaba demasiado a su ropa negra de simbionte pero de color rojizo y con un orificio en la cabeza para que una larga cabellera castaña flamee con la brisa.

-Genial, Miles Warren estuvo haciendo de las suyas nuevamente…- murmuró irritado el adulto vigilante de Queens.

-Um…- el muchacho de vestimenta rojinegra murmuró un tanto incómodo, rascándose la cabeza.

-Muy bien, qué pasa aquí? – indagó Peter, saliendo de su posición para sentarse en el borde mientras calculaba analíticamente cada distancia entre él y el dúo en caso de tener que atacar o defenderse.

-Tú dínoslo. Qué crees que haces con ese traje para comenzar? – la joven fémina replicó mordazmente, delatando su enojo al tensar sus músculos.

-Es mío- como si fuese lo más simple del mundo, contentó Spiderman.

-Espera, tú eres…Dime que no eres Peter Parker, verdad? – el adolescente, demostrando sorpresa mediante sus expresiones corporales y tono de voz, quiso saber.

Apenas esas palabras salieron de su boca, el castaño frunció por completo su ceño bajo la máscara al mismo tiempo que tachaba en su mente que al menos uno de ellos fuese un clon. Preocupado por tener que lidiar con los dos extraños lo más lejos posible de las niñas, el tótem comenzó a mover disimuladamente sus dedos mientras reconfiguraba el tipo de telaraña que usaría para acabar con cualquier lid de forma presurosa.

-Dios mío! Realmente eres tú! Siempre pensé que eras más bajo, pero esto…Míralo, ahí está con nosotros, Je…- volvió a pronunciar emocionado el joven de traje negro, solo para detenerse cuando una telaraña casi impacta en su pecho, teniendo que hacerse para atrás.

-Saben demasiado de mí para mi gusto…- Spidey expresó con su brazo derecho estirado al mismo tiempo que se movía rápidamente hasta adentrarse en el rango de ataque corporal.

Logrando asestarle una patada en el abdomen al muchacho, Peter tuvo que dar una voltereta hacia atrás con el fin de esquivar un puñetazo que la joven quiso darle, aprovechando el momento para golpearla en el mentón con su extremidad inferior izquierda y derribándola al suelo.

-Última oportunidad para que hablen- advirtió el adulto a cargo de quince mini heroínas y villanas.

-Yo…yo pensé que…esto era alguna prueba de Fury…- tratando de recuperar el aire perdido, el adolescente habló.

-Mala respuesta- fue todo lo que dijo en centro de la telaraña mientras jalaba de los hilos de seda que no cortó luego de su primer lanzamiento, atrayendo un ladrillo al cual se había pegado y atinándole en la parte posterior de la cabeza del extraño.

El fugaz movimiento que captó por el rabillo del ojo, le permitió al Avenger poder reclinarse hacia delante, viendo pasar la furiosa patada lateral que la fémina quiso propinarle. Notó que si bien poseían los reflejos que él mismo tenia a esa edad, les faltaba la experiencia de los años, pudiendo así aprovechar el instante que burlar el posible sentido arácnido que pudiesen tener al querer darle una reyerta a la pierna que buscó su rostro pero siendo que en verdad barrió el pie que aún hacía contacto con el techo del edificio.

-Parece que The Jackal no los hace como antes…será que está volviéndose un vago o está experimentando con cosas nuevas? – lúdicamente se explayó el adulto que tuvo que dejar a sus protegidas a cargo de otras personas.

-Oye, espera! Si eres Peter Parker, entonces no tienes que asustarte…solo quiero hablar contigo! – el chico trató de mediar la situación que rápidamente se puso en contra suyo.

-No puedes rondar por New York y pedir hablar conmigo sin llamar previamente para una cita, niño. Soy de la clase de persona que está ocupada a esta hora del día, o crees que los asaltos se detendrán por sí solos? – disparando una nueva línea desde su lanza redes hacia los pies del portador del traje negro, comunicó Peter.

-Wow! Ese es un lanza redes de verdad? Es mecánico u orgánico? – sin poder ocultar su asombro ante las cosas que veía, dicho joven saltó para evitar ser atrapado para posteriormente apurarse y usar la línea de trampolín con el fin de acercarse hacia el cabeza de red mientras la muchacha intentaba buscar una abertura desde abajo.

Si había algo que Spiderman aprendió en todos sus años como héroe, fue que todas las arañas poseían habilidades extrañas que él no. Se había resignado a quejarse, aceptando el fatídico hecho que se debía acostumbrar a lidiar con casos por el estilo. Fue por eso mismo, que su mente analizaba cientos de variables mientras veía las manos estiradas del chico, optando por cruzar sus brazos en sentidos contrarios y accionar los disparadores de sus muñecas, atrapando al dúo en dos enormes telarañas que desestabilizaron sus centros de gravedad e hizo que chocasen cuando Peter forzó la dirección de los capullos.

-AGHHHH! – se oyó el grito de la chica cuando ambos jóvenes se tocaron.

El efecto fue inmediato, mostrándose como la fémina extraña quedaba paralizada en una rara pose que sugería un futuro zurdazo. La composición elegida de la telaraña era especializada para detener en un lugar fijo a Rhino, por lo que dos foráneos eran más que inútiles a la hora de escaparse.

-No sé cuánto tiempo han estado haciendo esto, pero puedo darme cuenta que no son clones si la luz morada significaba algo…Al menos no son clones de este mundo- determinó Spidey, tomándose su tiempo para intercambiar los cartuchos de sus dispositivos para elegir unos que soportarían los choques eléctricos de Max Dillon.

Sin perder tiempo, los tomó de las piernas y los lanzó hacia la pared de un muro de carga, adhiriéndolos allí con una buena cantidad de rede que dejaron libre únicamente las cabezas.

-Y como saben mi nombre, y posiblemente también mi cara. Me parece justo que tenga mi propia oportunidad de igualar el campo de juego- aclaró la situación en la que se hallaban, Peter, estirando su mano para tomar ambas máscaras y quitárselas de un tirón.

El rostro de una joven afroamericano se reveló, así en conjunto a lo que parecía ser una versión femenina de sus rasgos en conjuntos a los de su hermana, Teresa. El tótem agradeció que llevaba su propia máscara para ocultar la estupefacción, ya que estaba empezando a gemir de frustración ante la idea a la que llegó en su cabeza tras unir varios cabos.

-Devuélvemela! AGHHH! – el muchacho gritó en protesta al tener su identidad descubierta, solo para gritar de la misma forma que cuando rozó a la chica.

-Qué le estás haciendo, maldito!? Suéltalo, no ves que se está lastimando?! – reclamó la joven versión femenina de él mismo.

-Uno, yo no le hice nada, solo lo até con redes especiales para contener los poderes de Electro. Dos, si tú estás bien luego de recibir la misma descarga, entonces a él no le pasará nada. Y tres, les recomiendo que me digan sus nombres para poder solucionar lo que parece ser un caso de posicionamiento transdimensional que incluye arañas por alguna causa extraña- enumeró tranquilamente el Parker, usando sus dedos mientras continuaba sosteniendo partes de sus trajes.

-Yo…yo me llamo Miles Morales y soy Spiderman- el joven moreno respondió luego de recuperarse.

-Mi nombre es Jessica Drew y soy un clon hecho por Otto Octavius- renuentemente, dijo la muchacha, lo que casi hace escupir a Peter de haber estado tomando algo en ese momento.

El sentido arácnido del adulto no reaccionó en ningún momento, revelando que todo lo que dijeron era cierto. Por causa de ello, suspiró cansado por unos segundos y consecuentemente procedió a quitarse su propia máscara.

-Bien…eso deja en claro que ustedes no son de aquí. Por cierto…sí, soy Peter Parker. El asombroso Spiderman y tenemos mucho de qué hablar- declaró el castaño, mirando al dúo con sus orbes chocolates antes de empezar a rasgar el capullo que los mantenía aprisionados.

* * *

-Creen que esto termine en algún momento? – Reed murmuró alicaído, tratando de ignorar las picaduras que sentía en su infantil cuerpo.

-Quizás eso ocurra cuando todos estemos muertos, o no? – con la misma actitud despreciable, el mini científico creador de Ultron, habló.

-Hulk, Hulk! …HULK! – enojado por el tono que empleó su amigo, la pequeña bestia verde exclamó mientras lo amenazaba con su garrote humano.

-Está bien, está bien…solo decía una posible posibil…- intentó excusarse Hank, pero fue interrumpido nuevamente.

-HULK! HULK! – frunciendo el ceño y amagándole con Cyclops, clamó el mini Banner.

-Hazle caso y cállate de una vez. Estamos muy cansados como para seguir escuchándote- el miembro rocoso de los Fantastic Four comunicó, arrastrando sus pies por el suelo oscuro en clara señal de fatiga.

El pequeño Boltagon se detuvo momentáneamente, tomando asiento en el suelo con su espalda recostada contra una pared al mismo tiempo que dejaba la cabeza de Vision en el medio de todos para que sirviese de farola. Sus manos se movieron lentamente, denotando que él mismo estaba debilitado.

-Qué dice? – quiso saber el diminuto héroe fantástico con habilidad de estirarse y ser un ser ausente en su casa.

-Black Bolt tiene hambre y quiere golpear a Hank por ser un…no voy a decir eso! – comenzó a traducir The Thing, solo para negarse a reproducir la grosería que sería capaz de hacer orgulloso a Logan.

El rey Inhumano bajó sus hombros y rodó sus ojos en señal de fastidio, para rápidamente volver a mover sus manos para reemplazar sus pensamientos.

-Quiere golpear a Hank por ser un tonto…tanto te costaba decir una palabra así? – reprodujo Ben, solo para mirar acusatoriamente al niño frente a él, quien se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia.

-Oye! Qué problema tienes conmigo!? – se paró enojado Antman luego de oír lo que pensaban de él.

Sin perder su valentía, el dirigente de Attilan también se puso de pie y movió sus manos velozmente para expresar sus pensamientos.

-Dice que solo hablas para asustarnos y no para ayudar. Que te quejas sin parar- comentó el diminuto ladrillo parlante y con pantalones.

-Al menos yo puedo hablar! – furioso con la situación, Pym se burló con algo tan delicado como el problema que Black Bolt tenía.

-Auch…eso debió dol…AY! – quiso mofarse el mutante lanza rayos de sus ojos, pero exclamando de dolor cuando su cabeza golpeó el piso.

-Hulk! – silenció a Summer el niño afectado por los rayos gamma.

Black Bolt reaccionó inmediatamente, empujando al suelo al infante de carácter arrogante, haciendo que este comience a contener un llanto por el dolor que sintió. Actuando instintivamente, le pateó las piernas al inhumano, efectuándole una caída igual de dolorosa a que él tuvo si los ojos brillosos que adoptó significaban algo.

Estaban a punto de empezar a arrojar puñetazos a diestra y siniestra, pero el escuchar que las risas femeninas resonaban cerca de donde estaban, los devolvió a la realidad. Olvidando sus diferencias, se ayudaron a ponerse de pie y correr con Vision entre los brazos del mandatario de Attilan.

Tarde fue cuando se percataron que algo faltaba, más específicamente alguien.

Mucho más específicamente un mutante al que le taparon la boca para que no gritara mientras las sombras lo engullían ante las miradas testigos de sus amigos.

* * *

 **Se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Felices de que comenzó el evento Spider-Men?**

 **Creen que Jessica Drew del 1610 tendrá algo por este Peter adulto o no?**

 **Se esperaban que Spidey fuese así de analítico a la hora de pelear?**

 **Se deberá a que le prometío a las niñas que él estaría allí para ellas?**

 **Es justo que haya obligado a Peter a luchar de tal forma? (Aunque siempre me imaginé que debería de haber hecho eso en la historia principal, teniendo en cuenta la experiencia y su dominio en el Camino de la Araña)**

 **Se los llevará a la Mansion Avengers?**

 **Las niñas se enterarán que el Peter Parker del 1610 está muerto?**

 **Viajarán al universo Ultimate todos? (ni que fuese una excursión la verdad...)**

 **Merece que Pym sea sacrificado por el bien de todos?**

 **Hulk habrá provocado una conmoción cerebral en Cyclops?**

 **Se vendrá luego una super pelea entre Antman y Black Bolt?**

 **Dónde estará el resto del cuerpo de Vision?**

 **Logan y Wade llegarán a tiempo?**

 **Alguien extrañará a Cyclops?**

 **Quién se habrá atrevido a raptarlo?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME GUSTA SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SUS DUDAS, APORTES, CRÍTICAS, QUEJAS, PEDIDOS, RESPUESTAS, ENCUESTAS, IDEAS, ETC!**

 **Saludos y hasta mañana!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic que siguen ustedes!**

 **naruto nn: Podría hacer eso, y no solo a ellos dos, sino que también a las mini Julia y Jessica para que puedan defenderse.**

 **Hyakki Yako: No te preocupes, si esto ocurrió, significa que ahora falta poco para que el máximo evento de las arañas se lleve a cabo. Habrán reacciones diversas por distintos motivos, ya que los del 1610 podrán ver una faceta madura de Peter...y conste que con esa respuesta puede que esté insinuando la futura visita de Spidey y sus pretendientes a dicho universo. El caso de Logan y Wade es básicamente el mismo donde el remedio es peor que la enfermedad.**

 **Breaker234: Hoy verás el precio que pagarán Hill, las adultas y Julia por sus actos contra Peter. Te puedo asegurar que será memorable el momento en que las pequeñas se enteren de la muerte del Spiderman del universo ultimate. Y los niños están corriendo a contrarreloj ahora que quedan pocos de ellos y el cansancio se hace notar.**

 **Saigo Linnear: Me pareció buena la idea de que los dos aparezcan, más teniendo que cuenta que Jessica (1610) actúa por momentos como guardiana del novato Miles. Creo que las telépatas tendrán otras cosas en mente que las mantendán ocupadas por un largo rato. Y sí, es realmente tentador el hacer que Peter y compañía viaje a la otra dimensión.**

 **parzibal: Mmh...te hago un resumen nivel 5, Peter está peleando con Mysterio en un galpón, toca algo que no tiene que tocar y termina en el Universo Ultimate donde descubre que está muerto y hay otro Spiderman, muchos heroes muertos junto a villanos por igual, etc, etc, etc, Mysterio del 1610 es un androide del Mysterio del 616, pelean, humo alucinógeno, Fury Samuel Jackson, viaje de regreso, fin. No deberías subestimar la perspicacia de Logan y Wade en un momento como este, donde el dinero está en juego.**

 **viruz pirata: Creo que la teoría de T'challa te tiene traumado y paranoico...perfecto, porque eso es lo que él quiere. La depresión que debe de estar sufriendo Pietro con todas las ganancias perdidas, debe de bastar para que se olvide de correr por un rato e intente ahogar sus penas en alcohol. Y sí, ahora se vienen Miles y Jessica en la vida de nuestro héroe!**

 **Guest: What do you think? They are really crazy right now, I don't want to imagine how they will get when they hear that news ...**

 **spidey 2099: I can only thank you for waiting so long.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Podría, es cierto...pero hay que tener en cuenta que el historial de Peter con clones no es muy bonito que digamos. Ufff...parece que todos están ansiosos por el momento en que las niñas sepan que Spidey está más que muerto allí. Dudo que alguien extrañe a Scott...bueno, quizás la persona que lo raptó.**

 **asm 600: Mmh ... maybe it's Kang again, or maybe an experiment that Peter and Valeria do together ... or maybe magic ... I really don't know.**

 **thomas 2033: Do you want them to go to 1610?**

 **veku 786: Thanks, dude!**

 **Guest 2099: Bueno...hay que tener en cuenta que Peter es el padre de Franklin, y si él se pone triste, entonces Rachel también lo estará. Si me pides mi opinión personal...no creo que alguien lo extrañe a Cyclops. Quieres que Teresa aparezca en esta historia?**

 **LeonHeart77: No les tengo mucho aprecio a esos dos, pero si la gente les gusta no puedo discutirles. Imagínate que si de por sí son capaces de torturar a Hill, ahora ni yo quiero pensar lo que harán si se enteran de esa noticia. Puede que sean niños, pero conservan esa actitud odiosa que tienen de adultos. Quizás Logan se hizo un cenicero con el resto de Vision.**

 **Uzu: No es mala en verdad la idea de que Kaine y Teresa aparezcan nuevamente (aunque ella sería la primera vez). No sobreprotectoras, sino a un nivel más allá de la comprensión de cualquier ser pensante en el multiverso. Silk y Gwen eran mis ideas para generar caos, Mayday por otro lado podría ser víctima de la ternura de sus nuevas madres. Peter con dos Jessica Drew...veo que alguien es realmente ambicioso, no? Sí, los niños van a tener leves traumas mentales...a menos que algo ocurra mientras están raptados.**

 **No soy dueño de nada, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 56_**

El tiempo que duro la clase de danza pareció eterna para todas las personas relacionadas de alguna forma al vigilante arácnido de Queens. Si bien la música clásica lograba calmar los nervios de las féminas, independiente de sus edades, los engranajes de sus cerebros tenían revoluciones astronómicas con los cientos de pensamientos que abrumaban allí.

Maria Hill se hallaba cruzada de piernas en la silla, viendo cómo saltaban sincronizadamente las pequeñas heroínas y villanas que el adulto de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolates cuidaba diligentemente desde el día en que Kang el Conquistador atacó. Se sentía contrariada a lo que podría haber hecho días atrás, cuando logró su libertad de La Balsa, en contra de Spiderman luego de que este le confiase la protección de las pequeñas.

Hope y Anya sentían incertidumbre ante el cúmulo de sucesos que ocurrió, parte de ellas querían seguir a su mentor como una sombra para evitar que algo le pudiese ocurrir, la otra simplemente quería realizar una inquisición donde sus objetivos serían una mutante de pelo morado y una niña con poderes arácnidos y psíquicos.

Ms. Marvel estaba en un estado similar a sus amigas, pero estaba empecinada a obedecer las palabras de su ídolo y mentor, honrándolo en cuidar a las niñas durante el tiempo que él no estuviese presente.

Las mutantes, nerviosas por diversos motivos cada una, se hallaban tentadas a dejar el establecimiento para buscar al héroe temático de araña, ya que nunca lo habían visto tan serio. Rogue sabía que le debía mucho, incluso su propia vida en un principio, pero cuando su colega le relató lo que vio en sus memorias ella supo que nada la detendría de lograr hacerlo feliz. Betsy, por el contrario, trataba de pensar en las mil y una formas de escapar de allí con vida, recordando lo que había visto la noche anterior en el patio trasero.

No obstante, las rejuvenecidas mujeres estaban completamente furiosas mientras danzaban grácilmente. No culpaban a la mini Madame Web por lo sucedido ya que estaba dormido luego una extenuante investigación llevada a cabo por las dos telépatas mutantes que se declararon esposas de Spidey. Pero sí llegaron a un acuerdo de que las dos adultas habían cruzado la línea, una por arrebatarles el primer beso del castaño y la segunda porque quiso imitarla aunque falló miserablemente. Sin contar obviamente el hecho de que cierta pelinegra no parecía aprender sus lecciones sobre no molestar a Peter.

-Muy bien hecho, niñas! La clase terminó por hoy, pueden ir a cambiar y disfrutar del resto del día! – la institutriz aplaudió genuinamente, ya que era una clase magistral la que ella enseñaba, recibiendo como respuesta varias sonrisas y asentimientos mientras las infantes se marchaban presurosas a los cambiadores para luego regresar a donde las demás esperaban e irse.

Nadie se opuso al pedido del adulto que cuidaba a las pequeñas féminas, dirigiéndose en silencio directamente a la mansión en un tiempo récord. Tal era el tácito acuerdo que tenían, que apenas lograron cruzar el umbral de la entrada a la residencia donde dormían, el calor pareció abrumar cada rincón.

-Ustedes se han portado muy mal…- con un semblante oscuro, Jean Grey murmuró al mismo tiempo que un fénix en llamas comenzaba a formarse encima de ella.

Apenas esa imagen se proyectó, Rachel tomó de la mano a Franklin, el cual se asió a su hermana menor, y desaparecieron inmediatamente de allí.

-Oye, Jean…fue solo un pequeño desliz. No es pa….AGHHH! – la ninja de morado intentó mediar la situación, solo para ser arrojada contra la puerta que daba al patio trasero por un puñetazo que le dio una diminuta pero enojada She-Hulk.

-Cállate! Tú solo quieres robarnos a nuestra araña! – Felicia exclamó, accionando sus lanza redes en conjunto a Natasha y Anya para amarrar a Anna Marie, aventándola consecuentemente al mismo lugar que su amiga.

-Y tú! Tú…! – la mesías mutante declaró con odio en su voz a medida que se aproximaba lentamente hacia la directora de SHIELD.

-Aguarda un segundo, yo no lo hice a propósito esta vez! Fue accidental, lo juro! – quiso detener lo que estaba segura que era una gran paliza que su cuerpo no iba a resistir luego de los tormentos que tuvo que sufrir desde que La Balsa fue tomada por Logan.

-Pero este tiempo estuviste pensando en hacerlo no es así? Pensabas en faltar a tu palabra y traer a tu agentes para que separen a Spiderman de las niñas- optando por intentar agarrar a la pelinegra del hombro, Hope se vio sorprendida cuando esta se hizo a un lado y forzó el propio brazo de la pelirroja a su espalda.

La reacción refleja fue inmediata, dándole un golpe con la parte posterior de su cabeza a la nariz de Hill, logrando zafarse del agarre para después patearla en el pecho y enlazarla con una línea de telaraña, uniéndola a donde las dos adultas restantes se ponía de pie mientras se recuperaban del sorpresivo ataque.

Mockingbird y X-23 saltaron sobre una caída mandataria del servicio secreto, golpeándola en diversas zonas de su cuerpo. Inclusive con su tamaño actual y la carencia de fuerza necesaria para dañar como querían, ambas eran una fuerza a temer debido a la técnica que tenían. Sin contar obviamente que toda la situación empeoró enormemente para Hill cuando Natasha se les unió con una mueca maldita en su aniñado rostro tierno.

Solo las proyecciones de mariposas psíquicas salvaron a Elizabeth Braddock de ser vapuleada con proyectiles mágicos o choques venenosos por parte de las niñas mágicas o su compatriota arácnida. Sin embargo, aun siendo capaz de resistir la avalancha de ataques, nunca fue capaz de ver a tiempo los extensos mechones carmesíes de la reina Inhumana que se envolvían alrededor de su cintura y la lanzaron bruscamente al aire, donde Sue creó una esfera para atraparla y Carol la golpeó rudamente de nuevo al suelo.

La hija de Mystique, por su lado, corría de un lado al otro evadiendo los golpes ya que se negaba a usar sus poderes por temor a absorber de más y lastimarlas severamente. Con eso en mente, se hallaba en gran desventaja ante los ataques que Emma realizaba en su forma adiamantada y las picaduras de avispa que la Van Dyne ejecutaba, quienes la mantenían lo suficiente ocupada como para no poder evitar ser atrapada por sus extremidades gracias a los certeros disparos de telaraña que Anya, Hope, Julia y Felicia realizaron, atándola a dos árboles que estaban a meros metros de distancia.

El vestido verde que Peter le había comprado a Jean se tornó de un tono rojo sangre con rayas doradas mientras descendía del cielo con sus ojos en llamas y un enorme fénix detrás, enseñando en todo su esplendor el odio de la fuerza cósmica que tenía en su interior. Estirando su mano en dirección al trío de adultas, estaba a punto de atacarlas descomunalmente cuando un sonoro grito la detuvo no solo a ella sino a todas las demás en sus lugares.

-QUÉ. RAYOS. CREEN. QUE. HACEN!? –

* * *

-Puedes ver algo en este maldito lugar? – gruñó exasperado, Logan.

-Teniendo en cuenta que este lugar parece haber sido abandonado como el corazón de Cyclops cuando se enteren que es infiel…nop, nada de nada- rascándose la sien con el cañón de uno de sus revólveres, contestó Wade.

El mutante longevo lo miró, o al menos eso hizo siguiendo el sentido de su olfato, con una ceja alzada mientras se preguntaba de qué demonios estaba hablando, para solo encogerse de hombros y soltar una bocanada de humo producto de su habano.

-Puedes olerlos al menos? – quiso saber el mercenario bocazas.

-No con todo el perfume que infecta el aire…- renegó Arma X, deteniéndose por un segundo con la intención de averiguar algún indicio de que los niños estuviesen por allí cerca.

-Perfume agradable como el de una mujer o desagradable como el miedo de los niños? – curioso, continuó realizando preguntas raras el mutante canadiense con leves problemas psicológicos.

-Perfume femenino…de muchas mujeres…debimos de haber traído a Ororo con nosotros ahora que lo pienso- maldijo por lo bajo James Howlett, una vez que definió las identidades de las personas que anduvieron por ahí.

-Por qué? Ya la extrañas? Quieres que me ponga un disfraz similar al de ella cómo cuando lo hice con el de Jean? Pregunto porque el autor está tentado a escribir esa escena solo para generar risas…- dedicándose a hacer poses eróticas en la penumbra, donde ni siquiera él sabía a donde miraba, ofreció Deadpool.

-Wade…- gruñó nuevamente Logan al llegar a la celda que tenían como habitación.

-Ya, ya…vaya, sí que eres de pocas pulgas…- se quejó el mutante de X-Force.

-Wade…- repitió nuevamente el ser longevo.

-Te dije que ya entendí, no me vestiré de Storm…pero nada me detendrá de hacerlo cuando esté solo en mi apartamento y me contraten para una fiesta- susurró por lo bajo el hombre con espadas de Carbonadium, sin importarle que el oído de su amigo lo haya captado.

-WADE! – gritó furioso el portador de un esqueleto metálico.

-Qué!? – replicó gritando también el susodicho.

-Deja de hablarle a esa pared y sígueme, ya sé para donde están yendo y quienes están detrás de ellos! – dirigiéndose por el mismo camino que tomaron los mocosos, Logan ordenó, solo para que Deadpool se demorase unos segundos en reorientarse y correr tras él con sus dos pistolas en alto listo para dispararle a alguien.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Hill desobedecerá a Spidey finalmente?**

 **Hope y Anya serán igual de protectoras que las niñas o más?**

 **Kamala comprará los pijamas que Carol le mostró anteriormente para hacerla feliz?**

 **Betsy y Rogue sobrevivirán para ver nuevamente a Peter?**

 **Julia deberá agradecerle a cualquier deidad por su buena suerte?**

 **Jean estará realmente loca de amor por Spidey para actuar de tal forma?**

 **Rachel habrá sido astuta para escaparse junto a su futuro novio y cuñada?**

 **Será que las niñas realmente saben como pelear en equipo luego del accidente con Kang?**

 **Acaso Peter tendrá en algún futuro su propio espectáculo privado de lucha en el barro?**

 **De no haber sido porque eran niñas, las mutantes habrían luchado con todas sus fuerzas?**

 **Nuevamente, están tan enferma de amor por la araña que Jean es capaz de volverse el Dark Phoenix?**

 **Quién será la persona que gritó?**

 **Deberían de haberse llevado una linterna Logan y Wade?**

 **Realmente estará ese lugar más solitario que el corazón de Scott Summers?**

 **Ororo habría sido de más ayuda para el dúo?**

 **Dejará Deadpool de culparme por sus propias fantasías de travestirse?**

 **Será que el mercenario bocazas sufre del mismo problema que Cyclops en la oscuridad?**

 **Hallarán el rastro que Mr. Fantastic dejó?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUCHO SABER SUS COMENTARIOS, OPINIONES, RESPUESTAS, DUDAS, QUEJAS, CRÍTICAS, IDEAS, APORTES, PREGUNTAS, ENCUESTAS, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	57. Chapter 57

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic que siguen ustedes!**

 **viruz pirata: Jean es una fuerza de temer, e incluso como dices tú, si la quitamos aún tienen que enfrentarse a varias de las otras chicas. Deberás leer el capítulo de hoy para saber quién gritó de tal manera. Creo que desde que el vistió como Phoenix, Wade nunca más volvió a ser el mismo de antes.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Habrá más momentos en donde compararán las diferencias entre un universo y el otro, no te preocupes. Quien quiera que sea el que haya gritado, solo significa que estarán castigadas por el tono empleado. El rojo incita al odio en la gente, como Spidey, Wade, Iron Man, Red Hulk, MJ, etc.**

 **El Primordial385: Bueno...ustedes querían una Peter War desde hace rato, y creo que superé incluso el cinco contra cinco de la película de Captain America. De hecho, fue un gran alivio para Julia es haberse salvado en verdad. Vas a tener que leer hoy para saber quién hizo ese grito. La búsqueda solo recién comienza, habrán más momentos de Logan y Wade. Dudo que incluso los agentes de HYDRA quieran escucharlos hablar. Sigo debatiéndome en la decisión de hacerlos viajar al 1610, aunque de lo que no tengo dudas es que ni loco pienso agregar al harem a Silk o a Gwen. Y sí, si reaccionaron así siendo niñas, uno no quiere ni imaginarse de lo que podría haber pasado siendo adultas.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Nunca nadie debió dudar por un instante que las demás tendrían una oportunidad contra las niñas. Si llega a ocurrir que el grito es de May, están muertas las infantes...Creo que todos pensamos lo mismo de Jean, debería calmarse un poco. La pérdida de dinero es algo que nunca podrían permitir que suceda nuestros dos mutantes regenerativos.**

 **thomas 2033: That's going to be a really low blow for all of Spidey's suitors ...**

 **spidey 2099: Maybe Teresa, but the other two are going to appear on Spiderverse.**

 **Saigo Linnear: Hoy vas a saber quién fue la persona que gritó. Ya nos hubiese gustado a todos tener unas mujeres como esas...(lloro junto a tí, mi querido lector...)**

 **Guest: I'm sorry I couldn't finish writing the chapter in time. But I hope you can really find some opportunity to read it when I manage to publish it. Even so, I thank you for reading my stories.**

 **Asm 600: Maybe...Do you want that to happen?**

 **veku 786: As always, here I publish my update so you can enjoy it.**

 **LeonHeart77: Soy un ser malévolo a la hora de escribir, qué esperabas? Todos amamos a Jean...excepto Scott, ese tipo es un idiota de pies a cabeza. Creo que la empresa de Tony va a la quiebra luego de que Peter compre muchas caderas ortopédicas para su futuro. Espero que te vaya bien en los estudios, y hazme saber si aprobaste o no!**

 **Guest 2099: Como dije antes, a leer si quieres saber quién es. Tengo pensado en hacer que aparezca en algún momento, sería interesante ver cómo reacciona ante la situación de su hermano mayor. Logan siempre tiene un plan para evitar que todo se vaya al demonio.**

 **No soy dueño de nada, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 57_**

Las manos con leves cicatrices, productos de años de batallas, masajeaban lentamente las sienes para mitigar la migraña que atentaba su salud actual. La máscara roja con lentes blancas descansaba sobre su rodilla en su posición de sentado sobre una claraboya, acción emulada perfectamente por los dos jóvenes que se hallaban callados por el momento mientras esperaban pacientemente alguna reacción vocal por parte del vigilante adulto.

-Ugh…ya les dije que su mundo da asco? Sería el mundo feliz de mi Carnage…- llegó a esa conclusión el Avenger, refregándose los ojos con cansancio.

-Carnage? – repitió el nombre, Miles Morales.

-Tú sabes, simbionte hijo de Venom. Rojo, maniático que posee a un asesino serial, acostumbrado a masacrar todo lo que tiene delante…- moviendo sus manos para dar énfasis a sus palabras, expresó con un poco de humor negro el castaño, haciendo sonreír a la clon por sus manierismos.

-Sé que era esa cosa. Ben Reilly la creó en conjunto a Curt Conners con una muestra de tu sangre- relató la joven fémina, reacomodándose el largo cabello cuando una brisa sopló y cubrió la mitad de su cara.

-Ben…dijiste Ben Reilly? – sin esperarse oír ese nombre por ningún motivo, la voz del Parker se transmitió un tanto acongojada.

-Sí, era el ayudante de Lizard. Por qué? Lo conoces? – curiosa por la reacción que provocó en su contraparte adulta Inter dimensional, indagó Jessica.

-Era mi hermano junto a Kaine…dime, es rubio allí? Dios, cómo es posible que decidiese teñirse de ese color, era espantoso con mi cara- melancólico por las memorias de cuando aún estaba con vida, Peter bromeó con suavidad afectiva.

Ambos héroes adolescentes de otro universo cruzaron miradas, debatiéndose tácitamente el revelarle lo que parecía ser otra diferencia más entre sus mundos. El Ultimate Spiderman se mantuvo silencioso, mirando con admiración al hombre que le inspiró a tomar su manto con orgullo. La Ultimate Spiderwoman solo trataba de controlar las urgentes ganas de confortar lo que era la versión adulta de su fuente de información genética, quien con un solo cruce de miradas podía revelar todo por lo que había pasado en años de heroísmo.

-Yo…cómo explicarlo…Ben Reilly no era alguien relacionado a nosotros. Era un adulto afroamericano…- comenzó a explicar la heroína, solo para ser interrumpida por su colega.

-Hey! – protestó Miles, al escuchar como destacó la principal característica fisiológica del científico.

-Tienes alguna mejor característica física para describirlo? – fulminándolo con la mirada, le reclamó la joven, si saber que divirtió un poco a Peter quien podía ver más semejanzas con su mini Jess que consigo mismo.

-Eh…mmh…vale, lo siento por ser apresurado con las reacciones- se disculpó finalmente el joven arácnido, rascándose la mejilla con incomodidad mientras trataba de no trabarse con sus propias palabras.

-Bien, como decía…el Ben Reilly de nuestra realidad es un agente de la CIA que no tuvo mejor idea que robar unas muestras de tu sangre para hacer más clones junto a Octavius- confesó todo lo que sabía del hombre, la muchacha.

Spidey emitió un gemido de frustración, hundiendo sus esperanzas de que existiese una posibilidad de que su hermano menor estuviese con vida en algún otro lado, y feliz principalmente. Se puso de pie el adulto, estirando sus músculos y provocando crujidos en sus articulaciones, algo que las otras dos arañas imitaron rápidamente luego de estar un largo rato sentados.

-Tienen hambre? Quieren unos Hot Dogs o algo en especial? – se ofreció para buscar comida Spiderman, siendo también un motivo oculto el poder despejar su mente de pensamientos tristes.

-Hot Dogs está bien para nosotros- replicaron casi al mismo tiempo los jóvenes, viendo como el adulto asentía mientras se ponía la máscara y se lanzaba al vacío.

Una vez más, Miles y Jessica vieron como Peter se movía ciega e instintivamente por las calles, pasando entre edificios, tiendas y coches como si pudiese leer el momento en que se movían. Tal era la diferencia de habilidad, que sentían un poco de envidia y también admiración.

-Cómo es capaz de hacer eso? Tú también puedes hacerlo? – emocionado por aprender algo del héroe que actualmente se balanceaba en la ciudad neoyorkina, cuestionó el Morales a la Drew.

-Que sea su clon no significa que yo sea él pero con cuerpo de mujer, Miles- entornando su mirada, declaró con un tono mordaz Ultimate Spiderwoman.

Una mano en su hombro derecho casi le hace soltar un chillido de susto, solo para tranquilizarse cuando la misma mano palmeó con suavidad su cabeza mientras un par de lentes blancas le dirigían una mirada incomprensible.

-En eso tienes razón. Te pareces mucho más a mi Jessica en actitud y a Teresa en facciones físicas que a mí. Además, ella es su propia persona Miles, no debes de olvidarlo…Toma, me imagino que tienes hambre luego de la paliza que les di- expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta Peter, estirando su mano para entregarle su porción de comida a la castaña y repitiendo el proceso en el joven afroamericano.

-Tu Jessica? Hay una aquí también? Cómo es? – lanzó pregunta tras pregunta la clon, revelando un brillo de ansiedad y curiosidad a través de sus orbes chocolate.

-Quién… _oh dios_ …es… _esto es sabroso_ …Teresa? – cuestionó Ultimate Spiderman entre bocados y gemidos de gozo por tener un alimento en su estómago.

-Teresa es mi hermana. Sí, tengo una hermana y trabaja para la CIA…o SHIELD…o…realmente no lo sé- derrotado, luego de querer dar algún dato fehaciente, murmuró el tótem.

-Nuestro Peter no tenía más familia que May y Ben- la muchacha de cabello largo comentó.

-Mmh…más diferencias todavía. En fin, la Jessica Drew de este universo tiene la misma actitud que tú, así que creo que se pueden llevar bien…aunque hay unos pequeños detalles discrepantes- tratando de no sonar tan contrariado, relató Peter.

-Qué tiene ella que yo no? – intentó averiguar ella, limpiándose la comisura de sus labios con el dorso de la mano siniestra.

-Cabello negro, ojos verdes, acento británico, choques venenosos, secreción de feromonas, capacidad de planear que siempre me confunde con un vuelo…y actualmente tiene el aspecto de una niña pequeña realmente tierna que le gusta jugar y bailar- enumeró cada una de las características que conocía de su contraparte arácnida femenina, extrañando por un segundo el no poder haberse quedado a ver la clase que tanto las divertía.

-Wow…tan solo…wow- anonadado, fue todo lo que puso salir de la boca del Morales, quien miraba a la heroína entre ellos al mismo tiempo que forzaba a su cerebro imaginarla con dichas habilidades.

-Qué!? Soy una niña!? Cómo pasó eso! Acaso hiciste algo!? – exaltada con la noticia, no perdió el tiempo y tomó al vigilante de Queens por el frente de su traje para zamarrearlo en busca de respuestas.

-Oye! No me culpes de ese accidente! …Si hasta pareces a uno de los consumidores de basura que JJJ suelta- negó las acusaciones el Parker, tomando las manos de la viajera entre las suyas, alegando que actuaba de la misma forma que todos aquellos que lo despreciaban por cosas que no hizo.

-Discúlpame, pero tengo las memorias de nuestro Peter y sé que él siempre lograba hallar una forma para meterse en problemas! – frunciendo el ceño con enojo al ser comparada con el editor del Bugle, gritó de nuevo la fémina en la cara del adulto.

-Vale, acepto que tengo mis errores. Pero esta vez no fui yo, sino que esto ocurrió por culpa de Kang el Conquistador. Él fue quien rejuveneció a varios héroes, heroínas y villanas, de las cuales estoy cuidando- respondió el Avenger, soltando las manos de la joven Drew al ver que ponía un rostro de incomodidad ante la cercanía que presentaban.

-Héroes, heroínas y villanas? – alzando una ceja, Miles formuló su duda, imaginándose a varios de los Ultimates en forma de niños gritones-

-Por qué no vienen conmigo a la Mansión Avengers? De seguro las chicas ya llevaron a las niñas hasta allí. Además, Valeria podrá ayudarme a investigar un modo de regresarlos a su casa antes de que generen preocupación en la gente que conozcan- dijo Peter, invitándolos, para luego arrojar una línea de telaraña hasta la cornisa un edificio adyacente cuando sus dos acompañantes asintieron.

Les fue imposible mantener el ritmo en la caótica ciudad, pero al menos agradecían que Spidey no se les perdió de vista ya que se habrían perdido debido a las diferentes estructuras y paisajes que New York poseía respeto al que conocían.

Aterrizaron en el verde jardín de una enorme mansión, la cual tenía un lado completamente destruido por alguna razón que ellos desconocían, adentrándose en el interior del establecimiento bajo la invitación del héroe adulto. Antes de que pudiesen decir algo, un fuerte estruendo resonó en los pasillos, mientras un cimbronazo sacudió las paredes.

Peter no perdió el tiempo y salió corriendo directamente hasta el patio trasero, deteniéndose en seco en el umbral mientras veía a todas sus protegidas y pupilas peleando contra Hill, Betsy y Rogue, así como también la presencia de la fuerza cósmica que demostraba su enojo en oleadas de calor sofocante.

Sin poder contener su enojo, y olvidándose que tenía dos invitados, Spiderman exclamó.

-QUÉ. RAYOS. CREEN. QUE. HACEN!? –

* * *

Sus cuerpitos no daban más. La resistencia infantil que poseían se había esfumado junto a la adrenalina que surgió en sus interiores. Sudaban a mares y los calambres estaban dibujando lágrimas en sus ojos.

Actualmente se hallaban tirados en el suelo mirando el techo débilmente iluminado por la cabeza silenciosa de Vision, siendo el único ruido sus respiraciones entrecortadas y las risas que parecían burlarse de ellos desde la lejanía.

-Hasta aquí llegamos al final? – Ben logró decir luego de depositar a su amigo elástico a un costado.

-Hulk…- completamente fatigado, pudo dar su opinión en un suspiro el pequeño ser de tez verde.

-Quizás si hacemos rodar a Vision, puede que llegue a algún lado y sea encontrado por alguien…- trató de dar una idea Mr. Fantastic, quien tras haberse estirado demasiado estaba un poco más pálido que de costumbre.

Black Bolt hizo el amague de alzar sus manos para decir con ellas que la idea era una estupidez abismal, pero debido al cansancio las dejó caer y simplemente rodó los ojos con desgano.

-Ahora si puedo decir que nos vamos a morir? – ocultando sus ojos con su antebrazo diestro para que nadie pudiese percatarse que estaba llorando, proclamó Antman.

Nadie respondió por un segundo, como si estuviesen debatiendo en silencio sin la necesidad de verse las caras para saber con exactitud la resolución al planteo. Las risas que oían a lo lejos ahora estaban prácticamente al lado de ellos, siendo un par de figuras abstractas que se movían entre las sombras, fundiéndose en el negro de la obscuridad de forma burlesca.

Viendo de reojo aquello, los niños gimieron, cansados incluso para temblar de miedo o ponerse a gritar y llorar. Tan solo atinaron a abrir sus bocas para dar un simple monosílabo como respuesta a la pregunta de Pym, menos el mini rey Inhumano que alzó un pulgar.

-Sí- afirmando que estaban a punto de morir, replicaron todos los niños que habrían sobrevivido hasta ahora.

-Hulk? Hulk, Hulk…Hulk? – preguntó Banner a su colegas.

-No lo sé, quizás nos lleven a todos de una vez. O quizás como dices tú, hacen un juego para decidir a quién de nosotros rapt…olvídenlo, puedo ver que Black Bolt está siendo arrastrado- estaba respondiendo Ben, pero deteniendo su explicación cuando divisó a su mudo amigo sacudir su mano a modo de saludo antes de ser devorado por las sombras y las risas femeninas.

* * *

 **Se terminó por hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Ustedes no piensan lo mismo de que Carnage del 616 viviría felizmente en el homicida mundo del 1610?**

 **Cómo creen que reaccionará Peter cuando vuelva a ver a Ben en Spiderverse?**

 **Miles y Jessica recibirán algún entrenamiento de Spidey para mejorar sus habilidades?**

 **Será cierto lo que dice Spiderman sobre Jessica del 1610 respecto a parecerse más a otras personas que a él?**

 **Acaso es que Peter siempre cometerá errores que le echarán en cara todos?**

 **Qué creen que hará Peter mañana en reacción la pelea que presenció?**

 **Los niños se habrán dado por vencido finamente?**

 **Se quedarán allí hasta que todos sean raptados?**

 **Será que al fin le dieron la razón a Pym?**

 **Hulk aprenderá a decir otra palabra antes de desaparecer?**

 **Quién habrá raptado a Black Bolt?**

 **Logan y Wade llegarán a tiempo?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SUS DUDAS, QUEJAS, CRÍTICAS, PREGUNTAS, APORTES, IDEAS, ETC!**

 **Saludos y hasta mañana!**


	58. Chapter 58

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **viruz pirata: Creo que si Loki puede aceptar un hot dog por parte de Spidey, cualquiera puede. Realmente estás dudando completamente del pequeño T'challa, no? Los niños están a contra reloj ahora que el cansancio los consumió, y todas sus esperanzas de vida dependen únicamente de Logan y Wade.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Habrán más charlas entre personajes de ambos universos para que noten las diferencias, no te preocupes. Me esperaría más el hecho de que Fury del 1610 se entere de que el niño al que cuidó desde las sombras es todo un hombre con su propio ejército de mujeres furiosas. Para saber que pasará con las chicas, vas a tener que leer definitivamente este capítulo. Creo que todos llegamos a un acuerdo en donde podemos decir que cada secuestradora es una especia de Alma para los mocosos.**

 **El Primordial385: Solo puedo decirte que esta fue la primera Peter War, ya que todavía falta la aparición de Silk y SpiderGwen en la vida de Peter. Las infantes se enfrentarán a una dificil decisión que tomará nuestro arácnido héroe, una decisión que podrá definir muchas cosas para el futuro. De hecho, luego de saber que Sable está viva en el canon, he querido agregarla a la historia, por lo que pronto podrá aparecer. Maria ya ha sufrido mucho por sus acciones, creo que se ha ganado su descanso. Sí, viendo en retrospectiva, el sacrificar a Cyclops o Antman puede que haya sido mejor para los demás niños.**

 **Breaker234: Como dije anteriormente, habrán más charlas entre los habitantes del 616 y el 1610. Nadie debió de sospechar de las niñas, tanta ternura oculta la verdad oculta que ellas poseen. Peter dará un castigo acorde a la situación, de eso hay que estar seguro. Logan hará todo lo posible para evitar que su dine...ejem! sus protegidos no sigan desapareciendo.**

 **spidey 2099: I'm still deciding whether to make Hill a suitor for Spiderman or just a friend. What do you want to happen?**

 **thomas 2033: Angry, surprised, disappointed, sad, irritated ... a true cocktail of emotions.**

 **WarRedMachine20: La verdad es que no tengo idea de cuantos capítulos será este fanfic, ya que lo voy escribiendo todos los días mientras solo pienso en algunos planes a futuro. Con respecto al PeterxHope, sí es verdad, pero tendrás que esperar un poco para que se publique.**

 **veku786: I can't give you a specific date since I'm not only writing this fanfic, but I'm also studying for the university. It is a miracle that I take time to focus not only on this story, but also to write at least one page for the rest of my projects.**

 **Asm 600: Definitely yes.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Básicamente fue un capítulo que significaba la calma antes de la tormenta. Creo que a los niños no les queda más esperanza luego de ver como se llevaban a Black Bolt.**

 **Guest 2099: Tengo pensado en hacer que ella aparezca. Vas a tener que leer para saber qué ocurrira. Refugiados en el interior de la mansión están esos dos junto a Valeria. Hulk todavía está allí para ser rescatado, solo tiene que resistir. Y por ahora pienso que voy a hacer que Peter y Valeria hagan el nuevo Mk IV como actualización de traje.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 58_**

El grito ejercido por Spiderman detuvo la respiración de todo ser vivo en la mansión, ya que prácticamente se podía sentir la furia y decepción entrelazadas con cada palabra expresada. Las adolescentes se petrificaron en sus puestos, demostrando que estaban en una pose ofensiva hacia Rogue. Dicha mutante, junto a Betsy y Hill estaban a merced de las demás féminas jóvenes, demostrando que ni siquiera habían intentado defenderse como de costumbre por temor a lastimar a las afectadas por Kang.

Los Ultimates Spiderman y Spiderwoman no sabían que hacer realmente, ya que el adulto al que habían seguido hasta aquí paso de tener una actitud realmente amistosa y caritativa a una totalmente enojada ante el problema que se estaba llevando a cabo por lo que ellos se imaginaban que eran las heroínas y villanas de las que le escucharon hablar previamente.

-Y BIEN?! ALGUIEN VA A RESPONDERME! – exclamó una vez más Peter, quitándose de un tirón la máscara para que le pudiesen ver la cara.

El temblor en los pequeños cuerpecitos de las culpables aumentó, corroborando la leve sospecha que empezaba a tener el castaño. Cada una de ellas agachó la mirada para no volver a confrontar aquello ya que padecieron dos veces y que May les había advertido que no hiciesen.

-Nosotras…yo…- pasando en menos de un segundo de niña totalmente homicida con poderes cósmicos a niña super tierna y asustada, murmuró Jean Grey.

-Estoy esperando, señoritas…Quién va a confesar primero? – cruzándose de brazos y pisando repetidamente en suelo con su pie derecho, indagó el tótem.

-Eh…Quienes…Quienes son ellos? – tratando de eludir el interrogatorio, la Reina Blanca comentó.

-No. Me. Cambies. De. Tema- frunciendo el ceño de sobremanera, dándole un aspecto sombrío, dijo entrecortadamente el Avenger.

Mientras más los segundos pasaban, más era el fastidio y la irritación que Peter acumulaba, caso contrario a las adolescentes y niñas que sentían pavor e intenciones de esconderse en un pozo.

-Hope…Anya…díganme qué paso? Y no intenten mentirme porque lo sabré- dirigiendo su vista al dúo de muchachas que tenían sentimientos por él y ansiaban con ímpetu el baile de graduación, formulo su interrogante el héroe adulto.

Ninguna de las dos pupilas halló la forma de armar sentencias coherentes, sintiendo que sus lenguas se enredaban en el interior de sus fosas orales y que sus corazones parecían palpitar de tal manera como si hubiesen sido partícipes de una maratón.

-Franklin, Valeria, Rachel…? Alguno de ustedes que pueda decirme algo? – descubriendo que no recibiría respuesta alguna, el tótem optó por cuestionarle a sus hijos.

-Lo siento, pero nosotros nos quedamos en el interior de la mansión antes de que todo comenzase- la genio del trío fue la que respondió con honestidad, recibiendo un leve asentimiento por parte del ex fotógrafo.

-Ya veo…y ustedes? Están bien? Necesitan que les ayude a tratar sus heridas? – utilizando una voz más gentil y preocupada, fijó su atención él en las adultas mientras se acercaba a ellas y las ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-No te preocupes, son solo raspones. Y tú? Sucedió algo importante cuando te fuiste? – Psylocke tomo la voz entre las tres féminas mayores, agradeciéndole por el gesto y queriendo saber si no tuvo problemas.

-Hablaremos de eso luego…- murmuró Peter, socorriendo a Maria Hill, delineando con las yemas de sus dedos las marcas rojizas de los golpes que recibió minutos atrás.

-Tiene que ver con ellos, no? No son de por aquí, de eso estoy segura- la directora de SHIELD habló con semblante profesional, siendo así para ocultar su dolor y vergüenza al ser trataba con cuidado por el hombre que más de una vez denigró.

-Te prometo que lo platicaremos en un rato- tranquilizó los ánimos de la pelinegra, la araña.

Alejándose del trío, no sin antes de cuestionarle silenciosamente a Anna Marie sobre su estado, el Parker encaró al masivo grupo de jóvenes que temblaban con cada paso que daba hasta estar cerca de ellas con un aspecto que no auguraba nada bueno.

-Ya decidieron decirme qué pasó acá? – olvidando totalmente la suavidad previa, Spiderman habló con voz mortalmente hueca, como cuando usaba su traje negro.

Sue se sentía al borde de las lágrimas tras darse cuenta que lo que nunca logró en su aspecto adulto, ella lo había conseguido siendo una infante. La actitud poco usual en el hombre que comenzó a amar le lastimaba emocionalmente, haciéndola sentir culpable por lo celos y caprichos que provenían de los efectos secundarios del ataque de Kang el Conquistador.

Las mini telépatas no estaban tampoco en una buena situación, viéndose imposibilitadas de usar sus poderes a causa del miedo y nerviosismo que sufrían cuando fueron descubiertas en plena pelea. Wanda trataba de controlar un hipido al igual que Janet y Bobbi, sabiendo perfectamente que estaban en muchos problemas.

Sellados estaban los labios de unas rejuvenecidas Black Widow, X-23 y Felicia Hardy, ya que no tenían excusa alguna para eludir el castigo que pensaban estar a punto de recibir. Los miembros de A-Force, Jennifer Walter, Medusalith Amaquelin y Carol Danvers, querían tan solo hacerse más pequeñas al punto de desaparecer como si hubiesen utilizado las partículas Pym.

Las tres pequeñas restantes solo estaban tomadas de las manos, esperanzadas que no hubiesen empujado al límite al bondadoso y humilde héroe infravalorado. Madame Web se negaba a recurrir a sus visiones sobre la telaraña para saber que les esperaba, mientras que Spiderwoman y una tierna Jotun rezaban en sus mentes.

-Veo que no me responderán…Parece que todo lo que les digo les entra por un oído y les sale por el otro…Les gusta desobedecerme y pelear sin importarles si se lastiman ustedes mismas o a otras personas. Bueno, creo que ya es suficiente…- moviendo desganadamente su cabeza para demostrar su decepción, masculló entre suspiros el arácnido mientras se volteaba con el fin de ingresas a la mansión sin mirar atrás.

-Spiderman…? – en un hilillo de voz aguda, la Inhumana pudo decir.

-No se preocupen, iré a hacerle los bolsos para que se vayan con Hill. Espero que al menos a ella y sus agentes les hagan caso, porque puedo darme cuenta que para ustedes solo soy un chiste- deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta y mirando sobre su hombro derecho, expresó sus emociones crudamente el vigilante centro de la red, para luego perderse entre los extensos pasillos sin ver que sus protegidas caían al suelo de rodillas.

-Qué…? No. No! NO! – la diminuta peliblanca quiso correr a perseguirlo, pero terminó tropezándose con sus cortas piernas y cayendo de bruces al césped.

-Nooo…Nooo…Perdón…- entre sollozos lastimeros, la mini Invisible Woman dijo, queriendo volver en el tiempo y evitar lo que hicieron.

-Lo…siento…mucho…no…te…vayas…- sin poder decir la oración de corrido por las lágrimas que derramaba, la hija de Odin escondió su cara en el espacio entre sus rodillas y su pecho.

Jean, siendo quien más se dejó llevar por el odio, sentía que estaba a punto de quebrarse mentalmente. Solo el abrazo que recibió de las tres mini mutantes restantes la mantuvo cuerda, siendo capaz de soportar la melancolía que sobrellevaban.

-Cuando regresemos, Fury no nos creerá nada de esto…- Miles murmuró a su compañera, quien asintió.

-Nunca me esperé que Peter pudiese actuar de tal forma. Realmente son pocas las similitudes que voy encontrando entre ambos- replicó la joven viajera dimensional, acercándose hasta donde una pequeña pelinegra de ojos verdes lloraba junto a una rubia de ojos celestes y otra pelirroja de mirada cian.

-Quién eres tú? Por qué Spiderman los trajo? – tratando de sobreponerse a su depresión, la infantil asesina rusa indagó.

-Somos héroes de otro mundo y terminamos aquí por un error que Peter quiere solucionar para que regresemos a salvo. Él es Ultimate Spiderman, o Miles para algunos, y yo soy Ultimate Spiderwoman, aunque me pueden llamar Jessica- explicó la clon, lidiando perfectamente bien con las niñas que se acercaban a su lado al igual que el resto de los habitantes de la mansión.

-Yo…soy Jessica…- limpiándose la nariz con el dorso de la mano izquierda, la susodicha indicó, mirando las lentes blancas con sus enrojecidos ojos verdes.

-En serio? Peter me habló de ti, dijo que eras realmente alguien que le gusta jugar y bailar…no debiste pelear, ahora él está triste- sonriendo suavemente bajo su máscara, la joven heroína contó, tomando asiento en el suelo frente al grupo.

Aquellas palabras solo provocaron llantos repentinos acompañados de murmullos sobre gente que no debería de haber estado allí para robarse a su esposo.

-Espera un momento. Dijiste que venías de otro mundo, no? Eso significa en otras palabras, otra dimensión, no es así? – el primogénito de Susan y Reed cuestionó.

-Eso es correcto. Estábamos peleando contra Mysterio y de repente caímos por un experimento suyo que nos trajo hasta aquí- el muchacho de traje negro con patrones rojizos respondió.

-Wow…deben de tener muchas cosas para contarnos! Cómo es allá? Hay más superhéroes? La tecnología es avanzada? Siguen habiendo villanos que intentan dominar el mundo los fines de semana? – Valeria, emocionada por la noticia de los visitantes, comenzó a lanzar pregunta tras preguntas, las cuales Miles iba a responder pero fue detenido por la mano de Carol que tomó su antebrazo.

-Hay un Peter allá también? – con voz suave por toda la montaña rusa de emociones que sufría, quiso averiguar la mini Captain Marvel.

La clon y el joven afroamericano se miraron por un segundo, dudando si era sabio el responder a esa duda, solo para suspirar cansinamente y decidir que la verdad era mucho mejor que la mentira.

-Él…él murió hace unos meses…- la castaña reveló la impactante noticia, conmocionando a todos los habitantes de la Mansión Avengers.

* * *

El perfume pegadizo de mujer era tan espeso para la nariz de Logan, que más de una vez tuvo que encender habanos como si fuesen sahumerios, los cuales Deadpool iba arrojando a lo largo del camino ya que se le ocurrió la idea de utilizarlo como pequeños señalizadores.

-A cuantas percibes, Wolvie-Doo? – quiso saber el mercenario bocazas desde una distancia considerable, ya que si bien podía regenerarse, el ser pinchado numerosas veces le resultaba molesto incluso para él.

-Grrr…- fue todo el sonido que hizo a modo de respuesta el mutante longevo.

-Eso significan ocho o nueve? Lamento recordarte que no traje mi diccionario gruñido-humano que Hope y Cable estaban usando con Laura…- le aclaró Wade Wilson, rascando su mentón con indignación por su error.

-Ya haz silencio de una vez, estoy tratando de oír algo que viene de más allá- escrutó mordazmente el más adulto del dúo, señalando el extenso pasillo que tenían delante luego de haber visitado la vacía celda de los mocosos.

-Son…son risas? Estoy escuchando risas o realmente estoy loco? – deteniéndose para percibir lo mismo que su colega, el mercenario mutante cuestionó al mismo tiempo que dudaba de una vez por todas de su cordura.

-De hecho son mujeres riendo burlescamente…y también puedo percibir ahora el aroma de los niños- olisqueando una vez más el aire con su nariz en alto, determinó Logan para luego empezar a realizar un trote a través de la penumbra.

-Perfecto! Hace más de treinta minutos queremos saber algo de ell…AGHHH! – estaba hablando felizmente Deadpool, solo para caer de rodillas al suelo con un grito de dolor que detuvo en su lugar al líder de los X-men.

-Ahora qué te ocurre? Ni creas que te llevaré cargando…- entornando su mirada para enfocarla con el tenue brillo de los cigarros, James Howlett averiguó.

-Mi…bolsillo…siento…que…me duele…- entrecortadamente murmuró dolorosamente el portador de las espadas de Carbonadium.

Inmediatamente sacó lo que parecían ser un puñado de dólares y los miró fijamente, escuchándolos rogar en su mente.

 _-No nos queremos ir, Sr. Deadpool…-_

-NOOO! NUNCA! – Arma X tan solo se dedicó a dirigirle una mirada extrañada luego de verlo alzar sus puños al mejor estilo de Doom.

-Terminaste…? Porque acabo de encontrar las piernas de Richards a unos metros adelante. Parece que al menos conservaron un poco de aquellos cerebros que tienen y crearon un rastro para hallarlos- señalando las extremidades del mini Mr. Fantastic, el mutante gruñón comentó, para inmediatamente ver como el mercenario bocazas salía esprintando en aquella dirección, lo que obligó finalmente a Logan a imitarlo porque él también había sentido el dolor en su bolsillo y oyó el ruego de los billetes.

* * *

 **Fin por el día de hoy mis queridos lectores!**

 **Qué les pareció la entrega?**

 **Será que algún día dejarán de hacer enojar a Peter las pretendientes que tiene?**

 **Los Ultimates lograrán que les crean de regreso a casa sobre la actitud de Spidey?**

 **Habrían deseado hacer frente a May las culpables de la pelea?**

 **Tanto miedo habrán sentido para no poder responder a las preguntas de nuestro héroe arácnido?**

 **Será que Hill está tratando de ocultar alguna emoción mientras Peter la revisaba?**

 **Qué harán ahora las pequeñas luego de enterarse que Peter decidió dejar de cuidarlas?**

 **Se llevará a cabo la amenaza de la araña?**

 **Jean se volverá loca y tratará de quemar el mundo con el Phoenix?**

 **Acaso habrán más interacciones entre las niñas y los del universo 1610?**

 **Se desmayará alguna de las pretendientes luego de oír la noticia sobre la muerte de Peter 1610?**

 **Cuántas veces lo habrá pinchado ya Logan a Wade por sus chistes?**

 **Existirá realmente ese diccionario que nombra Deadpool?**

 **Qué pensaban ustedes que era el dolor?**

 **Acaso los billetes eran víctimas del chasquido de Thanos como en la película?**

 **Doom deberá reclamar derechos de autor por su clásica pose de maldición?**

 **Será que los pinchazos que Reed sentía eran por causa del dúo mutante?**

 **Admitirá algún día Logan que escuchó voces en los dólares como su colega?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! REALMENTE ME INTERESA MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SUS DUDAS, QUEJAS, CRÍTICAS, PREGUNTAS, APORTES, IDEAS, ENCUESTAS, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD: Este fue un capítulo un poquitito más largo porque me lo autoregalé por mi cumpleaños!**


	59. Chapter 59

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **darthwolf: Pido disculpas si abrí viejas heridas, pero no pude resistirme ante la oportunidad de usar una referencia como esa con Deadpool. Creo que no será algo como eso para que las niñas recapaciten y logren convencer a Peter de no dejarlas...Y sí, Teresa hará su aparición mañana o pasado, con el fin de poder relacionarse con las pretendientes de su hermano y el clon Ultimate de este.**

 **Breaker234: Logran lo que pocos pueden ella en Peter, y eso es obligarlo a gritar de enojo y preocupación al mismo tiempo. Hill ya debe de haber abierto los ojos con respecto a Spidey, ahora solo falta que decida que relación planea tener con él, si de amigos o algo más. Logan y Wade están haciendo todo lo posible para que Mr. Billete no desaparezca.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Como dije antes, personajes como Spidey también tienen un punto límite, y las niñas lo han estado empujando hasta allí repetidas veces, por lo que tendrían que haberse esperado que algo así pudiese pasar. Al parecer Kaine si tenía razón respecto a las pequeñas, son unos diablitos con caritas angelicales que solo quieren ver el mundo arder y a Peter en un trono. Si May llega a enterarse que hicieron sentir mal a su sobrino de nuevo, se van a enterar de por qué es ella el Final Boss para una relación con la araña. Logan cometió el error de ir sin Ororo, ahora deberá de sobrevivir en las penumbras junto a Wade si quieren recuperar la fuente de sus ganancias.**

 **Guest 2099: Mmh...vas a tener que leer para saber que ocurrirá entre las niñas, Peter y Hill. Teresa hará su aparición entre mañana y pasado para ver a su hermano mayor. Hoy vas a ver cómo reaccionarán todos ante la noticia del Peter 1610 muerto.**

 **viruz pirata: Menudo susto les dio Spidey a las niñas, eso sí que sí. Ni siquiera el Dark Phoenix soportaría la mirada de decepción que el tótem puede darle cuando la descubren in fraganti. Ahora que ellas saben que Peter está muerto en el 1610, harán todo lo posible para evitar que se vaya de su lado. Como lo escribí, Logan no lo admitirá pero si vio a los próceres de los dólares rogar para no desvanecerse ante el poder de las secuestradoras de niños. Respecto a Mysterio, puede que peleen contra él en el Universo Ultimate (sin importar que Peter vaya hasta allí con o sin las niñas como un tour turístico).**

 **naruto nn: La situación de Wade es una que todos sufrimos apenas empezamos a cobrar un sueldo...Puede que Hill empiece a abrir los ojos y el respeto creciente hacia nuestro héroe arácnido alcance nuevos límites. No, no tengo planeado hacer que el Fury 1610 aparezca en el 616.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Las niñas crearon toda esa situación con Spiderman, ahora deberán de ser valientes y enfrentar su futuro. Es obvio que a Hill le conviene recapacitar a menos que quiera lucir como una estúpida resentida toda su vida. Doom se haría multibillonario si patentase su pose. Más les vale a Wolverine y Deadpool el aparecer rápido o se quedarán sin peleas de gladiadores clandestina.**

 **asm 600: Maybe...You should read the chapter today to know what will happen.**

 **veku 786: I invite you to read the updated episode to know the answer to your question.**

 **thomas 2033: Maybe they stopped acting like little girls for a moment ... or just brought out the childish instinct of not wanting to be abandoned.**

 **Mandy 305: Primero que nada, muchas gracias a tí y a tu hermano por dedicarse a leer mi fanfic. Segundo...ellas empujaron a Peter al límite, incluso luego de haber escuchado a May advertirles que no lo hiciesen. Sí, soy un ser diabólico que goza de dar esa clase de finales que dejan a los lectores con ganas de más. Y si las niñas se irán con Hill, deberás leer el capítulo de hoy para saber cómo terminará todo. Conste que las adolescentes se mostraron igual de culpables que las niñas frente a Spidey y él lo sabe.**

 **Spidey 2099: Today you will know everything that they will promise ...**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 59_**

La pantalla del celular reflejaba el rostro abatido de Peter, quien minutos atrás había terminado de tener una charla con Kaine, el cual le había llamado para avisarle de las intenciones que su hermana tenía para visitarlo mañana debido a las noticias que obtuvo de sus contactos en SHIELD. Parte de él quería gritar por el cúmulo de estrés que estaba teniendo entre cuidar a quince mujeres con formas de niñas, tres adolescentes que estaban a punto de graduarse, dos personas que venían de otro universo y debía de construirles un método para regresar a salvo, y la pronta visita de Teresa cuando él había dicho previamente a las infantes que ya no las cuidaría.

Estaba herido por ser tenido muy poco en cuenta con las repetitivas peleas de ellas, demostrándolo cuando arrojó a un costado el teléfono móvil y llevó ambas manos a su rostro con el fin de ocultar el grito ahogado que dio para desquitarse. En realidad no quería hacer nada de esto, le gustaba pasar el rato con todas, verlas reir y jugar de una forma que nunca se imaginó. Era algo que le relajaba enormemente, incluso cuando le llamaban esposo o padre de sus hijos, ya sea por un juego o una fantasía aniñada.

Un llanto lastimero seguido del sonido de un sorbido de mocos captó la atención de la araña, descubriendo a una destruida Jean que lucía como si hubiese estado en un huracán. El cabello carmesí totalmente despeinado y los ojos rojos de las lágrimas que derramaban no le impidieron acercarse hasta su amado héroe y subirse en el regazo para inmediatamente hundir su cara en el masculino pecho, dándole a conocer a Peter de su tembloroso cuerpo que le formó miles de preguntas en su cabeza.

-Jean? Qué ocurre? – no pudiendo contener su preocupación, se dedicó a deslizar su mano a lo largo de la cabellera al mismo tiempo que intentaba averiguar qué problema tenía la pequeña heroína.

La portadora de la Fuerza Fénix solo lloraba desconsoladamente, humedeciendo el pecho del adulto mientras sus puñitos se aferraban a la tela del traje con fuerzas como si quisiese evitar que desaparezca de un momento para el otro. Tan abstraído estaba con la situación, que él no se percató cuando una a una de las afectadas de Kang llegaron hasta su lado en la misma situación que la Grey, para instantáneamente abrazarlo.

-Peter…? – la quebrada voz de Hope hizo que el susodicho alzase su cabeza en dirección a la joven muchacha del futuro que venía acompañada de Spidergirl, cuyos actuales estados eran similares al de las quince niñas pequeñas.

-Hope? Anya? Pasa algo? Por qué están llorando? – confundido, el castaño indagó, solo para ser nuevamente abrazado por atrás, sintiendo que ponían sus caras en las curvaturas de su cuello.

Nuevamente la falta de respuesta molestaba al vigilante de Queens, pero esta vez era por el cambio de humor drástico que sufrieron aquellas que vivían en la mansión. Cada una de las personas que venían del patio trasero enseñaban rostros decaídos y sumamente tristes, incluyendo a Maria Hill y Rachel Grey, quien parecían ser las más renuentes a él.

Un par de dispares manos acunaron sus mejillas, haciendo que su vista se enfocase en el par de mutantes adultas que habían estado más que predispuestas a demostrar el afecto que le tenían, compartiendo los mismos síntomas de dolor que las demás féminas que lo abrazaban a él.

-Alguien puede decirme que está sucediendo? Me están poniendo la piel de gallina con la forma de actuar de ustedes…- sintiendo ansiedad, el arácnido murmuró nerviosamente ya que el temblor en las pequeños cuerpos solo empeoraba con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Perdón…perdón…ya no haré nada más…pero no te enojes y te vayas…- el suave y acongojado tono de Sue Storm llegó a los oídos el vigilante.

-Voy a ser una niña buena…prometo que seré buena…- esta vez fue la pequeña Black Widow quien susurró.

-No te haré enojar…no quiero que desaparezcas- la mini Carol sollozó, aferrándose a un costado del pecho masculino.

-Juro no pelear más…lo juro de verdad- habló entrecortadamente una diminuta abogada de tez jade.

-Ya, ya…dejen de llorar. Por qué están así pueden decirme? – tratando de acariciar las cabezas de todas ellas y besar sus frentes para que dejen de llorar, volvió a pedir el único hombre adulto de la Mansión Avengers.

-Moriste…- era la palabra que salió de los labios de la pupila latina de Spiderman, ya que lo siguiente fueron sonidos incomprensibles que se ahogaron al tener su cara escondida en el cuello de él.

Peter gimió y chasqueó la lengua tras comprender finalmente la razón del por qué estaban actuando tan dolidas a su alrededor, el movimiento lento de su mano a través de las cabelleras coloridas continuó ininterrumpidamente al mismo tiempo que su cara dibujaba una leve sonrisa.

-Veo que le contaron aquello, no? – comentó el Parker al dúo de jóvenes que venían de otro universo.

-Ellos querían saber de tu contraparte. Creí que lo mejor era ser honesta y decirles la verdad de lo que pasó aquel día- la clon replicó, aun rememorando el destino del adolescente que dio su vida durante la pelea con Green Goblin.

-Yo sigo preguntándome si era lo correcto decírselos luego de la pelea que vimos…- Miles masculló por lo bajo, ya que la situación podría de haber empeorado y su regreso a casa podría haberse puesto en peligro.

-No te preocupes. Fue…fue realmente esclarecedor con respecto a algunas dudas que tenía sobre él- Hill habló con un tono sereno, controlando sus emociones tal como aprendió durante sus primeros años en SHIELD.

Julia emitió un hipido sonoro, agarrándose la cabeza como si tratase de borrar algún recuerdo. Dicha acción fue captado inmediatamente por la diminuta Reina Blanca, quien se adentró en su mente para consecuentemente llorar desconsoladamente una vez más al mismo tiempo que enviaba las imágenes que Madame Web había obtenido al ver los sucesos de la telaraña con respecto al primer Ultimate Spiderman.

-Vamos, relájense…no me pasará nada. Estoy aquí, no? Venga, sonrían y dejen de llorar- queriendo generar un ambiente ameno, el tótem empleó una voz sedosa y una mirada reconfortante ya que realmente estaba afectado por el estado que las mujeres tenían por algo que no le había pasado a él específicamente.

-No te vayas, Peter…si te vas, no podremos cuidarte y ese monstruo te llevará…no quiero eso…- logrando sobreponerse a su tristeza y mirando con sus orbes verdes, Laura habló más de que estaba acostumbrada.

-Utilizaré mis poderes si ese monstruo quiere atacarte…te desobedeceré para que no te lleve lejos…- su aspecto infantil no hizo menos las palabras que expresó Wanda.

Spiderman solo pudo soltar una risa brillante y genuina, sorprendido por las palabras que salían de las pequeñas que protegía y ellas lo amaban de forma rara. Se imaginó la hipotética situación donde Norman Osborn era vapuleado repetidas veces por versiones infantiles de heroínas y villanas por todo New York, para que después pidiese a gritos ser encerrado o asesinado para evitar más dolor.

Teniendo que usar toda su fuerza de araña con el fin de pararse y llevar a todas las mujeres cargadas encima hasta la sala donde los colchones estaban, Peter logró su cometido luego de arduos minutos donde se esforzó para ser lo más gentil posible. Les pidió encarecidamente que se suelten y recuesten en las camas, teniendo que besar sus mejillas para así distraerlas el tiempo necesario con el objetivo de quitárselas.

-Ha sido un largo día y deben de estar cansadas. Por qué no duermen un rato y cuando sea la hora vendré a despertarlas para que cenen? – dirigiéndose tanto a niñas como adolescentes y adultas pretendientes, habló el héroe de Queens.

-No! Dijiste que te irías! Y si lo haces, algo malo puede pasarte! – Felicia exclamó con un poco de enojo, poniéndose de pie para obligar a que se siente el castaño y así tomar su puesto sobre el regazo.

-Si les digo que no me iré a ningún lado, se dormirán? – probando sus opciones, indagó el ex fotógrafo del Daily Bugle.

-Te vas a escapar porque estás enojado con nosotras! – acusó una aún sollozante Janet, pidiéndole ayuda incluso a las adultas para que sujetasen al hombre y le exijan acostarse junto a ellas.

-Nadie nos quitará a nuestra araña- Betsy declaró en voz un poco más alta de lo que deseaba.

-"Nuestra" araña? – Hope le dirigió una mirada fulminante con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-Ya no peleen, sí? Estoy aquí y no me iré…y aunque lo quisiera creo que es un poco difícil en mi posición actual- les dejó en claro el Parker, desistiendo de cualquier intento de escape, recostando su cabeza en el regazo de Anya quien se puso detrás de él.

Felices por la resolución al problema que estaban teniendo, cada una de ellas eligió un lugar específico. Ninguna de las pretendientes que tenía Peter se quedó sin un pedazo de él en donde apoyar sus cabezas y dormir soñando que lo protegerían con uñas y dientes.

-Les recomiendo que ustedes descansen también. Franklin les enseñará unas habitaciones para que repongan sus energías, luego los llamaré a la hora de la cena como a ellas- Spiderman miró desde su aprisionamiento a los Ultimates, quienes asintieron un tanto asombrados por el estado del héroe antes de seguir a un rubio que recibía el apoyo emocional de su futura pareja/novia perteneciente a una línea temporal alterna.

* * *

-Hulk…Hulk…Hulk, Hulk…Huuuulk, Hulk, Hulk, Hulk, Hulk, Huuuuulk! - como si fuese una marcha fúnebre, canto el rejuvenecido Bruce Banner.

-Puedes dejar de cantar eso? Suficiente tenemos conque vamos a morir de la peor manera posible- Antman le recriminó hipócritamente a su mini colega.

El resto que aún quedaba sin ser secuestrado giraron sus cabezas y fulminaron con la mirada a Pym, el cual tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse y rodar sobre su eje para recostarse boca abajo.

-Oigan…a nadie le importa que mis piernas estén siendo pinchadas? – cuestionó Reed, alzando su infantil mano para captar la atención de sus compañeros.

-Te pican como si se burlasen de nosotros? – el diminuto ladrillo parlante interrogó, lo suficientemente cansado como para ni siquiera volver a mover su cabeza y mirar la cara de su mejor amigo.

-No…lo hacen con curiosidad…- luego de analizar la situación con su cerebro de científico que lo terminaría condenando en el futuro, replicó el miembro de los Fantastic Four.

-Hulk? Hulk, Hulk! – el pequeño ser verde demostró más animosidad ante la noticia.

-Hulk tiene razón, quizás es alguien que nos está buscando! Por qué no mueves alguna parte de tu cuerpo para hacerles saber que aún estamos con vida? – el creador de Ultron le aconsejó a su colega científico.

-Deberías de intentarlo, Reed. Ya no tenemos nada más que perder en realidad- The Thing dijo, tratando de alcanzar la cabeza de Vision con el propósito de tratar de iluminar el pasillo de dónde venían las risas.

-Bueno…Hey! No! Dejen de pincharme! Oh…parece que fue un modo de respuesta nada más…- el diminuto Mr. Fantastic probó lo pedido por sus amigos, solo para empezar a desesperarse al sentir que le picaban con más ganas, pero descubriendo que se habían detenido.

-Vaya, eso es un alivio! Buen plan el tuyo Hu…Hulk? Dónde estás? Oh por dios! Se lo llevaron cuando nos descuidamos! – quiso felicitar Hank al mocoso verde, pero deteniéndose a mitad de su alegría tras hallar el lugar vacío de su compañero, el cual desapareció en un simple silencio que fue roto por las risas lejanas.

* * *

 **Fin por el día de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció la actualización?**

 **Teresa tendrá una actitud similar a May cuando conozca a las pretendientes de su hermano?**

 **Kaine aparecerá junto a ella o no?**

 **Cuando las niñas regresen a la normalidad ayudarán a Peter a perder el estrés que está sufriendo? (Y ustedes saben a qué me refiero, picarones!)**

 **Las niñas habrán sufrido mucho al enterarse de la noticia del Spiderman 1610?**

 **Las adolescentes adorarán mucho más a su mentor y amado?**

 **Betsy y Rogue se quedarán a vivir en la mansión para evitar que algo le ocurra al arácnido?**

 **Serán capaces de cumplir su palabra las infantes?**

 **Se imaginan cómo actuarán las niñas si se enteran que Peter murió al menos dos veces ya? (la primera fue para rescatar a una niñas de Muerte y Thanos, la segunda contra Morlun)**

 **HIll hará algo que defina por completo su relación con Spidey?**

 **Ustedes quieren que sean pareja como las demás o solo una consejera para él?**

 **Ocurrirá que Osborn intenté atacar a Spiderman solo para ser repelido por las niñas enojadas?**

 **Mañana empezarán los primeros pasos para crear un portal que lleve a los Ultimates a su mundo?**

 **Repitieron lo que Hulk dijo luego de que aclaré que era una canción fúnebre?**

 **Será que alguien raptará a Pym?**

 **Acaso eran Logan y Wade quienes picaban las piernas de Reed?**

 **Las pilas de Vision durarán hasta que el dúo de mutantes llegue?**

 **Extrañarán a Hulk ahora que desapareció en total silencio por mano de su secuestradora?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos y muchas gracias por desearme un feliz cumpleaños ayer!**


	60. Chapter 60

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Hyakki Yako: Creo que la noticia fue lo que todas necesitaban para olvidarse de las peleas y tener en cuenta que quieren a Spidey por igual. Ya vas a saber muy pronto qué es lo que las mujeres le están haciendo a los niños.**

 **darthwolf: Las niñas se enteraron por ahora de UNA sola muerte de un Spidey, imagínense cuando comience el evento de Spiderverse o cuando sepan que murió dos veces ya y renació. Más que Capitán Universo, también necesitaría la Fuerza Fénix y todo el Adamantium del mundo en su cadera...aunque si le vemos el lado bueno a todo esto, tanta energía tántrica lo volverá alguien realmente poderoso a nuestro héroe arácnido. Con respecto a las Reality Warpers que Spiderman tiene a su cuidado, son tres ahora que las recuento (Wanda, Jean y Loki). La verdad es que no tengo planeado introducir de alguna forma a los personajes de Capcom.**

 **viruz pirata: Hay que admitir que Peter tiene poca fuerza de voluntad cuando se enfrenta a los ojos de cachorro que le dan las pequeñas. Cualquiera que deba de enfrentarse a las mini heroínas y villanas pedirá la paz antes de pelear...Bueno, hoy sabrás que son los piquetes que siente Reed.**

 **Mandy305: Algo me dice que el pobre Peter tendrá compañía incluso cuando vaya al baño a hacer sus necesidades...La relación entre Hill y Peter será de amigos (y no, no es la versión 19999 o mejor llamada MCU). La caída de Hulk fue un duro golpe para todos, y hoy sabrás por qué. Scott ya desapareció, los que quedan son Ben, Pym, Reed y la cabeza de Vision.**

 **Breaker234: Es el trabajo de las esposas que teiene ahora el lograr que no se estrese tanto y ayudarle en todo lo que necesita. Leyendo el capítulo de hoy vas a saber que pasará entre Peter y Maria. Ya habrán villanos a los que Spidey pueda golpear, no te preocupes. Todos están de cacería en esa zona desolada de La Balsa, las únicas presas son los mocosos.**

 **Saigo Linnear: Estamos llegando a la conclusión de que Spiderman puede aumentar su fuerza de dos formas, caótica (matando) y tántrica (donde le sacarán el estrés hasta dejarlo flaquito). Si lees el episodio de hoy, vas a saber el destino que está sufriendo el Sr. Billetín.**

 **thomas 2033: No, they will return to their universe for now and will reappear during Spiderverse.**

 **spidey 2099: I don't plan to do that for now because I would like to have them as girls during Spiderverse. That way I can have many funny moments between the battles against Morlun's family.**

 **asm 600: Hill will be a friend and colleague for Peter from now on. With respect to Rogue and Betsy, they will decide to stay with the spider after learning what happened to the young version of him.**

 **veku 786: Maybe she'll show up if I have them visit the Xavier Institute again.**

 **captain thunder: Not for now, but they will appear in later chapters.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Si la directora de SHIELD no cambió su opinión luego de conocer todo lo que hizo el Spidey del 1610, entonces es una verdadera tonta. La pérdida de Hulk fue un golpe muy duro para todos nosotros, no solo para los personajes de la historia.**

 **Guest 2099: Ya veré que hará Kaine, hay que recordar que su miedo a las niñas es gigante. Los Ultimates recibirán consejos de Peter, no te preocupes. Logan y Wade empezarán a apurarse hoy, ya lo verás.**

 **WM King: Me alegro de que hayas podido recuperar la conexión y leer todas tus historias favoritas! Hay que tener en cuenta que Hill tiene muy arraigada las enseñanzas de la sospecha en SHIELD. Para las niñas, fue como si el mundo se viniese abajo la noticia esa. Básicamente la historia de Spiderman es una gran tragedia con momentos de felicidad que los autores se empeñan en quitarle apenas se dan cuenta.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

 **PIDO DISCULPAS POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO EL DÍA DE AYER, MI INTERNET SE CORTÓ TODO EL DÍA.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 60_**

Por más que hubiese deseado ponerse de pie, le habría sido imposible a Spiderman. Todas sus extremidades estaban bajo el peso de numerosas féminas, cuyos rostros dormidos y serenos demostraban que habían estado llorando si las marcas en sus mejillas significaban algo. Agradeciendo que su cabeza todavía estaba en el regazo de su pupila con poderes arácnidos, él pudo apreciar la tierna imagen de una peliblanca, una peliverde y una pequeña genio sobre su pecho, habiendo podido lograr encajar a la perfección sin molestarse una con la otra.

Las demás estaban esparcidas por todo el colchón reclamando un pedazo de él, por lo que tuvo que mover muy lentamente sus brazos primero para no despertarlas cuando intentó liberarse, teniendo que repetir el mismo proceso con sus piernas. Cada vez que Peter las miraba, sonreía ante lo calmas que lucían, emitiendo suaves ronquidos que callaron al sentir la pérdida de calor y tuvieron que recurrir a abrazarse entre sí.

Quitarse a Valeria de su pecho fue más fácil que con las otras dos rejuvenecidas mujeres, ganándose un beso en la frente y una caricia allí mismo por simple deseo de mostrar su cariño. El problema del escape de Spidey radicó después a la hora de lidiar con una pequeña licenciada y una mini ladrona de joyas, cuyas uñas se habían enganchado a su traje para evitar que se alejase de su lado. Solo las palabras de tranquilidad que el castaño murmuró en los oídos de ambas niñas impidió que su torso fuese exprimido por un par de bracitos verdes o rasguñado por las uñitas de una gatita.

-Uff…Parece que en verdad no quieren que me vaya…- habló en voz baja sus pensamientos el arácnido, mirando la hora en el reloj de pared y decidiendo que era un buen momento para comenzar a preparar una cuantiosa cena.

-No debería sorprenderte eso, después de todo comenzaron a pelear porque te aman demasiado…- la voz de cierta pelinegra que apareció de atrás suyo, le respondió.

-Eh? Pensé que estabas dormida aún, por eso no te desperté- Spiderman dijo, procediendo a lavar algunas verduras tras quitarse los guantes y ponerse un mandil.

-Ya lo estaba desde cuándo empezaste a luchar por tu vía de escape entre tantos brazos…Peter- reveló la directora de SHIELD, dejando para el final el hecho de que conocía su nombre.

-Cómo…? – sorprendido por ver que ella conocía su nombre, balbuceó su interrogante el susodicho.

-Los dos jóvenes se refirieron así a tu persona, y después Danvers lo confirmó cuando quiso saber sobre ti- optando por lavarse las manos también y tomar un cuchillo para ayudar, ella sació la duda del Avenger.

-Debí de imaginármelo luego de recordar que no les advertí sobre ti. En fin, qué le haré…O mejor dicho, qué harás ahora que sabes quién soy? Vas a extorsionarme? Pedirme que me registre? O que te entregue a las niñas? – deteniéndose a mitad de un corte sobre un tomate para mirarla directamente a los ojos, el Parker quiso saber que pasaría.

Maria Hill aún se debatía internamente entre hacer caso a su entrenamiento de años en SHIELD, u optar en hacer la vista gorda y permitir que el hombre delante de ella siguiese protegiendo como lo hizo hasta ahora a las pequeñas heroínas y villanas. Se podía dar cuenta fácilmente que era muy distinto a como Logan lo hacía, si lo que vio en La Balsa significaba algo. Ella podía ver la dedicación que el arácnido le ponía para cuidarlas, alimentarlas, vestirlas, jugar con ellas, y brindarles educación.

Y también pudo experimentar en carne propia que ellas eran capaces de rozar el homicidio con solo amar al vigilante de Queens para no dejar que alguien más se lo lleve de sus lados.

-Sigue cuidándolas, lo estás haciendo muy bien en verdad. Además, no debes de preocuparte por tu identidad o que mis agentes intenten venir de nuevo, haré un llamado para cancelar el procedimiento de extracción- la fémina adulta le contestó, ganándose imprevistamente un abrazo que la sorprendió por completo.

Mientras tanto, en la sala donde dormían todas las mujeres que amaban al único hombre adulto de la mansión, una pelinegra de ojos verdes se despertó al instante que su nariz captó el lejano aroma de cierta araña. Sentándose de forma asustada por la creencia de que Peter la había abandonado, tomó velozmente su muñeco de felpa y lo abrazó contra su pecho para contenerse de llorar. Alzando su nariz, la hija de Logan olisqueó el ambiente, para inmediatamente ponerse de pie y caminar en dirección a la cocina.

Spidey y Hill se mantuvieron de esa forma, abrazados en señal de amistad, hasta que un reconocido sonido hizo que se apartasen y observasen hacia abajo.

-Grrr…- fue el gruñido que emitió somnolientamente Laura Kinney mientras alzaba su delicado bracito diestro a Peter, pidiéndole tácitamente que la recogiese.

El adulto no se hizo de rogar, sonriendo dócilmente se hincó y besó la mejilla de la niña clon mientras esta enlazaba sus extremidades alrededor del cuello y torso masculino, regresando la muestra de cariño con ímpetu para luego volver a roncar junto al oído de la araña.

-…Estás seguro de que no me estás ocultado que ella es en verdad la nieta de Logan en lugar de su hija rejuvenecida por Kang? – viéndolos fijamente al dúo, la agente del servicio secreto formuló su duda.

-Oh, por dios! Dejen de insinuar eso! – se quejó en un grito murmurado el tótem, haciendo malabares con el cuchillo en su mano y la verdura en la tabla, ya que con la otra mano estaba sosteniendo a una diminuta X-23.

-Algo debe significar si todo el mundo te lo dice, no crees? – aprovechando que tenía la primera oportunidad de tomarle el pelo al superhéroe que siempre bromeaba, Hill cuestionó con una mueca lúdica.

-Laura no es mi hija, ella es mi…- declaró con fervor el castaño, solo para detenerse a mitad de sentencia cuando se percató de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Ella es tu…? – socarronamente repitió la pelinegra adulta.

-Soy su esposa…- esta vez era la voz de la infante con cuerpo de Adamantium quien refutó, moviendo su cabeza para mirar a Maria ya que tanta charla la volvió a despertar.

-Oye, no estabas durmiendo? – Peter le preguntó a su protegida, asentando su frente en la de ella, casi rozando sus narices.

-Hacen mucho ruido…- volvió a dar una de sus características respuestas cortas, sin pestañear por un momento mientras se negaba a perder en el concurso de miradas que tenía con su pretendiente.

-Quieres que te lleve de nuevo a la cama hasta que sea hora de cenar? O prefieres que te tenga conmigo mientras preparo la comida? – borrando el semblante de curiosidad para reemplazarlo por uno de disculpa, la "amenaza" arácnida de New York interrogó a su futura esposa.

-Mmh…me voy a quedar…no quiero que te vayas…- pensándolo brevemente, Laura dio su respuesta al mismo tiempo que se reacomodaba en el agarre de Peter y este asentía para volver a cortar las verduras.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Hill ante tal escena, pero lamentablemente tuvo que borrarla cuando una semi dormida X-23 la miró fijamente e hizo el ademán de llevarse su mano izquierda a la garganta mientras simulaba degollarla a modo de amenaza si hacía algo estúpido.

* * *

-Vas a seguir picando el cuerpo del mocoso de goma? – Logan cuestionó, deteniéndose por décima vez desde que descubrieron el camino que habían tomado los niños.

-No puedes culparme por esto, Wolvie. O acaso a ti nunca se te ocurrió saber si están con vida de esta forma? – Deadpool replicó, demostrando astucia que generalmente sorprendía a su colega.

-Te refieres a ver si se mueve o algo por el estilo? – alzando una ceja, gruñó el jefe actual de La Balsa.

-Exacto! Ahora si me permites, debo seguir pellizcándolo hasta que responda de una maldita vez- moviendo su mano derecha para correr al mutante longevo, Wade procedió a tirar de la piel elástica del mini Reed Richards.

Cinco minutos estuvo James Howlett aguantando el juego de su colega de trabajo, hasta que en un punto se cansó y estaba a punto de gritarle nuevamente cuando el mercenario bocazas se paró repentinamente mientras señalaba la pierna estirada. Una serie de movimientos erráticos fueron toda la respuesta que necesitaron ambos para empezar a correr en la penumbra con sus garras y espadas.

-Apúrale el paso, Wolvie! El autor está haciendo que estas risas se lleven a otro de los mini gladiad…AGHHHH! – gritaba el canadiense parlanchín, pero tropezando con sus propias piernas cuando su bolsillo sintió un dolor desgarrador.

Sacando presurosamente de allí un billete de cien dólares, ambos mutantes pudieron oír los lamentos quejidos de Benjamin Franklin pidiéndoles que lo salven rápido.

-HUUUUUUUUUULK! – el exclamado monosílabo característico del pequeño Bruce Banner retumbó en el pasillo, despabilando a los miembros de X-Force y haciendo que giren sus cabezas al camino de dónde venían todos los gritos y risas femeninas.

-Oh no! Atraparon al pequeño Brucie! – llevándose dramáticamente sus manos a la cara, declaró Wade.

-Ahora sí que las mato…- sacándose el habano que estaba fumando de la boca y arrojándolo al suelo para pisarlo, expresó el mítico y legendario Arma X, para así en consecuencia emitir un rugido mientras corría con sus garras sacando chispas a las rejas de las abandonadas jaulas a sus costados.

* * *

 **Y así fue como se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Será que Peter se despierte de esta forma todos los días a partir de ahora?**

 **Las féminas se turnarán para tomar un lugar en el pecho de la araña?**

 **Les agrada la idea de que Hill haya reconocido la importancia de Spidey y sean amigos?**

 **Extrañaban la extrema ternura de la mini Laura y su peluche?**

 **Existirá alguien que no le pregunte al Parker si la clon de Logan no es su hija en verdad?**

 **Deberá continuar durmiendo con un ojo abierto la directora de SHIELD en caso de que las niñas quieran jugar con ella de nuevo?**

 **Wade se detendrá de nuevo a picar el cuerpo del pequeño Mr. Fantastic?**

 **El dinero logrará sobrevivir ante las desapariciones de los niños?**

 **Llegarán a tiempo a salvar a Hulk los mutantes?**

 **Qué creen que las mujeres le están haciendo a los niños?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA SABER QUE PIENSAN, COMENTAN, OPINAN, SUS DUDAS, PREGUNTAS, QUEJAS, CRÍTICAS, PEDIDOS, APORTES, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	61. Chapter 61

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Hyakki Yako: La lindura innata de Laura siempre es bienvenida en esta historia y en nuestros corazones al parecer. Creo que a la mini X-23 le pones ojos castaños, se parecerá mucho más a una descendencia de Peter, o no? Respecto a la actuación de la hija de Logan con respecto a Hill...qué más esperabas? No me imagino que Wolverine llegue a tener alguna oportunidad de lastimar a Spidey, no después de ver que tiene que atravesar una muralla de quien sabe cuántas mujeres ya. El capítulo de hoy es el momento previo al encuentro final de rescate.**

 **viruz pirata: Tanta ternura de la gruñona es embriagadora, casi una adicción de leer. Incluso si a Hill se le ocurre clonarse, solo servirá para que las demás niñas tengan sus propios juguetes para lastimar. Logan ya estaba enojado con la pérdida de dinero que iba a sufrir, pero al enterarse que perdió a su muchacho estrella, eso fue demasiado incluso para alguien como él.**

 **Mandy305: Spiderman estará vigilado 24/7 por el resto de su vida ahora. Pronto habrá otro capítulo donde las niñas tienen sus habituales charlas nocturnas. Hoy Wolverine y Deadpool llegarán a donde está su fuente de ingresos. Creo que a todos nos alegra el cambio de actitud en la directora de SHIELD para con la araña.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

 **HOY SUBO TAMBIÉN ESTE CAPÍTULO PARA PONERME AL CORRIENTE CON LAS ACTUALIZACIONES!**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 61_**

-Están seguras de esto? En serio no quieren ir a clases hoy? – el castaño indagó a las dieciséis niñas que tenía delante de él mientras se hallaba de cuclillas para igualar la altura.

Al parecer, el preguntar por tercera vez con el fin de estar seguro de hacer el llamado de aviso a la escuela de danza, provocó que las pequeñas niñas se reuniesen a un círculo para cuchichear en secreto. Alzando sus cabezas por breves instantes para asegurarse que Peter o cualquier adulto presente las espiase, ellas continuaron debatiéndose hasta finalmente llegar a una conclusión.

-Hemos decidido que nos quedaremos el día de hoy, Peter! – exclamó Medusa como vocera del grupo, parándose frente al arácnido con sus brazos cruzados y una mirada temeraria que dibujó una mueca divertida en su protector.

-Entonces se hará como su majestad lo indica. Ahora si me lo permite, me retiraré a realizar la llamada- dando una burlesca reverencia a la Inhumana, el tótem se retiró rápidamente para eludir los puñitos que quisieron golpearlo entretanto se reía.

-Vuelve! No te burles de tu esposa! – reclamándole con un puño en alto, exclamó infantilmente la Amaquelin.

-Todos los días son así? – Miles le preguntó a Kamala, quienes estaban en la mesa de la cocina desayunando junto a la clon castaña y las demás adolescentes.

-Desde que se autoproclamaron sus esposas, sí. Aunque la verdad no me quejo, si Carol es feliz, yo soy feliz! – la pakistaní declaró triunfante.

-Corrección, si Carol es feliz, tú lo eres porque es tu ídolo y te dan más tramas para tus historias…o me equivoco? – señalando a Ms. Marvel acusadoramente con su cuchara, dijo Hope.

-No recuerdo que te quejases cuando escribí aquella donde estabas con Peter y comenz…UMH! – ofendida por las palabras de la mesías mutante, la sucesora de Captain Marvel intentó revelar a los cuatro vientos una de sus obras, solo para ser callada por la pelirroja cuando esta se le abalanzó sobre la mesa.

-Ni. Una. Palabra. Más- con una mirada digna de Jean Grey cuando estaba poseída por Dark Phoenix, dejó en claro Hope.

-De qué están hablando? – el moreno joven de otra dimensión le cuestionó a su colega arácnida, sin darse cuenta que había captado más atención de lo que las pupilas de Peter hubiesen deseado.

-Sí, de qué están hablando ustedes dos? – parándose con los brazos en jarra, Emma y Natasha cuestionaron, siendo imitadas inclusive por Betsy.

La Khan y Summers sudaron profusamente bajo las miradas de todas las pretendientes y un confuso Ultimate Spiderman, al mismo tiempo que Rachel optaba por rescatar a su agolpamiento y las dos arañas adolescentes se escabullían a la sala para ver televisión.

-Anya…- estirando su mano para llamarla en vano, expresó Kamala.

-Traidora…- refunfuñó la joven pelirroja que estaba a punto de graduarse.

El sincronizado golpeteo de pies sobre el suelo atormentó al dúo que planeaba voltear la mesa con el fin de utilizarla como escudo. Mientras más pasaban los segundos, más eco provocaban las pisadas, y más terror infundían en la escritora y su protagonista de una historia subida de tono.

-Nos puedes decir qué fue lo que escribiste, Kamala? – empleando un tono suave, trató de recurrir al camino de la gentileza Bobbi.

-Bueno…yo…ustedes verán…era una…historia…- entrecortadamente, la heroína de raíces asiáticas comenzó a replicar.

-Una historia sobre qué? – Wanda tomó la palabra esta vez, recordando medir su tono y actitud ya que se lo prometió a Spiderman junto a las demás.

-Era sobre un tema para adultos entre Peter y yo nada más- desestimando la situación con la esperanza de que las pequeñas se convenciesen de sus palabras, Hope declaró al mismo tiempo que arrastraba a su amiga fuera de la cocina.

-AHORA SÍ QUE TE MATO, MOCOSA! – Betsy exclamó, haciendo estallar una mariposa alrededor de su cabeza y formando un hoja afilada en su mano derecha.

Realizando un olímpico salto para alcanzar a la mesías mutante, Psylocke intentó acabar con la vida de su joven, pero en su lugar logró cortarle unos pelos rojizos. En el momento que estaba a punto de repetir su accionar, una mano sujetó su muñeca diestra mientras otra extremidad la abrazó por detrás y se reposó en su abdomen.

-Creí que ya no pelearían más- el tono ronco y serio de Spidey llegó directamente al oído de la mutante ninja.

-Peter…verás…- la mujer de ropas púrpuras se veía imposibilitada de formar palabra alguna al sentir su espalda pegada al pecho masculino del héroe.

-Nosotras prometimos que no nos pelearíamos y lo cumplimos, Peter! – Loki exclamó, acercándose hasta un costado del adulto para enseñar sus manitos.

-Mmh…están bien limpias por lo que puedo analizar, y las demás? – liberando la muñeca de la mutante adulta, el Parker se inclinó para ver minuciosamente las extremidades de las pequeña bruja Jotun para darle una confirmación y preguntar por el resto.

-Ni un rasguño! Tal como lo juré! – fue el turno de la mini Jennifer Walters en mostrar sus pequeñas manos verdes de forma orgullosa, soltando un chillido de sorpresa cuando los labios del arácnido le besaron las palmas, teniendo que emular su acción con las demás rejuvenecidas e incluso su hija blonda.

-Me parece perfecto…ahora, Elizabeth, puedes decirme que estabas a punto de hacer? – después de una rápida inspección a las infantes, donde Peter no soltó su abrazo con la mano izquierda al abdomen de la ninja psíquica, este le indagó nuevamente.

-Verás…yo…no crees que está empezando a hacer calor aquí dentro, Peter? – nerviosa por sentir aún el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del susodicho, balbuceó quien alguna vez fue Captain Britain.

-Betsy, no me cambies de tema y dime por qué estabas a punto de lastimar a Hope- por tercera vez cuestionó el arácnido a su pretendiente, al mismo tiempo que dicho pelirroja se asomaba por detrás de una asustada Kamala.

-Ella no quiere decirte que aquella jovencita escribe historias subidas de tono entre tú y Hope- quien develó el misterio fue Anna Marie, la cual realizaba viajes hasta la habitación del tótem para buscar unos papeles que le había pedido previamente.

-Y solo por eso ibas a lastimarla, incluso cuando ella no fue quien las escribió? – regresando su rostro hacia el de la bella mujer británica en cuerpo de asiática, formuló su duda Spidey.

-Perdón…? – tentativamente ofreció disculpas la fémina, siendo liberada del abrazo mientras oía un suspiro del único hombre adulto en el establecimiento.

-Kamala, nada de historias como esas bajo este techo, entendido? Y tú ya puedes salir de allí Hope, ve a terminar tu desayuno– Peter le comandó a la joven inhumana, quien asintió con la cabeza mientras la mutante con quien bailaría él acató la orden sin chistar.

Un jalón de sus pantalones provocó en el ex fotógrafo la reacción de mirar para abajo al mismo tiempo que su sentido arácnido estallaba por alguna razón extraña, ya que no veía o sentía nada que amenazase su integridad física.

-Qué son las historias que Kamala escribe? – con pura inocencia y confusión, expresó su pregunta una joven Felicia, lo que casi logra que el héroe de Queens se ahogue con su propia saliva.

-…Sabes algo, te lo diré cuando seas adulta. Por qué no van a jugar un rato mientras trato de inventar un portal para Jessica y Miles? – eludió el problema de forma magistral el adulto cuando simplemente sonrió y besó la frente de la mini ladrona de joyas, quien parecía a punto de quejarse pero finalmente se encogió de hombros y corrió hasta el patio trasero con las demás.

-Puedo ayudarte, papá? – Valeria quiso saber, sin percatarse que cada vez que lo llamaba así al Parker, hacía feliz tanto a su madre como a la araña.

-De qué otra forma lograría hacer algo si la niña más hermosa e inteligente del planeta no me ayuda? – procediendo a alzar a la hija de Invisible Woman, ambos se dirigieron al sofá para repasar unas teorías y crear algo juntos de nuevo.

* * *

La esprintada realizada por los dos mutantes con capacidad de regeneración acortó el tiempo de búsqueda, siendo Logan quien lideraba la cacería gracias a su olfato refinado. El aroma a perfume de mujer y el shampoo de presidiario que los niños habían estado usando todos estos días fueron de gran ayuda para el ser longevo, quien se detuvo mientras gruñía ferozmente ante lo que parecía ser un cuarto de seguridad que estaba cerrado.

Las risas que salían del interior hacían hervir la sangre del magnate de las peleas ilegales y su fiel secuaz, teniendo que abstenerse a patear la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y dejar en claro que nadie jugaba con su empresa lucrativa.

-Qué estamos esperando? Benji no resistirá por siempre! – exclamó por lo bajo el mercenario bocazas, sosteniendo con sus dos manos el billete de cien dólares.

-Puedo sentir el ahora de varios de los mocosos ahí dentro, pero también puedo darme cuenta que les faltan algunos…- aclaró en un susurró mientras gruñía, Arma X.

-Por ejemplo, quienes? – quiso saber Wade.

-Pym, Richards…- comenzó a decir Wolverine.

-Te das cuenta que nadie secuestraría a esos dos a menos que fuese para que le demos dinero así los matan? – declarando un obviedad absoluta, interrumpió Deadpool.

-Puedo decir lo mismo del idiota de Summers, pero puedo olerlo allí dentro- frunciendo el ceño, le notificó Logan a su colega mutante.

-Es una broma pesada, no? Quién en sus cabales raptaría al sujeto más odiado del mundo? …Oh, señor autor, usted es diabólico- anonadado por lo escuchado, Wade protestó indignado hasta que se dio cuenta de cierta persona que podría haber hecho algo tan imbécil como raptar a Cyclops.

-También quedan Grimm y lo que resta de Vision- finalizó su conteo el mutante con garras de Adamantium.

-Al ladrillito puede que se lo roben…- divagó el hombre enamorado de Muerte.

-De hecho, hay alguien allí dentro que quiere hacerlo. Si no mal recuerdo tú la invitaste- acusándolo con la mirada, murmuró el hombre gruñón.

-Yo invito a mucha gente, Wolvie. A decir verdad, solo le di seleccionar a todos los contactos menos a Spidey y luego envié el mensaje del evento que armamos- sacando su celular para demostrar sus palabras, Wade indicó como todos los nombres de héroes y villanos estaban marcados.

-Realmente no sé si eres un genio o una desquiciado por momentos…- negando con la cabeza, comentó Logan al tener en cuenta que su nueva fortuna fue gracias a los clientes que el mercenario trajo.

-Oh, un halago de mi querido compañero de equipo! – chilló como una colegiala emocionada el sujeto con traje símil a un condón rojo.

-Agh! Ya cierra la boca y prepárate! – aguantándose las ganas de apuñalarlo ahí mismo por sus manierismos, James Howlett se decidió por dar unos pasos para atrás y finalmente patear la puerta que lo separaba de sus ganancias.

* * *

 **Aca se acaba el capítulo de hoy queridos lectores!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Habrán decidido las pequeñas que pasar un día junto a su amado es más importante que las clases que él les paga?**

 **Se imaginan el momento en que ellas se reunen en círculo para chismorrear?**

 **Dejará algún día Peter de burlarse de Medusa y Emma al llamarlas reinas?**

 **Kamala verá en peligro sus escrituras?**

 **Sucederá algo entre Miles y Ms. Marvel?**

 **Qué habrá leído Hope en la historia de su amiga?**

 **Se vengarán la Khan y Summers de Anya por su escape?**

 **Rachel sabrá leer los momentos incómodos de la mansión o solo se escapa para estar a solas con Franklin?**

 **Acaso Betsy está celosa de que no tiene una historia entre ella y Spidey en verdad?**

 **Psylocke se habrá imaginado muchas cosas cuando sintió la cercanía de la araña contra ella? (teniendo en cuenta que siempre ocurre lo mismo pero al revés)**

 **Era algo hipócrita por parte de Black Cat preguntar qué eran esas historias?**

 **Tendrá Peter una charla de hombre a hombre con Franklin y Miles?**

 **Reed está completamente fuera de la vida de los niños fantásticos ahora?**

 **Descubrirán Logan y Wade lo que le están haciendo a los niños?**

 **Benji revivirá de su estado semi muerto?**

 **Existirá alguna mujer que quiera secuestrar a Pym y Reed?**

 **Quién será la que se iba a robar a The Thing?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUCHO SABER SUS COMENTARIOS, RESPUESTAS, OPINIONES, DUDAS, CRÍTICAS, QUEJAS, PREGUNTAS, IDEAS, APORTES, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	62. Chapter 62

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Hyakki Yako: No creo que las mini heroínas y villanas sientan celos ante el cariño que Peter muestra con Valeria, porque ya lo habían oído antes de May. Que la actitud de Kamala sea infantil, no significa que deje de ser una adolescente normal (al menos lo que se puede ser cuando tiene poderes inhumanos...). No crees que las niñas hacen un esfuerzo descomunal en resistir sus impulsos cuando son capaces de ver a su amado salir del baño con solo una toalla y poder afeitarlo? Bueno, te vas a alegrar de saber que hoy terminar el arco de las secuestradoras (por ahora...).**

 **thomas 2033: For me, they just missed a class because the previous day they had gone through many emotions. I don't think Peter deprives them of continuing to enjoy something they seem to like to do.**

 **veku 786: Thanks to you for reading my story every day.**

 **Breaker234: Fue algo bueno incluso para mí que Peter y Hill pudiesen demostrar algo de amistad, sin importar que la vida de la directora de SHIELD siga pendiendo de un hilo bajo la vigilancia de quince niñas celosas. La verdad es que no hice que los raptasen ya que no se me ocurría nadie que pudiese hacerlo, en cuanto a Scott, hoy verás quien fue la audaz.**

 **spidey 2099: Medusa's feelings would be to catch him with her hair and take him to a room to make small princes. With Emma it would be almost the same but instead of taking it to a room, they would do it in the place where they are, telepathically and physically.**

 **Mandy305: Obviamente las que se clasifican con "M". Solo una loca sería capaz de llevarse a Scott y hoy sabrás quién es. Reed no creo que se percate que está solo en su vida ya que estará viendo un microscopio. No puedo revelarte que están haciendo ellas con los mocosos, pero te prometo que lo sabrás muy pronto. Saludos para tí y tu hermano!**

 **Asm 600: Maybe when they have already earned enough money to have their own self-sustaining empire.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Perdón, pero me sentía un poco culpable al no poder subir antes de ayer. Respecto a Kamala, deben recordar que ella también es una adolescente y de seguro que varios pensamientos sucios como sus amigas debe de tener. No dudo que Doom y Ultron le hagan eso a los niños si tuviesen la oportunidad, pero si buscamos a alguna mujer que se interese en ellos...bueno, yo no encontré la verdad.**

 **xpegasox: Primero que nada, muchas gracias por tus palabras! Segundo, no tengo pensado en hacer un fanfic de reacción o watching, pero si estás interesado o conoces a alguien que lo esté, solo te pido que me envíes un mensaje para quedar de acuerdo. Aun no creo que vaya a terminar pronto esta historia, aún falta que aparezca Silk y después el evento de Spiderverse. Como dije antes, mientras escribo esto estoy llevando muy lentamente dos capítulos más para el What if?, así como unos PeterxLaura y PeterxHope. No, aún no he visto RWBY, lo tengo pendiente.**

 **captain thunder: I can't say a specific date, I'm just trying to write everything as quickly as possible so that you can enjoy it.**

 **Uzu: No, solo es una muchacha con pensamientos acordes a alguien de su edad que fantasea mucho. Ya veré si Miles descubre aquella revelación justo antes de regresar a su universo (sería un buen cierre de arco, no crees?). Hoy verás a Logan y Wade en acción.**

 **Guest 2099: Mañana aparecerá Teresa, no desesperes. No creo que haga falta que las niñas actúen así, hay que recordar que Peter no es Reed. Ya verás que le han hecho las locas a los mocosos.**

 **viruz pirata: Admito que la pregunta de Black Cat fue un tanto graciosa cuando la escribí, ya que traté de imaginarme la cara de Spidey en ese momento. Me parece algo bueno escribir lo acaramelados e inocentes que actúan Rachel (muchacha con mala actitud) y Franklin (joven muy despistado e inocente). Has que darle crédito a las niñas a la hora de tomar una decisión importante, no te parece? Puede ser troll lo que las mini heroínas y villanas hicieron para demostrar su inocencia, pero al fin de cuentas ellas decían la verdad. Estoy seguro que Betsy necesitó otro baño como cuando Peter estuvo en la Mansión X. Deadpool tiene hasta contacto con Uatu si te percatas en la gente que estaba viendo las peleas.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 62_**

-No sería mucho más fácil encontrar el escondite de Mysterio para ver si él tiene una máquina como el Mysterio de ellos? – sosteniendo un bloc de hojas repletas de ecuaciones, Valeria le preguntó a la araña adulta que estaba a su lado en el sillón.

-Ella tiene razón, Peter. Deberíamos hacer eso primero- apoyó la moción Maria, quien estaba allí oyendo las declaraciones que los Ultimates realizaban ante las interrogantes de Rogue y las adolescentes.

-No digo que no vayamos a hacerlo, pero quería al menos dejar en limpio una serie de ecuaciones transdimensionales en caso de que Quentin no haya dejado escrito algún teorema debido a su paranoia compartida con Otto- fue la réplica que Spiderman dio, alzando su vista del papel que tenía delante para ver a las mujeres que lo rodeaban al mismo tiempo que movía sus manos de lado a lado jugando con la pequeña Janet que estaba en su regazo.

-De esa forma no solo lograríamos tener nuestro propio método de viaje, sino que también podríamos usar lo que posiblemente tu villano tenga, papá! – entusiasmada por el desarrollo de pensamiento, la hija de Susan declaró fervientemente para después retomar su lápiz y continuar escribiendo.

En el mismo momento en que padre e hija continuaban trabajando en conjunto, las niñas regresaban de jugar un rato en el jardín tras disfrutar de su pasajera infancia para escuchar lo que contaban Miles y Jessica.

-…Y así fue como Deadpool secuestró a Peter junto a los X-men, llevándoselos a la isla de Krakoa para ser cazados en un programa de televisión- la clon castaña relató a partir de los recuerdos que mantenía del Peter Parker original.

-Wow…nuestro Deadpool es un mercenario que nunca se calla y es el mejor amigo de Logan y Cable- la hija de Mystique comentó, hallando fascinante las numerosas diferencias cuando comparaban universos.

La diminuta heroína británica se acercó a su contraparte dimensional, picándole la pierna para captar su atención. Cuando Ultimate Spiderwoman, quien tomó prestada ropas civiles de Anya, miró en su dirección se sorprendió al ver enormes ojos verdes y un semblante curioso.

-Hola, mini yo- saludó de una forma que para todas fue una reminiscencia al hombre que amaban.

-No me digas así! – enojada por el mote, exclamó con un notorio acento inglés que solo hizo reir a la adolescente.

-Y cómo quieres que lo haga? Las dos nos llamamos Jessica, no? Y las dos somos heroínas, cierto? – le recordó la mayoría de las similitudes, Ultimate Spidewoman.

La niña frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su versión alterna, inflando las mejillas y pateando infantilmente el piso antes de correr hasta donde su pretendiente estaba trabajando para pedirle que la siente en su piernas libre con solo una mirada en silencio, teniendo que aguantarse las ganas de pegarle a la mini The Wasp que se estaba riendo.

-Oye, Jess grande…hay una yo en tu mundo? – Carol se atrevió a preguntarle a la clon de Spidey.

-Sí, pero no tiene poderes y trabaja para SHIELD- le contestó la castaña.

-Para los hombres que nos quisieron llevar? – confundida, la pequeña Captain Marvel se dirigió a su sucesora.

-Eso parece, Carol- Kamala le dijo, compadeciéndose de ella al tomar a un perezoso T'challa y dándoselo.

-Y yo? – esta vez fue la versión infantil de Black Cat quien quiso saber algo.

-También existes, pero eres adulta. Además de tener el pelo azabache y corto- Miles contestó a la duda de Felicia, provocando preocupación en la niña quien se tomó su preciado cabello blanco.

-No me gusta ese lugar…- murmuró irritada la ladrona de joyas para unirse a Carol en un rincón para jugar con el gatito.

-Qué tal de mí? – la reina de los Inhumanos indagó.

-Por los expedientes que pude ver de SHIELD, existes. Pero las fotos que tienen de ti son un poco distintas…- tratando de resolver como decirle la verdad a la niña, Jessica se rascó el mentón.

-Es pelada? – Franklin, con su habitual sinceridad para hablar, cuestionó.

-Hey! – se quejó la mandataria de Attilan, apurándose para abrazar su larga melena.

-No, pero tiene serpientes como la Medusa mitológica- soltó la verdad, Ultimate Spiderwoman.

-…A mí tampoco me gusta ese lugar- tras un silencio sepulcral, la Amaquelin se unió al grupo que jugaba con el minino.

-Existe un yo en su mundo? – alzando la mano para demostrar que era su turno, la diminuta abogada de tez jade formuló su duda.

-Eres una científica y no tienes poderes- el joven moreno relató, sorprendiendo a She-Hulk.

-Estamos en su mundo? – Jean inquirió, estando sentada en el suelo junto a Emma y Sue.

-Tú eres parte de los X-men junto a Psylocke y Rogue. Susan trabaja en el Edificio Baxter luego de que un accidente pasó. Y Emma…bueno…- incómoda ante la delicada situación de la telépata rubia, la Drew adolescente se vio en una encrucijada que incluso atrajo la atención de Peter en caso de tener que intervenir.

-Qué pasa conmigo? – olvidándose que podía sondear su mente para leer sus pensamientos, la Reina Blanca demostró preocupación ante el tono dubitativo de la muchacha arácnida.

-Emma, Nat, Wanda, Loki, vengan aquí- el tono empleado por el tótem dejó tácito el ambiente, siendo que las pequeñas heroínas y villanas se acercaron sin dudar ante el castaño que se había arrodillado en el suelo mientras sostenía aún a Janet y Jessica.

-Peter…? – temiendo lo peor, balbuceó atemorizada la rejuvenecida espía rusa.

-Sé que nos les va a gustar lo que van a escuchar, pero no les voy a mentir en algo como esto. Ustedes están en conmigo en ese universo- tratando de utilizar el mejor tacto posible para notificarles de su defunción, Spiderman dejó que ellas lo engullesen en un abrazo, procediendo a besarlas para tranquilizarlas.

-No…me…gusta…ese…lugar…- entre sollozos, la hija de Magneto declaró.

-Shhh…estás aquí y conmigo. No te dejaré que nada te pase. A ninguna de ustedes…y quieres saber por qué? – alejándola un poco de su pecho, el adulto limpió sus mejillas con el fin de verle los azules ojos que tenía la romaní.

-Por qué? – sorbiendo la nariz, al igual que las otras niñas que tuvieron un final trágico en el universo de los Ultimates, preguntó la Maximoff.

-Porque soy su esposo, o no? Qué clase de marido sería si no cuido a mi familia? …Claro, a menos que se hayan olvidado de mí ya- fingiendo estar ofendido para borrar de sus mentes la noticia, el Parker llevó una mano a su pecho para dar más dramatismo.

-Nunca! Eres nuestro! Nosotras te protegeremos del monstruo verde y tú harás lo mismo! – la portadora de magia con orígenes Asgardiana y Jotun, gritó mientras se encargaba de abrazarlo con ímpetu al igual que las demás niñas que estaban cerca.

-Oigan! Nosotras también queremos eso! – Anya, muy madura de su parte, se quejó al mismo tiempo que se unía al abrazo junto a Hope y las mutantes adultas, siendo una pequeña Laura quien gruñó al final antes de saltar por encima de todas para pegar su mejilla derecha a la cabeza del vigilante de Queens ya que no tenía más espacio.

Miles solo miraba aquella escena con asombro antes de darle un codazo a Jessica, la cual giró su cabeza para preguntarle qué quería.

-Johnny nunca creerá todo esto, lo sabes no? – el sucesor del manto de Spiderman susurró para diversión de su colega.

-Ni siquiera cuando le mostremos algunas fotos que Peter me prometió regalarme- replicó la joven, sintiéndose tranquila al ver que la versión adulta del Peter que conocía era feliz.

* * *

La puerta se abrió violentamente, golpeándose contra la pared que tenía a un lado y aflojando las bisagras en el momento. Un rugido feroz escapó de la boca de Logan al mismo tiempo que sus garras chocaban entre sí para soltar chispas. El sonido de las armas que Deadpool sostenía mientras hacía los martillos para atrás, fue complementario entre tanto grito de su colega mutante.

-Muy bien, hermosas! Entreguen ya a los niños o estarán en graves problemas! – el mercenario bocazas exclamo a modo de advertencia, solo para recibir un enorme puñetazo rojo en la cara que lo terminó estrellando contra un muro.

-Solo ustedes dos? Deberían de haber traído a Storm si querían recuperar a nuestros amados- Elektra dijo, reteniendo con sus sais las garras de Adamantium que quisieron cortarla, dando tiempo suficiente a Madelyne Pryor para ejecutar una explosión psiónica en el mutante longevo.

-Así que tú eres la loca que se llevó a Summers…aunque me muero de ganas por regalártelo con un moño, necesito que me lo devuelvas ahora a menos que le hayas pedido a Mr. Sinister otro clon porque te agujerearé- recuperándose de la caída, Wolverine gruñó al mismo tiempo que eludía los disparos de Madame Masque y Sharon Carter, la cual había abandonado su misión apenas logró salir de la cárcel en donde dejó a Coulson.

-Son muy audaces en venir a buscar lo que nos pertenece. Tal parece que debemos enseñarles algo de etiqueta- Songbird declaró antes de enviarle un estallido sónico a Wade, quien perdió sus pistolas e inmediatamente sus espadas cuando Valkyrie junto a las Inhumanas Crystal y Oola Udonta atacaron en su descuido.

Solo las habilidades en ataques mano a mano salvaron al dúo mutante de ser masacrados por unas furiosas Jessica Jones, Amora, Clea, Morgan Le Fay, e incluso una no vidente Alicia Masters que golpeó al menos dos veces a Arma X con su bastón que le regaló años atrás Matt Murdock.

-AGH! YA ME HARTÉ! QUIERO A LOS MOCOSOS AHORA! – cansado de la situación que sufría su bolsillo, el hombre con huesos de Adamantium tomó la cabeza de Betty Ross y la golpeó contra la de Jessica Jones, logrando así quitarse de encima a las fuerzas de choque el que grupo femenino tenía.

Aquella acción paralizó a las féminas por un instante, tiempo suficiente para que Deadpool apareciese por detrás de ellas y consiguiese desmayar tras pegarles en la nuca a Elektra, Oola y Morgan Le Fay. La hermana de Medusalith atentó a usar sus poderes elementales en el mercenario bocazas, pero tuvo que desistir cuando se vio receptora de un puñetazo en el mentón por parte de un irritado James Howlett.

-ALGUIEN MÁS QUIERE HACERSE LA VALIENTE?! – con una vena resaltándole la frente y un párpado temblándole, gritó el sujeto entre gruñidos guturales.

Apenas terminó de hablar, cuatro disparos consecutivos le dieron en la cabeza por parte de las allegadas a Stark y Rogers, solo para recordar que no importase cuantas veces lo hicieran, ninguno de los dos hombres en la habitación iba a morir por algo tan simple como eso.

 ** _'SNIKT!'_**

Pedazos de pistolas cayeron al piso luego de que cierto sonido característico retumbase en el habitáculo, advirtiéndoles finalmente a las damas que habían cometido un pecado en La Balsa.

-Creí que los carteles lo habían dejado bien explícito…nadie toca a los mocosos- con una calma irreal, habló Logan, acercándose lentamente hasta donde estaba el dúo de pistoleras y golpeándolas en la boca del estómago para cortarles el aire.

Habiendo finalizado con su parte de las mujeres, el líder de los X-men se volteó para ver cómo iba su colega de trabajo, encontrándose con la imagen del resto de damas en el suelo mientras Wade intentaba asfixiar al bastón que la no vidente tenía anteriormente, como si de una persona se tratase.

-Wade…qué haces? – confundido por lo que veía, indagó Wolverine.

-Esta maldita cosa me golpeó en las pelotas al menos cinco veces, no pienso dejar que se vaya indemne…MUERE, OBJETO DEL DIABLO! – explicó Deadpool, para terminar gritando maníacamente mientras seguía su trabajo de ahorcar al cayado blanco.

Suspirando y negando con la cabeza, Logan olfateó el aire para asegurarse que no hubiese alguna mujer más. Confirmando su especulación de que no habían más, procedió a abrir la puerta que tenía enfrente, aquella de dónde venían el aroma de los mini héroes que estaban desaparecidos.

Lo que vio allí, solo hizo que una sonrisa se formase en su rostro. Una mueca que prometía ganar más dinero para sus arcas personales ante lo que las mujeres le habían hecho a sus mocosos.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Irán al edificio donde Mysterio tiene su máquina y descubrirán que es un robot el del 1610?**

 **Les gustó la charla sobre las comparaciones entre un universo y otro?**

 **Se vengará la mini Jessica por haber perdido su discusión?**

 **Si viajan, verán las niñas a sus contrapartes?**

 **Medusa y Felicia tendrán un complejo con sus cabellos?**

 **Cómo habrían reaccionado las niñas al enterarse en la forma que murieron? (hay que tener en cuenta que Peter si sabe de esto)**

 **La declaración de Spiderman solo hace que las féminas lo amen más?**

 **Johnny Storm del 1610 querrá viajar al 616 para tener más oportunidades con las mujeres?**

 **Qué piensan de la pelea que hubo por los niños?**

 **Se esperaban que Madelyne Pryor fuese quien raptase a Cyclops?**

 **Ellas tendrían que haber hecho caso a los carteles de no tocar a los niños?**

 **Wade logrará vencer al bastón para ciegos?**

 **Qué les habrán hecho las mujeres a los niños?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD 1: las secuestradoras son las siguientes - Red She-Hulk (HULK), Amora y Valkyrie (THOR), Elektra (DAREDEVIL), Clea y Morgan Le Fay (DOC STRANGE), Madame Masque (IRON MAN), Sharon Carter (CAPTAIN AMERICA), Jessica Jones (LUKE CAGE), Crystal (JOHNNY STORM), Oola Udonta (BLACK BOLT), Madelyne Pryor (CYCLOPS), Alicia Masters (THE THING), Songbird (HAWKEYE).**

 **PD 2: Si alguien quiere realizar un leyendo, reaccionando o viendo a esta historia, son bienvenidos a hacerlo. Solo les pido que me avisen por un mensaje para quedar de acuerdo y enviarles los archivos word en donde puedan trabajar.**


	63. Chapter 63

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Hyakki Yako: Ya me imagino las caras de los héroes del 1610 cuando vean a las niñas, así como todo lo que tendrá que hacer Spidey para evitar que ciertas personas intenten lastimarlas por error (como lo haría Clint si viese a la mini Natasha). Linda sorpresa que se llevará nuestro héroe arácnido cuando descubra que ser esposo de ellas no era ningún juego en verdad... Solo por ser niños, ellos se quejarán, pero tienes razón con que si hubiesen sido adultos se habrían quejado a los cuatro vientos.**

 **Breaker234: Aunque la realidad fue un poco dura para ellas, fue algo bueno escribir el interés que mostraban a la hora de buscar respuestas. Pronto, muy pronto sabrás que le hicieron a los mocosos. Y sí, nadie quiere a esos dos idiotas.**

 **asm 600: For the time being, she is in jail with others, watching or being involved in fights. But I don't rule out the possibility that she finds out what Peter did for Rogue.**

 **viruz pirata: Creo que Valeria aprecia mucho pasar esos momentos con Peter, donde no solo trabajan a la par sino que también puede buscar el apoyo de él cuando comete un error. Fue chistoso escribir lo que sentían por sus cabelleras, ya que es prácticamente algo que las caracteriza en el 616. Puede que Peter y los demás vayan al 1610 para darle un buen cierre a este arco argumental. Los mocosos regresaron a las manos de Logan, ahora podrán volver a hacer dinero para su inmensa fortuna! En cuanto a cómo fue que Deadpool recibió tantos golpes...bueno, nadie le prestaría tanta atención a una no vidente si tienes que hacerle frente a cinco mujeres que pueden volarte de un lado al otro.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Peter cree que es un juego, ya que ve a las niñas como pequeños angelitos...angelitos que pueden demostrar sus celos y por momentos lo hacen enojar. Muy pronto descubrirás lo que ellas hicieron con los niños. Hay que admitir que solo Madelyne sería capaz de raptar a Cyclops...esa mujer está loca.**

 **spidey 2099: Maybe I can think of something for after that event ...**

 **veku 786: For the moment, yes. But if for some reason I feel inspired by all the writers that Spiderman had, I'll leave him alone ... Nah, it was just a joke.**

 **Guest 2099: Quizás suceda pronto un momento entre los cuatro varones en la mansión mientras las demás mujeres platican. Habrá que leer para saber eso, mi querido lector. En los próximos capítulos descubrirás lo que las secuestradoras le hicieron a los mocosos.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 63_**

Habían pasado toda la mañana trabajando arduamente en crear ecuaciones complejas y teoremas, Peter y Valeria. Cabe decir que también descansaron por minutos cuando alguna de las niñas buscaba recibir alguna caricia o repetirle lo que habían escuchado de las arañas Ultimate, y también cuando alguna de las mutantes adultas o pupilas de él lo abrazaban imprevistamente con la excusa de decirle que no iban a dejar que algo le sucediese.

-Por qué estamos aquí? – una diminuta Mockingbird interrogó, hallándose echada sobre su estómago en el jardín, viendo como T'challa intentaba cazar una mariposa junto a Jean y Felicia.

-Debido a que alguien importante para mí vendrá de visita- contestó Spidey, viendo de reojo como tres adolescentes con poderes arácnidos realizaban katas de su propio estilo de pelea.

Aunque fallaban estrepitosamente…

-Es May? – Hope, ansiosa de poder probar nuevamente las tortitas que la mujer anciana preparaba, inquirió.

-No, es alguien más- adivinando las intención ocultas de la pelirroja adolescente que estaba a su lado, el castaño negó.

-Dejas que cualquier extraño venga a la Mansión Avengers? Y encima dejas que conozca tu identidad secreta? – con un tono despectivo, acorde a su típica actitud contra el protector de su madre, habló Marvel Girl.

-Quieres que te haga un recuento de gente que vino a este lugar teniendo en cuenta que le pertenece a Tony Stark? – desafiante, declaró el hombre adulto, callando a la enamorada de su hijo.

-Peter tiene un punto a su favor bastante sólido, Srta. Grey- la directora de SHIELD, sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío ante lo mencionado por el susodicho, apoyó las palabras de su compañero de vivienda.

-Además, ella no es ninguna extraña para mí- emitiendo una suave sonrisa al mismo tiempo que complementaba su respuesta anterior, se expresó el Parker.

-Ella? – al unísono dijeron las quince niñas, dos adolescentes y un dúo de mutantes adultas.

Justo en el momento que estaba a punto de responder, un vehículo rojizo se estacionó frente a las puertas del lugar que Spiderman eligió para vivir con sus protegidas. Dos personas descendieron lentamente, revelándose como un hombre con traje de araña rojo y negro junto a una dama de cabellos castaños que poseía una leve similitud a la joven Ultimate Spiderman.

Peter no perdió el tiempo y encaminó directamente hasta ellos con una enorme mueca de felicidad. Palmeando primero la espalda de su hermano, quien parecía sudar y temblar por algún motivo, él procedió a abrir sus brazos para que la fémina se acoplase a su pecho mientras sus brazos se entrecruzaban en su espalda con fuerza suficiente como mensaje de que lo había extrañado mucho.

-Estás radiante, Teresa- murmuró al oído el tótem a la mujer que tenía en sus brazos.

-Y no pareces tan cansado como la última vez que nos vimos, Peter- replicó vivazmente la castaña.

Julia y Emma se apresuraron en llegar hasta el lugar que su amado estaba parado, no sin antes dirigirle una fulminante mirada a Kaine, para aferrarse a las piernas del vigilante de Queens y espiar a la mujer que tan apegada parecía al castaño en caso de tener que defenderlo.

-Ella es la persona que estabas esperando? – en un tono angelical, la voz de Madame Web salió de sus labios.

-Sí. Niñas, ella es mi hermana Teresa. Teresa, ellas son…unas colegas de trabajo que sufrieron un accidente y terminaron de esta forma- casi repitiendo el mismo modo de presentación que con May, todos se sorprendieron cuando Peter reveló a su pariente.

Excepto a las niñas, quienes recapacitaron prontamente y se hicieron notar rápidamente.

-No! Somos tus esposas, o te olvidaste?! – golpeando con infantil fuerza la pierna del Avenger, la mini Reina Blanca protestó.

-Kaine! Por qué me mentiste con cosas como que eran pequeñas demonios con colitas puntiagudas y tridentes? Son realmente adorables! – retando al clon de Peter, la hermana de este se agachó para saludar cordialmente a las niñas.

Siendo testigos de que la nueva invitada parecía tener el mismo aire maternal que May Parker, las afectadas por Kang el Conquistador se acercaron a saludar a Teresa con la esperanza de caerle bien y que su camino a la aceptación en la vida de Peter fuese más fácil.

Algo contrario a lo que pasaba con Scarlet Spider, quien era receptor del odio y promesas tácitas de dolor y angustia que acongojaron al adulto, el cual deseaba más que nada irse de ese lugar.

-Jessica, Miles…él es Kaine Parker, y la segunda Scarlet Spider como les conté. Kaine, ellos son las personas que vinieron de otro universo. Ah, y Jessica es un clon femenino de mí creado por Otto en su mundo- empujando a su trémulo hermano menor creado por The Jackal, realizó las presentación el castaño original.

-Tengo una hermana también!? – Teresa, oyendo la charla que se llevaba a cabo, exclamó anonadada.

-Espera un momento…no que te llamabas Teresa Durand? – Maria Hill cuestionó confundida, ya que recordaba su cara cuando ella aún era parte de SHIELD.

-Eso era una tapadera creada para cuidar a mi familia por parte de Fury hace muchos años- respondió la Parker, desestimando el tema para conocer a Jessica del universo Ultimate y demás mujeres que estaban presentes.

Dicha clon adolescente se sentía un poco más como en casa entre tanto aceptación y recibimiento que los Parker le brindaban, tanta que se permitió relajar su cuerpo y sonreír despreocupadamente cuando ambos lados se disponían a relatar historias propias.

-Era cierto lo que decías. Para ser un clon de nuestro Spiderman, actúa más como la niña británica y esa mujer- el Ultimate Spiderman murmuró sorprendido a la versión adulto de su predecesor, notando también la poca tensión que tenía el cuerpo de su colega.

-Ya te lo dije, Miles. Ella no es una copia mía. Ella es Jessica Drew, la Ultimate Spiderwoman. Así como Kaine no es tampoco es una imitación mía, él es su propia persona. Y de la misma forma en que tú no debes ser como yo, sino que busca tu propio camino para poder crecer- con un brillo en sus orbes chocolates que denotaban la madurez a través de la experiencia, Peter le contestó al Morales, quien solo pudo asentir mientras absorbía cada palabra como una esponja.

Teresa estaba sentada en el pórtico de la mansión junto a las pequeñas, que narraban utilizando sonidos y movimientos exagerados de sus manos las aventuras que tuvieron desde que Spidey las cuidaba, como cuando peleó contra los agentes que quisieron llevárselas. Obviamente esto le ganó a Hill una flagrante ojeada recriminatoria a la pelinegra que lideraba a dichos agentes.

-Por qué no disfrutas del momento? Pareciese como si en verdad necesitases un descanso- deteniendo al arácnido que se encaminaba al interior de la mansión para buscar comida, Anna Marie apoyó su mentón en el hombro diestro de él al mismo tiempo que sus manos tocaban el marcado abdomen que poseía.

-Yo…tienes razón. El tiempo parece perfecto como para quedarse así- llevando inconscientemente su mano izquierda hasta donde estaban las extremidades de ella, replicó el centro de la red luego de desistir a su búsqueda de comida y dejando que Betsy se encargase de ello por voluntad propia.

* * *

La posición de reina, que Ororo poseía en La Balsa, era totalmente indiscutible. Siendo ella quien regía con mano de hierro las luchas en el lodo y manejaba las apuestas que se llevaban a cabo por magnates como Doom, o gente que tuvo que admitir su déficit financiero como Hammerhead o Tombstone.

Storm vigilaba cuidadosamente las ganancias mientras a sus lados se hallaban una agotadas Mystique, Lady Deathstrike y Viper, las cuales admitieron conservar la calma alrededor de Logan cuando regresase de su tarea. Una mueca de felicidad se formó en la cara de la morena cuando vio al hombre gruñón que le transmitió las mañas por las peleas ilegales llegar junto a Wade y los quince pequeños que eran arrastrados por un dormido Reed Richards.

-Veo que todo salió bien, Logan- la mutante declaró, palmeando el lugar libre a su derecha para que tomase asiento el susodicho mientras su colega decidía mamar una botella de alcohol como un bebé al llegar a la barra.

-Podríamos decir que sí…- refunfuñó Wolverine, recostándose en su lugar y encendiendo un habano para relajarse luego de un largo trabajo de rastreo.

-Qué había pasado al final? Los niños se habían escapado? – la Munroe quiso saber.

-Ojalá hubiese sido eso nada más. Parece que tendrás que volver a tener una pequeña charla con ciertas mujeres que no saben leer los malditos carteles de advertencia- resoplando una bocanada de humo mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados para recuperarse de los choques psiónicos que recibió, replicó el mutante longevo.

-Mmh…y creer que habían aprendido su lección anteriormente- murmuró la ama de las tormentas, haciendo que sus ojos se nublen.

-Aunque tampoco fue tan malo como pensé en un primer momento. Míralos, no te parece que les quedan esos aspectos? – empleando un tono lúdico, James Howlett señaló a los mocosos que había rescatado de las mujeres.

-Oh, por dios! No me había dado cuenta! Se ven tan tiernos! . declaró la fémina de cabellos canos, actitud que generó una carcajada en su pareja.

-Una lástima que nadie quisiese raptar al idiota de Pym o al estúpido de Richards…pero Wade dijo que hallará algo perfecto para ellos- mirando con desdén a los dos mini héroes que roncaban como si estuviesen en un aserradero, comentó el hombre con esqueleto metálico.

-Ya veo…Por cierto, qué te parece mi nueva implementación en el itinerario? – tras darles un vistazo analítico al dúo de diminutos científicos más odiados por cierto dictador latveriano y un robot homicida, la mutante palmeó la mano de Logan para que mirase el ring.

Dicho magnate a cargo de la cárcel observó cómo Pietro Maximoff y Maximus Boltagon chocaban sus cabezas con las ollas como cascos mientras numerosas personas alentaban de la misma forma que con los infantes. La lucha era titánica, siendo a tal punto que debían hacer rounds, donde los Multiple Man llevaban a cabo para cada uno de los luchadores un breve descanso en puntas alejadas antes de soltarlos nuevamente.

-Cómo pasó eso? – asombrado por lo que veía, el líder de los X-men cuestionó.

-Bueno…Pietro perdió todo lo que trajo para apostar cuando Photon le ganó a Nebula, por lo que vino a rogarme algún método para recuperar sus cosas antes de que Erik lo sepa y termine matándolo. El hermano de Black Bolt empezó a burlase de su desgracia, diciendo que se lo merecía por robar la Niebla Terrígena…Fue entonces ahí cuando se me ocurrió la idea de hacerlos pelear sin poderes como los niños- relató todo lo sucedido durante la ausencia del par de mutantes regenerativos, Ororo.

Logan solo pudo mirarla a los ojos antes de quitarse el cigarro de la boca, beber un sorbo de cerveza, limpiarse con el dorso de su mano, y finalmente tomar el rostro de la fémina entre sus extremidades para darle un candente beso que se ganó el silbido lobuno de Deadpool.

-Eres perfecta, 'Ro- aclaró Arma X con una enorme mueca de orgullo.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Será que Laura era una de las niñas que buscaba una caricia por parte de Peter?**

 **Acaso T'challa está entrenando para cuidar a las pequeñas como Spidey se lo pidió antes?**

 **Habrán más momentos donde las chicas disfruten de las tortitas de May?**

 **La mansión será una obra de arte abstracta si se la ilumina con luz UV luego de saber que pertenece a Stark?**

 **Kaine volverá a padecer algún castigo por parte de las mini heroínas y villanas?**

 **Teresa descubrirá el secreto de las infantes como lo hizo May?**

 **Se burlará ella de Peter con respecto a sus esposas e hijos?**

 **Hill habrá trabajado con la hermana de Spidey o solo la habrá visto desde lejos antes?**

 **Jessica del 1610 aprenderá cosas nuevas con Peter y los demás?**

 **Lograrán dominar el Camino de la Araña antes de regresar a su universo?**

 **Estará adaptándose a la compañía femenina nuestro héroe arácnido?**

 **Será que nadie discutirá a Ororo por temor a ser receptores de un rayo?**

 **Logan tendrá a Storm como esposa y a las demás de concubinas?**

 **Qué se imaginan ustedes que tienen los niños?**

 **Es Ororo una mente brillante como Logan a la hora de hacer negocios?**

 **Magneto se enterará que su hijo lo dejó en la calle tras perder todo?**

 **Quién ganará entre Pietro y Maximus?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD: Si alguien quiere realizar un leyendo, reaccionando o viendo a esta historia, son bienvenidos a hacerlo. Solo les pido que me avisen por un mensaje para quedar de acuerdo y enviarles los archivos word en donde puedan trabajar.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Breaker234: Teresa es hija de Richard y Mary Parker, nació antes de que estos fuesen asesinados. Muchos hombres tienen gustos refinados a la hora de buscar una pareja...Logan no, si él ve que ella es capaz de manipular a dos personas para que se peleen entre sí, entonces es perfecta para su vida. Habrán más momentos en donde Peter interactúe con sus hermanos y esposas más adelante. Y sí, Kaine cavó su tumba de nuevo.**

 **Mandy305: Muy pronto sabrás el motivo de la sonrisa que tenía Wolverine. Estoy debatiéndome si hago que Silver Sable aparezca antes del Spiderverse o durante este (los Herederos poseen a tres sabuesos que son Kraven, Sable y Fireheart, o mejor llamado Puma). Obvio que habrá otra Peter War más adelante, ya que aparecerán Silk y Spider-Gwen. Si May se entera de lo que hicieron, puede que sí...La aparición de MJ será muy pronto, no te preocupes.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Teresa representa un poco de calma para Peter, ya que casi nunca puede estar con su familia. Kaine parece haber absorbido parte de la mala suerte de Spidey junto a Hill y Quicksilver. Parece que estoy decidiéndome en hacer que Peter y los demás vayan al 1610, por lo que el encuentro con los Ultimates será bastante divertido desde cierto punto de vista. No creo que a Laura le importe mucho que Ororo sea su nueva madre, mientras aprueben su relación con Peter...**

 **UnfairCanine: Durante o después del evento Spiderverse lo más seguro.**

 **thomas 2033: I will not make Kitty 1610 appear in the Spidey universe. In any case, I will make a cameo of her when the others travel to the world of the Ultimates.**

 **veku 786: The girl is a government spy ... besides being May Parker's niece. What do you think?**

 **Ronaldc v2: Qué mejor forma de convencer a la familia de su amada araña si no es mostrándose como angelitos? Muchos años trabajando juntos como X-men, le han enseñado muchas cosas a Ororo sobre Logan. Si por algún motivo se me ocurre, puede que Peter se entere del negocio...pero por el momento no.**

 **asm 600: Don't worry, she will appear again.**

 **Guest 2099: Quizás dentro de dos capítulos vaya a haber una plática de trasnoche entre las niñas. Viendo que las situé en un momento como su graduación pero siguen siendo adolescentes, diría que rondan entre los 17 y 19 años...además, tampoco es que se cause mucho escándolo con la edad de Peter, teniendo en cuenta que Black Widow y Loki lo superan tranquilamente en años cuando son adultas. Los niños están bien...al menos físicamente.**

 **Guest: "Time is on my side" está en un periodo de descanso (tengo un capítulo a la mitad) ya que estoy tratando tener ideas, pero son muy dispares. Sé que la gente le gusta por los comentarios que me dejan y los seguidores que ha conseguido, es por eso mismo que puedo decir con total sinceridad que no está abandonada. Esa fue la historia que más empeño he puesto entre todas mis obras, y tengo planeado terminarla como se debe (de hecho, los últimos capítulos fueron de los primeros que escribí).**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 64_**

-Entonces…cómo funciona todo esto? – fue la pregunta que hizo Teresa, reposando su mentón sobre sus manos mientras estaba sentada en la mesa viendo a su hermano mayor junto a Valeria.

-A qué te refieres? – despistado debido a que quería ver como su hija llevaba adelante una serie de ecuaciones, comentó el tótem.

-Oh vamos, no te hagas Peter! Tú sabes de qué hablo…- la hija de Richard y Mary Parker incitó al arácnido a que respondiese sus preguntas.

-Eh? No, en serio. De qué me hablas, Teresa? – besando la frente de la pequeña blonda luego de que le mostrase el resultado de sus esfuerzos, Spidey contestó completamente perdido.

La fémina gimió frustrada, algo que generó risitas en las pequeñas se hallaban sentadas junto a ellos mientras comían galletas que Betsy había servido junto a una jarra de jugo debido a que el clima del día era bastante cálido. De hecho, esta fue la única forma en la que Kaine fue ayudado inesperadamente, ya que se apresuró a marchar al patio trasero junto a Anya y las dos arañas Ultimate para practicar las enseñanzas de Peter paso a paso.

-Cómo puedes ser tan denso!? – exclamó la castaña de ojos azules, tapándose la cara para ahogar un grito.

-Es parte de su encanto, así como cuando su sentido arácnido se dispara y lo lleva a recibir golpes contra muebles- respondió Hope, quien sostenía en sus piernas a una seria Laura que se debatía si compartir su plato de galletas con su amiga pelirroja o no por la clase de información que poseía respecto al vigilante de Queens.

-Peter, ella está hablando del hecho que varias de nosotras estamos dispuestas a no dejar que nada te pase- apiadándose del ahora ruborizado Spiderman, Rogue esclareció las interrogantes de la agente secreta.

-Bueno…eso…la verdad es que no lo sé en verdad. Solo soy yo mismo y trato de ayudarlas en lo que puedo y con lo que puedo- rascándose la nuca con incomodidad, respondió humildemente el ex fotógrafo.

-Qué no estabas en pareja con aquella pelirroja? Cómo era que se llamaba? Maddie? Maxie? – comenzó a probar nombres hasta que recordase el correcto, la hermana del Avenger.

Por algún motivo, las pequeñas afectadas por el villano del futuro trituraron en sus manitos las galletas que estaban a punto de comer, haciendo que se llenen de migajas en el trayecto. Fue la promesa que le hicieron a su amado lo que las detuvo de mostrar sus poderes con enojo, por lo que simplemente respiraron hondamente y pospusieron sus ganas de matar para cuando Kaine estuviese distraído y solo.

-Mary Jane? Rompimos hace tiempo…- declaró con voz suave el adulto, dejando en claro que aún era algo sensible para él el hablar de ese tema.

Las mutantes adultas del Instituto Xavier no demostraron mucha reacción ante la noticia, ya que la ninja británica había compartido con Anna Marie los conocimientos obtenidos del arácnido cuando había sondeado su mente anteriormente. La mesías, por otro lado, estaba aliviada de no tener que escuchar mucho más de la Watson, ya que por algún motivo sus ganas de golpear algo se despertaba dentro suyo.

-Mmh...ya veo. Y qué me dices de ella y el niño que está con la pelirroja viendo televisión? – indicando a los sobrinos de Johnny Storm, averiguó más la sobrina de May Parker.

-Ella es Valeria, mi pequeña y hermosa genio. Y aquel galán que al parecer conquistó el helado corazón de esa dama es Franklin- con un semblante de orgullo paternal, replicó Peter al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a la blonda que con sus palabras se ponía roja, situación compartida por su madre que solo se imaginaba siendo adulta y pudiéndole decir al castaño lo que sentía.

Reacción que no pasó para nada desapercibida para la castaña que estaba sumamente atenta a las personas que rodeaban a su hermano, del cual tenía pleno conocimiento que había perdido muchas cosas en su vida.

-A quién le dices que tiene un corazón helado, amenaza? – se oyó la queja de Marvel Girl, quien fulminó con la mirada la nuca del susodicho.

-Rachel! Háblale bien a tu papá o estarás castigada! – exclamó Jean, parándose sobre la silla con los brazos en jarra y un gesto de decepción en su rostro.

-Vaya, parece que no solo tienes esposas. Sino que también ya me hiciste tía, Peter- burlonamente dijo Teresa, logrando una mirada de satisfacción por parte de Phoenix y una serie de murmullos de parte de la hija de esta última.

-Yo también tengo hijos con Peter y son ellos! – sin querer quedarse atrás, Sue se expresó cándidamente mientras señalaba a sus amados bebés.

-Y yo tengo tres hijas con él también! – recordando lo bien que las Cuckoos se llevaron con el tótem, Emma se hizo saber.

-En serio, Peter? Trabajas así de rápido? – moviendo sugestivamente sus cejas para desgracia de su hermano y diversión de las féminas adultas y adolescentes presentes, declaró la espía.

-Ya basta, por favor! – queriendo nada más que cavar un pozo para enterrarse, Spidey sintió que era como estar de nuevo con May y recibir burlas de su parte.

-Muchachas, les pido que cuiden de mi hermano. Puede ser un poco inconsciente por momentos, pero es alguien adorable y caritativo- enfocándose en Hope, Elizabeth y Anna Marie, la castaña les solicitó.

-Teresa! – exclamó luego de oír demasiado, el Parker.

-Qué? Es verdad lo que digo, más después de oír lo que le pasó a la versión tuya perteneciente al universo del chico…- refiriéndose a Miles, el cual se podía ver su figura cayendo al suelo una y otra vez al querer emular las katas que Peter les inculcó.

-Ninguna de nosotras vamos a permitir que eso ocurra! – confirmó Natasha, la cual aún sentía terror ante los recuerdos que las mini telépatas compartieron a partir de las visiones de la antigua Arachne.

Una sonrisa se bosquejó en el rostro de Teresa Elizabeth Parker, viendo que era su oportunidad perfecta para lo que tenía en mente con las niñas. Poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al patio delantero, ella se detuvo a mitad de camino antes de abrir la puerta solo para mirar hacia atrás y llamar a las infantes.

-Es admirable lo que quieren hacer con mi hermano. Ahora pequeñas, qué tal si vienen un rato conmigo a jugar en el jardín mientras dejamos que Peter continúe trabajando junto a Valeria en ese portal que inventan? – invitándoles a "jugar", Teresa gesticuló con su mano derecha antes de caminar al exterior cuando quince diminutas heroínas y villanas se acercaron con sus propios planes de ganarse la confianza de la joven adulta.

* * *

Se podría decir que la lucha llevada a cabo por el mutante velocista y el inhumano con poderes mentales fue de magnitudes esplendorosas. Hombres y mujeres alentaban por igual, héroes y villanos apostaban sin parar, los niños que acababan de despertarse exclamaban desde su punto alejado de posicionamiento.

-PELEA! PELEA! PELEA! – eran las exclamaciones más comunes entre los miembros de La Hermandad de Mutantes que apoyaban al hijo de su líder.

-MUEVETE MALDICIÓN! ENSÉÑALE QUE NADIE SE METE CON NOSOTROS Y SALE IMPUNE! GANA O JURO QUE TE DOY DE COMER A LOCKJAW! – un super entusiasmado Karnak estaba gritando mientras se aferraba a la jaula y le daba indicaciones al hermano de su rey.

Más de diez rounds de tres minutos con uno de descanso era el tiempo total que los dos pugilistas estuvieron dentro de la jaula. Casi cuarenta minutos de pura demostración física que Logan disfrutó de ver junto a su compañera, y también de las féminas con las que tuvo algo que ver antes en su vida pero ahora respondían principalmente a las órdenes de Storm ya que era una mandataria más en La Balsa.

-Quién crees que gane? – la mutante de origen africano cuestionó.

-Pietro tiene muchas ganas de recuperar nuestras nuevas tierras, pero el maniático Inhumano está empeñado en vengarse por la idiotez que cometió el otro estúpido- tras gruñir instintivamente, Wolverine respondió.

-Eso pensé…Sabes, deberías de darle al pequeño Hawkeye su rifle para que le dispare una vez que termine la pelea o seguirá molestándonos- aconsejó la fémina de piel morena, descansando su cabeza en el hombro del mutante longevo.

-SI eso ocurre, soy capaz de darle un nuevo arco al mocoso como regalo- detestando la idea de escuchar las melodramáticas quejas del velocista, Arma X opinó.

Apenas terminó de decir aquellas palabras el sujeto con esqueleto, un seco sonido hueco retumbó en la enorme edificación sobre mar abierto, seguido inmediatamente por un estruendoso griterío de jolgorio e insultos por parte de los espectadores, y Deadpool también quien sostenía varios títulos de propiedad en sus manos junto a Bob.

-Es como si alguien le hubiese transmitido una enfermedad de mala suerte…-sorprendido por el estado actual de Quicksilver, Ororo Munroe susurró.

-Bah! No te compadezcas de él, 'Ro! Barton, si le atinas desde aquí en donde no brilla el sol, te compro el mejor arco que pueda existir! – sacando el rifle que tenía al lado de su improvisado trono para arrojárselo al infante que previamente había sido secuestrado, Logan comentó mientras señalaba a un inconsciente hijo de Magneto.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Valeria y Peter terminarán rápidamente el propio invento que planean?**

 **Será que Spidey es realmente distraído en algunos temas simples como las pláticas sobre sus relaciones?**

 **Los arácnidos podrán dominar a la perfección el Camino de la Araña?**

 **X-23 convidará sus galletas con Hope por sus comentarios?**

 **Las pretendientes adorarán la humildad del tótem?**

 **Kaine pagará con sangre por culpa de MJ?**

 **Betsy, Rogue y Hope tendrán una seria plática con Mary Jane?**

 **Sue estará soñando con ser adulta para darle más hermanitos a Franklin y Valeria?**

 **Acaso Teresa posee la misma habilidad de May para ver a través de las mentiras que ponen las mini heroínas y villanas?**

 **Emma estará orgullosa de sí misma porque es quien más hijos tiene con Peter?**

 **Se vendrá una advertencia por parte de la hermana de Peter para las niñas como la tuvieron con May antes?**

 **Ororo habrá descubierto una nueva forma de entretener a la muchedumbre?**

 **Karnak tiene una doble personalidad cuando se trata de ver pelear a sus pares inhumanos?**

 **Quién querían que gane ustedes?**

 **Qué construirá Logan en sus nuevos terrenos?**

 **Logrará Barton conseguir un nuevo arco?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD: Si alguien quiere realizar un leyendo, reaccionando o viendo a esta historia, son bienvenidos a hacerlo. Solo les pido que me avisen por un mensaje para quedar de acuerdo y enviarles los archivos word en donde puedan trabajar.**


	65. Chapter 65

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Guest: Como te dije antes, no pienso abandonar esa historia, así que no te preocupes. Por favor, tienes todo mi permiso para escribir un leyendo de este fanfic, y no debes temer a los errores pues todos lo cometen (además son necesarios para que uno mismo crezca como escritor con ayuda de los comentarios y consejos que recibe). Lo único que te pido es que me avises así puedo ayudarte y que escribas bien (porque nunca falta aquel que no tiene errores ortográficos, sino horrores!).**

 **viruz pirata: Quien sabe...a lo mejor Betsy ayuda a darle un impulso de energía a Peter mediante energía tántrica. Kaine debería de cuidarse las espaldas no solo ahora, sino cuando las pequeñas regresen a su tamaño natural. Me encanta ver como T'challa está poniéndote paranoico con sus simples apariciones, ya que esa es su función principal. La gracia del aviso que Logan da es ese en verdad, da por sentado que Alicia debería de haber sabido que no podía tocar a los niños incluso si sufría algún percance que la limitase. Los billetes dejaron de convertirse en polvo gracias a Wade y Wolverine. Ororo es la mujer perfecta para alguien como el viejo gruñón de Wolvie.**

 **Spidey 2099: At first I had planned to do something like that during the Spiderverse, but then, with the passage of time, the idea was diluted.**

 **Mandy305: A Susan le palpita cada vez más el corazón cuando ve lo mucho que se quieren Peter, Valeria y Franklin. Nadie duda que si bien MJ es la más odiada por las diminutas mujeres, Kaine es un grandioso reemplazo para desquitarse. Creo que a Pietro le conviene meterse a una nave e irse bien lejos al espacio. Sí, es cierto que Peter es un poco denso (nótese sarcasmo) pero es cierto también que eso es lo que más las atrae a ellas. La idea de las villanas con Peter se me había ocurrido para un fanfic similar a este, pero en lugar de cuidar a quince heroínas, tenía que hacerlo con quince villanas que les guste meterse en problemas de los que Peter tenga que rescatarlas. Todos están ansiosos de que las mujeres recuperen sus formas adultas, pero a lo mejor todo esto es un plan de Kang, y si él lo cree necesario entonces ellas deberán continuar siendo pequeñas por otro rato.**

 **Guest 2099: Teresa tiene el entrenamiento suficiente como para notar que los niñas fingen. Habrá un momento de puros varones en la mansión muy pronto, no desesperes. El proceso de Rachel es lento, si bien se conmovió por la muerte de este, su relación respeto/odio sigue allí. Sí, es más que seguro que Barton tiene arma nueva.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Todos sufrimos días aburridos, pero me alegro que mis historias te hagan olvidar esa sensación. Es cierto, Laura está en todo su derecho de rechazar a Ororo si Logan hace lo mismo con Peter. Crees que eso le importa a Wolverine? Ese tipo solo quiere dinero para sus propios fines, podría convertirse en el presidente del mundo y aún quería tener dinero para sus cervezas, habanos y cumplir los deseos de Storm. Yo también deseo que alguien se ofrezca a hacer un fanfic donde los personajes reaccionan a mi historia...no estarías interesado tú?**

 **Asm 600: You should read the chapter today to know that, my dear reader.**

 **veku 786: Yes, there will be a nightly talk between the mini heroines and villains.**

 **thomas 2033: In general, the limit I use per chapter is between 1500 and 2000 words.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Es un hecho al final, Peter es bastante denso en cierto temas. Sí, Teresa no solo tiene entrenamiento especial debido a sus previos trabajos, sino que también es la sobrina de May. Ni con eso Pietro se quitará la mala suerte que tiene encima. Todas las pretendientes de Spidey están imaginándose en sus propias casas con niños revoloteando de un lado al otro mientras los miran abrazados y besándose con mucho amor.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 65_**

Una seguidilla de mujeres salía de la mansión en dirección al jardín, caminando hasta llegar a unos columpios que pendían bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Teresa estiró sus brazos, lo que hizo crujir algunas articulaciones, para posteriormente recostarse en el césped mientras movía su mano para que las demás pequeñas emulasen su accionar.

Dichas féminas adultas con cuerpos infantiles continuaron actuando acorde a la edad que todos creían que ellas tenían. Debido a eso, fue que planeaban conquistar el lado bueno de la hermana de su amado araña para que nada malo ocurriese.

O al menos eso creían, ya que se confiaron y nunca se les ocurrió sondear la mente de la joven adulta de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

-Pueden dejar de mentirme y ser ustedes mismas por un rato? – empleando una seriedad que les hizo acordar a las niñas a cierta anciana de pelo cano, habló Teresa Parker.

La reacción inmediata de las niñas no se hizo esperar, demostrándolo con sus bocas abiertas y miradas de sorpresa, cosas que hicieron esbozar una mueca divertida en la agente secreta.

-Acaso creían que no me daría cuenta con sus formas de actuar? Si bien en un principio me lo creí, apenas pasaron cinco minutos pude notar varias falencias en sus interpretaciones- explicó la castaña de ojos azules, como si estuviese dando una clase.

-Ese fue un buen análisis…- admitió contra su voluntad la mini espía rusa, para posteriormente enfocarse en los lazos que su vestido poseía.

-Ahora nos delatarás con Peter? – acongojada, preguntó Bobbi, quien estaba sentada junto a Jessica y se tomaron de las manos para darse más apoyo.

-Por favor, no lo hagas! Te lo rogamos! – imploró la diminuta Reina Blanca, cuyo lugar estaba entre Jean y Laura.

La hermana de Peter y Kaine las miró fijamente, completamente concentrada en ver cada uno de sus rostros y gesticulaciones. El tono de voz que empleaban y el brillo en sus ojos le dijeron que en realidad temían que ella hiciese algo como lo que explayaron, por lo que simplemente suspiró mientras se masajeaba el puente de su nariz.

-Por qué pensaron que era buena idea el estar mintiéndole de esta forma a Peter? – quiso saber la fémina adulta, recostándose en el tronco del árbol sin quitarles la visión de encima.

-Apenas nos vio en esta forma, él me defendió del idiota de mi hermano quien creía que todo esto era mi culpa…- la pequeña Jotun murmuró, regresando a su aspecto de gigante de hielo y siendo abrazada rápidamente por Carol y Julia, quienes tenían calor.

-O sea, les gustó que fue prácticamente un caballero de brillante armadura. Cierto? – alzando una ceja ante la respuesta tan cutre, replicó Teresa.

-No! No es así…él ya me gustaba de antes…- exclamó Felicia, sintiéndose cada vez más apenada con cada recuerdo que tenía tras el rechazo que le dio a su amado en el pasado.

-Siempre ayuda a la gente y no pide nada a cambio…- Janet comentó, acordándose de lo Emma le había mostrado de sus recuerdos en la primera noche que pasaron todos juntos.

-E incluso si lo hacemos enojar o decepcionamos, él nos termina perdonando…- abrazando sus rodillas, balbuceó por lo bajo la romaní.

-Lo hicieron enojar? Y también osaron en hacerlo sentir triste? – con un dejo de furia en su tono, interrogó la agente del servicio secreto.

-No fue nuestra intención! Estamos enojadas porque creíamos que nos quitarían a Peter! – Invisible Woman se paró de repente, frunciendo el ceño mientras que por dentro solo quería correr hasta donde su araña estaba y dormir en su pecho.

-Cuántas veces le hicieron sentirse así? – sin darles tiempo a respirar, volvió a indagar la castaña.

-…- nadie se atrevía a responder por vergüenza, ya que recordaban a la perfección la advertencia que May Parker les había dado y la mujer que tenían delante era muy similar cuando se trataba de cuidar al tótem.

-Les acabo de preguntar algo. Cuál es la respuesta que me van a dar? Una vez? Dos? Cinco? Casi todos los días? – cada vez más irritada por imaginarse a su preciado hermano sufrir por culpa de las fingidoras que tenía delante, habló mordazmente la ojiazul.

-No…nos peleamos tres veces nada más…- confesó dolidamente la reina de los Inhumanos, agachando su mirada como el resto de sus colegas.

-Mírame a la cara cuando me vayas a responder. Mírame y dime que hicieron en verdad para que mi hermano esté triste- les pidió imperativamente la hija de Richard y Mary Parker.

Pausadamente, la extensa cabellera roja de la Amaquelin se movió de un lado al otro con nerviosismo, hasta que finalmente dicha niña alzó su mirada cristalina por las lágrimas y respondió.

-Tres veces nos peleamos. Tres veces hicimos que se enoje. Tres veces lo decepcionamos- la voz de Medusalith salió de sus labios, llegando a los oídos de la castaña.

-La primera vez me peleé con Emma por culpa de Summers- Phoenix resumió el motivo de la primera discusión que hubo en la mansión.

-La segunda fue porque estamos bailando y terminamos peleándonos con Hope, Kamala y Anya. Julia casi se lastima cuando un mueble cayó, pero Peter la cubrió con su cuerpo- la respuesta fue brindada por Scarlet Witch.

-La última vez fue ayer. Nos enteramos que Psylocke intentó besar a Peter y nos volvimos locas. Queríamos matarlas y nos peleamos en el patio trasero con nuestros poderes hasta que él nos descubrió…- recordando lo sucedido, Captain Marvel contestó.

Teresa solo las vio con un semblante tácito, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras sus ojos denotaban furia que incrementaba a medida que escuchaba los motivos. No quería ni imaginarse por lo que su hermano mayor pudo haber pasado en momentos como ese, más si se tenía en cuenta que él era alguien realmente empático.

-Lo quieren, no es así? – formuló su duda, la adulta que vino de visita.

-Lo amamos…- confesó con total honestidad la hija de Logan.

-Están dispuestas a cuidarlo? – sintiendo que la respuesta que recibió era verídica, pregunto nuevamente la castaña.

-Soy capaz de ser Dark Phoenix a voluntad, de ser necesario- sin apartar su mirada de los orbes cian, refutó la telépata de cabellos rojizos.

-No volverán a lastimarlo? – casi como si se los suplicase, averiguó Teresa para su querido hermano.

-Nunca más- la actual Madame Web contestó, sintiendo todavía en su mente las imágenes del primer Ultimate Spiderman falleciendo.

Una sonrisa fue armándose en el rostro de la mujer, una que demostró a las afectadas por Kang que estaba relacionada indefectiblemente con el hombre que amaban y declararon su esposo, aunque este piense que solo es un juego.

-Entonces voy a arriesgarme a confiar en ustedes…pero si me entero que le hicieron algo para que se ponga triste de nuevo, las mataré de un modo u otro- casi enviándoles escalofríos de la misma forma que May lo hizo antes, advirtió peligrosamente Teresa Elizabeth Parker.

* * *

-Damas y caballeros! Y usted también, ser en silla voladora de género indefinido! – Deadpool saludó a todos en un nuevo día.

-Oye! Soy un hombre también! – se quejó M.O.D.O.K ante la referencia del mercenario bocazas.

-Si usted dice eso…- por lo bajo murmuró Wade.

La gente comenzaba a acomodarse en sus sillas alrededor de la jaula, la cual estaba nuevamente limpia tras una orden de Logan a Jamie Madrox. Los comenzaban a impacientarse ya que no sabían cómo gastar el dinero en sus manos, mientras que las mujeres compartían una sensación similar junto al deseo de ver a los pequeños nuevamente.

-Dónde están!? – Bullseye exclamó.

-Queremos ver más peleas! – Magik dio a conocer su opinión al respecto.

-Doom exige ver cómo pierden los miembros de los Fantastic Four- con solemnidad se explayó el mandatario latveriano.

-De seguro que Logan ya no tiene nada más que ofrecer! Yo digo que nos pongamos de pie y recuper…GULP! – un recuperado Quicksilver, gracias a su metabolismo acelerado brindado por su gen X, comenzó a incitar para ser detenido inmediatamente por unas garras en su cuello.

-Cállate, bub. Pronto comenzará la fiesta. Wade, termina lo que estabas diciendo- comandó Wolverine entre gruñidos, regresando junto a su pareja que lo esperaba pacientemente en su trono.

-Qué? Oh, sí! Bien, ahora daremos inicio a las peleas de los gloriosos gladiadores! Denle un fuerte aplauso a Daredevil y Black Bolt! – con actitud digna de un presentador de peleas oficiales, el mutante canadiense que nunca se calla exhibió los nuevos looks de sus generadores de dinero fácil.

En un rincón, Matt Murdock aparecía envuelto de pies a cabeza con un traje rojo que se asimilaba a la vestimenta que los ninjas de The Hand poseían, en conjunto con una máscara de demonio oriental que tenía dos largos cuernos y un par de pronunciados colmillos.

-Uuuhhh! Ese es mi Matt! Gana mi amor! – se escucharon los gritos de Elektra, quien era restringida a un rincón mediante las amenazas electrizantes de Storm.

En el otro rincón del escenario, Blackagar Boltagon apareció con una reminiscencia de su antiguo traje característico, excepto que este parecía más a una armadura de caballero medieval. Donde su yelmo era de vidrio oscuro que no le permitía ver sus ojos y una mordaza metálica que recubría su boca. Un par de extensiones metálicas estaban conectabas desde sus brazos al costado de su torso, siendo un símil de alas.

-Sí! Ese es mi rey! Así se debería de ver en verdad! No con ese traje de tela barato! – el propio Maximus gritó impresionado por el aspecto de su pequeño hermano, buscando rápidamente dinero en sus bolsillos.

Logan esbozó una mueca de orgullo propio por la rentabilidad de su negocio, procediendo a estirar sus piernas y relajarse en su asiento, disfrutando de la barbarie que generaban los demás a la hora de alentar a sus elegidos mientras él se llenaba de dinero los bolsillos.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Las niñas se habrán asustado al creer ver una versión joven de May?**

 **Habrían soportado ver el rostro de dolor si Teresa le hubiese revelado la verdad a Peter?**

 **Tía y sobrina se aliarán para hacer pasar vergüenza a Spidey y sus pretendientes?**

 **Volverá a descubrir otra pelea nuestro héroe arácnido?**

 **Por lo que dijeron las pequeñas, serán capaces de meterse en una pelea durante el evento de Spiderverse?**

 **MODOK apostará su silla voladora?**

 **Aprenderán los invitados a La Balsa que no deben decir ciertas cosas?**

 **Doom aprenderá a no hablar en tercera persona?**

 **Acaso Pietro quiere morir antes de que su padre se entere de todo lo que perdió?**

 **Se esperaban que algo por estilo les hubiese pasado a los mocosos?**

 **Cuánto dinero quiere ganar Logan?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD 1: La ropa de Daredevil pertenece a un What if? y la de Black Bolt a su versión de Earth X.**

 **PD 2: Si alguien quiere realizar un leyendo, reaccionando o viendo a esta historia, son bienvenidos a hacerlo. Solo les pido que me avisen por un mensaje para quedar de acuerdo y enviarles los archivos word en donde puedan trabajar.**


	66. Chapter 66

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Hyakki Yako: Las mujeres Parker son fuerzas naturales a temer...La tienen cuesta arriba la promesa que hicieron las niñas, más si sabemos que pronto vendrán Silk y Spider-Gwen. Es como si hubiesen terminado un modo de pelea solo para desbloquear nuevos trajes! Agradezco el gesto de pensar en escribir al menos.**

 **Guest: De a poco se aprende a superar los errores, para estamos todos a la hora de darte comentarios y consejos. Te tengo fe de que aceptarás escribir una reacción a este fanfic.**

 **Mandy305: Es una mujer preocupada por el bienestar de su hermano (el cual siempre sufre)...imagínate si hubiese sido May en el lugar de Teresa. No todos se percatan de las niñas, hasta ahora solo las Parker saben la verdad, Hill y Kaine solo conocen el lado sádico de ellas. Las rejuvenecidas descubrieron finalmente otro Boss a quien superar. Es un alivio haber declarado sus emociones, me evita más problemas en el futuro. Logan fácilmente podría regalarle la fiesta de bodas a Spidey. En el final del capítulo 25 dejé una lista de villanas de Marvel, creo poder elegir varias de ese grupo para un futuro proyecto. Kaine desea haber muerto frente a Kraven en este momento.**

 **viruz pirata: Hay que tener en cuenta que Teresa trabajó para varios servicios secretos, por lo tanto es bastante experimentada en temas de buscar información. Kaine tendrá más participación pronto, no te preocupes. T'challa vive para atormentar lentamente a los lectores con su pereza. Puede que Peter se entere de la mentira que las niñas le hacen...o simplemente no. Me alegra saber que los aspectos alternativos de los mocosos son bien recibidos. M.O.D.O.K es capaz de apostar su silla si ve una pelea interesante. A Quicksilver no le alcanzarán las piernas para lograr escapar de su padre. Y sí, Logan y Ororo son los mandamás del lugar.**

 **Thomas 2033: Maybe the story ends like this ... or I just do a great plot twist for all of you!**

 **Uzu: Se podría decir que Teresa es la primera versión del Final Boss y May la última versión del mismo (como cuando juegas y te partes la vida tratando de ganarle, pero al final descubres que solo fue el comienzo). Peter es denso, nadie lo discute...pero Kaine es simplemente hombre muerto. Es un proyecto para futuro (en el capítulo 25 hay una lista de villanas que podría usar, eres libre de darme tus favoritas).**

 **Veku 786: The girls promised her they would not hurt Peter anymore ... so I guess she will not talk.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Se puede decir que tía y sobrina son muy convincentes cuando quieren proteger a nuestro arácnido héroe. Será un cambio de look, pero es un grandioso cambio de visión, no crees?**

 **Guest 2099: Puede que haga eso, pero hay que recordar que los Herederos, una vez que vieron a una araña, las van a cazar sin importar la defensa que pongan de por medio (razón por la cual consigue Morlun perseguir a Peter la primera vez que se conocen, ya que el castaño rechazó la oferta de protección que Zeke le dio). Nah...esa es tarea de Kang, además es divertido ver que lo harán cuando descubran a varias versiones de las arañas.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 66_**

-Entonces si tomamos en cuenta los valores negativos por debajo de la curva y cambiamos este otro signo, la ecuación y demostración estarían completas! – escribiendo una última cifra con sus lápices, Valeria alzó sus brazos en señal de victoria mientras saltaba hacia donde el castaño estaba sonriendo de puro orgullo que sentía.

La niña rubia brincó con alegría a los brazos abiertos de Peter, hundiendo su cara en el pecho de este mientras sentía como una mano grande le hacía caricias en la espalda. Nunca antes se había sentido tan querida y amada que cuando estaba junto al héroe de Queens y su madre, pudiendo notar más de una vez que ambos tenían una dinámica envidiable cuando entablaban charlas de incluso temas banales. Por cosas como esas es que ella y su hermano adoraban ser tratados con cariño por el castaño cada vez que visitaba el Edificio Baxter, ya que recibían algo que su propio padre les negaba al recluirse en su laboratorio.

-Lo hiciste, mi pequeña y hermosa genio! Sabía que lo lograrías, estoy tan orgulloso de ti! – abrazándola con ímpetu, el ex fotógrafo expresó sus genuinos pensamientos a la niña que ya había empezad a ver como su hija, sacándole un gritito de jolgorio cuando se puso de pie y comenzó a girar.

Tanta felicidad llamó la atención de las mutantes adultas, quienes solo pudieron ver tal espectáculo desde el umbral de la puerta con una mueca de ensoñación. Deleitadas con el amor que profesaba Peter, se acercaron una vez que el dúo de padre e hija se detuvo, procediendo a que Rogue abrazase a la araña mientras Psylocke sacudía el cabello de la niña con entusiasmo.

-Parece que todo salió bien, no? – la británica con cuerpo asiático comentó.

-Sí! Ahora podemos crear nuestros propios portales si queremos! – contenta con el trabajo que llevó a cabo, Valeria confirmó la interrogante de Betsy.

-Val, recuerda que ahora debemos hallar si Mysterio tiene una máquina como la que usaron con Miles y Jessica…Una vez hecho eso, podemos construir tu logro- le rememoró los hechos el arácnido a la hija de Sue Storm.

-Peter tiene razón, sabes? Deberías aprovechar ahora que terminaron para ir a jugar un rato con las demás pequeñas- la hija de Mystique comentó, contagiada también por la felicidad que emanaba la genio.

-Puedo? – mirando inmediatamente a su figura paterna, cuestionó la Richards.

-No tienes que preguntarme por algo como eso, Val. Eres una niña y estás en todo tu derecho de ir a divertirte- agachándose a la altura de la blonda, el castaño tocó su nariz respingada para después empujarla en dirección al jardín.

La vieron correr hasta donde Teresa y el resto de las niñas estaban bajo un árbol mientras platicaban y sonreían, Peter por su parte estaba tentado a unírseles, pero las manos de Rogue y Betsy lo detuvieron. Cerrando la puerta para evitar que la ola de calor afectase la frescura del establecimiento, caminaron lentamente hasta donde el resto de la gente estaba.

Tomando asiento bajo un alero, Spidey observó a su hermano tratando de dominar su arte marcial junto a Anya, Miles y Jessica, mientras que Hope, Maria y Kamala pretendían entornar la mirada en un vano intento de comprender el estilo de lucha.

-Parece fácil, pero es más difícil de lo que parece- comentó el Avenger al trío de espectadoras.

-Es como si algo faltase para poder entenderlo…- la directora de SHIELD confesó.

-Práctica? – la joven heroína de origen pakistaní, murmuró sin comprender muy bien.

-Si, bueno…pero también es la falta de un factor importante. Como un arma o…- la ninja púrpura comenzó a decir, pero callándose cuando comprendió al fin y miro directamente a los ojos chocolates de su amado.

-Un sentido arácnido- finalizó Anna Marie, intuyendo el análisis que realizó su colega de los X-men.

-Pero si me dijiste que lo aprendiste cuando lo habías perdido? – la mesías mutante indagó confundida, acercándose a donde la araña estaba para sentarse entre sus piernas y aprovechando la sombra que había allí.

-Y es cierto. Shang-Chi fue quien me ayudó a crearlo cuando había perdido mi sentido arácnido a raíz de una fuerte descarga eléctrica, lo que me ocasionó muchos problemas a la hora de pelear en las calles. Nunca te has preguntado cómo soy capaz de arrojar mis redes a los edificios sin siquiera verlos? – aprovechando que Hope estaba delante suyo, se dedicó a recorrer el cabello rojo con sus dedos al mismo tiempo que respondía.

-…Ahora que me doy cuenta, es cierto! – tuvo que admitir la realidad una atónita Maria Hill.

-Ese accidente casi me costó la vida muchas veces, ya sea cuando me enfrentaba a villanos o la misma policía me disparaba. Solo los reflejos innatos me salvaron la mayoría de las veces de ser herido- relató el arácnido, con una mirada lejana, enfocándose primordialmente en los masajes que le daba a su pupila.

-Alguien tenía conocimiento de tu problema? Podrías haber pedido ayuda, lo sabes? – preocupada por lo que pudo haber sufrido a causa de su falencia, averiguó la fémina de cabello bicolor.

La pelinegra a cargo del servicio secreto supo inmediatamente que aquella pregunta era estúpida, ya que más de una vez la gente subestimaba al arácnido o simplemente lo ignoraba. Ella misma había sido partícipe de ese grupo de personas hasta hace unos días, donde pudo conocer mejor al tótem.

-Y lo hice. Aunque me costó mucho, logré hacerme de una forma de pelear que fuese invaluable para mí incluso después de recuperar mi sentido arácnido- tranquilizando a la mutante con un dispositivo inhibidor en su brazo, habló Peter para luego sorprenderla al besarla castamente en su mejilla.

-Puedes mostrarnos como es en realidad para notar las diferencias? – intercalando miradas entre el grupo de arañas novatas y al experto en el Camino de la Araña, pidió Ms. Marvel.

Aquello pareció entusiasmar al resto de mujeres, siendo principalmente Hope quien tomó sus muñecas para así poder hacer su cabeza hacia atrás y mirarlo a él con sus ojos verdes de forma implorante. Psylocke no era distinta, ya que estaba sumamente intrigada en ver con detalle la forma de moverse que el centro de la red poseía.

Suspirando derrotado, el hombre se inclinó para apoyar sus labios en el entrecejo de la joven que últimamente provocaba reacciones varias en su ser. Levantándose y quitándose los zapatos, el Parker se acercó a donde su hermano estaba, tomando sus manos y piernas hasta finalmente lograr que adoptase la posición correcta, repitiendo el mismo proceso con los tres alumnos restantes.

Una simple mirada les dio a entender de la orden tácita que Peter comandó, parándose frente a ellos de la misma forma que Shang-Chi lo hizo con él, dando así inicio al verdadero entrenamiento.

* * *

-Muévete, Barton! Muévete y gana de una maldita vez! Hazlo y olvidaré las ganas de matarte que te tengo por haberme hecho perder antes! – la némesis personal de Carol Danvers, Moonstone, exclamó mientras zamarreaba la reja de la jaula.

Dicho mini arquero con una olla en su cabeza, presentaba un nuevo vestuario. Compuesto de lo que era un traje samurái negro con ribetes dorados y una máscara que ocultaba su cara, Clint Barton hacía más que feliz a quienes apostaron por él y a cierta mujer que no poseía una afiliación definida, siendo que más de una vez participó como villana y heroína.

-No le hagas caso a esa bruja, querido! Sé que puedes! Enséñales a todos! – Songbird gritó emocionadísima por su antiguo amante.

-Muévase maestro! Demuestre que es un Hechicero Supremo…incluso si es una versión infantil! Hágalo o traigo a Dormammu para que le enseñe a pelear como se debe! – esta vez era un eufórico Wong quien clamaba, viendo a su compañero de los Sanctum Sanctorum ponerse de pie y retomar su ataque.

El diminuto Stephen Strange vestía túnicas negras con líneas rojas, en conjunto de una capa y una cinta atada a su cintura del mismo color. Al parecer, si uno podía fijarse bien, manchones negros alrededor de la boca podían verse un tanto difusos, como si el niño hubiese intentando borrarse algo que le habían dibujado con esmero.

-No escuches a ese pelado chillón, mi amado! Yo tengo fe de que lograrás ganar! Incluso mi tío apostaría por ti desde la Dimensión Oscura! – Clea dejó en claro su opinión desde el rincón electrificado que Ororo hizo para el séquito de secuestradoras.

-Demuestra que los portadores de magia somos mejores que esos simples mortales! – apoyó la moción la antigua bruja Morgan Le Fay, provocando reacciones dispares en las demás personas a su alrededor, que terminaron ofendiéndose.

El dueño de La Balsa vigilaba de reojo al hijo de Magneto, que limpiaba diligentemente las copas y platos de comida en la barra del bar debido a que perdió otra su apuesta a favor del rey Inhumano sin siquiera tener dinero en su poder. Podría haber elegido escapar de la cárcel, pero la mera idea de ser perseguido por el resto de su vida por dos maniáticos homicidas canadienses con factor curativo, y también una diosa africana del clima, hicieron que desistiese de cualquier fuga planeada.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Será que de una vez por todas Valeria podrá demostrar su verdadero genio sin la presión de Reed o las fallas que comete a veces Doom?**

 **Acaso los niños Richards apoyarán a su madre en la relación que pueda tener con Spidey?**

 **Rogue y Psylocke querrán tener sus niños propios para que Peter pueda hacer lo mismo que con Val?**

 **Irán pronto a descubrir el galpón de Mysterio o le pedirán ayuda a Hill para que averigüe con sus contactos de SHIELD?**

 **Quieren que el baile de Hope y Peter sea antes o despues de finalizar el evento de Spider-Men?**

 **Lograrán aprender las arañas el arte marcial del castaño?**

 **Moonstone se unirá al grupo de roba niños? (teniendo en cuenta que tuvo un romance con Hawkeye)**

 **Aparecerá Dormammu para apostar?**

 **Obligarán a Morgan Le Fay a pelear en el lodo por sus palabras?**

 **Pietro habrá aceptado su destino como esclavo de Logan y Ororo?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD 1: Clint usa su vestimenta de Ronin, mientras que Dr. Strange el de su periodo en The Defenders.**

 **PD 2: Si alguien quiere realizar un leyendo, reaccionando o viendo a esta historia, son bienvenidos a hacerlo. Solo les pido que me avisen por un mensaje para quedar de acuerdo y enviarles los archivos word en donde puedan trabajar.**


	67. Chapter 67

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!.**

 **viruz pirata: A lo mejor Kang hizo todo eso por un motivo secreto, después de todo es un supuesto descendiente de Richads. Hoy verás la diferencia que Peter demuestra en el Camino de la Araña contra los demás. Te puedo asegurar que la noche en La Balsa se va a caldear con las peleas en el lodo. Que no te sorprenda cuando más gente aparezca para apostar.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Creo que esa relación padre e hija es una que se podría explotar en los comics, aunque sea en uno de los What if? que publican. Es un camino duro el que tienen las mutantes adultas, pero nada es imposible en esta historia...excepto que Pietro deje de tener mala suerte, nada puede arreglar eso. Yo también estaba pensando en hacerlo después de este mini arco, de esa manera Peter y Hope pueden tener su momento especial. Sería una imagen hilarante la de Quicksilver cuando Wanda quiera presentárselo formalmente a su amado.**

 **Mandy 305: La diferencia entre el maestro y los alumnos se notará ampliamente hoy. Puede que Sue, usando su aspecto infantil a su favor, decida averiguar lo que piensan de su relación con Spidey, algo que Jean y Emma puede que imiten. Bueno...toda mansión necesita un mayordomo, creo que Logan y Ororo ya encontraron uno muy efectivo. Hacer el baile después del Spiderverse es un poco mucho, prefiero usar ese hecho como un descanso entre un evento y otro.**

 **villanuevabrisa3: Tengo muchas esperanzas en que todo te saldrá bien, espero con ansias tu publicación.**

 **El Primordial385: Voy a dejar anotado en un block de notas tus elecciones para el futuro. Con respecto al fanfic "Now you see me", voy a tratar de actualizar pronto ya que está escrito a la mitad. Saludos a tí y tu hermana!**

 **Thomas 2033: That may happen, but not very soon.**

 **Asm 600: It's a relationship that could be exploited in many other stories, also I think it's nice to give Valeria and Franklin someone who plays with them like a father would.**

 **Veku 786: I am more than sure that I will do the prom before the Spiderverse event.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Parece que todos aman los momentos padre/hija entre Peter y Val. Y sí, ninguna de las mujeres quiere quedarse afuera de la fantasía de tener un bebé con Spidey. Creo que a Logan no le hace falta comprarse un país cuando ya es dueño de Genosha y Utopia, así como un poco de Latveria.**

 **Guest 2099: No te preocupes, Peter va a ser condescendiente con su hermano. Spidey intentará enseñarles a todos el Camino de la Araña. Puede que muy pronto tía y sobrina se conozcan por primera vez. Logan, para darte una idea, es dueño de Genosha, Utopía y una parte de Latveria.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 67_**

Las mujeres solo podían admirar atentamente la parsimonia con la que Spiderman se movía en el patio trasero, como si fluyese en el aire entre sus adversarios que se esforzaban en asestarle al menos un golpe.

Atacaban de uno en uno, en parejas, e incluso todos a la vez. Pero ni siquiera así eran capaces de tocar al adulto que protegía a las víctimas de Kang el Conquistador. Peter cerraba sus ojos por momentos, guiándose por su sentido arácnido para brincar por el aire o simplemente dar una voltereta hacia atrás cuando choques venenosos y un aguijón querían dañarle.

-Respiren hondo y déjense guiar por el instinto animal que poseen- aconsejó el ex fotógrafo, moviéndose lateralmente al mismo tiempo que ponía su palma en la espalda de su pupila para corregir su postura.

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo…- se quejó en voz baja Miles, juntando un poco las piernas cuando Peter le pateó el pie derecho.

-Cierto, muy cierto. Pero nada viene a nosotros sin dar un poco de uno- replicó el castaño, reacomodando el puño que Jessica ejercía, ya que un mal golpe haría que se rompa el pulgar.

-Aun así, sigo pensando que es imposible aprender esto sin tener el sentido arácnido- fue la opinión de Kaine, quien imitó la pose de su hermano cuando este se paró a su lado para que lo viese.

-Créeme cuando te digo que tuve que hacerlo luego de tener mi trasero pateado por una Jessica poseída- recordando aquella pelea en medio de New York, contestó el castaño mientras volvía a pararse delante de todos.

Un leve movimiento de la mano del protector de las niñas invitó a sus alumnos para que comiencen a atacar nuevamente. Arqueando su cuerpo hacia atrás, Peter vio el puño de Kaine, para inmediatamente saltar y quedar en paralelo al suelo cuando Anya buscó barrer sus piernas.

Aprovechando el momento en que el clon de Peter estaba quieto sin retraer su extremidad, Spidey lo utilizó como soporte para sujetarse y girar en una clara muestra de agilidad hasta lanzar a su hermano al suelo junto a la latina.

Los Ultimates se detuvieron por un segundo para idear un plan ofensivo, donde presurosamente el sucesor del manto que el difunto Peter Parker legó hizo estallar el aire delante de él en una secuencia de veneno que se transportaba en la telaraña que Jessica Drew lanzó hacia el profesor actual.

-Piensen fuera de lo normal. Dejen de atacar de manera predecible- murmuró el tótem, usando su velocidad para llegar hasta la guardia abierta del moreno y derribarlo al pasto con un mero empujón.

-Quédate quieto si quieres que te golpeemos! – exclamó irritada la clon de cabello castaño, vaciando por poco sus reservas de telaraña orgánica provenientes de sus muñecas.

-Si vas a enojarte, entonces utiliza ese factor a tu favor o solo harás que pierdas más rápido de lo que puedes imaginarte- el Parker que amaban las mini heroínas y villanas comentó, logrando agarrar las manos de la adolescente e inmediatamente apretarle las glándulas de las muñecas para hacer que envuelva sus propias piernas que la terminó por atraparla en un capullo que inmovilizaba la mitad de su cuerpo.

Las demás mujeres que observaban el entrenamiento bajo la sombra del alero solo se quedaron con la boca abierta ante el despliegue que Spiderman ejecutaba con simples movimientos que mostraban su experiencia en batalla. La falta de chistes que solía dar era algo perturbador para Hill, pero tras verle el rostro concienzudo que poseía para sus allegados, comprendió la realidad.

-Creo que es suficiente por ahora. Aunque ustedes no lo crean, han avanzado mucho más rápido que lo que yo lo hice la primera vez gracias al sentido arácnido que poseen- ayudando a cada uno de sus alumnos a ponerse de pie, platicó el Avenger al mismo tiempo que con cuidado rasgaba las redes que constreñían a la Ultimate Spiderwoman.

-Cómo podemos comprobar lo que dices? Tenemos que pelear entre nosotros o buscar a un villano para practicar? – el arácnido de piel morena cuestionó curioso, flexionando sus manos para tratar de sentir algún avance.

-Nada de eso, puede simplemente practicar en tu tiempo libre cuando regreses a casa. Pero estoy seguro de que en el momento de pelear contra algún idiota, te darás cuenta que te mueves distinto- replicó el centro de la red, dejándose abrazar por Spidergirl desde atrás, cubriendo las femeninas manos de la pronto a graduarse adolescente con las suyas propias.

La ninja de poderes psíquicos no pudo soportar más sus ansias de probarse ante su amado, por lo que se puso de pie y encaminó hasta quedar frente a él, adoptando una postura semi sentada con una pierna delante de la otra y la guardia en alto, haciendo que los demás entendiesen rápidamente lo que buscaba hacer.

Anya soltó al castaño, no sin antes apretar su abrazo, dejándolo de pie delante de la mutante británica con una ceja en alto. Aún recordaba cuando se quedó a su lado tras ser herida en una explosión cuando pelearon como aliados contra la mafia, por lo que tuvo que sacudir su cabeza con el fin de eliminar esos pensamientos antes de prepararse.

-Estás segura de esto? – quiso saber Peter.

-Estoy realmente curiosa de tu forma de pelear…o es que tienes miedo de pelear contra una mujer? – con un tono burlón, refutó la fémina de pelo morado.

-He de admitir que tengo mi trasero pateado por más mujeres que hombres, Betsy. Espero que eso indique el nivel de respeto que tengo por ellas- formando una suave sonrisa en su rostro, le hizo saber el héroe.

Aplicando todas sus habilidades mejoradas por The Hand, Elizabeth Braddock no esperó un segundo más para lanzar una patada a su amado, quien la bloqueó con su antebrazo derecho antes de usar la propia fuerza de ella para derribarla. Previendo esa acción, la ninja apoyó sus manos en el suelo y ejerció presión para ponerse pie e intentar lanzarle puñetazo tras puñetazo a la araña, viendo en consecuencia como este eludía cada uno de ellos a medida que ella misma aumentaba la velocidad de sus fintas.

Ninguno de ellos usaban sus habilidades que los caracterizaba principalmente, dejándose llevar solo por el baile de puños y patadas que dejaban con la boca abierta a los cuatro adolescentes que admiraban con cada momento que transcurría la resistencia de ambos luchadores.

Un movimiento de más que ejecutó Psylocke le hizo darse cuenta que había regalado la victoria a su amado, quien logró atrapar la pierna derecha de ella antes de girar ciento ochenta grados, llevándosela en un frenético derrape hasta el suelo, donde la soltó para rápidamente tomarla de los antebrazos y frenarla cuando llevó a estos por encima de su cabeza.

-Creo que esto es un fin- declaró el hombre con ojos chocolate, teniendo su cara a milímetros de la mutante mientras controlaba su sonrojo al sentir el pecho de ella moverse agitadamente contra el suyo.

-Fue solo suerte, Peter- quiso forcejar la mujer con un tono lúdico, queriendo usar sus piernas para liberarse pero optando finalmente por aprisionar la cintura de él con sus muslos.

Ninguno de los dos sabía si era por el roce de sus cuerpos o el intercambio de cálidos alientos, pero poco a poco fueron acortando aquella mera separación que tenían. Tan ensimismados estaban en el privado momento, que solo fueron traídos a la realidad cuando se oyó el chillido de Kamala al ser pisada con fuerza por Hope y Anya en un desesperado intento de lograr algo para sacarlos del íntimo beso que estaban a punto de tener.

-Por qué hicieron eso!? – se quejó la pupila de Captain Marvel, amamantando el dolor de sus pies.

-Acabamos de recordar que las niñas nos llamaron! Ven Betsy, parece que Teresa quiere saber todo sobre Peter! – parándose bruscamente, la mesías mutante llamó a la ninja con un semblante que no dejaba margen de discusión.

-Pero…- quiso protestar la británica con cuerpo de asiática, quien estuvo a punto de lograr su objetivo.

-AHORA- oscuramente dejaron en claro las dos adolescentes que amaban al tótem, arrastrando a las demás féminas del grupo con ellas.

-Geez…vaya manera de romper el momento especial que tenía- murmuró para ella misma la telépata, siendo ayudada a pararse gracias a Peter.

-Vamos, no te pongas así. Estoy seguro de que mi hermana quiere escucharte hablar…por cierto, creo que esto es algo que buscas hace tiempo- sonriente, comentó de forma tranquila el arácnido antes de sorprenderla al inclinarse a su altura y apoyar castamente sus labios en los de ella.

-Tú…yo…sí! Ahora mismo voy! – sin poder formar oración alguna, Elizabeth estaba anonadada de que él hubiese dado el primer paso, para inmediatamente correr a donde las demás estaban, dejando a la araña con Kaine y Miles solamente.

-Qué acaba de pasar? – le preguntó Ultimate Spiderman a Scarlet Spider, quien se encogió de hombros en igual estado de confusión.

* * *

Nunca hubo un momento de más incertidumbre en la historia de la humanidad que cuando héroes y villanos en La Balsa vieron entrar a los dos nuevos luchadores tras la agónica victoria del pequeño Dr. Strange frente a Hawkeye.

La imponencia que presentaban los niños dentro de la jaula los calló a todos e hizo que se replanteasen sus apuestas, así como también para quien alentar con ímpetu. Incluso Logan tenía sus dudas, desde su trono, con respecto a quien ganaría la siguiente pelea.

El cabello rubio del joven Asgardiano se mecía levemente mientras vestía lo que se asimilaba a una completa armadura medieval de color plateado, la cual combinaba con el dorado que recubría piernas y brazos, y la larga capa rojiza. Cada centímetro del metal que cubría su piel estaba inscripto con runas que parecía brillar de la misma forma que su Sartenbreaker 2.0 y sus ojos.

-Sí! Ese es nuestro rey! Enséñales, Thor! – completamente enamorada por lo que veía, Amora exclamó.

-Defiende nuestro honor como Asgardianos, mi amado! Hazle probar a ese niño el poder del trueno! – Valkyrie, sin querer quedarse atrás, dejó en claro sus pensamientos.

En el otro lado de la jaula, estaba de pie cierto diminuto científico que fue bañado por rayos gamma, demostrándose como una imparable fuerza de tez verde. Su aspecto era una clara remembranza a los gladiadores romanos, llevando botas con cordones de cuero que llegaban hasta sus rodillas, y un revestimiento metálico que cubría su brazo izquierdo, Hulk se puso de pie con una mirada temeraria.

-Bruce! Demuestra tu fuerza! Haz que mi padre vea lo que realmente eres capaz de dar! – una eufórica Red She-Hulk gritó desde su lugar alejado de los demás.

-Más te vale que ganes, Banner! O juro que traeré de nuevo a Blonsky para que se encargue de ti! – Ross, en su aspecto civil y humano, comentó con un ceño fruncido mientras se decidía por completo a quien apostar.

 ** _'SNIKT!'_**

-Disculpa? – con un gruñido, cuestionó el mutante longevo ante la amenaza que Ross le hizo a su fuente de dinero.

-Me refería a que tendría una agradable charla con mi yerno cuando regrese a la normalidad- sudando un poco, el general replicó rápidamente luego de recordad lo que le había pasado a Abomination previamente.

-Grrr…ya me parecía. Y ustedes qué esperan?! Comiencen las apuestas! – refunfuñando nuevamente, exclamó Wolverine mientras resoplaba una bocanada de humo en dirección contraria a donde su pareja estaba, siendo recompensado con una caricia que solo le hizo gruñir placenteramente.

-Quinientos al rubio con cara de malo! – Sentry alzó un puñado de billetes.

-Doscientos a que el mini Hulk le patea el trasero a Thor! – Hela, quien había aparecido minutos atrás desde su reino para enojo de cierta guerrera y bruja, desafió.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?.**

 **Les gustó ver como Peter pateaba traseros con facilidad?**

 **Lograrán aprender los demás el arte marcial?**

 **Será que Psylocke buscaba solamente pelear para medir sus habilidades?**

 **O era para terminar los dos en el suelo?**

 **Se esperaban el beso?**

 **Las niñas se enterarán de ello?**

 **Peter tendrá que sentarse a explicarles ciertas cosas a su hermano y a Miles?**

 **Será una batalla dura la que están por dar los pequeños Thor y Hulk?**

 **Podrán liberarse de sus restricciones las secuestradoras?**

 **Red Hulk sufrirá el mismo destino que Abomination?**

 **Quién creen que ganará la pelea?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD 1: Thor está en su forma de Rune Thor (supuestamente una de las más potentes) mientras que Hulk está vistiendo como en World War (o parecido a como sale en Thor Ragnarok)**

 **PD 2: Si alguien quiere realizar un leyendo, reaccionando o viendo a esta historia, son bienvenidos a hacerlo. Solo les pido que me avisen por un mensaje para quedar de acuerdo y enviarles los archivos word en donde puedan trabajar.**


	68. Chapter 68

**Hola a todos a una nueva actualización de esta historia!  
**

 **Uzu: Siempre vi a Miles como alguien despistado en sus primeras apariciones, en cuando a Peter y Kaine...bueno, ambos comparten código genético de lo densos que pueden ser. Como dije antes, Wade contactó a todos los que tenía registrado en su celular...y teniendo en cuenta que puede romper fácilmente la cuarta pared, entonces conoce a casi todo el mundo. Creo que Teresa, al igual que May, permitirán que las adultas en cuerpos de niñas intenten algo con Spidey. He anotado en un bloc de notas tus recomendaciones para el futuro proyecto, aunque debo decir que será un tanto difícil para Peter el tener que lidiar con una pequeña Typhoid Mary que puede pasar de niña amorosa a homicida desquiciada en un parpadeo.**

 **Guest: Por favor tratá de subirlo así todos pueden leerlo. En cuando a Titania, ya veré como puedo hacer para que salga de La Balsa y se encuentre con la mini Jennifer.**

 **Mandy305: Siempre va a ser notoria la diferencia de potencial que Peter tiene contra otras personas, ya que incluso puede ganarle con su estilo de pelea a Black Widow, Logan, Captain America, etc. No creo que Kamala sea un saco de boxeo, sino que su gran boca hace que Hope y Anya deban tomar medidas drásticas por momentos. Es lo mínimo que puede hacer el mutante gruñón luego de abandonarlo el primer día con las niñas.**

 **viruz pirata: Me parece que te sorprendió más el hecho de que fuese Spiderman quien diese el primer paso allí. Nadie entiende bien los planes de Kang, ya que al ser del futuro tiene miles de oportunidades para ganar pero siempre termina beneficiando a los héroes. Con nuevos trajes para los niños, significan más espectadores listos para apostar hasta las hipotecas de sus casas. No creo que Pietro se anime a pedirle algo a Spidey, no a menos que quiera revelarle todo a su hermana (lo cual terminará muy mal para él).**

 **Hyakki Yako: Un buen maestro y la capacidad de aún tener el sentido arácnido pueden acortar bastante tiempo el entrenamiento. Si soy honesto, lo que Betsy trataba de hacer era comprobar su propio estilo contra el de su amado, pero al final resulto en algo más que le dejó estupefacta. Un World War Hulk y un Rune Thor puede generar mucha batalla, vas a tener que leer el capítulo de hoy para saber que pasa allí.**

 **Saigo Linnear: Me inclino más a pensar que Peter será violado sistemáticamente por cada una de sus pretendientes. No te preocupes, Miles ya volverá a tener más participación en los próximos números. No es mala idea ese traje para Steve.**

 **Asm 600: I had thought of making a version like this but where Peter had to take care of fifteen mini villains who only seek to get into trouble. Obviously, Spidey's nerves would be at a critical point with each chapter. In chapter 25 I left a list of villains, if you want you can name me some that interest you ...**

 **Guest 2099: Ya habrán más momentos entre los arácnidos, no desesperes. Corrección, Peter dio el primer paso con alguien! Es una pelea equilibrada si nos fijamos bien, ya que solo son sus trajes y no los poderes que le confieren (aunque eso no lo saben los apostadores).**

 **Ronaldc v2: Creo que Peter le movió el cerebro a Betsy con ese beso. Y sí, ese es el traje que el mini Hulk está usando ahora!**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 68_**

Un mini rubio salió del interior de la mansión buscando a su padre, sonriendo cuando este agitó su mano en una clara señal de que se acercase a donde estaba sentado junto a Kaine y Miles. Le confundió las caras rojas que tenían por un segundo, pero inmediatamente se encogió de hombros y tomó lugar a la siniestra del tótem, el cual no perdió el tiempo y lo despeinó juguetonamente.

-Qué ocurre, campeón? Rachel decidió dejarte tomar aire? – burlonamente, cuestionó la araña.

-Papá! No digas eso! – creyendo ahora entender el motivo de las caras rojas de los demás, se quejó el joven blondo.

-Por qué? Después de todo, parece que captaste su atención desde el momento en que le pediste nadar contigo. No es así? – inquiriendo nuevamente, Peter comenzó a picarle las costillas y sacándole risas.

-No!...Basta!...Papá, detente! – el hijo de Sue Storm exclamó mientras trataba de liberarse, sin importarle que ya había adquirido a Peter como su nueva imagen paterna al igual que su hermana menor.

El juego continuó por un minuto más, donde finalmente el Parker se dignó a soltar a su hijo para que recobrase la respiración. Una mirada tentativa por parte del tótem hizo retroceder a su hermano y al Ultimate, no queriendo saber algo con la idea de estar falto de aire gracias a una chiquilinada.

-Bueno, ahora que Franklin está con nosotros, creo que puedo continuar la plática que estamos teniendo…- comentó el castaño, haciendo ruborizar a Kaine y Miles mientras que el blondo no entendía nada.

-NO! – intentó ponerse de pie el clon, pero fue detenido por la mano de Peter que le tomó el tobillo para que no escapase.

-Puede que tengas mis memorias, pero no la experiencia- con una mueca que prometía dolor si no se sentaba, pronunció el tótem.

-Pero…pero…- murmuró acongojado Scarlet Spider.

-Quieres ir a ver si las niñas están bien? – recordando su forma de actuar la última vez que cuidó a sus protegidas, incitó el ex fotógrafo.

-Eres cruel, pero justo- apurándose para arrodillarse de forma suplicante mientras asió la mano de Spidey, comentó su hermano menor.

-De qué están hablando? – totalmente perdido, quiso saber el mutante hijo de Invisible Woman.

-De las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres…- derrotado por tener que estar sentado allí obligadamente, comentó Miles Morales.

-Eh?...Recuerdo que mamá golpeó a tío Johnny cuando quiso hablarme de algo como eso- adoptando una pose de pensador, Franklin rememoró aquel día en el Edificio Baxter.

-Ese Johnny no es el mismo héroe que se llama Human Torch? – el moreno interrogó.

-Dime que en tu mundo no es igual de insoportable…- Peter murmuró abatido ante la idea de que existiesen dos versiones semejantes de su molesto amigo.

-Bueno…según lo que me dijo Jessica, él intentó coquetear con ella en un principio- rascándose la nuca, reveló el Ultimate.

-Recuérdame golpearlo cuando regrese a la normalidad- mirando a su hijo, le dijo el castaño mientras el joven asentía.

-Estás seguro que podemos hablar sobre relaciones entre hombres y mujeres? No quiero que mamá se enoje contigo después si se entera- preocupado por el bienestar del tótem araña y la furia que Sue Storm podía emplear por momentos, inquirió el joven Richards.

-Creo que tu madre preferiría que Peter sea quien te lo diga en lugar de tu tío…- resignado a tener que escuchar la plática, el clon araña expresó.

-Yo preferiría escucharlo incluso de Fury en lugar de Storm…- el adolescente de otro universo opinó, viendo en retrospectiva que nada bueno saldría de una charla con el rubio fantástico.

-Bien…viendo que ahora estás en una muy buena relación con Rachel, es mi deber el contarte de varias cosas que comenzarás a sentir debido a tu edad- inició su relato el castaño, provocando en su hermano un gemido lastimero.

-No esta parte de nuevo, por favor! – se quejó Kaine.

-…Como decía, estás a punto de entrar en una edad donde no solo sentirás una sensación de amistad con Rachel, sino que querrás pasar la mayoría del tiempo con ella e intentarás hacer lo que sea para que se ría- continuó su relato, Spidey.

-Básicamente te verás como un idiota que quiere llamar su atención de cualquier forma- Miles complementó la idea con sus propias palabras.

-En serio voy a hacer eso? – un tanto asustado, formuló su duda el rubio.

-Lamentablemente está en la naturaleza de los hombres, Franklin. Pero depende de ti en que proporción vas a demostrarlo- apiadándose de él, Peter palmeó la cabeza.

-Ya podemos dejar este tema? – rogó Scarlet Spider, sintiendo vergüenza de tener que atestiguar esta charla.

-Además, no puedes negarme que te gustó Rachel desde el momento en que la viste. O no, geniecito? – ignorando a su hermano, el hombre araña se dispuso a mofarse de la situación del primogénito de Susan.

La cara del joven solo atinó a ponerse roja antes de comenzar a balbucear incoherencias que hicieron reir al trío arácnido. Intentó darle unos puñetazos al brazo de su padre, pero ni siquiera así logró que deje de burlarse, así que simplemente se cruzó de brazos esperando a que se tranquilicen.

-Al menos yo tengo a alguien…- acusó Franklin mientras miraba al clon y a Miles, lo que les hizo agachar la cabeza en clara señal de haber perdido contra un niño.

-Ya, ya…no les distraeré más e iré al punto importante de esta charla- tranquilizando a sus tres oyentes, el Avenger se reacomodó en su lugar para disponerse a hablar.

Y así fue como la siguiente media hora fue la más vergonzosa para Miles, Kaine y Franklin. Deseaban enterrar sus cabezas en la tierra y aguardar allí hasta la noche, queriendo olvidar todo lo que escucharon por boca de Peter. Tantos detalles y ejemplos traumaron levemente al adolescente moreno, mientras que el rubio apenas comprendía algunos detalles, y el clon simplemente trataba de pensar en cómo odiaba a Miles Warren por haberlo creado y cuanto envidiaba a Ben por estar muerto.

-Cállate de una maldita vez! Cierra la boca! – exasperado de tener que seguir oyendo tantos consejos, el hombre con medio rostro marcado de cicatrices se abalanzó sobre su hermano.

-Es mi deber como tu hermano mayor el tener que confiarte esto! – se defendió como pudo el tótem, agarrando las muñecas un Kaine que trataba de asfixiarlo.

-No me interesa! Suficiente era que tenía tus memorias, no quería también tus consejos! – con un tono lastimero, Scarlet Spider prosiguió con sus intentos homicidas.

Tan abstraído estaba el clon en su tarea de matar al ex fotógrafo, que no se dio cuenta de la aparición de las mujeres que estaban previamente en el jardín. Más específicamente quince niñas que fulminaron con la mirada al sujeto que aún quería asesinar a su pretendiente.

-Hey! Qué crees que le hacer a Peter!? – Janet exclamó furiosa, ignorando el hecho de que Teresa se reía con el accionar de sus hermanos.

-Suéltalo ahora mismo! – reclamó imperativamente una diminuta Emma Frost.

Incluso con todos los gritos que continuaron dando las pequeñas, Kaine hizo oídos sordos en su vana tentativa de fratricidio. Algo que era todo lo contrario para Miles y Franklin, quienes rápidamente se alejaron de allí para reunirse con Jessica y Rachel respectivamente, para ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-Laura, las garras…- una fastidiada Natasha, le pidió a su colega, la cual le entregó su brazo diestro para que la pelirroja apretase el dorso de la mano con el fin de que un par de extensiones de Adamantium salgan a relucir.

-Niñas, qué le prometieron a Peter? – con un tono de reproche, la sobrina de May Parker les recordó.

-Laura, puedes guardarlas…- triste por no poder torturar como quería al clon, volvió a apretarle el dorso de la mano a la hija de Logan, como si fuese una navaja.

-Nosotras no queríamos hacer esto, pero…AVENGERS, ATAQUEN! – una mini Carol Danvers murmuró por lo bajo, para luego alzar la vista y dar con voz de comando el inicio a la ofensiva contra Kaine.

Lamentablemente, este se arrepentirá de por vida el intentar matar a su hermano de nuevo, tal como lo había hecho años atrás.

* * *

-Ponte de pie! Ponte de pie, maldición! – mordiéndose las uñas, Hela exclamaba tras ver como el pequeño de tez verde había caído luego de diez largos minutos de lucha.

-No! Ni te atrevas a ponerte de pie, Banner! Juro que si lo haces, te patearé el trasero incluso si me echan de aquí! – The Leader gritó mientras se ponía de pie y casi golpeaba en el trayecto a M.O.D.O.K con su gran cabeza.

-Muéstrales por qué usas esa ropa, padre! Gánale a ese diosecillo! – un recién llegado exclamó desde arriba de unas cajas para ver mejor, revelándose como Skaar en su aspecto humano.

-Oye, tú no fuiste quien nos golpeó cuando estábamos en los Dark Avengers? – Bullseye le preguntó al joven, tras analizar las facciones que poseía, a lo que este se hizo el distraído solamente.

Al otro lado de la jaula, se podía ver y oír a un desesperado Bob Reynolds para que la pelea termine allí mismo.

-Por favor! Si se para de nuevo, tú solo noquéalo mini Thor! – el poseedor de un potencial equivalente a la explosión de un millón de soles, exclamó.

-Tú cállate, Sentry! Deja que Banner se ponga de pie para darle una lección al Asgardiano! – le refutó en voz alta, Absorbing Man.

-Eso, cierra la boca! Mira que le he apostado mil dólares de mis ahorros a Bruce en esta pelea! – Samson clamó, quitando su vista por un momento del instante que la pequeña bestia verde se ponía de pie nuevamente.

Apenas Hulk hizo eso, un alarido de felicidad producto de dos dioses olímpicos se oyeron al unísono en La Balsa, los cuales estaban lo suficientemente borrachos como para olvidarse que tendían a pelearse constantemente y terminasen abrazados como buenos amigos.

-Sí! Esa si es una pelea de verdad! – Hércules, jocosamente, declaró al mismo tiempo que le reclamaba a Deadpool otra cerveza.

-Nada como dos niños peleando para demostrar superioridad! – el dios de la guerra habló orgulloso, recordando épocas de antaño.

* * *

 **Fin por el día de hoy!  
**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Les agrada la relación padre/hijo entre Peter y Franklin?**

 **Será que Rachel ya tiene atado al rubio?**

 **O es al revés en verdad?**

 **Qué habrá escuchado Kaine para que exclame de tal forma?**

 **Tanto es el miedo que tiene el clon para las niñas?**

 **Peter golpeará a Johnny 1610 si lo llega a ver?**

 **Habrán más momentos en donde Spidey se burle de su hijo?**

 **Qué clases de historias les habrá contado Peter como para traumarlos?**

 **Kaine deseará no haber intentado matar a su hermano ahora que sufrirá a manos de las niñas?**

 **Les causó gracia la escena de Nat y Laura?**

 **Cuánta gente conoce Wade?**

 **Acaso hay alguien que no esté en La Balsa apostando?**

 **Quién ganará la pelea de los mini gladiadores? (Logan no cuenta, ese tipo hace rato está llenándose los bolsillos de dinero)**

 **Wolverine logró la paz incluso entre los dioses con sus apuestas ilegales?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD: Si alguien quiere realizar un leyendo, reaccionando o viendo a esta historia, son bienvenidos a hacerlo. Solo les pido que me avisen por un mensaje para quedar de acuerdo y enviarles los archivos word en donde puedan trabajar.**


	69. Chapter 69

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **darthwolf: Es por eso mismo que Scarlet Spider odia a su creador y envidia a su hermano muerto. Tenía pensado en eso hace tiempo pero lentamente me fui olvidando...muchas gracias por recordármelo! Quien dice que los compañeros mercenarios de Deadpool no están ya en La Balsa?**

 **Veku 786: It will be a difficult task for him, but I don't think girls dare to hurt him very much given that they promised to Peter.**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2 0: Hay mucha, pero mucha gente en esa cárcel que posee Logan, mi querido lector...**

 **Mandy305: Es parte de la "Suerte Parker" que heredó de su hermano. No es realmente mala la filosofía de tu hermano, pero si lo pensamos bien, ese hubiese sido el método que habría empleado Johnny Storm. Hela y Moonstone parece que son las más pedidas por todos, también anotaré a la Goblin Queen.**

 **Saigo Linnear: Es parte de la dinámica que dos asesinas tienen como amigas, y siendo que Nat es la más experimentada, es obvio que Laura le permitirá ciertas cosas con sus garras. No te preocupes, Kamala se encargará de comprar aquellos pijamas que vio junto a Carol. Creo que Wolverine tiene dinero como para comprarse cien de esos ahora...**

 **viruz pirata: Como dijo Peter, era su deber como el mayor entre todos ellos el tener que contarles el ciclo de la vida. Cuando la situación lo amerita, todas son capaces de activar las garras de X-23. Sentry nunca se dijo que estaba muerto, solo que estaba desaparecido en acción.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Creo que esa clase de charlas es privada entre los varones, además las niñas prometieron no usar sus poderes (al menos mientras Teresa esté en la mansión). La dinámica entre ambas puede resultar muy divertida, ya que las dos son unas super efectivas asesinas con cuerpos infantiles.** **Posiblemente tengas razón a las peleas...**

 **asm 600: I will leave them in a notepad to then compare with the opinions of other readers and choose the fifteen that are most repeated.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Más incómodo sería escuchar esa plática de alguien como Captain America o Logan...Nadie podrá negar nunca que Laura es la máxima exponente de la ternura en este fanfic que inventé! Wolverine es un claro ganador en todas las peleas, aunque para saber el resultado de los mini gladiadores, vas a tener que leer el capítulo de hoy.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

 **POR FAVOR SEPAN PERDONARME EL HORARIO EN QUE PUBLICO ESTE CAPÍTULO. HE ESTADO MUY ENFERMO Y NO TUVE TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIRLO MÁS TEMPRANO.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 69_**

-…Y entonces él alzó el rifle y le disparó a un tornillo! – viéndose notablemente entusiasmada en su relato, la encogida Carol Danvers movía sus manos para hacer la mímica de Peter con el arma de juguete.

-Y…y…y después…BAM! Todo se vino abajo y la cara del hombre fue muy graciosa! – recordando la reacción del dueño del puesto en el parque de diversiones, terminó de narrar Mockingbird.

Teresa escuchaba pacientemente todas las aventuras que las pequeñas habían tenido junto a su hermano desde el día en que él entró por la puerta de la mansión. Sonrisas que formaban en su cara cada vez que oía algo gracioso, así como también cuando era testigo de las exageradas representaciones infantiles que daban.

A medida que continuaba disfrutando de lo que las minis heroínas y villanas tenían para brindarle, la castaña pudo ver cómo del interior de la mansión salían las adolescentes junto a cierta directora de SHIELD y un par de mutantes pertenecientes a los X-men.

-Pasó algo? Por qué traes cara como si algo increíble te hubiese sucedido? – la ex agente de la CIA y SHIELD le preguntó a la ninja púrpura.

-Eh? Ah…sí…algo…- con un tartamudeo y un rubor en sus mejillas, la británica susurró mientras tomaba asiento bajo la sombra del árbol.

Aquello captó inmediatamente la atención de todas las rejuvenecidas y dos adolescentes que estaban enamoradas de Peter, por lo que fruncieron el ceño en clara señal de desconfianza. Las telépatas estaban tentadas a usar sus poderes, pero debido a la promesa y el amor que sentían por la araña, se contuvieron. Algo similar se podía decir de Carol y Jennifer, quienes se abstuvieron de obligar a la psíquica a confesar bajo un leve tratamiento de puñetazos.

-Lo últimos que vimos fue que ella estaba con Peter en el suelo luego de que perdiese en una pelea, después de eso nos vinimos para aquí…- la clon arácnida reveló, creyendo que nada importante había pasado con su contraparte masculina.

-Pelearon? – Valeria indagó, un poco preocupada porque pensaba en que algo malo había pasado.

-Se refiere a que entrenaron, nada más- le aclaró Hill a la joven hija de Sue Storm tras ver la inquietud en sus facciones.

-Peter te ganó? – la diminuta espía rusa interrogó un tanto sorprendida, situación similar que compartía con Spiderwoman y Felicia.

-Básicamente, Betsy nunca pudo asestarle un golpe. Realmente estoy sorprendida con la agilidad y habilidad que tiene él…- contestó Anna Marie, fascinada con los milimétricos movimientos que ejecutó Spidey durante la práctica contra su colega y las demás arañas.

-Sí! Nuestra araña es la mejor! – festejó Julia, alzando sus brazos alegremente mientras chocaba los cinco con Wanda.

-Hey! Acaso mis sentimientos no importan? – acusó dramáticamente la ninja, tomándose el pecho como si sufriese de una dolencia.

-…No! – tras debatirlo entre ellas al reunirse en un círculo privado como acostumbraban, las quince adultas en cuerpos de niñas voltearon para mirar a la fémina de pelo morado y negar unísonamente.

-Vamos, mamá…no seas mala con ella- trató de mediar la situación Val, tomando la mano de su madre para que le preste atención.

-De seguro que ella le hizo algo a Peter! Puedo verlo en sus ojos! – inculpó Sue a la mutante, la cual volvió a ponerse roja, algo que captó definitivamente la atención de Teresa.

-Qué ocurre, Srta. Braddock? Acaso besó finalmente a mi hermano? – sardónicamente volvió a cuestionar la castaña, al mismo tiempo que invitaba a su pseudo hermana/clon inter dimensional a sentarse a su lado.

Cada una de las diminutas mujeres giraron bruscamente sus cabezas mientras las inclinaban levemente hacia un costado, dando así un ambiente tétrico que no auguraba nada bueno para la familiar de Captain Britain.

No solo ellas actuaban de dicha forma, sino que un zumbido se podía percibir desde las bocas de Spidergirl y la hija de Cable, los que en conjunto con la mirada asesina que sus ojos demostraban, solo hacían que Elizabeth desease que un Centinela aparezca de la nada y la oblitere.

Obviamente, ella se iría de este mundo feliz con el recuerdo de los labios del Parker sobre los suyos.

-Mírenla! Está sonriendo! T'challa, ataca! – furiosa tras corroborar sus sospechas, la reina de los Inhumanos comandó al gatito que estaba en el regazo de Laura para que rasguñase a la culpable de quitarle su oportunidad de conseguir el tercer beso de Spiderman.

El minino ronroneó peligrosamente, arqueando su lomo y erizando su pelaje azabache. Sin esperar un segundo más, el animalejo dio un olímpico salto, para alguien de su tamaño, edad y especie, hacia la cara de la ninja británica.

Justo en el instante que las garritas filosas estaban a punto de clavarse en sus ruborizadas mejillas, Psylocke lo atrapó en pleno vuelo para depositarlo rápidamente en el césped y crear un ovillo con su proyección telekinética, tal como lo hacía para plasmar armas a la hora de luchar.

-No! Qué le hiciste a T'challa! – exclamó la infante de cabellos blancos, cubriéndose teatralmente la boca al ver lo que ocurrió previamente.

-Rompiste a nuestro gato! – aterrada con la imagen del gato jugando en lugar de atacar a la mutante, gritó Janet Van Dyne con su voz aguda a causa de su edad actual.

-Yo no hice nada, solo le di algo para que se distrajese y no me lastime! Además, nunca besé a Peter, él lo hizo…EEEP! – exaltada por las cosas que decían y pensaban de ella, protestó la Braddock sin darse cuenta que había revelado lo sucedido hasta que fue muy tarde.

-Qué! No…No…NOOOO! – maldijo como un guerrero borracho del Valhala la diosa embustera, mientras iba poniéndose de pie para imitar a la perfección a Victor Von Doom.

Entre tanto grito de Loki, Rachel hizo acto de presencia desde el interior del establecimiento donde su madre residía, llevando consigo una mueca de felicidad que al parecer nadie sería capaz de borrarle por algún motivo.

-Y ahora qué le pasa a esta? – señalando de costado a la Asgardiana, quiso saber Rachel mientras se sentaba junto a la mini Phoenix.

-Al parecer, Peter besó a Braddock- resumió en pocas palabras, Maria.

-…Quieres que traiga desinfectante? – ofreció mordazmente la telépata de un futuro alterno.

-Es mi hermano de quien hablas, niña- fulminándola con la mirada, masculló Teresa.

-Okay…quieres una vacuna, Betsy? – tratando de sonar amena, la Grey no pudo contenerse para volver a demostrar su disgusto hacia la araña.

-RACHEL! – la pequeña Jean le recriminó enojada, apuntando al árbol que tenían al lado como amenaza tácita.

-Perdón mamá…- cabizbaja, se disculpó la susodicha.

La Reina Blanca no soportó más todo lo que había escuchado, por lo que simplemente se puso de pie, algo que fue imitado por todas las demás, y se encaminó directamente hasta donde su amado tótem aguardaba. Cruzaron umbrales, pasillos, salas, para finalmente llegar hasta la puerta que las separaba de su destino.

Apenas lograron posicionarse bajo el alero del patio trasero, fueron testigo de cómo Kaine trataba de matar a Peter.

Definitivamente las quince afectadas por Kang tenían planeado hacer desaparecer al clon por sus actos.

* * *

-Por _The One Above All_ …Si parpadeo voy a perderme algo importante- murmuró Uatu, sin quitarle la vista a la magnánima batalla que se llevaba a cabo entre los dos valientes mini gladiadores.

-Ya no me importa quien gane, esto es lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida- limpiándose los ojos brillosos, comentó realmente emocionado Shang-Chi.

Hombres adultos lloraban orgullosos de la voluntad que los niños tenían con cada cabezazo que se daban usando sus ollas, cayendo al suelo y poniéndose tercamente de pie para reanudar la pelea. No importaba que fuesen héroes o villanos, todos estaban pendientes del espectáculo, como si sus vidas dependiesen de ello.

-Juro que daré plegarias todas las noches en su nombre si el mini Thor gana…- Vector, de los U-Foes, murmuró por lo bajo mientras veía a su recurrente némesis caer ante el poder del hijo de Odín.

-Hemos apostado nuestra herramientas de trabajo a favor de Hulk…más le conviene que gane o juro que no me importará hacerle compañía a Piledriver luego de patearle el trasero infantil que tiene- dejó en claro Bulldozer, quien no fue reconocido por casi la gran mayoría de personas que estaban en La Balsa.

-Bub…- gruñó a modo de advertencia Logan tras oír la amenaza.

-Hey! Aún no sabemos cómo terminará! – trató de defenderse Thunderball, ya que no estaba tan seguro de que sufrirían un destino similar a su amigo, sino que terminarían electrocutados o hechos tiras.

-Grrr…- tan vocal como siempre, se expresó el mutante longevo, antes de detenerse y alzar la vista a la jaula cuando un estruendoso choque detuvo la respiración de todos.

-…Lo logró- Bob de HYDRA murmuró sorprendido.

-Realmente lo hizo- fue lo que dijo Frank Castle.

-No lo puedo creer…-Moonknight, incrédulo ante lo que veía, comentó.

La gente, hombres y mujeres, indiferente a la clase social a la que pertenecían, se fueron poniendo de pie para aplaudir en clara señal de respeto, la cual lentamente fue convirtiéndose en una apabullante serie de alaridos felices cuando oyeron algo que resonó en toda la cárcel.

-HULK! –

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Tan emocionadas se ponen las niñas cuando relatan todo lo que pasaron junto a Peter?**

 **Cuando vuelvan a la normalidad las féminas, le pedirán a Spidey que las entrene?**

 **Acaso Sue puede sentir con sus celos que algo había pasado entre Betsy y su amado?**

 **Será una treta de T'challa el simular que juega para luego atacar a sus desprevenidas víctimas?**

 **Se enterará Doom que la gente está imitando su mítica pose?**

 **Es el deseo de Rachel el ser castigada todos los días por su madre debido a los comentarios despectivos que hace de Peter?**

 **Uatu habrá visto el mayor combate de todos los tiempos?**

 **Tan conmovidos estarán los espectadores ante la pelea que Hulk y Thor dan?**

 **Logan habría tirado al resto de la Wrecking Crew al mar como a Piledriver?**

 **Se esperaban que mini Hulk ganase?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	70. Chapter 70

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Thomas 2033: Do not worry, more jealous girls is what will abound when Silk and Spider-Gwen appear.**

 **Spidey 2099: I've been sick all this time, and I've really been able to write very little. Even so, I was in charge of almost finishing the third chapter and I hope to publish it soon.**

 **Spidey ps4: Only to Silver Sable. Any other love interest will be in the future project of Peter in charge of fifteen villains that will put their life in danger every five seconds.**

 **WM King: Nadie duda de que Kaine vaya a aparecer en una zanja muy pronto. La pelea de Hulk y Thor era algo que realmente muchos esperaban. En cuanto a la relación entre Spidey y Anya, se mostrarán más avances adelante, pero Kamala es muy especial, ya que no sé si decidirme en emparejarla con Peter o con Miles o simplemente hacer que su vida gire en escribir historias sobre su ídolo y demás mujeres del mundo Marvel.**

 **viruz pirata: Primero que nada, muchas gracias por tu apoyo en mi mal momento de salud. Sí, luego de buscar información, descubrí que Sentry está desaparecido solamente. Uatu supuestamente no puede intervenir en los hechos, pero siempre termina apareciendo para determinar que algo malo va a pasar (o en este caso, la caída económica de Pietro). Sé que T'challa te está perturbando con cada cosa que hace...Y sí, Hulk es el mejor!**

 **Hyakki Yako: A las rejuvenecidas les emociona mucho el revivir lo que pasaron junto a Spiderman. Es obvio que Psylocke estaba shockeada con el accionar del arácnido, ya que siempre era objeto de burlas de ella y Rogue. Es un gato que prácticamente convive con quince mujeres violentas...qué esperabas? Kaine definitivamente morirá cruelmente, ni siquiera los Herederos se atreverán a molestar a las niñas. Antes que nada, hay que recordar que las peleas entre los niños son a cabezazos solamente, pero si Thor hubiese utilizado a Mjolnir, puede que simplemente se lo ponga en el pecho para que no se levante (aunque estamos hablando de Hulk, donde todo puede pasar cuando se enoja).**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2 0: Su padre le hizo ganar dinero, de seguro que algo le comprará como recompensa.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Como dije antes, es el gato que cuida de quince mini mujeres expertas en patear traseros...Psylocke es una ninja después de todo, será muy difícil el sorprenderla nuevamente luego de ser vapuleada por las pretendientes de Spidey. Ya nadie se compadece del pobre Kaine...Y sí, nada detiene a Hulk, es imparable e indestructible!**

 **Asm 600: I went to the doctor three times to prescribe medication ... in short, here I'm back, writing slowly so that you can enjoy this story.**

 **Saigo Linnear: Básicamente el médico al que fui me dijo que el cansancio, el estrés y la falta de sueño ayudó a que me enfermase mucho más rápido, por lo que tuve que hacer caso y descansar bastante tiempo.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

 **PIDO DISCULPAS A TODOS MIS LECTORES POR EL RETRASO. HE ESTADO ENFERMO Y REALMENTE ESTUVE INCAPACITADO DE SIQUIERA PODER ESTAR DESPIERTO SIN SENTIR DOLOR.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 70_**

-No podemos ir con ustedes? – mirando de la misma forma que un cachorrito apaleado, preguntó con voz angelical Felicia.

Inhaló profundamente el hombre que estaba a cargo de la protección de una decena y media de mujeres empequeñecidas, expandiendo su torso unos centímetros más que captaron la brillante mirada de varias mujeres que lo querían. Para consecuentemente exhalar pausadamente al mismo tiempo que se volteaba e hincaba a la altura de la mini ladrona de joyas.

-Lo siento, Felicia. Pero no sabemos lo que pudo haber dejado Mysterio en sus tantos escondites que conozco- apiadándose de la pronta mirada triste que los ojos verdes le daban, Peter acunó en su mano la mejilla de la peliblanca con cariño.

-Algo malo? – aprovechando una vez más la ternura infantil que tenía a su disposición, cuestionó una pequeña abogada.

-No lo sé, aunque no me voy a arriesgar a ponerlas en peligro- sin dejar de mimar el rostro de Black Cat con su mano diestra, Spidey jugueteó con el largo cabello verde de la joven Jennifer.

-Eso significa que tú puedes estar en peligro! – exclamó la antigua Arachne con un poco de intranquilidad, abrazando la espalda de su amado al igual que el resto de las niñas que la imitaron sin demora alguna.

-Les aseguraré que nada me pasará y volveré a salvo, así como Miles, Jessica y Kai…- empezó a responderles otra vez el tótem, solo para ser interrumpido.

-Él es malo contigo, puede quedarse con el hombre malo si quiere- fulminando inocentemente con la mirada, pero venenosamente en su mente, la diminuta diseñadora de modas dijo mientras indicaba al clon de Peter.

-Lo dicen las demonios que fingen ser buenas cuando la gente está cerca, pero cuando una se voltea, sacan inmediatamente sus tridentes listas para pinchar a las personas…- murmuró oscuramente por lo bajo Scarlet Spider, aún resentido de la paliza que recibió a manos de las afectadas por el villano del futuro.

-Kaine! – reclamó el ex fotógrafo, haciendo que el susodicho chasquee la lengua en molestia.

Sin perder la oportunidad de oro que se les presentó a las encogidas pretendientes del cabeza de red, se dispusieron a enseñarle la lengua o mímicas de degollarlo a la creación de Miles Warren, lo que terminó por palidecerlo de miedo.

Algo que solo Teresa y el adolescente arácnido de otro mundo atestiguaron.

-Muy bien, quiero que se porten bien niñas y traten de hacerle caso a ellas. Franklin, quiero que cuides de ellas en mi ausencia, tal como el día en que atacaron aquellos hombres. Entendido? – dio sus indicaciones Peter, señalando primero a las niñas y a las féminas adultas y adolescentes que se quedaban en la mansión, para después mirar a su hijo con un propósito en mente.

-Sí, Peter/Papá! – exclamaron unísonamente todos los nombrados, siendo el único varón entre ellos en hacer una mueca militar y el resto de la jovencitas dedicarse a dejarle besos en la cara al arácnido.

El nombrado asintió felizmente antes de ponerse de pie y permitir que las demás pretendientes lo saluden, haciendo que su hermano bufe exasperado. Valiéndole un amigable zape en la nuca, los Ultimates y Kaine no perdieron tiempo para seguir al tótem por los aires, dejando en la mansión a un preocupado grupo de mujeres que solo podían aguardar pacientemente.

La vertiginosidad que el cuarteto llevaba entre los rascacielos de New York era envidiable, siendo incluso si los más jóvenes del grupo se quedaban atrás a una notoria distancia. Los civiles solo podían apreciar fugazmente sus figuras columpiándose libremente, oyéndolo solamente el disparar de sus lanza redes o alguna que otra queja murmurada por Peter cuando veía los enormes carteles electrónicos con el rostro de JJJ quejándose.

-Ya estamos por llegar, Spiderman? – el clon quiso saber, deteniéndose en el borde de un complejo de departamentos.

-Es aquel edificio que se puede ver a seis calles- indicó distraídamente el héroe de Queens, poniéndose de cuclillas al filo del abismo sin problema alguno.

-Qué estamos esperando entonces? – ansioso por terminar esta misión, volvió a inquirir Scarlet Spider.

-A ellos- esta vez señaló, sin voltearse, al dúo de jóvenes arañas que jadeaban del esfuerzo que llevaban a cabo.

Apenas lograron llegar hasta donde el par de adultos aguardaban, se encorvaron mientras afirmaban sus manos en sus rodillas para dar grandes bocanadas de aire. Miles prácticamente estaba a punto de dejarse caer de espaldas para reponerse, mientras que Jessica recibía simplemente unas caricias en la espalda de forma fraternal por parte de su contraparte.

-Tómense un minuto para respirar. No quiero que algo nos sorprenda y ustedes se lastimen por estar cansados- con actitud que tendría un líder, aconsejó el arácnido de traje azul y rojo.

-Yo…eso…grandioso…- entrecortadamente logró expresarse el moreno, con una leve mueca de felicidad.

-No debes de empequeñecerte, Miles. Estás básicamente en buen camino para adaptarte a las velocidades que podemos llevar Kaine y yo- complementó el tótem, corroborándole el pensamiento al joven de que algún día podría llegar a moverse tal forma por las ciudades.

-Eres un poco tosco en las curvas cerradas, pero algo más aparte de eso no te veo problemas. Y tú tienes que mover tu cuerpo en el momento exacto del balanceo para tomar más velocidad- el hombre con medio rostro marcado le dijo al Morales primero, para luego enfocarse en Jessica.

Viendo que aún se hallaban en posición de recuperar la compostura, Spidey les brindó dos minutos, para consecuentemente indicarles el edificio a seis calles de distancia a medida que disparaba una telaraña a la punta del edificio que tenía delante y se arrojaba al vacío con el fin de balancearse.

El trayecto fue rápido, logrando llegar a la azotea del edificio vacío, cerca de donde unos ventanales permitían la iluminación en el interior, revelando algunas maquinarias rústicas y varias computadoras encendidas.

Se adentraron a través del tragaluz, descendiendo sigilosamente en caso de que hubiese alguna clase de mecanismo de defensa. En clara señal de que nada de eso ocurría, el cuarteto se relajó finalmente para proceder a inspeccionar minuciosamente el lugar, siendo Peter quien se encargaba de la tecnología mientras el resto se dedicaba a revisar cada centímetro del lugar.

-Ehm…Spiderman? – Miles pronunció en un tono dubitativo.

-Ese "Ehm" no me agradó mucho. Por favor dime que no tocaron algo que liberó un gas…- sin voltearse a ver, Peter replicó, sosteniendo en sus manos lo que parecían ser unas gafas de realidad aumentada.

-No, no es eso. Pero creo que deberías de darte la vuelta para que veas esto- el moreno comentó, intentando lograr que el castaño se gire para mirar el traje que Ultimate Spiderwoman sostenía en alto.

-Está bien…y eso? Es un nuevo traje de Mysterio? – alzando una ceja bajo su máscara, el Parker indagó, hallando curioso el diseño de la vestimenta negra con tubos que conectaban a un collar alrededor del cuello.

-Es el traje del Mysterio en nuestro mundo…- la clon reveló, confundida con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Genial…eso explicaría muchas cosas entonces ahora- gimiendo de frustración, murmuró el tótem.

-A qué te refieres con ello? Hallaste algo de importancia? – inquirió Scarlet Spider, quien miraba su reflejo que le devolvía la pecera que Quentin usaba para sus actos delictivos.

-Según estos papeles y los últimos datos ingresados en las computadoras, indican que Quentin estuvo trabajando en un Avatar que le permitiese plasmar su presencia en el universo de ellos a través de aquella maquinaria que está en medio de la sala. Supuestamente, desde que Mysterio está en La Balsa, el Avatar no debería de estar funcionando, pero lo último que hizo fue dejarlo en piloto automático, por lo que simplemente se dejó llevar por la acumulación de información que registró todo este tiempo- creando una bolsa con sus telarañas, Spidey dio inicio a la recolección de ensayos y pedazos de máquinas que le fuesen de ayuda para después, deteniéndose brevemente para señalarles todo al resto de los arácnidos.

-Creo que…puedes hacerme un resumen? – estuvo a punto de confirmar las palabras del cabeza de red antes de inclinarse hasta su colega para preguntarle en un susurro, Miles.

Peter solo gimió y se puso el visor de lentes rojas en su cabeza, haciendo que de forma inmediata una proyección emerja del collar que poseía el traje negro en las manos de la Drew.

-El Mysterio que conocen en tu mundo nunca existió. Siempre fue el idiota contra quien peleo- confesó Spidey, sorprendiendo a todos cuando su voz salió emulada con el Avatar.

* * *

-Hulk! – protestó infantilmente el pequeño ser de piel verde.

-No! Lárgate, no ves que están peleando Summers y el mocoso que se prende fuego? – gruñó Logan, empujando distraídamente al mini Banner para ver tranquilo la pelea.

-Hulk, Hulk! HULK! – pataleó furioso el infante, para después acusar al mutante gruñón con Ororo.

-Bruce, debes entender que todos merecen pelear…Luego volverá a tocar tu turno para demostrarle a todos cuan grandioso eres- tranquilizó la fémina al afectado por Kang, usando un tono maternal que hizo alzar una ceja a su colega y pareja.

-Hulk? Hulk, Hulk. Hulk! – repitiendo numerosas veces su característico monosílabo, habló el susodicho.

-No, Hulk. Nadie te llevará a donde Ross está, así que deja de molestar y ve a sentarte! – harto de estar escuchándolo, Wolverine le pidió con toda la gentileza que poseía.

-Logan! Sé más comprensible con él! – amonestó la ama de las tormentas, dándole un leve zape eléctrico en la nuca que casi le hace derramar su cerveza.

-Grrr…toma y ve a apostar si quieres, pero déjame en paz cinco minutos- gruñendo para controlar su enojo, James Howlett sacó un puñado de billetes de su pantalón y se los tendió al niño, quien salió corriendo feliz.

-En serio? Le diste dinero? – sin creerse lo que vio, interrogó Storm.

-Era eso o darle un habano…y no soy tan desquiciado como para hacer algo así- replicó el líder de La Balsa, viendo a su protegido apostar por el mini rubio con traje negro y vetas grises que actualmente vapuleaba a un Cyclops vestido de negro con un ave roja en el pecho.

-Menos más, lamento haber pensado mal de ti- sonando acomplejada por lo escuchado, se disculpó la Munroe.

-Que aprenda el valor del dinero. Si quiere un habano, debe comprármelo. Le daré todos los que quiera- determinó Arma X, sacándole una lágrima de orgullo a Wade mientras Sabretooth tenía una reacción similar.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Será que las muchachas temen que algo le pase a Spidey?**

 **Acaso harán que de alguna forma le den una paliza a Mysterio en La Balsa?**

 **Peter les hará recordar como actuaban cuando sean grandes de nuevo?**

 **Kaine se dedicará a vivir bajo un puente ahora que todas las niñas lo odian abiertamente?**

 **Algún día dejará de pelear con ellas?**

 **Miles le dirá algo a Peter sobre lo que vio o se quedará calladito para no sufrir como el clon?**

 **Los Ultimates alcanzarán algún día el nivel de Peter?**

 **Les gustó la explicación que di para cubrir el vacío argumental que dejé a sabiendas que el Mysterio 616 estaba en La Balsa y no podría de haber controlado al 1610?**

 **A Hulk le habrá gustado el sabor de la victoria?**

 **Logan estará viendo las claras señales de que Ororo es realmente amable con los niños como si fuesen de ella?**

 **No todos querrían un padre como Wolverine que les da dinero para que apuesten ilegalmente?**

 **Realmente se habrá ganado el respeto de Wade y Sabretooth con sus consejos nuestro mutante gruñón?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD 1: Cyclops está vestido como lo hizo en el evento de Fuerza Fénix. Johnny, por su parte, como cuando regresó de la Zona Negativa.**

 **PD 2: Si alguien quiere realizar un leyendo, reaccionando o viendo a esta historia, son bienvenidos a hacerlo. Solo les pido que me avisen por un mensaje para quedar de acuerdo y enviarles los archivos word en donde puedan trabajar.**

 **PD 3: villanuevabrisa3, si estás leyendo esto, mándame un mp.**


	71. Chapter 71

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Veku 786: I will try to recover the rhythm I had before getting sick.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, mi querido lector. Realmente trataré de recuperar el ritmo que mantenía hasta antes de enfermarme, para que ustedes puedan volver a disfrutar de esta historia que les regalo.**

 **WM King: Sep, a Miles le conviene callarse si quiere llegar con vida a su universo de nuevo. Oye, leí tus recomendaciones y espero que puedas continuar actualizándolas ya que son entretenidas. Además, espero también que puedas publicar pronto el nuevo proyecto.**

 **Mandy305: Muchas gracias a tí y tu hermano por el recibimiento! De hecho, Spidey y los demás irán a buscar a Mysterio al 1610 de una vez por todas. Quién dice que las niñas aceptarán quedarse en la mansión? Hay que recordar que ellas temen por la seguridad de Peter ahora que saben el destino que sufrió en el 1610. Es una idea interesante la que presentas, pero debo admitir que estoy con las manos llenas en este solo fanfic (aunque no descarto que sea una idea que pueda tener mucho éxito en el futuro si se la desarrolla bien). Logan es todo un magnate de las ganancias...nada más que decir.**

 **Uzu: Teresa debe aceptar que su hermano clon es un imán para ser golpeado por sus futuras cuñadas, algo que incluso May sabe. Si Ultimate Spiderman sabe lo que es bueno para él, entonces decidirá mantener la boca cerrada ya que vio lo que le pasó a Kaine. Nadie puede discutir con los métodos de enseñanza que Wolvie tiene.**

 **darthwolf: Hey, nada de medidas drásticas por mi ausencia, querido lector! Habrán muchas referencias, como en el capítulo de hoy! No, lamentablemente soy muy pobre como para tener una ps4...pero tranquilamente puedo usar la consola de mi amigo para comprobar lo bueno que era el juego!**

 **ElRuperto: Sé que algunos capítulos son lentos, pero trato de aminorar la marcha de la historia para hacer que los personajes descansen de un arco argumental al otro. Aunque no te preocupes, porque ahora volverán para enfrentarse al Mysterio del 1610!**

 **viruz pirata: Muchas gracias por tu bienvenida! Nadie sospecharía si Kaine aparece muerto por mano de las niñas...Si no mal recuerdo, todos los villanos del 1610 son más violentos que sus contrapartes del 616, por lo que al Avatar no le temblaría la mano a la hora de atacar a civiles. Cuando me refería a Hulk y Ross, hablaba de Betty, persona a la que mini Bruce le tiene miedo por los secuestros. Logan es una persona muy interesante de escribir, ya que la mitad son gruñidos y la otra son maldiciones a casi todo el mundo menos Storm.**

 **Asm 600: Who knows? Maybe they do it or maybe they don't ... You have to remember that now they're more paranoid for the welfare of Spidey.**

 **Thomas 2033: I recover little by little. Even so, I will try to recover the rhythm I had before.**

 **Spidey 2099: I don't think it's a deep hatred that girls feel towards Kaine, but they see him as an object where they can vent their anger. As I said before, I will try to see if I can publish the third chapter of What if ?.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Spidey y las arañas deberán hacer frente a un Mysterio con autonomía propia. Kaine dependerá muchísimo de su sentido arácnido para sobrevivir a las niñas. Y nadie puede negar que Logan es el mejor padre del mundo con sus recomendaciones.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 71_**

Natasha podía sentir fácilmente la inquietud que su amado sufría mientras era cargada contra su pecho, apoyando su mejilla contra el lado izquierdo de su cuello para sentir el pulso que emitía constantemente. Había sido la primera en recibir al tótem cuando llegó a la mansión, ayudándole a cargar el bolso de telarañas donde transportaba varios apuntes y lo que parecían ser pedazos importantes de una maquinaria.

Apenas le oyó decir las indicaciones a Valeria sobre el estudio de teorías espacio temporales, ella le pidió tácitamente que la alce, siendo más específicamente el mostrarle carita tierna y levantando sus bracitos delgados.

-Pasó algo malo? – quiso saber el motivo de la preocupación en su araña, la mini Black Widow.

-No…solo que me preocupa lo que Mysterio puede haber hecho en el mundo de Miles y Jessica- dedicándose a acariciar el cabello rojizo, replicó con simpleza y honestidad el castaño.

-Pero el hombre malo no está en la cárcel? – moviendo a un costado su cabeza para dar más énfasis a su confusión, cuestionó la espía rusa.

La media sonrisa que le regaló él hizo que se incomodara la rejuvenecida mujer, teniendo que sostenerse de la parte superior de su traje rojo y azul cuando Peter decidió tomar asiento en el sofá.

-Así es, está en prisión. Pero aun así fue capaz de hacer algo que podría lastimar a mucha gente si no lo detengo- replicó Peter, estirando su mano para que la niña se disponga a sostenerla entre sus pequeñas extremidades, dejándose llevar por el infantilismo que su actual ser poseía.

Un peso en el lado derecho del sofá hizo que el dúo de arañas virasen sus vistas en aquella dirección, encontrándose con una diminuta romaní que buscaba acomodarse en el costado de Spidey. Teniendo que reacomodarlas para que las dos pudiesen estar cómodas en el amueblado, el hombre de ojos marrones terminó sentándolas a cada una de las Avengers en sus rodillas.

-Vas a detener al hombre malo, no? Vas a dejarnos para ganarle? – triste con la idea de estar separada de su nuevo pretendiente, inquirió la hija de Magneto.

-Cuando lo dices así, realmente me haces sentir mal…- murmuró el héroe de Queens, rascándose la mejilla al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada para no enfrentarse a la orbes acusadoras de la Maximoff.

-Suena de tal forma, pero todas sabemos que no lo haces a propósito. Además, no es como si pudieses librarte con facilidad de nosotras- la voz de la ninja británica se hizo saber cuándo tomó a la mutante con poderes caóticos de la cintura para poder reemplazarla en su lugar.

-Hey! Estaba allí! – se quejó rápidamente la empequeñecida Scarlet Witch.

-Lo sé, pero el lugar es pequeño y tenemos que compartir lugar si queremos entrar todas- picándole las mejillas, comentó Betsy a su colega X-men.

El castaño solo rio al verlas discutir por banalidades, reaccionando inconscientemente en el instante que se acercó a cada una de ellas para depositar un beso tranquilizador en sus frentes para luego ver como su hija trataba de ver desde todos los ángulos posibles los diagramas y pedazos de tecnología que Quentin Beck tenía en su cubil.

Terminó despabilándose cuando una mano revoloteó delante de sus ojos, descubriendo que pertenecía a la joven asesina de pelo rojo que lo vigilaba atentamente como el primer día, pero esta vez no tenía sospecha en sus ojos sino que preocupación.

-Necesitas algo, Nat? – tratando de fingir que nada de lo que pudo haber hecho el Avatar de Mysterio le molestaba, preguntó Spiderman.

-Puedo hacer algo para que no estés triste? – intentando sacar del pozo depresivo al cual se internó el Parker, la Romanoff formuló su duda.

El hombre solo sonrió, lo que generó una pausa en la diatriba que tenían las dos mutantes en su regazo, para posteriormente abrir sus brazos en una clara invitación para que lo abracen impetuosamente. Sin que lo duden dos veces, ellas acataron el pedido, hundiendo a la araña en una sensación de confort que no siempre sentía.

-Ahora estás más feliz? – Wanda habló sin quitar su rostro del pecho de Peter ya que Psylocke le impedía moverse más.

-Cómo no estarlo cuando ustedes se portan muy bien? – respondió con su propia interrogante el centro de la telaraña, apretando levemente el agarre en el trío para después soltarlas.

-Ella tiene razón, Peter. No debes preocuparte demasiado por lo que ese tipo ha hecho- trató de serenar los nervios del castaño, la fémina de cabellera púrpura.

-Pero quién sabe lo que Mysterio podría haber o está haciendo en estos momento..? – derrotado por algo que estaba fuera de su alcance, masculló el arácnido.

-Nadie sabía que él podía hacer algo como esto. Ni tú y ni nosotras. No debes culparte por algo así- deslizando sus falanges a través del pelo marrón de su amado, comentó la ninja.

-Es verdad! Y aunque así sea, tú le ganarás como a los hombres que nos quisieron raptar! – declaró entusiasmada la joven pelirroja, ansiosa por ver como se movía y lidiaba con sus enemigos Spidey.

Aquellas palabras parecieron alzar el decaído ánimo del héroe, el cual cerró los ojos por unos segundos para consecuentemente volver a abrirlos y mirar el presente de una manera distinta. Poniéndose de pie con cuidado mientras depositaba a cada una de sus protegidas en el sofá junto a Elizabeth, Peter se dispuso a trabajar junto a Valeria con la finalidad de terminar rápidamente todos los inconvenientes que su villano había hecho.

-He pensado por varios minutos que la teoría que hiciste, y las que traje de la máquina de Mysterio, podrían conformar un sistema que nos permitiese crear versiones miniaturas de los portales en el tamaño de un simple reloj de pulsera- determinó Spiderman a su hija, acercándose por detrás de ellas para ver los cálculos que estaba realizando.

-Qué!? Cómo!? Es imposible! – descreyendo lo que oía, la pequeña hija de Sue Storm exclamaba mientras se paraba sobre la silla para estar a la misma altura que su padre.

-Mmh…si reemplazamos estos valores en la línea de las abscisas y después resolvemos estas diferenciales, puede que tengamos un avance- explicó pacientemente el adulto tras encorvarse sobre la menuda figura de la niña, a la cual obligó a sentarse nuevamente, mientras tomaba un lápiz y explayaba sus ideas en los papeles.

Susan vigilaba toda la interacción desde su lugar frente al televisor, donde era acompañada por una Laura que no quitaba sus ojos de la película que daban y Teresa que imitaba su accionar mientras acariciaba su cabeza blonda.

-Creo que puedo confiarte a mi hermano, no es así? – susurró por lo bajo para que nadie más pudiese oírla, la Parker.

-Lo cuidaré cueste lo que cueste, después de todo es el único que pudo hacer que Val y Franklin vuelvan a ser los niños que son realmente- aclaró la rubia fantástica, obligando a la adulta a que continuaba rascando su cabeza en un instinto infantil.

-Tus niños incluso logran que Kaine actúe con normalidad, sino míralo allí junto a tu hijo diseñando un robot- divertida dijo la castaña, señalando a un Scarlet Spider que opinaba sobre un dibujo que el rubio estaba haciendo.

* * *

-Eso es todo lo que harás?! Te quedarás parado como un poste de luz! – exasperado por lo que veía, Havok exclamaba mientras su hermano no movía ni un pelo.

-Querido, relájate…debes comprender que a lo mejor Scott tiene miedo de estar frente a tanta gente- quiso serenar los nervios de su pareja, Lorna.

-Está haciendo que perdamos nuestros ahorros para las vacaciones! – reclamó Alex Summers, quien había llegado a la cárcel luego de la visita que Spiderman había hecho para contarle las noticias a Logan, señalando al mini Cyclops que era el receptáculo del odio masivo de la población del mundo.

-Oh…- fue todo lo que la fémina de pelo verde dijo antes de hacerse espacio para caminar hasta la jaula.

Los espectadores que se interponían en su camino se hacía a un lado rápidamente porque el semblante que su cara portaba era similar a que Wanda tuvo cuando perdió el control de sus poderes o cuando su padre, Magneto, perdía la paciencia y adoptaba una racha homicida.

-Scott…querido cuñado…- llamó amorosamente la mutante con poderes magnéticos, para que lentamente todo lo que fuese metálico empezase a erigirse y apuntar al diminuto mutante.

-Creo que se volvió loca…- susurró Deadpool a Logan, quienes sabiamente comenzaban a buscar a Pietro como escudo humano.

-Pon a salvo a los niños- replicó rápidamente el mutante longevo.

-No debería socorrer primero al dinero? – dudoso, cuestionó el mercenario bocazas.

-Los mocosos hacen el dinero, Wade- como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, le contestó Wolverine.

-Ahhh…ahora recuerdo por qué el autor nos hizo salvar a los niños anteriormente- con pose de pensador, detalló sus pensamientos el colega que tenía Arma X.

Aquello solo hizo que Logan alzase una ceja antes de moverse a donde Hulk estaba con sus billetes en alto y arrastrarlo a un rincón alejado junto a los demás mocosos que ya habían peleado. No eran los únicos que estaban allí, sino que varios villanos y héroes optaron sabiamente por alejarse del centro de peligro que tenía La Balsa actualmente.

-Tú qué demonios haces aquí? – el hombre con huesos de Adamantium le preguntó a un Nightcrawler que rezaba como si no hubiese mañana.

-Pido por sobrevivir ante el problema que nos volvió a meter Cyclops…- el alemán contestó, para después empezar a repartir rosarios que varios de los adultos aceptaban presurosamente.

* * *

 **Fin por el día de hoy!**

 **Les gustó el capítulo?**

 **Natasha buscará redimirse de sus errores con Peter cuando regrese a la normalidad?**

 **Le pedirá ser alzada como lo hace ahora?**

 **Algún día dejará de culparse por todo Spiderman?**

 **Las mujeres se pelearán por estar con Spidey en el futuro? (me refiero a ocupar un puesto a su lado en las sillas o cuando duermen)**

 **Betsy recibirá un castigo de Wanda por quitarla de su lugar en el regazo de la araña?**

 **O se lo agradecerá por hacerla que se hunda en el pecho del héroe?**

 **Los demás héroes presenciarán la dinámica que Val y el tótem tienen a la hora de hacer experimentos?**

 **Alguien reconoce el robot que Kaine y Franklin están diseñando?**

 **Acaso Cyclops solo sabe hacerse odiar?**

 **Havok y Lorna serán los únicos que llegaron de la Mansión X?**

 **Tan loca es la cara de Polaris como para que todos se hagan a un lado?**

 **Qué les pareció la lógica de Logan a la hora de salvar a los niños?**

 **Kurt habrá encontrado a más fieles con el terror que trajo la novia de Alex?**

 **Logan, Wade y Ororo se enterarán del invento de Peter y Valeria?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD 1: Si alguien quiere realizar un leyendo, reaccionando o viendo a esta historia, son bienvenidos a hacerlo. Solo les pido que me avisen por un mensaje para quedar de acuerdo y enviarles los archivos word en donde puedan trabajar.**

 **PD 2: villanuevabrisa3, si estás leyendo esto, mándame un mp. WM King, si tienes alguna duda, también envíame un mp.**


	72. Chapter 72

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **LeonHeart77: Primero que nada, me alegro mucho de que te haya ido bien en tus exámenes. No eres el único que está interesado en saber cómo reaccionará Peter cuando sus mini pretendientes regresen a la normalidad. Habrá que esperar un tiempo para saber cómo finalizará todo, pero aun así no tienes que desesperar. Nadie duda que las mujeres se encargarán personalmente de quitarle la manía de culparse de todo...Realmente será un momento muy incómodo para Tony cuando revise sus cuentas y encuentre que gran parte de su fortuna fue gastada en una enorme cama reforzaba con Adamantium y Vibranium. Yo también pensé lo mismo de Wanda cuando lo escribí, era un momento de furia pero al mismo tiempo de placer para ella.** **Nadie quiere a Scott...**

 **asm 600: Yes, I saw it! Although I admit that at first I didn't have much confidence, I think that now convinced me much more. And I'll try to quote some scene from the trailer in the chapters of What if? where Peter makes fun of Carol by hitting an old woman.**

 **Mandy 305: Será in proceso lento para Peter, pero te aseguro que con ayuda de las mujeres, lo superará. Creo que desde el inicio Sue se declaró como la líder del grupo, incluso si tenía sus dudas en un principio. Cyclops es una máquina de crear odio...aunque habrá que leer el capítulo de hoy para saber como terminará esa pelea. Más de una planea recuperar el tiempo perdido con Peter, más si lo lastimaron de alguna forma antes. Logan conoce sus prioridades muy bien. Nadie arranca siendo bueno cuando escribe, pero todo comienza cuando no encuentra la historia que uno quiere y decide crearla a su gusto (básicamente puedo decirte que si quieres usar como base mi historia para crear una divergencia en la tuya, eres bienvenido).**

 **darthwolf: Es el Leopardon del 616 creado por las dos personas menos esperadas, y que no te sorprenda si es Laura quien elige el nombre como una burla interna. Tenía pensado en una trama similar para cuando Peter decidiese actualizar su traje antes del evento Spiderverse.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Como dije ayer, trataré de recuperar y mantener el ritmo que tenía previamente. No te preocupes, los momentos de Laura regresarán con más ternura que nunca! Es imposible que La Balsa se tranquilice un minuto con toda la gente que tiene dentro...**

 **viruz pirata: He visto que Spidey usa sus telarañas para miles de cosas...un bolso es lo más básico que tiene en su repertorio. La idea de los relojes se me vino tras recordar que Miguel le da uno similar durante el evento de Spiderverse, por lo que sería bueno que Peter diseñase junto a Val un prototipo para movilizarse más rápido de un universo al otro. No creo que Wanda se vengue luego de sentir el pecho de Spidey en todo su esplendor cuando fue apretada. Dudo que el libro de Natasha tenga más hojas para marcar sus acciones...Bueno, quedó muy claro que nadie quiere a Scott, aunque deberás leer el capítulo de hoy para saber cómo terminará esa espectacular pelea. Aún tengo mis dudas si hacer que los grupos se reúnan o no, debo de revisar mis ideas para luego hacerselos saber a ustedes.**

 **Thomas 2033: I think Susan was already the leader from the beginning when she made it clear that she was the only one who did not hurt Peter and told the others that he was always important to her. Only the passage of time determined that the feeling of friendship that she had for him became love to see him interact with her children.**

 **Veku 786: I think the end will be with Peter buying a replacement for his hip more than anything ...**

 **spidey 2099: Thanks, dude!**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 72_**

Cada una de las pequeñas aguardaba nerviosamente tras la figura femenina de Teresa Parker, quien era la responsable en cuidarlas mientras sus hermanos se disponían a armar su versión propia de un portal dimensional bajo la supervisión de Valeria Richards.

-Lo estás haciendo mal, tío Kaine! Ese pedazo de antena debe de mirar hacia la derecha! – exclamó la jovencita al clon, golpeándose la cara con la palma de su mano tras llevar más de diez minutos en una situación similar.

-Tú derecha o mí derecha? – soltando las herramientas, cuestionó Scarlet Spider, sin darse cuenta que provocó la misma reacción de la niña en las demás mujeres afectadas por Kang.

-Kaine…ella está detrás de ti- señaló el hecho fáctico su hermano arácnido, suspirando cansinamente.

-Ya, ya…qué hija más mandona tienes…- masculló entre dientes el hombre con rostro marcado, sin darse cuenta que no lo había hecho lo suficientemente bajo de volumen.

Siendo testigo de aquella actitud del clon, la hija de Invisible Woman entornó la mirada, rechinó sus dientes y estrujó los planos en sus manos mientras un tic involuntario se presentaba en su ojo derecho, acción que perturbó por completo a su hermano quien tomó la mano de Rachel y comenzó a alejarla de allí lo más rápido posible.

-Qué sucede, Franklin? Por qué actúas raro? – la hija proveniente de un futuro alterno de Jean Grey, quiso saber al mismo tiempo que era posicionada detrás de la pequeña espalda del joven.

-Val está a punto de actuar como mi madre lo hace cuando está enfadada con tío Johnny…- como si temiese a ser escuchado, dijo muy por lo bajo el rubio a la pelirroja.

Apenas aclaró la duda de Marvel Girl, la pequeña genio procedió a golpear en la cabeza a Kaine con el rollo de planos, de la misma forma que castigaría a una mascota que se portó mal. Canalizando el instinto de su madre, Valeria estuvo por más de un minuto enseñándole a Scarlet Spider los modales necesarios que tendría en su presencia, para finalmente ser tranquilizaba por su padre que la abrazó.

-Creo que ya aprendió su lección, Valeria. Déjalo o terminarás rompiéndolo- comentó Peter, tratando de no reírse por el destino que su hermano estaba teniendo últimamente.

-Eso le pasa por ser malo conmigo. Si sigue así, le diré a mamá cuando regrese a la normalidad- amenazó la infante, palideciendo al clon tras darle un vistazo rápido a Sue, quien casi se atraviesa la cabeza con la mirada de odio que recibió.

-Soy un clon bueno, trabajaré sin quejarme! – asustado, exclamó el susodicho al mismo tiempo que tomaba las llaves y procedía a terminar su labor sin quejarse.

Fue así como Miles entendió a la perfección que le convenía callar todo lo que había presenciado previamente junto a Teresa, preocupando de sobremanera a Ultimate Spiderwoman cuando la obligó a practicar las enseñanzas que le impartió Spidey.

Anya y Hope grababan todo con sus celulares, escondiendo sus risas para que no quedasen registradas en los videos que usarían para extorsionar luego a la creación de The Jackal. Anna Marie, por su parte, ni siquiera se esforzaba en ocultar su diversión, siendo bastante clara en su estado de ánimo cuando estaba apoyada en Psylocke mientras sostenía sus costillas.

-Estás seguro de querer hacer esto, Peter? – la directora actual de SHIELD cuestionó intrigada ante la idea que el tótem tenía.

El nombrado respiró hondamente, expandiendo su pecho y así también el símbolo de su traje, lo que atrajo la ávida visión de todas las que pretendían tener algo con él. Y de Kamala igualmente, pero ella solo planeaba más ideas para sus historias.

-Debo hacerlo. Es mi culpa que Mysterio haya logrado colarse en el universo de Miles y Jessica…- desganadamente se expresó el tótem arácnido, demostrando su sentimiento de culpa a todos los presentes.

-Peter…ya tuvimos esta plática- preocupada por el bienestar que su amado padecía, dijo la ninja de pelo morado.

-Betsy tiene razón. Nadie sabía que él sería capaz de algo similar. Deja de atormentarte- la mutante con poderes absorbentes se acercó al castaño para apretar su brazo derecho en señal de apoyo.

-Es cierto, papá. Además, con esta máquina podrás encargarte de ese robot malo y todo quedará bien al final! – aclaró Valeria, moviendo sus manos como si fuesen puñetazos, sacando una risa en el adulto y una disimulada en su madre, la cual estaba emocionada con el apoyo que su hija brindaba.

Peter solo atinó a alzarla para que se afiance a su cintura con sus piernitas y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, besándole la mejilla mientras se volteaban a ver como Kaine trabajaba diligentemente en el portal, casi finalizando.

-Es un buen esclavo- murmuró la hermana de Franklin.

-Valeria! No digas cosas como esas! – su madre le recriminó al escucharla.

-Perdón…- murmuró avergonzada, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello del castaño, sin ver como este se reía.

-No lo hagas, tu madre dice lo mismo cuando Johnny la saca de quicio y lo obliga a trabajar- lúdico, contó Spidey.

-Peter! Yo no hago eso! – intentando mantener su fachada infantil, Susan se quejó inflando tiernamente sus mejillas y pataleando el suelo.

-Oh, sí! Por supuesto que lo hacías y lo volverás a hacer, señorita! – replicó el vigilante de Queens al agacharse e invitarla a reunirse en el mismo abrazo que su hija, cosa que ella no dejó pasar ni un segundo.

El trío vio de cerca como Kaine se limpiaba la frente sudorosa luego de trabajar arduamente, saltando como un gato asustado en el momento que las dos mini rubias madre e hija palmearon su cabeza como si fuese un perro obediente. La hermana del castaño tuvo que retener a unas celosas Loki y Laura, las cuales se aferraban férreamente al peluche con forma de la araña para contenerse de saltar sobre el héroe y ser parte del momento que compartían las féminas fantásticas.

-Bueno…parece que ha llegado el momento. Miles, Jessica…vengan aquí- llamó el Parker luego de depositar en el césped a su hija y su futura pretendiente.

-Está lista la máquina? – la clon creada por Otto Octavius cuestionó.

-Sí, y espero que ustedes lleven consigo los filtros que adapté a sus máscaras para evitar caer en las sugestiones que Mysterio pueda provocarles- indicó el Parker, despidiéndose de las rejuvenecidas, adolescentes y adultas que iban a quedarse en la mansión.

-Son asombrosos, puedo sentir que el aire es más puro! Me imagino que ya los tuviste que usar más de una vez, cierto? – el moreno quiso saber al mismo tiempo que se ponía su máscara y contemplaba la funcionalidad del complemento que les brindó Peter.

-No tienes ni idea…en fin, niñas por favor pórtense bien y no hagan enojar a mi hermana o a Maria. Volveré pronto y continuaré jugando, llevándolas a clases o enseñándoles a bailar, vale? – comunicó el arácnido de traje rojo y azul, dirigiéndose primero a las mini heroínas y villanas, para luego mirar a las adolescentes y mutantes adultas.

-En serio no podemos ir? – triste por tener que quedarse, la diminuta inglesa formuló su pregunta.

-No quiero que algo les pase, por eso tienen que quedarse- lamentando el tener que separarse también, respondió Spidey.

Dicho eso, Peter accionó el portal dimensional que armó con Valeria, haciendo que despida rayos violáceos por unos segundos hasta estabilizarse y crear una rasgadura en el tejido espacial, revelando lo qu parecía ser el tejado de un edificio en medio de New York. Permitiéndoles el paso a los Ultimates primero, Kaine les siguió por detrás para finalmente dejar que Spiderman diese un último vistazo por encima de su hombro antes de cruzar la barrera.

Sintiendo que el terror las apabullaba, tras recordar lo relatado por Ultimate Spiderwoman, de manera compartida por el enlace mental que Jean y Emma tenían con el resto de las afectadas por el villano del futuro, salieron corriendo presurosamente con sus piernas cortas en dirección al portal, dejando con la boca abierta a Teresa, el resto de mujeres y a Franklin.

-Esto no le va a agradar nada a Peter…- murmuró la ex agente de la CIA y SHIELD, observando como el portal se cerraba inmediatamente cuando Bobbi fue la última en cruzarlo.

-Cuánto a que Kaine no vuelve con vida? – tras despabilarse, Hill preguntó sardónicamente a Rachel.

* * *

-No harás nada para detenerla? – Ororo interrogó en un susurró a su pareja mientras veía como Lorna contaba el dinero que ganó.

-Prefiero pelear contra su padre en una fundidora…- sin ganar de sentir que su cuerpo era separado en carne y metal, Logan replicó sin molestarse ante la imagen del mini Scott siendo utilizado de taburete para pies por su cuñada.

-Y tú no dirás algo? – Storm buscó con la mirada a Havok, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Realmente esperas que alguien mueva un dedo para defender a mi hermano? – como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, indicó el mutante rubio.

-Yo…es un niño…pero…- dudosa de qué pensar en verdad, balbuceó entrecortadamente la fémina de cabellos canos.

-Pero luego de todas las estupideces que hizo, hace y hará de seguro, nadie moverá un dedo por él. Mucho menos Cable luego de contarle que mini Jean declaró a Spiderman como su esposo delante de todos en el Instituto Xavier- dejó en claro el hermano de Cyclops, revelándoles la noticia que impactó al dúo de líderes que La Balsa tenía.

-La araña logró abrirle los ojos a la pelirroja?! – exclamó sorprendido Logan, para inmediatamente reírse al punto de ahogarse con el humo de su habano.

-Qué hacía Spiderman en la Mansión X?! – gritó la ama de las tormentas, llamando la atención de algunos de sus residentes.

-Llevó a las niñas que cuidaba para que jugasen en la piscina…además de llevar un invento que ayudó por completo a Jubilee y Rogue- fue la respuesta que les dio Polaris, la cual separó por un segundo su vista del fajo de billetes que ganó.

-Inventos? – siendo su atención captada velozmente, inquirió Beast.

-Ayudó a mi hermana? – el hijo de Mystique cuestionó.

-Sí, él y la niña Richards hicieron una especie de reloj que es capaz de anular el gen mutante vampírico de Jubilee y los poderes absorbentes de Rogue a voluntad- explicó Alex Summers.

-Imposible! He intentado todo lo posible para lograr algo por el estilo durante años! – incrédulo ante lo que oía, Hank McCoy clamó.

-Pues puedo asegurar que verlas jugar en la piscina a ambas sin la necesidad de explotar en cenizas o drenar la vida de otras personas, es una clara indicación que Spiderman logró algo que tú no. Sin contar además de que amenazó a Magneto en su propia cara y salió con vida luego de presentarle a una mini Wanda que se puso a jugar con él- defendió al arácnido el mutante, revelando más de lo que pasó durante la visita.

Logan no lo soportó más y terminó soltando una vez más una sonora carcajada que distrajo a los espectadores que apreciaban la lucha de Luke Cage y The Thing, los cuales lucían un peinado afro y ropa ochentera por parte del mini moreno, mientras que el ladrillo bípedo tenía su trajecito de la Future Foundation.

Distracción propiciada por Wolverine que duró lo suficiente como para que el pequeño ser naranja noquease al esposo de Jessica Jones y arruinase la apuesta que Doom había hecho para el pequeño moreno.

-NOOOO! –

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Será que en realidad Kaine quiere morir a toda costa?**

 **Valeria actuará como madre cada vez que se enoja?**

 **Sue mostrará esa actitud con alguien pronto?**

 **Franklin está comenzando a mostrar su actitud protectora con Rachel?**

 **Scarlet Spider quedará traumado de por vida con la idea de tener hijas propias?**

 **Miles se habrá salvado de un castigo atormentador?**

 **Se empieza a notar cada vez más el lazo de amistad que Maria creó con Spidey?**

 **Podrán alguna de las mujeres comenzar a quitarle el sentimiento de culpa a nuestro héroe arácnido?**

 **Acaso Johnny y Kaine son los nuevos esclavos que tienen Sue y Val?**

 **Loki y Laura buscarán más adelante ser abrazadas por el tótem incluso si tienen que pelearse con las demás?**

 **Cómo reaccionará Peter al ver que las niñas lo siguieron por miedo a perderlo?**

 **Kaine volverá con vida?**

 **Scott se merece ser tratado así por Lorna?**

 **Es sabio que nadie quiera meterse para salvarlo?**

 **Se esperaban que Logan aceptase lo que dijo Jean respecto a Spiderman? (hay que tener en cuenta que Ororo lo tiene de una correa y además tiene también a Mystique, Viper y Lady Deathstike)**

 **Beast estará celoso del invento que crearon Peter y Valeria?**

 **Los mutantes tratarán de pedirle luego a Hope las fotos que tomó a Magneto con Wanda?**

 **Extrañaban los gritos de Doom?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD 1: Luke está vestido como en las primera series que tuvo, donde parecía más un fortachón con ropas raras y peinado afro en lugar de ser pelado y con una camiseta. Ben Grimm, por su lado, está vestido como lo dije...un traje blanco con rayas negras que puede volverse de colores invertidos para camuflaje.**

 **PD 2: Si alguien quiere realizar un leyendo, reaccionando o viendo a esta historia, son bienvenidos a hacerlo. Solo les pido que me avisen por un mensaje para quedar de acuerdo y enviarles los archivos word en donde puedan trabajar.**

 **PD 3: villanuevabrisa3, si estás leyendo esto, mándame un mp. WM King, también trata de hacer lo mismo.**


	73. Chapter 73

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Hyakki Yako: Me alegro de saber que estás realmente emocionado por el viaje que Peter tendrá al 1610. Lamento decir que los mejores genes de clonación fueron para Ben...Lentamente se irá notando la progresión entre Spidey y Hill, no te preocupes. Hoy verás la reacción del Parker cuando vea a las pequeñas, así como lo que hará con ellas. Y respecto a Logan y los demás, poco a poco se irán enterando de las cosas que hace.**

 **darthwolf: Si ya de por sí es caótico el universo 1610, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que será con las niñas allí! Habrán varias reacciones en los próximos capítulos, no desesperes. Quizás Kaine encuentre a alguien...o quizás tenga tanto miedo que se quede soltero y en un rincón oscuro juntando hongos. Si me siento compasivo, haré que Wade haga una breve mención o alusión a ellos.**

 **Mandy305: Creo que he hecho algunos momentos memorables en esta historia para ustedes. Madre e hija sacan a relucir sus personalidades cuando se trata de corregir a Kaine y Johnny. Quién sabe, a lo mejor es algo que las pequeñas están practicando para cuando sean adultas de nuevo y quieran que Peter las castigue de otra manera...Sí, dile a tu hermano que las heroínas y villanas seguirán siendo niñas, aunque eso no quita que sigan siendo peligrosas para la gente del 1610. No te preocupes, ya habrán más momentos PeterxFelicia y PeterxHope. Como creo haber dicho antes, no me imagino a Cable quejándose de que Hope esté con Spidey, después de todo lo idolatra también...respecto a Logan, todos sabemos que un SNIKT al menos se escuchará en la mansión. De seguro que Scott hará una pataleta por perder a sus dos mujeres, aunque creo que no sería bueno para su salud que Peter vaya aún a La Balsa.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Ahora Spiderman no solo tendrá que lidiar con un Avatar homicida, sino que también deberá cuidar tanto de sus protegidas como de su hermano suicida. Hank McCoy estará celoso durante un largo período de tiempo, ya que no le gustará admitir que una infante y una araña superaron su intelecto. Y ya verán como Doom reacciona cuando otros lo imiten.**

 **spidey 2099: And as I said before, I'm starting to recover my old rhythm to update!**

 **asm 600: They probably know several of the female counterparts, mostly to generate a mini Peter Wars again.**

 **thomas 2033: A tantrum ... both in its childhood and adult form.**

 **veku 786: I'm sorry to tell you that you're going to have to read to know the answer to your question.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 73_**

Cuatro pares de lentes blancas observaron como quince pequeñas figuras femeninas tropezaban entre ellas, formando un cúmulo de brazos, piernas y quejidos…muchos quejidos. El par de arañas residentes del dicho universo miraron sorprendidos a los polizones que tuvieron en el cruce dimensional. Kaine solo maldecía su suerte, ya que parecía que alguien le había hecho un mal de ojo para que sufriese por el resto de su clonada existencia.

La mente de Peter era un revoltijo de emociones, desde el enojo hasta la preocupación máxima que sus protegidas le provocaban. Se aproximó con paso lento a la montaña que conformaban las rejuvenecidas heroínas y villanas que supuestamente debían de estar con su hermana en la Mansión Avengers. Pisó repetidas veces el cemento del techo, captando inmediatamente la atención de ellas, haciendo que se petrifiquen en su lugar luego de que las telépatas recibiesen los pensamientos superficiales que tenía la araña.

No dijo nada ni cuando ellas se recompusieron, ni cuando Kaine trató de llamar su atención, y ni siquiera en el momento en que los arácnidos pertenecientes al universo actual intentaron sugerir algo para que se tranquilizase.

Con cuidado, Peter levantó su máscara hasta su nariz y destrabó los pequeños pestillos que un delgado dispositivo estaba adherido a la tela roja. Retrayendo su traje a cómo estaba antes, se agachó e inició una rápida labor de desmenuzar lo que eran los filtros que tenía para impedir que los gases de Mysterio le afectasen.

-Julia, ven aquí- comandó sin darle oportunidad alguna a oponerse, Spiderman.

-S-s-sí? – temerosa, ya que sabía que su amado estaba enojado, se acercó al adulto.

-No importa si te molesta o no te gusta, no te quites esto por nada del mundo hasta que volvamos a casa- dijo con voz neutra el castaño, poniendo con delicadeza un pequeño filtro en sus fosas nasales, sorprendiéndola por completo.

-Spiderman…tú? – Miles murmuró asombrado por lo que estaba haciendo.

-Cómo que hasta que regresemos a casa? No puedes enviarlas ahora? – reclamó el clon de Peter.

-No a menos que quieras que nuestra estadía aquí sea más larga. El tiempo de carga es limitado por ahora hasta que lo perfeccionemos con Valeria. Jennifer, tú turno- explicó pacientemente mientras terminaba de ayudar a la diminuta Madame Web para avanzar con She-Hulk.

-Qué es esto? – la jovencita de tez jade quiso saber para corroborar lo que pensaba.

-Un mini filtro que las ayudará en caso de que Quentin logre atacarlas de alguna manera con sus gases- aclaró el tótem, siendo que mantenía su máscara y no permitía que las pequeñas viesen sus reacciones faciales.

-Pero si era tuyo…cómo te protegerás? – la clon formuló su duda, preocupada por lo que pueda suceder en el futuro.

-…Lidiaré con ello cuando sea el momento- luego de un incómodo silencio para las infantiles mujeres adultas, replicó el vigilante de Queens.

Laura no pudo contenerse y comenzó a sollozar en el instante que el Parker estaba poniéndole el filtro, logrando abrazarlo cuando este terminó. Humedeciendo la parte superior del traje icónico, murmuraba disculpas por hacer algo realmente estúpido…aunque no exactamente con esas palabras…ni siquiera eran palabras, solo balbuceos entrecortados que terminaron por serenar la mente de la araña y se dispuso a tomarle en brazos por un minuto antes de continuar con el resto de sus pretendientes, las cuales compartían la actitud de la hija de Logan.

-Bien, contigo Felicia he terminado. Espero que Mysterio no sea tan inconsciente de intentar atacarlas o juro que destrozaré ese Avatar…- murmuró oscuramente Spiderman, sin percatarse que la peliblanca lo oyó claramente.

-Ahora que haremos…digo, trajimos peso extra- indicó Kaine despectivamente a las infantes, negándose a ver el peligro que su sentido arácnido le advertía.

-Kaine…- trató de llamarle su hermano.

-Además, te quitaron el filtro de tu máscara- continuo su diatriba Scarlet Spider.

-Kaine, suficiente…- pretendió detener la pronta muerte que buscaba el clon, Peter.

-Esto es peor que cuando trajiste contigo al simbionte del espacio! – terminó por exclamar la invención de Warren.

-Agh…olvídalo- despidió con su mano derecha el tótem, para luego dejar que las niñas crujiesen sus puñitos mientras él se dedicaba a hacerle puntería a ladrones que justo intentaban robar en un callejón aledaño en compañía de sus dos nuevos pupilos.

Dos minutos de eterno tormento para el sujeto de rostro marcado pasaron lentamente, algo distinto para las muchachas que solo se quedaron con ganas de darle una paliza mayor pero en su lugar hallaron satisfacción en asestarle a los maleantes que hallaban desde lo alto del edificio, logrando así una sana competencia entre todos los usuarios de lanza redes.

-Niñas- llamó Peter a las quince, quienes giraron rápidamente sus cabezas, recordando al héroe un documental de suricatas.

-Qué? – cuestionaron unísonamente.

-Están castigadas cuando volvamos- soltó con una sonrisa bajo su máscara cuando ellas gimieron tristes y agacharon sus cabecitas.

El sonido de un helicóptero sobre ellos les hizo mirar sobre sus hombros para descubrir el reconocido símbolo de la agencia secreta SHIELD, revelando desde la altura a un hombre de rasgos afroamericanos con un parche en su ojo izquierdo, las cuales tapaban tres cicatrices paralelas.

-Fury? – preguntó Kaine al recomponerse.

-Si- Miles contestó.

-Ustedes lo llamaron? – volvió a preguntar el clon.

-No lo hicieron. Fue el rastreador que traen en sus trajes- reveló Peter, algo que sorprendió al dúo de adolescentes.

-Cómo lo sabías? – asombrada, Jessica Drew del universo actual indagó.

-Cuando peleamos, sus cinturones tenían un pequeño receptor de ondas que reconocí perfectamente como un localizador. Solo era cuestión de suerte el saber si pertenecía al Avatar que enfrentaron o a SHIELD- respondió el castaño, alterándose cuando su sentido arácnido estalló al ver a un arquero que apuntaba directamente a Natasha.

Actuando de forma protectora e instintiva, disparó una bola de telarañas a altas velocidades a la cara de Hawkeye mientras saltaba en dirección a la nave y tomaba la flecha disparada en pleno vuelo. Dos tiras se aferraron al patín de aterrizaje, proporcionándole al héroe una vía de palanca para lanzarse presurosamente en dirección al Ultimate con sus pies, conectando limpiamente el pecho al mismo tiempo que usaba la flecha para clavarla en el repulsor del brazo derecho de Iron Man y redirigir el disparo al pecho de Thor.

La furia y habilidad que ejercía el tótem fue algo que alucinó a los arácnidos y las pequeñas, quienes se pararon rápidamente detrás de Ultimate Spiderwoman por consejo de ella. La visión de tres héroes cayendo libremente el techo del edificio no se hizo esperar al mismo tiempo que Peter se lanzaba para capturarlos en capullos de telaraña y pegarlos al suelo.

-Vuelve…a hacerle…daño a mis…chicas y te lastimo mucho…Barton- entrecortadamente determinó Spiderman, controlando la ira que sentía al ver cómo le dispararon a la pelirroja delante de él.

-Ella es una asesina! Merece que yo la…HUMPH!– escupió venenosamente el arquero tras enceguecerse con la imagen rejuvenecida de quien le quitó a su familia, solo para ser silenciado con una red que bloqueó su boca.

-Cierra la boca de una vez, Hawkeye- logrando hacer algo que siempre deseó, silenció el Parker.

-Lindos acompañantes traen, niños…- Nick Fury habló, bajando del helicóptero que aterrizó con dificultad luego de lo que pasó en su interior.

-Saca el arma de tu bolsillo y terminas como ellos- cansado de todo, comunicó el tótem.

-Hola Peter- saludó el moreno adulto, relajándose por obligación.

-Hola Nick, ha sido un tiempo que he visto una versión tuya- devolvió la simpatía Spiderman, permitiendo que las niñas saliesen de detrás de Jessica para buscar refugio tras sus piernas.

* * *

-Hulk, Hulk…Hulk, Hulk, Hulk! HULK! – movía sus brazos enérgicamente el pequeño Banner a sus amigos, quienes veían de lejos la pelea entre Pym y Richards que Doom tanto alentaba.

-Qué dijo? – cuestionó en voz baja Vulture a Whiplash, quienes estaban cerca de la plática de los niños.

-Algo sobre Spiderman inventando algo que ayudó a unas mutantes…- tras deducirlo en su cabeza, tradujo Anton Vanko.

-Otra vez esa maldita araña? Acaso no piensa dejar de meter sus narices en la vida de todos para morirse de una vez? – maldijo entre dientes Adrian Toomes.

-Hey! No hables mal de él! – se quejó el pequeño Daredevil, que oyó justo a tiempo como defenestraban el nombre de la persona que hubiese preferido que lo cuide.

-Diré lo que quiera de él, mocoso impertinente! – se quejó el villano perteneciente a la galería de Spidey.

Aquello no le agradó para nada a los infantes que idolatraban al arácnido, por lo que se reunieron rápidamente como lo hacían sus contrapartes femeninas para murmurar entre ellos. Incluido el mini Ronin se metió al grupo, ya que sentía que solo él tenía derecho para no querer al tótem araña.

-Oye, Hulk! – llamó Wade desde su puesto en la barra.

-Hulk!? – exclamó el susodicho, alzando su cabeza en medio de la discusión del grupo.

-Apostarás o no? – señalando a los diminutos científicos, donde uno usaba un traje amarillo y negro con una avispa con alas en su espalda mientras el otro usaba un disfraz azul oscuro con dos círculos que brillaban y un casco ovalado.

-Hulk…Hulk! – con un tono dudoso, terminó por negar fervientemente Bruce.

-Eh? Qué nadie ganará? Bueno…si tú lo dices. De cualquier modo habrá que esperar a lo que el autor optará como elección- encogiéndose de hombros, el mercenario bocazas dijo mientras tachaba su nombre de la lista de apostadores.

Por otro lado, con sumo cuidado, Matt se acercó a donde Elektra estaba aprisionada. Quedándose a una distancia saludable, según las indicaciones de Stephen, le relató cómo Vulture les gritó por defender a Spiderman, lo que terminó por enojar a la ninja de rojo y prometer que lastimaría muy mucho al anciano.

Esta vez la cacería no sería para los niños cuando ellas se liberen…al menos por esa noche.

* * *

 **Fin por el día de hoy!**

 **Les gustó?**

 **Se esperaban que las arañas reaccionasen así?**

 **Kaine creerá que Ben le hizo una brujería antes de morir? (hay que recordar que siempre parecía estar metido en casos parecidos en algunos comics viejos)**

 **Peter debería de haberlas castigo desde un principio?**

 **Las niñas deberán hacer muchos actos buenos para que Spidey se olvide de esto?**

 **Creyeron que el tótem haría algo similar cómo lo que hizo con su filtro?**

 **Laura se volverá super protectora de la araña durante el tiempo en ese universo?**

 **En serio, Kaine fue creado sin sentido de auto preservación?**

 **Pedirá asilo en el 1610 para evitar seguir siendo golpeado?**

 **Acaso las pequeñas pensaron que no iban a ser castigadas?**

 **Qué les pareció la reacción que tuvo Spidey ante el ataque de Clint?**

 **Alguien más cree que debilitan mucho a nuestro héroe cuando en realidad es una potencia que se controla?**

 **Quieren que Ultimate Thor tenga a Mjolnir o el martillo creado por Stark? (este es un conjunto de cinturón, peto y su martillo)**

 **SI tiene a Mjolnir, quieren que Peter lo levante como el que tiene en la Mansión Avengers?**

 **Hawkeye recibirá una paliza por su actitud pronto?**

 **Alguien se tomará el tiempo de enseñarle otra palabra a Hulk?**

 **Elegirán estar con Spidey cuando Matt, Stephen y los demás lo vean?**

 **Se cumplirá la profecía de Bruce respecto a la pelea de los científicos?**

 **Habrá hecho un trato con el diablo nuestro pequeño niño sin miedo?**

 **Elektra retomará su cacería de niños cuando mate a Vulture?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD 1: Bueno, Pym está vestido en su versión propia de The Wasp (cuando reemplaza a Janet tras creer que está muerta),básicamente es un traje negro con pequeñas líneas amarillas, un par de alas en la espalda y unas lentes rojas que cubren sus ojos. Respecto a Reed Richards, él fue vestido por Deadpool en su versión de The Maker, sin la cabeza de huevo obviamente.**

 **PD 2: Si alguien quiere realizar un leyendo, reaccionando o viendo a esta historia, son bienvenidos a hacerlo. Solo les pido que me avisen por un mensaje para quedar de acuerdo y enviarles los archivos word en donde puedan trabajar.**


	74. Chapter 74

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **darthwolf: Barton, si bien está loco, conocerá que Spidey es alguien que se toma muy en serio la tarea de proteger a las pequeñas. Tras un recuento, terminé decidiendo que sea Mjolnir el martillo que Ultimate Thor posea. Es necesario que Peter las conozca para hacer algo antes de terminar este mini arco. En caso de que vean a The Maker (aún no me decido a ponerlo en el 1610 mientras Spidey esté ahí) las cosas se caldearán con sus Dark Ultimates.**

 **WM King: Kaine es la clara muestra de que The Jackal tuvo poco material genético para crearlo. Clint recibirá mucho daño, no te preocupes. Y Iron Man se dará cuenta la diferencia que hay entre él y Peter.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Muchos lectores esperaban la llegada de Spiderman al 1610, donde podré mostrar la gran diferencia que hay entre el Peter que conocemos todos y el que había allí...junto a los intentos suicidas de Kaine y demás aventuras. Puedo asegurar que cada vez se sorprenden más con lo que puede hacer el tótem, ya que primero se enfrentó a unos agentes de SHIELD que Hill envió y ahora acabó rápidamente con tres héroes Ultimates. Creo que a Thor le quedará un trauma por muchos capítulos cuando eso suceda. Elektra será la persona más peligrosa que conocerá Toomes, no te preocupes. Me imagino que los niños querrán irse con él y las niñas se los impedirán con uñas y dientes.**

 **viruz pirata: Scarlet Spider es un trabajador que está en negro básicamente. Hill puede que realice unas llamadas telefónicas para que le acepten algunas apuestas en La Balsa. Ultimate Hawkeye es como tú dices, una bomba andante que puede volverse loco de un segundo al otro. No te preocupes por el martillo, ya verás cómo soluciono ese problema. Cyclops se ganó con creces el hecho de ser usado como una banqueta por su cuñada. A la situación de Matt la veo como que el diablo le vendió su alma a otro diablo más peligroso.**

 **Saigo Linnear: Un universo violento exige personajes violentos...por lo tanto no te sorprendas cuando Spidey tome medidas drásticas para cuidar a su pelirroja rusa de Hawkeye. Como dije antes, he decidido usar a Mjolnir (o el super martillo-hacha que tiene Ultimate Thor). Todas se enterarán de una forma u otra lo que pasó con ellas en el 1610. Y Tony deberá aprender a controlar su problema con la bebida si quiere sobrevivir a esta visita.**

 **Asm 600: You should not ask something like that ... it's more than clear that many memorable things will happen there! And the boys would have wanted to be there to see it!**

 **Thomas 2033: They will be very, very protective of their spider.**

 **Spidey 2099:Something very bad must happen in 1610 for Jean to unleash the Dark Phoenix ... something like the appearance and attack of The Maker (although I'm still not too sure to introduce it to the story).**

 **Mandy305: Conste que lo de las futuras acciones de las mujeres vino de tu mano (o la de tu hermano en todo caso). Creo que desde un inicio dejó muy en claro que él era muy distinto a los Ultimates, pero con cada minuto que pase allí Fury tendrá que admitirlo por completo. Quién sabe...a lo mejor sea posible que ver a MJ y Gwen le afecte a Peter...o quizás no y corresponda a un suceso posterior. Kaine es un caso perdido, Miles aún tiene oportunidad de vivir. Logan sería el perfecto promocionador de los dispositivos (y es capaz de venderlos por una fortuna también a la gente que odia). Pietro ya es una perra más de Ororo y Wolvie...**

 **Ronaldc v2: Las niñas nunca dejarán de meterse en problemas, ese es un hecho. Kaine está maldito, creo que nadie duda de eso ya. Los Ultimates conocen lo que Peter es capaz, ahora solo faltan los villanos de allí cuando este se enoje de verdad. Y como lo dije antes, Matt es el diablo que hizo un trato con otro diablo peor.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 74_**

Los adolescentes atendían nerviosos, junto a un Kaine que vigilaba diligentemente al Ultimate Hawkeye, a la plática silenciosa que Peter Parker y Nick Fury llevaban a cabo sentados sobre unas pilas de ladrillos que habían en el techo del edificio.

-Puedes liberar a mis Ultimates? – inquirió el moreno con un parche en su orbe siniestra, señalando a los apresados a un costado.

-Solo si prometen no lastimarlas- el arácnido indicó a las rejuvenecidas adultas que estaban detrás de él, mirando con odio al trío de héroes.

-Son bastante organizados y no cometen actos imprudentes- quiso defender a sus allegados el director de SHIELD.

-Uno está borracho, el otro actúa como un bárbaro y del otro ni hablemos- con cara de palo, debido más que nada por su máscara, replicó Spiderman.

Las pequeñas Jessica, Bobbi, Natasha y Loki apretaban son fuerzas, suficientes como para volver sus nudillos blancos, la parte posterior del traje de Peter para no correr y propinarle una golpiza a Barton y el Asgardiano. Acción que el tótem se percató y deslizó su mano hacia atrás para que alguna de ellas la tome, logrando así tranquilizarlas un poco.

-Vale, tienes un buen punto. Pero son mis muchachos y tengo que velar por su bienestar- suspirando derrotado, admitió Fury de las falencias que tenían sus Ultimates.

-Es gracioso que digas eso, porque esa es mi tarea con ellas y los demás también- burlesco, refutó velozmente el tótem.

-Ya quítale al menos la mordaza a Barton, es desesperante ver cómo se mueve imitando a una larva- refregándose el puente de la nariz, le pidió Nick a Peter, quien se encogió de hombros y le arrancó de un tirón la telaraña que cubría su boca.

-AGHH! Hijo de put…- estuvo a punto de insultar al castaño cuando decidió callarse al ver la furia en la cara de la pequeña Drew que le apuntaba con su propio lanza redes.

-Nadie lastima a mi esposo- entornando peligrosamente la mirada verde, dictaminó con su aguda voz británica la mini araña.

-Esposo? – alzó una ceja confundido el mayor espía presente.

-Larga historia- desestimó el asombroso Spiderman.

-Tengo tiempo- quiso indagar más en el tema Fury.

-Una lástima que nosotros no. No sabemos dónde puede estar Mysterio ahora- sin querer meterse en el juego del moreno, Peter cortó ese tema de raíz.

-Eres alguien de pocas pulgas, te lo han dicho? – con una mueca simpática, habló el líder de SHIELD.

-Creo que la relación entre arañas y pulgas no son muy buenas. Además, creo que deberías de preocuparte más por ellos que por nosotros que solo somos unos visitantes- aludiendo a los adolescentes, Peter bromeó primero para después señalar lo obvio.

El hombre adulto de chaqueta de cuero negro se volteó para saludar a Miles y Jessica, recibiendo un pausado saludo luego de presenciar una lucha de voluntades que nunca creyeron ver algún día, más si venía de alguien como Spidey, al cual tenían como un referente chistoso en momentos tensos.

Por su lado, el castaño tomó a la pequeña inglesa en sus brazos mientras se agachaba frente al Asgardiano que no apartaba sus ojos azules de las lentes blancas, las cuales no reaccionaron para nada cuando tomó el gran martillo para arrojarlo a un costado antes de disponerse a rasgar las telarañas que había predeterminado para retener a Rhino.

-Cómo…? – balbuceó sin creerse lo que vio el blondo, dibujando una mueca lúdica en la mini embustera.

-Él es el mejor, no como tú, zopenco- se burló la pelinegra con vestido verde, dando un bailecito a su alrededor que confundió completamente al dios del trueno mientras Spiderman trataba de no reírse.

-Y tú quién eres, niñita? – sentándose en el techo, masajeándose los brazos, cuestionó Thor.

-Como te habrás dado cuenta, no somos aquí específicamente. Por lo que te voy a decir espero que no te enoje e intentes una tontería. Ella es Loki, tu hermana…o una versión infantil al menos- rascándose la nuca, explicó el castaño.

-Que no te engañe, el tamaño no le quitó lo malvada- susurró por lo bajo Kaine, quien saltó despavorido cuando su sentido arácnido le advirtió de una bola de telarañas que la Jotun arrojó.

-Una mini Natasha…Loki siendo una niña…Qué sigue? Una diminuta Carol Danvers? – se quejó Ultimate Iron Man desde su lugar en el techo, donde seguía envuelto en un capullo de redes.

-Hola! – por simple gusto de asustarlo, puso su cara sobre la del beodo, para inmediatamente alejarse al verle las claras señales de haber estado tomando previamente.

-Aleja a ese monstruo de mí y no haré nada…- dejó en claro el arquero que fulminaba con su mirada a la infante rusa, lo que puso de los nervios a Peter.

-Primero, es una niña no un monstruo. Segundo, intenta algo y te rompo lo brazos y piernas de por vida. Y tercero, acaso no escuchaste que no somos de aquí? – enumeró los hechos la araña, para finalizar con una interrogante que ponía a prueba la psique de Barton.

El sentido de Peter estalló nuevamente en la cercanía de Ultimate Hawkeye, reaccionando a tiempo para atrapar entre sus dedos lo que parecía ser un reemplazo dental que escupió en trayectoria directa a la Romanoff.

-Conste que te lo advertí a tí y a Fury- susurró ronca y oscuramente el vigilante de Queens antes de noquear al héroe y sellarle la boca con una nueva telaraña, ignorando por completo las miradas de todos los demás.

Miradas de temor y asombro por parte de los adultos, las que contrastaban notablemente con las de adoración que las mini féminas le regalaban.

-Nos lo podemos quedar? – el Asgardiano rubio le preguntó a su colega científico, sonriendo luego de ver que podía ser duro cuando lo quería el castaño.

-NO! – clamaron al mismo tiempo las quince niñas, siendo más que nada un notable gruñido el que hizo desistir al dios.

Los pasos de Fury acercándose a su trío de Ultimates fue lo que detuvo la discusión que había, frenándose abruptamente cuando vio que su arquero estaba desmayado de nuevo con un moretón en su quijada, revelando una posible lesión. Rascándose su calva cabeza, gimió antes de dirigirse a Spiderman, descubriendo que él era quien lideraba el cuarteto arácnido tras oír los informes de Miles y Jessica.

-No te molestaría acompañarnos al Triskelion, verdad? Puedo brindarte momentáneo hospedaje para ti y las niñas que te acompañaron, según lo que el muchacho me dijo- señalando al joven moreno, Nick ofreció amablemente.

Peter miró a su hermano y después a sus protegidas, acariciando las cabezas de Emma y Medusa. Podía ver la enorme edificación que se ubicaba en una artificial isla cerca de New York a través de sus lentes, debatiéndose internamente los pros y contras de su elección, teniendo que mirar de nuevo a las personas que cuidaba para optar finalmente.

-Deberás traer un Quinjet si quieres que vayamos todos…menos Barton, a él lo ataré fuera para que el aire limpie su cabeza- aceptó la oferta Spidey, haciendo que el espía mayor asienta y llame con un intercomunicador a un piloto para dicha nave.

-No puedes relajarte un poco con él, ha pasado por mucho- trató de mediar con el tótem, Fury.

-Puedo empatizar con él que es distinto, pero eso no le da derecho a intentar matar dos veces a Nat. De ser por una razón similar, podría pasearlo por todo New York para que la gente lo golpee por sus actos que atestigüé más de una vez -finalizó la charla Spiderman, viendo como la nave flotaba recién llegada flotaba sobre ellos, teniendo que crear una rápida escalera con sus redes y guiar a las niñas en aquella dirección con él detrás.

-…Esa que gruñó es hija de Wolverine? – anonadado con la imagen de Laura, quiso saber el director de SHIELD, buscando su respuesta en los adolescentes pero hallándose solo cuando estos decidieron subir detrás del tótem.

* * *

-Sí…NO! Sí, de nuevo! – exclamaba con el corazón en la boca el pobre Black Knight, quien apostó a favor de la victoria de Mr. Fantastic.

Punisher veía al héroe y optó sabiamente por alejarse junto a un rehabilitado Moon Kinght, quien empezaba a creer lentamente que varias de allí en La Balsa estaban perdiendo la cordura cuando su dinero estaba en juego.

-No crees conveniente que comencemos a alejarnos un poco más de aquí? – Dagger intentó preguntarle a su contraparte, solo para quedarse boquiabierta al verlo intentar violentar la jaula mientras miraba homicidamente al científico con poderes de elasticidad e ignorar a su familia.

-Yo creo que sí deberíamos hacerlo, más si no quieres quedar incriminada con él- arrastrándola lo más lejos posible del centro de atención, White Tiger aconsejó.

El sonido de ollas chocando repetidas veces se hacía eco, un eco que tapaba los gritos de euforia que el público daba y los de auxilio que Adrian Toomes pedía al ser objetivo de proyectiles que Elektra Natchios arrojaba mortalmente.

-PYM! PYM! PYM! – gritaba de manera reiterada el lado que apoyaba fervientemente al pequeño Antman, poniéndose histérica cada vez que caía y se ponía de pie para continuar.

-Ojalá pierda…- se oyó un murmullo entre tantos gritos.

-REED! REED! REED! – los simpatizantes por el futuro ex esposo de Sue Storm, si es que se enteraba…, clamaban por su nombre ya que se dejaron llevar por la vestimenta que tenían además de sentir ganas de venganza luego de haber perdido la primera vez.

-Quisiera que le rompan la cabeza…- el mismo susurro anterior se hizo eco en el escenario central de la cárcel.

-QUIÉN RAYOS ESTÁ BALBUCEANDO!? – cansado de oír interrupciones, exigió Logan al ponerse de pie, acompañado de una igual furiosa Ororo.

Un jalón en el pantalón del mutante longevo hizo que este mirase hacia abajo, descubriendo a un diminuto rey Inhumano que luchaba por quitarse el casco que Oola le puso anteriormente durante la pesadilla nocturna.

-Qué pasa, Blackagar? – llamándolo por su nombre, Storm optó por ser quien interrogase al infante.

Las manos del mocoso se movieron rápidamente, teniendo que amenizar su acto al verle el rostro de concentración que la morena tenía para correr hasta donde el mini Thor estaba para recuperar sus crayones y hojas, dibujando de forma infantil un hombre de traje azul con un rayo blanco que lo atravesaba en el pecho.

Dicho bosquejo fue toda la respuesta que necesitaban los líderes de la casa de apuestas clandestinas, los cuales chirriaron sus dientes y gruñeron al mismo tiempo que miraban furibundamente al hijo de Magneto mientras se acercaban a donde estaba de pie.

Realmente era un mal día para algunas de las personas que estaban en La Balsa.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Creen que Peter baje la guardia en algún momento con los Ultimates cerca de sus futuras esposas?**

 **Jessica se comenzará su venganza con el Clint 1610 antes del 616?**

 **Fury interrogará a fondo a todos para saber la razón que las niñas llaman esposo a Spidey?**

 **Qué les pareció la reacción de Ultimate Thor al ver que podían levantar su martillo?**

 **Quedará traumado para los siguientes capítulos?**

 **Loki se burlará de él el resto de la estadía?**

 **Kaine en serio quiere morir de una vez por todas antes de advertiles del peligro que representan las infantes?**

 **Iron Man dejará de tomar ante la presencia de mini personas muertas que conoce?**

 **Barton logrará vivir para el final de este mini arco?**

 **Habrá caos en el Triskelion?**

 **Cómo reaccionará el universo 1610 al enterarse que Wolverine tiene una hija?**

 **Será tan emocionante la pelea de científicos odiados?**

 **Acaso Vulture llegará a la noche con vida antes de ser asesinado por Elektra?**

 **Se esperaban que hubiesen murmullos negativos?**

 **Black Bolt se volvió un soplón en La Balsa? (algo gracioso ya que es mudo de hecho)**

 **Lo humillarán a Quicksilver ahora que Logan y Ororo saben que era él quien murmuraba?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD 1: Si alguien quiere realizar un leyendo, reaccionando o viendo a esta historia, son bienvenidos a hacerlo. Solo les pido que me avisen por un mensaje para quedar de acuerdo y enviarles los archivos word en donde puedan trabajar.**

 **PD 2: villanuevabrisa3, si estás leyendo esto, mándame un mp.**


	75. Chapter 75

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **darthwolf: El odio que posee Ultimate Clint lo encegueció ante la persona que tenía delante, razón por la que Spidey pudo acabarlo realmente rápido. Thor estará como su contraparte 616, anonadada y pasando por un periodo de rechazo. Creo que ver a gente muerta le ayudará un poco a Tony... No te preocupes, el 1610 tendrá varias razones para aceptar que Peter es el mejor Spiderman que existe. La gente conoce lo peligrosos que pueden ponerse Logan, Wade y Ororo, por lo que solo un loco como Pietro se arriesgaría a hacer una estupidez de tal magnitud. Spidey hará bosquejos de trajes previo al evento de Spiderverse, donde se podrán ver varios conocidos.**

 **WM King: Peter habla con la verdad, él mismo perdió a su familia pero eso no lo hace actuar como un desquiciado que no sabe controlarse...además nunca permitiría que hiciesen algo dañino a sus futuras esposas. Ultimate Thor, deberá soportar a Loki por ahora.**

 **viruz pirata: Será un trabajo difícil el hacerle entender a Clint que la pequeña Nat no es la que conoce sino que le pertenece a Spidey, y que si la ataca la va a pasar muy mal. Pobre Thor, nunca dejarán de sorprenderlo con el hecho de que Peter es capaz de alzar a Mjolnir. Yo tampoco creo que el Parker pueda descansar tranquilo en el mundo 1610, y las pequeñas estarán igual que él. Kaine...habrá que ver que sucederá con él en el futuro. En cuando a Quicksilver, su vida ya está decidida...no le pertenece más.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Admito que incluso a mí me dio gracia el escribir la parte donde Loki bailaba en forma de burla, además del acobardamiento del Asgardiano con un simple gruñido.**

 **Veku 786: Not only the three of them, but Jennifer and possibly Felicia will also appear.**

 **Spidey 2099: Thanks, dude.**

 **Thomas 2033: The truth is that I'm not sure, because I doubt the idea of introducing a meeting between the heroes of 616 with The Maker and his Dark Ultimates.**

 **Asm 600: Soon, just wait.**

 **Captain thunder: You should read to know how that encounter will take place. I only promise you that it will be hilarious.**

 **Guest: No te preocupes, muy pronto se vendrá una actualización de varias historias.**

 **Mandy305: Creo que si Pietro y Kaine hacen dupla, toda las malas vibras del mundo caerán sobre ellos...mejor déjalos separados. Corrección, Clint deberá aprender que esa mini Nat no es la suya o terminará en el hospital gracias a Spiderman. Necesitará ayuda para cuidar a las niñas...aunque algo me dice que no es muy buena idea.**

 **LeonHeart77: Se cuidarán mutuamente las pequeñas y su araña. Todos sentimos que Fury notará algo raro pero se abstendrá a abrir la boca como cierta araña clonada que conocemos. Quizás Loki haga alguna referencia a ello, e incluso puede que se pasee delante de Ultimate Thor con una sartén para sacarle burla. Creo que ver a gente muerta, hará que Stark deje de tomar...Habrán reacciones grandiosas de la gente 1610 al ver a las mini mujeres. Es graciosa la situación de Black Bolt ya que es una burla al hecho que no puede hablar. Pietro vivirá, no desesperes...al menos hasta el casamiento gracias a su padre.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Clint lo recordará muy claramente a Peter después de que se vayan. Loki es tierna en su forma pequeña (no tanto como Laura, pero por ahí cerca). Pietro tiene la mala suerte de Peter ahora, por lo que querer morirse es parte de ello. Y es obvio que Doom solo quiere divertirse a costa de las desgracias de Reed.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 75_**

El viaje hasta el Triskelion fue largo para las jóvenes a pesar de que duró menos de veinte minutos, ya que una de las consecuencias que les dejó el ataque de Kang fue que se volviesen hiperactivas en algunos momentos y solo lograsen calmarse cuando estaban en los brazos de su amado, quien caminaba de un lado al otro mientras las mecía.

Ultimate Iron Man tenía millones de preguntas que quería hacer, pero debido a que su cuerpo despedía un peculiar aroma a alcohol, las pequeñas adultas le negaban el acercarse a Spiderman, ya que incluso con los filtros podían sentir la pestilencia.

El blondo Asgardiano estaba callado, observando únicamente a Mjolnir, recapitulando con cada segundo que pasaba el instante en que la araña alzó el martillo y lo dejó lejos de él para ayudarle a soltarse. No ayudaba mucho que la diminuta embustera aprovechara los breves descuidos de su protector para sacarle la lengua a la versión alternativa de su hermano, haciendo que este frunza el ceño pero se quede en su lugar para no cometer una locura y terminar como Hawkeye.

-Es mi turno- reclamó la piloto de la fuerza aérea a la niña con huesos de Adamantium, queriendo estar en los brazos fuertes de su araña.

-Grrr…- replicó la pelinegra, enseñando sus dientes afilados antes de esconder su cara en el cuello del tótem.

-Hey! No es justo, todas queremos estar allí! – Captain Marvel hizo una faneca, cruzándose de brazos y pateando el piso con fuerza suficiente como para sorprender a Fury.

Este estaba a punto de decir algo respecto a lo que vio y sintió, pero la mano de Miles en su antebrazo izquierdo y la insistente negación que le brindó sin su máscara ocultando su rostro, le hizo recapacitar que algo no cuadraba con las pequeñas que rodeaban a Spiderman.

El aterrizaje en la base de SHIELD y el recibimiento de agentes uniformados que cargaban rifles no se hicieron esperar, por lo que solo el hecho de no sentir que sus sentidos arácnidos se activaban tranquilizó a Peter y Kaine, permitiéndoles avanzar con pasos lentos y cuidadosos entre los pasillos laberínticos del lugar.

-Qué harás ahora que estamos aquí? – Scarlet Spider intentó averiguar.

-Utilizaré sus sistemas operativos para triangular la señal que emite intermitentemente el Avatar de Mysterio y hallarlo más rápido que andar balanceándome en una ciudad que sabe perfectamente que estoy muerto- serio, replicó el castaño, sosteniendo con su mano derecha a Jean que miraba atentamente a todos mientras sondeaba sus mentes para mayor seguridad.

Al espía que dirigía el servicio secreto le agradaba y disgustaba al mismo tiempo la actitud que emitía la versión adulta de aquel muchacho que alguna vez prometió cuidar y falló. La confianza que desprendía y la seguridad en sus actos enorgullecían por algún motivo al moreno, pero las constantes discrepancias que mostraba hacia sus Ultimates y el apego por las niñas le hacían creer que podría brindarles muchos puntos débiles para sus enemigos.

Se le brindó una sala llena de computadoras y varios proyectores holográficos al tótem, quien no perdió el tiempo y le pidió a las pequeñas que no hiciesen mucho escándalo ni que se alejasen de él. Incluso en su estado de querer solucionar el problema que vino de su universo, el Parker no dejaba de lado el hecho de tener que dar su vida incluso por el bienestar de las afectadas por el villano del futuro.

-Qué tienes, Stark? – Fury le preguntó al nombrado, viendo desde el umbral al castaño trabajar diligentemente en los pedazos que trajo consigo de la máquina y el Avatar de repuesto que Mysterio tenía en posesión.

-No tengo nada- confesó el filántropo, viendo con una pronta migraña los hologramas que rodeaban a Peter, el cual sostenía a una insistente Mockingbird en su cintura.

-Nada? – conjeturó nuevamente el director.

-Un montón de conjeturas y teorías que están más allá de mis conocimientos...Así que no puedo darte nada que puedas usar- reveló la verdad Ultimate Iron Man, tronando su cuello luego de quitarse el traje y beber pausadamente una copa de alcohol.

Fury solo pudo mirar la espalda del tótem, que trabajaba al mismo tiempo que Kaine lidiaba con los adolescentes en una especie de arte de combate que desconocía. Notaba las claras señales en el hombre de orbes chocolate que ocultaba traumas con una simpleza que lo espeluznaba, preguntándose si el muchacho que él conoció tiempo atrás había hecho lo mismo con las cosas que tuvo que enfrentarse.

-Necesitas ayuda con el rastreo que estás ejecutando? – volvió a ofrecer lo que tenía a disposición el moreno con parche en el ojo.

-Mmh…tienes más científicos de confianza que pudiesen ayudarme a acortar el período de tiempo que tus computadoras generan para así atrapar más rápido al Avatar de Mysterio? – preocupado por el bienestar de los civiles que podrían estar padeciendo al robot, Peter se volteó con Bobbi aferrada a él como una lapa.

-Trataré de ver quién está libre para asistirte, Peter- asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, comenzó a retirarse el espía, haciendo que el cabeza de red rememore por un instante la actitud bondadosa que supo tener el ex líder de SHIELD que él conocía.

-Una última cosa…- dudoso, habló el castaño, sin darse cuenta que las telépatas habían captado la idea que su mente formuló segundos atrás.

-Qué ocurre? – curioso por lo que oiría, Nick viró su vista hasta el Avenger.

-Podrías contactar a May Parker y cualquiera que estuviese relacionado con el Peter Parker de este mundo? Necesito hablar con ellos- no muy confiado de sus propias palabras, logró decir sin tartamudeo el héroe posteriormente a ser abrazado por la blonda en su agarre.

-A todos? – volvió a indagar el sujeto a cargo de la agencia secreta.

-…Sé que me arrepentiré luego, pero sí- gimiendo entre dientes y cerrando sus ojos por varios segundos, acordó inseguro el tótem.

El hombre volvió a asentir para retirarse junto a Ultimate Iron Man, que solo atinaba a mirarlo con tenue asombro que le quitó los movimientos erráticos junto a la visión de varias mujeres en cuerpos de niñas que conocía y estaban actualmente en estado de defunción.

-Cuanta mierda puede atravesar una familia, Stark? – oscura y resignadamente, murmuró Nick Fury.

* * *

-Quiere alguna bebida, señor? – la voz de Pietro Maximoff salió un poco rasposa luego de la paliza que recibió a mano de los jefes que La Balsa tenía.

-Eh, sí gracias! …Un momento, qué diablos haces con eso puesto? – exclamó sorprendido Mortimer Toynbee, alias Toad, luego de ver a su colega mutante vestir como una momia y de camarero al mismo tiempo.

-No quieres saberlo…- con mirada lejana, como si aún estuviese traumado por algo que su compañero desconocía, respondió.

-Necesitas algo? Quieres que llame a tu padre o tu hermana? – cuestionó el sujeto con aspecto batracio, refiriéndose al amo del magnetismo y a la mutante con poderes caóticos, sin saber del estado actual de la última.

-NOOO! – recapacitando a último segundo, negó presurosamente el pelo cano, imaginándose lo que podrían hacerle si se enterasen que perdió todo.

-Mmh…quieres que llame a Lorna? – volvió a ofrecer el mutante, mientras Blob observaba curioso todo a un lado de sus compañeros sin quitar su atención al mismo tiempo de la pelea que continuaban teniendo Pym y Richards.

-En serio quieres que todos agonicemos interminablemente? – completamente seguro de que su colega quería matarlo, indicó Quicksilver.

Eso determinó por completo la resolución de Toad, que le dirigió una rápida mirada a la fémina de pelo verde que tenía a su merced a un diminuto Scott Summers, el cual sostenía un vaso de manera tembloso debido a vaya uno saber cuánto tiempo de pie.

Sabiamente, el mutante con físico de sapo se alejó de su colega, permitiéndole que continúe su ronda de servicio bajo la atenta mirada de cierta morena de cabellera gris que hacía bailar entre sus delgados dedos unas chispas violentas.

Repentinamente, una perturbación seguida inmediatamente de quejidos lastimeros se hicieron notar en todo el establecimiento. La cabeza de Mortimer giró violentamente al origen, hallando la imagen de dos niños totalmente desmayados en el centro de la jaula mientras los espectadores lloraban por la pérdida de sus apuestas que terminarían en las arcas de dos mutantes con factor curativo y una antigua diosa africana del clima.

-NOOO! – clamaban sujetos como Shocker y Hellcat, así como rápidamente se le unían Titania y su pareja.

-DOOM NO LO HACE ASÏ! DOOM LES ENSEÑARÁ A GRITAR COMO SE DEBE! NOOOOO! – enojado por el resultado de la pelea y la pérdida de otro octavo de su país a manos de Logan, se pasó el latveriano y sacudió fervientemente su puño al aire, siendo imitado rápidamente por todos los que perdieron sus apuestas.

* * *

 **Se terminó el capítulo de este día!**

 **Les gustó la actualización de hoy?**

 **Se imaginaron el ver a las quince mini heroínas y villanas revoloteando de un lado al otro dentro del Quinjet?**

 **Apestará tanto a alcohol el Iron Man 1610?**

 **Acaso Thor es más sabio que Clint al no alterarse ante las burlas de la mini Loki?**

 **Laura será posesiva incluso frente a las otras personas que conozca en el Universo Ultimate?**

 **Miles le confesará lo que sabe de las niñas o solo se mantendrá callado por el miedo que siente?**

 **Fury notará más discrepancias en la forma de actuar de Peter?**

 **Stark aprenderá algo nuevo con el tótem?**

 **Quienes creen que aparezcan para ayudar a Peter con el uso de la tecnología?**

 **Qué creen que pase cuando aparezca May y los demás a ver a nuestro héroe araña?**

 **Se rieron con el nuevo trabajo de Pietro?**

 **Será que al menos tiene consciencia para reconocer que llamar a sus familiares podría matarlo?**

 **Scott es ahora un mini camarero también?**

 **Se dieron cuenta que Logan ahora es dueño de un cuarto de Latveria?**

 **Creen que Doom trabaje como coordinador de gritos furiosos?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD 1: Si alguien quiere realizar un leyendo, reaccionando o viendo a esta historia, son bienvenidos a hacerlo. Solo les pido que me avisen por un mensaje para quedar de acuerdo y enviarles los archivos word en donde puedan trabajar.**

 **PD 2: villanuevabrisa3, si estás leyendo esto, mándame un mp. (O muestra un signo de vida al menos)**

 **PD 3: POR FAVOR VISITEN AL USUARIO WM KING, YA QUE ESTÁ REALIZANDO UN LEYENDO DE ESTA HISTORIA Y QUIERO QUE VEAN SUS AVANCES. SE LAS RECOMIENDO YA QUE ME ENTRETUVO CON SU RITMO.**


	76. Chapter 76

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Guest: Es obvio que May y las demás personas que aparezcan, desconfíen de Peter.**

 **Mandy305: Solo puedo decirte que con las visitas, vendrán muchos sentidos arácnidos incómodos para Spidey. A Tony le gustaría aprender de Peter, notando que sabe más que él en el momento. No creo que Fury llegue a tanto, pero de seguro agradecerá la ayuda que brinde. El pobre de Pietro se lo merece en verdad...Puede que ambos tengan un leve infarto, pero no podrán hacer nada para oponerse a menos que quieran sufrir a manos de sus hermanas. Estoy seguro de que si Doom hace eso, recuperará el dinero perdido.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Laura es una maldita bomba de ternura que corrompe a todos por igual. No te preocupes, las mujeres del 1610 aparecerán y pondrán a prueba la paciencia de las niñas. En cuanto a Doom, no está haciendo su propio coro, sino que está entrenándolos para que no dejen en vergüenza su marca registrada.**

 **Saigo Linnear: Lamento decirte que Loki está muerto en el 1610, por lo que será imposible su reunión. No me imagino a Miles arriesgando su propia vida para contarle a Fury sobre las niñas, simplemente se quedará callado y se lo llevará a la tumba. Hulk es todo un visionario...y puede que pronto se venga su segunda palabra. Cualquier cosa que utilice Clint, le terminará mordiendo el trasero.**

 **Trafalgar D 122: Más y más personajes aparecerán para ver a Peter, no te preocupes.**

 **asm 600: They will not appear in today's chapter, but surely they will do it in two more. As for the relationship between Peter and Carol, both are married and there will be jokes about that.**

 **Thomas 2033: I'm not sure if I can make them regain their normal appearance and finish the story, or add another story arc. What do you wish?**

 **Veku 786: Who knows? Maybe it happens ...**

 **Spidey 2099: No, I thank you for following my story in this way.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Como lo dije antes, X-23 es muy tierna y nadie puede soportar su encanto. Ya era notable la diferencia intelectual entre un universo y otro, por ejemplo cuando Reed 1610 trajo los zombis a su mundo y estos siempre supieron como escapar de la cárcel que les pusieron.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 76_**

Les costó en un principio el convencer a Peter, pero luego batallar varios minutos con miradas de perritos mojados y ruegos, las diminutas heroínas y villanas lograron rondar por el Triskelion en compañía de Ultimate Spiderwoman, que se ofreció de guardiana para calmar los nervios del tótem.

-Era necesario usar todo el arsenal con Peter de esa manera? – quiso saber la castaña, quien sostenía a su contraparte en brazos para comodidad de la británica.

-Queríamos ver este lugar…- susurró un tanto culpable la rejuvenecida peliblanca, llevando aún en su cabeza las orejas de gato que halló hace días en la caja de recuerdos que la araña poseía.

-Pero incluso así, deberían de entender que vinieron hasta aquí poniéndose en peligro. Traten de entender un poco cómo debe de estar pasando en este minuto Peter- queriendo hacerles ver la realidad, la adolescente les comentó, logrando su acometido cuando ellas agacharon la cabeza en vergüenza.

Si bien el ambiente lúgubre duró unos buenos minutos, recuperaron la felicidad al ver los rostros anonadados de varios agentes que retrocedían y se pegaban a las paredes metálicas al mismo tiempo que palidecían ante la visión de gente que estaba muerta para ellos pero se presentaban como infantes.

Tan tranquilas iban, que no vieron la inminente llegada de Fury a través de un pasillo lateral junto a dos mujeres que lucían confundidas y una tercera que parecía tener una vena a punto de explotar en su frente.

-Drew! – exclamó el hombre de piel morena.

-Qué?/Sí? – giraron al mismo tiempo y cuestionaron las renombradas, generando un poco de risas en la reina Inhumana y las telépatas.

-Spiderwoman! – temblándole el ojo visible, volvió a llamar imperativamente el líder de SHIELD.

-Qué?/Sí? – repitieron las susodichas, logrando que Janet y Bobbi no se aguanten la carcajada que contenían.

-La adolescente! – colmándole la paciencia el suceso por el que estaba pasando, terminó por señalar a la originaria de su universo.

-Necesita algo, director Fury? – soportando su propia mueca alegre, indagó la joven mientras cambiaba de posición a la pelinegra de ojos verdes en sus brazos.

-Qué hacen ellas acá? Pensé que estaban con Spiderman- entornando su mirada a las quince féminas atacadas por Kang, intentó averiguar el hombre.

-Eh…yo…Niñas, ataquen con ternura! – dudosa, Jessica terminó por comandar a las protegidas del tótem, quienes reaccionaron velozmente y miraron fijamente al espía con mucha ternura, siendo Laura la principal de todas.

Lamentablemente, el hombre que tanto enfrentó en su pasado, nunca fue preparado por una masiva ola de cariño natural que las niñas emitían, provocando un involuntario chasqueo de lengua antes de retirarse velozmente de allí para conservar su compostura. En consecuencia, dejó al grupo joven con las tres féminas que lo acompañaban.

-Hola…- alzando su mano para saludar, una versión apenas adulta de Sue Storm se presentó luciendo una bata de laboratorio.

-Fury dijo que habían versiones de nosotras de otro universo…pero no lo creía- otra fémina de cabello y ojos marrones declaró, la cual miraba de reojo a She-Hulk.

-Quiénes son ustedes?! – reclamó una blonda de vestimenta militar, parándose con los brazos en jarra y un completo ceño fruncido que molestó mucho a cierta piloto de la fuerza aérea.

-No la escuchaste? Somos las esposas de Spiderman y venimos de otro lugar! – sintiendo ganas de golpear a su contraparte, Carol encaró la situación con leve enojo.

-Y tú quién eres niña? – agachándose un poco con una mueca burlesca, cuestionó sardónicamente la militar sin darse cuenta que sus dos acompañantes se hicieron a un lado.

La pequeña Carol apretó sus puñitos con fuerza en el vestido azul oscuro que llevaba, para después empezar a levitar en un acto que esperaba ansiosa que Peter no se enterase o la castigaría peor de lo que ya estarían.

-Soy tú, pero mejor- replicó la infante, empujando con fuerzas suficientes para arrojarla a la habitación que tenía atrás y que choque contra unas sillas.

Aterrizando en el suelo y sacudiéndose las manos como si hubiese hecho un buen trabajo, retomó su camino de regreso a donde su amado estaba, ya que de seguro su contraparte la buscaría y quería que él la castigase en su lugar.

-Buscan a Peter? – la mini fundadora de los Fantastic Four le preguntó a la versión no tan adulta que tenía en este mundo.

-Sí…ustedes saben dónde está? – aún con un alto coeficiente intelectual, le fue imposible que su cerebro no se detenga para recomponerse luego de lo que vio.

-Vengan con nosotras, las llevaré al lugar donde está trabajando- Ultimate Spiderwoman dijo, volteándose ciento ochenta grados y retomando el trayecto por donde vino.

-Tú eres yo? – la científica de SHIELD formuló su duda, caminando junto a la abogada de tez jade.

-Sí! Por qué trabajas para los hombres malos? – feliz en un principio, la prima de Bruce Banner quiso sacarse la duda que tuvo desde que la clon le contó sobre ella.

-Hombres malos? – confundida, emuló la adulta.

-Se refiere a SHIELD, sucede que fueron atacados por agentes que les enviaron para recuperarlas pero Spiderman las salvó- recontó la creación de Otto.

-Yo…bueno…es complicado. Y tú cómo obtuviste tus poderes? Eres como Hulk? Pierdes el control? Es contagioso? – bombardeó rápidamente con preguntas la científica a la niña luego de hallarse en un dilema para responder a su pregunta.

Entre tantas interrogantes que eran promulgadas, se distrajeron el tiempo suficiente como para no ver la figura en alto de Spiderman que descansaba por un minuto al lado de una computadora con su máscara sobre el teclado, observando periféricamente a su hermano y pupilo entrenar.

-Recibió una transfusión de Bruce. No, no es como Hulk. No pierde el control que yo sepa. Y tampoco es contagioso- contestó a cada una de las interrogantes de la científica el tótem, quien sorprendió al dúo de féminas en batas blancas.

-Peter! – chilló felizmente la empequeñecida licenciada, corriendo a los brazos del vigilante arácnido, quien se acercaba a las mujeres que Fury había conseguido para ayudarlo.

-Peter? En serio eres tú? – la contraparte de la mini Invisible Woman murmuró.

-Creí que verte en forma de niña era raro en un principio, pero verte como la primera vez que te conocí es aún más extraño. Aunque ahora noto las similitudes que tendrá Valeria…segura que esta no es la Zona Desconocida? – estirando su mano para saludarla, Peter bromeó solo para ser sorprendido cuando la rubia lo abrazó.

Estuvo incómodo por un instante, pero al recordar que era posible que su versión difunta hubiese sido amiga de ella, el Avenger le permitió sentirse reconfortada. Acción que en un principio no le cayó muy bien a ciertas pretendientes, pero luego de ser tranquilizadas por la Reina Blanca y Phoenix, desistieron de intervenir.

-Te encuentras bien? Necesitas agua o sentarte? – preocupado por el estado psico-emocional de Ultimate Invisible Woman.

Ella negó con la cabeza, separándose después de un minuto, secándose las mejillas y sonriendo con suavidad, de la misma forma que Spidey recordaba a su propia Sue Storm.

-Imagino que él fue amigo tuyo, no? – quiso saber el Parker, ofreciéndole la silla que no usaba para que se siente, trayendo al momento siguiente otra que estaba cerca para la mujer adulta que estaba con ellos.

-Johnny nos presentó en el Edificio Baxter- rememoró con una sonrisa la blonda, haciendo que la pequeña fantástica recordase su primera vez también.

-Dime que no intenté coquetear contigo…- avergonzado, rogó el castaño a la científica.

Esta rio únicamente, negando posteriormente con su cabeza, lo que hizo suspirar de alivio al tótem mientras la afectada por Kang se contenía de ruborizarse con la memoria.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado correctamente, soy Peter Parker. O Spiderman para la gente con la que trabajo…algunas veces- volteándose para saludar a la fémina de cabello marrón, saludó cordialmente el susodicho, murmurando por lo bajo la última parte.

-Jennifer Walter, científica de SHIELD. En serio vienen de otro universo? Cómo lo lograron? Se sintió raro desgarrar los planos existenciales? Cómo es que son niñas? Fue un experimento que salió mal? – aceptó la mano del castaño en un principio, para luego repetir lo mismo que hizo con She-Hulk, aturdiendo al arácnido.

-Wow…realmente eres una cerebrito que quiere saber todo. En cuanto a tus preguntas, creo que puedo respondértelas mientras trabajamos. Lo que menos quiero, es que gente sufra por un error mío- divertido por el pensamiento que tuvo respecto a la científica, Spidey prometió contestarlas luego mientras se giraba y enseñaba un trozo del Avatar que trajo consigo.

* * *

Baron Zemo era retenido en un rincón para no meterse él mismo a la jaula, situación que Sharon compartía pero con motivos más perversos que un simple homicidio de primer grado. Quien vigilaba a ambos no era otro que Bucky, el cual sostenía un rifle que Clint le prestó luego de negociar como gitanos por cinco dólares de alquiler, todo sea por el bienestar de su viejo amigo.

Rhodes, por su parte, simplemente ni se preocupó por Madame Masque y se dedicó a agitar en el aire las ganancias que obtuvo de la apuesta anterior que le consiguió en la victoria anterior contra el super soldadito.

Logan, preocupado por su situación actual, decidió acercarse a la barra para consultar el balance económico con Deadpool, quien rápidamente sacó su calculadora y visera de contador. Hace tiempo que dejó de preocuparse ante el hecho de saber de dónde sacaba las cosas, teniendo que recurrir al consejo de Spidey que siempre le decía que no había caso y lo dejase ser.

-Balance- fue todo lo que gruñó el mutante longevo, abriendo lo que era el torso de mini Vision para sacar una cerveza del interior.

-Teniendo en cuenta los últimos ingresos datados desde que Storm se hizo cargo en nuestra ausencia, sumado al nuevo territorio que Victor nos dio en su benevolencia, y las llamadas que recibo de unos hermanos demonios y ciertas mujeres gato y vampiro, los cuales perdieron tristemente para ellos…Eh, lo siento, no sé cómo decirte esto Wolvie- comenzó a introducir datos como un maniático en el procesador, solo para que el mercenario bocazas se quite la visera y comience a retorcerla mientras utilizaba un tono afligido.

-Ahora qué te ocurre? – quiso saber el hombre con huesos de Adamantium.

-Siento que debes mirar esto con tus ojitos de tejón gruñón…- volteando la calculadora y empujándola hasta las manos de Logan, Wade se alejó un poco y buscó resguardo en un incrédulo Bob.

-Qué puede ser tan importante como para que reacciones de est…! – comenzó a protestar entre sorbos Arma X, pero frenándose bruscamente para escupir en la cara del agente de HYDRA la cerveza.

-Logan! No seas tan cerdo! Mira cómo lo has dejado! – exclamó enojada Ororo, acercándose hasta donde su pareja estaba.

Dicho mutante se negó a hablar, tendiéndole únicamente el mini procesador a la morena, quien abrió enormemente los ojos para posteriormente sufrir un desmayo que la hizo terminar en los brazos del Howlett.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Pasará que las niñas agoten su arsenal con Peter al punto en que este no ya se sienta afectado por la ternura?**

 **Las mini mujeres se dedicarán a asustar a la gente?**

 **Les gustó el momento Fury/ Jessicas Drews?**

 **Pensaron que alguien como el líder de SHIELD era capaz de soportar el ataque de Laura?**

 **Habrán momentos incómodos o chistosos entre Susan, Jennifer y Peter?**

 **Carol 1610 intentará algo estúpido en presencia de Peter o querrá conocerlo mejor?**

 **Quién ganará en la nueva pelea de Tony y Steve?**

 **Alguien se escapará de la vigilancia de Winter Soldier?**

 **War Machine se preocupará por su amigo o simplemente es una forma de vengarse el apostar?**

 **darthwolf, entendiste las referencias de Deadpool?**

 **Qué opinan de la economía que tienen ahora Logan, Wade y Ororo?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD 1: Como dije, Steve viste en su primer traje de Cap, el cual usaba un casco militar y ropas similares pero con colores patriotas. Tony, por su parte, viste la primera armadura de todas las que tuvo, siendo un aparato gigante que apenas podía mover.**

 **PD 2: Si alguien quiere realizar un leyendo, reaccionando o viendo a esta historia, son bienvenidos a hacerlo. Solo les pido que me avisen por un mensaje para quedar de acuerdo y enviarles los archivos word en donde puedan trabajar.**

 **PD 3: villanuevabrisa3, contáctame para saber si continuarás tu leyendo o no.**

 **PD 4: Quiero avisarles que WM King no podrá actualizar hoy su Leyendo por motivos personales, pero mañana continuará sin problema alguno.**


	77. Chapter 77

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **WM King: No importa que versión de Sue sea la que aparezca, siempre será hermosa (incluso la que puede que aparezca si introduzco un pequeño enfrentamiento contra The Maker). Como te dije, te tomo la palabra de que sean tres capítulos para hoy, ciertamente quiero saber que pasará.**

 **darthwolf: Me alegro que haya saciado tus ganas de oír algo referido a Capcom (tuve que volver a jugarlo para saber qué personajes podía meter). No pude contenerme cuando la escribí, si te soy sincero. Creo que te gustará entonces el pequeño enfrentamiento que haga antes de que Peter regrese al 616.**

 **Mandy305: Habrán más enfrentamientos entre las dos Carol, eso es seguro. Podría haber sido peor, ellas pudieron haber usado los ojitos de perrito mojado porque uno los pateó a una zanja (Peter no sobreviviría a eso). Para saber el destino de Logan, vas a tener que leer el capítulo de hoy. Respecto al What if?, prometí que actualizaría con dos capítulos más debido a la demanda que tuve (nunca me esperé que fuese tan bienvenida...). Discrepo ante la idea de que Spidey nunca abandonaría algo, de hecho lo hizo más de una vez, pero siempre su contraparte de Spiderman salía a la luz, cosa que demostré cuando actuó salvando el tren en el universo 19999. Él nunca dejará de ser un héroe, pero hay que recordar que es humano y el desprecio que padeció pudo más con él de lo que esperaba. Te prometo que en las actualizaciones (las cuales se basarán en el evento de Civil War II, se verá el regreso de Peter en todo su esplendor y con compañía!).**

 **Hyakki Yako: Habrán más contrapartes, y con ello más reacciones memorables entre todos (para desgracia de Kaine si llega a abrir la boca...). No te preocupes, habrán más memorias de Spidey que pondrán al borde a las niñas de querer esconderse para que no les vean las caras rojas. Sip, Ororo terminó por romperse en definitiva. Wade es un excelente contador, acaso no recuerdas su habilidad con el ábaco?**

 **thomas 2033: It's a good idea and one of the many e** **ndings that this fanfic could have.**

 **viruz pirata: Ni aunque Laura esté sola uno podría huir de tanta ternura, esa niña es el diablo como dice Scarlet Spider. Sería divertido ver cómo reaccionará Carol 1610 con Peter mientras Captain Marvel trata de no volar su cabeza por despecho. Creo que Logan nunca se imaginó querer tanto a unos mocosos como si fuesen sus propios hijos. Para saber qué pasó en verdad con él, deberás leer el capítulo de hoy.**

 **spidey 2099: I'll just tell you that Carol 1610 will envy more than the power mini Carol has (cof ... Spidey ... cof!).**

 **veku 786: Do not worry, there will be moments like that not only with them, but with more women too.**

 **LeonHeart77: Te aseguro que cuando las niñas vuelvan a la normalidad, buscarán estar castigadas para poder ver la pared desde otro punto de vista. Tanta ternura es peligrosa, es como la primera escena del Gato con Botas en Shrek. No desesperes, ya pasarán más momentos entre Peter y las demás muchachas. Vi el trailer de la película y creo que la falta de expresionismo en ella se debe a que fue adoctrinada por los Kree (es la única lógica que le encuentro hasta ahora...). No solo tú te mueres de ganas por saber cómo continuará el leyendo, a mí me pasa lo mismo.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Fury necesitará más entrenamiento si quiere sobrevivir a la visita de las afectadas por Kang, así como Carol necesitará controlar su boca a menos que quiera sufrir como cierto clon que conocemos. Todo comienza despacio, luego verás cómo las rubores lloverán entre las mujeres y Peter. Con respecto a Wade y Logan, deberás leer para saber que pasó.**

 **kenny: Soon I will update my What if ?, as well as publish a PeterxLaura and a PeterxHope.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 77_**

El trío de adultos lidiaba diligentemente con la amenaza que Mysterio había librado en este mundo, siendo el sonido de teclas oprimidas velozmente lo único que se oía, aunque de momentos se escuchaba también un quejido de dolor proveniente de Miles y Kaine o chillidos de diversión que Ultimate Spiderwoman ocasionaba en las niñas tras balancearlas en columpios improvisados.

-Y entonces…cómo es que son niñas ellas? – la científica de cabello marrón quiso saber, volteándose para ver a la araña.

-Al parecer fueron atacados por un villano que vino del futuro mientras Logan y yo estábamos terminando un trabajo- recontó el tótem, mirándola de reojo y sonriéndole gentilmente.

-Tienen enemigos del futuro?! – exclamó Walters.

-Logan también está vivo?! – gritó la genio blonda, captando la atención de X-23.

Dicha pequeña gruñona se pegó a la pierna del arácnido y alzó su mirada verde a la rubia, sintiendo en su interior un vacío que le perturbaba. Acción que Peter presintió cuando un leve temblor y apriete en su traje le hizo dejar de trabajar para agacharse.

-Le pasó algo a mi papá acá? – cuestionó la joven, dejando salir su voz susurrante.

-Eh…es algo delicado de contar…- dándose cuenta velozmente de su error y recuperándose de la sorpresa que brindó Laura, Susan balbuceó.

-Él tuvo un destino similar al mío, Laura…lo lamento- confesó Peter en voz baja para que solo ella lo oiga, teniendo que abrazarla con ahínco en el instante que envolvió su cuello desesperada.

-Primero tú…después ellas…ahora papá…no me gusta este lugar- llorando, demostró su disgusto la clon, recibiendo besos en la mejilla de un afligido Spiderman para consolarla.

-Shhh…apenas termine esto, nos iremos a casa. Vale? – trató de tranquilizar el espíritu de la rejuvenecida, apoyando su frente en la de ella al mismo tiempo que no le quitaba la vista.

-Grrr…- hizo su característico ruido la pelinegra, hundiendo su cara en el cuello del adulto nuevamente.

Ultimate Invisible Woman quiso disculparse por su falta de tacto, recordándole brevemente a su antiguo novio, lo que amargó su consciencia por unos segundos antes de sentir la mano grande del tótem en su hombre y una sonrisa que tranquilizó también a su mente.

-No te culpes. No lo sabías- fueron las palabras que brindó Peter a la mujer más joven que él, sin percatarse que cierta rubia pequeña vigilaba todo para que ella misma no se robase a su futuro esposo.

Hubo un silencio en la sala, el cual fue destruido por completo con el claro ronquido tierno que escapaba de los labios de Laura Kinney, haciendo que su protector se muerda la lengua para no reírse a su costa ya que no deseaba convertirse en una brocheta tan pronto y menos en un universo ajeno.

-Jennifer…- llamó en voz baja el castaño, haciendo que las dos que se nombraban así lo mirasen fijamente.

-Sí? – unísonamente replicaron, para después mirarse y reír divertidas.

-La adulta…respecto a tu pregunta anterior, sí tenemos enemigos que vienen del futuro…e incluso algunos que son del pasado como Red Skull- señalando primero a la científica, terminó por contestar las dudas que tenía esta.

-El hijo del Presidente? – interrogó muy confundida la contraparte científica de She-Hulk.

-Qué? Red Skull hijo de Cap? No! Su nombre es Johann Shmidt y era el líder de la facción nazi que Hitler tenía! Espera…dijiste que Steve es presidente?! – casi soltando a Laura de la sorpresa que recibió, Peter exclamaba en un tono apenas audible para no despertar a la niña.

Dejando de oprimir teclas, las dos adultas lo miraron asombradas al héroe, cuestionándose cuántas diferencias más había entre sus universos. Susan quería expandir más sus conocimientos, mientras que Jennifer solo quería saciar sus preguntas curiosas.

-Más! Cuéntame más! – requirió la mujer de pelo castaño, acortando la distancia con el Parker al punto de incomodarlo ya que no podía negar que era bella.

Las dos ayudantes que Fury le envió lo eran.

Y las pequeñas notaron inmediatamente el malestar de su pretendiente, siendo que Felicia y Jean eran retenidas por Medusa y Emma respectivamente.

-Bueno…tú eres una grandiosa abogada y Susan es una mujer brillante. Ambas son un símbolo para la gente y, por lo general, patean traseros todos los días a algún pobre diablo- rascándose la nuca para tratar de disimular su sonrojo ante la cercanía que Walters imponía, relató un poco de su mundo el tótem.

-Tengo hijos? Estoy casada? Tengo muchos enemigos? Soy parte de los Ultimates? – cada vez más interesada en la información que recibía, Jennifer cuestionaba sin detenerse a respirar.

-No, no estás casada ni tienes hijos…y tampoco eres una Ultimate, sino una Avenger. En cuanto a tus enemigos…por lo general peleas con Titania y Volcana, dos mujeres que tienen mucha fuerza y versatilidad con el fuego respectivamente- se apuró en responder el hombre, retrocediendo instintivamente con Laura en sus brazos.

-Y yo? – quiso saber Ultimate Invisible Woman, generando en el pobre cabeza de red un migraña cuando su sentido arácnido se activó.

-Somos la esposa de Peter y tenemos dos hijos! – exclamó la mini blonda, haciendo que el susodicho golpee sin querer el pie derecho de X-23 con el borde de una mesa y saque a relucir su garra, lo que casi hace que se corte una pierna.

La reacción de la contraparte de Sue no fue mejor tampoco, ya que trastabilló y apretó varias teclas incorrectas, haciendo que su computadora se apague y deba de reiniciarla para recuperar los datos que estaba obteniendo de la señal que el Avatar emitía.

-Dos…dos hijos? – enseñando dicha cantidad de dedos en alto, indagó la genio rubia.

-Franklin y Valeria. Además, ellas también son las esposas de Peter, no es así? – sonriendo satisfecha por demostrar que ella tenía algo que su contraparte no, contó la madre de dicha dupla de blondos.

-Poligamia? Está permitido en tu universo? – la científica de cabellos marrones formuló su duda.

-No! Es imposible que yo esté en algo así! No soy un irresponsable e inconsciente, eso es trabajo de Johnny o Stark! – negó velozmente el arácnido, maldiciendo internamente al oír las risas burlescas que su hermano hacía desde lejos, mirándolo de reojo y prometiéndole una paliza que no olvidaría.

-Pero si es verdad! Tenemos a Rachel y con Emma tienes a Celeste, Mindee y Phoebe! – un poco enojada con el hecho de que su amado aún crea que es una broma, la diminuta Jean Grey aportó su grano de arena en la plática, a lo que la telépata de vestido blanco apoyase la moción.

-Vale, soy el esposo de ustedes y tengo seis hijos ya. Satisfechas? – resignándose a que no cambiarían de opinión, Peter suspiró y respondió.

-Y que no se te olvide! – con una carita de reproche que divirtió a todos los presentes, la Reina Blanca exigió.

-Por supuesto que no, su majestad- dando una reverencia, la araña vio a tiempo como Emma respondía elegantemente gracias a su ropa, lo que finalmente le hizo soltar una carcajada.

-Un momento! Dijeron que tengo dos hijos! Cómo son? Cuántos años tienen? – recuperándose gracias al breve respiro que permitió la intervención de las mini mutantes, Susan Storm inquirió.

-Franklin es un adolescente y será una de las personas más fuertes que exista jamás. Valeria, es mi pequeña genio y será en el futuro una hermosa mujer que nadie podrá igualar en intelecto- recordando a los rubios que lo esperaban en la Mansión Avengers, la araña replicó con cariño, confirmando lo que May les había dicho a las pequeñas rejuvenecidas antes.

-Vaya…se puede notar a la legua que realmente los quieres. Y las demás? – Jennifer quiso saber, no sin antes acceder a unos datos más para no retrasar la búsqueda.

-Rachel es una joven de carácter fuerte pero sensible cuando está alrededor de Franklin. Y las trillizas son realmente amorosas, aunque suelen asustar a la gente con su forma de hablar a la vez o complementarse- citando características de las hijas que tenían Emma y Jean, Peter relató mientras maniobraba con Laura en su pecho para poder escribir.

-Lo repito de nuevo, en verdad se nota que tienes verdadero afecto por todas ellas- la fémina de cabellera y ojos marrones declaró, inclinándose sobre la mesa para mirar al hombre, logrando resaltar sus atributos en tal acto de manera inconsciente.

Tal hecho generó varias reacciones dispares. Ultimate Invisible Woman frunció el ceño de mala manera, Kaine recibió una patada en la cara por parte de Miles mientras este se distrajo el tiempo suficiente como para enredarse con sus propias piernas después, Peter se sentía un tanto incómodo por la posición que adoptó la científica, las niñas sabían que era sin intención pero aun así se molestaron, y la pequeña abogada de cabellos verdes solo sintió rabia como su primo hacia su contraparte.

Una rabia que despertó otra vez el sentido arácnido de su amado protector.

-Peter…por qué mi yo grande muestra tanto su cuerpo? – con la mejor voz de angelito inocente que pudo poner la abogada, preguntó.

Dicho héroe casi hace un desastre al pisar la rueda de su silla y arrojar por los aires la computadora donde trabajaba en conjunto a una gruñona que intentaba recuperar el calor que sentía, así como el acompasado palpitar que rebotaba en su pecho.

-Grrr…- se quejó Laura, apretando más el abrazo mientras dormía.

La científica se miró y ruborizó, recurriendo rápidamente a acomodarse su camisa, abotonar su bata y reanudar su trabajo. Todo esto causó gracia en su colega rubia, pero fue interrumpida cuando cierta militar apareció violetamente a través de la puerta con una mirada que prometía dolor.

-Dónde demonios está esa mini yo!? – Carol Danvers, agente de SHIELD y actual asistente del presidente gritó exasperada.

* * *

-Entonces…qué compramos? – un tanto confundido preguntó Deadpool, ya que el valor que mostraba la calculadora era más de lo que había visto y tenido en sus manos nunca.

-Cerveza- declaró como una obviedad el mutante longevo.

-Para consumo personal o vender aquí a la gente? – tomando nota rápidamente en un cuaderno decorado con dibujitos de unicornios, indagó el canadiense que nunca se callaba.

-Las dos cosas…y que sea de la buena- tras pensarlo un poco, gruñó James, quien continuaba sosteniendo a su pareja con sumo cuidado.

-Comida? – volvió a interrogar Wade.

-Que se queden con lo que tienen, recuerda que son villanos la gran mayoría. A los niños mejórales las raciones- mirando a los mocosos que alentaban fervientemente a sus amigos, respondió Logan.

-Avena y azúcar, como unos pura sangre- comparándolos con caballos, anotó velozmente en mercenario bocazas.

-No te olvides de anotarme los habanos, ya me cansé de los cigarros baratos que obtuve de Batroc- mirando con desgano el penúltimo de los cigarros que obtuvo del villano francés.

-Puedo comprar chimichangas para mí? El autor me atora con ellos para que no hable de más de los papeles que tengo aquí- pidió Wade Wilson, enseñando un folio lleno de hojas que poseían escrituras con lápiz, notándose un tanto borroso para la visión del líder de los X-men.

-Eh…vale, lo que sea. Solo trata de no decir cosas extrañas alrededor mío o de los mocosos- desistiendo de entender a su colega, Arma X aceptó lo que pedía.

-Gracias, Wolvie! Eres el mejor! Casi como una mezcla de mi nuevo padre y hermano! – exclamó Deadpool, casi arrojándosele encima a su amigo, el cual lo eludió para no molestar a Ororo.

-Agh! Quita tus manos pegajosas de mí, Wilson! Quién sabe dónde estuvieron previamente…- asqueado ante la idea de que su pareja se ensucie, recriminó Logan.

-Me lastimas, Wolvie…en fin, qué quieres para la dama? – recuperándose de su bipolaridad, el mutante de traje rojo y negro señaló a la morena con su bolígrafo.

-…Un invernadero. Y muchas semillas para que esté contenta, además de no electrificarme cada vez que puede- analizando el rostro dormido de la africana, el canadiense gruñón respondió, sin darse cuenta que Wade hizo un sonido de arrullo burlón.

-Bien…aún nos queda tanto dinero como para pagarle por ejemplo una depilación láser a Beast, una lobotomía a Cyclops, y la boda de Laura con Peter cuando ella regrese a la normalidad- enumeró entre tantas cosas Wade, haciendo que Logan asienta con la cabeza antes de casi romper su cuello al oír la última parte y gruñir furioso.

Un gruñido que prometía una larga charla con la araña de Queens.

Y un gruñido que iba a empequeñecer cuando escuchase a su hija hacerle lo mismo a él.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Les gusta la dinámica que llevan Sue, Peter y Jennifer?**

 **Se conmovieron con la escena de Laura? (sé que sí, ustedes quieren a la gruñona)**

 **Habrá algo entre las mujeres 1610 y Spidey?**

 **La araña le contará a sus colegas que Steve es presidente y padre de Red Skull en el universo Ultimate?**

 **Le recordarán a cada momento a Peter que las niñas son sus auto declaradas esposas y madre de sus niños?**

 **El sentido arácnido del tótem solo se activará para recibir golpes con las cosas que dicen las pequeñas?**

 **Ustedes han visto en imágenes cómo es en verdad Jennifer 1610? (es gracioso como la dibujan o las situaciones, lo digo para que puedan entender la reacción que tuvo Peter)**

 **Habrán más problemas entre Carol 616 y Carol 1610?**

 **Cuánto dinero tendrán en verdad Logan, Wade y Ororo?**

 **En serio verán a los mocosos como fuente de dinero únicamente?**

 **Batroc se enterará que hablan mal de sus cigarros?**

 **Wade atentará contra mi historia si no recibe su comida?**

 **Cuánto querrá Logan a Ororo como para regalarle todo eso?**

 **Ocurrirá todo lo que dijo Deadpool?**

 **Habrá un enfrentamiento entre Logan y Laura por Peter?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD 1: Si alguien quiere realizar un leyendo, reaccionando o viendo a esta historia, son bienvenidos a hacerlo. Solo les pido que me avisen por un mensaje para quedar de acuerdo y enviarles los archivos word en donde puedan trabajar.**

 **PD 2: Este es una publicación para avisarles a aquellos que no tenían idea alguna, que WM King está haciendo un leyendo de esta historia y me gustaría que la visitasen para darle más motivos en su continuación.**


	78. Chapter 78

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **darthwolf: Siempre hallé curioso el diseño de Jennifer 1610, por lo que me pareció divertido usarlo contra Peter para situaciones incómodas. Entre un Logan sobreprotector, y una Laura que no teme en matar a alguien por su amado...le temo más a la clon. Leí tu historia, y como te comenté, me pareció interesante el concepto de esta.**

 **Mandy305: Una, dos e incluso tres guerras es capaz de detener la pequeña X-23, así como también las batallan que librarán física y psicológicamente las contrapartes harán que Peter se golpee solo. Actuarán de manera muy alerta las pretendientes de Peter hacia MJ 1610, pero deberías preocuparte más por este. Carol tuvo varias discrepancias con Spiderman 1610, por lo que su relación con el tótem tendrá varios baches. Quién sabe, a lo mejor Ultimate Sue no es la única que termine suspirando cuando nuestro héroe se marche. Logan puede tener a diez Mayweather y hacerlos pelear para él...Quizás la alfalfa la hubiesen comprado para que ellos duerman más cómodos en lugar de comerla. Pronto, muy pronto se vendrá la actualización del What if? Realmente no quiero darte spoiler alguno de la historia, solo te pido que esperes.**

 **Tacbon20: Peter sufrirá varias visitas que terminarán en peleas ya que las mujeres querrán defenderlo. No te preocupes, hoy verás la pelea de Carol y mini Carol.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Todos adoren a la gruñona! (al mismo tiempo que Logan la alza como si fuese la escena del Rey León). Me estuve debatiendo si hacerle saber a la Susan adulta que los hijos que Peter tiene ahora no son de él, sino de Reed. Algunas palabras que pueda llegar a decir Spidey harán que ellas noten algo raro en las relaciones que tiene con las pequeñas. Spidey básicamente usará a Kaine como escudo para protegerse de Logan.**

 **viruz pirata: Solo puedo decir en mi defensa que el universo Ultimate es muy loco y Kaine padecerá ello también. Vas a tener que leer para saber que pasará entre las Carol y Peter. Logan es un buen padre, acaso no ves que entrena a los niños como los campeones que son? Un Deadpool lleno, es un Deadpool feliz. Así como un Logan adinerado y con Ororo es mucho más feliz.**

 **spidey 2099: You really want to read that update, right? Don't worry, when you least expect it ... Bam! It will appear in my profile!**

 **parzibal: Bienvenido de nuevo mi querido lector! Creo que he creado un monstruo incontrolable con la pequeña Laura, o no?**

 **Asm 600: Maybe something happens that causes a crush on them towards him.**

 **Thomas 2033: If you have not noticed, there is still missing the daughter of Julia Carpenter in the mansion (situation that I have already planned how to write it for later).**

 **Veku 786: Maybe something happens between them ... or maybe not.**

 **Kuraigekkido: No, muchas gracias a tí por tus palabras y apoyo.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Laura muy pocas veces llama a Logan "papá", por lo que para ella realmente le dolió oír todo aquello. Hay que admitir que Spiderman tiene un control mental increíble para no sucumbir en algunos momentos ante la tentación. Hoy verás la relación CarolxPeterxCarol. Y sí, Logan es más que millonario.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 78_**

El enfrentamiento entre las dos rubias homónimas no se hizo esperar cuando lograron cruzar sus miradas. Si bien los tacos de la militar resonaban en la sala, las pisadas cortas y veloces de la pequeña fueron más sonoras a medida que se acercaba a Peter con el fin de buscar resguardo detrás de él.

-Ven aquí mocosa! Te enseñaré quién es mejor! – gritó furiosa la blonda mayor, sin darse cuenta de quien tenía delante.

Solo la mano derecha de Spiderman en el hombro izquierdo de la dama detuvo su andar, provocando que la ira que iba dirigida a la mini Captain Marvel se enfocase en el rostro del hombre con ojos chocolate que lucía tranquilo al proteger a la blonda y mantener contra su pecho a la pelinegra.

-Quítate de en medio, niñato! – exclamó instintivamente la militar, pensando que aún estaba frente a la versión que ella una vez conoció de su mundo.

La palabra alcanzó los oídos del tótem, dibujándole una sonrisa torcida en su cara que solo Felicia fue capaz de reconocer tras años de verlo desde la distancia o cuando le mentía y él sabía lo que ella ocultaba.

-Wow…realmente posees un carácter de mil demonios, Carol. Qué pasó? Stark intentó coquetear contigo? – bromeó Peter, sin importarle mucho las cosas que pudiesen decirle, acostumbrado a tener que lidiar con un mundo que poco lo apreciaba.

-Quién…? Parker? De esto es lo que hablaba Fury?! – recapacitando al oír el tono ronco, la militar se hizo para atrás instintivamente mientras buscaba con la mirada a las científicas.

-Estoy aquí, puedes hablar conmigo Carol- divertido por tener la oportunidad de oro en tomarle el pelo a la contraparte de quien protegía, volvió a comentar el tótem.

-No! No! Tú cierra la boca! No quiero descubrir si eres igual de insoportable e irresponsable que el mocoso muerto! – sin importarle que las niñas estuviesen presentes, Carol Danvers exclamó, provocando nuevamente un dolor en las pequeñas.

-Entonces toma una página de tu libro y guarda silencio, porque si no te has dado cuenta tengo a alguien durmiendo en mis brazos- dejando atrás su faceta lúdica, retomó su postura de escudo viviente para las afectadas del villano perteneciente al futuro.

La brusquedad asombró incluso a la infante que se cubría con las piernas del héroe, preguntándose a sí misma si él habría reaccionado de la misma forma cuando lo abandonó para irse al espacio sin avisarle. No estaba orgullosa de sus actos, más cuando incluso Venom había dejado implícito que ella sentía algo por el arácnido.

-Por qué tú…! – volvió a iniciar su reproche la adulta, pero callándose cuando miró la determinación en la cara del vigilante.

-Te he dado permiso para volver a gritar? Si no eres científica o de ayuda, voy a pedirte que te retires. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer en lugar de soportar tu perorata- aclaró Spiderman, para después voltearse y tomar asiento mientras lograba acomodar a X-23 en su pierna derecha con el fin de cargar a la mini Carol en su izquierda.

La asistente de Steve Rogers estuvo tentada a golpear a Peter, pero las miradas de advertencia por parte de las féminas con batas le bastó para bufar e intuir que lo mejor era desistir de la idea suicida. Incluso Kaine percibió desde la lejanía que las pequeñas diablesas estaban a punto de revelar sus colas puntiagudas y cuernos en conjunto de sus afilados tridentes.

Por lo que no dudó ni un segundo en ayudar a Miles en abrir una ventana para escaparse de allí.

-No te alejes mucho, Kaine. No sé lo que hay ahí afuera, podrías lastimarte- avisó el castaño a su clon sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

-Soy mayor, Peter. Además tengo todas tus habilidades- reclamó el hombro con rostro marcado, teniendo ya medio cuerpo afuera.

-Así como mi mala suerte…- recordándole una obviedad, el centro de la telaraña miró por encima de su hombro.

-…Te odio Ben- maldijo por lo bajo a su difunto hermano, deseando estar él bajo tierra en lugar de soportar tal tormento.

El sobrino de May soltó una risa por lo bajo, la cual perturbó el sueño de cierta ojiverde que lo miró desconcertada y somnolienta para así besarle la mejilla con el propósito de retomar su descanso. Carol no quiso quedarse atrás, reclamando inmediatamente la otra mejilla, algo que molestó bastante a su contraparte adulta.

-Entonces…qué está pasando aquí? – exigió saber la Danvers perteneciente al universo actual.

-Estamos a punto de entablar una partida en red con los chinos…- murmuró sarcásticamente por lo bajo Ultimate Invisible Woman, recordando lo rencorosa que fue la mujer durante las catástrofes que asolaron el planeta.

-Estoy tratando de conseguir de forma poco legal un estreno para no ir a un cine…- con pocas pulgas, ironizó la científica de ojos marrones.

No hacía falta ser un genio para reconocer la disconformidad que había entre las mujeres, incluso Cyclops hubiese sido capaz de verlo…o al menos eso creían con dudas las telépatas mutantes, quienes hallaban divertido el hacer enojar a la mujer que miraba fijamente al castaño que no dejaba de trabajar al mismo tiempo que lidiaba con querer morder juguetonamente los dedos de Captain Marvel cada vez que ella picaba la comisura de sus labios.

-Trabajamos en triangular la señal emitida por un Avatar avanzado que el Mysterio de mi universo dejó suelto aquí en piloto automático- replicó finalmente el tótem, mirando por encima a la rubia adulta, descubriendo que sus protegidas la rondaban y observaban minuciosamente.

-Básicamente eres un irresponsable que no sabe tratar con sus enemigos y permites que algo como esto suceda- despectivamente dijo la militar, cruzándose de brazos con el ceño aún más fruncido.

-Sí, supongo que así es…aunque quizás también se deba a que nunca esperé algo así de él mientras lidiaba con el hecho de evitar que el mundo fuese incinerado por sus amiguitos…- retomando su trabajo de terminar de localizar la posición actual del robot, Peter admitió parte de la culpa.

-Hey! No digas cosas feas! – alzando su puñito para demostrar que no le importaría golpearla de nuevo, Carol le gritó, acto que se complementó cuando She-Hulk tomó una silla por la base para doblarla y desdoblarla con facilidad.

-No me grites, mocosa! Ni creas que porque tengas poderes puedes faltarme el respeto! – rebajándose a la actitud de su pequeña contraparte, la militar intentó acercarse a donde ella estaba para pelear.

-Ya te daré una lección por hablar así de mi esposo! – removiéndose en el regazo de Peter e intentando saltar por encima de él, la mentora de Kamala quiso aventarse a la militar, pero siendo detenida por un cansado Spidey que la sostuvo de su cintura y la obligó a sentarse nuevamente.

-Quieta…y creí decirte que no usaras tus poderes- ordenó el cabeza de red antes de fulminar a la niña con la mirada.

-Pero si no lo hice…- trató de mentir la pequeña, pero su amado podía notarlo a la distancia sin problema alguno.

-La señorita no dijo lo mismo- señalando a la rubia adulta que se detuvo a centímetros de ellos, refutó el vigilante de Queens.

-Está mintiendo! – nuevamente intentó dar información falsa la piloto de la fuerza aérea, haciendo que sus amigas de crimen nieguen con la cabeza.

-Ella usó sus poderes, Carol? – dirigiéndose a la militar y asistente, cuestionó el tótem araña.

-Me hizo volar hasta otra habitación en el pasillo- sin importarle lo que pueda pasarle a la niña, respondió con su orgullo herido la fémina adulta.

-…Estás castigada- girando su cabeza para enfocarse en su protegida, declaró determinantemente el Parker.

-Pero…- amagó a defenderse la mini rubia que sentía ganas de llorar como una verdadera niña, maldiciendo a los efectos secundarios que Kang le dejó con su ataque.

-Al rincón…y tú también- determinó Spidey, generando reacciones dispares, como tristeza y un súbito enojo.

-Eh! Quién te dio el derecho de mandarme!? – furiosa, quiso saber Carol, sorprendida al igual que las demás féminas adultas presentes.

-Peleaste con una infante. Ahora al rincón- indicando al punto opuesto a donde Captain Marvel estaba, dijo Peter.

-Tú…! – atentó a reclamar de nuevo, solo para ver la cara del Avenger.

-Dije. Al. Rincón- separando sus palabras para más énfasis, la vio con semblante reacio a oír más diatribas.

Fury apareció al cabo de cinco minutos después, siendo acompañado una vez más por sus agentes, deteniéndose con brusquedad al ver que dos de sus enviadas estaban trabajando diligentemente con Spiderman mientras la restante se quejaba en voz baja mirando a un rincón como también lo hacía una de las niñas que vinieron por error.

-Alguien me puede decir de qué me perdí? – confundido ante algo que nunca antes había visto en su vida, el líder de SHIELD indagó.

* * *

-Qué pasó? – Storm preguntó tras despertarse y recibir un vaso con agua que el diminuto Hechicero Supremo le entregó.

-Se desmayó, ama de las tormentas- fue la respuesta que dio un pequeño Asgardiano que sostenía a Sartenbreaker 2.0 como si fue un fiel guardián.

-Y ustedes me cuidaron? Son muy amables- recomponiéndose al beber el vaso que le brindó Stephen, comentó la mutante mientras palmeaba a los dos niños que lucían rápidamente sonrisas de orgullo.

-Logan no dijo que nos quedásemos acá porque él iba a buscar a Matt de nuevo- explicó el niño que todavía tenía su cara manchada con tinta negra, la que Clea puso allí con el fin de dibujarle su barba y bigote característico.

-Qué?! Qué le pasó? Se lastimó o se perdió? – preocupada por los niños, y también por Wolverine ya que debió ser grave para que él se movilice, indagó la fémina de pelo gris.

-Estaba cuidándola cuando ellas se liberaron y la ninja de rojo se llevó a Matt otra vez. Las demás solo se quedaron por allí luego de que Logan hiciese "SNIKT"! – explicó Thor, moviendo sus manos para representar todo lo sucedido e indicar a las féminas que componían el conjunto de secuestradoras, las cuales tan solo se dedicaban a estrangular amorosamente a sus pequeños.

-Espera un momento…se soltaron! Tengo que detenerlas! – tratando de ponerse de pie, Storm fue rápidamente detenida por dos mujeres que conocía a la perfección y ayudaron a sentarse en silla/trono que poseía.

-Ella no harán nada, Munroe- la líder de HYDRA comentó.

-No después de que todas fuésemos advertidas con buscar peces sin un equipo de buceo por Logan…- la madre de Rogue y Nightcrawler complementó, no queriendo tentar su suerte y mucho menos si Irene no estaba con ella para ayudarla a prevenir actos futuros.

-Además parecía reticente a dejarte sola, por eso puso a los dos niños esos contigo- la villana mutante asiática aportó su opinión, señalando al dúo de mocosos que ella tuvo como guardianes.

-Nosotras la cuidamos! Además puedo usar mis manos de nuevo! – feliz por los hechos, el rejuvenecido Dr. Strange enseñó sus extremidades, solo para ser abrazado súbitamente por su antigua pareja y luego disputado con Morgan Le Fay para ver quién era capaz de ponerle los mitones más rápido ya que lo veían más tierno así.

El hijo de Odín vio lo que pasó con su amigo, por lo que lentamente empezó a virar su cabeza en dirección de ciertas guerrera y hechicera, hallándolas sentados de manera feliz mientras alentaban al pequeño Steve que peleaba y mandaba a callar a Zemo por los insultos que murmuraba.

-Ve con ellas, Thor. Ya me siento bien- al ver la reacción celosa en el pequeño, la pareja de Logan lo empujó hacia donde ellas estaban.

-Ellas están más entretenidas viendo a Steve…- realizando una faneca y cruzando sus brazos, protestó el infante.

-Ya…no digas eso y ve con Amora y Valkyrie. Ya verás que te reciben felices- conteniendo su risa, ya sea por el drama del príncipe y cómo Logan llegaba con Daredevil en sus brazos mientras arrastraba a una inconsciente Elektra, declaró Ororo.

-Está bien, iré para all…AHHH! – comenzó a decir el diosecito del trueno, pero empezando a gritar cuando fue arrojado violentamente a las piernas de Brunnhilde.

-Buen trabajo, mocoso. Ahora lárgate con las ricitos de oro…- declaró James Howlett antes de dejar caer a la griega y decirle tácitamente al pequeño abogado que la cuide, para después tomar por el cuello al rubio y hacerlo volar hacia sus acosadoras que casi lo parten en dos al pelearse con el fin de abrazarlo.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Pensaban que Carol 1610 golpearía a la pequeña rubia?**

 **O que sería al revés?**

 **Les gustó el carácter de Peter cuando no acepta la mierda de nadie?**

 **Kaine y Miles parecen ratas que huyen de un barco?**

 **Qué piensan de la forma que Spidey tiene para cuidar a su clon?**

 **Tan poco amor recibe la militar en su mundo por sus actitudes?**

 **Hubiesen querido que una mini riña ocurriese delante de Spiderman?**

 **Merecían ir al rincón las dos Carol?**

 **Fury querrá que Peter se quede en su mundo si puede lidiar rápidamente con Barton y Danvers?**

 **Se sorprendieron cuando vieron a los dos mocosos en lugar de Wolverine con Ororo?**

 **Acaso Elektra se olvidó de Vulture para secuestrar a su ciego amante?**

 **O lo mató antes?**

 **Les asombra lo bueno que puede ser el SNIKT para amenazar a la gente?**

 **Dejarán que Zemo intente matar a Captain America?**

 **Alguien le dará una taza por el día del padre a Logan?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	79. Chapter 79

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Hyakki Yako: Hoy es la aparición de May y dos invitadas más. Spidey siempre puede ser serio, y eso se nota más cuando usa su traje negro (el de tela no el simbiótico), además es un bonus el hecho de tener que cuidar a las pequeñas. No creo que exista alguien tan despiadado como para negar que mini Laura es tierna. Aunque no lo admita, Logan empezó a tomarle cariño a los mocosos...bueno, a casi todos.**

 **viruz pirata: Peter puede ser imponente cuando se lo requiere, sino recuerda cuando le dio una paliza a Kingpin en la cárcel. Puede que Ultimate Cap aparezca pronto. Kaine de seguro tiene la suerte Parker, Miles se abstiene a meterse en problemas solamente. Creo que Fury adorará el suelo que pise Spidey al verlo en acción y cómo puede tomar el liderazgo cuando se debe. Por ahora se verá una faceta tranquila de las acosadoras (aunque todo puede cambiar en la noche...).**

 **Mandy305: Me divertí cuando pensé en esa escena mientras la escribía. Kaine de seguro que huyó por miedo, Miles solo de precavido. Poco a poco irán apareciendo mujeres que miren con otros ojos a nuestro héroe, lo que pondrá al límite a las pequeñas.**

 **Uzu: Kaine no creo que sospeche, sino que lo verá como alguien que hace lo que él debería de haber hecho en un principio...o tal vez le contó tantas veces lo que le hicieron que ya es un acto reflejo de Miles el escapar por su vida. Sin lugar a dudas que Peter es el más cuerdo de todo ese mundo belicoso. El tótem siempre fue un imán para las mujeres, pero habrá que ver que pasará en el 1610.**

 **parzibal: Siento una mezcla de orgullo y miedo al saber que hice algo tan tierno y peligroso como mini Laura...La verdad no sé cuántos capítulos serán parte de este arco, al menos dos a tres más. Y sí, lo que hicieron Kaine y Miles fue aprender y adaptarse a eludir el peligro.**

 **veku 786: If people want that to happen in the end ... it may happen. On the other hand, thanks for your words!**

 **thomas 2033: I do not know, although they may try to have something with him before he leaves.**

 **Asm 600: Yes, Kitty and other women will appear from tomorrow.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Básicamente Peter es como un payaso ninja, te hace reir pero al mismo tiempo puede darte la paliza de tu vida con el Camino de la Araña. Miles y Kaine son la viva definición de "soldado que huye sirve para otra guerra". Logan poco a poco mostrará apego por los niños...y el dinero que hace con ellos.**

 **The One: Hay que admitirlo, esos dos si huyeron al ver que había peligro inminente. Creo que Wolvie puede llegar a querer a los niños...menos a Reed, Pym y Cyclops.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 79_**

-…Y eso fue lo que pasó al final, haciendo que Peter las castigase por portarse mal! – una tierna y pequeña The Wasp terminó de explicarle todo a los miembros de SHIELD, quienes no podían de dejar de mirar a la diseñadora de modas, la araña y la militar.

-Estúpida yo grande…- murmuró enojada la futura esposa de Peter.

-Estúpida yo pequeña…- imitó la reacción su contraparte.

-Sorprendente…- fue todo lo que pudo decir Fury.

-De hecho, es asombroso- corrigió Peter en un chiste interno que solo las mini mujeres que estaban con él comprendieron.

Estas se habían dispersado en la habitación, repartiéndose entre los tres adultos que trabajaban sin parar en las computadoras. Algunas observaban los hologramas, tratando de dilucidar que parte de New York enseñaban, otras se pegaron a Susan Storm para preguntarle lo que hacía, al igual que Jennifer Walters tuvo su propio grupo de asistentes que le acercaban o dictaban datos.

-Peter. Ellos están aquí- recordando a lo que vino, el director de SHIELD comentó con un tono que no buscaba confrontación.

El Avenger suspiró cansinamente, dejando de introducir dato tras dato para abrazar con cuidado a la hija de Logan al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie. La miró con amor paternal, perdiéndose por un instante en sus propios recuerdos y fantasías donde sostenía a su propia herencia, para posteriormente decidir que la dejaría descansar un poco más en la silla con una improvisada manta de telarañas para que el aire que ingresaba por la ventana que Kaine y Miles dejaron abierta no le hiciese mal.

-Cómo luzco? – buscando la opinión de sus nuevas colegas, indagó el castaño, acomodándose el pelo y refregándose la cara para quitarse la fatiga.

Solo se sonrojaron al verlo para así inmediatamente darle un pulgar en alto, acto que incluso Loki y Wanda emularon mientras Julia había tomado una hoja y bolígrafo para dibujar un gran diez que sostuvo junto a Medusa, Bobbi y Natasha.

-Gracias por su respuesta, bellas damas- mostrando sus respetos, se inclinó caballerosamente en un estilo que solo buscaba disminuir la tensión que se acumulaba con cada segundo que transcurría.

-Estás seguro de que quieres verlas ahora? No quieres terminar con la búsqueda primero? – Fury intentó retrasar el encuentro, tanto por el estado emocional que obtuvo la mujer con la que entabló comunicación como con el hombre que estaba de pie delante de él negando con la cabeza.

-No será necesario, Susan y Jennifer crearon un algoritmo para descartar lugares mientras que yo logré capturar una débil señal que necesita unos minutos más para dar una respuesta clara- explicó en simples palabras el arácnido, sorprendiendo al espía de la eficacia que tuvo el trío.

Ocultó perfectamente su reacción en el exterior, oprimiendo el diminuto botón del intercomunicador que tenía en el oído derecho para llamar a las personas que aguardaban en otra sala junto a los Ultimates que viajaron en el helicóptero del principio.

Emma, Jean y Sue se dieron cuenta de la incomodidad que sufría en silencio Spiderman, llamando tácitamente a las demás para que se acerquen a él como apoyo emocional, siendo las infantiles Black Widow y Black Cat quienes se adhirieron velozmente a las piernas del héroe. Él se percata de ello inmediatamente, por lo que agacha la cabeza para regalarles una sonrisa y caricias en sus coloridas cabezas.

Tres mujeres aparecen desde lejos por el pasillo, luciendo acomplejadas mientras Peter podía leer los labios de Ultimate Iron Man que les explicaba lo más sencillo posible todo lo sucedido con Miles y Jessica, así como la llegada de ellos a su mundo. Las pretendientes vieron el momento en que su amado se mordió el labio y se reacomodó en su lugar, tal como si luciese listo para escaparse de un salto por la misma ventana que usaron su clon y pupilo.

El grupo de recién llegados se detuvo en seco frente al Avenger, abriendo la boca por la sorpresa o empezando a tener sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. El tótem solo podía quedarse estático, ya que no sabía realmente cómo reaccionar al ver a dos adolescentes que fueron pilares en su vida y lo lastimaron de la misma manera.

Sabía perfectamente que no eran las que él conocía o conoció alguna vez, solo por eso se contenía y sonrió con suavidad mientras rascaba nervioso su nuca.

-Hola May, Gwen, MJ…- saludó el vigilante de Queens, agradeciendo en su mente el apoyo que le daban las niñas.

-Peter? Eres tú? Esto no es una broma verdad? – la joven rubia con aspecto gótico moderno cuestionó a todos los presentes.

-No…no eres tú…solo eres un clon más- la mujer de pelo gris, un poco más joven que su contraparte, murmuró.

-…- nada salía de la boca de la pelirroja que tapaba su boca con el propósito de no dejar escapar un llanto.

-No, no es una broma, Srta. Stacy. Y tampoco es un clon, él es Peter Parker de un universo alterno que vino aquí para solucionar un problema. Así como para regresar a dos de mis Ultimates que quedaron varados en su mundo- explicó Fury desde la abertura de la puerta, reconociendo que debía dar un poco de espacio para el encuentro.

Ellas lo miraron de nuevo, tratando de memorizar cada detalle que el castaño poseía, imaginándose si el Peter que conocían hubiese lucido igual a él en el futuro.

-Si toman una fotografía, les durará más antes de que envejezca- bromeó el arácnido, dibujando leves sonrisas en las féminas adultas que terminaban de trabajar con las computadoras.

-Es él…solo Peter haría chistes en un momento así…- Gwen Stacy declaró, acercándose para tocar el rostro del adulto con su mano derecha.

-Sigo negándome a que es mi Peter- May dijo, apretándose el pecho con el fin de calmar sus pulsaciones.

-Tienes razón May. No soy tu sobrino y tampoco eres mi tía…pero también lo soy y tú lo eres para mí. Hay similitudes y diferencias en nuestros mundos, tantos que parecen asombrosos de ver- comentó el Parker, viendo a las adolescentes que estaban frente a él.

-Peter? – logró decir algo la joven de cabellos rojizos.

-Es raro verte de nuevo con gafas, MJ. Y a ti luciendo como una gótica, Gwen- divertido por lo que veía, refutó él.

-Tienes a un yo en tu mundo? – luego de analizar las palabras y manierismos del hombre que estaba delante de ella, May interrogó.

-La tengo. Tú me criaste junto a tío Ben- se tomó su tiempo para contestar el tótem.

-Él está vivo también? – intentando cubrir su boca por el asombro, recurrió a indagar otra vez.

-No…lo siento. Pero él…él es el motivo que llevo este traje. Cometí un error que pagué muy caro, es por ello que hago lo que él hubiese hecho en mis zapatos. Tú sabes May, con un gran poder…- demostrando una mirada anciana y afligida, comenzó a decir el Parker.

-…Viene una gran responsabilidad- completó la icónica oración que él repetía y las pequeñas conocían de memoria, descubriendo finalmente el verdadero origen de ella.

Fury y sus agentes podían ver el dolor en las orbes chocolates del vigilante, así como también la carga que tenían por sus propios demonios ocultos. Podían ver que a él le costaba hacerles frente por algún motivo, hallando la razón cuando las dos jóvenes provocaban una reacción involuntaria de cambiar su posición mientras las pequeñas lo abrazaban con más fuerza.

-Dios…eres tú. Mírate- se expresó la mujer adulta, lanzándose a los brazos de la contraparte de su sobrino, palpando sus facciones.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de ustedes tres tranquilamente. Son tan jóvenes…- dejándose mimar, replicó Spidey.

-Qué?! Somos igual de adultas como tú?! – Mary Jane trató de averiguar, sin notar que las infantes lucían mortales miradas luego de rememorar los mensajes que su amado recibía de noche.

-Una gran actriz. Una científica. Y una madre inigualable para mí y Kaine- asintiendo débilmente, indicó al final a una cabeza que se asomaba desde la ventana abierta, la cual recibió varias pelotitas de telaraña por parte de Janet y Jessica.

-Actriz yo? – señalándose a sí misma, repitió anonadada la pelirroja.

-Apenas pude lidiar con mis estudios en secundaria y vienes a decirme que soy una científica…- se quejó en voz baja la blonda.

-Kaine? Y quiénes son ellas, tus hijas? – confundida, cuestionó la viuda de Ben Parker.

-No! Somos sus esposas! – protestó Loki fervientemente, parándose entre los familiares para demostrar que la araña le pertenecía.

-En serio…? Creí haberte criado mejor, Peter- sin saber que pensar al respecto, dijo May.

-Qué! No! Es distinto a lo que piens…ABAJO TODOS AHORA! – trató de corregir los pensamientos de la mujer, solo para percibir que su sentido arácnido se volvía loco, obligándolo a lanzar rápidas telarañas a las científicas, las Carol, una dormida Laura y crear una enorme red a las ventanas cuando un silbido llegó a los oídos de todos.

 ** _'BOOM!'_**

Esquirlas, producto que la explosión sobre los vidrios hizo, quedaron adheridas a la medida de seguridad que Peter creó, dándole tiempo suficiente al arácnido para mirar el proyector holográfico y notar que el Avatar de Mysterio estaba a tan solo unos metros del Triskelion en compañía de lo que parecía ser una figura femenina con un traje que él conocía a la perfección.

-Dime que es una broma…-

* * *

La expectación por el resultado de la pelea tenía todos al borde de sus asientos, casi de la misma forma que los pequeños Hulk y Thor lo hicieron previamente. El ruido estruendoso de las ollas en las cabezas de Tony y Steve era todo lo que la gente necesitaba para entretenerse, como si fuese la mejor de las obras clásicas.

Sharon Carter y Giuletta Nefaria eran las únicas de pie, aferrándose a la jaula desde puntos distintos para evitar confrontaciones. Rezaban en sus mentes para que no se quedasen mucho tiempo en el suelo sus amados, apretando con fuerza la tela metálica cuando uno de ellos caía al suelo, para después suspirar de alivio cuando se ponían de pie.

A estas alturas, quienes querían aumentar sus apuestas tenían que anotarlo en un papel que circulaba rápidamente gracias a Pietro, así como quienes querían pedir algo para beber y no levantarse eran asistidos por uno de las tantas copias que Multiple Man hacía por orden de Wolverine.

-Quién crees que gane? – el pequeño Pym, tras despertarse, le preguntó a Clint.

-Mmh…no lo sé. Ninguno de los dos parece rendirse, pero no creo que dure tanto como Bruce y Thor- opinó en voz baja el arquero, quien estaba en brazos de Songbird.

-Hulk! – exclamó el pequeño ser verde, al mismo tiempo que recibía mimos de una feliz Red She-Hulk.

-Tienes razón, Hulk. Nada supera nuestra pelea- declaró el diminuto Asgardiano, chocando un puño con el susodicho.

-Por qué no le preguntamos a Black Bolt? Podría usar a Vision como árbitro- opinó Matt, quien a diferencia de los demás, tenía la cabeza de Natchios en su pecho mientras la peinaba con sus manitos.

Dicho rey de los Inhumanos estaba jugando con las manos de su esposo, que trataba de atrapar sus extremidades superiores con las suyas pero riendo por lo bajo cuando el Boltagon se escapaba de sus mañas para ser él quien la atrape. Solo cuando oyó su nombre fue que se detuvo, asintiendo con la cabeza para luego recoger del suelo parte del cuerpo del androide, al cual lo habían conectado a un tomacorrientes para que se recompusiese.

Sonriendo en silencia a Oola por pasarle una hoja y unos crayones, el empequeñecido héroe se dispuso a dibujar escuetamente las caras de los dos mini gladiadores, cortando la hoja por la mitad y luego doblándolos chiquititos para meterlos en la boca de Vision con el fin de agitarlo con todas sus fuerzas de infante.

Los ojos del robot empezaron a brillar, atrayendo la atención de los líderes actuales de La Balsa, descubriendo que la cabeza reducida del hijo de Ultron comenzaba a emitir ruidos como una vieja computadora hasta que finalmente se silenció y escupió uno de los papelitos a las manos del mandatario de Attilan.

-Qué dice, mi amado? – la esposa de este cuestionó, viendo como desdoblada la pieza seleccionada.

Black Bolt intentó hacerse el misterioso, mirando el resultado para sí mismo mientras poco a poco abría los ojos al hallar la respuesta a las dudas de sus compañeros. Girando lentamente el papel hacia ellos, pudieron ver lo que se asimilaba a la cara de Steve…si es que el manchón amarillo sobre la cabeza indicaba algo.

-Tony, no! – se oyó de lejos el grito de Madame Masque, quien se metía a la jaula para recoger a un desmayado mini Iron Man y llevárselo a un rincón alejado para acunarlo.

-…No puedo creer que eso funcionase- fue lo que Storm murmuró a su pareja gruñona, la que casi deja caer su habano mientras su cara empezaba a formar una sonrisa desquiciada y miraba ávidamente la cabeza de Vision con miles de planes en su mente.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Debido a falta de tiempo que tuve por hacer unos trabajos y otros motivos personales, no podré poner mi habitual cuestionario.**

 **Aun así me gustaría saber sus opiniones sobre el capítulo y si tienen una idea de quién puede ser la persona que esté con el Avatar de Mysterio.**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	80. Chapter 80

**Bienvenidos todos a la actualización número ochenta!**

 **WM King: Pronto se explicará mejor Peter con respecto a sus reacciones al ver a MJ y Gwen. Oye, estoy esperando ansioso esas actualizaciones que pondrán todo patas para arriba!**

 **darthwolf: Tienes razón, este es un Spidey que no solo sabe de su propia muerte, sino que no puede darse el gusto de sobre reaccionar mientras las pequeñas estén cerca de él. Lamento decirte esto, pero no es Ultimate Felica quien está junto al Avatar de Mysterio...aunque no sería malo que apareciese. Quién dice que Logan es el único interesado en el dinero? (vale, lo admito, es el único interesado en el dinero).**

 **Hyakki Yako: Uno a veces se pregunta si Peter debería de agradecerle a sus villanos por interrumpir ciertos momentos o simplemente matarlos. Como le dije a alguien antes, lo siento que no es ninguno de ellos la persona junto al robot.**

 **Guest 2099: Nop, no es Felicia, aunque puede que salga si me lo propongo.**

 **viruz pirata: Nada le gana a unos chistes de Spidey para relajar el ambiente. Al final de cuentas, las Carol no son tan distintas para Peter. No te preocupes, los Ultimates aparecerán para ayudar en el ataque. Fury hará todo lo posible por mantener a Spiderman en su mundo. Y sí, la cabeza de Vision al parecer tenía más funciones de las que le conocían. Lo siento, pero no es Silver Sable la mujer que apareció al final.**

 **asm 600: I don't know, you tell me?**

 **spidey 2099: And here I am to update it without fail!**

 **thomas 2033: I do not know, that's the truth. Maybe keep them small for more touches of fun and then return them to normal ...**

 **Kuraigekkido: Realmente veo que te gustó mi historia y te leíste todos los capítulos de una sola vez. Pueden pasar muchas cosas relacionadas con las mujeres que aman a Peter, aunque no quiero spoilearte nada ya que le quitaría mucha gracia a la historia. Muchas gracias por tus palabras!**

 **Ronaldc v2: Traté de que fuesen un poco distintas las reacciones comparadas al comic, así como la aparición del Avatar de Mysterio. En cuanto a la cabeza de Vision y sus funciones...solo Ultron lo sabe.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 80_**

El rugido espantoso y el movimiento brusco que recibió el Triskelion hizo que Peter reagrupase a todos los que estaban detrás de él mientras trataba de mantener la calma dentro de su cabeza. Podía oír con claridad los gritos de miedo que May, Gwen, Mary Jane y Jennifer dieron, así como el hecho de que sus pequeñas protegidas se agruparon inmediatamente junto a Ultimate Spiderwoman.

-Qué fue eso? – cuestionó rápidamente Spiderman respecto al chillido que repercutió en toda la instalación.

-Hulk…- susurró Ultimate Invisible Woman, ayudando a ponerse de pie a la militar.

-Tienen a Hulk encerrado! Es que este mundo está realmente loco!? – exclamó realmente furioso por el estrés que empezaba a acumular, Spidey.

El grito hizo retroceder instintivamente a los agentes que Fury tenía a su disposición, incluyendo a Carol Danvers y el mismísimo líder de SHIELD. Peter por otro lado comenzó a disponer de las mismas órdenes que dio cuando habían sido atacados por los enviados de Hill en la Mansión Avengers, donde mini Sue creó una burbuja alrededor de ellas y dejó que la clon creada por Otto fuese la primera línea de defensa en el interior.

-Peter…Creo que deberías venir a ver esto y solicitar ayuda de manera inmediata- la voz de Kaine llegó desde el exterior, siendo que este lanzaba telarañas para asegurarse que los escombros que salieron volando no lastimasen a nadie.

El tótem no quería hacerlo realmente, sentía en su interior que todo era una maldita broma. Quería terminar con el Avatar de Mysterio y largarse de allí con las pequeñas. Quería olvidar que todo se estaba yendo al diablo en cuestión de minutos nada más.

-Maldición! Fury, trae a todos los héroes que conozcas ya! Y quién demonios es el tipo con casco futurista?! – tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo para no asustar a las niñas, aunque ellas estuviesen enteradas ya por culpa de las telépatas, y adoptando el liderazgo Peter comandó.

-Ese es Reed… y por qué mi hermano está con ellos junto a Quicksilver? – fue la respuesta que dio la científica rubia luego de acercarse al costado izquierdo del castaño.

Quiso quejarse el Parker, pero su sentido arácnido le advirtió del gran pedazo de pared que Ultimate Hulk tenía en sus manos y arrojó inmediatamente hacia donde ellos estaban, por lo que tomó a la blonda contra su pecho y se arrojó al suelo mientras una enorme parte de la zona que tuvieron delante era obliterada en un instante.

-Quédate aquí y cuida de todas ellas, Susan. Yo trataré de ganar tiempo mientras los refuerzos llegan…y por favor, díganles que no respiren si el Avatar aún está con vida cuando lleguen- poniéndose de pie junto a ella, Peter se paró en el borde del abismo, preparándose para saltar.

-No, Peter! No vayas! – sintiendo que algo malo podría pasar en este mundo, una pequeña peliblanca gritó desesperada.

-Lo prometiste! Dijiste que no lo harías de nuevo! – la hija de Magneto trató de hacerse oír entre las alarmas del edificio y los gritos de Fury a sus agentes para traer a todos los héroes.

-Déjanos ayudarte! No queremos que te pase lo mismo que el Peter de aquí! – ansiosa por no perder a su amado, la diminuta Madame Web reclamó.

-No! Quédense aquí y confíen en mí! Susan, Jessica…las dejo a su cuidado! Fury, si algo les pasa, ruega por todo tu universo para que no descubra una forma de hacer implosionar toda esta dimensión de manera remota! – dejó en claro el vigilante de Queens, doliendo en el interior el tener que dejarlas en un lugar desconocida a las niñas que cuidó desde el primer día que las encontró.

Dicho eso, Spiderman se lanzó al vacío, conteniendo la respiración mientras se acercaba más y más al robot que su enemigo creó y mandó a este mundo belicoso. Kaine lidiaba con un furioso Ultimate Human Torch, al mismo tiempo que Ultimate Thor trataba con una versión bruta y gris de Bruce Banner, dejando a Stark y Barton tratar con Reed y Pietro respectivamente.

Un miasma púrpura fue lo que el Avatar expelió de sus muñecas, haciendo que el centro de la telaraña reconozca inmediatamente que era una nueva combinación química ya que le hizo ver alucinaciones de su gran galería de villanos y activando su sentido arácnido por algún motivo. Pisó la cabeza de Rhino y pateó a Venom, para instantáneamente esquivar los rayos de Electro y tentáculos de Dr. Octopus. Un cuchillo de Kraven intentó clavarse en su pecho, así como Lagarto y Carnage quisieron cortarle las piernas de no haber sido que realizó una voltereta entre ellos tres para que se golpeen entre sí. El aerodeslizador de Green Goblin estuvo a punto de arrancarle la cabeza, obligándolo a contorsionar su cuerpo hacia atrás y permitirle ver así algo que no reconocía de la habitual gama de herramientas que Quentin poseía.

Disparó una veloz línea de telaraña a un collar que el Avatar de Mysterio sostenía en su mano izquierda, arrancándose de entre los dedos con brusquedad y finalizando así la proyección que había hecho de sus más temibles enemigos. Sintiendo que su pecho ardía por el tiempo que estuvo conteniendo el aire, Peter no se apenó ante la idea de destruir el cableado que poseía en el cuello el robot tras lograr acercársele lo suficiente, lanzándolo inmediatamente a la única figura femenina en el grupo de atacantes y viendo que estallaba en su cara.

-Eso…eso…uff…eso fue rápido. Ahora viene lo difícil- murmuró por lo bajo Spiderman, dando una profunda bocanada de aire para consecuentemente conectar dos telarañas a unos parantes y arrojarse directamente a la espalda de Ultimate Quicksilver, aprovechando la lectura de movimientos y rezando para que no se mueva a último momento.

Mientras se trasladaba a una velocidad vertiginosa, para él, vio como el arquero psicópata y el velocista discutían desde puntos distintos en el terreno.

-Si se mueve me muero. Si se mueve me muero. Si se mueve me muero- repitió en un murmullo el subestimado miembro de los Avengers.

Reclamos sobre una familia asesinada y una hermana muerta llegaron a los oídos del arácnido, pudiendo completar un poco más el detallado relato que Ultimate Spiderman y Spiderwoman le narraron el día que los encontró.

-Aunque esto no llegue al punto de idiotez como cuando le robaste a los Inhumanos, sigue siendo una con suficiente potencial- dijo Spidey, pateando la espalda del mutante justo cuando estaba a punto de moverse para golpear a Ultimate Hawkeye, logrando desmayar al canoso luego de hacerlo chocar contra el puño del héroe con disfunciones mentales.

-Esto no nos hace amigos- declaró Barton, queriendo asesinar al hermano de la difunta Ultimate Scarlet Witch, pero desistiendo al ver que Spiderman se le acercaba con una fija mirada producto de sus enormes lentes blancas.

-Justo aquí me duelen tus palabras…ahora muévete y trata de preguntarle a Fury cuánto tardarán esos refuerzos, porque parece que Hulk tiene hambre- siendo sarcástico y tomándose el pecho, Peter le hizo a un lado y le ordenó usar los intercomunicadores que tenían los héroes de este mundo.

Un chasquido de lengua y un insulto entre dientes era la respuesta necesaria que le bastó al tótem para proceder a ayudar a su hermano menor con la versión joven de su amigo fantástico, el cual no quería lastimar porque vería la tristeza en el rostro de ciertas rubias. Analizando lo que podría estar afectándole a Johnny Storm, el castaño se reunió con su clon, que lucía un par de chamuscones en su traje y se quejaba de no tener poderes como para sofocar el fuego, lo que trajo una inmediata idea pero rogaba para que ciertas personas llegasen a tiempo.

…O que estuviesen con vida aún.

-Puedes entretenerlo un rato más hasta que lleguen las contrapartes de Jean o Betsy? Algo me da la impresión de que están controlando al cerillo encendido si la reacción de Susan significó algo- cuestionó el Avenger, recibiendo un gemido de frustración por parte de la creación de Miles Warren.

-Tú que harás? – tras confirmar tácitamente, quiso saber sus intenciones Kaine.

-Tratar de advertirle a Stark que no ataque a la mujer. O quizás ayudar a Thor con la versión con poca clorofila de Bruce…no tienes una moneda para elegir más rápido? – intentando bromear para bajar la tensión, comentó el héroe con traje azul y rojo.

-Utilicé la última en una máquina de refrescos y me la tragó…odio este lugar y mi suerte- respondió Scarlet Spider, generando en Spidey duda ya que no sabía si lo que le dijo era cierto o no.

La imagen borrosa de un Asgardiano volando contra los pisos superiores del Triskelion hicieron que el sobrino de May Parker tomase su decisión, tratando de pensar en cosas bonitas y no las mil maneras de morir que podía tener dentro de unos segundos.

-Ahora me vendría bien un Sentry…o al menos tener de nuevo la Fuerza Enigma- sin fingir su tono derrotado, Peter oraba a la primera deidad que se le venía a la cabeza para sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente hasta que la ayuda llegase.

* * *

-Amo a esta mujer- proclamó Logan a Wade, que no dejaba de mirar lo que Ororo hacía junto a los mocosos.

-Cómo la convenciste a que haga algo que solo nosotros, los chicos malos, haríamos? – rascándose la sien con un tenedor de plástico que le quitó a Pietro luego de su noveno intento de suicidio para no sufrir a manos de sus familiares, cuestionó el mercenario bocazas.

-Qué te hace creer que yo hice algo? – replicó con su propia interrogante, el hombre gruñón.

-Bueno…- mirándolo a través de las lentillas blancas, Deadpool murmuró como si fuese algo obvio al mismo tiempo que trataba de ocultar un rollo de diez metros en su bolsillo trasero con hechos fácticos que lo inculpaban.

-Yo no hice nada esta vez- confesó James Howlett con el ceño fruncido, apagando el cigarro que terminó de fumar en un cenicero.

La imagen de una arrodillada mutante morena entre los pequeños héroes que se dibujaban diligentemente, luego de un breve descanso que proporcionó Wolverine para que la gente vaya al baño o estire los huesos, era de ensueño. Su rostro era decorado con una mueca de felicidad contagiosa, ya que su forma suave de hablar y el trato gentil que tenía con los afectados por Kang le fueron de mucha ayuda cuando ellos accedieron a su pedido.

La cabeza de Vision estaba en medio de todos, aguardando con la boca abierta para mostrar el siguiente ganador de las probabilidades que los infantes creaban y Ororo anotaba velozmente con una mueca armoniosa en conjunto con un brillo lujurioso de dinero en sus ojos.

Estuvieron allí alrededor de veinte minutos, entre risas que celaban a las acosadoras y gritos que ponían nervioso a Quicksilver ya que sentía que algo malo le iba a pasar o le pasaba a alguna versión alternativa que los tantos viajes temporales pudiesen haber hecho.

-Y bien? – alzando una ceja para tratar de contener una carcajada, Logan indagó luego de ver como su pareja regresaba dando unos saltitos alegremente.

-Creo que tendremos mucho tiempo libre cuando ellos vuelvan a la normalidad. Mira esto…- replicó la fémina con piel chocolate, tendiéndole una libreta al hombre gruñón que tenía su lado, riéndose al verle una vez más la cara de sorpresa dibujada en sus rasgos.

-Resultados de los mocosos…De los idiotas que hiciste pelear…Y también de las secuestradoras…- murmuró Arma X, teniendo que tomar asiento para no caer de bruces al suelo.

Algo que Deadpool debería de haber pensado, ya que ahora era asistido por Bob.

-Qué te parec…MMH! MMH! UHMMM! – intentó preguntar Storm, solo para ser sorprendida cuando fue jalada por el sujeto con huesos de Adamantium para besarla como si fuesen unos recién casados.

Los pequeños que otra vez eran apretujados por las féminas locas de amor, festejaron en la falsa creencia de que ahora Logan cambiaría su actitud para con ellos gracias a la Munroe.

…Pobre de ellos y la inocencia que Kang les dio.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Se esperaban que Hulk escapase del Triskelion?**

 **Qué piensan de la aparición de The Maker?**

 **Quienes creen que aparezcan para ayudar a Spidey y los demás?**

 **Ya se dieron cuenta de quién es la mujer con los tipos que la acompañan?**

 **Las niñas castigarán a Peter por romper la promesa de no pelear?**

 **Creen que lidió mucho mejor este Spidey que el del comic durante su pelea con el Avatar?**

 **Pietro 1610 verá a la pequeña Wanda?**

 **Barton hará las pases al final con el tótem?**

 **Kaine está realmente maldito con todas las cosas que le pasan?**

 **Ustedes no creen también que le vendría bien un Sentry a Peter ahora?**

 **Cómo reaccionarán los demás en el Instituto Xavier si escuchasen la declaración de Logan?**

 **Tan larga era la lista que Wade tenía?**

 **O era solo una parte?**

 **Los niños verán a Ororo como la madre bondadosa y a Logan como el padre vengativo?**

 **Pietro sentirá que varias contrapartes suyas sufren con toda la mala suerte que lo abruma?**

 **A cuánto irá la fortuna del trío de mutantes ahora?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	81. Chapter 81

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Hyakki Yako: Si algo le pasa a las pequeñas, ni dudes en que Peter se pondrá su traje negro y suprimirá todo un universo. No te preocupes, ellas tienen algo planeado para el futuro como castigo. Quién dice que cayó? Te recuerdo que de niña era una ladronzuela.**

 **WM King: Trato de hacer que las batallas sean lo más entendible posible para que la lectura sea ágil...y no te niego que me gusta poner suspenso.**

 **Guest: No creo que Peter vuelva a tener los poderes cósmicos, pero aun así puede enseñarle algo al rubio...además, para qué hacer a Spidey Captain Universe cuando aparecerá uno en el evento Spiderverse?**

 **parzibal: Se merece algo de felicidad Logan después de vivir más de un siglo lleno de guerras y otras cosas. Respecto al tótem, haré que este arco termine y que regresen al 616 inmediatamente por seguridad de las pequeñas.**

 **Mandy305: Si...soy así de malo (una de las ventajas de ser escritor). Así será, Peter recibirá su dosis de castigo...aunque la verdadera pregunta es que si las mujeres se lo darán mientras sean unas niñas o esperaran a volver a la adultez. Para saber quién es la mujer, debes de buscar solamente una imagen de The Maker en google y de seguro que saldrá allí (porque ni loco voy a dar su identidad todavía).**

 **Spidey 2099: Thanks, dude!**

 **Veku 786: Definitely Peter will be punished for breaking the promise he made to his suitors. As for Ms. Marvel's costume for Carol ... Kamala may have a gift prepared for all the infants when they return from the Ultimate Universe.**

 **Tenshin Jin: Para los mocosos, Storm es una verdadera diosa...pero Logan es un negrero de primera. Y sí, Spidey deberá atenerse al castigo que le impondrán sus adorables niñas.**

 **Asm 600: Maybe they are not around long enough for him to find out and do something stupid (as usual with Pietro).**

 **Thomas 2033: In today's chapter, not ... but you will notice that several of them are about to do something to defend their beloved.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Hoy continuará la acción, mi querido lector! Y en situaciones como esta, Spidey es el más experimentado debido a que ha peleado contra todos ellos (incluido la mujer desconocida para ustedes). Lamentablemente con Hulk las cosas si se pusieron feas de verdad, por lo que esa pelea será dura para todos. Logan y Ororo definitivamente les vaciarán los bolsillos a sus clientes antes de asentarse en uno de sus nuevos territorios y vivir felizmente.**

 **viruz pirata: En el 1610 Fury no tiene mejor idea que encerrar a varios tipos inestables en el Triskelion, lo que convierte en ese lugar en una verdadera caja de pandora. Viendo que Spiderman tiene que cuidar a quince niñas, creo que un Sentry sería lo que todos pediríamos con desesperación...La mala suerte del Pietro 616 definitivamente alcanzará a su contraparte 1610. Habrán varios superhéroes que ayuden a la pelea, pero también debes acordarte que varios están muertos luego del Ultimatum que Magneto hizo. Definitivamente este Spiderman debe de ser más analítico a la hora de pelear ya que de él dependen su hermano, civiles y las mini heroínas y villanas. Wolvie y Storm hacen una linda pareja, y el periodo de ganancias les durará hasta que a sus clientes se les sequen los bolsillos. Wade tiene alcohol, comida y peleas de mujeres en el barro...es un sujeto feliz por ahora. Nop, la mujer desconocida no es Kitty.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 81_**

-Toc. Toc- dijo Spidey mientras se colgaba cabeza debajo de un parante que colgaba del Triskelion peligrosamente, viendo el deforme rostro furioso de Ultimate Hulk.

-Hulk recordar a araña! Araña morir hace tiempo! Tú ser un farsante! – gritó el ser gris, tratando de abofetear con su enorme mano al arácnido, quien simplemente eludió la finta y terminó de cuclillas sobre el puño de Banner.

-Oh…al Hulk que conozco le gustaban los chistes…ahí se va al garete mi oportunidad de terminar esto rápido- se lamentó el tótem, tratando de planear cientos de formas para vivir hasta que al menos Ultimate Thor regrese de ser la imitación de una estrella fugaz.

-Hulk aplastar mentira! Destripar y devorar para luego terminar trabajo que le pidieron! – como una desquiciada máquina de matar, rugió el científico venido a la furia.

-Con quién estoy hablando? Con Hulk usando el cuerpo de Bruce? O con Bruce usando el cuerpo de Hulk? – tratando de razonar con la bestia imparable, Spidey se movía en sincronía a la velocidad que aumentaba con cada reyerta de su actual contrincante.

-Banner ser un hombrecillo débil que no puede tener a Betty! Hulk tener todo para ella! – moviendo sus brazos en un vano intento coger las piernas del castaño, pero recibiendo a cambio un puñetazo al mentón que lo atontó mientras que a Peter sintió que su mano se adormecía.

-Entonces por qué estás aquí y no con Betty? Por qué la sigues a ella y no a tu amada? Me imagino que ella puede convertirse también, o no? – sin detenerse por un segundo, el Parker se movía lateralmente mientras utilizaba el reflejo que el agua le daba para vigilar a su hermano y cómo Miles lidiaba con los trozos que caían del edificio perteneciente a SHIELD.

-Betty convertirse en She-Hulk! Betty quererme como soy! Ella estar en edificio mientras trabaja! – cansándose de ver que no podía dar un golpe concreto, Banner chocó sus manos entre sí, creando una onda expansiva que hubiese atontado a la araña de no haber sido que se sumergió a tiempo y emergió para evitar ser pisado.

-Bueno genio…acabas de destruir gran parte del Triskelion, y no solo pusiste en peligro a Betty sino que también a personas que me importan mucho! – suprimiendo el dolor que iba a llegar a su cerebro, Spiderman juntó sus dos manos y golpeó con toda la fuerza que tenía en la sien del experimento humano.

Stark se quejaba audiblemente de estar usando su armadura a todo el potencial que poseía, solo para conseguir resultados fallidos ya que Reed deformaba su cuerpo elástico al punto de crear grotescas copias que sobresalían de su torso y extremidades. Tal era la disconformidad del multimillonario con problemas de alcohol, que uno de sus tanto misiles estuvieron a punto de golpear a la zona donde Susan, Jennifier y el resto de las pequeñas estaban, solo para ser evitado por una red que lanzó Peter y redireccionarlo inmediatamente a la figura femenina que se volvía a poner de pie.

Pero debido a eso, ni siquiera el sentido arácnido pudo hacer elegir al tótem entre su propio ser y las niñas que cuidaba. Sufriendo en el momento en que su antebrazo derecho fue tomado por la enorme mano gris de Ultimate Hulk y apretó con brutalidad, haciendo que el cúbito y radio se quebrasen.

-AHHHH! – fue lo único que Peter pudo decir ya que todas sus terminaciones nerviosas y cerebro se saturaban de sensaciones que le hacían optar entre descansar y curarse o hacer lo que sea para no ser agarrado por la otra mano y partido en dos.

Contorsionó su ágil cuerpo, aun estando sujetado, y esquivó la gran mano que buscó su cintura, sintiendo el aire que recorrió su espalda cuando el pulgar gris rozó su columna vertebral. Ignoró el dolor que abrumaba su sistema nervioso y aprovechando su posición en paralelo al suelo, lanzó una patada que conectó directamente a la clavícula mientras buscaba soltarse.

Por poco lo consigue, pero fue finalmente el destello relampagueante de Mjolnir y cierto objeto circular lo que le permitió soltarse a Peter, ya que dicho martillo y escudo con dibujos patriotas arremetieron en medio de la cara de Banner.

En la sala de computadoras donde Ultimate Invisible Woman y Spiderwoman cuidaban a los civiles, una decena y media de afectadas por Kang veían impotentes lo que su amado hizo por ellas, así como la consecuencia que trajo. Querían salir de allí, desobedecer el pedido del castaño como él lo hizo con ellas, acompañarlo en la pelea y finalmente marcharse de allí.

La aparición de un reconocido jet azabache y varios helicópteros tranquilizó a los agentes de SHIELD que estaban con ellas, pero las mini heroínas y villanas conocían perfectamente lo que cada uno de los tipos con los que peleaban eran capaces de hacer si se lo proponían. Y lo que más les aterraba era la versión desenfrenada de Hulk que cada vez que recibía un golpe volvía a pararse más furioso.

-El casco de Pym? Y para qué rayos quieres eso?! – recibió un llamado a través del intercomunicador Fury, viendo desde lejos que era Peter quien hablaba tras pedirle al Asgardiano su radio.

Ruidos de voces entre estruendos era lo transmitido hasta el líder del servicio secreto, quien abría cada vez más sus ojos y se apresuraba en salir corriendo mientras murmuraba sobre mocosos por el que daría su ojo sano por tenerlo en su equipo.

Solo la no previsión de que algo por el estilo podría ocurrir, mostró que Susan Storm debió de haber erigido una burbuja en toda la habitación y no solo donde las ventanas estaban. Un borrón platinado apareció desde los pasillos internos del establecimiento, deteniéndose bruscamente al chocar contra la defensa de la pequeña rubia fantástica y revelando el rostro de un consciente Ultimate Quicksilver.

-Wanda? Eres tú? – balbuceó Pietro al ver la contraparte infantil de su difunta amante y hermana romaní.

-Largo de aquí! – la científica rubia quiso alejarlo con la formación de escalpelos invisibles, pero siendo sorprendida por la velocidad abismal del canoso, quien al no poder superar la barrera que la madre de Valeria y Franklin tenía, decidió por obligarlos a romper su formación tras agarrar a Jennifer Walters y salir corriendo de allí.

La militar vio lo que pasó, por lo que rápidamente le quitó el transmisor a un agente y lo sintonizó en la señal de Spiderman, el cual estaba vendando su brazo roto con telarañas mientras mutantes y demás héroes lidiaban con Hulk, Reed y Johnny.

-Parker! Quicksilver acaba de llevarse a Walters de aquí luego de ver a tu Scarlet Witch! – exclamó la rubia, aproximándose a las ventanas y viendo la estela que dejaba el hijo de Magneto a su paso.

La maldición que se escuchó se pudo corroborar fácilmente cuando Peter movía su cabeza de lado a lado mientras trataba de decirle a un pelirroja adolescente que revisase el cerebro de Ultimate Human Torch en caso de haber sufrido algún ataque.

-Velocidad que posee? Un momento, Storm está calculando…dice que nueve noventa y un metros por segundo! Que si sé disparar!? Soy una militar, idiota! – hablaba Carol Danvers, moviendo su mano a la rubia adulta y luego pedir imperativamente en silencio uno de los rifles que los agentes tenía colgando de su hombro.

El tótem, mientras tanto fuera del Triskelion, agradecía a Ultimate Marvel Girl por su ayuda al recobrar las memorias dormidas de Johnny tras descubrir que le habían lavado el cerebro, teniendo que ser asistido por las contrapartes de Rogue y Psylocke, los cuales lo vieron con asombro por un instante antes de volverse intangibles con ayuda de Kitty cuando Captain America casi choca contra ellas.

Reed estaba siendo acorralado con los rayos ópticos de Ultimate Cyclops y los rayos de Storm, así como Colossus y Iceman lidiaban con Hulk para darle un poco de aire a Thor. Stark estaba siendo asistido por Hawkeye para salir de su armadura y meterse a otra que había llamado vía satélite.

Su enfoque dividido entre el rapto de la científica contraparte de She-Hulk, y el hecho de que Fury estaba demorándose más de lo que le gustaba con el casco de Antman, lo ponían nervioso. Rogaba que Pietro tuviese visión de túnel mientras corría, porque su cerebro realizaba cuentas matemáticas al punto de tener que corregirlas tres veces antes de llevar su mano sana hasta su oído y activar el intercomunicador con Carol.

-Apunta a las once en punto y dispárale a la rodilla cuando de lo diga…AHORA! – comandó Peter, midiendo las distancias que le llevarían recorrer tanto al hijo de Magneto como a la bala del rifle que la militar tenía.

Columpiándose en el transcurso de sus órdenes, las lentes blancas vieron como la bala agujereaba la rótula de la pierna derecha del canoso, haciendo que tropiece y suelte a una completamente asustada Jennifer, a la cual logró atrapar con su brazo herido. Mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar y perturbar más a la fémina contra su pecho, el Parker se apresuró en llegar hasta donde sus protegidas estaban, siendo rápidamente engullido dentro de la burbuja que la diminuta Sue tenía y depositando en el suelo a la científica que se negaba a soltarlo.

-Peter! Qué te pasó!? – exaltada por el brazo roto de su amado, la reina de los Inhumanos trató de ver la herida.

-No vuelvas allá! Quédate aquí! – rogó Captain Marvel, apretando los puños con fuerza, deseando ser grande para ayudarlo.

-Te van a lastimar de nuevo! Te separarán de nosotras! – enojada, al punto en que sus ojos parecían fogatas, la diminuta Jean Grey gritó.

Una caricia en sus cabezas y mejillas las calló nuevamente, para ver impotentes cuando el héroe se puso de pie y salió en silencio de la burbuja invisible, captando rápidamente la llegada de Fury con un casco que fue objeto de recableado por el Avenger antes de agradecer y saltar al vacío mientras llamaba al dios del trueno con un nuevo plan en mente.

* * *

-No queremos dormir ahora! – inflando las mejillas, algo que enamoró a la mujer de origen griego, el pequeño abogado de Hell's Kitchen clamó.

-Pero Matt…tienes que hacerlo o no crecerás nunca y te quedarás chiquitito para siempre- trató de negociar la ninja de rojo, apretándole los cachetes al niño sin miedo.

-Es que no tengo sueño. No podemos quedarnos un rato más así? – relajado luego de ver que Elektra no trató de secuestrarlo, el rejuvenecido Daredevil miró hacia abajo donde la cabeza de la pelinegra descansaba sobre su regazo luego de acomodarse mejor.

-Awww…ven aquí mi pequeño amado, te llevaré a dormir y nos quedaremos juntos hasta mañana de esta forma- convencida totalmente por el tono que empleó Matt, Natchios se paró de manera presurosa para cargar contra su pecho al no vidente y llevárselo a una de las celdas para descansar.

Las demás mujeres estaban en situaciones similares con sus mini amantes ya que la jaula era utilizada por la versión adulta de la lucha que los mini gladiadores tenían, siendo los participantes actuales Absorbing Man y Sentry.

Haciendo que Titania y Volcana rugiesen por el villano para que gane debido a que apostaron sus últimas ganancias en trabajos poco legales, así como Hyperion y Noh-Varr alentaban al rubio que lucía una sonrisa alegre mientras chocaba su cabeza cubierta con una olla.

Entre los niños, Tony había hecho las paces con Madame Masque ya que le cuidó cuando se desmayó tras perder, siendo los primeros en marcharse a descansar por un gruñido de Logan y un ruego de Ororo. Lo que ninguno sabía, es que el mini inventor había logrado que la mujer de cabellos negros se quitase su característica máscara dorada después de prometer que sería un hombre y no se asustaría…obviamente soltó un suave chillido al ver las marcas en la cara de la villana, pero luego ver su propio reactor en el pecho se tranquilizó.

El resto de los mocosos que obedecieron diligentemente al mutante longevo, fueron llevados a sus "lujosos aposentos" junto a la tranquilas acosadoras que no querían terminar en el agua como alimento para peces.

Todos descansaban menos un par de científicos odiados por el resto de la humanidad e incluso algunas especias alienígenas, siendo que Ben se ofreció para realizar un nudo ciego en el miniaturizado Mr. Fantastic alrededor de Antman, para después ser arrojados a una celda por un apurado Cloack que se estaba perdiendo la riña en donde su compañera lo suplantaba a la hora de apostar.

-Cómo van las cosas, querida? – ronco, murmuró Logan a su pareja.

-Parece que de a poco tendremos un nuevo lugar para vacacionar…- replicó en voz baja la ama de las tormentas, sosteniendo en su regazo la cabeza de Vision, el cual había soltado previamente la imagen de un rubio con traje amarillo como victorioso.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Alguno esperó que el chiste de Toc Toc funcionase como lo hizo en el 616?**

 **Creen que Ultimate Hulk sufrió también de alguna sugestión mental para volver a hablar como cavernícola? (en el 1610 aprendió a sincronizar sus dos alter ego)**

 **Betty aparecerá para ayudar a Spidey o a Hulk?**

 **Sabían que The Maker podía hacer eso con su cuerpo?**

 **Las niñas harán algo como venganza por el brazo herido que tiene Peter?**

 **Para qué querrá el casco de Pym, el tótem?**

 **Pietro se enterará que la Wanda que vio no es su hermana?**

 **Carol 1610 estará asustada también por el nerviosismo que presenta?**

 **Admitirán los demás héroes que Peter es alguien muy inteligente como para calcular el momento preciso del disparo contra un velocista que iba Mach 26? (no me lo inventé, de hecho es un promedio de la velocidad que Quicksilver puede alcanzar)**

 **Se vendrá una furiosa Dark Phoenix a la batalla?**

 **En serio no saben quién es la mujer misteriosa? (ayuda, pueden hallarla si buscan imágenes de The Maker en google)**

 **Estarán curadas de sus manías de acoso las mujeres en La Balsa?**

 **Matt caerá siempre en el truco de la mujer dulce que dramatiza Elektra?**

 **Se sentirán como niños los adultos que pelean con ollas en sus cabezas?**

 **Iron Man la joderá cuando regrese a la normalidad o se quedará con Madame Masque?**

 **Habrá alguna valiente o suicida que quiera a Reed y Pym?**

 **Descubrirá a gente que Ororo y Logan hacen peleas arregladas o será muy tarde?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	82. Chapter 82

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Hyakki Yako: Hoy veras que finalmente los Avengers se hacen presente en la pelea. Yo opino que las mujeres tan solo esperarán a que Logan se olvide de la amenaza para volver a actuar enfermas de amor por sus pequeños héroes en los lugares más oscuros de La Balsa.**

 **Tenshin Jin: Vas a tener que leer el capítulo de hoy para saber que pasará en la pelea, mi querido lector.**

 **LeonHeart77: Lo mismo digo, el hecho de que Betty pueda aparecer es una verdadera lotería. Las niñas se volvieron locas cuando Betsy casi le da un beso a Peter...imagínate cómo se pondrán con un brazo roto de este. La mala suerte del Pietro 616 se ha propagado por todo el multiverso, es cuestión de tiempo para que Ultimate Quicksilver haga una idiotez. Si Jean llegase a usar su faceta de Dark Phoenix como se lo dijo a Teresa, sería por dolor al ver a su amado lastimado. Hay que admitir que Matt está enamorado de Elektra tanto como adulto o niño. No sé quién podría gustar de Reed o Pym, pero es una lástima que Madelyne esté loca por Scott. Puede que sea una idea para un futuro proyecto el PeterxWanda (ambos MCU).**

 **asm 600: You will have to read to know what will happen in truth ...**

 **thomas 2033: I think the White Phoenix is the good version ... in any case, with what is happening in the fight, Jean would become her Dark version.**

 **veku 786: I'm not really sure I would introduce her in the middle of the battle or after all as relaxing for Bruce.**

 **Mandy305: La verdad ese castigo depende mucho de las chicas...por lo que deberán decidirlo muy sabiamente. Te vas a sorprender hoy cuando descubras el uso del casco. Quizás las niñas hagan eso...o simplemente finjan furia infantil. Posiblemente Betty sería una muy buena solución con el problema que representa Ultimate Hulk. Desde que Peter transmitió su mala suerte, todas las versiones de esos dos sufren sin parar.**

 **Spidey 2099: I know you're anxious to read the update, and I swear I'll upload it. But please, my friend, give me a break because between studies, work and updating daily takes a lot of time. Hopefully I will not delay more than a week to leave several stories ready and upload them at the same time.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Solo la experiencia de Spidey está permitiendo que duren bastante contra sujetos así. Y respecto a las niñas, creo que deberás leer para saber que va a pasar.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 82_**

-Tienes fuerza aún? – Spidey le cuestionó al Asgardiano mientras tomaban bocanadas de aire, habiendo tenido que socorrer a cierto ruso y adolescente de hielo que estuvieron a punto de morir.

-Soy un dios…- replicó Ultimate Thor, despidiendo rayos de su cinturón y martillo.

-Y yo una amenaza arácnida…viendo que nos hemos presentado, puedes responderme si tienes o no tienes fuerza aún para llevar a cabo el plan? – con un leve tono bromista, Peter refutó antes de ponerse serio.

-Estás seguro de que funcionará? – viendo el descontrol de cables que el tótem hizo con el casco de Pym, quiso saber el blondo.

-Tiene que hacerlo…realmente tiene que hacerlo- mirando lo conseguido entre sus manos, el castaño pensó diligentemente en las pequeñas que observaban todo desde arriba.

El actual presidente de que los Estados Unidos tenía en ese mundo se acercó a ellos, con la esperanza de que algo se les ocurriese luego de ver como su escudo ya no parecía tener tanta efectividad contra el frenetismo de Banner, teniendo que recurrir a los golpes aleatorios con el fin de evitar ser atrapado por el ser gris.

-Alguna idea? – indagó Steve Rogers con un semblante que exigía respuestas inmediatas.

-Varias…- fue todo lo que dijo Spiderman, asintiendo a Thor para que comenzase a girar violentamente a Mjolnir.

-Sé más específico, niño! No ves que todos están en peligro aquí!? – gritó Ultimate Captain America, tomando al arácnido por el brazo roto para girarlo y obligarlo a mirarle la cara, lo que le valió una fugaz patada a la entrepierna.

-Sé lo que está pasando, Cap. Sé que hay gente en peligro, por qué crees que he hecho todo lo posible para que la pelea no salga de este terreno? Por qué crees que estoy lidiando con un problema mío sino fuese por las pequeñas que cuido? Por qué la próxima vez no encierran a Bruce en una nave y lo lanzan al espacio…oh cierto, yo ya sé el resultado y es peor que como está ahora! – empujando al super soldado, Peter se sobrepuso a las punzadas de dolor y volteó para darle el visto bueno al dios del trueno, quien arrojó su martillo en el sentido contrario a donde Hulk estaba.

Una línea de telaraña se sujetó al mango inmediatamente, obligando al arácnido a continuar disparando hasta el punto en que sintió que estaba por agotarse su dispositivo y sujetar con ambas manos el extremo para realizar un efecto rebote, el cual combinaba el imprevisto llamado de Thor y la misma fuerza de impulso acumulada que poseía.

Viendo que tenían que distraer de alguna forma a Banner, Spidey comenzó a gritar mientras daba rápidas señas a su hermano para que se comunicase con alguna de las telépatas que estaban en el grupo de los Ultimate X-men para que se preparasen.

-Hey, Bruce! – llamó Peter, arriesgándose a enfurecer a un nuevo nivel a Hulk.

-Banner no estar aquí, farsante! Solo Hulk! – gritó la bestia ciega de ira, hablando en tercera persona como de costumbre.

-En serio? Yo conozco un Hulk de dónde vengo y puede hablar como una persona normal…además de tener a su propia Betty y un hijo- desestimando las palabras del experimento humano mientras veía periféricamente que el martillo aún tenía que recorrer cinco kilómetros más de distancia hasta el punto de impacto, el cabeza de red se explayó.

-Betty estará con Hulk y tendremos muchos niños! Todos ser fuertes y destruir a debiluchos como tú! – determinado, declaró Banner.

-Hmm…no lo sé. A la Srta. Ross le gusta que su pareja pueda al menos hablar en primera persona, tú no vas por buen camino. Y ni hablar de los controles de ira…dicen que escuchar un Blues tiende a ayudarte, pero tú pareces más un hombre de otras gamas de colores- adoptando una pose pensativa que ponía de los nervios a algunos de los Ultimates que miraban desde la lejanía o escuchaban a través de los intercomunicadores, el castaño continuó hablando al mismo tiempo que advertía a su clon para que estuviese listo.

-CÁLLATE! PEQUEÑO HOMBRECITO HABLAR MUCHO! SER MOLESTIA QUE MACHACARÉ Y DEVORARÉ TUS HUESOS ANTES DE IR A VER LO QUE HAY ALLÁ ARRIBA! – completamente enojado por lo que escuchaba del Avenger que estaba parado frente a él, optó por comenzar un avance lento ya que estaba seguro de que lo agarraría antes de que pudiese escaparse como los demás.

-Sabes, solo quería detenerte…ahora no me importa si te dejo en coma. KAINE, HAZLO! – irritado por lo que sugirió la bestia que tenía delante, Peter dio la orden a su hermano menor para que lanzase un par de telarañas a la nariz de Hulk mientras él sellaba la boca y Ultimate Marvel Girl creaba una esfera telekinética alrededor de la enorme cabeza.

Desde lo alto del Triskelion, Carol Danvers había sido capaz de conectar su transmisor a la computadora con ayuda de Susan Storm para crear un alta voz donde pudiesen oír con claridad lo que pasaba abajo. Preguntas avasallaban a todos menos a las niñas y Nick Fury, quienes se percataron del plan que la araña tenía, creando tiempo suficiente para que Mjolnir recorriese toda la distancia necesaria para acumular la suficiente energía cinética.

Vieron que Peter se agachó para dejar pasar un borrón gris que poco se asemejaba a Quicksilver, siendo que este sufrió un abismal cambio en el segundo que el tótem hizo que dos cables pelados en el casco que pertenecía a Pym hiciesen contacto. El arma predilecta del dios del trueno creció hasta ochenta metros de altura, los cuales combinados con la fuerza, velocidad y aceleración generaron un sonoro crujido que terminó convirtiéndose en una enorme ola cuando el plan de Peter dio resultado al obligar a Hulk sumergirse en el agua sin forma alguna de respirar y con un objeto que lo consideraba indigno de alzarlo.

-Funcionó…- susurró anonadado el líder de SHIELD.

-Logró acabar con tres de cuatro de ellos- la militar dijo con asombro, admitiendo internamente que no era tan estúpido como pensó en un principio.

Si bien los agentes estaban felices por quitarse de encima un peso como lo era Hulk, las mini mujeres estaban asustadas por la notable fatiga y estrés que acumulaba el castaño, siendo un punto crítico de tensión cuando miraron a la contraparte de Reed Richards aprovechar la distracción de todos para envolver con su cuerpo elástico a Peter y asfixiarlo hasta el borde de la inconsciencia.

-Déjame salir, Sue! Quita la burbuja ahora! – clamaba una pequeña pelirroja que lentamente empezaba a levitar con un ave en llamas detrás de ella.

-Tenemos que ayudar a Peter! Saca la protección! – pidió desesperada Captain Marvel, ignorando que los demás presentes las viesen tener una actitud distinta.

-Voy a lobotomizar a Richards! No va a recordar siquiera como balbucear! – cegada de la ira que sentía al ver que nadie se arriesgaba a atacar al héroe venido a villano con un casco futurista debido a las enormes probabilidades de atacar a Spidey en el trayecto.

La blonda fantástica no se hizo de rogar, sintiendo una enorme furia hacia la contraparte de su pronto a ser ex. Incluso con su forma infantil conservaba sus avanzadas habilidades que empequeñecían a las de la científica rubia, siendo sorprendida cuando su barrera alrededor de las ventanas fue escindida para dejar paso a quince mujeres infatiles que buscaban salvar al hombre que las cuidaba, haciendo oídos sordos de los llamados que Fury y May daban.

-AVENGERS, ATAQUEN! – dio la orden de pasar a la ofensiva la diminuta espía rusa.

El blanco vestido que Phoenix usaba fue tornándose de un tono azabache y carmesí, creando una enorme presión sobre todos los habitantes presentes en el Triskelion y sus alrededores, enfocándose primeramente en el autonombrado The Maker. Una larga cabellera roja ahorcó a Ultimate Reed, jalándolo con fuerzas lejos de Peter, permitiendo así que Felicia, Natasha, Bobbi y Julia fuesen a auxiliarlo.

La pequeña Reina Blanca quiso meterse en el cerebro del villano, pero descubrió que tenía una función similar al casco de Magneto, teniendo que pedirle a la pelinegra británica que lo atacase con sus explosiones venenosas casi al máximo poder, lo suficiente como para cancelar las funciones de los nervios periféricos mientras Carol y Jennifer usaban todas sus fuerzas para arrancar de cuajo el casco, sin importarles que pedazos de piel estuviesen pegados a las piezas metálicas del yelmo.

The Maker intentó defenderse tras crear más copias de sí mismo con partes de su cuerpo, solo para recibir constantes lluvias de ataques pertenecientes de Janet, Wanda y Loki, dejando así que la madre de los jóvenes Val y Franklin encerrase la cabeza de este sujeto en una burbuja que poco a poco se iba achicando mientras Emma se sumergía en su mente y Laura clavaba sus garras en todos los músculos para evitar que moviese alguna extremidad más.

-No les…dije…que se quedasen…a salvo? – entrecortada y ronca fue el método para hablar que tenía a disposición el tótem luego de ser exprimido.

-Iba a lastimarte! Ibas a dejarnos! – le reprochó angustiada, Madame Web.

-Dijiste que volveríamos a casa…- sollozante habló una joven Mockingbird mientras se negaba a soltar lo que era el roto brazo de Peter.

-Quiero irme de aquí, Peter…no me gusta para nada este lugar- cansada de tener que ver como la persona que amaba estuvo a punto de perder su vida muchas veces, le pidió encarecidamente una afectada ladrona de joyas.

Natasha no lograba coordinar dos palabras seguidas, siendo que lloraba en el pecho del hombre que amó y abandonó por una mentira que se obligó a creer. Sintió que el brazo sano de él la rodeaba, pero de inmediato sintió que se tensaba y saltó encima de todas las demás para recibir de lleno en la espalda un disparo producto de la mujer con ropas que todas ellas reconocieron de inmediato.

Las vestimentas verdes con franjas violetas, así como una capa del mismo color, y una máscara azul representaban en su magnificencia a la fémina que levitaba a centímetros del agua con una pistola de rayos neutrinos que humeaba parsimoniosamente. Su mano siniestra llegó hasta su rostro, tomando los bordes de la máscara cian, quitándosela para revelar las reconocidas facciones de cierta blonda con capacidades de generar campos de invisibilidad.

-Lastimaron a mi esposo…así que lastimé a lo que parecía ser algo que apreciaban. Aunque todavía me pregunto cómo llegaron hasta aquí cuando ni siquiera figuraban en los anales de la hist…AGHHH! – comenzó a hablar condescendientemente la rubio que venía de un futuro, siendo notable tras sus rasgos y cicatriz que atravesaba su ojos izquierdo.

-Patética. Vienes del futuro y no sabes quienes somos. Incluso osas llevar eso en tus manos e ignoras la desgracia que atraes con ello- el pelo rojizo de Jean Grey flameaba sin la necesidad de una brisa, notando como sus habituales orbes verdes eran dos pozos en llamas que reclamaban venganza por el estado inconsciente en que se hallaba su pretendiente.

Avanzó lentamente hasta donde The Maker se revolcaba en el suelo, extendiendo su mano para que una llamarada de fuego eterno lo consumiese en cuestión de un parpadeo, para continuar inmediatamente con la rubia ya que el resto había sufrido de lavados de cerebro.

El quejido de dolor proveniente de Peter casi desconcentra a Dark Phoenix y permite que la contraparte de Kang que conocía de su propio mundo se escapase, pero deteniéndola con un desganado movimiento de sus dedos. Odio irradiaba por sus poros al ver el estado de su querido castaño, sosteniendo a la culpable en el aire mientras ella se acercaba junto a las demás donde Peter trataba de incorporarse para permitir que las cuatro pequeñas que protegió saliesen de debajo suyo.

Verlo con un círculo de humo saliendo de su espalda y el brazo derecho roto, fue todo lo que la rejuvenecida Jean necesitó para crear un enorme fénix que engullese a la rubia villana, obliterándola de todo plano existencial para posteriormente caer rendida a los brazos de Peter, emitiendo un suave ronquido que se complementaba a la perfección con su cara angelical.

* * *

-Logan…- llamó Wade desde la barra con un teléfono en mano, tapando la parte inferior para que no se escuchen los gritos de la gente hasta el otro lado de la señal.

-Qué pasa ahora? – gruñó el mutante longevo, quien estaba viendo la actual pelea que llevaban a cabo Ares y Heimdall mientras trataba de no moverse ya que la cabeza de Ororo descansaba en su hombro.

-Yo…cómo decirlo sin hacerte escupir tu cerveza? – rascándose la barbilla, el mercenario bocazas dudaba de realizar su comunicación.

-Tan malo es? – alzando una ceja de manera curiosa, cuestionó el líder de La Balsa y protector de los mocosos que dormían actualmente.

-Verás…es complicado, ya que si te lo digo así de sopetón le dará un ataque a tu corazón de tejón quejoso- explicó el sujeto con traje rojo y negro, preocupado por el bienestar que tenía su amigo.

-Ya suéltalo de una vez, no puede ser peor que el recuento de las finanzas que hicimos ayer…- con pocos ánimos para ruedos, reclamó Wolverine, teniendo que bajar el tono cuando sintió que su pareja dormida se removía a su lado.

-Mmh…Shhh…quiero dormir Logan…- murmuró entre sueños la morena, apropiándose del brazo izquierdo del mutante para usarlo como peluche.

Aquello calló a los dos miembros de la X-Force, viendo que si ella se despertaba de su tranquilo momento de paz, recibirían descargas hasta pasado mañana. Debido a eso, el hombre con huesos de Adamantium le pidió con la mirada a Wade que esperase mientras él se apresuraba en llevar a Storm directamente a una de las cabinas que pertenecía a los altos mandos de SHIELD en La Balsa para que descansase en cómo se lo merecía.

En su regreso, Arma X tuvo que esquivar a varios de los ruidosos espectadores que movían sus copas repletas de alcohol y alguna que otra copia de Jamie Madrox que estaba desmayada luego de una larga jornada. Así como también divisó los intentos de hurto que Pietro quería llevar a cabo en algunos de los villanos distraídos por la pelea, cosa que al parecer le daba rédito por la sonrisa leve en su cara.

-Y bien? Qué es lo que querías decirme? – retomando su lugar en su fabricado trono, le interrogó a Deadpool.

-Alguien quiere apostar desde hace rato y con lo que te has demorado creo que he aprendido varios insultos nuevos, alrededor de och…aguarda, ahora son nueve- aun manteniendo tapada la parte inferior del teléfono, el mercenario dijo.

-Quién es? Y por qué carajos necesitas mi permiso para tomar una apuesta? – se quejó Logan, abriendo una lata de cerveza y llevándosela a la boca para beber.

-Es Hill- comunicó sin anestesia Wade, agachándose a tiempo para evitar ser bañado de pies a cabeza.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Bueno...cómo se pueden dar cuenta pasaron muchas cosas y hacerles preguntas sería un tanto largo, por lo que simplemente les pido que comenten lo que pensaron de este capítulo. Por favor no sean tímidos, ya que realmente me gusta saber lo que opinan.**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD 1: Si alguien quiere realizar un leyendo, reaccionando o viendo a esta historia, son bienvenidos a hacerlo. Solo les pido que me avisen por un mensaje para quedar de acuerdo y enviarles los archivos word en donde puedan trabajar.**

 **PD 2: villanuevabrisa3, si estás leyendo esto, mándame un mp.**

 **PD 3: WM King, sé que leerás esto así que…actualiza por favor hombre! Estás matándome con el suspenso!**


	83. Chapter 83

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Hyakki Yako: Ya de por sí, ellas son poderosas y peligrosas, pero si le sumas el pequeño detalle de Peter siendo herido...entonces todo el mundo está jodidamente jodido. Además, viendo que Peter puede subsistir tranquilamente solo si tiene el dinero suficiente, sería una excelente ama de casa mientras sus esposas lidian con el trabajo diario. Quién sabe el motivo de Hill? A lo mejor está aburrida y quiere dinero fácil, o tal vez es una forma de recuperar algo de lo que Logan y los demás le quitaron.**

 **parzibal: Tal vez ese es el motivo de la llamada de Hill, aunque también puede ser para ahorrar dinero en caso de querer una vacaciones en el futuro lejos de SHIELD. No creo que Rachel haga algo por el estilo...por ahora, tan solo dale unos años más o patear al rubio a una línea del futuro como Cable para regresar a los minutos como un adulto (tal como paso con Hope).**

 **Mandy305: Se lo prometieron a Teresa después de todo, además de que nadie debería de haber tocado un pelo de su amado. La pequeña Sue estará no solo enojada con Reed sino que también con ella misma, ya que fue una versión alternativa de Kang. Jean puede ser muy tierna cuando quiere, pero también puede cambiar radicalmente a un ser cósmico homicida y sobreprotector de Spidey. Demasiado violento y frenético es el Universo 1610. Si Hill ganó, puede que pasen muchas cosas con ese dinero recaudado, pero si perdió...bueno, el que se embroma es Tony ya que están usando sus tarjetas. Hay que recordar que Peter estuvo desmayado en el momento en que recibió el disparo de Kang, por lo que se perdió gran parte de la furia que algunas de ellas presentaron, aunque de recordar algo tan solo lo adjudicaría a la ira infantil que vio antes.**

 **spidey 2099: I can only say that thank you very much, dude.**

 **veku 786: Maybe yes, after seeing how different and mature he is compared to the late Peter 1610.**

 **asm 600: I will write it down as a future project.**

 **thomas 2033: Thank you very much for your words, dear reader.**

 **Kuraigekkido: No te equivocas, de hecho es la primera vez que Peter sufre daños por tener su mente enfocada en proteger a las niñas. No es mala la idea de hacer que Spidey viaje al pasado para ver a los héroes y prevenir millones de cosas...o relaciones.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Si bien Cap es muy denso por momentos, la versión Ultimate es para matarlo lentamente, por lo que muy merecido se tiene la patada. Fury ya sabía de antemano que no debía meterse con las niñas gracias a Miles, y tampoco con Peter luego de ser amenazado y verlo en acción. Es que acaso no puede Hill divertirse a la hora de realizar apuestas desde la distancia?**

 **viruz pirata: Una mezcla de ingenio y suerte fue lo que hizo que el plan de Peter funcionase a la perfección. Si bien The Maker era malo por naturaleza, Sue/Kang no lo era ya que quería ayudar pero los métodos eran poco ortodoxos (algo así como Killmonger). Puede que Pietro tome malas decisiones, pero no creo que sean TAN idiota de abrir su boca y revelar su relación con Wanda a los cuatro vientos. Entre un Cap de poca paciencia y una Carol de mala gesta...creo que prefiero a Miles como presidente. Puede que los de La Balsa estén quedándose sin dinero, pero a lo mejor Logan les deja hacer alguna visita a ciudades para recuperar algo de dinero para continuar apostando. Tener a las acosadoras cuidando de los niños es un arma de doble filo ya que están al borde del secuestro nuevamente. Imagínate que eres Logan y bebes tu cerveza...alguna vez te imaginas que Hill llamaría para apostar? Bueno, ladrón que roba a ladrón...deja que Pietro se vuelva un pobretón.**

 **Uzu: La declaración que las niñas dieron respecto a ser esposas de Peter confundirán a varios que no están al tanto, tal como Kaine, Miles, Jessica o Fury. May puede que presienta algo, ya que en ese mundo fue capaz de descubrir rápidamente que su sobrino era Spiderman, mientras que MJ y Gwen de demoraron mucho más. Pienso que Scarlet Spider está resignado a sufrir bajo la supervisión de las mini mujeres. Logan sintió que casi se le detiene el corazón luego de oír que Hill apostaba por teléfono. Estoy tratando de dejar listo varias actualizaciones de otras historias para subirlas a todas al mismo tiempo.**

 **Tacbon20: Realmente tiene que suceder algo muy importante como para hacer reunir de nuevo a los dos grupos, ya que todavía quiero usar a las pequeñas en el evento de Spiderverse, luego podrán volver a la normalidad.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 83_**

Le dolía todo el cuerpo al castaño como para ponerse de pie o siquiera abrazar correctamente a las pequeñas que lo rodeaban, pero sobreponiéndose a las dificultades personales que sufría él ignoró las punzadas en su brazo y espalda para dejar que ellas se sintiesen cómodas.

Quería recriminarles por lo que hicieron en una gran parte de su mente, pero sentir la humedad en su traje le reveló que estuvieron realmente asustadas, así como algunas pudieron hacerse puesto en peligro al usar una enorme cantidad de poder para sus cuerpitos como el caso de una agotada Jean que dormía plácida contra su pecho.

-Qué quieres ahora, Cap? Vienes a buscar venganza por la patada? – aún ronca la voz de Peter se oyó en la base que estaba al borde del agua.

-Nada de eso, Spiderman. Solo quería felicitarte, buen trabajo- admitiendo que había cometido un error al pensar que él era como el niño que conoció tiempo atrás, el super soldado y presidente de los Estados Unidos dijo mientras veía que la gente que estaba en el Triskelion se aproximaba a ellos.

El trote presuroso de varias mujeres se hizo notable cuando todas estaban enfocadas en el Avenger que se quitaba la máscara con cuidado y recibía una botella de agua que su hermano le proporciono, alegando que la había tomado de la máquina que le tragó la moneda con la excusa de que una roca la había roto. Obviamente no le hizo falta al castaño saber que era una burda mentira, pero al menos sonrió agradecido por el apoyo.

-Peter! Estás bien?! Te lastimaron mucho?! – portando un semblante desesperado, May le cuestionó al tótem, hincándose para tomarlo de las mejillas mientras lloraba por miedo a perderlo.

-Estoy bien, May. Me curo rápido incluso de estas heridas. Cómo estás tú y las demás? Sufrieron algo? – más preocupado por el bienestar de las mujeres que estaban en la sala de computadoras, Spidey indagó.

-Gracias a ti Peter, no hubo ninguna baja, solo heridos por los destrozos que Banner llevó a cabo. Y debo decir que fue sorprendente lo que hiciste con el casco de Pym, nunca me imaginé que funcionaría de esa manera- Fury se expresó con genuinidad, mirando el enorme martillo que mantenía bajo agua a la bestia gris.

-Asombroso! – exclamaron las mini mujeres que se afianzaban al héroe de Queens, sacándole una risa al susodicho.

-Esa soy yo? – el grupo de mutantes se acercó a donde estaban reunidos, siendo Ultimate Marvel Girl quien interrogó al señalar a la joven Phoenix.

-Sí, esta es tu contraparte Jean. Al menos su versión rejuvenecida por un sujeto que se vestía igual al que Dark Phoenix evaporó- peinando y besando la frente de la infante inconsciente, el vigilante replicó.

-Espera un momento, tú conoces a un tipo que se parecía a mí pero malvada? – Susan, aun tratando de analizar lo mejor posible toda la revelación que hubo previamente al mismo tiempo que sostenía a su hermano menor.

-Se llama Kang el Conquistador, y fue el monstruo que transformó a varias mujeres en pequeños diablil…UHM! – dio inicio a un resumen Scarlet Spider, pero fue salvado de una tortura dolorosa gracias a Miles que se paró detrás de él y le tapó la boca.

-Lo siento, Peter me dijo que era un clon defectuoso- se disculpó el moreno para gracia de la clon creada por Otto.

-Kaine tiene razón, el caso es que el Kang de mi mundo es un descendiente tuyo Susan, así como el que apareció aquí era una versión más adulta por lo que pude ver antes de que desapareciese. Aunque debo decirte que esta era muy débil a comparación del tipo que he enfrentado varias veces, siendo que si ella hubiese utilizado los guantes que tenía o algún arma más poderosa que su pistola- trató de ser lo más simple y conciso posible el arácnido, quien sostenía a unas enojadas Loki y Laura que miraban mal a las adolescentes que acompañaban a May.

-Alguien más cree que deberíamos agradecerle a alguna deidad por tener enemigos más débiles que él? – Tony y Iceman cuestionaron por lo bajo a los demás Ultimates, sacando una leve risa a Thor quien sostenía a Barton para que no terminase como Hulk en caso de atacar a cierta mini espía rusa.

-Oye…gracias por salvarme. Y ella dice que se disculpa por gritarte también- la científica de cabellos marrones agradeció al Parker que lentamente iba poniéndose de pie con la Grey en sus brazos, tomando su mano para sacudirla con amabilidad mientras indicaba a la rubia militar que fruncía el ceño.

-Sigues cayéndome mal, idiota- insultó la Danvers adulta, tratando de hallar interesante el rifle que aún cargaba.

-Yo también te quiero Carol. Nunca cambies- poco afectado por sus palabras, Peter desestimó la situación.

Fury tomó el casco de su difunto agente con cuidado y analizaba el entrecruzamiento de cables que había sido llevado a cabo, teniendo que parpadear más de una vez para reconocer la brillantez que poseía la versión adulta del niño al que le falló. Se giró para preguntarle algo, pero deteniéndose en el camino cuando lo observó siendo interrogado por varias mujeres, las cuales señalaban a las niñas o a él, sacando sonrojos varios al oír situaciones comprometedoras que por algún motivo ponían feliz a Scarlet Spider, como si fuese retribución.

-Peter, no te molestaría explicarme el funcionamiento de esto? Lo último que quiero es que Ross se ponga como su novio e inicie una destrucción masiva- pidió el líder de SHIELD desde la distancia, recibiendo un asentimiento del Avenger que dejaba a las niñas bajo la supervisión de las arañas restantes con un poco de esfuerzo de su parte.

Lo vio caminar con un dejo de agotamiento tanto físico como mental, pero manteniendo un semblante pacífico en su rostro al ver con amor a la pelirroja que cargaba, sacudiéndole el vestido blanco con cenizas encima. Tal vejez y experiencia que su mirada chocolate reflejaba la había visto solo en pocas personas durante su vida como agente, llevándolo a preguntarse que clase de pesadillas había sido testigo.

-Sabes, si tienes preguntas, no necesitas inventar una excusa- como si lo hubiese leído con facilidad, Peter comentó.

-El Fury de tu mundo solía hacer lo mismo? – quiso saber la contraparte morena.

-No. Pero tu cara lo delata mucho. No eres el primero que actúa de la misma forma para conmigo- recordando a las visitas que daba al Edificio Baxter para platicar tranquilamente con una rubia fantástica que actualmente era peinada por su versión adulta, refutó el tótem.

-…Qué te paso, Peter? Qué demonios has visto o vivido? Qué fue lo que pasó con Watson y Stacy para que reaccionases así? – formuló sus dudas el jefe de SHIELD.

-Geez…Por dónde empezar? Bueno, Gwen fue mi primera novia pero terminó acostándose con Osborn y tuvo dos hijos con él, para después regresar conmigo y fingir que nada pasó pero terminó muriendo trágicamente a manos de Green Goblin. Con MJ fue un poco más complicado, éramos una pareja estable pero entre tantos enemigos y la pérdida de nuestra hija, la hizo elegir en abandonarme frente al altar para seguir sus sueños de actriz. El resto de mi vida está básicamente lleno de baches llenos de estiércol con el que lidio día a día para no volverme loco…ah! Y Logan ayuda cuando logro hacerlo enojar o hacemos misiones juntos- confesando grandes partes importantes de su vida, Spiderman solo tuvo esbozar una mueca de simpatía al ver la reacción del espía.

Tomó el casco de Pym de las manos de Fury, procediendo a hacer contacto con los cables para que Mjolnir reduzca su tamaño ya que vio a un mujer de piel verde que caminaba en dirección al lugar donde estaba sumergido Ultimate Hulk luego de que Jennifer Walters le indicase.

-Jessica y Miles me contaron varias cosas de este mundo, y si algunas personas estuviesen con vida aún, de seguro que habría hecho una masacre con ellos. Aunque también me habría reído en sus caras por las elecciones estúpidas que llevaron a cabo- murmuró el centro de la telaraña, sosteniendo el casco del hombre que golpeó a su esposa alguna vez, sintiendo una rabia abismal mientras miraba a la pequeña Janet ser alzada por Steve mientras Tony palmeaba la cabeza de Natasha al mismo tiempo que ignoraba las miradas de Clint.

Otros como Loki, bailaba alrededor del dios del trueno mientras le recordaba que su martillo podía ser alzado por otras personas. Medusa acompañaba a Sue, haciendo que Ultimate Invisible Woman y Human Torch se enterasen que ella era la contraparte de la mujer con cabellera ofidia que conocieron antes. Carol se negaba a entablar charla alguna con la militar, prefiriendo ser parte del grupo que Jessica, Julia y Felicia tenían con Ultimate Spiderwoman. Así como Bobbi contenía de la mano a una enojada X-23 que se enteró junto a Emma y Wanda que cierta mutante con capacidad de cambiar de fase fue novia del difunto Spiderman de ese mundo. Por último, una mini peliverde acompañaba en silencio a la científica que se cubría el pecho mientras no dejaba de mirar al castaño que la salvó, ocasionándole una discreta molestia a la abogada.

-Me gustaría pedirte que no te vayas y lideres a los Ultimates como lo hiciste durante la batalla…- recobrando la compostura y analizando los cables que usó el castaño, Nick confesó.

-Lamentablemente soy un Avenger, y no puedo dejar de lado mi trabajo en mi mundo. Tengo que cuidarlas hasta que vuelvan a la normalidad, así como contener a los ladrones de New York mientras los demás héroes lidian con los problemas grandes- entregándole el casco y un pequeño chip que guardaba en el cinturón bajo su traje, Peter respondió.

-Qué es esto? – quiso saber el hombre adulto de traje negro.

-Una esperanza para May y la gente que amaba a Peter Parker. Dos cosas solo te pido, que tengan una mente abierta y que no lo miren hasta que me haya ido por favor. Fue un placer conocerlos- agitando su mano herida, se alejó el vigilante de Queens a donde su hermano y las pequeñas estaban, repitiendo la acción con los espectadores que solo vieron impotentes como un dispositivo en el brazo de Spiderman abría un portal que se cerró apenas lo cruzaron todos.

Sea lo que sea que Peter le hubiese puesto en la pequeña memoria que Fury sostenía, debía de ser importante si se la confiaba a ellos. Un movimiento de su mano hizo que todos los Ultimates y demás héroes lo siguiesen hasta la sala de las computadoras que había usado el tótem previamente.

-Qué estamos haciendo aquí? – el sucesor del manto de Peter en ese mundo preguntó.

-Ustedes dos saben que puso Peter aquí? – alzando la memoria entre sus dedos, Fury miró a los adolescentes con poderes araña.

-No, solo lo vimos escribir en una computadora toda una noche antes de irse a dormir- la clon respondió, viendo al jefe de la organización secreta sentarse frente a una máquina y enlazar el chip.

-Peter te dio eso? – MJ indagó, siendo acompañada por Gwen y Kitty, algo que tres mujeres adultas imitaron unos metros atrás.

-Dijo que era para nosotros. Que deberíamos tener una mente abierta- descubriendo que había un solo archivo en el interior, el hombre de piel morena lo abrió, revelando la imagen del "Hombre de Vitruvio".

 ** _'Teoría del Otro: Evoluciona o Muere' por Peter Benjamin Parker._**

* * *

-No voy a volver a lavarme los ojos nunca más en mi vida…- Beast le confesó a su colega mutante.

-Creo que ninguno de los presentes volverá a hacerlo después de esta noche- Cannon Ball complementó su opinión.

Dentro de la jaula, la cual Pietro se encargó de llenar de lodo rápidamente, un par de voluptuosas mujeres se jalaban de los pelos y revolcaban con el fin de quedar una encima de la otra como si no hubiese un mañana. El cabello verde Abigail Brand lucía marrón por partes, al igual que gran parte de su uniforme como teniente de SWORD estaba hecho harapos. Por otro lado, Valerie Cooper trataba de salir de la llave que su contrincante le había puesto, habiéndose quedado con solo lo necesario de tela encima para no quedar desnuda luego de la ardua pelea que mantenían por más de media hora para deleite de los espectadores.

-Crees que deberíamos ahorrarnos la depilación láser con Hanky y reemplazarlo con una esterilización en caso de ponerse como perro en celo? – masculló Wade, preocupado por el desastre que podría llegar a hacer la bola de pelos azules.

-Meh…mientras no aúlle o deje todo el lugar lleno de pelos, me da lo mismo. Además, cuántas veces lo has visto suspirar como una maldita colegiala en la mansión? – replicó mordazmente Logan, comiendo un par de botanas ya que debía de cuidar del negocio en caso de que Pietro intentase alguna estupidez nueva.

-Seguro? Porque después no vamos a querer que Storm ponga en vergüenza al rubiecito cuando llame a unos rayos…- conociendo la actitud del mutante con pelaje, y lo que sucedería en caso de que los niños estuviesen presentes, Wade quiso saber más que nada preocupado por la reputación de su trabajo.

-En caso de que haga algo por el estilo, McCoy debería impacientarse cuando haga SNIKT! a sus pelotas. Sin embargo, si no lo hizo cuando tuvo la oportunidad a solas con ella, ni creas que se atreverá a hacer algo ahora- enseñando sus garras metálicas, el padre de Daken y Laura despachó el tema sin problema alguno, sonando suave como papel de lija al recordar que su colega X-men gemía como un perro solitario cuando volvía de verla en las misiones.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, era que Bob trataba de cubrir a como dé lugar a un Akihiro que tomaba notas sin parar de su padre para conocerlo mejor tal como lo hacía su hermana o los mocosos que habían estado ocupando tiempo de su longeva vida mientras él renegaba por la envidia que sentía.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Será recibido como un héroe en la mansión por las mujeres nuestra araña?**

 **Ultimate Captain America se merecía la patada que le dio Peter?**

 **Ustedes se imaginaron que Spidey pudiese hacer algo por el estilo con el casco de Pym tal como dijo Fury?**

 **Les dio gracia que las niñas corrigiesen al líder de SHIELD cuando hablaba de Peter?**

 **Ultimate Jean le habría gustado estar en brazos del tótem y recibir besos?**

 **Lo de Kaine será instintivo ya?**

 **Realmente la gente del 1610 debe de agradecer que tienen villanos más débiles?**

 **Carol ocultará que le atrae Peter con su bipolaridad mientras que Jennifer lo expresa con timidez luego de ser salvada?**

 **Esperaban que Nick interrogase a Spiderman por los motivos de sus reacciones frente a MJ y Gwen?**

 **Les hubiese gustado que Betty tuviese alguna acción en la pelea? (lo siento si no lo hice)**

 **Loki guardará en su mente el momento en que se burló de su hermano?**

 **Medusa agradecerá no tener serpientes en su cabeza como la 1610?**

 **Kitty se habrá salvado de ser asesinada por Laura gracias a Bobbi?**

 **A la pequeña She-Hulk le molestará que su contraparte sienta algo por Peter?**

 **O será porque no se le acercó para decírselo?**

 **Ustedes saben qué fue lo que Peter les dejó y lo que implica de alguna forma?**

 **Beast se le confesará alguna vez a Abigail Brand?**

 **Los mutantes pedirán ir a un psicólogo solo para ver a Valerie Cooper?**

 **Será depilado o castrado el mutante peludo?**

 **Daken reclamará su lugar como hijo de Logan o tratará de hacer un trato con los mocosos para ser mejor a los ojos de Wolvie?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD 1: Si alguien quiere realizar un leyendo, reaccionando o viendo a esta historia, son bienvenidos a hacerlo. Solo les pido que me avisen por un mensaje para quedar de acuerdo y enviarles los archivos word en donde puedan trabajar.**

 **PD 2: villanuevabrisa3…podrías dar señales de vida y decirme si vas a continuar tu proyecto?**

 **PD 3: Hermano, necesito imperiosamente que publiques porque me estás matando de la intriga y eso no es bueno a mi edad.**


	84. Chapter 84

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **WM King: Hey, tengo mis motivos para demorarme con TIme is on my Side (...ok, no pero eso no viene al caso). Lamentablemente sí, Gwen se acostó con Osborn y tuvo dos hijos que después pelearon contra Spidey. Aunque la Gwen 1610 es un clon debido a que la original murió por Carnage, es más buena que su contraparte.**

 **Mandy305: Más de una vez tuve la idea de hacer todo un fic en donde Peter se quedase en el universo Ultimate y fuese como alguien que sabe cómo hacer frente a cualquier enemigo. Es verdad, Peter no puede quejarse de tener casi una veintena de enfermeras para él solito, aunque deberá atenerse a las consecuencias que las niñas le dejarán con el castigo que recibirá. Es Peter, su capacidad de ser empático y humilde atrae a muchas mujeres, lo que lamentablemente ocasiona corazones rotos sin que él lo sepa. No es mala la idea de hacer capítulos para cada una de las mujeres con sus reflexiones incluidas. Creo que Ultimate Jean hubiese deseado ser una niña para que todo fuese más fácil y caber en los brazos del tótem. Me fue imposible resistirme a que Loki no se burlase una vez más de su hermano. Habrá que leer para saber que decidirán las chicas con el castigo.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Quién dice que Laura no perseguirá a Kitty por enamorarse de Peter? Aún puede hacer como medida preventiva con su colega mutante cuando la visiten. Fue shockeante para muchos cuando ese comic salió, debido a que Gwen representaba el epítome de la dulzura y amor puro para Peter...lástima, no? No, lo que Peter dejó fue una explicación de lo que él paso cuando murió contra Morlun.**

 **ElRuperto: Básicamente la idea se me vino a la cabeza cuando me acordé de un comic de Deadpool donde mata a todos y hace eso con el martillo contra Thor. El "Evoluciona o Muere" es lo que a él le pasó, donde la ciencia y misticismo se mezclaron en su vida.**

 **viruz pirata: Es verdad, son como cachorritos rabiosos todos los del 1610. Fury es un espía y siempre quiere saber todo, y más si Spiderman está metido de por medio ya que representa su peor fracaso. Peter puede ser muchas cosas, pero un previsor es lo principal, ya que se imaginaba que el uso indebido de poderes podría tener un efecto rebote en ellas. Quizás Daken reciba ayuda de los mocosos, o simplemente estos lo pateen por creer que quiere quitarles a sus niñeras/acosadoras/amantes. Y respecto a que Logan creó la cárcel perfecta...pues es cierto.**

 **Asm 600: I always read your comments, as they are a source of inspiration in my future stories.**

 **Thomas 2033: Yes. They will.**

 **Spidey 2099: I'm thinking of having Peter teach many things to Carol MCU, so she'll really be someone to be afraid of when she gets to 616.**

 **Veku 786: The plot that I will implement in the two remaining chapters of What if? they will be referred to Civil War 2, so if Peter suggests that Cap is a HYDRA agent, it will only be a joke on his part. A joke that will turn out to be true later.**

 **Uzu: Teniendo conocimiento de todo lo sucedido en el 1610, Peter está en todo su derecho a hacer lo que dices. EXACTO! A eso me refería con respecto a la memoria que dejó Peter, ya que como dices el Peter 1610 revivió pero nunca se explica claramente, por lo que podría haber sufrido el ciclo de ser humano o ser araña como lo hizo Spidey. No es mala la idea de que aparezca en Spiderverse y relate que su vida cambió radicalmente gracias que muchas mujeres se le acercaron. Tengo toda la trama lista para el siguiente arco, por lo que será lleno de risas y acción. Quién sabe lo que hará Daken? Puede que incluso se meta a pelear solo para poner orgulloso a su padre.**

 **arcangel23: Muchas gracias por tus palabras en verdad!**

 **The One: La relación de Miles y Kaine es como en el planeta de los simios donde dicen "Simio no mata Simio". No solo Peter es más capaz que varios de ellos, sino que también sabe cómo lidiar con los villanos que aparezcan a futuro.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Es hora del merecido descanso del héroe luego de sufrir una considerable suma de estrés. Y Beast está al límite en La Balsa ya que parece que Deadpool está ansioso por depilarlo completamente.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 84_**

Era de noche en New York cuando el portal se abrió en el patio trasero de la Mansión Avenger, dejando paso a un cansado Kaine que agitó su mano para largarse a donde May esperaba para cenar, aunque por el ruido de la ciudad podría discernir fácilmente que ella estaba durmiendo desde hace varias horas.

Las mini heroínas y villanas, movían lentamente sus piernas, aún cansadas de usar poderes con sus diminutos cuerpos de manera tan imprevista, así como sorprendidas por la diferencia horaria que había entre un mundo y el otro. Inclusive luego de haber regresado a casa, ellas se negaban a separarse de su amado, quien lucía realmente fatigado pero ocultaba todo aquello con una mueca de serenidad al mecer contra su pecho a Jean.

-Se encuentra bien? – Peter tuvo que mirar hacia abajo cuando Emma jaló de su pantalón mientras señalaba a su amiga telépata.

-Solo está cansada, hizo un gran esfuerzo al usar sus poderes, tal como ustedes también- reveló el tótem, agachándose lentamente para quedar a la misma altura que todas ellas.

El silencio nocturno era roto únicamente por los bocinazos y algún que otro aullar producto de las sirenas policiales, dejando que poco a poco el Parker se sentase sobre el césped luego de maniobrar con el peso extra y un brazo roto que sanaba muy lento a comparación del factor curativo que Logan o Wade poseían.

Tomó con su mano grande la pequeña extremidad derecha de Laura, llevándose el dorso a los labios para besarlo amorosamente, repitiendo el proceso con la otra de tal forma que la calló y dibujó un rubor en sus tersas mejillas tiernas. A continuación el castaño se apropió de varios mechones rojizos de la reina Inhumana, besándolos con suavidad. Una a una, el Parker les fue dando una muestra de cariño indiscutible, siendo que la mayoría recibió besos en sus manos, algunas en las mejillas ya que fueron las que estuvieron a su lado en el momento que Kang atacó, o en sus frentes ya que sus poderes venían de una gran concentración como el caso de Emma y Sue.

-Gracias por salvarme- regalándoles una mueca alegre, Spidey hizo su comentario.

Ellas ya no soportaban ver tanta humildad y valentía en el hombre que se lastimó por ellas. Se morían de ganas por llorar y hacerle saber que lo amaban al punto de repetir lo que hicieron una y otra vez. Tuvieron sumo cuidado cuando tan solo pudieron dejarse caer sobre él mientras sollozaban, siendo que Felicia y Wanda rozaban con sus delgados y pequeños dedos de manera miedosa el amoratado brazo roto que usaba él para sostener a Jean. Un siseo de dolor escapó de entre los labios del vigilante al sentir que una trémula mano perteneciente a Bobbi tocó su espalda herida, como si quisiese ocultar la marca que tenía allí.

-Te vas a curar? – murmuró con tristeza la romaní, sin quitar sus ojos del brazo lastimado.

-Lo haré Wanda, no te pongas triste. Ya verás que mañana me levantaré y las llevaré a todas ustedes a clases totalmente sano- declaró el arácnido, usando una mueca relajada al mismo tiempo que escuchaba la puerta trasera de la mansión abrirse para dejar salir a dos adolescentes y dos mutantes adultas totalmente preocupadas.

La sorpresa en la cara de los recién llegados fue cómica, ya que el cuarteto recorrió al menos diez metros de distancia en un simple parpadeo, haciendo que Peter mueva sus brazos de un lado al otro en contra de su voluntad para revisarlo minuciosamente. Le causó gracia que fuese tratado de tal forma por ellas, ya que inmediatamente las pequeñas que aún estaban despiertas se le unieron como si se tratase de un juego.

-Ya, ya…estoy bien. Estoy bien- tranquilizó el castaño, teniendo su cara entre las manos de Anya, quien lo inspeccionaba detalladamente.

-Tienes un brazo roto…- con voz seria, dijo Anna Marie.

-Una herida en la región media de tu espalda…- esta vez fue Betsy la que indicó el hecho fáctico.

-Qué fue lo que pasó allá? – la mesías mutante indagó imperativamente, ya que podía ver incluso algunas marcas que se resaltaban en el cuello del hombre.

-Pelearon contra alguien? – la araña sucesora del manto que tuvo la antigua Arachne, preguntó.

-Alguien quiso lastimar a las pequeñas? – mirando que las niñas estaban cansadas, y algunas de ellas bostezando incluso, la ninja de violeta interrogó.

Peter solo emitió un suspiro cansado, pidiendo tácitamente permiso para ponerse de pie y guiar a todas al interior del establecimiento, descubriendo al llegar a la sala que Valeria dormía junto a Teresa y Franklin era prácticamente estrangulado por Rachel, mientras que Hill y Kamala se habían marchado a sus habitaciones prestadas al parecer.

Antes de pedirle a Betsy que si podía llevarlos a algunas recámaras para que descansasen bien les besó sus frentes, a lo que posteriormente ella asintió y procedió a cargarlos telekinéticamente mientras él se dejaba caer de costado en un sofá con Jean a su lado.

-Y bien? Vas a respondernos algo Peter? – exigió la pelirroja adolescente, viendo como el castaño se estiraba para recibir besos en la mejilla por parte de las infantes que buscaban el calor que emanaba.

-Ellas…ellas me salvaron de un accidente…realmente son unas heroínas de admirar incluso con lo que Kang les hizo- respondió el interrogado, teniendo que detenerse por momentos para reacomodarse en el mueble porque una mini pelirroja se movía en sus sueños como si buscase aferrarse a su traje.

-Qué!? – exclamó en voz baja la mujer de cabello bicolor.

Las pequeñas quisieron protestar, pero al cruzar miradas con el castaño, se dieron cuenta que no deseaba decir todo lo que pasó. Eso las llevó a pensar a algunas en cuantas cosas habrá ocultado de tal forma con el simple propósito de no preocupar.

-Como dije, ellas salvaron mi vida de un grave accidente. Pero todo está bien ahora, no hay nada de qué preocuparse…Oigan, quieren bañarse ahora para dormir más tranquilas? – desestimó rápidamente el tótem, así posteriormente dirigir su palabra a las rejuvenecidas que se mordían los labios imperceptiblemente con ganas de llorar mucho más al verlo guardar en el interior la verdad.

-Nosotras las ayudaremos, se ven que están por dormirse paradas debido a que tú no te has acostado aún- la inglesa en cuerpo de asiática comunicó al ver que las infantes asentían sus cabezas y bostezaban, por lo que comenzó a guiarlas en dirección al baño junto a las demás féminas, dejando por último a una triste Hope que notó el engaño implementado por su mentor, el cual peinaba metódicamente a Jean.

Los ojos del héroe se cerraban por momentos, confundiendo a su mente respecto al tiempo que pasaba realmente entre parpadeos. Su brazo dolía cada vez menos y su espalda sufría un leve picor ahora, por lo que pudo sentarse correctamente y acomodar a la diminuta heroína que tenía en su pecho. Divisó un par de bolsas a un costado de la mesa del televisor, reconociendo el logotipo de ellas y llevándolo a pensar qué habían comprado en su ausencia.

No supo cuántas veces su pulgar izquierdo se deslizó en la curva de la respingada nariz aniñada mientras su palma descansaba en la frente, oyendo el suave ronquido que escapaban débil entre los labios levemente abiertos, recordando cuando alguna vez hace tiempo los besó delante de todos sus compañeros antes de marcharse risueñamente.

El sentido arácnido zumbó ligeramente en su cabeza, advirtiéndole que no debía sorprenderse cuando una mano se posó en su hombro y apretó para llamar su atención, revelándose como la hija de Cable.

-Quieres que bañe a Jean y luego tomas tu turno? – se ofreció la mesías y aprendiz en un susurro, tomando a la pequeña tras ser confirmada de forma silenciosa mientras Peter procedía a entregársela.

Sentía el cansancio en cada músculo de su cuerpo, viéndose obligado a caminar lentamente a través de la vacía sala. Las orbes chocolates se redirigieron inmediatamente a las bolsas, sintiendo curiosidad y teniendo que satisfacerla, descubriendo quince juegos de pijamas con diseños de los trajes que las pequeñas llevaban, haciendo que se recline sobre la mesa para reírse y limpiar su cara de las lágrimas que se le escaparon al imaginárselas en dichas vestimentas.

Actuando en consecuencia a su hallazgo, Peter tomó las compras y procedió a recorrer las habitaciones, viendo con un leve rubor que las mutantes adultas y adolescente araña vestían camisetas largas que reconocía de su armario mientras luchaban para secar a las dormidas mini mujeres, por lo que dejó las bolsas en el umbral antes de ver que Hope y Jean salían para dejarle su turno bajo la ducha.

-Necesitas ayuda? – con más solidaridad que coquetería, Anya le preguntó, luciendo la parte superior de su traje oscuro que se asimilaba bastante al de ella.

-No, estaré bien. Ve a descansar, puedo notar que se han quedado despiertas hasta ahora esperándonos- acercándose para rozar su mejilla con los labios, despidió el adulto antes de dedicar tiempo a quitarse el sudor y la fatiga de su cuerpo.

Pasó largo tiempo bajo el agua, hasta finalmente dignarse a salir cuando pensó que todas deberían de estar dormidas, cosa que corroboró cuando la mansión estuvo completamente en silencio y podía oír una perturbación generada por el ronquido de las afectadas por el villano del futuro…o los quejidos de Bobbi cuando se ponía inquieta en sus sueños.

Tal fue su confusión al ver que Hope lo espera despierta con mini Jean en sus brazos mientras vestía una camisa de él, que creyó haberse desmayado en el baño y golpearse la cabeza en el trayecto.

Tardó en reaccionar al ver que la mano de ella se estiraba en su dirección, llamándolo callada a unirse junto a ellas dos en su propia recámara para dormir. Quiso negarse, pero verla allí tan predispuesta a seguir de pie de ser necesario, hizo que desistiese de todo pensamiento y aceptase. Dejándose caer sobre el colchón, vistiendo solo un pantalón holgado, recibió con los brazos abiertos a una diminuta mutante que usaba un pijama verde con un fénix dorado en su pecho, para después sentir un peso a su lado, revelándose con un par de ojos verdes que besaron su mejilla y después lo sumergieron en su merecido descanso.

* * *

-PELEA! PELEA! PELEA! – clamaba la gente, hombres y mujeres por igual.

-A eso llamas pelear?! Ponte de pie maldición! Crees que he apostado por amor al arte nada más!? Si me haces perder mi dinero te mataré personalmente! – Mystique exclamaba furiosa, sacudiendo la jaula como si quisiese derribarla para reemplazar a la fémina que se las traía de perder.

-Madre…contrólate…quieres que llame a Irene? – un tanto asustado por la actitud de su progenitora, Kurt indagó cuidadosamente con su notable acento alemán, moviendo su cola de un lado al otro de forma alerta en caso de tener que escapar.

-No Kurt, estoy bien. Solo discuto pacíficamente con Tanya para que tenga fuerzas y…YA TE DIJE QUE LEVANTASES TU FLÁCIDO TRASERO, MALDICIÓN! – comenzó a hablar maternalmente la mujer de piel azul con su hijo, solo para cambiar drásticamente de actitud al ver que Black Mamba se estaba demorando más de lo planeado en el barro bajo el yugo de su contrincante.

-Mujer…tranquilízate o te tranquilizo- murmuró Logan, masajeándose las sienes luego de oír tantos gritos, algo que Wade padecía también pero terminó cortándose los meñiques para ponérselos como orejeras.

Mientras tanto en el centro de La Balsa, donde el espectáculo principal se llevaba a cabo, Black Mamba había logrado voltear a su rival. Llenas de barro y aumentando exponencialmente sus fricciones en una situación que obligó a cada persona viéndolos tomar distancia entre sí, las mujeres soltaban gemidos cuando golpeaban o apretaban zonas poco convencionales.

-Bien hecho Shanna! No! No te distraigas! Sí! Eso! NO POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! – absolutamente dependiente de la pelea, Ka-zar jalaba las peludas orejas de Zabu, quien solo podía maullar adolorido al mismo tiempo que espera la pronta victoria de su dueña para salvarlo de esta tortura.

-Veinte dólares a que el animal lo muerde…- murmuró Quicksilver a su cuñado, Havok, mientras miraban la diversión.

-Piérdete Pietro o le digo a tu hermana lo que hiciste…- amenazó el Summers, harto de tener que lidiar con el velocista como por novena vez en la noche con sus intentos de apuesta.

-Oh, vamos…o acaso tienes miedo? – trato de jugar con el orgullo del rubio, solo para abrir grande los ojos cuando este tomó aire y llamó a su esposa.

-LORNA! QUÍTAME A TU HERMANO DE ENCIMA! ESTÁ BORRACHO DE NUEVO! – exclamó Alex, sonriendo satisfecho cuando la mutante de cabellos verdes pareció temblarle una ceja ante la idea de soportar a su tonto hermano bajo los efectos del alcohol, pensando si no era mejor llamar a su padre.

Realmente una serie de malas decisiones tomó Pietro Maximoff este último tiempo.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Tanto habrá agotado a Jean el usar a Phoenix para defender a Peter?**

 **Las niñas se dedicarán a salvarlo más para solo recibir besos como los que consiguieron?**

 **Cuando crezcan harán todo lo posible para que no salga lastimado de sus peleas?**

 **Las mutantes y adolescentes actuarán como enfermeras privadas para el tótem?**

 **Rachel se enterará que Peter besó su frente como si fuese su hija en verdad?**

 **Kaine habrá decidido huir para descansar al menos un día?**

 **Cómo piensan que lucirán las pequeñas con sus nuevos pijamas?**

 **Spidey notará ahora que ellas realmente se preocupan por él al punto de querer ayudarlo sin esperar algo a cambio? (como lo hizo Anya)**

 **Les sorprendió lo que hizo Hope?**

 **Cómo reaccionarán las demás al ver que Peter no durmió junto a ellas, sino que eligió descansar con dos pelirrojas?**

 **Alguna vez se detendrá la diversión en La Balsa?**

 **Mystique se contagió de la bipolaridad de Magneto a la hora de hablar con su hijo y otras personas?**

 **Le crecerán nuevos meñiques a Wade o se los pegará luego con cola?**

 **Zabu morderá a Ka-zar?**

 **Los espectadores tomarán un baño helado en el mar luego de esta pelea?**

 **En serio...Pietro dejará de meter la pata algún día?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD 1: Si alguien quiere realizar un leyendo, reaccionando o viendo a esta historia, son bienvenidos a hacerlo. Solo les pido que me avisen por un mensaje para quedar de acuerdo y enviarles los archivos word en donde puedan trabajar.**

 **PD 2: villanuevabrisa3, si estás leyendo esto, mandame un mp.**

 **PD 3: QUIERO SU ATENCIÓN POR FAVOR! NO SOLO WM King ESTÁ HACIENDO UN LEYENDO DE ESTA HISTORIA, SINO QUE Kuraigekkido TAMBIÉN! YA TIENE TRES CAPÍTULOS EN FF Y LOS INVITO A QUE LA VISITEN, ES REALMENTE BUENA!**


	85. Chapter 85

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **darthwolf: Quizás no ahora sufra de algo parecido nuestra araña, pero quizás en el futuro sí. El pobre clon mal hecho necesita un día de descanso o terminará arrojándose delante del primer camión que vea con el fin de escapar de la tortura que las niñas le dan. Creo que si Peter se entera del trabajo de Logan, le va a quitar los niños.**

 **viruz pirata: Esos pijamas junto a las miradas de cachorro apaleado son un combo mortal incluso para Galactus. La verdad no pude contenerme con la escena de Hope sosteniendo a Jean y esperando pacientemente a Peter para dormir. Y este no puede negar la necesidad de cuidar a las pequeñas como si fuesen sus propias hijas. Sería imposible que Kamala aceptase alejarse de su fuente de inspiración solo para apostar.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Trato que la historia sea dinámica debido a los capítulos cortos, pero aun así me pone feliz saber que te gustó el arco. Spidey no niega la felicidad que siente, pero hay que tener en cuenta el estrés acumulado. Poco a poco su mente irá aceptando el hecho de que lo quieren, tal como comenzó a hacerlo con Betsy y Hope. El club de la lucha corta toda comunicación con el mundo, es entendible.**

 **Kuraigekkido: Puede terminar destrozado o simplemente el gobierno lo hace un monumento nacional por el hecho de detener el vandalismo de los villanos. Hace tiempo que Peter quiere algo igual, pero su mala suerte siempre se lo impide, por lo que no se queja cuando tiene que cuidar de los hijos de Sue. Quizás no haga falta unas pesadillas, ya que pronto vendrá The Eye.**

 **Mandy305: Fue un buen momento para mí el poder mostrar la humanidad de Peter cuando logró por fin descansar. Todas estarán pendientes de él ya que lo cuidarán como si fuese de cristal. Cualquier cosa puede pasar en el castigo que tendrá. De alguna forma, eso fue lo que me imaginé momentos antes de escribirla, una escena que llegue al fondo de Spidey. Ni aunque se fuese a la zona negativa Pietro dejaría de tener mala suerte.**

 **Saigo Linnear: Me alegro de saber que te gustó mucho el arco argumental que hice junto a todos sus detalles. Ahora las muchachas saben que Peter oculta algo, pero imagínate cómo se pondrán cuando descubran todo en verdad! Puede que Wade haga eso, o simplemente se dedique a venderlos como orejeras para quienes se lo pidan.**

 **veku 786: As if they were a true marriage they love each other.**

 **thomas 2033: They will like it so much that they will start using it in the mansion.**

 **spidey 2099: I do not think so ... but everything can happen. I think using a ring on your ring fingers and acting mellow may make others suspect when they go to 616.**

 **asm 600: Unfortunately I have to tell you this ... you will have to read to know.**

 **Ronaldc v2: A Peter le dará gracia verlas revolotear por la mansión con ropa similar a sus trajes. Me gusta saber que todos entendieron la escena final de Peter, Hope y Jean. En ese futuro y tan esperado baile todo puede pasar! Pietro realmente debe aprender a guardar silencio.**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 20: Muchas gracias por tus palabras.**

 **The One: Kaine hizo exactamente eso! Todas querrán saber dónde está su Peter. Puede que Teresa se burle, o simplemente sienta pena y dolor por verlo tan necesitado de amor.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 85_**

Cuando Teresa Parker abrió sus ojos a la mañana siguiente, se sintió desorientada y confundida. Algo se aferraba a ella con fuerzas, haciendo que mire hacia abajo y descubra una larga melena rubia perteneciente a su nueva sobrina genio.

Había logrado calmarla luego de veinte minutos el día anterior, justo cuando su madre y otras catorce niñas cruzaron el portal con desesperación tras su hermano mayor, lo que la llevó a pensar en que si había vuelto en medio de la noche. Viendo que la niña aún estaba completamente desmayada, se incorporó meticulosamente hasta quedar de pie con Valeria en sus brazos, movimientos que hicieron al final que abriese sus ojos de a poco.

-Tía Teresa?...Papá y mamá ya regresaron? – murmuró en voz baja la hija de Invisible Woman, refregándose los ojos mientras era transportada por los pasillos en dirección a la sala donde los colchones estaban.

-No lo sé, Val. Creería que sí ya que nos dormimos en un sofá anoche, pero quizás fue solo Elizabeth quien nos trajo hasta aquí...- la castaña replicó, acercándose poco a poco a su destino, pero no sin antes pasar por delante de la habitación que Franklin y Rachel compartían.

-Creo que me voy a burlar por un largo tiempo con esto- susurró la genio, haciendo una cara símil a la de su madre cuando amenazaba a Kaine o Hill.

-Solo trata de no traumarlo…mira como dejaron las niñas a Kaine, parece un cachorro que tiene su cola entre las patas cada vez que está cerca de ellas- se mofó la agente secreta, dejando atrás a la pareja para llegar finalmente a la sala.

El hallazgo de las mutantes y Anya durmiendo entre las pequeñas fue algo relajante para la Parker, quien tuvo que contenerse para no reir luego de ver que estaban usando los pijamas que Kamala había insistido en comprar, dándoles a las mujeres aniñadas un aspecto mucho más infantil.

Un rápido recuento por parte de la adulta, le hizo descubrir que no solo su hermano estaba ausente sino que también dos pelirrojas mutantes. Bajó a la hija de su hermano con Sue Storm, dejándola acercarse hasta las demás para despertarlas con el fin de ir a clases como le habían contado mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina con la esperanza de hallar allí al miembro faltante de la mansión.

-Qué raro…dónde te habrás metido, Peter? – pensó en voz alta la mujer, sintiendo varios pasos a su espalda que la obligaron a voltearse y enfrentar a un séquito de féminas que lucían un ceño fruncido.

-Has visto a Peter? – Rogue quiso saber, llevando consigo a una seria mini X-23 que abrazaba con ahínco su peluche Spidey.

-No, de hecho estoy buscándolo- adoptando una actitud similar a las demás, la hija de Richard y Mary Parker contestó.

-Mamá dice que lo ven desde anoche luego de que se fueron a bañar para dormir- Val recontó las palabras de la Storm, haciendo que esta asienta fervientemente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Esto no me gusta para nada…rápido, recuento de cabezas! – ordenó Spidergirl, parándose en fila junto a Anna Marie y las demás pequeñas afectadas por Kang, dejando que Betsy las cuente.

-Veamos…una Rogue, cinco rubias, cuatro arañas, dos brujas, una avispa, una gruñona, una peliverde, y una pelirroja…Un momento, me faltan dos pelirrojas más! – tomó nota de cada una de las presentes la mutante de orígenes ingleses, para solo detenerse al final cuando notó la sola presencia de la Amaquelin que miraba en busca de las dos ausentes como las demás.

El sonido de puños chocando en palmas resonó claramente, siendo el punto de origen la mentora de la joven pakistaní y una pequeña abogada a la que le quitaron su amado para dormir con más tranquilidad. Acto seguido, y gracias a que sospecharon claramente lo que pasó cuando se durmieron anoche, decidieron marchar en dirección a la habitación del tótem mientras el resto las seguía.

Marchaban al unísono, como si fuesen guerreras listas para asesinar a alguien en batalla por una misión de rescate. Ninguna dijo nada, debido a que estaban sumamente concentradas en recuperar y alegrar la vida del hombre que las cuidó desesperadamente en otro universo, uno al que ellas se entrometieron por temor a perderlo.

La imagen a la que se enfrentaron en el instante que abrieron abruptamente la puerta de la recámara las detuvo en sus lugares debido a que se sintieron impotentes de alguna manera, como si dos pelirrojas se les hubiesen adelantado veinte pasos. Ver al trío dormir apaciblemente, donde Peter abrazaba protectoramente a Hope por la cintura y Jean se mantenía entre medio de los dos emitiendo un breve ronquido, era algo desconcertante para incluso las demás personas que optaron por despertarse justo en ese minuto.

-Yo…eh…los despertamos? – incómoda por lo unidos que se veían compartiendo una simple cama, Anya Corazon cuestionó.

-Grrr…- la hija de Logan gruñó, ya que en verdad no sabía cómo reaccionar ante su amiga mesías y su colega con poderes cósmicos durmiendo plácidamente.

-Alguien puede decirme qué son esas marcas que tiene en su torso mi hermano? Y por qué su brazo parece estar levemente morado? Qué ocurrió en aquel mundo? – formuló sus dudas la hermana de Peter y Kaine, luego de notar las heridas que se estaban curadas casi al cien por ciento.

-Parece como si alguien se lo hubiese roto hace tiempo, pero eso es imposible ya que lo hemos visto jugar y moverlo como si nada- analizó minuciosamente en voz baja, Hill.

-Sin contar que esas marcas no se las vimos ayer debido a que todavía llevaba su traje puesto…- complementó Psylocke, adentrándose a la habitación en contra de los pedidos que las demás hacían para agacharse junto a Peter y tocar su cabeza mientras cerraba sus propios ojos.

-Y bien? Ustedes fueron con él ayer, qué le pasó? – girándose para tratar con las catorce mini heroínas y villanas restantes, Teresa Parker averiguó.

Las interrogadas compartieron una mirada dubitativa, rememorando la cara del tótem la noche anterior cuando mintió descaradamente a todas las demás solo para hacerlas quedar como salvadoras mientras él corría peligro, obviando por completo el resto de la historia. La castaña supo inmediatamente que algo le ocultaban, por lo que esperaba que Braddock pudiese hallar aquellos vacíos en la trama.

Pudieron percibir un hipido de la pelimorada, lo que las obligó a voltearse inmediatamente, viéndola inclinarse sobre el castaño y depositar un suave beso en su boca al mismo tiempo que lo peinaba levemente.

-Él tenía razón, ustedes lo salvaron- comunicó la mutante telépata luego de salir de la recámara y cerrar la puerta detrás suyo.

-La araña tuvo que ser salvado? Wow…eso ni yo me lo esperaba- admitió anonadada por la noticia, Rachel Grey.

-Papá peleó contra alguien más que ese robot de Mysterio? – Franklin quiso saber, siendo actualmente retenido por su hermana y madre, las cuales apenas llegaban con su altura a la mitad de su pecho.

-Contra un Quicksilver y Hulk que les habían lavado el cerebro, además de lidiar primero con el Avatar. También ayudó con el hecho de devolverle sus cabales a Human Torch y evitar que las niñas saliesen heridas por un error de los héroes de allá- resumió lo que había visto en la mente del dormido tótem, afirmándose contra la puerta para ver sus manos y pensar que ella debería de haber estado allí junto a él.

-Hay un pero, verdad? Odio cuando eso pasa…- sintiéndose de igual manera que su colega mutante, la hija de Mystique murmuró oscuramente.

-Kang estaba allí. Al menos una versión representada por una Sue adulta y con menos experiencia, así como también un Reed Richards que estranguló a Peter. Pero dijo él, ellas lo salvaron cuando desobedecieron su pedido de quedarse a salvo. Al menos hasta allí pude ver ya que después se desmayó y sus memorias retoman cuando se despertó para atrapar a una Jean que usó sus poderes de Phoenix para eliminarlos- explicó todo lo que había recolectado de la mente del cabeza de red la bella ninja psíquica, despegándose de su soporte para marchar en dirección a la sala.

-A dónde vas? No despertaremos a Peter? – confundida por el accionar de la adulta, Felicia pataleó celosa.

-No- fue todo lo que dijo la mutante.

-Eh? Cómo que no? Tenemos que entrar ahí y recuperar a Peter! – esta vez era el turno de Natasha para quejarse, dejando salir fluidamente su lindo acento ruso.

-Venga, vamos. Tienen que desayunar e ir a clases. Además, mi hermano y Jean necesitan descansar, y al parecer Hope también ya que se quedó hasta tarde esperándolo- siendo la más empática del grupo, Teresa empujó a cada una de las niñas con suavidad para la sala, haciéndoles entender que todo el estrés había llevado a un punto límite al centro de la telaraña.

* * *

-Ocurrió algo en mi ausencia? – cierta fémina de piel chocolate se dejó caer al lado de su pareja, besando su mejilla rasposa con una actitud brillante.

-Nah…solo lo normal- replicó con gentileza que asustó a más de uno que lo conocía, Logan.

-Eso es normal? – volvió a indagar la hermosa mujer de cabellos canos, señalando al hijo de Magneto que era esclavizado por Polaris para que sus piernas no toquen el suelo.

-Abrió su boca…- desestimó el problema, James Howlett, haciendo que su co-líder sonriese junto a él.

-Eres cruel con él- susurró melosa Ororo, teniendo que recomponerse cuando los niños aparecieron junto a sus acosadoras…o niñeras perfectas de reemplazo si se lo analiza bien.

-Yo no hice nada, Pietro mismo soltó todo por el nerviosismo que tenía- reveló el mutante longevo, sintiéndose a gusto con tener a alguien a su lado después de tanto tiempo y que no quería matarlo.

-Cómo…? – sorprendida por lo que escuchó, se interesó más en el tema la mutante ya que había poca gente a tempranas horas del nuevo día.

-Parece que quiso insistir a Havok con una apuesta y al pies veloces le salió mal todo cuando este lo acusó con Lorna. Y conociendo que ella heredó el mal carácter de su padre…tú me entiendes, 'Ro- mostrando una pasividad pocas veces antes vista, se dedicó a explicarle todo a Storm.

-No quiero imaginarme si Erik se entera de lo que pasó…y menos si Wanda lo hace- tratando de ocultar una sonrisa por la desgracia que sufría el Maximoff, comentó Storm.

-De la brujita no esperaría nada por ahora, ya que Spidey está cuidándola y de seguro está siendo tratada como una reina- refutó Arma X, acompañando a su pareja hasta una mesa donde los demás mocosos comían.

…O al menos la mayor parte de ellos lo intentaban ya que todavía estaban un tanto adormecidos por el sueño, siendo el caso de Stark o Grimm donde sus acosadoras les ayudaban para que terminasen clavándose la cuchara en un ojo.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	86. Chapter 86

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Ronaldc v2: El recuento fue un método fácil para que ellas se organicen. Sip...Franklin está perdido ahora que Val tiene nuevos planes para burlarse a costa suya. Creo que Hope y Jean se ven como madre e hija no solo a simple vista, sino que en la mente de cada una se imaginan en una situación similar con sus propios hijos. Logan tiene sus momentos de serenidad y no gruñir, aunque son verdaderamente raros.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Por ahora se vendrán los capítulos serenos, ya que como dices, el descanso es merecido. Y Wolvie está tranquilo porque tiene todo lo que siempre quiso, dinero, mujeres, habanos y alcohol.**

 **spiderfan237: No es mala idea para un fanfic, de hecho siempre he pensado que si una historia que buscas no está entonces deberías de escribirla para que todos la disfruten. Y no te preocupes, pronto se vendrá un PeterxLaura.**

 **Mandy305: Vas a tener que leer para saber que pasará entre Peter, Hope y Jean en la mañana. No solo Felicia y Natasha tienen celos, pero admiten que Teresa tiene razón y más después de oír lo que pasó en el 1610. El castigo vendrá pronto o después, pero llegará.**

 **Tenshin Jin: Sí, la voy a continuar.**

 **spidey 2099: No, later.**

 **thomas 2033: They will be anxious to return quickly to make sure nothing strange happened.**

 **asm 600: What do you think?**

 **veku 786: Every day they spend with Peter they want that more than anything.**

 **viruz pirata: Peter ya tiene su propia familia hecha allí con esas dos pelirrojas. Teresa llevará a las pequeñas junto a los demás para darle un descanso a Spidey. Es cierto que Kamala hallaría inspiración en La Balsa con las locas, pero ella prefiere escribir historias del tótem con otras mujeres.**

 **Kuraigekkido: Parece que estuvieses leyendo mi mente a la hora de escribir...ya te darás cuenta cuando leas el capítulo de hoy.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 86_**

Los ojos chocolates y verdes se abrieron al mismo tiempo, chocando por un largo tiempo que ninguno de los dos tomó nota. Guardaban silencio debido a que cierta pequeña de cabellos rojizos y pijama verde se ubicaba entre ellos, acunada para que no se sintiese sola en su largo sueño reponedor de energías.

Peter en ningún momento sintió la necesidad de quitar su mano sobre la cintura femenina, percibiendo que esta algo que realmente le agradaba y se sentía bien saber que ella tampoco alejaba la extremidad. El calor de su piel tersa se trasminaba a través de la blanca camisa que la mutante había tomado de su ropero y le sentaba a la perfección.

Hope, por otro lado, reposaba su cabeza en el brazo de su amado, pudiendo oler el aroma del jabón y shampoo que había usado anoche cuando se bañó, lo que la relajaba enormemente. La mano de él sobre su cintura solo enviaba corrientes a todo su cuerpo, como si quisiese que su ser en totalidad reciba tal sensación.

-Hola…- susurró muy por lo bajo el castaño, sonriendo levemente.

-Hola a ti también…- replicó de la misma forma, la pelirroja adolescente.

-Dormiste bien? – quiso saber el vigilante, moviendo su pulgar ligeramente en la curva de la adolescente que estaba a punto de llegar a la adultez en pocos días.

-Perfectamente, y tú? Ya te sientes mejor? – contestó inmediatamente Hope, moviendo su mano libre hasta el cuello del adulto para rozar las marcas que The Maker le había hecho.

El tótem cerró los ojos ante el contacto, haciendo que apriete en abrazo un poco más y haga que tanto Jean como Hope se peguen más a él, de una manera que podrían interpretarse fácilmente con el hecho de que se negaba a dejarlas ir de su lado por la preocupación y amor que le brindaban de una forma u otra.

-Completamente a salvo y descansado. Gracias, Hope- logró hallar las palabras que quería decir después de varios segundos tácitos.

-Yo…de nada, pero…por qué me agradeces? – confundida y ruborizada por el acercamiento íntimo que presentaban incluso con la diminuta telépata poseedora de poderes cósmicos entremedio de los dos.

-Estabas realmente fatigada, era demasiado tarde y aun así me esperaste despierta para evitar que cayese rendido en medio del pasillo. Eres verdaderamente una hermosa mujer, y estoy seguro de que serás una grandiosa madre- confesó el Parker, sintiendo una vez más aquella necesidad de acercar poco a poco su cara a la de ella, como si estuviesen atrayéndose por fuerzas invisibles.

Lentamente la distancia se acortó al punto en que sus respiraciones eran llevadas a cabo al mismo tiempo, teniendo incluso sumo cuidado para no aplastar a Jean con cada leve movimiento que realizaban con el fin de acercarse un poco más. Estaban a punto de llevar a cabo algo que hace días querían los dos de forma natural, dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad que transmitía la mansión, llegando al punto en que sus labios iban a rozarse.

-Peter? Dónde est…- el momento fue roto por una rejuvenecida Phoenix que se despertó justo en ese preciso momento y levanto su cabeza lo suficiente como para que los labios de Peter rozasen castamente los suyos, deteniendo sus palabras a la mitad.

Silencio abrumó la habitación, solo para ser roto presurosamente cuando Spidey no pudo contenerse más y soltó una sonora carcajada de diversión ante el hecho de notar que algo siempre pasaba cuando estaba junto a Hope. La susodicha, estaba sumamente quieta mientras su mente recreaba una imagen de sí misma vestida como cierto dictador de Latveria y alzaba su puño al cielo indignada.

-SÍ! TENGO UN BESO DE PETER! TENGO UN BESO DE PETER Y TÚ NO! – recuperándose de su asombro, la Grey se paró sobre la cama y comenzó a saltar infantilmente mientras cantaba, burlándose claramente de la mesías mutante que tomaba una almohada con la intención de asfixiarla.

-Ahora sí que te mato! – clamó la hija de Cable, saltando hacia la pequeña, lo que ocasionó que ambas terminasen encima de un feliz Peter y enredados en las sábanas.

-NO! PETER, AYUDA! – exigió auxilio la niña, rodando de un lado al otro sobre el colchón.

-Devuélveme ese beso! Era mío, ladrona! – se quejó enojada la joven del futuro, moviendo su arma de lado a lado para intentar pegarle pero fallando en el proceso.

Dos brazos rodearon imprevistamente al dúo de pelirrojas, tomándolas por sorpresa cuando fueron arrastradas velozmente hasta el pecho del tótem arácnido y recibiendo besos en sus frentes para tranquilizarlas mientras se incorporaba paulatinamente en la cama.

-Ya dejen de discutir, por favor. Ahora vamos a desayunar, con suerte podremos llevarte a clases para que no pierdas práctica- dijo el sobrino de May, ayudando a ambas a ponerse de pie, lo que hizo que la telépata se percatase de lo que vestía ya que había estado dormida cuando se lo pusieron.

Ninguno de los tres se molestó en cambiarse creyendo que aún era temprano, por lo que recorrieron los pasillos de la mansión con el pensamiento que de todos dormían plácidamente. Grande fue la sorpresa cuando descubrieron una nota sobre la mesa de la cocina diciendo que se habían ido hace más de media hora a clases y que les habían dejado dormir porque lucían tiernos.

Decidiendo que lo mejor era que cada uno se tomase el tiempo necesario para lavarse la cara y dientes mientras Peter preparaba el desayuno, Hope y Jean llegaron a un acuerdo de paz solo porque el castaño estaba con ellas a solas en la sede de los Avengers sin que nadie los interrumpiese. El dúo de féminas descubrió que no les molestaba a ninguna de las dos el ir una en los brazos de la otra, siendo que de alguna manera cuando se vieron al espejo piensen inmediatamente que eran madre e hija al mismo tiempo que Spiderman era el padre.

Ellas se lavaban los dientes al mismo tiempo, enjuagaban sus caras en sincronía y peinaban sus cabellos de la misma forma, haciendo que al final se miren entre sí y suelten una risa divertida que atrajo la atención de Peter, el cual las buscaba para avisarles que estaba listo su preparación, por lo que rápidamente le dejaron el baño no sin antes acercarse a él para darle un beso en la mejilla como recompensa por ser tan bueno.

-Y eso? – quiso saber el tótem.

-Un premio, ahora ve y lávate para que desayunemos juntos- lo empujó al interior Hope, optando por esperarlo en el pasillo tras dejar un minuto en el suelo a su pequeña predecesora en la portación de una fuerza cósmica.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Peter salió renovado, esbozando una mueca alegre al verlas mirándose temerariamente como si hubiesen estado discutiendo el rato que no estuvo presente. Decidió guardar silencio en el umbral, observándolas tranquilamente hasta que algo le hizo alzar las cejas de la sorpresa.

-No llevas nada abajo! – acusó la diminuta Phoenix a Hope.

-Eso no es cierto! – ruborizada ante la idea, se defendió la adolescente.

-Sí lo es! Voy a mostrárselo a Peter! – exclamó la niña, acercándose peligrosamente a la mesías mutante.

-Jean…no creo que sea necesario…- balbuceó el héroe, un tanto incómodo ante la idea de verle aquello que ocultaba con su camisa, su pupila.

-Ven aquí cobarde! No te escapes! – al ver que la hija de Cable optó por salir corriendo en dirección a la sala, la telépata gritó mientras la perseguía a una velocidad más lenta debido a sus piernitas.

Una vez más, el vigilante tuvo que encorvarse contra la pared para no caerse al suelo de la risa, costándole horrores llegar hasta la sala donde tuvo que detenerse al oír el timbre de entrada. Sus ojos chocolates miraron con incertidumbre a la puerta de madera, preguntándose quién podría ser ya que no recibió llamadas a su celular y tampoco su hermana había dejado mensaje alguno.

Escuchaba que los gritos que Hope daba habían cambiado el pánico por diversión sana, lo cual distrajo por un segundo el sentido arácnido que le advertía de un inminente peligro que corría con cada paso que daba para acercarse a la puerta y abrirla pausadamente.

De haber prestado atención, habría observado por la mirilla primero. De haber notado quien estaba afuera se hubiese preparado mentalmente. De haber hecho todo eso, de seguro que habría reaccionado mucho mejor cuando vio a la persona que tenía delante.

-…Mary Jane? –

* * *

-Trabajando duro, Logan? – una voz hizo que el susodicho casi soltase su lata de cerveza para mirar por encima de su hombro.

La reacción de Ororo y el resto de los niños fueron dispares, ya que la primera casi empieza a llorar tras reconocer la voz alegre mientras que los mocosos miraban a un pequeño bebé que movía sus manos rechonchas felizmente haciendo que ellos sientan celos de que alguien nuevo les quisiese quitar la atención de sus acosadoras al ver que ellas arrullaban desde la distancia al diminuto ser.

-Jubilee? – la morena cuestionó mientras se giraba por completo para ver a una joven mujer adulta con un saco amarillo encima, luciendo un tono de piel saludable a la luz del sol.

-Hola, Ororo. Veo que has logrado poner en línea al viejo gruñón- bromeó la asiática, sosteniendo a Shogo que intentaba alcanzar las gafas que siempre llevó.

-Entonces es cierto lo que Havok y Polaris dijeron…la araña lo consiguió- parándose y dando pasos lentos al confirmar lo que había oído, Logan murmuró antes de abrazar a la muchacha que cuidó como una hija.

La mutante que aún podía ser un vampiro a voluntad aceptó gustosa la rara muestra de afecto que James Howlett le daba, teniendo conocimiento de todo lo que él había hecho por ella desde el momento en que fue infectada. Así como también agradeciéndole en voz baja al oído por ser amigo de Spidey, el cual ayudó también a Rogue.

-No sientes ninguna molestia? Cómo funciona eso? Es verdad que Rogue también está curada? – bombardeó con preguntas Mystique al oír que su hija también había recibido algo de Peter.

-Mi hermana puede tocar a la gente ahora? Y qué es eso que escuche sobre un enamoramiento con Spiderman? – actuando como un verdadero hermano sobreprotector, Kurt se unió a la conferencia que su madre inició.

-Mi padre aún está en la mansión, verdad? Dime que él no vino por favor…- se les unió al dúo de piel azul un nervioso Pietro que apenas podía pararse sin sentir dolor de espalda.

Una mano se apoyó en el hombro del velocista apenas sus palabras salieron de su boca, ocasionando que este casi sufriese un paro cardíaco y se desmayase. Todos vieron a Beast sorprendidos, el cual solo se encogió de hombros al señalar a sus pies.

-Solo quería decirle que estaba pisándole la pata a Lockjaw…- indicando al can Inhumano que gruñía enojado, McCoy se hizo a un lado cuando el animal cogió de la pierna al Maximoff y se lo llevó para masticarlo un rato.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Bueno, como pudieron ver…Hope todavía no consigue su preciado beso!**

 **Lo logrará algún día?**

 **Jean se le burlará hasta el fin de los tiempos?**

 **Llevará algo debajo de la camisa Hope?**

 **Peter lo descubrirá?**

 **Habrán problemas ahora que MJ está en la mansión?**

 **Dejarán hablar a Jubilee?**

 **Pietro podrá volver a caminar luego del castigo de Lockjaw?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD: villanuevabrisa3 actualizará pronto su Leyendo, tuvo un problema con su tecnología al parecer...(es como John Connor creo)**


	87. Chapter 87

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **darthwolf: La suerte de Hope puede que esté contagiada de la de Peter un poco. Llevará algo debajo de la camisa Hope? Qué gran misterio! Lo invito a descubrirlo el día de hoy, querido lector! Ahora se viene uno de los tantos momentos decisivos en la historia, ya que Spidey no tiene a todas sus pretendientes para cuidarlo, sino que solo a un par de pelirrojas mutantes.**

 **viruz pirata: Creo que ese despertar es uno que nuestro héroe no cambiaría jamás. Lamentablemente Hope deberá vivir con el hecho de que su beso le fue hurtado por una pequeña que apenas se despertaba y no sabía lo que pasaba. Era una situación muy agradable para él, cualquiera hubiese olvidado por un segundo el sentido arácnido. Shogo puede que se transforme en un catalizador de caos para los pequeños en La Balsa. Por qué se volvería un problema el agradecimiento de Mystique? Pietro es la epítome de la mala suerte ahora, de eso no hay duda. Y si, Jubilee fue a mostrar que las cosas que inventa Spidey funcionan, no lo piensa Beast o algún otro envidioso.**

 **Tacbon20: La presencia de MJ puede presentar pelea para cualquiera que esté presente en la mansión, incluso T'challa! Aunque no dudo que Wade pueda hacer algo así, creo que apoyaría a su amigo en un momento como ese (para después buscar el lodo).**

 **spiderfan237: Te mata la intriga de saber que Mary Jane está frente a frente con Peter, y que él solo tenga para protegerlo a Hope y Jean.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Me alegro de saber que todos interpretaron bien la escena del trío, así como la molestia que será MJ (lamento hacerte esperar mucho). No te preocupes, la Lee contará varias cosas de las que pasaron.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Es verdad, a estas alturas si Doom cobrase regalías, podría recuperar sus tierras (o perderlas en apuestas luego). Tendrás que leer para saber que pasará con el trío en la mansión y la visita indeseada. Con respecto a Pietro...mejor no hablemos de él ya.**

 **parzibal: Sé que te gusta el suspenso, no lo niegues.**

 **Mandy305: No puedo contenerme, lo admito. Me gusta crear la situación perfecta para ellos dos, así como también introducir a alguien que rompa el hermoso momento. Solo puedo decir que las niñas no estarán muy felices cuando se enteren. Solo puedo decirte que MJ hará y dirá cosas imperdonables. Te está torturando el no saber si Peter se enterará de la verdad antes o después de que regresen a la normalidad, no? Puede que considere tu idea, la cual es muy buena para explayar.**

 **Guest: Lamentablemente deberás leer para saber qué pasará.**

 **The One: Sería bueno...pero creo que Kaine ya tiene su racha de odio ganada.**

 **veku 786: It will happen ... when I decide. (introduce evil laughs)**

 **spidey 2099: At some point it had to happen, right?**

 **Thomas 2033: Soon.**

 **Asm 600: I think they're going to play to burn the witch ...**

 **Kuraigekkido: Grande es el misterio que creé alrededor de Hope, no? Si hay un beso, creo que no solo rompería los sueños de MJ, sino que mataría de un infarto a Peter y se ganaría la ira de Jean. Todos saben que debajo de aquellas trescientos cincuenta capas de gruñidos y un grueso esqueleto de Adamantium se esconde un gruñoncito tierno como Laura.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 87_**

-…Mary Jane? – logró decir Spidey ya que sus palabras escaparon involuntariamente de su boca.

Lo primero que vio el vigilante de Queens fue un largo cabello rojizo y una siempre eterna sonrisa que solía lucir cuando actuaba. Quería reaccionar de alguna forma coherente, pero la semejante sorpresa que le propinó su aparición solo lo mantuvo fijo al suelo mientras su mente se dividió entre hablar con la mujer que tenía delante o cerrar de un portazo e irse con Hope y Jean.

-Hola, Peter. Puedo pasar? – saludó la pelirroja, ignorando el claro hecho de que su ex estuviese con solo unos pantalones puestos.

-Qué haces aquí? No estabas en Los Angeles? – negándose a responder el pedido anterior, el castaño formuló su duda mientras se paraba de tal forma que bloqueaba tanto la entrada como la visión al interior de la mansión.

-Volví porque me di cuenta que cometí un error…No podemos hablar en un lugar privado y con más comodidad? – intentando alejarlo de allí ya que no sabía si Black Cat o Black Widow estaban dentro, MJ se apresuró a dar su testimonio.

-Un error? Llamas al hecho de dejarme esperando tres horas en el altar, solo porque pensaba que te había pasado algo…un error? – manteniendo a raya su propio carácter que Kaine era más propenso a enseñar, masculló entre dientes el Parker.

-Peter…- trató de hablar la actriz, pero hallándose sin palabras con cuales defenderse.

-Llamas un error el decirme que te cansaste de mí? Qué nunca podría hacerte feliz porque pongo mi vida en riesgo? Qué prefiero luchar por otra gente en lugar de ti, cuando los dos sabemos que es una gran mentira? – continuó efectuando interrogante tras interrogante el tótem, apretando su puño con tal fuerza que el súbito dolor de su brazo anteriormente roto llegó a su cerebro como un reflejo.

-No puedes culparme de todo eso a mí sola! Tú también eres responsable! – le reclamó con súbita ira la Watson.

-Crees que no lo sé? Vivo con ello cada día, pero no me hago el estúpido y regreso con la cola entre las patas para pedir que vuelvas a mi lado. Te fuiste y acepté tu decisión. Quisiste seguir tu sueño y yo simplemente me hice a un lado- conteniéndose para gritar como ella, dio respiraciones profundas para luego replicar.

-Oh, pero que galante! Te haces a un lado para dejarme libre pero me ocultas cosas, no? – amarga se expresó la antigua pareja del Avenger.

-No eres quién para decirme eso, o debo recordarte sobre dos personas que intentaron matarme y se parecían a cierta gente que conocemos o conocíamos? – detestando cada vez más el hecho de haber abierto la puerta, refutó el hombre con orbes chocolates.

-Le había hecho una promesa! Nunca me imaginé que algo así podría pasar! Además, tú ahora mismo estás ocultándome cosas! Dime Peter, cuántas son? Cuántos tienes sin que lo supiese? Tu tía lo sabe al menos? – sin sentir necesidad de tomar aire entre cada oración, MJ lanzó una metralleta de preguntas.

Jean, quien aún perseguía felizmente a Hope, se detuvo en su lugar tras percibir la irritación y confusión en la mente de su amada araña. Acto que la mesías notó también ya que se frenó en su escape para acercarse a donde la mini pelirroja estaba para alzarla en sus brazos y caminar a donde una serie de gritos se oían.

Algo en el interior de ambas mutantes se retorció al ver a aquella furibunda mujer adulta frente al hombre que añoraban con todo su ser, por lo que desestimaron la idea de correr hasta la habitación para vestirse debido a que tenían la simple y concisa idea de ayudar a Peter.

-Peter, ocurre algo? – la adolescente que actualmente lucía como una completa mujer a los ojos del castaño, cuestionó al mismo tiempo que se paraba tras él.

-Quién es ella? – Jean indagó, usando su inocencia infantil para colgarse del cuello masculino y mirar con el ceño fruncido a la actriz.

Dicha objeto de miradas penetrantes y verdes retrocedió unos pasos, ya que si bien había visto anteriormente a quienes ella pensaba que eran las hijas de Felicia Hardy y Natasha Romanoff, la forma en la que el trío estaba de pie delante de suyo era sumamente desconcertante.

-Así que no solo me engañaste…realmente no sé cómo pude pensar que podría volver contigo- murmuró por lo bajo, apenas audible, la antigua vecina de la infancia que tuvo Spidey.

-Dijiste algo? – tras percibir que sus labios se habían movido, Peter quiso sacarse la duda, reacomodando su agarre al pequeño cuerpo de la telépata con una descomunal fuerza en su interior.

-Nada, ya no importa lo que diga…al parecer nunca te importó alguna vez. Cuántos años tiene? Cinco, seis? Alguna vez pensabas en decírmelo? Al menos te has dignado de decírselo a tu tía o eres tan cobarde de abrir tu boca? – malinterpretando todo lo que veía, la actriz comenzó nuevamente a hablar con un semblante lleno de desprecio y odio hacia el hombre que nunca permitió que corriese peligro si él podía evitarlo.

-Hey! May ya estuvo aquí y fue realmente buena con nosotras! – tras escuchar las acusaciones, Hope solo reaccionó instintivamente al mismo tiempo que daba un paso para delante, exponiendo su vestimenta a los ojos de la Watson.

-Es verdad! Ella nos enseñó a prepararle lo que más le gusta y también nos cuidó con mucho amor! – costándole llevar a cabo su papel de angelito tierno ya que deseaba esfumarla como lo hizo con The Maker y Kang, la diminuta Jean gritó para luego mostrarle la lengua.

-Por qué tú…! – enceguecida por lo que la niña había dicho y hecho, Mary Jane Watson trató de darle una reprimenda, solo para chocar contra la seria figura imponente de su ex, el cual lucía como si estuviese listo para ponerse su traje negro y darle caza sin parar.

-Lárgate. Ya me has dicho todo lo que tenías guardado al parecer- ajeno de emociones era la voz empleada por el tótem, atemorizando a su antigua pareja y brindándoles una calidez reconfortadora al dúo mutante.

-Peter…- anonadada con la actitud que adoptó en menos de un segundo el hombre araña, la sobrina de Anna May balbuceó.

-Adiós, Mary Jane. Te vuelvo a desear suerte con tu trabajo y espero que encuentres a alguien que realmente cumpla con tus requisitos- despidió el héroe, volteándose y dejando que Hope camine por delante de él mientras se disponía a cerrar la puerta en la cara de la actriz.

Habiendo hecho eso, el protector de las niñas y mentor de las adolescentes sintió como si una carga fuese quitada de su espalda. No lo comprendía, pero recibir un beso en la mejilla de la rejuvenecida y un abrazo de la joven del futuro hicieron que su cabeza dejase de sumergirse en pensamientos oscuros para enfocarse en quienes estaban con él.

-La mujer mala no molestará más a Peter! – declaró orgullosa, y un poco decepcionada de no poder usar sus poderes, la infantil Phoenix.

-No me importa quién era, tan solo olvídala y vamos a desayunar antes de que se enfríe por completo la comida. Además, sin que las demás estén aquí, podremos practicar más tiempo nuestro baile- declaró la hija de Cable tras guiñarle un ojo, guiando el camino hasta la cocina mientras el Parker depositaba en el piso a su "esposa", la cual se apuró para alcanzar a la pelirroja mayor.

Alguna extraña razón hubo en el momento que dejó a la niña en el suelo, porque rápidamente su sentido arácnido se activó a medida que se disponía a doblar en una esquina.

-Peter! Yo tenía razón, no lleva nada abajo! – clamó Jean, levantándole la camisa para enseñar a los ojos chocolates el trasero desnudo de una atrevida y ruborizada Hope.

-Voy a matarte de verdad ahora, mocosa! – gritó enojada la mesías mientras comenzaba a cacería otra vez en la mansión.

A Peter le hubiese gustado detenerlas, pero la imagen grabada a fuego en su cabeza y el dolor que aquejaba el dedo pequeño de su pie derecho tras chocarlo contra la pared frenaron por completo su paso.

* * *

-…Y después de amenazar a Magneto en alemán, este se fue a jugar con Wanda al jardín! – la mutante de orígenes asiáticos le relataba a sus pares, e incluso a todo curioso que se acercaba por allí.

-Escuché…escuché…bien? – tartamudeó Mac Gargan, teniendo en cuenta que solo unos pocos y muy locos se arriesgarían a tentar su suerte con el amo del magnetismo.

-Hablas sobre el hecho de que Spiderman le alzó la voz a un mutante capaz de reducir todos los edificios y vehículos de New York a cero? Entonces sí- replicó el medio hermano de Kraven, Chameleon.

-Es que se volvió completamente loco?! – Max Dillon exclamó, alzando sus manos al aire para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

-Bueno…estamos hablando de un sujeto con traje de malla que lidia con nosotros todos los días- fue la opinión de Herman Schultz, rascándose la cabeza para luego continuar desayunando como lo hacía todos los días desde que fue encerrado en La Balsa.

Aleksei iba a protestar, pero tras pensarlo varias veces y recordar lo que Logan junto a los mocosos le hicieron, prefería mil veces luchar contra la amenaza arácnida, tal como lo definía JJJ. Martin Lee sintió la necesidad de quejarse, pero al igual que su par villano, descubrió que luchar con Spiderman le aseguraba seguir con vida en lugar de perderla contra cualquier mutante.

-…Pero lo que deberían haber visto era cómo Kitty trataba de raptar a una pequeña y tierna Laura que no podía nadar en la piscina- continuó narrando Jubilee, vigilando de reojo como Shogo era pasado de mano en mano a las mujeres presentes, lo cual generaba celos en los mini gladiadores.

-La mocosa de James es una niña? – Sabretooth cuestionó desde un rincón, donde le gruñía a Lockjaw por el desmayado cuerpo de Quicksilver, solo para huir espantados los dos cuando Polaris los amenazó con un periódico ya que iban a arruinar a su esclavo.

-Sí…eh, Kurt…creo que tus Bamfs estarán un poco nerviosos durante unos días luego de que intentasen ser cazados por Laura- la mutante que recibió el primer dispositivo de Spidey contó, haciendo palidecer al hermano de Rogue y obligándolo a teletransportarse hasta el Instituto Xavier.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Esperaron mucho por el encuentro entre Peter y MJ?**

 **Habría sobrevivido ella si las niñas hubiesen estado presentes?**

 **Les gustó que Peter nunca levantase la voz?**

 **Creen que Mary Jane se entere de la verdad muy tarde?**

 **Se arrepentirá de haberle dicho todas esas cosas a Spidey?**

 **Debería agradecer la actriz que no hizo frente a Dark Phoenix?**

 **Sentirá celos MJ al ver que el trío parece una verdadera familia?**

 **Volverá a aparecer la pelirroja molesta en compañía de May?**

 **Se esperaban ese final en la parte de Spiderman?**

 **Los villanos del tótem lo respetarán más ahora?**

 **Intentarán no robar tanto ahora que saben sobre la amenaza de Peter a Magneto?**

 **Laura y Kitty se volverán a ver?**

 **Necesitarán ayuda psicológica los Bamfs?**

 **Qué piensan del método que uso Polaris para correr a los perros de La Balsa?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	88. Chapter 88

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **spiderfan237: No, Kamala estará más interesada en recopilar información para sus historias o ser una casamentera en la mansión. No te preocupes, habrán más momentos padre/hija entre la araña y la genio.**

 **Mandy305: Viéndolo en retrospectiva, es verdad que era mejor si las otras niñas hubiesen estado presentes pero al final creo que me quedó bonito el capítulo. Dudo que MJ haga algo así, ya que ella misma se pondría en peligro luego de que todo el mundo uniese los cabos. Poco a poco se irán enterando de todo lo que pasó en la mansión, las niñas. Deberás leer para saber qué castigo tendrán Jean y Hope. Pienso que fue algo que puso la balanza en equilibrio, ya que Peter les había dado un espectáculo gratis cuando lo encontraron en el baño siendo afeitado. Puede que se dé lo que pides...o quizás no.**

 **viruz pirata: Me gusta que Spidey cuando se enoja mantenga una calma perturbadora, cosa que hace sacar de sus cabales a los demás. Si May se llega a enterar de los que hizo MJ, creo que ella misma consigue el guantelete y la oblitera de todo plano existencial. Hoy verás las consecuencias que deja la presencia de Shogo. Quién sabe...a lo mejor si Mystique no consigue a Peter, se incline por Kaine como agradecimiento. Lorna es celosa de sus cosas, primero deben pedírselos para jugar o sufrirán el castigo del periódico. Sí, recuerdo cuando Peter no pudo quitarse un pantalón debido a que los pegó con telaraña, y encima tenía ganas de ir al baño.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Es pelirroja y sumamente impulsiva (palabras sabias que alguna vez dijo Logan, no yo), qué esperabas? La escribí sin pensarlo mucho, pero cuando publiqué el capítulo me acorde del leyendo que están haciendo algunos y las reacciones que tendrán los espectadores. Creo que la propia galería de villanos que posee Peter ya reconoce su poder.**

 **Saigo Linnear: Creo que es unánime la idea de que MJ se matará solita cuando sepa la verdad. Solo el Green Goblin o Carnage serían los locos en hacerle frente a Spidey. Pronto, ya verás que aparecerá en mi perfil.**

 **Guest: Tengo pensado en hacer que siga apareciendo, al menos para que se queje como siempre. Silver Sable no estoy muy seguro cuando aparecerá, si antes del Spiderverse o durante. A las únicas personas con las que Peter usó todas sus fuerzas fueron Thanos, Hulk, Morlun y The Thing. Pronto llegará la tan ansiada actualización.**

 **corvi1718: Estoy escribiéndolas lentamente ya que estoy ocupado, pero te prometo que pronto iré subiendo capítulos nuevos.**

 **parzibal: Veo que eres un acérrimo seguidor del PeterxHope, no te culpo ya que también lo soy. Quizás faltó algo debido que puede que vuelva a aparecer en próximos capítulos, no? A lo mejor eso es lo que le pasa a Hope, hay que recordar que le costó horrores despegar sus ojos del torso desnudo de su amado la primera vez que lo vio.**

 **Spidey 2099: Thanks, dude.**

 **Asm 600: Maybe it happens if they go back to a clothing store ...**

 **Thomas 2033: Not in today's, but soon.**

 **Veku 786: If I don't go into John Connor mode and the machines revolt, yes.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Más de uno creyó ver en esos tres una perfecta familia. Quizás ella no lo hizo a propósito, a lo mejor estaba acostumbrada a dormir así sola. Son los villanos típicos de Spidey, se calmarán una semana y luego volverán al ruedo.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 88_**

-Un, dos, tres…Un, dos, tres…Un, dos, tres…- susurraba por lo bajo el castaño luego de recomponerse tras la vergonzosa situación que padecía la joven delante suyo.

La muchacha, por su lado, estaba completamente vestida y luciendo un rostro carmesí que se mimetizaba con su cabello, lo que generaba risas en una Jean que observaba desde el sillón tras comprender que esto era algo importante para la adolescente.

La música sonaba en un interminable bucle, donde el par de bailarines practicaban sin parar sobre una despejada sala. En un principio, debido a lo que pasó anteriormente, sirvió para borrar el enojo que el castaño contrajo ante la visita de su ex, para posteriormente reemplazarlo con una actitud similar a la que Anya y Hope tuvieron cuando lo vieron por primera vez con el torso desnudo.

-No mires tus pies. No te preocupes si me pisas. Enfócate en mis ojos y déjame guiarte- aconsejó el castaño cuando notó que la mutante buscaba tener cuidado para no cometer algún error.

-Es que no quiero lastimarte…- respondió ella, mirando nuevamente la cara del tótem.

-Sé que nunca lo harías, tengo fe en ti. Deberías hacer lo mismo- devolvió la cortesía el Parker, haciendo que dé un giro cuando sostuvo su mano en alto.

-Lo hago…- la casi mujer adulta dijo, bajando el tono de su voz.

-Pero? – como si supiese que algo faltaba en su enunciado, Spidey inquirió.

-Pero falta poco tiempo y no quiero arruinarlo frente a ti o los demás- actuando como una verdadera joven que está preocupada por su baile de graduación en lugar de una guerrera, contestó la pelirroja.

-Creo que ese es mi trabajo, Hope. Es tu fiesta importante después de todo, tú solo trata de divertirte allí- deteniendo la danza a medida que Jean disminuía el volumen de la música y un gentío se adentraba a la mansión.

Catorce mujeres en cuerpos infantiles y una genio rubia por poco quedan atascadas en el umbral a la sala debido a que intentaron pasar al mismo tiempo, algo a lo que Kamala decidió ayudar y terminó estirándose por encima de todas con el fin de tomar una a una, cosa que le agradecieron genuinamente.

-Ahora sí pueden ir a saludar a mi hermano- Teresa comentó luego de ver como la pequeña Wanda se masajeaba los brazos tras forcejear con Carol y Jennifer.

-Sí, Teresa/ Tía! – exclamaron las infantes, para abalanzarse sobre el tótem que se agachó a la alturas de ellas y terminó en el suelo mientras reía al sentir que se turnaban para besar sus mejillas con ansiedad.

Una masa uniforme de pelo multicolor era lo que Anna Marie y Betsy divisaban delante, sintiendo ganas de unírseles para demostrarle que ellas también habían extrañado tener a su lado al mejor hombre que conocieron. Franklin solo podía hacerse el distraído mientras que Rachel se reía de la desgracia que pasaba su "padre" al verlo estirar sus brazos en dirección al rubio en señal de auxilio ya que estaba siendo asfixiado entre tanta ternura, la cual terminó por subyugarlo.

-Oigan, no maten a Peter! No ven que estamos practicando! – gritó Hope, lanzándose sobre el grupo para intentar alejarlas pero al final terminó en el suelo con Julia, Laura y Janet picándole el cuerpo.

-No nos quitarás de nuevo a nuestro esposo! – una rabiosa The Wasp le jalaba el cabello a la adolescente, recurriendo a su lado infantil que Kang les dejó como secuelas.

-Lo extrañamos mucho hoy! – la antigua Arachne reclamó, formando puñitos y pegándole a la mesías en el pecho.

-Grrr…- fue todo lo que dijo la hija de Logan mientras usaba sus dientes para morder los brazos de la pelirroja.

-Ahhh! Suéltenme! Me están lastimando! – se quejó Hope, tratando de rodar por el piso pero siendo imposibilitada por la terquedad que enseñaba el mini trío.

-Eso! Denle para que aprenda! Por dormir con Peter desnuda! – proclamó la diminuta Phoenix, parándose sobre el sofá y moviendo sus manos, llevando aún el pijama que se asimilaba a su traje.

Apenas dicho aquello, Hope Summers fue receptora de miradas asesinas. Aunque también hubo una condescendiente de Rachel, una ruborizada de Franklin, una sorprendida de Maria, una aprobatoria de Teresa, una de traición por parte de Anya y una de inspiración que estaba fija en el rostro de Kamala.

-Ustedes no pueden hacer eso todavía! – acusó Valeria, aprovechando para abrazar a su padre ya que las demás estaban a punto de conseguir una pala para enterrar viva a la atrevida mutante.

-Pero…pero…JEAN BESÓ A PETER! – desesperada, la joven del futuro buscaba una salida inmediata, solo para sentir que una idea brotó en su cabeza y sonrió maliciosamente antes de gritar sus pulmones prácticamente.

La nombrada se paralizó en su lugar, maldiciendo en su interior una vez más al hecho de no poder usar sus poderes, por lo que recurrió simplemente a saltar sobre el mueble donde estaba y empezar a correr cuando sus colegas comenzaron a darle peor caza que todos Centinelas que había visto en su vida.

Peter logró erguirse con Val en sus brazos, jugando a hacerle cosquillas en las mejillas con su nariz mientras ella se removía y reía inocentemente. Esa escena enterneció los corazones de dos mutantes adultas que lentamente se acercaban al hombre que terminó por incorporarse para saludarlo con rápidos besos para no interrumpir el momento que pasaban el castaño y la genio.

-Se divirtieron el día de hoy? – quiso saber el tótem, aproximándose a cada uno de los que aún estaban allí para saludarlos, incluso a una reticente Marvel Girl que aceptó un beso en la frente para gracia de su futura pareja.

-Mucho! Tía Teresa estuvo muy sorprendida que pudiésemos bailar tan bien! – reveló la pequeña, sin saber cuán feliz hacía al vigilante con esas verdaderas actitudes infantiles que poco mostraba en el Edificio Baxter.

-En serio? No será que ella también quiere bailar? – aprovechó la situación para burlarse de su hermana menor, el héroe.

-Ya estoy demasiado vieja para eso, Peter. Además, no era la única…- desestimando las palabras de la araña, la agente secreta no perdió su chance para indicar a las adolescentes que tomaron lugares a los costados del castaño.

-Oh, por qué no me lo dijeron? Podría haber arreglado algo con la profesora para que las acepte- alzando sus cejas por lo escuchado, rápidamente viró su cabeza en dirección a las susodichas.

-Bueno…la verdad es que solo mirábamos porque nos acordamos que necesitamos practicar también- Spidergirl dijo, jugando con sus dedos de manera nerviosa debido a que aún pensaba que Peter estaba cansado o tenía otras cosas que hacer.

-Puedes ayudarnos ahora? – la sucesora del manto de Carol, preguntó.

El único hombre adulto en la mansión asintió sin problema alguno, dejando que la hija de una mini Sue Storm vaya corriendo para continuar con algo que no le quería mostrar. Velozmente preparó de nuevo la pista de música en el bucle que había usado con Hope, para posteriormente avanzar caballerosamente con una sonrisa suave hasta la latina e inclinarse levemente para pedir su mano.

-Me permitiría, señorita? – formuló su interrogante con voz ronca el tótem, siendo confirmado por una muda y roja Anya que se apresuró en aceptar.

Tan ensimismados estaban la danza, pero apenas notaron como Kamala, Hope, Betsy y Rogue formaban fila para su turno, acto seguido al que se le unieron el resto de las pequeñas que lucían sus pijamas enterizos mientras se quejaban por lo bajo ante el hecho de llegar tarde.

-Y mi madre? – la pareja que jugueteaba con el pelo del primogénito fantástico, indagó.

-Está jugando a "Escapar de su pijama sin usar poderes"- respondió una diminuta y tierna Reina Blanca, siendo la ideóloga de hacerle nudos a los puños de la ropa que vestía la telépata con cabellos rojizos.

* * *

-Hulk…Hulk, Hulk- comentó el pequeño Bruce, sentado en la barra que atendía Wade mientras bebía un vaso de leche y era acompañado por los demás mocosos.

-Hmm…eso debe de ser duro no? Bueno, tengo que admitir que a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez- el mercenario bocazas replicó, limpiando un biberón cuidadosamente antes de llenarlo y deslizarlo hasta un Cyclops que trabajaba junto a Pietro como esclavos de Polaris.

-Nos olvidaron…ya ni siquiera se molestan en vernos…- Stephen murmuró por lo bajo, teniendo que beber su trago con un popote ya que tenía los mitones puestos.

-Solo jugaron con nosotros. Ya no quiero volver allá- se quejó lastimeramente Johnny Storm, tratando de dar una patada al suelo pero casi termina cayéndose de espaldas por no haber sido que el ladrillo andante estaba atento.

Black Bolt, quien llevaba su cara descubierta y un pequeño agujero en la cinta que tapa su boca, lucía como un completo ebrio mientras desparramaba sus brazos sobre la barra e intentaba mover sus manos con la intención de decir algo, solo para sucumbir ante la tentación de beber más leche para olvidar sus penas.

-Soy un príncipe…seré rey…ellas podrían haber sido mis reinas pero eligieron a esa cosa redonda que chorrea baba…- mirando con desgano a su Sartenbreaker 2.0, el pequeño Asgardiano narró sus desdichas.

-Otro vaso! – exclamó el diminuto Tony Stark, quien empujaba a Steve ya que le quería quitar el vaso.

-Has tomado mucho, deberías descansar- Deadpool trató de aconsejarle, debido a que no le gustaba la idea de que su jaula estuviese llena de vómito en unas horas.

-Yo digo cuando he toma mucho! Ahora sírveme! – volvió a reclamar el mini multimillonario, golpeando con su vaso la barra.

-Geez…está bien, pero pondré esto a tu cuenta- resignado, el mutante canadiense que estaba a cargo de las finanzas en La Balsa sacó el cuerpo de Vision y se dispuso a agitar una combinación de leche y chocolate para el niño amargado con la vida.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Tendrán una linda noche de baile Peter y las adolescentes?**

 **Les causó gracia el hecho de que las niñas se quedasen trabadas en la puerta?**

 **Franklin sufrirá por las traiciones que le hace a su padre?**

 **Hope debió callarse para no atraer la atención?**

 **Me retracto, debió Jean callarse para no sufrir?**

 **A Susan le hubiese gustado ver como juegan su amado y su hija?**

 **Aceptará Rachel a su nuevo padre en lugar de un estúpido Cyclops?**

 **Acaso las otras pretendientes de Spidey traman algo para el día del baile?**

 **Logrará librarse Jean de su castigo sin usar sus poderes?**

 **Las acosadoras se darán cuenta del estado anímico de sus amados niños?**

 **Será que Pietro y Scott son las perras de Lorna en La Balsa?**

 **Tan ebrio estaba el Boltagon?**

 **Tony será un borracho violento?**

 **Vision tendrá función de coctelera?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	89. Chapter 89

**Bienvenidos a una nueva actualización de mi historia, queridos lectores!**

 **Hyakki Yako: Me divierto escribiendo los métodos que usan las pequeñas para castigar a otras personas. Es cierto, todo deberías salir bien...pero el problema es que Peter no tiene su mala suerte pero los demás son susceptibles como Hill o Kaine. Imagino que Logan comprenderá el momento por el que pasan los mocosos, por lo que les permitirá ahogar sus penurias con leche.**

 **Mandy305: Nunca antes mejor dicha esa frase, tan solo puedo decir que es un alivio que Peter aún esté a salvo del castigo que le tienen las pequeñas por desobedecerlas y pelear. Puede que los niños sean asustadizos con sus acosadoras, pero a fin de cuentas ellas les pertenecen, por lo que sentirán celos para con Shogo.**

 **parzibal: Qué más puede hacer Wade? Es solo un cantinero en La Balsa y no quiere enfrentarse a un ebrio mini Tony. Aunque la verdad es un buen método que Wolverine tendría para tranquilizarlos cuando se ponen densos.**

 **asm 600: Thanks, dude!**

 **veku 786: I'm also glad to be able to update at least the third part of the story, where it will be an interlude that will tell what happened in 616 from Peter's departure until his return during Civil War II, something similar that I will explain but with the universe of UCM (which will include surprises).**

 **thomas 2033: Soon, very soon, will be the long-awaited prom that the girls will have.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Peter puede estar con su mente en miles de cosas, pero siempre será un caballero y tendrá tiempo para ayudar a las niñas, adolescentes y adultas que lo quieren. Fue una apuesta muy arriesgada la que hizo Jean, ya que terminó por llevarse todo el castigo que le quería dar a Hope. Y sí, los niños se han vuelto unos borrachos por la pérdida de atención que sufrieron gracias a Shogo.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 89_**

Teresa vigilaba con cariño a su hermano mayor que lidiaba con una dormida Jean Grey pequeña, la cual estaba en el mismo estado que sus compañeras la habían dejado pero con los nudos de sus puños todos llenos de saliva debido a que trató de morderlos infructuosamente.

-No deberías descansar? Vi las marcas que tenías y Betsy me contó lo que pasó en verdad- comentó en voz baja la agente secreta.

-Se metieron en mi cabeza? – deteniéndose a mitad de deshacer un nudo, Peter se volteó para mirar seriamente a la castaña.

-Ellas te aman. Fue por eso que lo hicieron, porque notaron que estabas mintiéndoles respecto a lo que te pasó allá- tranquilizó el naciente ira que su pariente acumulaba, viéndolo suspirar cansinamente y proseguir con su trabajo.

-Yo…detesto cuando hacen eso. Ver mis recuerdos o pensamientos como si fuese un libro abierto…- murmuró el vigilante de Queens, terminando de liberar los pequeños pies de la telépata para continuar con sus manos.

-Lo entiendo, a mí tampoco me gustaría que revisasen mis memorias. Pero aquella mujer en verdad está loca por ti, solo suspiraba mientras esperaba a que la clase de las niñas terminase para volver a verte sano- sonriendo ante la visión de una Jean con sus cuatro extremidades de regreso, contó Teresa.

El protector de las afectadas por Kang se mantuvo en silencio, peinando durante un rato el cabello rojo de la mutante para posteriormente salir de la habitación en dirección al patio trasero donde el resto de las infantes jugaban libremente con hamacas o T'challa.

-Algo pasó mientras nosotras no estuvimos, verdad? – notando el semblante taciturno del arácnido que decidió sentarse en una banca e invitándola a su lado, interrogó la sobrina de May Parker.

-Bueno, Jean me robó un beso y descubrí que Hope duerme sin ropa interior- bromeó el Parker en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que la adolescente que justo salía en dirección al patio junto a sus amigas se sonrojase.

-Sabes a que no me refiero a eso, niño listo- dándole un pisotón a su pie izquierdo, lo que le hizo quejarse, Teresa habló.

-…- el hombre con ojos chocolate se quedó quieto, mirando distraídamente a las niñas jugar con las adolescentes mientras las adultas mediaban la situación.

-Peter? – preocupada por la actitud decaída de su hermano, se acercó a él mientras masajeaba su espalda en círculos.

-Por algún acto gracioso del destino, Mary Jane decidió venir hasta aquí y armar una discusión de la nada. Reclamándome cosas de las que no tengo ni idea, o simplemente acusándome de serle infiel cuando vio a Jean y Hope- refregándose la cara para finalmente taparse los ojos, el interrogado reveló.

Teresa lo miró por un minuto que pareció volverse eterno, captando la atención del héroe cuando esta empezó a moverse erráticamente, al punto en que no pudo contenerse más y soltó una brillante carcajada que confundió a su hermano.

-Te estás burlando de mí? – indignado, inquirió el Avenger.

-No…yo…dios…esa mujer es tan estúpida…- entre risas logró decir lo que pensaba la castaña.

-Por qué estoy muy seguro de que es algo de lo más simpl…Oh. OH! – frunciendo el ceño para analizar en retrospectiva todo lo sucedido, Peter terminó por percatarse al final.

-Ahora te has dado cuenta, cierto? – se mofó de lo denso que podía ser por momentos él, lo que provocó una sonrisa que luchaba por convertirse en risotada de un momento al otro.

-Vale, yo también hubiese caído por lo mismo si los papeles fuesen al revés. Pero aun así, eso no la deja impune de que casi intenta agredir a Jean y Hope, por lo que tuve que echarla con sus palabras en la boca- contó el sujeto que solía vestirse con traje azul y rojo.

-Te puedo decir algo? – ella se expresó.

-Quieres ver a May de una vez por todas? – trató de adivinar el tótem.

-Sería bueno, pero no era eso de lo que iba a hablar- confirmando la interrogante de Spidey, Teresa continuó con lo que surgió en su mente luego de verlo dormir.

-Mi sentido arácnido no me advierte de nada, por lo que no debe de ser peligroso para mi integridad- después de fijarse minuciosamente en todo el portillo y chequear incluso la banca donde estaba, Peter dijo.

-Parecías una verdadera familia con ellas dos. Era como presenciar la escena donde un padre y una madre cuidaban de su hija mientras dormían- rememorando aquella imagen que apreció durante la mañana junto a las demás, mini féminas celosas, le notificó la agente.

Ni siquiera se esforzó en ocultar una radiante felicidad el hombre presente en la mansión, sonriendo con el solo imaginarse todo lo que pasó con Hope desde que le esperó anoche hasta el amanecer juntos.

Tal estado de ánimo fue percibido mentalmente por Emma, que dejó inmediatamente de jugar con Medusa y Felicia en los columpios improvisados para correr hasta el tótem, teniendo que trepar por las rodillas con el fin de sentarse en el regazo y hundir su cara en el pecho, ansiosa de tener un poco de privacidad con su amado.

-Pasa algo, Emma? Te sientes mal? Te lastimaste? – despabilándose de sus pensamientos ante la imprevista aparición de la diminuta Reina Blanca, Spidey indagó rápidamente ante la creencia de que algo pasó, mientras que su hermana solo sonreía con los intentos de apropiación que la mutante hacía.

-Mmh…Mmh…- se oyó que la blonda negó sin sacar su cara del pecho masculino, tratando de aplicar más fuerza con sus cortos y delgados brazos alrededor del torso del héroe.

-Entonces debo atribuir que esta muestra de afecto se debe a que me extrañaste toda la mañana, no? – quiso saber el vigilante, rodeándola con sus extremidades y besar su cabeza.

-…Ajá- esta vez el par de hermanos pudo escuchar lo que la Frost dijo.

Peter no pudo contenerse más y la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza al mismo tiempo que deslizaba su mano por el cabello rubio. Ya tanto por lo distinta que era a la mujer adulta con típica actitud fría y altanera, como por el tierno pijama enterizo de color blanco puro con una capa que colgaba de sus pequeños hombros.

-Grrr…- el trío tuvo que girar sus cabezas bruscamente para hallar el origen de tal gruñido agudo, descubriendo que una fastidiada Laura estaba cruzada de brazos con el peluche de Spiderman siendo estrangulado en el proceso, al mismo tiempo que inflaba sus mejillas como una ardilla y usaba un traje similar al de su padre.

Moviéndose mucho más rápido de lo que podría haberlo hecho con sus dimensiones actuales, X-23 terminó subiéndose velozmente a la banca para posteriormente, y con cuidado, treparse a los hombros de Spiderman. Dejando colgar sus piernas a los costados del cuello, Laura se dispuso a abrazar la cabeza del castaño de tal modo que bloqueó incluso su visión, dejando que las risas de Teresa repercutiesen en todo el establecimiento y llamen la atención de los demás.

Situación que no favoreció mucho al tótem ya que se vio abrumado de jóvenes mujeres que reclamaban un trozo de él para demostrarle que lo habían extrañado mucho de nuevo.

* * *

-Eres patético como adulto y también como niño, Banner- la grave y ronca voz de Ross en su faceta como Red Hulk retumbó en La Balsa.

-Hulk…- murmuró distraídamente el niño de tez verde para que se largue, siendo que casi todo su torrente sanguíneo estaba repleto de leche.

Dicha reacción no cayó muy bien a los ojos del militar que siempre tuvo el imponente deseo de arrancarle la cabeza al científico que intentaba llamar la atención de su hija, por lo que simplemente usó su gigante mano carmesí para tomar la cabeza del niño y luego aventarlo al punto opuesto del lugar, llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

-Hulk! Por qué le hiciste eso, bravucón! – el pequeño Captain America gritó, parándose frente a la bestia roja con su escudo pero siendo derribado tras un leve empujón que indigno a Bucky, Sharon e incluso a Baron Zemo ya que esa era su futura víctima.

-Bub…estás pidiendo que te dibuje la cara con mis garras? – Logan cuestionó desde su trono, conteniendo a una furiosa Storm que solo quería hacer volar el enorme cuerpo por los aires con un rayo.

-Cállate enano, no ves que trato de arreglar un antiguo problema con esa basura que merodea a mi hija? O acaso quieres que te arroje lejos de aquí con un simple puñetazo? – de manera orgullosa y prepotente se explayó el General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross, generando en el resto de los espectadores la duda de que si estaba loco de remate o simplemente era suicida.

-Valientes palabras de un sujeto que solo pudo tocar a Hulk recién cuando fue un mocoso nada más…- se mofó Wolverine, dándole una pitada a su habano y soplando el humo en dirección a Red Hulk.

Aquellas palabras hirieron el orgullo del militar, quien inmediatamente marchó en dirección a donde Bruce trataba de incorporarse mientras Betty quería ayudarle pero era rechazada con indiferencia ebria.

-Hulk, Hulk…Hulk! – reclamó el niño afectado por rayos gamma, luciendo un ceño fruncido al mismo tiempo que buscaba su olla.

-Pero Bruce, no sé de qué me hablas! Nunca de reemplazaría por alguien más! – triste, Red She-Hulk trató de explicarse, pero tras oír cómo le reprochaba el hecho de haber estado jugando con Shogo en lugar de él, le llenó el interior con una sensación cálida y fría ya que se enteró que su amado la quería pero ahora no.

Ninguno de los hombres afectados por la radiación mortal espero un segundo más para correr contra el otro e intentar golpearse, siendo el más afectado un diminuto Hulk que salía volando de un lado al otro debido a la diferencia de tamaños y fuerza. Cosa que le terminaba siendo receptáculo de burlas por parte de villanos que lo odiaban, y gritos de que se detengan por parte de Betty.

-Logan, van a lastimar a Bruce! Has algo! – la mutante de piel morena le recriminó a su pareja, que solo entornaba la mirada.

-Banner, si rompes algo, lo pagas- declaró únicamente el sujeto longevo, deteniendo la respiración de todo el mundo e incluso un adolorido Bruce que trataba de reacomodar su olla en la cabeza.

-JAMES HOWLETT! – exclamó Ororo en una amalgama de furia y decepción por los actos del susodicho, desquitándose con darle un rayo que repercutió en todo su esqueleto metálico.

-Grrr…está bien. Hulk! – tras quejarse por lo bajo, Arma X decidió llamar a su proveedor de diversión y dinero fácil.

-Hulk? – respondió dudoso el mocoso, vigilando que no rompió nada.

-Aplasta- mostrando sus colmillos afilados, Logan soltó una sola palabra que cambiaría la vida del niño.

Todos notaron el cambio de actitud en Bruce Banner, quien pareció salir de su estado de ebriedad lactosa para mirar temerariamente a su futuro suegro.

-HULK SMASH! – fue lo que gritó el infante de tez verde antes de correr decidido en dirección a Ross.

* * *

 **Fin por el día de hoy!**

 **Les gustó?**

 **Causó ternura en ustedes la escena de Jean y su pijama?**

 **Peter tendrá una charla con Betsy sobre el hecho de leer su mente?**

 **O se lo dejará pasar?**

 **Hope podrá vivir con la vergüenza de saber que su amado le vio el trasero desnudo?**

 **Logrará darse cuenta algún día por sí sola MJ de su error?**

 **O necesitará que May se lo grite?**

 **Se vendrá la tan esperada reunión familiar Parker?**

 **Emma se habrá sentido celosa al percibir la felicidad que Peter tenía al recordar el momento con Jean y Hope?**

 **Ella tendrá deseos de tener algo similar apenas recobre su aspecto adulto?**

 **Qué tal la aparición de Laura con su pijama de Wolverine y subirse a los hombros de Spidey como si fuese un gato?**

 **Será un plan de Ross el molestar a mini Hulk?**

 **O solo simple odio que le tiene?**

 **Se vengarán Bucky, Sharon y Zemo de lo que le hicieron al pequeño Steve?**

 **Cuánto tardaría Logan en ganarle a Red Hulk?**

 **Volverán a la normalidad Betty y Bruce cuando Shogo deje de acaparar tanta atención?**

 **Se habrá consagrado Logan como el mejor padre y consejero del mundo en este capítulo?**

 **Qué opinan de la segunda palabra aprendida de Hulk?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD 1: Cualquiera que tenga ganas de arriesgar a hacer un leyendo de cualquiera de mis historias, tiene mi permiso. Solo les pido que se comuniquen conmigo por MP para poder arreglar detalles y poder darles los archivos Word con el fin de facilitarles el trabajo.**

 **PD 2: WM King, por favor actualiza! Quiero saber cómo continúa tu historia!**


	90. Chapter 90

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **bardockfloo: Era hora de que Banner aprenda algo nuevo además de emborracharse con leche.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Laura nunca se fue de esta historia o nuestros corazones, pues su ternura conseguida aquí será eterna! Tal vez de produzcan otros momentos similares en los próximos capítulos, quién sabe...Tal vez Hulk no sea celoso al nivel del 1610, pero aun así él quiere que Betty lo tenga en cuenta y no lo cambie por otro niño.**

 **parzibal: Fue un capítulo tranquilo, ya que se tratará por ahora de las relaciones entre los habitantes de la Mansión Avengers y próximamente del baile de graduación. Pronto aparecerá The Eye, Silk y el evento de Spiderverse. Respecto a Hulk y Ross, hoy podrás ver algo.**

 **Guest: Ross tiene todas las de perder al faltarle el respeto a Logan en La Balsa.**

 **Mandy305: Si bien son castigos que se implican las pequeñas, dan un resultado tierno a la vista. Quién sabe, a lo mejor Emma sintió ganas de tener una pequeña blonda a su lado para poder dormir junto a Peter. Como dije antes, Stark va a quedar en la quiebra luego de que le llegue el resumen a fin de mes sobre los gastos de su tarjeta, los que incluirán una cama enorme y una cadera de Adamantium/Vibranium/Carbonadium. Tal vez ocurra eso con el muñeco de felpa, o quizás Laura sea tan celosa que no lo quiera compartir con nadie ya que su amado lo ganó para ella. Sí, HULK SMASH!**

 **Tenshin Jin: Teniendo en cuenta que Emma puede notar un cambio radical entre Peter y Scott, es obvio que ella querrá muchas cosas con el castaño.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Tanto Psylocke como Jean y Emma tienen sus motivos para ver las memorias de Spidey, quieren en verdad ayudarlo a ser feliz. Incluso si actúan por momentos, uno de los efectos secundarios del ataque de Kang fue que ellas actuasen como niñas de verdad. Veo que estás feliz de que Hulk aprendiese algo nuevo e innovador en su vocabulario.**

 **Asm 600: Of course, since they do not want the others to take the lead.**

 **Thomas 2033: Yes, and today you can see a sample of it.**

 **Spidey 2099: I'm in doubt, but I can give you a choice ... Do you want it to be before the Spiderverse or during this?**

 **Veku 786: I have two pages. The basic thing so that I don't forget any idea and can continue with the third one that I will publish soon.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 90_**

-Tengo que quedarme aquí? – Teresa cuestionó nerviosa al punto que divertía a las pequeñas, menos Felicia que estaba ausente, las cuales estaban sentadas frente a la televisión viendo una película.

-Eso dijo papá…- Valeria comentó luego de alzar su vista de una serie de papeles que tenía delante sobre la mesa.

-Alguien sabe a dónde se fue? – Kamala quiso saber, siendo que actualmente había dejado de escribir para peinar el cabello rubio de su mini mentora.

-Dijo que traería a su tía para que conozca a Teresa- la mutante hija de Jean Grey respondió, siendo que actualmente estaba con su cabeza en el regazo del rubio fantástico.

-Su tía? – la hija de Mystique dijo, curiosa de la identidad de dicha mujer.

-Es una mujer muy amorosa y protectora de Peter. Según él, es su madre luego de haberlo criado desde que era un niño nada más- fue el turno de Loki para hablar, recordando lo buena que era la anciana con ellas incluso cuando hicieron enojar a Spidey con sus peleas, además de enseñarle a cocinar lo que él amaba degustar.

-Estás nerviosa porque vas a conocerla? – acercándose a su futura cuñada, la rejuvenecida Invisible Woman indagó.

La castaña no tuvo más opción que asentir con un rubor en su cara, ansiosa por encontrarse con la mujer de la que su hermano siempre hablaba maravillas. Más de una vez cuando hablaba con Peter, o Kaine, sentía celos ya que le hubiese gustado crecer junto a ella y el difunto tío Ben que tantas morales le inculcó a Spidey.

-Viendo que ella crio e hizo de un hombre de bien a Peter, no deberías temerle. Además, creo que somos nosotras dos las que deberíamos estar así si algunas personas se les suelta la lengua…- tranquilizó la ninja británica, solo para decir la última parte como advertencia a las pequeñas que atinaron a hacer la mímica de tener un cierre en la boca.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose en conjunto con unas risas femeninas, fue todo el aviso necesario para los residentes de la Mansión Avengers. Peter se asomó por el umbral de la sala, cargando en brazos a un pegajosa Felicia Hardy que insistió en acompañarlo después de no poder abrazarlo en el patio trasero horas atrás. Al costado de ellos, una mujer de avanzada edad con cabellos canos se detuvo por un instante antes de llevar sus manos a la boca y llenar sus ojos de lágrimas, conmocionada de solo ver a la agente secreta que se puso de pie para acercarse temerosamente a la dama.

-Tía May, ella es Teresa. Teresa, nuestra tía May…Por favor, no se desmayen hasta que consiga unas sillas en donde puedan caerse- presentó el tótem de manera educada y feliz, pero adoptando una faceta incómoda mientras se apresuraba a buscar muebles en donde ellas pueden caer sin problema alguno.

-Peter…- trató de tranquilizar Hope.

-Porque si llegan a desmayarse y no tienen donde caer, alguna se lastimará y entonces yo…- comenzó a balbucear el vigilante de Queens, moviéndose frenéticamente de un lado al otro, haciendo flamear el largo cabello blanco de la diminuta ladrona de joyas.

-Peter…- volvió a llamar la mutante adolescente.

-…Yo me sentiré muy mal y tendré que llevarlas al hospital. Pero dudo que Teresa tenga documentación que pueda presentar sin entrar en un problema con la policía…- continuó con su monólogo el arácnido, posicionando las sillas detrás de cada mujer perteneciente a su familia.

-PETER! YA BASTA! – exclamaron todas sus pretendientes, un tanto conmovidas por lo preocupado y torpe que podía ser, pero al mismo tiempo molestas porque no las escuchaba.

-Qué…? – se volteó a verlas con confusión en sus orbes chocolates.

-Ellas ya están bien, mira- apiadándose de su más grande amor, la versión infantil de Black Cat señaló al dúo de mujeres con mano recubierta por el trajo de gatito azabache que Kamala había conseguido.

Tal como decía la recurrente villana que frecuentaba el alter ego del Parker, May y Teresa estaban abrazadas. Se podía oír como la mujer adulta le comentaba sobre las similitudes que tenía con Mary Parker, así como pequeños rasgos de su padre Richard, algo que pasaba al revés con sus dos hermanos.

-Creo que se llevarán muy bien…- murmuró Peter a la niña peliblanca, para así hacer unas señas en silencio con el fin de que el resto lo siga y darles privacidad.

-Hace tiempo querías que esto sucediese, no? – Rogue quiso saber, parándose detrás del héroe que había bajado a Felicia para abrazarlo mientras el resto de las niñas asomaba sus cabezas para ver cómo se llevaba a cabo la reunión familiar.

Lo hacían porque les emocionaba un acto de esa índole, y también porque ambas mujeres Parker eran las únicas que sabían la verdad sobre ellas, lo que les erizaba el pelo de sus nucas ya que eran demasiadas protectoras del hombre que lucharían por tener a su lado una vez que Kang revierta los efectos por voluntad propia o a base de golpes.

-Hace tiempo quería darle una alegría a mi tía- corrigió la sentencia de la fémina con cabello bicolor, atinando a cubrir las manos de ella con las suyas.

Las palabras fluyeron con decaimiento, como si todo lo que él hiciese fuera traer desgracia hasta antes de empezar a cuidar a las pequeñas. Rogue lo presintió, y se molestó mucho ante la baja autoestima que cargaba Peter, pero comprendiendo rápidamente que no se debía solo a él sino a toda la gente que lo rodeó a lo largo de su vida, cosas que aprendió luego de que Betsy compartiese las memorias que obtuvo la vez que fueron visitados en el Instituto Xavier.

-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes Peter- Psylocke, quien oyó la sentencia del tótem, emuló es mismo enojo que su colega.

-Betsy? – percatándose de la ira en la voz con acento británico de la mujer con aspecto asiático, así como el apretón que la mutante sureña generó, hizo que el susodicho se voltease para hablarles mejor.

-Has hecho miles de cosas buenas que pondrían orgullosa a tu tía, no tienes por qué sentirte menospreciado o inferior a otros. Ella lo sabe, nosotras lo sabemos, incluso las niñas lo saben. Así que deja de recluirte y disfruta de lo que mereces- inspirada por todo lo que vio en su mente y experimentó en carne propia, la hermana de Captain Britain tomó las mejillas del tótem y besó sus labios, siendo la primera vez que hacía un avance real en lugar de sus constantes coqueteos.

Él analizó cada palabra y gesto antes de paralizarse con la muestra de afecto, siendo que antes había su avance hacia ella, dejándose llevar por la paz que lo invadía. Carraspeos se escucharon por parte de las infantes que atestiguaron el hecho, esbozando fanecas en sus tiernas caritas mientras se paraban con sus brazos en jarra para exponer mejor sus innovadores trajes de algodón.

Peter podía ver que ellas querían pelear por lo que hicieron, pero finalmente desistieron de ello e inmediatamente procedieron a separarlo de las dos mutantes adultas y llevárselo a un rincón mientras armaban un cerco humano para dejar en claro que no pensaban compartirlo.

-Acaso nos perdimos de algo? – la madura voz de May se hizo notar en la cocina, lugar donde el resto de los habitantes estaba.

-Tía May, Teresa! Están bi…- intentó decir el arácnido, solo para ser interrumpido por sus protegidas.

-Esa anciana se quiso robar a Peter! – acusó la diminuta Black Widow, recibiendo miradas de incredulidad por parte de Betsy al saber que ella en verdad era una mujer con casi la misma edad que Captain America.

-Parece que no entiende que es nuestro esposo! – la actual Madame Web gritó, luciendo su pequeño pijama que se parecía al antiguo traje que tenía cuando era Arachne.

-Le prometimos a Peter que no pelearíamos, pero ella quiere que rompamos esa promesa! – atribuyó de toda culpa a la telépata con cabellos morados una enojada romaní que abrazaba la pierna derecha de su amado.

-Puede ir con el Peter falso si quiere, ese no nos gusta! – con su agudo y notable acento inglés, Spiderwoman señaló.

-Sí, queremos a nuestro Peter nada más! – Sue clamó orgullosa de sí misma, abrazando la otra pierna mientras Jennifer las imitaba y le pedía a Spidey que la alce.

Tía y sobrina continuaron escuchando tranquilamente las discusiones que se llevaban a cabo, compartiendo miradas y sonrisas cómplices, habiendo hablado previamente en privado que harían todo lo posible para que el inocente y despistado vigilante de Queens no fuese lastimado de nuevo en ninguna forma posible.

* * *

Aunque nadie se lo hubiese propuesto en un principio, una nueva puja se creó ante la expectativa de saber cuál de los dos Hulk ganaría la batalla que se presentaba en La Balsa. Gritos de euforia hacían ecos más aturdidores con cada segundo que pasaba, obligando al pequeño niño sin miedo a taparse los oídos para no tener una migraña, acto que notó Elektra y dejó de jugar con Shogo para auxiliar a su amado abogado ciego.

-HULK! HULK! HULK! HULK! – los espectadores afines a Banner, Betty y los niños, alentaban incondicionamente al pequeño niño de piel verde, el cual no dejaba de atacar imprevistamente a su suegro.

-MUÉVETE ROSS! CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE UN NIÑO TE GOLPEE! DESPUÉS TE QUEJAS DE QUE NAMOR TE GANÓ! – Juggernaut gritó desde un rincón alejado, ya que había sido advertido que otra gente también quería ver la pelea pero no podía debido a su gran tamaño.

Esas palabras indignaron a Red Hulk, quien se puso furioso y empezó a lanzar manotazos para acabar con el mocoso que se movía de un lado al otro por causa del azúcar que tenía en su cuerpo, suministrado previamente por las chocolatadas que servía Deadpool.

Obviamente nadie podría acusarlo de estar leyendo un guion preestablecido y usándolo a su favor para ganar más dinero.

-Acabaré primero con esta molesta espina en mi costado y luego te enseñaré quien se deja golpear por quien- murmuró para sí mismo el militar, mascullando maldiciones entre dientes cuando Bruce volvió a eludir una patada suya para luego casi romperle la rótula derecha de un cabezazo.

-Hulk, Hulk, Hulk…Hulk Smash! – como si estuviese reclamándole para que preste atención a la pelea, el motivo de afecto que Red She-Hulk tenía provocó a su suegro.

-Ahora sí que te mato, enclenque estúpi…AHHHH! – completamente furioso, Thaddeus estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo, solo para recibir un golpe de lleno en la entrepierna que lo hizo caer de rodillas, como si fuese un muñeco al que le cortaron los hilos.

-HULK SMASH! – gritó el autonombrado, alzando sus brazos como un campeón y alejándose de su suegro tras caminarle por encima como si fuese una alfombra vieja para después ser alzado sobre los hombros de Skaar hasta donde su madrastra estaba esperando.

-Esto es suyo creo, trate de no hacer más triste de mi padre o me encargaré de que no lo vuelva a ver más- protector de su pequeño padre, el hijo de Bruce y Caiera dejó en claro.

-Lo haré, Skaar…Me perdonas, Bruce? – aceptando en sus brazos al diminuto científico con problemas de ira, le cuestionó en voz baja.

-…Hulk, Hulk? – dudoso por un segundo, realizó su pregunta el protegido que Logan tenía.

Un Logan que estaba contando el dinero junto a su pareja luego de ganar parte de las apuestas.

-Sí, Bruce. Prometo no ignorarte de nuevo- sonriente por las actitudes del mocoso con tez jade, Red She-Hulk replicó.

-HULK SMASH! – festejó el susodicho, quitándose la olla de la cabeza y, con puntería digna del mini Hawkeye, le atinó de nuevo a la entrepierna de su suegro.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Realmente habrá estado nerviosa Teresa de conocer a May?**

 **Cómo reaccionarán Johnny y Ben al oír a sus sobrinos llamar papá a Peter?**

 **Rogue y Betsy recibirán advertencias de la adorable anciana?**

 **Se imaginaron a Felicia con un pequeño pijama de gatito negro?**

 **Retraté bien el nerviosismo de Spidey cuando su tía y hermana se juntaron?**

 **Le harán saber el gran hombre que es Peter las demás mujeres?**

 **Las pequeñas tendrán un nuevo enfrentamiento antes los FInal Boss que protegen a Peter?**

 **Las acosadoras se darán cuenta que por jugar con Shogo hicieron sentir solos a los mocosos?**

 **Elektra secuestrará pronto a Matt? (sí, una vez más!)**

 **Ross podrá vivir con la vergüenza de haber perdido contra un niño?**

 **Hulk habrá descubierto un movimiento secreto para ganarle a su suegro?**

 **Skaar seguirá cuidando a su padre?**

 **Betty se esforzará en seguir enseñándole palabras nuevas a su amado?**

 **Wade dejará de ver mis obras?**

 **Logan se bañará en oro junto a Ororo?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	91. Chapter 91

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **viruz pirata: Era tiempo que May y Teresa se conozcan. Nunca faltan los celos de las niñas para con Betsy y Rogue, ya que aceptaron a Anya y Hope. Pobre Kaine...nadie lo quiere. Si bien las pequeñas ya eran tiernas, sus nuevos pijamas tan solo potencial esa sensación por cien. Hulk hay uno solo, de eso no hay duda. Logan y Ororo tienen todo el dinero del mundo, tranquilamente pueden darse esos gustos.**

 **WM King: Tendrás que esperar para saber que ocurrirá con Peter en el futuro...pero te prometo que se pondrá muy inestable la situación.**

 **Mandy305: Como dije antes, era hora que tía y sobrina se vean las caras. Ya lo expliqué, Felicia decidió que era su turno, por lo que Laura debió de aceptar los hechos. Una lástima que Psylocke no pueda discutirle a una niña (si tan solo supiese...). Tal vez ocurra eso con Kang, quién sabe. Reed de seguro que ni se enterará con lo idiota que es, y Scott merece que le hagan un cartel gigante. Una pregunta para tí y tu hermano, quieren que Silver Sable salga antes o durante Spiderverse?**

 **Guest: Leo tu comentario y solo puedo sonreír...**

 **Hyakki Yako: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, mi querido lector. Y aunque no lo creas, yo también deseo eso porque dará mucha gracia.**

 **parzibal: Lamentablemente uno no puede ponerle demandas a Wade debido a que su abogado es alguien muy conocido que pertenece a otra empresa millonaria de Japón y su nombre es una traduccion al inglés de "Fénix". No te preocupes, habrán escenas chistosas que pondrán a prueba el sentido arácnido de Peter. Y lamentablemente no puedo hacer más joven a May, ya que estoy ambientado en el 616.**

 **Veku 786: No, I'll just have Peter meddle in Civil War 2.**

 **Asm 600: Yes, although later I will make the redhead meet with May and try to make her see her point of affairs.**

 **Thomas 2033: I don't know ... maybe update What if? ...**

 **Spidey 2099: Thanks, dude. Probably ... and although on earth you can't, there are infinities of places that allow Peter to be with more than one woman.**

 **Saigo Linnear: Quizás ocurra otra pelea entre Betsy y las niñas...o tal vez se junten para pelear contra amenazas como Silk o Spider-Gwen. Hulk es el ídolo de las masas, nadie puede quitarle ese título. Stark necesitará una rehabilitación urgente...**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 91_**

-Entonces…ustedes dos son quienes viven con mi sobrino ahora, no? – luego de tomar asiento en una silla de la cocina frente a un par de mutantes adultas, comenzó a interrogar May Parker.

-Yo…sí, así es, Sra. Parker- asintió levemente con la cabeza, Anna Marie, usando un tono más educado, viendo de reojo como Valeria le mostraba una serie de papeles al tótem.

-Usted tiene razón- respondió con un notable acento británico la ninja de violeta, oyendo a su amado reir y felicitar a su hija mientras la hacía girar por los aires.

-Peter me ha hablaba mucho de ustedes mientras veníamos para acá. Dijo cosas muy interesantes, como lo feliz que eres tú muchacha con el invento que la pequeña Val logró. O lo valiente que tú eres al salir a pelear sola- relató la figura materna de Spiderman, ruborizando a las mutantes tras enterarse de las cosas que su araña contaba.

Los gritos de alegría que provenían de la sala se triplicaron cuando vieron que el castaño hacía girar felizmente a mini Sue y sus dos hijos. Acción que las hizo alzar una ceja tras una mezcla de confusión y curiosidad, solo para despabilarse ya que estaban teniendo una plática a solas.

-Ahora…pueden decirme qué buscan con mi sobrino? – indagó la dama mayor de edad, fulminándolas con la mirada e incomodando al dúo, situación similar por la que pasaron las infantes.

-Nos…nosotras…- súbitamente nerviosa ante lo temeraria que lucía la matriarca Parker, la mutante con poderes absorbentes balbuceó, tratando de no distraerse cuando Peter sentaba a Janet encima de unos libros sobre una silla como si fuese una jueza.

-Verá usted…- incapaz de dar una respuesta honesta sin revelar todo lo que guardaba en su interior respecto al castaño, Elizabeth se halló en una encrucijada.

-Estoy esperando- declaró impasible May Parker, observando de reojo como las mujeres rejuvenecidas se acercaban con crayones a la pequeña The Wasp mientras esta adoptaba una cara de concentración para después negar.

Los bufidos de exasperación que hacía la pequeña diseñadora de modas en lo alto de su trono se hizo eco, obligando nuevamente al trío de mujeres en la cocina a ver cómo el tótem aguardaba a un costado con Sue y los miembros de su familia al mismo tiempo que un desfile de mini heroínas y villanas con crayones o lápices de colores se presentaba ante una imparcial Van Dyne.

Recordando inmediatamente que estaban siendo cuestionadas, las miembros de los X-men voltearon sus cabezas para enfrentarse a un par de orbes azules que aguardaban impasiblemente por una réplica que satisfaga sus interrogantes.

Las manos de Rogue sudaban por el hecho de no encontrar una manera disimulada de confesar que lo añoraba con Spidey. Psylocke se hallaba incómoda en su silla, removiéndose hasta el punto de acertar en una pose que le permita controlar su inquietud.

-Quiero darle las gracias por lo que hizo. Nadie antes había podido descubrir un método para ayudarme con mi maldición, nadie hasta que él se interesó- entrelazando las falanges en su pelo para peinarse, respondió la hermana de Kurt.

-Las gracias nada más? Porque la pequeña Felicia fue bastante vocal con respecto a un día después de mi última visita, creo que si no mal recuerdo nombro algo sobre una piscina y varios besos- con una mueca sardónica, la mujer logró ruborizar otra vez a la mutante que miraba con cariño el dispositivo en su brazo.

Una exclamación jubilosa evitó que la fémina sureña se avergonzase más, siendo que una joven Jotun saltaba de un lado al otro luego de que Janet aceptase un lápiz rojo, terminando de festejar luego de saltar a los brazos del vigilante de Queens con el fin de aprovechar que Invisible Woman no lo estaba haciendo.

-Tranquilízate, solo bromeaba. Aunque ahora conozco tus motivos, me falta saber que tiene en mente usted señorita…- cambiando su mueca por una gentil sonrisa que muchas veces ellas habían visto en Spiderman, May se dirigió a Psylocke esta vez.

-Peter me cuidó una vez que fui herida en una misión. Se quedó a mi lado, completamente nervioso y desesperado por buscar ayuda, incluso balbuceó incoherencias por largo rato hasta que tomé su mano para serenarlo y dejar que me cuente lo fascinado que estaba con mi forma de pelear. Cuando volví a verlo en el Instituto Xavier junto a las demás, regalando aquellos dispositivos sin motivo oculto alguno, sentí que no podía ser más noble y caritativo con los demás…- narró la mujer con cuerpo de asiática, juntando sus manos bajo la mesa para controlar sus nervios.

-Tu nombre es Braddock, no? – entornando su mirada como si estuviese pensando en algo muy importante, la tía de Spidey quiso saber.

-Elizabeth Braddock, oriunda de Inglaterra- describió la susodicha, intrigada por el motivo de la interrogante.

Un nuevo grito de regocijo interrumpió la plática siendo que Medusa tenía en sus manitos un lápiz azul por el cual tuvo que luchar contra Jessica, siendo aceptado por Janet desde su trono y permitiéndose así ocupar un lugar al lado de Loki en el regazo del héroe, sonriendo cuando su largo pelo rojo era acariciado.

-Estás segura de que mi sobrino solo te habló de tu forma de pelear? – dudosa de su propia sentencia, trató de averiguar May a la ninja.

-Sí…al menos eso recuerdo mientras estuvo consciente…- la mujer de pelo morado respondió, ya no tan segura de sí misma.

-Vaya…me sorprende que haya hecho eso y no te dijese todas aquellas cosas que pensaba de ti luego de tomar fotografías para el Daily Bugle cuando presentaste un desfile de moda años atrás- sin verdadero motivo para avergonzarla, May Parker relató sus recuerdos, perdiéndose el instante en que la mariposa mental se quedó muda porque no recordaba haber visto eso en la mente de su amado la primera vez.

Un tercer nuevo grito producido originario de la sala, reveló que Bobbi Morse tenía en algo en alto que sorprendió a todas las demás niñas. Un crayón blanco fue lo último que Janet aceptó, teniendo que posteriormente pedirle a su amado que la baje ya que necesitaba trabajar en secreto, dejando que la diminuta Mockingbird se una al grupo que tenía coaccionado a Peter en un abrazo.

-Bien, ya les hice muchas preguntas por hoy muchachas. Debo admitir que tenía un poco de dudas al principio, ya que Peter siempre que se ilusiona con alguien de alguna forma termina lastimado. Pero puedo ver que ustedes no quieren eso para él, por lo que solo les pido que lo cuiden para que no se deprima si algo le pasa- May comentó, parándose lentamente de la silla, revelando que en su regazo descansaba un adormilado gatito negro, para después ir en dirección a donde su sobrina miraba lo que The Wasp hacía y dejando solas al par de mutantes.

-Oigan, se sienten bien? Necesitan algo? Agua, jugo, té? – la aparición repentina de Peter las sobresaltó, teniendo que llevar sus manos a sus pechos con el propósito de calmar sus pulsaciones erráticas mientras el castaño lucía preocupado.

Rogue no pudo contenerse, por lo que llanamente saltó al cuello del Avenger y lo besó para dejarle muy en claro sus emociones. Mientras tanto, Betsy solo tenía una nueva meta en mente, y era sonsacarle toda la información de su propia boca sobre lo que pensaba de ella durante su etapa como modelo.

* * *

-Stephen? – Clea llamó a su Hechicero Supremo en miniatura, pudiendo solo verle la pequeña espalda.

-Qué? – sonando un tanto lento por la enorme cantidad de tragos que había bebido, logró replicar Strange a la sobrina de Dormammu.

-Estás bien? – quiso saber la fémina de cabellos blancos y ojos azules.

Quien fue alguna vez aprendiz del Ancient One guardó silencio, dedicándose a beber mediante un popote su leche chocolatada con la mirada perdida en sus mitones, los cuales pensaba que eran como el relleno de un pan por lo esponjosos que lucían.

-No reacciona, Clea…- Morgan Le Fay se unió a la mujer de ropas moradas, viendo con preocupación la espalda del mini beodo lácteo que tenían delante.

-Crees que esté enojado con nosotras por jugar con el bebé de aquella muchacha? – preocupada por el bienestar mental del niño con poderes arcanos, su ex pareja indagó a la bruja milenaria.

-No lo creo, sé que está enojado luego de hacerle saber todo este tiempo que lo queríamos pero después lo ignoramos por un rato- explicó la mujer capaz de tergiversar la realidad.

-Oye, Stephen…mírame por favor- rogó Clea de nuevo.

-Miro…miro con mi ojito de Agami…Amot…como sea…por qué hay cuatro de ustedes y se mueven chistoso? – girando su cabeza luego de apoyarla en la barra, Doctor Strange murmuró con voz aguda mientras señalaba su ojo derecho y preguntaba sobre algo que le estaba provocando un mareo importante.

-Muy bien! Suficiente de leche azucarada por hoy! Te irás a las duchas inmediatamente! – exclamó furiosa Morgan, tratando de alzar al hechicero pero viéndose dificultada cuando el niño se aferró a la barra como si dependiese de su vida.

-No! Vayan con ese bebé extraño! Ayuda! – protestó Stephen infantilmente, moviendo sus piernas en un intento desesperado para librarse mientras trataba de llamar la atención de Pietro que actualmente suplantaba a Wade, el cual estaba murmurando en un rincón sobre futuras apuestas.

-Basta! Nos harás caso, Stephen! Suéltate y nos vamos ya a que te bañes! – adoptando una postura seria que haría retroceder a su tío instintivamente, la oriunda de la Dimensión Oscura gritó.

El mocoso solo detuvo su pataleo, mirándola con miedo al mismo tiempo que su labio inferior temblaba pausadamente hasta soltar un llanto que alertó tanto a Logan como a Ororo, quienes fulminaron con la mirada al par de portadoras mágicas para que solucionen esto en menos de cinco segundos o estarían en problemas.

Tratando de pensar rápidamente en una solución para que Strange dejase de sollozar, y al mismo tiempo dejar de recibir miradas de decepción por parte de varios espectadores, Clea se hincó a la altura de su antiguo esposo y besó su mejilla mientras procedía a abrazarlo amorosamente.

-Perdón…no quise gritarte, me perdonas? – volviendo a darle un beso en la mejilla, Stephen se serenó con el tono amorosa de la peliblanca, lo que le hizo asentir tácitamente.

-Quieres venir con nosotras ahora? Te prometemos que no te dejaremos solo- haciendo que incluso Doom luciese una ceja en alto con su máscara metálica, Morgan quiso saber al mismo tiempo que limpiaba la cara del niño con la manga de su vestido.

-No me van a pintar bigotes de nuevo, verdad? – trató de averiguar el infante.

-Mmh…está bien- tras pensarlo un poco, ya que en verdad amaba verlo con su barba candado, Clea respondió.

-Entonces iré con ustedes- aceptó el trato Stephen, tomando las manos de cada una de ellas para alejarse de la barra mientras Wade miraba todo con un pañuelo para limpiarse la nariz como si todo hubiese sido una telenovela.

-…Aunque nadie dijo que podíamos crearte una barba con magia- soltó Morgan de manera cómplice, ganándose una cara de incredulidad por parte del niño que la hizo reir sonoramente.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Como pueden ver, no dejaré preguntas el día de hoy debido a falta de tiempo, pero aun así me gustaría que ustedes me cuenten sus opiniones sobre este episodio.**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD: Ya actualicé, es tu turno ahora WM King.**


	92. Chapter 92

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Hyakki Yako: Las mutantes conocen ahora el peligro que representa May y Teresa, por lo que tendrán que actuar correctas con Peter. Sabes lo que las niñas estaban haciendo o estás con la intriga? La verdad es que quiero ver todas las reacciones que provocará mi historia, desde las tristes hasta las graciosas.**

 **Tenshin Jin: No tengo la menor idea de lo que quisiste poner, pero esos tres volverán a aparecer, no te preocupes.**

 **viruz pirata: De hecho, Hill o incluso Viper deberían contratar a May para que interrogue a sus prisioneros. Me había olvidado que T'challa te perturba al máximo. Ya verás que Quicksilver no sirve ni para eso...Nadie puede negar que Deadpool es un amante de las clásicas novelas. Puede que parezca extraño, pero para todos les resulta raro ver a Stephen sin su barba candado. Hill volverá a aparecer.**

 **Mandy305: Merece su propio tiempo de diversión Spidey, no lo crees? Sue tiene muchas imaginaciones últimamente ( y sí, jódete Reed). A lo mejor Janet está haciendo eso...y si fuese así, cuál traje querrías? No es mala la idea de hacer que aparezca antes del Spiderverse, aunque no puedo negar que tampoco es mala mi idea que tengo en mente...Sí, Betsy tuvo una época de modelo cuando trabajaba para una agencia secreta en Inglaterra antes de unirse a los X-men.**

 **Saigo Linnear: Es por eso que Morgan ofrece darle una de verdad!**

 **Veku 786: First of all, I will update several stories when this fanfic reaches its hundredth publication. As for the What if ?, I'll do it until Civil War 2 because Peter has a new life in the MCU with Carol and his company that goes up with each passing day.**

 **Spidey 2099: Thank you very much for your words.**

 **Asm 600: Several ... but I'll keep them to be a surprise.**

 **Thomas 2033: Sooner than you imagine.**

 **Kuraigekkido: Sé que es un dolor el tener que escribir por celular (lo odio de verdad). Es verdad, poco a poco Peter admitirá lo que siente (al menos con las que no son unas niñas).**

 **Ronaldc v2: De hecho, Rogue y Psylocke solo testearon lo que será un verdadero interrogatorio con May. Spiderman se merece su tiempo de diversión con las niñas, jugando a lo que ellas propongan como un padre lo haría con sus hijas (porque no importa si eres un tipo capaz de matar a un oso con tus dientes, si tu princesa quiere tomar el té contigo y el Sr. Oso LO TIENES QUE HACER!). No, Doctor Strange solo no quiere que le vuelvan a manchar la cara, a ningún niño quejoso le gusta eso.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 92_**

May Parker se detuvo de mirar lo que Janet dibujaba tan arduamente, llegando a incluso sacar su lengua para más concentración, para divisar a su sobrino leer un libro mientras estaba sentado en un sofá con Jessica recostada en su pecho luego de ganar ese lugar en un difícil duelo de miradas que tuvo contra Carol.

Casi se puso a reír cuando Peter trataba de cambiar de página pero la pequeña heroína lo detenía con la excusa de querer ver los dibujos que tenían, ya que incluso como adulta le era un tanto arduo el comprender los teoremas que estudiaba el castaño para rendir un examen por internet mientras las cuidaba en la mansión.

-Me hubiese gustado que él estudiase mucho antes…- un tanto triste, estimó la dama adulta.

-Por qué dices eso, tía May? – la hija de Richard y Mary cuestionó.

-Aun siendo Spiderman, él podía estudiar tranquilamente. Pero con el tiempo empecé a enfermarme y necesitábamos dinero, por lo que tuvo que dejar algo para sustentar nuestra casa y pagar los gastos médicos- sin dejar de observar maternalmente al héroe que besaba la coronilla de la infante británica cuando esta volteó finalmente la hoja, replicó.

-No deberías culparte por eso, nadie podría haber previsto que algo como eso ocurriría. Además se nota que él no se queja, sino que todo lo contrario- trató de tranquilizar la agente secreta, haciendo que incluso Janet alce la mirada de su trabajo para serenar los ánimos de la fémina con cabellos canos.

-Es verdad! Peter nunca deja de hablar maravillas de usted. Él no se arrepiente de nada- exclamó en voz baja la mini heroína con temática de avispa, teniendo cuidado en el proceso ya que estaba encima de unos libros a causa de su pequeña estatura comparada a las demás.

Dichas palabras le valieron un par de caricias a la diseñadora, la cual sonrió enormemente como la niña que se mostraba en ciertos momentos por culpa de Kang el Conquistador. Apenas dejaron de agradecerle las dos mujeres Parker, la Van Dyne se propuso a terminar su trabajo en menos de un minuto para correr velozmente con sus piernas cortas hasta donde Wanda y Jennifer estaban jugando con T'challa a perseguir una bola de telaraña.

Ellas tan solo tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar, dejando de lado al minino para arrastrar a Janet hasta donde Sue, Emma y Jean estaban con sus peluches que habían separado días atrás. Las cuales dejaron de lado sus muñecos de felpa para buscar a Julia, Natasha y Bobbi que miraban televisión, para después continuar a donde Loki, Laura y Felicia disfrutaban unos emparedados que Peter les había preparado antes de estudias. Siendo que al final, el gentío, fue a buscar a Captain Marvel y Medusalith, las cuales estaban con las adolescentes en una de las habitaciones probándose sus vestidos para el baile que tendrían.

-Peter lo ha visto? – la Amaquelin intentó averiguar, sintiéndose emocionado por el dibujo que The Wasp hizo.

-Aún no. Debemos mostrárselo ahora o primero se lo damos a Valeria? – replicó la mujer rejuvenecida con un pijama que simulaba ser una avispa, teniendo incluso una impresión de alas en su espalda.

-Por qué no hacemos eso primero? Después de todo, ella fue la de la idea para su papá como regalo- a poco de pensarlo un poco, la misma Sue decidió, aún enternecida con lo que su pequeña había hecho.

-Ella tiene razón, de seguro que tuvo alguna nueva idea y quiera agregársela a último momento- opinó la araña adolescente latina, habiendo alzado contra su pecho a Julia debido a que esta se lo pidió por favor.

-Oigan…y Jessica? – Kamala quiso saber, aprovechando para guardar de nuevo su vestido en el ropero, teniendo mucho cuidado para no arrugarlo.

-Está con Peter leyendo un libro sobre su pecho- reveló la diminuta Black Cat, lo que ocasionó que Laura gruñese por lo bajo.

-Y tú por qué gruñes? – quiso saber Hope, tratando de contener una mueca alegre cada vez que veía a su amiga en el traje de su padre.

-Ese lugar es mío…- se quejó la pequeña, deseando poder tener al menos con ella su preciado peluche del cabeza de red.

-Oh…es tan linda! – exclamó la pakistaní, agachándose a la altura de X-23 para jalar de sus cremosas mejillas, ganándose una tierna mirada de enojo.

Luego de varios intentos entre las adolescentes y el resto de las niñas para separar a la Khan de la Kinney, ya que una quería seguir jugando con las mejillas mientras otra estaba a punto de usar sus garras, marcharon en dirección a donde Valeria se burlaba de su hermano y Rachel junto a May y Teresa, todo bajo la mirada divertida de Hill que por primera vez en mucho tiempo disfrutaba de una especie de vacaciones.

-Qué está pasando acá? – murmuró confundida Carol, quien iba de la mano de su pupila para que se tranquilice.

-La tía de Peter está diciéndoles lo feliz que está de tenerlos como nietos…obviamente, la hija de Invisible Woman está sacándole jugo a la situación diciendo que pronto podrá ver a un bisnieto- la actual líder de SHIELD contó alegremente, teniendo su propia cuota de diversión.

-Qué! – Jean gritó tras acercarse al grupo reunido alrededor de la pelinegra y oyendo solo el final junto a Emma y Sue.

-Vamos a ser abuelas con Peter? – una rejuvenecida rubia fantástica se llevó una mano al pecho, ignorando por completo que era imposible que su hijo hiciese algo por el estilo a esta edad, solo para dejarse llevar por su imaginación.

-Eh! No es justo! Yo también quiero tener nietos con Peter! – protestó mientras bufaba y se cruzaba de brazos, Emma Frost.

-Estás celosa? – incrédula ante lo que oía, Hill le preguntó a la telépata blonda.

-Él es mío también, y tenemos tres hijas! – le hizo recordar a la agente secreta una pequeña Reina Blanca que estaba a punto de quejarse con Peter de lo injusta que era la vida.

-En serio? Y cómo son ellas? – esta vez quien hizo la pregunta fue una muy atenta May, la cual estaba pendiente de todo, disfrutando el poder jugar con las mujeres pequeñas incluso si ya sabía todo eso debido a que Peter se lo había resumido en el camino.

-Phoebe, Mindee y Celeste son muy buenas, me cuidaron cuando estuvimos nadando y quieren mucho a su padre! Además, ellas son muy inteligentes y bonit…- comenzó a resaltar los mejores aspectos de su hijas de forma orgullosa mientras se volteaba, solo para paralizarse al ver a quien tenía delante, haciéndole añorar tener a su amada cerca para desmayarse.

La distracción proporcionada por May y Teresa interrogando a Emma mientras Jean y Sue aportaban datos sobre sus propios hijos, le sirvió mucho a la pareja conformada por Franklin y Rachel que escapaba por detrás de las niñas que se reunían con Valeria para discutir unos últimos detalles.

La verdad era que Marvel Girl no deseaba ser castigada de nuevo por su diminuta madre, ya que realmente daba miedo cuando le gritaba. Y mucho menos quería que la separasen del rubio con quien se relajaba y no le hacía recordar del estrés que acumulaba todos los días en el Instituto Xavier tras ser comparada con el insufrible de Scott Summers.

* * *

-Vamos…qué dices? – una engañosa voz suave susurró a un ebrio y enojado Cyclops, situación que no era muy distinta a cuando era adulto ya que ni siquiera necesitaba estar ebrio para ser un idiota.

-No…- replicó entre dientes el mocoso con ojos vendados que hace rato creía estar bebiendo leche pero en realidad era un vaso lleno de agua con detergente que Pietro había dejado cerca suyo por error.

-Anda, sé que te gustará…O me dirás que no lo has pensado? – el sujeto de piel pálido, cuyo pelo azabache era peinado hacia atrás y lucía un curioso rombo carmesí en su frente, ofreció de nuevo al mini mutante.

-Dije que no! – gritó el Summers, siendo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo acertaba correctamente a la dirección donde el adulto estaba.

-Dices que no, pero sé que piensas lo contrario, pequeño Scott. Dime, rubia o pelirroja la quieres? – volvió a tentar el villano, ansioso por arruinarle una vez más la vida al miembro de la comunidad portadora del Gen X.

El niño, cansado de que no lo dejen beber en paz, decidió girarse al lado contrario de dónde venía la voz del hombre adulto, tratando de dejarle en claro que no quería oírlo más.

Madelyne Pryor veía todo desde una distancia considerable, teniendo que contenerse para no correr hasta donde su amado estaba y arrancarle la cabeza a Mr. Sinister por las ideas que intentaba introducirle a la inocente mente del niño.

Inocente desde su punto de vista al menos, ya que el otro noventa y nueve por ciento de la población en La Balsa podía disentir de su opinión fácilmente.

Incluso Shogo, un niño que solo balbucea y se chupa el pulgar todavía.

-O es que acaso quieres tener a una de cada una? – sonriendo malévolamente, como si hubiese hallado el punto débil del mocoso, el villano preguntó nuevamente.

Aquello hizo que el niño se lo repensase, solo para ser alzado bruscamente por su acosadora/amante/niñera, la cual apuntaba acusadoramente al villano con su dedo índice mientras dejaba que Wade y Logan se llevasen al hombre que no dejaba de molestar a Scott.

-Lo quiero lejos de mi amado! – exclamó Goblin Queen.

-Venga, Nathaniel. Puedes molestar todo lo que quieras al idiota cuando es adulto, pero por ahora contrólate- tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa, Wolverine arrastró lejos al científico obsesionado con la familia Summers.

-Además…por qué no lo intentaste con algo más simple como un globo o dulces? – pensando que ofrecerle mujeres a un niño era demasiado incluso para él, Deadpool le mostró otras variantes, logrando que el villano se maldiga por ello.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Alguno descubrió lo que Janet dibujaba?**

 **A Jessica le dolerá la cabeza por tratar de entender los libros de su amado?**

 **May aceptará que todo lo que Peter hizo fue porque la amaba?**

 **Con quien bailará primero Peter en la graduación de las muchachas?**

 **Puede ser más tierna Laura con sus celos?**

 **Kamala estará jugando con fuego cada vez que se deja llevar por sus impulsos?**

 **May, Teresa y Valeria será un trío que haga sufrir a Franklin y Valeria?**

 **Sue podrá regresar de la tierra de los sueños?**

 **Emma querrá tener nietos con Peter?**

 **Rachel dejará de ver a Cyclops como su padre, para reemplazarlo con Peter?**

 **Se merece que Scott no beba leche como los demás?**

 **Cómo puede que Pietro se equivoque de tal manera en la barra?**

 **Mr. Sinister habrá sido muy insistente?**

 **Scott será votado como la persona más odiada en La Balsa?**

 **Habría funcionado las opciones de Wade?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	93. Chapter 93

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **JacksonDragneel16: Como hablamos anteriormente, no será posible lo que me pides en este fanfic. Lo siento.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Jessica siempre será la "esposa laboral" que Peter tiene, ya que le divierte molestarla de esa manera, aunque al parecer ahora a ella no le molestará nada de nada. Incluso yo creo que la ternura de Laura puede causar problemas a los lectores...Sé que añoras ver ese gran momento padre e hija.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Puede que sea la Mk IV o el traje que tuvo en el último juego que salió pero con todas las características del primero. Emma puede que no se haya dado cuenta, pero quizás sumó unos puntos de relación con May al decir que quería nietos con Spidey. Pronto sucederá el legendario hecho de que Rachel llame papá a Peter, no desesperes.**

 **Mandy305: Cada una de las niñas se turnará para tener una siesta en el pecho de Peter. Falta poco para el nuevo traje. Quizás Madelyne se canse en unos días y Scott pida un nuevo clon a Mr. SInister. Me gustaría usar ese traje, pero sucede que durante Spiderverse, Ben usa justo ese traje y no quiero repetirlo. Realmente esperas ansiosa el beso de Peter y Hope, no? Dentro de poco pueda que suceda ese momento padre e hija que tanto esperan todos.**

 **viruz pirata: Tal como te dije mucho antes, May es el Final Boss de este fanfic. Laura es un pequeño gatito como tú dices, un muy peligroso gatito. Sucede que Nathaniel Essex fue a lo seguro con Scott como muchas veces antes.**

 **Tacbon20: No, no es un traje de graduación, sino uno de pelea como Spidey.**

 **parzibal: es imposible que termine esta historia en el capítulo 100, solo dije que allí actualizaré otras historias. Es Mr. SInister, ha vivido muchos años y visto de todo, por lo que no se sorprendería si un niño aceptase su oferta.**

 **Asm 600: Yes.**

 **Thomas 2033: Of course.**

 **Veku 786: Yup ... problem?**

 **Spidey 2099: I do what I can.**

 **Uzu: Viéndolo desde ese punto, sería como un antihéroe más...Y será el precio que Peter deba pagar si quiere venganza con su hijo y la novia celosa de este.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 93_**

-PETER! PETER! PETER! – exclamaron repetidas veces todas las niñas que corrían hasta el susodicho que acariciaba la espalda de una dormida Drew que optó por tomar una siesta en su pecho.

Motivo por el cual todas ellas guardaron silencio al verlo llevar su dedo índice derecho a los labios para después señalar a la pelinegra de pijama rojo con patrones amarillos. El señalador que sobresalía entre las últimas páginas del libro sorprendió mucho a las adolescentes e infantes, ya que había comenzado a leer esos estudios desde el momento en que la pequeña Janet estuvo dibujando, dándoles a entender que Peter realmente deseaba aprobar ese examen que tomaría.

-Qué pasa chicas? Ocurrió algo? – sin dejar de jugar con el pelo negro de la niña británica, el tótem quiso saber al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba con cuidado para no despertar a su dormilona inquilina.

Ellas negaron con sus cabecitas despeinadas, sonriendo por dentro ante lo tierna que su amiga lucía roncando levemente y con sus bracitos intentando envolver a Avenger pero fallando. El castaño notó la diversión en sus caras, por lo que también decidió tomarle el pelo a su "esposa de trabajo" como solía decirle solo para que ella se enoje, haciendo girar su menudo cuerpo de tal forma que terminase acunada entre sus piernas para que las demás piquen sus mejillas o incluso muevan sus párpados.

-No sean tan bruscas. A ustedes no les gustaría que les hicieran lo mismo, cierto? – recomendó el hombre araña, teniendo que atraparle las piernas a la rejuvenecida Spiderwoman que casi patea por reflejo a Bobbi.

-Perdón- murmuró Julia por lo bajo, siendo ella que se dispuso a hacerle cosquillas en la planta del pie derecho a su colega.

-Descuida. Solo tengan cuidado, no quiero que se lastimen- emitiendo una suave mueca comprensiva que iluminó tanto a adolescentes como niñas que lo amaban, pidió el Parker que tomaba el papel que su hija le tendía mientras dejaba que se sentase en el apoyabrazos a su lado.

Lo puso a una altura considerable para que todas las presentes, menos Jessica, pudiesen verlo sin necesidad de ponerse en puntas de pie o sujetarse a hombros de otra. Ellas le oyeron murmurar por lo bajo de manera incomprensible, provocando temor en sus corazones al punto que incluso las telépatas se negaban a sondear los pensamientos del tótem por miedo a descubrir que no le gustó para nada el regalo.

-Mmh…- como si estuviese debatiéndose algo en su mente, generó ese sonido con su boca el vigilante.

-Papá/Peter? – todas las niñas y adolescentes cuestionaron, ya que les fue imposible el leer el rostro impasible del héroe.

-Qué? – fue todo lo que dijo el castaño sin dejar de mirar la hoja.

-No te gustó, verdad? – triste por no esperar que él reaccionase como esperaba, una mini Janet Van Dyne indagó, esbozando una mueca de tristeza en su carita.

-No- determinó Peter, bajando la hoja por completo para ver que la pequeña que protegía parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas.

-Oh…- solo pudo comentar The Wasp, para luego sentir que el tótem alzaba su mentón y acercaba sus labios hasta su mejilla.

-Me encanta. Muchas gracias a todas ustedes por el regalo, es hermoso- sorprendiendo a todas por ser engañadas tan fácilmente, se dejaron besar en las mejillas de manera gentil mientras envolvían sus bracitos alrededor de su cuello, obligándolo a hacer equilibrio para no caerse del sofá con Jessica encima.

La niña genio y la diminuta diseñadora de moda eran las principales que irradiaban felicidad, siendo que incluso se tomaron de las manos con el propósito de saltar frente al arácnido que uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para no soltar una carcajada.

-Ahora los hombres malos no te podrán lastimar como ellos quieren! – dijo feliz por el trabajo en conjunto que realizaron, una joven She-Hulk que buscaba un forma de sentarse junto al ex fotógrafo.

-Pero primero hay que crear el traje, no lo crees? – cuestionó Peter, jugando con el cabello verde de ella mientras las demás asentían luego de darse cuenta de ese detalle que dejaron pasar por la emoción del momento.

-Por qué no se lo pedimos al Peter falso? – Natasha propuso, sonriendo maliciosamente por el placer de hacerle pasar malos ratos al clon.

-Sí, que lo haga él! – secundó la moción con un brazo en alto Loki.

-Se lo merece por ser malo con nosotras! – avaló con furia en voz baja una gatita peliblanca, quien al igual que la Walters, buscaba un lugar sobre Peter.

-Es nuestro esclavo y debe obedecernos…- Medusa comentó, golpeando su puñito derecho en la palma izquierda.

-…O si no, castigo! – finalizó la idea de la reina Inhumana, una rubiecita miembro de la fuerza aérea.

El pretendiente que todas ellas tenían en mente para sus futuros, se rio por lo bajo. Sumamente divertido por cómo reaccionaban a su hermano, y cómo este les huía despavorido en la creencia de que eran unos demonios cuando en realidad eran angelitos adorables a sus ojos.

Continuó escuchando como las niñas discutían con Hope, Anya y Kamala para un mejor método de castigo y obediencia que podría tener Kaine, recurriendo a golpes con periódicos, baldazos de agua helada, o incluso atándolo a algún lado para que no se escape.

El movimiento errático en las piernas de la joven araña de pelo negro hizo que Spidey se apresurara en tomarlas para que no pateasen de nuevo a una desprevenida Kamala, lo que le llevó a pensar el tótem en qué estaría soñando para reaccionar así. Hace días se olvidó que cada una de ellas no eran las mejores personas hacia con él, pero de alguna forma le agradecía a Kang por darles la oportunidad de, incluso si son niñas, descansar como debían ya que conocía lo duro que era la vida de cada una de ellas.

-Podríamos ir al Edificio Baxter! – oyó el castaño decir a Valeria, ocasionando un silencio en el resto para después ver que confirmaban en silencio con sus cabezas como si fuese un voto unánime.

-Está bien, iremos allí. Pero luego de que la fiesta de las muchachas finalice y estén libres de hacer lo que sea, entendido? – pensando en que era más importante la felicidad de las adolescentes que su propia seguridad, Spiderman les hizo saber.

-Ohhh…- bajaron los brazos las pequeñas, mandándoles miradas de enojo al trío mientras estas sonreían agradecidas al castaño, siendo más específico donde dos prácticamente batallaban internamente para no arrojársele encima a su amado héroe.

-Es un día importante para ellas, deben comprenderlo. Si hubiese sido al revés, hubiese hecho lo mismo por ustedes- trató de razonar con ellas el adulto, viendo que pateaban el suelo en fastidio antes de cruzarse los brazos frente a él y enseñar nuevamente sus mejillas para recibir una compensación que el cabeza de red comprendió fácilmente.

-Bueno…pero apenas termine lo de ellas, haremos el nuevo traje! – Wanda habló de forma exigente, señalando con un dedo a las muchachas y después a él, para posteriormente recibir su beso.

-Es un trato. Ahora por qué no van a mostrarle mi nuevo traje a Teresa y tía May? Estoy seguro de que se pondrán felices- pidió el tótem, viendo como una a una se apuraba para enseñarle la hoja a las mujeres Parker que se encargaban del bienestar de Peter.

Esperó unos minutos hasta que puede percibir que ninguna de ellas estaba cerca para poder regresar su atención a la dormilona que poco a poco se empezó a mover hasta abrir sus ojos y revelar un par de orbes verdes vivaces que parpadearon un par de veces hasta reconocer donde estaba.

-Pasó algo? Pensé que estaba peleando contra arañas malas que querían lastimarte? – aún con su voz aguda media somnolienta, el castaño pudo entenderla a la perfección.

-Y lo hiciste muy bien, fuiste mi heroína de nuevo. Por eso dejé que duermas para que te recuperes en caso de que quieran hacerme daño nuevamente- decidiendo seguirle el juego de su sueño, Spidey se recostó en el sofá como estaba antes y dejar que ella reptase hasta su pecho con una media sonrisa.

-Yey…soy una buena esposa…- entre bostezos, la mini Spiderwoman buscó esconder su cara en el cuello de Peter para volver a dormir.

* * *

-A quién llamas balde con patas! – el grave acento ruso de un enojado Dínamo Carmesí se pudo oír con claridad.

-A…a…a ti…lata roja! – tambaleándose como si estuviese a bordo de un barco pesquero en medio de una tormenta, la versión infantil de Tony Stark gritó con un vaso de chocolatada en su mano.

Madame Masque era retenida por Songbird y Amora, ya que le aseguraban que el villano de origen europeo no se atrevería a hacerle nada a su némesis en forma de niño. Cosa que funcionó hasta que el pequeño Iron Man, en su total estado de lucidez, pensó que era buena idea el decirle que se podría hacer un traje como el de Captain America.

-Soy yo o el borrachito es más suicida a esta edad? – Danny Rand le preguntó a un Ghost Rider que contaba el dinero que había ganado, solo para que este se encoja de hombros.

-De cualquier forma tiene que morir en algún momento…- declaró Johnny Blaze como si nada, para después dibujar una mueca alegre en su esquelético rostro en llamas cuando vio que tenía lo suficiente para una nueva motocicleta.

Hicieron falta de Magik, Rhino, Yelena y Whiplash para detener la furia que Dínamo Carmesí tenía por el insulto que recibió a su amada patria rusa, llegando al punto de formar su armadura para moverse varios metros hasta donde un ebrio Stark era jalado de un brazo por una enojada Giuletta que le quitó su vaso e hizo algo que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

Le quitó su chocolatada y le dio una nalgada que despabiló por completo al mocoso.

Así como también se ganó el respeto y los aplausos de varias personas que de alguna forma querían tener una venganza contra su versión adulta pero se satisfacían al verlo a punto de llorar.

Ni siquiera Logan dijo algo ya que desde que asumió el cargo de cuidar a los infantes se contuvo de hacer algo similar.

-Me…me…me pegaste? – como si por un acto de magia, su borrachera láctea se desvaneciese, Tony preguntó sollozante.

-Sí! – le gritó la dama con máscara dorada, arrepintiéndose al verlo con sus ojos brillosos de lágrimas pero conteniéndose para seguir adelante con su tarea.

-Por….por qué? – temeroso de recibir otro castigo, quiso saber el motivo Tony.

-Porque le hablaste mal a ese pobre hombre…- comenzó a decir la mujer que amaba al niño con un reactor Arc en su pecho.

-Pobre hombre? – murmuró Dinamo Carmesí para sí mismo.

-Ahora ve y pídele disculpas! O ya no estaré más contigo! – amenazó Madame Masque luego de darle comandos al mocoso multimillonario.

-Nunca más…? – llevándose las manitos al pecho, volvió a cuestionar el mini científico.

-Me iré con ese bebé si no lo haces ahora- por última vez dio su ultimátum la villana.

-…Bueno. Lo siento mucho señor…- tras pensarlo unos segundos, Tony acató el pedido y se disculpó con Dínamo Carmesí, para inmediatamente volver a tomar la mano de su acompañante e irse sumiso a un lugar alejado.

-Alguien grabó ese momento, verdad? – preguntó el ruso de armadura roja.

-Doom lo hizo- el dictador latveriano dijo.

-Puedes darnos una copia? – todos los rusos presentes dijeron, con la idea de enviarlo luego a su patria con deleite.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Terminará pronto sus estudios universitarios Peter?**

 **Qué tendrá su pecho que todas las niñas terminan roncando?**

 **Las niñas se imaginarán que son adultas para ocupar el lugar de Jessica?**

 **Pensaron que en verdad a Peter no le gustó el regalo?**

 **Kaine regresará para sufrir o estará escondido?**

 **Pronto vendrá la gala de graduación?**

 **Sucederá algo cuando vayan al Edificio Baxter?**

 **Qué habrá soñado Spiderwoman?**

 **Tendrá problemas con la bebida en el futuro Tony o habrá sido solo una recaída esta?**

 **Acaso se dedicará a beber chocolatadas de adulto?**

 **Ghost Rider conseguirá su nueva moto?**

 **Alguien se esperó la nalgada a Tony por parte de Madame Masque?**

 **Doom se hará de dinero al vender copias de sus videos?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD 1: Quien tenga ganas de hacer un leyendo de cualquier historia mía, tiene permiso. Solo avísenme por MP.**

 **PD 2: WM King, estoy esperando esos dos capítulos tuyos de hoy que prometiste…y pronto actualizaré Now you see me.**


	94. Chapter 94

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Hyakki Yako: Esa es la ventaja de tener unos "Leyendo" para esta historia, ya que podemos ver dos caras de Peter según las situaciones. De por sí, ellas son tiernas...pero tener cerca a Laura ayuda un poco más. No me sorprendería si queda catalogada como la más respetable villana del universo 616.**

 **Mandy305: Peter solo quería jugar con las pequeñas, nunca sería capaz de decirles algo tan cruel. Pobre Kaine...nunca vivirá para tener familia propia. Todos ganan menos Reed, ya que incluso Pym será nombrado en Latveria por Doom. Tony se merecía eso desde que realizó la Civil War...o se unió a los Illuminati...cualquiera de las dos razones son justas para golpearlo. Falta nada para la gran fiesta de las chicas con Peter! Vas a tener que leer el capítulo de hoy para tener alguna idea de los que las niñas irán a hacer. No culpes a tu hermano, a mí también se me cruzó la idea por la cabeza, pero la dejé de lado ya que me podría servir para el futuro proyecto donde Peter cuida a mini villanas que solo generan problemas cada dos pasos.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Nadie puede negar que Spidey las ama incondicionalmente. Es cierto, cada una de ellas se imaginan en el pecho de su amado mientras este les dice cosas amorosas. Quizás pase eso en el Edificio Baxter...Vas a tener que esperar para el beso, mi querido lector amante del PeterxHope. Madame Masque tendrá el respeto de todo mundo mientras Doom recupera ganancias a costa de su némesis.**

 **parzibal: No, falta mucho para que las niñas sean adultas de nuevo, al menos hasta que se acabe el Spiderverse. Tú que preferirías? Una nalgada y pedir perdón de manera inmediata...o muchas nalgadas por negarte a hacerlo?**

 **asm 600: The girls will return to normal after the Spiderverse event.**

 **veku786: I prefer to upload all at once as an anniversary mode (waiting a few more days will not kill you ... or will it?)**

 **thomas 2033: Many things can happen ... what do you want?**

 **spidey 2099: Thank you!**

 **viruz pirata: Lo lamento, pero puedo recomendarte ir a un médico para que te recete algo para no sufrir un ataque por los siguientes capítulos entonces. May es el mayor reto de las mujeres, ya que ella sabe quiénes trataron mal a su sobrino y quienes no. Sí, era un traje lo que las niñas hicieron...o al menos un bosquejo. Nunca sabrás que fue lo que soñó Jessica! (insertar risas malvadas hasta toser). Kaine es Kaine...no puedo decir nada en su defensa. Tony recibió lo que merecía desde hace años, por eso Logan no hizo nada para defenderlo. Quién sabe, a lo mejor Ghost Rider se compra un mamut como su antepasado...Pronto se vendrá la fiesta de graduación.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 94_**

-...Y entonces nos acercamos a la puerta donde Peter estaba, solo para descubrir a esa perra que le gritaba como si fuese la dueña del mundo- relató la pequeña Jean Grey mientras veía a Felicia tener la cabeza de su amado en la falda.

El silencio abrumó la sala donde Spidey dormitaba con X-23 y Valeria en su pecho, siendo que habían pasado varias horas y Teresa se encargó personalmente de acompañar a May a su casa donde Kaine aguardaba.

Una mini espía rusa rechinaba sus dientes, acción imitada por Invisible Woman y Madame Web, reuniéndose velozmente en un diminuto grupo para idear un plan de contingencia en caso de que la actriz ose volver y ellas estén presentes.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Wanda, Janet, Bobbi y Jessica se uniesen a ese trío para dar más ideas que variaban desde envolverlas en telarañas y arrojarla al Hudson, hasta secuestrarla y exiliarla a la Zona Negativa sin que nadie se percate de su ausencia.

-Voy a golpearla tanto que quedará irreconocible...- murmuró oscuramente la mini abogada, remarcando así su actitud protectora hacia el tótem.

-Me pregunto que se sentirá exprimirla con mi pelo? - con intenciones homicidas, la Amaquelin masculló, habiendo recurrido a trenzar su largo cabello para que este no se mueva de lado a lado mientras demostraba su furia.

-Siempre podría llamar a Heimdall para que abra el Bifrost y arrojarla por el camino al vacio...- la infantil diosa embustera pensó, llevándose un dedo al mentón para demostrar su situación.

Fue así como por diez minutos más, cada una de las niñas que estaban despiertas aún se dedicaron a maquinar situaciones hipotéticas donde cierta pelirroja, ex vecina de la infancia de Peter, sufría un trágico accidente que sería notificado en los obituarios dos meses después.

Tranquilizándose luego de expulsar la ira en insultos entre dientes, las afectadas por el villano del futuro se dispusieron a debatir por el siguiente tema en cuestión que las incomodaba por algún motivo extraño, llevándolas a pensar que tendrían que hacer algo para prevenir aquella sensación rara que poseían.

-No podemos ir? - la Reina Blanca cuestionó, sosteniendo entre sus brazos el peluche con forma de Spiderman que Laura le prestó antes de dormirse.

-Es el día especial de ellas, Emma- le contestó Carol, enseñando con su rostro que a ella tampoco le agradaba quedarse de lado.

-Especial en qué forma? Por ser su graduación? O porque Peter será la pareja que tendrán? - Mockingbird quiso saber, cruzándose de brazos y demostrando su enfado.

-Envidia? - la araña oriunda de Inglaterra se mofó de su amiga rubia.

-Eso podría preguntártelo a ti, después de todo Anya es tu pupila en conjunto de Julia y Peter- replicó velozmente Morse, borrándole la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía en su cara Jessica.

-Eres mala, ya no quiero hablar contigo...- retirándose con una faneca en su cara, la rejuvenecida Spìderwoman forzó al brazo izquierdo de Peter a que la contenga.

-Bebita- susurró burlonamente la agente de SHIELD rubia.

-Te conviene dormir con un ojo abierto esta noche, Morse- advirtió la pelinegra con su acento inglés más remarcado, para luego callarse al sentir que el Parker masajeaba su cabeza.

-Uy, que miedo…estoy temblando…- continuó hablando sarcásticamente la rubia, para recibir en consecuencia una telaraña en la boca, cosa que divirtió al resto.

-Dejando de lado la discusión de estas dos, tienen razón en algo. Quieren a Peter en su fiesta, tenemos que hacer algo- la portadora de la fuerza cósmica dejó en claro.

-No lo sé…ellas también lo quieren a él y no podemos negarlo. Tú misma nos has dicho que Peter fue quien voluntariamente estuvo a punto de darle un beso a Hope luego de sondear los pensamientos de ella- la voz maternal, pero con un ápice de celos, de Susan se oyó por lo bajo en la sala.

Aquello hizo pensar a las jóvenes heroínas y villanas, poniéndose en el lugar de las adolescentes para admitir finalmente que también quisieran tener un momento así de íntimo con el tótem arácnido, con luces bajas y música que las obligue a bailar junto a él.

Aun así, no les quitó la mala sensación que Anya y Hope tomarían ventaja de la situación, ya que sin la presencia de alguna de ellas cualquiera podría hacer un avance con el vigilante de Queens.

-Alguien me puede explicar de nuevo la razón de nuestra ausencia en esa famosa fiesta? – la princesa Jotun pidió saber los motivos, cuales eran desconocidos por su naturaleza extranjera.

-Debido a que somos una niñas super tiernas, pero aun así, niñas en fin? – la mini mutante romaní respondió, bostezando un poco y caminando hasta donde su amado estaba para reclamar el otro brazo.

-Aparte de eso, por supuesto…- fastidiada de que le señalen algo obvio, Loki rezongó e infló sus mejillas como una ardilla.

-Es una fiesta para adolescentes únicamente, donde festejan la finalización de sus estudios para luego adentrarse a la adultez y sus nuevas cargas- pacientemente explicó Julia, a sabiendas que la diosa no conocía algunas costumbres.

-Ohhh…no es justo, la verdad- admitiendo con un semblante derrotado el aspecto de la charla, la hermana de Thor susurró.

-Lo sé. Todo lo que podemos hacer, es no molestarlas mañana porque estarán nerviosas, y ayudarlas en lo que necesiten para que no pongan en vergüenza a Peter- una pequeña Black Widow dijo, ganándose afirmaciones tácitas del resto.

-Tiene algo en qué llevarlas hasta la escuela? – preocupada por esa idea, Jennifer averiguó.

-Le escuché decir a Betsy y Rogue que se cobraría un favor de Johnny- la madre de Valeria y Franklin replicó, recordando la plática que su futuro esposo y padre de sus hijos tuvo con las mutantes.

-Un favor? – su pronta a ser pariente por parte de su hija en relación con la blonda, indagó.

-Creo que le quitará uno de los tantos autos de lujo que tiene por el desastre que hizo en su departamento…creo que Medusa sabe a lo que me refiero- rememorando las intenciones homicidas que el tótem tuvo hacia el rubio durante la época en que eran parte de Future Foundation.

La reina de los Inhumanos solo pudo sonreír ante el grito que Spidey había dado el día en que Els Udonta lo reconoció por su esencia y confrontó incluso si él lo negaba, finalizando la discusión al decirle que reconocería en cualquier lado del universo aquellos labios y trasero redondo.

-Admito que tuve que comprobar las palabras de Els…- tratando de ocultar su cara con la larga trenza, susurró Medusalith.

Eso creó una silenciosa revolución en la sala, donde almohadas volaron desde distintos puntos estratégicos en dirección a la Inhumana. Golpeándola repetidas veces y sin poder usar su cabellera para defenderse, optó muy sabiamente por buscar refugio en Spiderman, empujando levemente a la Maximoff y posicionándose a su lado para compartir el calor de la extremidad que usaban como apoyacabezas.

Predispuestas a prepararse para concebir el sueño, las mini heroínas y villanas fueron detenidas por una suave risa proveniente de Felicia. Una risita que denotaba maldad inocente, como las que conocía Peter cuando ella lo engañaba con una proposición para escaparse con un diamante.

-Creo tener una idea para ir a esa fiesta y estar con Peter…- levantando su vista de la cara de su amado, la diminuta Black Cat dijo, captando nuevamente la atención del resto de colegas de crimen que tenía.

* * *

-Míralo allí…ni siquiera puedo darle una patada! – se quejó Thunderball, viendo como el empequeñecido dios del trueno miraba melancólicamente el mar desde una abertura con un vaso de chocolatada en la mano y Sartenbreaker 2.0 en la otra.

-Es como un cachorro abandonado. Ni siquiera soy tan cruel de patear uno después de regalarle a mi hija el que encontré hace dos meses…- aportó Bulldozer, sintiendo un pequeño sentimiento de empatía por su enemigo.

-No soporto verlo así, sosténgame muchachos antes de que le abra la cabeza de un barretazo! – Wrecker exclamó, siendo inmediatamente detenido por sus dos compañeros de la Wrecking Crew.

-Dirk, no! No lo hagas! Wolverine nos matará a todos! – clamaban sus colegas al mismo tiempo que eran sacudidos de lado a lado, maldiciendo en silencio a Piledriver por haberse hecho echar.

Heimdall ignoró al trío, decidiendo que era mejor acercarse a su príncipe y sentarse a su lado, palmeando su cabeza como el niño que era para hacerle saber que podía confiar en él. Al guardián del Bifrost le era innecesario el voltearse para saber que tanto Amora como Valkyrie querían aproximarse a su amado, pero sabían que le fallaron en su confianza y abandonaron por un bebé mucho más carismático que el siempre quejoso Thor Odinson.

-Triste, mi príncipe? – cuestionó el protector del camino a los nueve reinos.

-Me dejaron solito…- murmuró alicaído el rubio.

-Ellas saben que se equivocaron y lo quieren a usted- volvió a decir Heimdall.

-Y por qué no vinieron? Hulk, Matt, Tony, Stephen e incluso el tonto de Scott fueron buscados…- masculló el diosecito del trueno, bebiéndose todo el contenido del vaso, dejando una enorme mancha marrón alrededor de su boca la cual ni se esforzó en limpiar.

-Tienen miedo, mi príncipe- trató de mediar el guardián, incluso si le era un poco difícil aceptar a Amora como acosadora del hijo rejuvenecido de Odín.

-Por qué? Yo quiero que ellas vengan conmigo…no quiero estar como Hank o Reed- sirviéndose más chocolatada luego de que Bob le dejase una caja por tener un pago adelantado, murmuró el Asgardiano.

Esas palabras alegraron a la bruja y la guerrera, quienes compartieron una mirada para luego acercarse a donde el objeto de su acoso/amor esperaba, empujando bruscamente al trío de villanos que aún rodaban por el suelo y mirar asesinamente a Heimdall para que desaparezca de allí, cosa que hizo sin dudarlo dos veces.

-Mi querido Thor, juro que no te dejaré de lado nunca más- admitió completamente loca de amor la rubia con traje verde, ya que todos los presentes en La Balsa y el resto de New York sabía de su interés enfermizo por el dios del trueno.

Interés que se quintuplicó cuando Kang lo convirtió en un niño.

-Jamás volveré a fallarle de nuevo, mi príncipe. Mi espada es suya para hacer lo que quiera- Valkyrie declaró, a sabiendas que podía tales cosas ahora que él era un infante y no cuando fuese grande ya que ahí se encargaría de decirle otras cosas más interesantes para su gusto.

-Está bien, les creo…Pero si se portan mal serán castigadas en Asgard! – limpiándose la boca, Thor se puso de pie con dificultad, siendo ayudado por el dúo de blondas mientras él dejaba en claro las pautas antes de caer desmayado a los brazos de ellas, siendo que la bebida azucarada era demasiado para su joven cuerpo.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **MJ no va a vivir hasta el final de esta historia, verdad?**

 **Eran demasiada violentas las niñas con sus ideas para deshacerse de la pelirroja?**

 **Jessica y Julia sentirán envidia de Anya por ser mayor que ellas actualmente y coquetear con Peter?**

 **Bobbi volverá a burlarse de mini Spiderwoman?**

 **Lograrán aceptar a las adolescentes en el grupo de futuras esposas para Spidey las niñas?**

 **Sabían que Johnny hizo una enorme fiesta en el apartamento de Peter e invitó a varios Inhumanos?**

 **Qué estará planeando Felicia?**

 **Pelearán contra alguien en el Edificio Baxter o aparecerán las versiones adultas de Valeria y Franklin? (Rachel gritaría como una fangirl)**

 **La Wrecking Crew se estará apiadando del pequeño Thor?**

 **Wrecker habría logrado romperle la cabeza al diosecito?**

 **Cambiará su actitud Thor y se volverá un poco más comprensivo?**

 **O usará su Sartenbreaker 2.0 para subyugar a sus contrincantes? (menos Hulk...porque HULK SMASH!)**

 **Heimdall habrá sentido el verdadero terror?**

 **Cuando sea grande Thor, recordará que ahora tiene dos futuras esposas?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD 1: Kuraigekkido, WM King…actualicen por favor! Quiero saber cómo continuarán sus historias!**


	95. Chapter 95

**Buenos días, tardes y noches a todos ustedes mis queridos y fieles lectores.  
**

 **Por motivos de causa mayor (falta de tiempo) no podré responder a sus comentarios como lo hago todos los días, por lo que sinceramente les pido disculpas.**

 **Agradezco que comenten, sigan y den favorito a esta historia que comenzó como un hobby y se terminó volviendo un vicio para todos nosotros por culpa de la ternura que nos da Laura (sí, lo sé, soy un monstruo por crear tal cosa como la versión infantil de X-23).**

 **Bueno, no los retraso más...no soy dueño de nada, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 95_**

La mansión vivía una revolución en estos momentos. Uno producto del nerviosismo que sufrían un trío de jóvenes que querían hacer miles de cosas en un solo minuto, y ello las estaba llevando al borde de un colapso, viéndose obligadas a tomar asiento entre las niñas y recibir masajes en sus espaldas.

-Por qué están tan nerviosas? Acaso ya no tienen casi todo listo? – Anna Marie cuestionó, apreciando los vestidos que las muchachas iban a usar en la noche.

-Los vestidos, el hombre, el transporte…- enumeró Maria Hill desde el umbral de la puerta, siendo quien controlaba el tiempo para que ellas no se retrasen.

-Lo sabemos! Pero aun así estamos nerviosas! – Kamala se hizo saber, estirando sus brazos para moverlos de lado a lado, tranquilizándose cuando Carol y Medusa suspiraron antes de peinarle el cabello.

-Qué tal si pisamos a Peter!? – hiperventiló la latina, intentando morderse las uñas pero recibiendo bofetadas en el dorso por parte de Jessica, Julia y Natasha.

-O si hacemos algo realmente estúpido que lo avergüence de nosotras!? – fue esta vez el turno de la mesías mutante para gritar, absteniéndose de pararse ya que tenía en su regazo a Jean y Emma mientras Wanda y Laura estaban de pie detrás de ella apoyándose sobre la espalda de la adolescente.

Betsy estaba llevando consigo una caja llena de maquillaje, suspirando por lo bajo debido a que le había dado su palabra a Spidey en ayudarlas aunque lo hiciese renuentemente debido a los celos que tenía por no bailar junto a la araña.

-En serio creen ser capaces de hacer algo así con Peter? – cuestionó la ninja de pelo morado, obligando a Spidergirl tomar asiento en una silla mientras ella comenzaba a aplicarle una base en sus mejillas.

-No- replicaron las adolescentes al mismo tiempo, dibujando sonrisas en las niñas por lo honestas que eran.

-Entonces tranquilícense porque me están poniendo nerviosa a mí, y no quiero pintarlas como si fuesen unos payasos de circo…o mimos…o como Mr. Sinister- les contestó Psylocke, dándoles una simple mirada que exigía silencio, sin ver como Marvel Girl se ponía cada vez más pálida con las comparaciones.

Loki murmuraba por lo bajo ante lo buena que era la idea de pintarlas como payasos, recibiendo un codazo de Jennifer que casi la derriba de la cama, obligándola a mascullar sobre cómo se vengaría de Thor en el futuro haciéndole eso mejor. E incluso le pediría ayuda a su amado tótem, ya que todas ellas había oído por boca de May que él era un bromista desde la infancia junto a su difunto tío.

-Irá mucha gente a allá? – Valeria quiso saber, deteniendo brevemente el juego de palmadas que tenía con su madre rejuvenecida, la cual también prestó atención a la respuesta que darían.

-Toda la Escuela Secundaria Midtown, básicamente- la Khan dijo, gimiendo para controlar sus nervios y disponiéndose a buscar los zapatos que pateó por nerviosismo debajo de la cama donde las mini heroínas y villanas estaban.

Las telépatas presentes, junto a Sue y Felicia, tragaron saliva al escuchar el nombre del establecimiento, sabiendo perfectamente que fue donde Peter fue víctima de golpes y burlas por su humilde e inteligente forma de ser, para después enseñar algunos años allí con el fin de ganar dinero necesario para el tratamiento que necesitaba su tía.

Las cinco se preguntaban si al menos Hope o Anya tenían alguna idea de adonde estaban a punto de llevar a Peter. Así como también rogaban que todo saliese como querían y reemplazasen los malos recuerdos que el arácnido tenía de ese lugar con unos mucho mejores.

-Dejarán que Peter baile con otras mujeres si se lo piden? – divirtiéndose en ver las reacciones de todas las demás presentes que estaban interesadas en el Avenger, la directora de SHIELD indagó.

-Jamás! – la pelirroja pronta a ser adulta gritó, lo que casi le vale tener marcas de pintalabios por su frente de no ser por la habilidad de su colega mutante.

-Ni loca lo dejaría hacer eso…- venenosamente refutó Anya Corazon, quitándose el pantalón de gimnasia y la camiseta holgada que llevaba en la mansión, para así poder tomar su elegante vestido negro y disponerse a portarlo.

-Yo…- dudosa de su respuesta, la joven Ms. Marvel balbuceó.

El brillo homicida en los ojos de las tiernas Carol y Medusa, que vestían sus pijamas, hicieron que desistiera de cualquier idea poco inteligente que estaba a punto de soltar. Lo cual solo confirmaba que sus ideas para historias donde el Parker era el protagonista, no debía de compartir compañía con mujer ajenas a la Mansión Avengers.

-Tú qué, Kamala? – Janet preguntó, intentando hacer cara intimidatoria pero fallando cuando llevaba el vestido de la pakistaní encima de su cabeza, dándole el aspecto a un pequeño fantasma de color azul oscuro.

-No creo que sea una buena idea permitir que alguna chica más se acerque a Peter- eligiendo la opción más saludable, comentó la interrogada, ganándose el asentimiento de todas las mujeres que ella usaba en sus historias.

La charla continuó por una hora más, dejando en claro varios puntos en donde ellas serían las encargadas de cuidar con sus vidas al tótem que tanto hacía por todas ellas. Rogue dedicó su tiempo a peinarlas junto a las niñas luego de que se pusiesen sus respectivos vestidos, siendo que Hope tenía consigo uno de color verde oscuro con una cinta dorada alrededor de su cintura. Lo que era una clara aportación por parte de la mini Phoenix por el lazo que compartían con la fuerza cósmica.

Elizabeth también tomó su respectivo tiempo para maquillarlas lo más leve posible, ya que no necesitaban demasiado para resaltar la belleza que poseían naturalmente. Actitud avalada por Franklin, quien actuó como conejillo de indias cuando Rachel lo fue a buscar, pero aun así escucharon por lo bajo como decía que le gustaría ver a otra persona vestida igual, lo que ruborizó a cierta hija de un futuro alterno que tenía Jean Grey.

-Bien…ya terminamos! – declaró alegre, Bobbi.

-Pero si no hiciste nada…- Jessica le rememoró.

-Claro que sí! – protestó la diminuta Mockingbird, creando un deja vu en el resto de sus colegas de crimen.

-Buscar unos zapatos no es ayudar! – le discutió la joven Spiderwoman de cabellera negra y ojos verdes.

-Sí lo es! – gruñó la agente de SHIELD blonda, caminando a los empujones junto a las demás hasta la sala.

-No lo es! – replicó la mini británica.

-Que sí! – Morse rechinó sus dientes de manera tan tierna que Kamala tuvo que ser sostenida por las adultas para que no la rapte.

-Que no! – Drew infló sus mejillas y pataleó, logrando que sus amigas se muerdan la lengua para no reírse en su cara.

-Oigan, no es momento para pelear niñas. Hoy es un día importante para Hope, Anya y Kamala- la ronca voz de Spidey las sacó a todas de su divertida pelea, alzando las cabezas para verlo de pie delante de ellas.

Más de una se quedó sin palabras al verlo tan pulcro, elegante y serio mientras vestía un traje negro y llevaba tres ramilletes de rosas. Tras hincarse a la altura de las dos infantes que se peleaban, él tendió su mano derecha y dejó que ellas, tentativamente, la tomasen para luego darle un beso en su cara recién afeitada que olía a jabón.

Acto seguido a ellas, las demás mini mujeres se apresuraron para imitar al dúo, como también lo hizo Valeria y luego las mutantes adultas cuando el vigilante se puso de pie. Finalizado los saludos, Peter esbozó una sonrisa y caminó hasta donde el trío con quien había practicado bailar lo esperaba, inclinándose levemente como un caballero y besando las manos de cada una de ellas.

-Nunca creí que podrían verse más hermosas que de costumbre- halagó el castaño, viendo divertido que se sonrojaban con sus palabras sinceras al mismo tiempo que les entregaba sus ramilletes.

-…- por primera vez en la historia, Kamala se quedó sin palabras, lo que casi hace que Rachel bese el suelo donde Peter caminaba.

-Yo…Gracias…- balbuceó la latina, sintiéndose agradecida por el hecho de que su mentor y amado haya aceptado ir con ella al baile.

-Tú también luces guapo, Peter…- logrando recapacitar más rápido que sus amigas, la hija de Cable no pudo evitar recordar la mañana que ambos despertaron juntos.

-Lindo…- solo pudieron decir las infantes rejuvenecidas, esperando ansiosas a que el plan de Felicia funcionase.

-Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos, señoritas. No quisiera que por mi culpa lleguen tarde, el auto nos espera afuera- el Parker comentó, abriendo la puerta de entrada para enseñarles que en la acera aguardaba uno de los vehículos más elegantes que Johnny podría tener a su disposición, viendo que una a una de las jóvenes se encaminaba mientras él se despedía de las demás mujeres que quedarían en la mansión.

-Volverán temprano? – Laura se acercó al hombre adulto con su peluche entre los brazos para preguntarle.

-Trataremos. Pero si no lo hacemos, te prometo que te traeré algo como compensación…y a ustedes también- respondió el héroe, besando una vez más su frente, solo para repetir el proceso con el resto, aprovechando el descuido de Rachel Grey para darle también un beso que la hizo enfadar aniñadamente.

Lo vieron marcharse, abrirle la puerta a las jóvenes afortunadas y después conducir el vehículo a su destino. Lo vieron mezclarse entre los demás automóviles de la ciudad que desconocía lo buena persona que era quien iba al volante, así como las adolescentes que arriesgaban sus vidas en un principio de forma descuidada hasta que recibieron consejos del tótem.

Lo vieron hasta el instante en que ya no había más señal de ellos, lo que llegó a que una diminuta peliblanca se parase frente a sus amigas y dos mutantes adultas que se congeniaron con ellas por un mismo motivo en común.

-Ahora es nuestro turno! – exclamó la ladrona de joyas, recibió confirmaciones del resto con sonrisas torcidas que hubiesen provocado terror en cierto clon que sintió algo en el aire y decidió volver a casa de su tía para cenar en lugar de visitar a su hermano.

* * *

A Crystal se le rompía el corazón cada vez que su mirada se cruzaba con la imagen de un decepcionado mini Human Torch que estaba tirado en el suelo completamente borracho, empujando su vaso vacío en dirección al hocico de Lockajw para que este se lo regrese una y otra vez, tal como lo haría un perro que comprende las emociones de su amo.

-Qué le pasa al idiota? – Maximus preguntó, teniendo que callarse inmediatamente cuando vio unos ojos más locos que los suyos en Crystalia Amaquelin.

-Cómo lo llamaste? – sonriendo con una suavidad que prometía no dejarlo salir con vida de La Balsa, la Inhumana capaz de manipular los elementos interrogó.

-Eh…nada…acabo de acordarme que Gorgon me llamaba- notando el inminente peligro, el hermano de Blackagar se escapó, dejando a la fémina con Karnak.

-…- guardó silencio el sujeto calvo que vestía una campera verde.

-Lárgate o te meteré una estalagmita en un lugar que no te gustará nada- comandó la hermana de Medusa al consejero del rey, quien asintió y se marchó rápidamente como si fuese un soldadito de plomo, acción que llamó la atención de mucha gente.

Gente que le preguntó el motivo de ello.

Gente que abrió enormemente sus ojos y sintió un baldazo de agua fría en la espalda.

Johnny, por su lado, estaba totalmente ajeno a lo que hacía la muchacha que alguna vez lo abandonó por Pietro. Dedicándose a rascar la gigantesca cabeza de la mascota real tras lograr sentarse a duras penas, el rubiecito sollozaba bajo los efectos de las bebidas azucaradas.

-Johnny? – llamó Crystal al aproximarse finalmente.

-…- el diminuto mocoso beodo alzó la mirada, viendo aburrido a la Inhumana que lo abandonó una vez más en su vida.

-Quieres venir conmigo? – volvió a cuestionar la mujer de cabello rubio rojizo.

-No…él es mi nuevo amigo y no me abandona…extraño a Spiderman, él tampoco me abandonaría…- queriendo beber las últimas gotas de su vaso, dijo el Storm.

-Nunca lo haría! Qué te hace pensar eso!? – trató de defenderse la Amaquelin.

-Él me dijo que estuvo contigo…y que me dejaste antes…pero no me acuerdo bien…- mareado por tanto tomar, logró acusar a Quicksilver el mocoso miembro de los Fantastic Four.

El hijo de Magneto sintió que algo trató de meterse en su trasero, logrando reaccionar a tiempo para ver que casi queda empalado por su furiosa ex esposas, viéndose obligado a dejar su tarea en la barra y correr por su vida cuando una secuencia de estalagmitas buscaban introducirse en cierta zona prohibida.

-Si te prometo que eso no pasará de nuevo…vendrías conmigo otra vez? – la fémina se arrodillo al lado del infante rubio que era cuidado por Lockjaw.

-Me vas a dejar…- aun borracho de tantas chocolatadas, el hermano de Invisible Woman pudo manifestar su idea.

-No lo haré, en serio- queriendo más que nada tenerlo en sus brazos, Crystal le aseguró.

-…Bueno, iré contigo…pero sé que me dejarás al final de nuevo…- resignado a no poder jugar en paz con la mascota de Black Bolt, Johnny se dejó abrazar como si fuese un muñeco por una mimosa Crystalia, abriendo los ojos al oírle decir la última parte y recordar lo que hizo antes.

Esta vez se aseguraría de cumplir su palabra. Poco le interesarían los tratados de paz con otras especies, ya que tenía a alguien en mente para ocupar el lugar a su lado.

* * *

 **Fin por el día de hoy, amantes de la lectura!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Como pueden ver, tampoco puedo dejarles preguntas. Por eso mismo, les pido encarecidamente que me dejen sus comentarios con opiniones para saber qué les gustó o si tienen dudas respecto a la historia.**

 **Siempre los leo y me dispongo a responderlos.**

 **Creo que esto es todo, nos vemos mañana para otra actualización.**

 **Saludos!**


	96. Chapter 96

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Tenshin Jin: Me alegro de saber que te gusta mucho este fanfic.**

 **Guest 2099: Ya veré como defino el final de la historia. En cuanto al Spiderverse...bueno, tendrás que esperar un poco para saber cómo será.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Definitivamente soy un ser maquiavélico al crear algo tan inestable como la ternura de Laura, una que termina afectándome incluso a mí. Para saber qué pasará en el baile, tendrás que leer el capítulo de hoy. Irónicamente, es como lo dices, toda está de alguna forma unido por causa de Peter.**

 **parzibal: Veamos, faltan Clint, Steve, Black Bolt, Luke y Ben (Hank y Reed no cuentan, son pobres diablos). Vas a tener que leer el episodio de hoy para esa respuesta. Últimamente he estado teniendo más trabajo en la semana, y en cuanto a ayer y hoy se debe a que había una fiesta familiar.**

 **thomas 2033: I don't know...maybe.**

 **veku 786: I've to read that new story to have more new information.**

 **asm 600: Nop.**

 **Mandy305: Ya verás cual fue el plan maestro de Felicia. Básicamente siempre he visto a Jean y Hope relacionadas de alguna forma (más allá de que la segunda sea hija adoptiva e Cable), sino que por la Fuerza Fénix las dos supieron seguir adelante con sus problemas.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Son jóvenes y están enamoradas del hombre con quien bailarán, qué esperas? Y sí, pobre Johnny, nunca tiene suerte con las chicas al final.**

 **viruz pirata: Recuerda que la mala suerte la tienen Kaine y Pietro ahora, no Peter. Las niñas pueden ser más tiernas aún si lo necesitan (recuerda lo sucedido con Fury 1610).**

 **WM King: No solo tu internet es malo...Solo la ternura de Jean te gusta? Espera a ver a las demás en todo su esplendor entonces...**

 **Saigo Linnear: Nadie puede negar que Lockjaw es muy fiel a quienes se ganan su confianza. Bueno, no creo que lleguen a ese punto las niñas con sus planes...aún.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 96_**

Peter vio el nombre de la escuela secundaria a donde entró acompañando al trío de jóvenes heroínas que lo veían como un mentor, e incluso más que eso algunas de ellas. No era tonto, solo distraído por momentos, pero podía darse cuenta fácilmente que tanto Anya como Hope sentían más que un fanatismo sano por él, llegando al punto de coquetear o buscar contacto que él poco a poco dejó de negarles.

Su vista se dirigió de nuevo a las letras gigantes que tenían las paredes del establecimiento, realizando una disimulada mueca de disgusto ante el recuerdo que pocas cosas buenas le habían pasado allí dentro. Una cara anciana, lejos de aquella que su mente rememoraba, esperaba pacientemente en las puertas con una sonrisa fija que se transformó en una de sorpresa cuando los cansados ojos se cruzaron con las orbes chocolates del ex fotógrafo.

-Sr. Parker, es usted? – el antiguo profesor de ciencias que tuvo hace años el héroe, saludó.

Las muchachas detuvieron su andar, siendo que Kamala iba por delante de todas con una enorme y radiante sonrisa mientras lucía su vestido. Caso contrario con Anya y Hope, las cuales se pusieron de acuerdo para enlazar sus brazos con los del tótem y caminar pacientemente para no despeinarse o arrugar sus vestimentas, acción a la que Peter cooperó sin problema alguno.

-Prof. Harrington, ha sido largo tiempo desde que nos vimos- desligando su brazo del agarre de la pelirroja, para disgusto de ambos en sus mentes, saludó al hombre adulto que presentaba algunas canas en su cabeza y barba.

-Veo que usted es el acompañante de las señoritas Corazon, Summers y Khan…aunque no me quejo de sus elecciones, creo que será un poco raro el ver a un adulto entre tantos adolescentes- declaró el docente, ganándose las frías miradas de dos pretendientes que dudaban en usar sus poderes para darle una lección a todos aquellos que digan algo.

-Quizás, pero quién soy yo para negarles algo a estas bellas e inteligentes mujeres? – respondió Peter, dejando en claro su forma de ver a sus pupilas, siendo ya mujeres y no adolescentes.

-Mmh…está bien. Disfruten de la gala y por favor no generen problemas- percatándose que aquel joven muchacho genio que conoció hace tiempo había madurado y de alguna forma conocido a tres de sus alumnas, Harrington les permitió la entrada.

Caminaron entre los largos pasillos de la escuela secundaria, cuyo piso pulido reflejaba la luz de los tubos fluorescentes y los metálicos casilleros que tenían pegatinas varias. Más de un muchacho detuvo su plática para ver a las heroínas, haciendo que Spidey sintiese más de un zumbido en la parte posterior de su cabeza, por lo que apretó sus agarres protectoramente y llamó con suavidad a la sucesora de Carol.

-Kamala, no te alejes tanto por favor- el tono empleado por el castaño hizo que ella obedeciese inmediatamente, ya que podía presentir que lo hacía por un motivo correcto, tal como cuando su mentora y la reina de los Inhumanos le aconsejaba algo.

-Ocurre algo? Algún enemigo? – indagó Spidergirl al notar la tensión en el cuerpo del tótem, poniendo una mano en su pecho tras detener ante las puertas del gimnasio donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta.

-No…es solo que sentí malas vibras con ciertos alumnos cuando las vieron- admitió finalmente el Parker ya que en un principio no quería preocuparlas.

-Es broma, cierto? – anonadada por lo escuchado, inquirió la hija de Cable, a punto de regresar para confirmar las palabras del castaño.

-Ojalá, pero mejor olvídalo. No dejaré que algo estúpido arruine esta noche de ustedes- luego de tomar una bocanada de aire, demostrando que incluso él estaba un poco nervioso, Spiderman se desligó de sus dos acompañantes para abrir la puerta y dejarles pasar.

Siendo correspondidos con sonrisas y rubores, los cuales eran compartidas en distintos niveles por las tres, Peter fue avasallado por un enorme salón oscuro que solo brillaba gracias a algunos focos de diversos colores mientras la música sonaba a todo volumen. Ignoró los vistazos que le daban, enfocándose primera y únicamente en las féminas que había enseñado a bailar.

Risas apabullaban sus oídos, tapando más de una vez los coqueteos o inicios de pláticas que algunas jóvenes trataban de tener con él, viéndose en posición de negar lo más gentilmente posible para consecuentemente enfrentarse a la mirada regia de cierta araña latina y pelirroja mutante.

-Lamento preguntarles esto, pero se han puesto de acuerdo en cómo bailaremos? – solo para asegurarse de no crear disturbio entre ellas, quiso saber el hermano de Kaine y Teresa.

Ellas se miraron en silencio antes de llamar a una feliz Kamala que revoloteaba a donde sus compañeras de clases le hacían toda clase de preguntas. Una vez el pequeño grupo reunido, empezaron a susurrar en secreto de la misma forma que las mini heroínas y villanas lo efectuaban cuando Peter estaba cerca de ellas.

Eso le causaba mucha gracia al hombre araña, ya que también se imaginó en las niñas en su aspecto normal haciendo lo mismo cada vez que él les propusiese algo, solo para finalmente despabilarse de sus fantasías cuando divisó al trío aproximarse.

-Kamala será la primera, luego iré yo y al final será el turno de Hope- la portadora del vestido azabache contestó, atestiguando a la caballerosidad empleada por su mentor cuando pidió la mano de Ms. Marvel y se la llevó al centro de la pista para bailar.

Así como también Anya notó la molestia de Hope al tener que esperar hasta el último por su momento especial, haciendo una perfecta imitación a como Jean se quejaba en su forma infantil.

Por otro lado, la pareja de bailarines se movía fluidamente por la pista entre otras personas al ritmo acompasado de la música. Si bien la Khan no tenía sentimientos más allá de la idolatría hacia la araña, disfrutaba de la cercanía y calidez que emanaba el sujeto frente a ella. Oyó como Peter halagaba su vestido y peinado, generándole pequeños tropiezos o tartamudeos que logró arreglar velozmente, aunque el daño ya estaba hecho y Spidey soltaba una risita mientras la hacía girar sobre su eje para finalmente soltarla e inclinarse tras terminar la pista musical.

Inmediatamente Anya ocupó el lugar de su amiga, luciendo facciones de una bella mujer adulta bajo las luces taciturnas que destellaban por momentos para iluminar a varias parejas que danzaban. Ninguna sacaba los ojos del otro, así como también ninguno dejaba de sonreír cuando el repetitivo vals cambió a un ritmo musical más lento, obligándolos a pegar sus cuerpos y redirigir sus extremidades.

-Te diviertes? – averiguó el sobrino de May.

-Disfruto mucho de esto. De estar contigo y bailar así. De mostrarles a todos que soy más que una chica que pelea contra los muchachos que intentan idioteces en los pasillos- confesó Anya, jugueteando con algunos mechones castaños entre sus dedos al mismo tiempo que sentía las grandes manos de Peter en su cintura.

-Te digo algo? A veces ni siquiera vale la pena el intentar restregarles en la cara a los demás algo que posees como venganza por lo que te hicieron. No caigas a su nivel Anya, no lo hagas. Tan solo baila y olvídate de todo por esta noche. No bravucones, no ladrones, no villanos, no tarea…- aconsejó Peter, nombrando sus propios recuerdos de cuando Flash Thompson lo acosaba, y terminando por señalarle las cosas que no la molestarían durante la gala.

Un apretón en las manos de Spidergirl hicieron que la cabeza del tótem se inclinase un poco más, lo que en conjunto con el pararse en puntas de pies con sus zapatos puestos hizo que la joven mujer tuviese la altura justa para apoyar fugazmente sus labios oscuros en los de su amado antes de soltarlo.

-Vaya, parece que la música se detuvo y le toca a Hope ahora- soltándose del abrazo al castaño, la latina lucía mucho más imponente a los ojos del castaño.

-Sabes, lejos quedó la niña que solo llevaba unas gafas gigantes y andaba con una camiseta blanca balanceándose entre los edificios. Ahora ella es una mujer que dejará una huella en esta ciudad, sin lugar a dudas- quitando lentamente sus manos de la delgada cintura de su pupila, reveló en voz baja para que nadie más pudiese oírlo, obteniendo un rubor en los pómulos levemente maquillados mientras veía que la fémina con un tatuaje de araña en su brazo cambiaba de lugar con una pelirroja.

Una mutante que no le dirigió la palabra y solo esperó a que él se posicionase listo para cuando la música suene. Lentos y naturales fueron los pasos del vals que resonó nuevamente en la gala, llevando a más de un espectador a preguntarse como el vigilante de Queens podía soportar tanto tiempo bailando sin cansarse o quejarse al menos.

Era notable que estaba enojada y celosa de lo que presenció minutos atrás, demostrándolo al apretar con todas sus fuerzas la mano que sostenía la suya al mismo tiempo que realizaban los pasos correspondientes. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que ella quiso hacer algo similar pero siempre ocurría algo que interrumpía el momento, llevándola a ganarse algunas arrugas en los bordes de sus ojos cada vez que fruncía el ceño.

Peter solo miraba divertido a la mesías mutante que entrenó durante el incidente con Fuerza Fénix, apreciando lo hermosa que era con el cabello levemente ondulado y su majestuoso vestido verde, cuyo cinta dorada alrededor de la cintura flameaba con cada giro que le hacía dar. Tuvo que flexionar su mano adolorida cuando el tempo musical cambió a uno más lento, demorándose unos segundos más en tomar la cintura fina de la pelirroja.

-Seguirás enojada toda la noche? – alzando una ceja interrogante, dijo el arácnido.

-Estoy en mi derecho- replicó Hope con un ceño fruncido nuevamente, depositando sus brazos por encima de los hombros anchos del tótem.

-Cierto, muy cierto…después de todo Mary Jane pensó que eras mi esposa y Jean nuestra hija- recordó Peter felizmente, apretando más su abrazo y siendo por completo como el cálido cuerpo de la joven frente a él, dejándose llevar una vez más por su instinto.

-Despertar contigo esa mañana fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. Incluso si alguien me robó algo que me iba a ganar…- murmuró la pelirroja, apoyando su frente en la de su amado mentor cuando este se inclinó un poco.

-Bueno…- susurró el hombre de ojos chocolates, deteniendo su baile para sujetar con más ímpetu el cuerpo de la mutante contra el suyo, ignorando en su totalidad las miradas de las muchachas verdes de envidia y los jóvenes furiosos que atestiguaban la relación de ambos.

-Peter…- logró decir la fémina del futuro, embriagándose con el aroma y calor corporal de la araña.

-Hope- él replicó roncamente, sintiéndose borracho con el perfume de la piel y el pelo de la joven mujer a medida que sus narices se rozaban para dar paso a tener solo unos meros centímetros que distancien sus labios de los de ella.

Incluso Kamala y Anya estaban pendientes de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, conscientes de que ambos tenían un enorme magnetismo que solo crecía más y más con el paso de los días en la mansión.

Era nada la distancia que quedaba para que ambos lograsen lo que querían desde hace tiempo, esbozando pequeñas muecas alegres al notar que por primera vez nada los interrumpiría.

…O eso creían.

 ** _SLAM!_**

-Peter! – la aniñada voz de Jean junto a la de Sue y Emma resonó en todo el gimnasio, haciendo que no solo la pareja en la pista se voltease a ver como quince niñas y dos adultas estaban en la entrada, sino que todo el mundo presencio aquello.

-Oh, por el amor de di…MPH! – estuvo a punto de quejarse Hope Summers tras soltarse de su amado, solo para ser interrumpida a la mitad cuando un par de manos sujetaron sus mejillas y una boca se adosó a la suya, viendo primero con sorpresa como Peter reclamaba su boca para luego fundirse en la muestra de amor.

-NOOOOOO! – exclamó de rodillas en el suelo una pequeña Black Cat que llevaba un vestido negro mientras hacía un puchero y amamantaba el dolor que tenía en su frente a causa de un chichón.

* * *

Debido a la cinta que tenía en su boca, era poca la cantidad de leche chocolatada que Black Bolt podía beber a través del popote. Teniendo que descargar todo su fastidio en las hojas que le quedaban con sus crayones, lo cuales cuidaba minuciosamente de los demás que se los quitaban sin avisarle.

Una mano azul pasó por delante de sus ojos, haciendo que alce la cabeza para mirar la sonrisa suave de Oola Udonta, quien quiso abrazarlo pero él rápidamente lo evitó al rodar a un costado con sus pertenencias pegadas a su cuerpecito, siendo notable la práctica que tenía luego de hacerlo de manera instintiva cuando Quicksilver era perseguido sin parar por cientos de estalagmitas.

-Mi rey…? – dijo una de las cinco esposas que el rey Inhumano tenía.

El niño no podía mover sus manos a menos que quisiera que sus crayones cayesen al suelo, por lo que simplemente le dio la espalda a la Incenturiana para ver su mascota real se acercaba hasta donde él estaba. Lockjaw lo miró fijamente mientras babeaba el suelo continuamente, creando un pequeño charco a sus patas, lo que obligó al Boltagon a realizar, prácticamente, acrobacias para subirse a su lomo y dejar que el perro gigante marche por si solo.

-No me dirá nada, mi rey? – Oola se dispuso a caminar al lado de Lockjaw ya que este se movía pausadamente.

El mocoso solo la miró cansado, señalando la cinta antes de volver a echarse sobre el lomo peludo de la mascota real, no queriendo ver a la mujer que lo mimó incansablemente para luego reemplazarlo con un bebé que sí podía hablar.

-Blackagar, mírame…- insistió la esposa y actual acosadora del infante.

-…- el nombrado frunció su ceño, enganchó sus pertenencias al collar de Lockjaw y a continuación miró a la Udonta para mover presurosamente sus manos, como si estuviese reprochándole algo.

-Hulk! – se oyó de lejos a Banner gritarle, lo que llamó la atención de cierto mutante longevo que trataba de arreglar a Vision junto a Ororo.

-Hey, mocoso! Nada de insultos o SNIKT! – le amenazó con una garra de Adamantium al mini mandatario de Attilan, para luego repetir lo mismo con el niño de piel verde que repitió las palabras del anterior como cualquier niño lo haría.

Un terror natural invadió al rejuvenecido héroe, algo que su mascota sintió y actuó instintivamente al morder una pierna de Sabretooth para arrojarlo a donde Wolverine estaba, provocando una pequeña pelea feroz que se terminó cuando Storm los electrocutó a los dos, impidiendo así que Deadpool pudiese hacer una apuesta sobre ellos.

El diminuto Black Bolt miró fijamente a la mujer de piel azul que en ningún momento había desistido de seguirlo a donde quiera que iba, por lo que se pudo notar su frustración al agachar sus hombros y palmear luego el lomo de Lockjaw, siendo una clara señal para que Oola se suba detrás de él.

-Usted sabe que es mi rey y nada lo cambiará. Es mío y soy suya…para siempre- dijo feliz la mujer, solo para susurrarle al oído la última parte mientras reía de la misma forma que cuando lo secuestró noches atrás, haciendo que el mocoso trague saliva y ore para que nada le pase, llegando incluso a mirar a su hermano maniático pero hallándose con la traición cuando este se le rio desde lejos.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Reconocieron al profesor Harrington?**

 **Cuán protector es Peter de las adolescentes como para que su sentido arácnido le advierta del peligro?**

 **Les gustó el baile que Spidey tuvo con cada una de ellas?**

 **Se esperaban el beso de Anya que le robó a su mentor?**

 **Hope soñará con despertarse algún día como lo hizo con Peter y Jean, pero con su propia hija?**

 **Qué opinan del beso que tanto esperaban?**

 **Por qué Felicia tiene un chichón en la cabeza?**

 **Pensaban que habría beso entre Peter y Hope?**

 **En serio Oola quería que su esposo le hablara?**

 **Pietro seguirá corriendo del peligro que representa Crystal?**

 **Le regalarán una caja de crayones cuando sea adulto el rey Inhumano?**

 **Qué habrá dicho Black Bolt para que Hulk lo repita?**

 **Se habrá acabado el terror para el líder de Attilan?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	97. Chapter 97

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Mandy305: Me alegro de saber que al final pudiste leer el tan ansiado beso entre Hope y Peter. Hay que admitir que Spidey sentía algo por ella desde hace tiempo, y el hecho de no poder concretar ninguno de sus avances instintivos lo llevó a actuar impulsivamente. Quizás la idea de Felicia fue autoinvitarse a la fiesta junto a las demás como solía hacerlo en su forma adulta...Ya verás cual es el castigo que recibirán. Bah, Blackagar tiene cuatro esposas más todavía, por lo que Medusa está más que feliz en dejarlo (casi siempre que había un problema, él la culpaba...menudo esposo, no?).**

 **Mandy305 (versión hermano...y menor por lo que puedo leer mediante los insultos que recibes): Sí, la fiesta fue interrumpida por las esposas de Peter...pero hay un pequeño detalle que deberían de haberse replanteado ellas, son solo niñas y no adultas. Como he dicho antes muchas veces, vas a tener que leer para saber qué hará Peter en una situación así.**

 **WM King: Mucha gente me ha comentado lo mismo por ese beso, y además la reacción debería de haberse esperado.** **Muchas gracias por el halago (y publica pronto!).**

 **asm 600: I could tell you now, but I would take the fun out of this chapter. Don't you believe it?**

 **veku 786: Maybe yes. Maybe not. Maybe Galactus appears and tries to devour the planet just when Peter is about to make his choice ...**

 **spidey 2099: Sorry, but I laughed a lot with your comment since you apologized immediately.**

 **thomas 2033: They deserved it both. Ever since I introduced her into history, there was a natural connection between the two.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Era más que obvio que las niñas iban a aparecer en un momento crítico, pero nadie sabía cómo lo harían o cuál sería la situación que interrumpirían. Lo soñará, recordará, escribirá, dibujará...hará de todo con la memoria de su primer beso. Para hacerte un resumen, irán al Edificio Baxter, traje nuevo, The Eye, Silk, quizás Silver Sable, comienzo de Spiderverse.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Cuando quiere ser realmente protector de las personas que quiere, Peter se hace notar. Anya y Hope se merecían tener un momento con su mentor, no lo crees? Hoy se explicará el chichón en la cabeza de Felicia. Amé interrumpir los intentos de besos que Peter y Hope querían tener. Quién dice que Vision quedará bien armado?**

 **viruz pirata: No, Harrington es el profesor que Peter tiene en "Spiderman Homecoming". El sentido de Spidey se activó al percibir intenciones dañinas para con las chicas, osea que no solo eran miradas feas sino que otras cosas (hay que tener en cuenta que Spiderman detiene a varios tipos de malvivientes en las calles y puede reconocer las intenciones de ellos con solo verles los ojos). No, el chichón se debe a otra cosa. Yo me imaginé la pelea de Logan y Sabretooth a como cuando uno arroja un gato contra otro e inmediatamente comienzan a rasguñarse. Y Pietro seguirá corriendo si quiere vivir.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 97_**

Lo que había comenzado como una fabulosa noche para Peter y las jóvenes mujeres en la gala de la escuela secundaria, terminó siendo un viaje de regreso a última hora para transportar a quince mini heroínas y villanas junto a dos mutantes adultas que él creyó que actuarían responsablemente.

Poco le interesaba al tótem lo que la gente pensara de él al ver el momento en que todas las intrusas ingresaron exclamando su nombre, ya que todo su foco de atención estaba pendiente en las tres heroínas que lucían un tanto sombrías, incluso con los intentos en vano que Peter realizaba para aligerar el ambiente.

Detuvo el vehículo en la acera frente a la Mansión Avengers, bajándose primero para así abrirles la puerta a sus cita, al mismo tiempo que una furgoneta brindada por Hill, si las marcas impresas diminutamente en las ventanillas significan algo, se detuvo detrás de ellos.

Spiderman guio al pequeño grupo con quien fue a la gala directamente al interior del establecimiento, sin voltearse a ver si las demás los seguían o no. Caminó entre los pasillos con cautela para no despertar a Maria que dormía junto a Valeria, y a Franklin que era usado como peluche por Marvel Girl.

La habitación de Captain Marvel fue la primera que alcanzaron los cuatro, deteniéndose para brindarle un abrazo a la pakistaní que había empezado a bostezar debido a la fatiga. Peter se encargó de besar su frente y disculparse por los inconvenientes, cargándola contra su pecho en el instante que ella cerró los ojos por varios segundos para despertarse perdida y repetir el proceso varias veces.

-Podrían ayudarla a cambiarse? – pidió el castaño tras depositarla sobre la cama, dejando a la mutante y la latina a solas en el interior de la recámara mientras él esperaba afuera.

Aguardó callado y recargado contra una pared aledaña a la puerta, divisando impasible al séquito de niñas que portaban lindos vestidos que combinaban con sedosos peinados lacios. Lo había platicado más de una vez con todas ellas que hoy era un día especial para las jóvenes adultas, pero al parecer todo lo que les decía fue inútil.

Su mirada inmutable no reveló nada a una temerosa Felicia que se separó del grupo y posicionó frente a él, sin quitar la vista del suelo al mismo tiempo que usaba su puño para limpiarse la nariz del sollozo que había estado llevando todo el camino de regreso a casa.

-Feliz? – murmuró completamente sereno de sus emociones la araña que protegía de todas ellas.

La diminuta peliblanca tembló instintivamente al reconocer el tono empleado por el hombre que amaba perdidamente pero engañó muchas veces para salirse con la suya. Era una voz que indicaba su enfado, uno que solía usar únicamente cuando llevaba consigo su traje negro que le recordaba a Venom.

Debido a aquella causa, la rejuvenecida Black Cat reaccionó velozmente y negó con su cabeza sin levantar la vista del suelo.

-Ya veo…puedo saber por qué lo hiciste? Y no te esfuerces en mentirme, sé que fuiste tú- reconociendo su culpabilidad cuando gritó negativamente en el gimnasio de Midtown, Peter le cuestionó nuevamente a la infante.

Era demasiada la tensión que había entre ambos, lo que ponía cada vez más nerviosa a la mini ladrona de joyas que ansiaba alzar su cabeza para responder pero se sentía imposibilitada ya que odiaba ver el semblante neutro que de seguro recibiría.

-Creo haberte hecho una pregunta, jovencita…Por qué lo hiciste? – repitió su interrogante el tótem, oyendo solo un sollozo que por poco hace que su corazón se derrita pero no se lo podía permitir ya que hizo algo malo.

Las manitos se movieron con más fervor en las mejillas para eliminar el rastro de lágrimas que soltaba ella. La cabeza le dolía aún por el golpe que recibió contra la pared cuando intentó correr hasta la sala, luego de que Peter y las muchachas se marchasen a la gala, mientras se cambiaba su pijama para usar el vestido negro que llevaba. Y por encima de todo ello, se maldecía internamente por no ser capaz de hacer algo bueno por una vez en su vida, sintiendo las ganas de escaparse como la vez que lo rechazó con la excusa de amar su máscara en lugar de su persona real.

-No me dirás nada, verdad? …Bueno, si quieres hacer eso, yo también lo haré. Vete a una de las habitaciones libres, estás castigada hasta nuevo aviso por tus actos- gimiendo de frustración por la forma de actuar que tenía la versión aniñada de la persona que amó, el Parker refregó con cansancio sus ojos para luego indicarle una de las recámaras libres mientras le veía asentir solamente e irse.

El castaño cerró sus ojos y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el techo por unos pocos minutos que le parecieron eternos, esperando a que Anya y Hope terminasen su tarea de cambiar a Kamala con el fin de acompañarlas a sus habitaciones, ya que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ellas.

Unas delgadas falanges que rozaron ligeramente su cuello lo sacaron de su estado metódico, advirtiéndole que el par de jóvenes mujeres habían terminado de hacer su labor y ahora estaban frente a él mirándolo con preocupación por lo distraído que parecía estar.

-Ocurrió algo mientras ayudábamos a la perezosa de Kamala? – la vivaz Spidergirl indagó, dejando que sus dedos acariciasen la piel cálida de su mentor.

-Nada, solo tuve una plática con Felicia, después que las demás se fuesen a dormir, ya que ella fue quien hizo todo esto…- acunando la delgada mano femenina en la suya, desestimó Peter para no darles más problemas.

-Peter…ya pasó, no importa. Tuvimos lo que queríamos en un principio- amainó con sus palabras los nervios del tótem, Hope.

-Es cierto, bailamos contigo…y también te besamos! – exclamó en voz baja la mujer de raíces latinas para no despertar a quienes dormían.

-De hecho, él me besó- la hija de Cable corrigió la sintaxis en la sentencia que Anya dio, al mismo tiempo que se ruborizaba de solo recordarlo.

Caminaban juntos de nuevo por el pasillo, aproximándose lentamente a la recámara que era originalmente de Spiderwoman, por lo que se detuvieron al llegar frente a la puerta. Dejando que la joven lo abrace, Spidey aprovechó su diferencia de alturas para dejar que se hunda en su pecho y él bese repetidas veces su cabeza mientras masajeaba su espalda con cariño, separándose un poco debido a que ella lo quiso para recibir a cambio un beso en la línea del mentón. Viéndola marcharse al interior de la habitación con una mueca alegre que revelaba el haber cumplido un sueño.

-Sabes que ella estará feliz y rebotará de lado a lado mañana, no? – se mofó Hope, apretando su agarre al brazo derecho de la araña.

-Me dices que tendremos una segunda Ms. Marvel en la mansión? – devolvió la pregunta con otra de manera lúdica, corriéndole un mechón rojizo por detrás del oído izquierdo.

-…Espero que no. No quiero oír más historias de nosotros dos en situaciones embarazosas- tras pensarlo un poco, la pelirroja negó mientras confesó un pensamiento en voz alta.

El Parker solo la miró juguetonamente, sonriendo al punto que su sentido arácnido se activó para avisarle de un puñetazo en su pecho que él ignoró ya que se lo había ganado en buena ley.

-Deja de imaginar cosas! – le reprochó en voz baja la mesías mutante.

-Qué cosas? – inocentemente cuestionó el arácnido.

-Tú sabes! – indicó la pupila, soltándose del brazo masculino para pararse frente a su mentor.

-Te juro que no tengo la menor idea de qué me hablas, Hope- continuó haciéndose el desentendido, dando unos pasos hacia delante para acortar la distancia entre ambos, sin que ella se diese cuenta que su espalda terminó chocando contra la puerta de la habitación donde dormía.

Antes de hacer algo, Hope miró a todos lados para asegurarse definitivamente que nadie o nada fuese a interrumpirla, para posteriormente arrojar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amado y acercar su cara a nada de distancia con la de él.

-Vamos a dormir juntos, Peter- coqueteó la joven mujer, aprisionando el cuerpo del vigilante con el suyo.

Dicho héroe solo sonrió levemente, llevando su dedo índice derecho hasta la nariz de la mutante para rozarla cariñosamente.

-No. Aún eres muy joven para eso- ronco, replicó el tótem.

-Qué? No! No me refería a eso! …Solo durmamos como el otro día- al darse cuenta del sentido que tenían sus palabras, Hope recapacitó y reveló su verdadero significado.

Durante unos segundos él no dijo nada, haciendo pensar a su pretendiente que no quería nada con ella. Pero sorprendiéndola cuando reclamó su boca por unos breves segundos antes de asentir y abrirle la puerta de la recámara.

-Ve a cambiarte y avísame cuando estés lista- confirmó el castaño, empujando a un sumamente alegre mutante que prácticamente corrió a obedecer su comando.

* * *

-Anda, déjame decir al menos una- rogó el hombre adulto con acento alemán al pequeño niño rubio.

-No- determinó el joven Captain America, sentado en la barra mientras le ponía más chocolate a su bebida, llegando a niveles peligrosos.

-Una sola nada más, Rogers. Es todo lo que pido, no puedo continuar así! – imploró el sujeto mayor que se contenía de usar su espada ya que el niño estaba siendo protegido.

-Mmh…no lo sé- ya muy dudoso de sus propios pensamientos por culpa de la ingesta de azúcar que se estaba dando, respondió un muy joven Steve Rogers, el cual prefería hablar con Zemo a con Carter.

Viendo que ese era el único motivo por el cual su némesis le dirigía la menos la palabra, Helmut decidió optar por otro camino. Algo que Winter Soldier notó pero no dijo nada ya que estaba más concentrado en quitarle el chocolate a su mini amigo, acción que fue más difícil que lidiar con una furiosa Black Widow.

Sharon deseaba acapararse a su amado, pero las constantes discusiones que el alemán tenía y la vigilancia constante de Barnes le impedían hacer algo. Rezagada a un rincón y lidiando con el hecho fáctico de que descuidó al afectado por Kang, la agente de SHIELD solo deseaba que Coulson continuase en la cárcel y tuviese una peor suerte que ella ya que había perdido sus tarjetas autografiadas.

-Muy bien…ya entiendo como es la situación. Creo que te dejaré mejor con tu queridísima agente Carter, Captain- comentó Baron Zemo, atentando a pararse pero siendo detenido por el mocoso blondo que lucía una rostro renuente.

-Bueno…un insulto pero nada más…- como si hubiese chupado todo un limonero entero, Steve accedió al pedido del villano ya que aún estaba dolido por la traición de la mujer que lo secuestró y mimó.

-Gracias, Herr Rogers. Ahora si me disculpa…HIJO DE LA …! – gentil, le agradeció el permiso a su enemigo, para después tomar aire y exclamar.

Acto seguido, Bucky reaccionó velozmente y tapó los oídos de su amigo, siendo testigo auditivo de lo que salió de la boca del recurrente aliado que HYDRA tenía. Tal era el nivel de poder que tuvo lo que Zemo dijo, que todas las mujeres se apuraron a taparles las orejas a sus amados, llegando al punto que algunas gaviotas asentadas en el techo de La Balsa volaron espantadas, así como Logan y Wade se borraron unas lágrimas falsas de sus ojos ante el grito.

Cuando Winter Soldier notó que Baron Zemo se puso de pie satisfecho y se retiró alegre, dejó que Steve volviese a escuchar tranquilamente, siendo inmediatamente arrebatado de su vigilancia por una espantada Sharon Carter que acarició el corto cabello rubio del super soldadito para después besar sus mejillas.

-Ya, ya…no dejaré que ese hombre malo vuelva a decir cosas feas delante de ti, mi amor. Sharon no lo permitirá, por supuesto que no- traumada por lo que había oído anteriormente, la fémina ignoró las pataletas que el infante hizo mientras se retiraba a una de las celdas para cuidar a su amado rehén para hacerle obtener de nuevo un Síndrome de Estocolmo al mismo tiempo que planeaba algo para desaparecer al villano.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Se esperaban que Peter tomase esa elección?**

 **Las niñas y mutantes adultas se darán cuenta de lo que hicieron?**

 **Kamala se quejará después o solo tendrá nuevas ideas para sus historias con lo que vio durante el baile?**

 **Felicia se redimirá por completo cuando regrese a la normalidad?**

 **Qué castigo le esperará a la pequeña Black Cat para mañana?**

 **Las chicas le pedirán disculpas a las adolescentes por interrumpir la fiesta?**

 **Anya gritará por toda la ciudad que su mentor la ama?**

 **Hope podrá sacarse de la cabeza la idea de acostarse con Peter ahora que él se burló de ello?**

 **Causó gracia la insistencia de Zemo?**

 **Cuanto chocolate podrá soportar Steve?**

 **Coulson regresará y peleará contra Franklin por las tarjetas del Cap?**

 **Qué habrá dicho Zemo para causar tanto escándalo?**

 **Morirá el villano a manos de Sharon?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	98. Chapter 98

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Hyakki Yako: Los coqueteos, los besos...todo eso pondrá al límite a Hope a partir de ahora. A lo mejor lo haga de nuevo nuestra querida mutante, todo para enamorar aún más a su amada araña. Si bien Peter podría haber aceptado dormir con ella por esa causa, es más noble en realidad y solo lo hizo porque realmente le gustó. Y sí, pobre Zemo, siendo censurado a todo momento por el pequeño Cap.**

 **Mandy305: Es cierto, debería de castigar a todas...pero la de la idea y el convencer a las demás fue Felicia, cosa que Peter reconoció al instante. (De hecho, eran de Hope los pensamientos subidos de tono, Peter solo cooperó a que ella se diese cuenta). Imagínate que tienes a un mocoso rubio, al que odias y que no te deja insultar en ningún momento...yo habría actuado igual que Zemo. (No lo sé, mira que tuve que censurar todo lo que dijo Baron...). Sí, a las villanas ya las tengo lista, así como las actualizaciones que pides, aunque ahora que me lo pides no sería mala la idea de hacer un PeterxSue, en donde él tiene que lidiar con Malice -versión malvada o poseída de Susan-. (Odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón...y no es la única que me pide millones de cosas para escribir...negrera). En serio, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen reir y aprecian lo que escribo.**

 **Ronaldc v2: La verdad es que no puedo decirte si hay alguna similitud o no ya que desconozco por completo el anime ese. Es cierto, Felicia recibió su castigo por ser la mente maestra de todo y acarrear a las demás con ella. Creo que Anya y Hope serán las nuevas fuentes de inspiración que Kamala tenga a la hora de escribir sus historias...Me gustaría poder haber escrito todo lo que dijo Zemo para que entiendan las reacciones de Logan y Wade. Quién sabe, a lo mejor cuando Wolvie termine de armar a Vision, este sea una motocicleta (ya que es lo único que sabe arreglar bien él).**

 **Spidey 2099: Thanks, dude!**

 **asm 600: It will be a surprise...**

 **thomas 2033: That will be something private between Peter and her from now on.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 98_**

Despertarse en el abrigo de una hermosa mujer no era algo que Peter pudiese disfrutar todos los días, por lo que reaccionar instintivamente a abrazar a la joven mujer a su lado era realmente natural para él. Más cuando había logrado llevar a cabo sus instintos que le gritaban desde hace días para que la bese.

Las falanges del héroe se enredaron en el rojizo cabello de ella, encargándose de desenredarlos metódicamente mientras tarareaba muy por lo bajo el vals que bailaron la noche anterior, sin darse cuenta que por esas acciones Hope se despertó y lo miró fijamente con sus verdes orbes.

Ella estaba en la novena nube cuando oyó una cancioncilla acompañada de un masajeo sutil en su espalda, obligándose a abrir sus ojos para descubrir que su cuerpo estaba prácticamente encima del de su mentor mientras vestía una de sus camisas y él dormía con solo sus pantalones como la última vez.

-Dormiste bien? – preguntó el ex fotógrafo al notar que lo miraban sin pestañear.

La única respuesta que logró dar la mesías mutante, y que logró callar a su amado, fue el estirarse para rozar sus labios castamente con los de él. Disfrutando del calor que sentía provenir de su cuerpo, la Summers se mantuvo en aquella posición estirada por un largo minuto hasta sentir que las grandes manos del tótem se relocalizaban sobre su nuca y espalda baja, manteniéndola allí con suavidad.

-Creo que eso es suficiente como afirmación, Peter- separándose con un tinte rosáceo en sus mejillas, la mutante declaró mientras se sentaba al lado del castaño.

-Me gustaría negarlo. En serio me gustaría hacerlo, pero debo levantarme para preparar el desayuno de todos ustedes- contestó el vigilante con traje temática de araña, cerrando los ojos y mirando hacia la pared para permitir que su pupila se cambie sin temor a mostrar más de lo que quisiera por este tiempo.

-Quieres que te ayude en algo? – se ofreció la pelirroja voluntariamente, sonriendo divertida ante lo que hizo el Avenger para respetar su privacidad.

-No es necesario. No es tu obligación sentir que debas ayudarme, Hope- el hombre con poderes arácnidos replicó, sentándose sobre la cama cuando sintió que una camiseta fue arrojada a su cara en un claro aviso de que podía ver nuevamente.

-Tampoco es tuya la obligación de cuidar a las pequeñas, pero aun así estás aquí para ellas. Déjame que te ayuda un poco al menos- la graduada de la escuela secundaria Midtown le aclaró sinceramente, sentándose en el borde de una mesa de luz para ver cómo su amado ordenaba toda la ropa que habían usado la noche anterior en el ropero.

-Dónde quedó aquella muchachita que estaba insoportablemente molesta y ansiosa por aprender algo para sobrevivir en K'un-Lun…- se mofó el tótem, optando una vez más ignorar su sentido arácnido para recibir un puñetazo en su brazo, riéndose de las caras que hacía la mutante.

-Maduró y se enamoró de su mentor…Ahora muévete o tendremos un ejército de niñas hambrientas golpeando la puerta- murmuró la Summers con la cara roja, apresurándose para jalarle el brazo diestro al héroe y llevárselo en dirección a la cocina.

Caminando hasta su nuevo destino, Peter pudo ver las figuras dormidas de las pequeñas acompañadas de Betsy y Anna Marie. Notó que no tenían sus clásicas expresiones serenas o sus sonrisitas, sino que lucían muecas deprimidas al mismo tiempo que se abrazaban entre sí debido a su ausencia.

Ansiaba poder recostarse entre ellas y dejar que se aferren a él como siempre, pero recordando lo sucedido anteriormente decidió que un poco de escarmiento era lo que necesitaban para que no fuesen una malcriadas caprichosas que creían poder salirse con la suya solo porque eran tiernas.

Trabajó diligentemente para prepararles el desayuno, ya que no importaba cuan enojado estuviese, nunca las descuidaría de tal manera. Oyó a gente deambulando por la mansión, llegando a la cocina para saludarlos somnolientamente. Algunos tropezaban con sus pies, como el caso de Valeria que buscó estar en sus brazos o Kamala que llevaba puesta ropa que le pertenecía claramente a su predecesora.

Franklin se le burló en la cara a su padre cuando Spidergirl apareció refregándose los ojos y besándole la mejilla, solo para verse en una situación comprometedora en el instante que Rachel hizo prácticamente lo mismo con él, ganándose burlas de Peter y su hermana menor.

Maria terminó por aparecer con desgano, recuperando fuerzas cuando una taza se puso delante de su cara y bebió el café que el protector de las niñas había preparado, para posteriormente disponerse a ayudar en todo lo posible, siendo que empujó a casi todo el mundo al baño para que se laven.

-Peter…- un notable acento británico es lo que escuchó el castaño que se hallaba actualmente solo en el habitáculo, mirando por encima de su hombro izquierdo como dos mutantes adultas se paraban incómodas en el umbral.

-Hola a ustedes dos. Por favor esperen unos minutos y tendré todo listo- saludó el tótem, siendo que continuaba trabajando tranquilamente.

-Mira…nosotras…- tartamudeó la belleza sureña, demostrando su nerviosismo ante la impasividad que demostró el hombre que le dio la llave a la libertad.

-Ustedes qué? – espetó el vigilante de Queens.

-Nos equivocamos, vale? Cometimos un error y terminamos arruinándoles la noche a las muchachas…- no soportando más la tensión, confesó la ninja de pelo violeta, tapándose la cara de solo recordarlo.

-Entonces deberían saber que yo no soy quien debería escuchar todo esto. Kamala, Hope y Anya deberían de escuchar sus disculpas- indicó el Parker, apagando las hornallas y girándose para acercarse hasta ellas con el fin de saludarlas con un beso en las mejillas, sintiendo que se relajaban con su tacto.

-Lo haremos…solo espero que no sean tan rencorosas por caer en el juego de las niñas- alegrándose de ver que el enojo de Spidey se había esfumado, Rogue abrazó con fuerzas el pecho de la araña, acción que emuló su colega.

-Eso es no lo que no entiendo…Cómo fue que siguieron el juego de Felicia? – frunciendo el ceño y explayando la duda que lo carcomía, Spiderman habló.

-Ellas…ellas pueden ser muy convincentes…- dijeron al unísono las dos mutantes, felices de haber recuperado el estado alegre de su araña.

-Tienen razón, cuando quieren usar sus caritas de ángel son realmente convincentes- murmuró pensativo el Avenger, sin darse cuenta que las X-men compartieron un escalofrío.

-Sí…bueno…nos iremos a hablar con las muchachas…- tironeando del brazo de la hija de Mystique, Psylocke se apresuró para marcharse de la cocina, viendo de reojo cómo las niñas esperaban su turno para entrar a hablar con el Parker.

* * *

Cain Marko disfrutaba de ver cómo Gambit perdía una vez más en las pulseadas contra Hellcat, debía admitir que aquella mujer era alguien de temer cuando la molestaba tanto con palabrerías como lo había hecho minutos atrás el cajún.

No prestó demasiada atención a la humana mutada, de cabello blanco con mechones rosados, que se le acercó y quedó mirándolo por varios minutos antes de bufar por ser ignorada. El hermano de Charles Xavier la vio dar varios pasos para atrás, solo para ser testigo de cómo regresaba corriendo y dando un gran salto mientras estiraba sus manos hacia arriba, cayendo de nuevo al suelo sin haber agarrado algo en particular más que aire.

Una y otra vez fueron frustrados los intentos de la fémina, la cual terminó encorvándose para recuperar el aire, recibiendo miradas raras de Moonstone.

-Por qué no vuelas simplemente? – le interrogó Karla Sofen, hartándose de ver por más de cinco minutos a la mujer de cabellos blancos y rosas saltar repetidas veces.

-Y cómo le demuestro que me quiero disculpar por equivocarme? – le reprochó la fatigada fémina que tenía el diseño de un ave en su traje.

-…No quieres que lo golpee con un rayo? – se ofreció, con un poco de malicia, la rubia que algún tiempo atrás suplantó a su némesis personal en los Dark Avengers.

-Hazlo y te obligaré a comer maní hasta que tu garganta se inflame al punto de no poder respirar- con una mirada homicida, que estremeció a todos los que pasaban junto a ellas, se expresó Melissa.

Enojada por los consejos de su recurrente aliada de trabajos, y por no poder alcanzar a su amado, Songbird se enfocó en buscar alguna clase de ayuda. Tardó dos minutos hasta hallar a cierta mujer con suficiente altura como para que su idea se llevase a cabo. Arrastrando en contra de su voluntad a Titania, Melissa logró que se pare junto a Cain, para posteriormente treparse hasta sus hombros y sonreír tontamente al niño que buscaba, el cual luego de ver todo lo que había hecho le devolvió la gentileza.

Gambit se masajeaba lastimeramente el brazo derecho luego de haber perdido asquerosamente contra Patricia Walker…de nuevo. Tan ensimismado en su estado se hallaba, que grande fue su sorpresa al ver algo que realmente lo desconcertó, por lo que no pudo aguantarse el preguntar.

-Juggernaut…tienes a mini Hawkeye sobre tu cabeza- señaló el mutante gamberro.

-Lo sé, me está acicalando- replicó divertido el gigante, sin darse cuenta de las dianas que Clint le dibujaba en su casco con los crayones que todavía mantenía rehenes de Black Bolt, lo que ponía sumamente nervioso a Bullseye ya que quería hacerle puntería con lo que tuviese a mano.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Peter elegirá dormir a partir de ahora con Hope?**

 **O se turnará con las demás mujeres que tienen sentimientos por él?**

 **Cable reaccionará bien o mal cuando se entere de la relación entre su hija y el hombre al que admira?**

 **Franklin seguirá siendo objeto de burlas de su padre y hermana?**

 **O su novia lo protegerá?**

 **Qué les habrán hecho a Betsy y Rogue las niñas para que cooperen con ellas?**

 **Serán castigadas las catorce pequeñas restantes?**

 **Podrá algún día Gambit ganarle a Hellcat?**

 **Karla dejará de odiar a Clint?**

 **Se arriesgará la villana a recibir una reacción alérgica al maní solo por atacar al mini arquero?**

 **Bullseye le hará puntería a Juggernaut?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD: Kuraigekkido, WM King…actualicen por favor!**


	99. Chapter 99

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Guest: Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Sí, yo también espero ansioso que los otros dos actualicen ya que darthwolf se unió a la tarea de crear un "Leyendo".**

 **spiderfan237: Te puedo asegurar que pasaré tranquilamente los 100 capítulos. No te preocupes, pronto se vendrá aquel One-shot de PeterxLaura. Quién sabe cuándo Peter descubra a las niñas...Y sí, habrán más momentos tiernos entre Valeria y su madre jugando como un par de niñas inocentes.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Espero que te hayas recuperado (en serio lo digo, parece que estabas bastante mal ya que se me complicó leer un poco tu comentario).**

 **Mandy305: No creo que Peter se queje por querer dormir con la joven mujer a quien empezó a ver de otra forma más que su pupila...Es verdad, lo comentarios serán para las afectadas principales tal como lo dijo Spidey. Lamentablemente mañana podrás ver cómo pasó la noche en solitario Felicia. Créeme, si Peter se llega a enterar que le vieron la cara todo este tiempo, querrá recluirse de todo el mundo y vestirá su traje negro en todo su esplendor. Sé que es un poco chocante la faceta malvada de Sue (y un tanto incómoda para quien no está acostumbrado) pero yo pensaba tratar de hacer que fuese Peter quien lidie con ella y no termine golpeando a Susan como lo hizo Reed (misoginia al poder según él). Otra idea que tenía en mente para esa pareja, era que cuando Valeria (durante Future Foundation) en lugar de invocar a distintas versiones de su padre, fuesen de su madre (y ahí poner a Malice, Kang, 1610, Doom, post Malice, años pasados y demás versiones alternativas) las cuales por algun motivo sienten más apego por la araña que por Mr. Fantastic. En fin, no me quejo de tus pedidos y de los comentarios de tu hermano (no le digas negrera...aunque lo sea...es de mala educación...aunque lo de stalker si me preocupa).**

 **viruz pirata: No puedo decirte nada respecto a ausencias ya que yo mismo tuve que forzar una por un problema de suma importancia en mi universidad. Respecto a la furgoneta que Hill sacó...bueno, la respuesta el SHIELD. Aunque a Peter le doliese hacer dormir sola a Felicia, sabe que se lo merece y debe tener su castigo como las demás. Las niñas solo harán las tortitas para ganarse el perdón del tótem en una situación desesperada. No estoy muy seguro de la salud mental de Bullseye, más de una vez hizo estupideces por sus manías de apuntarle a todo que tuviese una diana. Sí, Melissa puede volar, pero no lo hizo para demostrarle a Clint que le importaba mucho. Pym y Reed mostrarán lo que están haciendo el día de hoy, y Cyclops está con Madelyne.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Hope básicamente está viviendo su sueño en la realidad, y Cable no podría estar más orgulloso de su hija que no solo fue pupila de Spidey, sino que también su futura pareja! Admito que no pude contenerme al realizar aquella escena entre mini Hawkeye y Cain Marko.**

 **asm 600: Basically the girls will stick to him as a limpet starting today.**

 **veku 786: A little ... well, a lot ... okay, they'll be extremely jealous. Happy?**

 **thomas 2033: I think making them sleep without his presence all night and not talking to them was enough punishment. At least they were not isolated like the tiny Black Cat ...**

 **spidey 2099: After much thinking, I have come to the conclusion that Silver Sable will appear during Spiderverse ... unless you think otherwise and let me know.**

 **Draconarius23: Primero que nada, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me gustó crear un Peter más tranquilo, uno sin tener que lidiar constantemente con ladrones o su mala suerte las 24/7. La ternura de Laura es resultó ser un arma de doble filo para todo el mundo por lo que veo...Logan también fue un personaje que me gustó demostrar, yendo desde lo más bajo hasta alcanzar la cumbre del éxito. Debo decirte que por ahora Peter encontrará a Sable durante el Spiderverse (a menos que tú quieras otra forma, de ser así házmelo saber) y será muy emotivo. Y te prometo que habrá una nueva Peter War cuando Gwen y Silk aparezcan en acción. En cuanto a MJ, creo que le convendrá mudarse a otro universo si quiere sobrevivir a unas furiosas heroínas y villanas recuperadas al final.**

 **WarRedMachine20: Gracias por tu apoyo. Con respecto a mis historias de Time is on my side y el one-shot de PeterxHope, trataré de publicarlas lo más pronto posible (aunque no prometo nada con el primero ya que ese me lleva más tiempo escribirlo).**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 99_**

Catorce pares de ojos se enfocaban en el suelo a medida que avanzaban paulatinamente hasta la cocina, como si una marcha fúnebre se oyese en el aire para acompañar el sentimiento de culpa que sentían. Despertaron con la ausencia de su amado, así como la de Felicia, lo que las preocupó mucho más ya que habían escuchado desde lejos la conversación, o mejor dicho monólogo, que Peter tuvo con la mini ladrona de joyas.

La estilizada figura del tótem aguardaba pacientemente, luego de haber dejado listo las cosas sobre la mesa. Sus orbes chocolates miraron a cada una de ellas, haciéndolas sentir impotentes ante lo serio y justo que podía convertirse cuando se lo provocaba.

-Buenos días- saludó Spidey, relajando un poco sus facciones al notar el temor en sus pequeños cuerpos.

Se agachó a la altura de ellas, sentándose de piernas cruzadas y esperando a que hagan algo. Atestiguando que ninguna de ellas pensaba moverse por temor a que él vuelva a actuar de manera helada hacia todas las heroínas y villanas como la noche anterior, el Parker optó por tomar la mano de Sue y atraerla contra su pecho.

-Shhh…No estoy enojado. No te asustes, no haré nada que te lastime- susurró el vigilante de Queens a la rubia fantástica, dejándose abrazar y sentir que hundía su cara en el cuello al mismo tiempo que murmuraba disculpas por desobedecerlo.

-Ya no estás enojado con nosotras? – averiguó Sue, separándose un poco para que el hombre que amaba le limpie las mejillas con sumo cuidado.

-Ustedes siempre preguntarán eso? No…solo decepcionado, pero ya se me pasó- la tranquilizó a la diminuta mujer sentada en su regazo, acomodándola para que Carol se una a ellos.

Acto que llevó en consecuencia a que cada una de las presentes se apresurase para reclamar un lugar junto a la araña para recuperar el calor que extrañaron toda la noche. Laura olfateó el aire como un sabueso, para después repetir lo mismo con el pecho del héroe, haciéndole alzar una ceja cuando empezó a gruñir y lograr acomodarse entre las dos niñas rubias que habían vuelto a esconder sus caras en las curvaturas del cuello del cabeza de red.

-Qué pasa Laura? – quiso saber Bobbi, generando en Peter un suave zumbido en su sentido arácnido, poniéndolo alerta.

-Grrr…Hope durmió con él…- gruñó nuevamente la pelinegra, pensando muy seriamente que en el futuro tendría una plática con ella para dejar en claro las pertenencias de cada una.

Pensamiento que fue bastante similar en el resto de las infantes que estrujaron con sus bracitos el torso del arácnido que tuvo que luchar para respirar cuando Medusalith se estaba quedando afuera de la muestra afectiva y usó su cabello para envolver la cabeza del castaño.

-Fue nuestra culpa…si nos hubiésemos portado bien…- decaída, murmuró Emma.

-Habría dormido con nosotras y no con esa anciana…- la joven abogada de tez verde masculló, sentada detrás del ex fotógrafo y acaparándose la ancha espalda junto a Janet y Loki.

Palmaditas ligeras en sus coloridas cabecitas las tranquilizó, logrando ver que Peter se zafaba del mortal agarre que la reina Inhumana tenía sobre él. Esperaron ansiosas por un beso en sus mejillas como lo había hecho primero con Jean para después decirle tácitamente que aguarda a un costado, continuando rápidamente con Julia y Jessica.

Wanda fue bastante renuente a separarse de su brazo siniestro, ya que cerró sus ojos y hablaba velozmente en romaní, lo cual era un tanto confuso de entender para el Avenger adulto pero logrando captar palabras aleatorias que se referían a él como si no fuese un sueño.

La rejuvenecida espía rusa que el equipo tenía pasaba por una situación similar, siendo que estaba echada en el suelo y sus bracitos se aferraban con fuerzas a la camiseta que vestía mientras usaba sus ojos azules para convencer a Peter de que no la suelte, fallando cuando este le hizo cosquillas que la hicieron rodar por el suelo.

Por último, el trío que tenía en su regazo fueron las más difíciles de lidiar, ya que básicamente cooperaban entre sí para que los intentos de separación que Spiderman quería hacer fuesen infructuosos. Llegando incluso a pararse sobre sus manos, solo para ver como Sue, Carol y Laura estaban pegadas a su pecho, llevándolo al punto de casi reírse ante la idea recurrente que todos hacían respecto a que si X-23 era su hija, viendo que ella poseía una facilidad para adherirse a su persona cada vez que estaban cerca.

Tras varios minutos de juguetones forcejeos, el protector de las pequeñas logró separarlas de su cuerpo, obligándolas a pararse frente a él mientras él hacía lo mismo.

-Bien, ahora saben lo que tienen que hacer? – cuestionó el sobrino de May Parker, cruzándose de brazos.

-Desayunar? – el estómago de Jennifer habló por ella primero cuando resonó en la cocina.

-Bañarnos? – Mockingbird indagó, tomando su cabello rubio y oliéndolo tentativamente, encogiéndose de hombros cuando percibió que emanaba el perfume del shampoo frutal aún.

-Prepararnos para las clases de baile? – esta vez fue la mini Romanoff quien preguntó, ansiosa por ir a más clases de baile y enseñarle a su amado lo que podía hacer.

-Volver a abrazarte? – susurró Sue, un tanto ruborizada de solo pensar en lo cómoda que se sentía estar junto a la araña.

-Grrr…- se comunicó como siempre la hija de Logan, buscando a que se descuide el castaño para saltarle al pecho y no separarse.

-Niñas…- les llamó la atención el Parker, frunciendo el ceño y realizando una mueca con la boca.

-Tenemos que disculparnos con las demás- derrotadas, respondieron al unísono las catorce niñas.

-Así es, y luego podrán venir a desayunar para después ir a clases. Y recuerden que iremos al Edificio Baxter hoy- se expresó Spidey.

-Pero no quiero disculparme con Hope…ella te robó un beso y te separó de nosotras…- formando un tierno puchero, Janet se quejó mientras pataleaba.

-Jan…hazlo por mí al menos- no queriendo discutir más con ellas, le rogó Peter.

-Ugh…yo…no! No puedo, ella es mala! Te quiere para ella sola! – después de pensarlo un poco, se negó rotundamente la pequeña diseñadora de modas afectada por Kang.

-No es así, Janet. Ella es buena como ustedes. Además, quien les dice que no soy yo quien la besó? – lúdicamente les preguntó el tótem.

-…Está bien. Le pediré perdón- rindiéndose ante la sonrisa del vigilante, aceptó el pedido The Wasp.

-Perfecto. Ahora yo iré a tener una conversación con Felicia, no me esperen para desayunar- las despidió el castaño, viendo que se retiraban una a una para buscar al trío de jóvenes mujeres.

* * *

A diferencia de todos los demás niños, los espectadores y clientes que Logan tenía en La Balsa podían ver como Ben Grimm no se quejaba cuando Alicia Masters le pedía algo, siendo que este obedecía gustosamente. Tal era la actitud pasiva que el ladrillito andante adquiría cerca de la rubia, que el propio Dr. Doom se debatía si contratar a la no vidente como futura arma contra The Thing cuando este y sus colegas intentasen atacar Latveria.

-Más arcilla? – cuestionó el rocoso fundador de los Fantastic Four.

-No será necesario, Ben. Puedes descansar si quieres- amablemente le respondió la Masters.

-No quieres agua? O algo para ti? – se volvió a ofrecer Grimm, viendo como su acosadora/niñera/futura pareja trabajaba en una diminuta escultura como si supiese de memoria todos los pasos.

-Ven a sentarte a mi lado, Ben. Es todo lo que te pediré…o si quieres, puedes ir a jugar con los demás niños- con suave voz, nada parecida a la mujer loca que golpeó a Deadpool con el bastón blanco, se expresó Alicia.

El amigo de Reed Richards debatió internamente sus opciones, mirando hacia donde el resto de sus colegas gladiadores estaban para después mirar a la escultora no vidente. Por un lado estaban el resto de los mini héroes con sus acosadoras/parejas, excepto Reed y Pym que eran relegados a un rincón mientras tiraban piedritas al mar, y Vision era remodelado en una especie de nave voladora por Logan en un vano intento de remediar lo que Stark hizo. Por otro lado, una paciente y amorosa Alicia esculpía una mini figura de él en su típica pose temeraria que tenía como adulto, haciendo que Ben tome rápidamente su decisión y se siente al lado de la fémina.

Dicha mujer percibió que su rejuvenecido novio estaba observando lo que hacía, por lo que aprovechó su diminuto tamaño y peso para decirle que se siente sobre su regazo mientras le ayudaba a trabajar con un kit de alfarería que Wade le dio con la excusa de haber leído algo como esto en algún otro lado y no podía negarse.

-Alguien vio Ghost? – Black Ant cuestionó mientras veía la escena.

-Aquí estoy – clamó el susodicho villano.

-Tú no, hablo de la película! – replicó inmediatamente The Hood.

-Hay una película sobre mí? – confundido por lo que estaban platicando, Ghost inquirió, haciendo gemir a los demás inquilinos de La Balsa.

-Ven lo que hacen con sujetos como Ghost! Pasa tanto tiempo recluido aquí que ni siquiera es capaz de diferenciar dos cosas completamente distintas! – se quejó The Tinkerer a Punisher, el cual se encogió de hombros antes de transportar lo que parecía ser una caja de herramientas a Logan.

-Agradece que alguien lo metió aquí, si fuese por mí ni estaría respirando en un principio- dijo en antiguo soldado de Vietnam, dejando a los villanos asintiendo con la cabeza ante la veracidad de sus palabras y agradeciendo que tenían némesis benevolentes por momentos.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Acaso esperaban que Peter les gritase a las niñas o algo por el estilo?**

 **Si Spidey se entera que lo engañaron, lo verán realmente furioso o simplemente lo verán marcharse en silencio?**

 **Sue disfrutará de dormir en el pecho de su amado en el futuro?**

 **Se enamorarán ellas cada vez más con su bondad y forma justa que tiene para tratar con los niños?**

 **Laura será el sabueso del grupo?**

 **Medusa se controlará para no matar por accidente al tótem?**

 **Le harán algo las niñas a Hope?**

 **Quién obtendrá el próximo beso en los labios por un error?**

 **Se habrá ratificado el hecho de que mini X-23 parece una hija de Peter y Laura por su capacidad de pegarse al pecho del héroe?**

 **Janet pateará como se merece a Pym y correrá a los brazos del Parker cuando regrese a la normalidad?**

 **Ben se esforzará para no cometer el mismo error que Reed con Sue?**

 **Será que The Thing y Alicia están creando un pequeño ejército de ladrillitos con la alfarería?**

 **Vision podrá volver a ser el mismo de antes?**

 **Alguien será la acosadora personal de Reed o Pym?**

 **Algún día Ghost sabrá de lo que hablaban los demás villanos? (Es un Ghost hombre como en los comics, no la muchacha linda que salió en la película del UCM)**

 **Le darán las gracias los villanos en el futuro a Daredevil por controlar a Punisher para que no los mate?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD: Miren, yo tengo pensado en hacer que Silver Sable haga su aparición dramática durante el evento de Spiderverse. Ustedes quieren eso o lo cambio para que suceda antes?**

 **PD 2: Mañana es el capítulo 100 de este fanfic…y ustedes saben lo que significa!**


	100. Chapter 100

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Veku 786: I still do not publish the third chapter of Infinity War and you already ask me about the fourth?... Dude, relax a little please.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Me alegro que te hayas recuperado de tu alergia. Es algo de lo que siempre me gusta cuando escribo historias de este estilo, donde puedo demostrar cuanto afectan las acciones de una persona en otras, siendo en este caso el amor indiscutible que Peter tiene por las mini heroínas y villanas por igual. Cuidado, Laura es un arma de doble filo, puede curarte las alergias pero después matarte de diabetes.**

 **Mandy305: No me había pasado nada a nivel físico-emocional, solo tuve un problema con unas muestras de laboratorio que estaba llevando a cabo en la universidad, al parecer alguien se olvidó de cerrar el aislamiento al que le había puesto a mi muestro y terminó contaminándose, por lo que tuve que hacerla de nuevo junto a un amigo. En serio me alegro que les haya gustado el capítulo, y que viesen las reacciones varias que las infantes pueden tener junto a su amado, así como lo pegajosas que pueden ser cuando quieren. No te preocupes, hoy actualizo Now you see me. Tendré en cuenta tu opinión de hacer que Sable aparezca antes, pero ten en cuenta que las niñas estarán en el Spiderverse ya que Peter deberá cuidarlas por el simple hecho de que Jessica y Julia entran en las repercusiones de la telaraña, así como Anya (y sí, esto pondrá al límite a Spidey con su forma de ser, pero ya verás cómo actuará en situaciones como esa). Creo que me inclinaré a la segunda opción cuando escriba el PeterxSue (donde Valeria sea la culpable de traer a varias versiones de su madre). En fin, deja de hacer sufrir a tu pobre hermano y disfruten del capítulo de hoy (junto a otras dos actualizaciones que pondré hoy).**

 **WM King: Como te dije, recuperé el ritmo y aquí te dejo otro capítulo. Por favor, trata de actualizar tú también así no te retrasas mucho.**

 **viruz pirata: Bueno, tal como lo dijiste tú, parece que fue ayer cuando comencé esta historia...pero no. Básicamente necesitarían atar a Laura con una soga y jalarla con un camión para al menos intentar hacer que afloje su agarre a Peter. Tienes razón, Sue cada vez se volverá más adicta a estar en el pecho de su amada araña. Incluso si Pym intenta algo contra Janet, Spidey le daría una paliza bien merecida. Quizás sea el turno de Felicia para un beso, quién sabe?**

 **arcangel23: No te hago esperar más, mi querido lector. Aquí te presento una actualización!**

 **Spidey 2099: Thank you very much for the praise and concern!**

 **Asm 600: Believe me if that happens, you'll be surprised.**

 **Thomas 2033: On the chest, back, sideways, over his head ... all imaginable positions.**

 **Ronaldc v2: No solo lo hicieron para estar en el lado bueno del tótem, sino porque realmente se dieron cuenta que habían hecho algo malo. Todos opinan lo mismo respecto a Sue, que ella tratará de ser la primera en dormir sobre el pecho del Parker cuando regrese a la normalidad. No era de esperarse que Pym y Richards sean unos pobres diablos.**

 **Saigo Linnear: Como dije antes, tuve un problema con algunas pruebas que llevaba a cabo en los laboratorios de mi universidad, los cuales me obligaron a realizar todo de nuevo. Si llega a ocurrir en caso en que Peter se entera de que lo engañaron, realmente se dará cuenta que todas aquellas mujeres que lo odiaban o querían lo usaron para su beneficio. No sería mala la idea de una nueva versión de Vision, o no? No te preocupes, ya vendrá algo emocionante como para prepararte para el Spiderverse!**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 100_**

Una bandeja con el desayuno que preparó con tanto esmero, era lo que Peter transportaba con cuidado hasta la habitación que pertenecía a Janet, junto a una muda de ropa. Lugar donde actualmente estaba una rejuvenecida Black Cat cumpliendo su castigo, alejada del resto de las personas de la casa.

El vigilante abrió la puerta con cuidado para no asustarla, hallándose con una imagen que por poco le rompe el corazón y le hizo desear no haberla castigado tan duramente. La peliblanca estaba hecha un ovillo en una esquina de la cama que estaba pegada a la pared, llevando encima la parte superior de su traje rojo y azul mientras sus rodillas estaban contra su pecho.

Leves temblores y el rostro manchado le revelaron al Avenger que ella había estado llorando toda la noche, así como también tenía pesadillas si algo recordaba a cuando la ladrona era adulta y todavía lo quería. Parker no esperó un minuto más para dejar la bandeja sobre un escritorio, para consecuentemente quitarse el calzado, subirse a la cama y tomar en sus brazos la reducida figura de su antigua pareja, susurrando una cancioncilla para quitarle el tremor.

Un par de ojitos verdes se abrieron lentamente, mostrándose hinchados e irritados. La diminuta nariz abotonada se escuchaba que estaba repleta de mocos, a los cuales Peter tomó un pañuelo y la hizo soplar para ayudarla a respirar mejor. Las manitos tersas se aferraban incondicionalmente al brazo masculino, como si fuese un ancla a la realidad del que Felicia no quería salir.

-Pe…Pet…Peter? – balbuceó temerosa la infante, haciendo que el pobre castaño se sienta aún peor y la abrace con más fuerza.

-Sí, gatita. Soy yo…ya no llores por favor- le imploró el tótem, odiando verla en un estado tan frágil como cuando le reveló su más doloroso secreto, uno que casi hace que mate a alguien en lo más profundo de su mente.

-Ya no estás enojado? No me vas a castigar más? – con voz entrecortada se expresó la niña, limpiándose la nariz con los puños del traje de Spidey esta vez.

Cada reacción de ella afectaba más y más al tótem, quien veía en la niña que sostenía a la posible hija que más de una vez se imaginó tener con aquella ladrona que lo eludía entre los edificios de la ciudad que nunca duerme. Debido a ello fue que el castaño se dispuso a acariciar su cabeza de manera metódica mientras le daba una sonrisa pacífica.

Una que le respondía que nada iba a pasar.

-Crees que si estuviese enojado, te traería el desayuno a la cama y te abrazaría con muchas, muchas fuerzas? O que te haría cosquillas para que rías? – cuestionó con un tono lúdico el hombre, apretando un poco más su agarre y rozando su nariz en la mejilla de la mujer con cuerpo de niña, sacándole una suave risita mientras se removía para escapar.

-No! Espera! Basta! – exclamó Felicia, recuperando lentamente su vivaz faceta, tratando de empujar a Peter con sus manos pero viéndose imposibilitada por las largas mangas que sobrepasaban a sus cortos brazos.

-Mmh…creo que no. De hecho, este es un mucho mejor castigo para ti, jovencita- declaró él, picando sus costillas y llenando en consecuencia la habitación con carcajadas descontroladas.

-Ya…! Me rindo, me rindo! No volveré a hacerte enojar, Peter! – rodando por toda la cama con la esperanza de eludir las cosquillas infructuosamente, explayó la peliblanca.

Ambos quedaron frente a frente, echados de costado, viéndose a los ojos con una leve sonrisa que Spiderman fue perdiendo pausadamente hasta regresar a un estado de seriedad que detuvo momentáneamente la paz que la ojiverde creyó conseguir.

-No volverás a hacer algo como lo de anoche? – preguntó el castaño, estirando su mano para correrle un mechón rebelde que osaba de intentar tapar las orbes de la niña.

-Nunca más- juró la afectada por el villano del futuro, empleando una genuina cara de inocencia que Spiderman hubiese dudado en creerle si fuese adulta.

-Lo prometes? – inquirió otra vez el cabeza de red.

-Sí, lo prometo- segura por primera vez de cumplir su palabra a rajatabla frente al hombre que amaba, ella accedió instintivamente.

-…Abrazo? – tras mirarla fijamente a los ojos y descubriendo que su sentido arácnido no le advirtió de nada en absoluto, el Avenger ofreció una muestra de cariño.

Sin esperarse que la niña salte sobre él con desesperación, el aire de los pulmones que Peter tenía se perdió, teniendo que dar bocanadas profundas para recuperarse mientras se esmeraba en devolverle el efervescente apretón que Black Cat se esmeraba en darle envuelta en su enorme traje de trabajo.

-Peter? – llamó la fémina en cuerpo infantil, viendo como era sentada en el regazo del susodicho cuando este se irguió sobre el colchón.

-Qué ocurre, Felicia? Te sientes mal? Quieres pedirme algo? – notando que sus mejillas se teñían de carmesí, sin saber que se debía a la cercanía y privacidad que tenían, Peter interrogó al mismo tiempo que se fijaba en su temperatura corporal cuando los labios del castaño se apoyaron en su frente.

-No…no…es solo que…tengo que pedirle perdón a las demás? – negó en un principio, cambiando radicalmente su pensamiento al enfocarse ante el tema de lo qu había pasado la noche anterior.

-Tú qué crees, jovencita? – con un vistazo reprobatorio, le respondió el adulto, ayudándola a quitarse su parte superior del traje, dejándola en el vestido negro que había usado la noche anterior.

-Pero ella te robó un beso, no es justo! – protestó la ladrona refiriéndose a Hope, efectuando un deja vu en Peter, quien vio por un segundo a Janet quejándose en lugar de Felicia.

-Pero tú invadiste una noche especial… yo pienso que debes hacerlo para que todos estén bien. Las demás ya lo hicieron- indicó él, pasándole la muda de ropa que le consiguió, conteniéndose una risa cuando corrió hasta el armario y se cambió en el interior, para después salir y subir sus pies al regazo del tótem.

-Yo…tengo que hacerlo en verdad? – no queriendo bajar los brazos en la discusión, Felicia vio cómo su amado le ponía su calzado y ataba los cordones con suave firmeza para que no le doliese.

-Sí si quieres que vuelva a dormir con ustedes por la noche…- chantajeó el adulto que cuidaba de todas las niñas en la mansión, acortando a cero las posibilidades que la joven Black Cat tenía para no pedirle disculpas a la Summers.

Los ojos verdes se cruzaron con los chocolates, quedándose completamente quieta por un segundo, preguntándose si podría de haber disfrutado esta dinámica mucho antes de no haber sido por la intromisión de Kang el Conquistador.

-Malo…- acusó la pequeña luego de un minuto en forma de derrota, siendo alzada por la cintura por un risueño Peter que se encaminaba al exterior de la habitación.

-Muy bien, ahora vamos a desayunar primero, luego te disculparás, iremos a clases de baile y finalmente visitaremos el Edificio Baxter- enumeró todas los objetivos del día el Parker, sentándose en una silla frente al escritorio y dejando que la mini ladrona coma tranquilamente, recibiendo una que otra cucharada de cereales en la boca cuando ella se lo ofrecía.

* * *

Jessica Jones solo podía ver asombrada junto a Elektra cómo sus parejas, quienes actualmente eran niños por culpa y gracia de cierto descendiente de Mr. Fantastic, golpeaban a dos villanos que intentaron propasarse con ellas cuando estaban distraídas mimando a los mocosos.

Una nueva puja se llevaba a cabo por Ororo, quien testigo de cómo se originó todo, incitó a medio mundo para que elijan sus ganadores. La mayoría de los villanos pensaron en un principio el apostar su dinero a favor de Bullseye y Purple Man, pero luego de ver como habían sido subyugados rápidamente por los infantes y golpeados repetidas veces con las ollas, decidieron cambiar de idea.

Aunque no dejaron de alentar en ningún momento, disfrutando de la brutalidad que los hacía sentir más vivos que nunca.

Incluso Jubilee estaba allí para arengar por los mini héroes de Logan.

Aunque claro, nunca falta el pobre iluso que creía poder hacer dinero fácil apostando a lo que pensaba ganador. Siendo un claro ejemplo cierto canoso velocista que lloraba desconsoladamente en un rincón luego de perder el poco dinero que había logrado birlarle a sus compañeros mutantes en un descuido.

-Vamos Luke! Enséñale a ese bastardo que no vuelva a meterse con nosotros! Golpéalo en la garganta! – dejándose llevar por el entusiasmo de ver al hombre, que más de una vez la manipuló mentalmente, ser vapuleado por su rejuvenecido esposo, Jessica exclamó.

-Tú también, mi amado! Muéstrale que no puede hacerme nada ya que te pertenezco! Rómpele las manos para que no pueda intentar nada contra nosotros! – completamente embelesada por el instinto protector que el pequeño niño sin miedo mostraba cada vez que alguien quería tocarla, Elektra Natchios gritó.

Mientras tanto, luego de dejar que su pareja y compañero mutante se hagan cargo del liderazgo y la barra en La Balsa, respectivamente, Logan pasaba tiempo de padre e hijo con Daken al frente de un nuevamente desmantelado Vision.

-Cómo fue que terminaste convirtiéndolo en un avión? – cuestionó el hijo de James Howlett.

-Grrr…estaba pensando en el Blackbird por algún motivo- luego de gruñir un poco al tener que rearman al androide, confesó el mutante longevo al mismo tiempo que encendía un habano.

-…No quieres que traiga al robot homicida para que lo arme él? – tras ver que no iban a llegar muy lejos en el rearmado, ofreció Daken.

-Al diablo con esto! Llama a Ultron y dile que lo arme como estaba antes de que el mocoso Stark lo destruyese- viendo que las dos piezas que intentaba ligar no coincidían, se frustró velozmente Wolverine, ordenando al hermano de Laura a que busque a la creación de Pym.

Quien junto a Alkhema, estaban a punto de empujar por al mar a dicho niño arrogante.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Ustedes habrían reaccionado igual que Peter si viesen a una pequeña Felicia triste en un rincón?**

 **Black Cat tendrá en su casa una colección de trajes de Spidey?**

 **Sabían que Peter casi pierde la cordura por Felicia dos veces en su vida? (cuando supo de su violación, y cuando Doc. Octopus la dejó al borde de la muerte)**

 **Volverá a realizar una travesura de nuevo la pequeña ladrona de joyas?**

 **Sintieron un deja vu como Spidey cuando Hardy se quejó de la misma forma que Van Dyne?**

 **Qué creen que pase en el Edificio Baxter mañana?**

 **Se podría decir que Matt y Luke son quienes mejor se llevan con sus acosadoras?**

 **Algún día dejarán de molestar Bullseye y Purple Man?**

 **Pietro terminará suicidándose antes de que su padre se entere de lo que hizo?**

 **Daken aprovechará estos momentos con su padre?**

 **Será reparado Vision?**

 **Pym saludará en persona a los tiburones?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	101. Chapter 101

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Guest: Muchas gracias!**

 **Veku 786: It's done! I hope you like it!**

 **viruz pirata: Te puedo asegurar que tranquilamente pasaré los cien capítulos con más aventuras y diversión! Realmente fue una escena conmovedora la de Felicia y Peter, no? Bueno, Logan merecía tratar un poco mejor a su hijo, después de todo este solo busca su aprobación. Ya verás qué es de la vida de Namor...Quién sabe, quizás Wolvie y Wade hagan apuestas con respecto al destino de Quicksilver.**

 **spiderfan237: Muchísimas gracias en verdad!**

 **Mandy305: Aunque ninguno de ellos dos lo admitan, continúan queriéndose mucho, por eso a ambos les afectó lo sucedido. A lo mejor ella aparezca, después de todo es una araña también en el mundo alternativo de May. Créeme, Peter estará más que estresado cuando comience el evento de Spiderverse, ya que no solo habrá peleas contra los Herederos, sino que también una Peter War y además deberá cuidar de las niñas, sus hijas e incluso de su nieta! (aunque esta última sea alguien que bordee lo villano). Haré el PeterxSue, solo te pido que seas paciente ya que estoy tratando de escribir muchas actualizaciones de otras historias que pronto subiré. Y muchas gracias por las felicitaciones!**

 **darthwolf: Muchas gracias, en serio! Siendo una ladrona escurridiza, no me sorprendería que la mitad de las cosas que "perdió" Peter estuviesen en su casa. No te preocupes, tenía pensado hacer por el estilo solo para enseñarle a su hija que debería siempre tener cuidado y buscar una segunda opinión. Qué puedo decir de esos dos mutantes gruñones...son tal para cual!**

 **darksir202: Se explica en un especial llamado "The Evil that Men Do", allí Peter se entera de lo sucedido con Black Cat. Sucederán miles de cosas en ese edificio, no te preocupes.**

 **WarRedMachine20: Solo puedo decirte que primero publicaré el PeterxLaura y luego será el turno del one-shot con Hope. Pero no dejaré con las ganas, sí o sí las publicaré.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Espero que todos continuemos en el lado bueno de Laura...Todas las mini heroínas y villanas temen a esa amenaza, no serían capaces de vivir sin su dosis de Spidey. En el primer caso, Black Cat logra detener a Peter diciéndole que ella ya había tomado venganza, en el segundo Spiderman arrancó los brazos mecánicos de Octavius por la furia.**

 **spidey 2099: I will try to update as soon as possible, but I don't promise anything as I have other publications in mind.**

 **asm 600: Yes!**

 **thomas 2033: Maybe I'll make a PeterxCarol in the future together with a harem, but Infinity War only has Spidey and Cap Marvel as husband and wife.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Si bien Felicia puede fingir la mayoría de las veces, cuando tiene que ver algo relacionado con Peter ella reacciona genuinamente. Ya verás quien cuida del Edificio Baxter, así como el destino de Vision. Me gustaría poner a Scott Lang aquí ahora que lo pienso...aunque de seguro está apostando en contra del hombre que le dio su traje.**

 **Kyuto89: Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Yo también siento lo mismo, no lo niego...y pensar que en un principio quería que esta historia durase solo una docena de capítulos.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 101_**

Luego de haber asegurado la Mansión Avengers y llevado a las niñas a su clase de danza, Peter se encargó junto a las demás adultas que convivían con él a llevar a todo el séquito directamente al Edificio Baxter. Obviamente más de una vez se vieron obligados a detenerse cuando una anciana precisaba cruzar una calle o pedir direcciones, a lo que el tótem les prestaba gentilmente todo el tiempo que necesitaran, así como uno que otro disparo de su lanza telarañas oculto bajo su camisa a unos ladronzuelos que captaba por el rabillo del ojo.

Más de una de esas acciones fascinaron a Valeria y Franklin, donde la primera iba en brazos de su padre junto a su madre, haciendo que cada acción del castaño fuese realmente de llevar a cabo por alguien normal o poco acostumbrado a lidiar con el día a día de la ciudad tumultuosa que era New York.

-En serio, cómo haces para saber que ocurre a todo tu alrededor? - curiosa y en un mismo estado de estupefacción que el resto, Betsy quiso saber.

-Eh...años de experiencia? - con una suave sonrisa nerviosa debido a que no tenía una respuesta clara, dijo Spidey.

-Nosotras también podremos hacer lo mismo con los nuestros? - indagó la tierna romaní, quien alzaba el brazo donde su dispositivo lanza redes estaba, haciendo que el resto asienta la cabeza e imite su acción.

-Están seguras de que quieren hacer algo parecido a lo que yo hago en el futuro? Porque son realmente grandiosas de por sí...- replicó la araña, mirando a cada una de ellas, para al final enfocarse en la rubia fantástica que miraba detenidamente el regalo para auto defensa que su amado le había brindado.

-Sí! Queremos ser geniales como tú y ayudar a la gente que lo necesita! - fue la respuesta que dio con un notable acento británico la joven Jessica Drew, quien iba de la mano junto a Anya y Julia.

-Está bien, me convencieron. Cuando sean mayores. les prometo que les enseñaré todo lo que pueda- feliz por ver lo radiantes que lucían con sus emocionadas sonrisas, terminó por decir el héroe arácnido, deteniendo ante un semáforo en rojo antes de llevar al centro de operaciones que los Fantastic Four tenían.

-He de admitir que es realmente asombro lo que puedes hacer una vez que se deja de lado el prejuicio contra ti...- con un dejo de vergüenza en su voz, murmuró la directora de SHIELD, quien cargaba a Bobbi y Natasha a contra de su voluntad luego de una mirada fija por parte de las menores.

-Gracias? - sin saber cómo responder a eso, Peter expresó dubitativamente, perdiéndose el momento en que Sue negó divertida con su cabeza al igual que su hija genio.

-Era un halago de verdad no una burla, Peter. Puedes sentirte orgulloso- le aclaró Rogue al oído, teniendo que alejarse cuando Invisible Woman la miró seriamente e intentó alejarla con su manito.

Cruzaron la avenida que los separaba de su objetivo, llegando a las puertas gigantes del edificio, dejando con la boca abierta a todas las pequeñas al notar por primera vez lo enorme que era gracias a su edad actual. Esas reacciones fueron vistas por Peter, quien les permitió tener su tiempo de asimilación mientras lentamente depositaba al dúo de rubias madre e hija en el suelo y besaba sus frentes antes de liderar una vez más la marcha al interior del establecimiento.

A pesar de lo concurrido que era el lugar, se las arreglaron para lucir como meros turistas entre tanta gente, llegando con éxito al cuarto ascensor que necesitaban para ingresar al verdadero hogar de la familia fantástica.

-Saben…es la primera vez que utilizo este método para llegar a su casa, niños- confesó el castaño, mirando a Franklin, quien guiaba a su futura novia, y a Valeria que iba de la mano con su mini madre.

-Llegabas columpiándote, verdad? Me imagino que era más fascinante sorprender a todos de esa manera- logró comentar Kamala, quien movía su cabeza de lado a lado, tentada a comprar un souvenir de las tiendas para Carol y Medusa.

-Es tan grande este lugar…- susurró Jean, habiendo obedecido el pedido de su araña al ir junto a Emma y Laura para no perderse.

-Hay mucha gente, por favor vayamos despacio- pidió la Jotun, sintiéndose claustrofóbica entre tantos adultos desconocidos.

-Aquí vamos a hacer tu traje nuevo? – cuestionó Janet, llevando su mochila con el traje de baile, su pijama y una caja de lápices, algo que las demás también hacían por en caso de que decidiesen dormir allí por una noche.

El adulto dejó que cada una de las féminas ingresase al elevador, para finalmente meterse y usar su identificación de la Future Foundation que la versión adulta de Susan le había proporcionado tiempo atrás, habilitando los pisos trigésimo primero en adelante.

Roberta los esperaba en el lobby, saludando amablemente a los niños y sorprendiendo al ver a su dueña en forma infantil. La robot recepcionista actuó de tal manera sorprendida que incluso Rachel rio un poco, contagiando a las demás pequeñas que se sintieron libres de revolotear por un lado y el otro, oyendo de lejos que el Parker les pedía tener cuidado y que no se separasen.

-Los niños están con Hammond, Roberta? – averiguó Spiderman.

-Así es, Sr. Parker. El joven Power y los demás son cuidados tras la solicitud que Dragon Man pidió para unas vacaciones. Puedo saber qué le sucedió a Sue? – la robot con cuerpo de mujer a partir de la cintura para arriba, replicó.

-Kang- fue todo lo que dijo el tótem con un semblante derrotado, ya que desde hace días estaba pensando en una forma de regresarlas a la normalidad sin poner en riesgo sus estados psico-físicos.

-Oh…comprendo. Me imagino que el resto de los Fantastic Four están en una situación similar, no? – continuó dialogando la recepcionista.

-Estás en lo correcto, pero actualmente están bajo el cuidado de Wolverine- dijo el castaño, agachándose para alzar a una verde Black Cat luego de asomarse por una ventana y ver que estaban muy alto.

-Eso…eso no es muy seguro según mis algoritmos…- tras dudar, respondió la máquina, generando risas en Elizabeth y Anna Marie ya que al parecer era un pensamiento popular si circulaba cerca de Logan.

-Ya, ya…no seas tan mala con el pobre. De seguro sabrá lidiar con todos los mini héroes que tiene a cargo antes de volverse canoso- tranquilizó el vigilante de Queens, para después despedirse de la robot junto a las demás y marchar a donde las pequeñas heroínas y villanas eran guiadas por los hijos de Sue.

* * *

Tras unos largos minutos en donde los niños que se habían amigado nuevamente con sus acosadoras, atestiguaron los intentos del mini Mr. Fantastic para salvar a su compañero científico de ser comida para tiburones, emprendieron directamente a donde el responsable de dicho acto de justicia estaba.

Manteniéndose callados y quietos por un rato bastante notables, vieron cómo Ultron y Alkhema lidiaban con un desensamblado Vision, cuya cabeza era sostenida por Black Bolt. Algunos de los villanos y héroes que pasaban cerca de ellos pensaban que los niños cuidaban diligentemente de su amigo roto por Stark, solo para ver incrédulos cuando el rey Inhumano agitaba la cabeza del androide para que la luz de sus ojos cambiase, haciendo que los demás mocosos intenten adivinar el próximo color que iba a salir.

Acción que inició una nueva apuesta entre los propios adultos, ya que estaban haciendo la previa antes de que las peleas comiencen de nuevo.

-Saldrá rojo! – Sabretooth exclamó, habiendo golpeado previamente a Pietro cuando se dio cuenta que le había robado algunos billetes.

-Treinta a que será verde! – Karnak se unió a la puja.

-Oh, por favor! Es obvio que ahora le toca al amarillo! Cincuenta a que sale! – exclamó Thundra, empujando a unos distraídos Mr. Fantastic y Antman que regresaban de una mala experiencia con las alturas y el agua.

-Hey! Acaso no nos viste!? – se quejó un irritado Hank Pym con su voz aguda.

-Qué dijiste enano?! – fulminándolos con la mirada verde, la anti-heroína de cabellos rojos le gritó al creador de Ultron.

-EPPP! Nada señora! – asustado por lo enorme que era y la bola de acero que llevaba consigo, se disculpó el diminuto científico antes de intentar escapar, solo para no ver por dónde iba y tropezar con las piernas de un desmayado Quicksilver.

Un tropiezo que le hizo caer sobre algo.

Un algo que puso furioso a cierta pareja de robots homicidas.

Alkhema solo pudo ver los brazos de Vision en sus manos, ya que el resto del cuerpo había sido completamente destruido de nuevo con la aparición inesperada de su suegro, quien miraba catatónico el estado de su hijo. Moviendo anonadado unas tuercas y arandelas, para después pararse y salir volando por el orificio que tenía en un costado La Balsa.

-NOOOOO! – fue lo que se pudo oír desde la lejanía, seguido de varios rayos y explosiones.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Por falta de tiempo, solo les pido que me digan lo que piensan de este capítulo!**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD: Por favor aquellos que están haciendo sus Leyendo…actualicen! Nos están matando a todos con la intriga!**

 **PD 2: Les gustó al final el tercer capítulo de Infinity War?**


	102. Chapter 102

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Asm 600: I'm glad you enjoyed the third part. As soon as I can, I'll try to upload the last chapter, but first I have many other updates in mind, so you should wait a bit.**

 **Saigo Linnear: Es un alivio saber que te gustó el tercer capítulo, ya que mucha gente venía pidiéndomelo hace tiempo. La verdad no puedo darte una fecha exacta con respecto a tu pregunta, ya que tengo en mente el subir capítulos nuevos de mis otras historias primero.**

 **Mandy305: Aún no comienza el Spiderverse, pero lo hará apenas Peter y las demás salgan de allí y se encuentren con The Eye. Respecto a las hijas y nieta de Spidey, puedo presentar a Mayday (hija de Peter y MJ en un futuro alternativo), May (Earth X, y está con Venom ella), Anna May (Renew your vows) y finalmente Ashley Barton (nieta de Peter y ? -aunque es bastante fácil saber quién es la abuela tras ver el nombre de su madre). Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en el What if! Y cuando estén listos para comenzar su "Leyendo" avísenme con un MP para poder pasarles los archivos word (por cierto, sería interesante ver a Peter desde un principio con su traje negro y manteniéndose callado entre los demás invitados).**

 **viruz pirata: Hay que admitir que las niñas tienden a sacarle provecho a cada momento que tienen en sus actuales formas infantiles, no crees? Puede que sea solo una robot de cintura para arriba, pero ha demostrado tener super fuerza además de poder activar todas las medidas de seguridad del Edificio Baxter. Kamala es sinceramente una niña más cuando quiere. Te sorprenderás con lo que le espera a Rachel en la sede de los Fantastic Four. Peter notará que varios experimentos de Mr. Fantastic presentan fallas y los arreglará fácilmente con su hija, demostrando así que siempre debe pedir una segunda opinión. Y Pietro será el hazmerreír para toda la vida de ahora en adelante luego de haber mostrado lo patético que puede ser.**

 **Tenshin Jin: Me alegro de saber que soy capaz de hacer cosas tan simples y difíciles como esas.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Más de una mirada atraerá semejante grupo como lo dije mucho antes, ya que prácticamente llevan consigo a una niña de piel verde jade y a otro con un largo pelo rojizo que casi toca el suelo. Ya verás cual será el nuevo traje para Spidey. No creo que tengan malas intenciones las palabras de Peter, aunque se molestaría muy mucho si Logan apareciera para quitarle a sus protegidas.**

 **parzibal: En Infinity War se mantendrá como única pareja la de CarolxPeter, aunque no descarto que alguna heroína quiera intentar algo y el tiro les salga por la culata. Lamento el publicar a tales horas, pero realmente tengo días ajetreados en la semana.**

 **Spider999: Alrededor de una docena de capítulos al menos (si son menos mejor!) ya que tengo que terminar la visita al Edificio Baxter, el encuentro con The Eye y sacar del bunker a Silk. No te preocupes, esas dos arañas aparecerán sí o sí ya que quiero hacer una nueva Peter War, donde el resto de los arácnidos reaccionarán de distintas maneras.**

 **veku 786: First of all, thank you very much for enjoying my third chapter. As for making it a long story, I regret to say that I only agreed to do two more episodes since many people asked me to do so.**

 **thomas 2033: Peter is reluctant to do something like that out of fear that he does not have the same technology as Kang currently, even if he is in the Baxter Building and with Valeria.**

 **spidey 2099: I'm sorry, but Infinity war will only get up to four chapters.**

 **WM King: No todos pueden tener el honor de ser el comentario 999! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Y por favor actualiza, hombre!**

 **Ronaldc v2: Roberta es alguien de temer ya que no solo posee mucha fuerza, sino que es capaz de activar todas las medidas de seguridad del lugar. Si bien Felicia está acostumbrada a balancearse con Spidey, hay que recordar que todas las rejuvenecidas tienes efectos colaterales debido al ataque de Kang, tales como inesperadas actitudes infantiles o reacciones que cualquier niño tendría como miedo y vértigo. Creo que a Vision lo mandarán vía mensajería a Spidey para que lo arregle...**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 102_**

El arácnido les permitió a sus protegidas el husmear por todo el piso antes de llamarlas para ir a un piso más arriba y encaminar hacia la cocina para prepararles algo de comer, siendo asistido por Hope y Anya mientras el resto revoloteaba junto a las niñas.

Puede que Sue conociese de memoria todo su hogar, pero el verlo desde un nuevo punto de vista era algo revelador para ella, ya que no tenía que preocuparse por el bienestar de todos los que habitaban mientras cierta persona se internaba en su laboratorio e ignoraba el mundo que lo rodeaba.

-Peter…- llamó Anya cuando dejó de cortar un tomate, mirando el perfil izquierdo de su mentor.

-Sucede algo? – este se volteó para saber lo que aquejaba a la latina, reacción similar que compartió la mesías mutante que estaba a la derecha del tótem.

-Quién es Hammond? – quiso saber Spidergirl, sintiéndose intrigada por el nombre que desconocía.

-Es cierto! Me había olvidado de preguntártelo minutos atrás! Es un héroe? – la pelirroja exclamó, dejando de rebanar el pan para mirar a su amado.

-Es el predecesor de Johnny Storm en su nombre. Él es el Human Torch original- reveló el ex fotógrafo, sin dejar de trabajar con las sartenes donde preparaba algo para los adultos.

-Espera…qué? Cómo es que desconocíamos de él? – la joven mujer de cabellos marrones y orígenes asiáticos preguntó tras asomar su cabeza por el umbral junto a una fila cabezas infantiles que le recordaron al Parker a un tótem indio.

-Johnny es una copia como el Peter falso? – indagó la minúscula Invisible Woman, tratando de ocultar en su interior el hecho de poder bromear a costa de su hermano menor.

-Lo sabía! Ahora tenemos a dos impostores! – exclamó Jennifer, oyéndose por detrás de la pared como un puño chocaba con una palma.

-No se cansan de aparecer? Yo también tengo una falsa yo…- se quejó la pequeña araña británica con una faneca tierna.

-Ella no cuenta, Jessica. Son de otro lugar, así como hay otra yo, Sue y Jen- explicó la ídolo de Kamala, girándose para tratar de ver la cara de su amiga.

Hill apareció junto a ellas, deteniéndose por un segundo para mirar la cascada de pelo que caía por un costado, para inmediatamente encogerse de hombros y recordar la pregunta original que Ms. Marvel había hecho, sintiéndose orgullosa de poder responder algo que ella sí tenía pleno conocimiento.

-Hammond es un androide. De hecho, es el primero en su clase ya que lo crearon con pensamiento independiente. Aunque en un principio fue catalogado como un potencial desastre andante por la gente de su época, SHIELD logró brindarle residencia y trabajo- Maria contestó la duda que tenía la Khan, siendo el centro de atención por todos aquellos que desconocían dicha información.

-Wow…es el abuelo de Vision! – clamó sorprendida Janet, saliendo de debajo de la torre de cabezas intrépidamente, lo que ocasionó que las demás cayesen una encima de la otra, atrapando en el trayecto a dos mutantes adultas.

Gemidos y quejidos se produjeron tras ese acto, obligando a Peter a revisarlas una por una con cuidado por temor a que se hubiesen lastimado. Nada más que murmullos por lo bajo y pucheros realmente rompecorazones era lo que el tótem podía ver en ellas, teniendo que sonreír levemente cuando incluso Betsy y Anna Marie estaban en el mismo estado que las demás.

Obviamente, Jean y Emma estaban estableciendo un futuro castigo para la mini diseñadora de modas, algo que tanto ella como su protector desconocían.

-Qué están haciendo en el suelo todas ustedes? – Rachel interrogó al llegar junto a Franklin por todo el ruido provocado.

Todas y cada una de las afectadas por la caída señalaron infantilmente a The Wasp, quien asustada por el brillo peligroso que vio en los ojos de ellas fue a buscar refugio en la ancha espalda de Peter, abrazándose con fuerza mientras asomaba su cabeza por un costado.

-Ella nos tiró- contestó Laura tras gruñir un poco y masajearse la cabeza.

-No es cierto! No es así, Peter? – buscando apoyo en el castaño, la pequeña heroína dijo.

-Básicamente ella se salió de una fila de cabezas al oír una noticia, cosa que no debería de haberlo hecho ya que ocasionó la caída de todas las demás. Jan…pídeles disculpas por tu error. Y ustedes no la culpen ya que le podría haber pasado a cualquiera- explicó Spidey, manteniéndose al margen de la discusión pero empleando una visión justa del caso, ganándose una mirada de traición por parte de Janet, la cual después se transformó en una de comprensión.

-Perdón…- susurró la rejuvenecida heroína que llevaba un vestido amarillo y negro que Kamala le había comprado, como si fuese una verdadera avispa.

-Mmh…está bien, pero solo porque Peter está aquí- masculló aún adolorida Bobbi.

-Bobbi…- le llamó la atención el susodicho.

-Pero...pero…bueno, te perdonamos Janet- quiso quejarse la rubia, solo para terminar acatando al pedido del hombre araña, siendo abrazada luego de ello para que vuelva a sonreír.

-Muy bien. Ahora vayan a lavarse las manos para que podamos comer antes de hacer algo aquí- mandó Peter, poniéndose de pie y empujando con suavidad tanto a Janet como a Mockingbird en dirección a las demás que eran guiadas por Valeria.

Pasos presurosos se oyeron por todo el piso, dibujando en la cara del héroe una sonrisa mientras se disponía a poner la mesa con ayuda de Hope y Anya luego de tener que correr a las miembros de los X-men que no habían captado el mensaje anterior. Tras algunos minutos transcurridos, las infantes regresaron con sus manos en alto para enseñarles como la primera vez a Peter que si le habían hecho caso, lo que generó vergüenza en las adultas que lo querían ya que tuvieron que emularlas.

-Es realmente necesario? – Rogue quiso saber, luciendo un tanto roja al sentir la respiración del arácnido sobre sus palmas.

-Comes con las manos sucias, acaso? – devolvió la interrogante con otra, él.

-Bueno…generalmente siempre llevaba mis guantes…- recordó la hija de Mystique, solo para sobresaltarse cuando un par de labios se apoyó rápidamente en sus extremidades.

-Sí, es cierto. Pero ya no, por lo que debes hacer lo mismo que las niñas si quieres comer- fue todo lo que dijo el Parker antes de guiarla hasta la mesa donde el resto esperaba.

Había servido cada uno de sus platos el tótem, disponiéndose así a sentarse donde mini Invisible Woman lo esperaba ansiosamente, solo para decepcionarla cuando ruidos similares a salpicaduras hicieron eco en toda la planta, revelándose con la figura de cierto Atlante con cara de pocos amigos, la cual mutó a una de sorpresa cuando su miraba se detuvo en la pequeña Sue.

-Imperius R…UMPH! – empezó a exclamar Namor, pero deteniéndose abruptamente al tener su boca sellaba por una bola de telaraña mientras su pecho tenía una línea que lo jaló en dirección a una ventana abierta.

-Largo de aquí, pescado acosador exhibicionista! – declaró serio Hope, apresurándose a cerrar la ventana y rogar para que las niñas no recordasen la imagen del hombre que solo vestía un traje de baño cuando tranquilamente podría haberse vestido como una persona normal.

-Fue seguro hacer eso, Hope? – formuló su duda el hombre con ojos chocolate.

-Sobrevivirá…tiene alitas en sus pies- como si no fuese la gran cosa, la mutante pelirroja desestimó en tema mientras se apuraba a sentarse y disfrutar de lo que había preparado junto a su mentor.

* * *

Tan hastiado de su padre estaba Ultron, que básicamente le imploró a los líderes de La Balsa para que lo pongan a pelear inmediatamente con The Thing o Hulk, a lo que ellos simplemente se encogieron de hombros y se lo permitieron ya que tampoco le tenían tanta estima.

Bueno, Ororo empatizaba solo un poco con Pym, pero solo porque era un niño…un niño bastante mal agestado y quejoso que ponía de los pelos a todos con solo verlo.

-Tiene que hacer todo este alarde? – una robot se le acercó a Alkhema, viendo como su antiguo compañero prácticamente gritaba por la sangre de su creador.

-Creo que necesita un respiro luego de haber tardado tanto en recomponer a Vision solo para verlo destruido frente a sus ojos- la androide le respondió a Jocasta, mirando con veneno al niño que escapaba de un mini Hulk que era ovacionado.

Obviamente, la única persona que lucía interesada en la plática que tenían las autómatas con pensamientos basados en Mockingbird y The Wasp era Wade, aunque en realidad este solo estaba allí luego de que los pequeños Stephen y Tony le indicasen que los imanes con los números telefónicos de sus delivery estaban pegados en las espaldas de los robots.

-No crees que deberíamos de haber hecho pelear a Pym contra alguien más? – inclinándose un poco sobre el hombro izquierdo de Logan, Storm le cuestionó.

-…No, 'Ro. Merece un escarmiento. Desde que Doom lo idolatró, se puso bastante caprichoso- tras ver como el diminuto Antman volaba de un lado al otro, como quien se enfrenta a los cuernos de un toro, refutó el mutante longevo con esqueleto de Adamantium.

-Además, nadie parece estar muy ansioso por detener la riña- les llegó el comentario de Lorna, quien estaba sentada junto a Havok mientras Pietro había sido acomodado frente a ellos como una alfombra rupestre.

-Debería de ser alguien muy cruel como para detener la felicidad de Ultron…digo, míralo! Es la primera vez que está feliz sin matar a alguien! – señaló Alex al susodicho quien grababa toda la batalla para usarlo en contra de su creador en el futuro.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Podrá Sue disfrutar por primera vez de su hogar sin tener que lidiar con todos los problemas que le deja Reed?**

 **Ustedes sabían quién era Jim Hammond?**

 **Las niñas ataracán al Human Torch original como lo hicieron con Kaine?**

 **Será cierto de alguna manera lo que Janet dije sobre Hammond y Vision?**

 **Qué habrán estado haciendo Rachel y Franklin?**

 **Betsy y Rogue se imaginaron alguna vez el tener que obedecer a Peter en algo tan normal como lavarse las manos?**

 **Qué habrá pensado Anna Marie cuando sintió el beso de su amado tras oírle decir que ya no necesitaba los guantes que usaba antes?**

 **Susan se enfadará con el Atlante por negarle tener rápido a su araña para comer?**

 **Volverá a aparecer Namor mañana?**

 **Las niñas se burlarán de las alitas en los pies del príncipe?**

 **Tanto odiará Ultron a Pym como para rogarle una pelea a Logan?**

 **Alkhema y Jocasta tratarán de tranquilizar al robot homicida o simplemente lo dejarán disfrutar del momento?**

 **Cuál de todos los mocosos habrá pegado los imanes en los cuerpos de los robots?**

 **Será que Doom apostó por Pym en esta pelea?**

 **Acaso Quicksilver será la típica alfombra de piel de oso o tigre que Lorna y Havok tendrán en su casa?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	103. Chapter 103

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Draciarius23: No te preocupes, pronto se vendrán los tan esperados eventos de Spiderverse y Peter Wars (básicamente este último se convirtió en todo un evento por sí solo). Además, te prometo que la aparición de Silver será muy importante para Peter, por lo que las demás pretendientes deberán llevar a un acuerdo.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Creo que es la primera vez que Sue disfruta en verdad su hogar sin preocuparse por alguien que trata de hacerle daño. Hope está aprendiendo de Spidey al parecer...He llegado a pensar que los mini héroes han desarrollado Síndrome de Estocolmo, por lo que simplemente se están dejando llevar con todo lo que les hizo hacer Logan.**

 **WM King: Sí, el príncipe de Atlantis tiene unas pequeñas alas en sus tobillos (las cuales son la ridícula excusa de poder volar).**

 **viruz pirata: Mentira que me quisiste hacer un super resumen de Jim Hammond. Al final de todo, Kamala será quien más haya disfrutado de la que experiencia de cuidar a unas mini heroínas junto al tótem. Más de una vez he notado que Namor aparece desde la piscina que tienen los Fantastic Four en el Edificio Baxter. No te sorprendas si las niñas ya tienen un plan para hacerle algo por su aparición repentina frente a ellas. Hulk es el héroe que tienen todos en La Balsa por tener que lidiar con Pym.**

 **Mandy305: Namor volverá y tratará de hacer algo, solo para descubrir que lo tendrá todo muy, pero muy difícil. Por ahora, Invisible Woman se conforma con tener el edificio para ellos solos, sin la molesta presencia de Reed. No desesperes, pronto se vendrán esos dos eventos super importantes para la historia. Cada vez me intereso más por la idea de un Peter furioso con el mundo mientras ven esta historia (no me importa si ponen lemon, solo recuerden poner la categoría M y que sea acorde a la historia que quieren llevar a cabo, no que sea algo forzado).**

 **spidey 2099: Thank you very much, I think that is the dream of every fanfic writer.**

 **asm 600: You don't know how much I laughed with your comment, since I had written something about it in today's chapter.**

 **thomas 2033: Thanks, dude!**

 **veku 786: Thank you!**

 **Ronaldc v2: Las niñas bajo el cuidado de Peter están disfrutando al máximo sus formas dadas por Kang. Quien culparía a Hope de empezar a tener algunas actitudes similares a las de su futuro esposo? Namor conocerá el terror por interrumpir un momento importante para Sue. Ultron resultó ser un robot de gustos simples si te das cuenta.**

 **el personaje: Primero que nada, muchas gracias por tus palabras. Me imagino que con Doc Ock te refieres al hecho de Spiderverse, así con Original Sin a la pelea contra The Eye donde se revelará la ubicación de SIlk. No creo llegar tan lejos con la historia, si te soy sincero, pero ya veré qué sucederá en el futuro (pero admito que esa fue una idea similar a la que tuve donde Peter abandona el 616 para ir al 1610 pero las mujeres se enteran y van a buscarlo, terminando la araña con duplicados de mujeres que sienten algo por él).**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 103_**

-Partículas inestables o nanofibras de metal líquido? – Valeria le preguntó al resto de mujeres e infantes que estaban con ella en el laboratorio mientras miraban detenidamente el papel donde habían enfocado todos sus planes para el regalo que le darían a Peter.

-Cuáles son las diferencias? – quiso saber Kamala, ya que ella tenía la capacidad de cambiar su morfología y vestimenta a voluntad.

-El primero hace que nunca se ensucie y me permite elegir la apariencia que desee, desde mi traje normal hasta ropas de calle. El segundo es algo similar a un simbionte, ya que puede deshacerse y rearmarse por órdenes de mis pensamientos para que haga algo- explicó el castaño que estaba allí presente para prestarles su ayuda en caso de que la necesitasen.

-Acaso uno no es el de Future Foundation y el otro el que Stark te dio? – tras fruncir el ceño para tratar de recordar, inquirió Maria Hill.

-Eso es correcto. Y aunque tengo muchísimos mejores recuerdos del primero, siempre termino regresando a lo clásico- peinando el cabello verde de una pequeña abogada que estaba en su regazo, respondió Peter.

Mientras el implicado en la charla y las demás adultas presentes mostraron algunas señales de reticencia ante los recuerdos de aquella época poco brillante, las menores sintieron algo similar, siendo la pequeña She-Hulk quien se encargó de girar su cabeza para chocar su mirada esmeralda con la chocolate del hombre que la sostenía, logrando dibujarle una sonrisa.

-Eso es! - Wanda se puso de pie repentinamente, asustando a Emma quien reaccionó instintivamente y volvió su piel de diamante.

-Oh, no...- murmuró la telépata blonda cuando notó su estado, alzando lentamente su vista en dirección al castaño.

-Qué pasa, Emma? - cuestionó este, sin mostrar alguna señal de enojo o molestia, ni tampoco algún pensamiento superficial que sugiriese un castigo.

-Yo...eh...mis poderes...- comentó en un susurró, jugueteando nerviosamente con el volado de su vestido blanco.

-Los estás usando. Ya me di cuenta de ello. Y también noté que fue porque te asustaste, ahora ven aquí y deja de tener miedo- explayó el tótem arácnido, moviendo a la pequeña abogada a su pierna izquierda al mismo tiempo que atrapaba en el aire a una niña mutante que lucía como una piedra preciosa.

-No tenía miedo...- Peter pudo ver que la Reina Blanca hizo un puchero como protesta, hundiéndose en su abrazo.

-En serio? - ignorando las risas burlescas que las demás hacían, indagó él.

-Wanda solo me sorprendió- manifestó para mantener un poco de su orgullo la antigua miembro del Hellfire Club.

Dicha jovencita romaní infló su pecho mientras su cara esbozaba una mueca de satisfacción, lo que molestó a la rubia que recuperó su estado normal pero le prometió una paliza mediante un mensaje psíquico. Lo que detuvo presurosamente el pavoneo que la hija de Magneto realizaba.

-Es verdad...por qué gritaste, Wanda? - formuló su pregunta una pelirroja de origen ruso.

-Qué? Ah, sí! Por qué no usamos tela como el que tiene en su traje normal? - haciendo una cara de extrañeza al olvidarse de lo que hablaban, recapacitó rápidamente y explicó lo que tenía en mente.

Janet se lo pensó un rato antes de correr en dirección a donde habían dejado las mochilas que trajeron consigo y revisar minuciosamente la que pertenecía a Peter, hallando lo que le importaba en ese momento y regresar corriendo con sus piernas cortitas, a lo que Rache se vio obligada a esconder su cara detrás de Franklin para que no se noten sus incesantes ganas de reír.

Nadie se atrevió a pronunciar palabra alguna, ni siquiera Laura gruñó de disconformidad cuando le fue pedido que sostenga una de las mangas mientras Felicia sostenía la otra y Carol junto a Jessica se encargaban de agarrar los bordes que se aferraban a la cintura.

-Qué estás haciend...? - intentó preguntar Anya, solo para callarse cuando la pequeña heroína se giró para mirarla fijamente.

-Shhh...! - la calló, para inmediatamente continuar analizando el traje que pertenecía a Spidey.

-Acaba de callarme? - se giró en dirección a Hope, la latina.

-Eso parece...- igual de anonadada que su amiga, refutó la mesías.

El dúo intentó buscar apoyo en su amado, pero tuvieron que abstenerse al verlo mirar lo que parecía una pistola que Sue le había pasado con un semblante curioso, sin saber que la mujer fantástica rejuvenecida quería una segunda opinión de las cosas que Reed Richards hacía pero siempre presentaban un defecto de último momento que ponía en peligro a su familia la gran mayoría de las veces.

-Está rota? - interrogó la madre de Franklin y Valeria, siendo que esta se tomó un recreo al mismo tiempo que The Wasp parecía analizar detenidamente junto a Psylocke el uniforme del Parker.

-No, pero necesitaba ajustar estos dos tornillos para que no sufra un cortocircuito que habría arruinado por completo en instrumento- depositando sobre la mesa la pistola que servía para reducir los poderes de una persona, respondió Peter al cuarteto que optó por sentarse a sus pies.

-Puedes ver esta mini computadora? Se la di para que la arregle pero nunca tuvo tiempo y yo no sé lo que le pasa después de desarmarla miles de veces- entregándole una portátil procesadora, Valeria le pidió tras darse por vencido hace tiempo con Mr. Fantastic.

-Veamos...tú cambiaste los capacitores? - después de analizar la plaqueta, miró a su hija el tótem.

-Sí, por qué? - confundida, averiguó la niña genio, llamando incluso la atención de Invisible Woman que aun rabiaba por la persona con quien se casó por su falta de paternidad.

-Los cambiaste por unos nuevos o solo de lugar? - haciéndole ver las nuevas soldaduras que tenía el ejecutor de sistemas, preguntó el adulto.

-Están negros...son los mismos de antes- Sue notó el detalle más importante que su hija dejó pasar, lo que la llevó a recordar que la próxima vez que Peter no pudiese por algún impedimento mayor ella se encargaría de ayudar a su hija.

Después de todo, ella también poseía un intelecto similar a su contraparte Ultimate. El problema es que la gente siempre veía primero a Mr. Fantastic por ser el líder de los Fantastic Four.

-Si busco unos nuevos, andará o ya está perdido? - reluctante a salir corriendo de la misma forma que lo hizo la Van Dyne, comunicó la joven rubia.

-Estoy bastante seguro de que encenderá y podrás usarla tranquilamente. Por qué no lo intentamos? - le ofreció el beneficio de la duda, lo que le bastó a su hija para desaparecer de allí y regresar felizmente con una caja llena de repuestos y otros inventos defectuosos, lo que llamó la atención de casi todos y se apresuraron a curiosear con sus manitos pequeñas.

* * *

-Yo no quiero hacer esto...- quiso protestar el mocoso con poderes de elasticidad, viendo como los villanos tomaban sus piernas y las ataban a un pilar, mientras que los héroes se hacían de sus brazos para aferrarlo a la cintura de un abatido Pym .

Un Hank Pym que luchaba por recuperar el aire luego de ser usado como pinball por un mini Bruce Banner en toda la jaula.

-Hulk! - habló el niño de piel verde.

-Pero se supone que eres nuestro amigo! - trató defenderse Reed, generando disgusto en su némesis al ver lo bajo que cayó.

-HULK SMASH! - determinó el ganador de la pelea, señalando a un destruido Vision mientras tomaba la mano de Betty y se alejaba de allí para relajarse.

-Bruce tiene razón Reed, él lo rompió…- apoyó el punto de vista un tranquilo Johnny Storm que era seguido por Crystal como si fuese su sombra.

-…Él lo arregla- finalizó la sentencia de Human Torch, Ben Grimm.

-Pero…- trató de mediar la situación una vez más el futuro ex esposo de Susan Storm.

 ** _SNIKT!_**

-Mini bub…cállate- toda La Balsa se hizo silencio cuando el característico ruido de tres garras salieron a relucir cuando la propia Storm tomó la mano derecha del mutante canadiense para activarlas.

Aquella amenaza terminó cualquier queja que pudiese hacer nuevamente el enemigo mortal de Dr. Doom, así como también dio inicio al castigo/trabajo de Antman para rearmar al pobre Vision que todavía seguía siendo una cabeza que emanaba diferentes luces de colores según cómo Blackagar la agitase.

-Sabes, estoy pensando muy seriamente tu opción de vendértelos…- confesó la ama de las tormentas a Madame Viper, quien estaba sentada cerca de ella junto a Mystique y Lady Deathstrike.

-Admito que aunque es tentadora la oferta, solo los aceptaría para ponerlos en oferta en el mercado negro…- reticente a la idea de tener bajo su cuidado a los dos mocosos más odiados en toda La Balsa a menos que sea para apostar, contestó Ophelia.

-Podría rebanarlos por accidente, si quieren- se ofreció la japonesa, pero confundiéndose cuando Logan le gruñó.

-No vale la pena hacer eso, Yuriko- desestimó la idea de su antigua pareja.

-Y eso por qué? Sería un favor para la humanidad y sus esposas- indagó Raven Darkholme, frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque mancharía las garras. Además, primero hay que sacarles el mayor provecho posible y luego se los hace desaparecer muy disimuladamente, tal como Polaris lo hace con su hermano- hablando por experiencia, James Howlett exhaló una bocanada de humo al mismo tiempo que señalaba a Lorna Dane.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Les gustó la discusión que las mujeres que rodean a Peter tuvieron respecto al futuro traje?**

 **Qué traje creen que harán para él?**

 **Se esperaban el susto de Emma por culpa de Wanda?**

 **Spidey podrá hacerle cosquillas a la Reina Blanca en su forma de diamante?**

 **Janet habrá entrado en modo "Edna Moda"?**

 **Qué piensan del hecho que Peter se disponga a arreglar casi todos los inventos de Reed?**

 **Se empezará a tener en cuenta que Sue también es brillante como su contraparte ahora que estará con Spiderman en el futuro?**

 **Será que entre niños odiados se apoyan?**

 **Hulk será un defensor de las causas justas?**

 **Vision será reparado finalmente?**

 **Ororo le habrá encontrado la forma de activar las garras de su pareja tal como Natasha lo hace con Laura?**

 **Terminarán vendiendo a Pym y Richards luego de ganar suficiente dinero?**

 **Pietro sufrirá un destino similar a los mocosos?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	104. Chapter 104

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Draconarius23: Después de todo es el regalo que ellas le quisieron hacer entre todas para el hombre que aman (como un padre por parte de Valeria, y como futuro esposo por parte de las demás). Nadie, pero nadie debe de interrumpir la inspiración de Janet, hoy sabrás por qué. Logan es una gran fuente de sabiduría que siempre está dispuesta a compartir sus conocimientos.**

 **Mandy305: Creo que desde un principio Sue a tenido esos pensamientos (he estado leyendo comics viejos en donde ella misma le reprocha en la cara a su esposo que podría andar desnuda por la casa y él ni atención le prestaría). A diferencia de muchos otros, Peter se crio desde lo más bajo, aprendiendo a sobrevivir con sus tíos, y después teniendo que buscar trabajo o pasar hambre con el simple hecho de devolverle con creces a su tía May todo lo que ella le brindó. A lo mejor Emma sienta la tentación de asustarse más seguido para pasar tiempo en brazos del tótem. Nadie discute que sean malos trajes, de hecho amo el de Future Foundation ya que podía cambiar a cualquier estilo que Peter deseara. Reed, Pym son odiados, Pietro y Kaine solo tienen mucha mala suerte, y de Namor ya sabrás lo que le espera. Por favor, no me des más ideas para lo que pueden hacer con la cabeza de Vision (prácticamente es polifuncional). Gwen y Silk generarán una Peter Wars, Silver solo deberá entablar una amena charla con las demás.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Seguramente ni se dará cuenta y se lo atribuirá como obra de él y su brillante genio, algo muy diferente de Peter que es capaz de muchas cosas. Creo que a lo largo de los comics, Peter regresa al diseño original pero con más implementaciones (tal como el caso del Mk IV, donde tiene el Webware incorporado pero el traje luce como el original). A mí también me divertirá mucho ver a Ororo reaccionar junto a Logan y ver que es la ama de Viper, Mystique y Lady Deathstrike.**

 **viruz pirata: Justo me acordé de ese personaje cuando estaba escribiendo las acciones de The Wasp y cómo hacía callar a las demás, por lo que no pude evitar hacer la comparación al final. Te imaginaste alguna vez que Mr. Fantastic se hubiese tomado un tiempo para revisar los proyectos de su hija y ayudarla a corregirlos como Peter lo hizo?...No, esa es la respuesta. Ya verás si Emma es capaz de sentir cosquillas en su forma de diamante muy pronto. Si no me equivoco, Sue gobernó la Antigua Atlantis...además de que pronto podrá vengarse del pescado andante por quitarle su tiempo preciado con Peter.**

 **mikpirat: No es que todo el mundo odie a MJ por culpa de Dan Slott (vale, él ayudó un poco más), ya que desde guionistas anteriores se podía ver como la pelirroja restringía o amenazaba con abandonar al tótem para que deje su faceta de Spiderman mientras ella estaba en la otra punta del país trabajando de actriz. Si te fijas bien, en este fanfic Peter siente cariño por ella a pesar de haberlo abandonado en el altar, mientras que son las niñas quienes más odio le tienen por ser alguien quien tuvo al mejor hombre posible sobre la faz de la tierra y ser lo suficientemente estúpida como para abandonarlo. Te aseguro que la próxima Peter Wars será realmente reñida entre Silk, Gwen y las niñas (Silver realmente no será parte, pero puede que agregue a Spinneret a la pelea contra las niñas). Además, también es cierto que Peter deberá cuidar no solo de las niñas, sino que también de las versiones alternativas de sus hijas e incluso a su nieta rebelde.**

 **Asm 600: I know, I can't help but feel tenderness for an Emma Frost who doesn't act like a bitch with anyone other than a mutant.**

 **Veku 786: Maybe I'll add it as a future project, but I do not promise anything. With regard to the costumes of the other girls, I doubt that Spidey is involved in their designs but may propose some tools to make them safer.**

 **Thomas 2033: I ... uh ... maybe?**

 **Ronaldc v2: Da gracia que a pesar de ser una grandiosa telépata, Emma pueda asustarse como cualquier otro infante. Dudo que Reed note que alguien toqueteó sus inventos...aunque se preguntará el motivo de los papeles de divorcio, ya que creerá que fue un grandioso esposo y padre. A lo que me refería con traje clásico, era respecto a la tela y no al diseño (este cambiará esta vez). Logan ha vivido siglos, algo debe saber de la vida ya.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 104_**

Rogue se recostaba sobre la espalda del tótem, quien miraba tranquilamente a las niñas corretear entre los canteros llenos de plantas que habían en el invernadero que Sue cuidaba meticulosamente cada vez que tenía posibilidad antes de ser atacada por Kang.

Janet, Betsy y Valeria los habían corrido luego de haber arreglado al menos una decena de inventos dañados, los cuales eran actualmente usados por el hijo de Invisible Woman y la hija de Phoenix bajo la supervisión de Hill ya que no quería que sucediese un accidente…o que la pelirroja hiciese algo indebido viendo que estaba a solas con el adolescente que le gustaba sin importar la línea temporal.

-Cómo sabes cuidar incluso unas plantas? – intrigada por las tantas habilidades que poseía en hombre que le dio su libertad, preguntó la fémina de cabello bicolor.

-He visto más de una vez a Sue hacerlo, por lo que simplemente se me quedó en la cabeza el cómo hacerlo sin cometer error alguno…o eso creo- inclinando una pequeña regadera sobre unas flores, respondió el científico subestimado, sonriendo cada vez que veía alguna cabeza asomarse por encima de las mesas.

-Ya veo…es lindo de tu parte el querer cuidar algo de la versión adulta de Sue- sintiendo un poco de celos al imaginarse a la Storm junto al Parker, comentó Anna Marie, pero rápidamente deshizo ese pensamiento al ver que ellos se apoyaban mutuamente de alguna manera con todos los problemas que tenían.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella luego de darle tantos problemas con mis visitas- susurró Spiderman para que justamente Sue no lo escuchase cuando eligió pararse detrás de ellos para esconderse de Julia.

-Dudo que ella te vea así, Peter. Junto a sus hijos, te adoran- con la esperanza de alzarle los ánimos, declaró la miembro de los X-men.

-…Gracias, Anna- girándose para mirarla y darle un casto beso veloz, replicó el castaño antes de moverse a las siguientes macetas que tenía delante mientras una mini rubia seguía enganchada a su pierna, vigilando que la antigua Arachne no la encuentre.

Para desgracia de la hija de Mystique, toda la acción fue vista por Kamala, quien solo chilló y procedió a sonreír mientras en su cabeza ideaba las mil y una situaciones que escribiría más tarde. Pero por causa del grito de Ms. Marvel, Anya y Hope también notaron cómo Rogue miraba a Spidey, el cual casi termina derribado cuando una pequeña Madame Web se le tiró encima para atrapar de la joven mujer fantástica que se apresuró en escapar.

-No vale, Sue! Te llegué a tocar! Ahora me falta solo una! – exclamó la Carpenter, disfrutando de ser una niña una vez más, además de gozar ante el hecho de obligar a la rubia a irse a un rincón junto a las demás mientras le pedía a su centro de la red que la alce.

-Y ahora quien te falta encontrar? – quiso saber el arácnido, dejando de lado la regadera para dedicarse a eliminar las manchas de tierra que tenía pegada en las mejillas la diminuta heroína.

-A Jennifer…pero ella hace trampa- frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un puchero, se quejó infantilmente en contra de su voluntad por causa de los efectos adversos al ataque de Kang.

Peter no dijo nada, pero su cara revelaba una gran diversión ya que había visto desde un principio cómo la rejuvenecida licenciada estaba escondida entre las hojas de las plantas, aprovechando el tono de su piel para mimetizarse.

-Y puedo saber por qué dices eso? – aguantándose una carcajada, trató de averiguar el adulto, observando que incluso Rogue y las jóvenes adultas intentaban hallar a la prima de Bruce Banner.

-Es verde! Eso es hacer trampa! – continuó quejándose la infante mientras se removía en los brazos de su amado para tratar de encontrar a la última de sus colegas.

-Eso no es hacer trampa, Julia. Si Sue hubiese usado sus poderes, sí sería trampa. Pero en el caso de Jen, solo es pura casualidad. Por qué no usas esto para atraparla más fácil- ofreció Spidey mientras bajaba a la niña y le entregaba la regadera que había usado previamente, dándole una idea a la jovencita que salió corriendo.

El resto solo podía ver como más y más cerca se iba aproximando la pequeña Madame Web a She-Hulk, quien hacía notar su nerviosismo al ver como su persecutora mojaba las plantas a su alrededor, acorralándola en un rincón. Unos dos largos minutos parecieron un infierno para la mujer miniaturizada, afectada por la radiación gamma, mientras tapaba su boca al ver que lentamente el agua se acercaba, para finalmente soltar un grito de sorpresa al sentir que era mojada de pies a cabeza y luego jalada de su brazo derecho.

-Te encontré! – festejo alegremente Julia, saltando de un lado al otro.

-Me mojaste entera! – estrujando su vestido para quitarle el agua, reclamó la Walters.

-No debiste esconderte ahí- sacándole la lengua, se burló la araña.

-Mph! – cruzándose de brazos e inflando sus mofletes, se enojó la niña de tez jade, lo que la llevó a actuar en venganza al tomar la regadera y mojar por completo a la persona que la encontró.

-Hey! Peter! – se quejó sorprendida Julia, para inmediatamente recurrir al auxilio del tótem.

Suspirando por lo enérgicas que pueden ser, Peter se agachó y abrió sus brazos en una simple señal de invitación para las dos, sin importarle que lo mojen cuando fue abrazado y sus piernas envolvieron su cintura, permitiéndole a él el poder caminar en dirección a una de las habitaciones para buscar toallas.

-Si tantas ganas tienen de mojarse, por qué no me lo dijeron? Podría haberlas llevado a la piscina- disfrutando de las caras que las pequeñas en sus brazos hacían, proclamó el vigilante de Queens.

-Qué!? En serio podemos?! – Kamala se emocionó, mostrando un brillo de entusiasmo en sus ojos que fue emulado a la perfección por su mentora y el resto de las pequeñas mujeres.

-Grrr…- excepto Laura, quien gruñó al recordar la última vez que estuvo en el Instituto Xavier.

-No veo por qué no. Solo debo ir a preguntar a Valeria si tiene algo para que les preste ya que los que usaron la última vez eran de Kitty- recordando lo sucedido, Peter puso cara de pensador mientras Jennifer rascaba su mentón y Julia su nuca.

-Por qué no le pedimos a nuestras hijas que vengan y traigan la ropa? No es justo que Jean y Sue tengan a sus hijos aquí y yo no! – captó la atención de todos la perorata de Emma, quien al notar todas las miradas se sonrojó y trató de ocultar su tierno rostro con su pelo.

El Parker sabía que ya no tenía salida de lo que habían propuesto las tres niñas, agradeciendo que durante el primer día cuando fue a comprarles la ropa había llamado a los padres de Julia para que cuidasen a Rachel hasta que pudiese invitarla en compañía de alguien más para que no viaje sola hasta la mansión.

-Crees poder llamar a la Mansión X? O quieres usar el Fantastic Car para llegar más rápido? – el Avenger le preguntó a la belleza sureña, quien pareció pensarlo un momento antes de replicar.

-Optaré por usar el vehículo así no las hacemos esperar. Me imagino que está en la azotea, verdad? – dijo Rogue.

-Así es. Ten cuidado- confirmó Peter, inclinándose para besarle la mejilla antes de verla apurarse en dirección al elevador mientras él y las pequeñas iban a darle las noticias a las demás.

Noticias que tuvieron que esperar ya que apenas la puerta se abrió al paso de ellos, vieron como Franklin, Valeria, Psylocke, Marvel Girl y Maria Hill apuntaban a Namor con las armas que había arreglado previamente, mientras The Submariner parecía retroceder antes que nada ante la mirada llena de odio que Janet le brindaba.

Una mirada causada debido a que sus planes habían sido mojados por el Primer Mutante.

* * *

Wolverine y Deadpool nunca se habían sentido más orgullosos de los mocosos que llenaban sus bolsillos de dinero como ahora. Ver a los nuevos pequeños agentes del caos promover cizaña entre la gente de La Balsa para crear nuevas peleas, ya sea por razones tontas como emplear un teléfono descompuesto de información, o simplemente insinuar que uno era mejor villano que el otro.

Y lo mejor de todo es que por regla de Logan, ninguno podía pelear libremente allí a menos que quisiera terminar rebanado o electrocutado por amenazar el bienestar de los mini héroes rejuvenecidos por Kang el Conquistador.

-Escuché que del viejo con alas verdes que él era mejor enemigo de Spiderman que los demás- Luke Cage proclamó mientras caminaba cerca de Shocker, lo que terminó de indignarlo.

-Qué acabas de decir? Que ese anciano decrépito es el máximo enemigo del insecto?! Ahora me verá ese idiota! - Herman Schultz exclamó, empujando al moreno niño para tomar por el cuello a Adrian Toomes y llevárselo a la jaula mientras discutían.

Mientras aquella primera batalla se llevaba a cabo, los infantes no se quedaban quietos, sino que se encargaban de crear las siguientes contiendas. Todo obviamente bajo la promesa de tener nuevamente sus leches chocolatadas, pero en niveles restringidos para evitar que se emborrachen como la primera vez.

-Crystal me dijo que ese canoso quiso propasarse con ella hace un rato…- Johnny Storm le contó a Ben Grimm, al mismo tiempo que caminaban cerca de Karnak.

-…No lo sé Bucky, Sharon me dice que Crossbones es mejor que Batroc- el diminuto super soldadito le contaba a Winter Soldier mientras era transportado encima de sus hombros.

-Señor…ese hombre que acaba de llegar dijo que usted era inútil- Matt se acercó con ayuda de Tony a donde Hammerhead estaba, señalándole a un furioso Kingpin que acababa de arribar para investigar la fuente de dinero que Logan tenía.

-Hulk, Hulk, Hulk…HULK! HULK!...Hulk, Hulk…- le explicó el joven Banner a Thundra lo que Titania había dicho sobre ella en secreto.

La verdad es que Logan y Wade nunca se habían sentido tan orgullosos de tener que cuidar de unos mocosos como ellos…bueno casi todos ellos, porque Richards y Pym eran un dolor de cabeza, y el pobre Vision seguía en mantenimiento.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Las mutantes se turnarán para abrazar a Peter?**

 **Será un traje fabuloso el que van a hacer Val, Jan y Betsy?**

 **Marvel Girl tratará de buscar un momento a solas con Franklin para enseñarle sobre el mundo de los adultos?**

 **Sue se lo agradecerá fervientemente a Spidey por cuidar de sus plantas?**

 **Disminuirán el castigo hacia Kang las mujeres cuando recuperen su aspecto normal? (me refiero a que él les permitió disfrutar de ser una niñas nuevamente)**

 **Alguien más pensó que She-Hulk se escondía entre las plantas como Arnold en Predador 1?**

 **Volverán las Cuckoos ahora que Emma lo pidió?**

 **Kitty también se colará en el grupo?**

 **Laura se vengará de ella por tener a su contraparte como antigua novia de Ultimate Peter?**

 **Rachel Carpenter llegará a la mansión antes o después del Spiderverse?**

 **Cómo reaccionarán las demás al ver que Julia también tiene una hija con Spiderman?**

 **Qué clase de castigo recibirá Namor?**

 **Será este el mejor regalo que los niños le hicieron a Logan y Wade?**

 **Alguien más se esperó que ellos trabajen en encubierto para crear nuevas peleas?**

 **Será bien merecido el pago que tienen los mocosos?**

 **Ustedes se imaginan lo que Hulk puede estar diciendo siempre?**

 **Vision regresará a la vida?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD: Oigan, aquellos que están haciendo los Leyendo, publiquen pronto por favor! Todos queremos saber cómo continuarán sus reacciones!**


	105. Chapter 105

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Draconarius23: Creo que las niñas sacan mucho más provecho a su estado actual ya que es Peter quien las cuida, porque de haber sido Logan, ellas estarían padeciendo un destino similar a los mocosos. Rogue puede que sea quien dé primero los besos, pero cuando el Spidey quien lo hace, ella se bloquea mentalmente. Emma estará más que feliz al ver que ella también tendrá a sus hijas con su padre, mientras que las demás se sentirán celosas al saber que Julia pasó de ser del grupo de esposas sin hijos a una madre. Namor...compartirá la suerte Parker. No puedo decir nada respecto a los niños, ellos han hecho más que nadie más en el mundo cuando llenaron de orgullo a Logan. Espero que los demás escritores sufran un temporal bajón de ideas porque sería una verdadera lástima que abandonen sus historias.**

 **Guest: No creo que Kitty se una a la Peter Wars...ya que dudo que sobreviva cuando X-23 quiera vengarse de lo que hizo su contraparte 1610.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Parte de ellas lo saben, mientras que otra tan solo reacciona como un efecto secundario al ataque que Kang realizó. No desesperes, Laura "estrella de mar" Kinney volverá. Rogue se merece a alguien que la toque y no muera en el intento. Nadie discute lo que hicieron los niños...**

 **Mandy305: Kang está disfrutando de todo esto en el futuro...o quizás está de incógnito viendo las peleas de La Balsa. Creo que la Zona Negativa es un buen lugar para que Mr. Fantastic viva a partir de ahora, no crees? Poco a poco el grupo que cuida Peter se va haciendo más grande...**

 **Saigo Linnear: Si...eso uno se sigue preguntando por momentos...maldito seas Franklin Richards! No lo sé, a lo mejor Laura se acerca de esa manera a Shadowcat para que baje la guardia, y entonces SNIKT! No te preocupes, la diversión se acabará para los mocosos muy pronto.**

 **DanteG96: La verdad es que está desaparecido de todo plano virtual, espero que solo sea temporal y no abandone su historia. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, querido lector!**

 **Spidey 2099: Which group?** **Of those who are in love with Peter or friends like Maria?**

 **Asm 600: Yes!**

 **Veku 786: Would be the best. Enough will already have poor Spidey ...**

 **Ronaldc v2: Peter es lo que toda mujer querría. De hecho, She-Hulk hubiese ganado el juego de no haber sido por la ayuda que el tótem le dio a Madame Web. Todos encendamos una vela por Namor, lo recordaremos con honra. Y sí, los niños saben cómo crear nuevas peleas para su protector.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 105_**

Rápidos disparos de telaraña efectuados por una furiosa Janet, hicieron que las manos de Namor terminasen pegadas a su cabeza de tal manera que si quería quitarlas de allí, lo haría con dos grandes cantidades de pelo adosados a ellas.

Ninguna otra persona parecía tener muchas ganas de defender a The Submariner, ni siquiera cuando este buscó con la mirada el auxilio que pensaba que le daría la pequeña Susan Storm. Una verdadera lástima para él, quien no sabía que ella se negaría a reconocerlo, todo por interrumpir su momento con Peter cuando estuvieron a punto de comer.

-Mojaste mis ideas…- murmuró oscuramente la jovencita con vestido de avispa.

-Susan? Emma? Qué pasa acá? – ignorando la mirada de The Wasp, el príncipe optó por entablar diálogo con las dos rubias que procedieron a fingir miedo y esconderse detrás de las piernas del tótem.

-La pregunta correcta sería, qué haces tú acá? – Peter corrigió la sintaxis del mutante, cuestionándose mentalmente si rociarlo con limón o con cal viva por asustar a sus protegidas.

Apenas el ex fotógrafo habló, toda la atención del mandatario se centró en el extraño que estaba rodeado de varias mujeres y los hijos de Invisible Woman parecían muy cercanos. Trató ponerse de pie, solo para caer de bruces al suelo nuevamente cuando una aún irritada Van Dyne le disparó una bolas de telaraña a las piernas mientras en su otra mano sostenía la humedecida hoja que fue arruinada.

-Y bien? Cómo entraste aquí? Roberta dijo que nadie y nada había pasado…- entornando la mirada y ordenándoles tácitamente a las pequeñas a pararse detrás de él por precaución, habló una vez más el tótem.

-Tú quién eres extraño!? Y por qué lo que parece ser una mocosa The Wasp me está lanzando telarañas como la molestia de Spiderman?! – reclamó iracundo el dirigente, pensando en intimidar al Parker, pero hallándose con una mirada de aburrimiento y que prometía una paliza si no se callaba pronto.

Spiderman iba a tomar la decisión de encargarse del mutante personalmente, pero tras ver como Janet estaba al borde de las lágrimas por ver como los colores de la hoja se estaban corriendo por culpa del agua, prefirió un mejor castigo.

-Yo digo que le demos de comer unas latas de atún por poner triste a Jan, ustedes que opinan? – dirigiendo su atención a los demás, sonriendo cuando vio la cara de asco que puso el príncipe.

-Y después lo colgamos desde la ventana! – recordando las típicas actitudes narcisistas que solía tener entre sus pares mutantes, Elizabeth se entusiasmó con la idea de castigar a The Submariner.

-Haz que se vaya el hombre malo, Peter…- le pidió con una vocecita suave Sue a su amado, mientras que en su interior clamaba por la sangre del príncipe que interrumpió su tiempo preciado con el Parker.

-Quiero esas alitas…- gruñó la pequeña X-23, señalando a los apéndices que sobresalían de los tobillos del cautivo.

-Pensé que arrojarlo por una ventana le enseñaría a ese exhibicionista a no regresar- poco encantada con ver al sujeto que solo llevaba puesto un traje de baño, Spidergirl murmuró mientras que con Kamala se encargaban de taparle los ojos a sus mentoras.

-Eso le enseñará a dejar de meterse en nuestra casa a través de la piscina! – Franklin reveló el método que tenía el hombre que tiempo atrás quiso tener algo con Sue, siendo apoyada por Val quien no dejaba de apuntar al mutante con un arma junto a Hill.

Tantas las amenazas, como el ver cómo las versiones infantiles de heroínas y villanas que estaban detrás del castaño llevarse sus manos al cuello y hacer la mímica de cortarle el cuello muy lentamente, puso nervioso al Atlante. Debido a ello, forcejeó contra sus agarres, logrando soltarse y correr en dirección a una ventana, saltando al vacío con la esperanza de poder volar lejos.

Sin esperarse que una veloz y vengativa diseñadora de modas le dispare a la cabeza una bola desde su lanza redes. Haciendo que su trayectoria de vuelo se viese averiada y termine estrellándose en medio del tránsito, generando un caos entre los transeúntes y ser receptor de varios insultos floridos.

-Vuelve, cobarde! – gritó la afectada por Kang, saltando para poder ver bien debido a que era muy pequeña de estatura.

Consecuentemente a esa demostración hecho por la niña, esta se acercó cabizbaja y callada a Peter. Se podía notar que temblaba, por lo que nadie dijo nada cuando la heroína abrazó férreamente las piernas del adulto mientras sus amigas le dieron su apoyo, sin darse cuenta que el arácnido estaba maldiciendo en su mente al Atlante que la dejó en tal estado anímico.

-El plano ya no sirve…- se lamentó la mini diseñadora de modas.

-Mmh…Anya, podrías sacar mi teléfono del bolsillo? – tras pensarlo un segundo, Spidey le pidió a la araña de raíces latinas.

-Eh? Claro, aguarda un minuto- confundida, Spidergirl acató el pedido, demorándose un poco más ya que su cara se puso roja por un instante, algo que Julia notó y envidió en su cabeza.

-Anya Corazon…- le llamó la atención Hope, notando las señales de que su amiga estaba disfrutando un poco demasiado del contacto que ejercía para buscar un simple teléfono.

-Acá está! Qué quieres que haga con esto? – exclamó repentinamente la sucesora de Madame Web, desbloqueando el teléfono tras unas indicaciones de su mentor.

-Allí tengo una fotografía del plano que hicieron las niñas. Envíaselo a Valeria para que lo imprima y así Janet podrá continuar su trabajo- indicó el Avenger, rebotando levemente sobre el lugar para hacer que tanto Julia como Jen se sientan más cómodas en su agarre.

-Le sacaste una foto!? – gritó la diminuta The Wasp, alejándose unos pasos para poder verle bien la cara a su amado sin la necesidad que inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás al punto de lastimarse.

-Por supuesto! Fue un regalo que ustedes me dieron y quería tener un recuerdo de cuando se tomaron el tiempo de hacerlo! – confesó él, sin notar las miradas de orgullo y cariño que las telépatas y cierta rubia fantástica portaban en ese instante.

-…Gracias, gracias, gracias! Ven Valeria, tenemos que trabajar rápido! – tras quedarse tiesa y analizando palabra por palabra todo lo que oyó, corrió hasta donde el tótem estaba y saltó para enganchar sus piernitas y brazos alrededor de las piernas de él mientras murmuraba feliz lo que sentía antes de correr a donde la rubia estaba con el teléfono para volver manos a la obra.

-Trabajen un rato nada más! Dentro de un rato iremos a la piscina todos! – les notificó el cabeza de red antes de perderlas de vista, al mismo tiempo que Hill y Rachel se encargaban de asegurar las ventanas para que Namor no regresase a perturbar el clima hogareño en el Edificio Baxter.

-Sí! - se escuchó el grito que dieron las dos pequeñas desde lejos, sacando una sonrisa divertida en el sobrino de May, optando por quedarse allí junto a las demás en caso de que cierto príncipe arrogante vuelva a aparecer por acto de magia.

* * *

-PELEA! PELEA! PELEA! – exclamaban los niños alrededor de la jaula, viendo como Pietro se enfrentaba a un furioso Karnak.

Y no solo eran los niños, sino que también habían adultos junto a ellos. Tales como Crystal, quien sostenía en sus brazos al pequeño rubio fantástico que gozaba infantilmente de las desgracias del mutante canoso. Otros como Lockjaw, el cual tenía sobre su lomo a Oola y Black Bolt, donde este último había hecho un dibujo de su consejero parado sobre lo que parecía ser solamente un manchón rojo en el suelo. Y finalmente Maximus, quien a pesar de las constantes discrepancias que podía tener con los de su especie, siempre preferiría apostar por los suyos que por Quicksilver.

-Lorna! Sácame de aquí! – gritaba desesperado el hijo de Magneto, corriendo de un lado al otro para eludir los cabezazos del Inhumano.

-Mmh? – murmuró Polaris desde un rincón, quien veía con entretenimiento su teléfono.

-Hermana! Es en serio! Por favor! – imploró el Maximoff, esquivando un golpe que iba directamente a su pecho, obligándolo a moverse lateralmente y poner la olla que Cyclops le prestó en su cabeza.

-Oh! Pietro, qué sorpresa! Espera un segundo, quiero grabar esto! – le respondió la fémina de pelo verde, sonriendo de la misma forma que su padre lo hacía cuando disfrutaba de la desgracia ajena.

Mientras todo el drama entre hermanos se llevaba a cabo, Havok no perdió tiempo e hizo una cooperativa con los mutantes poseedores de factor curativo, lucrando rápidamente con los videos que su pareja estaba grabando.

-Attilan de seguro que querrá varias copias…- murmuró el hermano de Scott Summers.

-Estoy seguro de que Irene también querrá un video- dijo Mystique, quien escuchaba toda la plática.

-Qué no es ciega ella? – Viper le preguntó mientras el resto asentía ante ese hecho.

-Sí, pero le gustará oírlo chillar como un cerdo en un matadero- encogiéndose de hombros, replicó la mujer de piel azul y cabello rojizo.

Deadpool iba a decir algo respecto a eso, pero se detuvo en el trayecto y miró a Logan.

-No puedo debatir contra esa lógica- admitió el mercenario bocazas.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Janet había desollado vivo a Namor para usar su piel como nuevo traje por romperle su plano?**

 **Alguna vez se imaginaron que el Atlante se vería tan patético?**

 **Peter le habría dado una lección al mutante si se le hubiese presentado la oportunidad?**

 **Tendrían que haberlo hecho comer atún enlatado al prisionero?**

 **Alguien le habría dejado a Laura tomar las alitas de Namor?**

 **Namor regresará al Edificio Baxter luego de querer escapar y ser golpeado en el aire por The Wasp?**

 **Se esperaban que Peter tuviese un plan de contingencia en caso de que un accidente sucediese con el regalo de su hija y pretendientes?**

 **Qué habrá estado tocando Anya para ponerse roja?**

 **Pietro sobrevivirá para ver la ira de su padre?**

 **Los Inhumanos se unirán solamente para ver el fatídico destino de Quicksilver?**

 **Johnny se quedará finalmente con Crystal cuando sea adulto?**

 **Lorna será realmente malvada como su padre o solo sádica?**

 **Cuánta gente querrá el video de la paliza?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA,**

 **PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	106. Chapter 106

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Mandy305: Poco a poco la mala suerte de Peter se irá transmitiendo a aquellas personas que se lo merecen...Es la ventaja que ellas vieron a la hora de poder ser niñas gracias al ataque de Kang. Solo puedo decirte que esta será la mejor Peter Wars que podrás ver en tu vida (y en la de tu hermano también).**

 **DanteG96: Quién sabe...a lo mejor hago que Peter coma un emparedado sin los bordes como le pidió una vez a Sue. Respecto al Spiderverse, ponle que faltan diez capítulos más (es un promedio).**

 **Hyakki Yako: Laura es una glotona...de hecho, es como un gato (come, duerme y ronronea siempre cerca de Peter). Es verdad, Peter tomó esa fotografía ya que era el regalo que su hija y esposas le hicieron con mucho amor. Creo que a Logan le sobre presupuesto para el funeral...lo que pasa es que nadie se lo pagaría.**

 **viruz pirata: No es de sorprenderse que Reed postergue siempre algo importante y se ponga a jugar con su microscopio...Realmente no tengo idea de lo que come Namor, a lo mejor líquenes como la mayoría de los pescados. Laura haría de una perfecta y mortal ángel (tanto adulta como niña). La piscina es un momento de relax antes de la tormenta que se avecina. Ya nadie respeta a Pietro...**

 **Draconarius23: Creo que de no haber estado Peter presente, Namor no sobrevivía. Estoy creyendo que Peter se contuvo ante el pedido de X-23...Nunca dije que Anya estuviese tocando algo indebido, a lo mejor ella disfrutaba de saber que su mano estaba bastante cerca nada más. Pobre Quicksilver, lo recordaremos como el sujeto que hizo todo para ganarse su mala suerte. Con respecto a tu duda para realizar una historia, y eligiendo a Spiderman, creo que deberías enfocarte en al menos un arco argumental que haya salido en los comics y a partir de allí realizar lo cambios que tienes en mente pero sin dejar de lado la personalidad de los personajes. Puedes hacer un harem numeroso o tan solo tres mujeres si quieres, pero como tú mismo dices, tienes que aprender poco a poco a llevar bien los tiempos de interacción para que no te confundas.**

 **spidey 2099: I see it a bit difficult at this point ... also had said long before that Silver was going to be the latest addition to the group of suitors.**

 **asm 600: I don't know ... I would need Kang to make an appearance and I don't want that yet.**

 **thomas 2033: Emma is one of the proudest people in Marvel ... what do you think?**

 **veku 786: The only children of Peter that will appear for now, will be those belonging to the Spiderverse.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Dudo que alguien quede igual de traumado que Kaine (bueno...a lo mejor MJ). Tienes razón, Peter tomó la foto porque quería un recuerdo del regalo que le hicieron ellas. Todos son unos malpensados, a lo mejor Anya solo disfrutaba de saber que estaba muy cerca y a la vez muy lejos de Peter. Creo que Cyclops apostaría por Pietro, nada más que para llevarle la contra al resto del mundo.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 106_**

Ser abrazado por tres rubias adolescentes no era algo a lo que Peter estuviese muy acostumbrado, ni mucho menos si cierta madre empequeñecida se les unió y estrujaban su vida al máximo, dejándolo al borde de la inconsciencia y pidiendo ayuda a Franklin Richards, solo para descubrir que él pasaba por una situación similar con cierta pelirroja.

-Gracias por invitarnos, papá! – agradecieron felices las trillizas al unísono.

-De nada, pero fue idea de su madre todo esto- reveló el castaño, respirando hondamente cuando lo soltaron pero la mini Reina Blanca reemplazó el lugar que Julia y Jennifer ocuparon antes en sus brazos.

-Es verdad! No era justo que Emma y Sue tuviesen a sus hijos aquí y yo no- la jovencita telépata se cruzó de brazos, lo que casi la hace caer de espaldas de no haber sido por el cuidado que Peter tenía con ella.

-Lo sabemos- Mindee señaló con una sonrisa suave en su cara cuando percibió en la mente del castaño ninguna molestia.

-Rogue nos lo dijo cuando fue a buscarnos- continuó explicando Phoebe, jugueteando con la manito de su madre, quien quería peinarla.

-Pero aun así queríamos agradecértelo igualmente- finalizó Celeste, reaccionando al igual que su hermana cuando Spidey trató de despeinarla.

Emma Frost solo podía sentirse sumamente feliz de ver que tanto el hombre que le abrió los ojos con respecto a su insana relación con Cyclops, así como sus tres hijas se llevaban realmente bien. Por causa de todo ello es que no le importaba que Rogue le robe un beso al vigilante, o que Kitty hablase sin parar por todos lados, o que incluso captase los pensamientos superficiales de sus amigas respecto a que verán nuevamente a Peter en traje de baño.

-Por qué no llevas a las chicas a cambiarse? Yo iré a ver cómo van Janet y Val, para así llevarlas a todas a la piscina- bajando la mini X-men hasta el suelo, Spidey se hincó y acunó las rosáceas mejillas de la infante entre sus manos para posteriormente besar su frente.

-Bueno…Pero no te demores! – aceptó el pedido la blonda, no sin antes fingir un ceño fruncido.

-Lo que usted diga, mi reina- agachando su cabeza, replicó el tótem como si estuviese frente a la realeza.

-Y nosotras qué somos? – cuestionó Mindee, queriendo saber lo que respondería el Parker.

-Mis princesas- girándose solo un poco para imitar la acción anterior, contestó el héroe.

Satisfechas y ruborizadas por lo oído, el cuarteto de rubias se retiró a cambiarse con la ropa que Anna Marie había traído, la cual estaba repartiendo con el resto. Dejando solo a Peter, se encaminó al laboratorio que dos personitas estaban usando, pasando por delante de una escena que le pareció sumamente tierna donde Laura miraba con sus expresivos ojos verdes a una cautivada Katherine Pryde.

Solo para escuchar desde lejos los gritos de auxilio seguido de gruñidos y reclamos de que la habitual hija/hermana menor de Logan había tenido algo con él en un mundo alterno.

Apenas el adulto cruzó el umbral para avisarles a su hija y a la reducida The Wasp, quedó maravillado ante lo que tenía delante de sus ojos. Colgado de un maniquí, apreció lo que era en forma física el traje diseñado para él por su hija y las demás mini heroínas y villanas. El aspecto era símil a que usaba característicamente desde hace años, siendo notorio el dibujo de las arañas blancas en su pecho y espalda, así como lo que parecían ser protectores del mismo color en sus nudillos, antebrazos y tobillos. También sus piernas estaban cubiertas en su totalidad por el color azul, excepto por una meras líneas roja con patrones de telarañas como su torso y cabeza.

Con paso lento, Peter se acercó hasta donde las niñas estaban de pie admirando su creación junto a Betsy. Solo cuando la mano masculina se posó en el hombro izquierdo de la mutante, ellas notaron su presencia y contuvieron un grito de sorpresa ya que vieron su cara de ensoñación.

-Te gusta? – tentativamente preguntó la hija de Sue Storm, temerosa de que su nueva figura paterna no muestre tanta emoción.

-Es perfecto…- logró articular las palabras necesarias el interrogado.

-En serio? – quiso asegurarse la rejuvenecida Janet, esperanzada que esto le ayude en el futuro a entablar una mejor relación que esperaba tener con su "esposo".

-Todo lo que ustedes hagan es perfecto. Muchas gracias por el regalo que me han hecho- sonriendo genuinamente en una amalgama de admiración y agradecimiento, el héroe se puso de cuclillas para abrazar con fuerza a las dos pequeñas féminas antes de ponerse de pie y besar suavemente a Psylocke por cuenta propia.

-Y ese beso? – luego de recuperarse de la impresión, indagó la ninja de pelo violeta.

-Fue por ayudarlas- confesó sin molestia alguna el tótem.

-Vas a probártelo ahora!? – saltando realmente emocionada por ver que fue del agrado de él, la diminuta Van Dyne cuestionó junto a Valeria.

-Tal vez más tarde, luego de que disfrutemos de la piscina…no me digan que estaban tan concentradas que se olvidaron? – refutó el castaño, alzando una ceja al ver cómo los tres rostros pasaban de la concentración a la sorpresa.

-Bueno…nosotras…- la niña genio balbuceó ruborizada, para consecuentemente emitir un chillido al ser alzada al mismo tiempo que The Wasp, quien prontamente fue entregada a los brazos de la mutante mayor.

-Ya…no perdamos más tiempo. Anna trajo con ella a Kitty y las Cuckoos para pasar el día, sería de mala educación hacerlas esperar más tiempo- tomando la mano libre de la psíquica, Peter encaminó hasta la habitación que las demás féminas habían usado para cambiarse, dándose así tiempo para buscar algo en la habitación de Johnny y usarlo por un rato.

Era lo menos que él podía hacer luego de tenerlo en su apartamento por varias semanas, al punto de hacer fiestas con Inhumanos o configurar sus puertas a accesos directos para la Zona Negativa.

Con el pasar de varios minutos la piscina estaba llena de gente chapoteando y jugando entre sí. Siendo que Emma jugaba a perseguir a sus hijas. Franklin cargaba a Rachel sobre sus hombros. Kitty escapaba de una Laura, la cual simulaba ser una estrella de mar una vez más con ayuda de los salvavidas, que era empujada por Natasha y Felicia en su dirección. O Maria Hill, quien tan solo se relajaba y flotaba en un costado.

La aparición del cuarteto faltante alegró aún más la diversión en la pileta, siendo que rápidamente todas las pretendientes del Avenger tomaron un turno para subirse a sus hombros, o en el caso de la tierna X-23 a ser depositada sobre su pecho mientras él flotaba de espaldas, sintiendo apenas el peso que ejercía su esqueleto de Adamantium.

-Por qué se demoraron tanto? – Hope interrogó, nadando tranquilamente al lado del hombre con quien durmió dos veces, sin ser capaz de soportar el hecho de tener que mirarlo sin su camisa.

-Digamos que ahora tendré un nuevo look…- formuló su respuesta el tótem, sintiendo como la hija de Logan se relajaba encima suyo e intentaba dormirse, obligándolo a mantenerla despierta ya que no quería que sufra algún accidente con el agua.

-Lo dices de verdad? – Ms. Marvel exclamó tras aparecerse al lado de ellos, cargando en sus brazos estirados a sus mentoras y también Bobbi, Wanda, Jennifer y Julia.

-Ya lo verás tú misma, Kamala- fue todo lo que dijo el castaño, quien tuvo que cambiar de posición que sostener a su protegida contra su pecho cuando se entrometió en lo que parecía ser una batalla naval entre las madres de sus hijos, quienes discutían ante el hecho de que no era justo que Emma fuese la preferida de Peter ya que tenía tres hijas mientras las demás solo dos o uno.

* * *

Odiaban tener que hacerlo, pero Fisk, Hammerhead y Lee tenían que admitir ante el hecho que presenciaban en La Balsa bajo el poder inamovible que Logan y Ororo poseían. Así como Deadpool era un buen anfitrión y se encargaba de mantener siempre sus vasos llenos de variadas bebidas con y sin graduación alcohólica.

-Lárgate…- dijo el mutante gruñón al ver que un hombre robusto, calvo y de traje blanco trató de acercársele.

-Te lo dije- Mr. Negative murmuró a Kingpin, quien empezó a temblarle una ceja cuando oyó las risas de Matt y Luke por la cara roja que tenía.

-Es Wolverine…en serio creíste que sería fácil aproximarte a él? – comentó el miembro del crimen organizado que tenía su cráneo recubierto con una gamma secundario del Adamantium.

El mutante longevo y líder de los X-men solo bebía su cerveza de manera distraída, teniendo que mover su cabeza para ver la batalla que se llevaba a cabo entre Thundra y Titania. Una pelea que Storm alentaba junto a los demás, luego de que Pietro fuese humillado, golpeado y arrastrado inconsciente por toda la jaula, incluso cuando esta era llenada de barro por Multiple Man.

-Puedes hacer a un lado, bub? Me tapas el espectáculo- gruñó el canadiense, siendo más que nada que quería ver a su pareja saltar de un lado al otro mientras se sumergía en el calor de la lucha al alentar sin parar.

-Escúchame Wolverine, quiero proponerte un trato…- ignorando el comando de Arma X, Wilson Fisk amedrentó al negocio que había creado el protector de quince min héroes.

-Dime que es ese donde si te quedas parado diez segundos más delante de mí, puedo hacerte SNIKT! sin problema alguno…- con muchas ganas de pinchar a alguien para desquitarse, comentó irritado Logan.

-Oh, por favor! No serías capaz de hacer algo por el estilo, Wolverine. Más sabiendo que tienes a varios niños a tu cuidado. Sería una verdadera lástima si a uno de ellos le pasa alg…- comenzó a hablar el enemigo acérrimo que siempre enfrentaba Daredevil en su aspecto adulto, solo para callarse cuando vio tres garras metálicas muy cerca de su hombría.

-Mis niños. Mis ganancias. Mi cárcel juerguista- declaró muy seriamente el mutante, haciendo tragar saliva al robusto hombre de traje blanco que asintió presurosamente la cabeza y se retiró mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente.

-Te lo dije, o no? – se burló en voz baja Martin Lee, agradeciendo de nuevo que era enemigo de alguien pacífico como Spiderman y no uno sediento de sangre como Wolverine.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Felices porque Emma consiguió traer a sus hijas para que pasen tiempo con su padre?**

 **Se imaginan cada una de las reacciones infantiles que la Reina Blanca tiene?**

 **Soñará la rubia con tener su propio hijo de Spidey en sus brazos cuando sea adulta de nuevo?**

 **Les gustó que Spidey ya tenga una reina y tres princesas rubias? (Medusa no cuenta esta vez porque es pelirroja)**

 **Kitty habrá salido indemne del ataque que Laura le propinó?**

 **Qué tal el nuevo traje de Spiderman?**

 **Cómo reaccionará Rachel mañana ante la semejante sorpresa que recibirá? (son capaces de adivinar?)**

 **Podrá Laura nadar algún día sin la necesidad de los flotadores?**

 **Emma Frost será declarada como la Primera Esposa de Peter por tener más hijas con él?**

 **O Sue reclamará ese lugar debido a que nunca lastimó a su amado?**

 **Era necesario que FIsk intentase algo así en La Balsa?**

 **Debería el calvo de haber escuchado a Mr. Negative?**

 **Kingpin y Hammerhead lucharán en la jaula?**

 **Quién ganará entre Thundra y Titania?**

 **Bañarán a Pietro al tirarlo directamente al mar?**

 **Fisk habrá visto su vida pasar delante de sus ojos cuando Logan lo amenazó?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD 1: WM King, publicarás pronto?**

 **PD 2: darthwolf, actualiza! Me estás matando con la intriga!**

 **PD 3: Kuraigekkido…estás vivo?**

 **PD 4: Quien quiera hacer un leyendo de este o cualquier otro fanfic mío, solo díganmelo por MP o comentarios para entablar una plática.**


	107. Chapter 107

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Guest: Verás lo que hará Sue, no te preocupes. Creo que Marvel Girl está a punto de ir presa si hace algo delante de alguien en un lugar público al pobre e inocente Franklin. Quizás haga que Cable visite a su hija...o quizás haga que se entere de todo por boca de Deadpool.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Sí, ese es el nuevo traje que posee Spidey! Hay que admitir que Peter se adapta rápidamente a los cambios bruscos que está teniendo su vida con tantas esposas e hijos cuando semanas atrás era un hombre abandonado en el altar. Laura se refería a Kitty 1610 durante la persecución, pido disculpas si quedó confusa la oración. Creo que incluso Thanos es más razonable que Logan a la hora de entablar un negocio.**

 **Mandy305: Primero que nada, muchas gracias a ustedes dos. Sí, es el traje del videojuego (y admito que en un principio no me convencía, pero luego de verlo en acción fue realmente asombroso). Aunque te disguste las palabras de tu hermano, tiene razón, ya que creo que Peter se comprará una cadera de Adamantium y Vibranium si quiere seguir caminando al otro día...No pude contenerme a la hora de escribir las escenas de X-23, es endemoniadamente tierna (y eso que yo inventé su versión joven!). Si bien tu hermano tiene razón, nuevamente, con respecto a Felicia...Sue fue la única que nunca lastimó al tótem, por lo que lleva la delantera por varias cabezas.**

 **DanteG96: No creo que sea mala suerte para Peter el tener muchos hijos, ya que ese siempre fue su deseo. Mala suerte Parker es la que tienen Pietro, Kaine, Hill por momentos, o últimamente Namor. Miguel de seguro que está apostando...aunque deberá aparecer pronto, no lo crees? No te preocupes, pronto se vendrán nuevas actualizaciones, y con respecto a tu historia...bueno, solo puedo decirte que las mejores ideas pueden venirte a la cabeza en los momentos menos esperados.**

 **Asm 600: You will see today where all of them are.**

 **Spidey 2099: Be a girl or a boy, don't doubt that Emma will be extremely happy.**

 **Veku 786: Don't doubt it, dear reader ...**

 **Thomas 2033: I can't give you an exact data with respect to the Peter Wars, since one can always be generated!**

 **Captain thunder: Don't worry, the other girls will also express their wishes.**

 **JacksonDragneel16: No te preocupes por ello, ya verás lo que tengo preparado para todos en el Spiderverse.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Peter está teniendo la vida que siempre quiso…esposas (aunque algunas son niñas), hijos (algunos renuentes a aceptarlo), e incluso una mascota (T'challa rules!). No pude aguantarme las ganas de escribir de nuevo aquella escena graciosa de Laura. Sí, es el traje del videojuego el que le hicieron las niñas al Parker. Tienes razón, Sue hará todo lo posible para retener su lugar, además de que Emma no es la única con fantasías sobre Spidey. Hay que entender que Kingpin siempre lograba lo que se proponía, por lo que nunca se esperó que Logan reaccionase de esa forma...Cyclops es idiota por naturaleza.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 107_**

Olas iba y venían, empapando aún más a todo aquel que se interpusiese en la lucha a tres bandos que llevaban a cabo Jean, Emma y Sue. Los hijos de estas tres tampoco eran de gran ayuda para la calma, ya que se habían unido a sus madres en la batalla para demostrar que querían más al arácnido que sus contrincantes.

La piscina parecía sufrir una torrencial tormenta, haciendo que todas las niñas perdiesen la coordinación de su nado y se viesen obligadas a aferrarse al tótem arácnido que rápidamente las tomó para llevárselas al borde.

-No me sueltes por favor…- como si su vida dependiese de ello, una joven Captain Marvel hundía su cara en el pecho descubierto de él.

-Siento que todo se mueve muy rápido…- mareada, pudo decir Jessica al sentir que el brazo de Spidey la rodeaba protectoramente.

-No puedo mover mi pelo! – exclamó anonadada la reina de los Inhumanos, notando que toda su cabellera estaba enredada.

-Agua…agua por todos lados…- murmuró traumada una pequeña ladrona de joyas, quien había sido víctima del chapoteo incesante.

Apenas las puso a salvo, repitió su accionar de igual manera con las jóvenes mujeres adultas, las dos mutantes mayores e inclusive una distraída Maria Hill que casi se ahoga luego de reaccionar tarde a la amenaza que perturbó su paz.

-Peter! – el castaño oyó el pedido de auxilio que provino de una pequeña británica pelinegra de ojos verdes que estaba a la merced de las olas.

Sin demorarse un segundo más, el susodicho nadó hasta el punto de conflicto y pudo arrastrar a la Kinney, quien por causa de los flotadores que usaba era mecida de un lado al otro, a la orilla de la pileta.

-Estás bien? – preocupado por el estado de la diminuta clon, el ex fotógrafo se dispuso a quitarle los salvavidas.

-Grrr…- un suave gruñido fue toda la respuesta que dio la jovencita, mirando mal a las personas culpables de tal caos.

-Muy bien, creo que han llevado esto muy lejos ya…- frunciendo el ceño y dirigiendo su vista en la misma dirección que todas las demás que actualmente estaban fuera del agua, Spidey se lanzó nuevamente hasta el punto de peligro y tomó imprevistamente al trío de heroínas rejuvenecidas por Kang.

-Ah! Peter! – chilló Susan, moviendo sus piernitas hacia atrás y delante.

-Déjame volver! Les estaba enseñando una lección! – le pidió imperativamente una mini pelirroja con poderes cósmicos.

-Qué dices! Yo estaba ganando con mis hijas! No es así, Peter? – replicó la telépata con capacidad de volver su piel adiamantada, buscando apoyo en su futuro esposo.

-Saben que crearon un caos con todo el chapoteo y pataleo? …Además, por qué discutían esta vez? – les recriminó el adulto.

-Ella dice que es una mejor madre porque tiene tres hijas contigo! – acusó Phoenix una vez ya fuera del agua, cruzando sus brazos y haciendo una faneca.

-Y eso no es cierto porque tú nos quieres a todas por igual! – la mini Invisible Woman se quejó, imitando a su colega de crimen.

-Peter, diles que soy tu reina! Y que ellas son nuestras princesas! – exigió la diminuta Reina Blanca, llamando a sus hijas con la mano, al igual que las dos infantes restantes imitaron.

Incluso si su sentido arácnido estaba dándole una migraña por las cosas que decían las chicas, fue una conocida explosión proveniente de unos pisos más arriba lo que le hizo pararse bruscamente y correr en dirección a donde su regalo estaba para verificar que nada malo hubiese aparecido, poniendo sus esperanzas en que la falta de zumbidos en su cabeza significase algo bueno.

El traje nuevo calzaba a la perfección en su fisionomía, sintiéndose más ligero y aerodinámico cuando saltó por encima de los muebles hasta una ventana y lanzó una telaraña hasta el piso que buscaba, adentrándose rápidamente al visualizar dos figuras altas.

-Franklin? Valeria? Qué hacen aquí? – tentativamente interrogó el tótem, hincándose en el marco de la ventana y mirando al dúo adulto de hermanos al mismo tiempo que se quitaba su nueva máscara.

Solo gracias a su mejorado agarre de las superficies evitó que el castaño cayese al vacío cuando los dos rubios corrieron a abrazarlo debido a que la última vez que estuvieron de visita no tuvieron la oportunidad de despedirse.

La puerta del ascensor abriéndose alertó al trío de que habían más espectadores, siendo el principal distractor un chillido producido por cierta mutante de pelo corto y rojizo que se paraba detrás de un joven rubio adolescente. Además de que el resto estaba fijo al suelo después de ver la nueva vestimenta que llevaba Spidey, notando que remarcaba demasiado bien cada atributo de su cuerpo.

-Mamá? – los rubios adultos preguntaron al unísono cuando vieron a una decena y media de niñas correr hasta las piernas del tótem.

-Quienes son ellos? – la joven Loki interrogó en su desconocimiento.

-Son las versiones adultas de Franklin y Valeria. Lo ves Sue? Te dije que él era muy fuerte y ella muy bonita como tú- explayó el castaño, enfocándose en la madre de ellos y recalcarle aquello que siempre señalaba.

-Kamala! Rápido, toma nota! Esta pareja fue la que vi hace años! – Kitty le comandó a la pakistaní, quien rápidamente empezó a hacer anotaciones mentales.

-Creo que Rachel se rompió…- indicó en voz baja Hope, la cual llevaba en sus brazos a Jean.

-Te ves genial en tu traje, papá! – exclamó Valeria, quien veía asombrada junto a las Cuckoos la nueva vestimenta de Spiderman.

-Papá? – repitió la rubia adulta, portando un rostro de confusión que pareció nunca haber cambiado con el paso de los años.

-Sí, es el nuestro nuevo papá! – el adolescente blondo que estaba de pie junto a Marvel Girl, contestó al mismo tiempo que señalaba a las cinco féminas más que pertenecían a ese grupo.

-En serio? Ya era hora, mamá- comentó la versión alterna de Franklin, agachándose para estar a la altura de su progenitora y dejar que ella toque su cara, para después verla repetir la acción con una sorprendida Valeria adulta.

Cualquiera hubiese dicho que Susan lloraría o reaccionaría efusivamente, pero nadie se esperó que la mini mujer fantástica diese un giro de ciento ochenta grados y apuntase con su dedo índice derecho a Emma Frost.

-Ahora tengo cuatro hijos! Yo soy la favorita de Peter! – declaró orgullosa ella, confundiendo a sus hijos adultos y generando una risa nerviosa en el susodicho.

-No es justo…nosotras no tenemos hijos pero también queremos ser las favoritas- dando una pataleta, impropia para alguien de su categoría, Natasha se quejó e infló sus mejillas.

-Qué no Carpenter tiene una niña? – soltó Hill aquello que Peter había mantenido guardado ya que no quería preocupar a la pequeña Madame Web, conociendo lo protectora que era de ella en su forma normal.

-En serio!? – aparentó sorpresa la antigua Arachne, aunque ella ya sabía por parte de las telépatas que el tótem se había encargado del bienestar de su amada niña.

-Sí, Julia. Se llama Rachel y ahora mismo está con sus abuelos. Ya veré si puedo hacer que la lleven a la Mansión Avengers para que puedas verla. Te gustaría eso, no? – inclinándose para verla a los ojos al mismo tiempo que tiraba todo su pelo húmedo hacia atrás, el centro de la red le cuestionó, recibiendo una ferviente confirmación tácita.

-Traidora…- murmuró Bobbi, dándole un leve golpe con la cadera que casi la hace caer de no haber sido por Jennifer.

-Celosa? – devolvió con sorna la rejuvenecida por Kang.

-Nosotros te podemos llamar papá también? – con un tono tímido, preguntó la versión adulta de Valeria al neoyorkino héroe.

-No es obligación, Val. Puedes decirme como quie…UFFF! – estaba respondiéndole el Parker, solo para ser engullido nuevamente en un abrazo por la rubia adulta, siendo acompañada inmediatamente por la niña genio, dejándolo con la única opción de suspirar y dedicarse a acariciar sus cabezas y besar sus frentes.

* * *

Ellos no entendían el motivo de tanto jaleo por la contienda que llevaban a cabo entre Thundra y Mary MacPherran, pero mientras sus vasos estuviesen llenos de leche chocolatada no se quejarían por ningún motivo, incluso si tenían que beber muy lento para hacer durar el trago por órdenes expresas de sus acosadoras/niñeras de turno.

La cabeza de Reed Richards se levantó imprevistamente, casi como si fuese un suricato, de entremedio de todos los mocosos sentados en el suelo viendo la pelea femenina que aún continuaba. Ignorando la razón por la que Absorbing Man y Skarr estaban a punto de golpearse frente a ellos por insinuaciones que sus compañeros no oyeron debido a que sus oídos fueron tapados.

-Qué te pasa, Richards? – quiso saber Victor Von Doom, viendo como el pequeño Hank Pym rezongaba con unos tornillos que se escapaban de entre sus dedos, tentado a tirar todas las partes de Vision a un costado y repetir los martillazos que mini Iron Man le dio antes al androide.

-Shhh…! – le hizo callar el mini científico afectado por rayos cósmicos.

-Acabas de mandar a callar a Doom? – sintiendo ganas de diseccionarlo allí mismo, preguntó venenosamente el dictador latveriano.

-SHHH…! – con más ímpetu, chitó Mr. Fantastic, logrando incluso detener la pelea que se llevaba a cabo en el lodo.

-Qué sucede, Reedy? Gases? Mareos? Sientes que perderás tu matrimonio por ser una falta de respeto viviente para tu esposa? – Wade se agachó para entablar un interrogatorio al niño con poderes elásticos, dándole vistazos por breves segundos a las anotaciones que había hecho en su mano derecha como ayuda memoria.

-No…alguien tocó mis juguetes! – exclamó el infante, haciendo que muchos de los adultos alcen una ceja ante la idiotez que escucharon mientras varios otros solo negaban en silencio ante lo estúpido que era incluso como niño.

-Nota para Doom, recordar que Spiderman será un héroe en Latveria por arruinar la vida de Richards- murmuró para sí mismo el mandatario de capucha verde y traje medieval cibernético, admitiendo que su respeto por el vigilante de Queens aumentó exponencialmente.

-Cuánto a que la araña nos salvó de una catástrofe? – esta vez fue Logan quien le susurró a Deadpool, el cual revisó un par de papeles que llevaba consigo antes de asentir y darle un pulgar arriba a las palabras de su colega mutante.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Tan violenta fue la pelea a tres bandas entre Sue, Emma y Jean?**

 **Habrán aprovechado las pretendientes de Peter para aferrarse estrechamente a su torso descubierto?**

 **Les causó ternura la escena donde Laura corrió peligro por no poder nadar?**

 **Las tres madres discutirán de la misma forma cuando sean adultas de nuevo?**

 **Se esperaban la aparición de Franklin y Valeria adultos?**

 **Anya y Hope tendrán nuevas fantasías al ver a Peter con su nuevo traje?**

 **Betsy y Rogue estarán igual?**

 **Kitty y Kamala se aliarán para escribir historias?**

 **Rachel saldrá de su embobamiento?**

 **Les dio gracia la reacción de Sue?**

 **Bobbi estará celosa de Julia?**

 **Valeria adulta habrá confirmado sus sentimientos por su nuevo padre? (te lo mereces Reed!)**

 **Sufrirán abstinencia los niños por la chocolatada?**

 **Se vendrá una nueva pelea entre el esposo de Titania y el hijo de Hulk?**

 **Pym logrará armar a Vision?**

 **Doom le ayudará?**

 **Deadpool dejará de leer el guion y romper la cuarta pared?**

 **Es realmente así de denso Mr. Fantastic?**

 **Será el nuevo héroe de Latveria nuestro arácnido amigo?**

 **Qué habrá evitado Peter con todo esto que hizo?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	108. Chapter 108

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Mandy305: Creo que si llegan a discutir una vez que sean adultas de nuevo, los castigos de Peter cambiarán un poco...Quién sabe, a lo mejor es por eso que Cable lo reconoce como el mejor héroe de todos los tiempos (no cualquiera se gana el respeto de Doom...bueno, viéndolo ahora parece un poco fácil, solo hay que arruinar la vida de Reed). Hay que admitir que Sue ganó la discusión con sus cuatro hijos. Tu hermano tiene razón en algo, la aparición de Silk hará que una de las pretendientes decida dar el próximo paso (recordar que no haré un lemon en este fanfic, solo lo dejaré claro). Hoy se explicará un poco còmo Peter salvo al mundo. Y no te preocupes, habrá siempre una Peter Wars a disposición de la gente.**

 **viruz pirata: Creo que lo más sabio sería que la pequeña Laura no se meta a una piscina nunca más en su vida...De alguna manera Invisible Woman debía dejar en claro que ella es la alfa entre las mujeres que tendrá Peter. Ms. Marvel y Shadowcat se van a convertir en un nuevo dúo dinámico que se encargará de llenar internet con varias historias. Dime algo, alguna vez lo has visto realmente preocuparse por su familia cuando puede usar ese tiempo para un nuevo experimento? Y sí, Logan conoce bastante bien a Spidey como para saber que algo bueno hizo.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Es una adolescente la hija de Julia, alrededor de 14 o 15 años. Realmente fue una sorpresa el que haya hecho aparecer a Franklin y Valeria adultos, no? Ya me imagino las clases a los niños de Latveria dadas por Doom en persona, recordando el día en que su némesis perdió todo a manos del tótem. Hoy sabrás qué fue lo que Peter logró sin saberlo. Puede que aparezca...puede que no...pero sí saldrá durante el Spiderverse en distintas versiones. Ahora mismo no tengo en mente usar a Venom, ya sea en este fanfic o en otro proyecto.**

 **DanteG96: Viendo que Doom odia mucho a Reed, creo que será capaz de conseguir Uru para hacerle la estatua a Spiderman...Fury está actualmente contando cráteres en la luna, y es blanquito en el 616.**

 **OkamiSaint Zero: Como ya te lo dije, Peter dejará salir su lado oscuro durante el Spiderverse.**

 **veku 786: You know, it's not a bad idea to wait until chapter 200 to publish the fourth part of Infinity War - What if ... I'm kidding, I'll try to do it soon, but don't give yourself any illusions either.**

 **thomas 2033: Soon...**

 **spidey 2099: Thanks, dude!**

 **asm 600: Don't worry, it was only at the moment that I focused on the three of them for now.**

 **angelo08: Pronto se vendrán actualizaciones de esas historias, querido lector!**

 **Ronaldc v2: Era una discusión importante, era obvio que alguna catástrofe podría haber pasado...y más si Laura no puede defender por ser una estrella de mar. La pobre Rachel estará rezando todos los días para que su Franklin crezca rápido. Fue algo realmente bueno para Spidey saber que incluso siendo adultos, los hijos de Sue lo aceptaban como un padre. Con respecto a Reed...me reservo los comentarios para ese sujeto.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 108_**

-Muy bien. Déjenme ver si entiendo todo…- habló en voz baja el ex fotógrafo mientras se masajeaba la cabeza y mantenía sobre su regazo a una pequeña Jotun que tenía un concurso de miradas con la versión adulta de Valeria.

Actualmente se hallaban en la cocina del Edificio Baxter, donde los hijos adultos de Sue comían unos emparedados que Peter les preparó tal como les gustaban. Rachel aún continuaba sin poder articular palabra alguna, emitiendo únicamente balbuceos mientras tenía abrazaba con fuerzas el brazo del joven Franklin, quien solo se reía junto a su contraparte por los manierismos de la pelirroja.

-Regresaron para comprobar algo que cambió en su tiempo, verdad? – comenzó a cuestionar la declarada amenaza arácnida de New York.

-Así es, papá- respondió la versión adulta de Valeria, rompiendo contacto visual con la diosa embustera y dándole una alegría contagiosa.

-Mmh…algo sobre Doom y una tiranía a nivel multiuniversal, no? – continuó el interrogatorio el héroe mientras trataba de calmar a la niña en su regazo con un abrazo, el cual funcionó a la perfección ya que ella se fundió en el calor.

-Tenía el Guantelete del Infinito y mantuvo preso a Molecule Man mientras él recreaba un mundo donde todos peleaban. Además de tener su familia perfecta, siendo esta mamá y Val- explicó el rubio adulto, rascándose el mentón para luego dejar que una callada Rachel toque su barba.

Dicho eso, tres personas reaccionaron notoriamente. La niña genio frunció el ceño y murmuraba sobre futuros experimentos que le darían una lección a su "tío Doom". Una pequeña Sue, que estaba sentada detrás de la versión mayor de edad de su hija mientras acicalaba su largo cabello, se sintió enferma del estómago y estuvo a punto de vomitar. Y finalmente, Peter fue quien más furioso se notaba, rechinando sus dientes para posteriormente tomar profundas bocanadas de aire con el fin de serenar la rabia que tentaba con salir a la luz.

Jurándose que la próxima vez que pelee contra el latveriano, le golpearía con un poco más de fuerza que lo acostumbrado.

-Estás bien, Peter? – la hermana de Thor habló, haciendo su cabeza para atrás con el fin de verle la cara.

-Sí…sí, estoy bien. Solo fue un leve enojo- tranquilizó con una sonrisa en su cara, el arácnido.

-Seguro? – fue la pregunta que esta vez realizó una mini romaní, pidiéndole permiso a Loki para sentarse a su lado en el regazo del hombre que las cuidaba.

-Muy seguro, Wanda. No fue nada- él intentó serenar los ánimos de Scarlet Witch.

-Mmh…mírame a los ojos! – dudando un poco de la respuesta que recibió, le ordenó ella, por lo que el pobre castaño tuvo que acatar su pedido y agachar un poco su cabeza para que pudiese verla fijamente.

-Así está bien? – divertido con las actitudes que tenía la infante con poderes caóticos, el tótem quiso saber.

-…Por esta vez te salvas- tras analizarlo por varios segundos, donde provocó risitas en las demás personas presentes, la Maximoff se alejó un poco antes de apuntar con un dedo al castaño y advertirle que había pasado la prueba.

-Lo que usted diga, señorita. Bien…vamos a hacer algo con respecto a que Dr. Doom tiene en su poder algo que podría desvirtuar todo el plano existencial que conocemos? – enfocándose nuevamente en la plática que le interesaba, Peter interrogó.

-Nosotros nos encargamos de eso antes de venir aquí. Al parecer, Victor tenía otros planes en mente y pensó que era buena idea dejar un objeto de semejante poder en sus bóvedas con la creencia de que su inteligencia limitaría a cualquier intruso…Valeria no pensó lo mismo- comentó el rubio adulto, tomando distraídamente la mano de Rachel y masajeando el dorso, al mismo tiempo que señalaba a su orgullosa hermana quien compartía una mueca junto a la pequeña genio.

-Vale, entiendo que evitaron una posible catástrofe…pero que tiene que ver todo esto con que es gracias a Peter? Sin ofender, obviamente- la directora de SHIELD tomó la palabra, sumamente interesada en el tema, viendo como Spiderman agitaba su mano despreocupadamente.

-Aceptó cuidar a mi madre y las demás chicas. Mientras que Logan optó por mi padre y tíos, así como otros más- con sencillez, resumió la blonda fantástica.

-Solo…solo por eso nos salvamos? No me lo creo! – despabilándose de su ensoñación, murmuró Rachel Grey.

-Rachel! – exclamaron al unísono los Franklin, inhibiendo la actitud rebelde de la mutante que poco a poco empezó a lucir avergonzada de sus palabras.

-Lo siento…- cabizbaja, se disculpó ella.

-No con nosotros, con papá- le dijo el joven hijo de Invisible Woman, para gran diversión de sus colegas mutantes.

-…Perdón por decir eso…pa…pa…papá! – reticente a hacerlo, le tomó bastante tiempo a la pelirroja para llevar a cabo su indulgencia., la cual terminó por poner aún más feliz al cabeza de red.

Mientras el resto de las personas lucían muecas lúdicas en sus caras, Hope se inclinó un poco hasta donde Anya estaba sentada para preguntarle algo.

-Dime que grabaste todo eso, por favor- le rogó la mesías proveniente del futuro.

-Cada bendito segundo…- alzando su celular escondido entre una toalla, la araña con raíces latinas replicó.

-Envíame una copia luego…son esas fotos de Peter en traje de baño? – pidió la Summers primero, para posteriormente notar la galería de fotos que la sucesora del manto de Julia tenía en pantalla.

-Eh…quizás? – sorprendida con las manos en la masa, se vio obligada a decir la verdad Spidergirl.

-Anna, Betsy! Vengan aquí, Anya nos quiere mostrar algo! – la pelirroja recién graduada llamó a las otras dos mutantes, con la única intención de apreciar lo que la Corazon poseía.

El objeto de dichas imágenes solo alzó una ceja al verlas murmurar en un pequeño círculo, tal como las demás niñas hacían siempre que tomaban una decisión que les interesaba a todas.

-Me imagino que se quedarán aquí por un tiempo más, no? –redirigiendo nuevamente su atención al par de rubios adultos que consideraba como hijos ahora, averiguó el vigilante de Queens.

Los hermanos se miraron, discutiendo tácitamente hasta finalmente asentir como si hubiesen llegado a una resolución.

-Cuidaremos del Edificio Baxter por unos días. Si no mal recuerdo, Namor se metió varias veces aquí…- la fémina con una inteligencia envidiable respondió, mirando a su contraparte para asegurarse si era cierto lo que pasó con el Atlante.

-Vino a molestar! – se quejó la pequeña, inflando sus mejillas y cruzándose de brazos, actuando como una verdadera niña de su edad correspondiente.

-Perfecto. Pueden ir a visitarnos a la Mansión Avengers si están aburridos…ya que estoy muy seguro de que cierta personita estará más que complacida. No es así, Rachel? – decidiendo tomar venganza de la hija de Jean por todas las veces que dijo cosas feas de él, Spidey le preguntó.

La pobre telépata del futuro no pudo decir nada coherente, siendo una mezcla de sonidos inentendibles y movimientos frenéticos de sus manos. Hasta que finalmente decidió aceptar su derrota, agachar otra vez su cabeza y asentir ante lo señalado por su nuevo padre con poderes araña.

* * *

-Qué haces aquí, pescado? - Logan gruñó al ver a cierto Atlante delante de él.

Acababa de llegar desde el agujero que nadie es había dispuesto a arreglar debido a que era una perfecta entrada y salida hacia el mundo exterior. El príncipe mutante lucía un tanto golpeado, como si lo hubiesen arrastrado por una calle, así como también tenía pedazos de telaraña en su cuerpo, el cual intentaba quitar infructuosamente.

Por algún motivo, Johhny sintió la imperiosa necesidad de prenderle fuego a las alas que tenía en sus tobillos, algo similar con el caso de Ben el cual solamente quería arrancárselas para darlas como regalo para Alicia Masters.

-Bub...te hice una pregunta- fastidiándose ante el hecho de que fuese ignorado, Wolverine dejó en claro su pedido.

Kingpin pudo darse cuenta desde unos varios metros de distancia cómo había sido su diálogo con el líder de La Balsa, dándose cuenta de sus fallas y prometiéndose no cometer el mismo error de nuevo...al menos para no perder sus joyas familiares.

-Ya te oí, perro molesto...- irritado por todo lo que le sucedió hace una hora atrás, Namor respondió sin darse cuenta que incluso el pequeño Reed negó con la cabeza ante la estupidez que hizo.

-'Ro...puedes ayudarme por favor? - optando por un método innovador, James Howlett le pidió apoyo a su pareja.

La belleza africana dejó de contar sus ganancias tras la victoria de Titania minutos atrás para mirar al mutante longevo por un segundo antes de dirigir su vista en dirección al exhibicionista para asentir fervientemente y pedirle prestado Sartenbreaker 2.0 al diminuto dios del trueno, quien complacido de servir a su ama de las tormentas se la prestó.

Lo siguiente que pasó, se podría resumir en una masacre que pondría los pelos de punta al difunto Charles Xavier y los miembros de Greenpeace al ver como un mutante pescado era vapuleado indiscriminadamente mientras trataba de arrastrarse hasta los pies de Cyclops, el cual asustado por lo que escuchaba pidió ser alzado por Madelyne Pryor.

-Hay que admitir que saliste ileso de lo que hiciste, hermano...- susurró Shuri al oído de Black Panther, quien por algún motivo sentía que debía mantenerse callado y no intentar nada.

-Hacer qué? - confundido, murmuró T'challa sin mover los labios.

-Divorciarte a la fuerza de ella cuando no era su culpa que el Atlante se vuelva loco...- le recordó la oriunda de Wakanda.

-Oh...sí, eso...realmente debo agradecerle a los dioses por ellos...- palideciendo bruscamente, el líder del país africano tragó saliva y trató de ocultarse tras el cuerpo de su hermana hasta que todo terminase.

Logan por su parte nunca podría haber pedido una mujer tan perfecta como ella.

Wade solo aprovechó el momento para promover una próxima pelea en la jaula entre dos mutantes con mala suerte.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Loki realmente disfruta ser una niña con todas las cosas que hace? (por ej: burlarse de Thor 1610 o jugar simplemente con Valeria adulta)**

 **Peter adquirirá la violencia de Superior Spiderman cuando vuelva a ver a Doom por intentar quedarse con su futura esposa e hija?**

 **Wanda debería de haber aprovechado el momento para besarlo como las demás?**

 **Será que en realidad el mundo fue salvado por Logan en verdad ya que él se llevó los niños para evitar cuidar a las pequeñas?**

 **Rachel merecía su tiempo de burlas?**

 **Hope y las demás mutantes tendrán sus propias copias de las fotos de Peter en sus celulares para momentos de añoranza?**

 **Namor mantendrá sus alitas?**

 **Fue buena idea el gritarle a Wolvie?**

 **Ororo será más temida que su pareja por los villanos?**

 **T'challa la sacó barata?**

 **Logan presumirá de Storm ante otros como la mejor mujer del mundo?**

 **Wade estará insitando a una pelea entre Pietro y Namor?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	109. Chapter 109

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **DanteG96: Viéndolo de esa manera, es cierto...todos recordaremos a Sartenbreaker 1.0 como el mejor de los héroes. En Spiderverse hay un Superior Spiderman ya. No, Morlun y sus parientes están en su respecto universo.**

 **Guest: Muchas gracias por tus palabras. En cuando a Infinity War, trataré de no demorarme mucho en publicarlo, pero tengo otros planes primero.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Fácil, si Spidey cuidaba a los niños, estos no pelearían, por lo que Doom no vería perder asquerosamente a Reed, dándole tiempo para sus planes malvados. Creo que la ternura de Loki es algo que podría fácilmente llevar a equiparar a la que Laura posee. No te preocupes, ya llegarás a ver la ira de Spidey en una persona.**

 **Mandy305: Ya era hora de que la pelirroja rebelde reconozca a su nuevo padre (uno mucho mejor comparado al que tenía anteriormente). Te prometo que lo que pasará durante Spiderverse, será algo que saciará la sed de sangre de muchos lectores. Nunca dije que escribiría un Lemon, solo que dejaría en claro que algo pasaría entre Peter y X persona. Puede que esa persona sea Hope...o quizás no. Será una reñida pelea la de Namor y Pietro, es todo lo que puedo decir. Digamos que Madelyne no es un clon muy bien hecho como para estar enamorada de Cyclops. A menos que Doom prometa algo, recibirá una golpiza gratis por parte de Peter.**

 **Draconarius23: Pensé que tu nueva historia iba a centrarse en Peter nada más, no que sería un crossover. Laura merecía ser vista en su forma de estrella de mar nuevamente. Lo que Logan quería ver, era a Ororo moverse de un lado al otro en realidad. Los hijos adultos de Sue aprovecharon el amor de Peter para hacerle saber lo que Doom hizo en el futuro que conocían. Como dije antes, si a Loki se le da tiempo, sería capaz de tener la misma ternura que X-23. Respecto a mis otras historias, no te preocupes solo están en pausa y no abandonadas como mucha gente cree. Pronto se vendrán actualizaciones.**

 **viruz pirata: Ningún disney acá, ya que el ratón capitalista aún no aparece. Toda la trama fue realmente de Marvel, así como lo que evitó de milagro Peter al no discutirle la elección a Logan. Es cierto, Wolvie es un ogro con los niños y Peter el príncipe de las niñas. Estoy dispuesto a decir que la reaparición de Sartenbreaker 2.0 fue mucho mejor que cuando Thor llega a Wakanda en Infinity War...Sí, Reed no es muy inteligente como cree si deja ir a su esposa e hijos.**

 **Guest: Peter evitó de alguna manera que Secrets Wars no sucediese (aunque también tuvo ayuda de Logan).**

 **veku 786: Yesterday I heard the song. It's not typical for me to get used to, but it was really suitable for the video.**

 **thomas 2033: It almost happened ... but no.**

 **Ronaldc v2: No por cuidarlos en sí, sino que salvaron el multiverso por la elección que llevaron a cabo (Peter con las niñas y Logan con los mocosos). Es obvio que Spidey no olvidará lo que UN Doom hizo. Rachel se merecía ser foco de burlas, así como La Balsa merecía tener una grandiosa pelea de nuevo.**

 **Asm 600: In fact, I have something much better for them than to remember that in one night.**

 **Spidey 2099: Thanks, dude!**

 **Guest: Sí, aunque también de Peter debido a que no le discutió sino que aceptó su trabajo como guardían en contra de su voluntad.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 109_**

Dejando el Edificio Baxter bajo el cuidado de las versiones adultas de Franklin y Valeria, permitió a Peter marchar de regreso al lugar donde cuidaba a las pequeñas heroínas y villanas junto a otras personas más. Personas que lo ayudaban a vigilar las hiperactivas niñas que miraban cada cosa que pasaba en la gran ciudad, llamando la atención de varios transeúntes o incluso haciendo que más de una anciana les dedique una sonrisa amigable.

Janet le había insistido a Peter, junto a las demás rejuvenecidas mujeres, que llevase su nuevo regalo debajo de la ropa. Con la excusa de que un héroe siempre tiene que estar listo para usar una cabina telefónica como en las películas que Laura veía cada vez que tenía la oportunidad en la televisión.

Aquello le había hecho gracia a más de una de las adultas que iban junto a la araña, insinuando de forma disimulada que los vidrios de las cabinas no eran muy oscuras como se creían por lo que Peter mostraría más de lo que le gustaría al mundo.

Este quería sentirse molesto, pero tener que lidiar con los deditos de una diminuta Black Widow que picaban sus labios y una inquieta Mockingbird que deslizaba su mano en la mejilla apenas rasposa, le obligaban a tener que dar mordiscos juguetones para divertidas y sacarles unos chillidos de sorpresa.

-Raspa…es chistosa- comentó una jovencita Bobbi, animándose a estirar un poco su cuerpito para rozar con su mejilla contra la barba.

-Es verdad…pero me gusta el Peter sin barba- confirmó con un pronunciado acento ruso la mini espía rusa, imitando el accionar de su colega con la mano, pero decidiendo que prefería la versión afeitada de su amado.

-El "Peter sin barba"? Acaso soy otra persona así como estoy ahora? – divertido por cómo platicaban las dos niñas en sus brazos, el adulto quiso saber, ignorando las miradas que Betsy y Anna Marie le dirigían a su rostro mientras asentían en silencio.

Como si aprobasen las observaciones de las pequeñas espías de SHIELD.

Antes de que alguna de ellas pudiese llegar a decir algo, la cabeza de Peter parecía estar a punto de estallar debido al zumbido que retumbaba para advertirle de un peligro. Dicha acción alertó a las demás personas, teniendo que apresurarse para tomar a las niñas con cuidado y protegerles de cualquier hecho que podría suceder.

Sirenas de policías y gente gritando entre miedo y asco le permitieron al Parker la distracción suficiente para entregarle a Maria las dos pequeñas que abrazaba, metiéndose luego en un callejón para regresar columpiándose por los edificios con su nuevo traje en dirección al centro caótico que la gente de New York había creado.

-No! Spiderman! – exclamó Felicia al verlo avanzar velozmente al punto de reunión, como si temiese que la separación que tenía con él, fuese un presagio de algo malo.

-Vamos a seguirlo! – Carol clamó igualmente, tirando del brazo derecho de su pupila para no perderle el rastro a su araña.

-Apúrate Kamala! Puede pasarle algo! – la reina de los Inhumanos le rogó a su súbdita, emulando el accionar de Captain Marvel y jalando la extremidad izquierda de la pakistaní.

-Rachel, papá podría necesitar ayuda! Llévanos hasta allá por favor! – Franklin Richards le pidió a la mutante pelirroja mientras sostenía las manos de su hermana y madre.

Muchos más gritos provenientes de las protegidas e hijos del tótem terminaron por convencer a las féminas adultas ya que también querían estar seguras de que nada malo suceda, por lo que se acercaron al eje de peligro que Spiderman había sentido antes y mantuvieron la distancia para no poner en peligro a las mini heroínas y villanas.

La imagen de una figura antropográficamente masculina detuvo en sus pasos a todas las personas que convivían junto al vigilante de Queens en sus lugares. Generando en Janet y Jennifer un poco de náuseas por la falta de cabeza que el hombre presentaba, teniendo en su lugar un gran ojo que tenía una pupila azul y cientos de venas rojizas por todos lados. Wanda, Emma, Bobbi Y Jessica sintieron un poco de asco al ver que el sujeto que atraía la atención de todo el mundo, tenía en su mano izquierda lo que parecía ser un ojo más grande de lo normal con un largo nervio óptico ensangrentado colgando , como si acabase de ser arrancado de cuajo.

Peter reconoció a la perfección lo que Orb tenía en su poder y alzaba en alto orgullosamente, obligando a toda los espectadores a retroceder lentamente, así como la policía acató su pedido al ver que no hacía chistes para romper la tensión. Esa era la única manera que el Avenger tenía para que todo NYPD le hiciese caso sin necesidad de estar en su traje blanco y negro, reminiscencia de Venom, o con más de la mitad de la ciudad destruida.

-Saquen a todos de aquí ahora! Sáquenlos y cierren los ojos! – obedeciendo instintivamente a su sentido arácnido, ordenó desesperadamente Spiderman al sentir que su migraña empeoraba al ver que sus protegidas estaban allí presentes entre la gente también.

Orb no hizo caso a los gritos del héroe, dedicando toda su atención al resplandor que el ojo perteneciente a un Watcher emitía sin parar, creando unas olas de estática que poco a poco se iban expandiendo en todas direcciones.

-Esto no es un ojo. Ya no. Es una bomba! Una bomba llena de secretos…- comenzó a hablar el villano que pocas veces le había dado problema alguno al Parker cuando lo enfrentó junto a Logan.

Pero esta vez era distinto, y no solo él podía sentir el cambio en el ambiente, sino que las pequeñas y demás mujeres que se preocupaban demasiado por el vigilante de Queens lo percibían en sus interiores. Como si lo que estuviese a punto de suceder les cambiaría la vida.

Peter quería gritarles a las féminas para que al menos cerrasen los ojos, solo para quedarse con las palabras en la boca cuando los rayos provenientes del ojo reptaron por el suelo y lo tocaron, enviándolo a volar por el aire mientras veía como las personas que convivían con él sufrían el mismo destino, reaccionando rápidamente para lanzar una redes detrás de todos ellos y amortiguar sus caídas, algo que no pasó lo mismo con él.

-Y qué hacen las bombas! Estallan! Tantos secretos profundos…todos liberados ahora. Esto será divertido de ve…AGHHH! – exclamó Orb dramáticamente, ansioso por ver el resultado de su ataque, solo para ser atrapado por una línea de telaraña que lo propulso directamente a los pies de Spidey, noqueándolo antes de dejar que el héroe caiga de rodillas tomándose la cabeza mientras memorias desde un tercer punto de vista abrumaban su cerebro.

Algo que todas las demás personas allegadas a él padecían en ese momento.

* * *

-He visto cosas patéticas en mi vida…pero esto es realmente lo más patético de todo- el mismísimo Uatu dijo a Deadpool, ya que este era el único que le prestaba atención.

-Tú dices? Porque me imagino que hubieron cosas peores, o no? – extrañándose del nivel con el que el Watcher catalogó la titánica pelea que se llevaba entre Pietro Maximoff y Namor Mckenzie dentro de la jaula.

-Bueno…creo que eso se ha ganado un nuevo puesto- dudando por un segundo, el ser superior pensó hasta que su mirada se dirigió a donde Lockjaw y Sabretooth se gruñían como perros rabiosos a punto de morderse.

-Genial! Una nueva pelea! – viendo las enormes probabilidades de hacer dinero fácil con los dos canes, el mercenario bocazas se alejó del observador multiuniversal para contarle a su colegas de trabajo sobre la noticia.

El resto de la gente solo parecía abstraída ante la muestra de poca camaradería que presentaban Quicksilver y el príncipe de Atlantis, quienes no solo se daban cabezazos, sino que también recurrían a sucios trucos como golpes bajos, mordidas e incluso piquetes a los pectorales para evitar ahorcamientos.

Obviamente este último hecho fue llevado a cabo por un desesperado hijo de Magneto que se jugaba una extensión proporcionada por el mismísimo Logan, mientras que Namor había puesto en mesa una porción de su reino a disposición del ganador.

-Hulk! Hulk…- se quejó el pequeño ser verde ante tanta falta de respeto por su deporte preferido, algo a lo que Thor y The Thing apoyaron silenciosamente.

-Eso es trampa. Por qué no pelean bien? – Clint murmuró fastidiado en los brazos de Songbird, deseando tener su rifle de dardos para dispararles a los dos luchadores.

-Quizás son débiles…- opinó el súper soldadito, usando inconscientemente su escudo para enceguecer al Atlante, acción que fue vista por Tony.

-Me lo prestas? – con una rara muestra de amabilidad para los adultos que estaban cerca, pero sin saber que se debía todo a Madame Masque, pidió el rejuvenecido Iron Man.

-Eh? Sí, toma…pero no lo rompas! – sin molestarse, Steve le entregó su emblema conocido en todo el mundo, no sin antes advertirle.

-No te preocupes…- con una sonrisa inocente, pero escondiendo el alma dañina que todo infante tenía, Stark se dedicó inmediatamente a dejar ciegos a los dos mutantes por momentos esporádicos.

Por supuesto que esto fue notado por Logan y Ororo, pero ninguno de los dos decidió decir algo en contra, ya que era divertido ver como sus colegas portadores de Gen X se retorcían de dolor cuando recibían un golpe durante sus distracciones.

Además de que estaban más que seguros, gracias a las predicciones que la cabeza de Vision daba, que esto terminaría en un empate y tendrían parte de un reino subacuático para el final del día.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **La gente pensará que varias de las niñas son hijas de Peter por el apego que muestran?**

 **Qué clase de películas habrá estado viendo Laura todo este tiempo?**

 **Fue tierno el juego que Spidey tenía con las dos mini espías de SHIELD?**

 **Cómo reaccionarán las niñas cuando vean a varios Peter con barba durante Spiderverse?**

 **Cuánto miedo sentirán las niñas al ver que su amado tiene que marcharse para pelear cada vez que surge un problema?**

 **Se unirán a sus aventuras cuando regresen a la normalidad?**

 **Esperaban ansiosos la aparición de Orb?**

 **Qué Watcher habrá muerto? (No digan Uatu porque hay como veinte más en verdad...)**

 **Qué clases de secretos verán Peter y las demás pretendientes?**

 **Se vendrá una súper pelea entre el perro Inhumano y un mutante feroz?**

 **Tan bajo cayeron Pietro y Namor para pelear?**

 **Hulk tomará represalias cuando terminen por insultar su trabajo?**

 **Cuán malvado será el pequeño Tony?**

 **Logan y Ororo se convertirán en los reyes del mundo?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD: POR FAVOR, AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO UN LEYENDO DE ESTA HISTORIA, PUBLIQUEN UNA ACTUALIZACIÓN POR EL BIEN DE TODOS LOS LECTORES!**


	110. Chapter 110

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Guest: Quizás...o tal vez al tráiler de la película de Deadpool 2 (aunque sí, fue de Superman...).**

 **Hyakki Yako: Realmente Peter puede pasar del personaje jovial y divertido a uno totalmente serio cuando se trata de cuidar algo que verdaderamente le interesa, como el bienestar de sus niñas. No te preocupes, trataré de no decepcionarte el día de hoy. Es verdad, nada puede superar las quejas de los mocosos.**

 **DanteG96: Así es, de esta forma Silk aparecerá entre mañana y pasado, por lo que pronto iniciará Spiderverse. Respecto a tu duda, espero haberte respondido bien.**

 **viruz pirata: Gracias a cualquier deidad que hace años dejé de ver películas así...De hecho, a los Watcher no les pasa nada si interactúan con personas, ellos mismo se aislaron ya que lo que realmente sucedió fue que una vez ayudaron a una civilización al darle conocimientos que estos abusaron y terminaron exterminándose antes de culpar a los Watcher. Si no me equivoco, Orb empezó a tener visiones sobre el incidente con Fury y Watcher en la luna. Sí, las películas que Laura veía son de varios superhéroes. Así como van los negocios en La Balsa, ni dudaría en que Logan le regale algún país para que lo convierta en su vivero personal.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Sabía que alguien citaría al meme de Cap. Silk está a nada de hacer su primera aparición...y también tener su primera paliza. Nadie duda de que Hulk les hará algo a Pietro y Namor por arruinar su deporte. Creo que Logan se merece darle a su pareja todo lo que quiera.**

 **Mandy305: Hoy verás todo lo que provocó Orb. De seguro que discutirán por saber quién afeitará esta vez a Peter. Te prometo que ese evento mostrará mucha acción y humor. Son dos tipos con mala suerte, por lo que están presionados a satisfacer a un público exigente.**

 **Asm 600: Probably that happens ... unless something comes to mind and inspires me in the typical feeling Marvel has for Spidey.**

 **Veku 786: I just ask for a little time to publish the Peter x Hope, I'm not a machine. As for a future project, it will be a Peter x Sue.**

 **thomas 2033: Silk will appear tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.**

 **spidey 2099: I don't think so ... I don't even finish it yet.**

 **Elcristian: Deberías contactarme por MP para poder responderte mejor y darte los links que encuentre.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 110_**

Imágenes fluían libremente a través de sus cerebros, llenándolos con información que desconocían o simplemente ignoraron en su tiempo. El dolor provocado por las punzadas fue inevitable para cualquiera, obligándolos a hincarse y tomar sus sienes en un claro propósito de frenar la oleada de migrañas que iban a sufrir.

El tótem arácnido revivió el instante en que la araña que lo mordió en la mano le brindó los poderes, notando que momentos después este animal picó a una persona más. Una chica para ser más específico. Un dato que él nunca supo, así como tampoco tuvo conocimiento del momento en que la adolescente perdió el control delante de sus padres cuando de sus manos estallaron incontrolablemente redes de telarañas.

Peter atestiguó en medio de sus migrañas y el intento de acercarse a donde sus protegidas estaban, como Ezekiel Sims visitaba la ahora llamada familia Moon, presentándose como un hombre de amplios conocimientos en el tema. Le vio enseñarle a controlar sus habilidades, admirando la velocidad con que absorbía los conocimientos. Y también observó el instante final en que la encerró en un bunker similar al que le fue ofrecido tiempo atrás para evitar la confrontación con Morlun, pudiendo ver antes de recuperar la compostura la contraseña necesaria para abrir el lugar de contención.

Las demás personas que vivían junto a él bajo el techo de la Mansión Avengers sintieron que sus cerebros captaban historias que nunca quisieron creer o simplemente desconocían sobre el hombre que las alimentaba y cuidaba a costa de su propia salud inclusive.

La joven reina de los Inhumanos, una diminuta Captain Marvel y Kamala Khan vieron desde un punto de vista omnipresente cómo un emocionado Peter luchaba en una jaula por un puñado de dólares que le fueron negados posteriormente. Miraron cómo discutió con el gerente del lugar, para después vengarse al dejar pasar libremente a un ratero que se apropió de las recaudaciones del espectáculo. Y finalmente observaron el irónico final que esa noche tuvo para el tótem, siendo cómo un pequeño acto podía cambiar para siempre la vida de una persona cuando llegó a su casa y descubrió que el ladrón que había dejado escapar terminó asesinando a su tío, quien le dejó su tan conocido mantra como legado.

Wanda Maximoff comprendió por qué le dolió tanto a su amado el revivir las pesadillas que ella provocó con su desequilibrio mental pasajero. Apreció el rostro jovial y feliz de un joven adulto que estaba terminando sus estudios secundarios con una joven rubia. Comprendió el amor que tuvo por ella, así como las constantes idas y vueltas que aquella relación tuvo por diversos motivos tales como la muerte de un policía o la sensación de culpa por no haber podido salvarlo. La romaní finalmente vio lo que asentó el temple del vigilante de Queens cuando Green Goblin secuestró a la muchacha y la arrojó al vacío, mientras un desesperado Spiderman arrojaba una línea de telaraña para alcanzarla, algo que logró pero a costa de un latigazo que se llevó la vida de la joven.

Una pequeña X-23 solo pudo presenciar el momento en que Peter descubrió que Miles Warren había creado varios clones a partir de él luego de haber sido desmayado durante una pelea. En lugar de aliarse, pelearon en un principio para finalmente ver triunfar a Spidey. Años después el mismo clon hizo acto de aparición, revelándose como Ben Parker y siendo el Spiderman original, poniendo en jaque la propia existencia físico-emocional del héroe durante un largo tiempo, hasta que Osborn mató al original Scarlet Spider con su deslizador y se convirtió en polvo frente a los ojos del castaño.

Las mini espías de SHIELD, acompañadas de Hill, cerraban con fuerza los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero ni siquiera así eran capaces de detener las miles de imágenes que recibía su cerebro. Les fue difícil de comprender el momento que vio a su araña casado con Mary Jane Watson, y que esta estuviese esperando un bebé que ponía sonrisas en los rostros de sus padres. Vieron cómo una mujer que personificó a una mesera y posteriormente a una enfermera envenenaba lentamente a la pelirroja, obligando a que la antigua esposa del héroe de Queens tuviese un parto prematuro que terminó con la pérdida de una bebé y una gran angustia depresiva para el tótem.

Una impotente Emma Frost, junto a sus hijas, solo pudieron ver como su amado esposo/padre peleaba contra Kraven el Cazador, logrando ser engañado y vencido, dándole así oportunidad al villano de inocularle una droga poderosa que indujo al castaño en un estado de coma para después enterrarlo vivo durante dos semanas. Apreciaron en contra de su voluntad cómo durante ese tiempo, el villano adoptó el traje negro del tótem y cometió una brutal justicia a los criminales, sellando todo ese hecho cuando Peter logró salir de su tumba y descubrir el que cazador se había suicidado de un tiro en la cabeza.

Julia Carpenter, incluso estando actualmente en los brazos de Anya junto a Jessica, compartió con ella las visiones de un furioso Peter que se enteró de lo que le habían hecho a su hermano y a Mattie Franklin toda la familia Kravinoff. Lo vieron consumirse en la ira y prometer cazar a Sasha y toda su familia, llegando al punto de utilizar un ejército de arañas y también arrancarle parte de la cara a la esposa de Kraven.

La rejuvenecida Jennifer Walters comprendió el motivo por el cual todo Manhattan obtuvo poderes similares al de él. También supo que una mujer conocida como The Queen intentó aparearse con el héroe, pero tras lograr detenerla ve que su cuerpo empieza a sufrir una mutación drástica que lo transforma en una horrible araña. Terminando todo el hecho cuando el propio cuerpo de Peter transformado fue incapaz de soportar dicha mutación, liberando de su interior al hombre que empezó a amar con unas nuevas habilidades complementarias.

Felicia vio el dolor en su araña cuando se enfrentó a un par de jóvenes que resultaron ser el producto de la infidelidad de su querida Gwen Stacy y el psicópata Norman Osborn. Observó cómo fue obligado a pelear contra ellos cuando estos tenían la creencia de que el asesino de su madre había sido el castaño. Black Cat solamente pudo atestiguar la traición en el rostro de Peter cuando se enteró que incluso MJ sabía de lo que Stacy había hecho durante su viaje a Europa.

Las portadoras de una fuerza cósmica conocieron el punto al cual Peter llegaría para salvar a alguien, muriendo incluso por ellos para ser necesario y traerlos de nuevo a la vida, tal como lo atestiguaron cuando el arácnido héroe estuvo a Thanos y Muerte. Sabían que una pelea de tal magnitud era completamente idiota, pero aun así pudieron ver cómo Peter se negaba a que una niña falleciese, ganándose el respeto de la entidad y permitiéndole volver al mundo de los vivos.

Rachel Grey se enteró cuando Spiderman fue portador de la Fuerza Fénix para salvarla durante una misión en conjunta con Excalibur contra un pícaro Arcade que había puesto en peligro su vida, haciéndola sentir realmente mal por todo lo que le había dicho anteriormente.

Janet aguantó sus ganas de vomitar cuando revivió el momento en que Peter luchaba no solo contra una enfermedad terminal, sino también contra un vampiro llamado Morlun que le arrancó un ojo de su cuenca y lo devoró frente a él, para después golpearlo brutalmente hasta dejarlo en el umbral de la vida y la muerte, inclinándose por este último al final. Y así renacer días después como el hombre que conoce y cuida de ella.

La diosa embustera ahogó su rabia para con Tony Stark y los demás que convencieron a un ingenuo Peter Parker para unirse a lo que era un registro de superhéroes. Algo que no solo condenó por completo la vida del vigilante, sino que también el ostracismo por parte de sus pares. Lo vio convertirse en un objetivo móvil para todo el mundo, siendo constantemente amenazado por héroes y villanos, llegando al punto en que intentaron asesinarlo pero en su lugar su tía fue herida de gravedad. Una herida a la que varios héroes se negaron a curar por despecho al tótem, llevándolo al punto de la desesperación en donde Peter y MJ realizaron un trato con Mephisto. Un trato que no solo se llevó el matrimonio que tenían, sino que también a la niña que nuevamente estaba esperando ellos y que desconocían hasta que el mismo diablo se los dijo como burla.

Rogue y Psylocke tapaban sus oídos para no escuchar el crujido de huesos rotos que Colossus y Magik indujeron en el Avenger cuando estos estuvieron poseídos por Phoenix en el Limbo. Miraron juntas cómo Spiderman se ponía de pie siempre y mantenía un semblante lúdico que terminaba enfureciendo por completo a los hermanos rusos, llegando al límite cuando cayeron en la trampa psicológica que el cabeza de red les tendió para pelearse entre sí por el poder ilimitado.

Sue, Franklin y Valeria tan solo podían abrir sus bocas en admiración y cariño cuando en el momento más oscuro de la vida del hombre que querían vio a alguien mucho más grande que todo lo que existía. Un nudo se formó en sus gargantas en el instante que un anciano se le presentó en un callejón al Parker, tendiéndole una mano e invitándolo a comer. Habían visto la desesperación en la vida del héroe por lo sucedido durante la Civil War, dejándolo sin dinero, con su figura materna en peligro de muerte y un matrimonio que se sostenía apenas. El trío de rubios fantásticos miraron asombrados al anciano que reveló un aura enceguecedora que lo terminó por convertirlo en simplemente una luz que era mucho más antiguo que cualquier otra entidad. Conocido solo por algunos como The One Above All. No pudieron sentir pena cuando oyeron al Parker realizar pregunta tras pregunta, insistiéndole en cambiar la historia y quitarle sus penurias, pero en su lugar vieron que el hombre adulto le llevó a una playa repleta de gente, las cuales terminaron siendo una pequeña fracción de aquellas que él había salvado desinteresadamente.

Las visiones terminaron repentinamente, dejando a todas las personas que estaban bajo la protección de Spidey llorando desconsoladamente mientras este hacía todo lo posible para reunirlas y tranquilizarles, preguntándose qué habían visto para reaccionar de tal manera.

-Shhh…tranquilas. Todo terminó. Todo está bien ahora. El hombre malo ya no las lastimará- prometió Peter, turnándose para abrazar a las pequeñas y besar sus frentes luego de alzar un poco su máscara.

Aquello no serenó los ánimos de ellas, pero aun así sintieron el cariño que él podía para lograrlo, por lo que poco a poco fueron calmando sus nervios. Acción que fue imitada por las adultas presentes que insistieron en tener un abrazo con el vigilante, ignorando las miradas curiosas de algunos transeúntes que se dedicaban a tomar fotografías y señalarlos.

-No se preocupen, he llamado a Franklin y Valeria para que vengan a buscarnos con el Fantastic Car- dijo nuevamente el tótem arácnido, viendo con alivio al dúo de rubios adultos que llegaban por el cielo con el vehículo.

* * *

-Por mi padre…es que esta pelea no terminará nunca? – el diminuto dios del trueno murmuró cansinamente, viendo cómo los dos mutantes continuaban peleando entre ellos.

-Tienes sueño, mi amado? – al ver bostezar al portador de Sartenbreaker 2.0, Amora le preguntó mientras lo veían tratar de mantener sus ojos abiertos al estar sentado en el regazo de Brunnhilde.

-Por qué no duerme un rato, mi príncipe? Después de todo, estos plebeyos no merecen su atención- Valkyrie le aconsejó, dedicándose a masajear su cabeza al punto de hacerlo roncar levemente.

-Hey! – se quejaron al unísono Pietro y Namor.

-Hulk! Hulk, Hulk! – protestó inmediatamente un aburrido Bruce Banner que también deseaba que esto terminase rápido, dedicándoles al dúo una mirada de dolor que no parecía mucho para alguien de su edad pero debido a que estaba en brazos de una furiosa Red She-Hulk, esta tomó más significado.

-Muevan sus traseros y terminen esta farsa! Esos dos no aguantarán más atados a los pilares! – Betty exclamó a los luchadores al mismo tiempo que señalaba a Lockjaw y Sabretooth, los cuales estaban sujetos en extremos opuestos de la gran sala.

Los mutantes con pésima mala suerte no necesitaron ser advertidos nuevamente. Por lo que inmediatamente regresaron a sus horribles perfomances de pelea, los cuales indignaron por completo a los niños ya que esperaban algo mucho más interesante, llegando al punto en que incluso Matt le pidió a Elektra que le tapase sus cegados ojos para evitar cualquier posibilidad de que vea lo que pasaba en la jaula.

-Buh! – gritó un joven Hechicero Supremo que estaba en el suelo entre dos brujas, las cuales sonrieron ante los manierismos del mocoso.

-Sí, buh! – Johnny apoyó la moción que promovía su amigo, sintiendo ganas de meterse él mismo a pelear contra los dos adultos que por alguna razón le hacían enojar.

Incluso el rey de los Inhumanos mostraba su disgusto, alzando una hoja con el mismo mensaje que Stephen y Human Torch clamaban.

-Ya me cansé, devuélveme mi escudo! – harto de ver que la batalla no terminaría nunca, el mini Captain America le retiró su arma al entretenido Tony, solo para encargarse él mismo de enceguecer a los mutantes.

Con un poco de concentración, la cual consistió en sacar un poco la lengua por entre sus labios sellados y un ceño fruncido, Steve logró cegar al velocista y al Atlante en una sola oportunidad, haciendo que ambos se golpeen con fuerza suficiente como para que se desmayen inmediatamente y queden esparcidos por el suelo con sus extremidades temblando de manera refleja.

-Sí! Lo logré! – feliz, saltó delante de Sharon el diminuto rubio, haciendo que no solo la fémina se alegrase, sino que tantos héroes como villanos también.

Y principalmente Logan, quien tenía en sus manos unos documentos de propiedad firmados por Namor The Submariner.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Peter irá personalmente a buscar a Silk?**

 **O enviará a Kaine?**

 **Se esperaban que las niñas viesen partes de la vida de Spidey?**

 **Desconocían algunos de los hechos?**

 **Les hubiese gustado que algunos otros apareciesen? (por mi parte sí, pero se me hubiese hecho muy largo el capítulo)**

 **Las pretendientes que Peter tiene harán algo a partir de ahora que conocen sus secretos?**

 **Franklin y Valeria del futuro sabían sobre esto o necesitarán ser notificados?**

 **Tan patética era la pelea entre Namor y Quicksilver?**

 **Qué les habrá dicho Hulk?**

 **Por qué se ladrarán Lockjaw y Sabretooth?**

 **Les dio gracia el pedido de Matt a Elektra?**

 **Se esperaban que Steve terminase la pelea de alguna forma?**

 **Logan convencerá a Namor de que apueste otra parte de su reino?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	111. Chapter 111

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Hyakki Yako: Todas las visiones que tuvieron las niñas son hechos que realmente pasaron en los comics, ninguno me lo inventé. No te preocupes, Silk aparecerá, pero un pequeño detalle diferente comparación del canon (hoy sabrás el por qué). Si...yo también he perdido la esperanza de que continúen sus historias, eran realmente entretenidas pero en fin...me imagino que alguien se ofrecerá luego.**

 **Mandy305: Les juro que en un principio el capítulo podía haber sido mucho más largo, pero me contuve. Yo también dudo que alguna otra editorial le haga la vida tan difícil a su héroe estrella como Marvel lo hace con Spidey. De hecho, quien tuvo los hijos con Osborn no fue un clon de Gwen, sino ella misma! También creo que a partir de ahora las mini heroínas y villanas dedicarán su vida para asegurarse de que Peter no sufra más. No es de dudar que las fotos o videos llegarán a manos de JJJ. En cuanto a si llegarán a La Balsa, no lo dudaría ni un segundo...además de que llegará otra cosa allá.**

 **viruz pirata: Parece que el tan esperado momento de Silk llegará pronto! Pobre de Kaine si le toca cuidar a las niña de nuevo...Sí, las mujeres ahora adorarán completamente a la araña por todo lo que superó en su vida. Creo que Matt desconoce ese detalle por su edad...o quizás tan solo le gusta pasar tiempo con Elektra ahora. Y sí, Namor lentamente irá perdiendo sus territorios como Pietro lo hizo y Doom también. Me alegro de que te guste mi último One-shot, no sé si has leído alguno de los otros, por lo que te invito a disfrutarlos.**

 **DanteG96: Hoy verás lo que decidirá Peter con respecto a Silk. Hay que tener en cuenta que si bien pueden que se porten mejor alrededor de Kaine, para las niñas él seguirá siendo el Peter falso. En cuando a Ben...realmente tuvo una muerte patética en el canon, por lo que veré si puedo arreglar eso.**

 **Guest: El cómic donde sale The One Above All es The Sensational Spider-Man #40.**

 **TaoRyu: Puede que las telépatas conozcan un poco por haber sondeado su mente, pero nunca se esperaron presenciarlo de tal manera. Es gracioso cómo Peter conoce a Dios y termina haciendo un trato con el Diablo...es por eso que mucha gente odió a los guionista que tuvo Spiderman por años.**

 **Guest: Peter poseyó a la entidad cósmica por menos de un minuto, ya que a pesar de ser un portador bastante apto, su representación era oscura por causa del odio reprimido que poseía. Los que se negaron a ayudar al pobre Spidey con su tía fueron los Illuminatis del momento (nunca hacen nada bien esos tipos...).**

 **Saigo Linnear: Puede que lo dejen vulnerable a Peter, pero también puede que aquel accidente logre que cada una de las mujeres lo ame mucho más por todo lo que dio en su vida. No, el ojo solo muestra un recuerdo por persona bajo el manejo de Orb, no es como si estuviese bajo el poder de un Watcher o en comparación con la Telaraña que tienen los Herederos.** **Logan es todo un visionario con su trabajo.**

 **Asm 600: It is the safest thing that will happen during some of their secret nocturnal meetings.**

 **Thomas 2033: I'm glad that you liked it.**

 **Spidey 2099: Thank you, dear reader!**

 **Veku 786: Thank you very much for your words.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Bueno...ellas están enteradas de lo que yo pude poner (ya que en verdad me hubiese gustado poner otras situaciones como Fear Itself, The Beyonder, su tiempo en el futuro con Miguel). Creo que mucha gente desconocía del hecho que Peter se encontró cara a cara con TOAA. Si con esto Rachel no aprende a querer más a su nuevo padre, entonces se merece a Scott y su idiotez. Sí, Silk vendrá muy, pero muy pronto. Hay que comprender a los niños, ellos se sentían insultados por lo que veían, fue por eso que Cap decidió terminar todo rápidamente, sin darse cuenta que ayudó a Logan en el proceso.**

 **The One: Puede que hayas estado ausente, pero sé que siempre regresas para demostrar si te gustó mi historia. Respecto al What If...creo que con cuatro son más que suficientes (hay que recordar que accedí a tan solo dos más, pero no te preocupes ya que daré todo de mí para la última parte).** **En The Sensational Spider-Man #40 aparece The One Above All. Hoy sabrás la respuesta a esa pregunta respecto a los rubios fantásticos.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 111_**

Ninguna de las niñas se había atrevido a hablar desde que regresaron a la seguridad que les proporcionaba el Edificio Baxter, decidiendo que era mucho mejor el estar afianzadas al adulto de cabello castaño que se hallaba sentado en el suelo mientras pedía disculpas a las versiones adultas de los hijos de Sue por no poder ayudarlos a preparar un té o alguna otra infusión.

-Quédate tranquilo, papá. Sabemos que ellas te necesitan- murmuró Franklin mientras acariciaba el corto pelo rojo de una triste Rachel que sostenía en sus brazos a un joven rubio.

-Tienes alguna idea de lo que han visto? – esperanzado de poder obtener alguna respuesta, quiso saber el tótem, pero a cambio recibió una negación tácita por parte del rubio.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios del Avenger, quien sintió cómo Hope y Anya apretaban sus brazos, al igual que el resto de las demás mujeres afectadas por Kang el Conquistador. Peter tuvo que cerrar su ojo izquierdo cuando la pequeña mano temblorosa de Janet se apoyó allí, como si quisiera asegurarse que aún estaba en su lugar, por lo que tuvo que quitarla con suavidad y llevar dicha extremidad a sus labios para besarla con cariño para quitarle sus temores desconocidos.

No ayudaba a toda la tensión que había en la habitación que un conocido antiguo jefe del ex fotógrafo estuviese despotricando vía televisión mientras transmitían fotografías de él abrazando protectoramente a Hope y Jean mientras algunos Agentes de SHIELD que Hill había contactado se llevaban a Orb a prisión.

 ** _'-Una vez más podemos ver claramente como esa Amenaza Arácnida atenta contra el bienestar de nuestros jóvenes y niños! Mírenlo como intenta aprovecharse de ellas durante la conmoción provocada durante la jornada de hoy! Ciudadanos de New York, les digo nuevamente que ese monstruo enmascarado es un peligro para nuestra comunidad! Hoy fueron aquellas inocentes niñas, mañana podría ser el turno de algún hijo nuestro! –'_**

Un gruñido por parte de Laura al rostro de JJJ y la sorprendente reacción de Rachel al apagar el televisor fue un alivio para el Parker, quien respondió con una sonrisa agradecida a su hija con Phoenix y un beso en la cabeza a la hija de Logan.

-Por cierto, Maria. Gracias por encargarte de Orb, con tanta revolución me había olvidado de él por un segundo- el Avenger le dijo a la líder de la agencia secreta.

-No te preocupes, Peter. Fue algo que nos sorprendió a todos por igual. Además tú tienes el deber de cuidar de todas ellas, así como también te preocupas diligentemente de nosotras al mismo tiempo- le respondió la pelinegra adulta, siendo cada vez más amable luego de conocer algo que de seguro mucha gente tenía ningún conocimiento sobre él.

-Están bien? Necesitan algo? Quieren descansar un rato? – ofreció el castaño al regresar su atención nuevamente a aquellas féminas que lo amaban, notando que incluso las mutantes adultas lucían un tanto pálidas y se negaban a soltar sus manos.

-Podemos quedarnos así un poco más? Queremos saber que estás aquí con nosotras…- le imploró con voz suave Carol antes de volver a hundir su cara en el torso del tótem.

-No quiero que algún hombre malo de lastime- Jessica, usando su típico acento británico que enternecía al cabeza de red, complementó las palabras de su amiga, para después imitarla.

-Alguna puede decirme qué vieron? – sospechando que tenía que ver con algo respecto a su propia persona, Peter trató de indagar.

-No…- replicaron todas al unísono, con un leve dejo de temor en sus voces, como si temiesen el simple hecho de volver a revivir dichas visiones que el ojo del Watcher brindó.

-…Está bien, no las presionaré. Pero si tienen algún problema, no duden en consultarlo conmigo para que las ayude- percatándose que no obtendría algo de ellas, se conformó con hacerles saber que estaría en cualquier momento para ellas.

Unos largos minutos pasaron hasta que Spidey logró convencer a cada una de ellas para que se suelten, renuentemente, de él y le permitan llevarlas hasta la mesa para que tomen lo que Valeria y Franklin, adultos, prepararon para ellos. Terminando de llevar en sus brazos a una pegajosas Medusalith y Bobbi a sus respectivas sillas, Peter pudo sentarse con Loki en sus piernas.

-Franklin…Valeria…- llamó la atención de las ambas versiones de sus hijos el futuro esposo de Sue Storm, lo cual generó un poco de gracia entre todos los presentes.

-Sí, papá? – los cuatro replicaron al mismo tiempo, para luego mirarse y reir entre sí como un juego divertido.

-Hey! Hablar al mismo tiempo es lo nuestro! – reclamaron las Cuckoos, haciendo que su pequeña madre confirme este hecho al asentir fervientemente su cabeza, despeinándose en el proceso.

-Nosotros somos cuatro ahora. Somos mayoría- logrando sincronizar sus palabras, el cuarteto de blondos fantásticos refutaron, poniendo orgullosa a su madre, quien era objeto de mirabas celosas por parte de Felicia y Natasha.

-No es justo que ustedes se aprovechen de Peter solo porque tienen hijos…- murmuró abatida una mini Wanda.

-Suficiente, niños. Y ustedes dos…los adultos- los tranquilizó el castaño, previniendo una posible pataleta de quejas y llantos por falta de más hijos, para posteriormente llamar a los hijos de Invisible Woman y ver que las dos duplas se volteaban a verlo.

-Ocurre algo, papá? – quiso saber la genio adulta.

-Llamaré a Kaine…- comenzó a contestar el tótem, solo para ser interrumpido.

-Noooo!….- se hicieron saber las mini heroínas y villanas, excepto una.

-Grrr…- que resultó ser Laura, la cual se expresó en su particular forma.

-Vamos, no es tan malo…creo? – quiso animarlas el Parker, a sabiendas que el clon tenía más miedo de ellas que ellas de él.

-Es el Peter falso…no lo queremos! – Julia se hizo saber, exclamando e inflando sus mejillas.

-Pues qué mal! Necesito que cuide de ustedes mientras yo salgo por una hora a buscar a alguien- rompiendo cruelmente las ilusiones de las pequeñas de no tener que verle la cara a Scarlet Spider, Peter dejó en claro su punto.

-A quién iras a ver? – intrigada por lo que dijo su amado, la hija de Mystique formuló su pregunta.

-No lo sé, pero vi mediante el ojo del Watcher que alguien más había sido mordido por la araña que me dio poderes. Y al parecer está encerrada en un bunker…- rascándose la nuca, Spidey prefirió ser honesto con la miembro de los X-men.

-Iré contigo- se expresó Elizabeth, quien estaba sentada cerca del castaño porque su mente no podía dejar de repetir la escena en donde los hermanos mutantes rusos rompían sus huesos indiscriminadamente.

-Eso no es necesario, Betsy…- queriendo hacerla desistir de ello, el ex fotógrafo dijo.

-No te estaba pidiendo permiso, Peter. Iré contigo para asegurarme que no te ocurra nada…o ya no te acuerdas que tú mismo dijiste que necesitaba una pareja para salir en misiones? – aprovechando la situación para usar las propias palabras del tótem en su contra, la ninja de morado se sobrepuso a cualquier excusa posible.

-Geez…está bien. Pero ustedes se quedarán aquí y no le causarán más estrés a Kaine, entendido? – aceptó reticentemente el arácnido, pero inmediatamente se puso firme en la condición de que las niñas obedecerían a su hermano.

Las pequeñas no respondieron. Al menos no con palabras, sino que realizaron pucheros y se cruzaron de brazos.

* * *

-Grrr…- se oyó el gruñido rabioso de cierto mutante rubio, mirando con odio a su rival mientras deseaba internamente darle una lección.

-Trescientos dólares a que pierde el mutante rabioso! – Blob gritó mientras sostenía un numeroso puñados de dólares de baja denominación, los cuales eran sus ahorros.

-Traicionado por sus propios hermanos…- murmuró Hank McCoy, viendo con asombro como La Hermandad de Mutantes apostaba en contra de Sabretooth.

-Zabu, quién crees que ganará? – Shanna junto a Ka-zar le preguntaron al animal que los acompañaba, solo para ver que miraba a la mascota de los Inhumanos mientras movía su cola de lado a lado para evitar que un pequeño Dr. Strange con mitones intente atraparla.

-Incluso traicionado por su propia especie…- complementó los pensamientos de su colega en los X-men, Nightcrawler.

-Grrr…- se expresó Lockjaw desde su rincón, pensando en cómo utilizaría al villano como juguete al final del día.

-Quinientos a que el perro pulgoso pierde! AHHH! Pero qué te pasa a ti ahora!? – exclamó Maximus, sin ver como Karnak y Crystal negaban avergonzados por su colega Inhumano, así como tampoco vio cuando su hermano empequeñecido le arrojó su olla a la cabeza.

-Mi señor esposo dice que si no cambias tu apuesta, esperará a que duermas para poder gritarte en el oído…- Oola declaró con solemnidad, gozando del miedo en la cara del Boltagon cuando rápidamente cambió su apuesta con Wade.

Blackagar solo infló el pecho con orgullo y alzó sus brazos en señal de victoria, para a continuación regresar a su cómodo lugar en los brazos de su esposa de piel azul con el fin de ver la victoria de su fiel can.

-Vamos Lockjaw! Tú puedes! Muérdele la pata a ese pulgoso! – emocionado por ver una mejor pelea que la anterior, Johnny demostraba su apoyo por la mascota de su acosadora/niñera/futura pareja.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Podrá dormir cómodo durante las noche Peter?**

 **O será tapado bajo una montaña de niñas sobreprotectoras?**

 **Franklin adulto le mintió a Spidey para evitarle malos recuerdos?**

 **O en verdad desconocía esos hechos?**

 **Se esperaban que Janet actuase así de preocupada con el tótem?**

 **Orb será un nuevo peleador en La Balsa?**

 **JJJ morirá lentamente a manos de las esposas de Peter?**

 **Hill hará todo lo posible para cuidar a su nuevo amigo de los villanos futuros?**

 **Alguna vez le dirán a Peter lo que vieron las niñas?**

 **O será un secreto entre ellas?**

 **Les gustó la mini discusión que tuvieron las Cuckoos con los hijos de Sue?**

 **Felicia y Natasha intentarán derrocar a mini Invisible Woman de su puesto como alfa?**

 **Kaine sufrirá a manos de las niñas nuevamente?**

 **Algo cambiará entre Peter y Silk ahora que Betsy irá con él?**

 **Esperaban que Sabretooth tuviese poco apoyo de sus colegas?**

 **E incluso de un verdadero dientes de sable?**

 **Maximus amará molestar a su familia?**

 **O solo tiene un poco de mala suerte?**

 **Quién ganará la pelea de los canes?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD : Viendo que quienes hacían sus proyectos de Leyendo han parado por más de dos semanas, vuelvo a ofrecer la posibilidad a cualquiera que tenga ganas y se sienta inspirado. Solo les pido que me avisen por un mensaje para quedar de acuerdo y enviarles los archivos word en donde puedan trabajar.**


	112. Chapter 112

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Uzu: Eso o que finalmente de un paso a la adultez y deje de temerle a unas inocentes niñas...(Creo que definitivamente se decidirá por llevar a las dos mujeres Parker).**

 **Mandy305: Ahora que Silk aparecerá, solo habrá tensión...al menos hasta que Spiderverse comience y la Peter Wars también al mismo tiempo. Algo me dice que JJJ aparecerá en Atlantis para visitar a Logan y Ororo...pero sin equipo de buceo. Ya verás lo que tengo preparado para MJ, se le volará el cerebro por completo. Puede que Kaine haga eso...o simplemente intente escapar a la Zona Negativa ya que está en el Edificio Baxter. Les dije que poco a poco haría que varias personas cambien sus perspectivas respecto a nuestro querido héroe. Ya verás lo que sucederá hoy en La Balsa. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios (y los tuyos también, hermano que es constantemente reprimido pero aun así se digna a dejar sus opiniones).**

 **Hyakki Yako: Habrá una de sus típicas reuniones nocturnas muy pronto entre las niñas, por lo que allí podrán hablar tranquilamente de lo que vieron. Solo un poco diferente a los comics, pero aun así mantendrá su esencia ya que no quiero divergir demasiado. Creo que el hecho de que rompieran se debe a que lo que sentían Cindy y Peter era una atracción producto de las feromonas que ella emitía.**

 **DanteG96: Betsy evitará muchas cosas que hizo Spidey en el comic (solo un poco) además de servir para otras cosas que verás hoy. Cuando quieren, los hijos de Sue pueden ser realmente divertidos, más cuando se los reta a un duelo. Creo que la gran mayoría de la gente en la cárcel apoyará a Lockjaw en la pelea. Es cierto, a mí también me apena mucho saber que los cuatro escritores que habían comenzado a publicar sus Leyendo se detuvieron por completo.**

 **viruz pirata: Psylocke será la consciencia de Peter en la búsqueda de Silk. Muchos tratarán de ayudarla a ser una heroína...aunque tendrá varios contratiempos con las pequeñas. Sí, JJJ morirá o sufrirá de la peor manera posible. Creo que si Orb aparece en La Balsa, será metido a la jaula para que sobreviva por el mismísimo Uatu.**

 **asm 600: I think that is a question that doesn't need an answer...**

 **veku 786: Don't worry, they will talk about it in one of their evening meetings.**

 **thomas 2033: You will see the reason why I do it.**

 **spidey 2099: Thanks, dude!**

 **Ronaldc v2: Hay que recordar que no solo aman a Peter, sino que lo que les hizo Kang les dejó efecto adversos como actuar por momentos de la misma forma que una verdadera infante. El hecho de que Spidey busque a Silk en compañía evitará una serie de cosas, pero al mismo tiempo dará inicio a una gran Peter Wars que alcanzará su punto crítico cuando sea el Spiderverse. Sí, Sabretooth se ha hecho mucha mala fama, por lo que es obvio que el can de los Inhumanos sea favorito.**

 **The One: Quizás Wade la habría una cuenta en La Balsa a la directora de SHIELD a cambio de más gente...Puede que no muera, al menos no en el primer capítulo de su aparición. Ya verás cómo solucionaré ese problemita de forma muy fácil...además dudo que Peter se preste para dejar que alguien le haga daño a su esposa de trabajo que adora dormir en su pecho.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 112_**

El femenino cuerpo asiático de la antigua modelo británica se aferraba con mucho ahínco al de su araña. Manteniendo alejado los recuerdos que Orb le hizo ver con la calidez que emanaba a través de su traje un concentrado Peter, el cual la sujetaba por la cintura mientras se columpiaba con una sola mano entre los altos edificios de New York.

-Estás seguro de que es por aquí? – a pesar de que confiaba plenamente en el sentido de orientación que tenía el tótem, Betsy quiso asegurarse.

-Sí…- replicó perdido en sus pensamientos el castaño, apretando un poco más a la mutante contra su pecho cuando giró en una curva para cambiar de dirección.

-Peter, qué te ocurre? – alzando un poco su cabeza para mirar las enormes lentes blancas, Psylocke cuestionó.

-Nada…nada en realidad- trató de mentir el cabeza de red, fallando estrepitosamente.

-Sé que estás mintiendo…no me obligues a mirar en tu mente para saber la verdad- acusó la ninja, queriendo que el hombre se abra por si solo ante ella.

-…Solo recordaba que Julia me había dicho algo sobre haber un nuevo Spiderman si decidía abandonar el manto algún tiempo atrás. Ahora sé lo que ella quiso decirme. Aquella chica que vi, Cindy Moon, pudo haber ocupado mi lugar hace años- explicó el centro de la telaraña, aterrizando silenciosamente sobre el techo de un alto edificio que anteriormente pertenecía a Ezekiel, depositando delicadamente en el suelo a la bella mutante.

Percibiendo la acumulación de ira y decepción en la mente del vigilante, Betsy se apresuró a tomarle la mano para contenerlo de patear la puerta como parecía estar a punto de hacerlo. Creando un puñal psiónico para destruir los cerrojos de la hermética puerta, Psylocke permitió una entrada elegante a comparación a la que Spidey estaba a punto de hacer.

Por la cabeza del Parker corrían cientos de recuerdos y pensamientos nuevos respecto al hombre que le ofreció un método de escape para cuando Morlun apareció por primera vez, convirtiéndose totalmente en vano cuando dicho vampiro ya lo había localizado, siendo abandonado a su suerte bajo la creencia de que su vida estaba condenada.

El dúo recorrió pasillo tras pasillo, descendiendo por escaleras a lo más bajo del edificio luego de que el arácnido le revelase a la británica que su supuesto bunker estaba ubicado en lo más alto como una verdadera suite. Un extenso pasillo oscuro era apenas iluminado por decenas de pantallas led con el rostro del anciano conocedor del poder arácnido que le contaba a él sobre el hecho de que los sensores del establecimiento lo habían detectado y había ido solo.

Acción que rápidamente le hizo voltear en dirección a la fémina de cabellos morados, la cual le respondió en su mente que estaba bajo una sombra telekinética que ocultaba su presencia de todo ser que ella desease. Algo realmente valioso para sus misiones de espionaje o infiltración con los X-men.

 _'-…Hay una razón a todo esto, Pet…-'_

Se escuchaba la transmisión a partir de la última pantalla que se encontraba sobre unas compuertas, solo para tener la señal interrumpida tras recibir de parte de Spiderman una bola de telarañas que terminó por romperla completamente.

-Peter…tranquilízate. Todo estará bien- se esforzó en calmar el espíritu de su amado, la hermana de Captain Britain.

-Lo sé, es solo que me exasperó escuchar la voz de ese mentiroso- dando una profunda bocanada de aire, logró recuperar su temple el héroe subestimado.

 _-Hola? Hay alguien ahí? –_ una joven voz se escuchó venir del intercomunicador que tenía el panel de seguridad que poseía la compuerta.

-Cindy Moon, cierto? Soy Spiderman, he venido a sacarte de aquí. Nadie debería de pasar por esto como Ezekiel te obligó- respondió realmente preocupado por el bienestar de la mujer que compartió el mismo destino que él con la araña, introduciendo la contraseña que había visto durante sus visiones, oyendo un clic y un despresurización que significaron la apertura del bunker.

 _-No abras esa puerta! Morlun vendrá! –_ pidió imperativamente la fémina, verdaderamente asustada.

Psylocke captó inmediatamente los pensamientos de la persona que estaba más allá de la puerta, queriendo advertirle al tótem de lo que iba a pasar, solo para ser tomada del hombre e inclinada hacia atrás por el mismísimo Peter, viendo una patada pasar por encima de ellos.

-Tú maldito idiota! Nos has matado a todos! – con furia se expresó la pelinegra de rasgos orientales mientras se esforzaba en tratar de darle un golpe a Spidey.

El Parker admitió que ella era veloz, incluso para haber recibido entrenamiento personal de Sims, pero aun así podía notar que era básicamente el mismo rango de habilidades que él tenía antes de su resurrección. Limitada a movimientos instintivos y frenéticos, Cindy nunca logró asestarle una reyerta al Avenger.

Moviéndose lejos de Elizabeth, Peter logró que la prisionera se enfocara solo en él. Esquivando sin verse en necesidad de utilizar fuerza para someterla más que unos simples empujones que la sacaban de su eje. La Braddock notó que al menos ella lo había forzado a defenderse debidamente, por lo que si esa joven quería sobrevivir a la sociedad, necesitaría entrenamiento urgente.

-Morlun sabe que estoy fuera! Vendrá por nosotros y devorará cada una de las almas de nuestros hermanos y hermanas! – gritaba la joven Moon, sin desistir en tratar de darle un puñetazo al vigilante de Queens.

-Bien…primero que nada, quédate quieta de una vez o te lastimarás. Y segundo, no creo que Morlun vuelva esta vez. No después de matarlo dos veces- aprovechando que ella estaba en pleno salto, Peter la envolvió en las mismas telarañas que tenían para alguien del calibre de Rhino, haciendo que caiga al suelo mientras le hacía saber toda la verdad sobre el vampiro.

Algo en la pupila de Ezekiel obnubilaba la mente del hombre, similar a lo que pasaba con Hope últimamente pero manera forzada esta vez. Al parecer su compañía lo había notado por sus movimientos reflejos, ya que inmediatamente miró asombrado como una caja telekinética sellaba a la muchacha adulta y él sentía que su mente se aclaraba, descubriendo que era casi el mismo efecto que Jessica lo indujo una vez con sus feromonas.

-Estúpido! Dos veces!? Eso significa que él volverá! Podría estar en cualquier lugar de esta ciudad ahora mismo! – forcejeando con las redes que la aprisionaban, Cindy clamó furiosamente, siendo liberada de su jaula por un pedido de Peter tras asegurarse de no perder la compostura.

-Tú no lo sabes, yo no lo sé…Demonios, es posible que eso pase nuevamente! Pero hasta ese momento, necesito que te calmes ahora mismo! – llevándose su mano siniestra a su ojo, le dijo él.

Esa acción refleja trajo a la mente del héroe el mismo instante que Janet realizó la misma interacción con él más temprano, revelándole lo que ella posiblemente había visto si el temor en su inocente mirada significaba algo.

-Srta. Moon, es necesario que escuches a Spiderman. Si él dice que enfrentó a ese tal "Morlun" dos veces y le ganó, entonces significa que hay probabilidades de que usted no corra tanto peligro con el entrenamiento debido- trató de razonar la ninja, creando nuevamente una daga con sus poderes y mirando tentativamente a la susodicha antes de soltarla.

Hecho que la hizo eludir por lo justo una línea de telaraña orgánica que se dispararon de los dedos de la pelinegra, las cuales intentaron alcanzar al cabeza de red que simplemente dio una voltereta hacia atrás, antes de hallarse cara a cara con la estudiante de Ezekiel.

-Todo mi sacrificio de estar encerrada por años ahí dentro! Todo en la nada por tu culpa! Ahora todos estamos en peligro! Puedes sentirlo!? – cerrando la distancia entre ambos, Cindy retrajo un puño listo para ser lanzado.

Pero en su lugar ella empezó a respirar agitadamente, volviendo a nublar inconscientemente la cabeza del héroe mientras su máscara era subida hasta el puente de su nariz y su boca resultaba ser reclamada.

El zumbido peligroso en la cabeza del Parker le hizo retroceder su cabeza instintivamente, viendo que en el cuello de la Moon ha afirmaba una afilada katana producto de una mutante que emitía una mariposa mental alrededor de su rostro.

-Voy a matarte ahora mismo sino te explicas- venenosamente declaro Elizabeth Braddock.

* * *

Mientras una feroz pelea de perros se llevaba a cabo dentro de la jaula por más de diez minutos que mantenían en vilo a todo el mundo, un curioso Black Bolt que había recuperado la cabeza de Vision de las manos de Ororo se dispuso a presionar cada centímetro en búsqueda de alguna función nueva.

Saltando de la sorpresa en su lugar junto a unos intrigados Clint, Ben, Tony y Hulk, vieron que de los ojos del mini androide volvió a salir una luz, pero esta era diferente cuando fue proyectada directamente a la espalda de un imponente Juggernaut que se había parado justo delante de ellos para ver como Lockjaw mordía la pierna derecha del mutante.

-Hope? Mamá? – se oyó decir a Cable, quien notó como la imagen se definía mejor con el pasar de los segundos, acercándose a donde los niños estaban mientras otros adultos notaban como un noticiario era emitido por el hijo de Ultron.

-Vaya, parece que tienes padre y yerno al mismo tiempo…Auch! Eso duele Lorna! – se mofó el tío de Nathan Summers, solo para ser golpeado en la nuca por Polaris.

-No es su culpa que nosotros arruinemos las líneas temporales todos los cierre de mes- aplicó un correctivo la fémina de pelo verde.

Cable, por su parte, no estaba enojado. De hecho, sonreía felizmente, algo que asustó a varios de sus conocidos.

-Hey! Spidey tiene traje nuevo! – exclamó Wade, dándole unos codazos a Logan para que vea la imagen muda.

-Wow…- al unísono dijeron los niños que podían ver, mientras que Scott y Matt eran notificados por sus respectivas parejas.

-Esa cosa no tiene sonido?! – se quejó Photon, pudiendo ver únicamente como el tótem abrazaba a dos pelirrojas mientras abajo había un mensaje que lo ponía al héroe como un posible manipulador.

Los mocosos miraron al pequeño rey Inhumano, quien después de pensarlo un poco se decidió por abrirle la boca a la cabeza, dejando salir finalmente el audio tan esperado por los héroes y villanos, incluso aquellos que estaban peleando hasta hace unos momentos.

-Eh…es Jameson quien está hablando, verdad? Cómo odio a ese sujeto. Aún me pregunto cómo es que la araña no lo ha matado con todo lo que dice de él…- Shocker habló para nadie en particular, pero aun así se ganó el asentimiento de varios villanos pertenecientes a la galería de Spiderman.

-Oye, cariño…esa no es una pequeña She-Hulk? – Absorbing Man le preguntó a Titania, quien solo soltó una carcajada mientras prometía realizarle una visita en el futuro.

-Y esa es la perra maldita de Danvers! – la Dra. Sofen señaló a la blonda que se aferraba al pecho del Avenger en la imagen.

-Lenguaje! – se escuchó que un diminuto super soldadito le llamó la atención a la villana, la cual bufó exasperada al ver la patética situación de su némesis.

-Hermana! Qué pequeña eres! – Crystal exclamó al ver a Medusa, mientras que Johnny sonreía al ver a su hermana mayor pero confundido al ver a dos rubios más.

-Oigan…ese no es Orb? – incluso Ghost Rider se vio interesado en la televisación, viendo a aquel ser que perteneció a una Liga de Asesinos encargados de su persona.

-Por favor…qué alguien me diga que ese no es un ojo de Watcher…- el propio Logan, con su larga experiencia y vida, masculló entre dientes al ver lo que era envuelto en telarañas por su hermano en todo menos la sangre antes de subirse al vehículo de los Fantastic Four.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Todas las mujeres del tótem usarán la excusa de querer borrar los recuerdos que vieron con el simple hecho de pegarse al pecho de Peter?**

 **Podrá Spidey guardar algún secreto de sus futuras esposas telépatas?**

 **Fue algo bueno que Betsy fuese con el arácnido?**

 **Evitó que tenga arranques de furia por ser mentido a manos de Ezekiel?**

 **Sabían que tanto Psylocke como Jean y Emma pueden enmascarar sus presencias otros seres o máquinas?**

 **Les pareció mucho mejor que Peter pueda defenderse tranquilamente de Cindy en este capítulo a comparación del cómic? (algo que nunca entendí en verdad, ya que el tótem fácilmente podría haber vencido a Silk con lo que expliqué en el capítulo)**

 **Betsy y las demás aprovecharán el entrenamiento a la Moon para dejarle varias cosas en claro?**

 **Le preguntarán a Peter en el Edificio Baxter quién es Morlun?**

 **Jessica le enseñará a Silk a usar sus feromonas?**

 **No fue buena idea la de Cindy al besar a Peter, verdad?**

 **Cuán larga será la pelea entre el perro Inhumano y el mutante?**

 **Cuántas funciones tendrá la cabeza de Vision?**

 **Pym habrá avanzado en su reparación?**

 **Se esperaban que Cable reaccionase tan alegre?**

 **Los héroes querrán que en el futuro Janet les haga trajes nuevos?**

 **Será que JJJ es capaz de hacerse odiar por todo el mundo?**

 **Las niñas recibirán visitas dentro de poco por parte de algunas villanas?**

 **Si Orb llega a La Balsa, le esperará algo feo?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD: Si alguien quiere realizar un leyendo, reaccionando o viendo a esta historia, son bienvenidos a hacerlo. Solo les pido que me avisen por un mensaje para quedar de acuerdo y enviarles los archivos word en donde puedan trabajar.**


	113. Chapter 113

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Guest: Aunque suene sorprendente, las tres son telépatas realmente capaces de hacer diferentes cosas, desde proyectar armas hasta engañar las mentes de los demás con visiones. Hoy Silk aprenderá su lugar, aunque ella ponga resistencia. No te preocupes, ya habrá una charla entre Peter y los demás respecto a Morlun. El traje que ahora tiene Spidey es el del último juego que salió para PS4.**

 **Mandy305: Creo que no es el hecho de que hubiese estado encerrada lo que más le molesta a Peter, sino que Ezekiel le ocultó todo sobre ella (el estar en un bunker fue algo que Sims le ofreció al tótem para que Morlun no lo encuentre en un principio, lo cual falló). Hoy verás lo que va a ser el inicio de una larga Peter Wars. Incluso en el Spiderverse, Silk reconoce varios Peter de otras dimensiones, pero su cuerpo reacciona únicamente al 616 y un poco a sus clones. Cómo dije antes, dejaré en claro que Peter tendrá algo con una de las mujeres antes del evento con los Herederos (y aunque tu hermano sea un poco degenera, tiene razón ante el hecho de que nuestro héroe necesita un impulso de poder tántrico ya que no puede recibir caótica). Cable está básicamente como un perro con dos colas de la felicidad que tiene, ya que puede patear el trasero de su padre y recibir alegremente a Spiderman. En fin, muchas gracias por su comentario (y trata de no matar mucho a tu hermano, me imagino que está en plena adolescencia...).**

 **viruz pirata: Hay que admitir que Cindy tiene todo su derecho de tener algo con Peter, ya sea por su instinto o porque es el primer hombre que ve en mucho tiempo (sin agregar que pasó años viendo videos sobre él), pero eso no significa que pueda pasar por encima del orden que se establece en la vida del tótem gracias a las niñas. Creo que todos odian el hecho de que siempre se olviden del verdadero potencial que representa Spiderman, ya sean guionistas o personajes en la trama, ya que el único que siempre lo respetó fue Fury en cualquier universo. Sí, Jessica es una niña, pero puede que Peter se las ingenie para enseñarle de a poco. JJJ es una máquina de hacerse odiar por todo lo que dice. Puede que Pym no haya arreglado nada, pero no podemos negar que Ultron fue un genio para incluirle todas esas funciones especiales. Para Orb tengo una súper pelea especial para él, ya verás.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Me alegro que de pudiesen darse cuenta de la función que Psylocke tuvo en la búsqueda, además de ser quien mantenga alejado a Peter de Cindy. No debes sorprenderte si hoy las niñas intentan algo para dejar en claro sus lugares. Como respondí antes, Jameson es alguien muy fácil de detestar como persona. Cable simplemente se olvidará que Scott es su padre y Logan sabrá que Peter hizo algo con el ojo del Watcher.**

 **alkirius: No creo que sea su final, sino el de Cindy Moon...o al menos la cuenta regresiva para su defunción.**

 **DanteG96: Mi pensamiento es que los propios guionistas se olvidan del avance que tienen sus personajes, ya que podemos ver en un principio a Peter inyectándose material radioactivo, pero después lo vemos dudar cuando pelea contra una mujer que solo tiene el poder de deshacer la ropa...realmente causa molestia a la hora de leer, es por eso que yo decidí respetar desde un principio todo aquel avance que nuestro héroe arácnido a ganado con el tiempo. Sí, habrá un breve entrenamiento para Silk antes de dar inicio por completo al Spiderverse, ya que si es cierto que Electro está en La Balsa y Felicia es una mini mujer. Habrá que esperar qué otras sorpresas nos tiene Vision, ya que al parecer Black Bolt es el único que sabe cómo activar todas sus funciones.**

 **asm 600: I'll be honest ... I did not even think about adding her to this story.**

 **thomas 2033: Look, I'm not going to lie to you ...**

 **Hyakki Yako: Bueno, no quería hacer esperar más a mis lectores, por lo que les brindé finalmente la aparición tan ansiada de Cindy Moon...así como sus intentos de tener algo con Peter pero que fueron frustrados por una muy celosa y posesiva Betsy. Puede que suene infantil el motivo de la separación entre Spidey y Silk, pero al parecer la falta de ideas que tuvieron los guionistas los llevó a escribir tales cosas. Todos deberían entender si Cable está sumamente feliz, nadie querría un padre como Cyclops.**

 **Uzu: Si Psylocke no hubiese estado con Peter, de seguro que este hubiese conseguido completamente un poco de energía tántrica...Como también lo expliqué antes, todo pasa por los guionistas que tuvo Spiderman a lo largo de todos estos años, lo cuales no respetaban el avance que tenía el héroe y tan solo lo ponían como alguien que a duras penas podía con un villano menor. Está más que claro que todos odian a JJJ por lo denso que es. Fue la falta de ideas que tuvieron los escritores lo que terminó la relación de Spidey y Silk.**

 **spidey 2099: Thank you!**

 **Kyuto89: Es como tú dices respecto a Silk, en los cómics era básicamente la contraparte de Peter en muchos factores, pero debido a que los guionistas no tenían muchas ideas, decidieron romper esa pareja de una forma bastante torpe. Aquí en la historia será otra cosa, habrá una lucha entre todas las pretendientes para decidir el destino de ella junto a Spidey. Me alegro de que mi historia te sirva para pasar el tiempo y olvidar algunas cosas. Yo también lamento que los tres escritores que estaban llevando a cabo sus "Leyendo" detuviesen sus actualizaciones por motivos diversos, puede que sean más de cien capítulos pero si te fijas bien son realmente cortos. Y no te preocupes, esa cuarta y última parte se publicará sí o sí.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 113_**

-Es necesario llevarla así hasta el Edificio Baxter? Creo que con solo mantener la distancia o amarrarla con mis poderes era suficiente- abrazando el cuerpo de Spiderman con brazos y piernas, Betsy le preguntó al ver que llevaba colgando a una inquieta Cindy Moon.

-Te recuerdo que tú quisiste matarla hace tan solo unos minutos, Elizabeth Braddock- le llamó la atención como si fuese una de las mini heroínas y villanas que estaba bajo su supervisión.

-…Ya me disculpe por eso. Cómo iba a saber que eran por sus feromonas? Además, ya no estoy enojada por eso- desviando su mirada de las lentes blancas de su amado, la ninja replicó.

-Es todo tan distinto…me gustaría poder ver cada lugar nuevo. Mis padres viven aquí todavía? Me recordarán? Si Morlun aparece de repente, quiero asegurarme que te coma primero así puedo ver el mundo antes- la joven mujer que estuvo previamente encerrada en un bunker habló sin parar, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

-Wow…ahora puedo ver lo que le hace a tu capacidad de socializar el estar diez años encerrada- murmuró Psylocke con asombro.

-Ahora entiendes por qué la llevo así? De estar suelta, sería como un niño con sobredosis de azúcar en una juguetería…y a pesar de estar cuidando a quince, no me veo apto para cuidar a una adulta que puede nublar mi mente en contra de mi voluntad- explicó Peter, aterrizando en un balcón de la sede que tenían los Fantastic Four y depositando con cuidado en el suelo a ambas mujeres antes de ocuparse en abrir la ventana y dejarlas entrar.

Cindy pudo ver anonadada cómo el hombre que la fastidió y volvió loca era recibido por una decena y media de niñas que aparecieron corriendo desde una sala, siendo velozmente seguidas por cuatro mujeres más y un adulto que lucía prácticamente igual a Peter Parker. Ella le había dicho al Avenger que conocía su verdadera identidad luego de los videos que Ezekiel le había dejado para que aprendiese todo lo posible, por lo que la llevó a preguntarse quién era el sujeto que compartía los mismos rasgos faciales pero con algunas marcas.

-Quién es ella? – Jessica quiso saber.

-Por qué está envuelta en telarañas? – la pequeña espía rusa trató de averiguar, entornando su mirada, lo que la hizo lucir tierna y amenazadora al mismo tiempo.

-Es mala? – una diminuta She-Hulk cuestionó, siguiendo la línea de pensamiento que tenía Natasha.

-Por qué su traje es de telarañas? – al percatarse de lo que llevaba puesto la Moon luego de que Betsy la liberara, interrogó The Wasp.

Viéndose libre de sus restricciones, la fémina con ascendencia oriental volvió a sentir que debía acercarse a Peter, quien se había quitado su máscara. Acortando velozmente su distancia antes de que Psylocke pudiese decirle algo, ella se apropió de los labios pertenecientes a un distraído Spiderman, el cual trataba de alejar a la Moon mientras luchaba contra su instinto animal.

Además de sentir que su sentido arácnido estalló como loco.

 ** _'SNIKT!'_**

Kaine, quien llevaba en su mano derecha el peluche que le pertenecía a Laura tras recibirlo como una ofrenda de paz por parte de ella, vio asustado desde un rincón cómo las rejuvenecidas Black Cat, Invisible Woman y Mockingbird activaban al unísono las garras de Adamantium en pies y mano izquierda de la hija de Logan, mientras que esta sacó a relucir por cuenta propia las de su extremidad superior diestra.

-Hey! Qué crees que haces!? – exclamó Rogue, acercándose a la Moon, solo para ser empujada hacia atrás por esta.

-Tú atrás. Él es mío ahora, entiendes? – trató de dejar en claro Cindy, sin darse cuenta que la belleza sureña había perdido la paciencia y desactivado el dispositivo que anulaba su Gen X.

Bolas de telarañas volaron en dirección a la ex prisionera, quien percibió un zumbido similar al de Peter que le advirtió del peligro, por lo que saltó para tratar de eludir los golpes pero recibiendo algunos en el trayecto. Ciega de furia por cómo querían alejarla de su pareja reciente, lanzó redes desde sus dedos a las niñas de manera instintiva, sin percatarse quienes fueron sus atacantes previamente.

Advertidas por lo que estaba a punto de pasar, Anya disparó a una mayor velocidad sus líneas de telarañas junto a Kamala y Hope, agradeciendo en silencio a su mentor por el entrenamiento que les brindó. Las tres graduadas querían ayudar al castaño que parecía tener un dolor de cabeza y era auxiliado por la antigua modelo británica, pero en su lugar tenían que ayudar a las mini mujeres afectadas por Kang.

-Grrr…lánceme- gruñó una enojada X-23, la cual fue pasada inmediatamente a los brazos de una niña de tez verde, quien tomó impulso y la tiró a donde la roba arañas estaba de pie.

-AHHH! QUÉ ES ESTA COSA!? – exclamó Cindy, quitándose de encima a Laura antes de que esta pudiese herirla con cualquiera de sus garras.

-Peter es nuestro esposo, ladrona! – acusó Jean, tentada a usar nuevamente su poder cósmico como lo hizo contra Ultimate Kang y The Maker.

-Es el padre de mi hija! – declaro con ímpetu una iracunda Madame Web que disparaba sin parar bolas de telaraña.

-Le robaste un beso en nuestras caras! – enojada más que nada por ese suceso, gritó hija de Magneto.

Los hijos de Sue, Jean y Emma se acercaron a ver lo que pasaba, descubriendo que toda la sala se había convertido prácticamente en un campo de batalla, así como también en una gigantesca trampa caza moscas que las arañas realizaban. Por lo que reaccionaron de la manera más coherente posible y se alejaron de allí para regresar a la cocina, pero no sin antes llevarse con ellos a un Scarlet Spider que estaba traumatizado a nivel psicológico pues rememoró sus castigos.

-No sé quiénes son ustedes, pero él es mi primer beso en diez años! Me he perdido de muchas cosas, pero ahora él es mío! – discutió Cindy, esquivando precariamente todos los ataques combinados que le realizaban las pretendientes de Peter, teniendo que buscar refugio detrás de los muebles ya que incluso algunos mechones rojos intentaban atraparla de los pies y suspenderla en el aire.

Peter poco a poco se recuperaba de la migraña que recibió por intentar contrarrestar las feromonas con su fuerza de voluntad, sintiéndose completamente como un idiota por caer dos veces con lo mismo. Ahora comprendía cuando Logan le contó del momento en que Spiderwoman había logrado doblegar la mente de Hulk y obligarle a prepararle un emparedado.

Poco a poco, con la calmante ayuda de Elizabeth, Spidey pudo percatarse de todo lo que estaba pasando justo al lado suyo. Tales eran sus pensamientos actuales, que Betsy solo pudo tragar saliva y apiadarse de sus colegas mutantes y demás mujeres, ya sean niñas o adultas.

-TODAS QUIETAS AHORA MISMO! QUÉ LES DIJE SOBRE USAR SUS PODERES!? – clamó con tono autoritario el tótem arácnido, deteniendo por completo el accionar de todas.

Incluyendo a una intrépida Anna Marie que estaba en pleno vuelo para darle un puñetazo en la mandíbula a Cindy, por lo que inmediatamente puso en función su dispositivo y aterrizó en el suelo, parándose junto a las demás esposas del Parker.

-Que no debíamos hacerlo porque nos lastimaríamos…- avergonzadas por haberlo hecho enojar, una vez más, replicaron con un tono suave las féminas.

Acción a las que se unió la nueva mujer con poderes araña, comprendiendo que lo que hizo estuvo mal.

-Bien. Ahora quiero que limpien todo este desastre y dejen la sala como nueva- ordenó Spiderman mientras se sentaba en un sofá medianamente a salvo de la guerra junto a Psylocke, decidido a vigilarlas para evitar más conflictos.

Una lástima que no fuese telépata, porque de haberlo hecho se habría dado cuenta que las niñas se habían quedado de acuerdo para vengarse de Cindy Moon.

* * *

-MUERDE! MUERDE! MUERDE! – gritaban los mocosos a un feroz perro gigante, luego de haber terminado de ver las noticias que emitió la cabeza de Vision antes de agotarse.

Lo que obligó a Clint a buscar algún tomacorriente junto a los demás para recargar la cabeza del androide y posteriormente regresar a sus lugar para descubrir que Lockjaw había aprovechado el descuido del mutante para volver a morderle la pierna y zamarrearlo de un lado al otro.

-Defiéndete, maldición! Haz algo o te rostizaré vivo cuando salgamos de aquí! – Pyro se expresó fervientemente, teniendo muy en cuenta las reglas que el mutante longevo a cargo de la prisión puso anteriormente.

-Debí apostar por el perro…debí apostar por el perro…- se lamentó Jamie Madrox junto a sus copias en un rincón alejado, no queriendo ver cómo sus doscientos cincuenta dólares se iban esfumando de sus manos.

-Prefería haber sido electrocutada por Storm mucho antes, que ver en su lugar a un mutante ser utilizado como hueso de plástico- murmuró oscuramente Callisto, captando la atención de la mutante africana que hizo saltar una chispas de sus dedos para asustarla, lo cual funcionó a la perfección.

-Ustedes mutantes parece que solo ven superiores a los de su especie, pero nosotros sabemos dejar de lado eso y elegimos al más apto- Triton explayó sus pensamientos mientras a un lado se hallaba Gorgon asintiendo sus palabras, sin prestarle demasiada atención a su primo que intentaba averiguar con Oola sus identidades ya que su mente infantil los había olvidado.

Un aullido de angustia se hizo eco en La Balsa, siendo provocado por Lockjaw que estaba siendo mordido en una oreja por un baboseado y mordisqueado Victor Creed. Curso de acción que duró poco cuando el perro gigante sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado para quitarse al mutante canadiense de encima, lográndolo al cuarto intento y viéndolo volar contra la reja, dejándolo expuesto a ser masticado nuevamente por la mascota real de Black Bolt y su esposa.

-No debió de haber hecho eso…- Crystal susurró en el oído del pequeño Storm, quien no pudo evitar soltar una risita al ver que Lockjaw buscaría venganza con el mutante.

-Logan, estás muy sonriente- señaló la pareja del susodicho al verlo demostrar tal mueca.

-Cómo no estarlo, 'Ro. Es la primera vez que veo a Creed ser usado como hueso de juguete por un perro. Además no soy el único feliz, incluso Fantomex está grabando todo esto con EVA- replicó Wolverine, demostrándole a la co-líder de La Balsa a su compañero de X-Force.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Se esperaban que Peter llevase de tal forma a Silk? (recordando que en el cómic ella prácticamente salió emocionada como un infante)**

 **Les gustó los cambios de actitud que puede tener Cindy de amorosa a declarar que dejaría que Morlun acabe primero con Spidey?**

 **Kaine se atreverá a hablar con la nueva araña?**

 **Les sorprendió el segundo beso entre Spiderman y la Moon?**

 **Las niñas habrán agarrado a Laura como una estrella ninja entre todas cuando sacaron sus garras?**

 **Era necesario que Anna Marie desactive su dispositivo?**

 **Cuántos de ustedes esperaban el inicio de la Peter Wars?**

 **Será que los Franklin sacaron a Kaine como si fuese un soldado herido de la zona de guerra?**

 **Harán enojar mucho a Peter con sus peleas?**

 **Qué tienen planeado las mini heroínas y villanas?**

 **Lockjaw peleará de manera sucia?**

 **Vision necesitará varias recargas con el uso que los mocosos le tienen?**

 **Los mutantes le reprocharán a Sabretooth sobre su performance?**

 **Más Inhumanos aparecerán en La Balsa?**

 **Será cruel la venganza de Lockjaw hacia Creed por morderle la oreja?**

 **Logan pedirá algún video de la pelea como recuerdo a Fantomex?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD: Si alguien quiere realizar un leyendo, reaccionando o viendo a esta historia, son bienvenidos a hacerlo. Solo les pido que me avisen por un mensaje para quedar de acuerdo y enviarles los archivos word en donde puedan trabajar.**


	114. Chapter 114

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Guest 2099: Tú lo pides, tú lo tienes. Solo trata de encontrarla.**

 **Hyakki Yako: No te preocupes, seguirán habiendo momentos entre nuestro héroe y su nueva araña entrenada por Ezekiel. Laura es una persona que combina la ternura y el salvajismo de la mejor manera. Puede que Peter se enoje con ellas un tiempo...si es que se entera.**

 **Mandy305: Ya verás cómo será la guerra...Me alegro que te haya gustado la escena de Kaine teniendo que ser rescatado urgentemente por el hijo de Susan. Durante la charla nocturna que se llevará a cabo pronto, se hablarán de muchas cosas importantes relativas a la vida de Peter. Es una lástima que por falta de ideas o simplemente no esforzarse un poco en revisar lo que habían hecho antes, terminen malgastando un buen personaje como lo es Spidey. A eso me refería con que Peter no sería capaz de tener energía de manera caótica. En fin, muchas gracias por tu comentario (por cierto, qué fue lo que hizo tu hermano?).**

 **DanteG96: Es que en verdad así debería ser Peter en los comics, un personaje que varía entre las bromas y la seriedad en los momentos necesarios. Laura hizo eso con Kaine ya que ella fue quien tuvo la visión de lo que le pasó al primero clon de Peter (Ben) y comprende lo que significa ser una copia. Y sí, Sabretooth tiene un muy mal futuro por lo que hizo.**

 **viruz pirata: Creo que haber pasado mucho tiempo únicamente viendo a Peter por videos hizo algo más que activar sus feromonas instintivamente...Creo que esos pequeños detalles fueron lo que me disgustó un poco de los guionistas, ya que simplemente hicieron más torpe a Spiderman (quien llevaba años siendo un héroe) y súper habilidosa a Silk (quien prácticamente había salido de un bunker sin experiencia en peleas). Lockjaw es el favorito de las masas en la prisión, por lo que hará todo lo posible por ganar.**

 **parzibal: X-23 actuó así con Scarlet Spider porque vio las memorias de lo que Miles Warren hizo y los clones que Peter tuvo, por lo que significaría que ella entiende lo que significa ser una copia. Pero Laura es Laura, y eso se traduce en simples palabras como nuestra adorable gruñona celosa y asesina. Y respecto al último comentario...Ejem...creo que voy a abstenerme a hacer comentarios.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Silk se merecía ser llevada así, porque en el canon ella simplemente salió a recorrer la ciudad sin cuidado alguno. Las mini heroínas y villanas tienen todo su derecho a reclamar lo que es suyo, ya que sienten que le deben todo al tótem. Merecía ser escrita la escena de Kaine y Franklin, y ustedes lo saben! Logan está feliz, nadie puede negar eso...tiene dinero, una hermosa dama, posibles consortes que responden a Ororo, y también ve como su némesis es maltratado por un perro gigante.**

 **Spidey 2099: Thank you so much for everything**

 **asm 600: I think the Peter Wars has already started ...**

 **Veku 786: They will try to fight for the position, but I think they will be at a disadvantage because they do not have children to point their posts. Although of course ... they can always reveal themselves and try to overthrow them.**

 **Thomas 2033: I don't think it takes me so long to publish it ... but I'll try to make it as soon as possible.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 114_**

-Tonta…- balbuceó una pequeña diosa embustera a la invitada indeseada.

-Helado andante- replicó la insultada previamente.

-Roba esposos…- habló venenosamente por lo bajo una enojada Sue Storm, la cual usaba unos libros para poder alcanzar algunos muebles repletos de telarañas.

-Niña gritona- respondió Cindy nuevamente.

-Grrr…- se expresó Laura, la cual trataba de limpiar un sofá mientras lidiaba con la comezón que sentía en sus manos luego de que sus puñitos hubiesen sido atrapados con telarañas de la pelinegra con ascendencia oriental.

-Animal rabioso- determinó la antigua estudiante de Ezekiel Sims.

-Arrastrada…- fue el turno de Anya para maldecir a su nueva compañera arácnida.

-Mírate en un espejo- contestó la Moon, sintiendo nuevamente que sus instintos comenzaban a advertirle sobre el peligro que generaban sus respuestas.

Peter estaba sentado junto Elizabeth, viendo cómo sus protegidas y pupilas trabajaban diligentemente para deshacer todo el desastre provocado. Su cabeza había dejado de dolerle hace varios minutos, por lo que actualmente se estaba debatiendo internamente si debía parase para ayudarles a limpiar el hogar de los Fantastic Four, o simplemente dejarlas que trabajen solas para que aprendan la lección.

El tótem trató de enfocar su atención en sus hijas, las cuales estaban sentadas cómodamente en medio de la sala en una ronda y jugaban a golpear sus manos cuando estuviesen descuidadas, provocando varios gritos de indignación y alegría, algo que parecía distraer al resto de las afectadas por el villano del Futuro, ya que parecían querer unírseles.

-Peter- la voz británica de una mutante trajo de nuevo a la realidad a un distraído tótem.

-Eh? Sucede algo? – apretando la femenina mano que estaba enlazada a la suya, cuestionó el susodicho.

-Lucías perdido en tus pensamientos- recalcó Maria, quien veía divertida como las mini espías de SHIELD enviaban comentarios maliciosos a Cindy mientras se ayudaban mutuamente para limpiar una mesa.

-Yo…tan solo estaba pensando como tú dices- esbozando una leve sonrisa, quiso tranquilizar a las dos mujeres que entablaron una plática con él, sin darse cuenta que las niñas habían terminado su castigo y se apresuraban a sentarse junto al tótem.

-Ya terminamos, Peter! – declaró felizmente una jovencita abogada, pidiendo ser alzada junto a Laura mientras que su otro costado era utilizado por Hope y Jean, las cuales le ganaron el puesto a Rogue.

-Hey, yo voy allí! – Cindy gritó tras finalizar su tarea y tratar de ocupar algún lugar cercano a Peter, solo para ver como las niñas parecían leerle la mente ya que se apresuraban para ocupar dichos espacios que ella quería.

Lo que terminó por formar una barricada de pretendientes alrededor del tótem arácnido. Una barricada humana que demostraba su victoria al mostrarle la lengua a la Moon.

-Ya no peleen, por favor. De otra forma, comenzarían a hacer un desastre otra vez y debería obligarlas a limpiar nuevamente. En serio quieren eso? – alzando una ceja a modo de desafío, indagó el ex fotógrafo del Daily Bugle.

-No, Peter…- replicaron todas las implicadas en la pelea anterior al mismo tiempo.

-Me alegro que hayan entendido- satisfecho con la respuesta, el adulto a cargo apretó el abrazo que le realizaba a las infantiles She-Hulk y X-23.

-Hermano, me podrías explicar quién es ella? Además de por qué hay dos versiones adultas de los hijos de Invisible Woman? – Kaine, quien se atrevió a sentarse en la misma sala que las demonios, quiso saber sobre lo que había pasado en su ausencia.

-Me imagino que sabes lo de Orb y el ojo del Watcher, no? – comentó el castaño.

-Todo New York lo sabe…- como si fuese obvio, respondió el clon.

-Bueno, al parecer Ezekiel Sims ocultó un pequeño dato respecto al origen de mis poderes. La araña que me picó también picó a Cindy, la cual terminó siendo entrenada por él y luego encerrada en un bunker por diez años para evitarle un encuentro con Morlun. Con respecto a ellos dos, vienen del futuro para decirme que algo relacionado con Doom no sucederá y estamos todos a salvo- explicó Spiderman, señalando a la nueva araña que miraba con asombro todos los inventos que estaban desperdigados por toda la sala.

La noticia sobre Moon conmovió un poco a las afectadas por Kang y a las graduadas, así como también al resto que escuchaba atentamente las revelaciones del cabeza de red. Aunque a pesar de todo eso, Janet no pudo evitar tener un escalofrío al oír el nombre del vampiro, obligándose a ponerse de pie y moverse hasta donde Psylocke estaba para tener mejor vista del ojo que había sido devorado.

-Quién es Morlun, papá? – la niña genio formuló su pregunta, paralizando por completo al tótem, quien desvió su mirada al sentir que la diseñadora de modas se afianzó a su brazo.

-Él…él es un vampiro, Val- renuente y un poco molesto por los recuerdos, refutó el hombre con orbes chocolate.

-Como Blade y Morbius? – Anna Marie ofreció ejemplos, pero a cambio recibió un tácito movimiento negativo de cabeza por parte el cuestionado.

-Como Drácula, cierto? – Hill se atrevió a decir, recordando el incidente que los X-men tuvieron y que terminó con Jubilee siendo infectada.

-Existe en verdad!? Pensé que era un cuento! – exclamó sorprendida Cindy.

-Sí existe, luego te contaré- tratando de obviar el tema en cuestión, Peter prefirió responderle a la mujer que alteraba sus instintos primarios.

Las mutantes psíquicas percibieron los intentos en vano del adulto, por lo que estaban un tanto contrariadas a preguntarle, pero al parecer Hope no opinaba lo mismo que todas ellas.

-No has respondido aún, Peter. Es alguien igual que Drácula? – la pelirroja del futuro insistió en tratar de saber.

-Creo que es mucho peor que él, Hope. Es alguien que me dio miedo cuando peleé la primera vez contra él, más miedo que cuando quedé debajo de todo un edificio derrumbado y que además estaba inundándose- con un brillo opaco en sus habituales ojos vivaces, comentó el Avenger, haciéndole preguntar a todos los demás cuántas cosas más desconocían de él.

-Espera…recuerdo que le dijiste a ella que venciste dos veces a Morlun…cómo fue eso? – Elizabeth rememoró el diálogo que su amado tuvo con la ex prisionera.

-Es cierto! Cómo lo lograste? Ezekiel me dijo que eran imposibles de matar! – la ex estudiante de Sims, clamó.

-La primera vez lo vencí tuve que inyectarme una sobredosis de radiación luego atraerlo a una central nuclear…digamos que cuando intentó absorber mi vida no le fue muy bien- dando gracias a aquella muestra de sangre que pudo obtener de su enemigo, replicó Spidey, siendo observado con asombro.

-No sé si decir que eres un genio o un suicida de primera- la directora de SHIELD murmuró atónita, opinión que fue compartida por las pequeñas Natasha y Carol que no salían de su asombro tampoco.

-Y la segunda vez? – la Moon, intrigada por el modo de victoria que tuvo, interrogó.

-La segunda vez fue durante una época en donde estaba muy enfermo…Morlun lo sabía y jugó conmigo como un depredador juega con su presa. Esa vez yo…niñas, recuerdan lo que le pasó la Peter del universo de Miles y Jessica? – con un poco de reticencia empezó a contar el Parker, solo para detenerse y mirar a sus protegidas.

Apenas oyeron ese detalle, todas se hicieron una idea, por lo que se les llenaron los ojitos de lágrimas y abrazaron velozmente al tótem. Las mutantes adultas, Anya, Kamala y Maria reaccionaron un poco mejor…solo un poco, ya que también se deprimieron ante la idea del vigilante sin vida.

-No…- sollozó Felicia junto a Laura, quienes sintieron mucho el simple pensamiento de perder a su araña.

-Pero si eso pasó…cómo es que estás aquí con nosotras, papá? – Celeste preguntó tímidamente, al mismo tiempo que sus hermanas asentían.

-Cambié de piel como una araña lo haría. Tenía que evolucionar y aceptar mi lado arácnido, o simplemente morir como un hombre- relató el sobrino de May Parker, dedicándose a acariciar las cabezas de las infantes con cariño para tranquilizarlas.

-Y fue ahí donde le ganaste al vampiro malo, no? – Franklin indagó, esperando que la historia tuviese un mejor final.

-No. Le gané a Morlun momentos antes de morir. En un desate de furia, lo apuñalé con mis aguijones…algo a lo que no estoy muy acostumbrado como Kaine- le respondió Peter al rubio adolescente, señalando a su hermano quien realizó una demostración de los aguijones que salieron de sus antebrazos.

-Wow…- el joven solo pudo decir junto a Cindy, la cual trató de hacer lo mismo pero nada pasó.

-Y ahora que ella está fuera de su bunker, hay una gran probabilidad de que ese hombre aparezca de nuevo, no es así? – la ninja de morado formuló su interrogante al hombre que tenía a su lado, viéndolo confirmar en silencio.

-Sí, es por eso que tengo planeado entrenarla junto a Anya y Kaine en el Camino de la Araña. Así como Hope y Kamala también se les unirán para no perder práctica- respondió el tótem araña con determinación, recibiendo miradas decididas de todos los implicados ya que percibieron la preocupación en su tono de voz.

-Pero primero, hay que hacerle un traje a la roba esposos! – Janet, poniéndose de pie tras saltar del regazo de Betsy, declaró con ahínco.

* * *

Los miembros de La Hermandad de Mutantes solo podía ver con desconsuelo cómo el hombre al que habían elegido como posible ganador era mordido y escupido de manera repetida por un enorme perro. Un can que básicamente estaba vengándose por tener su oreja atacada a traición.

Aullidos lastimeros escapaban de la boca de Victor Creed, los cuales angustiaban a sus colegas porque perderían su dinero y divertían a los miembros pertenecientes a X-men y X-Force. Pelo volaba por los aires, así como largas marcas de garras en el suelo indicaban los intentos del canadiense que realizaba para evitar ser arrastrado de nuevo.

-Podemos hacerlo un héroe en Asgard para que pelee contra Fenrir? – encantado con el desempeño de Lockjaw, una hermosa valquiria le preguntó a su mini príncipe.

-Hhm…bueno, pero Fandral tiene que cuidarlo- tras pensarlo un poco, aceptó el dios del trueno, pero rápidamente le legó el trabajo a uno de Los Tres Guerreros, lo cual sacó una sonrisa en las dos rubias que lo acompañaban.

-Una sabia decisión, mi príncipe- Amora apoyó la declaración de Thor.

Black Bolt había estado escuchando toda la conversación, por lo que rápidamente empezó a quejarse y golpear al ladrillito parlante para que tradujese su opinión, la cual fue detenida por una bofetada a sus manos que recibió por parte de Oola.

-Sin decir malas palabras, Blackagar- le aplicó un correctivo la esposa del rey Inhumano, el cual frunció el ceño y asintió a regañadientes.

Una vez más volvió a mover sus manos, aunque esta vez un poco más cuidadoso, por lo que Grimm no solo pudo entenderlo, sino que se sintió aliviado de no tener que decir tantas groserías…groserías que Clint no se hubiese molestado en censurarlas si supiese lenguaje de señas.

-Mmh…Thor, Black Bolt dice que no te dio permiso para que te lleves a su mascota- un poco reticente a tener que mediar entre dos niños que podrían pelearse, comunicó Ben.

-Pero soy el príncipe de Asgard! – como un verdadero infante caprichoso, se quejó el rubio.

-Y él es el rey de Atla..Atli..lo que sea. Pero es rey! – respondió The Thing, trabándose al tratar de pronunciar el reino de los Inhumanos.

-Oh…Y si se lo pido prestado? – comprendiendo que esta vez había perdido la discusión, trató de utilizar otro método para tener al can en su reino.

-Dice que te lo prestará los fines de semana- tras consultarlo con el Boltagon, quien lo pensó un poco para discutirlo con su Oola y Karnak, dio su réplica el peligro con el fin de ser traducida.

Justo cuando estaba por aceptar el portador de Sartenbreaker 2.0, un sonoro golpe y un batir de aspas se oyeron en toda La Balsa, acción que puso a Logan, Wade y Ororo de pie para defender en cualquier caso su fuente de trabajo.

Pero en su lugar oyeron dos quejidos provenir de la jaula, siendo que uno pertenecía a Sabretooth que estaba boca abajo en el suelo y otro a cierta figura humanoide con un enorme ojo como cabeza, quien había caído sobre el mutante luego de ser arrojado desde una ventana abierta en el techo por los agentes de SHIELD que respondían a Hill.

-GRRR…- gruñó Lockjaw al ver que un intruso estaba interrumpiendo su venganza.

-Eh…perrito bueno…perrito bueno…no me muerdas, por favor- dándose cuenta de su situación, Orb intentó hablar con suavidad, para inmediatamente correr hasta el alambrado y treparse para escapar, dejando a Victor Creed en las enormes patas de la mascota real de Attilan.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Será buena idea que Cindy insulte a las niñas cuando estas lo hacen?**

 **O solo empeorará la situación?**

 **Peter hallará alguna forma de lidiar con el problema de las feromonas?**

 **Les gustó la escena en donde todas las hijas del tótem jugaban a manitos calientes?**

 **Esperaban que las niñas llegasen al punto de crear una barrera humana para evitar que Cindy se acerque a Peter?**

 **Empezarán a tratar un poco mejor a Silk las niñas ahora que saben que estuvo en un bunker por una década?**

 **O simplemente se olvidarán de ese detalle cuando peleen?**

 **Sorprendió que Spidey decidiese contarles sobre Morlun a todas ellas?**

 **Les enterneció que las infantes se pusieran tristes al pensar que su amado había muerto mientras peleaba?**

 **Cindy la pasará muy mal cuando trate de aprender el Camino de la Araña?**

 **VIctor Creed quedará traumado después de esta pelea?**

 **Fandral llegará a odiar a Thor por obligarlo a tener que cuidar de Lockjaw?**

 **The Thing se cansará de ser el traductor entre los niños de Black Bolt?**

 **El Rey Inhumano será celoso de sus pertenencias?**

 **Se esperaban que Orb llegara de tal forma?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **QUIEREN QUE CINDY MOON (SILK) SEA PARTE DEL GRUPO DE PRETENDIENTES? (pregunto debido a que muchos parecen opinar que si)**


	115. Chapter 115

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Hyakki Yako: Ya veré si Cindy está con Peter...todo depende de la votación. No creo que una Peter Wars sea la mejor idea para encontrar amistad con el enemigo…Respecto a los poderes de Spidey, no se deja muy en claro ya que suponen que el trato que realizó con Mephisto se los quitó, pero en verdad el trato consistía únicamente en llevarse su matrimonio (e hija también) nada más, por lo que mi suposición es que los mismos guionistas no querían que Peter avance como héroe. No te preocupes, el entrenamiento será entretenido y necesario.**

 **Guest: Hago varias preguntas para saber tu opinión sobre mi capítulo y tú solamente me respondes que quieres a Cindy con Peter?...Bueno, al menos respondiste a algo. Tendré en cuenta tu voto.**

 **DanteG96: Tu opinión sobre Cindy será tomada en cuenta. Tienes razón, aquella época fue cuando se demostraba el avance mental que Spiderman tuvo a lo largo de los años, para solo caer en un patético retroceso. O'hara, si no me equivoco, en esta época está en Alchemax (la verdad no me acuerdo pero tenía pensado hacer que estuviese allí). Lockjaw es la emoción de multitudes! Hoy verás lo que pasará con Orb.**

 **spiderfan237: Fue una pregunta nada más, solo para saber qué opinan ustedes. Pero tienes que recordar que aún falta Silver Sable.**

 **Mandy305: Desde mi punto de vista personal, opino igual que tú respecto a que Gwen sería mejor que Cindy, pero la memoria de Pecados del Pasado no se borrará ni con lejía de mi mente (y dudo que de la mente de Peter tampoco ya que en la saga de Conspiración de Clones se lo dice en la cara a la copia que The Jackal hizo). Puede que el futuro haga un one-shot sobre ellos dos, pero por ahora me atendré a terminar este fanfic. Habrán muchos más momentos de pelea entre las niñas y Silk, no te preocupes. Poco a poco nuestro héroe arácnido se irá abriendo con los demás, para así enseñarles quién es verdaderamente. Ya, ya...falta poco para la reunión nocturna. Con respecto a tu hermano, lo siento, pero me reí muchísimo de su desgracia, espero que lo entienda (yo sé que tú te horrorizaste y luego te reíste también, no me engañas!).**

 **Guest: Silver Sable es una pretendiente más que se agrega seguro. Gwen no y Cindy lo estoy debatiendo.**

 **viruz pirata: Peter disfruta el ver como sus hijas juegan sin pelearse, ya que más de una vez le hubiese gustado ver esto tiempo atrás. Janet solo es una diseñadora de modas que disfruta de su trabajo, aunque esté enojada con alguien, hará su labor como se debe. La aparición de Morlun no solo pondrá de los pelos a Peter, sino que a las niñas también. Cindy pasará por un laborioso entrenamiento para que al menos mejore un poco. Los mutantes deberían de haber utilizado la lógica en esa pelea y apostar a lo seguro. Con la situación de Orb, hoy verás el destino que le depara.**

 **asm 600: I don't know...What you want?**

 **The One: Si voto será tenido en cuenta, querido lector.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Se podría decir que Silk morirá de la forma más macha posible. Era imposible para Peter poder seguir obviando más el tema, teniendo en cuenta que Cindy, Betsy y Janet sabían de él (aunque The Wasp más que las otras dos). La Peter Wars continuará sin lugar a dudas. Y con Orb, ya verás lo que le espera.**

 **Uzu: Las niñas y Cindy están en medio de una Peter Wars...y en una guerra todo se vale. Respecto a tu opinión, tendré en cuenta tu voto.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 115_**

El castaño podía ver cómo la fémina de ascendencia oriental, que liberó de un bunker, prácticamente saltaba y miraba con asombro toda la ciudad de New York desde que salieron del Edificio Baxter nuevamente. Habían esperado un hora para que Janet y las Valeria cediesen ante sus pedidos para que le diseñen un traje con las mismas características que el suyo a la Moon, por lo que él tuvo que ser protegido por las catorce niñas restantes cuando cierta implicada trató de agradecérselo.

Ella había querido llevárselo puesto, de la misma manera que una niña quería llevar su vestido nuevo a todos lados para que el mundo viese lo hermosa que era. Una risa escapó de los labios de Peter, algo que todos notaron mientras esperaban para cruzar la calle y rápidamente comprendieron el motivo al seguirle la vista. Fue solo el leve golpe de advertencia que Anya le aplicó a la mano derecha de Cindy, lo que detuvo que ella continuase estirando el cuello de su camiseta para apreciar la vestimenta blanca y negra que llevaba debajo.

-Por qué hiciste eso!? – reclamó Cindy a la latina.

-Porque no solo estás llamando la atención de todos los hombres que andan por aquí, sino porque estabas a punto de enseñarles tu traje a toda New York- siseó por lo bajo Spidergirl para evitar atraer más la atención.

-Podrías habérmelo dicho sin la necesidad de golpearme- murmuró la Moon, intentando acercarse a Peter pero conformándose con al menos estar cerca de él mientras una celosa Felicia iba tomado de su mano y servía como barrera para que no pierda el control de sus feromonas delante de la gente.

El semáforo cambió de luz, permitiéndoles cruzar la calle para llegar finalmente a la Mansión Avengers, lugar donde Peter tendría que revisar algunas habitaciones para ver si estaban disponibles para las Cuckoos y Cindy, ya que no le sorprendería hallarse con algo desagradable en las recámaras de los héroes.

-Meow…- fue todo el recibimiento que tuvieron por parte de cierto minino que descansaba sobre el sofá luego de que Spidey quitase a Mjolnir de la puerta principal y dejase entrar a todos los demás.

-T'challa! – exclamó una pequeña peliblanca mientras corría a abrazar al animal de pelaje negro, siendo imitada por todas las demás afectadas de Kang, sacando a flote aquellos efectos secundarios de actuar como verdaderas infantes por un segundo.

-Oh, qué bonito…- la ex estudiante de Ezekiel dijo, acercándose al felino sin darse cuenta de lo que tenían planeado las niñas.

-Ahora! – comandó la pequeña espía rusa, haciendo que T'challa se agache un poco y luego salte en dirección a Cindy con sus garritas.

Acción que duró muy poco, ya que la nueva fémina con poderes araña reaccionó instintivamente y creó un ovillo de telarañas que atrajo inmediatamente la atención del animalito. El cual se puso a rodar por el suelo mientras jugaba felizmente y maullaba.

-Me pregunto si eso funcionará con Black Panther…- murmuró Phoebe, la cual se agachó para cargar a su rejuvenecida madre en brazos.

-Es una lástima que no podamos comprobarlo…- continuó la línea de pensamiento Celeste, quien hacía cosquillas a Emma para que se retuerza en brazos de su hermana.

-Sería un buen método para vengar a la Srta. Munroe, no creen? – Mindee complementó la plática, dedicándose a peinar el rubio cabello de su progenitora.

Nadie notó la sonrisa torcida en la cara de cierta líder de un servicio secreto, ni siquiera las telépatas porque estaban más concentradas en ver cómo su plan con el gato había fallado. Sin perder tiempo, Hill aprovechó que nadie le prestaba atención y se dirigió a un teléfono que estaba en la otra habitación, llevándose con ella al clon de Spidey para que vigile.

Tampoco es como si él pudiese haberse opuesto a la idea luego de preguntarle el motivo.

-Hope, podrías ayudarme un poco por favor? – el castaño le pidió a la mesías mutante, lo cual captó la atención del resto de los presentes.

-Qué van a hacer? – preguntó Anna Marie antes de que la pelirroja pudiese decir algo.

-Le iba a pedir que venga conmigo para preparar algunas habitaciones para ellas y también una para Cindy- le respondió tranquilamente el adulto con poderes arácnidos mientras se volteaba y comenzaba a caminar en dirección al pasillo donde estaban las recámaras.

-Y por qué tiene que ir ella? No podemos ir nosotras? – viendo la injusticia que sugería la situación, protestó infantilmente Medusa.

-Además, si están por preparar una habitación para mí, quisiera ir para decidir cuál elegir. No lo que esa cabeza de fósforo quiera! – uniéndose al movimiento de protesta que las mini mujeres habían comenzado, la Moon se quejó al mismo tiempo que señalaba acusatoriamente a la Summers.

Peter se giró para llamar de nuevo a la hija de Cable, pero antes de que abriese su boca, empezó a sentir que su sentido arácnido le advertía sobre algo que no podía reconocer. Al menos hasta que Hope habló.

-Tengo mucho más derecho a estar con él que tú. Al menos yo dormí dos veces con Peter! – furiosa de tener que lidiar con la pelinegra que siempre parecía estar lista para saltarle encima al tótem, la mesías mutante dejó en claro ciertas cosas.

Lo siguiente que sucedió, fue que un sonoro golpe se oyó en la sala, procedente de un agachado Parker que se sujetaba la cabeza ya que se había pegado contra el borde del umbral.

-Peter! Déjame ver! – la pequeña Jean fue la primera en reaccionar, acostumbrada a tener que lidiar con los accidentes torpes que parecía estar sufriendo su amado desde que empezó a cuidarlas.

-Estoy bien, Jean. Solo fue un roce, aunque por ser una buena doctora te mereces un premio- la calmó el castaño, abrazándola con fuerza y alzándola, para posteriormente volver a mirar a Hope.

-Hope, vienes? Betsy, podrías llevarte a Cindy al patio trasero y enseñarle a relajarse un poco? Trataré de comenzar lo antes posible su entrenamiento- habló Spiderman, cerrando su ojo derecho para dejar que una diminuta Phoenix se dedique a mimar ese lado de su cara, oyéndola murmurar que tenía una barba rasposa.

-Yendo- dijo la graduada, acercándose a su mentor pero no sin antes compadecerse de una triste Amaquelin que quería pasar tiempo con su araña, cargándola en sus brazos y dándole a todas las demás una imagen de una familia de hijas pelirrojas con Hope y Peter como padres.

-Qué le enseñarás primero, papá? A pelear? Le darás un lanza telarañas? – Valeria quiso saber, demostrando interés junto a su hermano por lo que verían dentro de un rato.

-Mmh…primero me enfocaré en tratar de enseñarle a controlar sus feromonas al nivel que Jessica podía…- pensándolo un poco, respondió el ex fotógrafo.

-Yo? – para mantener su fachada, la infantil Spiderwoman se apuntó con un dedo.

-Sí, Jess. Cómo tú lo harás cuando seas adulta nuevamente en el futuro, y vencerás a muchos hombres malos mientras la gente te adora- sonriéndole suavemente, Spidey le contestó, haciendo sonrojar levemente a la implicada ya que le gustaba oírle decir halagos de tal forma.

-Ve, Peter. Me encargaré de enseñarle a meditar a la nueva araña para que al menos controle su hiperactividad- aceptando el pedido de su futura pareja, la ninja de morado dijo al mismo tiempo que le hacía una seña a Cindy para que la siguiese en dirección al patio trasero.

* * *

-Por qué estoy atado? – Orb murmuró por lo bajo al verse amarrado a una silla con una cuerda elástica viviente.

-El ojo del Watcher no te lo dijo? – con sorna, cuestionó James Howlett, viendo como el pequeño Reed se estiraba lo suficiente para unirse a los festejos que los demás mocosos le daban al perro gigante.

-Cómo saben lo que hice!? – sorprendido por lo que oyó, el sujeto que tenía un ojo gigante por cabeza exclamó.

-Pensé que el ojo te lo había dicho…- compartiendo una sonrisa maliciosa como Arma X, Cable comentó mientras miraba con despreocupación a su rifle de plasma.

-Ya dejen de decir eso! No vi, ni sé todo! – cansado de que le reprochen lo que hizo, gritó Orb.

 ** _'SNIKT!'_**

-Nos acabas de gritar, bub…? Después de hacer llorar a mi hija? – gruñó peligrosamente Logan mientras que su hijo se acercaba por detrás del prisionero para darle una lección luego de sacarle lágrimas a su hermana.

-O a mi familia? – Nathan murmuró, apuntando distraídamente al pecho con su rifle mientras recordaba que Spiderman tranquilizó a su madre, hermana e hija por lo que vio en la transmisión que Vision dio.

-Acabo de recordar que también mi hermana estaba allí, algo en tu defensa antes de que reemplace tu cabeza con un lindo espacio vacío? – con un tono que pondría orgulloso a Magneto, Lorna preguntó con una suave sonrisa en su cara mientras se acercaba lentamente a Orb.

El resto de los mutantes, ya sean bueno o malos, dieron unos cuantos pasos para atrás al no querer atreverse a siquiera decir algo que termine provocando la furia de Polaris para con ellos. Llegando al punto en que se peleaban para saber quién utilizaría a un temeroso Juggernaut como escudo, sin saber que el mismísimo Cain Marko deseaba no estar presente cuando la pareja de Havok se ponga manos en acción.

-Logan…- llamó Storm cuando se acercó por detrás de su compañero y le agarró el brazo que tenía sus garras afuera.

-Qué sucede, 'Ro? Quieres vengarte por lo que le hizo a las mocosas? – con su habitual léxico, indagó Wolverine.

-Quiero retribución, pero no de esta forma…- admitió la morena de tal manera que provocó más nerviosismo en el sujeto que manipuló un ojo de Watcher, así como también dibujo una depredadora sonrisa en el mutante longevo.

-Y puedo saber qué idea tienes? – queriendo que ella comparta sus pensamientos, Logan interrogó.

-Por qué no lo hacemos pelear con 8-ball? Al menos de esa manera estarían en igualdad de condiciones- compartiendo la misma mueca que su pareja, la peliblanca dijo.

Jeff Hages, quien miraba todo desde un rincón, solo pudo señalarse atónito mientras veía como los demás imitaban las sonrisas que tenían los líderes de La Balsa.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Peter verá a Cindy como una niña más con sus manierismos?**

 **Anya actuará como una hermana mayor para la pelinegra?**

 **Felicia se encargará personalmente de torturar en sus sueños a la Moon?**

 **Extrañaron a T'challa?**

 **Black Panther tendrá la misma debilidad que el gatito?**

 **Hill se habrá ido a realizar una apuesta telefónica con lo dicho por las Cuckoos?**

 **Todas estarán celosas del hecho de que Hope logró dormir dos veces en privado con el tótem?**

 **Medusa pedirá dormir en el pecho de Peter esta noche?**

 **Logrará Peter ayudarle a Cindy a controlar sus feromonas?**

 **Se esperaban que Orb fuese atado inmediatamente por Reed?**

 **Qué premio le darán a Lockjaw los niños por ganar?**

 **Buscarán venganza luego los parientes de las niñas que lloraron por televisión en los brazos de Spidey?**

 **Les sorprendió la idea que tuvo Ororo para con Orb?**

 **Quién ganará esa épica batalla?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **QUIEREN QUE CINDY MOON (SILK) SEA PARTE DEL GRUPO DE PRETENDIENTES? (pregunto debido a que muchos parecen opinar que si)**

 **PD 1: Si alguien quiere realizar un leyendo, reaccionando o viendo a esta historia, son bienvenidos a hacerlo. Solo les pido que me avisen por un mensaje para quedar de acuerdo y enviarles los archivos word en donde puedan trabajar.**

 **PD 2: A quienes estaban realizando sus Leyendo de esta historia, les agradecería que si leen este mensaje, se contacten conmigo para saber qué les pasó.**


	116. Chapter 116

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Hyakki Yako: Sip, definitivamente es un grupo de gente seleccionada el que pertenece como futuras esposas de Peter. Créeme, si Silk llega a colarse a la habitación de Peter, no solo se encontrará con Hope, sino que recibirá la paliza de su vida (recuerda que Spidey duerme con las niñas en el salón). No, Maria Hill es una figura fraterna y amiga para el tótem.**

 **spiderfan237: No solo mal, solo era un chiste. Según los comics, Silk no siente atracción por Kaine aunque este sea un clon, debido a que sus feromonas no reaccionan de la misma forma que con Peter. Si Spidey termina junto con Sable, básicamente sería vecino de Doom y Logan (recordar que este tiene en sus manos parte del territorio).**

 **Tenshin Jin: Habrá que ver si Black Panther es débil a los ovillos entonces...**

 **darthwolf: Primero que nada, bienvenido de vuelta! Segundo, espero que te haya ido bien en la universidad. Bueno, por lo que veo, te agrada la idea de que SIlk esté en grupo como última incorporación (Sable ya fue confirmada hace tiempo). Es la magia que posee T'challa, a diferencia del rey de Wakanda. Quién sabe lo que harán las niñas...quizás reemplazan a Superior Spiderman y ellas mismas se encargan de romper la red. No, el ojo del Watcher solo afectan a las personas que están presentes. Sí, Cindy recibirá un verdadero entrenamiento al igual que Anya y las demás. Espero que pronto actualices!**

 **JacksonDragneel16: Tu voto será tomado en cuenta.**

 **Mandy305: A Natasha le dio muchos más celos esa escena, ya que ella también es pelirroja y no fue incluida. Hope es una persona a temer cuando quieren quitarle a su amado, ya verás lo que ella hará. De Peter, dudo que le reproche algo a Spider-Gwen, las niñas son otro tema. Aún falta un poco para el final, pero te prometo que será interesante. Esos dos mutantes son personas que sí se preocupan por su familia, aunque sus caras tengan aspecto de querer matar a alguien solo porque están aburridos. Pronto se vendrá la plática nocturna, así como la aparición de MJ antes del Spiderverse. PD: Creo que con todo lo que tu padre le encontró a tu hermano, él recibirá la charla...Y pobre tu madre, envíale mis condolencias.**

 **viruz pirata: Viéndolo así, es entendible el apego que Silk siente para con Peter. Janet es como Edna Moda, es una niña que realmente ama su hobby. No, Hill no traerá a T'challa, sino que hará algo para con él. Ya verás cómo Orb paga por su pecado de hacer llorar a las niñas. Respecto a los gustos de Peter, te faltó decir que las peliblancas son una debilidad para él también (Felicia, Silver Sable...creo que incluso Dansen Macabre lo besó). Respecto a tu voto, la oposición va perdiendo ya que solo tienen dos votos mientras el resto (son como diez) apoyan a que Silk se una.**

 **DanteG96: Mi suposición es que simplemente se olvidaron de ellos (cómo siempre hacen con cualquier avance que presenta Peter). Miguel está en Alchemax y aparecerá pronto. Hope solo fue honesta, y el tótem ya debería saber que tiene que quedarse quieto cuando hablan de algo así. Orb recibirá su merecido. Y la votación es que casi todos piden a Silk y solo dos se oponen. Respecto a los otros autores, darthwolf regresó a la vida y publicará pronto.**

 **Ronaldc v2: La verdad es que es entendible el comportamiento de Cindy, lo cual hará que se lleve aún peor con las niñas durante la Peter Wars. El pobre T'challa no tiene la culpa, es un buen guardián a pesar de todo. Hope solo fue honesta. Orb no creo que sobreviva intacto, y Hill llamó para otros propósitos que ya verás.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 116_**

-Estás seguro de que no necesitas ayuda? – parada a un costado con dos niñas pelirrojas alzadas a su pecho, Hope cuestionó al castaño que trabajaba diligentemente para la comodidad de otras personas.

-No es necesario. Mientras me digas si esto parece lo suficientemente agradable para las Cuckoos, me conformo- Peter replicó, decidiendo que la propia habitación que Ben tenía en la Mansión Avengers cuando formaba parte era el mejor lugar para el trío de rubias que cualquier otra recámara.

-…Huele a tierra- no pudo contenerse a decir lo que pensaba, la mini reina de los Inhumanos.

-Medusa! – fingió llamarle la atención la mesías a la susodicha, solo para empezar a reírse por lo dicho.

Sensación que imitó el tótem ya que recordaba que Valeria había dicho algo similar hace muchos años cuando era tan solo una pequeña genio pero que necesitaba ayuda para caminar. Terminando de acomodar las tres camas en la gran habitación, el adulto se aproximó a donde el trío de pelirrojas estaba y tomó a la Amaquelin en sus brazos, compartiendo aún la risa que provocó en él.

-No hace falta que la retes, Hope. Después de todo, los niños siempre dicen la verdad, no? – besando la frente de la infante, él se perdió junto a la mesías de la mirada de culpa que compartieron las pequeñas.

Habiendo terminado su trabajo, ya que anteriormente habían ocupado la recámara de Vision para que Cindy la ocupase, el cuarteto marchó directamente al patio trasero donde se podían escuchar algunos gritos de queja por parte de la nueva araña y la voz tranquila de una mutante británica que trataba de retomar sus clases.

-Qué están haciendo? – la hermana de Crystal quiso saber al ver que Moon estaba mojada por culpa de las niñas que le apuntaban con una manguera.

-Parece que es un castigo que las demás encontraron para la roba esposos…- murmuró Jean en los brazos de Hope, usando un brazo para sostenerse del cuello de la mesías mientras que el otro estaba aferrado al brazo del héroe.

-Dejen de llamarla así, por favor. Ella no tiene control de sus habilidades. Aunque me sorprende que Ezekiel hubiese previsto esto…oh, a quién engaño? De seguro que predijo esto ese anciano misterioso! – comenzó a pedirles Spidey, para luego caer en un monólogo mientras miraba el cielo y le enseñaba un puño.

La jovencita de pelo sumamente largo, solo pudo compadecerse de su amado mientras palmeaba su cabeza y envolvía con su cabello rojizo su torso como un abrazo. Las otras dos pelirrojas se apiadaron del momento que pasaba el vigilante de Queens, por lo que luego de una mirada cómplice, ambas se acercaron un poco más y besaron las mejillas.

Agradecido con ellas, Peter se encaminó en dirección a donde Elizabeth estaba de piernas cruzadas sobre el césped, por lo que con cuidado se agachó para posicionarse a su derecha mientras veía a una molesta Cindy que trataba de quitarse toda la humedad posible de su cara y enviaba al mismo tiempo miradas de advertencia a las niñas que solo sonreían maliciosamente.

-Cómo lo lleva? – formuló su pregunta el tótem.

-Avanza de a pasos lentos. Tanto tiempo encerrada en un solo lugar la ha llevado a crear un desorden en su atención, por lo que se distrae con lo primero que ve u oye- respondió Betsy luego de estar frente a su estudiante por una hora.

-Cindy, debes aprender a enfocar sus sentidos. Si quieres usar tus poderes, entonces tienes que conocer que traen con ellos una responsabilidad. No puedes distraerte con lo primero que brilla en tu camino, ya que de esa manera pondrás en peligro a muchos inocentes- alzando levemente el tono de su voz, Peter le explicó lo más básico de todo a la nueva araña.

-Acabas de compararme con un animal o un niño? – mordaz, indagó la pelinegra.

-Sí. No te gusta? Entonces cierra los ojos y concéntrate en lo que te rodea. Trata de dominar tus feromonas para que no me ciegues a menos que tú lo desees y te sobrepongas a mi voluntad- contestó el castaño, obligándola a acatar sus comandos.

Hope entendió el motivo por el cual Peter era así. Lo había presenciado durante el incidente con Fuerza Fénix, donde él le explicó que le ayudaría a entenderse a sí misma más que luchar contra algo que no tenía la fuerza suficiente. Fue por ello que ella encontró el motivo por el cual aceptar la carga que representaba el poder cósmico.

-No sé cómo hacer eso- murmuró la Moon, teniendo sus ojos cerrados y frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Mmh…Jessica, puedes venir un momento por favor? – tras pensarlo unos segundos, el Parker se decidió a llamar a la pequeña británica de ojos verdes, quien respondió inmediatamente y corrió hasta él.

Luciendo un vestido bicolor, rojo y amarillo, la rejuvenecida Spiderwoman se paró frente a su esposo de trabajo, esperando a escuchar lo que estaba por pedirle.

-Quizás esto suene raro para ti. Pero quiero que te concentres y trates de hacer que…mmh, veamos…quiero que me obligues a prepararte un emparedado- recordando lo que Logan le contó sobre Hulk, el Avenger le requirió.

Ella sabía a qué se refería su amado. Recordaba cuando lo había hecho con Bruce para divertirse, por lo que tuvo que contener una mueca burlona. Tomando asiento entre Peter y Cindy, Jessica Drew cerró los ojos y simuló concentrarse como lo haría cualquier infante. Es decir, tenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza e infló sus mejillas para más caracterización.

A su mente vinieron las memorias de cuando Mandril usó contra ella las feromonas, obligándola a pelear contra un Peter que se veía renuente a golpearla para hacerla recapacitar, sin saber que él también estaba siendo afectado pero se mantenía bajo control por sus propios medios.

Spidey sintió la leve necesidad de ponerse de pie y acatar el pedido de la pequeña cuando esta abrió sus ojos y se lo pidió, percibiendo una oleada de furor que se quitó de encima después de sacudir sus cabeza, demostrándole una vez más a la británica de lo que era capaz.

-Bien hecho, Jess. Más tarde les prepararé emparedados a todas. Ahora quiero que mires a Cindy e intentes lo mismo- felicitándola y diciéndole lo que haría más tarde, Peter le pidió nuevamente un favor.

Fue un tanto divertido para todos el ver cómo la joven Spiderwoman casi lograba convencer a Cindy para que se levante y le prepare comida, solo para ver a la fémina con ascendencia oriental detenerse a unos metros de la puerta y devolverse con el ceño fruncido. Tomando asiento nuevamente en su lugar elegido, respiró profundo y dejó en claro tácitamente que ya no sentía nada.

-Oh…yo quería comer…- sollozó teatralmente la Drew, yéndose a donde las demás estaban atentas con una manguera.

-Veo que al menos saber lo que se siente ser obligado a hacer cosas que no quieres. Algo que decir? – el cabeza de red realizó su pregunta.

-No fue agradable. Sentía como si mi cuerpo se moviese solo para satisfacer el pedido que ella dijo. Esto es lo que sentimos cuando estamos cerca? – quiso saber ella.

-Lo nuestro es más instintivo. Creo que debido a que fuimos mordidos por la misma araña, nuestros genes comparten cierta similitud, por lo que es un llamado de la naturaleza para juntarnos. Por eso necesito que aprendas a controlar tus habilidades- se expresó el castaño de una forma simple, para que incluso aquellas personas curiosas que estaban en el pórtico entiendan.

-Quieres que aprenda para no estar conmigo? – con una amalgama de tristeza, sorpresa y enojo, preguntó ella.

-Nunca dije eso, Cindy. Cuando digo que quiero que aprendas a controlarte, es para evitar accidentes en momentos decisivos o de plena tensión- detalló Peter, calmándola un poco.

-Como cuando salió del bunker y primero te quiso golpear pero luego te besó? – Psylocke comentó con duda.

-Exacto. Imagínate lo peligroso que sería si estuviese en una pelea o sacando gente de un edificio en llamas…- respondió él no solo para la ninja mutante, sino para la nueva araña también.

Cindy Moon comprendió inmediatamente todo aquello que Ezekiel le había contado y mostrado en videos sobre Peter. Entendía perfectamente el mantra por el cual se guiaba y había aprendido de memoria durante diez años. Es por eso que asintió ante las palabras de Spiderman, cerró los ojos y se concentró en mantener a raya sus feromonas, para que al menos reaccionasen a voluntad como le pareció ver que Jessica hacía con facilidad.

* * *

-Esto no es salubre! – exclamó Orb mientras era empujado en dirección a la jaula por un ejército de Multiple Man.

-Tenemos cara de que nos importe? – el mutante y sus copias respondieron con una pregunta sarcástica.

-Pe…pe…pero no me merezco esto! – la humanoide figura con una ojo gigante como cabeza gritó nuevamente.

-Amigo…hiciste llorar a unas niñas. Ni siquiera Ultron hace eso! – Hobgoblin señaló, indicando al robot homicida que analizaba detalladamente el trabajo de su padre en el cuerpo de Vision.

-Es verdad! Puede matar, secuestrar, incluso esclavizar a niños…pero nunca hacerlos llorar. SI no me crees, tan solo míralo allí- apoyó a la moción del villano que pertenecía a la galería de Spidey, Boomerang.

Un gruñido de Logan y la estática producida por Storm le advirtieron a Orb que debería dejar de quejar por los siguientes minutos, ya que aún recordaba la amenaza que había recibido previamente por todos los parientes de aquellas niñas que estaban con Spiderman, las cuales resultaron ser para él varias heroínas rejuvenecidas.

8-ball desistió de discutir en cualquier momento, resignándose a luchar y tener esta oportunidad como la única para recuperar algo de dinero luego de su problema con las apuestas. Tomando de Prowler una olla, se la puso en su cabeza que simulaba ser una bola de billar y esperó pacientemente a que su contrincante dejase de lloriquear.

-No quiero pelear! Exijo un abogado! Conozco mis derechos! – gritó por una última vez el antiguo poseedor del ojo del Watcher antes de ser empujado al interior de la jaula con una olla en sus manos.

-Ya cállate y pelea! – fastidiado con oírle hablar de una forma desconocida debido a que no tenía boca, Deadpool le pateó en el trasero para apurarlo.

-…Además, dónde diablos se han metido los mocoso? La última vez que los vi estaban con el perro súper hormonado- Logan murmuró, viendo que solo estaban Reed y Pym entre los espectadores.

Aquello no solo advirtió a Ororo, sino que también a todas las acosadoras.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Será que Hope y Peter se relacionan como una familia con las niñas por la forma que actúan?**

 **Las palabras de nuestro héroe harán efecto en las pequeñas y les recordará que están haciendo algo peligroso al mentirle?**

 **Las mini mujeres disfrutarán mojar a Cindy con la manguera?**

 **Ezekiel habrá previsto la relación entre las dos arañas?**

 **Les gustó cómo Spidey le dejó en claro varias cosas a la Moon?**

 **Ellas conocerán de la fuerza de voluntad que tiene Peter? (es como un poder ya que le permite soportar varios problemas)**

 **Cindy se habrá asustado al pensar que Peter no quería estar con ella?**

 **Empezará a esforzarse ella para realmente aprender?**

 **Orb seguirá quejándose siempre?**

 **Ultron será lo que la gente dice?**

 **Habrá deseado el ojo andante haber visto otras cosas con el ojo del Watcher?**

 **Dónde estarán ahora los mocosos?**

 **Se vendrá una nueva cacería por parte de las acosadoras?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **QUIEREN QUE PETER CONSERVE SUS PODERES QUE OBTUVO LUEGO DE RENACER? (telarañas orgánicas y aguijones como Kaine)**


	117. Chapter 117

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Metalero Anarkista: Muy bien, tu voto será tenido en cuenta.**

 **Guest: Sable era alguien que se iba a unir desde hace muchos capítulos atrás, solo estoy esperando a que llegue el momento justo. Dudo mucho que Anya elija a un grupo de héroes arácnidos Inter dimensionales por encima de su amado ahora que puede demostrarle sus sentimientos...**

 **spiderfan237: Está bien, Peter conservará sus poderes (al parecer mucha gente lo quiere así). No te preocupes, Silver Sable aparecerá pronto...aunque será de una forma que nadie esperará. Estoy a medio camino con el one-shot de Peter x Hope, aunque el de Laura terminó allí (quizás si estoy aburrido más tarde, haga un mini epílogo).**

 **viruz pirata: No lo sé, ahora mismo Janet es la más pequeña de todas las niñas. No puedes echarle la culpa a Jess cuando fue Peter quién le pidió eso, así que lo tiene perdonado con su ternura incluida. Ya verás cómo será la reacción de Spidey cuando se entera de la verdad. Ultron puede ser muchas cosas, pero nunca alguien que haga llorar a las niñas (y tampoco actor porno). Ahora que lo dices...me pregunto si Alkhema y Jocasta serían capaces de sentir algo por Peter (ya que están hechas a partir de las consciencias de Janet y Bobbi). Pronto comenzará la cacería por los niños.**

 **Guest: Sí, Peter tiene esa habilidad, así como también controlar a las arañas.**

 **DanteG96: Al perecer cada uno de ustedes está ansioso de saber que puedo permitirle a Peter mantener sus habilidades ganadas con su resurrección (lo cual me hace pensar todavía que fue una pésima elección el quitárselos por parte de los guionistas). Respecto a Mr. Fantastic y Antman, ellos no están con el grupo de los niños, sino que están mezclados con los adultos.**

 **Hyakki Yako: No lo sé la verdad, yo creo que Spidey entraría en conflicto consigo mismo como cuando estaba enlazado al simbionte, llevándolo al punto de recluirse para lograr una paz. No te preocupes, la relación de Cindy con las niñas irá mejorando de a poco (si pudieron aceptar a las demás...por qué no a Silk?).**

 **Guest: Actualizaré Infinity War cuando la termine de escribir.**

 **Mandy305: Para todas las personas que ven a Hope junto a Peter y cualquiera de las niñas pelirrojas, creerán que son una hermosa familia. Como dije antes, es muy difícil el controlar a Peter mediante feromonas a causa de su fuerza de voluntad. Las niñas siempre son ingeniosas para los castigos, no lo crees? Orb tiene las horas contadas...Trataré de que la relación de Cindy avance de a poco, para finalmente lograr su objetivo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario (y mándale saludos a tu hermano...pero no le digas que me divertí con su desgracia).**

 **alkirius: Ya verás lo que hará Wade...ya lo verás y de seguro te reirás.**

 **RedEyesInferno: Perfecto, tu voto será anotado (aunque ya ni hace falta, todos parecen estar de acuerdo).**

 **Saigo Linnear: No solo las niñas se encargarán personalmente de JJJ, sino que las demás pretendientes que nuestro héroe tiene le darán una dolorosa visita. Cindy tiene muchos planes para lograr estar con su contraparte. T'challa...o pobre gato gigante...no sabe lo que le espera. Lamentablemente hay un Man-Spider en el Spiderverse (pero muere casi al principio...), además de que esa transformación es prácticamente única para Kaine ya que él es el tótem del "Otro".**

 **Ronaldc v2: Las niñas no perderán oportunidad alguna para vengarse del hecho que Cindy se robó dos besos de Peter. Tristemente, la única persona capaz de querer a Scott es Madelyne (creo que ni siquiera Mr. Sinister sabe cómo ocurrió eso).**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 117_**

Luego de haber buscado algunos manteles y preparado unos emparedados para las pequeñas mientras estuviesen en el patio trasero, Peter se puso al frente de no solo Cindy, sino que también Anya, Hope, Kamala, Kaine e incluso Betsy y Rogue. Todo para enseñarles su estilo de pelea ya sea que tuviesen o no poderes arácnidos, ya que se preocupaba lo suficiente por todos ellos.

Rondaba entre ellos, corrigiendo sus posiciones y dándoles pequeños consejos para que no cometan errores mientras estuviesen peleando de verdad, ya que no solo podrían lastimar de gravedad a algún civil que cometió una falta leve, sino que sus propios huesos o músculos podrían resultar heridos.

Se paró entre la fémina de ascendencia oriental y la latina, pidiéndoles que imiten su postura y avancen lentamente de la forma que él lo hacía, llevándoles tan solo un minuto para acostumbrarse y adaptar dichas poses a sus fisionomías propias. El Parker repitió el proceso con las mutantes, quienes a pesar de no tener poderes derivados de una araña, lograron satisfacer los objetivos del tótem, regalándoles una sonrisa de orgullo. A la pupila de Carol le costó un poco más, pero era debido a que estaba acostumbrada a usar sus poderes en todo momento mientras peleaba, llevándola a cambiar las dimensiones de sus extremidades con cada movimiento, pero al final captó el ritmo y se sintió como un pez en el agua luego de entender los consejos de su ídolo.

Kaine ya tenía bastante práctica luego de cooperar con los Ultimates arácnidos que habían llegado a su universo, por lo que actualmente estaba frente a Peter tratando de asestarle una patada mientras el tótem realizaba una voltereta y en pleno vuelo atrapaba la pierna de su clon para posteriormente arrojarlo a un costado. El ex fotógrafo podía oír a su hermano refunfuñar cada vez que se ponía de pie e intentaba sacar provecho a su fisionomía un poco mayor, así como su fuerza, pero siempre resultaba en lo mismo. Hasta que al último Peter se compadeció y le dijo que debía controlar su temperamento y pensar los movimientos antes de hacerlos.

-Sí! Vamos, Peter! – exclamó una tierna Black Widow pequeña que estaba de pie sobre el mantel y arengaba a su amado en compañía de Carol y Jessica.

-Enséñale al Peter falso que tú eres mejor! – una joven ladrona de joyas se hizo escuchar, teniendo en su regazo a T'challa y haciéndole mover sus patitas en alto.

-Tú puedes papá! – Valeria exclamó, siendo apoyada por las hijas de Emma, así como también Rachel que estaba junto a Franklin.

-Por qué nadie me alienta…- susurró lastimeramente, Scarlet Spider.

-Porque no eres nuestro esposo/papá! – declararon las mini heroínas y villanas en conjunto a las hijas del tótem, al mismo tiempo.

-Auch…eso debió doler. Oh, vamos! Tampoco es para que te pongas así, Kaine! – Peter murmuró en un principio, para después ver cómo su hermano se ponía depresivo y buscaba refugio en el árbol más alejado del patio.

-Todo esto es culpa tuya, Ben…Espero que si te clonan de nuevo, te torturen todas tus nuevas sobrinas…- oscuramente hablaba por lo bajo el hermano de Spidey, maldiciendo el nombre de su difunto hermano menor, lo cual hizo que todos se alejasen un poco de él.

Decidiendo que lo mejor era dejar que su hermano se reponga un poco, el castaño procedió a llamar a cada una de sus alumnas. Tomándose su tiempo para enseñarles a pelear a un ritmo más rápido e impredecible, una sonrisa no pudo evitar formarse cada vez que las veía fallar e intentar nuevamente solo para ganarse su aprobación, así como recuperar sus propios orgullos.

El punto máximo donde Spiderman no pudo contener su risa, fue cuando vio de reojo a las demás pequeñas practicar en el césped, solo para que protesten porque sus ropas eran incómodas para el ejercicio o simplemente porque sus piernas eran muy cortas. Obviamente ellas notaron cómo su amado esposo se burlaba, por lo que simplemente inflaron sus mejillas y tras concordarlo telepáticamente, se le abalanzaron encima al tótem.

Logrando lo que ninguno de los demás pudo, derribarlo y hacerle pedir clemencia.

-Esto es por burlarte de tus esposas! – mientras metía sus manitos bajo la camiseta del castaño, declaró una mini romaní.

-NO! NO! BASTA! – revolcándose en el césped, Peter entre risas trataba de terminar esta tortura.

-Jamás! Un esposo debe respetar a sus esposas! – la rejuvenecida diosa embustera dijo mientras le ayudaba a Laura a quitarle los zapatos al vigilante para torturar sus pies.

-Grrr…- gruñó la hija de Logan, pero al mismo tiempo mostrando una mueca de diversión.

-Es verdad! Ahora deberás mimarnos para que te soltemos! – Julia negoció, sin darle tiempo a pensar al Avenger cuando comenzó a picarle las costillas.

-ACEPTO! ES UN TRATO! LAS MIMARÉ! – intentando con suavidad liberarse de su castigo, Spidey cedió a la presión.

-Bien…suéltenlo! – Carol comandó a sus mini Avengers, quienes reticentemente le hicieron caso, para ponerse de pie y sonreír satisfechas con su propósito.

Cindy miraba todo desde la distancia, sintiendo un poco de celos por la familiaridad que las pequeñas tenían con el hombre del que había visto videos por una década, creando poco a poco un afecto que solo empeoraba cuando perdía el control de las feromonas que él le estaba enseñando a controlar. Quería ir hasta allá e imitar lo que las afectadas por Kang hicieron, pero tras ser sujetada por Hope y Anya, tuvo que bufar infantilmente y ver cómo terminaba todo el castigo.

-Beso! – señalando su mejilla derecha, la diminuta Invisible Woman comenzó con los pedidos.

-Sí! Beso para nosotras también! – el resto no quiso quedarse atrás y exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-Por qué ellas si pueden recibir un beso y yo no? – se quejó la Moon.

-Porque estaban mucho antes que nosotras…- Rogue le respondió, sonando un poco apagado mientras veía que las demás recibían su premio.

-Y por qué ella está formando fila? – volvió a preguntar Cindy, señalando a quien estaba al lado de Valeria, siendo esta persona una feliz Ms. Marvel que las saludaba.

-Qué…? Espera…Kamala! Ven aquí ahora mismo! – la pelirroja recriminó a la pakistaní, quien se hizo la desentendida para luego sonreír satisfecha cuando recibió un beso en la mejilla de un Peter que había notado toda la situación solo se dedicaba a continuar el juego.

-Si Kamala puede tener un beso, entonces nosotras también! – Anna Marie, dejándose llevar por la emoción del momento, intentó acercarse al tótem.

Y solo lo intentó porque rápidamente fue repelida por un chorro de agua que provenía de la manguera que Emma sostenía mientras Bobbi se encargaba de abrir el paso de agua.

-Atrás! Él es nuestro! – determinó la minúscula Reina Blanca, moviendo la manguera de lado a lado para crear una cortina de agua.

Aquél acto hizo que las adultas restantes que querían recibir lo mismo que las niñas, y Kamala, llegasen a una resolución. Por lo que las arañas pusieron en práctica el entrenamiento que tuvieron previamente y se dedicaron a saltar, rodar y esquivar cada intento que la telépata rubia tenía para mojarlas, todo para llegar finalmente a donde Peter estaba.

* * *

Orb se defendía como podía de los constantes ataques de su contrincante, siendo acorralado en un rincón para luego escapar por un costado gracias a su habilidad escurridiza.

…Solo para caer de nuevo en la monótona rutina.

Su ojo gigante como cabeza le dolía, sentía una enorme migraña, pero no solo debido a la violencia, sino que también a los gritos desaforados de la gente que estaba allí reunida viéndolos golpearse sin parar mientras dinero pasaba de mano en mano y el retumbar de las rejas moviéndose.

-Anda, Jeff! Dale una lección! – Hydro Man gritó en aliento para 8-ball.

-Demuéstrale que somos villanos de verdad! No como él que se dedica a hacer llorar a unas niñas! – exclamó Mysterio, sin saber que estaba siendo visto por algunos mutantes con factor curativo como futuro contrincante de Orb.

-Wade…anota al hombre burbuja para la próxima pelea- murmuró Logan mientras soplaba una bocanada de humo.

-Hecho. Qué haremos respecto al llamado de Hill? – tras apuntarlo en una libreta que llevaba junto a su folio de hojas resaltadas, el mercenario bocazas quiso saber sobre lo que la directora de SHIELD les pidió.

-'Ro parece interesada en tener una venganza para con T'challa. Incluso ya ha estado hablando con la hermana del gato andante para humillarlo- con una mueca siniestra y divertida, replicó James Howlett, cada vez más encantado con ese lado oculto que tenía su pareja.

-Perfecto, siempre quise comprobarlo. Además de estarme conteniendo para no espiar esto! – dijo Wade, para inmediatamente gritar mientras se mordía los dientes y enseñaba el folio lleno de hojas.

Pobre de él cuando no vio que en ese mismo instante Pyro pasaba a su lado platicando con Toad, golpeándole sin querer en la mano y activando el dispositivo que le permitía lanzar una enorme llamarada. Lo cual terminó en un irremediable cúmulo de cenizas que descansaban en las manos del mercenario con traje rojo y negro.

Los miembros de La Hermandad de Mutantes al ver lo ocurrido, simplemente se fueron lo más rápido posible de allí, buscando refugio tras la espalda de Juggernaut, dejando en el suelo a Deadpool.

-Mi guion…NOOOOOOO! – sacando a relucir su Dr. Doom interior, el socio de Wolverine gritó dramáticamente.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Lograrán todas las estudiantes de Peter dominar el Camino de la Araña a un nivel aceptable?**

 **Las féminas cometerán errores adrede para sentir al tótem cerca cuando las corrige?**

 **Kaine conseguirá a alguien para que aliente por él?**

 **Será acaso Hill?**

 **Cuando vea de nuevo a Ben en Spiderverse, Scarlet Spider buscará venganza?**

 **Fue buena idea del cabeza de red el burlarse de sus esposas?**

 **Cindy aprovechará en privado para hacerle cosquillas a su contraparte con el fin de conseguir otras cosas?**

 **Se esperaban que Kamala fuese a buscar un beso? (ella no es parte del grupo de pretendientes, recuérdenlo!)**

 **Los sorprendió que Emma y Bobbi trabajasen juntas para espantar a las demás?**

 **Orb terminará muy lastimado?**

 **Los de La Balsa le harán llegar las noticias a Peter sobre el hecho de que se encargaron de quien hizo llorar a las niñas?**

 **Mysterio querrá quejarse para no pelear contra Orb?**

 **O será lo suficientemente sabio para obedecer sin chistar?**

 **Qué tendrán planeado Shuri y Ororo?**

 **Se imaginaron que le quitaría tan drásticamente mi guion a Wade?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	118. Chapter 118

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Hyakki Yako: Kaine ha estado emitiendo esa sensación desde el inicio de la historia...una lástima que quede traumado para el futuro ya que solo deseará tener hijos y no niñas. Todas las afectadas por Kang están bajo un mismo estandarte, el cual es cuidar cueste lo que cueste a Peter de las demás lagartonas que quieran acercarse a él. Cualquiera que intente algo más...pues deberán atenerse a las consecuencias que acarrean las Peter Wars.**

 **Tenshin Jin: Ya verás lo que le harán al pobre dirigente de Wakanda.**

 **viruz pirata: Creo que sería una buena idea para el futuro proyecto de cuidar a las mini villanas el introducir a las dos robots...La lógica dice que una vez que Peter tiene relaciones con una mujer, entonces aumenta su energía tántrica, lo cual le da un impulso de resistencia y poder a su cuerpo (ergo él tendría la capacidad de durar lo que quisiera con ellas). Bueno, a veces las debilidades de los mejores héroes con las cosas más tontas. Yo ya dije que las pequeñas son bastante ingeniosas a la hora de crear castigos (o no recuerdas lo que Emma le hizo a Jean por besar a Spidey?). Mysterio adorará pelear. Respecto a los dos mutantes que escaparon de la furia de Wade, lo continuarán haciendo.**

 **DanteG96: No te preocupes, Kaine lidiará por ahora con el Ben del Spiderverse (el cual pagará los pecados de su contraparte 616 a manos de nuestro sodomizado Scarlet Spider). Hoy verás lo que están haciendo los niños. Por ahora Wolvie y Deadpool están entretenidos con el hecho de hacerle pagar a Orb lo que hizo a las niñas, además de planear el futuro de T'challa, por lo que los niños están en un segundo plano (pero es no significa que los hayan olvidado).**

 **Mandy305: Hay que admitir que el tótem tiene ahora todo un grupo completo de porristas para sus entrenamientos. Así como también Kaine no tiene a nadie y tan solo debe sustentarse de las sombras más oscuras que le brinden la mansión para hundirse en su miseria. Como dije antes, creo que para el futuro proyecto de Peter cuidando a las mini villanas, puede que agregue a unas pequeñas Jocasta y Alkhema. Habrá que ver si Peter se deja convencer en el futuro para que les de besos a todas sus pretendientes. Ya, ya...pronto aparecerá Silver Sable. Si no mal recuerdo, Peter tiene un templo en Wakanda, el cual T'challa le advierte que no entre a menos que quiera sufrir un mal destino, así como también visitó uno con Ezekiel en África para acabar con una villana que no recuerdo su nombre. Respecto a la situación de tu hermano, quizás esto le enseñe que hay algo nuevo llamado tecnología (aunque claro, a lo mejor su problema es que le gusta el olor a revista nueva o demás cosas...mejor dejo de imaginármelo porque estoy riéndome nuevamente).**

 **JacksonDragneel16: De los que he leído, debo decir que son realmente entretenidos.**

 **The One: Ya verás lo que Kaine hará cuando vea de nuevo a Ben (aunque sea de otro mundo), además de que necesita urgente un hombro en cual llorar sus pesadillas que las niñas provocaron, ya que los únicos que lo entienden con Miles (y está actualmente en el 1610) y los Franklin (ya que lo rescataron cuando las niñas y Cindy empezaron a pelearse).** **Es Deadpool...sin más comentarios.**

 **spidey 2099: Thank you!**

 **asm 600: Tomorrow will be the long awaited evening meeting that the little ones will have.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Kaine solo causa lástima, mientras que las pequeñas sacar a relucir la ternura que Kang les brindó al rejuvenecerlas. Bueno, ellas harán todo lo que posible con tal de tener algo de Peter. En cuanto a lo que sucede en La Balsa, todo está bajo control, después de todo Logan pone todas sus esperanzas en Ororo más que nadie.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 118_**

El centro de la telaraña les había permitido dormir tanto a las niñas como a las adultas un rato en el patio trasero bajo la sombra de un árbol, comprendiendo perfectamente que estaban cansadas luego de haber pasado por mucho estrés ese día. No quería ni imaginarse de la carga que él les debió de poner en sus cabezas inocentes con las memorias, desconocidas para él, que recibieron del ojo del Watcher.

Kaine había decidido marcharse de nuevo a donde los New Warriors estaban, ya que había prometido a Tigra que él iría a hacerse cargo por unos días para que ella pudiese estar con su hijo. Peter lo comprendió perfectamente, por lo que únicamente le dijo que saludase a su tía antes de marcharse y que en cualquier inconveniente, lo llamase.

Cindy, durante todo este tiempo que las niñas dormían, estaba sentada frente a él. Aguantando la mayor parte del tiempo para resistir su instinto animal de juntarse con el Parker y no ser separada por motivo alguno. De vez en cuando abría sus ojos marrones para ver cómo el tótem trabajaba tranquilamente en unos dispositivos lanza redes, haciéndole preguntar si eran para ella, para inmediatamente recibir una confirmación tácita.

-Para qué los quiero? Tengo mi telaraña propia- dijo Cindy, moviendo sus falanges para recordarle que podía dispararlas de allí.

-Lo sé. Kaine, Anya y yo también tenemos esa habilidad. Julia es capaz de generar telaraña psiónica. Jessica, por otro lado, no posee tales ventajas- respondió el castaño, dejando a un costado dicho aparato para señalar a la latina que abrazaba a la pequeña británica y la diminuta Madame Web.

-Y ella? – mirando a la mini espía rusa que se movía en sus sueños y buscaba el calor del vigilante, preguntó la pelinegra.

-Que su nombre derive de un arácnido no significa que tenga poderes de uno…aunque es sumamente mortal por el entrenamiento que padeció- acomodando la cabecita en su regazo, Peter respondió al mismo tiempo que deslizaba sus dedos en el pelo rojizo de ella, logrando que formase una mueca de alivio en su descanso.

-Ya veo…pero aun no entiendo la razón de que quieras darme esas cosas, Peter- inclinando su cabeza a un lado, demostrando su confusión, Cindy se expresó honestamente.

-Usar tus telarañas orgánicas consume energía. Energía que te podría servir para durar más durante un curso de acción. Estar todo este tiempo en un bunker no te ha enseñado a aumentar tu resistencia, por lo que es necesario que lo aprendas de un método fácil a tener que enfrentarte a un problema y salir de allí con vida solo por casualidad- explicó Peter, siendo ese el motivo principal por el cual Ben había hecho sus lanza redes en un principio y luego él mismo les dio uno a Anya y el resto de las niñas.

-Entonces esto es básicamente para ayudarme, no? – tomando el dispositivo en sus manos para observarlo, indagó la pelinegra.

-Exacto. Además de que te ayudará para ocultar el hecho de que posees telarañas orgánicas, ya que la gente nunca se esperará que tengas otro método de defensa cuando esos estén rotos por accidente o adrede. Ahora dámelos, te enseñaré a ponértelos y cómo accionarlos- esbozando una mueca cansina de alegría, el vigilante de Queens terminó por enseñarle mientras señalaba dichas herramientas de trabajo.

Sin hacerse esperar, la fémina se movió un poco más cerca de su contraparte, teniendo cuidado para no despertar a ninguna de las mini furias que se dedicaban a mojarla o sacarle la lengua cuando el hombre con orbes chocolate no se daba cuenta. Sostuvo el lanza redes sobre sus palmas, permitiéndole a su inventor tomarlos para inmediatamente sentir cómo la mano de él rodeaba su fina muñeca siniestra antes de colocarle el dispositivo y continuar luego con su extremidad diestra.

-El funcionamiento de esto depende de la fuerza y el tiempo que mantengas apretado el pulsador. De esa forma puedes crear desde líneas hasta envolver todo tu puño como si tuvieses un guante de boxeo. Quieres practicar un poco? No me molestaría enseñarte como lo hice con ellas- se ofreció una vez más el cabeza de red, sorprendiendo a la ex estudiante de Ezekiel con lo caritativo que era con ella a pesar de haberlo atacado anteriormente.

-Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en ayudarme cuando yo solo te he tratado mal y tengo un, ahora, considerable control en mis feromonas al punto de poder entablar un diálogo sin estar devorándonos? – Cindy no pudo evitar explayar sus pensamientos, intercalando miradas entre el hombre delante de ella y el regalo que le dio, percatándose que lo último que dijo provocó un poco de nerviosismo en el castaño.

-Te diré lo mismo que les dije a ellas tres. Yo no tuve a alguien que me enseñe lo que estaba bien y lo que no. Lo que debía buscar y dónde debía hacerlo. Lo aprendí por las malas y de forma más dura posible. Hoy por hoy, me encuentro aquí cuidando de unas pequeñas heroínas y villanas que poco se preocupan por mí, excepto por Sue, pero eso me importa poco ya que las quiero y me niego a que algo les suceda. Mi prioridad es cuidarlas y enseñarles todo lo posible, así como a ellas, o a ti- confesó el héroe subestimado por todos, mirando primero a las graduadas, desviando luego su vista a las niñas, continuando por las mutantes y recayendo en ella al final.

Los ojos marrones de ella se quedaron fijos en los chocolates de él, absorbiendo palabra por palabra, así como la entonación y dedicatoria que puso. Por años había visto videos de él, creyendo conocerlo a la perfección, solo para sentir que chocó contra una dura pared y regresó a la realidad. Cindy podía sentir el cariño que emanaba mientras jugaba con el cabello de la niña en su regazo, oyéndole murmurar una cancioncilla relajante que solo generaba una especie de ronroneo en la jovencita rusa.

Ella le había dicho a Peter que Morlun podría estar de nuevo, que ella misma lo entregaría para poder vivir un poco más…pero aun así, el tótem no replicó de mala manera, sino que se dispuso a cuidarla y brindarle conocimientos para su nueva vida en el mundo exterior.

Fue debido a la suma de todas esas reacciones nuevas que ella actuó por primera vez bajo su propia voluntad, inclinándose hacia delante y rozando los labios del castaño para luego regresar a su puesto frente a él, sintiéndose más tranquila consigo misma y enseñándole al Parker una mueca lúdica mientras estiraba su mano en forma de saludo.

-Por qué no comenzamos de cero? Hola, soy Cindy Moon y fui picada por una araña durante una visita guiada por mi escuela a General Techtronics, otorgándome unas fascinantes habilidades- se presentó cordialmente la pelinegra, sorprendiendo al ex fotógrafo que primero tuvo su boca abierta para posteriormente ahogar una carcajada mientras aceptaba la mano.

-Un gusto conocerte Cindy. Me llamo Peter Benjamin Parker y también fui mordido por una araña, la cual me dio los poderes para convertirme en Spiderman- respondió de la misma manera vivaz que la Moon el Avenger, sintiendo por primera vez que ella no se forzaba a entablar una plática con alguien y en su lugar se abría para relacionarse.

Spidey no pudo evitar pensar en que Ezekiel Sims tenía razón, ella aprendía a una velocidad asombrosa.

* * *

Lockjaw solo ladraba jubilosamente bajo las caricias una docena de niños que se había subido a su espalda y emprendido viaje a través de los pasillos de la cárcel que había estado bajo el poder SHIELD antes de la llegada de Logan junto a su caótica fuente de trabajo.

No solo el gigantesco perro Inhumano mecía su cola feliz por haber ganado la batalla contra Victor Creed, sino que los pequeños estaban regocijantes debido a que ellos preferían mucho más a la mascota real que al mutante violento.

-Quién es un buen muchacho? Quién lo es? Sí! Eres tú! – Ben traducía lo que el pequeño Boltagon decía con sus manos, para luego continuar rascándole la panza tras detenerse y permitirles bajar.

-Eres el mejor perro del mundo! – exclamó Johnny Storm, sin importarle si era baboseado por la lengua del can.

-Es definitivo, serás la mayor fuerza de Asgard…los fines de semana! – el diminuto dios del trueno proclamó, solo para al final dejar en claro que solo sería por dos días de siete.

-Con él podrías ganarle a cualquiera que quiera hacernos algo malo! – un super soldadito dijo, rascándole las orejas al animal.

-Es verdad! Como el hombre disfrazado de elefante que quiso atacarnos hace días! – un joven multi millonario apoyó la opinión de su colega Avenger.

-No era un mamut? – el objeto de acoso que Songbird tenía, cuestionó.

-Yo creí que era uno de esos dinosaurios con espinas por acá y unos cuernos en su nariz y frente…- Stephen, el rejuvenecido Hechicero Supremo, dijo mientras se señalaba la parte de atrás de su cuello y luego su propia cara.

-No! Ese es un triceratops! – le corrigió el infante esposo de Jessica Jones, quien trataba de jugar con Lockjaw al mismo tiempo que cuidaba de Matt y trataba de limpiarse la mejilla ya que tenía marcas de pintalabios que su pareja le había dejado.

-Y eso cómo lo sabes? – el pronto a ser vapuleado cuando regrese a la normalidad, Scott Summers, indagó mientras creía acariciar la cara del animal pero en realidad estaba tocándole los cuartos traseros.

-Zabu nos lo dijo- el niño sin miedo respondió a la duda del mocoso mutante.

-HULK! Hulk, Hulk…HULK! Hulk, Hulk, Hulk! – exclamó el pequeño niño de tez verde, moviendo sus manos para explicarse mejor.

-Es verdad! El hombre malo era un rinoceronte! – tras reconocer lo que había dicho Bruce, Tony recordó perfectamente ese día.

Asintiendo finalmente todos de acuerdo, continuaron jugando con la mascota real de Attilan hasta que finalmente Clint decidió mirar a su alrededor…lo cual le provocó un leve escalofrío que terminó compartiendo con los demás cuando sacudió el hombro de Johnny y este repitió la acción con Ben y así con los demás.

-Por favor…no nos hemos perdido de nuevo verdad? – Strange susurró con su voz aguda.

-Hulk…? – el mini científico afectado por los rayos gamma musitó también.

Antes de que alguien pudiese contestarle, sonidos de risas huecas y cadenas arrastrándose por el suelo llegaron a sus oídos, lo que los llevó a actuar de la mejor manera posible.

-HULK! – exclamó la bestia verde, apresurándose a arrojar a cuando colega hallaba al lomo de Lockjaw para inmediatamente emprenderse a la fuga por los pasillos que se volvían cada vez más oscuros.

Si tan solo todos ellos hubiesen recordado que el can podía teletransportarse…

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Era de esperarse que tanto las niñas como las adultas cayesen rendidas del estrés acumulado que tuvieron por el día?**

 **Saben lo que significa que Kaine vaya con los New Warriors?**

 **Tigra tendrá una aparición?**

 **Les sorprendió que Peter le diese unos lanza redes a Cindy?**

 **Natasha habrá estado soñando con Peter?**

 **Entendieron la explicación de la razón que Spidey tenía para darle los dispositivos a la pelinegra?**

 **Cindy estará viendo con ojos nuevos al castaño que la sacó del bunker?**

 **Les gustó que se presentasen cordialmente y dispongan a conocerse mejor? (teniendo en cuenta que cada uno de ellos solo saben lo que vieron en visiones o videos)**

 **Las niñas y adultas se enterarán que Cindy besó por tercera vez al tótem? (aunque ahora fue por motus propio y no a causa de las feromonas)**

 **Lockjaw será parte de los Avengers cuando los mocosos vuelvan a la normalidad?**

 **Se dedicará a morder a los villanos que atenten contra el bienestar de los pequeños?**

 **Rhino se encerrará en su celda para evitar tal tortura?**

 **Cómo fue que ellos entendieron a Zabu?**

 **Cyclops algún día hará algo bien?**

 **Entendieron la explicación de Hulk?**

 **Qué serán los ruidos de cadenas?**

 **Serán las acosadoras quienes estén detrás de los mocosos ahora?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	119. Chapter 119

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Hyakki Yako: Se merecen tener un verdadero comienzo, donde realmente cada uno de ellos ponga de su parte para complementarse como realmente deberían. Peter siempre piensa en el bienestar de los demás, por eso mismo fue que les dio a todos los dispositivos lanza redes. Bueno...los mocosos descubrirán nuevamente que se metieron solitos a una película de terror.**

 **DanteG96: Trataré de que comience en el capítulo del lunes el Spiderverse que tanto esperan todos. Creo que todos pensamos en que la mascota de los Inhumanos debería ser el único líder en la facción de los mocosos.**

 **Guest: Aparecerán, no te preocupes.**

 **Magd305TLC: Primero que nada, felicitaciones por hacerte un perfil! (aunque hubieses mantenido el nombre anterior...este es muy largo). Así es Peter siempre que se abre con una persona, les cuenta lo distinto que podría haber sido su vida si tan solo alguien se hubiese tomado el tiempo para darle consejos. Es cierto, aunque también habrán detonantes que afiancen la relación de las pequeñas con la Moon. Kaine aplica perfectamente la frase "Soldado que huye sirve para otra guerra". Quizás Black Widow esté reviviendo todo el tiempo que pasó anteriormente con Spidey cuando era una simple maestra amnésica, y llevando dicha relación hasta la actualidad sin la necesidad de ocultarse nada más. Como te dije por MP, si necesitas los archivos word, tan solo dímelo.**

 **viruz pirata: Tampoco creo que sea para tanto...debe de tener un límite la capacidad de Peter (además no es un conejo para andar todo el día de esa forma). Es la forma que Peter tiene para demostrar que se preocupa por otros cuando les regala cosas que les ayudarán en el futuro. Lockjaw acaba de ganar un nuevo lugar como mascota preferida de los mini mocosos Avengers, Dinodevil seguirá en Savage Land hasta ser llamado. Además, hoy te darás cuenta de lo que las acosadoras están haciendo.**

 **Veku 786: I still have a bit to finish writing, but I think I'll publish it soon.**

 **Thomas 2033: Perhaps in other chapters the secret that Natasha has in her dreams is revealed ...**

 **Ronaldc v2: Era tiempo que no solo las niñas, sino que también las adultas, tuviesen una siesta bajo el cuidado de Peter. Cualquiera que se enfrente a Cindy y crea que con solo destruirle los lanza redes ya ganaron, se llevarán una fea sorpresa. Y sí, los niños se metieron solitos a una película de horror.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 119_**

Todas ellas hubiesen continuado durmiendo de no haber sido por el molesto zumbido y luz brillante que emitía cierto teléfono celular que reconocían a la perfección. Sonidos de queja se hicieron presentes en un tono bastante bajo para no despertar a nadie, siendo seguido inmediatamente por varios ojos abriéndose lentamente mientras se incorporaban esperando estar aún en el patio trasero.

-Eh? – logró decir Wanda al descubrir que era de noche y estaba en la sala.

-Cuánto tiempo estuvimos durmiendo? – refregándose sus ojitos verdes, una rejuvenecida araña británica indagó a nadie en particular.

-Grrr…- murmuró la hija de Logan, demorándose más en sentarse ya que estaba abrazada al pecho del castaño.

-Todo está tan oscuro…- la pequeña Sue Storm musitó y acarició la cabeza de su hija, quien estaba a un costado de su padre.

-Ya es de madrugada- una somnolienta reina de los Inhumanos logró decir entre bostezos luego de usar su cabello para tomar el teléfono que tantas molestias generaba, para inmediatamente arrojarlo a un costado y volver a hacerse del brazo izquierdo de su amado.

-Cómo llegamos hasta aquí? Recuerdo que estaba durmiendo bajo el árbol mientras Peter trabajaba en uno de sus lanza redes- comentó con un tono moderado una tierna Jotun.

Como ninguna sabía aquel detalle, tan solo se giraron para mirar a las dos mini telépatas del grupo, las cuales tenían problemas para mantener sus ojos abiertos ya que rezongaban a cada rato y buscaban dormirse otra vez. Solo para ser interrumpidas por Jennifer, la cual también compartía un estado similar pero su curiosidad podía más.

Emma decidió ser quien averiguase todo, tambaleándose hasta donde la cabeza del tótem reposaba y dejándose caer a su lado con suavidad, para posteriormente colocar sus manitos en los costados del vigilante y cerrar los ojos para concentrarse.

-Y bien? – formuló su duda una intrigada Bobbi, quien se encontraba entre Janet y Carol para evitar caerse de espaldas.

-…- las niñas esperaron una respuesta de la minúscula Reina Blanca, solo para verla agacharse metódicamente hasta el punto de crear un velo con su cabello rubio alrededor del rostro de Spidey.

-Emma? – Julia habló en un tono bajo, jugueteando entre sus manos con el celular que no dejaba de vibrar por los mensajes que recibía.

-…- ninguna respuesta llegaba de ella, obligando a Felicia a acercarse y correr el pelo blondo, para sorprenderse junto a las demás por lo que veía.

-Emma! – gritó en voz baja la Romanoff, empujando a un costado a la antigua miembro del Hellfire Club.

-Qué? Dónde? Cuándo? – rápidamente balbuceó la madre de las Cuckoos, sin darse cuenta que para ello debió despegar sus labios de los de Peter.

-Acabas de besarlo…- The Wasp le dijo, con una ceja temblándole de la furia.

-…Sí! – despabilándose de su sueño, logró decir la rubia en un pequeño festejo.

-Pero estabas dormida y no recordarás lo que se sentía- con sorna, Black Cat terminó por borrarle la mueca de alegría.

-NO! – gritó en voz baja Frost, maldiciendo su suerte.

-Bueno…alguien podría decirme cómo llegamos aquí al final? – molesta por no haber sido quien tuviese un beso con el tótem, la hermana de Thor pidió respuestas a su interrogante.

Frotándose el puente de su respingada nariz, Phoenix cerró los ojos y sondeó la mente del arácnido héroe que apenas emitía un ronquido de sumo cansancio. Abriendo sus párpados para revelar un par de orbes verdes, la pelirroja no pudo evitar formar una amorosa mueca de adoración y velozmente ocupar el lugar que Emma tenía previamente a la cabeza del castaño, ocupándose de acariciar su cabello.

-Estuvo con nosotras toda la tarde hasta que el sol cayó. A partir de allí, con ayuda de Cindy, nos trajo a cada una hasta aquí y nos cambió para permitirnos dormir cómodamente. Él estaba muy cansado por todo lo que pasó, además de que se encargó de entrenar a las demás en lugar de descansar como nosotras lo hicimos…araña tonta- relató Jean Grey sin dejar de acariciar los rasgos faciales del ex fotógrafo, golpeándolo levemente en la frente por ser tan condenadamente bueno con ellas.

Sabían que no solo ellas habían padecido del ataque de Orb, pero tanta era la angustia que sintieron entre sí por culpa de todo el mal qu sufrió el Parker, que se empeñaron en sonreír para no darle más problemas. Lo cual no funcionó muy bien cuando apareció la pelinegra de ascendencia oriental.

-Sigo sin poder creerme que alguien tan bueno como él tuviese que pasar por todas esas miserias y aun así poder continuar sonriendo…- la hija de Magneto murmuró dolida una vez más por el haberle hecho revivir un mal recuerdo en una mundo de fantasía que creó.

Peter no lo sabía, pero ellas habían compartido sus memorias cuando este se había marchado con Betsy para recuperar a la fémina que obtuvo sus poderes arácnidos del mismo animal que lo picó años atrás. Y quizás el hecho de haber compartido sus memorias que obtuvieron del ojo del Watcher fue lo peor que pudieron hacer en ausencia del hombre que amaban, ya que para no preocupar a los demás se vieron forzadas a guardar esas emociones que amenazaban con salir a flote una vez más como sucedió en plena calle a los ojos de la gente.

-Qué haremos si ese vampiro vuelve para lastimarlo? – preocupada por las vivaces imágenes que aparecían en su cabeza, Janet expresó su incertidumbre.

-Le haremos lo mismo que a los que quisieron herirlo la última vez- declaró con furia en sus ojos azules, una decidida Sue, quien no quería que nada le sucediese al padre de sus hijos.

-Si no mal recuerdo, eran tu versión malvada y la de tu esposo quienes hicieron eso…- murmuró Carol, arrepintiéndose rápidamente de haber abierto su boca, ya que la mirada que recibió la hizo correr hasta donde el Parker estaba para aferrarse a su brazo diestro.

-Mi esposo es Peter, entendido? Y esa no era yo, solo una estúpida versión de Kang- determinó la pequeña Invisible Woman, yéndose a donde su hija estaba acurrucada en el pecho del tótem para acompañarla.

Las demás solo asintieron tácitamente ante la advertencia de la rubia, comprendiendo que si la hacían enojar, sería capaz de reaccionar de una manera poco agradable. Más teniendo en cuenta que era la única quien nunca lastimó de alguna manera al vigilante de Queens.

-Por cierto, Cindy besó de nuevo a Peter- dijo la madre de Marvel Girl, retomando su tarea de mimar el rostro dormido del tótem, el cual parecía relajarse cada vez más con los segundos que pasaba.

-Grrr…voy a matarla- posesiva, se expresó cierta infante con esqueleto de Adamantium, sacando a relucir sus garras y caminando bajo la guía del aroma que percibía por su nariz.

-Espera, Laura! Esta vez fue un beso de verdad! – gritó en voz baja la pelirroja mutante.

-Si este fue de verdad…los otros dos qué? – cuestionó dudosa la pequeña licenciada.

-Feromonas, verdad? – llegó rápidamente a la deducción correcta Spiderwoman, recibiendo una confirmación de la telépata que cuidaba del cabello del héroe.

-Qué tanto nos perdimos por dormir una "siesta"? – la antigua Arachne quiso saber.

-Lo suficiente para saber que Peter le dio esos lanza redes que estaba arreglando a Cindy, y que al parecer ella entendió que nuestro esposo es alguien que merece ser conocido por su corazón en lugar de dejarse llevar por lo que una araña le hizo- resumió todo en una simple oración la miembro de los X-men.

Felicia quería arrancarse los pelos, así como también ponerse de pie y abordar la habitación donde la Moon estaba para darle una lección de tocar pertenencias que no le correspondían. Suficiente tenía con el fáctico hecho de que el amo que amó siempre sería de otras mujeres que fueron tocadas por el amor irremediable que brindaba la araña, pero el que se le fuesen sumando una a una más personas era realmente agotador para su psique de infante.

-Oh, por favor! Es que esta perra estúpida no aprende?! – chilló de furia ahogada cuando hundió su rostro en un almohadón, la ladrona de joyas.

-Solo una persona tiene ese mote…- Loki comentó con desgano.

-Dime que ella no volvió a contactarse otra vez. Ahora sí que le doy unos aguijonazos- prometió un castigo doloroso, Natasha.

-Sigo diciendo que habría que romperle unos cuantos dientes a esa pelirroja insulsa- chocando sus puñitos, Mockingbird arengó a la violencia.

-No saben cuánto espero para ser adulta de nuevo para organizar una pequeña fiesta privada…- con una expresión sádica en su cara, Emma murmuró mientras Jean compartía sus pensamientos.

-Alguien puede hacerme el favor de responderle? Creo que entre Cindy y Mary Jane, prefiero a la primera como pareja de Peter. Al menos ella es sincera con sus pensamientos- arrojando el teléfono al sofá, la Hardy buscó calor en el cuerpo de la araña que dormía tranquilamente.

-Es verdad, me gusta más la pelinegra roba esposos que la pelirroja hipócrita y mentirosa. Y agradezcan que la rubia está muerta, porque yo sería capaz de matarla con mis propias manos luego de lastimar así a nuestro Peter- enojada con dos ex parejas de Spidey, Scarlet Witch aclaró sus pensamientos para a continuación imitar las acciones de Black Cat.

El celular había quedado en posesión de X-23, mirando detenidamente la pantalla táctil que brillaba en la oscura noche. Una sombra se formaba en su pared por causa de la luz y su menudo cuerpo, el cual se tensionaba con cada mensaje que sus vibrantes ojos verdes analizaban. Las palabras hirientes que figuraban allí de seguro lastimarían mucho al hombre de ojos chocolate, al punto de quebrarlo emocionalmente solo porque había visto las noticias de la televisión y malinterpretó todo una vez más.

-Borrar y bloquear- fue todo lo que dijo la hija de James Howlett y Sarah Kinney, llevando a cabo dicho curso de acción antes de dejar el teléfono donde estaba originalmente y después ocupar su respectivo lugar en el pecho del tótem para dormir cómodamente.

* * *

Ellas habían escuchado las palabras de Logan. Se paralizaron al percatarse que en el pequeño descuido que todas tuvieron, sus amantes con forma de niños habían desaparecido de su vigilancia. Con cada segundo que pasaba y no los encontraban a simple vista, empezaban a desesperarse.

-Richards! Dónde están los demás! Responde ahora! – una frenética Agente 13 zamarreó por los hombros al pequeño Mr. Fantastic que miraba cómo trataba de arreglar a Vision un atareado Pym.

-Yo…yo…yo…no lo sé. Se fueron… _creo que me siento mal…_ se fueron con Lockjaw- entrecortadamente pudo responder el mocoso con poderes de elasticidad.

-No! Ese perro los puede llevar a cualquier lado! – asustada ante la idea de perder a su rey, Oola exclamó.

Reacción que fue emulada por Crystal, quien ante la simple idea de perder a Johnny casi la hace perder el control de sus poderes. Por lo que simplemente buscó con la mirada a un chivo expiatorio para derramar su ira, hallándolo rápidamente en un Pietro que tenía una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza.

-Todo es tu culpa, maldito! – la hermana de Medusa gritó, sorprendiendo al velocista mutante que al verla llena de furia se echó a correr lo más lejos posible de ella.

-Tú! – sintiendo que estaba a punto de romper algo con su descomunal fuerza, Betty Ross captó la atención de Antman.

-Qué?! – con poco ánimo de ser molestado ya que estaba poniéndose realmente fastidiado de que no lo dejasen trabajar en lo que rompió, el mini padre de Ultron habló.

-Cuida tu tono, mocoso! – tomándolo por el frente de su remera y alzándolo a más de un metro de altura, la fémina de tez roja le espetó en la cara.

-EEP! Sí, señora! – temeroso de ser golpeado por la acosadora/pareja/niñera del rejuvenecido Hulk, Hank replicó velozmente mientras trataba de no temblar mucho de miedo.

-Dinos por donde se fue Luke o dejo que Melissa te cante en la oreja! – Jessica Jones amenazó al diminuto científico, olvidando por completo que actualmente era un niño ya que quería a su esposo de nuevo a su lado.

Lágrimas empezaron a formarse en los ojos del pequeño, así como sus labios empezaron a moverse nerviosamente mientras un suave sollozo escapaba de su boca. Pym movió sus piernitas de lado a lado junto con sus bracitos, logrando soltarse luego de que Red She-Hulk se cansase de tenerlo en el aire. Inmediatamente, Antman buscó refugio detrás de las piernas de cierto robot homicida, el cual alzó una cibernética ceja en su software para después tomar a su padre por el cuello de la remera y arrojarlo a donde estaba trabajando.

-Oigan! Si buscan a los mocosos, el perro pulgoso se los llevó por allá! – las mujeres adultas oyeron a Victor Creed, quien mostraba claras señales de haber sufrido una dolorosa derrota.

-Y tú cómo sabes eso? Acaso los viste? – la clon de Jean Grey quiso saber.

-No, lo puedo oler…por qué me miran así? Hey! No! Aléjense! – respondió el mutante, solo para empezar a temer por su destino al ver que ellas se acercaban lentamente hacia él con sonrisas torcidas que prometían nada bueno.

Lo último que Sabretooth recordó antes de ser esclavizado, fue que Elektra le puso un collar alrededor de su cuello mientras Madame Masque jalaba de una cadena para que comenzara a caminar.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Le prohibirán en el futuro tener un celular a Peter las pequeñas?**

 **Qué tal la reacción de las niñas al saber que durmieron mucho?**

 **Se esperaban que Emma consiguiese su beso?**

 **Y qué no pueda acordarse de este?**

 **Loki será la siguiente en conseguir uno por causa de sus celos?**

 **Las mini heroínas y villanas disfrutan de ver dormir al héroe?**

 **Fue mala idea de Captain Marvel el recordarle a Sue lo que pasó en el 1610?**

 **Se esperaban una reacción así de la rubia fantástica?**

 **Comprenderán que Cindy será una aliada en la batalla contra MJ y Gwen?**

 **Felicia luchará por ser la primera de todas ellas en reclamar al tótem cuando regrese a la adultez?**

 **Mary Jane sufrirá un destino similar a JJJ?**

 **Fue sabia la decisión que tomó Laura al mando del teléfono del Parker?**

 **Se habrán asustado las mujeres adultas por creer que les habían robado a sus pequeños amores?**

 **Merecían ser interrogados de tal forma Pym y Reed?**

 **Pietro comprenderá algún día que posee la mala suerte de Spidey?**

 **Algún día será un niño bueno Antman?**

 **Los sorprendió cuando fue a buscar refugio detrás de Ultron?**

 **Victor debió de mantenerse callado?**

 **Ahora reconocen el sonido de cadenas que los niños escucharon?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	120. Chapter 120

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **viruz pirata: Emma buscará de nuevo tener la experiencia que se perdió, no te preocupes (aunque no será nada fácil). Sí, tanto la Reina Blanca como Jean pueden adoptar una racha sádica que haría temblar a varios del Hellfire Club, más si ven que se trata de alguien que amenaza la felicidad del hombre que aman. Laura realmente tomó una sabia decisión, ya que detestaba ser molestada en sus cómodos sueños. Son unas infantes, ellas pueden dormir todo lo que quieran (a diferencia de los adultos, ahí si terminan con todos los músculos adoloridos). Sabretooth se merecía ese destino por simplemente abrir la boca. Hyakki Yako: Seamos honestos, creo que nunca nadie le enviaría un mensaje a Peter a menos que sea May...dudo mucho que cualquiera de los demás héroes lo hiciese si estuviesen en sus formas adultas. Además, pienso que son las niñas quienes protegen demasiado a Spidey de las influencias que podría hacer MJ. No te preocupes, habrán más besos a medidas que los capítulos avancen. La única que Gwen que saldrá será la que tiene poderes de araña. Es muy seguro de que cuando los héroes regresen a la normalidad, duerman con la luz encendida.**

 **JacksonDragneel16: El teléfono de Peter sonó por causa de MJ. No tengo pensado agregar más hijas a Spidey, suficiente tendrá con las que provienen de otros mundos y las que obtuvo con sus nuevas futuras esposas.**

 **Magd305TLC: Me gustó describir a una pequeña Sue que dejase muy en claro lo que siente, así como advertirles a las demás que ella sería capaz de lo que sea por quien ama. Hay que entender que la pobre Emma estaba dormida únicamente dormida, así que habría que tenerle un poco de compasión ante el hecho de que no puede recordar el momento que pasó cuando sus labios tocaron los de su araña. Ya se lo habían dicho a Teresa antes, eran capaces de hacer lo que sea por Peter...ahora imagínate lo que harán ya que conocen gran parte de su vida. MJ no piensa muy bien lo que hace. Espero que publiques pronto!**

 **Spidey 2099: I can only thank you very much for all the daily support you give me!**

 **Asm 600: All will have their opportunity very soon ...**

 **DanteG96: Creo que ni ella misma se esperaba ese beso, ya me imagino cuando se lo cuente a sus hijas una vez adulta y estas se le burlen en la cara. Laura solo estaba un poco enojada por haber sido molestada de su tranquilo sueño. Esos dos mocosos provocan lástima en un principio pero luego uno se acuerda de quienes son y lo que han hecho. Victor se lo merecía, no debía hablar si quería seguir siendo libre.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Se nota que extrañaron estos capítulos nocturnos...Emma querrá morirse cada vez que alguien le recuerde lo que pasó y ella no sepa cómo fue que sucedió. Ahora es más que claro que Sue está decidida a dejar a Reed (aunque dudo que él lo note por los primeros seis meses...). Mary Jane tiene sus horas contadas, pero si llega a aparecer por la mansión, esas horas se convertirán en segundos. Parece que todos recuerdan lo que esos dos niños molestos hicieron de adultos, por lo que a nadie le tiembla el pulso a la hora de recriminarles algo. Pobre Sabretooth, nunca más será el mismo.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 120_**

El sol se asomaba por las ventanas de la mansión, despertando a cada uno de sus habitantes adultos y generándoles quejas e insultos murmurados a la estrella que cada día rompía la paz de sus sueños. Peter fue uno de los primeros en levantarse de su cama, la cual era compartida de varias niñas que estaban aferradas a sus extremidades, lo cual resultó en que él tuviese que tener sumo cuidado para no asustarlas con movimientos bruscos.

Reemplazando su lugar con una almohada y parte de su nuevo traje, Spidey vio la reacción inmediata de Laura y Natasha en reclamar la mayor parte de accesorio mientras aún dormitaban, sacándole una mueca divertida. Peter se alejó de allí en puntas de pie, dirigiéndose a la cocina para comenzar el desayuno de todos aquellos que vivían junto a él, agradeciendo internamente a Stark por haber sido lo suficientemente generoso como para dejarle sus tarjetas de crédito para reponer víveres.

Tan tranquilo estaba él llevando a cabo sus deberes, que dio un sobresalto apenas sintió un par de brazos envolverse alrededor de su torso y una cabellera violeta caer sobre su hombro derecha mientras sentía que le besaban el cuello con suavidad.

-Siempre tan diligente a primera hora…- susurró con cariño y admiración una mutante británica con rasgos asiáticos.

Peter no dijo nada, en su lugar continuó trabajando como lo haría cualquier otro día, pero su cuerpo se relajó completamente con el abrazo que recibía, algo que Psylocke percibió inmediatamente. Sin perder más tiempo, ella encaminó sus manos hacia arriba, rozando los mejillas rasposas del héroe de forma repetitiva, provocando un monótono sonido seco que la hacía reir mientras la araña trataba de eludir las caricias.

-Las niñas tienen razón…pinchas- la Braddock llegó a la conclusión luego de un largo minuto en donde Spiderman tuvo que concentrarse sumamente para no echar a perder el desayuno de sus protegidas, hijos y demás personas.

-Bueno, ellas tenían planeado afeitarme luego de darme un baño, tal como lo hicieron la vez anterior- terminando de preparar los cafés de las adultas, el Parker rememoró el día en que Hope, Kamala y Anya llegaron juntos a la sede de los Avengers.

Esas palabras le dieron una idea a la ninja. Un pensamiento que dibujó en su rostro una mueca que el tótem arácnido no vio pero sintió que no debería voltearse.

-Parece que terminaste los desayunos para todos, no? Ven, déjame ayudarte rápido y luego podrás ir a bañarte. Yo te ayudaré antes de que las niñas se despierten- Betsy declaró de tal manera que le fue imposible quejarse al castaño, viendo asombrado cómo las tazas y platos levitaron gracias al poder de la mutante, para posteriormente ser arrastrado lejos de allí.

Cerca de una media hora después, las niñas se levantaron de sus respectivos lugares de descanso, bostezando y estirando sus extremidades para desentumecer los agarrotados músculos. Más de una miró a todos lados buscando al sobrino de May Parker, solo para hallar un mero reemplazo que era disputado por Jennifer y Felicia debido a que estaba la parte superior del traje que Peter usaba envolviendo una almohada.

Estaban a punto de comenzar a gruñirse, pero tuvieron que detenerse al oír los pasos de Anya y Hope, mientras Kamala venía detrás de ellas con su boca llena de cereales y un plato en sus manos.

-No van a desayunar? Recuerden que tienen clases hoy- la sucesora del manto de Julia Carpenter les dijo, agachándose para ayudarles a que se paren.

-Saben dónde está Peter? – dejándose peinar por Hope, la pequeña Phoenix preguntó.

-Está bañándose ya que dejó los desayunos listos para nosotras- la mesías mutante replicó, terminando de acicalar el cabello de Jean para continuar con Laura.

-Tenemos que afeitarlo! – acordándose de la sensación que causaban las mejillas del vigilante, Bobbi Morse clamó.

-Niñas, vengan a desayunar! – se hizo eco la voz de la belleza sureña.

-Mamá, tienes que venir a comer! – las Cuckoos llamaron.

-Valeria, mamá! A levantarse! – el hijo de Invisible Woman citó a las dos rubias fantásticas a la cocina.

-Si no te apuras le daré tu desayuno al gato, mamá! – amenazó Rachel a la portadora de la fuerza cósmica.

-Pero…- intentó quejarse con su voz aguda la jovencita británica.

-Pero nada, jovencita. A desayunar, no querrás que se pierda lo que Peter hizo para ustedes- Hill apareció en el umbral que separaba las habitaciones, de brazos cruzados y con un ceño levemente fruncido.

-Tú no eres nuestra madre! – acusó infantilmente la mini espía rusa, queriendo nada más ir a donde su araña estaba para afeitarle la cara.

-No, pero ustedes trabajan para mí como adultas- con aire de suficiencia, declaró la líder de SHIELD.

-Ohhh…- protestaron algunas de las niñas, agachando sus cabecitas y marchando a la cocina para comer lo que con tanto cariño preparó el tótem.

Todas estaban sumidas en sus lugares, apenas notando que incluso Cindy estaba sentada junto a ellas en paz. Una paz que duró hasta que la nueva araña alzó su vista y miró detenidamente a las personas desayunando.

-Y la ninja que me enseñó a meditar ayer? Se fue de aquí? – formuló su interrogante la Moon.

No hizo falta que alguien le respondiese, ya que de forma súbita aparecieron los dos adultos faltantes. Sonrisas estaban dibujadas en sus rostros, así como también ambos parecían tener sus cabellos húmedos que goteaban disimuladamente mientras el aroma del shampoo era compartido. Los brazos entrelazados fue lo primero que vieron todas las pretendientes del ex fotógrafo, para luego ir subiendo a vista poco a poco hasta toparse con algo que las cegó.

-Mis ojos! – Janet gritó, quejándose de lo radiante que lucía la mutante psíquica de origen inglés.

-Grrr…muy brillante- musitó X-23, olfateando el ambiente y fulminando con la mirada a su colega, planeando una futura plática con ella y sus garras de Adamantium.

Las telépatas tan solo sondearon la mente del cabeza de red para compartir con las demás lo sucedido durante el tiempo que lo dejaron a solas con Elizabeth, adoptando un semblante serio para después comer sus cereales con apuro y marcharse al baño para ducharse con tal de estar listas para sus clases diarias de danza.

Pero incluso así, no se negaron a aceptar un beso de saludo por parte del castaño, ya que su problema no era con él sino con la mutante por quitarle algo que ellas pensaban obtener cuando recuperasen sus aspectos normales. Las adultas que tenían sentimientos por Peter reaccionaron de manera similar, solo que fueron un poco más expresivas a la hora de demostrar su enojo para con la ninja…excepto Kamala, ella sonrió de forma cómplice.

Al cabo de un tiempo más, todos se hallaban otra vez rondando por las calles de New York en dirección a la escuela de danza a la que concurrían las afectadas por Kang, llevando en sus caritas un semblante alegre ya que daban saltitos para demostrarle al Parker todo lo que aprendían cada día, recibiendo consecuentemente una lluvia de halagos que las ruborizaba, principalmente a tres bailarinas.

Un par de borrones rojos y azules captaron la atención de todo el grupo, sorprendiéndose al ver columpiarse entre los edificios a varias personas vestidas con el característicos semblante arácnido, siendo que dicho grupo poseía incluso ser de aspecto animal.

-Traen sus trajes? – cuestionó seriamente el tótem a los demás que iban junto a él.

-Sí- replicaron al unísono, poniéndose alertas en caso de tener que tomar medidas drásticas.

Peter decidió tomar un desvió a un parque cercano, cambiándose a su traje, con tal de obtener un espacio para luchar en caso de ser necesario. Pero terminó relajándose cuando se percató de dos presencias que cayeron frente a él.

-Miguel? Mayday? – soltó el tótem por reflejó, parándose delante de las niñas con Anya y Cindy a sus lados, luciendo sus vestimentas de trabajo al igual que él.

Jessica deseaba poder vestirse al igual que ellos, pero su edad se lo impedía. Julia, por otro lado, le hubiese gustado poder usar sus poderes para ver la gran telaraña, ya que de esa forma podría haber descubierto lo que pasaba realmente.

-Peter, tenemos que hablar! – exaltado, Spiderman 2099 dijo, demostrando que estaba nervioso por algún motivo mientras que detrás de él caía un hombre que portaba un traje que era la amalgama de su uniforme original y el de Captain Britain, mientras que al lado había un cerdo.

-Qué es lo que buscan aquí? – Hill, adoptando una postura digna de su puesto de trabajo, interrogó.

-Somos las arañas de otras dimensiones. Y estamos aquí porque todos los hilos de la gran red están convergiendo en ti- el arácnido con acento británico se dirigió a Spidey, activando desde su muñeca un talismán que habría un portal similar al que usó para ir al universo de Miles.

-No…por favor, no- musitó Cindy, tomando por instinto la mano de su contraparte.

-Por qué presiento que algo malo está por pasar? – la latina murmuró preocupada, acercándose un poco más a su amado mentor.

-Esto no es una broma, papá…- Mayday comenzó a decir.

-Papá? – las pequeñas repitieron anonadadas al ver como la fémina se quitaba su máscara y revelaba un joven rostro de cabello castaño y ojos azules claro.

-Hay criaturas llamadas Los Herederos. Están masacrándonos a través del multiverso. Necesitamos tu ayuda- angustiada se expresó la Spidergirl de un futuro alternativo.

Peter quería gritar. Golpear algo con todas sus fuerzas. Maldecir a los cuatro vientos. Romper su regla de oro de ser necesario.

Él entendía perfectamente lo que pasaba. No necesitaba que se lo dijesen dos veces seguidas. La mirada de dolor que su hija ya casi adulta tenía lo lastimó profundamente, por lo que la abrazó mientras dirigía su vista al trío que estaba con ella.

-Morlun está de vuelta aquí, cierto? – pronunció roncamente el centro de la telaraña, provocando escalofríos en todos sus acompañantes debido a que recordaron la historia que contó anteriormente.

-No. Daemos está en camino a este universo, así que abrimos un portal hacia…- Spider-UK estaba explicando, pero se vio interrumpido cuando el Parker volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Todo el mundo! En ese portal! Ahora! – comandó el sobrino de May Parker, haciendo que las adultas arrastren a las niñas directamente a la brecha dimensional mientras él empujaba a su hija, mentora y contraparte para que cruzasen también.

-Peter? – Hope llamó desde el otro lado, compungida por ver que él no las seguía.

-Necesito buscar a Kaine. Si se queda será presa fácil, y de seguro ese vampiro no dudará en lastimar a inocentes- determinado a cumplir su misión, Peter declaró.

-No se preocupen, yo iré con él- Miguel trató de tranquilizar a las personas que estaban con el cabeza de red, cerrando de a poco el portal por medio de un propio dispositivo en su brazo, similar al que tenía el británico.

-…Vamos primero a la Mansión Avengers. Debo buscar algunas cosas- con una seriedad que perturbaba al hombre del futuro, Spiderman lideró el avance tras arrojar una línea de telaraña a la punta de un edificio, columpiándose de manera instantánea.

* * *

Ninguno de los mocosos atentaba a soltar el férreo agarre que tenían al pelaje del enorme perro que corría sin parar por más de cinco minutos, dando bruscos giros en el laberíntico lugar que con cada momento se iba poniendo más penumbroso.

Se sentían cazados, escapando como liebres de unos sedientos sabuesos. Los mocosos temblaban ya que malos recuerdos venían a sus mentes del trauma que sus acosadoras le generaron. Y a pesar de que ahora estuviesen en buenas condiciones con ellas, el sonido que escucharon de cadenas y risas huecas eran algo sumamente distinto a que reconocían.

-Quiero a Alicia…- murmuró por lo bajo el diminuto The Thing, mientras que cierto rey Inhumano movía sus manitos para apoyar se opinión al decir que Oola lo hubiese cuidado.

-Tenemos que encontrarlas, ellas no ayudarán con esos ruidos malos- preocupado por las constantes cacofonías, Clint dijo, deseando haber traído consigo el rifle de dardos tranquilizantes que le dejó a Songbird.

-Extraño a Giulietta- confesó el diminuto Tony Stark, recibiendo una palmada comprensiva por parte de Steve ya que él también sentía lo mismo por Sharon.

-La mujer con cara deforme? – preguntó Cyclops, valiéndose un empujó que lo terminó por tirar al piso.

-Ella es bonita, topo inútil! – le recriminó el mini multimillonario, haciendo que incluso Lockjaw se detenga al sentir que llevaba menos peso encima.

-Además…cómo sabes eso? Tienes los ojos vendados! – el mocoso con mitones en sus manos quiso saber.

-Madelyne le escuchó decir eso a un hombre con capucha roja…- sobándose su trasero por el golpe que recibió, replicó en un tono más suave a modo de disculpa y explicación el mutante más odiado por ciertas telépatas.

Un goteo, producto de una viscosa sustancia de tonalidad rojiza y negra que caía desde las resquebrajaduras del techo, llamó la atención del super oído que el rejuvenecido abogado de Hell's Kitchen. No solo eso fue lo que captó, ya que inmediatamente las risas huecas parecían estar mucho más cerca que las cadenas arrastrándose, lo cual lo asustó completamente y se apresuró a gritar.

-Levántenlo! Levántenlo ahora! – asustado por completo por la sustancia que parecía continuar cayendo desde el techo, exclamó Matt.

Los demás se vieron confundidos, pero aquello cambió en menos de cinco segundos al escuchar también las risas y las paredes que se pintaban de rojo, haciendo que el perro Inhumano reaccionase instintivamente al coger a dicho mutante cegado con sus dientes y arrojarlo a su lomo para inmediatamente comenzar a correr ya que sintió un terror natural.

-Elektra…- temerosamente llamó el niño sin miedo, completamente ansioso por estar de nuevo junto a la ninja griega.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Será que todas las mañanas serán así para nuestra araña cada vez que haga el desayuno?**

 **Se esperaron que Betsy fuese tan atrevida como para dar el siguiente paso mientras todos dormían en la mansión?**

 **Fue algo bueno que las niñas no hubiesen ido a buscar a Spidey apenas se despertaron?**

 **Les gustó que las demás hijas o personas a cargo llamen a las infantes a desayunar como si tuviesen los roles invertidos?**

 **Causó gracia la reacción de Janet al ver una radiante Psylocke?**

 **Sobrevivirá Betsy a la plática que tendrá con Laura?**

 **Les sorprendió lo que sucedió en el camino a la escuela de danza?**

 **Esperaban hace mucho la aparición de aquellas arañas?**

 **Las pequeñas interrogarán a Mayday?**

 **Spider-Ham será la cena de las pequeñas si se pone molesto?**

 **Qué buscará en la mansión, Peter?**

 **Se esperan una buena pelea contra Daemos en el siguiente capítulo?**

 **Los niños se habrán apegado realmente a sus acosadoras?**

 **Tony le dará una lección al pequeño Scott cuando estén en la jaula de nuevo?**

 **El multimillonario recordará lo que dijo de Madame Masque cuando sea adulto nuevamente?**

 **Qué será lo que Matt escuchó y demás vieron?**

 **Elektra habrá escuchado el llamado de su amado?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	121. Chapter 121

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Hyakki Yako: Te prometo que será una mezcla de humor, drama y acción todo este arco, ya que las niñas sacarán provecho a su forma actual para tratar con todas las arañas que encuentren. Sí, las niñas no son tan niñas como parecen, ya que poseen pensamientos adultos por momentos...los cuales simplemente ocultan con la excusa de tener una gran familia con Spidey.**

 **DanteG96: La suerte de Peter nunca se fue del todo, tan solo estaba en un nivel tan bajo que parecía que tenía una buena racha. Bueno, creo que falta poco para que Wolvie se percate de que su fuente principal de dinero está desaparecida y se vea obligado a poner manos en acción. Ya verás lo que las niñas hablarán con Mayday...y no será la única presente a la que interroguen! Creo que con la pista que di, es más que suficiente para saber qué es lo que persigue a los mocosos.**

 **The One: Debo decir que concuerdo contigo respecto a Kaine, ya que le hice avanzar (aunque sea por traumas psicológicos) como personaje a diferencia de los comics. Mr. Fantastic es un caso perdido, dudo que se de cuenta de algo tan básico como la higiene personal.**

 **viruz pirata: Hay que admitir que Peter es un padre diligente que se preocupa mucho por los niños (incluso si no son suyos propios). El brillo de Betsy es una forma metafórica de decir que una mujer está radiante luego de un buen momento. Sí, Spider-Ham sobrevive al evento original, así que no te preocupes. Ya te darás cuenta fácilmente qué es esa sustancia que persigue a los niños. Matt y Elektra se quieren mucho, ya lo notarás en el capítulo de hoy. En cuanto a Deadpool y Logan, ellos pronto entrarán en acción.**

 **Spider999: Solo puedo decirte que habrá de todo en mi Spider-verse (excepto juegos de azar y mujerzuelas). Las niñas podrán interactuar con varias personas, así como también generar otra Peter Wars cuando la gente menos se lo espere. Aparecerán todas las arañas, eso incluye a Superior ya que es parte clave de la historia.**

 **Uzu: Lo dudo mucho, ya que incluso a esa altura él no estaba vivo (creo...aunque podría haber una versión previa a su muerte).**

 **Ronaldc v2: Nadie puede negar que luego de conocer a Peter, Betsy se termine enamorando de él, más cuando ya había dicho que sentía algo luego de que la cuidase el día que fue herida. Veo que todos esperaban ansiosos por este gran momento, y espero no decepcionarlos. Lamentablemente sí, es quien tú piensas ese líquido rojinegro. Hay que comprender a los mocosos, sus acosadoras los mimaron lo suficiente como para quitarles el miedo.**

 **timychimboote: Mmh...creo que es un poco difícil que haga un Leyendo de mi propio fanfic cuando aún estoy publicando (y diariamente encima!). Quizás lo deje como un futuro proyecto.**

 **Magd305TLC: Sí, comenzó por fin el Spiderverse...y Sable aparecerá muy pronto, ya lo verás! Hope estará sumamente celosa de Betsy al igual que las demás adultas que aman al tótem, pero ya verás lo que le harán a la psíquica. Creo que una vez que las niñas regresen a la normalidad, penalizarán a la ninja con un largo periodo de hambre. No te preocupes, continuarán habiendo más reacciones graciosas por parte de las mini heroínas y villanas. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy.**

 **veku 786: Most likely, yes.**

 **asm 600: The girls will react to both Mayday and the other daughters that Peter has in different worlds (April, May of Earth X, Anna-May ... and even Ashley!).**

 **thomas 2033: Surely that will happen.**

 **spidey 2099: After this mega event, there will be some chapters of tranquility before the long-awaited finale.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

 **EN MEMORIA DE STAN LEE (1922-2018).**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 121_**

El viaje hasta la mansión fue realmente rápido gracias a que Spiderman lideró el camino, viendo interrumpido su balanceo entre los edificios por unos breves segundos cuando instintivamente disparaba algunas bolas de telarañas que golpeaban en la cabeza a unos ladrones que se hallaban delinquiendo en ciertos callejones, salvando desde mujeres hasta un anciano canoso de gafas oscuras que les sonrió agradecidamente como un padre orgulloso.

Entraron tempestivamente al establecimiento, asustando por un segundo al pequeño T'challa que se tranquilizó en el instante que su cabeza fue rascada como disculpa por el tótem. Peter dejó a Miguel en la sala mientras se dirigía a la habitación donde dormía Hope para recuperar la caja que tenía sus pertenencias.

-Qué buscas? – quiso saber el hombre del futuro.

-Un plan de respaldo- fue todo lo que dijo el castaño al mismo tiempo que fabricaba una bolsa con sus telarañas y metía en su interior varios artículos que poseía.

-Es necesario eso? Sé que te has enfrentado dos veces a Morlun, Peter- O'hara, confundido, comentó mientras veía con curiosidad el ambiente familiar que emanaba la mansión.

-Sí…y al parecer ha vuelto un tercera. Esta vez quiero asegurarme que no lo haga, ya que para cazarme atacó a inocentes o gente que quería- oscuramente recordó los hechos de su vida el sobrino de May Parker.

Spiderman 2099 se abstuvo a decir algo más, ateniéndose a continuar viendo cómo su antecesor terminaba de recolectar sus pertenencias y activaba las defensas de la sede de los Avengers al máximo en caso de que alguien intentase pasar los límites. A continuación, ambos se hallaron nuevamente columpiándose en dirección al oeste de New York.

El paisaje comenzó a cambiar gradualmente, pasando del gris muerto que los edificios provocaban a un verde y marrón generado por la flora que intentaba sobreponerse a los avances del hombre. Oculto entre pequeña naturaleza se podía ver desde lo lejos el par de arañas un edificio que parecía tener gran parte del diseño destruido.

-Maldición! – exclamó Peter, disparando más líneas de telaraña para impulsarse en pleno vuelo, dejando atrás por varios metros al 2099.

-Peter! Aguarda! – intentó decirle Miguel, solo para ver que con cada disparo que el tótem realizaba, más atrás se quedaba él.

Sonidos lastimeros de dolor y un llanto infantil comenzaron a llegar a los oídos del vigilante de Queens, pudiendo ver a través de sus lentes blancas las figuras caídas de casi todos los New Warriors mientras que Scarlet Spider se mantenía precariamente de pie para proteger el golpeado cuerpo de Greer Grant, la cual sostenía contra su pecho a un diminuto bebé con rasgos felinos.

-Ellos estaban bajo mi protección…No deberías haberlos…lastimado…- entrecortadamente habló Kaine, encorvándose un poco para recuperar el aire mientras no perdía de vista al vampiro que sonreía altaneramente.

-Entonces deberías haberlos mantenido lejos de mí. No te preocupes, ellos vivirán…o no, sinceramente me importa muy poco. Aunque si debo decir que ese niño parece un buen aperitivo- Daemos comentó mientras se paraba derecho y sacudía distraídamente el vuelo de sus puños, quitándose el polvo qu se pegaba a ellos al ser alzado por el viento.

Peter solo podía ver desde varios metros de distancia cómo su hermano se abalanzaba sobre el Heredero, tratando de asestarle una patada que fácilmente fue sujetada pero que distrajo el tiempo suficiente para darle al clon tiempo suficiente para aprovechar el envión y golpearlo con el talón de su pierna contraria en la sien, desestabilizándolo.

El hermano de Morlun gruñó mientras se llevaba una mano al costado izquierdo de su cara, sintiendo entre sus dedos la viscosidad provocada por la sangre que caía del lugar donde tenía previamente un aro, para posteriormente emitir una risa enfermiza y mirar con más gula a la creación de Miles Warren. Los New Warriors apenas podían moverse, por lo que gatearon hasta donde Tigra se hallaba con el fin de brindarle protección, esperanzados de que alguien pudiese ayudarlos a acabar con el atacante imprevisto que tuvieron.

Antes de que pudiese moverse velozmente a donde Kaine estaba, Daemos fue derribado por una fuerte patada doble a su costado, provocándole un doloroso latigazo cervical que no fue capaz de acabar con su vida sino que tan solo lo hizo revolcarse en el suelo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

-Ponte de pie, Kaine! Esto no es un juego, voy a necesitar tu ayuda! – con seriedad que dejó estupefactos a todos los jóvenes héroes e incluso a la heroína presente, comandó el cabeza de red a su hermano.

Dando profundas bocanadas de aire, el clon logró ponerse de pie por completo cuando Miguel apareció a su lado y le ayudó. Ninguno de los tres arácnidos volvió a decir algo, tan solo atinaron a asentir la cabeza y esperar a que algo hiciese el vampiro que miraba por encima de su hombro derecho, abriendo levemente sus ojos al reconocer el aroma que tenían los héroes.

-Vaya…así que tú eres la comida que tanto problemas le ha dado a mi hermano…ya estoy deseando ver su cara cuando le diga que acabé contigo, tótem- el vampiro de vestimenta renacentista verde proclamó.

El sentido arácnido de los tres hombres adultos se volvió loco de un segundo para el otro, viéndose obligados a dar un enorme salto cuando el enemigo que tenían se puso de pie por completo y posteriormente se arrojó ferozmente a donde ellos estaban.

-Soy yo o se volvió más rápido? – temeroso por la imagen que imponía el vampiro, Spiderman 2099 interrogó.

-Una vez que se empecinan con algo, nada los detiene- explicó Peter, empujando a un costado a Scarlet Spider mientras él inclinaba su cuerpo hacia atrás y dejaba pasar a Daemos como un proyectil disparado.

-Me gusta cuando mis presas ponen resistencia! Hace que el hambre aumente! – gritó el Heredero, ansioso por devorar la energía de al menos uno de ellos.

-Qué es él? – Kaine quiso saber, disparando una ráfaga de telarañas con el propósito de detenerlo al menos unos segundos para tratar de crear un plan.

-Recuerdas lo que te conté de Morlun junto a las niñas? Bueno…al parecer él tiene una gran familia que se dedica a comer arañas- trazando una enorme telaraña alrededor del vampiro, Spidey comenzó a saltar de un lado al otro velozmente para golpearlo desde todos lados con el máximo de sus fuerzas al tener conocimiento de lo duro que eran los de su especie.

-…Realmente odio mi vida- tras digerir la información, replicó el clon con un tono abatido.

El héroe del futuro hacía todo lo posible por mantener sujeto en el centro de la telaraña al implacable enemigo, todo para darle la ventaja suficiente a su mentor para verlo usar toda clase de golpes a puntos específicos de su cuerpo, esperando deshabilitar algunos nervios y músculos.

-Algún consejo para lidiar con él ahora? – indagó el tutor de los New Warriors luego de unirse a su hermano en el ataque, aplicando todo lo que este le había enseñado para eludir los zarpazos que su presa actual ejercía.

-No…no mueras- logrando esquivar un puño que de seguro habría roto su plexo solar, Peter recomendó al mismo tiempo que tomaba la extremidad derecha estirada del vampiro y propinaba una reyerta al codo, exponiendo inmediatamente por completo el hueso roto de este.

-MALDITO! AHORA SÍ QUE TE ACABARÉ A TI Y A TODOS ELLOS, TÓTEM! LOS DEVORARÉ A TODOS COMO LAS PRESAS QUE SON! USTEDES SON MI COMIDA! – furioso y lastimado, proclamó a los cuatro vientos Daemos, haciendo que el pequeño William llorase con fuerzas contra el pecho de su madre.

El llanto hizo que Kaine tomase la definitiva decisión de expulsar numerosos aguijones de sus brazos, estirándolos al punto de atravesar en varias zonas del torso de Daemos, sacándole un quejido y detenía por un segundo sus frenéticos movimientos.

-Dolor…- susurró el vampiro al sentir el veneno recorrer su torrente sanguíneo, el cual nubló sus receptores sensitivos lo suficientes como para ignorar que Peter había atacado su otro brazo mientras Miguel jalaba con fuerzas las líneas de telarañas que lo restringían.

-Me harías un gran favor si tan solo te mueres- despectivamente refutó Scarlet Spider, retrayendo sus extensiones para luego colocar su palma en la mandíbula del ser extra dimensional y quitarla inmediatamente mientras se llevaba consigo parte de la piel.

-AHHHHH! NO ERES CUALQUIER ARAÑA! ERES EL OTRO! EL OTRO Y EL CENTRO, JUNTOS EN UN MISMO MUNDO! – sorprendido y halagado por tener tales especímenes frente a él, el hermano de Morlun exclamó extasiado.

-Cierra. La. Boca! – cansado de golpear a alguien que podría fácilmente asimilar la resistencia de Hulk, el ex fotógrafo declaró al mismo tiempo que rompía el brazo sano del vampiro, sacándole más gritos de dolor.

-Ya acaben con él! No puedo sostenerlo más tiempo! – el hombre del futuro les pidió encarecidamente, sintiendo que sus brazos querían salir de su lugar ante la fuerza desesperada que ejercía el depredador de energía totémica.

-Tiene razón, Peter! Llevaba más de una hora lidiando con él antes de que llegues, parece no cansarse nunca! – el clon de rostro marcado le reveló a su hermano, imitando el accionar de este y golpeando las rodillas de Daemos para rompérselas.

-Daña la mayor cantidad de huesos que puedas, pero no lo mates. Algo me dice que volverá si lo hacemos- recomendó por experiencia el Avenger, dejándole las piernas a su clon para así enfocarse en los hombros.

Ninguno de los dos pensaba detenerse, no cuando había gente inocente en juego. Peter solo podía pensar en el peligro que corrían las pequeñas ante el simple hecho de que él, Cindy y Kaine estuvieron un tiempo en contacto con ellas. Scarlet Spider tenía su mente enfocada en mantener el bienestar de Greer y su hijo, siendo que ella salvó su vida cuando fue atacado por sorpresa y casi devorado, solo para recibir una paliza que lo enfureció.

Miguel O'hara veía con asombro cómo el dúo se movía sincronizadamente, como si hubiesen practicado por largo tiempo para una situación similar, desconociendo que estos habían estado entrenando días atrás y tuvieron una aventura en un mundo paralelo contra una versión oscura de los Avengers.

Un destello sobre ellos les advirtió a los arácnidos de unos nuevos visitantes, pero tranquilizándose mientras batallaban ya que no sentían un aviso de advertencia desde sus sentidos de precognición. Cuatro figuras cayeron tempestivamente, como si estuviesen listos para pelear, siendo que el líder de ellos pateó la cara de Daemos con fuerza mientras los tres restantes se posicionaban cerca de Spiderman 2099 para darle apoyo.

-Bruce, Gwen! Saquen a los demás de aquí, parece que terminaremos de someter a Daemos! – la araña que poseía una voz anciana y vestía una chaqueta con diseño rojinegro ordenó al dúo restante, sin darse cuenta que cierto nombre hizo que los tótem principales se volteasen a verla.

-Gwen? – murmuró Peter.

-Gwen Stacy? – emuló el accionar de su hermano al ver a la figura femenina que vestía de blanco, negro y unos toques de magenta en el interior de su capucha.

-Oh, genial! Más clones en esta línea temporal! – se quejó Miguel, agradeciendo mentalmente al respiro momentáneo que le dieron.

-No, ella no es un clon. Ese sería yo- sacándose la máscara, el tercer arácnido que estaba siendo de respaldo reveló una cara conocida pero con cabellera rubia.

-Ben…esto se está poniendo más raro con cada momento que pasa- dijo Spidey, alejándose un poco del cuerpo roto de Daemos.

-Tú lo crees? Ahora tengo al culpable de mi mala suerte! – bajo su máscara negra de lentes rojas, Kaine sonreía por primera vez en mucho tiempo a modo de venganza.

Envolviendo el destruido cuerpo del vampiro en cientos de telarañas lo suficientemente resistentes para someter a Rhino o Hulk, Peter y Kaine pudieron respirar de alivio luego de que viesen a la araña con voz de anciano patear el rostro del hermano de Morlun y desmayarlo.

-Se encuentran bien? Necesitan que les traiga algo? – los residentes del universo actual oyeron la voz de Gwen cuando esta le hablaba a los New Warriors.

-Greer, toma asiento. No te encuentras bien- preocupado por la situación de Tigra, Kaine le recomendó a su colega de trabajo.

-Está muerto? – Justice preguntó mientras señalaba al vampiro.

-No. No nos conviene que muera porque regresará de nuevo de un modo u otro. Ustedes no se preocupen, estoy enviándole una señal al Edificio Baxter para que les brinden ayuda- Peter respondió, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar con dos personar que conocía y estaban muertos, o con el anciano que poseía una voz conocida para él.

-Qué haremos con él? – la araña de traje morado y negro que respondía al nombre de Bruce, formuló su duda.

-Lo llevaremos con nosotros, con suerte alguien podrá sacarle información importante- Miguel reaccionó de inmediato, recordando que Peter había ordenado a varias telépatas que fuesen con Mayday.

-Es eso correcto? – Gwen le preguntó a Ben.

-No lo sé, pero espero que valga la pena- replicó el rubio mientras veía que el portal se abría nuevamente por comando del anciano, el cual esperaba pacientemente a que los tótem terminasen de tranquilizar a los jóvenes héroes y la madre lastimada, la cual no parecía querer alejarse de su hijo y de Kaine.

-Ya es hora de irnos, mientras más nos quedemos aquí, más atraeremos a los demás- el anciano declaró, haciendo que quienes llegaron con él lo siguiesen inmediatamente, dejando al trío de arañas que peleó contra Daemos acarrear el cuerpo inconsciente del vampiro.

Luego de cruzar miradas una vez más y patear por las dudas al hermano de Morlun, las tres arañas se dispusieron a atravesar el portal, cerrándose justo detrás de ellos cuando una nave comandada por dos rubios adultos, hijos de Sue Storm, vino al auxilio de los heridos.

* * *

El séquito de acosadoras caminaba nerviosamente a través de un largo pasillo oscuro mientras eran guiadas por un encadenado Victor Creed que intentó escaparse al menos tres veces antes de entender que aquello solo le valdría una paliza por parte de tres portadoras de magia, haciéndole saltar como idiota por todos lados o ponerlo cabeza abajo hasta el punto en que le dolía el cerebro.

Era sombrío el ambiente que acarreaban, ya que no sabían de qué otra forma demostrar cómo se sentían ante la ausencia de los pequeños amores que tenían y ahora mismo estaban desaparecidos. La única vez que demostraban alguna reacción, era cuando les parecía oír un llamado o quejido a lo lejos, alzando de alguna forma sus esperanzas.

-Extraño a mi Ben…- Alicia dijo con añoranza, siendo acompañada por Crystal debido a que estaban enamoradas de dos miembros de los Fantastic Four.

-Alguna de ustedes tiene idea de quién es esa risa? – Melissa Gold le preguntó a las demás, siendo que Valkyrie se encogió de hombros y Jessica frunció el ceño tratando de acordarse.

-Espero que Tony se esté portando bien…puede ser tan impulsivo cuando nadie lo limita- dijo Madame Masque por lo bajo, sonriendo bajo su máscara ante la memoria de lo gentil que empezó a actuar luego de nalguearlo delante de todo el mundo en La Balsa.

-Es el niño con un ego abismal? – la creación de Mr. Sinister consultó con un tono descreído, solo para sentir una pistola en su frente.

-Habló la que está enamorada de un mutante que generó una guerra. Por qué no eres de utilidad y usas tu telepatía para hallar más rápido a los niños?! – la fémina de origen italiano acusó furiosa, conteniéndose en crearle un orificio a la clon de Jean Grey.

-Ella tiene razón, Madelyne. No puedes hablar así de Stark cuando Summers no es trigo limpio- Clea le recordó mientras Morgan Le Fay y Oola Udonta apoyaron tácitamente ese comentario.

-Solo repetí lo que The Hood dijo- masajeándose la frente, comentó con suavidad Goblin Queen.

-Voy a matar a Robbins- dolida por el comentario de su ex hacia el objeto de su amor, Giulietta prometió.

A medida que avanzaban, un líquido rojo empezó a filtrarse del techo, alertando al recluido Sabretooth de que algo estaba fuera de sí en el lugar que caminaban. Debido a eso, detuvo su andar sin importarle que las demás mujeres estuviesen a punto de lincharlo, llevándolo a actuar instintivamente cuando reconoció la sustancia que se juntaba en el suelo y avanzaba por delante de ellos.

-Qué te sucede? Sigue caminando! – Red She-Hulk le ordenó, tironeando de la cadena, ahogándolo por un segundo.

-Púdrete mujer, ni siquiera yo estoy tan loco para meterme con esa cosas desquiciada. Admite que tus mocosos están muertos- señalando la sustancia carmesí que continuaba filtrándose, Victor declaró mientras rompía con todas sus fuerzas aquello que lo restringía, para posteriormente huir como un cobarde.

-Por favor…díganme que eso no es…- Elektra se quedó paralizaba al ver lo que habían señalado previamente, sintiéndose aún más preocupada que antes cuando le pareció escuchar la voz de Matt llamándola.

-Ya no podemos perder más tiempo! Hay que encontrarlos antes de que les pase algo! – Sharon Carter exclamó, sacando su pistola lista para defender a su super soldadito, siendo imitada por las demás mientras comenzaban a correr, o en el caso de Alicia Masters, siendo cargada por Betty.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Les sorprende que Peter ayude a la gente incluso en un momento tan crítico como el que está pasando?**

 **Qué habrá cargado en su improvisada mochila nuestro héroe?**

 **Spidey les dará un rápido entrenamiento a las demás arañas que encuentre?**

 **Se esperaban que Tigra y su hijo fuesen protegidos por Kaine?**

 **Les gustó que Scarlet Spider tenga más aguante que en el comic luego de los entrenamientos en el Camino de la Araña con su hermano?**

 **Qué tal les pareció la pelea que tuvieron las tres arañas contra Daemos?**

 **Los sorprendió que Peter y Kaine actuasen de manera tan brutal contra el vampiro?**

 **Serán sumamente protectores de las niñas cuando los Herederos las amenacen?**

 **Esperaban la aparición de las otros arácnidos?**

 **Les gustó que haya permitido vivir a Bruce-Spider?**

 **Spider-Gwen generará una nueva Peter Wars?**

 **Ben sufrirá a manos de Kaine y lo entregará a las niñas como ofrenda de paz?**

 **Fue una buena decisión la que tomaron con respecto al hermano de Morlun?**

 **Sucederá algo entre Tigra y Scarlet Spider?**

 **Fue entretenido el momento de las acosadoras?**

 **Se comportan igual que sus pequeños amores?**

 **Tony se comportará mejor cuando sea mayor?**

 **Madelyne le corregirá los modales a Scott?**

 **The Hood morirá a manos de Madame Masque y Iron Man?**

 **Sabretooth resultó ser un perro miedoso?**

 **Elektra tendrá una unión más allá del plano físico con Daredevil?**

 **Ya descubrieron quién es la persona que está detrás de los mocosos?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **ESPERO QUE HAYAN ENCONTRADO DOS PEQUEÑOS EASTER EGG EN ESTE CAPÍTULO, LA VERDAD QUIERO QUE ME LO DIGAN EN SUS COMENTARIOS!**


	122. Chapter 122

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **DanteG96: Creo que cualquier fanfic de Marvel se lo debemos a él, se ganó nuestro respeto y su merecido descanso.**

 **Guest: Me imagino que te referías a Scarlet Spider y Tigra...o no?**

 **Guest 2099: Crearon a uno de sus mejores personajes esos dos, uno que comenzó desde lo más básico y es el más humano de todos.**

 **Magd205TLC: Poco a poco, Peter deberá ir tomando decisiones cada vez más acordes a alguien de su edad (tanto física como mental, no como en los comics que hay veces que lo hacen parecer un adulto con mente de niño). Puede que no solo Tigra sea quien esté interesada en el daño fallido. Ya verás cómo Gwen será un principio para la Peter Wars, pero aún faltará alguien más que realmente detone todo el caos. Ya verás lo que harán con Daemos (lo cual yo creo que deberían de haber hecho en los comics). Respecto a la promesa de Spidey, ya verás lo que tengo planeado para toda esa trama. Lamentablemente Madelyne está interesada en Scott en este fanfic, pero en mi futuro proyecto de Peter cuidando a las mini villanas ella puede que cambie de opinión. Sabretooth demostró sus verdaderas cualidades como perro cobarde al final de todo. Tú me estás preguntando sobre la energía tántrica de Peter...luego te quejas de tu hermano sobre ser un pervertido...algo me dice que lo que encontraron en la habitación de tu hermano era tuyo al final. En fin, espero que publiques pronto ya que quiero saber cómo harás la historia.**

 **Hazel887: Sí, descubriste el primero que era respecto al difunto creador de Marvel. La segunda sorpresa no era la sustancia (la cual si es un simbionte).**

 **Guest: Sí, era él.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Todos recordaremos como una leyenda a Stan Lee, no te preocupes. Kaine está teniendo una pequeña racha de buena suerte, además de que Tigra parece estar interesada en él, hay un pequeño bonus respecto a que el pequeño es un niño y no una niña! Ya te irás dando cuenta que el Peter Parker que yo retrato aquí deberá tomar decisiones más serias por causa de la gente que tiene que cuidar, al igual que ellos harán lo que sea necesario para cuidar a su tótem. Gwen será parte de la futura Peter Wars (la cual vendrá muy pronto), y Ben...bueno, hoy verás lo que le depara el destino. Es cierto, Victor actuó de esa manera por instinto, aunque las mujeres no llevarán a otros simbiontes con ellas ya que el problema se solucionará de otra manera.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Pienso que eso es lo bueno que tuvo este evento, ya que en cualquier momento podía pasar algo inesperado que cambiase el ritmo de la batalla. Hay que comprender que a Peter no le importa si el mundo se viene abajo delante de él, siempre tendrá tiempo para ayudar a otros en simultáneo.**

 **memorias: Se lo merecía, no lo crees?**

 **Saigo Linnear: Es como él dijo una vez, nunca se tuvo fe en un principio debido a que otras personas tenían oficios profesionales de alto cargo...pero un día se dio cuenta que su vocación era distraer al mundo de lo cotidiano y enseñarles que podían entrar a un nuevo universo que les diese un descanso de la agobiante vida.**

 **Spider999: Sí, el primero es la aparición de la leyenda de Marvel. No, el segundo no es Carnage, aunque sí los niños la tienen muy complicado ahora. Ya verás cómo reaccionarán las niñas de a poco, a medida que avancen los capítulos iré mostrando más participación de ellas con todos los demás.**

 **Uzu: "The Man" creo un universo completamente fabuloso a una edad avanzada, nos dio la oportunidad a todos de creer que éramos parte con solo dibujar algunos de sus personajes o inventar tramas de sus guiones...en mi opinión, se ganó su descanso. De vuelta a la historia, Ben deberá ocupar el lugar de Kaine respecto a la mala suerte...además de que eso beneficiará a Kaine ya que parece que tendrá a alguien que apoye por él en los entrenamientos.**

 **OkamiSaint Zero: Ya verás lo que pasará en La Balsa con Carnage, los niños y las acosadoras. Me alegro que te haya gustado la pelea contra Daemos, y no te preocupes, pelearán contra todos los demás en su debido tiempo. Con respecto a las demás arañas, ya veré a quien mato y a quien no (es imposible hacer que todos vivan). Una recomendación nada más, trata de usar puntos y comas para separar tus oraciones ya que me costó mucho leer tu mensaje.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 122_**

-Peter/ papá! – fue la exclamación que oyeron las arañas que regresaban victoriosos por primera vez, haciendo que todos se giren para mirar al nombrado.

-Kaine/tío Kaine! – el siguiente grito sorprendió al susodicho, quien movió su cabeza para ver quien había dicho eso.

El castaño cruzó miradas con su hermano y su sucesor del futuro, los cuales lucían un tanto cansado, asintiendo tácitamente antes de soltar al desmayado Daemos delante de las docenas de personas con trajes de araña que tenían delante, sacándoles gritos de sorpresa y alguno que otro de terror.

Entre tanta cacofonía, Spidey se agachó al oír los pasos rápidos y cortos de varias niñas. Recibiéndolas con los brazos abiertos, tuvo que contenerse para no conmoverse al sentir que temblaban y hablaban todas a la vez mientras demostraban preocupación por su bienestar, algo que inmediatamente sintió también con sus hijos y demás pretendientes.

Kaine, por su lado, estaba siendo observado por una seria Maria Hill, quien había tomado su cara y la movía hacia todos lados en busca de alguna herida, presionando en algún que otro hematoma que se le estaba formando.

-Ya…estoy bien. No me ha pasado nada- trató de tranquilizar a todas las personas que vivían con él, Peter.

Nadie de ellas le hizo caso, siendo que emulaban el accionar de la líder de SHIELD y le preguntaban si le dolía algo o tan solo no quería decirles. Llegando al punto de casi obligarlo a que se saque la parte superior de su traje con el fin de inspeccionar diligentemente.

-La próxima vez que hagas algo así, te mato- declaró Rogue, agachándose para tomar en sus brazos a Wanda y Laura, quien se mantenía alerta ante toda la gente que la rodeaba.

-Tienes idea alguna de lo preocupadas que estábamos? – expresó su recriminación Anya.

-Podríamos ayudarte, Peter- comprendiendo que esto era un problema de él, Hope sentía que podía auxiliarlo en lo que fuese.

-Peter…- llamó Cindy, poniéndose frente al tótem con sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

-Cindy? Qué ocurre? – notando el cambio de actitud que tenía con respecto a las demás, el castaño quiso saber el motivo.

-Todo salió bien, verdad? – deteniendo incluso el bullicio que otras arañas hacían, interrogó la fémina de traje negro y blanco .

-Sí. Pudimos llegar a tiempo y ayudar a Kaine, además de atrapar a este vampiro- relajándose un poco, el ex fotógrafo se quitó su máscara y les sonrió a todas.

-Puedo saber por qué lo trajeron aquí? Y quienes son todos ellos? – una versión alternativa de Peter Parker con vestimenta azul y blanca preguntó, descendiendo de un portal en el cielo mientras cargaba a un bebé que se lo entregó a Mayday.

-Porque matarlo sería la peor de nuestras decisiones, versión mía con la Fuerza Enigma- el centro de la telaraña replicó, viendo como su hija de un futuro alterno se emocionaba de tener al infante en sus brazos, apurándose para enseñárselo.

-Y esos demonios son sus esposas- con tono abatido y cansado, relató Scarlet Spider, señalando a las niñas.

Aquello atrajo la atención de todos los presentes al tótem, quien era objeto de miradas que lo incomodaron por completo, llevándolo a reaccionar por instinto y alzar sus manos en alto.

-Kang- fue todo lo que dijo el sobrino de May Parker, lo cual hizo que varios de los presentes abran sus ojos al percatarse de lo que hablaba.

-Oh…OH! – recordó Spiderman Cósmico al villano del futuro de su propio mundo, el cual era en donde estaban actualmente.

Por otro lado, las niñas se habían separado de su amado para acechar con ojos que prometían dolor a un pobre clon de rostro marcado, el cual sentía una enorme migraña en su cabeza que le advertía sobre un inminente peligro. Dándose cuenta de qué era lo que provocó eso, Kaine actuó rápidamente y lanzó una línea de telaraña a Ben Reilly, quien miró desconcertado por un segundo para luego emitir un grito poco masculino al ser jalado, siendo ubicado entre Scarlet Spider y las mini heroínas y villanas.

-Este es el primer Peter falso! Él tiene toda la culpa! – gritó el tótem del Otro, apurándose en correr a donde Franklin y el resto de las nuevas hijas de su hermano estaban con el fin de usarlos como escudo humano.

-Qué? No! Esperen! No hice nada! – exclamó el rubio al ver que se le venían encima quince infantes que empezaron a tironear de su pelo y examinar sus lanza redes, activando por algún motivo su sentido arácnido de peor manera que los vampiros que enfrentaba.

-Mmh…es rubio teñido- una mini Reina Blanca murmuró con fastidio, para consecuentemente empujarlo con pocas fuerzas y ver con curiosidad, junto a Sue y Jean, el niño que Mayday sostenía.

-Es peor que el Peter que tiene una super barba…- señaló despectivamente la espía rusa, ganándose un asentimiento de apoyo por parte de Medusalith, Wanda y Laura.

-El primer farsante…- la pequeña Black Cat susurró.

-Una copia- Carol Danvers dijo con desdén antes de alzar un puño y darle una silenciosa amenaza a Ben.

-No es nuestro Peter- declaró Julia, quien terminó por arrastrar a Jessica lejos de allí.

-Hiciste sentir mal a nuestro esposo- tronándose los nudillos, Jennifer Walter prometió un destino doloroso para el clon blondo.

-Queremos su sangre! – Janet exclamó junto a Bobbi y Loki, aterrorizando a varias arañas que compartían el rostro del original.

Peter solo suspiró ante lo sobreprotectoras que ellas eran, tratando de mantener su mente ocupada con el pequeño niño en sus brazos que le había sido otorgado por su hija, notando apenas cómo dos féminas más se aproximaban a donde él estaba.

-Papá, este es Benjy. Y ellas son April y May, tus hijas también aunque de mundos distintos al tuyo, como yo- la castaña le reveló a su padre, el cual se quedó mudo por un largo minuto, sin poder creerse lo que tenía delante.

Las dos jóvenes parecían portar trajes simbióticos, retrayéndose cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de Peter para revelar sus rostros. Compartiendo similitudes a alguien que conocía, Spidey sintió un ahogo en su pecho mientras su mente corría miles de pensamientos relacionados a ellas. Pensamientos que las telépatas presentes percibieron y las ponía tristes el saber que no podían ayudarlo actualmente sin revelar el hecho que espiaron su mente.

-Son tan bellas cómo su madre. Todas ustedes- con honestidad brutal, confesó el tótem, notando con claridad que eran hijas de Mary Jane.

-Sin importar que sea un clon/tenga a Venom adherido a mí? – las dos preguntaron al unísono.

-Por supuesto, son mis niñas. No tienen que temerle a nada- reacomodando a Benjy en su brazo siniestro, el castaño estiró su extremidad opuesta para abrazarlas a cada una, entendiendo sus temores mal infundados.

Valeria codeó a la hija de su padre, perteneciente a un futuro alterno, antes de sonreír con orgullo e inflar su pecho. Se lo había dicho durante la ausencia del castaño en su misión de recuperación, donde no solo ella sino que el resto de sus acompañantes se habían dedicado a escuchar su historia, actuando maduramente al enterarse de quién era hija, y tranquilizarla con la idea de que Spidey nunca le negaría nada, que era un verdadero padre para todas.

-Te lo dije, no? – la hija de Sue Storm comentó.

-Sí…creo que tenías razón todo este tiempo- Mayday refutó, viendo divertida como las afectadas por Kang intentaban saltar para tener un vistazo del bebé que dormía en los brazos del tótem mientras por algún motivo alejaban a la fémina de traje araña que regresó previamente con Peter y los demás.

* * *

Lockjaw corría sin detenerse, percibiendo el terror de los niños sobre su lomo así como el aire de matanza que emitía la sustancia roja que continuaba cayendo de las paredes a una velocidad impresionante. El can aprovechaba cada recodo para perder de vista el extraño ser viscoso que siempre parecía saber por dónde iban, obligándose a esprintar una vez más en cada momento que se detenía a respirar.

-Qué es esa cosa!? – un muy temeroso Tony Stark exclamó, tentado a quitarle el escudo a Steve y arrojarlo a lo que los perseguía.

-No lo sé, pero no se detiene! – el pequeño Hawkeye respondió, sujetándose como podía del pelaje grueso del can.

-Incluso se comió mis zapatos! – señaló un diminuto Hechicero Supremo, el cual había logrado quitarse su calzado con los mitones puestos.

-No se los movió! Parece que los lleva puestos! – indicó asustado Luke, enseñándoles que la sustancia parecía haber formado un par de piernas que usaban los zapatos de Stephen para perseguirlos.

-No quiero ver…no quiero ver…- repetía mini Daredevil, tapándose los oídos para evitar seguir oyendo lo que decían sus amigos.

-Vamos, Lockjaw! Tú puedes, corre más rápido o esa cosa roja nos comerá a todos! – pidió encarecidamente Johnny Storm a la mascota de Crystal.

Dicho animal no se hizo repetir, gruñendo en esfuerzo con cada avance que daba, saltando pedazos de paredes caídas que decoraban la abandonada zona de La Balsa que incluso los directivos de SHIELD habían dejado sin reparar. Pero incluso los destrozos de la zona no impedían que la sustancia se retrase en su persecución, adoptando más forma humanoide con el paso de los minutos, siendo que actualmente era medio torso lo que perseguía a los niños mientras una macabra risa se hacía eco en una clara promesa de algo peligroso para ellos.

-Corran, pequeños…tío Cletus los alcanzará al final- una rasposa voz retumbó en el oscuro pasillo, enviando escalofríos a cada uno de los mini héroes y perro gigante.

-E…e…eso habló? – el hijo de Odín tartamudeó realmente espantado.

-HULK! – solo dijo Bruce como voz de comando al perro Inhumano para que corra más rápido mientras se quitaba sus propios zapatos para arrojarlos al ser incompleto que los acechaba, pero asustándose aún más cuando los absorbió también y terminó usándolos para formar otro par de piernas en el torso, dándoles una imagen sumamente terrorífica para los mocosos.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Les gustó el recibimiento que tuvieron los hermanos Parker?**

 **Habrá algo entre Kaine y Hill?**

 **Se vendrá una Kaine Wars entre Tigra y Maria?**

 **Quieren que viva o muera el Spiderman Cósmico?**

 **Ben morirá a manos de las pequeñas demonios?**

 **Kaine se regocijará en la desgracia del primer clon?**

 **Qué tal las quejas que tuvieron las niñas para con el rubio?**

 **Se esperaban que Peter conociese a más hijas de él? (por si no lo saben, April es un clon de Mayday, y May es Venom de Earth X)**

 **Valeria y las demás ya tendrán un lazo fraterno con las hijas de mundos alternativos de Peter?**

 **Ya se dieron cuenta todos de qué es la sustancia roja?**

 **Creen que los niños estén asustados por el hecho de que devore todo lo que le tiren?**

 **O que sea un torso que los persigue sin cesar?**

 **Los sorprendió que hablase sin tener cabeza?**

 **Vivirán hasta que las acosadoras lleguen?**

 **Qué estarán haciendo Logan y Wade?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **EL PRIMER EASTER EGG CASI TODO EL MUNDO LO ADIVINÓ: ERA LA APARICIÓN DE STAN LEE.**

 **EL SEGUNDO QUE NADIE DESCUBRIÓ RESULTÓ SER UN POCO MÁS OSCURO DE LO QUE YO MISMO PENSÉ YA QUE NUNCA ME IMAGINÉ LA TRÁGICA NOTICIA DEL CREADOR DE MARVEL: EL NÚMERO DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR ERA 121, UNA CLARA REFERENCIA AL NÚMERO DE LA MUERTE DE GWEN STACY EN EL COMIC Y QUE YO HICE APARECER DE NUEVO EN MI FANFIC, PERO AL FINAL TERMINÓ SIENDO COMO UN PRESAGIO DEL DESTINO QUE TUVO STAN LEE Y QUE TANTO NOS AFECTO A LOS SEGUIDORES DE SUS COMICS.**


	123. Chapter 123

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Seremoon: Me alegra muy mucho saber que mis historias te agradan. En cuanto a tu pedido de información, trataré de enviártela en un mensaje luego. Por favor continúa disfrutando de mis fanfic y comenta!**

 **OkamiSaint Zero: Ya veré que hacer respecto a Spiderman Cósmico, ya que yo mismo tengo mis dudas sobre él. No te preocupes, ya verás lo que le sucederá a Daemos. Y lamentablemente no puedo hacer capítulos más largos, siempre rondo entre los mil quinientos y dos mil palabras diarias, de otra manera me demoraría mucho en escribir.**

 **alex sosa: Cuando termine con este fanfic y actualice algunos otros, me encargaré de trabajar en ese proyecto.**

 **JacksonDragneel16: Tu opinión respecto al Peter con Fuerza Enigna será tenida en cuenta. Y sí, fue realmente un poco tonta la muerte que tuvo.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Es un tanto relajante el para mí escribir dichas escenas en donde Peter pueda disfrutar de la familia que nunca pudo tener. No te preocupes, aparecerán más personas relacionadas con nuestro héroe. Por ahora Kaine trataré de mantener en equilibrio la balanza del odio que tienen las niñas usando como conejillo de indias a su hermano...todo porque se lo merece. Y sí, ese es Carnage.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Hay que admitir que casi la mayoría de las arañas pertenecientes a otros universos tienen destinos felices comparados a los del 616. A Peter poco le interesa si son clones o de otros universos, con tal de que sean su familia. Será interesando ver una Kaine Wars cuando termine todo el evento de Spiderverse. Y ahora sí que los niños están en problemas, lidiar con Carnage no es nada fácil.**

 **DanteG96: Creo que durará por mucho tiempo el shock respecto a la defunción de Stan Lee, más sabiendo que aún hay películas por estrenar. Kaine hará lo necesario para sobrevivir y dejar de tener su mala suerte, y eso incluye arrojar a su hermano menor a la fosa de los leones. Ya veré que hago con el destino de Spiderman Cósmico. Estoy en muchas dudas, ya que May de Earth X tiene a un Peter demasiado adulto como padre aún, y el resto aún tienen a su madre con vida...en fin, ya veré como soluciono eso (quizás cambie un poco lo del canon si la gente lo desea). Cletus estaba en La Balsa por que es obvio (es un criminal), pero los otros dos de seguro están sueltos ya que son anti héroes como Punisher.**

 **Spider999: Pronto verás las interacciones entre Peter, las niñas y los hijos del primero. Como he dicho antes, estoy debatiéndome el destino del Spiderman Cósmico (puede pasar lo que sea con él). Con respecto a tus pedidos de arañas que aparecerán luego, solo puedo decirte que tengo algunas escenas graciosas preparadas para ellos. Tenía pensado varias cosas para ellos y te prometo que no te defraudarán para nada.**

 **Magd305TLC: Antes que nada, bienvenido de nuevo a tu hermano (tampoco creo que sea para tanto el que te hayan recluido del mundo...). Las mini heroínas y villanas harán lo que crean necesario para el bienestar de Peter (y de Benjy también). Bueno, Scarlet Spider se merecía un poco de felicidad, por lo que fui lo suficientemente bondadoso como para darle dos mujeres. Dudo mucho que mate a Ben, Miguel no morirá, pero Spiderman Cósmico aún estoy en duda. Sablinova hará pronto su aparición, no te preocupes. No esperes demasiado, cuando menos te lo esperes, se desatará una Peter Wars al máximo. Ahora los mocosos si están en serios problemas, y también su vida se convertirá en una pesadilla viviente. Espero con ansias su publicación. Y respecto a los gustos de tu hermana...siempre tuve mis sospechas de ella.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 123_**

Spiderman Cósmico aún continuaba mirando renuentemente a Daemos en el suelo, debatiéndose si la decisión que habían tomado el anciano y los demás había sido la correcta. Sus manos temblaban levemente, ansioso por hacer estallar el cuerpo del vampiro con un pulso de fuerza vital pura, pero inmediatamente recordó las palabras del tótem que le advirtieron sobre que era una mala idea matarlo.

-Qué haremos con él? Su familia intentará rescatarlo…pero lo dudo mucho, ya que serían unos tontos si me enfrentasen aquí- se expresó el adulto de barba frondosa, empleando un tono que denotaba demasiada seguridad.

Tanta que a ninguna de las pequeñas o demás pretendientes de Peter le agradó oír.

-Cuándo ha sido la última vez que has peleado como una araña? Porque estás sonando igual que Stark en estos momentos…– la pregunta del ex fotógrafo detuvo el buen ánimo de todos los demás que habían estado resguardándose en ese universo.

-Acaba de insultar a la araña de este universo y que posee poderes cósmicos? – susurró Maria Hill a un arácnido de casco futurista, el cual solo confirmó en silencio su interrogante.

La versión alternativa del héroe de Queens entornó su mirada, tratando de dilucidar el motivo tras el cuestionamiento. Lo vio entregar el bebé que había rescatado en los brazos de Cindy, para luego acercarse hasta donde él estaba.

-Puede que seas poseedor de una fuerza capaz de generar infinitas cantidades de energía, pero estás limitado a esta dimensión. Así como también existe la leve posibilidad de que alguno de esos vampiros que atacaron a papá y a tío Kaine sea capaz de soportar el flujo vital puro que produces con la Fuerza Enigma- interrumpió Valeria antes de que Peter pudiese hablar, exponiendo sus conocimientos que analizó luego de haber leído uno de los tantos informes que Spidey tenía guardado en su caja durante los primeros días en la mansión.

Obviamente no solo fue mirada con asombro, sino que también se ganó unas palmadas de orgullo y cariño por parte del futuro esposo de Sue Storm.

-Ella tiene razón, sabes? La única forma en que podrías actuar con todo tu potencial sería si ellos vienen hasta aquí o si se pudiese estabilizar uno de los portales para que puedas atacar desde la distancia sin la necesidad de cruzar de un universo al otro. Además, mi propósito principal para traer al hermano de Morlun fue con el fin de aprender todo lo que podamos de él- razonando detenidamente las posibilidades que podría ser de ayuda el Spiderman Cósmico, Peter comentó mientras se agachaba para dejar que su hija enlazase sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para poder levantarla.

-Hay que admitir que no podemos discutir contra esa lógica- murmuró Spider-Ham al arácnido anciano y el británico.

-Puede ser, pero aun así no deja de ser una decisión peligrosa para todos nosotros- la voz rasposa y antigua del arácnido con chaqueta se hizo saber.

-Él es el más fuerte de todos después de todo, yo digo que le demos una oportunidad a su idea- Billy Braddock comentó, demostrando un leve apoyo a la moción del tótem.

Peter ignoró el comentario del anciano, cuya voz ya había reconocido tras oír su connotación negativa, para voltearse a ver a donde el grupo de telépatas que convivían junto a él estaban. Esperando hallarlas expectantes de escucharle, el castaño se encontró con la jovial escena en donde ellas y las demás personas que vivían en la Mansión Avengers estaban alrededor del diminuto Benjy que dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Cindy, quien evitaba moverse por temor a despertarlo.

-Betsy…- llamó en voz baja el vigilante de Queens, logrando que la ninja lo mire luego de poner su mano libre en su espalda.

-Ocurre algo, Peter? – tratando de dividir su atención entre el hombre que amaba y el hijo de este, la británica le respondió.

-Podrías ayudarme un poco? Luego puedes volver a jugar con Benjy si Mayday lo permite- le pidió con suavidad el tótem, para luego dejarle en claro que si quería podía regresar a donde el bebé estaba.

El hermano de Kaine vio a la fémina de rasgos asiáticos morderse el labio inferior, como si batallase internamente por querer sostener un minuto al infante, pero inmediatamente se detuvo y miró a las orbes chocolates antes de asentir, acompañándolo a donde el vampiro se hallaba.

-Sería de mucha ayuda si puedes mirar en su cabeza y tratar de obtener toda la información posible…sé que no es correcto de mi parte pedirte esto, pero viendo que no solo las arañas estamos en peligro, quiero que nada les pase a ustedes por mi culpa- sonando un tanto alicaído por la situación en la que había puesto a todas las personas que vivían bajo el mismo techo por varios días, el Parker le comunicó a la Braddock.

-Hey, nadie sabía que esto podría pasar. No deberías asumir la culpa de todo, nosotras elegimos estar aquí cuando fácilmente nos podríamos haber opuesto a tu decisión- calmando en estrés que parecía ir creciendo con el paso de las horas en el Avenger, la miembro de los X-men se explayó.

-Lo sé…lo sé…solo es que todo esto pasó tan de improviso. Si tan solo ellas no se hubiesen visto involucradas…- refiriéndose a las afectadas por Kang el Conquistador, se lamentó Spidey.

-Bueno…yo no las veo quejarse mucho. Es más, creo que hasta se amigaron con Cindy para evitar que la rubia de capucha blanca se les acerque- divertida con lo que había pasado entre ellas durante el tiempo que él estuvo afuera de vista, Psylocke comunicó mientras se sentaba a centímetros de donde estaba la cabeza de Daemos y ponía sus manos cerca de sus sienes.

-Necesitas que busque a Rachel y las Cuckoos? – atento, Peter le ofreció a la psíquica más ayuda, listo para buscar a sus hijas con Jean y Emma.

-No es necesario. Rachel está conteniendo a Franklin porque está feliz de tener un hermanito, al igual que las Cuckoos, quienes parecen muy entretenidas arrullándolo en su sueño- manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, la ninja trató de concentrarse en su misión de hurgar minuciosamente las memorias del vampiro inter dimensional.

Aislando sus sentidos del resto del mundo que la rodeaba, Elizabeth comenzó a examinar cada recuerdo que Daemos poseía. Peter tan solo se mantenía atento a cualquier movimiento que el hermano de Morlun llevase a cabo, listo para entrometerse y sacar a la mujer que empezó a darle esperanzas amorosas en su vida llena de mala suerte. El resto de los arácnidos tan solo esperaba pacientemente a que el plan del tótem principal se cumpla sin ningún retracto, para así brindarles de una valiosa fuente de información que podría salvar a muchos de los suyos.

Caras familiares y presas aún más era lo que veía la mariposa mental, horrorizándose con cada segundo que pasaba, llevándola a pensar en lo que Peter les había contado sobre aquel que derrotó dos veces anteriormente. Le enfermaba la idea de seres que solo vivían para masacrar a cierta especie solo por la energía que tenían, llegando al punto de apresar al Tejedor de la Gran Red para usarlo como vía de tránsito.

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos violetas, Betsy se encontró respirando agitadamente en los brazos de su araña. Reaccionando instintivamente, creó un daga psiónica con su mano derecha listo para apuñalar la cabeza del vampiro, solo para ser detenido por el firme agarre a su muñeca por parte de Spiderman.

-Sea lo que sea que viste, no vale la pena matarlo. Sé que regresará de un modo u otro- calmando los nervios de la ninja, cuya acción había atraído la atención de inclusive las niñas, habló Peter.

-No iba a matarlo, solo iba a desconectar las terminaciones nerviosas su cerebro del resto de su cuerpo para que no pueda moverse o comer la energía de alguien- acompasando su respiración a la del castaño, la ninja británica refutó al mismo tiempo que se relajaba.

-Qué fue lo que viste, muchacha? – el arácnido anciano quiso saber, acercándose más a donde el dúo estaba.

-Todo. Todo lo que su familia hace o cómo es que aún siguen con vida. El motivo de la caza y sus propias disputas entre hermanos- replicó la mutante, poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Peter luego de que este dejase que la niña genio se fuese a donde su mini madre estaba.

-Sería de mucha ayuda si especificase su respuesta, dama telépata- un Spiderman con armadura medieval inquirió cortésmente, siendo seguido por detrás por un rubio de corte militar y una mujer de traje que exponía brazos y piernas por completo.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de la fémina de cabellos morados, quien viró su vista en dirección al tótem y se enfocó en sus rasgos faciales que tanto le atraían. Una silenciosa charla se llevó a cabo entre ambos sin necesidad de entablar un enlace mental, comprendiendo rápidamente la urgencia del caso y asintiendo para posteriormente ella coloque sus manos en los costados de la cabeza del castaño.

Todo para transferirle primero la información crucial, confirmando muchas suposiciones que el vigilante había estado hipotetizando durante largo tiempo. Separándose al cabo de unos segundos, Peter cerró los ojos y gimió cansinamente.

-Infórmalos. No quiero que alguien sufra por error- le pidió el Avenger a la mutante.

-Y qué haremos con él? – refiriéndose al vampiro, Betsy formuló su duda.

-Dijiste que ibas a cortar los receptores nerviosos, no? – queriendo asegurarse de sus palabras, el antiguo trabajador del Daily Bugle indagó.

-Así es. Comprendo que matarlo solo hará que regrese de nuevo a la caza- replicó la ninja de violeta.

-Entonces hazlo- declaró solemnemente Spiderman, sorprendiendo a sus hermanos por la decisión radical que optó.

* * *

Ellas podían solo ver cómo la sustancia carmesí que caía de las paredes les sacaba ventaja sin importar lo rápido que estuviesen corriendo. Llevándolas a desesperarse cada vez que escuchaban la risa burlesca que parecía mofarse de sus esprintadas.

Elektra le había lanzado sus sais, solo para poder recuperarlos a tiempo antes de que fuesen engullidos por la sintiente masa uniforme. Incluso los rayos producidos con hechizos parecían no afectarle, logrando tan solo esparcirlo por todos lados para después ver cómo se rearmaba y continuaba alejándose de ellas.

-Siempre supe que esa maldita cosa causaría problemas- maldijo entre dientes Jessica Jones.

-Por Odín, es que nada puede retrasarlo un poco? – la blonda guerrera Asgardiana se expresó con sorpresa.

Melissa intentó utilizar vibraciones sónicas desde su garganta, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el líquido rojo viscoso como la sangre huyese más rápido, teniendo que callarse de inmediato para no perderle el rastro entre la oscuridad y el camino sinuoso que estaban transitando.

Solo el intento de Crystal pudo obtener un efecto positivo para ellas cuando logró su piroquinesis en uno de los resquicios que quedaba del ser rojo, pudiendo oír una especie de chillido agonizante antes de evaporarse y ver el resto de las gotas que restaban en las paredes huir mucho más rápido que en un principio.

-Crees que los niños sepan que pueden defenderse un poco al menos? – Oola le cuestionó a Betty Ross.

-Espero que sí…aunque mis esperanzas están más en el perro gigante- preocupada respondió la fémina de tez roja, llevando aún sobre su espalda a una no vidente alfarera.

-Qué no podía teletransportarse? – la italiana cuestionó un tanto agitada de tanto correr, llegando al punto de levantar un poco la máscara dorada de su cara para respirar mejor, mostrando algunas cicatrices que tenía.

-Sí…- replicaron las Inhumanas.

-Y por qué no lo ha hecho todavía? – demostrando un enojo a través de un ceño fruncido, Madelyne inquirió al dúo.

-Algo me dice que tiene miedo como Creed lo tuvo antes de escapar cobardemente- razonó por un segundo Sharon, preocupando cada vez más por la situación que debe de estar pasando su super soldadito.

-Entonces eso significa que debemos tomar un atajo antes de que esa sustancia con intenciones homicidas alcance a nuestros pequeños- la legendaria portadora de magia dijo, deteniendo su paso para estirar sus manos al frente y crear un espiral que los llevaría directamente hasta donde sus preciados niños estaban.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Las arañas empezarán a respetar las decisiones de nuestro querido vigilante de Queens?**

 **Las pretendientes de Peter le darán una lección al poseedor de la Fuerza Enigma?**

 **Se esperaban aquella explicación de Valeria?**

 **Spiderman Cósmico será utilizado como cañón de energía?**

 **Todas las futuras esposas del Parker se pelearán para jugar con Benjy?**

 **Fue algo esencial que Psylocke analizase el cerebro de Daemos?**

 **Fue lindo de parte de Spidey que se preocupe por el bienestar de la ninja telépata?**

 **Saben quién es la mujer de traje demasiado revelador que está entre las arañas?**

 **Los sorprendió que Peter permitiese a Betsy dejar en estado vegetativo al vampiro?**

 **Llegarán a tiempo las acosadoras para rescatar a sus amores?**

 **Podrán acabar con Carnage?**

 **Lockjaw tendrá demasiado miedo como para recordar que puede teletransportarse?**

 **Recordaban que Morgan Le Fay tenía ese poder? (sí existe en caso de que duden, lo usó incluso para matar a Sentry tras arrojar su cuerpo a otra dimensión)**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **QUIEREN QUE LOS HIJOS DE PETER (MAYDAY, APRIL, MAY Y BENJY) VAYAN AL 616 AL FINAL DE ESTE EVENTO?**

 **LES GUSTARÍA QUE LO MISMO SUCEDA CON ASHLEY BARTON? (COMO NIETA DEL HÉROE Y PARA BUSCAR EL BUEN CAMINO)**


	124. Chapter 124

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **JacksonDragneel16: Tu opinión será tenida en cuenta para la resolución de este evento con respecto a las hijas de Peter. Las niñas se burlarán de todas las arañas que encuentren debido a que no son tan perfectos como el que ellas aman.**

 **The One: Ya verás qué destino le depara a nuestro sufrido clon cuando regrese a casa...básicamente será objeto de bromas por todos los que lo conozcan. Ya veré que hacer con el Spiderman Cósmico.**

 **DanteG96: Sí, Betty Brant se hacía llamar de esa manera, y será partícipe de la pelea que desatarán las pretendientes de Spidey. Desde mi punto de vista, este debería de haber sido Peter si no lo interpretasen como un niño con cuerpo de adulto en los comics, donde realmente tendría que haber dado órdenes y tomar decisiones duras para que todos vivan. Respecto a las hijas y nieta de Peter, tu voto será considerado para mi opinión final. No sé que Spider Knight estás refiriéndote (la serie de Ultimate o el caballero de Spiderverse?), pero él tratará de vivir a toda costa. Parece que todos odian a Ezekiel...Ya verás lo que pasará con Carnage y los niños, así como la reacción que tendrán nuestros mutantes con factor curativo.**

 **Spider999: Como dije antes, el Peter Parker que retrato en este fanfic es uno que deberían de haber escrito los guionistas en su época, donde mantuviese su madurez y crecimiento, así como la responsabilidad de tomar decisiones claras. No te desesperes, ya habrán más interacciones entre las niñas, Peter y las otras arañas restantes. Te prometo que las acosadoras de los mocosos harán lo que sea para tenerlos de regreso. Tendré muy en cuenta tu opinión en relación a las hijas y nieta del tótem.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Me alegra saber que todos están de acuerdo con la forma de actuar que tiene Peter para con los demás, tomando el liderazgo de la misión. Val es el orgullo de Spidey, ya que después de todo, Sue admitió que él la crio más tiempo que su propio padre sanguíneo. Ese bebé se ganará el corazón de todas las féminas en este evento, imaginándose que es el futuro niño que tendrán con su araña. Y las acosadoras/niñeras/amores de los mocosos harán acto de presencia muy pronto.**

 **darthwolf: Ya decidiré que elección tomar al final con respecto a las familiares que Peter tiene al final del evento. Creo que...bueno...en fin, ya veré si hago algo para recordar a Stan Lee. Por favor actualiza pronto, quiero conocer cómo continuarás tu historia!**

 **timychimboote: Tu comentario será tenido en cuenta para saber si permito la presencia de las hijas y nieta de Spidey al 616 en el epílogo de este evento. Con respecto a tu pedido de un Leyendo...lo veo muy difícil por ahora, además de que hay dos personas más aparte de WM King haciendo lo mismo.**

 **uzuky12: Felicity aparecerá luego con el resto de las arañas.**

 **Magd305TLC: Parece que con cada comentario que hacen en este fanfic, me entero que les gusta mucho la forma de actuar que tiene Peter, siendo más maduro y certero con sus decisiones. No te preocupes, ya veré qué hacer con el poseedor de la Fuerza Enigma, pero solo te diré que será algo que valga la pena. Tendré en cuenta el comentario en relación a las hijas y nieta de Peter (al menos que vayan y conozcan a Teresa y May). No desesperen, ya llegará el turno de Sue para besar a su futuro esposo. Spider Knight vivirá (me pregunto por qué todos lo quieren?). Espero que publiques hoy como lo prometiste!**

 **Uzu: Spider-Gwen solo será parte de la Peter Wars junto a otras arañas más. Tendré en cuenta tu opinión sobre las hijas de Peter, aunque Anna May aparecerá luego junto a Spinneret y desatarán parte de la guerra que harán las niñas. Me he dado cuenta que todos odian a Ezekiel, aman a Spider Knight y quieren que Spiderman Cósmico muera de forma épica...pero por sobre todo, quieren que Ben sufra como ofrenda de paz dada por Kaine. Ya verás lo que tengo preparado para las arañas del 1610, solo te pido que esperes un poco. Y Silver Sable aparecerá muy pronto (será algo trillado, pero creo que les gustará a todos).**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 124_**

-Está despertando! – exclamó en voz baja Bobbi.

-Hay que avisarle a las demás- indicó la diminuta Janet, queriendo correr con sus cortas piernas a donde las demás pretendientes de Peter estaban.

Sonidos de queja llegaron a los oídos de todos los que estaban actualmente en un claro de Central Park, perteneciente al universo del Spiderman Cósmico. Algunos se apresuraron para acercarse a la fuente de toda la conmoción, queriendo ver con sus propios ojos el despertar del ser masculino.

-Es tan bonito…- murmuró Kamala, viendo cómo el pequeño hermano de Mayday y April se removía en su pequeña cuna improvisada.

-…Un mini Peter- luego de mirarlo fijamente con sus ojos verdes, la gruñona hija de Logan determinó con un leve sonrojo.

-Mírenlo, va a abrir sus ojitos! – sin poder contenerse ante la ternura que el bebé derramaba, clamó Wanda mientras se aguantaba las ganas de alzarlo.

Una vez expresadas las palabras de la diminuta romaní, Benjy hizo lo que dijo. Un par de orbes azules como los de que sus hermanas compartían miraron curiosamente toda la gente que lo rodeaba, pudiendo emitir únicamente un gorgojo agradable al mismo tiempo que llevaba sus deditos rechonchos a su boca llena de dientecitos de leche.

-Peter, tienes que ver esto. Está despierto! – la latina llamó a su amado, el cual se hallaba platicando con quienes resultaron ser Betty Brant, bajo el seudónimo de Spidergirl, y Flash Thompson, quien respondía al nombre de Captain Spider.

Disculpándose con ellos, el tótem se apresuró a donde las personas que vivían junto a él y otros más estaban viendo al infante. Llegando una vez al lado de la cuna que improvisó rápidamente con ayuda de sus hijas, sonrió suavemente mientras acariciaba los suaves cabellos castaños cortos que tenía en su cabecita el bebé.

-Papa…- dijo Benjy, estirando inmediatamente sus brazos a donde Peter estaba, ganándose una mirada curiosa de varias arañas que estaban cerca de él.

-Cómo sabe que él es su padre cuando nosotros tenemos la misma cara? – Peter Parquagh, quien venía tenía un aspecto de hombre colonial, cuestionó.

-Nuestro Peter es mejor que ustedes- orgullosa, declaró la rejuvenecida She-Hulk, la cual trataba de sostener sobre sus hombros a Felicia para que esta pudiese ver al niño que era sostenido de su futuro esposo.

-Es verdad! Es el más fuerte de todos, incluso que él! – señalando al poseedor de Fuerza Enigma, Jessica dejó en claro con su notoria voz aguda y acento británico.

-Me gustaría poder discutir contra ellas, pero luego de ver cómo lograron derrotar a Daemos hay que admitir que es cierto- el arácnido de traje violeta y negro replicó mientras miraba a Miguel O'hara.

-La forma en que pelearon fue lo que más me sorprendió. Estaban sincronizados y aprovechaban los tiempos de reacción que cada uno poseía- tras analizar lo que había visto, Spiderman 2099 declaró.

Peter tan solo escuchaba las pláticas que tenían a sus espaldas, dividiendo su atención entre ellos y el bebé en sus brazos que todas las infantes querían ver. Podía ver de reojo a una pequeña espía rusa que jugueteaba con el borde de su vestido nerviosamente, como si quisiese pedirle algo pero al mismo tiempo se atemorizase de hacerlo.

El adulto a cargo de ella comprendía que Black Widow había perdido muchas cosas en su vida, por lo que cuando le dijo que la había inscripto en clases de danza, era con el simple propósito de darle algo a aquella niña que le fue arrebatado todo. Era debido a eso que el tótem se agachó lentamente con Benjy contra su pecho y llamó con un movimiento de su mano a la Romanoff.

-Ven- dijo únicamente el castaño.

-Eh? Yo? – señalándose en confusión, la pelirroja murmuró.

-Sí, ven aquí. Quiero que lo sostengas tú misma- invitándola a su lado, el tótem observó como ella daba trémulos pasos hasta su destino, pudiendo atestiguar que sus brazos parecían flaquear por un segundo cuando los estiró para recibir al infante.

-Es seguro hacer eso? – April le cuestionó a Mayday.

-Papá sabe lo que hace- fue May quien se adelantó a responder, teniendo conocimiento que si algo compartían los Peter de la mayoría de los mundos es que era alguien responsable.

-Oh…se ven tan lindo así! – chilló Ms. Marvel, atrayendo la mirada de todos los demás por su forma de actuar, avergonzando a una mini Carol que escondió su rostro en el pelo de Medusalith.

Natasha, por su parte, estaba tiesa como una estatua de mármol. El bebé en sus pequeños brazos infantiles la miraba fijamente con sus deditos en su boca, a la espera de que ella hiciese algo divertido y él pudiese reír alegremente.

-Mama…- cansado de esperar, Benjy trató de alcanzar el cabello rojo de la mini espía de SHIELD mientras la llamaba de una manera que sorprendió a todos.

-…Me dijo mamá- solo pudo repetir la futura esposa de Peter, teniendo que mantener a raya el flujo de emociones que querían escaparse en forma de lágrimas al recordar que el castaño solo le estaba dando todo lo que nunca podría tener una niña inocente.

-Debe de ser por el pelo. Mamá era pelirroja también- la hija de un futuro alternativo de Spidey comentó mientras se acercaba a ver.

-Mada! – exclamó feliz el niño de manera inentendible el hombre de su hermana mayor.

-Muy bien, Benjy! Y ella quién es? – felicitó la castaña, para posteriormente señalar a su clon.

-Mada! – repitió el pequeño tras fruncir el ceño.

-Bueno…nadie puede decir que está equivocado de alguna forma- rascándose la nuca, admitió Spider-Ham, sacando una mueca alegre a varios de los presentes que trataban de mantenerse estoicos.

-Hmm…hay que practicar más, hermanito. Y ella? – intentó nuevamente Mayday, pero esta vez señalando a su contraparte que tenía a Venom con ella.

-Mada! – sin dudarlo esta vez, y luego de ver por tercer intento consecutivo la misma cara, declaró el niño.

Natasha no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de quien se imaginaba su hijo con Peter, pudiendo ver que tenía muchísimos rasgos parecidos que solo generaban fantasías en su mente. Instintivamente agachó su cabeza hasta rozar con sus labios la frente del infante, logrando que este la mire y emita un gorgojo jubiloso.

-Mama- clamó el pequeño, pero esta vez señalando a Jean, quien se había parado al lado de su colega de crimen.

-Rachel, tienes un hermanito ahora! – alegre por ser llamada de tal manera, la rejuvenecida Phoenix le declaró a su hija.

-Ya tenía uno…- con cara de palo dijo Marvel Girl, frenando en su lugar a la portadora de Fuerza Fénix para fingir sorpresa y mirar al tótem.

-Sí! Tenemos dos hijos, Peter! – corriendo para abrazar la pierna de Spiderman, exclamó la pelirroja de vestido verde y dorado que Kamala le había comprado.

-Yo te sigo ganando con tres- se mofó Emma de su compañera mutante, solo para silenciarse cuando vio a Sue que tan solo sonreía.

-Mama? – esta vez oyeron hablar a Benjy mientras miraba a la reina de los Inhumanos, sacando una leve risa a los adultos.

Aquello terminó por desatar los celos de las demás niñas, quienes se turnaron para pararse al lado de la mini Romanoff para enseñarles su cara al bebé, siendo que este se tardaba un poco en fijarse para luego balbucear alguna incoherencia y estirar sus manitos, pero sin lograr que las llame cariñosamente…al menos hasta que Julia tuvo su turno, donde logró que el hijo de Peter le dé el mote buscado.

-No es justo…por qué ellas sí y nosotras no? – infló sus mejillas Loki, demostrando su frustración junto al resto de las rubias, morenas y una peliverde.

-Puedo intentar? – la voz de Gwen Stacy rompió los lamentos infantiles de inmediato, ganándose una cantidad notable de miradas asesinas.

-NO- guturalmente le dejaron en claro, llegando al punto en que el sentido arácnido de la rubia se activó como si estuviese presintiendo peligro de todos los ángulos.

-Aún falta Laura- Spiderman comentó mientras empujaba con suavidad a la hija de Logan, quien llevaba consigo su peluche, en un intento de salvar a la araña de capucha blanca.

Sus orbes verdes se fijaron en los azules, mirándose en un silencio que tensó el ambiente. Los clones de Peter se alejaron por instinto de la zona cero, como si previesen alguna catástrofe. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, olvidándose por un segundo de la crisis que estaban pasando para ver la resolución del dilema que presentaban la pelinegra y el mini castaño.

Laura realmente no sabía cómo actuar en un caso así, ni siquiera con sus largos entrenamientos o el convivir con Shogo en la Mansión X. Por lo que simplemente hizo lo que primero que se vino a la cabeza.

-Te lo presto- sin gruñir por primera vez en mucho tiempo, X-23 entregó su peluche de Spidey a Benjy, el cual lo tomó precariamente antes de proceder a morder la cabeza de felpa.

-Mama! – señalándola con ímpetu, terminó por decir el hijo de Peter.

-Oh, no es justo! – se quejó Carol Danvers.

-No se valía usar los peluches que tenemos! – acusó la hija de Magneto a su compañera mutante.

-Hiciste trampa! – clamó Invisible Woman, quien desde hace días había estado imaginándose a un pequeño de rasgos similares, producto de ella y el arácnido que la protegía.

-No sé tú, pero Laura sacó lo manipuladora de Logan- Hope le murmuró al oído a su amado, quien se mordió la lengua para no reírse, pero terminó fallando cuando el bebé miró a la mesías y terminó llamándola madre también.

-Ven Val, mejor dejémosla jugar un rato con Benjy. Necesito que me ayudes con algo- llamando a su hija de cabellos rubios, el tótem se alejó un poco del grupo mientras hurgaba su improvisado bolso.

-Un invento? – emocionada por la idea, quiso saber la niña genio.

-Por supuesto. Vienes o no? – sonriendo paternalmente y estirando su mano para que ella la tome, cuestionó el hijo de Richard y Mary Parker.

-Sí! – chilló infantilmente, como debía, la hija de Sue Storm.

* * *

Los descoordinados pasos que realizaban las piernas deformes se hacían eco fácilmente en la zona deshabitada de la cárcel donde actualmente se hallaban los pequeños que estaban bajo el cuidado de Logan. Pasos que repercutían con facilidad en las psiques inocentes de los mocosos que controlaban sus lágrimas mientras se negaban a mirar hacia atrás y tan solo alentaban al can que los transportaba para que corra más rápido.

-Por qué huyen de Tío Cletus…? Acaso no quieren jugar conmigo…? – de manera burlesca se expresó la uniforme masa semi líquida carmesí.

-Cállate! Déjanos en paz o nuestras protectoras te lastimarán! – acusó el mini arquero de los Avengers, negándose a girar su cabeza para ver si aún los seguía.

Acción que debería de haber hecho para advertirle a sus compañeros, ya que la figura sin torso superior desprendió una serie de tentáculos con ganchos en sus puntas, las cuales usó para clavarlas en las paredes adyacentes y voltearse por completo, dedicándose a perseguir a los mocosos desde el techo como si fuese un insecto deforme.

-Hulk….Hulk? – temeroso de siquiera comprobar sus sospechas, la pequeña bestia verde balbuceó a sus compañeros.

-Yo…yo…- Tony quiso responder, peor el oír los rasguños en las paredes y lo que parecía ser un constante goteo que bullía al tocar el suelo terminó por asustarlo al completo.

Steve se atrevió a usar el reflejo de su escudo para corroborar si lo que escuchaba anteriormente ahora estaba en el techo, pudiendo ver lentamente cómo la sustancia roja empezaba a tornarse con unas vetas negras mientras una especie de boca sin rostro se formaba a través del torso incompleto, derramando una especie de saliva que caía al suelo y terminaba reagrupándose con el resto de las sobras que se convertían en arañitas.

-Qué viste? – el único niño mutante del grupo quiso saber.

Antes de que el diminuto Captain America pudiese abrir la boca, un símil a una mano se aferró al hombro diestro del rubio, sintiendo que una lengua lamió su mejilla mientras reía de forma hueca.

-Que van a morir pronto- respondió la masa uniforme, enseñando una colección de dientes deformes sin rostro alguno al cual pertenezca.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Se esperaban que fuese Daemos quien despertase en el principio del capítulo?**

 **Les dio gracia las reacciones de las mujeres al ver al pequeño Benjy?**

 **Cuántas se imaginarán que ese bebé es de ellas con Peter?**

 **Gustó la explicación irracional que dieron las niñas para decir que Spidey era mejor que las otras arañas?**

 **Peter buscará una solución para el problema de Natasha cuando regrese a la normalidad? (algo similar a los que hice en mi What if)**

 **Causó ternura que Benjy llamase "mamá" a la mini Black Widow?**

 **Se rieron con la reacción que tuvo el bebé al ver a muchas Mayday?**

 **Será que Benjy le dirá mamá a cuanta pelirroja vea?**

 **Gwen aprenderá a no meterse en el camino de las mini heroínas y villanas?**

 **Acaso Laura heredó en verdad la capacidad manipuladora de su padre?**

 **Qué harán Peter y Valeria?**

 **Con qué forma se imaginan ustedes que Carnage está persiguiendo a los mocosos?**

 **Podrán salvarse los niños?**

 **Lockjaw recordará que puede teletransportarse?**

 **Cap no debió mirar con el reflejo del escudo?**

 **Serán devorados antes de que las acosadoras lleguen?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **QUIEREN QUE SPIDERMAN CÓSMICO VIVA O MUERA DE LA FORMA MÁS MACHA POSIBLE PARA REDIMIRSE DE SU ACTUACIÓN SIMILAR A STARK?**


	125. Chapter 125

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Guest: Me alegro que te haya gustado la escena de Benjy. Trataré de no demorarme mucho con el What if (pero no prometo ninguna fecha exacta).**

 **darthwolf: Creo que Nat no se desmayó gracias a todo el entrenamiento que tiene, porque de no haberlo hecho de seguro hubiese dado un grito de alegría y luego terminaría inconsciente. Me inspiré en esa película cuando estaba pensando en la parte del simbionte asesino. Al parecer es dividida la elección de vida y muerte para el poseedor de la Fuerza Enigma, pero te prometo que si llega a morir, lo hará de la forma más macha posible. Por favor, trata de actualizar pronto, me tienes en ascuas con tu historia.**

 **Tenshin Jin: Dudo que alguien salga completamente ileso de esa batalla...**

 **Ronaldc v2: Realmente fue enternecedor todo lo sucedido con el bebé y las niñas, así como el logro que obtuvieron las pelirrojas (y mucho más Jean ya que le hizo saber a todas que tenía un hijo más). Nadie puede discutir con Benjy cuando tuvo que diferencias a las hijas actuales de Peter ya que todas comparten los mismos rasgos faciales a diferencia de Anne May. Hoy verás lo que estuvieron haciendo aquellos dos genios en privado. Y sí, Carnage tomó inspiración en La Cosa de Otro Mundo para dar más miedo a los mocosos.**

 **Spider999: No solo es un buen niñero, esposo y padre, sino que Peter predomina como la mejor araña entre todos los universos según las pequeñas pretendientes. Me da gracia el leer que todos quieren que Spiderman Cósmico muera...pero como un verdadero macho y no como en el cómic original. Si bien el Ezekiel presente actualmente es una versión alternativa del que conocían, sigue siendo en el interior el mismo manipulador que quiso matar una vez a Peter en un templo. Creo que estoy empezando a opinar igual que todos ustedes con respecto a las hijas de Spidey, aunque la idea de tener a Ashley en el 616 para que aprenda a ser una heroína bajo la mirada atenta de las niñas es muy tentadora. Dudo mucho que los héroes estén en sus cabales una vez que regresen a la normalidad...algo me dice que dormirán con la luz prendida por varias semanas.**

 **Magd305TLC: Mi pensamiento respecto a Benjy, es que todas lo aman por ser la fuente de imaginación que tienen para sus futuros hijos con el tótem. Puede que haga algo para solucionar el problema de Natasha (recuerden que la Red Room la dejó casi biológicamente estéril). Sí, leí su prólogo y es realmente bueno! (solo les pido que me respondan al mail que les di para poder enviarles el archivo word). Ya verán cómo continuan las aventuras de los mocosos, las acosadoras y Carnage muy pronto. Lo sé, es muy difícil el tener que matar a algunas arañas (bueno...no tanto), pero luego se darán cuenta de quienes vivirán o quienes no. Muchas gracias por su comentario y un saludo para ustedes.**

 **DanteG96: Esa fue mi opinión la vez que leí por primera vez el evento de Spiderverse, habían tantas posibilidades de sacar provecho a tal potencia pero en su lugar lo dejaron morir patéticamente. Sí, puedo darme cuenta finalmente por qué todos aman a Spider Knight y su forma cordial de tratar a todos por igual. Ya verás lo que sucederá con Betty Brant...(pobre de ella). Me imagino que ante cualquier pelirroja que se le cruce al pequeño, este le dirá mamá y avergonzará a su padre. Si la noticia llegase a oídos de Logan por algún motivo, creo que le daría un infarto y luego reviviría para desollar al pobre tótem. Carnage dará la escena de terror más grande de su vida. Y con respecto a los demás autores...no te mentiré, darthwolf publicó hace una semana una actualización, ayer hubo un nuevo leyendo hecho por Magd305TLC (tuvo un buen comienzo y parece prometedor), y en cuanto a Kuraigekkido y WM King ninguno de los dos me ha respondido.**

 **thomas 2033: Thanks, dude!**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 125_**

-Qué están haciendo? – la figura de Flash Thompson en traje arácnido quiso saber cuándo vio al tótem y su hija trabajar diligentemente bajo las ramas de un árbol.

-Creo que es obvio…- murmuró O'hara, tratando de imitar las posturas que Kaine y Anya estaban enseñándoles a todos para que saquen al máximo potencial sus habilidades.

-Y eso sería…? - el cerdo, con vestimenta similar al que tenía Peter antes de recibir su regalo, cuestionó.

-Están readaptando el propio dispositivo para viajar entre universos que habían creado luego de lidiar con un problema que surgió- respondió Anna Marie, quien estaba sentada en el suelo, rodeada de las niñas y demás personas que vinieron con ella, mientras sostenía al pequeño Benjy contra su pecho.

-Problema? – preocupado por su padre, May intentó averiguar más sobre su vida.

-Un sujeto hizo una máquina que me permitía enviar un Avatar a otro mundo para crear caos, y durante una de sus fechorías transportó por error a dos jóvenes a nuestro mundo. Peter decidió entrenarlos hasta que con Valeria pudieron inventar un dispositivo portátil que les permitiese regresar a su casa- resumió lo mejor posible aquellos hechos Hope, recordando lo lastimado que estuvo cuando regresó y lo tranquilos que durmieron aquella noche.

-Espera un momento…quieres decirnos que él ya sabía de la existencia de otros universos antes que nosotros? – la araña de origen inglés logró decir mientras superaba su sorpresa.

-Tampoco es para asombrarse demasiado, después de todo yo recuerdo haber ido a su mundo cuando era joven- la hermana de Mayhem respondió, agachándose para luego lanzar un puñetazo como Anya les estaba enseñando.

-También está mi caso, donde básicamente mi futuro puede terminar siendo un versión alternativa a su tiempo lineal- el Spiderman 2099 se hizo saber al mismo tiempo que giraba su cuerpo hacia la izquierda con el fin de dar después un codazo a su contrincante invisible, siguiendo los pasos de Kaine.

Algunos de los sujetos con poderes arácnidos habían empezado a sudar profusamente, pero no podían negar que se sentían más alertas y capaces de eludir golpes que anteriormente hubiesen dado en sus cuerpos sin falla alguna. Quien más rápido avanzaba hasta alcanzar el nivel de Scarlet Spider y Spidergirl, era Cindy Moon, la cual había decidido luego de pensarlo bastante tiempo que adoptaría el nombre de Silk.

Algo que alegró a varias personas que habían llegado con ella al universo actual, ya que habían muchas Spiderwoman o Spidergirl en el recuento histórico.

-Ese dispositivo que tienes en la muñeca, también te permite viajar a otro mundo? – percatándose del dispositivo que Rogue poseía, Ben interrogó.

La mutante de cabello bicolor entregó al bebé que sostenía anteriormente a Phoebe, para poder apreciar con amor el regalo que le había dado Peter. Se sentía libre cada vez que lo miraba antes de dormir, recordándole cuando amaba al castaño por lo bondadoso que era incluso cuando ella no era la mejor persona para relacionarse en un principio.

-No, este es un bloqueador de genomas mutantes- contestó con parsimonia la hija de Mystique.

-Genomas de mutantes? – replicó sin comprender muy bien Spider-Gwen, como se había denominado para diferenciarse de las demás presentes.

-No necesariamente, según sus palabras. Se supone que interfiere con las señales que envía cierta fracción del ADN, por ejemplo una colega nuestra sufría de vampirismo y al recibir un dispositivo similar puedo regresar a la normalidad para usar sus poderes originales- la antigua modelo británica fue quien les notificó, viendo de reojo la vergüenza en el rostro de Rachel Grey ya había acusado injustamente al Parker la primera vez.

La gente que entrenaba solo podía escuchar detenidamente todo lo que había logrado el tótem, consiguiendo que inclusive el arácnido de edad avanzada y el poseedor de la Fuerza Enigna dirigiese una mirada de respeto al ex fotógrafo, sin saber que las pequeñas heroínas y villanas inflaban sus pechos en señal de orgullo.

-Podemos tomar un descanso? Creo que los pulmones se me van a sal…- comenzó a decir el clon rubio de Peter, pero deteniéndose a mitad de oración cuando vio algo que lo aterrorizó.

Una de las tantas amenazas de cierta niña rusa estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo cuando de su mochila, donde siempre llevaba sus elementos cotidianos como infante, sacó un popote que tenía el borde de color rojo sangre…como si lo hubiese utilizado para apuñalar a alguien. Algo que Kaine notó por el rabillo de su ojo y rápidamente trató de concentrarse en su enseñanza para no temblar de manera refleja.

-Estabas por decir algo? – Betty cuestionó con curiosidad al ver que se había detenido y puesto pálido como un vampiro.

-Nada! Me siempre perfecto! Creo que puedo continuar por el resto del día! – velozmente se puso derecho e imitó las poses que Scarlet Spider promulgaba.

-Últimamente estás muy raro…- la araña femenina que recordaba a las niñas a una traidora por su cara, comentó en voz baja.

-Son ellas…- susurró atemorizado Ben, cerrando su ojo derecho para no ver ese lado del claro, donde específicamente estaban las afectadas por Kang.

-Las niñas…? Y luego dicen que porque ser el único puerco aquí soy el raro- Peter Porker declaró mientras negaba con su cabeza.

-Todo esto es tu culpa- en un murmullo acusó inmediatamente Ben a Kaine , quien alzó su ceja tras haberse quitado su máscara por completo.

El sujeto de rostro con marcas se mantuvo en silencio mientras se paraba serenamente, pensando durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente su apático rostro de rompió en uno que poseía una mueca malvada que acongojó a su hermano menor.

-Qué dijiste? Que quieres cuidar a las niñas mientras me voy con Peter a otros mundos? Eso es realmente muy bueno de tu parte, Ben. Lo oíste, Peter!? Dijo que quiere cuidar a las pequeñas! – ansioso por querer llevar a cabo su venganza por ser el portador de mala suerte durante largo tiempo, Kaine creó un plan perfecto para hacer sufrir al rubio.

-En serio? Eso es grandioso! Muchas gracias, Ben. Lo oyeron, niñas? Ben se ofreció de niñero, tan solo no le hagan sufrir mientras duerman! – feliz por la noticia que manipuló su clon, Spidey levantó la vista de su trabajo casi finalizado y respondió.

-No hacerle sufrir mientras duermen? Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido- un arácnido de traje futurista que incluía unos tentáculos como los que Doctor Octopus pero en rojo, se explayó.

-Bueno, es que la primera vez dejé a Kaine al cuidado de las pequeñas mientras tomaban su siesta y cuando regresé de llevar a cabo algo importante, lo descubrí escondido en la cocina realmente asustado de su propia sombra- rascándose la nuca ante el recuerdo, relató el castaño mientras le sonreía a las implicadas que fingían no saber nada del hecho.

-De verdad?! Pero cómo es posible, tan solo mírala! Es pequeña, hermosa y tiene cosquillas! – exclamó Kamala sin poder creerse la historia, tomando en sus brazos a su ídolo y mentora, aplicándole todo lo que expresó al mismo tiempo que Carol no podía controlar sus risas.

-No…no…no es verdad…basta…- retorciéndose entre la tortura cariñosa, la mini piloto de la fuerza aérea trató de soltarse, solo para hacer reír a Benjy en los brazos de las Cuckoos.

-Lo ves? Solo son fantasías de anciano! – deteniéndose, la Khan determinó su opinión, indignando a varios de las arañas que eran adultas.

-Kamala…- llamó el tótem mientras se ponía de pie y articulaba su mano derecha, la cual ahora tenía una versión avanzada del dispositivo que anteriormente usó para ayudar a Miles y Jessica.

-Sí, Peter? -esbozando una mueca de total simpleza, como si nada hubiese pasado, quiso saber ella.

-Tú eres adulta desde que te graduaste, por lo que eres una anciana también- gozando de la transformación que sufrió la faz de la pakistaní, Spidey comentó al mismo tiempo que configuraba la pantalla táctil con toda la información que habían obtenido del talismán que portaba Billy Braddock.

-Qué…? NOOOO! – percatándose de que era cierto lo que su otro ídolo decía, Ms. Marvel representó perfectamente a Dr. Doom en su clásica postura de indignación suprema.

-Ya…ya…tranquila abuela- aprovechando el momento de debilidad emocional de su pupila, la pequeña Captain Marvel le tomó el pelo para gran diversión del resto, quienes disfrutaban de un poco de calma en medio de tantos problemas.

Unos últimos chequeos en sus lanza redes hicieron que Peter se agache para besar en la frente a su hija, agradeciéndole por lo que hizo y recordándole lo brillante que era. Posterior a ello, Spiderman se aproximó a donde el resto estaba, viéndolos detener su entrenamiento para así adoptar semblantes serios acordes al suyo.

-Algún plan? – el poseedor de la Fuerza Enigma trató de averiguar.

-Nos dividiremos en grupos de tres para hacer trabajo de recuperación. Nadie peleará a menos que sea realmente necesario para escapar todos con vida. Y por favor, aquellos que se sientan adeptos a matar, no lo hagan porque ya saben lo que ocurrirá- aclaró sus objetivos el castaño, pudiendo ver que algunos parecían determinados a seguir sus pedidos mientras otros eran renuentes a pelear contra seres más poderosos que ellos.

-Todos tenemos que ir? – la araña que tenía una vestimenta similar a un traje de baño interrogó.

-No, algunos deben de quedarse con él. Puede que sea una fuerza a temer, pero aún estamos a ciegas con respecto a las habilidades que puedan tener algunos de los Herederos en caso de que intenten invadir este mundo. Además quiero que alguien las cuide- explicó sin molestarse en realidad, Peter.

-No necesito que me cuiden- tercamente protestó Cindy.

-Nosotras podemos cuidarnos solas- cruzándose de brazos, Jessica se quejó, siendo la voz de sus colegas.

-Queremos ayudarte, Peter- la arácnida de origen latino se hizo saber, sintiéndose ahogada al no poder ayudar a su amado.

Un suspiro salió de los labios del adulto a cargo de quince heroínas y villanas rejuvenecidas, masajeándose los ojos por acto reflejo. Aquel acto denotó el cansancio que estaba padeciendo con todo el estrés que se acumulaba en su mente, algo que solo las telépatas captaron al cien por ciento y se vieron angustiadas ser parte de la causa.

-Cindy, sabes de tu situación…traerte conmigo o con Kaine es un peligro, ya que ellos vendrán a por nosotros como polillas a una lámpara. Niñas, no voy a mentirles…sé que pueden cuidarse, pero quiero que me prometan que solo usarán sus poderes si están en grandes problemas. Y tú Anya, vendrá conmigo y con Gwen- tomándose su tiempo para elegir las mejores respuestas en su mente, se expresó el tótem, recibiendo tácitas confirmaciones que calmaron un poco su interior.

-A dónde vas tú? Me imagino que debe de ser un mundo tranquilo si llevas a dos jóvenes con poca experiencia…– el anciano quiso saber, ahogando su voz debido a que llevaba su máscara puesta.

-Primero que nada, estoy seguro de que Anya puede patearte el trasero…Ezekiel. Segundo, por lo que he visto, Gwen está por el mismo camino. Y tercero, tú no sobrevivirías mucho tiempo a dónde estoy por ir si te encuentras con el Hulk que tienen- cansado de la arrogancia del vejestorio que le mintió y encerré por una década a la Moon, espetó con furia el cabeza de red.

-Cómo…? – anonadado por tener su identidad revelada, balbuceó Sims.

-Tus malas decisiones le quitaron unos diez años de vida libre a Cindy. Arrebataste tu juventud con tu paranoia mientras me mentías en la cara. Ahora dejarás de quejarte con cada decisión mía y te llevarás a Flash y a Spider Knight contigo a cualquier universo para llevar a cabo tu misión- sin querer tratar más tiempo con la remembranza de la tristeza que tuvo Cindy durante su plática privada, le ordenó Peter.

-Nosotros también viajaremos? – interrumpió Kaine para impedir que su hermano golpee al anciano que parecía a punto de cometer suicidio vocal.

-Sí, con ayuda de Valeria hicimos más de los dispositivos que usamos para ayudar a los Ultimates. Tu irás con Spider-Ham y Betty. Anciano, te llevarás a Bruce y a Miguel. Billy, irás con Knight y Parquagh. Cindy, viajarás con Ben y May. El resto servirá de apoyo a Spiderman Cósmico en caso de que algo suceda. Será una misión de extracción nada más, lo entendieron? – repartiendo dispositivos para los líderes de cada grupo, excepto Ezekiel que vio como Miguel tomaba la batuta de su grupo, detalló muy específicamente el centro de la telaraña mientras activaba el suyo y abría un portal más estable que el que usó la primera vez, siendo seguido rápidamente por Anya y Gwen cuando lo cruzó.

Los demás no se quedaron de brazos cruzados, especificando rutas posibles con sus maquinarias portátiles luego de analizar la información del talismán que tenía Spider-UK, y así abrir portales frente a ellos con el fin de atravesarlos sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Había sido mucho tiempo desde que Ororo sentía una gran satisfacción al ver la desgracia ajena. Era tal la alegría que emanaba su rostro, que incluso Logan y varios de los mutantes parecían compartir su estado anímico.

Shuri se hubiese enojado en alguna otra ocasión, pero su lado femenino le hacía ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de la mutante africana, compadeciéndose de la situación de su hermano mientras disfrutaba de la justicia que finalmente se llevó a cabo…incluso si les acababa de costar la mitad de Wakanda.

-He visto muchas cosas en mi vida…pero esto es sublime- un anciano de gafas oscuras y bigote canoso murmuró mientras se paraba junto a Wade.

-Ni que tú lo digas, abuelo. Ahora andando, no puedes estar aquí o mi novia me echará una bronca y después amenazará ir con la versión violeta y barbilla de escroto de Cable- el mercenario bocazas dijo, llevándose a la salida de La Balsa al hombre de avanzada edad que solo mantenía una sonrisa por lo que había presenciado por última vez.

Nadie se contenía a la hora de reírse y burlarse de la situación que pasaba el líder de la escondida región africana, quien se hallaba muy entretenido persiguiendo puntos rojos luminosos brindados por la cabeza de Vision en las manos de Storm, ya que anteriormente había estado jugando con unos ovillos hechos a partir de unos cables sueltos que obtuvieron del cuerpo perteneciente al hijo de Ultron.

-Era realmente necesario todo esto, Ororo? Dudo que Charles lo hubiese aprobado…- Beast le preguntó a su colega luego de ver a lo que fue reducido el vanagloriado Black Panther.

-Acaso el Prof. Xavier no la veía como una hija? – la voz de la guardiana Okoye se hizo notar, llamando la atención del mutante con pelaje azul.

-Bueno…sí, es verdad. Pero no creo que a él hubiese gustado ver que su colega estuviese en tal situación- un poco renuente a aceptar que T'challa se merecía lo que sufría, contestó McCoy.

-Bub…el idiota lastimó a 'Ro por algo que no tenía control. Se merece lo que tiene…lo que me recuerda que debo agradecerle a Hill después por el espectáculo que nos brindó- defendiendo a su pareja y viendo cómo jugaba con una pantera de verdad a sus pies, Logan se expresó mientras exhalaba una bocanada de humo.

El mutante canadiense estaba a punto de darle otra pitada a su habano, pero tuvo que detenerse al ver que un completamente asustado y cansado Victor Creed se derrumbaba delante de todos ellos.

-Y a ti qué te ocurre ahora? – molesto por no poder disfrutar en paz de su puro, gruñó fastidiado Wolverine.

-Car…Car…Carnage- dando forzosas bocanadas, pudo comunicar Sabretooth.

-Qué ocurre con ese maniático? Acaso tuviste una pesadilla? Quieres que llame a Magneto para que te arrope en su cama? – burlesco, James Howlett se mofó de su némesis.

-Él está con los mocosos- habiendo recuperado el aire perdido, declaró el villano mientras le dirigía una mirada de odio al líder de los X-men, quien casi deja caer su habano.

 ** _'SNIKT!'_**

-Wade! – exclamó Arma X, sintiendo que su bolsillo era amenazado.

-Ya estoy listo! – respondió Deadpool, llevando en su espalda como una mochila a un inconsciente mutante atado con otro desmayado mini Mr. Fantastic.

-…Por qué lleva a Pyro como un lanzallamas? – Toad murmuró desconcertado.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Se esperaban que Peter y Valeria arreglaran el dispositivo que usaron para ir al 1610?**

 **Les parece bien que las hijas de otros mundos se preocupen por Spidey?**

 **Entendieron la explicación de Miguel? (por si no lo sabían, habían dos Miguel O'hara...uno del Timestorm y otro que está en el presente de Peter)**

 **Era correcto que Peter les dijese a Kaine y Anya que enseñasen el Camino de la Araña?**

 **La inteligencia del tótem solo hará que los demás aumenten su respeto por él?**

 **Ben se habrá asustado mucho por la amenaza silenciosa de la mini Black Widow?**

 **Kaine se lo llevará al 616 para usarlo como sacrificio a las infantes?**

 **Carol se vengará de su pupila cuando regrese a la normalidad?**

 **Le habrá dolido en el alma saber que era una anciana ahora, Kamala?**

 **Les gustó el plan de Peter para recuperar a más arañas de otros universos?**

 **Ezekiel recibirá una paliza por parte de Peter si sigue molestándolo?**

 **O será por parte de Cindy?**

 **Llegará Peter a tiempo al 1610 para rescatar a los arácnido de allí?**

 **Se merecía Ororo ser feliz con la desgracia de T'challa?**

 **Shuri habrá pensado más como mujer que como hermana del rey?**

 **Les gustó el segundo cameo que hago del creador de todo este mundo?**

 **Wade habrá hecho un milagro con esa acción?**

 **Será que Black Panther se ruborizará cada vez que vea a Vision ya que se acordará que actuó como un minino de verdad?**

 **Acaso Ororo pidió la división de bienes legalmente para tener la mitad de Wakanda?**

 **Beast dejará de ser tan Illuminati algún día?**

 **Carnage vivirá?**

 **Se esperaban que Deadpool llevase un lanzallamas humano?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	126. Chapter 126

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Guest: Como he dicho antes en otros capítulos, ya veré qué destino le depararé a Spiderman Cósmico. Spider Knight vivirá, no te preocupes. Y Ezekiel dudo que sobreviva a todo el evento. Lamentablemente el Peter Parker del mundo de Mayday, Benjy y April murió sacrificándose por su familia. De seguro haré que Ashley vaya un tiempo al 616 para aprender a cómo ser un héroe de verdad y ayudar a su madre cuando regrese (Clint merecía morir...nunca me cayó bien). Kaine hará lo que sea necesario para preservar su supervivencia, y eso incluso traer a cuanta araña moleste a las pequeñas. No te preocupes, en las batallas por venir, las pretendientes del tótem se entrometerán con el claro propósito de mantener a su amado a salvo.**

 **Guest (sé quién eres...o eso creo): No haré un leyendo de esta historia. Eso es definitivo. En caso de que haga un "Leyendo" de mis propios fanfics, será de alguna otra historia. Ya tienes a cuatro autores con este proyecto (aunque algunos ni siquiera dan señales de vida...).**

 **Spider999: Es cierto, creo que a partir de ahora empezaré a publicar los capítulos de acción. En cuanto a las arañas que tú pides, no te preocupes, te sorprenderás cuando lleguen. Desde mi punto de vista, Ezekiel siempre pareció dudar de Peter, empequeñeciendo sus nobles actos solo porque él era más viejo y "experimentado", por eso mismo pronto deberá hacerle frente a Spidey o a Silk cuando saque de sus cabales a uno de los dos. Spiderman Cósmico de seguro morirá de la forma más macha que exista, todo para tener su redención. Ben pasará una temporada en el 616, aunque claro...no será por voluntad propia sino gracias a Kaine y sus ganas de vivir muchos años más. En relación a la película que está por salir, le tengo fe a que será entretenida aunque no tenga nada que ver con Los Herederos...es más, la veo como un evento similar al Spider-Men.**

 **DanteG96: Si no me equivoco, ese Spiderman sale en el comic...así que creo que sí lo pondré. No te preocupes, dentro de nada ocurrirá la esperada aparición de la sensualidad y del Superior Spiderman, lo que promete muchas escenas con las niñas. Si deseas mucho que Otto reciba una paliza, puede que se cumpla. Me alegro que te haya gustado el cameo de Stan Lee, por cierto, hoy publiqué un tributo y está en mi perfil. Si T'challa no llega a comprarse a Vision, creo que le encomendará uno a Ultron. Y respecto a los niños, ahora se viene lo bueno.**

 **viruz pirata: Primero que nada, bienvenido de regreso. Pienso que mediante la enseñanza de Peter en su arte, no solo vivirán más arácnidos, sino que aquellos que vayan a morir lo harán dando hasta el último esfuerzo. Kamala recibirá una cucharada de su propia medicina cuando Carol regrese a la normalidad, nadie le hace cosquillas a Captain Marvel y se sale con la suya...a menos que seas su amado. Ben quedará igual o más traumado que Kaine con el poco tiempo que pasará junto a las niñas. Una super espía y asesina rusa nunca revela donde esconde sus artilugios de tortura. Fue una sabia decisión la que tomaron con respecto a Daemos, ya que de esa manera el clon con el que se reproducen no puede nacer. Cletus nunca murió en los comics, solo quedó gravemente herido…y bueno, aquí parece que estuvo durante largo tiempo en la zona abandonada de La Balsa donde los pobres mocosos tuvieron la mala suerte de cruzarse con él.**

 **Tenshin Jin: Nop...dudo mucho que Carnage salva ileso de su estupidez.**

 **Magd305TLC: Esos dispositivos le darán la oportunidad a todos para buscar a más arañas y así evitar perder gente. Sí, parece que Ezekiel morirá a pedido de la gente después de todo. Ben padecerá todo lo que Kaine pasó, y si es posible un poco más. El temor más grande de Scarlet Spider es que tenga hijas en un futuro, los niños no le preocupan tanto. Ya veré si le doy el gusto a tu hermano con respecto a que Peter tenga un aumento de energía por medio tántrico, pero lo veo un poco difícil entre tantos problemas. Espero con ansias sus actualizaciones, y les ofrezco mis archivos word para que ustedes no tengan que transcribir uno por uno los capítulos que he publicado.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Las mejoras que Peter y Valeria implican en que no necesitan un tiempo de espera para que se recargue, así como la nueva información de los distintos universos existentes por parte del talismán que llevaba Spider UK, lo que les permite viajar mucho más rápido de un punto al otro. Ezekiel SIms está resultando ser el dolor en el trasero para todos, y parece ser que ansía una paliza. Quién sabe lo que habrá pasado entre Peter y Betsy en aquel baño que tuvieron juntos...así como también las consecuencias...Es sabido en los comics que T'challa es susceptible a luces brillantes, por lo que simplemente me imaginé que era como un gato gigante. Se merecía que le hiciesen división de bienes por divorciarse de Storm. No desesperes, Logan hará todo lo posible para salvar su fuente de ingresos.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 126_**

La lluvia descendía constantemente en la noche nublada y fría de New York, empapando el suelo decorado con pequeños pilares de cemento que tenían grabados hechos por la gente que apreciaba a los difuntos.

El peso de las ropas mojadas parecía fútil a comparación del estado anímico que Miles tenía al ver la tumba de su madre, quien había muerto desangrada luego de recibir un disparo no intencional por parte de la policía cuando estos trataban de matar al nuevo Venom de su universo.

-Hay días en donde creo que soy el peor Spiderman existente…- el joven afroamericano murmuró por lo bajo.

Un par de manos se colocaron en sus hombros con clara señal de apoyo, siendo que pertenecían a dos adolescentes que compartían rasgos similares, como si fuesen gemelos. Ella había estado actuando de mentor durante largo tiempo, ganándose el respeto del moreno. Él había sido quien le permitió tomar su manto durante su ausencia, y en su regreso fue quien también le permitió continuar en paralelo con él.

-No importa lo mucho que intente hacer algo bueno. No pude salvarla…Estaba frente a ella y tan solo no pude hacer nada- el Morales volvió a hablar, sintiendo que la mano femenina en su hombro siniestro se tensaba, haciendo que se prepare para un regaño.

Acción que nunca pudo concretarse cuando un portal que conocían perfectamente se abrió a metros de un mausoleo que se levantaba entre las fosas. Tres personas con trajes arácnidos salieron de la brecha dimensional, prestándole poca importancia a la helada precipitación que se deslizaba por sus extremidades para finalmente caer al césped.

Las enormes lentes blancas del tótem miraron en silencio la lápida, lo que lo llevó a posteriormente agacharse frente a la placa y usar sus falanges para marcar una nueva palabra bajo el nombre de la difunta fémina, sacándole una sonrisa al hijo de ella.

-Ya te había dicho que es imposible salvar a todos al mismo tiempo. Incluso yo no puedo hacer tal acto…pero mientras puedas salvar al menos a una persona, sabrás que has cambiado algo- poniéndose de pie, Peter le dijo a quién fue un momentáneo pupilo mientras se dejaba abrazar por Ultimate Spiderwoman.

-Qué haces aquí? Ha pasado bastante tiempo- comentó la clon, separándose un poco del adulto que esbozaba una mueca suave bajo su máscara.

-Necesito que vengan con nosotros antes de que ellos lo hagan- fue todo lo que dijo Spiderman, llevando una mano a su dispositivo para reconfigurarlo presurosamente.

-Ellos? – Miles murmuró, recobrando un poco de estima ante el acto que el hombre que derrotó al Avatar de Mysterio hizo.

-Tú eres yo? Era cierto todo lo que me contaron? – el Peter Parker adolescente del universo actual formuló sus dudas.

-Tres arañas en un solo universo y juntos en un solo lugar? – en una amalgama de confusión y sorpresa, Spider-Gwen se expresó mientras su atención de dividía entre las dos versión de su novio muerto.

El centro de la telaraña estaba a punto de responder, solo para encorvarse de dolor cuando una migraña amenazó con hacerle explotar la cabeza, advirtiéndole de múltiples amenazas. Anya trató de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, entrando en un estado de nerviosismo ya que sabía lo que podía estar a punto de pasar.

-Todos prepárense! No tendremos tiempo para salir de aquí! – exclamó el Avenger, desconcertando a los Ultimates pero sintiendo que debían hacerle caso.

-Traen sus lanza redes? – Spidergirl les preguntó, sin soltar la mano de su amado aun cuando este pudo dominar su eufórico dolor, recibiendo un apretón de mano para hacerle saber que estaba mejor.

-Qué está ocurriendo? Debemos contactar con Fury? Es otro ataque como el de Kang? – Jessica Drew del universo actual cuestionó, colocándose los lanza telarañas que había recibido de regalo durante su entrenamiento.

-Vampiros. Estamos siendo cazados por vampiros. Y las arañas necesitamos estar juntos- fue la respuesta que Gwen Stacy brindó.

Un fulgor iluminó el cielo sobre ellos, como si un sol se hiciese paso entre las nubes cargadas de humedad. Una refinada figura femenina miraba con desdén al suelo donde los arácnidos estaban, teniendo a sus pies tres figuras encorvadas que gemían como animales salvajes, listos para atacar ante la menor señal dada.

-En realidad querida, es mejor dividir. Cuando se reúnen en manada, mueren demasiado rápido…pero separados ustedes corren! – la mujer con vestido negro entallado a su delgada figura gritó mientras de un solo movimiento de su mano izquierda ordenó a dos de sus perros de caza a avanzar.

Una línea de telaraña que se conectó al pecho de Jessica por parte de Anya Corazon, la salvó de tener su garganta desgarrada por las largas uñas de una figura humanoide que se asimilaba demasiado a Kraven, quien quedó momentáneamente atrapado en un capullo de telarañas gracias a Gwen.

Miles saltó alto para eludir el enorme cuerpo de Puma que quiso derribarlo, acto al que el joven Peter reaccionó instantáneamente y le pateó la cabeza al sabueso con el propósito de desorientarlo. Solo duró unos segundos aquel estado, pero fue lo suficiente para que el par de jóvenes estuviese listo y con sus sentidos alertas, siendo que el moreno se paró en una postura practicada por largo tiempo mientras que su antecesor del manto arácnido se agachaba en caso de tener que esquivar alguna reyerta.

Spiderman miró fijamente a la vampiresa, la cual reconoció como Verna a partir de las memorias que compartió Elizabeth anteriormente, así como también a la tercera figura encorvada que permanecía a su lado. Sintió que su pecho se comprimía ante la cara que miraba oculta con un bozal metálico. El plateado cabello que combinaba perfectamente con su vestimenta, reveló de inmediato al tótem la identidad de aquella mujer. La mirada perdida, las excesivas uñas largas y las rasgaduras en su traje que revelaban partes de su piel, detuvieron en su lugar al vigilante de Queens.

-Silver…? – tan solo pudo balbucear el castaño, queriendo no creer la hipótesis que su mente estaba formando al mismo tiempo que saltaba para confrontar el inminente ataque que comandó la hermana de Morlun.

-…- la mujer tan solo lo miró pero sin enfocarse demasiado, como si fuese un extraño.

-El tótem que tantos problemas le dio a mi hermano…Qué placer tener a una presa tan formidable- con magnificencia se explayó la depredadora, sonriendo sardónicamente al ver cómo su perro de caza lidiaba con un acongojado héroe.

-Qué te hace creer que tengo tiempo para jugar contigo? – dijo Peter, eligiendo no golpear a quien era una versión salvaje de Silver Sable, para enfocarse en tratar de atrapar a Verna.

Las tres arañas femeninas tuvieron que concentrarse para tratar con un feroz Kravinoff, el cual parecía tener un poco de mentalidad ya que cambiaba su postura animal a una más humana para atacar, tal como lo hacía cuando delinquía en New York. Líneas de telarañas se enredaban en ambos brazos por obra de Jessica y Gwen, dándole tiempo necesario a Anya para enfocarse en los nervios y músculos que golpearía segundos después. Era realmente sorprendente ver cómo el cazador ejercía fuerza sobrehumana para sacar de sus puestos a Ultimate Spiderwoman y a la arácnida de capucha blanca, arrastrándolas por el barro que se producía con la lluvia, obligando a la latina a elegir salvarlas de un ataque inesperado contra la pared norte del mausoleo que se ubicaba a pocos metros de distancia.

Los adolescentes habían trabajado en mejor sincronía y rapidez, sacando provecho a las habilidades de cada uno de ellos. Siendo que Puma fue atado en varias capas de telarañas y golpeado brutalmente por ellos a base de puñetazos y cruces que hallaban a lo lejos con la esperanza de subyugarlo. Les fascinada y aterrorizaba ver al hombre con rasgos animales hacer fuerza para rasgar con sus músculos las telarañas, exigiendo al dúo a envolverlo nuevamente en más capas antes de que el afroamericano enfocase todo un choque bioeléctrico que consiguió hacer aullar de dolor a Puma, dándole al joven Peter la chance de golpearle con suficientes fuerzas en la sien y desmayándolo en el acto.

* * *

Tentáculos aserrados de color carmesí quisieron arrancarle la cabeza al pequeño super soldadito, quien se salvó milagrosamente cuando por reflejo alzó su escudo de Vibranium y repelió el ataque. Solo los rayos que emitió el hijo de Odín con su sartén les dio tiempo para que Lockjaw se alejara unos metros de la zona donde Carnage estaba sufriendo el choque eléctrico recibido inesperadamente.

-Sí! Ningún monstruo le gana a mi Sartenbreaker 2.0! – feliz de haber logrado quitarse de encima al simbionte psicópata, Thor exclamó.

-Thor…- llamó Johnny con nerviosismo mientras Black Bolt señalaba con desesperación a que mire en dirección al ser desquiciado.

-Eh? Qué les pasa a ustedes, queridos amigos? – luciendo pomposo de su anterior acto, el rubio les cuestionó a sus mini compañeros sin percatarse de lo que pasaba a su espalda.

-Atrás! Atrás! – le gritaron todos con miedo mientras Tony y Clint movían frenéticamente sus manos en señal de que se voltee.

La figura uniforme roja se había dispersado por el suelo, mimetizándose con las sombras gracias a sus vetas negras que conformaban su ser. Un gruñido de enojo y un continuo burbujeo llamó la atención de los mocosos y el perro. Notaron que Carnage hervía, dejando en el ambiente un vaho de aroma rancio y metálico, como sangre.

-Iba a matarlos rápido…pero ahora lo haré muy lento! – declaró nuevamente el simbionte, sorprendiendo a todos con el hecho de que aún seguía con vida.

Acto seguido, decenas de picos granates se despegaron desde la caído figura, clavándose en las cuatro paredes de cemento roído para lentamente empezar a alzarse en una indistinguible masa que goteaba y formaba lo que se asimilaban como arañas con bocas humanoides.

-Díganme…cómo es que llegaron acá? – burlonamente cuestionó Cletus antes de soltar una carcajada desde su boca desfigurada mientras los zarcillos de su simbionte que pendían desde el techo se transformaban en hachas y puñales que fueron expulsados velozmente en dirección a los pequeños héroes.

-AHHHH! QUÉ ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO! – Luke Cage gritó luego de que el propio can de los Inhumanos los derribase de su lomo para ponerse delante de ellos.

-Steve, prepárate! – actuando instintivamente, el joven Asgardiano le advirtió a su amigo, alzando su arma para posteriormente dejarla caer contra el escudo, provocando un chirrido a causa de la estática que generó.

Carnage pareció resentirse ante el acto, ya que varias de sus extremidades flaquearon.

-FUNCIONA! DE NUEVO! HÁGANLO DE NUEVO! – Ben proclamó mientras se encargaba de taparle los oídos al diminuto Matt que podía por su ninja griega al mismo tiempo que lidia con un dolor de cabeza por el ruido.

Sin que se lo repitan de nuevo, los dos mini rubios hicieron caso, sintiéndose un poco mejor al ver que el simbionte parecía ceder unos metros. Solo se detuvieron cuando un espiral se formó detrás de ellos, revelándose con las figuras de varias mujeres que ellos reconocieron de inmediato, pero sin darse cuenta que el detenerse le dio tiempo de recuperación a Carnage.

Tiempo que él no desperdició y saltó por encima de los mocosos para comenzar a atacar brutalmente las mujeres ya que las reconoció como grandes amenazas.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Esperaban que Peter regresase al 1610?**

 **Les agradó el regreso de Ultimate Peter Parker?**

 **Qué habrá escrito en señal de respeto Spidey con la Marca de Kaine?**

 **El tótem obligará a sus clones de distintas dimensiones a visitar a su tía May?**

 **Será que mientras más peligros lleguen, más será la migraña que tenga Peter por causa de su sentido arácnido desarrollado?**

 **Se acordaban de quienes eran los Sabuesos de Verna?**

 **Los sorprendió encontrar a Silver Sable?**

 **Peter hará lo que sea para tenerla de regreso?**

 **Kraven pertenecerá al 616 o a otro mundo?**

 **Puma tendrá la misma situación que el Kravinoff?**

 **Carnage conocerá límites algún día?**

 **Sartenbreaker 2.0 será el héroe de toda esta pesadilla?**

 **Thor dejará a Mjolnir de ser así cuando regrese a la normalidad?**

 **Las mujeres lograrán defender a sus amados o quedarán infectadas con el simbionte?**

 **Llegarán a tiempo Logan y Wade?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD 1: Cualquier interesado en hacer un "Leyendo" de cualquier fanfic mío, tan solo contáctenme para hacérmelo saber.**

 **PD 2: darthwolf, cuándo actualizarás de nuevo?**

 **PD 3: Kuraigekkido, WM King…den señales de vida al menos.**

 **PD 4: He escrito un tributo a Stan Lee, si quieren leerlo tan solo visiten mi perfil y lo hallarán.**


	127. Chapter 127

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Hyakki Yako: No te hagas problema si no puedes leer día a día mi historia, comprendo que todos tengamos nuestras vidas. En fin, regresando a tus opiniones, fue realmente algo agradable escribir lo que pensaban las niñas en relación a Benjy y cómo este reaccionaba al verlas. Creo que dijo lo que todo bebé hubiese dicho al ver a tantas mujeres que se asemejaban a su familia...o simplemente le regalaban un juguete. No me cabe más dudas, Spiderman Cósmico morirá como El Macho. Muchas se preguntan de dónde fue que Natasha sacó el popote...bueno, en verdad es que una asesina y torturadora como ella siempre debe llevar su kit para cualquier ocasión, y Black Widow es definitivamente un profesional. Kaine tendrá más momentos divertidos, no te preocupes. Ahora que me di cuenta, te faltó leer el capítulo de ayer, o no?**

 **Spider999: A Ultimate Peter creo que todos ya se lo imaginaban, aunque sabía que muchos se preguntaban cuándo aparecería Sablinova ya que en los cómics apareció muchísimos números después con una vaga excusa de cómo fue que sobrevivió (algo realmente más organizado por los propios guionistas si me lo preguntas). Ya verás cómo serán las reacciones de las niñas y demás acompañantes de Peter cuando vean a los dos "muertos" personajes llegar con su amado desde el 1610. Puede que las acosadoras/niñeras/amantes hayan llegado a tiempo, pero ahora se viene lo bueno.**

 **Tenshin Jin: Solo te puedo decir que lo que pasará en La Balsa con Carnage, quedará grabado en la memoria de todos los partícipes.**

 **DanteG96: Opino igual que tú con respecto a los dos Spiderman, pero veo muy difícil que Marvel haga un Spider-Men 3 debido a que el joven Peter desapareció sin dejar rastro luego de que los universos 616 y 1610 colisionaran durante el evento de Secrets Wars. Hoy verás lo que pasará con Silver Sable (aunque solo será el principio de muchas situaciones más). A qué te refieres con cómo están las parejas de Peter? Cindy se lleva muy bien con el tótem al punto de que las niñas la acepten para defenderlo de otras lagartonas, con Gwen...todas la detestan por lo que la 616 hizo, y Sable es un recuerdo doloroso para Peter ya que la perdió por tener que salvar al mundo (y ese evento daba a entender que algo podría haber pasado entre los dos de haber sobrevivido). Nadie conoce los límites verdaderos de Sartenbreaker 2.0, a lo mejor es tán poderosa que merece ser guardada en la Recámara Sin Puertas que tienen en Asgard.**

 **viruz pirata: Spidey hará lo que sea para salvar a Sable, ya falló una vez y no se lo perdonó, pero ahora que la tiene al alcance de su mano no se detendrá por nada. Miles y Jessica retomarán el entrenamiento para completarlo, y el joven Peter aprenderá a perfeccionar su estilo por completo. Habrá que ver de dónde vienen esos otros villanos que funcionan como Sabuesos, quizás algunos sean del 616 y otros de dispersos universos. Cabe decir que con todo lo que ha pasado el tótem, sus poderes han evolucionado paulatinamente (algo que los cómics prefieren olvidar y hacerlo quedar como un tonto la mayoría de las veces...). Puede pasar de todo en el enfrentamiento que tendrán las acosadoras contra Carnage, por lo que más importante por ahora es que Logan y Wade lleguen a tiempo para acabar con toda la pesadilla de una sola vez.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Bueno...la gente quería desde hace rato ver a los dos Peter Parker más importantes de los comics reunidos al menos una vez (quién soy yo para negarles eso?). Pronto se explicará todo respecto a Sable en capítulos posteriores, no desesperes. Los niños pueden hacer lo que quieran para defenderse, pero ahora que sus amadas acosadoras llegaron para salvarlos, todo cambiará definitivamente.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 127_**

El tótem continuaba esquivando a una líder de Symkaria que lucía realmente compenetrada con su labor de cazarlo, dedicando casi el cien por ciento de su atención a la vampiresa que se quejaba cada vez más con sus frustrados intentos de devorar al cabeza de red.

-QUÉDATE QUIETO DE UNA VEZ! ME HARÉ UN FESTÍN CON TUS HUESOS! – clamó de manera rabiosa la vampiresa, descuidando su enfoque y creando una abertura que Peter aprovechó para saltar con la intención de golpearla.

-Lo dudo mucho…Verna- pateando de maneras repetidas el mentón de la mujer antes de derribarla al suelo completamente atontada, Spidey reveló el nombre de ella, haciendo que sus ojos se abran enormemente.

-CÓMO SABES MI NOMBRE, PEQUEÑA PRESA!? CÓMO LO SABES!? – exigió desde su posición caída la hermana de Daemos, viendo impotente cómo Spiderman envolvía las extremidades de su perro de caza y la abrazaba con fuerzas con la intención de calmarla.

-Por qué mejor no me dices cómo es que ella está con ustedes? – gruñendo con voz ronca, trató de averiguar el héroe subestimado mientras veía las marcas que tenía en el delgado cuello terso la Sablinova.

Marcas que se asimilaban a un estrangulamiento.

Aquello pareció dibujar una mueca burlona en el rostro de la depredadora, transformando los rasgos aristocráticos en unos más obscuros y llenos de resentimiento. Dejando en claro que parecía gozar de la ignorancia que poseía el centro de la telaraña.

-Qué ocurre, niño? La conoces? Qué era para ti? – con semblante sardónico, Verna le indagó jocosamente.

Incluso si intentaba reinar sobre su furia, Peter no pudo contener sus ganas de romperle las extremidades a la miembro de Los Herederos. Atando por completo a la dirigente de Symkaria que parecía estar bajo un trance como lo estuvo Ultimate Johnny Storm durante su estadía previa en el universo actual, Spiderman sorprendió a Verna cuando un puño recubierto de telarañas conectó su hombro derecho, sacándole un chillido angustiante.

El crujido resonó en el abandonado claro del cementerio, indicando que la unión entre las articulaciones estaban rotas. El retorcimiento por el húmedo césped, por parte de la hermana de Morlun, le dio un poco de satisfacción al resto de los arácnidos ya que la habían escuchado hablar orgullosamente de cómo ella se los comería uno a uno.

-MALDITO! MALDITO! ERES UN MALDITO, ARAÑA TOTÉMICA! TE DEVORARÉ, YA LO VERÁS! – maldijo sin cesar la fémina, queriendo generar daño alguno al ex fotógrafo, pero en su lugar vio cómo su extremidad siniestra era sujetada en un férreo asimiento para posteriormente oír un espantoso crujido que se revelaba como la exposición de parte del húmero a través de la piel y tela del vestido.

-No más cacerías para ti, Verna- con determinación que sorprendió mucho a su contraparte joven, Peter disparó un par de redes a su boca y nariz, cortando por completo el flujo de aire y llevándola a la inconsciencia antes de dislocarle las piernas con rápidos movimientos precisos que había aprendido luego de ver los entrenamientos de Daredevil tiempo atrás.

El gutural sonido que escapó de la embozada boca de Kraven llamó la atención del tótem, quien vio cómo su pretendiente estaba a punto de ser atacada por la espalda mientras esta trataba de ayudar a Jessica, quien se tocaba las costillas luego de haber recibido un contundente puñetazo que le quitó el aire.

-Tu familia no me quitará a nadie más- oscuramente habló Peter, corriendo velozmente en un borrón hasta el único Sabueso de Verna en pie, tomándole la cabeza y estrellándose contra la pared de mármol del mausoleo para después arrojarlo contra un árbol.

-Peter…- balbuceó la latina al ver que su mentor y amado la acababa de salvar debido a que ella no quería dejar expuesta a Ultimate Spiderwoman.

-Ten cuidado, Anya. No quiero verte lastimada. Cómo se encuentran todos? – dirigiéndose primero a la graduada, Peter se dedicó a usar sus telarañas más resistentes al momento de apresar en el árbol al Kravinoff, para después mirar al resto de los jóvenes que asentían sin poder emitir sonido alguno.

Conforme con la réplica, el Parker adulto se enfocó en la tarea de envolver con sus telarañas el torso de la clon, asegurándose de que no tenga ninguna fisura. Acabado su precario tratamiento médico, el castaño se acercó hasta donde Silver Sable se retorcía en el suelo, agachándose en el suelo mientras dejaba que Anya y Gwen se encarguen de Verna.

-Silver…- llamó el vigilante de Queens.

-Grrr…- gruñó como un animal enjaulado la mujer de cabellos plateados, forcejeando para librarse de su aprisionamiento.

-Silver, reacciona! – gritó el adulto presente entre todas las arañas.

La dama de cabellos argentados continuó gruñendo y enseñando sus dientes por debajo del bozal que tenía, tratando de incluso darle cabezazos al héroe con la vaga esperanza de que su recubrimiento oral se desprenda y le permita arrancarle un trozo de cuello al tótem.

-Maldición, Sablinova! Deja de comportarte como un animal, esta no eres tú! – desesperándose por ver a la mujer que lo ayudó y apoyó durante la época en que Octavius y sus colegas intentaron quemar mundo, Peter exclamó vehementemente.

El grito pareció asustar levemente a la única Sabueso despierta, ya que tembló un poco al ver la lentes blancas que impedían la visión de los ojos chocolates para ella. Aquel acto hizo que el tótem se arrepintiese instantáneamente, haciendo que tome una profunda bocanada de aire mientras miraba el cielo nocturno para así relajarse un poco.

-Sé que puedes recordarme, Silver. Por favor…trata de recordarme- tratando de no traer a la superficie de sus pensamientos la memoria de verla ahogarse por culpa de Rhino y después no hallar su cuerpo, le pidió encarecidamente el tótem mientras rozaba con suavidad su frente con la esperanza de serenarla.

-…- milagrosamente aquella acción pareció calmarla, dándole un poco de esperanzas al Avenger.

-Vamos, Silver. Symkaria te necesita…los Wild Pack te necesitan…yo te necesito…- con detener su tratamiento relajante que confundió al joven Parker y a Gwen debido a que desconocían la historia que tenían ellos dos, Spidey le pidió nuevamente.

-Spi…Spi…Spider…man…- como si estuviese aprendiendo a hablar por primera vez, la mercenaria carraspeó con dificultad, sin saber que le acababa de sacar una mueca de felicidad y algunas lágrimas al héroe, todo aquello oculto con su máscara.

Él iba a decir algo, pero una advertencia predicha por su sentido arácnido le hizo voltearse a toda velocidad al igual que el resto del grupo. Disparando una pequeña bola de telarañas a un brazo que acaba de salir de un nuevo portal, Peter logró que un proyectil de fuego quedase atacado en el cañón, evitando así que la mercenaria en sus brazos recibiese un tiro en la cabeza por parte de sus nuevos invitados.

Invitados que llevaban trajes arañas como ellos.

-Llegan tarde- fue todo lo que comentó el asombroso hombre araña, poniéndose de pie al frente de todo su grupo con la intención de protegerlos en caso de hostilidad.

Por curioso que pareciese, Anya y Jessica se pararon a los costados del tótem, listas para cuidarlo. Una porque lo amaba como hombre y la otra porque era su familia. El resto tan solo adoptó poses listas para tratar con lo que sea que les deparase el futuro inmediato.

* * *

Morgan no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando la masa uniforme que Carnage era, se le abalanzó imprevistamente con la intención de clavarle sus improvisadas garras en el abdomen.

-NO! – se oyó el grito de un pequeño Hechicero Supremo, quien se había quitado los mitones con ayuda de Matt.

Sin saber muy bien cómo lo hizo, debido a su edad actual, Stephen creó un circulo mágico justo en medio de donde la bruja y el psicópata estaban. Sorprendiéndose no solo él, sino también el resto, Cletus apareció nuevamente en el punto donde anteriormente estaba cuando Thor y Steve se pusieron a chocar sus armas entre sí.

-Wow…- dijo en voz baja el antiguo cirujano rejuvenecido, mirando con admiración sus extremidades antes de ser abrazado a la muerte por la legendaria portadora de magia.

-Me salvaste cuando nosotras íbamos a hacerlo! – declaró Le Fay mientras llenaba de besos el rostro del mocoso, quien poco podía hacer para soltarse ya que Clea se les unió.

Acción que rápidamente el resto de las acosadoras llevaron a cabo con sus respectivos amores, para consecuentemente mirar con furia a la inconcebible figura de Cletus Kasady. Este último ni siquiera pareció molestarse, ya que nuevamente formó toda clase de armas cortopunzantes con sus hilos carmesíes, mirando al grupo de manera impasible como si aguardase a algo.

-Vaya, vaya…parece que los bebés no superan el destete aún- con sorna, comentó en un tono hueco el psicópata asesino que daba pasos muy lentos en dirección al numeroso grupo.

-No te acercas! O golpearemos de nuevo! – amenazó con voz aflautada un temeroso Captain America que quería lucir valiente frente a Sharon Carter.

-Sí! Muévete de nuevo y usaré mi arma! – sin querer quedarse atrás, Thor exclamó.

-Juro que si te atreves a hacerle algo a ellos, me desharé de ti personalmente- la fémina de piel roja prometió mientras apretaba sus puños en caso de tener que defender al mini Hulk.

La masa deforme solo esbozó lo que se asimilaba a una sonrisa llena de colmillos desiguales, adoptando paulatinamente una figura más humanoide con la que era conocido. A los niños les asustó la mueca enfermiza, provocándoles un retroceso hasta chocar con las piernas de sus amadas. Ellas, por su lado, entornaban la mirada sin comprender qué era lo que pasaba por la mente del homicida, ya que incluso Madelyne halló difícil entrometerse en su mente sin sentir un dolor de cabeza ante los simples pensamientos macabros.

-De qué demonios te estás riendo, bastardo?! – exclamó Elektra, sosteniendo un sai delante de ella, viendo de reojo como la Agente 13 le tapaba los oídos a su rejuvenecido amado.

-Que yo no mataré a los niños…ustedes lo harán- replicó Carnage, al mismo tiempo que señalaba a sus espaldas, siendo que Oola miró por encima de su hombro por un segundo antes de caer al suelo cuando una de las pequeñas arañas con boca humana saltó a su cara y empezó a asfixiarla antes de dispersarse por el resto de su cuerpo.

El resto de las mujeres no tuvo tiempo para defenderse de manera alguna, ya que terminaron chocando entre ellas o contra las paredes mientras forcejeaban con los zarcillos carmesíes que invadían cada centímetro de sus cuerpos, todo bajo la asustada mirada de los mini héroes.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Esperaron a que Peter enfocase más su atención en Verna mientras trataba de no lastimar a Silver?**

 **Los sorprendió que Spidey encontrase ese método para reconocer a la Sablinova?**

 **Se merecía esa paliza la vampiresa luego de burlarse en la cara del tótem?**

 **Qué tan peligroso puede llegar a ser Peter si pelea al cien por ciento? (tengamos en cuenta que cuando se enfrentó a Ultimate Hulk, casi lo logra pero básicamente lo derrotó usando su cerebro).**

 **Les gusta que a pesar de todas las peleas que hay al mismo tiempo, Peter se preocupe demasiado por el bienestar de Anya?**

 **Y de su hermana clon inter dimensional?**

 **Qué tal el momento cuando el Parker trataba de hacer recapacitar a una mercenaria que le lavaron el cerebro?**

 **Se esperaban la llegada de tres nuevas arañas?**

 **Quiénes serán?**

 **Morgan le pagará a Stephen cuando regrese a la normalidad por haberla salvado?**

 **Dio gracia que el pequeño hechicero se sorprendiera de sus propias manos?**

 **Cletus vivirá o morirá al final?**

 **Qué tan enfermo estará como para que Madelyne no pueda meterse en su cabeza?**

 **Los sorprendió ese giro inesperado al final?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD 1: Cualquier interesado en hacer un "Leyendo" de cualquier fanfic mío, tan solo contáctenme para hacérmelo saber.**

 **PD 2: darthwolf, cuándo actualizarás de nuevo?**

 **PD 3: Kuraigekkido, WM King…den señales de vida al menos.**

 **PD 4: He escrito un tributo a Stan Lee, si quieren leerlo tan solo visiten mi perfil y lo hallarán.**


	128. Chapter 128

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Hyakki Yako: Yo había avisado de antemano que la mercenaria de pelo plateado aparecería en este evento, pero me guardé para mí el momento exacto solo para sorprenderlos y de paso sacar provecho al estrés que poco a poco irá acumulando Peter. Creo que su regreso al 616 definitivamente declarará a Spidey como un héroe para Symkaria. También pienso igual que tú, nada le gana al poderoso Sartenbreaker 2.0...cuántas armas tienen un rayo dibujado con crayones?**

 **Spider999: Ya llegará el momento en donde nuestro querido héroe arácnido de todo de sí para sorprenderlos a todos. No, no es Noir, hoy sabrás bien quién está allí. Carnage puede ser un psicópata...pero es un psicópata inteligente que sabe sacar provecho de todo lo que tenga a mano. Y sí, Logan hará lo que mejor sabe hacer para salvar su dinero...y también a los niños ya que estos son los que lo generan.**

 **Magd305TLC: Se ve que esperaban desde hace mucho la aparición de la mandataria de Symkaria. No será la única pelea contra Los Herederos que habrá, muchas más vienen en camino. Pronto sabrán lo que aquellas pequeñas demonios están haciendo (aunque creo que ya les di una pista...). Dudo mucho que Peter permita que peleen contra Silver, más en el estado que tiene por el lavado de cerebro...pero no digo nada con respecto a Gwen, Betty y alguien más que aparecerá pronto. Hoy los mocosos conocerán el terror, y los mutantes con factor curativo también pero en sus bolsillos. Espero ansioso no solo la actualización de tu Leyendo, sino también lo que tu hermano hará (y no me sorprendería que termina haciendo algo pornográfica cada dos capítulos...y sé que tú lo ayudarás de alguna manera, lo presiento). Aun me debato sobre ello, pero lo más seguro es que Ashley sea quien vaya con Peter al 616.**

 **viruz pirata: Verna se merece la paliza por lo que le hizo a la posible amante de Peter. Es algo muy inteligente lo que Spidey hace al no matar a los vampiros, más sabiendo toda la información que poseen gracias a Psylocke. El vigilante de Queens no evoluciona por las peleas, sino por los renacimientos y ataques de otras arañas que sufre, tales como Morlun o The Queen. No me imagino a la ninja quejándose de su trabajo, más si significa el bienestar de su amado. Hoy sabrás el enfrentamiento entre mocosos y acosadoras que Carnage organizó con su mente maquiavélica.**

 **Uzu: Sí, son ellos quienes llegaron a "salvar" a los Ultimates. Al parecer todos esperaban la reunión entre esos dos Peter Parker, ya que ambos son capaces de darlo todo para salvar a la gente. Solo voy a decirte que esta será la Peter Wars más grande posible. Otto será un amasijo de envidia y celos cuando sepa la verdad.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Poco a poco iremos viendo cómo se comporta un Peter con estrés y cero ganas de lidiar con gente que quiere lastimar a quienes ama (básicamente lo llevaré hasta el límite...como se lo merece). Puede que no lo exprese vocalmente, pero él realmente siente algo por todas las mujeres con quienes vive (sus pretendientes, las demás son amigas o hijas). No, no es Noir quien acaba de llegar al 1610. Nadie se esperaba ese giro de trama en la zona de La Balsa.**

 **The One: No, por ahora no irán al Triskelion (allí es donde está la base de SHIELD en el universo Ultimate). Pero quizás si lo hagan cuando todo termine.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 128_**

Peter no le quitaba de encima la mirada al trío que acababa de llegar, analizando en silencio cada uno de sus aspectos individuales y también sus posturas. El constante caer de la lluvia era el sonido envolvente que tenían todas las arañas presentes en el cementerio, no ayudando mucho a la mente del tótem ya que era un escenario con malos recuerdos para él por varias causas.

Quien tenía una pistola en lugar de un lanza telarañas, chasqueó la lengua por debajo de su máscara roja sin patrones de redes, para inmediatamente quitar el objeto que atascó su cañón con la intención de apuntar nuevamente a Verna. Acción que fue detenida una vez más por los rápidos reflejos del ex fotógrafo del Daily Bugle.

-Qué crees que haces? Acaso no sabes lo que es? – hastiándose de las acciones que Peter llevaba a cabo, una araña con extremidades mecánicas que se desprendían de su espalda le interrogó vehementemente.

-Eres tú quien no sabe lo que estaban a punto de hacer! – exclamó Gwen, queriendo ponerse al frente pero conteniéndose tras ver las lentes blancas de Peter por encima de su hombro derecho en un claro mensaje para que se detenga.

No solo el castaño reconoció esa voz, sino que Anya, Jessica y Ultimate Peter Parker también pero en menor medida. Solo los movimientos de sus manos y la forma de suspenderse en el aire con auxilio de sus patas mecánicas, confirmaron las sospechas que había empezado a gestar el sobrino de May.

-Suficiente. Al parecer él no sabe lo que pasará si matan a uno de ellos- murmuró Spidey, reinando sobre sus emociones.

-Qué no sé lo que pasará?! Por supuesto que tengo una clara idea! Tendremos más tiempo para reorganizarnos y luchar! O acaso crees que he estado reuniendo a más arañas solo por diversión!? – exaltándose por lo que escuchaba, el arácnido de voz arrogante y pendenciara se expresó.

-Así que hay dos grupos distintos? – murmuró Miles para el joven castaño que continuaba analizando todo desde su lugar, prefiriendo confiar en aquel con quien luchó hace unos minutos.

-Algo me dice que el suyo es una fuente de alegría…- ironizó la latina mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa, divirtiendo a su amado.

-Cuál de todos ustedes son las arañas de este mundo? – no queriendo que su jefe se sulfure más, Spider Asesino dio un paso al frente para entablar una plática meramente cordial.

Tras compartir unas miradas rápidas, los Ultimates alzaron sus manos. Como si estuviesen esperando a que vayan con ellos, tanto el portador de pistolas en sus lanza redes como el que tenía patas mecánicas de araña, se impacientaron.

-Todos estamos siendo perseguidos! Acaso no quieren vivir?! – luciendo más agitado de lo normal, la araña con armas de fuego les exclamó, tratando de dar un paso hacia ellos pero deteniéndose cuando Peter le bloqueó el camino.

-Vístanse y vengan con nosotros ahora! – imperativamente explayó el líder del trío.

-Lo siento, pero…- comenzó a hablar el Peter adolescente de dicho universo actual, solo para ser interrumpido bruscamente por la araña que vestía una chaqueta y tenía su cabeza decorada con una cresta de picos metálicos.

-Cállate! No hay tiempo. Ya oyeron al hombre grande…LEVÁNTENSE, ARAÑAS O SIMPLEMENTE MUER…HMP! - queriendo actuar de manera autoritaria, como si buscase complacer al líder del grupo, Spider Punk comenzó a gritar hasta que finalmente Ultimate Spiderwoman le dispara una telaraña a la zona de la boca.

-No le grites a mi hermano- sin dejar margen para discusión alguna, la castaña declaró, lista para pelear en caso de que buscasen solucionar la situación de manera violenta.

-Jess…- murmuró el adolescente, sorprendido al igual que el resto.

-No tienes voz ni autoridad sobre ellos, por lo que solo te diré que te controles cuando les hablas- sintiendo que la cabeza estaba por explotarle por todo el estrés que estaba acumulando con la aparición de los vampiros y el tener que cuidar a varias personas, Spiderman habló con voz ronca y determinante.

-Y tú quién eres para no saber que soy Superior Spiderman?! Que soy quien ha estado lidiando con estos vampiros antes que todos! – perdiendo completamente los estribos, el autonombrado le reclamó a Peter delante de su cara, sin saber que ahora mismo podría estar desmayado antes de siquiera percibir a su sentido arácnido.

-Tan solo soy el espectacular hombre araña…- replicó el tótem con tranquilidad, usando a su favor el cambio de indumentaria que había recibido de regalo, prometiéndose internamente el agradecerles mucho a las pequeñas que lo esperaban.

Spidergirl y el resto de los adolescentes que estaban de su lado tan solo se preguntaron internamente el motivo por el cual cambió su reconocido mote.

-"Espectacular"? Ni siquiera eres alguien que tengamos en nuestra codificación de portales. Por qué no tan solo vienes con nosotros y trabajas bajo mi mando para que sobrevivamos? – cayendo por completo en la farsa impuesta por alguien que por lo general era bastante malo para mentir, Superior Spiderman ofreció otra vez al numeroso grupo de arácnidos.

Anya estuvo a punto de abrir su boca para replicar mordazmente a la araña con aires de grandeza, habiendo reconocido por completo dichas actitudes luego de concentrarse un poco. La mano de Peter en la suya, envolviéndola cálidamente, le hizo cesar de su avance pero aun así no le quitó el mal gusto de la boca ante las ganas de decirle varios de los actos que su amado había hecho a lo largo de su vida.

-Miles, Jess, Peter…tienen el comunicador que SHIELD les ha dado para casos de emergencia? – ignorando por completo la perorata del líder contrario y las actitudes rebeldes que parecía tener quien lucía un estilo Punk, el centro de la telaraña le dirigió la palabra a los Ultimates.

-Eh? Oh, sí! Lo quieres? – el afroamericano respondió, revisando los bolsillos de su pantalón hasta hallar un pequeño teléfono celular.

-Dámelo, le diré a Fury la situación y que estarán afuera por un tiempo- usando un notable tono contrario al de Superior Spiderman, Peter tendió su mano para recibir dicho aparato y escribir velozmente un mensaje antes de devolvérselo.

-Veo que ya han tomado una decisión. Venga, no nos demoremos más y larguémonos de aquí- el Spiderman Asesino farfulló cansado de estar bajo la lluvia constante, deseando regresar a su base.

-Él tiene razón, debemos irnos antes de que otros vampiros lleguen a este universo- la rubia con capucha blanca dijo, mirando a la versión adulta de su difunto novio, controlándose para acercarse a él pedirles disculpas.

El trío que llegó posterior a ser finalizada la batalla contra Verna y sus Sabuesos abrió un portal empezando a cruzarlo, disminuyendo sus pasos al percibir que no eran seguidos. Confundidos, se giraron para descubrir el motivo de dicha acción, hallándose estupefactos al ver cómo el resto de las arañas lideradas por Peter se marchaban a través de una brecha dimensional mucho más estable.

-Vayan a la Tierra 13…allá es una zona segura. Lleven a todos lo que estén con ustedes para poder contarles todo lo que sabemos. Ella no es la primera que atrapamos y sacamos información- terminó por decirles el Parker, ocultado un poco de satisfacción por molestar al Superior mientras en sus brazos llevaba a una amarrada Silver Sable que se mantenía callada entre gruñidos y su versión joven arrastraba a Verna, dejando a disposición de SHIELD los inconscientes cuerpos de Kraven y Puma atados a los árboles.

* * *

No sabían cómo reaccionar ante lo que veían con sus ojitos. Ni siquiera Lockjaw se atrevía a mecer su cola en señal de animosidad. Querían correr a ayudar a sus cuidadoras amorosas, quienes se retorcían mientras luchaban con fuerzas para quitarse de encima la sustancia roja que se expandía por cada una de sus extremidades, para finalmente cubrirlas por completo y dejarlas de pie totalmente tiesas.

-Crystal? – el diminuto hermano de Sue Storm llamó a la hermana de Medusa.

-Estás bien, Jessica? – preocupado por su esposa, el rejuvenecido Luke Cage le habló a la figura femenina envuelta por una porción del simbionte que Cletus poseía.

-…- ninguna de las dos mujeres respondió, tan solo permanecieron de pie en sus lugares, apenas moviéndose para sus lados.

-Sharon? – intentó esta vez el pequeño Steve, queriendo acercarse a la rubio pero siendo detenido por el can Inhumano que le gruñó en modo de advertencia.

-Hulk…Hulk, Hulk? – el mini científico con problemas de ira le interrogó a sus colegas, quienes notaron que lo que él decía era cierto.

-Elektra? Por qué no me hablas? – triste por ser ignorado, el niño sin miedo formuló su duda a la ninja de Grecia.

-Qué les has hecho, vil monstruo!? Devuélveme a Amora y Brunnhilde! – exigió el príncipe de Asgard, alzando su poderosa arma en clara señal de amenaza.

-Yo? No les hice nada…tan solo les di un empujoncito para que me hagan un favor- la masa uniforme esbozó una sonrisa chueca por los colmillos deformes que atravesaban incluso parte de su figura abstracta que reía burlonamente.

-Regrésalas a cómo eran antes! – guiándose correctamente por primera gracias a los ruidos, Cyclops exclamó imperativamente.

-O qué, mocoso? Me harás algo? Llorarás sin parar pidiendo ayuda? Que mami y papi vengan a ver si hay algún monstruo escondido? – lúdico, se mofó el psicópata mientras las figuras femeninas empezaban a moverse.

Los niños se vieron cuenta de eso, y creyeron que estaban reaccionando a sus llamados. Pero los gruñidos y ladridos de Lockjaw se volvieron más violentos, llegando inclusive al punto en intentar morder a Giulietta…pero en su lugar el perro gigante fue sujetado en pleno ataque por decenas de zarcillos carmesíes que empezaron a exprimir sus patas y sacarle así gemidos de dolor.

-No! Suéltalo! Lo estás lastimando! – Tony quiso detener su acosadora/niñera/amado, golpeando con sus puñitos la pierna derecha de la villana.

Acción que no debió de haber hecho ya que la italiana viró su atención al niño y usó los mismos zarcillos para alzarlo en el aire mientras envolvía su cuello descubierto, ahogándolo. El resto empezó a imitar su accionar con sus respectivos objetos de acoso, viéndoles patalear con desesperación al mismo tiempo que trataban de llamarlas para que no los lastimen.

-Cl…Cl…Clint! La…la…cin…cinta- Ben Grimm trató de decirle entrecortadamente al arquero, siendo que este último lo miró con apenas fuerzas para luego comprender a qué se refería.

En un último acto antes de desmayarse por completo, la manito derecha del Avenger voló hasta la boca del rey Inhumano, quien de forma ronca y lastimera gritó en señal de auxilio.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Peter se peleará con alguna araña además de Superior?**

 **Era de sorprender que Otto tuviese una actitud tan arrogante?**

 **Si Spidey usase armas como Spiderman Asesino, sería más peligroso que este último? (yo creo que sí...sus reflejos son más avanzados que los de cualquiera)**

 **Se morirá de envidia Superior Spiderman cuando se entere que posee información a medias con respecto a Los Herederos?**

 **Les gustó que Ultimate Spiderwoman sea protectora del Peter adolescente?**

 **Habrá comprendido ella que son familia al final?**

 **Qué les pareció el hecho de que Peter engañase a Otto mientras sacaba provecho de su nuevo traje?**

 **Le tendrá preparado una sorpresa nuestro héroe?**

 **Superior irá con el resto de sus arañas a la Tierra 13?**

 **Cuán traumados quedarán los mocosos?**

 **Las mujeres se acordarán de lo que pasó?**

 **Sorprendió que ellas atacaran de tal manera a sus amados niños?**

 **Lockjaw se resentirá con las féminas?**

 **Estarán a salvo con el último acto de Black Bolt?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	129. Chapter 129

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **viruz pirata: Es muy seguro que Otto no la pasará nada, pero nada bien cuando se enfrente a las pequeñas...y peor le irá cuando estas se enteren de todo lo que hizo mientras estaba en el cuerpo de Peter. Sí, Spidey sería realmente mortal si decidiese usar armas de fuego, superando incluso a Spiderman Asesino y Noir juntos. Creo que si llegasen a juntar la mente de Otto y Peter, realmente sería algo de niveles grandiosos ya que ambos son genios incomprendidos o subestimados. Jessica estaba defendiendo al Peter adolescente de hecho...aunque sí, también defiende a Miles. Es cierto, Lockjaw sabrá que toda la culpa la tiene el simbionte, ya sea porque lo recordará o porque verá que las acosadoras se ven realmente arrepentidas de sus actos. Cletus...qué puedo decir de él...solo un milagro le permitirá vivir.**

 **Hyakki Yako: No solo Superior sufrirá a manos de las pequeñas y adultas pretendientes de Peter, sino que sus hijas e incluso hermanos tomarán cartas en el asunto. No te preocupes, tengo preparado todo para la situación que establecerá Silver Sable, ya que es alguien que nadie se esperaba ver ya que estaba bajo la creencia de que había muerto. Es completamente cierto, ningún otra arma existente tiene las características de Sartenbreaker 2.0!**

 **Spider999: Falta poco para el épico enfrentamiento de Superior y Amazing...y solo puedo decirte que será más violento que el del cómic ya que habrán más motivos ocultos. Con respecto a las arañas que tú querías, ya verás que pronto harán acto de presencia y tendrán su oportunidad para interactuar con otros. No, aún no regresará el grupo de Peter a la Zona Segura. Ya verás lo que pasará con Carnage, los mocosos y las acosadoras en La Balsa.**

 **Magd305TLC: Parece que todos están realmente ansiosos por la pelea que se llevará a cabo entre Peter y Otto, la cual se agravará mucho más cuando se entrometan las pequeñas y las demás pretendientes de nuestro héroe arácnido. Será lenta la recuperación de Silver, ya que últimamente le habían pasado muchas cosas...aunque tendrá un gran alivio en forma de Spiderman, ya que hará todo lo posible para que esté cómoda incluso durante este evento. Todos los mocosos cuando regresen a la normalidad quedarán con estrés post traumático de seguro, cualquier ruido extraño o sombras abstractas harán que corran directamente a los brazos de sus acosadoras. Bueno...solo puedo concordar contigo respecto a tu opinión sobre cómo me vendió su fanfic tu hermano. Antes de que me olvide, leí el capítulo de hoy de ustedes y fue realmente bueno, sigan así!**

 **Ronaldc v2: La arrogancia de Superior Spiderman fue, es y será su perdición. No solo recibirá una pesadilla en vida por parte de las mini heroínas y villanas cuando estas sepan la verdad sobre él, sino que su pelea contra Peter será de tal magnitud que incluso el resto de los arácnidos sabrán porque él es el centro de la gran telaraña. La verdad fue solo un milagro que los pequeños hubiesen podido resistir el tiempo necesario para liberar al rey de los Inhumanos, eso les dará el tiempo necesario de descanso ya que dudo que Cletus se recupere muy rápido.**

 **Asm 600: What will happen when the girls know the truth? ... Well, they will basically leave the poor Superior Spiderman on the edge of life and death. And once his nightmare is over, Peter will take matters into his own hands and give him a little lesson for a very important reason.**

 **Veku 786: Soon. The truth is that I think I will stop publishing for several days because I have to study in depth for the final exams I will have at the university, so I will use those breaks between hours and hours to advance on those two stories.**

 **Uzu: Si bien es posible que Otto reciba una buena paliza por parte de las pequeñas, es a Peter a quien más debe temerle cuando se entere de lo que hizo mientras usaba su cuerpo. Quizás no sea necesario ir a su mundo paralelo para arreglar los problemas, a lo mejor solo necesitan la ayuda de algunas telépatas que quieran exterminar toda clase de vida mental que posea Octavius.**

 **Guest: Puedo ofrecerte varios historias, pero necesito saber si no te importan que estén incompletas o en inglés.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 129_**

-Extraño a Peter…- murmuró Felicia mientras hacía un puchero y arrancaba un pequeño puñado de césped.

-Papa…? – murmuró el bebé que se hallaba actualmente en brazos de Hope, la cual estaba sentada junto a las niñas mientras miraba embelesada al infante.

-Sí, Benjy. Tu papá se fue a salvar a otras personas, es un héroe…pero lo queremos aquí para mantenerlo seguro- acercándose al mini castaño, la hija de Cable le habló con un tono suave y agudo, descubriendo su pancita para así depositarle una serie de besos que lo hizo retorcerse.

Las hermanas del bebé vieron divertidas a la mutante, intercambiando miradas cómplices para luego sonreír.

-Te gusta? – April preguntó.

-Eh? De qué hablas? – sin comprender, Hope replicó.

-Tú sabes, podemos verlo con facilidad- Mayday complementó la conversación de su clon/hermana.

-Yo…sí, me gusta. Demasiado de hecho- queriendo eludir las miradas azules del dúo de hermanas, la Summers refutó al mismo tiempo que buscaba entretener al bebé con su pelo rojo.

-Veo que lo quieres tener mucho, no? – la Spidergirl hermana de Benjy volvió a cuestionar.

-Se lo merece. Después de todo lo que ha hecho por la gente, se merece que lo quieran- sin dirigirles la mirada verde de sus ojos, Hope se dejaba jalar el cabello por un curioso infante.

-…Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – tras notar que había una incongruencia respecto a su padre desde que lo vio, April Parker se expresó.

-Dónde está nuestra madre en su mundo? Tú sabes, Mary Jane Watson…- Mayday le habló, notando instantáneamente el ceño fruncido de la mutante y el rechinar de dientes.

-Discúlpenme si les molesta, pero esa mujer es un idiota. Abandonó a Peter en el altar solo porque no podía aceptar su lado heroico- apretando contra su pecho al bebé que había hallado interesando chupar su pulgar, la fémina proveniente del futuro les contestó.

-Qué!? Eso es imposible! – la primogénita de Peter protestó.

-Es verdad! Ella pensó que éramos sus hijas! – mintiendo un poco para no revelar que habían engañado a la actriz, la mini Black Cat declaró.

-Por eso que todas vamos a cuidarlo de las mujeres malas! – cierta prima de Bruce Banner se hizo saber, poniéndose de pie para llamar la atención incluso con su pequeña estatura.

-Cuidarlo? Y cómo harían eso, son una niñas solamente!? – exclamó Spiderman Cósmico, quien no pudo contenerse al escuchar lo que las pretendientes de Peter decían.

Algo activó el sentido arácnido del poseedor de la Fuerza Enigma, girando su cabeza de lado a lado buscando la amenaza para solo terminar hallándola frente a él en la forma de un grupo de mujeres, cualesquiera sean sus edades, que prácticamente estaban quemándole la cara con sus miradas llenas de odio.

-Creo que vamos a tener que buscar otro refugio…- como si profetizase un desastre, Maria Hill le susurró a Mayday y April.

-Está tan muerto…- la hermana de Nightcrawler comentó por lo bajo, tapándose la cara con sus manos de la vergüenza ajena que sentía en ese momento.

-Ahora entiendo a qué se refería Peter cuando dijo que se parecía a Stark…- notando las semejanzas en actitudes que tenían los dos hombres, la ninja de cabellos violetas expresó.

-Eh? Por qué dicen eso? – curiosa por las palabras de la directora de SHIELD y el dúo de mutantes adultas mayores, la hija clonada de Peter quiso saber.

Nada dijo la pelinegra, tan solo izó su dedo índice derecho y señaló al lento avance que quince niñas realizaban mientras las hijas de tres de ellas alentaban desde sus lugares junto a la mesías mutante.

Portales empezaron a abrirse desde los costados, revelando las figuras de Kaine y su grupo, trayendo consigo lo que parecía ser un robot levemente más alto que Hulk en su estado normal. Otro reveló a Miguel junto a Ezekiel y Bruce, siendo acompañados por un sujeto de ascendencia mexicana si su traje que se asimilaba a un luchador significaba algo. Spider UK, quien llegó junto a los dos arácnidos pertenecientes a siglos atrás, llegaron junto a un hombre africano que llevaba una semi máscara de araña. Cindy, por su parte, había conseguido traer a una araña que vestía de la misma forma que Green Goblin pero con los colores rojo y azul.

-Qué está pasando? – viendo la situación en la que estaba Spiderman Cósmico, Silk trató de averiguar.

-Dijo algo estúpido, verdad? – el tótem del Otro replicó, mirando a la sucesora de Fury al mando de un servicio de inteligencia secreto.

La mujer solo asintió, siendo que ella misma empezó a tener malos recuerdos de cuando dijo algo que no correspondía.

-Qué!? No! Todos, adentro de los portales, vamos a buscar más arañas! – asustado por solo estar presente, Ben abrió una nueva brecha dimensional y empujó a un nuevo grupo en el interior, siendo estos Bruce y Betty Brant, perdiéndose de Tierra 13 al cabo de unos segundos.

-No puede ser tan malo…o sí? – Billy dijo, mirando por un segundo a las rejuvenecidas heroínas y villanas para posteriormente tragar saliva e intentar retirarse, pero siendo detenido cuando un incrédulo Anansi lo detuvo.

-A dónde vas? Me dijiste que teníamos una zona segura. Además, son unos cachorros intentando morder al depredador más grande. Nada le pasará- quitándole importancia a lo que estaba a punto de pasar delante él, el arácnido africano retuvo en su lugar al británico y los dos acompañantes que tenía.

-Puedo dar un paseo hasta que terminen? Algo me dice que no me gustaría quedarme a ver…- Goblin, así era como se llamaba la araña con diseño del alter ego de Norman Osborn, preguntó mientras alzaba vuelo lentamente, pero frenándose en pleno vuelo en el instante que una telaraña se lo impidió.

-Quédate. Yo pasé por esto y mi hermano acaba de huir como un cobarde. Mira lo que harán y crece- Kaine le dijo, mirándolo con sus lentes rojas mientras trataba de controlar sus nervios.

-Estás temblando…- señalando las trémulas piernas del clon, Sims declaró con desgano, siendo sorprendido inmediatamente al ser alzado unos centímetros del suelo por un furioso Scarlet Spider.

-Tú no conoces el terror en carne propia, anciano decrépito! Y espero que nunca lo hagas! – agitado y temeroso, Kaine exclamó antes de apurarse y buscar alivio detrás de Rachel y Franklin, siendo consolado por una Hill que estaba en igual de condiciones que él.

El resto únicamente acertó a alejarse unos metros del lugar donde Spiderman Cósmico se percató del peligro que estaba a punto de sufrir, intento huir del suelo mediante el vuelo. Algo que no funcionó demasiado bien ya que un campo de fuerza invisible por encima de él lo detuvo, junto con un largo mechón rojo que se aferró a su pierna izquierda. Siendo jalado de forma brusca, el Peter con capacidad de emplear la Fuerza Enigma se vio en el suelo e incapaz de mover sus brazos ya que dos mini telépatas habían forzado a su cerebro a que dejase de recordar cómo hacerlo.

-Con que solo somos unas niñas…- Loki murmuró, sintiendo que la magia chisporroteaba desde sus falanges, acción que Wanda imitó mientras empleaba una mueca que haría orgulloso a su padre.

-Que no podemos cuidar a nuestro Peter- la mini abogada de tez jade comentó, golpeando su puño derecho en su mano izquierda, acompañada desde atrás por una enojada Captain Marvel y Madame Web.

-Tan poderoso te crees, Peter falso? – una pequeña Jessica Drew cuestionó con su notable acento británico que tanto divertía a su amado, queriendo darle una lección al residente del mundo actual.

-Trataste mal a nuestro esposo…mereces un castigo- dijeron al unísono Felicia, Natasha y Susan, asustando por completo al adulto aprisionado.

-Grrr…- sacando sus garras duales, Laura gruñó amenazadoramente.

-Sí, démosle una lección! – Janet chilló, saltando ansiosa para avergonzar y traumatizar al mismo tiempo a alguien que las insultó.

-Ataquen! – comandó Bobbi, apurándose para saltar sobre un indefenso Spiderman cósmico y taparle los ojos con un disparo desde su lanza redes.

-NO! ESPEREN! NO, NOOOOO! – intentó salvarse el Parker con barba, pero en su lugar parecía una babosa cuando se movía en el suelo incapaz de pararse.

Los siguientes veinte minutos fueron una tortura tanto para el implicado en el castigo, como para el resto de las arañas. Ese día aprenderían el verdadero significado del dolor y terror cuando se lastiman los sentimientos de una niña, mujer adulta rejuvenecida por un villano del futuro, enamorada.

-Ustedes no piensan hacer algo para detenerlas, señoritas? – Spider Knight le preguntó a las hijas de Sue, Jean y Emma, así como también a Mayday, April y May.

Ellas solo lo miraron sin demostrar emoción alguna, reacción que mantuvieron hasta finalmente voltearse a ver a las quince infantes y gritar con fuerzas.

-Tú puedes mamá! Enséñale que mandas! – los hijos de la fundadora de los Fantastic Four clamaron.

-Demuéstrale que él no reemplazará a mi padre! – emocionada por la situación de empoderamiento femenino, Rachel gritó con fuerzas.

-Golpéalo con fuerzas, mamá! Usa tu forma de diamante! – las Cuckoos apoyaron a la mini Reina Blanca, quien no dudó en hacerles caso.

-No dejen que él las denigre! Vamos, Benjy, apóyalas tú también! – las hijas de Peter exclamaron, siendo que Mayhem alzaba los bracitos rechonchos del bebé para demostrar que él estaba de acuerdo con ellas.

Ben regresó más de una vez de sus viajes a otros mundos, llegando cada vez con más gente atrás de él, pero siempre tuvieron que marcharse rápidamente cuando el rubio veía aterrorizado lo que las niñas le estaban haciendo a Spiderman Cósmico, siendo que incluso algunos de los arácnidos nuevos le preguntaban si ellas eran el enemigo del que debían huir.

Tras un largo y tortuoso momento para las arañas que fueron claro testigo del castigo que uno de los más poderes de ellos recibió, las niñas se alejaron de la zona cero mientras se sacudían las manos de manera satisfecha y corrían para mimar al bebé de cabellos castaños que aplaudía torpemente con sus manitos como señal de alegría.

Un nuevo portal se abrió luego de que apareció nuevamente Ben con un séquito de arañas y se quedaron en el claro. Seis figuras salieron de la brecha, sorprendiendo a los presentes cuando el inconsciente y maniatado cuerpo maltrecho de Verna cayó junto a Daemos, para a continuación mostrar las figura de los Ultimates arácnidos, Spider-Gwen y finalmente Anya Corazon que acompañaba a Peter mientras este llevaba en brazos a una mujer de cabellos plateados.

-Por qué al Cósmico le falta pelo? – murmuró Spidergirl al ver a un adulto que tenía sus ojos llorosos mientras masajeaba su cara en busca de su preciada barba, siendo que ahora era solo un enorme espacio de piel roja, como si se hubiese irritado o raspado.

-Peter! …Quien es ella!? – felices, las niñas y pretendientes gritaron por verlo de nuevo, para inmediatamente detenerse cuando se percataron de la compañía que el vigilante de Queens cargaba.

* * *

Cletus Kasady y su simbionte lloraban en lamento mientras trataban de buscar refugio en un rincón oscuro, todo recuperarse del grito que Blackagar había dado antes de desmayarse. Sentía que todo su cuerpo hervía en el intento de recomponer al menos una figura que su desquiciada mente produjese, pero el aturdimiento era tal que si apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

Las mujeres adultas estaban revolcándose en el suelo, el cual era la única parte segura del corredor ya que tanto las paredes adyacentes como el techo, estaban sumamente destruidos por el ronco grito infantil. Sintiéndose agradecidas, contuvieron los insultos en la punta de sus lenguas debido al dolor punzante que tenían en sus espaldas, descubriendo que eran las rocas puntiagudas sobre las que estaban recostadas.

-Qué acaba de pasar? – una no vidente cuestionó, moviendo sus manos para hallar su bastón guía.

-Me duelen todos los huesos…- se quejó Red She-Hulk, recordando breves imágenes de lo que les había pasado.

-No fuimos atacadas por Carnage? – indagó Songbird con semblante confundido.

Aquella última interrogante hizo que todas alcen sus cejas de manera exagerada, sentándose bruscamente mientras ignoraban la migraña y desorientación, todo con el fin de hallar a sus pequeños y tiernos amores.

-Matt! Querido! – se arrastró velozmente hasta donde el pequeño Daredevil estaba desmayado por falta de aire, Elektra.

-Luke? Oh dios, qué hemos hecho!? – asustada por las marcas que halló en el cuerpo de su rejuvenecido esposo, Jessica Jones exclamó exaltada.

-Todo esto es culpa de ese monstruo! Hizo que lastime a mi rey! – la Inhumana de piel azul se puso furiosa mientras veía como Black Bolt respiraba erráticamente, poniéndole por seguridad el trozo de cinta.

El resto de ellas no podía coordinar frase alguna, totalmente anonadadas por el estado de sus amores. No cabía en sus cabezas que ellas mismas lastimasen a unos infantes, por lo que rápidamente toda la culpa recayó en cierto simbionte de peculiar tonalidad carmesí que actualmente trataba de erguirse.

-Todo esto es tu culpa, miserable ser vil! – Valkyrie gritó llena de ira, blandiendo su espada y corriendo en dirección al psicópata, logrando cortarlo sin hacerle daño alguno, pero terminando de hacer chocar su espada contra un tirado escudo de Vibranium.

La vibraciones sónicas alteraron el cuerpo uniforme de Kasady, revelando parte de su fisionomía humana, la cual empezó a recibir decenas de puñetazos por parte de Betty Ross y Jewel. La clon de Jean Grey alzó telekinéticamente el cuerpo del asesino serial y lo estrelló por todo el corredor oscuro, para posteriormente arrojarlo contra una pared para que Amora, Clea y Morgan Le Fay hiciesen puntería a su pecho con una gran variedad de hechizos.

-Malditas, perras! Creen que eso será suficiente para hacerme caer? – habló Carnage en el minuto que todas ellas dejaron de acribillarlo, asombrándolas que siquiera pueda hablar aún.

Como si fuese increíble de ver o pensar, los remanentes del simbionte que habían quedado pegados en distintas zonas del pasillo llegaron diligentemente hasta su dueño, recubriendo cada extremidad de su cuerpo, fabricando rápidamente hachas en sus manos y saltando directamente a la cabeza de Madame Masque, siendo salvado por Sharon Carter cuando esta se le abalanzó para hacerla caer al suelo.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **No es una ternura el bebé que se lleva el suspiro de todas las mujeres con fantasías de ser madres?**

 **April y Mayday apoyarán a Hope para que tenga una relación con Peter?**

 **O harán lo imposible para que vuelva con MJ?**

 **Spiderman Cósmico debió de haber abierto su boca?**

 **Ben fue sabio al huir con la cola entre las patas todas aquellas veces?**

 **Kaine intentará hacerse el duro pero les tendrá miedo a las pequeñas?**

 **Estarán traumados todos aquellos que llegaron con los distintos grupos?**

 **Reconocieron a algunos?**

 **Quienes más vendrán con Ben?**

 **Se merecía ese castigo el portador de Fuerza Enigma?**

 **Le seguirá Ezekiel o Superior?**

 **Cómo habrá perdido su barba Spiderman Cósmico?**

 **Cómo reaccionarán las pequeñas con SIlver y Ultimate Peter?**

 **Quién estará más furioso en La Balsa?**

 **Carnage, las acosadoras o Logan?**

 **Los sorprendió que las mujeres pudiesen golpearlo al menos una vez?**

 **Cletus se pondrá como un maldito psicópata ahora que lo hicieron enojar?**

 **Logan llegará pronto?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	130. Chapter 130

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Magd305TLC: Desde mi punto de vista, habrán muchos minutos de silencio durante este evento ya que las niñas se cargarán a varios irresponsables. Ben y Kaine comparten algunos rasgos muy importantes entre sí al parecer (de esa forma nadie podrá decir que no están emparentados). Kaine poco a poco fue endureciendo su mente con los castigos de las mini heroínas y villanas, algo similar a lo que le pasó a Hill, es por eso que él prefiere retener al resto de las arañas para que aprendan de la realidad. Como si no fuese poco con el tener que cuidar de gente que puso en peligro sin saberlo, el lidiar con el hecho de salvar a más arañas de otros universo, cuidar de sus hijas...ahora tiene que cuidar por la salud mental de alguien que podría haber sido tranquilamente un interés amoroso en los comics de no haber sido por la mala mano de los guionistas que decidieron matarla y luego darle una resurrección bastante inentendible (en serio, es así...por eso prefiero mi método). Creo que entre todas las mujeres que aman a Peter, solo Hope y Sue son quienes parecen tener más aptitudes para ser madres. Muchas gracias por su comentario y espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy (y tú ya publica de una vez! No me digas que le estás poniendo un lemon en apenas el primer capítulo!?).**

 **Guest: Puede que Mayday intente algo por el estilo para que su madre recupere a su padre, pero también hay que ver si ella comprende todo el dolor que ella le hizo a él tras abandonarlo y acusarlo en falso testimonio...repetidas veces. Ben puede ser muy sabio cuando lo amerita la situación, algo parecido a lo que Kaine hizo más de una vez. De todos los Spiderman que me dijiste, algunos pueden ser que aparezcan, pero hay algunos que ya están muertos por la mano de Morlun (se lo puede ver en el preludio del evento en los comics).**

 **Guest: Puede que Spiderman Cósmico viva...puede que muera...puede que se sacrifique de la forma más macha posible...tengo tantas posibilidades.**

 **Saigo Linnear: Mal que le pese a ese arácnido portador de la Fuerza Enigma, debería de haber sabido que me tenía en un gran problema cuando se mofó de las diminutas mujeres de Peter. A lo mejor Scarlet Spider sea como esos sacerdotes que realizan sacrificios a dioses paganos para aplacar su ira (me lo imagino a Kaine llevando hasta los pies de las niñas a un maniatado Ben). Si Otto vive...será un gran milagro al nivel de Silver Surfer convenciendo a Galactus de que no se coma a la Tierra. Silver directamente tiene un lugar en el corazón de Peter debido a que él se lo ha guardado por mucho tiempo, el problema radica en hacérselo entender a las pequeñas porque pueden ser realmente tozudas cuando se lo proponen...y con ello ocasionarían la Peter Wars! Ya verás cómo ellas actúan alrededor de Ultimate Peter Parker, será muy gracioso solo puedo decirte. Al final de este capítulo pondré un aviso respecto a eso.**

 **Spider999: La araña con poderes cósmicos ha conocido el verdadero terror, creo que ahora puede morir como el macho más macho de todos. Lamentablemente deberá atestiguar la masacre que recibirán Ezekiel y Otto al igual que el resto de las demás arañas inter dimensionales. Hoy se mostrará un poco de la relación que las niñas tendrán con el Peter Parker del 1610, así como la reacción que tendrán al ver a Silver Sablinova. Falta realmente poco para la Peter Wars, y ya verás quienes serán las implicadas allí. Puede que los niños sean un verdadero dolor de cabeza, quejosos y hambrientos cada cinco minutos, pero actuaron como unos héroes para salvar a sus queridas acosadoras. Carnage es una máquina de matar, nada lo detendrá...claro, a menos que Logan y Wade lleguen a tiempo.**

 **alkirius: No eres el único con ese pensamiento, todos los lectores piensan igual que tú. De hecho, Wolvie tendrá una taza en cada país que ha ganado mediante las apuestas. Tampoco dudaría que Kang le regale una taza por toda la diversión que brindó.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Hay algo en Hope que me gusta escribir cuando está relacionado con Peter, y la suma de niños a la ecuación hace que no pueda evitar en que serían una grandiosa familia. Quizás sea eso lo que están viendo las hijas de Peter cuando miran a la mesías jugar tan cariñosamente con Benjy, o lo que Teresa y las demás notaron cuando los descubrieron durmiendo juntos con Jean. A pesar de lo que sufrió Spiderman Cósmico es doloroso...se lo merecía por bocón, pero tal vez de esa manera ahora pueda hallar su camino a la redención. Le costó a Rachel aceptar a Spidey como su nuevo padre, pero a comparación de Cyclops...no fue tan difícil que digamos. Hoy verás lo que van a hacer las féminas de La Balsa con Cletus, al menos hasta que ciertos mutantes con factor curativo lleguen.**

 **viruz pirata: Nadie dudaría de la temible fuerza que tienen las pequeñas a la hora de castigar a alguien...creo que todos saldrán bien valientes a pelear contra Los Herederos si ellas los amenazan. Benjy a lo mejor sea parte del plan malévolo de May junto al diminuto T'challa, no crees? Ben hizo algo bueno con su miedo al menos, trajo a más arañas! Cletus dará batalla hasta el último respiro contra las acosadoras, hasta que finalmente lleguen Logan y Wade. Peter se encargará del bienestar de las pequeñas, no desesperes.**

 **Asm 600: At the end of today's chapter I will put a notification, don't worry.**

 **Guest: Sería muy gracioso que ese fuese el resultado final de este evento.**

 **Uzu: Kaine sacrificará a todos los arácnidos posibles con tal de no estar en el objetivo de las niñas. La misión de Miles será cuidar la boca de Scarlet Spider, ya que puede olvidarse que es medio boca floja. Los Peter Amazing y Ultimate comparten muchas características, ya verás cuales son.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 130_**

-Peter…quién es ella? – acercándose a su contraparte arácnida, Cindy le cuestionó mientras ponía sus brazos en jarra.

El tótem iba a responder, pero los gruñidos y movimientos erráticos de Verna asustaron a todos, consiguiendo tranquilizarlos tras patearle el mentón con el fin de desmayarla nuevamente. La mercenaria de cabellos plateados intentó soltarse de su férreo aprisionamiento, deteniéndose al sentir que era abrazada con más ímpetu y observada seriamente por un par de lentes blancas.

-Detente ahora o juro que conseguiré una correa y un periódico para enseñarte modales como si fueses un perro de verdad- declaró el castaño en un tono que no dejaba margen a retractos.

Cuando percibió que ningún sonido se producía a su alrededor, el Parker miró para hallar la causa, sorprendiéndose al ver que todos lo miraban estupefactos. Como si no creyesen lo que dijo, más de uno cruzó miradas con quien tenía al lado, recibiendo únicamente confirmaciones tácitas que los sacaron de sus dudas.

-Oh, por dios…me estoy volviendo un gruñón como Logan…- exageró Peter al mismo tiempo que daba un largo suspiro y se agachaba para depositar en el suelo a Sablinova, recibiendo palmadas comprensivas por parte de Anya quien estaba detrás de él.

-No cambies de tema! Quién es ella! – molestándose por tener su interrogante ignorada, Wanda repitió, aproximándose a donde su esposo estaba con el fin de mirar mal a la mercenaria y revisar minuciosamente a que el tótem no estuviese herido.

Gimiendo de fatiga, el héroe se dejó revisar por las quince niñas sin dejar de vigilar a la mercenaria que creyó muerta y resultó encontrarla con vida pero en malas condiciones. Se dejó quitar la máscara por Laura mientras Felicia examinaba cada centímetro de su cabeza con la esperanza de no hallar herida alguna, permitiéndole así a Peter escucharla dar gracias en un suspiro antes de sentarse en su pierna derecha ya que la izquierda había sido usurpada por Emma.

-Niñas, ella es Silver Sablinova…una amiga que creí perdida- tratando de usar la forma más simple y sin mentiras que podía, Spidey les respondió a sus protegidas, siendo que algunas de ellas la reconocieron ya sea porque pelearon junto a ella o contra su grupo.

-Muerta no querrás decir? – Hill soltó antes de que pudiese controlar su reacción instintiva, llevándose las manos a la boca en señal de vergüenza cuando el castaño le dirigió una dura mirada de reproche.

-Peter/Papá…- las rejuvenecidas mujeres y Valeria susurraron al notar que el tótem tuvo una recaída emocional que rápidamente tapó con una suave sonrisa para ellas.

-Ella salvó al mundo, lo sabían? Es una heroína también- les dijo el vigilante de Queens, creyendo aún todavía que las afectadas por Kang eran una verdaderas niñas que desconocían la realidad.

Pero no era así, ellas sabían que si bien Silver Sable había estado durante el accidente en donde Doctor Octopus casi incendia el mundo, fue finalmente Spiderman quien salvó el día. Teniendo que no solo luchar contra villanos de su propia galería, sino también contra sus propios compañeros Avengers y tener en contra a la mayoría del mundo.

Y fue por eso, que el respeto y amor que tenían hacia él y su humildad aumentó exponencialmente otra vez.

-Puedo saber qué le pasa? Porque si no lo han notado, está con un bozal y los ojos cegados de furia- una voz mecanizada y con acento asiático se oyó desde el robot que había llegado con Kaine.

-Es como si estuviese en un trance- cierto arácnido que parecía un vaquero y usaba antifaz, preguntó.

-Están manipulando su mente? – una araña con el emblema de Phoenix en su pecho quiso saber.

-Hay alguna forma de ayudarla? – un niño con entonación japonesa indagó.

-Parece estar sufriendo mucho- otro oriental de larga cabellera canosa y cuatro patas de araña saliendo de su espalda, comentó con angustia.

El centro de la telaraña, por primera vez, se fijó en la nueva gente que había en el claro. Siendo bastante notable que Ben había sido quien más había traído, supuso que algo lo incitó a llevar a cabo más viajes. No era que le molestara a Peter, pero le preocupaba su bienestar.

Perderlo una vez fue más que suficiente.

-Betsy, perdóname que te pida esto, pero puedes meterte en la mente de Verna y ver si hay más información importante antes de inhabilitarla como a su hermano? – molesto consigo mismo por tener que pedirle tales tareas a la mutante, el Avenger le imploró.

-No quieres que ayude a ella primero? – conociendo su preocupación por la mercenaria luego de percibir sus pensamientos superficiales, se ofreció la Braddock.

-Dudo que pueda solucionarse muy pronto lo de ella. Apenas si pudo reconocerme…- apretando inconscientemente su abrazo a las mini Felicia Hardy y Emma Frost, replicó el adulto.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de ella. Siendo tres, podremos llevar a cabo la recuperación de manera más rápida- viendo el estado que tenía su padre, Mindee se dispuso a acercarse donde la implicada estaba junto a sus hermanas, ganándose una sonrisa agradecida por parte de Peter.

-Muchas gracias, niñas. Son realmente un alivio para mí en estos momentos- les dijo el ex fotógrafo, siendo claro el aumento de ánimo que tuvo ante los ojos de todos los presentes.

La diminuta Reina Blanca se sintió sumamente orgullosa en ese momento, inflando su pequeño pecho y pavoneándose frente a las demás, quienes fruncieron el ceño mientras el resto se reía ante los manierismos que ejecutaba, lo que incluyó a Peter una vez que la vio.

-Sé que me lo dijeron muchas veces, y además no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando…pero a nadie le preocupa que hayan versiones infantiles de heroínas y villanas aquí presente?! – exclamó sumamente estupefacto Ultimate Spiderman, señalando principalmente a Carol.

-Y tú quién eres!? Otro impostor?! – poniéndose de pie inmediatamente, una joven ladrona de joyas en compañía de sus colegas de crimen, hicieron frente al joven resucitado que empezó a tener un dolor de cabeza debido a su sentido arácnido.

Miles y Ultimate Jessica no perdieron el tiempo en pararse presurosamente delante del castaño adolescente, listo para funcionar como barrera en caso de algún ataque ya que recordaban la primera vez que habían visitado la Mansión Avengers.

-No! Alto! – arriesgando su propio cuello, el joven afroamericano exclamó.

-Es Peter! Nuestro Peter! – gritó también la clon, al mismo tiempo que se señalaba junto al Morales.

Un clic resonó en las mentes de todas las niñas, teniendo viva la memoria de cuando se enteraron que una versión del Parker había fallecido de manera heroica. Sincrónicamente, la decena y media de infantes giraron sus cabezas en dirección a Spider-Gwen, quien tenía en un principio el sufrir a manos de las afectadas por Kang ya que anteriormente le habían estado gruñendo en cada oportunidad que se acercaba a Peter.

-Es cierto? – formularon su pregunta al mismo tiempo todas.

-Eh…sí…eso creo- no muy segura de saber qué responder en verdad, Gwen Stacy les dijo.

-Es cierto? – girándose rápidamente en dirección a Anya, la cual ayudaba al Parker a ponerse de pie, indagaron.

-Realmente no lo sé, pero si ellos dicen que así lo es, entonces les creo- aferrándose al brazo siniestro de su amado, Spidergirl les hizo saber.

-Es cierto? – volvieron a interrogar las pequeñas, mirando esta vez a Rachel, quien solo bufó y se concentró en sondear la mente del adolescente.

De nuevo las niñas regresaron su mirada al objetivo en cuestión, como si fuese un milagro. Para inmediatamente sorprender a todos cuando corrieron hasta él y le abrazaron las piernas debido a sus cortas estaturas.

-Está vivo! Está vivo! – Loki clamó mientras saltaba frente al joven.

-Es como nuestro Peter! – feliz ante la idea de que alguien de igual calibre que su futuro esposo estuviese con vida de nuevo, le permitió a la jovencita Invisible Woman expresarse.

-Ahora esos villanos aprenderán su lección! – explayó la rejuvenecida Scarlet Witch.

-Grrr…- gruñó la hija de Logan, pero de una forma que demostraba que estaba contenta con saber que el adolescente estaba bien ya que de alguna forma le recordaba a su Peter con sus actitudes despistadas.

-Que bien! Ahora mi yo adulta no vendrá a robarme a mi esposo! – soltó Sue Storm lo que sentía dentro suyo, algo a lo que Jennifer y Carol asintieron vehementemente.

Paralizado, el Ultimate Peter Parker solo atinó a palmear sus cabezas como si fuesen unos cachorros, mientras un grito detuvo tal jolgorio.

-Por qué a él lo quieren y a mí no!? – se quejó Ben, quitándose la máscara.

-Porque eres rubio y falso! – le respondió Janet, sacándole la lengua.

-Sí! Y también feo! – imitando la mueca de la mini The Wasp, Bobbi Morse le recordó.

Indignado, el hermano menor de Peter arrojó su máscara al suelo y se dispuso a abrir un nuevo portal, pero no sin antes gritar a los cuatro vientos.

-Listo! Me regreso a ese mundo donde todos eran zombis! – declaró Ben, queriendo cruzar la brecha solo para ser derribado por la mitad de las arañas que habían venido con él, luciendo realmente pálidos ante el recuerdo de ese lugar.

-Rápido, que alguien lo desmaye! -

* * *

El estrecho pasillo, la oscuridad envolvente, los niños en el suelo, un perro gigante gimiendo de dolor y decenas de zarcillos carmesíes con intención de atravesar la piel como si fuesen arpones, mantenían sumamente compenetradas a las mujeres en el propósito de sobrevivir a como diese lugar para rescatar a sus amados en cuerpos infantiles por culpa de Kang el Conquistador.

Gran parte de sus vestimentas estaban rasgadas y manchadas con leves gotas de sangre. No podían detenerse a tomar un respiro y pensar en un nuevo plan de acción, y tampoco ayudaba mucho que tuviesen que cuidar de Alicia ya que era inútil en la pelea debido a que prácticamente era un civil.

-Cuánto tiempo van a saltar? Si se quedan quietas, tío Cletus promete que las tratará muy bien- comentó sardónicamente el susodicho, saltando al techo para moverse velozmente como una araña para posteriormente caer a espaldas de Betty y asfixiarla con una extensión de su brazo derecho mientras que al opuesto lo usaba para repeler a Valkyrie.

Crystal y Songbird intentaron aprovechar que él estaba ocupado lidiando con dos de sus colegas, por lo que atacaron con lo mismo que habían usado anteriormente. Con la esperanza de que las vibraciones y el fuego ahuyentasen al simbionte, se quedaron viendo el resultado.

Lo cual se convirtió en el error de ambas ya que Kasady se había percatado de ello y replicó inmediatamente con arrojarles los cuerpos heridos de Red She-Hulk y la guerrera Asgardiana, interceptando de aquella forma los entrantes ataques y lastimándolas.

-Creen que eso funcionaría dos veces, estúpidas? Ya tuve suficiente! – molesto por el acto que habían llevado a cabo las féminas, Carnage se les abalanzó formando al menos una decena de objetos cortopunzantes con la maleabilidad de su simbionte.

Sabiendo que ella no podía adentrarse en su mente sin querer sufrir una migraña, Madelyne se paró frente a todo el grupo y expulsó con una ola telekinética al psicópata, brindándoles los segundos necesarios a las hechiceras para que bombardeen al ser alienígena hijo de Venom. Desparramando por todas las paredes cientos de trozos del simbionte, las mujeres no perdieron el tiempo, y enojadas por todo el daño que el asesino había hecho tanto a ellas como a sus amados, se dispusieron a tomar el escudo del mini Captain America que cargaba Sharon con el fin de hacerlo chocar contra la espada que era de Brunnhilde pero ahora sostenía Jessica Jones.

-Trata de recuperarte de esto, bastardo enfermo- murmuró la esposa de Luke Cage antes de golpear con todas sus fuerzas las armas entre sí.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Sorprendió que Cindy empezase a actuar celosa al igual que el resto de las niñas?**

 **Verna tendrá información importante antes de ser puesta en estado vegetativo por Betsy?**

 **Le recordarán por siempre a Peter que habló como Logan por un minuto?**

 **A Silver la amenazarán con ponerle un collar para pasearla por los dichos del tótem cuando esta se ponga mejor?**

 **HIll aprenderá a controlar su boca para no decir cosas de más como Kaine?**

 **Alguna vez aceptará Peter que hizo algo bien por cuenta propia y no por los demás?**

 **Reconocieron a las arañas que trajeron los demás grupos y hablaron?**

 **Las Cuckoos estarán felices de ayudar a su padre?**

 **Emma se pavoneará por este acto cuando regrese a la normalidad?**

 **Ultimate Peter creerá que las niñas son angelitos como su contraparte adulta?**

 **Les dio gracias que las niñas reaccionen de esa forma?**

 **Será que Ben intentará amenazar de nuevo con ir al mundo de Marvel Zombies?**

 **Habrán arañas para que frustren sus futuros intentos de suicidio?**

 **Acaso la única persona que sabe pelear en pasillos estrechos es Daredevil? (si han visto la serie, se darán cuenta que es un maestro en los pasillos)**

 **Carnage estaba solamente jugando con ellas en un principio?**

 **Las acosadoras deberían de haber ido con todas sus fuerzas desde un principio?**

 **Habrán podido detenerlo?**

 **Cletus tiene todavía más trucos bajo la manga?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **ATENCIÓN TODOS POR FAVOR! LES QUIERO AVISAR QUE A PARTIR DE HOY HASTA LOS SIGUIENTES TREINTA DÍAS, ESTARÉ OCUPADO ESTUDIANDO PARA UNOS EXÁMENES FINALES DE LA UNIVERSIDAD. ES POR ELLO QUE LES DIRÉ QUE SERÁ UN POCO DIFÍCIL PUBLICAR DE MANERA DIARIA. APROVECHARÉ LOS PEQUEÑOS RECREOS QUE ME DÉ PARA AVANZAR Y TERMINAR HISTORIAS COMO:**

 **One-shot de Peter x Hope**

 **Harry Potter: Gods and Wizards**

 **Infinity War - What if?**

 **Y algunos más.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN Y ESPERO QUE SEPAN COMPRENDER.**


	131. Chapter 131

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Metalero Anarkista: Como lo dije antes, aquí regresé. Por cierto, muchas gracias por tu aliento para mis exámenes (me fue bien).**

 **Guest: No tengo ni idea de quién eres y tampoco sé que mensaje me enviaste porque no tengo gmail (por favor, si tienes un usuario mándame un mensaje más específico o tan solo explícame mejor en otro comentario).**

 **Guest: Muchas gracias por tus palabras!**

 **luishumbertomaldonado: Teniendo en cuenta que Spiderman Zombie es uno de los pocos que puede controlar su hambre...puede que Peter y los demás lo despachen rápidamente a su universo para evitar que cometa una atrocidad.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Bueno, hay que comprender que Spidey está pasando por muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo y tener que lidiar con una Silver Sable que parece un animal lo hizo exasperarse. Que no te quepa duda de que las pequeñas adorarán al Ultimate Peter Parker, algo que pondrá celosos a los demás clones. Ben Reilly es un caso aparte, creo que el castigo de las niñas lo perturbó de sobremanera. Poco a poco las mujeres amantes de los mini héroes intentarán sobreponerse a la situación...al menos hasta que Wolvie y Deadpool lleguen como los salvadores que quieren ser. Muchas gracias por tus palabras de apoyo!**

 **Hyakki Yako: Primero que nada, déjame darte las gracias por el apoyo para mis estudios. Segundo, ya volví! Me alegra saber que te gusta la forma en que interactúan las pequeñas con los dos Peter Parker principales mientras que el resto sufre pesadillas, además de que ya verás cómo reaccionarán ellas cuando Sablinova regrese a la normalidad.**

 **viruz pirata: Aunque sea bastante impulsiva a la hora de hablar, Hill se da cuenta rápidamente de su error y trata de enmendarlo (algo muy distinto a otras personas que lastiman a Peter). Supongo que todas las arañas sentirán algo de celos hacia Ultimate Peter, ya que solo él y el original serán quienes tengan el cariño de las diminutas heroínas y villanas. Spidey rogará a cualquier deidad de que solo tenga algunos manierismos de Logan y no de otras personas como Wade o Johnny. No te preocupes, para lidiar con la humildad de nuestro héroe están sus pretendientes (las cuales harán un excelente trabajo en el futuro). Pronto verás cómo continuará la relación de Silver con el tótem y las pequeñas. Las cosas en La Balsa con Carnage irán poniéndose cada vez más complicadas. Muchas gracias por tus palabras de aliento!**

 **Spider999: Hay que comprenderlas a las mujeres que rodean a nuestro vigilante de Queens, cada vez que lo descuidan a Peter este regresa con una mujer realmente enamorada de él. Cabe destacar que Emma está sumamente orgullosa de sus hijas y la relación que estas tienen con su nuevo padre (incluso si ayudan a una nueva contrincante). Ultimate Peter recibirá amor por parte de las niñas, aunque no sea de manera romántica como con su contraparte, pero aun así será lo suficiente para deprimir a los dos clones que tanto sufren. Respecto a las arañas que hablaron, los cuatro que nombras son correctos mientras que el último que desconoces es uno donde viene de una fábula japonesa (es de una serie de números auto conclusivos de historias fantásticas). Tienes razón, si los dos mutantes con factor curativo no llegan a tiempo, puede que el dinero que tanto quieren empiece a desaparecer nuevamente. Por último, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras de apoyo.**

 **alkirius: Mmh...lo dudo. Pero puede que sepa desde el futuro que su nuevo tátara-tátara-tátara abuelo es Spidey en lugar de Mr. Fantastic y es por eso que quiso arreglar las cosas...**

 **The One: No todos los hermanos son iguales...es todo lo que puedo decir.**

 **Makina de Fuego: No desesperes, ya llegaré a la parte en que las niñas vuelvan a ser adultas y Peter se entere de todo. La verdad es que no sé que decirte con respecto a tus emociones para conmigo, cualquiera de las dos que optes me sentiré orgulloso ya que no siempre puedo leer tan expresivamente lo que causo en ustedes con mis historias. El one-shot de Peter x Hope llegará pronto, y veré si hago otro Percy x Artemisa en el futuro pero esta vez con un final bueno.**

 **Spidey 2099: Thanks, dude!**

 **Thomas 2033: This is something that Peter has been very aware of since the beginning of the story (when he took them for the first time to dance classes), so the women must personally take care to let him know that he will not go through such a fateful event.**

 **Uzu: Ben será suicida pero no estúpido, él siempre elegirá la muerte rápida en lugar de la dolorosamente lenta.**

 **brayanelgamer: Tanto Kaine como su hermano menor (Ben) no pueden pasar un segundo junto a las niñas si están a solas. Hoy continúa la pelea contra Carnage! Si bien es cierto que Venom y Carnage tienen una conexión con Spidey, no fueron introducidos al Spider-verse con la excusa de que eran principalmente simbiontes (además de que poseen una resistencia igual a los Herederos).**

 **RagnarkAP: Parece que me adelanté a tu fecha límite y publiqué este capítulo.**

 **Groundzero: Lamento la demora pero tenía que estudiar.**

 **Gon: Lamentablemente no agregaré a esas mujeres en la relación de Peter (de hecho ofrecí la oportunidad para Ultimate Spiderwoman pero ustedes la rechazaron). En el futuro puede que haga un one-shot con Maria Hill.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 131_**

-…Y entonces así fue como aparecieron esos tres nuevos arácnidos y nos reclamaron ir con ellos, solo para que Peter les de las coordenadas de este mundo con el fin de que vengan con su propio grupo- la rubia de capucha blanca explicó, al mismo tiempo que trataba de acercarse a la contraparte de su difunto novio pero siendo repelida por Hope con una mirada que prometía dolor mientras llevaba en sus brazos a Benjy.

Como si fuese una verdadera esposa celosa.

El joven Peter Parker que anteriormente había sido sorprendido por quince niñas alegres, actualmente se hallaba sentado en el suelo jugando distraídamente con una seria Natasha, la cual trataba de atrapar sus manos pero fallando. Le parecía raro que Miles, Kaine y Ben, los últimos dos los conoció allí en el claro, hablasen extrañezas de las mini heroínas y villanas ya que le parecían unas verdaderas infantes inocentes con un aire bromista que a él le gustaba.

-Dijeron que se parecía a alguien el líder. A quién, si no es mucha molestia? – Betty Brant formuló su duda, hallándose en la misma situación que Gwen al tratar de acercarse un poco al centro de la telaraña.

-Era Otto Octavius…- murmuró el hermano de Teresa Parker, terminando de preparar un biberón de leche para él bebé luego de pedirle por favor a Kamala y Rachel que fuesen a comprar víveres para los más jóvenes.

Puede que estuviesen en medio de un posible genocidio, pero al vigilante de Queens le importaba mucho más el bienestar de aquellos que eran inocentes e indefensos, o simplemente se vieron obligados a estar allí por su culpa. Peter podía oír las quejas de Ezekiel, así como ver la curiosidad en varias arañas que Ben había traído con él, pero incluso con tanto distractores el Avenger se tomó su tiempo para alimentar a sus hijos y protegidas.

-Cómo estás seguro de que era él? – cuestionó Spider UK, el cual trataba de recontar su nuevo grupo pero se distraía cada vez que se movían.

-Su forma de suspenderse con ayuda de sus patas mecánicas era muy similar a como lo hacía cuando tenía sus tentáculos- sin alzar su vista el castaño replicó, disfrutando internamente al igual que sus hijas biológicas de observar a la mesías mutante ser un manojo de nervios cuando reacomodó a Benjy contra su pecho para alimentarlo.

-Pero no les parece raro que tenga tus poderes? – Kaine comentó, sentado junto a Maria y Ben, siendo que este último estaba atado con telarañas para no cometer suicidio inter dimensional.

-Teniendo en cuenta que estoy viendo un Hulk y un Logan en el grupo que nuestro hermanito trajo…no- replicó el castaño, tomando al infante de las manos de la mutante pelirroja para enseñarle como sostenerlo y alimentarlo al mismo tiempo.

Los susodichos alzaron su vista, ya que estaban desatentos cuando vieron a las pequeñas rondar entre todos ellos mientras eran analizados minuciosamente. Querían decir algo, pero al igual que Ben y Kaine, sus sentidos arácnidos les advertían que tenían que quedarse tiesos y apenas respirar con el propósito de no atraer la posible ira de las mini demonios, como Scarlet Spider les había dicho que se llamaban.

El ceño se frunció en el bello rostro de una latina, quien pensaba arduamente en cierta situación que atestiguó junto a sus amigas y amado luego de que fuesen castigadas por pelear con las pequeñas afectadas por Kang la primera vez.

-Peter…- llamó Spidergirl a su mentor y amado, haciendo que el tótem la mire curioso al igual que el resto de la gente que la conocía.

-Sabes algo, no es así? Puedo verlo en tu cara- reconociendo los mínimos detalles que Anya generaba con la comisura de sus labios o el alzamiento minúsculo de una ceja, el Parker habló.

-Recuerdas cuando nos reunimos con Deadpool? – intentado lograr que Spidey rememore aquel día, la sucesora del manto de Julia interrogó.

-Eh? Sí, por qu…Oh! Ya lo recordé! – quitando el biberón de la boca de Benjy y cerrando los ojos para concentrarse mejor, el Amazing Spiderman tardó solo unos segundos en recapitular las acciones del mercenario bocazas.

-Qué hizo Wade? – la hija de Mystique intentó averiguar, exponiendo así la gran incógnita que tenían todos los presentes ya que estaban entretenidos con la charla a pesar de que Kaine y Miles hubiesen empezado a ordenarlos para enseñarles a pelear.

El cuarteto implicado que estuvo presente en aquella desolada parte de la ciudad de New York varios días atrás compartió un par de miradas cómplices antes de asentir en silencio y mirar a la fémina de cabello bicolor para relatarle un resumen de esa jornada. Era fascinante para el héroe subestimado ver las reacciones de la mutante que llevaba la creación de su hija en su muñeca, como si no supiese reir o llorar con lo escuchaba, algo que fue compartido por Elizabeth, Rachel, las Cuckoos, e incluso las pequeñas que lucían entretenidas al tratar de acariciar el caballo que pertenecía a Web-Slinger.

-Si ese tal "Superior" Spiderman resulta ser tu versión de un mundo alternativo y que Wade evitó, quiero que le compres todas las chimichangas de su local favorito con la tarjeta de Stark. Me entendiste? – dejando en claro su pensamiento donde se barajaba la posibilidad de que Deadpool hubiese hecho una verdadera obra de bien, Rogue le indicó a su amada araña, recibiendo una tácita confirmación.

-Es un Peter falso! Hay que enseñarle una lección! – con su aguda voz Jennifer se hizo saber.

-SÍ! – exclamaron el resto de las niñas, principalmente una joven Bobbi Morse que estaba detrás de Sims con una telaraña entre sus manos como si fuese una tanza para ahorcarlo luego.

-Nadie nos cambia a nuestro esposo! – Jean gritó, sintiendo ganas de tenerlo frente a ella para quemarlo vivo con el lado oscuro de su poder cósmico.

-Ya verá qué le espera por intentar hacerse pasar por nuestro padre…- crujiéndose los nudillos, la pequeña genio rubia murmuró al mismo tiempo que el resto de sus hermanas se ponían de acuerdo para ayudarla.

-No creo que vaya a encontrar a otra persona con quien sentir la misma atracción que Peter…inclusive si esta tiene el mismo cuerpo que él. Los únicos que se parecen a él son ellos tres, pero solo porque dos son clones y otro una versión joven de otro mundo- explicó Cindy, molesta ante la idea de que alguien más intente parecerse a su contraparte, quien le pasó a Benjy porque ella había estirado sus brazos tentativamente.

Más de una araña estaba pensando en ese instante que sería una brillante idea el usar a las niñas para acabar con los vampiros que los estaban cazando, ya que incluso las versiones más rudas entre ellos estaban acobardándose ante la sed de castigo que tenían todas las infantes.

-Parece que ustedes son muy protectoras de su Peter, no? – en la creencia de que en realidad eran una niñas tanto en cuerpo como en mente, Ultimate Peter Parker le preguntó a la diminuta Black Widow, quien no sabía si festejar por haber atrapado la mano de su contrincante o planear un homicidio para Superior Spiderman.

-Es el mejor! Nos cuida y quiere mucho! Incluso peleó contra hombres malos para defendernos! – dejándose llevar por los efectos secundarios que el villano del futuro le dio, la mini espía rusa declaró mientras miraba con anhelo al tótem.

Un par de brazos se envolvieron en la delgada cintura de la Romanoff, emitiendo un chillido de sorpresa en un principio para luego serenarse al cruzar miradas con un par de orbes chocolate que besaron su mejilla derecha antes de permitirle hundir el ruborizado rostro en la curvatura de su cuello.

-Bueno, creo que todos tenemos una idea de quién es el líder del otro grupo, por lo que tan solo dejen que hable hasta que se canse. De seguro estará molesto con el simple hecho de que Valeria sea más inteligente que él…- meciendo de un lado al otro a la temible pero aniñada Natasha Romanoff, Spidey comunicó previamente a oír una alarma proveniente del talismán que su versión británica poseía.

-Tengo una lectura del segundo equipo…llegarán en menos de un minuto- notificó Billy al resto, lo que en consecuencia produjo una masiva búsqueda de respuesta en Peter.

Llamando a todas las personas que habían llegado con él al mundo actual, las hizo pararse detrás de todos por motivos de seguridad ya que no se confiaba mucho de Superior. Sin perder el tiempo, Peter ordenó a sus hijas de distintos universos a reunirse con las demás, sin importarle que se quejasen ya que prefería vivir con sus protestas que simplemente no oírlas.

-Formemos un semi círculo. Lo último que quiero es una versión malvada mía con aires de grandeza que quiera lastimarlos a ustedes- dijo Spiderman, siendo obedecido de forma inmediata por la gran cantidad de arañas que estaban presente en el claro del parque.

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado para que un portal se abriese delante de ellos, dejando ver que numerosas siluetas saltaban desde el otro lado para aterrizar en el suelo, como si estuviesen preparados para atacar.

* * *

Los constantes choques metálicos se hacían eco en los oscuros pasillos perdidos de La Balsa, sirviendo como una pobre guía para dos mutantes con factor curativo que corrían sin detenerse a través de las ruinas descascaradas con el fin de recuperar sus protegidos…y también sus ganancias.

Quienes producían tal cacofonía, eran las mujeres que trataban de sobrevivir a los erráticos ataques que había empezado a realizar Carnage en un desesperado intento de acabarlas. Trozos de sustancia roja viscosa se desperdigaban por el suelo, hirviendo con cada vibración sonora que se generaba con el estampido de la espada de Valkyrie contra el escudo de Captain America.

-Ya muérete de una vez, maldición! – la fémina de tez roja masculló tras darle un puñetazo al torso descubierto de Cletus Kasady, solo para verlo caer y recuperarse de forma inmediata debido a la tozudez de su simbionte.

-Cómo es posible que esa cosa no se quede quieta en un solo lugar? – Crystal exclamó, tratando de quemar las reminiscencias del hijo de Venom, los cuales intentaban llegar hasta donde los mocosos estaban.

-No importa, tan solo alejen a los niños! – quien gritó fue Natchios, cargando a un desmayado Matt contra su pecho y esquivando los trozos de simbionte que ahora mismo estaban por todas las paredes.

-Qué les sucede? No les gusta que los mocosos quieran jugar también? Están en todo su derecho! – se expresó el psicópata desquiciado, eludiendo un puñetazo de Red She-Hulk para así saltar sobre ella en dirección a Jessica Jones, dándole unos cortes en los brazos.

Acción que le permitió al villano recomponerse más rápido ya que la esposa de Luke Cage no podía sostener la espada. Arma que Brunnhilde trató de recuperar pero fue rápidamente repelida por Carnage, el cual usó su cuerpo como escudo para los puñetazos y hechizos que Betty y Clea le habían arrojado, dejándola en el suelo totalmente lastimada.

-Vamos…no era que intentaban defender a esos niños llorones?! Si no se apuran, tío Cletus los alcanzará! – riéndose como un maniático, el asesino serial empujó a una indefensa alfarera contra Songbird para finalmente llegar hasta donde el pequeño The Thing estaba.

Esbozando una mueca repleta de colmillos torcidos, la forma antropomórfica se abalanzó sobre el infante con el propósito de corromperlo. Tan solo tardó unos leves segundos para tener a su lado un pequeño esbirro carmesí que miraba a las mujeres con intenciones de golpearlas, a lo que pronto se le unieron unos mini Tony Stark y Black Bolt.

-Vayan a jugar mocosos! Entreténgase hasta que los demás los alcancen! – feliz por su acto, Carnage comandó a sus nuevos soldados sin mente a atacar a las mujeres que reticentemente se defendían mientras él continuaban adhiriendo parte de su simbionte a los otros afectados por Kang.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Gwen podrá acercarse al tótem?**

 **Hope estará muy apegada a Benjy?**

 **Les gustó que Ultimate Peter estuviese jugando con las niñas al mismo tiempo que descreía las palabras de Kaine, Ben y Miles?**

 **Demuestra cuan maduro es Peter 616 al preocuparse por la salud de las niñas y demás infantes?**

 **Cuántas arañas habrá traído Ben?**

 **Los clones actúan como venados frente a un depredador cada vez que están cerca de las infantes?**

 **Deadpool tendrá una sobredosis de chimichangas al final de esta historia?**

 **Correrá sangre cuando aparezca Otto en el cuerpo de Spidey?**

 **Usar a las niñas para pelear contra los Herededor será el plan B de las demás arañas?**

 **Las acosadoras nunca se esperaron que Carnage fuese tan difícil de lidiar?**

 **Podrán poner a salvo a los mocosos?**

 **Logan y Wade llegarán a tiempo?**

 **Se esperaron que los niños ahora tengan parte del simbionte maniático?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD 1: A todos aquellos que estén haciendo un leyendo de esta historia, por favor actualicen!**

 **PD 2: Cualquiera que esté interesado en hacer una, que me lo diga!**

 **PD 3: Quienes quieran saber cómo me fue en los exámenes, pues muy bien! Obtuve un 10 (el primero en mi vida universitaria) y un 5 (apruebo con 4 así que no me quejo).**

 **PD 4: Pronto se vendrán nuevas actualizaciones (sepan entender que por estudiar todo este tiempo, no pude escribir mucho).**


	132. Chapter 132

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Jonathan Matute: En el canon, Superior Spiderman pudo llegar a la trama de Spiderverse debido a que en un momento de su propia historia quedó varado en el futuro de Miguel. En mi caso, hice que fuera una divergencia tal como lo son Spiderman Cósmico o Phoenix de algún punto en la vida de Peter, donde ellos tomaron una elección diferente.**

 **Asm 600: It's in the process of revision and rewriting. But I'm sure it will be published soon.**

 **Veku 786: Well ... the truth is that I couldn't publish before because I had to travel. But at least use that time to review and advance several stories.**

 **Hyakki Yako: Hay que admitir que de todas las pretendientes que Spidey posee, Hope es quien más parece una esposa y madre cuando está junto a nuestro héroe. Creo haber visto algo similar respecto a que Laura se había hecho pasar por Spider-Gwen, pero la verdad no lo recuerdo muy bien. No te preocupes, Otto colmará la paciencia de todos en un punto. Me alegra saber que te gustó el one-shot que presenté ayer.**

 **Guest: Muchas gracias.**

 **viruz pirata: Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras. Las demás arañas no respetarán a Peter por solo ser un líder nato o el centro de la telaraña, sino que también por saber cuidar de varias pequeñas que podrían matarlos a todos si se descuidan. Puede que Spidey tenga en su bando a la mayoría de las arañas correctas, pero no significa que las que Otto trae se queden con él en lugar de cambiar de lugar. Superior sufrirá en un momento de la trama, es todo lo que puedo decir. Es verdad, Cletus representa más que un problema para un grupo que pocas veces experimentó luchar juntas, y más si tienen que cuidar de unos mocosos. Logan y Wade llegarán no te preocupes...o sí?**

 **Spider999: Pido disculpas por la demora pero tuve que viajar estos días atrás, pero al menos pude adelantar varias historias! Hay que admitir que entre todas las arañas del multiverso, Peter y Ultimate Peter son los más similares, quizás es por eso que las pequeñas sienten algo de aprecio por él y le permiten jugar con ellas. No desesperes, la gran pelea interna entre los arácnidos se llevará a cabo muy pronto. La araña que te faltó vino de una serie de historias unitarias que Marvel publicó llamada "Spiderman Fairy Tales", donde se mostraban cuentos como Caperucita Roja, a Anansi, un mito japonés y por último a Spider Knight. Carnage tiene varios ases escondidos bajo su manga, lo que dará una larga lucha.**

 **Ronaldc v2: La forma de actuar que posee Spiderman es definitivamente lo que hizo que sus pretendientes lo aprecien por el hombre que es. Puede que sea porque murió siendo joven, o simplemente porque es quien más se parece al Peter 616, pero las niñas quieren de alguna forma a su contraparte del 1610. Todo dicen lo mismo con respecto a Hope, realmente parece una madre con cada infante que tiene en sus brazos mientras está cerca de Peter. Nadie se preocupará demasiado por la salud de Otto cuando se enteren de lo que hizo, o en caso de que llegue a hacer algo realmente despreciable. Wolvie y Wade llegarán, nunca dejarían que la fuente de sus riquezas se esfumen tan rápido.**

 **spidey 2099: Thanks, dude!**

 **brayanelgamer: Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Quién sabe...a lo mejor es cierto que las niñas sean el arma perfecta contra los vampiros...o simplemente el detonante para que Peter actúe como la araña en lugar del hombre. Creo que es la primera vez que las acosadoras se hallaron con un enemigo fuerte.**

 **Uzu: Otto morirá por abrir la boca, respirar, mirar a las niñas, mover su mano...simplemente está condenado por ser un Peter falso.**

 **WarRedMachine20: Gracias por tus felicitaciones. Time is on my side volverá a publicarse una vez que termine con esta historia (además esa es mucho más difícil de escribir). Me alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo anterior.**

 **Magd305TLC: Perdón por mi ausencia, pero parece que todos estuvimos ocupados en estas fechas pasadas...Sí, leí tus historias publicadas y realmente me gustaron porque son algo distinto a lo normal. Quién sabe con Wade, a lo mejor ayude a Doom a construir la estatua de Peter. Pienso que la relación de protección entre Spidey y las niñas es algo equitativo, ya que ambos harían lo que sea por el bienestar del otro. Hope es la pareja perfecta para Peter si hubiese llegado a ser canon. Por favor, actualicen pronto el Leyendo!**

 **Guest: Tendrás que esperar a leer para saber qué hará Peter con respecto a Logan. Primero necesito ver la película (dicen que es buena...) y luego ver si alguna idea se me viene a la mente.**

 **Guest: Hay que tener en cuenta que May de Earth X tenía una mala relación con su padre, mientras que Mayday y April tuvieron a MJ presente (una más que la otra), por lo que es normal que ambas actúen como ella.**

 **Reike: Today!**

 **Polar esta feliz: Solo te pido que esperes un poco más y verás en todo su esplendor la tan ansiada pelea.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 132_**

-Vaya…hay mucha compañía- uno de los visitantes que vestía todo de negro le dijo a Spiderman Asesino, quien estaba a su derecha.

-Son solo residuos…- replicó el portador de armas de fuego en sus laza redes, usando un tono apático tras recordar el encuentro que tuvo con Peter y los demás.

-No lo creo. Están con nosotros- habló nuevamente el arácnido de vestimenta azabache.

-Qué te hace decir eso? – con incertidumbre, quiso saber el asesino.

Todas las arañas que llevaban más de una hora asentados en Tierra 13 se dedicaron a mirar a cada uno de los nuevos invitados, analizándolos de manera detallada mientras cambiaban el peso de sus pies para mantener una guardia lista como Peter, Kaine y Anya les habían enseñado. Por su parte, Spiderman estaba siendo custodiado de forma muy seria por Spidergirl la cual temía que Octavius hiciese algo contra ellos con el simple hecho de querer probarles que eran inferiores a él. Cindy también estaba junto a su contraparte, pero más que nada que dejarle en claro a Gwen y Betty que no debían de acercarse a su castaño.

-Para comenzar, el código de vestimenta que comparten la gran mayoría de ellos- finalizó el arácnido de traje negro, caminando junto al resto de su grupo hasta estar frente al tótem.

-Se tardaron bastante- expresó de manera quejosa Spider-Ham, captando inmediatamente la atención de un mono que estaba sobre el hombro derecho de la araña con look punk.

-Un cerdo que habla! Esto es una locura! – chilló el primate, sin darse cuenta que aquella plática era escuchada por unas pequeñas que trataban de contener sus risas ante el disparate de situación que presentaban en medio de un problema importante.

-…Estás bromeando, no? – poniendo los brazos en jarra, Porker dijo con incredulidad.

Incluso si había una plática de por medio, dos personas no se quitaban la vista de encima. Reconociéndose de forma instantánea el uno con el otro, tanto Superior Spiderman como Peter Parker estaban ajenos del mundo exterior, a la espera de que alguno reaccionase de forma extrema. Anya y Cindy podían sentir la tensión en los brazos de su amado, aferrándose con más ahínco para demostrarle el incondicional apoyo, así como también lo hacía Betsy desde unos metros atrás por medio de su telepatía.

-Menudo grupo te has juntado…Superior- dijo con un tono ronco el tótem, sonando levemente burlón ante el adjetivo que se había puesto el villano.

-Me has mentido- replicó únicamente el hombre con extremidades metálicas en forma de patas de araña.

-Jefe? – una muchacha de tez morena le preguntó a Octavius.

-Puedes culparme? Eras demasiado obvio- indiferente fue la respuesta que dio el protector de las rejuvenecidas heroínas y villanas.

-Antes o después? – sin importarle que el resto de su grupo ignorase el contexto del diálogo, Superior formuló su duda.

-Importa realmente? Por si no lo has notado, hay dos vampiros allí a meros metros de distancia- dando un paso al frente, el cual hizo retroceder a varios arácnidos por la forma que expresarse que tenía, Spidey habló.

-Respóndeme! – exclamó con furia el usurpador, tomando por sorpresa a su grupo, los cuales le miraron confundidos.

-Creaste una nueva línea…genio- dando a conocer su hipótesis formulada previa a su llegada, Peter refutó.

Miguel no perdió su tiempo y analizaba a cada uno de los recién llegados, descubriendo las pulseras que cargaban en sus muñecas. Un rechinar de dientes captó la mirada de sus colegas, quienes no dudaron en preguntarle, solo para enterarse que de alguna forma era tecnología perteneciente a su época, específicamente de su hogar.

-Siempre un ladrón, Otto. Parece que no has cambiado en nada- tras oír lo que Spiderman 2099 comentó, el centro de la telaraña no perdió su oportunidad para mofarse de su némesis, controlándose para no pedirle a Psylocke el sondear su mente.

Algo que ella ya había comenzado a hacer junto a las demás mutantes sin su permiso, pero todo para protegerlo. Enterándose de cosas bastante desagradables que las enervaban.

-Otto? – tanto la joven morena como un dúo de pelirrojas, una castaña y una figura femenina vestida con el mismo traje que Ben usaba anteriormente, que habían aparecido en Tierra 13 junto a Ock murmuraron, acción emulada por varios de sus acompañantes.

-Otto…como Otto Octavius? Como Doctor Octopus? El villano de Spiderman? – la fémina de cabellera marrón con raíces oscuras dijo, sin darse cuenta que su voz atrajo la inmediata vista de Kaine, Anya, Julia y Jessica.

Peter también la había oído y mirado, pero parte de su atención se dirigió al par de pelirrojas que anteriormente se expresaron con sorpresa. Todo el problema que había generado por culpa de Orb le estaba dando demasiados dolores de cabeza, tanto con tener que cuidar no solo de su vida para así asegurar la de las niñas y demás personas allegadas a él, sino que también estaba presente para ver a sus hijas que podría haber tenido en su propio mundo si no le hubiesen sido arrebatadas.

-Nos mantuviste engañados todo este tiempo? – un Spiderman de seis brazos indagó.

-Sabía que había algo malo contigo…- una cibernética voz resonó en el claro.

-No eres mi papá…- acusó la joven pelirroja que una especie de peto con un dibujo de araña roja en el centro, así como coderas y rodilleras.

-Wow…parece que logré lo que tú intentaste durante más de una década en tan solo unos minutos. Qué ironía, no? – invocando aún más a la ira que comenzaba a invadir al villano, Peter expresó con una sonrisa en su cara mientras continuaba avanzando hasta llegar a donde el par de pelirrojas estaban.

Acción que no pasó desapercibida para Felicia, quien le avisó a sus colegas de crimen y sentían sus celos alcanzar nuevos niveles al reconocer a la fémina de traje blanco y rojo que parecía más tentada a acercarse al Parker que al arácnido que la encontró.

-Cállate, maldito idiota! Eres un imbécil sin sentido! Tenía todo bajo control hasta que nos tropezamos contigo y tu grupo! – harto de oírle a Peter decir tantas verdades, Superior Spiderman se apresuró a confrontarlo tras invadir su espacio personal y señalarlo con la intención de inculparlo.

-En serio? Y cómo pensabas tener todo bajo control? – curioso por la forma de pensar que tenía su enemigo, el castaño le interrogó.

-Durante meses he estado estudiándolos! Montando un ejército! Luchando contra ellos y ganando! Puedes ver esto? Es un dispositivo de camuflaje, con este podemos enmascarar nuestra esencia de ellos! – exclamó soberbiamente Octavius, alzando una pequeña maquinaria circular entre sus dedos y explicando cómo su logro había permitido la supervivencia de su grupo.

Risas comenzaron a generarse entre las personas que las arañas que Ben había traído. Tal era el sonido de burla, que más de uno empezó a voltearse o contagiarse al escuchar los rumores que velozmente eran esparcidos, llevando incluso a los oídos del tótem quien no pudo evitar esbozar una mueca en su cara.

Valeria estaba junto a su madre y hermano en el suelo riendo sonoramente. Anna Marie rápidamente se les unió al igual que el resto de las pequeñas y adultas, quienes intentaban alzar su vista en dirección a Superior Spiderman con la intención de ponerse serias pero fallando estrepitosamente ya que inmediatamente trataban de contener una indomable carcajada.

-De qué se están riendo esas mocosas? – espetó el villano con traje de héroe, haciendo un ademán a acercárseles pero siendo detenido en su lugar cuando Peter interrumpió su paso.

-De ti…o mejor dicho, de tu gran invención- replicó el castaño, para posteriormente sonreír de forma cómplice tras revelarle la verdad.

-Osan burlarse de mí? De Superior Spiderman!? – exclamó iracundo el hombre, intentando dar un paso en dirección a las pequeñas, pero viéndose entorpecido nuevamente.

-Están en su derecho, mi hija creó algo mejor al tuyo no solo mucho antes que tú sino que también con tecnología de la época…no como tú- orgulloso de Valeria, algo que Sue sintió al oírle y la puso feliz, Peter respondió mientras miraba por encima de su hombro a la pequeña genio.

Podía escuchar el rechinar de dientes que Octavius hacía, y realmente lo disfrutaba. Incluso si era con su cuerpo usurpado, Spidey sabía que estaba herido muy profundamente con la noticia de que una niña con menos de diez años lo había humillado intelectualmente. Por lo general no era de actuar tan burlón en situaciones así, pero tener pleno conocimiento de que su hija era capaz de lograr tales objetivos en su vida, lo llenaba de alegría.

Al resto de sus pretendientes no les hizo falta sondear su mente para reconocer las reacciones faciales que poseía, siendo que compartieron su entusiasmo de forma inmediata.

-Es verdad! Mi hermana es más inteligente que tú! – sin poder contenerse, Franklin exclamó desde su lugar entre los brazos de Rachel.

-Papá! Yo no fui la única que lo inventó, lo aprendí de tus ensayos! – reclamó con un leve tinte rojo en sus mejillas la hija de Invisible Woman.

-Dijo papá? – recién percatándose de lo que había escuchado, la fémina adulta de traje arácnido y cabellos rojos murmuró.

-Ella tiene razón, Peter. Tú tuviste la idea en un principio para hacer estos inhibidores que nos brindaste a Jubilee y a mí- la belleza sureña de pelo bicolor se hizo saber, recordándole una vez más al hombre que amaba lo importante que era a pesar de toda la humildad que derrochaba.

-Para que aprendas, Peter falso! Nuestro esposo es mucho mejor que tú! – sacando la lengua y haciendo muchas otras morisquetas, Loki gritó con voz aguda al mismo tiempo que el resto de sus compañeras de crimen imitaban sus actos.

Apenas la pequeña embustera dijo eso, un súbito ataque de rabia afectó a Superior Spiderman, desplegando una afiladas garras desde cada falange mientras intentó saltar por encima de Peter con la intención de atacarlas.

-Mocosas impertinentes! Les enseñaré que no deben burlarse de m…UFFF! – clamó Otto, solo para ser interrumpido bruscamente por un golpe que le dio de lleno en el plexo solar antes de que su sentido arácnido le advirtiese, cayendo al suelo ante la mirada de todo su grupo.

-Niñas- llamó el castaño sin quitar su vista del villano que usurpaba su cuerpo en otro mundo, manteniéndolo en el suelo con un pie en el pecho.

-Sí, Peter? – entre felices e intrigadas por el tono de su protector, las rejuvenecidas heroínas y villanas replicaron.

-Ya es suficiente, no se burlen más- les pidió, sin revelar que en realidad lo hacía para controlarse él mismo de golpear al sujeto que intentaba ponerse de pie infructuosamente.

-Pero…- quisieron protestar ellas, incluyendo incluso a Rogue y Hope.

-Lo digo en serio, niñas. Sé que se lo merece, pero absténgase a repetirlo por un rato al menos- dedicándoles una mirada por encima de su hombro, el vigilante de Queens dijo mientras sacaba su extremidad inferior del pecho de Superior y le permitió alejarse al mismo tiempo que mascullaba maldiciones entre dientes.

La fugaz demostración de poder que había entre los líderes de ambas facciones dio por determinada la decisión que estaban debatiéndose internamente las arañas que Octavius había traído con él, siendo que una a una fueron entremezclándose con los visitantes de la Tierra 13.

-No lo sé ustedes, pero creo que tenemos un jefe nuevo- la muchacha de tez morena declaró, dejando atrás a un furioso Superior Spiderman.

El ex fotógrafo estaba por decir algo respecto a eso, pero en su lugar un increíble dolor de cabeza le afectó de sobremanera, alertando a Anya y los demás que habían estado con él en el universo de Miles. Voces de advertencia era lo que oía el tótem, quien trataba de hallar un poco de estabilidad con ayuda de Spidergirl, pudiendo actuar de manera instintiva a último momento para lanzar una línea de telaraña al pecho de la morena que tenía en frente para atraerla a su lado cuando un estallido se produjo a meros centímetros de donde ella estaba parada previamente.

* * *

El sudor corría por la frente de Clea y Amora, quienes trataban de contener a un furibundo Ben Grimm. Incluso si era un infante, la infección que provocó Carnage con parte de su simbionte convirtió al afectado por Kang en una imparable máquina de buscar sangre, y más específicamente la de Alicia.

-Desearía poder usar mi magia con él…Sería mucha más fác…STEPHEN! - entre forcejeos dijo la peliblanca, solo para ser sorprendida cuando un inesperado mini hechicero supremo saltó a su espalda y trató de cortarle el cuello con lo que parecía ser una sierra carmesí.

La macabra carcajada de Cletus no se hizo esperar, generando un eco en el oscuro pasillo mientras veía con gozo los intentos de las féminas para quitarse de encima con el mayor cuidado posible a sus diminutos amores. Las extremidades de estos estaban conformadas por objetos cortopunzantes, además de saltar de un lado al otro para buscar aberturas en las posturas que las heroínas y villanas tenían.

-Matt! Soy yo, mi amor! Recapacita! – cierta ninja griega trató de razonar con el mocoso invidente, haciendo uso de sus sais para mantener a raya los frenéticos ataques que recibía.

-Maldición Luke, no quiero golpearte! – nerviosa, Jessica Jones exclamó al mismo tiempo que sostenía lo más lejos de ella al inquieto niño manipulado.

-Si no te quedas quieto Tony, deberé castigarte! – intentando usar la carta de ser mala con el infante, Madame Masque comentó al empequeñecido Iron Man que reptaba por el techo.

Hilillos rojos pendían de las cortas extremidades pertenecientes a los jóvenes héroes, goteando en el suelo para forman minúsculas arañas con bocas en lugar de cabezas, que pretendían morder e infectar a las féminas. Desesperadas por tener que lidiar con varios problemas a la vez, ellas estaban en constante movimiento para eludir los ataques de sus objetos de amor y al mismo tiempo los seres simbióticos.

-No pueden hacer ruido o tirar fuego para que al menos tengamos un respiro!? – Red She-Hulk interrogó en voz alta mientras pateaba a cuanta araña hallase mientras empujaba lo más suave posible a Hulk para no lastimarlo.

-HMP! HMP! – se oyó el quejido de Crystal, por lo que las demás no perdieron el tiempo en ver lo que le pasaba.

Reaccionando instintivamente, Oola tomó al pequeño rey de Attilan y lo arrojó contra el infectado Johnny Storm, quien estaba asfixiando a la Inhumana.

-…Era necesario hacer eso? – tras recuperar el aire perdido, la hermana de Medusa cuestionó, manteniendo su mirada en el dúo de niños que rápidamente volvieron a ponerse de pie.

-Luego me disculparé con mi rey- desestimó la mujer de tez azul.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **El grupo de Peter le habría dado una paliza al de Otto con todo lo que aprendieron?**

 **El cerdo y el mono sobrevivirán sin llegan a molestar a las pequeñas?**

 **Fue satisfactorio que Peter se burle de tal manera de su némesis encubierta?**

 **Reconocieron a las mujeres que miraron asombradas a Superior?**

 **Quién será la fémina de cabello marrón que hizo reaccionar de tal manera a Kaine, Anya, Jessica y Julia?**

 **Ellas harán estallar por completo la Peter Wars?**

 **Les gustó que Valeria sea mucho más inteligente que Octavius?**

 **Superior Spiderman hará algo contra las niñas que desate la furia de Peter en el futuro?**

 **Quienes habrán aparecido al final?**

 **Los mocosos son verdaderas máquinas asesinas?**

 **Cletus hará algo mucho más drástico para su diversión?**

 **Las acosadoras podrán ayudar a sus amantes?**

 **Black Bolt recordará haber sido arrojado cuando regrese a la normalidad?**

 **Cuánto les falta a Logan y Wade para llegar?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD 1: A todos aquellos que estén haciendo un leyendo de esta historia, por favor actualicen!**

 **PD 2: Cualquiera que esté interesado en hacer una, que me lo diga!**

 **PD 3: ES EN SERIO! ACTUALICEN SUS LEYENDO O VIENDO POR FAVOR! QUIERO SABER CÓMO CONTINÚAN!**


	133. Chapter 133

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **goku1997201: Es correcto! Obviamente todos sabemos que ella está muerta en el 616 debido a la familia Kravinoff, pero como Ezekiel ella pertenece a otro universo.**

 **Magd305TLC: A partir de ahora, la participación de aquellas dos arañas que nombraron empezarán a ser más repetidas, por lo que nos podrán varias de sus reacciones frente al peligro que brindan los Herederos y las pequeñas. Así como también podremos ver qué harán las niñas cuando más mujeres intenten algo con su amada araña, haciendo estallar definitivamente a Peter Wars. Espero ansioso la actualización del Leyendo (no se demoren!). Respecto a Now you see me, Dumbledore se percatará recién de la ausencia de Harry cuando este no la reciba por ningún medio (el resto es sorpresa).**

 **Guest: Lo dudo mucho, hay que recordar que la aparición de Franklin y Valeria del futuro contaron cómo las decisiones tomadas por Logan y Spidey evitaron que Doom llevase a cabo sus planes con el Guantelete del Infinito.**

 **Jonathan Matute: Puede que después de todo el evento de Spiderverse, Peter tenga la gentileza de acompañar a sus hijas y/o conocidas a sus respectivos universos.**

 **Spider999: Hoy podrás leer la batalla que tendrán contra los vampiros, así como también las primeras bajas. No te preocupes, el poseedor de la Fuerza Enigma perecerá de la forma más macha que exista y se haya escrito alguna vez. Leopardon es un clásico y sí o sí debe de aparecer, además de que emocionará a cierto dúo que trabajó en una idea cuando estuvieron en la Mansión Avengers si no mal recuerdas. Solo puedo decirte que las acosadoras lo tienen difícil frente a alguien tan inestable como Carnage, ese tipo es un peligro en todo sentido de la palabra, por lo que es definitivo que Wolverine y Deadpool deben de llegar rápido. En cuanto a la película, aún no puedo verla (la tengo pendiente junto a Aquaman- dicen que también está buena-).**

 **Polar esta feliz: Me alegra saber que te gustó cómo pusieron en su lugar a Superior, pero te prometo que pronto utilizarán un método más simple pero poco ortodoxo para hacerle entender que Peter es mejor que él.**

 **Saigo Linnear: Lamento la larga espero, pero poco a poco iré recuperando el ritmo que tanto me caracterizaba. Otto está a nada de tan solo relajarse en el suelo mientras el resto le prepara felizmente su ataúd. En cuanto a los animales, solo les conviene no molestar a las pequeñas o tendrán un destino similar a los hermanos de Peter. Y sí, Cletus está resultando ser un verdadero peligro en La Balsa.**

 **hellgait: Top.**

 **luishumbertomaldonado: Poco a poco los Herederos harán acto de presencia y desatarán una verdadera lucha por la supervivencia contra las arañas. Como prometí antes, Spiderman Cósmico solo morirá de la forma más macha posible que se haya escrito en la historia. Superior deberá convivir durante un tiempo con el simple hecho de que tanto Peter como su pequeña hija rubia sean mucho mejores que él. Ashley tendrá luego una plática con Peter y las niñas, no desesperes.**

 **Asm 600: I'll try.**

 **DanteG96: Me alegra haber vuelto también, ya que esta historia es para ustedes principalmente. Lentamente las humillaciones hacia Otto irán aumentando al punto de hacerlo actuar drásticamente. En algún punto los pondré como referencias visuales a los Spiderman de las películas. Lamentablemente el de la serie de los '90 murió antes de que Peter llegase a Tierra 13 (en los cómics se muestra como Spiderman Unlimited -la cual es una secuela de la serie anteriormente dicha-). Los mocosos seguirán batallando junto a sus amadas acosadoras contra el monstruo que representa Carnage.**

 **Guest: Has acertado con MJ y Anna-May, el resto se revelará pronto.**

 **Guest11: Si es posible, trataré de actualizar el What if?.**

 **brayanelgamer: Creo que 50 son apenas una pequeña muestra de los enemigos que tiene en su galería, obviamente sin contar con todos aquellos que ha ido coleccionando durante sus misiones con otros grupos. Es una lástima que los demás continúen disminuyendo sus esfuerzos por causa de la máscara bromista que usa para despistar al resto, ya que si fuesen como Daredevil, Logan, Punisher o Johnny Storm que realmente saben de lo que es capaz todo sería muy distinto. Todos estamos de acuerdo en que Otto Octavius sufrirá un pequeño accidente en los próximos capítulos.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Fue satisfactorio escribir la escena donde descubren ante todos la identidad de Superior y la reacción de las otras arañas. En verdad no estoy muy seguro de a quién debería elegir Otto para morir en caso de hacer una estupidez...El hecho de que Valeria ser mucho más inteligente que él, será algo que lo moleste por bastante tiempo. Hay que comprender que la distancia de donde estaba Carnage es mucho más lejana que la que los niños obtuvieron anteriormente cuando usaron a Mr. Fantastic como señalador.**

 **Uzu: Pronto se explicará lo que sucedió con el Peter Parker de Renew your vows. El resto de las mujeres araña revelarán sus identidades en los siguientes capítulos, así que no desesperes. Sí, he leído por partes Spider-Geddon y realmente no me gustó para nada, el único arco que estuvo bien hecho fue el de Peter contra Morlun ya que demostraron que él solo pudo contra un Heredero con las cosas que tenía a mano a comparación del resto que tuvo que usar poderes cósmicos o pelear en grupos numerosos. Básicamente esos números fueron hechos para promocionar la película que salió, donde ponen a Miles como el protagonista principal (algo que no deberían de haber hecho, ya que el único tótem del centro de la telaraña es Peter, algo dicho por Morlun, Ezekiel e incluso Madame Web).**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 133_**

Una par de cabelleras blondas aparecieron al ataque mientras el portal se cerraba a su paso, obligando a la gran mayoría de las arañas a saltar hacia un costado o simplemente usar sus reflejos innatos para apropiarse de varias dagas que eran lanzadas por una vampiresa furiosa y el látigo veloz de su hermano iracundo.

-Todos defiéndanse uno con el otro, no les permitan llegar hasta sus hermanos! – exclamó Peter luego de ponerse de pie con ayuda de Anya mientras sostenía a la fémina morena contra su pecho tras salvarla de una posible puñalada.

-Te encuentras bien, Peter? Puedes mantenerte estable? – preocupado por el estado mental y físico de su amado, la latina cuestionó al mismo tiempo que veía a sus amigas guiar a las pequeñas lo más lejos posible del conflicto.

El vigilante de Queens solo pudo asentir tácitamente con la cabeza antes de obligar al dúo de mujeres que estaba con él a agacharse debido al chasquido que produjo el latigazo de Brix, teniendo que empujarlas detrás suyo con el fin de lanzarse al ataque.

Betty logró salir de la línea de tiro que Bora tenía en ella gracias a Flash, pero en su lugar tuvo que recibir dos dagas en su pecho. Spider-Monkey maldijo mientras saltaba para atrapar una tercera cuchilla en pleno vuelo, para posteriormente arrojarla de regreso a la hermana de Daemos y Verna, fallando por poco cuando quiso asestarle a una de sus piernas.

-Por dios, han asesinado a Captain Spider! – sin poder salir de su espanto, Brant chilló.

-Ya deja de lloriquear y haz algo para mantenerte con vida, mujer inútil! – Superior Spiderman exclamó, detestando ver la ineptitud de la fémina.

-Mira hermano! Ya tenemos nuestra primera comida del día! – de manera feliz y retorcida festejó Bora, siendo que saltó sobre el difunto cuerpo de Thompson para devorar su energía.

-Hay tantos que me es difícil optar por solo uno! Además están todos los tótems aquí! Será el festín de nuestras vidas! – el hermano gemelo de la fémina replicó, tratando de ocultar con una sonrisa la incomodidad que estaba pasando al enfrentarse a Peter.

Cindy sostuvo fervientemente contra su pecho a un sollozante Benjy, dejándole la tarea de protección a Mayday y April mientras May las guiaba a otro claro en conjunto a las pequeñas heroínas y villanas. Deseaban poder ayudar a Peter, pero comprendieron inmediatamente la tapadera que realizó cuando gritó sobre los Herederos incapacitados, permitiéndoles así tener menos atención de los vampiros rubios en ellas.

Spiderman Cósmico sobrevolaba la zona, lanzado rayos de energía a Brix cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad, obligándolo a escabullirse entre las demás arañas que aprovechaban para golpearlo con la intención de debilitarlo.

-Jessica, Miles! Retrocedan y cuiden del resto! – el Peter Parker adolescente les ordenó, para consecuentemente abordar a la lucha donde quiso ayudar a un autómata con diseño arácnido.

Pero siendo también que sufrió el destino de Flash a manos de Bora.

-Maldición! El ciborg ha caído! – Spider Punk señaló luego de saltar sobre la vampiresa y golpearla de revés con su talón derecho.

-Todos busquen sus articulaciones! No traten de matarlos! – el clon de Spidey con rostro marcado clamó, siendo que había lanzado una telaraña al brazo derecho de Brix mientras Ben imitaba su accionar con la extremidad siniestra.

-Tratar? A mí no me importa tratar con algo tan banal! Esto es una batalla…una que tengo la intención de ganar con fuerza abrumadora y superior! – impulsivo y aún lleno de rencor por lo que había pasado minutos atrás, Superior Spiderman se abalanzó a donde estaba aprisionado el vampiro blondo con sus extremidades metálicas.

-Otto, no! – el hermano de Teresa Parker lanzó un par de telarañas a la espalda del villano con el propósito de arrancarle la mochila que desprendía las patas mecánicas, pero viendo cómo había reaccionado unos segundos tarde por haberse dedicado a poner a salvo a la pareja de pelirrojas con traje arácnido que casi eran heridas por las cuchillas de Bora.

Un crujido se oyó con claridad, siendo que cuatro puntas rojas atravesaron el tórax del hermano de Morlun, apagando inmediatamente su vida. Kaine y Ben miraron estupefactos el accionar de Octavius, reaccionando velozmente en soltar el cuerpo sin vida y columpiarse lo más lejos posible de allí mientras escuchaban los quejidos de Superior al sentir que parte de su traje era ultrajado por un furioso Peter.

-Te has dado cuenta de lo que hiciste!? De la diana que pintaste sobre nosotros? Sobre ellas!? – le reclamó el Avenger, utilizando las extensiones mecánicas para arrojárselas a Bora antes de que ella hincase sus colmillos en el cuello de una mujer con antiparras de aviador.

-Tenemos la ventaja táctica! Deberíamos hacer lo mismo con ellos ahora que podemos! – señalando a Daemos y Verna, Superior no se quedó atrás con los gritos, incluso si estos hacían llorar con más fuerza a Benjy.

El héroe subestimo decidió no hacerle más caso y enfocarse en la escurridiza cazadora de arañas, saltando a lo alto de una farola para así tomar un breve respiro y reconfigurar su lanza redes. Apuntando a unos árboles aledaños, pequeños dispositivos se adhirieron a sus cortezas, explotando en cuestión de segundos y salvando así la vida de Miguel, Porker y Spider-UK de los ataques de Bora, siendo que líneas de telarañas se pegaron a sus espaldas y los retrajeron de sus posiciones.

La morena, que aún trataba de asimilar quien era el hombre que discutió con Otto, decidió aventarse con lo que parecía ser el mástil de una farola. Era claro para aquellos que estaban atentos por el bienestar de sus pares, que ella no poseía una gran gama de habilidades, sino que se bastaba con su fuerza aumentada.

Por ellos mismo que tuvo que ser rescatada cuando no predijo la aparición de un nuevo portal, donde una mano casi le arranca la garganta de no haber sido por la intervención de Spiderman Noir y Asesino, aunque este último fue quien tuvo que reemplazarla en ser ahora objeto de la ira del vampiro.

-Cómo!? Esto no es justo! Yo lo maté! – anonadado por la aparición del Heredero que había asesinado minutos atrás, Superior Spiderman se quejó.

Un pulso de energía fulminó al nuevo clon de Brix en dirección a donde las pequeñas estaban por error. Resultando en que Peter tuviese que sobre esforzarse para atravesar la multitud de arañas, que habían atestiguado lo sucedido y tuvieron un poco de pena por el destino del huésped de dicho universo actual, para derribar en pleno vuelo al rubio frente a sus pretendientes e hijos.

Anya no perdió un segundo y se unió a la trifulca que Peter tenía con el vampiro rubio, siendo que este lo sostenía por detrás mientras ella aprovechaba junto a Psylocke para inhabilitar la mayor cantidad de articulaciones antes de que Spider-Phoenix y SP/dr decidiesen ayudar al tótem quien denotaba cansancio debido a su sentido arácnido que estallaba sin parar.

-Sue! Puedes usar tus poderes para defenderte! Franklin, asegúrate que nada les pase! – más preocupado por lo que pueda pasarle a ellos, el Parker de ojos chocolate les gritó al mismo tiempo que pateaba la cintura de su contraparte con poderes de la Fuerza Fénix para salvarlo de una daga que por desgracia se hundió en la cabeza de Brix.

-Maldición! Tenemos que deshacernos de ella primero! – Sims, enojado por cómo estaba pasando todo tan rápido, maldijo.

-Decirlo es más fácil que hacerlo! – Bruce comentó al mismo tiempo que se agachaba por reflejo para eludir una patada, teniendo que rodar lejos de allí para permitirle a Ben Reilly y Ultimate Peter Parker que golpeen con una rápida secuencia de telarañas a la fémina con el objetivo de inmovilizarla.

-Billy, Kaine! Saben lo que deben hacer! Traten de ser rápidos y busquen a Elizabeth para que lo termine! El resto esté atento a Brix, pronto aparec…Oh, ahí está- el centro de la telaraña comandó a los demás arácnidos, para finalmente ser interrumpido cuando otro portal se abrió a metros de él.

-Hermana! Malditas bolsas de comida, juro que devoraré cada parte de sus seres! – notando el estado actual que estaba padeciendo Bora, su hermano gemelo chasqueó su látigo con la intención de atrapar de Scarlet Spider, siendo repelido por Mattie y Gwen al desviar la trayectoria con un par de líneas de telarañas que se adhirieron a su brazo.

-Por dios, tienen más fuerza de lo que creíamos! – la Franklin masculló entre dientes mientras se esforzaba por mantener fijo el agarre al vampiro.

Disparos por parte de Noir, Asesino y Slinger no se hicieron esperar, apuntando primariamente a las piernas de renacido por tercera vez con la esperanza de paralizarlo hasta que la mariposa mental termine de realizarle una lobotomía a Bora.

Viendo que por fin tenían la oportunidad de acabar con esto rápidamente, el resto de las arañas que Ben había conseguido rescatar de otros universos se dedicaron a romper cada hueso posible del rubio cazador, llenando el claro de grotescos gritos de dolor hasta que finalmente fueron silenciados por Betsy, quien había terminado su trabajo con la vampiresa y dejó que Peter envolviese su cuerpo inconsciente, acción que repitió un minuto después con el otro Heredero.

* * *

Con dificultad, Sharon logró alcanzar el mango de la espada de Valkyrie mientras Madame Masque empujaba a su amado mini Tony para tomar el escudo de Vibranium que pertenecía a Steve Rogers. Estaban cansadas, sumamente de hecho, pero debían de chocar sus armas entre sí con el fin de tener un respiro entre los avasallantes ataques que recibían de los rejuvenecidos héroes.

-Qué creen que van a hacer? – burlón, se expresó el maniático asesino que miraba todo lo que pasaba frente a él con una cínica sonrisa macabra.

-Maldición, ya háganlo! Es difícil lidiar con Bruce de esta manera- moviendo su cabeza de izquierda a derecha para evitar las puñaladas que el pequeño Hulk simbiótico quería darle, Betty exclamó con desespero.

-Oh, vamos! Tan solo quiero que mis pequeños ayudantes se diviertan un poco antes de causar más caos en donde el resto del bullicio se centra! – volvió a mofarse Carnage, arrojando descuidadamente una porción del líquido carmesí viscoso que lo componía a una atareada Morgan, quien hizo todo lo posible para quitarse a la recién formada araña deforme.

-Juro que te mataré, bastardo! Eliminaré por completo tu existencia inmunda! – chilló la renombrada bruja, enviando hechizo tras hechizo a todos los pequeños animales que reptaban desde las paredes con el fin de distraerlas de los ataques que los mocosos hacían.

-Melissa, grita al menos un poco para poder controlar a los niños! – Elektra le dirigió la palabra a Songbird al mismo tiempo que pasaba un mal momento con la actitud frenética que presentaba el siempre calmo Matt.

Aquello pareció alertar a la gran mayoría de los infantes infectados, siendo que presurosamente dejaron de atacar a las mujeres que los querían para saltar trépidamente en dirección a la fémina de cabellos bicolor, obligándola al suelo mientras luchaba para no tener sus cuerdas vocales rebanadas con las extremidades filosas de los monstruos.

-Ahora! Golpeen lo más fuerte que puedan! – tomándose su brazo derecho debido a una herida que había sufrido por parte de su mini esposo controlado en contra de su voluntad, Jewel exclamó, tomando por sorpresa al propio Kasady.

-Qué!? No, maldición! Las mataré a todas ust…AGHHH! – atinando a moverse instintivamente para acribillar a la detective privada con un par de cuchillas dentadas, Carnage y el resto de los mocosos se hallaron chillando descontroladamente en el suelo cuando las amantes de Captain America y Iron Man comenzaron a chocar sus armas.

-Separen a los niños de esa cosa cuanto antes! No sé cuánto más podré seguir haciendo esto! – Sharon clamó, sudando profusamente a medida que gemía cada vez que alzaba la espada de Brunnhilde.

-Dudo que mis brazos queden sanos después de esto…- entre dientes logró decir la italiana, siendo que las vibraciones del escudo estaban afectándole los músculos de sus extremidades superiores.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Se esperaron la aparición de los gemelos vampíricos?**

 **Les gusta que Peter demuestre fortaleza y voluntad a pesar de ser quien más sufre al presentir la llegada de los Herederos?**

 **Merecía Flash Thompson morir en lugar de Betty Brant?**

 **Superior se ganará el desprecio de las otras arañas por sus actitudes arrogantes?**

 **Pude demostrar el frenetismo del momento que pasaron las arañas durante el ataque con las reacciones de todos incluyendo a Benjy?**

 **Extrañaremos a Spiderman Cyborg?**

 **Fue realmente estúpida la decisión de Otto en matar a Brix?**

 **Cómo reaccionaron al ver que Brix moría por segunda vez?**

 **El grupo que llegó con Otto aprenderá a trabajar en equipo como el bando de Peter?**

 **Se cansarán las acosadoras antes de salvar a sus pequeños?**

 **Cletus tendrá un plan de respaldo para continuar torturando a las féminas y los mocosos?**

 **Elektra dejará caminar libre a Matt cuando todo esto termine o simplemente lo mantendrá en sus brazos hasta que vuelva a ser adulto?**

 **Les alcanzarán las fuerzas a Sharon y Madame Masque para chocar las armas por el tiempo necesario?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	134. Chapter 134

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Guest: Todos odiamos a Otto y todos lo odiarán en la historia, eso quedó bastante claro. La única forma de que Brix regrese a la acción, es si alguno de los Herederos lo mata o una de las arañas lo hace por accidente.**

 **Magd305TLC: Trataré de ponerle un poco más de acción a estos capítulos, pero aun así mantendrá un poco de humor ya que las niñas están presentes. Ya verás lo que Superior va a hacer en este capítulo y el de mañana (algo que básicamente le hará cavar su propia tumba). Peter estará renuente a la hora de dejar a sus hijas y pretendientes ya que cree que son responsabilidad suya. Las reacciones de las rejuvenecidas heroínas y villanas no se harán esperar, solo aguarda un poco. Faltan solo unos pocos episodios para que la Peter Wars se desate por completo. Bueno...si pueden coexistir Spiderman Cósmico y Ben Reilly en este evento, me pareció poco difícil el introducir a otro arácnido más. Me alegró mucho saber que te gustó el one-shot de Peter x Hope, y espero poder sorprenderte pronto con el de Peter x Sue. Respecto a Now you see me, si bien es cierto que Dumbledore poseía objetos que le decían sobre el estado de Harry, nunca se preocupó por la desatención que recibía con los Dursley.**

 **viruz pirata: Parece que la Suerte Parker logró alcanzar de alguna manera a Octavius, por lo que no solo los clones de Peter y Quicksilver padecerán de ella. Puede que nadie quería a las arañas que murieron, pero eran colegas. Trataré de hacer aparecer a los Herederos en el orden que tuvieron en los cómics, pero alterando las batallas para que sean mucho mejores. Cletus es realmente alguien prodigioso cuando se trata de actuar como un verdadero psicópata. La verdad es que me imagino a un Daredevil ya adulto con una cadena atada a su pierna por parte de Elektra.**

 **veku 786: I read the story and I saw that I noticed his inspiration in my fanfic. While I would have liked him to let me know, I have no problem in trying to write a version of his own. The only thing I will not accept is that it ends up being an exact copy of what I do.**

 **DanteG96: Más peleas se vendrán para los futuros capítulos. No te preocupes, Peter tendrá su tiempo para platicar con cada araña posible, desarrollando así una mejor relación incluso si discrepan en varias cosas tales como el método de llegar a matar o usar armas de fuego. Creo que de por sí todo Spider-Geddon fue nefasto, solo lo escribieron para promocionar la película que salía hace menos de un mes donde ponían a Miles como personaje estrella. En toda esa saga podemos ver que el único capaz de luchar y ganar por sí solo y sin métodos ultra complicados fue nuestro querido Peter Parker (el cual también tuvo que luchar contra un oso al mismo tiempo). Falta poco para que aparezcan el dúo de mutantes con factor curativo.**

 **spidey 2099: At first I had thought about getting this story to Chapter 150 ... now I doubt much of that since I want to give it a good ending (maybe I'll get to 160, I do not know).**

 **brayanelgamer: Poco a poco el peligro irá incrementando, lo que hará que Peter esté más al límite. Ya verás qué batalla tengo preparado para las arañas contra Solus, en donde todos sabemos lo que le pasó a Spiderman Cósmico en el cómic pero yo le tengo algo mucho mejor (una muerte bien macha!). Carnage pondrá a las mujeres en una situación de máximo peligro, ya que no solo tienen que sobrevivir sino que también cuidar de los niños.**

 **Polar esta feliz: Muchas gracias por tus palabras.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 134_**

-Todos se encuentran bien? – preguntó Peter sin alzar su vista del nuevo par vampírico que tenía a sus pies y el par de arañas que perecieron en batalla.

-Sí…un poco cansados, pero bien- recostado sobre el césped del claro, respondió Miles.

-Podríamos haberlos salvado…- melancólica se expresó Betty Brant tras acercarse donde el tótem estaba para mirar el pálido rostro de Flash.

-Éramos demasiados en un espacio reducido. Cualquier descuido, a pesar de nuestros poderes, podría haberle costado la vida a alguien- murmuró por lo bajo Ben, rascándose la nuca para después gemir de fatiga.

A diferencia de los Herederos apresados con telarañas en sus extremidades, el castaño envolvió por completo a los dos caídos para evitar que sus hijas y pequeñas protegidas viesen algo chocante, agradeciendo mentalmente a que el numeroso grupo que el clon rubio había traído anteriormente tapaba la visión de las rejuvenecidas.

Dichas niñas no se quedaron quietas incluso bajo la cúpula invisible de Sue, siendo que rondaban inquietas por querer saber si su amado estaba herido y requería de ayuda. Tal era la molestia que sentían, que terminaron por sentarse en el suelo y tratar de consolar al bebé que sollozaba silenciosamente en brazos de Silk.

-Shhh…Shhh…todo estará bien, Benjy. Papá vendrá a verte y verás que él es el más fuerte de todos. Nos protegerá de los hombres malos- arrulló en voz baja la pelinegra, dejando que Wanda y Medusa acaricien las regordetas manitos que buscaban algo a qué aferrarse.

-Pa…papa…mama…- llamó el bebé, quien movía su cabecita tratando de hallarlos mientras sus ojitos azules brillaban de lágrimas contenidas, tranquilizándose apenas cuando sus hermanas aparecieron en su rango de visión.

-No llores, Benjy. Estamos aquí- tomándolo de los brazos de Cindy, Mayday reconfortó a su hermano menor junto a su clon y contraparte.

No muy lejos de ese punto, Superior Spiderman analizaba mentalmente todo el desarrollo de la situación que se llevó a cabo minutos atrás, siendo que pasó muy rápido como para entenderlo a la primera vez. Empezó a rechinar los dientes al darse cuenta de cómo había sido tratado por Parker cuando mató a Brix, enervándolo al creer mejor que él. Superior en todo sentido de la palabra.

-Ya callen a ese mocoso! No ven que trato de pensar!? – exaltado y alzando su brazo derecho, Octavius reclamó al mismo tiempo que disparó al menos media decena de telarañas en dirección al grupo infantil.

Fueron los reflejos de Spider Knight y SP/dr lo que detuvo el ataque que tomó por sorpresa no solo al grupo residente de la Tierra 13, sino que también a aquellos que llegaron acompañando a Superior. Consecuentemente a aquel acto despreciable, todas las féminas arañas se apresuraron por instinto a resguardar a Benjy y las demás, siendo que el dúo de pelirrojas se aproximaron al bebé con el fin de tratar de serenarlo.

-Eso no fue muy gracioso- dijo Anansi tras pararse detrás de Superior y sujetarlo con firmeza.

-Es lo más desleal que he visto en mi vida- Parquagh mencionó al tratar de ayudar al hombre de piel oscura.

-Un niño…intentaste atacar a un niño- Noir se hizo saber mientras apuntaba sus armas justo al pecho del villano.

Las afectadas por Kang no solo sentían hervir su sangre reclamando la cabeza de Doctor Octopus, también estaban sumamente alertas ante el acercamiento que la féminas de cabellos rojos hacía para alcanzar al intranquilo bebé.

-No lo toques! – protectora del infante, una mini espía rusa abofeteó la mano de la adulta.

-Él es nuestro, no dejaremos que lo lastimes como a Peter! – chilló Jean, controlándose para no soltar el lado oscuro de su poder cósmico.

-No me importa que seas de otro universo, no correré el mismo riesgo de permitir que te acerques. Lo mismo va para ti- fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Hope al mirar tanto a la pelirroja como a la blonda que había descubierto su cara, cuyas manos brillaban en una tonalidad carmesí debido a la cercanía que tenía con la diminuta Scarlet Witch en ese instante.

-Mamá? – la joven que vestía de la misma forma que anteriormente lo hacía Ben Reilly preguntó, quitándose la máscara y revelando un cabello rubio en conjunto a un par de ojos azules.

-Eh? Yo? – se llevó un dedo a su pecho la ladrona de joyas al notar que la muchacha la miraba, sintiendo una calidez en su interior al imaginarse que ella era su hija con su amado tótem.

-Soy Felicity, tu hija. No me reconoces? Por qué eres una niña? Por qué es una niña? – se presentó la susodicha, permitiéndose acortar la distancia y agacharse para apreciar a la joven Black Cat mientras le preguntaba a tanto a ella como a Mayday y April.

-Julia, Jessica, Anya…? Son ustedes? – Mattie Franklin cuestionó al ver a dos de sus mentoras en cuerpos de niñas y a la latina juntas.

-Tú quién eres? – frunciendo el ceño y preparando sus puñitos para golpear, indagó Carol a la fémina de antiparras verdes adheridas a un casco de cuero y un arnés que soportaban cuatro patas mecanizadas.

-Soy Lady Spider, pero me llamo realmente May Reilly- quitándose dicho accesorio de la cabeza y mostrando un conocido rostro joven excepto con algunos detalles distintos como cabellera azabache y ojos marrones.

-Tía May! – exclamaron Valeria y Janet, corriendo a tomar sus manos y arrastrarla al interior del grupo.

-Qué? Tía de quién soy? – confundida por lo dicho, la dama proveniente de una época victoriana interrogó.

-De nuestro esposo! Eres la tía de Peter, pero en verdad eres como su mamá! – Loki explicó, maravillada con las distintas posibilidades de existencia que surgían de mundos paralelos.

-Esto en realidad es muy confuso…- comentó la mujer que Spidey había salvado justo cuando los gemelos vampíricos aparecieron en el claro, quien a pesar de lucir un aspecto rudo no podía enojarse como Superior con la situación que Benjy estaba padeciendo.

-Grrr…- lista para liberar sus garras de Adamantium, Laura gruñó mientras era sostenida por Rachel.

-Qué te pasa? Actúas como el anciano Logan de mi mundo- escupió inconscientemente la fémina originaria de un futuro distópico, deteniendo inmediatamente el gruñido de la ojiverde.

-Papá viejo/Logan anciano? – tanto Laura como el resto de las mutantes dijeron y pensaron al unísono.

-Si eres una de las que lastimó a nuestro Peter no te dejaremos acercarte! – señalándola acusatoriamente con su dedo índice derecho, la joven Reina Blanca amenazó.

-Mi nombre es Ashley. Spiderman es mi abuelo…- declaró secamente la morena, sacando de sus pensamientos normales a todas las pretendientes, quienes se miraron entre sí para buscar a la posible abuela pero fallando estrepitosamente.

-Tu padre es Hawkeye- las hijas de Emma dijeron luego de sondear la mente de la mujer, haciendo principalmente a Bobbi y Jessica quienes hicieron promesas en voz baja de castrar al arquero cuando regresasen a la normalidad.

-Lamentablemente…- con veneno en su voz, Ashley Barton replicó, sin darse cuenta que se había ganado unas miradas de orgullo por parte de las mini heroínas y villanas.

-Si quieres puedes apellidarte Parker. Dudo que a Peter le importe…de hecho, creo que le encantaría- la belleza sureña ofreció, teniendo fantasías en su cabeza de que ella podía estar relacionada de alguna manera con la araña frente suyo.

Esa invitación de alguna manera provocó una suave y genuina sonrisa en Ashley, la cual tenía planeado conocer más al hombre del que su madre siempre tenía en un altar y contaba cuentos desde niña. Agachándose, tras ser invitada al interior del grupo, al lado del bebé que ahora tan solo hipaba, procedió a picar tentativamente con un dedo la mejilla de su tío.

-No podemos dejar que ella vea a Benjy también? Después de todo es una versión de nuestra madre- la portadora del traje simbiótico Venom averiguó, siendo en parte para su hermano y para ella que hace tiempo no veía en carne y hueso a su madre luego del incidente con la Niebla Terrígena.

-NO! Ella dijo cosas feas a mi esposo! – inclusive si la Mary Jane que tenía delante no era la de su mundo, una posesiva y celosa Sue Storm sentía ganas de aplastarla con un campo de invisibilidad.

-Pero hay que tener en cuenta que ella no es la misma que conocen, al igual que Gwen o Betty- tratando de mediar la situación, April charló.

Las quince pequeñas, Anya, Hope y Rogue formaron un círculo para dialogar la mejor elección, sacando sus cabezas para vigilar que nadie las viese por momentos, algo que causó gracia a algunas pero activó el sentido arácnido de otras.

-Está bien. Puede acercarse a Benjy. Pero si trata de hablar con Peter…SNIKT! – dejó en claro la reina de los Inhumanos al mismo tiempo que sostenía la mano diestra de X-23 y apretaba el dorso para que las garras saliesen a la luz.

Tragando saliva, la MJ con traje blanco y rojo dio un paso al frente con la intención de conocer las versiones alternativas de sus hijas e hijo, solo para ser anticipada por la pequeña que la acompañaba y se presentó como Anna-May, lo que hizo gemir a lo lejos a un frustrado Kaine que murmuraba sobre sobrinas con el mismo nombre y hermanos con poca imaginación.

-PETER, DETENTE! – fue el grito dado por Betsy que atrajo la atención del grupo que rodeaba al bebé, descubriendo como el tótem era sostenido por casi todas las arañas con el fin de evitar que se abalance sobre Superior Spiderman.

* * *

Las mujeres no esperaron a que Sharon les repitiese el pedido. Aprovechando los agudos sonidos que las armas provocaban, empezaron a tironear con dificultad los restos del simbionte carmesí que se negaban a soltar a los mocosos. Los pequeños trozos de la sustancia viscosa atentaban con atacar o adherirse a las adultas, lo que las obligaba a sacudir sus manos con desesperación para no repetir la posesión una vez más.

-Vamos, vamos…reaccionen- Clea murmuraba al tratar de despertar de su letargo a los pequeños Stephen y Tony.

-Es imposible quitarles estas cosas! Parece que estuvieran conectadas a Carnage como una memoria colmena! – esforzándose para separar al pequeño Hulk del ser rojo, bufó Betty Ross.

-Quizás…- murmuró por lo bajo Madelyne mientras jalaba de los hombros de Scott, tentada a quitarle las vendas pero corriendo el riesgo de atacar a sus compañeras por el estrecho lugar en donde estaban.

-Si tienes una idea, compártela! – Crystal reclamó al luchar contra el simbionte que reptaba por sus manos, teniendo que usar un poco de piroquinesis para quitárselo de encima.

-Es cierto! No quiero gritarle en la cara a Clint por ahora! Aún no ha hecho nada malo! – sosteniendo contra el suelo y agarrando el amasijo color sangre, Songbird declaró agitadamente.

-Sostengan a los pequeños y yo trataré de arrancarlos con mi telekinesis! – más segura de sus intenciones, la clon de Jean Grey abrazó al infantil Cyclops mientras se concentraba en todas las porciones que habían invadido los cuerpos de los mocosos y forzándolos a desprenderse de ellos.

El hecho de que parecían negarse a obedecer el comando de la pelirroja, hizo que esta sudase ante la resistencia que ponían, soltando finalmente un grito de alivio cuando cada uno de los pequeños héroes se libraron y cayeron inconscientes a los brazos de sus compañeras.

La multiforme masa carmesí hervía ante los choques metálicos que se hacían eco en el oscuro pasillo, buscando confort al unirse en una sola cosa uniforme y reptar a través de las paredes en dirección al techo para posteriormente buscar refugio en su maniático portador, quien se sostenía la cabeza en un intento de callar los molestos ruidos que lentamente se iban silenciando debido al cansancio de Sharon y Giuletta.

-Rápido! Tomemos a los niños y salgam…AGHHH! – arrastrando el escudo de Captain America por el suelo a causa de la fatiga y ansiosa por tener contra su pecho al diminuto Iron Man, Madame Masque trató de apurar a sus colegas, pero siendo sorprendida cuando una extensión rojinegra la tomó por la cintura y estrelló contra la pared, rompiendo su máscara.

-Ya me cansé de jugar- la oscura y psicópata voz de Cletus se escuchó deformada por culpa del simbionte en todo el pasillo antes de volverse completamente oscuro al esparcirse por todas las paredes.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Enterrarán a las arañas que perecieron en ese parque o los devolverán a sus mundos?**

 **Las niñas demostrarán vocalmente el miedo que sintieron por la seguridad de su amado?**

 **Les gustó que Silk fuese tan maternal con el pequeño Benjy?**

 **Ahora Otto si cometió el peor error de su vida?**

 **Será que incluso Ashley siente aprecio por el bebé al punto de querer cuidarlo?**

 **MJ se atendrá a cuidar al tótem del vástago o tratará de acercarse a Peter?**

 **Gwen hará algo similar?**

 **Los sorprendió que trajese a Felicity? (puede que no tenga poderes arácnidos pero es una araña tal como lo es Lady Spider)**

 **Mattie se unirá a la Peter Wars? (recuerden que ella estaba enamorada de Spidey cuando estaba con vida)**

 **Cómo reaccionará el ex fotógrafo al ver una versión mucho más joven de su tía?**

 **Ashley se habrá ganado el cariño de Bobbi y Jessica luego de hablar con desprecio de Clint?**

 **Sue desea con ganas que Benjy sea de ella?**

 **Les gusta que cada vez que las niñas amenacen a alguien usen las garras de Laura?**

 **Peter le dará la paliza de su vida a Otto?**

 **Carnage aprovechará la fatiga de las mujeres para torturarlas?**

 **Se esperaban que el plan de Madelyne funcionase?**

 **El pequeño Clint recibirá un grito de Melissa si se llega a hacer algo malo?**

 **Tendrá una máscara de repuesto Giuletta?**

 **Ahora Carnage si se enojó?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	135. Chapter 135

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **kakaroto22: Quizás hoy se cumpla tu deseo...o tal vez no. Solo tienes que leer.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Básicamente todos estamos muy de acuerdo que Otto cavó su propia tumba, por lo que las consecuencias de ese acto se llevarán a cabo hoy. No solo Sue quiere a Benjy como su futuro hijo con Peter, sino que todas las demás también. Pronto se vendrá la resolución al arco de Carnage.**

 **Guest11: El problema actual con Superior es que está humillado, tanto intelectualmente como físicamente por Valeria y Spidey respectivamente. No solo perdió la credibilidad de su grupo, sino que cometió un grave error por orgulloso. Trataré de subir el final del What if? y luego veré si hago el Peter x Sue que tengo en mente.**

 **Magd305TLC: A pesar de todo lo malvado que puede ser Superior y el super ego que tenía por armar un gran grupo de arañas, se topó con la frustración y humillación que le dieron Peter y Val. Falta poco tiempo para que inicie la esperada Peter Wars. Hoy leerás lo que le va a pasar a Octavius, no te preocupes. Pronto terminará el arco de Carnage y podremos ver la llegada de Wolverine y Deadpool como grandes salvadores.**

 **viruz pirata: Muchas cosas saldrán a la luz hoy y harán que Peter pierda la paciencia. Los Herederos no pueden conseguir la energía vital de las arañas muertas, solo las devorarían por simple hambre. Las acosadoras tratarán de resistir lo más que puedan con las esperanzas de que algún salvador llegue a sacarlas de allí.**

 **DarkTheDragon: Primero que nada, no me siento molesto ni nada por el estilo con tu comentario ya que esto es realmente lo que quiero de ustedes, una gran crítica explicativa. Muchas gracias por decir que mi fanfic demuestra un harem más constructivo y con desarrollo de fondo (también me molesta un poco cuando están teniendo sexo cada dos párrafos cuando tranquilamente podrían poner uno o dos para demostrar una unión profunda). Cuando quise poner que Peter creía que las niñas eran responsabilidad de él, fue un error mío a la hora de escribir ya que me refería al hecho de que su presencia más la de Kaine y Cindy de alguna forma iba a atraer a los vampiros hacia las niñas (tal como pasó en el segundo encuentro contra Morlun y este pudo rastrear a MJ). Otto está frustrado y humillado, eso en alguien que se cree dios es demasiado. MJ y Peter tendrán una charla, no te preocupes. El hecho de que las pequeñas actúen de tal forma es por un efecto secundario que muchas veces se mostró antes, lo que ahora se demuestra como una suma posesión por su amado. No tenía pensado para nada en matar a Noir, también es mi preferido. Dejé en claro hace mucho tiempo que me es difícil escribir todos los días una larga cantidad de trama, por lo que puse un límite de 1500 a 2000 palabras (aunque algunas veces me he pasado un poco).**

 **luishumbertomaldonado: Puede que esa Mary Jane obedezca a las niñas...o tal vez no. Ashley decidió tomar el manto de su abuelo en lugar de su padre en su propio mundo, eso es algo para pensar no? Y hoy es la super batalla estelar entre dos arañas, no te la pierdas!**

 **Saigo Linnear: Todas las arañas comprenderán por qué Peter es el tótem que representa el centro de la telaraña.**

 **DanteG96: Creo que debido a que decidí darle a Cindy una mejor relación con Peter (en lugar de la forzada que tuvo en los comics) se pudo ver ese lado cariñoso con el bebé. Más arañas reaccionarán a los eventos que pasen de ahora en adelante. No pondré al Spiderman que era una fusión con Moon Knight ya que es demasiado nuevo.**

 **Thomas 2033: I already planned to carry out all your doubts, so don't worry. Just enjoy it.**

 **brayanelgamer: Otto recibirá su merecido sin falta, y Carnage tiene en mente un infierno para las acosadoras y sus mocosos.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 135_**

Era casi palpable la furia que invadía al castaño. Siendo retenido por Spider-UK, Miguel, Ben y Kaine, la fuerza de voluntad que lo poseía para avanzar y golpear a Octavius era inmensa en el tótem que representaba el centro de la telaraña. Lejos había quedado la gentileza y bondad que lo caracterizaba, siendo que sus rasgos se asimilaron a los que tuvo cuando sucedió el incidente con la familia Kravinoff, Green Goblin atacó a MJ o Doc. Octopus golpeó brutalmente a Felicia.

-Atacaste a mi hijo, Otto! – rugió Peter mientras forcejeaba para liberarse del retén que sus clones ejercían.

-No paraba de lloriquear! Cómo quieres que lleve a cabo mis planes de supervivencia si esa cosa no se calla nunca! – vociferó Superior Spiderman, levantándose del suelo luego de que Anansi y Parquagh lo arrojasen al suelo tras sentir que se iban a infectar con su desagrado.

-Es un bebé, qué esperabas?! Que obedezca tu capricho? Solo porque eres Superior Spiderman? – replicó venenosamente el ex fotógrafo, dando lentos pasos hacia delante, arrastrando consigo al cuarteto que trataba de detenerlo.

-Lógicamente. He pasado por todo lo que tienes y mucho más. Entre todos los presentes, yo soy quien merece tener ese título. He visto lo que llamas liderazgo y déjame decirte que apesta! Mi equipo estaba mucho mejor sin ti! Sin tus inservibles arañas y aquellas molestas mocosas que no paran de llorar por ti! Quizás si hubiésemos dejado que los Herederos tomen sus vidas en lugar de las dos arañas que perdimos, todo esto no hub…AGHHH! – despotricó en un monólogo el villano con traje de héroe, abriendo sus brazos para dar más énfasis a sus palabras, pero reaccionando demasiado tarde cuando Peter se soltó del aprisionamiento qu sufría y lo derribó al suelo de un puñetazo.

Ese acto provocó un atroz silencio en todo el claro. Desde las arañas con más edad hasta las pequeñas heroínas y villanas que se hallaban discutiendo previamente con Mary Jane, Gwen y Betty.

Emma y Jean tomaron sus cabezas para tratar de callar los pensamientos que su amado tenía en ese momento, pudiendo sentir a la perfección las emociones que reprimía con esmero. Las demás colegas de crimen se percataron del estado que las mini telépatas tenían, por lo que de manera curiosa quisieron saber lo que les pasaba. La reacción fue inminente, teniendo que soportar las ganas de correr hasta donde el castaño que las protegía estaba y reconfortarlo.

-Juro que si llegas a tocarles un pelo a las niñas, a mis hijos o a cualquiera de ellas…te mataré, Otto- jadeando y teniendo un palpitar errático por todo el estrés que lo consumía, dejó muy en claro el cabeza de red.

Con dificultad y quitándose la sangre que se escapaba por la comisa de su boca con el dorso de la mano izquierda, Superior Spiderman se irguió demostrando un semblante serio y determinado para la violencia.

-Muy bien…si así es cómo deseas arreglar las cosas. Qué sea de esta manera! – exclamó Octavius, desprendiendo desde sus falanges unas pequeñas garras con la intención de herir el torso de Peter.

Incluso en su estado de fatiga, el sobrino de May Parker se movió tranquilamente hacia la derecha, viendo pasar la extremidad siniestra del villano por varios centímetros antes de agacharse para eludir el zarpazo que dio con su mano derecha.

-Pelea, pelea! – se oyó que el Hulk arácnido dijo mientras en sus hombros cargaba a Monkey y Porker.

-Vamos, Peter! Dale una lección! – tanto MJ como Gwen dijeron mientras calmaban al pequeño Benjy que miraba de reojo a su padre pelear.

-Veinte libras a que Peter gana en cinco minutos- comenzó a apostar Billy Braddock, recibiendo inmediatamente una confirmación por Spider Punk.

-Quince a que termina en diez porque el otro saca un truco sucio- la araña con ideología anarquistas propuso.

-Tú puedes, papá! Gánale a ese Peter falso! – liderando el grupo de animadoras que componían las descendientes del tótem, Valeria exclamó mientras Anna-May y las Cuckoos apoyaban fervientemente.

-Deberíamos detenerlos…- murmuró Sims.

-Eres mi invitado- dándole espacio para entrometerse, el anfitrión del universo actual respondió, masajeándose la cara que aún le dolía por el castigo que recibió de las aterradoras féminas rejuvenecidas.

No importaba cuan ágil se moviese o la cantidad de telaraña que disparase, Otto era incapaz de acertarle un golpe a Spidey, lo cual lo frustraba al punto de ponerse mucho más violento con el pasar de los segundos. Tal era su desesperación por demostrar su superioridad, que en vez de apuntar con su lanza redes a Peter lo hizo hacia una de las patas mecanizadas que le fueron arrancadas.

El científico que alguna vez supo tener adherido a su cuerpo cuatro extremidades metálicas, aventó dicha extremidad afilada al grupo de las pequeñas que gritaba en aliento para Peter, todo con la esperanza de lograr callarlas para poder pensar mejor.

Fue gracias a su sentido arácnido que Spiderman predijo el accionar de Octavius, arrojando un dispositivo desde su muñequera a un árbol posicionado cerca de Celeste y que disparó inmediatamente una línea de telaraña que atrapó en pleno vuelo vertiginoso el arma contundente, salvando así a la infantil Invisible Woman de ser empalada.

-Oh…rayos…- susurraron Miles y Jessica, captando la atención de un desconcertado Ultimate Peter.

-Qué sucede? Por qué dicen eso? – confundido y curioso, trató de averiguar el renacido.

-El último que amenazó a las niñas fue Hulk…y terminó enterrado bajo el agua con un martillo de Thor que medía casi ochenta metros de altura- recordando el incidente que había provocado Kang en su mundo, respondió la clon.

Aquellas arañas que llegaron tanto con Otto como con Ben escucharon lo relatado por Ultimate Spiderwoman, haciéndolos tragar saliva y limpiarse el sudor de sus frentes mientras oraban por una muerte rápida para el villano que hizo algo realmente estúpido.

Fue tal la velocidad que usó Peter para aparecer frente a Superior, que prácticamente eludió el sentido arácnido que este poseía y los dispositivos de su traje. La mano derecha del tótem sujetó con fuerzas el cuello de Octavius, alzándolo por el aire un metro antes de estrellarlo violentamente contra el suelo.

-Te advertí que si le hacías algo a alguna de ellas te mataría- entre dientes y sin soltarle el cuello a Otto, Peter comentó para después aventarlo contra una farola que se partió debido a la fuerza empleada.

-No tienes lo que se necesita para ganar, Parker! Nunca has matado! – con su cuerpo adolorido y la cabeza zumbándole como loco, Superior Spiderman clamó creyendo que tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Imágenes de Morlun, soldados pertenecientes al Frente de Liberación de Latveria y Charlemagne pasaron por la cabeza del tótem, advirtiéndole que Otto a pesar de tener su cuerpo no poseía todos los fantasmas de su pasado que cargaba a diario. Que no conocía lo que era despertarse cada día e irse a dormir cada noche viendo aquellos rostros.

-Además, tuve un pequeño fallo de cálculo! Mi intención era hacer callar a esa estúpida de Black Cat tal como lo hice hace unas semanas! – parándose derecho y oyendo crujir los huesos de su espalda, Otto Octavius en un cuerpo ajeno al original mencionó.

-Qu…qué? Qué has dicho? Betsy, por favor dime que no es verdad…– abriendo grande sus ojos, demostrando el terror que lo apoderó al oír esas palabras salir de su propia boca con su misma voz bajo el comando de su némesis, balbuceó el Parker con pavor.

-Hice lo que tú deberías de haberle hecho hace tiempo, Parker. Le di una golpiza que de seguro record...AGHHH! – comenzó a mofarse el villano en la cara de su enemigo jurado, siendo tomado por sorpresa cuando sintió que su clavícula derecha era fracturada de un puñetazo.

La ninja de púrpura hizo lo que su amado le había pedido, asqueándose ante lo que vio en la mente del desquiciado hombre que admitía haberle pegado a la versión adulta de la rejuvenecida ladrona de joyas. Estuvo tentada a negarle la información al tótem, pero luego de notar la opacidad en las chocolates orbes que amaba, desistió de su egoísmo y optó por darle toda la información que había requerido.

-Tocaste a Felicia…Tocaste a MÍ Felicia! La lastimaste! Una vez más! – negándole un momento para respirar, Peter pateó con inmensa fuerza el tobillo derecho de su enemigo con la intención de rompérselo.

Cosa que logró.

-TE PERDONÉ LA VIDA UNA VEZ POR HACERLE LO MISMO! NO SABES CUANTO ME ARREPIENTO DE ELLO! – cegado de ira y dejándose llevar por el instinto araña que exigió envolver a su presa para devorarla, Spidey agarró el traje rojinegro de Superior por el pecho y lo lanzó contra un árbol.

Dicha niña de cabellos blancos solo podía mirar estupefacta lo que su futura pareja hacía por ella, una vez más. Sabía que él nunca la lastimaría, por lo que cuando Jean reveló las memorias de Octavius a todo el grupo, supo que si Peter no mataba ahora mismo a Superior entonces ella lo haría.

-TE ATREVISTE A QUITARME A SABLE CON TU ESTÚPIDO PLAN! OSASTE LEVANTARLE LA MANO A FELICIA! ATACASTE A MI BEBÉ! – entre cada grito que el cabeza de red daba, un puñetazo recibía en la cara el casi inconsciente Superior Spiderman después de solo poder ver como Peter se posicionaba sobre él.

-Peter, basta! Por favor detente! Ya fue suficiente- imploró Psylocke al pararse detrás de su pareja y abrazarlo con fuerzas para hacerle saber que debía parar.

El Avenger estaba agitado, su cabeza parecía estar a punto de quebrarse, sangre goteaba de sus manos enguantadas. Solo la voz suave de la mutante que se aferraba desde su espalda y el sollozo de su hijo lo regresaron a la realidad, atinando a erguirse y caminar junto a la Braddock hasta donde su grupo de protegidas estaba.

Quitándose los guantes y dejándose caer al suelo de rodillas, Peter pidió su hijo a la versión con poderes araña de MJ quien no dudó en tendérselo. Depositando besos en las regordetas mejillas y acariciando su abotonada nariz, el niño logró calmarse y empezar a dormitar, permitiéndole a su padre reacomodarlo contra su pecho con un brazo mientras con el otro llamaba a las afectadas por Kang y sus hijas para besarles en la frente.

-Nada ni nadie les hará daño, saben? Estoy aquí para cuidarlas y daré todo de mí para que eso se cumpla- sin importarle que era escuchado por todos los arácnidos presentes, el Parker comentó al mismo tiempo que era abrazado por todas partes con mucho cuidado.

* * *

En la oscuridad profunda que las rodeaba, las féminas se apuraron en reagruparse espalda contra espalda. Rodeando a los niños que se hallaban inconscientes, las hechiceras y Crystal se apresuraron en recrear luz ya sea con magia o manipulación de fuego, demostrando que estaban rodeadas por paredes que sangraban muy lentamente y dos bloqueos masivos que simulaban tener dientes afilados con intenciones poco bondadosas.

-Alguna idea de cómo salir de aquí que no sean bolsas negras? – cuestionó Jessica Jones, preocupado tanto por su marido como por el hecho de que algo les pase y su hija quede huérfana.

-No puedes usar tus poderes para arrancar el simbionte de su cuerpo? – Amora le dirigió la palabra a la enamorada del pequeño Cyclops, recibiendo como respuesta una negación tácita.

-Me hubiese sorprendido la verdad que hallase una forma de saber dónde está su cuerpo en todo este lugar olvidado de dios…- platicó en voz baja Madame Masque, tocándose la mejilla que sentía doler por el golpe que le partió la máscara dorada que siempre llevaba.

-No sabes lo bien que nos vendría un grito de Black Bolt. Su potencia sobrepasa en exceso mis capacidades acústicas- señaló Melissa, no muy confiada de que su repetido ataque sirva otra vez.

-Es cierto, pero también terminaríamos enterradas bajo toneladas de cemento en una isla en medio del mar…- analizó la situación Sharon Carter, pateando lo que parecía ser una deformada extremidad que quiso tocar su pierna.

-Eso descartaría la idea de quitarle las vendas al mini pedante- fastidiada por la falta de ideas para salir con vida de allí, Oola comentó.

El techo empezó a desprender largos hilos rojos que buscaban enredarse en los brazos de las mujeres, cosa que las mantuvo ocupadas por un segundo antes de percatarse que todo era una treta para distraerse y perder de vista los afectados por Kang, teniendo que recurrir presurosamente a atacar con lo que tenían a mano.

-No puedes hacernos aparecer como la vez anterior? – Red She-Hulk cuestionó a Morgan.

-Lo haría si no fuese por el hecho de que todo este lugar parece estar atento a cada movimiento que queremos hacer- la antigua portadora de magia murmuró por lo bajo antes de soltar una andanada de destellos que hicieron retroceder a una pequeña armada de arañas deformes que empezaron a morder sus pies.

-Qué les pasa? Acaso ya se rindieron? Descubrieron que no tien…AHHHHHHH! – las féminas oyeron la burlesca voz deformada de Carnage resonando desde todos los ángulos, solo para detenerse abruptamente y soltar un estridente grito de dolor mientras humo negro comenzó a formarse en una de las falsas paredes.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Saben algo, no les preguntaré nada más por hoy. Quiero que ustedes mismos me den sus opiniones sobre lo que leyeron y que me hagan saber si les gustó o no? Si quieren poner algo más, bienvenido sea!**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	136. Chapter 136

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Guest: Otto no murió, pero ahora deseará haberlo hecho.**

 **eldiegoariel2014: Muy pocas veces son cuando Peter se enoja de verdad, y el hecho de que Octavius atentó contra la vida de Felicia una vez más, desató la ira que guardaba el tótem.**

 **Guest11: Si Otto y Peter luchan contra un enemigo en común, pueden llegar a ser una fuerza a temer, pero si cada uno tiene sus propios propósitos entonces se demostrará el egoísmo y desinterés. Veo que la gran aparición de Miles en todo lo que Marvel publica está empezando a molestar un poco a la gente (yo me incluyo en ese grupo), ya que ser el reemplazo de Peter en el 1610 fue comprensible, pero querer hacer que reemplace al 616 es demasiado.**

 **Magd305TLC: Básicamente Superior se buscó esa paliza, siendo que Spidey se desató por completo cuando supo que su Felicia había sido maltratada (hay que recordar que es muy protector de ella aunque esta lo engañe para sus robos). Es verdad, la reacción de Peter determinó por completo la decisión de Black Cat en quedarse con su amado. Sí, el tormento de Otto todavía no termina. Creo que te equivocaste cuando escribiste sobre el Amazing, él es del 616 (Ultimate es 1610).**

 **DanteG96: Recordemos que Peter solo reaccionó de esa forma porque atacaron a sus protegidas e hijos (siendo un plus importante el enterarse que Felicia fue golpeada brutalmente por Superior). Por lo que si los Herederos hacen algo similar, el destino que les depare no será muy bonito. Ya verás lo que Logan tiene en mente.**

 **viruz pirata: El destino de Otto es muy incierto ahora que todos saben lo volátil que es. Las niñas se enamorarán más del lado salvaje de Spidey, ya que con ese demuestra lo dispuesta que está en usar fuerza bruta para cuidarlas. No te preocupes con lo que suceda en La Balsa, pronto se solucionará de una forma muy peculiar gracias a Logan y Wade. Respecto a la película de Infinity War, puede que eso suceda ya que la motivación de Thanos no es Muerte sino el equilibrio universal, por lo que le bajarán un poco a la violencia desmedida que es capaz de mostrar.**

 **luishumbertomaldonado: Estuve tentado a poner esa frase en verdad. Hace tiempo tenía pensado en poner la referencia respecto a la golpiza de Otto a Felicia para desatar la ira de Peter (al parecer funcionó). Ya verás lo que sucederá en La Balsa.**

 **Spider999: Aceptemos el hecho de que sin Psylocke cerca, Peter hubiese matado de seguro a Superior. La Peter Wars está a nada de comenzar, tan solo aguarda un poco. Logan y Wade llegaron finalmente!**

 **madarax: Me alegro mucho de saber que te gusta este fanfic. No te preocupes, ya tenía pensado en hacer algo por el estilo para que Peter visite otros universos.**

 **Uzu: Tenía en mente hacer a futuro algún proyecto en donde Peter analice cómo nadie de sus supuestos colegas advirtió un cambio de actitud (cosa que deberían de notar fácilmente con todos los problemas que tuvieron tiempo atrás...). Pero el hacer que este Peter vaya al mundo alternativo de Otto fue algo que tenía planeado también. Reacciones vendrán pronto, así que no te preocupes.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Otto se lo merecía. Carnage conocerá el verdadero terror ahora que Logan y Wade llegaron.**

 **SpiderFan18: Existe una gran posibilidad de que presente una serie de One-Shots, el próximo que tengo planeado es un Peter x Sue.**

 **brayanelgamer: Me gustaría ver que quienes hacían los Leyendo llegasen a esta parte (algo realmente fantasioso hoy por hoy...) ya que los villanos se darían cuenta de lo que se salvaron al no amenazar algo realmente importante para Peter. Y sí, nuestro gruñón longevo favorito llegó para imponer orden con sus garras.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 136_**

El constante mecido que Peter realizaba en su hijo logró que este se durmiera por completo en sus brazos, algo que alegró mucho a las hermanas de este, siendo actualmente cuatro de manera biológica aunque provengan de distintos universos. Aún se mantenía callado excepto por una que otra cancioncilla que murmuraba para el bebé, desviando su atención por momentos para mirar a sus hijas y sonreírles cariñosamente.

-Hicieron un excelente trabajo cuidándolo- habló finalmente el Avenger, sintiendo la presencia de más mujeres arañas a su alrededor para admirar a la pequeña copia de él.

-Somos sus hermanas después de todo- sacando pecho de manera orgullosa, proclamó la pequeña Anna-May, solo para ser despeinada juguetonamente.

-Lo sé…lo sé…y gracias a ustedes también, actuaron realmente bien- comentó el castaño, virando su cabeza en dirección a los hijos de Emma, Jean y Susan.

-De nada, papá- las Cuckoos y Valeria replicaron inmediatamente, algo completamente diferente a Franklin quien era abrazado al punto de desmayarse gracias a Rachel.

La mirada del joven fantástico hacia su padre era una que reclamaba ayuda, pero dándose cuenta en menos de un segundo que todo iba a resultar ser fútil ya que el tótem solo se quedaría quieto en su lugar como método de castigo y venganza de las tantas veces que él mismo se negó a ayudarlo cuando las pequeñas lo atacaban.

-Y sus madres? – demostrando preocupación por dejar que estén revoloteando en los alrededores luego de una dura batalla, Peter interrogó a los descendientes de las mini heroínas.

Phoebe optó por responder tácitamente, moviendo su cabeza en dirección a espaldas del arácnido. Notando dicha acción, el Parker miró por encima de su hombro cómo quince infantes, dos arañas y un trío mutantes rodeaban el adolorido cuerpo de Superior Spiderman mientras daban una macabra risa que espantó tanto a Kaine como a Ben.

Tanto era el terror que sintieron los clones, que Scarlet Spider se apresuró en juntarse con Maria Hill para después correr a buscar refugio detrás de un numero grupo de arañas. Algo que no funcionó demasiado bien ya que estas sentían que sus sentidos arácnidos se volvían locos con solo ver a las niñas ponerse manos en acción.

-En alguna otra ocasión detendría lo que están por hacer…pero creo que Otto realmente se ganó la paliza que está por recibir- sin compadecerse de su némesis, el hermano de Teresa Parker depositó a su hijo en la cuna en compañía de cierta pelirroja.

Los delgados dedos de la fémina al lado del tótem acariciaron al infante ligeramente, reposándose de manera inconsciente sobre el brazo derecho de este. La incomodidad se presentó por un breve momento en la cara del hombre adulto, pero luego de meditar sobre el hecho de que tanto ella como la blonda de vestimenta con capucha blanca no eran exactamente aquellas mujeres que conocía de su propio mundo, se relajó.

-Se parece mucho a ti, Peter- la pelirroja dijo finalmente, girándose para ver los ojos chocolate del susodicho.

-Bueno…al menos uno de mis tantos hijos debía hacerlo. Sino míralas, todas son copias de ti- empleando un semblante bromista y señalando a todas las arañas producto de la relación entre ambos, comentó Spidey.

Dichas chicas y las hijas de las afectadas por Kang el Conquistador no perdieron su tiempo y rodearon la cuna una vez que la pareja se alejó unos metros para juntarse con el resto de las mujeres araña. Algunas lo miraron con curiosidad al cabeza de red, mientras que otras con anhelo, por lo que simplemente este extendió sus brazos y permitió que la dama de cabellos marrones lo abrace.

-Te extrañé, Mattie. Lo siento…perdón por llegar tarde…- disculpándose por el día en que su vida fue arrebatada, el tótem se aferró con ahínco a la araña.

-Yo también lo siento, Peter. Tú te fuiste por mí, para salvarme de los Kravinoff…- como si fuese una gran broma del destino para los dos, ella reveló un hecho distinto a la misma situación fatídica.

-Vaya, parece que aquí todas perdimos de alguna forma a nuestro Peter…- rascándose la nuca con incomodidad, Gwen pronunció.

-Cómo fue? – Betty quiso saber, ya que no habían hablado de ello anteriormente.

-Se inoculó un suero que lo transformó en El Lagarto. Su cuerpo no pudo resistirlo luego de un enfrentamiento…- aun sintiendo dolor por el recuerdo, Peter se permitió abrazarla por lo inocente que era todavía.

-Inyectarme la vacuna del Dr. Connors? De seguro lo hice para ser como tú, no? …Un consejo Gwen, no dejes que eso te detenga. Sigue tu vida, al menos hazlo por él- analizó Peter, ya que él mismo le permitió a la rubia tener sus secretos con respeto a la historia que la precedía, pudiendo darle un consejo luego de verla asentir con la cabeza.

-Con el mío estamos un poco distanciados debido a lo que ocurrió con su tío…- la Brant reveló, sintiendo que le había fallado de alguna forma al haber dejado pasar a aquel ladronzuelo.

-Él está enojado contigo? Porque si no lo está, entonces debes dejar de acomplejarte y darte una oportunidad Betty, te lo mereces luego de trabajar con el dictador de JJJ- entremezclando seriedad con bromas, las palabras del tótem alcanzaron a serenar a la implicada.

-Gracias, Peter. Te haré caso! – regalándole una mueca que hace tiempo el centro de la telaraña no veía en su cara, la Spider-Girl de su respectivo universo contestó.

-Y tú? Dime que no te abandone con una hija o morí antes de que naciera- el castaño miró a la contraparte de su antigua prometida, la cual se abrazó a sí misma con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

-Nos hizo escapar mientras él se enfrentaba a ese monstruo que luchó tiempo atrás. Si tan solo hubiésemos mantenido nuestros inhibidores que compramos a The Tinkerer, nada de esto nos hubiese pasado- recordando los últimos momentos que tuvo con su esposo antes de que Otto y su grupo de arañas llegase a su universo para salvarlos, respondió Mary Jane Watson-Parker.

-Si es como yo y venció anteriormente a Morlun, entonces no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Estará vivo para cuando regreses, esperando por ti y Anna-May con los brazos abiertos. Al menos eso es lo que yo haría por ustedes si existiesen en mi universo…- sin necesidad de expresar en voz alta que comprendió fácilmente el tiempo cronológico que ellos tenían, Peter no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia por su contraparte que pudo tener a su pequeña en lugar de perderla por una estúpida guerra civil.

La felicidad que empezaron a sentir aquellas mujeres no pasó desapercibida para cierto grupo numeroso que vigilaba desde la lejanía mientras linchaban a Otto Octavius, persona que hace tiempo había perdido el conocimiento y bastante sangre. Algo que aterró por completo a Ben y optó por seguir con su misión de buscar más arañas a través de los universos en contra de los pedidos de Spider-UK para que se quede con ellos.

-Realmente eres como mamá me contaba de niña- fueron las palabras dichas por Ashley al mismo tiempo que se quitaba renuentemente la máscara que cubría una porción de su cara.

-Eres mi hija también? – siendo tomado por total sorpresa, Peter se acercó a la joven con intención de ver cada detalle facial que tenía para tratar de adivinar su madre.

-Es tu nieta en verdad, papá. Es hija de Hawkeye- Mindee interrumpió a la Barton, queriendo ver la cara que la araña iba a poner con la bomba que acababa de soltar como si fuese una travesura.

Una ceja empezó a temblarle al vigilante de Queens, así como también cerró sus puños al punto que sus nudillos quedaron blancos. La joven mujer proveniente del futuro distópico poco pudo hacer para oponerse al abrazo sobreprotector al que fue engullida, sintiendo por primera vez algo de afecto paternal.

-Voy a cortarle lo que le hace hombre cuando regrese a la normalidad…- como una motivación más para sobrevivir a todo el problema que representaban los Herederos, declaró con determinación Peter, haciendo reir indefectiblemente a Ashley.

-Puedo ayudarte? – actuando de un modo poco normal al acostumbrado, la fémina con tendencias violentas indagó.

-Qué clase de abuelo sería? …Un momento, casi treinta años y ya soy abuelo- el ex fotógrafo comentó primero con un semblante alegre para después pasar a uno apagado cuando se percató de la realidad que brindaba el multiverso.

-Ya, ya…no es para tanto. Aún puedes pavonearte diciendo que eres un abuelo bastante sexy, tigre- acercándose al tótem, MJ lo abrazó por detrás mientras con su mano hacía un leve movimiento para llamar al resto con el mismo propósito.

Algo que llevaban demasiado bien hasta que sus sentidos arácnidos estallaron al máximo y saltaron en distintas direcciones cada una, eludiendo por apenas una ráfaga de bolas de telaraña lanzadas por un batallón de pretendientes sumamente furiosas.

-Se los advertimos! Peter es nuestro esposo nada más! Nuestro y de la mujer que está dormida quizás! – chilló una pequeña romaní, luciendo un rostro enojado que pondría orgulloso a su padre pero que en Peter tuvo el efecto contrario ya que le parecía tierno.

-Pero nosotras…- Spider-Gwen trató de explicarse infructuosamente, viéndose en necesidad de seguir saltando de un lado al otro entre los árboles cuando trozos de farolas rotas volaban en su dirección gracias a la mini licenciada.

-AVENGERS, ATAQUEN! – el grito dado por Carol se escuchó fuerte y claro en todo el parque, dando así inicio a una guerra paralela a la que Morlun y su familia daban.

* * *

Logan gruñía guturalmente desde que comenzó su misión de búsqueda y recuperación que eran los proveedores y principales benefactores de su nuevo imperio monetario que compartía junto a Ororo y Wade.

Deadpool por su lado, fue el culpable de que la búsqueda se demorase más de lo requerido ya que tenía la excusa de tener que usar cada retrete de las celdas que pasaban porque había ingerido una cantidad abismal de agua minutos atrás. La razón nadie la sabía, pero de que lo había hecho era algo cierto.

-Sigo sin saber por qué tuviste que tomar tanta agua, Wilson…- refunfuñó el mutante longevo, viendo como su colega apretaba el estómago de Pyro para que escupa más llamas en dirección a la pared sangrante que bloqueaba el camino.

-Ya te lo dije, Wolvie. Todo estaba escrito para ponerle más suspenso a la situac…- como si lo hubiese explicado infinidades de veces, Wade replicó pero terminó siendo interrumpido por cierto mutante piromántico.

-Podemos terminar con esto? Puede que sea uno de los malos, pero ser usado de esta forma tan humillante es demasiado- se quejó Allerdyce, queriendo librarse de su posición pero recapacitando al darse cuenta que para hacerlo debería de lastimar al pequeño Reed Richards y eso le costaría la vida a manos de Wolverine lo más seguro.

-Shhh…siempre quise ser como Kurt Russell en The Thing y ahora es mi oportunidad de oro- callando al miembro de la Hermandad de Mutantes, el mercenario bocazas adquirió nuevamente una pose dramática antes de activar otra vez su lanzallamas humanos.

El espantoso grito agónico que venía del rojo muro despertó al pequeño Mr. Fantastic que estaba desmayando y soñando que alguien le estaba quitando sus juguetes mientras el resto se le burlaba en la cara.

Algo no muy diferente a lo que de seguro iba a pasar en el futuro.

Y con cierto dictador latveriano como el líder de dicho movimiento.

Regresando al punto en que Deadpool reía maniáticamente mientras usaba su portátil lanzallamas para consumir gran parte del simbionte que retrocedió de manera inmediata, las féminas encerradas dentro del cubículo junto a los niños que se despertaban lentamente vieron a sus salvadores.

-Bub…voy a hacer lo que la araña debió hace mucho tiempo- con un andar lento pero predatorio, Logan se acercó al caído cuerpo de Cletus Kasady al mismo tiempo que Wade se encargaba felizmente del hijo de Venom.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **La forma de Peter para cuidar a su bebé enamorará a las mujeres arañas presentes?**

 **Las hijas de este se sentirán felices de saber que hicieron sentir orgullo a su padre por cómo actuaron?**

 **Kaine y Hill habrán recordado las torturas que padecieron al ver el estado de Otto bajo el tratamiento de las niñas?**

 **Peter habrá superado en verdad la incomodidad que representan para él MJ y Gwen?**

 **Les gustó que la situación de Peter y Mattie hubiese sido contrarias en sus respectivos mundos?**

 **Fue de agrado el ver que nuestro tótem trató de calmar los demonios internos de las féminas?**

 **Quieren que Peter 616 vaya al mundo de Renew your vows para dejar a MJ y Anna-May?**

 **Y que vaya a los otros mundos? (al menos mencionarlo)**

 **Hawkeye sobrevivirá a la furia de Bobbi, Jessica, Peter y Ashley en el futuro?**

 **Se habrá desatado finalmente la gran Peter Wars?**

 **Logan mantendrán atados a sus protegidos la próxima vez?**

 **Era necesario que Wade explique mis motivos para tener más suspenso?**

 **Pyro deberá ser hospitalizado para lidiar con sus dolores de estómago gracias a los tratos de Deadpool?**

 **Reed se convertirá en el hazmerreír de todos cuando regrese a la normalidad?**

 **Se enterará alguna vez o estará encerrado en su laboratorio jugando con su microscopio?**

 **Deadpool cumplirá su sueño de ser como Kurt Russell?**

 **Cletus sentirá el verdadero terror?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD 1: A todos aquellos que estén haciendo un leyendo de esta historia, por favor actualicen!**

 **PD 2: Cualquiera que esté interesado en hacer una, que me lo diga!**

 **PD 3: ES EN SERIO! ACTUALICEN SUS LEYENDO O VIENDO POR FAVOR! QUIERO SABER CÓMO CONTINÚAN!**


	137. Chapter 137

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Magd305TLC: Indefectiblemente una gran guerra ha estallado, y eso dejará con traumas a varias arañas. Luego haré que Peter y MJ (616) tengan una plática serena y dejen en claro varias cosas. Otto se lo merecía. Sé lo que estoy haciendo (o al menos lo creo) con Peter, así que tú solo espera y verás cómo soluciono las cosas. Pronto se sabrá más del estado de Silver Sable. No tengo pensado matar a Spider Phoenix, al menos haré que viva de otra forma ya que Cósmico morirá de la forma más macha posible.**

 **Guest11: Aún no leo el volumen nuevo, ya que me he quedado con lo de Spider-Geddon y la super mezcla rara que resultó ser la última Intinity War donde todos los personajes se fusionaban. Sinceramente tengo que ponerme al día con algunos títulos.**

 **viruz pirata: A Peter no le hace falta volar, acaso no viste que ellas son felices con ser columpiadas por toda la ciudad en sus brazos? Definitivamente Clint no verá el mañana una vez que regrese a la normalidad. Sip, ahora comienza la Peter Wars. Pyro es el arma favorita de Wade ahora que pudo cumplir su sueño.**

 **PacemCorpus: Escuchame dragón cósmico de las galaxias del norte, tengo pensado en hacer un Peter x Spider-Gwen en el futuro como One-Shot para cubrir la falta de dicha pareja en esta historia. Muchos la pedían como pareja, otros no...al final decidí no llevarla a cabo usando como excusa que eran muchas ya y que pertenecía a otro mundo (razón por la que las féminas del 1610 no pudieron hacer nada).**

 **Guest: Kamala está consiguiendo más ideas para sus historias mientras se esconde detrás de un arbusto...**

 **DanteG96: Me alegro de saber que te gustó el diálogo que Spidey mantuvo con las mujeres arañas. No me molestan en sí los personajes como Miles o Gwen, lo chocante es que tratan de hacerlos super poderosos o simplemente es la misma historia de Peter con otro punto de vista. No muestran la evolución que tienen como personaje a nivel físico y mental, los traumas que los carcomen o las pequeñas victorias que atesoran más que nada. Básicamente nunca entendí la necesidad de hacer el trato con Mephisto en Civil War, pensé que iba a emparejar a Peter con Felicia u otra mujer, pero simplemente los guionistas se dedicaron a arruinar su vida más y más. Quizás cuando Spidey se dedique a acompañar a las arañas a su mundos se cruce con otras personas.**

 **weku 786: Soon.**

 **KepyGraff: Gracias por tus palabras. Creo que pronto podré actualizar Gods an Wizards, mientras que Time is on my side está en espera hasta que finalice este fanfic.**

 **Guest: Te doy las gracias por dedicarle tiempo a mi historia. Tengo en mente para futuro hacer historias unitarias como Peter x Sue, Peter x Anya. Si quieres, puedes decirme tu heroína o villana preferida y tendré en cuenta tu opinión para el futuro.**

 **brayanelgamer: Siendo niñas están limitadas por sus cuerpos para dedicarse a esa labor de forma correcta, pero cuando regresen a la normalidad estoy seguro de que nadie querrá molestar a Peter sin querer sufrir las consecuencias. Logan demuestra una vez más que debajo de tanto alquitrán se oculta un corazón gruñón.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Quizás Hill le saque provecho a las niñas en el futuro cuando tenga un caso difícil de lidiar. Hawkeye tiene los días contados sin que lo sepa, ya que su suegro, nieta y dos ex le cortarán aquello que lo hace hombre. Será interesante ver cómo se relacionan Hill y Tigra al final de todo esto. Logan es sabio, sabrá que hacer con Carnage.**

 **Uzu: Era mi plan el hacer que Peter visite otros mundos al menos por breves minutos, ya sea para conocer o simplemente solucionar problemas. Y la otra idea la tenía planificada como un One-shot más serio que de costumbre (sin romance y demás parafernalia), pero sin la necesidad de exiliar a Spidey a otro mundo. Creo que publicaré primero el final del What if? antes que otras historias.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 137_**

-No otra vez…- golpeándose la cara con la palma de su mano, murmuró un realmente cansado Peter Parker que se hallaba en medio de la trifulca.

Pequeñas porciones de tierra arrancadas por una enojada Jennifer Walters volaban de un lado al otro tratando de darle a una escurridiza Gwen Stacy, quien se columpiaba entre las frondosas ramas de los árboles sin detenerse a respirar. De haber estado prestando atención por donde escapaba, la araña de capucha blanca se hubiese percatado de cierta telaraña gigante que se formó delante suyo antes de quedar atrapada, dejándole ver cómo una determinadas Bobbi y Natasha sonreían cruelmente con planes de hacerla sufrir.

-Te lo dijimos! Nadie toca a nuestro esposo! – la rejuvenecida Mockingbird exclamó con voz aguda, haciéndose oír claramente.

-Tú ya lo tuviste y lo perdiste! – dejándose llevar por los celos infantiles que su cuerpo tenía, la joven espía rusa acusó tras recordar lo que su contraparte había hecho.

Por otro lado, Mary Jane Watson-Parker rezaba en voz baja para que su estamina no se agote antes de pelear contra los Herederos después de tener que correr desesperadamente con el propósito de evitar que Hope, Anya, Cindy y las pequeñas Susan y Felicia la linchen. Nunca en su vida la pelirroja esperó tener que sufrir tal tormento por culpa de una simple simpatía, además de negarse a mirar hacia atrás y enfrentar el brillo homicida que tenían en los ojos las féminas que le lanzaban bolas de telaraña sin parar.

-Ya les dije que fue sin querer! – trató de mediar la madre de Anna-May, buscando refugio detrás de algunas arañas solo para ver cómo estos le rehuían.

-Y si fue como tú lo dices, por qué escapas?! – la tótem que representaba "La Novia" indagó.

-Porque ustedes quieren matarme! – detenerse brevemente para girar y enfrentar al quinteto respondiéndoles duramente fue el peor error de la arácnida, ya que inmediatamente fue subyugada por las tres adultas.

Rodando por el suelo con la intención de escaparse, una masa uniforme de piernas, brazos, cabezas y gritos se hizo presente cuando las dos afectadas por el villano del futuro se le unieron con el fin de jalarle el pelo a MJ.

-Te vamos a dejar pelada para que aprendas! – dejó en claro sus intenciones la diminuta ladronzuela.

-Verás lo que pasa por insultar a mi Peter, perra! – recordando el día en que la MJ de su universo visitó la Mansión Avengers y trató mal a Spidey, clamó la mesías mutante.

Betty Brant ni siquiera había logrado sobrevivir un minuto, siendo que rápidamente encontró sus piernas atadas y prontamente colgada de la rama de un árbol, dejando que la sangre se le vaya a la cabeza y le produzca una jaqueca. Quiso usar sus brazos para desatarse, pero infructuosa fue su motivación al encontrar que estaban actualmente envueltas en varias capas de telarañas por obra y gracia de una diminuta diosa Asgardiana, una diseñadora de modas, una reina Inhumana y una piloto de aviones. Además su sentido arácnido se prendía y apagaba cada vez que la Maximoff apretaba el dorso de la mano derecha de Laura para sacar a relucir sus garras con un sonoro "SNIKT!".

-Si me quedo quieta no me harán nada, verdad? – la fémina adulta preguntó muy dudosa de sí misma, palideciendo al ver como todas sus secuestradoras esbozaban sonrisas en sincronía mientras su sentido arácnido estallaba por completo.

-Nos mentiste- comenzó a decir Loki, lo cual fue una ironía bastante grande para cualquiera que supiese quien era.

-Bueno…- reacia a decir algo más que eso, Betty murmuró avergonzada ante el recuerdo de acercarse al Parker.

-Te dijimos que no lo hagas…pero lo hiciste- chocando puño contra palma, la rubia del mini grupo dijo.

-Nos desobedeciste- la joven Medusalith movió su larga cabellera de lado a lado, asustando aún más a la arácnida.

-Las niñas malas son castigadas y no reciben besos! – Janet exclamó, lista para dispararle con su lanza redes las veces que creyese necesario con el fin de aplacar su enojo.

-Grrr…- gruñó amenazadoramente X-23, de tal manera que habría hecho orgulloso a su padre si estuviese ahí para verla.

-Lo que ella dijo- acompañando la moción de su colega mutante, Scarlet Witch comentó.

Acorralada como un indefenso insecto se sentía Mattie Franklin. Telarañas bloqueaban todas sus salidas entre los árboles y las farolas, encerrándola en una corta porción de césped con su espalda afirmada contra la corteza de un árbol.

-Julia…Jessica…ustedes no me harían esto, verdad? Somos amigas, no? – sudando profusamente y sintiendo espanto al tener también frente suyo a Rogue y Psylocke, quienes lucían decididas a patearle el trasero en diez formas distintas.

-Las amigas no se roban los esposos ajenos- el acento inglés se hizo escuchar luego de que hablase la joven ojiverde, dejando de lado todo aquel cariñoso que tenía hacia la reminiscencia de aquella sucesora que pereció hace tiempo.

-Las amigas piden permiso- complementó la antigua Arachne, alzando sus bracitos para apuntarle a la sobrina de JJJ.

-Pueden controlarlas por favor? Unas niñas de su edad no deberían actuar así, cierto? – buscando desesperada ayuda en el dúo de mutantes adultas pertenecientes a los X-men, Mattie les dirigió la palabra.

-Hemos hecho una alianza en donde todas cuidaríamos de nuestro futuro esposo. Nada nos hará romper nuestro ideal- la belleza sureña parló, dispuesta a pelear sin la necesidad de desactivar el inhibidor de mutágenos ya que en la Mansión X le enseñaron cómo defenderse ante cualquier caso.

-Sé lo que tenías pensado hacerle a Peter. Puedo verlo aún en tu mente- desplegando una mariposa alrededor de su cabeza gracias sus poderes, la inglesa con cuerpo de asiática declaró con un leve enojo en su voz.

El tótem se había resignado a decirles algo, optando sabiamente por sentarse en el suelo en compañía de su nieta y cierta peliblanca que le recordaba mucho a Black Cat. Sospecha que confirmó luego de preguntarle, aunque sintiéndose un poco decepcionado de que no era biológicamente suya sino de Flash Thompson y que provenía del mismo mundo que Mayday y April.

-Siempre son así de extrovertidas? – acercándose al grupo de adultos que descansaban, Noir preguntó mientras iba acompañado de Punk y Asesino.

-Solo cuando están celosas o quieren proteger a Peter- respondió en lugar de su hermano, Ultimate Spiderwoman que acompañaba a sus dos compañeros de hogar.

-Ya las has visto de esta manera antes? – el propulsor de ideas anarquistas indagó.

-Dos veces…y las dos dieron miedo…- sintiendo escalofríos de solo recordarlo, replicó Miles.

-Para mí siguen siendo tiernas de alguna forma. Mírenlas, apenas si pueden correr con sus piernas cortitas! – pensando de forma similar que su contraparte adulta, Ultimate Peter Parker opinó mientras reía al ver cómo MJ huía de Susan Storm.

-No lo creas, mini Peter. Son diablitos, demonios con tridentes listos para pinchar a los que odian! – apareciendo de la nada y promulgando su palabra, Kaine le hizo saber no solo a su mini hermano mayor, sino al resto de los presentes.

El asombroso hombre araña estuvo a punto de reprenderlo, solo para detenerse cuando captó por el rabillo del ojo algo que lo molestó de sobremanera. Un pequeño dúo de telépatas mutantes caminaba lentamente, donde la blonda estaba transformada en su figura adiamantada y la pelirroja levitaba con un fénix detrás que lucía realmente amenazador.

-JEAN! EMMA! QUÉ CREEN QUE HACEN!? – exclamó enojado el sobrino de May Parker, tomando por sorpresa a los demás arácnidos de otros mundos.

-Oh no…- la dupla murmuró al mismo tiempo, percatándose que habían sido descubiertas in fraganti.

-ESTÁN CASTIGADAS POR DESOBEDECERME AL USAR SUS PODERES SIN MI PERMISO! Y USTEDES TAMBIÉN POR PELEAR! – poniéndose de pie para imponer más respeto, exclamó el tótem al mismo tiempo que señalaba un claro que estaba a unos metros de distancia donde las vigilaría.

-Pero…pero…nosotras…- balbuceó en un tartamudeo Jean al bloquear el lado oscuro de su poder cósmico, acción que Emma no pudo llevar a cabo ya que se petrificó al ver la decepción nuevamente en los ojos de su amado, recordando inmediatamente la amenaza que le hicieron May y Teresa.

-SIN DISCUTIR! Y USTEDES TAMBIÉN, NO ME IGNOREN! – cortó la discusión rápidamente, ordenando incluso a las adultas que pensaban en no recibir su castigo.

-Esto no terminó aún…- Anya le dijo a MJ, fulminándola con la mirada.

-ANYA! AHORA! – viendo y oyendo el último accionar de la latina, gritó Spidey.

* * *

Las llamas aumentaban con cada segundo que pasaba, siendo que estas alcanzaban tranquilamente la altura del techo con la intención de devorar la viscosidad carmesí que se arrastraba lentamente con esperanzas de escapar. Cierto mercenario bocazas inhaló profundamente el humo negro que emanaba el producto de su duro trabajo, esbozando una mueca de orgullo bajo su máscara.

-No hay nada como el olor a simbionte quemado por la mañana…- dejando de apretar a Pyro para apreciar su obra de arte, Wade dijo.

-Huele feo- se quejó el pequeño y enredado Reed, frunciendo la nariz.

-Shhh…todavía eres chiquito como para saber de esto. Ahora vuelve a dormir- callándolo y apretando un punto de presión en el cuello para dejarlo inconsciente, Deadpool replicó.

Las acosadoras/amantes/niñeras solo respiraban de alivio, sentadas en el suelo abrazando a sus queridos mini héroes y mimándolos mientras les dejaban bien en claro que muy difícilmente volverían a rondar solos por La Balsa. Algo que disgustó en un principio a los implicados, pero luego de escuchar los dolorosos gritos de dolor que generaban tanto Cletus como Carnage, aceptaron sin chistar.

-No…puedo…respirar…- entrecortadamente dijo el diminuto niño sin miedo, con su cabeza contra el pecho de la ninja griega que besaba y acariciaba su cabello.

-Hulk…- fue todo lo que pudo decir la bestia verde, la cual perdía su color característico entre los brazos de su pareja.

-Acabamos de salvarnos y ahora vamos a morir de nuevo…- comentó un asustado Thor a Steve, donde los dos retrocedían lentamente por el suelo con intención de eludir los abrazos mortales, fallando estrepitosamente cuando Amora, Valkyrie y Sharon arrastraron al dúo.

El resto de los pequeños ya habían caído en los brazos de Morfeo, donde se reacomodaron en los regazos de sus cuidadoras mientras escuchaban lejanamente los alaridos de Kasady que sufría bajo las garras de Adamantium que poseía un fastidiado Logan.

-Muy bien, bub…crees que puedes venir, secuestrar a mis mocosos, torturarlos, e intentar matarlos sin que yo haga algo? Yo te enseñaré lo que le pasa a aquellos que quieren sacarme mi fuente de ingresos…- encendiendo un puro e inhalando una bocanada de humo, Logan se acuchilló frente a la sangrante figura del psicópata desquiciado que lejos había dejado su sonrisa macabra para mostrar una mirada de espanto.

Resoplando el vaho gris al aire, Wolverine se puso de pie y empezó a arrastrar al villano por unos pasillos, alejándose del grupo de niños para alcanzar lo que era una zona completamente destruida y abandonada de la cárcel. La visión del mar turbulento y algunas rocas escarpadas le dieron una idea al mutante longevo, quien tras pensarlo unos segundos decidió optar por una idea más benevolente que apuñalar a Cletus.

-Bueno…la araña no puede culparme de haberte matado si te comen los tiburones por no saber nadar- declaró el líder de los X-men, arrojando a Cletus al mar, viéndolo mover sus brazos con desesperación antes de hundirse en las aguas.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Se habrá acostumbrado Peter a que las niñas peleen?**

 **A Gwen se le habrán ido las ganas de querer algo con Spidey?**

 **Les gustó el castigo a MJ?**

 **Serán sabias aquellas arañas que escaparon de la pelea para no quedar en medio?**

 **Betty quedará traumada y tendrá pesadillas con las garras de Laura?**

 **Pensaron que las pequeñas serían compasivas con Mattie al menos?**

 **Qué será lo que la Franklin tenía en mente hacerle a Peter?**

 **El tótem sentirá celos de que Felicity no es su hija en ese mundo?**

 **Ultimate Peter logrará ver la realidad o será igual de inocente que Peter 616?**

 **Jean y Emma no deberían haber usado sus poderes, cierto?**

 **Qué castigo les esperará en casa cuando regresen a la normalidad las féminas?**

 **Wade dejará de citar películas?**

 **Reed dejará de quejarse algún día?**

 **Los mocosos podrán volver a jugar solos?**

 **O estarán atados a sus acosadoras?**

 **Alguien le contará a Peter que Cletus murió comido por tiburones?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD 1: A todos aquellos que estén haciendo un leyendo de esta historia, por favor actualicen!**

 **PD 2: Cualquiera que esté interesado en hacer una, que me lo diga!**


	138. Chapter 138

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **SpiderFan18: I never had Black Swan in mind, but maybe I should reread a bit to know what to do with her in the future. Regarding Gwen, a future project involved the relationship with Peter (being her from Earth 65). Soon I will update the end of Infinity War (it is in the process of revision and rewriting).**

 **viruz pirata: Puede que Ben haya huido cobardemente en el calor de la pelea, pero regresará con refuerzos para defender a sus hermanos. Creo que nadie soporta a Reed por lo quejoso que llega a ser, casi al mismo nivel que Cyclops. Wade ya sabe dónde buscar un arma cuando se trata de simbiontes, y Cletus...bueno, no se sabrá mucho más de él.**

 **Guest: Una pareja rara...pero podría ver cómo soluciono eso.**

 **Magd305TLC: Tiene la paciencia de un santo nuestra araña, al menos hasta que lo desobedecen por completo y quieren salirse con la suya al usar sus poderes. Comprendamos que las arañas tienen un alto instinto de supervivencia y harán lo que sea por ello (en serio? Lloraste por tu pornografía?...Wow). Ya tendrá Spidey su momento para platicar con los demás arácnidos. Quizás sea esa inocencia lo que hace que las pequeñas sean más amistosas con Ultimate Peter a diferencia de los otros. No...la verdad es que no se me había ocurrido esa idea, sí en un principio quise hacer el Infinity War un caso en donde Peter 616 fuese al 1610 en lugar del 19999, y se relacione con las superheroínas de allí (o al menos sus contrapartes) y que las del 616 fuesen a buscarlo por arrepentimiento. Sí, Logan y Wade llegaron al fin! Ya verás cómo actuará Peter al final de la historia, no te preocupes. Ya se está poniendo denso que cada publicación de Spiderman sea Miles esto, Miles aquello...es un reemplazo nada más, dejen de darle tantos aires! Le dan tantos poderes que ya es cansador, parece que ya ni una araña es! A Peter le costaba horrores acostumbrarse, y sus enemigos sabían aprovechar eso, pero con Miles es todo lo contrario ya que lo ponen como si tuviese conocimiento absoluto. Cuándo van a publicar su Leyendo?**

 **darksir202: Espero pronto tu publicación!**

 **Reike: There will be a One-Shot for the two of them, don't worry.**

 **DanteG96: Recordemos que Mattie amaba a Peter, es normal para ella más viniendo de un mundo donde este se sacrificó por ella. Bueno...son los Peter Parker más despistados, qué esperabas? Annie será valiente pero no es tonta como para meterse en una pelea de tal magnitud. Quizás Flash siempre sea una espina en el costado para el tótem, siendo que lo golpeaba, burlaba e incluso usaba para sus propios medios cuando era joven. MJ sabrá luego lo que hizo su contraparte 616. Nada puede ser perfecto, al menos ahora los niños sabrán qué los matará amorosamente.**

 **madarax: Peter hará lo que sea por defenderla, ya que aunque no sea su hija, es de Felicia. Cuando regrese a Mayday, April y Benjy, puede que la vea a la peliblanca. Me esfuerzo por hacer sufrir a los mocosos, siempre le dan ese toque humorístico a la historia. Muchas gracias por tus palabras!**

 **brayanelgamer: Creo que si Logan las hubiese cuidado, este las habría vendido o habría terminado loco. No tiene la paciencia suficiente como para lidiar con ellas.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 138_**

Las castigadas inflaban sus mejillas al hallarse de rodillas sobre el césped, distanciadas de su amado para protegerlo de las roba esposas que eran ciertas mujeres arañas provenientes de otros universos. De vez en cuando alzaban sus cabezas para mirar al tótem, suspirando de alivio ante el hecho de que estuviese platicando con otras arañas que no fuesen las culpables por las cuales fueron puestas en penitencia.

El Parker había vuelto a sentarse en el suelo luego de transportar a una dormida Silver Sable hasta su lado, recibiendo la notificación por parte de las Cuckoos que se encargaron de reparar el daño a nivel mental recibido por Verna, sacándole así al castaño un suspiro de alivio.

-No podemos hacer que esas niñas peleen por nosotros? – cuestionó el arácnido Pavitr Prabhakar, bajo la creencia de que estarían más a salvo que de cualquier otra manera.

-Son unas niñas- entre dientes replicó Peter, renuente a la idea de hacer que ellas se entrometan en la batalla.

-Pero hay que admitir que su propuesta tiene fuerza- el Spiderman de seis brazos comentó, recibiendo asentimientos de cabeza por parte de los demás.

-Miren cómo dejó a Superior…- señalando a un desmayado y desangrado Otto que se hallaba en un pozo a medio cavar, dijo una Peni Parker que descendió de su robot.

-Y al de la Fuerza Enigma…- el arácnido de rasgos oriental, Izumi, complementó.

-Sin contar a tus clones! – la araña de orígenes mexicanos que lucía una máscara de luchador libre exclamó.

Tratando de hacer oídos sordos y deslizar sus dedos a través del platinado cabello de la monarca de Symkaria. Se sentía un poco más en paz sabiendo que después de tanto tiempo, ella seguía con vida, incluso si estuvo cautiva pudo apreciar cuan fuerte era para sobrevivir tras los inconvenientes a la que fue puesta. Peter se asustó en un principio cuando ella no lo reconoció en el calor de la pelea, pero posteriormente tuvo algo de esperanza al lograr que frenase su avanzada.

-Trata de recuperarte, Silver- murmuró muy por lo bajo el Parker, corriendo algunas hebras argentadas que so ponían sobre los ojos cerrados de la dama.

-Eh? Dijiste algo? – acercándose más a donde el tótem estaba, preguntó un curioso Porker.

-Nada, solo hablaba conmigo mismo- desestimó rápidamente el cabeza de red, tan instintivamente que los demás pudieron notar que era un reflejo.

-Eres malo mintiendo, hermano- refutó inmediatamente Scarlet Spider, recibiendo una mirada fija de Spidey.

-…Niñas, parece que Kaine quiere vigilarlas! – dirigiendo su voz al grupo castigado, Peter exclamó mientras el clon de rostro marcado palidecía.

Y el resto de las arañas también.

El fuego de maldad se avivó en las orbes de las quince rejuvenecidas heroínas y villanas, deseosas de descargar el sobrante de ira que tenían aún después de pelear contra Superior y las mujeres arañas que se acercaron al tótem.

-Mejor me lo llevo a otro lado…- Miles apareció por detrás del clon, tapándole la boca y arrastrándolo lejos de allí en dirección a una máquina de refrescos que vio al otro lado de la calle.

-Sigo sin comprender cómo es que le tienen miedo a esas pequeñas- ignorante de lo que eran capaces realmente de hacer las susodichas, Ultimate Peter Parker dijo a su hermana clonada.

-Quisiera decir lo mismo con aquella pequeña versión de Felicia, se parecen mucho en verdad…- Noir parló, llamando la atención del resto.

-Tú estás con Felicia, no es así? Es feliz? – curioso por el estado de la peliblanca en otro universo, el tótem preguntó.

-A pesar del accidente que la obligó a usar una máscara para ocultar su rostro, tratamos de ser felices- un poco dolido por no ser capaz de ayudarla en aquel momento, el pistolero de los años treinta reveló.

-Puedo darte un consejo? – cuestionó el vigilante de Queens.

-Adelante- intrigado por lo que podría oír, permitió la araña con una vestimenta derivaba de un traje de aviador de la Primera Guerra Mundial.

-No la abandones. Puedes ser realmente una persona caprichosa, testaruda, mentirosa, aprovechadora e hiriente cuando quiere. Incluso hay días en que solo quieres gritar al verla, pero después de todo es alguien preciosa, más que las joyas que tanto adora robar. Debes cuidarla porque ha sufrido más de lo que pensamos y necesita ayuda, alguien que le siga el juego para que abandonarla nunca sea algo que se nos cruce en la mente- mirando de reojo a la pequeña susodicha que hacía caras graciosas por sentir incomodidad al estar tanto tiempo sobre sus rodillas, Peter aconsejó.

Sin que él lo sepa, Felicia no estaba haciendo tales muecas por su posición, sino porque Emma y Jean habían establecido un puente telepático con el tótem para escuchar lo que decía y pensaba, emocionándola de tal manera por saber lo que pensaba realmente de ella. Sentimientos que solo hicieron mella en su psique al recordar que estaba mintiéndole actualmente al hacerle creer que tenía la mentalidad de una niña.

-Cómo es que terminaron siendo niñas? – luego del silencio que se produjo para absorber las palabras del Parker, quiso saber el hombre vestido de forma similar que Green Goblin pero con colores rojo y azul.

-Un villano del futuro regresó a mi presente para fastidiar el día- resumió de manera magistral el Avenger, pudiéndose oír desde lejos el apoyo de Kaine.

-Y cómo lidias con los demás que quieren dañar a la gente? – un pequeño arácnido que parecía una caricatura de color blanco y negro con acento oriental averiguó.

-Extrañamente han estado fuera de circulación desde el día en que Kang atacó. Siento que tiene algo que ver con Logan y los niños que cuida…- razonando la situación que transcurría en su universo de origen, Peter respondió mientras se lanzaba una línea de telaraña a la bolsa que había traído en un principio con el fin de sacar un par de lanza redes y arreglarlos junto a Valeria y Kamala, ya que eran quienes estaban a su lado.

El resto actualmente había decidido ir a donde Miles y Kaine se encontraban para conseguir una bebida luego de tanto estrés que consiguieron como efecto colateral de la batalla contra los gemelos vampíricos.

-Qué haces con eso? – Spiderman Asesino formuló su interrogante, hallando peculiar el método de comunicarse sin problemas que tenía su contraparte.

-Los prepara para alguno de ustedes. Tal como lo hizo con nosotros para que podamos defendernos de otra manera…o simplemente hacer columpios en los árboles- la pakistaní fue quien optó por responder, enseñando sus propios dispositivos al dispararle una bola de telarañas al inconsciente Otto por haber arruinado una de sus parejas favoritas de las historias que creaba.

-…Los utilizan para jugar? – alzando una ceja, repitió un arácnido que se parecía al de _"Seabiscuit"._

-Tan baratos son de hacer? – indagó sin creer lo que veía y oía otra araña con la misma cara que el sujeto de _"Social Network"._

-Los primero estaban hechos con relojes viejos nada más. En cuanto a la razón por la que estoy arreglando estos es para ustedes. Quienes no tienen la capacidad de lanzar redes? – respondió Peter, para posteriormente alzar su cabeza en alto y dirigirse a todos los arácnidos recolectados por Ben y traídos por Otto.

-Yo- respondieron al unísono Ashley y Hobart

-Uso armas de fuego- decidió contestar Spiderman Asesino, mostrando sus muñecas.

-Lo sé, Noir y Ashley también lo hacen. Pero aun así, quieres un lanza redes? Estaría más tranquilo si aceptas al menos uno- ignorando la cara de sorpresa que puso la Barton, el castaño trató de convencer a Asesino, lográndolo luego de mantener su brazo estirado por un minuto entero.

-Cómo sabes que uso armas? – consiguió decir la fémina de piel morena, quien instintivamente hallaba en su abuelo una figura mucho más paterna de lo que nunca fue Clint.

-Hueles a pólvora. A tierra, óxido y pólvora. O vives en una mina, o tu mundo es un desierto en donde tienes que pelear para sobrevivir…Y no me mires así, puedo comprender que uno que otro de ustedes no tenga mí misma forma de pensar respecto a las armas- habló Spidey, tomando su muñeca derecha para ponerle un lanza redes al mismo tiempo que su nieta abría y cerraba la boca en señal de asombro tras haber acertado en varias cosas.

Ashley estuvo a punto de agradecerle por el regalo, pero aquello se vio interrumpido cuando su abuelo materno apretó sin querer con fuerzas su brazo y lo tuvo que sostener cuando se agarró la cabeza con ahínco, como si tratase de soportar un gran dolor.

Acción que advirtió desde lo lejos Anya, quien no perdió el tiempo y se puso de pie para gritar a los cuatro vientos:

-TODOS ATENTOS! SE VIENE OTRO ATAQUE! –

* * *

Quentin abanicaba su brazo, completamente emocionado por lo que había logrado dentro de la jaula. Ororo también estaba emocionada, pero más que nada por lo que había conseguido de ganancias cuando Mysterio había vapuleado a Orb tras más de veinte minutos de trifulca.

Incluso los espectadores aullaban emocionados por lo que vieron anteriormente, llegando al punto de que aquellos villanos pertenecientes a la galería de Spidey se adentraron al lugar de batalla para sacer sobre sus hombros al vencedor, donde unos lo felicitaban y otros maldecían por hacerles perder dinero.

-Qué me perdí? – se escuchó por detrás de la ama de las tormentas el característico gruñido de Logan.

-Los enemigos de Spiderman festejan como si hubiesen logrado matarlo al ver que Mysterio les hizo ganar dinero- desarrolló la mutante, sonriendo levemente cuando al mismo tiempo enseñó a su pareja el cálculo de ganancias obtenidas, valiéndole un fugaz beso que hizo dramatizar a Wade.

-Es tan hermoso que se amen…- limpiándose los ojos y sorbiéndose la nariz con lo que parecía ser una pequeñita porción de cierto simbionte que lucía desesperado por escapar o morir en lugar de seguir sufriendo.

-…Según la araña, el cabeza de pecera siempre quiso ser reconocido por sus obras. Podríamos decir que de alguna manera le permitimos eso- tomando asiento luego de ignorar completamente a su colega mutante con factor curativo, James Howlett analizó los hechos.

-Sin contar que según esto, es posible que una masacre se haya podido haber evitado en donde t…HEY! NO ME LO QUEMES A ESTE TAMBIÉN! SABES LO DIFÍCIL QUE FUE CONSEGUIRLO! – comenzó a divagar Deadpool con una enorme carpeta entre sus manos luego de arrojar al suelo a Pyro, acto que le afectó de sobremanera ya que el miembro de la Hermandad de Mutantes cayó sobre su estómago y escupió cansinamente una bocanada de fuego, encendiendo inmediatamente los archivos.

Toad y Blob notaron desde la distancia lo que pasó, por lo que instantáneamente el primero de estos escupió su lengua para tomar la pierna derecha de Allerdyce y arrastrarlo lo más lejos posible ya que no querían perder un amigo por su mala suerte.

Los mocosos hubiesen alentado a Wade para atrapar a Pyro, pero debido a que ni siquiera podían pestañear sin el permiso de sus parejas, se mantuvieron tiesos como estatuas hasta que las susodichas se tranquilicen y les permitan jugar.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Da gracia la forma en que expresan su disgusto las niñas?**

 **Silver despertará pronto?**

 **Se debatirá la idea de obligar a las niñas a pelear?**

 **O Peter golpeará a cualquiera que lo proponga?**

 **Iban a enterrar a Otto?**

 **Spidey habrá hallado un nuevo método para silenciar a Kaine?**

 **Les causa risa la inocencia de Ultimate Peter para con las niñas?**

 **Fue de su agrado el consejo de Peter hacia Noir respecto a Felicia?**

 **Black Cat habrá hallado su resolución tras escuchar a su amado?**

 **Kamala le hará algo a Superior antes de regresar a su propio universo?**

 **Reconocieron a las arañas nombradas con películas?**

 **Spidey será un gran cambio para la vida de Ashley?**

 **Comprendieron el motivo de Peter para que acepte el uso de armas con los demás?**

 **Quién vendrá al ataque ahora?**

 **Mysterio habrá conseguido su sueño de ser reconocido al fin?**

 **Ororo invertirá el dinero para un brillante futuro con Logan?**

 **Wade usará al pequeño simbionte como papel descartable de ahora en más?**

 **Podrá tener una nueva copia del guion el mercenario bocazas?**

 **Los mocosos recuperarán su libertad?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD 1: A todos aquellos que estén haciendo un leyendo de esta historia, por favor actualicen!**

 **PD 2: Cualquiera que esté interesado en hacer una, que me lo diga!**

 **PD 3: ES EN SERIO! ACTUALICEN SUS LEYENDO O VIENDO POR FAVOR! QUIERO SABER CÓMO CONTINÚAN!**


	139. Chapter 139

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Guest11: Maybe a Peter x Wanda is possible in the future. But for Sif he had long thought of a crossover of Harry Potter x Avengers where the green-eyed would be Loki of Agent of Asgard.**

 **Magd305TLC: Hay que entender que Peter no encontraba rincones en un parque para mandarlas allí como lo hacía en la Mansión Avengers. Spidey conoce demasiado a Felicia, por lo que no le molestaría al menos ver una versión suya feliz con la ladrona. Sería interesante de ver cómo las féminas del 1610 vuelven a ver a los Peter. Superior despertará a tiempo para lidiar con las nuevas amenazas, no te preocupes...después de todo tiene un trabajo que llevar a cabo. Espero ansioso su actualización (y quién en día de hoy compra pornografía en formato físico?...es más, aún sigue viniendo?).**

 **DanteG96: Después de todo lo que ha vivido, Peter tiene más que experiencia y le sobran consejos para sus contrapartes. Me alegro de saber que te hayan gustado las arañas que aparecieron.**

 **Reike: By the time I finish rewriting and revising it.**

 **viruz pirata: Puede que sean los Herederos quienes hicieron acto de presencia...o quizás sea alguien más, solo tienes que leer. Haré que Ashley vaya con Spidey para que aprenda a ser una heroína y pueda cuidar de su madre una vez que regrese a su mundo, e incluso trate de ayudar al viejo Logan. Las mujeres arañas no tendrán nada fácil su camino hacia Peter ya que este les recomendó seguir adelante (y sin contar que podrían sufrir un accidente por culpa de las niñas). Mysterio logró el sueño de su vida, ser reconocido. Y los mocosos ahora tendrán tobilleras para que sus amadas siempre sepan en donde están.**

 **brayanelgamer: Creo que luego de vivir toda una odisea llena de extraterrestres, dioses, demonios y seres más allá de la comprensión humana, Peter está en todo su derecho de dar uno que otro consejo. Hey, los villanos de Spidey se merecen un respiro también, al menos Wade trató de decir que evitaron todo el accidente que se lleva a cabo en Old Logan (un Mysterio feliz nunca haría un complot para arruinarle la vida a Logan).**

 **Saigo Linnear: Yo ya había dicho que Peter las castigaría cuando regresen a la normalidad (aunque claro, ya siendo adultas y expresando sus emociones, los castigos variarían según los pensamientos de los lectores...yo no me hago cargo si sus mentes pasan mi historia de categoría T a M). Lamento decirte que Spidey no se transformará en Man-Spider, ya que el que existía murió antes del evento. Logan es todo un emprendedor, siempre sabrá que idear para sus luchas clandestinas.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 139_**

Incapaz de mantener sus ojos abiertos debido a la migraña masiva que su sentido arácnido le estaba dando a modo de advertencia, Peter aun así fue capaz de sobreponerse a la situación. Tomando a su nieta y saltando hacia un costado mientras lanzaba telarañas para acarrear consigo a Valeria, Silver y Kamala, pudo salvarlas de ser aplastados por un enfurecido Rhino que padecía del mismo trastorno que acomplejó a la líder de Symkaria.

-Kamala, llévatelas a donde están las demás y haz que Susan repita el método de siempre! – ordenó Peter una vez que pudo abrir sus ojos y notar como decenas de destellos cubrían el cielo, dejando caer una armada de villanos sometidos bajo la influencia de los Herederos.

Aerodeslizadores podían oírse zumbar, seguido de los imparables batir de alas y gruñidos guturales que activaban los sentidos de precognición a más de una araña, que se veían obligadas a saltar o tratar de luchar contra los Sabuesos.

Fue el apoyo de las Cuckoos y Rachel lo que permitió que tanto las pequeñas como las hijas de Peter mantuviesen la calma tras hacer volar contra los árboles a una incursión de diversos Kraven procedentes de diversos mundos. Ultimate Peter Parker y Jessica Drew sirvieron de apoyo, tratando de atar a la manada de cazadores con el fin de ganar tiempo y permitirle a la pequeña Invisible Woman alzar su defensa.

Anansi corrió en dirección a donde se hallaba el inconsciente cuerpo de Otto, arrastrándolo consigo de un lado al otro, esquivando los zarpazos de Puma y coletazos de Scorpion. Billy y Bruce lidiaban con una estampida de Rhinos, siendo que trabajaron en equipo poniendo a prueba las enseñanzas del Camino de la Araña para sobrevivir más tiempo del que hubiesen pensado en un principio, y dejar aberturas en sus enemigos para que Noir y Asesino se encarguen desde la distancia.

-Traten de alejarlos! No se junten tantos o nos tendrán rodeados! – Sims exclamó con desespero, agachándose a tiempo para evitar tener la cabeza separada del resto de su cuerpo.

La legión de Shockers había rodeado a Hobart, Spider-Phoenix, Miles y Kaine, obligándolos a medir con antelación sus movimientos para coordinarlos al máximo y poder salir de allí. Todo eso obviamente al mismo tiempo que las ondas de choque eran disparadas en direcciones distintas con el propósito de evitar que las arañas escapasen.

Slinger y Knight mantenían a raya a Hammerhead, mientras que Parquagh, Pavitr, Izumi, Porker y Mattie controlaban a tres Dr. Octopus que aparecieron de repente ya punto de golpear a Miguel. Lady Spider y Felicity asistieron a Porker, MJ, Betty y Monkey de varios Electros que empezaron a despedir rayos para aniquilarlos, viéndose en obligación de dejarlos inconscientes al atarlos para posteriormente lanzarlos al aire y dejar que caigan por efecto de la gravedad.

Peter saltó sobre las espaldas de al menos siete Green Goblins, desestabilizándolos o incluso pegándole sus calabazas explosivas a sus manos para evitar que las lancen. Todo para alcanzar a llegar al domo que Susan había erigido y contenía con dificultad por las reyertas constantes que Hobgoblin, Mr. Negative, Sandman, Mysterio, Hydroman y Lagarto mantenían.

-Maldición, a este paso lograrán cansar a Susan y las pondrán en peligro- entre dientes maldijo el vigilante de Queens, recurriendo a más fuerza de lo normal para noquear a las contrapartes de sus villanos comunes para dejarlos fuera de juego.

-Peter, déjanos salir de aquí! – reclamó Cindy, queriendo ayudar.

-Podemos auxiliar a los demás! – más que dispuesta a deshabilitar su inhibidor, Rogue exclamó.

-Valeria, tienes mi bolsa?! – cuestionó el tótem, ignorando las plegarias de sus pretendientes mientras contenía una nueva oleada de Sabuesos que parecían ansiosos por obtener a Silk y Benjy.

-Sí, papá…por qué? – no muy segura de por qué sentía que era algo que no le gustaría para nada tanto a ella como a su madre y hermano, la niña genio replicó.

-Arma dos dispositivos portátiles y dáselos a May y Anya. Quiero que se dividan en caso de que algo salga mal- mirando por encima de su hombro antes de saltar en dirección de Bettle para envolverle la cabeza con telarañas y arrojarlo a Tombstone, Spidey comandó renuentemente.

-Qué? No! Claro que no, Peter! No puedes hacernos esto! – golpeando el domo invisible, Hope se quejó dolida.

Las únicas que no decían nada eran el trío de mutantes telépatas, quienes pudieron percibir los pensamientos de su amado y tuvieron que contenerse para no acongojarse al tomar nota que todo esto le dolía más a él que a ellas. Todo porque pensaba que era su culpa el que estuviesen involucradas en dicha batalla.

-Necesito que estés allí, Hope! Necesito que tú y las demás cuiden de las niñas y mis hijas! Se los ruego! – realizando un giro de trescientos sesenta grados para dejar pasar bombas, rayos, ondas e incluso las afiladas alas de Vulture, el Avenger clamó sumamente preocupado.

A regañadientes y luego de percibir la genuina necesidad en su voz, la mesías mutante acató el pedido mientras se agachaba para tomar en sus brazos a unas tiesas Laura Kinney y Jean Grey. Susan hubiese deseado decirle lo tonto que era su amado por no confiar en ellos para ayudarlo, pero tras analizarlo desde su punto de vista, ella era la tonta por desconfiar. El resto compartía ideas similares, teniendo finalmente que subyugar sus llantos con temple de acero y dar todo el apoyo posible al cabeza de red para que regrese a ellas.

-No dejan de llegar! A este paso nos cansaremos más rápido si continuamos reteniéndolos! – Gwen le dijo al castaño, golpeando en las sienes de un Rhino y desmayándolo en el acto.

-Lo sé, lo sé! Pero hay algo que no cuadra en todo esto…VALERIA, APRESÚRATE Y SALGAN DE AQU…! – se detuvo el tótem tras hacer caer a un Osborn para repensar en todo lo que estaba pasando, siendo atacado inmediatamente por su sentido arácnido cuando algo más peligroso que los Sabuesos venía en camino e intentó advertirle a su hija.

Dos estallidos cegaron a Parquagh y Monkey, impidiéndoles reconocer el peligro inminente y pagando caro por ello cuando el primero obtuvo un cuello roto por parte de cierto Heredero que Peter reconoció instantáneamente y el segundo fue prácticamente devorado por un feroz Jennix que miraba ansioso a todas sus futuras presas.

-Salir a dónde, Peter? Acaso me tienes miedo? – fueron las palabras que dijo Morlun, limpiándose su pulcro traje victoriano.

-Ese es el tótem que tantos problemas te ha dado siempre? No luce tan importante- se burló el encargado de la fabricación de clones, arrojando a un costado tan solo las piernas de Monkey.

Spiderman estaba quieto, ideando decenas de escenario posibles de cómo lidiar por tercera vez con el vampiro que tan empecinado parecía estar con él. Janet y el resto de las niñas que habían compartido las visiones otorgadas por el ojo del Watcher, temblaron de miedo al reconocer al sujeto que masacró a la araña antes de morir por este mismo en un aspecto salvajemente animal.

-Gwen…- dijo el castaño sin quitarle la vista a Morlun, algo que este imitaba.

-Sí? – soportando que su sentido arácnido se volviese loco, respondió la blonda.

-Ustedes deberán lidiar con Jennix y los Sabuesos. Morlun y yo tenemos algo pendiente- flexionando levemente sus piernas, Peter le dio las órdenes necesarias antes de esprintar a todo lo que podía contra el vampiro y chocar en el aire, siendo que este había hecho exactamente lo mismo.

Gwen estuvo a punto de advertirles al resto, solo para envolverse en un capullo de telaraña antes de ser sepultaba por toneladas de arena que Flint Marko arrojó sobre ella. El Heredero restante sacó provecho de dicha distracción, abalanzándose sobre una araña de diseño caricaturesco para absorber su vitalidad y continuar su plan de llegar hasta donde sus hermanos estaban.

-Que alguien le impida alcanzarlos! – Spiderman Cósmico exclamó mientras se apresuraba en acabar con la bandada de Vultures.

-Yo lo har…AHHH! – trató de frenar el andar del vampiro, Asesino, pero pereciendo inmediatamente cuando una mano atravesó su pecho.

-Interesante, así que esto es lo que les hicieron a ellos…- tras desechar el cadáver a un costado, Jennix se agachó para ver los rostros inconscientes del cuarteto.

-Y verlos será lo único que harás, bastardo! – logrando adherir el hombro derecho del cazador con una línea de telarañas, Punk lo arrojó hacia arriba para que SP/dr lo atrape de una pierna y proceda a estamparlo contra el suelo repetitivamente.

-Espero que eso sea suficient…oh, maldición! Logró matar al grandote! – Max Borne exclamó para que todos lo escuchen mientras señalaba el cuerpo de Daemos con una daga de Bora en su pecho gracias al Heredero que se zafó del agarre que Peni ejercía.

* * *

Luego de haber insistido largo rato a sus cuidadoras, los mocosos secuestrados anteriormente por Carnage fueron a ver el estado de Lockjaw. Palmeando su cabeza y dándole un enorme plato de agua, se contentaron al observar que se hallaba mucho mejor y que sus heridas estaban sanando.

-Eres el mejor! Nos cuidaste mucho! – animadamente exclamó Johnny, sin darse cuenta que Crystal estaba vigilándolo y sonriendo por los manierismos que tenía.

-Es cierto, nadie es mejor perro que tú! – siendo baboseados en el trayecto, un feliz Ben traducía lo que Blackagar deseaba decir.

-Serás más que bienvenido en el reino de mi padre! – el pequeño Thor comentó mientras alzaba en alto un vaso de chocolatada que Bob le había dado.

-THOR! – se oyó el grito de Amora y Valkyrie, fulminando con la mirada al príncipe de Asgard.

-Sí…? – temblando instintivamente, susurró el diosecito del trueno.

-SUELTA ESA COSA AHORA! – imperativamente exclamaron mientras señalaban el vaso en la mano del infante.

-Bueno…- resignado y frunciendo el ceño, dejó el vaso en las manos de Havok, el cual tan solo lo vio por un segundo antes de tomarse su contenido.

El diminuto Hank Pym hubiese deseado ir a donde el resto de sus amigos estaba, de no ser porque su pierna derecha estaba atada actualmente con los brazos de un dormido Reed Richards por obra de Jocasta, todo para controlar que no se escape de su trabajo.

El cual era observado por Beast y T'challa.

-Qué estás haciendo, Pym? – el líder de Wakanda, luego de haberse recuperado de su humillación frente a todos en La Balsa, cuestionó el rejuvenecido científico.

-Arreglando el cuerpo de Vision- no queriendo tener más distracciones, el niño continuó atornillando.

-Desde cuando tiene forma de Megazord? – Punisher fue quien preguntó esta vez, hallando muchas similitudes a un robot de juguete que le había comprado a su hijo antes del accidente que lo convirtió en quien era hoy.

La herramienta se deslizó de los dedos de Antman, con una ceja temblándole peligrosamente antes de mirar con anhelo el martillo que tenía a su derecha. Objeto que hubiese tomado de no haber sido porque los tres adultos lo retuvieron y convencieron de que no había nada de malo con el nuevo cuerpo que tendría el androide.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Se esperaban que los Sabuesos lleguen de nuevo?**

 **Y en una numerosa cantidad?**

 **Merecía Otto ser salvado por Anansi?**

 **Sorprendió que casi los más importantes enemigos de Spidey estuviesen controlados?**

 **A quien le duele más en verdad todo lo que está pasando, a Peter o sus pretendientes?**

 **Podrá tener un descanso nuestro héroe?**

 **Extrañaremos a Parquagh y Monkey?**

 **Los asombró que Jennix y Morlun aparecieran?**

 **Debería de haber vivido Asesino?**

 **Habrán más problemas ahora que Daemos regresará?**

 **Lockjaw será la mascota preferida de los héroes cuando estos regresen a la normalidad?**

 **Thor podrá volver a beber cuando sea mayor?**

 **Havok vivirá junto a él para aprovechar la situación del dios?**

 **Pym algún día terminará de arreglar a Vision?**

 **Reed será únicamente usado como soga?**

 **Se vendrá el nuevo Visiozord?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD 1: A todos aquellos que estén haciendo un leyendo de esta historia, por favor actualicen!**

 **PD 2: Cualquiera que esté interesado en hacer una, que me lo diga!**

 **PD 3: ES EN SERIO! ACTUALICEN SUS LEYENDO O VIENDO POR FAVOR! QUIERO SABER CÓMO CONTINÚAN!**


	140. Chapter 140

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **eldiegoariel2014: Lamentablemente habrán bajas, después de todo es una guerra. Quizás decidan dejar así a Vision...y Thor dudo que vuelva a tomar (a menos que lo haga a escondidas).**

 **Magd305TLC: Es una pena, pero son las consecuencias de una guerra. Peter es quien más sufre desde mi punto de vista, ya que no solo se culpa de involucrarlas en la lucha sino que también tienen que ser testigos de las muertes. Morlun y Spidey pelearán hasta que solo uno quede de pie. Los Sabuesos podrán intentarlo, pero dudo que Peter se los permita.**

 **darsir202: Muchas gracias! Espero cuando quieras tu mensaje.**

 **Guest: Dudo mucho que alguien pueda revivir de un agujero en su pecho...**

 **JacksonDragneel16: Mi suposición a la abuela de Ashley es Riri (un poco raro no?). La teoría en que me baso es que no solo es pupila de Stark, por lo que un hijo o hija llevaría su nombre (Tonya), sino que también es una experta mecánica capaz de arreglar el Spider-buggy y un Ultron 8. Puede que solo sean meras imaginaciones mías, pero puede que en ese futuro distópico Peter haya tenido una relación con Ironheart.**

 **viruz pirata: Bueno los Sabuesos comprendían básicamente a todos los enemigos posibles de Peter, por lo que se supone que es un ejército bastante grande. Poco a poco habrán más bajas en el lado de las arañas. Hay que admitir que Vision se merece una mejor actualización, y al parecer a los adultos les gustó que se parezca a un Megazord (nostalgia?). Las acosadoras controlarán quisquillosamente a sus pequeños de ahora en más.**

 **Guest: Un poco difícil el revivir luego de tener un agujero en el pecho...**

 **Kyuto89: Se me ocurrió en el momento la idea de un nuevo y mejorado Vision, por lo que no la dejé pasar para escribirla. Yo sigo teniendo fe (aunque día a día es menor) en que continuarán sus leyendo. No te prometo nada, pero trataré de regalarte el final de Infinity War.**

 **Spider999: Primero los estudios, querido lector! Con cada minuto que pasa, más difícil se pone la pelea entre arácnidos y vampiros, y eso que aún faltan Solus y Karn. No te preocupes, Peter interactuará con otras arañas en el futuro. Otto volverá tener protagonismo. Incluso en los comics no se sabe del paradero de Aaron Aikman, se lo supone muerto pero las palabras de Morlun al final indican que lo dejó para verlo sacrificarse por su ciudad que se estaba yendo en picada, en cuanto a Penelope...ya veré. Lockjaw será adorado incluso cuando los niños regresen a la normalidad. Además, los mutantes con factor curativo nunca dejarían escapar su dinero tan fácil. Creo que a Pym le obligarán a dejar como está ahora Vision.**

 **luishumbertomaldonado: Prometí que Cósmico moriría de la forma más macha posible y pienso cumplir mi palabra. Las niñas reaccionarán a ver al tótem pelear. Sí, los mocosos son eso...mocosos tanto físico como mental, a comparación de las niñas que solo lo son de cuerpo y no de mente.**

 **SpiderFan18: Es una buena trama para tener en cuenta a futuro.**

 **DanteG96: La caricatura pertenecía a la proyección de ensueño que tiene el Spiderman de la serie Ultimate de TV. Leopardon llegará pronto. Será la pelea de peleas la de Peter y Morlun. Dragon Ball hace años que no lo veo (excepto por aquellas veces que dejo el televisor encendido y lo están dando, pero de los viejos nada más).**

 **Uzu: Bueno...es un poco difícil revivir a alguien que tiene un agujero en el pecho. No entendí como revivieron al padre Mayday y Benjy en verdad. Daemos tendrá su revancha contra Kaine.**

 **Guest: Ben llegará en el momento justo, es como Gandalf. Las arañas tienen que morir también, es una guerra lamentablemente.**

 **parzibal: Qué puedo decirte? Me gusta que ustedes lectores me muestren su punto de vista respecto a mis historias. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el Peter x Hope.**

 **spidey 2099: Thanks!**

 **Guest: Otto aún no despierta de la paliza que recibió.**

 **Tomas623: Bien, dejemos en claro esto. Hope en mi historia es Hope Summers (hija de Cable y nieta de Cyclops). The Wasp aquí es Janet van Dyne, mientras que Hope van Dyne es una creación para el UCM (universo cinematográfico de Marvel).**

 **brayanelgamer: Quizás esta tercera pelea entre Spidey y Morlun sea la definitiva. Vision se merecía un buen cuerpo luego de las tantas veces que rompieron el anterior.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 140_**

No importaba cuando fuerza empleasen, ni cuan ágiles fuesen. Cada uno conocía cada truco del otro, siendo que reaccionaban a tiempo para eludir golpes y estocadas que iban con precisión mortal. Se habían estudiado y analizado a lo largo de sus encuentros, forzándose a obligar sus propias mentes y cuerpos a actuar por instinto más que nada.

-Hiciste muy mal en involucrarlas, Peter. Creí que habías aprendido la lección…- con sorna, Morlun se expresó luego de saltar hacia atrás y recuperar el aliento.

-Admito que tengo la culpa mezclarla con nuestros asuntos. Pero nunca esperé que regresaras por tercera vez- cambiando la configuración de su lanza telarañas con un movimiento rápido de muñeca para predispones de redes capaces de someter a Rhino.

-Mi hambre puede más, Peter. Y aún luego de haberme comido a distintas versiones tuyas, no puedo saciar mi apetito por un tótem- enseñando su dentadura afilada, el vampiro se preparó para atacar una vez más.

-Lamento decepcionarte una vez más, Morlun…tengo planeado llevar a ciertas personas a pasear mañana- declaró la araña, saltando y viendo pasar al Heredero por debajo de él, aprovechando el momento para lanzar una redes a la espalda y jalarlo por los aires.

En plena trayectoria aérea, el depredador usó sus garras para librarse, obligando a Peter a usar más redes para sujetarlo y lanzarlo abruptamente al suelo. Cuando estuvo a punto de conectar su talón al pecho del vampiro, este último alcanzó a sujetarlo y mantenerlo tieso. El sentido arácnido del tótem le advirtió de la reyerta que buscaba romperle la tibia, teniendo que torcer su cuerpo al límite con la intención de usar su otra pierna para patearle el codo, pudiendo oír un crujido espantoso una vez que fue liberado.

Apenas tuvo tiempo el héroe para recuperar el aire antes de ser empujado contra un árbol, destrozándolo en el proceso, haciéndole sentir que su espalda se llenaba de astillas antes de que estas se hundan más en su piel al ser arrojado al suelo de cemento de una senda. Los ojos rojos del vampiro brillaban peligrosamente al mismo tiempo que la mano de su extremidad sana se cerraba con ahínco alrededor del cuello de su presa, teniendo que soltarlo inmediatamente cuando vio que la araña trató de romperle el brazo de la misma forma que anteriormente.

-Por favor, Val…apresúrate…- muy por lo bajo, específicamente para que tan solo sus oídos pudiesen escucharlo, imploró el cabeza de red.

Las rejuvenecidas heroínas y villanas, en conjunto a las demás que adoraban al arácnido estaban sufriendo al ver la batalla que llevaba adelante este. Cada golpe que recibía era un tormento, y cada uno que lograba asestar era un alivio. Deseaban poder salir de allí para ayudarlo, pero habían escuchado la necesidad en su voz previamente, lo que las hizo desistir con reticencia.

Telarañas comenzaron a salir despedidas desde las muñecas de Spidey, creando a su alrededor una elegante pero tenebrosa red que usaba tanto árboles como farolas para mantener por encima del suelo al Heredero. Con cada paso que daba sobre una línea, esta temblaba frenéticamente, sacando de su eje de gravedad al vampiro, dándole tiempo de oro a la araña para moverse a velocidad vertiginosa y asestarle golpes a zonas sensibles del pecho, logrando hacerle escupir sangre y saliva. Obviamente el propio Peter no salió indemne de la lucha, siendo que su enemigo pudo hallar estabilidad y comenzó a rasgar el torso del Avenger con sus garras, pintando la blanca red de un tinte carmesí.

Kaine deseaba poder ayudar a su hermano, pero mantener a raya a un desquiciado Daemos con ayuda de Miguel y los Ultimate era algo con lo que tenía que lidiar actualmente. No ayudaba mucho a la situación que decenas de Sabuesos continuaban llegando, obligando a aquellas arañas dispuestas a usar fuerza letal decorar el suelo del parque con cuerpos sin vida, mientras que el resto desmayaba a sus contrincantes o simplemente se reunían en numerosos grupos para alejar a Jennix de sus hermanos inconscientes y así evitar que los mate.

-Vamos…vamos, Valeria…termina rápido…- murmuraba entre dientes el ex fotógrafo, inclinando su cuerpo hacia la derecha para ver pasar una peligrosa patada que fácilmente podría haberle roto la clavícula.

-No la apresures, Peter. Después de todo necesitamos a la Novia y el Vástago…- comentó el Heredero luego de haber escuchado las palabras del centro de la telaraña.

Aquello hizo fruncir el ceño al vigilante de Queens, volviéndose más vicioso a la hora de conectar golpes y recibirlos con el fin de ganar tiempo para sus protegidas. Había prometido en un principio que no permitiría que nada les sucediese, y no pensaba comenzar ahora. SI para ello debía de poner en juego su vida, bienvenido sea.

-Mátenlo de ser necesario, pero no permitan que se acerque mucho a sus hermanos! Mátenlo y ganaremos un respiro al menos! – Ashley gritó tras golpear con un cartel que contenía el mapa del espacio verde a Jennix, quien había tomado a Betty y estaba a punto de devorarla.

-Ustedes no huyen…pelean…esto es nuevo- analizó el vampiro de aspecto mucho más delgado que sus familiares, limpiándose la boca ya que un hilo de sangre caía por su comisura.

-Quieren matarnos, qué más esperabas?! – tomando una de las patas mecánicas que tenía el traje de Superior, Sims se lo arrojó al pecho, solo para quedarse congelado cuando vio que lo atrapó a meros centímetros de su corazón.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, anciano- sonriendo macabramente, el Heredero regresó el proyectil a una velocidad exponencialmente mayor, siendo un crujido de huesos y el rasgar de carne lo único que se escuchó antes de ver caer a Ezekiel al suelo sin vida y con un orificio en su tórax.

-No! Maldición! – se escuchó el grito de Bruce, quien estaba al lado del reciente fallecido.

-Concéntrate mejor en no morir a seguir quejándote por los caídos- tomándolo del hombro para sacarlo del peligro inminente que era Jennix, Spider-UK pidió.

-No me quejaba por el anciano, sino por eso! – le hizo saber la versión arácnida de Bruce Banner, señalando la pata mecánica enterrada en la cara de Brix.

-Cósmico! – llamó Porker, quien hacía lo que podía para someter a un Kraven junto a Mattie y el arácnido vestido como Green Goblin.

-Qué sucede ahora!? – replicó el poseedor de la Fuerza Enigma, haciendo desaparecer con su poder a cuanto Sabueso atrevía acercarse al domo invisible que rodeaba a las niñas luego de acabar con los Vultures.

-El vampiro rubio está a punto de lleg…olvídalo, ya lo hizo- la sobrina de JJJ estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero teniendo un acto reflejo de saltar mientras tomaba al cerdo con ella y ver un estallido producirse a escasos centímetros de la araña con aerodeslizador, donde un látigo se enroscó en su cuello y lo quebró de un tirón.

Brix estuvo a punto de buscar su nueva presa en la forma de Felicity, quien en un acto de rebeldía había querido quedarse a pelear en lugar de ir a donde Mayday y las demás estaban. Justo cuando su cabeza estuvo a punto de ser sujetada en un férreo agarre, la figura inmovilizada de Daemos se estrelló contra el Heredero blondo, enviándolo contra un cúmulo de Rhinos y Shockers muertos por Noir y Spider-Phoenix.

-Imposibiliten sus movimientos lo más rápido que puedan! Podemos acabarlos como antes! – O'hara clamó, usando la protuberancias afiladas de sus antebrazos para soltarse de un Mr. Negative y posteriormente atrapar en una red a dos Hammerhead.

Con dificultad el par de vampiros caídos comenzó a levantarse, usando las líneas de telarañas que se pegaron a sus hombros para atraer repentinamente a unos desprevenidos Spiderman vestidos de Future Foundation y un símil al traje simbiótico negro, siendo víctimas inmediatas para reponer energías al dúo de hermanos.

-Quiero al Otro- dijo Daemos, viendo con gula a Kaine.

-Cualquiera de ellos será una buena cena para mí- apreciando los arácnidos que los miraban o peleaban contra Jennix y los Sabuesos, Brix habló.

-Entonces apurémonos antes de que padre llegue- esbozando una mueca maliciosa, el vampiro de vestimenta verde saltó en dirección a Scarlet Spider mientras su hermano corría a donde MJ se hallaba peleando contra un Green Goblin junto a una araña de seis brazos.

* * *

Oola sostenía contra su pecho a un tembloroso Blackagar, quien no parecía importarle mucho las burlas que su hermano hacía debido a su estado actual. El pequeño no era el único con tal actitud trémula, sino que el resto de sus mini amigos también se comportaban de manera similar en los brazos de sus amadas acosadoras/cuidadoras/amantes.

-Vamos mi rey, duerma por favor- con suavidad le pidió la dama de tez azul al líder de los Inhumanos, quien fervientemente negó con la cabeza.

-Qué les pasa? Por qué no quieren dormir? – meciendo al pequeño Tony sobre su cadera, Madame Masque cuestionó.

-Nos va a comer…- traumado aún por la pesadilla que había vivido anteriormente y que regresó a sus cabezas al estar en una habitación con las luces bajas, el joven multimillonario refutó.

-Quién se los va a comer? – esta vez fue Amora quien interrogó a su príncipe que se aferraba a su Sartenbreaker 2.0 y miraba con ojos grandes a la puerta de la celda en donde se hospedaban.

-El monstruo rojo que las lastimó…- se oyó el susurró de Clint, el cual trataba de parecer más valiente con el rifle de tranquilizantes en sus bracitos, pero fallando cuando sus piernas parecían gelatina.

Las féminas se enternecieron un poco ante las palabras y forma de actuar que tenían, por lo que los abrazaron con más fuerzas al punto de obligarlos a dormir por medio del desmayo. Acto que funcionó demasiado bien ya que al cabo de medio minuto los afectados por el villano del futuro roncaban ligeramente.

Al menos hasta que Sharon pateó sin querer el escudo de su querido Captain America contra las rejas e hizo que el diminuto Matt Murdock saltase de la falda de Elektra, para inmediatamente arrojar el bastón de Alicia contra un desprevenido Bullseye que pasaba cerca ya que había ido al baño.

-Quién anda ahí!? – parándose frente a la ninja de rojo y extendiendo sus cortos brazos con la intención de protegerla, gritó el niño de Hell's Kitchen.

-Hulk, Hulk…Smash! – medio somnoliento, gritó el amado de Betty Ross mientras imitaba a su colega infantil.

Nuevamente las mujeres miraron asombradas a su pequeños amores tratar de defenderlas…incluso si uno de ellos miraba en dirección a una pared, pero la intención valía para ella. Por lo que volvieron a abrazarlos y desmayarlos amorosamente.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	141. Chapter 141

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Magd305TLC: Entre todas las luchas que se llevarán a cabo, la de Morlun y Peter será la más reñida. No puedo hacer nada para evitar tales muertes, tienen que suceder para tener más dramatismo. Deberás esperar y leer para saber el destino de Spidey en su lucha. Hay que comprender que las niñas están poco acostumbradas a tener que presenciar a una familia de vampiros que mata indiscriminadamente, ya que por lo general pelean contra seres que son capaces de lidiar fácilmente.**

 **Saigo Linnear: Es como en toda guerra donde el personaje que más amas muere de repente...lo siento. Me alegro de saber que mi historia te está gustando hasta ahora, siendo que se pudo analizar en presencia de otras personas una faceta que Peter pocas veces muestra. Los mocosos dudo que se recuperen de sus traumas incluso siendo adultos. Por qué crees que Cletus atacó de noche solamente?**

 **Spider999: Creo que todos sabemos lo que pasará cuando Solus llegue, o no? Sentirán por primera vez la impotencia de ver alguien que llegó a sus corazones dar todo para mantenerlas a salvo...eso definitivamente dejará una marca. No te preocupes, habrán las interacciones con otros arácnidos una vez que todo termine, además de aprovechar para acompañarlos a sus mundos (la curiosidad de las niñas podrá más que sus mentes adultas). Ya me imagino a los mini héroes ser tratados de la misma forma cuando regresen a la normalidad, siendo que tendrán que pedir permiso para luchar contra algún villano.**

 **Guest: Si bien es cierto, sigo viendo difícil el revivir a Asesino del mismo modo que los Peter 616 y 1610 lograron hacerlo.**

 **Kyuto89: Lo digo y lo repito, Cósmico morirá de la forma más macha posible (al punto de que será recordado como El Macho -apodo puesto por Aracnido Jr-). En mis futuros planes había un Peter x Gwen (65). También lo leí, y me gustó más que nada el final en donde siempre hay un Punisher en todos los mundos, alguien que imponga justicia vengativa.**

 **DanteG96: Viéndolo en retrospectiva...es verdad que Logan la sacó barata. Aunque hay que ver el lado positivo de las cosas, Peter tendrá el amor de varias mujeres mientras que Wolvie recibirá la paliza de su vida cuando los héroes recuperen sus memorias. Nadie quiere a Sims, eso quedó bastante claro. Y sí, el amor que derrochan las acosadoras es adorable para nosotros pero no para los niños.**

 **Uzu: Como dije antes, nadie quiere a Sims. Puede que algo así ocurra, o simplemente Ashley se dedique a dar indirectas que nuestro pobre e inocente Peter no entienda con lo despistado que es.**

 **brayanelgamer: Cuando llegue Solus, todo se irá al demonio básicamente. Bueno, hay que admitir que los mocosos al menos saben que tienen que hacer algo bien.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Son muchas arañas reunidas en un solo lugar, y casi el 99% son Peter Parker...cómo crees que reaccionará la mala suerte? Me imagino que gente como Stark o Clint empezarán a dormir con las luces encendidas cuando regresen a la normalidad.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 141_**

El sudor perlaba la frente de la joven genio que apenas podía controlar el temblor de sus manos ya que podía oír y ver a su padre luchar por ellas mientras sus esperanzas estaban puestas en el invento que debía de terminar cuanto antes. Era miedo y desesperación lo que la niña tenía, nunca se esperó ver tal brutalidad frente suyo, porque incluso con todas las aventuras de su familia en el pasado el nivel de crueldad mostrado era mínimo.

-No…no puedo, mamá…tengo miedo…- deteniéndose a mitad de unir dos minúsculos pedazos del dispositivo que les serviría para huir, Valeria comenzó a sollozar pidiendo por su progenitora.

Franklin se soltó del abrazo protector que Rachel mantenía recelosa, corriendo para apoyar a su hermana menor. Acto que Susan no perdió de vista e imitó de forma inmediata e instintivamente, abrazándola con sus pequeños brazos y besando su mejilla a modo de consolación.

-Yo te ayudaré, Valeria. Sé cómo hacerlo también ya que estuve contigo y Peter cada vez que construían algo- la rejuvenecida Invisible Woman comentó, tomando las herramientas que su hija tenía y terminando de ajustar parte del primer dispositivo.

-Es verdad! Nosotras también vimos cómo lo hacían, tan solo dinos qué hacer para ayudarte! – parándose de repente, She-Hulk exclamó mientras tomaba las manos de Carol y Janet para ponerlas de pie y acercarse a donde la niña genio estaba.

-Vamos, Val. Danos las indicaciones y podremos terminar más rápido- el primogénito de la infantilizada rubia fantástica demostró su acompañamiento a la idea.

Recuperando lentamente su fuerza de voluntad para continuar en su tarea, tal como cierta araña de cabello castaño lo hacía al mismo tiempo mientras pelea sin parar con un vampiro, Valeria se limpió las mejillas y asintió con fervor.

Las adultas que estaban enternecidas con la cooperación que presentaron las pequeñas para con la hija de Sue, solo para percatarse que si esta se había movido de su lugar significaba que el domo que las cubría cayó. El rugido de un Kraven y la risa que desgarraba el aire producto de un Green Goblin advirtió a Psylocke y Rachel que estaban a punto de ser atacadas, teniendo que repelerlos con explosiones telepáticas mientras Rogue deshabilitaba su inhibidor y salía volando para interceptar a un empecinado Rhino que corría sin parar a donde Mayday y Benjy estaban.

-Demonios, nos distrajimos por un segundo nada más…- la voz de May se oyó levemente distorsionada por Venom, lanzando un par de líneas de telarañas para atrapar las patas mecanizadas de un Dr. Octopus que quiso atacar a unas concentradas Laura y Bobbi.

-Anya, Cindy! Ustedes quédense para cuidar a Benjy y las niñas, nosotras nos encargaremos de mantenerlos alejados! – Hope exclamó tras acercarse a Wanda con el propósito de asimilar los poderes caóticos de ella.

-Pero…- la latina quiso quejarse, solo para que su sentido arácnido le advierta de una bomba que se aproximaba a ella vertiginosamente.

Esperando la inminente explosión que posiblemente la dañe exponencialmente, un clásico sonido de disparo proveniente de un lanza redes hizo que la Corazon abriese sus ojos con asombro al ver que el propio Peter había arriesgado su ritmo de pelea para salvarla, utilizando el nuevo explosivo con Morlun y alejándolo unos metros.

Fue solo un segundo para la sucesora del manto de Arachne, tiempo suficiente para que su mirada se cruce con la de su amado mentor y sepa que él estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de la mesías mutante, por lo que respiró hondo e hizo caso. Tomó la mano de Silk, obligándola a posicionarse cerca de Benjy y el grupo que trabajaba con los dispositivos, siendo que terminaron uno y se lo habían dado a Mayday.

-Qué haces?! Podemos ir a ayudar a Peter! – la fémina de rasgos orientales le reclamó a Spidergirl, pero siendo sorprendida por una bofetada.

-Deja de ser tan egoísta e infantil! Crees que puedes ayudarlo ahora?! Él ha sido el único que ha peleado contra ese vampiro! Es el único que sabe cómo acabarlo! Es el único que está dispuesto a ir hasta las últimas consecuencias! – la directora de SHIELD dejó en claro, viendo como el propio Kaine rodaba por el suelo y clavaba sus aguijones en los brazos de Daemos para soltarse.

-Yo…me quedaré y cuidaré de las niñas…- derrotada luego de apreciar un punto de vista ajeno en donde se percató que su contraparte luchaba más por ella, sus hijos y el resto que por sí mismo, la Moon respondió suavemente.

Spidey sonrió por lo bajo tras oír la discusión que tuvieron, y aunque no aprobaba el método de Maria tuvo que admitir que era bastante eficiente. Le preocupaba el bienestar de su hermano, así como también los demás que lidiaban con Jennix y Brix. La gran red que había fabricado poco a poco iba deshilachándose, haciendo deslizar las gotas de sangre con las que habían bañado las líneas en dirección al césped.

Un codo conectando a la garganta del Heredero. Un rodillazo al plexo solar. Una patada a la rodilla derecha. Un cabezazo a la nariz. Todo y cada uno de sus golpes conectaban a la perfección, pero aun así no podía salir indemne de aquello, siendo que recibía de manera espejada cada uno de sus movimientos, dejando que ambos se miren a los ojos desde unos metros de distancia para recuperar el aire.

-Cansado, Peter? – se burló el vampiro, irguiéndose y tirando su largo cabello hacia atrás.

-Por qué preguntas? Acaso quieres un descanso? – replicó inmediatamente el tótem, imitando su accionar de pararse derecho y hacer sonar su cuello.

El vigilante ni siquiera estaba consciente de su brazo derecho estirado en paralelo al suelo, soltando una seguidilla de telaraña en forma de pelotas, golpeando a Boomerang y Alistair Smythe en sus gargantas, como también a Scorpion, Morbius y Miles Warren en sus caras, todo para mantener a salvo a una Spider-Gwen que a duras penas lograba salir de la montaña de arena que Sandman fabricó.

-Oh, parece que te niegas a verla morir por segunda vez…Deberías de concentrarte más en mí- notando la acción de su oponente, Morlun comentó al mismo tiempo que se quitaba unas redes de su traje.

-Celoso? Lamento decirte que me gustan las mujeres- contestó Spiderman, disparando una bomba a los pies del vampiro, donde estalló de forma instantánea y permitió que el Avenger conecte una patada al mentón.

Kaine, por su parte, padecía la constante intención de tener su esencia absorbida por Daemos, teniendo que recurrir a sus aguijones al menos una decena de veces cuando Miles, Billy y Betty lograban retenerlos con telarañas. Con cada segundo que transcurría, más eran sus ganas de dejar salir su lado animal, pero negándose a alcanzar tal necesidad ya que poseía actualmente la posibilidad de dislocar la quijada del vampiro, sacándolo un aullido inentendible de dolor antes de dejarlo ronco cuando él y el trío que lo auxiliaba se abalanzó con el propósito de romperle las extremidades.

Anansi cargaba con Superior de un lado al otro eludiendo el látigo de Brix, hallándose en un dilema de si debía arrojar como sacrificio al villano o continuar protegiéndolo para negarles energía a los vampiros. Justo a punto de saltar a otra rama, el arma del vampiro se enroscó en su pierna derecha, por lo que fue jalado de la superficie donde se hallaba y obligado a sostenerse con una sola mano. Realmente iba a regalarle una piel o algo por el estilo a Otto, ya que en ese mismo momento se despertó y usó las garras de sus manos para cortar el látigo.

-No me interesa saber ahora lo que pasó, pero continua saltando hasta que tengamos una buena distancia! – ordenó el enemigo de Peter a hombre de raíces africanas mientras envolvía su tobillo roto con telarañas.

-Sigan escapando, arañas! La comida sabe mejor si tengo que esforzarme en obtenerla! – recuperándose del tropiezo que tuvo segundo atrás, el vampiro blondo gritó mientras atrapaba a un descuidado Peter Parker de chaleco amarillo y hundía sus colmillos en el cuello descubierto.

El cuello de Lady Spider estaba a punto de ser quebrado por Jennix, quien lo hubiese llevado a cabo de no hacerse distraído cuando aquellas arañas con sentido arácnido comenzaron a sujetarse las cabezas para contener sus migrañas. El vampiro con conocimientos científicos sabía que aquello se debía a la precognición de un peligro, y algo que afecte incluso al Vástago solo significaba una sola cosa. Y fue por ello que sonrió predatoriamente antes de soltar a May Reilly como si fuese basura.

El propio Peter era quien más sufría de aquel apabullante dolor de cabeza, mareándolo y provocándole náuseas. Morlun se detuvo y vio el estado de su contrincante, esbozando una mueca mordaz a medida que se acercaba al lugar donde el tótem estaba encorvado.

-Puedes sentirlo, Peter? Ha llegado al fin. Nuestro padre est...HMP! – quiso gozar del momento el Heredero, pero siendo sorprendido al tener su boca sellada con telarañas y recibir un puñetazo al mentón que lo mandó varios metros atrás.

-YA VÁYANSE! USEN LOS PORTALES Y HUYAN! – gritó desesperado el castaño por el bienestar de su familia, agradeciendo mentalmente cuando vio que Valeria le había dado el otro dispositivo a Anya.

-Papa…- llamó el bebé entre sollozos, partiéndole el corazón no solo al susodicho sino también a quienes estaban allí cerca del infante.

-LLÉVENSELO! HÁGANME CASO Y LÁRGUENSE DE AQUÍ! – viendo la renuencia en sus rostros y el estallido que se produjo repentinamente en el claro, Spiderman ordenó.

* * *

Ultron tan solo se dedicaba a mirar de soslayo a su mini padre, quien había usado el cuerpo elástico del desmayado Mr. Fantastic como almohada antes de dormirse profundamente. Tal era su sueño que ni siquiera los gritos eufóricos del público, que miraba bizarramente la pelea entre Jocasta y Alkhema, lo inmutaban.

-Oye, hojalata! Sin intentos de homicidio! – gruñó a modo de advertencia Logan, mientras que Ororo hacía bailar entre sus dedos un pequeño rayo.

La creación de Hank Pym bufó con desdén y posteriormente optó por mirar aquello que los demás tanto alentaban, hallando en aquel lado humano que le fue brindado la satisfacción de ver a sus parejas luchando arduamente.

-Soy yo o Ultron está sonriendo? – sintiendo miedo por primera vez en la jornada, Mole Man le preguntó a Dragon Man.

-Su cara es una sola cosa…cómo podría sonreír? – señalando lo obvio, el miembro honorífico de Future Foundation replicó.

-No lo sé, a mí también me parece que sonrió- analizó la situación Winter Soldier, acercándose al dúo.

-Por qué están mirando al robot en lugar a las mujeres? – cuestionó Ares sin comprender el motivo de observar al villano en lugar de la jaula.

-Son robots…- desestimó un amoratado Namor que deambulaba aún en La Balsa viendo los espectáculos.

-Mujeres robots- la voz de Victor Mancha interrumpió al mutante.

-Tú no eres menor de edad? – acusó Bucky.

-Este lugar no es ilegal? – replicó inmediatamente el miembro de los Runaways.

El gruñido de Wolverine detuvo la discusión, haciendo que regresen su vista a la pelea.

-Cómo fue que empezaron a pelear en un principio? – no pudiendo recordar el motivo principal ya que había estado lidiando con un Pietro que mendigaba monedas, Storm trató de averiguar.

-Wade le dijo al mocoso que Ultron era su hijo, por lo que dijo que prefería a Jocasta en lugar de Alkhema como novia del homicida…No puedo negar que están aprendiendo el arte de hacer peleas para ganarse la comida- explicó Logan, sonriendo de orgullo una vez más por sus protegidos que le ayudaban a ganar dinero.

* * *

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Les gustó que las niñas demostrasen apoyo hacia Valeria?**

 **Fue buena idea por parte de Sue dejar caer inconscientemente el muro?**

 **Esperaban que las pretendientes de Peter lucharan?**

 **Sorprendió que Peter fuese capaz de luchar contra Morlun y estar atento a sus protegidas al mismo tiempo?**

 **Hill desearía poder ayudar a Kaine?**

 **Scarlet Spider se convertirá en El Otro?**

 **Lograrán las hijas y pretendientes de Spidey irse a tiempo?**

 **Se vendrá la muerte más macha de todas?**

 **Ben dónde estará?**

 **Se esperaban una lucha en el barro entre las dos robots? (teniendo en cuenta que son las personificaciones de Janet y Bobbi)**

 **Ultron puede sonreír?**

 **Será que Victor Mancha luchará en el futuro?**

 **Pym se habrá unido al método empleado de Logan para crear cizaña?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	142. Chapter 142

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Jonathan Matute: It may be a potential idea that I will have in mind for the future.**

 **Magd305TLC: Imagínate que la pobre ha pasado de tener un padre biológico ausente a uno que prácticamente ayudó a su madre a criarla y enseñarle todo, donde este último ahora mismo esté realizando el mayor sacrificio al hacerlas huir mientras él trata de evitar que les hagan daño. El Macho caerá contra Solus, pero lo hará de manera memorable...y Aracnido Jr será quien le ponga ese apodo (si es que hago vivir al pequeño hasta el final). Creo que cuando las niñas vean que todo terminó, se le pegarán como lapa a nuestro amigo araña. PD: actualicen porque me están matando con el suspenso!**

 **viruz pirata: Experiencia, práctica y toda la suerte del mundo es lo que Peter necesita cuando se enfrenta a Morlun, ya que este siempre fue capaz de sorprenderlo. Ya lo había dicho antes yo, usar sus poderes en sus cuerpos actuales les iba a pasar factura, tal como sucedió con Jean cuando dejó salir el Fénix Oscuro. Bullseye siempre será objeto de golpes por parte de Matt y Elektra, no importa la edad que tengan. Pronto verás lo que hará Otto. Blade es un poco antisocial, así que de seguro está matando algún vampiro renegado en Europa.**

 **DanteG96: Falta poco y nada para que Cósmico se despida del multiverso de la forma más macha existente. No desesperes, ya verás lo que ocurrirá con las féminas que aman a Spidey. Logan probará hasta que punto puede recuperarse de una paliza, mientras que Peter tomará todo el asunto de Kang y las niñas con suma seriedad.**

 **Spider999: Todo se ha puesto de mal en peor para Tierra 13, por lo que deberán de hacer lo necesario para sobrevivir. Me alegro de que te haya gustado la sensación que emitían las hijas y pretendientes de Peter al verlo hacer todo lo posible por ellas. Se acerca la tan esperada muerte del Macho, cierto? Al menos sabemos que Logan les enseñó algo útil a los mocosos...bueno, para él al menos.**

 **asm 600: For my future projects I have a Peter x Sue, Peter x Anya, Peter x Gwen, and a Peter taking care of small villains (something similar to this in some aspects, but with the difference that the problems will not let him sleep peacefully).**

 **thomas 2033: I have that couple covered with the story of Infinity War.**

 **veku 786: Lately I've been trying to move forward with the story (just a bit of rewriting is missing). As soon as I have it ready, I publish it. So you don't have to keep reminding me, please (imagine that I'm on my knees imploring).**

 **brayanelgamer: Solus llegó...es todo lo que puedo decir. El mayor de los problemas está presente y nada bueno se avecina. Al menos Logan disfruta de tener a unos pequeños esbirros que ayudan con su fortuna.**

 **SpiderFan18: Debería de releer la historia, pero no es una idea que descarte.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Al menos la experiencia de convivir todos juntos en la Mansión Avengers les enseñó a las niñas quien es en verdad Peter y a lo que está dispuesto hacer para el bienestar ajeno. Bueno, Ultrón es hijo de Pym...algo de humanidad heredó.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 142_**

La proyección de dolor que recibían los arácnidos por el aviso que recibían sus sentidos de precognición era demasiado para mantenerlos realmente alertas. El estallido que encegueció a aquellos cercanos reveló la imponente figura de un adulto con cabellos canos y gabardina marrón victoriana. Los ojos rojos enviaron resquemor a cuanta araña cruzaba la mirada, como si fuesen un claro aviso de que el fin estaba cerca.

Con cada paso que daba, el suelo cedía ante su peso, creando aberturas tal como Hulk o Blonsky lo harían en un tranquilo día de New York. Restos de telaraña doradas caían de sus hombros, confirmando definitivamente la información que Psylocke había obtenido tras sumergirse en las mentes de los Herederos que capturaron anteriormente a la llegada de Morlun y Jennix.

-Arañas por todas partes, esto es algo que nunca he visto antes…- presenciando lo que habitaba el parque, Solus pronunció.

La rabia consumió a Spiderman Cósmico, quien al ver todo lo que pasaba en su mundo decidió emprender vuelo en dirección al cielo mientras dejaba una estela azul por causa de su poder. La máscara azul con la parte inferior roja con patrones de telaraña se formaron para completar su traje, asimismo empezó a despedir rayos de sus manos energéticos.

Peter estuvo a punto de advertirle de algo importante al portador de la Fuerza Engima, pero percibió un golpe inesperado a su cabeza, por lo que tuvo que agacharse para ver como Morlun había tomado uno de los aerodeslizadores semi destruidos que estaban en el suelo y se lo lanzó bruscamente.

-No te distraigas, Peter. Después de todo, es conmigo la pelea que llevas a cabo- dialogó el vampiro con quien peleó ya dos veces.

-Qué quieres que le haga? Fue natural para mí ver quién era el enemigo más peligroso a lidiar…a diferencia de ti que perdiste dos veces ya contra mí- buscando enfurecerlo para que pierda la paciencia y cometa errores, Spidey se burló.

Algo que consiguió, teniendo que saltar y lanzar un par de telarañas a los hombros del vampiro con el propósito de caer con más inercia sobre la cabeza de su enemigo, conectando un rodillazo. Sin dejar pasar más tiempo, el tótem miró a sus hijos y pretendientes, dispuesto al menos a prevenirlas, pero viéndose impedido al ser jalado de su pierna derecha y arrojado contra el suelo antes de escupir un poco de sangre al sentir que sus costillas se rompían con el pisotón que recibió.

Reaccionando rápidamente, Peter sujetó el tobillo diestro del Heredero, forzándolo a un ángulo fuera de lo común que le hizo soltar un grito de dolor. Aprovechando la distracción que creó, el castaño barrió la otra pierna de su contrincante, derribándolo al suelo justo a tiempo para ver como el poseedor de la Fuerza Enigma estaba a punto de ir en picada para atacar a Solus.

-No lo hagas! Eres pura fuerza vital! Ni tú ni Phoenix se atrevan a atacarlo de frente! – avisó el ex fotógrafo tras reconocer que si uno de ellos dos era devorado, estarían en graves problemas.

Lo que también incluía a tres pelirrojas que estaban detrás de él, razón por la que más que nada quería que se larguen de Tierra 13.

Dicha advertencia hizo efecto inmediato en las dos arañas con poderes cósmicos, teniendo que tomar altura y lanzar rayos de energía con la intención de dañar al patriarca de los vampiros mientras el Spiderman de seis brazos y SP/dr trataban de someterlo, algo que no funcionó demasiado bien cuando la extremidad superior derecha del robot fue arrancada y usada como bate para golpear al otro arácnido.

-Creían que esto era una zona segura? No hay terreno seguro en ninguna parte para ustedes. Hijo, deja de perder el tiempo y reclama nuestro premio- soltando el mecánico brazo del autómata que Peni conducía y dirigiéndola la palabra a Morlun, habló el anciano de cabellos grises.

No solo el centro de la telaraña reconoció el significado de las palabras, sino que el resto de las arañas que resistían lo hicieron. Estas últimas querían ayudar, pero tener que aguantar las constantes oleadas de Sabuesos que parecían ser conducidas al medio del parque y que se dispersaban en direcciones aleatorias, los mantenía ocupados de sobremanera.

Kaine estuvo a punto de ayudar, solo para ser tacleado en pleno aire por Brix, quien estuvo a punto de devorarle su vida de no haber sido porque Mattie y Mary Jane lo socorrieron al cubrir la boca del vampiro con redes. Fueron un par de patas destruidas atravesando los húmeros del gemelo de Bora lo que lo detuvo momentáneamente, siendo un agitado Otto quien lo logró.

-Dejen de mirarme y vayan a ayudar a Parker! – exclamó Superior, antes de unirse a Anansi y UK para someter a Jennix, el cual había matado a un Spiderman que vestía el característico traje pero con los colores negro y blanco.

El trio hubiese querido hacerlo nuevamente, pero su camino fue interceptado por una legión de Tombstone e Hidroman, los cuales empezaron a despachar de inmediato con la incorporación de Lady Spider y Miguel.

Peter gruñía y exclamaba de furia en el momento que se vio enterrado bajo una ola de arena, teniendo que envolver precariamente por la cintura a un Morris Bench con una telaraña e inmediatamente jalarlo a donde él estaba para combinar su naturaleza líquida con la de Flint, imposibilitando así el uso normal de sus poderes y dándose tiempo para salir de la trampa mortal que podría haber llegado a ser.

Los puñetazos llenos de odio y brutalidad hicieron eco al chocar contra una pared invisible proporcionada por una joven Sue Storm, donde apenas podía mantenerse de pie al ser testigo del poder que tenía el hombre al cual su amado enfrentaba. Detrás de la protección que se resquebrajaba con el pasar de los segundos, una multitud de niñas se hallaban paralizadas, siendo que esto iba más allá de lo que alguna vez imaginaron. La vista de varias versiones del hombre que las protegía, tirados por el suelo, con pedazos faltantes de cuerpo y los ojos en blanco, les quitó todo instinto de supervivencia autónomo que poseían.

Inclusive las mutantes adultas, así como arañas tuvieron un momento difícil al no saber cómo actuar. Una cosa eran los Sabuesos, pero otra era un vampiro que era capaz de igualar al Parker que gruñía como un animal enjaulado al golpear a cuanta versión alterna de sus enemigos se entrometía en la corta distancia que los separaba.

-Aléjate de ellas, Morlun! No te atrevas a tocarlas! – lleno de ira y miedo, que se podía demostrar en su rostro descubierto, exclamó Spiderman mientras dejaba de controlar su fuerza y arrancaba las alas mecánicas de un Vulture para dejarlo caer en picada.

-Crees que te haré caso, Peter? Qué este mero poder logrará detenerme? Qué alguna de ellas será capaz de defenderse? He matado a decenas de sus versiones en otros mundos. El tuyo no tendrá el privilegio de vivir- logrando atravesar un puño a través del muro invisible, lo que hizo caer de bruces a Susan, el Heredero sacó provecho del terror que consumía a las heroínas para darle un potente puñetazo a Mayday con el fin de quitarle al bebé que cargaba y después tomar del cuello a Cindy mientras la asfixiaba.

Como si fuese un milagro, Kamala y Betsy salieron inmediatamente de sus letargos al oír el llanto infantil, abalanzándose sobre el vampiro con el objetivo de salvar a Silk y Benjy. Tanto no pareció servir como desafío para el depredador, ya que únicamente usó el cuerpo semi consciente de la Moon para golpearlas.

-No! Benjy! – se escuchó el desesperado grito de April, quien se giró para buscar a su padre en ayuda.

Dicho adulto al ver que no llegaría a tiempo tras tener enfrente a varios Electro y Scorpion, decidió reconfigurar su dispositivo interdimensional para abrir un portal frente a él y reaparecer a través de otro justo encima de Morlun.

-TE DIJE QUE NO LAS TOCARAS! – lleno de rabia y dejándose llevar por su lado animal, conectó una patada en la cara del vampiro mientras contorneaba su cuerpo para hacerse de su contraparte femenina y su hijo, depositándolos en el suelo al resguardo de las demás.

-Peter…- Rogue llamó preocupada al verlo respirar agitadamente.

-VÁYANSE DE AQUÍ! CORREN MUCHO PELIGRO! – girando su cabeza para repetir aquellas órdenes que no escucharon la primera vez, el castaño vio cómo finalmente comenzaban a separarse en dos grupos e irse luego de que May tomase el dispositivo de Mayday mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie y April tomaba a Benjy en su brazos.

-Piensas que las dejaré ir? Estás muy equivocado! – perdiendo la compostura, Morlun se arrojó a donde Cindy estaba, a punto de desgarrarle la garganta de no haber sido interceptado por el vigilante de Queens.

-Vete al infierno, idiota…- reteniéndolo contra el suelo, murmuró oscuramente Peter al enseñar el brillo de su dispositivo y un portal se generaba debajo de ellos, cayéndose repentinamente antes de que alguien pudiese detenerlos.

* * *

Nightshade trataba de sobrevivir a su estadía en la jaula llena de lodo contra una inquieta Mary Walker, o como muchos la conocían Typhoid Mary. A ninguno de los espectadores le importaba mucho el saber cómo una fémina con claros problemas de personalidad disociativa había llegado allí, ya que incluso Wade se había encogido de hombros cuando le preguntaron, pero se contentaban con verla revolcarse y dar todo de sí para salir victoriosa.

Además de contribuir a la sana vida de apostadores que había obtenido tanto villanos como héroes en La Balsa.

-No estarás pensando en sabotearle el trabajo a Wolverine, cierto? – Lee cuestionó en voz baja a Wilson Fisk, quien tenía un ceño fruncido decorando su cara.

-No, no…seré un gran jefe del hampa, pero incluso yo tengo mis límites- pestañeando varias veces, el calvo regordete negó con fervor.

-Entonces? – curioso ahora mismo al saber que su hipótesis era mal infundada, Mr. Negative indagó.

-He llegado a la conclusión de que Walker no es mi mejor idea contra el demonio de Hell's Kitchen. Conociéndola, es capaz de matar o algo por el estilo para ser la nueva Kingpin- el hombre de traje blanco comentó, viendo a la susodicha morderle el antebrazo siniestro a la morena para soltarte y posteriormente revolcarse una vez más en el barro que los Madrox pusieron.

-…Recién te das cuenta de eso? Todos sabemos que ella creó pánico en donde vivía la araña una vez, todo porque él le brindó hospedaje al creer que estaba padeciendo problemas- relató el chino, recordando aquella anécdota que se corrió de boca en boca y que trajo un poco de lástima por el héroe que nada le salía bien.

-Mmh…parece que deberé contratar a Deadpool para que lidie con ella- analizando la situación entre manos, Fisk farfulló.

-Muy caro. Y si te inclinas por el hijo de Magneto? – señalando a un Quicksilver que había apostado sus limosnas a que Nightshade ganaba la pelea, recomendó Martin.

-No lo recomiendo- la voz de Hammerhead interrumpió la charla.

-Y eso por qué? – el actual Kingpin trató de averiguar.

-Alguna vez le has dado un trozo de pan a un perro? – comparó Joseph.

-Mejor dejo que los mutantes se encarguen de ella…- fastidiado por no hallar una salida fácil y rápida, Wilson desestimó el problema al líder de los X-men que casualmente recorría el lugar mientras fumaba un puro.

-Grrr…lo hago por la mitad de tu imperio en New York- resoplando una bocanada de humo y gruñendo de forma característica, Logan ofreció un trato.

Kingpin sabía que estaba siendo groseramente estafado, pero si tenía que elegir entre mantener a un loca potencialmente homicida y a un longevo potencialmente homicida, elegiría siempre al héroe ya que al menos este lo mataría sin hacerlo sufrir mucho.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD 1: A todos aquellos que estén haciendo un leyendo de esta historia, por favor actualicen!**

 **PD 2:** **ES EN SERIO! ACTUALICEN SUS LEYENDO O VIENDO POR FAVOR! QUIERO SABER CÓMO CONTINÚAN!**

 **PD 3: En serio les gusta que publique One-shots de Spidey, no?**


	143. Chapter 143

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **madarax: El momento máximo de este arco argumental está por llegar a su punto máximo. Deberás esperar un poco para saber a dónde se fueron Peter y Morlun, no te preocupes.**

 **Spider999: Me alegro al saber que te está gustando toda la historia! Las batallas no se detendrán en ningún momento, y las arañas deberán dar todo de sí. Ya verás lo que ocurre con Spidey y el Heredero. Logan es Logan...creo que las leyes gubernamentales y morales no se aplican demasiado bien con él.**

 **The One: Mmh...no lo sé, tendrás que aguantar un poco nada más para saber si lo hacen o no. En el caso de que llegue a suceder, todos se quedarán paralizados con la brutalidad enseñada.**

 **Magd305TLC: Es bueno saber que puedo crear expectativas con los capítulos de mi historia. Cósmico tiene los minutos contados...pero serán los mejores minutos de su vida. Lamentablemente Benjy regresará junto a sus hermanas a su propio mundo, por lo que Peter se entristecerá un poco al igual que el resto de las pretendientes, ya que lo veían como un futuro hijo de ellas con el hombre que aman. Ya me imagino que en lugar de Peter 616 quien entregue a los Ultimates, sean las pequeñas...donde estas empujen al joven Parker en dirección de Sue, Jennifer y Carol para que se lo disputen mientras escapan. Definitivamente todo este arco fue el golpe de gracia que ellas necesitaban para confirmar sus emociones.**

 **Jiv: Ya, ya...pronto se viene la conclusión del What if?.**

 **viruz pirata: Ahora ya no importan las diferencias que puedan tener dentro del grupo, las arañas saben que deben trabajar en equipo más que nada si quieren sobrevivir. Morlun y Peter llevarán a cabo una batalla que los pondrá al límite a cada uno por sus ideales. Más de uno en La Balsa debe de pensar que Logan es la reencarnación de Mephisto por todas las cosas que han perdido. Si el gobierno sabe de lo que pasa en la cárcel, creo que lo dejarían pasar de largo ya que de alguna forma Wolverine evitó que los villanos circulen libremente por las ciudades.**

 **Jonathan Matute: Serán ideas que tendré en consideración para el futuro. Solo tienes que esperar.**

 **brayanelgamer: Parece que he logrado mi objetivo en demostrar que las cosas malas pueden empeorar para las arañas (soy un peligro para la escritura...). Hay que admitir que a pesar de todo lo gruñón que es Logan, resultó ser buena figura paterna (al menos un poco) y un genio para las finanzas.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Me he dado cuenta que ustedes no saben qué esperar de mí con estos capítulos estresantes (lo repito de nuevo, soy un peligro cuando me lo propongo). Ahora se demostrará hasta qué punto Peter es capaz de llegar con tal de defender a sus protegidas (hará que la pelea contra Otto sea un juego de niños prácticamente). Logan es el nuevo Kingpin ya, recuérdenlo todos por favor.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 143_**

Incluso los Herederos que estaban en Tierra 13 vieron lo que acababa de pasar con Morlun y Spiderman, sin creer que optasen por llevar la pelea a un punto extremo. Pero aun así, ninguno de los dos bandos pensaba quedarse tieso por mucho tiempo, ya que inmediatamente Solus realizó un potente salto con la intención de agarrar una pierna del arácnido poseedor de la Fuerza Enigma.

Fueron solo las líneas de telarañas que dispararon Anansi y UK lo que retuvo por un segundo al patriarca de los predadores, siendo atacado consecuentemente por dos explosiones de energía generados por Spiderman Cósmico y Spider-Phoenix. Acto que derribó al anciano vampiro en medio del claro, permitiéndole a Izumi el aprovechar la guardia baja que tenía y tratar de apuñalar una de sus extremidades con un trozo de farola, pero retrocediendo cuando su sentido arácnido estalló bruscamente y vio al caído ponerse de pie con velocidad y habilidad sobresaliente.

-Buen momento para perder a Parker…- reprochó Superior luego de recuperar su máscara y dedicarse a mantener a raya tres contrapartes suyas de otros mundos, quienes le hacían experimentar por primera vez desde que usurpó el cuerpo de su némesis lo que era ser atacado con tentáculos mecánicos.

-No es como si tú hubieses estado haciendo algo todo este tiempo! – reteniendo a un rabioso Kraven previo de realizar una voltereta hacia atrás y mandar volando al cazador, comentó una ceñuda Mattie Franklin que estaba preocupada por el bienestar del castaño que desapareció.

-Lo siento, pero si no mal recuerdo estuve desmayado- replicó mordazmente Otto, destrozando las extremidades postizas de los Dr. Octopus que parecían ensañados con él.

-"Superior" y un demonio! Unas niñas te dejaron semi muerto! – se oyó el grito de Hobart, quien hacía todo lo posible junto a Bruce y Arachnosaur para mantener lo más lejos posible a Jennix de Daemos, pero fallando cuando el vampiro logró atrapar arácnido de ropas moradas y quebró su cuello antes de devorar su energía.

Acto con el cual pudo crear una abertura en la formación triangular para alcanzar a su hermano y atravesar su pecho de lado a lado. No transcurrieron ni diez segundos para que otro portal se habrá justo detrás del saurio, el cual poco pudo hacer para defenderse cuando su hocico fue abierto bruscamente hasta el punto que su quijada se rajó.

-Alguien puede romperle las piernas a Jennix de una vez por todas!? Estoy harto de ver cómo revive a Daemos! – enfurecido por ver la pérdida de dos arácnidos en pleno campo de batalla, el clon de rostro marcado clamó.

A este le hubiese agradado llevar a cabo dicha tortura, pero actualmente su presencia era requerida para auxiliar al trío de Ultimates que estaba rodeado por todo un séquito de Hobglobins y Electros. Saltado directamente al planeador de un encapuchado, un par de aguijones sobresalieron del pecho de una versión oscura de Phil Ulrich, lo que a Kaine le permitió usarlo como teledirigido hacia sus pares villanos en el aire. Miles y Peter sacaron provecho del momento, envolviendo las cabezas de dos Max Dillon y pateándolos en dirección a sus versiones alternas mientras Jessica procedía a atraparlos en un gran capullo.

Era claramente audible el jadeo de las arañas que insistían arduamente en sobrevivir. Inclusive si el líder que habían elegido, tácita o vocalmente, a seguir se había encargado de llevarse a uno de los vampiros, ellos continuaban luchando contra el batallón que no parecía acabarse. Más de uno se preguntaba cuántos universos existían, ya que los Sabuesos que aparecían cambiaban de aspecto pero mantenían un mismo odio hacia con ellos, haciéndolos maldecir la suerte que los caracterizaba.

-Dios! Es demasiado rápido para que nuestros sentidos lo perciban! – Gwen declaró mientras era salvada por MJ cuando Solus estuvo a punto de atrapar su cabeza como si fuese una fruta pequeña.

La palidez se notaba en la tez de la pelirroja, quien a pesar de estar aterrada la sola idea de que su hija estaba a salvo gracias a Peter le permitía seguir peleando. El momento en que su corazón se retorció dentro de su pecho cuando el vigilante de Queens hizo todo lo posible para hacer que sus hijas y demás mujeres huyan, para posteriormente desaparecer, no era una sensación única para ella sino para el resto de las mujeres arañas que conocían al hombre de ojos chocolate.

-No importa. No importa si somos más débiles y menos habilidosas. Aún estamos con vida y debemos continuar de esta manera. Peter ha logrado evitar que secuestren a dos partes importantes del plan que tienen en mente, vivir es lo menos que podemos hacer para compensarle. No quiero imaginarme lo que le pasaría si descubre que no estamos aquí para su regreso- sobreponiéndose a los conflictos internos que pasaba, Mary Jane Watson-Parker comunicó a la blonda.

-Si es que regresa…- Porker comentó, saltando frente a Solus para cubrir su cara con telarañas y después huir con ayuda de Spider-Knight.

-Quieres que te arroje a las niñas? – amenazó Ashley Barton, quien no sintió de su agrado el comentario del cerdo.

-Me agradabas más cuando tenías actitud de maleante- refiriéndose a las primeras impresiones que tuvo de ella cuando llegó con el grupo de Octavius, respondió velozmente el puerco.

-Ya dejen de pelear, por favor- gruñó el caballero medieval, soltando su escudo a tiempo luego de ver cómo el puño de Solus lo atravesaba limpiamente.

Los portadores de fuerzas cósmicas se mantenían en el aire, disparándole tanto al patriarca vampiro como a sus hijos con intención de paralizarlos. Algo que no funcionó demasiado bien contra el canoso pero si contra el científico y el depredador hambriento, dejándolos en el suelo tras recibir en sus espaldas explosiones de pura energía.

Noir y Superior se apresuraron a acribillar las piernas del encargado que creó el mundo donde se llevaban a cabo las clonaciones según Psylocke, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de dolor mientras continuaban a destrozar los brazos.

-Malditos parásitos! Los devoraré una vez que me maten! Volveré y no podrán hacer nada para impedirlo! – exclamó el Heredero en la apócrifa creencia de que lo asesinarían, solo para sorprenderse cuando ninguno de los dos hizo aquello.

-Aprendí por las malas que esa no es una opción inteligente. Por primera vez los métodos de Parker surten efecto…- renuente, expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta el usurpador de cuerpos.

-Ahora entiendo por qué aquel tótem le dio tantos problemas a mi hijo. Pero tienen que entender que no importa lo que hagan pequeñas arañas, la muerte no tiene poder sobre mi familia! – la voz ronca y profunda de Solus hizo eco en el parque, para después gritar claramente mientras rompía un brazo de Slinger sin más intenciones que hacerlo sufrir.

-Suficiente! Todos apártense de ellos! Pienso acabarlos ahora mismo! – cansado de las pérdidas que estaban sufriendo, Spiderman Cósmico exclamó mientras concentraba una enorme cantidad de poder y descendía lentamente para tener una mejor puntería.

-Idiota! No desciendas! Regalarás tu ventaja! – Miguel gritó luego de recordar la advertencia de Peter, algo que llegó muy tarde a los oídos del anfitrión de Tierra 13.

Solus solo sonrió ampliamente, habiendo esperado pacientemente por esta oportunidad. Saltando una vez más en dirección al poseedor de la Fuerza Enigma, y sin nadie que pudiese evitarlo, pudo atraparlo en el aire y arrastrarlo contra el suelo. Apretando su cabeza con fuerza, la boca del vampiro se abrió con la intención de absorber su vida.

-Maldición! Que no lo logre! Que el maldito no lo consiga! – Scarlet Spider gritó desesperado, saltado sobre todos y lanzando redes a la nuca del patriarca, logrando a duras penar retenerlo.

-Todos, sepárenlos! No importa cuánto nos cueste! – habiendo aprovechado la distracción para clavar la última pata mecánica que restaba de su traje en la columna de Solus, Otto imitó el accionar del clon.

Cada una de las arañas con más fuerza física emuló la acción de Kaine y Superior. Anansi, Miguel, UK, Izumi, la araña con seis brazos, y un semi destruido SP/dr usaron sus redes para sujetar al líder de los Herederos y jalarlo con fuerzas mientras Spider-Phoenix había descendido presurosamente para tomar por la cintura a Cósmico y sacarlo de allí.

-Siento que me va a sacar los brazos de lugar! – la araña con tres pares de brazos clamó.

-No se detengan! Ya se están separando! – el joven oriental vio el pequeño logro que estaban teniendo.

-Ben, juro que si no apareces ahora mismo…esperaré a que Warren me clone de nuevo para matarte! – con gruñidos y resoplos, Kaine maldijo entre dientes al rubio que se había marchado anteriormente.

Como si de un milagro se tratase, justo cuando el pulso de energía que Solus estaba tomando de Cósmico se había reducido al máximo debido a que ya no lo tenía subyugado, un enorme portal se abrió exactamente encima del canoso. Un gigantesco puño negro cruzó la distorsión espacio-temporal, tomando a todos por sorpresa pero dándoles el tiempo necesario a las arañas para alejarse al ver que iba directamente al padre de Morlun, conectando de lleno y enterrándolo varios metros bajo tierra.

-LEOPARDON! – la mecanizada voz del robot que medía tanto como un rascacielos habló, revelando encima de la inmutable cabeza una legión de arañas comandadas por cierto rubio temeroso de niñas.

-Llego a tiempo, no? – con un leve tono bromista heredado de su hermano mayor, comentó.

* * *

-Ohhh…- murmuraron los afectados por Kang el Conquistador, menos Black Bolt quien escribió la onomatopeya en una hoja, al ver el nuevo cuerpo de Vision.

-Es como un robot! – exclamó Johnny, causando risas en las adultas pero miradas de incredulidad en los adultos que se sujetaban sus cabezas por la resaca que tenían luego de disfrutar una larga noche de lucha en el barro.

-Siempre fue un robot, idiota- aprovechando que estaba recostado sobre una mesa con la cabeza apoyada en la tabla, Maximus Boltagon le dio una bofetada en la nuca al rubiecito fantástico.

-Ay! Me pegó! – masajeándose la zona levemente adolorida, el Storm dramatizó la situación delante de Crystal y un siempre gruñón Logan que bebía su cerveza matutina.

-Llorón…- balbuceó de manera apenas entendible ya que había vuelto a cubrir su cara para no ver la luz de la mañana.

 ** _'SNIKT!'_**

-Puedo recibir mi paliza luego de que se me pase la migraña…? – sin siquiera molestarse en alzar su cabeza para ver las tres garras de Adamantium que lucían listas para apuñalarle un brazo, el hermano de Blackagar pidió.

-Bub…tú decides si te hago algo ahora o lo hace la Inhumana esta después- sintiendo un leve sentimiento de comprensión por saber lo que es beber demasiado y despertar con toda una guerra civil en la cabeza, James Howlett le dio a elegir.

-Es Crystal? – cuestionó cansado el Inhumano.

-Es pelirroja- fue toda la respuesta que brindó el mutante longevo.

-…- algo inentendible murmuró el hombre, haciendo que todos los niños fruncieran el ceño y miren a sus cuidadoras para tratar de investigar, pero recibiendo miradas igual de desorientadas que ellos.

-Grrr…Qué dijiste? – cansado de tener que mediar esta situación, inquirió otra vez el líder de los X-men.

-Que me pinches el brazo izquierdo…luego lidiaré con el dolor- cayendo dormido una vez más por el dolor de cabeza, Maximus ni siquiera se enteró cuando Logan se encogió de hombros e hizo lo pedido para sorpresa de todos.

El pequeño Black Bolt movió presurosamente sus manos, tratando de comunicarse con Oola respecto a su hermano. La cual negó tácitamente y procedió a besarle la frente cariñosamente, lo que produjo una ola de burlas por parte de sus mini compañeros. Acto que pagaron inmediatamente cuando fueron asfixiados una vez más por sus cuidadoras/acosadoras/amantes.

-CHIMICHANGAS! – fue el sorpresivo grito que soltó Deadpool tras aparecer debajo de una montaña de botellas vacías.

-Wade, qué demonios fue eso!? – gruñó en voz medianamente baja para no despertar a una somnolienta Ororo, la cual se removió en su trono luego de haberse quedado dormida en la noche.

-Soñé que Spidey me regalaba toda la fortuna de Stark en chimichangas…- adquiriendo una mirada soñadora que se podía apreciar incluso con su máscara puesta, el mercenario bocazas suspiró como si fuese una princesa Disney.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Capítulo para el infarto, no?**

 **Pensaron que Izumi iba a morir en el principio?**

 **Otto podrá sobrevivir hasta el final ante las constantes burlas de ser golpeado por las niñas?**

 **Extrañaremos a Bruce y Arachnosaur?**

 **Será que al haber tantos Parker en un solo lugar hizo que la mala suerte se vuelva un punto de encuentro para los villanos?**

 **Las mujeres arañas desearán que Peter regrese?**

 **Porker será la próxima víctima de las rejuvenecidas heroínas y villanas?**

 **Solus se ganó el respetó de Spidey según sus palabras?**

 **Creyeron que Cósmico iba a morir como en el cómic?**

 **Esperaron mucho para que Leopardon llegue?**

 **Quienes habrán llegado con Ben?**

 **Causa gracia que Black Bolt se comunique como si fuese el Coyote?**

 **Johnny se merecía esa bofetada?**

 **Maximus eligió sabiamente su castigo?**

 **Cuán borrachos estarán todos?**

 **Deadpool tiene ahora sueños premonitorios?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	144. Chapter 144

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Spider999: Es un gusto saber que te gustó el capítulo. Finalmente logré el sueño de varios de ustedes al traer los tan esperados refuerzos, así como el suspenso al hacerles creer que Cósmico moriría ahí mismo. Nadie, pero nadie, puede negar que Logan se ha convertido en todo un magnate junto a Wade y Ororo.**

 **Magd305TLC: Hey, aunque Spidey no esté, no significa que los demás puedan descansar. Cósmico casi muere de la misma y estúpida forma que en el cómic. Puede que exista esa posibilidad por parte de las niñas...después de todo son capaces de hacer lo que sea por su amado Peter. Quizás Ben apareció al no sentir más peligro por parte de las rejuvenecidas heroínas y villanas. Creo que todos pensamos en que Tony Stark se merece estar en la ruina económica, al menos por un tiempo. Pronto verás donde están cada grupo dividido. He leído su nueva historia y realmente luce interesante, continúen así!** **Sí...lamentablemente todas sentirán la partida de Benjy.**

 **Steven16rd: It could be that Peter is like Gamora (adopted) and is related to Proxima Midnight.**

 **Saigo Linnear: No, no. La muerte más macha será realmente macha, no un maldito ataque idiota por parte de Cósmico. Y no te preocupes, te darás cuenta rápidamente por qué será bien MACHA! Ben (anciano) aparecerá pronto, no desesperes. Nunca sabemos qué esperarnos de Logan, es en verdad impredecible cuando se lo propone.**

 **viruz pirata: Ya debería de saberlo Otto, después de todo tiene a Peter aun rondando en su cabeza. Todos aguardaban ansiosos por Leopardon. Porker pedirá ser devuelto de inmediato a su mundo cuando vea que está en peligro de extinción por parte de las pequeñas. No pude evitar preguntar sobre la situación de Blackagar, ya que en verdad me hizo acordar al Coyote.**

 **Guest: Si no mal recuerdo, el propio Jennix dejó en específico que era imposible clonar arácnidos para ellos ya que necesitaban la esencia que poseían (cosa que perdieron aquello difuntos). La idea de usar las cosas de Jackal es bueno, excepto por el detalle de que siempre son clones fallidos que se corrompen y mueren (salvo Ben -quien era casi perfecto- y Kaine -las marcas de su cara indican los errores-). La verdad es que ya casi ni me esfuerzo en pedirles que continúen, tan solo copio y pego el mensaje al final de cada actualización para que quien quiera leerlo que lo haga.**

 **The One: No prometo nada respecto a las muertes, solo te puedo decir que tendrás que leer para saber lo que ocurrirá. El liderazgo se deberá compartir por ahora, aunque se notará que cierto clon es quien más voz tiene. En definitiva Miles no tendrá ni voz ni voto en las decisiones importantes.**

 **luishumbertomaldonado: Ya verás a dónde irán Peter y Morlu, no te preocupes. Me alegro de saber que te guste el fic.**

 **brayanelgamer: Solus es el verdadero reto que Spidey les dejó cuando decidió luchar uno contra uno con Morlun. Quizás Logan actúe de tal forma ya que sabe lo que es estar en dicho estado.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 144_**

-Peter, no! – era el grito que dio Jean mientras era trasladada por Hope luego de ver cómo el portal se cerraba tras pasar última Anya.

-NO! – angustiada, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un llanto que rozaba en el límite de su psique adulta e infantil una pequeña Felicia Hardy.

-Tenemos que volver! Tenemos…tenemos…- imploró Carol en los brazos de Kamala, revolviéndose con desesperación pero obteniendo únicamente cero logros.

Las adultas del grupo se mantenían en silencio, pero el dolor y los lamentos no eran ajenos para sus mentes. Estaban inquietas y deseaban imitar a la pequeñas más que nada en el mundo, sin embargo debían de ser el ancla a la realidad ahora mismo y proporcionarles la seguridad que Spiderman hubiese dado sin dudarlo un segundo.

-Todo estará bien, me escuchan? Peter volverá a nosotros y regresaremos a la mansión como si nada hubiese pasado- con tono suave habló Rogue, la cual había activado una vez más su inhibidor con el fin de abrazar férreamente a las hijas de Logan y Magneto.

-Lo prometes? – tratando de quitarse las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, la joven romaní cuestionó sollozante.

Anna Marie se negó a replicar inmediatamente, sintiendo un nudo en su pecho, por lo que se inclinó a mover su cabeza en afirmación para conseguir que la infante hunda una vez más su cara en la curvatura de su cuello, algo que Laura llevaba haciendo desde que cruzaron la distorsión espacial.

Incluso Maria se había dejado caer sobre el césped que parecía pertenecer a otro parque similar del que escaparon, sosteniendo sobre sus piernas a las diminutas Bobbi y Janet que se mantenían calladas sin alzar la vista. La incertidumbre avasallaba constantemente sus pensamientos, yendo desde el tótem que se ganó su amistad, hasta cierto clon que luchaba con todo lo que tenía contra Daemos.

-Anya…- llamó lastimeramente con su notable acento inglés, Jessica.

-Qué sucede, Jess? – agachándose para ver los ojos verdes con tintes rojos de la rejuvenecida Spiderwoman que estaba de pie junto a Julia, interrogó la latina.

-Dónde estamos? Regresamos a casa?- con sus pequeños deditos asiéndose al traje oscuro de la heroína arácnida, trató de averiguar la mini Madame Web, quien no podía concentrarse debido al estrés como para ser de ayuda alguna.

Algo que la molestaba de sobremanera, maldiciéndose internamente por ser nuevamente inútil para Peter.

Regresando al punto de la charla, la Corazon no estaba muy segura de qué contestar, por lo que tuvo que buscar ayuda con Valeria. Dicha niña estaba con su madre y hermano, así como también Rachel, siendo consolada por el hecho de ser una genio pero incapaz de ayudar a su padre. Eran claras las voces del trío que trataban todo lo posible de consolarla, diciéndole repetidas veces que era solo una pequeña niña y que había conseguido lo que le había pedido el arácnido de New York, por lo que no debía de entristecerse.

-Val…puedes ayudarme un poco? – usando el mismo tono paternal que Peter ponía cuando estaban en la tranquilidad de su hogar temporal, Spidergirl medió con la hija de Invisible Woman.

-Qué…qué pasa? – sin soltar la mano de su empequeñecida madre, la hermana de Franklin Richards interrogó entrecortadamente.

-Tienes alguna idea de dónde nos hallamos? La verdad es que lo activé en el calor del momento y no me fijé bien- estirando su brazo derecho para que la niña tome su muñeca mientras que se rascaba nerviosa la nuca con su extremidad siniestra, Anya cuestionó.

Ninguna de las demás, ya sean las mutantes adultas, graduadas o incluso directora de SHIELD, podían reprocharle algo en contra. Lo que había hecho era algo realmente coherente a la situación que padecían, por lo que únicamente agradecían de que no hubiesen caído en una realidad llena de zombis como Ben había contado las primeras veces que trató de cometer suicidio por culpa de las niñas.

-Mmh…esto dice Tierra 3123. Y construimos este en base a los otros dispositivos que hice con papá, por lo que nos debería de haber traído a un mundo donde todavía hay alguien con poderes de araña- razonó la infante, demostrando que podía ser madura como su madre si el momento lo ameritaba.

-Cuántos mundos existen en verdad? Apenas si podía mantener en claro que habían varias versiones de papá hasta hace un rato…- Phoebe murmuró sorprendida, habiendo entregado el trémulo cuerpo de su mini madre a los brazos de Celeste.

-Extraño a mi rey- en un susurro musitó la Reina Blanca, acostumbrada a bromear con tales apodos con el castaño.

-Todas extrañamos a Peter- empatizando con la mutante telépata, una espía rusa dijo con pena y rabia interna.

-Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Estamos perdidas y sin nuestro esposo- haciéndose un ovillo junto a una miniaturizada She-Hulk con ayuda de su largo cabello rojo, Medusalith expresó.

-No podemos regresar a donde estaban todos? Podríamos ayudar ahora…- descreyendo las palabras que salían de su propia boca, la diosecita embustera falló al engañarse a sí misma.

-Eso no es lo que Peter hubiese querido, Loki. Él hizo todo lo posible para que todos los que éramos protegidos con el escudo de Susan pudiésemos escapar. No malgastemos su sacrificio…- la ninja de púrpura comenzó a decir, solo para ser interrumpida por una molesta Cindy.

-Ni te atrevas a decir que Peter se sacrificó por nosotras! No lo pienses! Él está bien! Puedo sentirlo! – exclamó llena de impotencia la Moon que llevaba en su espalda a Silver Sable, pudiendo sentir que aquella conexión brindada por la araña que los picó aún existía de alguna forma surreal.

Julia oyó la protesta de Silk, por lo que decidió probar la hipótesis brindada por la adulta con su habilidad de previsiones, descubriendo que era cierto y mirando con desespero a la portadora de la Fuerza Fénix para que entable un lazo telepático con el resto de las afectadas por el villano del futuro, comunicando su descubrimiento y aliviándolas levemente.

-Qué haremos ahora? Esperamos unas horas hasta recibir algún contacto o viajar por nuestra cuenta? – indecisa, Hope Summers dio a conocer sus dudas.

-Dijiste que el portal nos trajo a un mundo con alguien que tiene poderes arañas, no es así? Entonces por qué no la buscamos y logramos advertirle del peligro? – ofreció Rogue luego de recibir una confirmación de Valeria.

Todas se miraron por un segundo, cruzando opiniones tácitas y asentimientos concordantes. Franklin había decidido llevar de la mano a su hermana y su madre, disculpándose con Rachel quien se encargaba de llevar ahora a Natasha y Loki. Psylocke optó por cargar a Jennifer y la pequeña reina de los Inhumanos, mientras que Hope dejó que cierta ladrona de joyas fuese la acompañante de Jean en sus brazos.

-Alguna idea de dónde ir? – Kamala formuló su pregunta, caminando junto a las demás fuera del espacio verde para hacer frente a un Queens que lucía un tanto más viejo respecto al que conocían.

-La casa de Peter? Teniendo en cuenta que vimos decenas de Peter falsos en Tierra 13, no sería sorprendente que hallásemos uno más aquí- sonriendo levemente por usar el apodo que las niñas habían inventado para las versiones alternas del hombre que amaba, Cindy opinó.

-No más Peter falsos, por favor! – se quejó audiblemente Laura, quien no sentía ganas de gruñir ya que estaba sumamente preocupado por el hombre que las cuidó todo este tiempo.

-Vamos, Laura…dale una oportunidad. Quizás no sea Peter quien tenga poderes- la hija de Mystique intentó calmar a la pequeña ojiverde, cosa que no ayudó mucho ya que frunció el ceño profundamente.

-Prefiero a un Peter con poderes que uno falso como el de pelo rubio o el que le gusta a Maria- comentó Wanda, sacando un par de risitas cuando la susodicha se ruborizó levemente, logrando calmar el ambiente mientras ignoraban las miradas curiosas que los transeúntes daban al verlas caminar entre las calles de una tranquila ciudad.

-Yo que ustedes no me reiría…recuerden que soy su jefa nuevamente cuando sean adultas- advirtió la sucesora del legado que dejó Nick Fury, viendo a las jóvenes Mockingbird y The Wasp que se aferraban a su cuello.

-Noooo! – alzó su brazo en dirección al cielo y exclamó dramáticamente la espía rubia, haciendo rememorar a los fantásticos sobre determinado dictador latveriano.

-Ya, ya…tampoco es para tanto. Tienes vacaciones pagas y un buen seguro médico- dejándose llevar por el buen momento que tenían en medio de tanta incertidumbre, Hill bromeó una vez más, algo que continuaba asombrando a quienes trabajaban bajo su mando ya que esto no se hubiese logrado sin la intervención de Spidey.

Tras caminar alrededor de diez minutos a través de una localidad que lucía al menos diez o quince años más antigua de la que conocían al menos de vista, llegaron al frente de una casa simple que según Cindy le pertenecía a la tía de Peter. Cuando le preguntaron cómo era que sabía aquel dato, ella reveló que Sims había dejado cintas en el búnker con toda la información posible del castaño para que ella aprendiese de lo que pasaba en el exterior.

Incluso si las pequeñas heroínas y villanas querían enojarse, no podían hacerlo por completo. La mera idea de pasar por algo similar al aislamiento que tuvo la Moon hizo que tuviesen más empatía por ella y más odio por el anciano.

-Bien…ya llegamos. Espero que haya un Peter en este mundo y no una persona desconocida con los pode…AHHHH! – la latina comentaba a medida que ponía en el suelo a las infantiles arañas, solo para caer de rodillas y sujetarse las sienes tras percibir con su sentido arácnido una presencia maliciosa en el interior de la vivienda.

Situación que Cindy padeció inmediatamente pero logró mantenerse de pie.

-Rápido! Tenemos que evitar que Karn logre alcanzar a sea la persona con poderes arácnidos en el interior! – bajando de sus brazos a la niña de tez verde y la de largo pelo rojo, Elizabeth reconoció que el último de los Herederos había hecho acto de presencia, por lo que optó en ayudar para evitar una masacre más.

* * *

Solo las conversaciones de los niños entre ellos y las pertenecientes a las féminas que los cuidaban, eran los perturbadores de la paz que había en una calma prisión en medio del mar. Wade estaba limpiando la barra donde servía bebidas, teniendo que alzar las cabezas de los villanos y héroes desmayados para poder poner posavasos debajo. Logan, por su parte, había decidido dar el día libre a todos y cargar a una cansada Storm hasta la habitación que había usado antes para dejarla descansar mucho mejor.

-Estoy aburrido…- se quejó Clint, devolviéndole un crayón morado a Black Bolt, quien se apresuró en guardarlo en su caja.

-Te cansaste de dibujar? – cuestionó un pequeño Luke Cage, quien competía con Thor y Hulk en tratar de ver quién se dibujaba con más músculos, lo que terminaba con sus hojas siendo tan solo un color al final.

-Sí…quisiera hacer otra cosa- demostrando que podía ser insoportablemente inquieto incluso como niño, el mini Hawkeye continuó quejándose.

-Podrías dibujar de nuevo…- tradujo Ben luego de ver que Blackagar movía sus manitos y tendía otra vez la caja de crayolas.

-No quiero dibujar en hojas- cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero que solo le pareció adorable a Melissa, el infantil arquero rechazó cordialmente los útiles del rey Inhumano que se encogió de hombros y siguió dibujando lo que parecía ser él, Oola y Lockjaw.

Aunque en verdad eran tan solo unos óvalos negros, azules y marrones.

Incluso el dibujo de Matt tenía más sentido…y el niño era ciego.

Repentinamente un par de marcadores negros cayeron cerca de Barton, provenientes de la parte superior de la barra que atendía Wade. Dicho mutante con factor curativo se asomó por encima de las cabezas de Gambit y Titania, quienes roncaban y apestaban a alcohol, para ver lo que había pasado con las herramientas que usaba a la hora de anotar sus apuestas.

-Oh…allí están. Hey, mini Hawkeye! Puedes hacerme un favor? Cuidarías de los marcadores un rato? Lo último que quiero es que alguien los use para dibujar bigotes en las caras de los clientes…- teniendo flojera para ir a recogerlos, Wade le pidió al infante con un tono tranquilo, ignorando la ceja alzado de un Logan que acababa de llegar para beber su segunda cerveza matutina.

El mocoso asintió en un principio, esperando a que el mercenario bocazas se aleje un poco del rango de visión para poder sonreír maliciosamente y ver a sus próximas víctimas mientras repartía los marcadores a sus compañeros.

-Era necesario? – gruñó el líder de los X-men a su colega.

-Estaba aburrido de verlos aburrirse- con simpleza replicó Wade Wilson.

-Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido alguno…- dándole otro sorbo a su bebida, Arma X comentó.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Causó un poco de lástima el dolor que pasaban las niñas?**

 **Las adultas demostrarán al igual que las pequeñas todo lo que sintieron cuando vuelvan a ver a Peter?**

 **Maria hará lo mismo para con Kaine?**

 **Saben en qué universo se hallan ahora?**

 **Utilizarán ese lazo que une a Peter con Cindy para recuperarlo? (no me lo he inventado, eso ocurre en el canon)**

 **Natasha y las demás que trabajan para SHIELD pedirán un aumento a Hill cuando regresen a la normalidad?**

 **Lucharán contra Karn ahora?**

 **Las acosadoras estarán compartiendo las perversiones que le harán a sus amados en el futuro?**

 **Clint no sabe hacer otra cosa más que quejarse?**

 **Los mocosos necesitan clases de dibujo?**

 **Wade es un forjador de caos con sus ideas?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	145. Chapter 145

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Magd305TLC: El haber sido cuidadas por Peter resultó ser un duro golpe con la realidad para las heroínas y villanas. Bueno, Spidey suele llamar reina a Emma y princesas a las Cuckoos, por lo que es entendible que la telépata eligiese llamarlo de tal forma. Scott primero sufrirá por engañar a las mutantes psíquicas, para después ser objeto de burlas. Nop, es otro mundo en el que están. Ya sabrás lo que le espera a Cósmico, no te apresures. Incluso si son una niñas actualmente, y se odien por no poder darle el amor que se merece, ellas harán lo que sea para traer una sonrisa a su cara luego de todo esto. Espero ansioso la actualización de tu leyendo.**

 **luishumbertomaldonado: Acertaste al mundo en que están actualmente las niñas. Y sí, significa que Karn aparecerá...pero habrá acción también! El destino de Kaine será un poco más feliz que en el canon, y Anya ni siquiera tendrá en mente abandonar a Peter luego de ver lo que le pasará.**

 **Guest: Creo que Hill padecerá de numerosos pedidos por parte de sus agentes una vez que todo regrese a la normalidad. Por favor, no le des ideas a Wade...El único que tengo pensado continuar es el What if? (ya que me falta el último capítulo en publicar -cosa que será pronto-), y a futuro tengo planeados algunos con Sue, Anya, Spider-Gwen.**

 **Spider999: Creo que estarán más pendientes que batallar contra Karn que en poder hablar con May. Lamentablemente no puedo revelarte la ubicación de Peter y Morlun, por lo que deberás esperar (una vez más me doy cuenta de lo malvado que puedo ser...wow, me siento como Doom). Los niños tendrán total libertad de jugar en su día libre...aunque eso signifique hacer travesuras a los que están durmiendo.**

 **viruz pirata: Una vez más las pequeñas afectadas por Kang son testigos de lo que Peter está dispuesto a hacer por ellas. No, no es ninguno de los universos que pensaste, ya verás cuál es. Seamos honestos, Deadpool solo quiere ver el sufrimiento de los demás en La Balsa mientras él gana dinero. La verdad es que le veo muy mal final para cualquiera que vaya al mundo de los zombis, solo Ben tendría la loca idea de regresar allí.**

 **brayanelgamer: Pronto sabrás lo que ocurre con nuestro querido héroe arácnido y su más letal enemigo.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 145_**

-Y bien…qué me perdí? – preguntó despreocupadamente Ben desde la cabeza del robot gigante que sometía a Solus.

-…- ninguno de los presentes pudo articular palabra alguna, descreyendo que el ser más huidizo de todos acababa de llegar con un nuevo batallón de arañas para salvarlos.

Sonidos graves que parecían ser quejidos repercutieron en los oídos de todos los huéspedes que tenía Tierra 13. La gigantesca mano mecanizada que estaba semi hundida en el suelo comenzó a moverse, alertando a las arañas que estaban sobre ella cuando el peligro hizo estallar sus sentidos arácnidos.

-Qué…clase…de…criat…- entrecortadamente y repleto de heridas superficiales, el rostro del patriarca vampírico se reveló lentamente mientras aplicaba fuerza para alzar el puño de Leopardon.

-Salgan de allí ahora! Es el más fuerte de todos! – exclamó a modo de advertencia Kaine, volviendo a arrojar redes a la cabeza del canoso junto con los demás para ganar tiempo de oro.

Incluso con toda la fuerza que aplicaban Anansi, UK, SP/dr y el clon con rostro marcado, la fuerza desmedida del líder de los Herederos era demasiado para el cuarteto que mostraba claros signos de cansancio. Fue cuestión de suerte, algo realmente grandioso para ellos que estaban acostumbrados a lo contrario, que el grupo traído por Ben Reilly pudiesen salir de allí.

Aunque claro, ninguno esperaba que decenas de Vulture, Hobglobin y Green Goblin surcasen los aires, teniendo que entrar inmediatamente en acción para evitar ser asesinados. Explosiones provocadas por calabazas desorientaban los sentidos de precognición pertenecientes a un arácnido con traje de los Fantastic Four que llevaba una bolsa en su cabeza y otro que parecía ser un marciano calvo de color verde que usaba un antifaz azul.

Saltando sobre la improvisada masa gigante de arena que Sandman creó, un joven Peter Parker que vestía de la misma forma que el día que luchó por un puñado de dólares logró eludir el golpe, pero sin darse cuenta que aquel acto hizo que 'Spinner apenas pueda cruzarse de brazos como si fuese un escudo para soportar el golpe.

 _-No es que me queje de ser salvado hace unos minutos atrás por Ben…pero nunca me esperé que tuviésemos que luchar inmediatamente-_ comentó en su idioma materno un desconcertado Aaron Aikman, deslizándose por debajo de las piernas de Rhino mientras lanzaba telarañas a su cara y obligaba a caerse, interrumpiendo así la estampida que amenazaba con un Spiderman de apariencia oriental.

 _-Tú dices eso? Básicamente nadie se esperó este recibimiento! –_ golpeando la mandíbula de un Hammerhead que apareció por su izquierda, Yu Komori no perdió el tiempo y lo envolvió en un capullo antes de usarlo como peso muerto en un Electro que estuvo a punto de atacarles.

-De donde salen tantos japoneses!? – clamó Ultimate Jessica a su hermano, mientras el dúo lidiaba con unos Dr. Octopus que había logrado tomar a Miles por una piernas.

-No tengo ni idea, pero agradezcamos que al menos el mecha detuvo un desastre! – el joven renacido replicó al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba contra el Sabueso y conectaba un rodillazo a la cara luego de que su clon femenino se encargó de dos tentáculos, dejando que el tercero casi golpee al castaño sino fuese por la intervención de alguien.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, Peter- una avejentada voz que reconoció de inmediato el susodicho le aconsejó mientras lo depositaba en el césped.

-Tío Ben…? – viendo a una versión de su difunto relativo, vestido con un traje símil a un aviador, murmuró Ultimate Peter Parker.

-No es tiempo para platicar. Debemos acabar con esto cuanto antes- sonriendo bajo su máscara, recomendó el adulto, conformándose cuando recibió un asentimiento por parte del joven previo a verlo saltar sobre un Kraven.

Solus rugía de ira luego de tomar los hilos de seda que se adherían a su cara, arrancándolos vehementemente y envolviéndolos en su antebrazo tras un corto giro. Esa acción tomo por sorpresa al cuarteto que lo sujetaba, por lo que fue tardía la reacción que tuvieron para soltarse y evitar ser arrastrados.

La fuerza aplicada era completamente distinta a la que poseía previamente. El absorber parte de la energía vital del Spiderman Cósmico había desbalanceado aún más la equitatividad que existía, siendo que por poco conocieron su final Kaine y los demás de no haber sido por un Hulk con ropas azules y rojas que golpeó al vampiro.

-Takuya! Golpéalo de nuevo! – Ben exclamó al piloto de Leopardon, al mismo tiempo que caía libremente desde varios pies de altura debido a que fue sorprendido por un Hobgoblin, solo para ser salvado por Charlotte Witter.

El auto proclamado "Emisario del Infierno" no espero que le dijesen dos veces la misma orden, por lo que intentó aprovechar el golpe que el gigante potenciado con rayos gamma le había dado a Solus, pero quedándose estático cuando el propio vampiro comenzó a expeler energía cósmica.

-Crees ser capaz de hacer lo mismo dos veces?! Si para acabar con tu juguete necesito usar toda la energía que recolecté…que así sea! – el anciano líder de los Herederos atrapó en plena trayectoria el puño mecanizado, forzándolo a que se mueva en sentido contrario en el que venía con el propósito de arrancarlo del resto de su cuerpo.

Fue el rápido pensamiento de Pavitr y fémina que iba con el nombre de Arachnophilia, lo que dio segundos necesarios a Leopardon para que usase su otro brazo para golpear la guardia baja del vampiro luego de que fuese objetivo de repetidas bolas de telaraña a la cara.

-Maldita sea la hora en que aquel idiota decidió hacer un ataque estúpido! – gritó Otto cuando vio que Solus estaba a tan solo unos metros de él y Kaine, por lo que no dudaron en abalanzársele y herirlo con las garras de sus falanges o los aguijones de sus muñecas.

El causante de dicha desventaja generada se hallaba en el aire gracias a Spider-Phoenix, el cual lanzaba proyecciones de energía a cuanto enemigo aéreo atentaba con atacarlos. Podía sentir claramente que parte de la Fuerza Enigma había abandonado su cuerpo, fatigándolo en consecuencia y teniendo que depender de su colega para recuperarse al menos unos minutos antes de recobrar la orientación.

-No fue algo muy inteligente, cierto? – cuestionó Cósmico a Phoenix, usando un tono apagado que fue percatado inmediatamente.

-Ni un ápice. Deberías de haber escuchado en un principio a la niña rubia, es toda una genio y supo prever que esto pasaría- el arácnido que compartía el mismo ente que Jean, Rachel y Hope, contestó.

Poco a poco los ojos del anfitrión de Tierra 13 se fueron abriendo bajo su máscara, la cual se retrajo y enseñó un rostro que demostraba el haber hallado una revelación de suma importancia. Sin importarle que estuviese cansado y con parte de su poder ultrajado, se soltó del agarre que Phoenix tenía sobre él y comenzó a caer en picada. Pulsos de energía cósmica derribaban aerodeslizadores y dañaban alas de coloración verde, siendo apenas borrones para su visión a medida que notaba cuán próximo tenía el suelo.

Le dolía admitirlo, pero el tótem que representaba el centro de la telaraña tenía razón desde un principio con sus palabras. Había olvidado luchar como una araña hace bastante tiempo, y con ello también olvidó lentamente el verdadero significado que su mantra diario poseía.

Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad.

Esas eran las palabras que la gran mayoría de las personas que luchaban a nivel del suelo obtuvieron de sus seres queridos, de aquellos que marcaron el camino que los condujo hasta este momento.

Fue por ello mismo que no pensaba permitir más muertes por su ignorancia. Spiderman Cósmico iba a acabar con Solus inmediatamente y de una manera que no pudiese regresar más. Por fin todas las palabras del Peter que desapareció luchando contra Morlun tenían significado para él.

-Salgan de allí ahora! – exclamó el poseedor de la Fuerza Enigma a Octavius y Kaine, los cuales saltaron por instinto a un costado mientras revelaban a un canoso con las extremidades llenas de orificios y cortes.

-Estás loco!? Acaso quieres darle más de tu energía!? – sin poder contenerse a expresar sus pensamientos, MJ gritó a la versión alterna de su esposo.

-Sáquenlo de ahí! Será nuestra perdición! – Billy gritó a sus colegas, quienes se apresuraron en ir al punto cero.

El polvo generado por el choque entre arácnido y vampiro se dispersó, exponiendo ante los ojos de todos cómo cada uno asfixiaba al otro. Solus intentaba usar su nueva fuerza para someter a su enemigo y terminar de devorar la fuerza vital, mientras que Cósmico tan solo lo mantenía alejado y emanaba una estela azulada antes de hablar roncamente.

-Todos…abran…portales…Tierra…802…- entrecortadamente y al borde de la inconsciencia, logró pedirles a aquellos que tenían sus dispositivos creados por Peter y Valeria.

-Tierra 802? Qué demonios significa eso!? – Hobart gritó, demostrando así el pensamiento que compartía con Ashley, Otto, Noir y todos aquellos que acababan de llegar con Ben y estaban luchando contra los Sabuesos.

A pesar de que la gran mayoría estaba perdida en las explicaciones, aquellos que habían llegado en un principio con el ex fotógrafo recordaron las palabras de Psylocke. Todo lo que había visto en la mente de Daemos y posteriormente en la de Verna. Solo había un lugar enumerado de tal manera, por lo que no tardaron en reaccionar acorde al pedido que estaba dando Spiderman Cósmico.

-Traigan a los Herederos caídos! Tráiganlos y arrójenlos a donde ellos están! AHORA! – dispuesto a no perder más tiempo, Miguel comprendió a la perfección lo que pasaba por la cabeza de quien luchaba contra Solus.

Kaine, Ben, Billy, el propio Miguel e incluso Otto utilizaron sus dispositivos para cubrir cada lateral que rodeaba a la imparable lucha de voluntades que daban la araña anfitriona y el líder de los vampiros. Tan cegado de ira estaba el anciano canoso, que no se percató de la leve sonrisa que puso su presa hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Los cuerpos envueltos en capullos de Daemos, Verna, Jennix, y los gemelos Bora y Brix, cayeron a los pies del patriarca. Desconcertado por tal osadía que llevaron a cabo sus objetivos, aflojó el agarre alrededor del cuello de Cósmico, quien usó los últimos segundos para tomar un puñado de pelo gris con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda le abría la boca a Solus.

-Te…dije que…no eras…rival…- mirándolo a los ojos rojos que tanto miedo le dio antes, Peter Parker de la Tierra 13 comenzó a brillar incandescentemente, comprimiendo toda la fuerza del microverso que contenía en su interior.

Los portales que le rodeaban le enseñaron un mundo lleno de altos edificios sofisticados. El lugar donde exactamente se creaban los clones de aquellos vampiros que más de una vez mataron ya sean por error o necesidad. El condenado lugar que tantos problemas les dio.

Los últimos pensamientos fueron de respeto al tótem que le dijo la verdad en su cara sin temor a represalias. Así como también respeto al cerebro que tenía para poder dilucidar todo un posible plan luego de ver las estables brechas dimensionales.

Un último respiro de su universo fue lo tomó, para posteriormente explotar en una inconmensurable ola de energía que consumió todo a su paso. O más específicamente a los vampiros que lo rodeaban y la Tierra 802 a la que tuvo acceso desde el lugar donde estaba de pie.

La potencia sacudió ferozmente el claro del parque, siendo que las arañas se encontraron a salvo gracias a los dispositivos que se complementaron a la perfección uno con el otro. Los segundos se transformaron en minutos, donde los encargados de mantenerse quietos aguardaban paciente y esperanzadoramente a que el objetivo se hubiera cumplido.

-Funcionó? Por favor díganme que lo hizo! – noqueando a un Shocker que trató de sorprender a Betty Brant, Gwen imploró al quinteto.

Aquellos cuestionados se miraron entre sí tácitamente, asintiendo la cabeza tras llegar a un acuerdo. Con cuidado llevaron sus manos a los dispositivos de sus muñecas, apagándolos consecuentemente y viendo expectantes cómo solo había un cráter vacío lleno de cenizas que se dispersaron levemente con el aleteo de un Vulture que fue derribado por un manotazo de Leopardon.

-Lo logramos…acabamos por fin…- un pequeño hombre araña de origen oriental proclamó, cayendo al suelo completamente anonadado.

-No. Aún no- fueron las palabras de Kaine que rompieron el mundo feliz del joven, y del resto también.

-Qué más falta? – medio en queja y medio en fatiga, una pequeña niña que había llegado con Ben, cuestionó.

-Morlun…- comenzó a decir O'hara.

-Eso es problema de Parker- desestimó con enojo atado a sus palabras, Superior Spiderman.

-Y Karn- finalizó la oración de Spiderman 2099, Ben.

-Maldigo la suerte de Parker- volvió a decir el villano usurpador de cuerpos.

-Entonces nos vamos ahora? – Slinger quiso saber, aceptando el pedido de la jovencita de ir junto a él sobre el caballo, la cual miraba a todos las arañas.

-Nuevamente, no. Primero nos deshacemos de los Sabuesos para que no hagan daño a este mundo y luego vamos a Loomworld para terminar con todo esto de una buena vez- el clon de Peter y hermano mayor de Ben, dio los comandos de órdenes, disparando una línea de telaraña a la calabaza que estaba por darle a Lady Spider para devolverla a su dueño.

* * *

Con la gracia de un experto dibujante, un diminuto Captain America deslizaba la punta del marcador sobre la cara de su mejor amigo, Winter Soldier. Dicho adulto dormía en un rincón a pierna suelta, pisándole el rostro a Baron Zemo, quien compartía el mismo estado.

-Qué estás haciendo?! – exclamó en un susurro Sharon Carter, abrazando por detrás a su concentrado amante infantil.

-EPPP! – chilló el super soldadito, transformando lo que era un bigote francés en un rayón abstracto.

-Shhh…- se apresuró en taparle la boca al blondo la fémina adulta, ya que dicha acción anterior había despertado a Bucky y este miraba somnoliento para todos lados.

Reaccionando con nerviosismo y desespero, Steve soltó el marcador rápidamente en las manos de Zemo para después jalar de la manga de una divertida Agente 13 que le siguió hasta detrás de un pilar.

Desde su escondite compartido, los rubios miraron estupefactos a la osadía que Hulk tenía junto a Betty. El dúo potenciando con rayos gamma estaba usando los marcadores, que un pequeño Hawkeye les había dado, para realizar dibujos tanto en el torso descubierto de Absorbing Man como en la cara sin máscara de Mary MacPherran, los cuales apenas si se mosqueaban de la borrachera que compartían.

Otros casos como Purple Man, había padecido bajo las maquiavélicas manos de diminuto Luke Cage y su esposa, convirtiéndose básicamente en Black Man según el dúo. Kingpin estaba teniendo por primera vez en muchos años pelo, o al menos lo que simulaban ser los rayones que Elektra dibujaba luego de debatirlo con un divertido Matt, quien a pesar de no ver nada se contentaba con oír a la ninja reír por lo bajo.

Incluso Madelyne se había interesado en la actividad que los mocosos tenían, siendo que cargó al desorientado Cyclops en sus brazos antes de dirigirse directamente a donde Mr. SInister estaba dormitando. Consciente de que su amado no podía dibujar debido a las vendas en sus ojos, fue ella quien estuvo a cargo del marcador…por lo que decidió vengarse de su creador por lo mandón y manipulador que podía llegar a ser.

-No se supone que deberías de ser tú quien le enseñe modales al mocoso? – Logan cuestionó luego de que su curiosidad pudiese más, viendo la cantidad de palabras que tenía en toda la cara Nathaniel.

-Si no puede leerlas, entonces no he hecho nada malo- satisfecha con su trabajo, la pelirroja desestimó la situación con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla del mini mutante que orientaba su cabeza a cualquier otro lado menos a donde estaba el hombre que se había obsesionado con su familia.

-Y si alguien se las lee? – queriendo saber la respuesta de la clon, Wolverine volvió a preguntar.

-Pues…deberé borrar tales recuerdos sucios de su mente- con una mueca que perturbó un poco al mutante longevo, respondió Goblin Queen mientras acariciaba la cabeza del despistado Scott.

El dueño de La Balsa tenía sentimientos encontrados. No sabía si reírse por el destino de Cyclops ahora mismo, o esperar a que regrese a la normalidad para hacerlo.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Reconocieron a las arañas que llegaron? (obviamente son solo una parte de todas las que Ben trajo)**

 **Se esperaban que Cósmico hiciera eso?**

 **Kaine habrá tomado el liderazgo del equipo?**

 **Qué harán una vez que lleguen al Loomworld?**

 **Dio gracia las travesuras de los mocosos junto a sus acosadoras?**

 **Bien...qué más preguntar...? Cumplió las expectativas la tan esperada muerte de Spiderman Cósmico?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD: A partir de hoy recordaremos a Cósmico como _El Macho_. No habrá muerto atado a un tiburón lleno de dinamita, pero se cargó a casi toda la familia de vampiros y explotó llevándose consigo incluso a todo un mundo.**


	146. Chapter 146

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Magd305TLC: Creo que no solo he creado un monstruo con la pequeña Laura que ustedes tanto aman, sino que ahora convertí a una versión de Spidey en el máximo exponencial de sacrificio para ganarse el título de EL MACHO (en tu cara Marvel!). Hoy verás lo que sucederá con las pequeñas heroínas y villanas, por lo que solo te pido que esperes un poquito antes de comenzar a leer el capítulo ya que debo responder otros mensajes. Y la pelea entre Peter y Morlun se presentará mañana.**

 **Spider999: Se merecía finalmente ese apodo Cósmico. Acertaste con los refuerzos que trajo Ben, además de que aparecerán varios más como cameo (la otra mujer que mencioné era la nieta de la primera Madame Web). Poco a poco este arco argumental está llegando a su final, por lo que deberás leer cada capítulo que queda al borde de tu asiento. Los niños se ganaron un día de descanso (aunque sea principalmente debido a que los clientes están durmiendo como troncos).**

 **viruz pirata: Todos extrañaremos a Cósmico porque supo ver la luz al final de su vida. Penelope tendrá su charla con las niñas, ya que la verán de la misma forma que a Ultimate Peter. Deadpool sabe cómo lidiar con niños, o al menos para que no lo molesten a él. La verdad es que era muy mala idea la de arrojar a los vampiros a un mundo lleno de zombis...**

 **Saigo Linnear: Se ganó el respeto de todos aquel poseedor de la Fuerza Enigma. En el futuro su historia será relatada.**

 **spidey 2099: Thanks, dude!**

 **DanteG96: Ya está, bastante hizo Cósmico como para merecerse el título de El Macho. Qué más querías? Que le muerda la cara a Daemos? En fin, ahora se viene la acción por parte de las pequeñas y pretendientes de Spidey. Las charlas serán establecidas para después de que toda la trama termine, cuando estén más tranquilos. Y no te preocupes, algunos mocosos sufrirán cuando regresen a la normalidad.**

 **brayanelgamer: Lamentablemente para tí, deberás esperar un día más para el Peter vs Morlun. Solo te pido que esperes. Y Otto aún no termina de ser un idiota, algo más hará.**

 **Uzu: Lo recordaremos hasta el fin de nuestros días a El Macho.**

 **The One: Quizás solo algunos lo conocieron, pero supo llegar a sus corazones con el sacrificio que hizo.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 146_**

Las bisagras de la puerta que tenían delante reventaron tras la ola telekinética que Betsy había lanzado. Astillas volaron al interior de la humilde casa, revelando un interior cálido y amoroso. Siendo la única perturbación presente un vivaz brillo carmesí que parecía alertar a todas de que era realmente peligroso sino hubiese sido porque sabían lo que era.

El par de terminaciones afiladas que tenía la alabarda atentaban en atravesar el pecho de un hombre anciano, el cual hacía todo lo posible para cubrir a un joven y esmirriado castaño que lucía completamente perdido ante la situación que se llevaba a cabo en su hogar.

Todas las féminas y joven adolescente reconocieron de inmediato al muchacho de blazer amarillo y anteojos de pasta, sintiendo algo de nostalgia súbita tras rememorar al hombre que había hecho todo lo posible para que ellas escapasen del peligro.

Incluso si la distancia que ellas tenían era relativamente corta, respecto al Heredero que lucía un casco de buceo con el fin de ocultar su identidad era relativamente corta, les parecía como si estuviesen a kilómetros de distancia. Fue el rápido pensamiento de todas las arañas temáticas en el grupo lo que evitó que el arma fulgurante hiciese daño alguno a uno de los habitantes.

Sus lanza redes se dispararon en sincronía, adhiriéndose a diversas partes del cuerpo perteneciente al vampiro. A pesar de sus pequeños tamaños infantiles, Jessica, Julia y Natasha no desistieron en auxiliar a Anya y Cindy, jalando con fuerza para desviar la trayectoria de la lanza y haciendo que golpease el suelo de madera.

Hope sacó provecho una vez más de su proximidad a Wanda, lanzando explosiones de energía caótica al depredador, logrando alejarlo de la versión joven de Peter y su tío. Las propias portadoras de magia no se quedaron atrás, uniéndose a la batalla, dejando atrás aquel miedo que las consumió anteriormente.

-No le den tiempo a reaccionar! – Hill exclamó desde el fondo mientras sujetaba a una inconsciente Silver Sable, teniendo delante de ella Franklin listo para utilizar sus poderes y protegerla junto a su hermana.

-Sáquenle el arma! – la propia Felicia gritó, usando el regalo de Peter para lanzar redes a dicho objeto y usar toda su voluntad junto a Jennifer y Bobbi para lograr su objetivo.

-Más arañas…pero no son de este mundo- Karn dijo, virando su cabeza en dirección a las implicadas, enviándoles escalofríos.

Fue solo la veloz reacción de la pequeña Invisible Woman lo que retuvo al vampiro de que salte sobre Anya, siendo que dicho predador chocó contra una pared que alzó. Betsy sabía a qué atenerse ahora, por lo que se lanzó al ataque.

Un puñal psiónico en su mano derecha detuvo la finta que el marginado de los Herederos realizó, cambiando rápidamente de guardia para aprovechar la abertura que vio en su postura. Al concretar su patada a la pierna derecha del vampiro, este cayó de rodillas al suelo. El largo cabello de Medusa se estiró hasta el mástil de la lanza, pudiendo quitárselo del férreo agarre una vez que Black Cat, She-Hulk y Mockingbird volvieron a disparar sus lanza redes.

-La Novia…Si puedo hacerme contigo, entonces finalmente podré regresar con ellos…- alzando su cabeza para enfocar su mirada en Cindy, pronunció el rechazado miembro de la familia vampírica antes de saltar en dirección a ella.

La fémina de rasgos orientales fue advertida por su sentido arácnido, contorneando su cuerpo hacia atrás mientras veía al hombre pasar por encima de ella justo en dirección a las Cuckoos. El trío de rubias no se atemorizó en ningún momento, y con la idea de que él tenían de alguna forma la culpa de que su nuevo padre no estuviese presente, bombardearon el cerebro con cientos de ideas aleatorias, consiguiendo que se derrumbe en el suelo al mismo tiempo que rasguñaba con desesperación la escafandra.

-Los tuyos me quitaron a mi Peter! – dejándose llevar por la ira, Jean reveló nuevamente su aspecto oscuro de la fuerza cósmica que contenía, golpeando repetidas veces el cuerpo del hijo de Solus con explosiones de energía.

Acción a la que se le unieron Jessica, Janet, Loki y Wanda. Continuaron de dicha forma alrededor de medio minuto más hasta que sus actuales fisionomías empezaron a mostrar signos de fatiga, maldiciendo internamente a Kang por haberles hecho esto.

-Suficiente! Todos ustedes morirán el día de hoy! – clamó sonoramente Karn, irguiéndose repentinamente y tomando la delgada pierna derecha de la niña inglesa, revoleándola a donde Dark Phoenix se hallaba levitando, siendo que esta apenas pudo detenerla en pleno vuelo antes de ser salvada por su hija quien envió una onda de su poder telepático al predador.

-Tenemos que sujetarlo entre todas! – la pakistaní comunicó, estirando su cuerpo para tratar de envolver las extremidades superiores del vampiro, pero fallando cuando este demostró gran fuerza y chocó sus manos, creando una turbulencia en el aire que derribó a Laura y Susan.

Puñetazos de Carol y Jennifer lograron llamar la atención del hombre en el instante que esto conectaron sus riñones, sacándole un bufido de dolor y exasperación. Concentrando que querer espantar a las pequeñas, Karn descuidó su frente, donde una rabiosa X-23 hundió sus garras de Adamantium en los muslos antes de proseguir en los hombros.

El grito desgarrador se pudo oír claramente, como si el casco ni siquiera opusiese resistencia alguna. A pesar de que Emma estuviese en su pequeña forma adiamantada y golpeando repetidas veces la escafandra, esta apenas parecía inmutada, obligándola a redirigir sus reyertas a las heridas que su colega mutante había generado.

-Todas a un lado! – fue el comando que Franklin dio, siendo obedecido de inmediato cuando vieron entre sus manos una comprimida concentración de energía, la cual disparó e impactó en el centro del plexo solar del vampiro.

Propulsado por la fuerza bruta del poder mutante que poseía el hijo de Sue, el hijo de Solus voló a través de la puerta rota. Aterrizando en el patio delantero de la casa y pudiéndose parar a duras penas con todas las heridas que había recibido, poco pudo defenderse cuando todos los presentes allegados a Spidey le dispararon con sus lanza redes, envolviéndolo en múltiples capas de telaraña.

-Ya detente, por favor. De todos los Herederos, tú eres el único que no caza arañas por diversión- acercándose con precaución al hombre capturado, Elizabeth Braddock trató de dialogar ya que era la única que había revisado las mentes de los otros vampiros.

-Qué sabes tú? Es inútil todo esto. Mi hambre es insaciable, incontrolable…- murmuró sujeto bajo la escafandra, como si padeciese un gran dolor.

-Puedes controlarlo, no es así. Puedes cambiar tu propósito para cuidar a otros en lugar de lastimarlos- la anciana voz de una mujer con cabellos grises resonó detrás del grupo que había escapado gracias a Peter, revelándose como May Parker con un traje arácnido clásico adaptado a su estética.

-…Así que eras tú. Me recuerdas a otras con tu misma cara, todas bondadosas, fuertes, llenas de amor…Si tan solo pudiese hacerme de ti y la Novia para tener nuevamente un lugar en mi familia- masculló Karn lastimeramente, forzando a sus brazos para romper las redes pero fallando estrepitosamente.

-Qué familia? La que te desterró porque los desafiaste? Porque te negaste a seguir sus órdenes y sentiste compasión? – Marvel Girl tomó la palabra, cansado de ver tantas muertes en tan poco tiempo, y todas las víctimas le recordaban al tótem que cuidaba de su rejuvenecida madre.

-Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que te prometieron poder volver?! – exclamó Julia, encontrándose detrás de las piernas de Anya junto a Jessica.

-Si ellos no te quieren, busca una nueva familia! – esta vez la que habló fue Loki, recordando todos aquellos que la rechazaban por ser una Jotun o usar magia.

-Siempre habrá alguien que te ayude. Ya sea con tu hambre o tu soledad- la voz de Anna Marie se expresó, siendo que en parte se debía a sus propias experiencias como mutante.

-Has comido por años. Tienes energía como para vivir por tu propia cuenta sin depender de otra araña más. Puedes cambiar- comentó Cindy, notando como el marginado vampiro aceptaba renuentemente los comentarios mientras tenía una lucha interna.

-No eres el único que ha sufrido. Nuestro esposo también y ha logrado siempre salir adelante- cargando la enorme lanza con ayuda de su cabellera rojiza, la reina de los Inhumanos habló, con las visiones que The Orb proyectó haciendo eco no solo en su mente sino en la de las demás.

El hombre acomplejado agachó su cabeza para mirar el verde césped por unos segundos que parecían ser interminables para las féminas y adolescente, así como para los anfitriones del universo actual que estaban unos metros alejados del lugar. Más de un par de ojos curiosos se asomaban a través de las ventanas, solo para desaparecer tras oscuras cortinas cuando Laura fulminaba con sus brillantes ojos verdes y sonoros gruñidos a los curiosos espectadores.

-Yo…pase lo que pase…igual se los agradezco- balbuceó derrotado el hijo de Solus, irguiendo su cabeza y mirando a los ojos de Psylocke ya que era quien estaba al frente de todos.

-Ya no nos lastimará? – Janet no pudo evitar preguntar con un inocente tono aniñado.

-Tenemos que soltarlo? – reacia a creer que fuese así de fácil, la joven licenciada interrogó.

-Más le vale que no se atreva a lastimar a nuestro Peter! – acusaron Natasha y Felicia.

-Hay que devolverle su arma? – Valeria formuló su duda, viendo con curiosidad científica el arma que emitía energía constante de su extremo.

Jean y Emma no dijeron nada, ya que ellas y el resto de las psíquicas en el grupo estaban sondeando la mente del vampiro, tratando de hallar algo que lo descubra como mentiroso. Comprendieron el porqué de su odio hacia su familia, el dolor y la traición que le brindaron sin que él lo deseara.

Por ello mismo entendieron el accionar de Betsy al proyectar una daga de energía psiónica para desgarrar el capullo, entregándole posteriormente la alabarda que Medusalith sostenía con el propósito de que la utilice como bastón una vez de pie.

-Mereces una oportunidad. Es lo que nuestro Spiderman hubiese deseado- la mutante ninja pronunció, dándole espacio para que se recomponga mientras ella retrocedía a donde las pequeñas estaban mirando con el ceño fruncido a la espera de algún ataque sorpresa.

-Se volvió bueno, verdad? – la joven piloto de aviones le preguntó a su pupila, quien asintió con la cabeza nada más antes de tomarla en sus brazos junto a la Inhumana.

-Sí…o al menos eso quiero creer. Aunque es cierto, Peter habría tomado la misma decisión- Hope comentó tras agacharse para permitir que Natasha y Jean fuesen a sus brazos.

-Después de sus enseñanzas, creo que todas habríamos llegado al mismo fallo- la latina complementó, estando atenta a su sentido arácnido mientras las dos niñas que eran sus mentoras buscaban enlazar sus bracitos alrededor del cuello.

-Y ahora qué hacemos? – una mini espía rubia indagó al mismo tiempo que se distraía al picar la mejilla de una dormida mandataria extranjera.

-Vamos a Loomworld. Mi destino solo puede ser guiado por el Master Weaver, no mi familia. Él tiene la respuesta para acabar con la masacre a la arañas interdimensionales- declaró Karn, ya de pie pero con notable dificultad para movilizarse.

Todos los allegados a Peter Parker, el asombroso hombre araña, cruzaron opiniones en silencio. No importaba si eran niñas, adolescentes o adultas, todos tenían voto. Uno que terminó por ser unánime cuando aceptaron viajar una vez más.

Optando por dejar a May Parker, o Spider-Ma'am, ya que tenía bastante que contarle a su familia, Anya Corazon activó una vez más el dispositivo creado por Valeria y las demás niñas. Siguiendo las coordenadas brindadas por Karn, viendo como una brecha rasgada el tejido espacial frente a todos y permitía el pasaje al vampiro, siendo seguido inmediatamente por el resto del grupo con una sola idea en sus cabezas.

Que Peter estuviese a salvo y regrese con ellas.

* * *

-Mi rey, está seguro de esto? – tratando de controlar su propia diversión y preocupada por las ideas del pequeño, Oola Udonta cuestionó.

Dicho niño solo se detuvo de arrastrar lo que llevaba con sus bracitos, para mirar a la fémina de tez azul por un segundo antes de sonreír bajo la cinta que tapaba su boca y asentir con fervor de forma repetitiva.

-Bueno…si tú lo dices- aceptando con un leve dejo de duda, la mujer respondió.

-Deja de quejarte y abre la boca del chucho. Lo último que quiero es que se despierte y me coma la mano- Wade interrumpió los pensamientos de la esposa de Blackagar, haciendo el ademán de que tener que abrir el hocico de Lockjaw mientras el mocoso arrastraba a un completamente borracho Sabretooth.

-Está bien, está bien…apúrese mi rey, o Lockjaw se enojará con nosotros- pidió la cuidadora/acosadora/esposa del mini rey, el cual logró terminar de empujar la cabeza del mutante dentro de la boca del perro gigante, para que después Oola y Wade cierren la boca con cuidado.

Logan solo estaba sentado mirando con satisfacción lo que sucedía delante suyo, hallando divertido el destino que tendría su némesis cuando se despierte. De seguro no sería decapitado, pero que el can lo utilizaría como hueso de juguete era algo fijo. Incluso llamaría a Ororo cuando esto estuviese a punto de suceder.

Thor, por su parte, ayudaba a Valkyrie y Amora a realizar travesuras. Sin comprender demasiado bien por causa de su mentalidad infantil, él solo sonreía al arrastrar de las piernas a aquellos que sus cuidadores requerían, los cuales terminaban en posiciones comprometidas. Los Wrecking Crew y los pertenecientes al panteón griego se hallaban abrazados cariñosamente luego de que Brunnhilde y la hechicera terminasen su trabajo.

Sin embargo, mientras todos se divertían, habían algunos que estaban concentrados en otras tareas. Ben se dedicaba a jugar con las manos de Alicia Masters, siendo que esta quería mancharlo con un poco de arcilla. Stephen tan solo huía despavorido, esquivando borrachos y chillando por lo bajo, todo para eludir los mimos de sus cuidadoras y los marcadores que tenían en su posesión para dibujarle una vez más un bigote y barba.

No obstante, Tony llevaba de la mano a Giuletta por toda la habitación en donde estaban. Deteniéndose ante cada sujeto, ya sea hombre o mujer, que portara una máscara ya que ella había perdido la suya contra Carnage y no le gustaba que los demás viesen su cara a pesar de que el mini Iron Man le dijese lo contrario.

-Esta? – indagó el niño multimillonario, alzando la máscara de un Black Panther que dormía abrazando un ovillo gigante de lana traído desde Wakanda por Shuri.

-No, muy oscura- negó la dama.

-Esta? – señalando el pasamontañas de Zemo, Tony interrogó.

-Ni loca, vaya uno a saber si lava esa cosa…- asqueada de solo pensarlo, rechazó la idea Madame Masque.

-Esta? – esta vez Stark indicó a la pecera que Mysterio usaba para sus crímenes.

-Demasiado rara- no muy conforme con la elección, denegó la villana.

-Est…esta mejor no- estuvo el niño a punto de quitarle la máscara al líder latveriano, solo para devolverla a su lugar luego de ver que la necesitaba más que su acompañante.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Se esperaban que el grupo de pretendientes que Peter tiene saliesen listas para pelear?**

 **Gustó el trabajo en equipo que tuvieron?**

 **Karn tuvo alguna oportunidad de ganar?**

 **Los sorprendió que Franklin decidiese atacar con su poder? (tengamos en cuenta que el muchacho es capaz de crear realidades si quiere...por lo que se moderó aquí)**

 **Ustedes querían que mate al Heredero marginado?**

 **Qué hallarán cuando lleguen al Loomworld?**

 **Las niñas le contarán a Peter sobre la versión arácnida y anciana de May?**

 **El pequeño Black Bolt será un sádico al querer ver sufrir a Sabretooth?**

 **Será por causa de Logan?**

 **Thor recordará lo que hizo para ayudar a Valkyrie y Amora?**

 **Ben es un niño tranquilo?**

 **Staphen logrará escapar de sus acosadoras?**

 **Tony hallará una máscara para su cuidadora?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	147. Chapter 147

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Magd305TLC: De alguna forma las pequeñas tenían que sacar aquella ira que retenían luego de ver a su amado sacrificarse. Creo que Peter ya tiene su merecido premio en la forma de varias pretendientes.**

 **viruz pirata: Creo que Karn resultó ser el único miembro de aquella familia de vampiros que realmente nunca disfrutó de matar, sino que lo hacía por necesidad como cualquier otro animal salvaje. Si van a Loomworld, significa que el arco argumental aún no termina. Tony ya verá si le hace una máscara a su acosadora con lo que encuentre en La Balsa, o tan solo esperará a que regrese a la normalidad para fabricarle una nueva. El diminuto Black Bolt solo quiere retribución, además de hacer feliz a su mascota.**

 **Spider999: Si Karn está con vida aún, significa que algo más está por pasar. Sí, hoy es la tan esperada pelea entre Peter y Morlun. Los niños se merecen un descanso, no me sorprendería si regresan a la normalidad con una o dos neuronas menos luego de tantos cabezazos.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Ya verás por tí mismo la pelea, no te preocupes. Karn es alguien útil si se lo piensa bien...Era hora que los mocosos disfruten un poco luego tanta persecución contra Carnage.**

 **DanteG96: Desde mi punto de vista, Karn es alguien incomprendido. Había llegado al punto de diferenciar la necesidad de la ambición, siendo por ello que lo marginaron. Si bien es cierto que podría haber acabado con las niñas si estas no hubiesen estado tan coordinadas, la mera presencia de Franklin es una condena si no se lo trata con rapidez. Algo me dice que Sabretooth pasará un largo tiempo en la enfermería...**

 **brayanelgamer: Peter resultó ser una fuente de enseñanzas e inspiración para las rejuvenecidas heroínas y villanas.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 147_**

El viento hacía revolotear sus cabellos con ferocidad, bloqueando por momentos sus visiones. En un borrón se había convertido el mundo, siendo que caían desde una notable altura mientras se daban puñetazos y giraban violentamente sin control en dirección al suelo. Gotas de sangre parecían quedar suspendidas en el aire debido a la velocidad que llevaban cuesta abajo, así como también los siseos por el ardor que se generaba en los cortes.

Gente podía ver, desde los ventanales de los altos edificios, cómo el dúo descendía sin parar. El reflejo de unos rotos trajes, tanto victoriano como uno fabricado por seres queridos, se repetía en cada cristal pulido. Gritos de pánico provenían de todos los puntos cardinales, señalando con pavor a la araña y el vampiro que continuaban su frenética lucha.

Puñetazos conectando a la mandíbula. Patadas al abdomen. Codazos en la espalda. Ahorcamientos. Cabezazos a la nariz. Rodillazos al pecho. Todas y cada una de las diferentes formas de golpes eran llevados a cabo en la larga trayectoria, demostrando que ninguna parte tenía pensado ceder siquiera un poco.

El suelo parecía estar a escasos metros de distancia, el sentido arácnido de Peter se lo advertía ya que estaba dándole la espalda en ese instante. Reaccionando inmediatamente, y pateando a Morlun en el pecho para ganar distancia, pudo reconfigurar su dispositivo para abrir una brecha debajo de ellos.

Dejaron atrás la ciudad edificada para cambiarlo por un paisaje lleno de vida. Las redes se dispararon desde las muñecas del tótem en dirección a los hombres del vampiro, jalándolo con brusquedad para poder darle un rodillazo en el mentón y realizar una voltereta para finalmente quedar él arriba del hijo de Solus.

Nuevamente estaban cayendo desde el cielo gracias a la fuerza de gravedad. La copas de los enormes árboles se interpusieron en su camino, rasgando aún más sus ropas al destrozar ramas una detrás de la otra. Astillas se clavaban en sus brazos, mientras que el Heredero recibía decenas de heridas en su cara. Al menos hasta que logró clavar sus uñas en los muslos del arácnido y aventarlo hacia la derecha, justo contra un tronco de roble.

Los huesos crujieron con crudeza, sangre borboteó de los labios, y la visión pareció llenarse de cientos de lucecillas multicolores. Apenas si tuvo oportunidad de alzar su guardia el ex fotógrafo al presentir que su contrincante había conseguido detener su caída para posteriormente abalanzarse con hambre.

La migraña de su cabeza le hizo maldecir incoherentemente entre dientes, ya que no solo debía de atender las constantes reyertas con precisión mortal que Morlun lanzaba, sino que la perturbación que llevaron a cabo atrajo la atención de la fauna que tenía aquella tierra.

Aserrados dientes, rebosantes de saliva, aparecieron a la diestra del tótem arácnido. Viéndose en obligación de impulsarse con sus piernas, la mano del héroe sujeto al depredador de arañas por la cara antes de lanzarse nuevamente en picada, buscando la mayor cantidad de obstáculos para golpear la columna de su enemigo con la esperanza de debilitarlo.

Sin querer pasar por un minuto más en aquel lugar lleno de vida capaz de devorarlos al menor descuido, Peter Parker reconfiguró una vez más su dispositivo creado junto a Valeria para formar una nueva distorsión espacial, siendo arrojados a los que simulaba ser New York totalmente en ruinas.

No solo la araña percibió el peligro desde todos lados, sino que Morlun, cuando se soltó al poder dar una reyerta a la cara de su enemigo para ser liberado, también lo percibía en lo más profundo de su ser. El silencio absoluto fue roto inmediatamente por ruidos roncos que superaban incluso a las respiraciones agitadas que ellos tenían. Ojos parecían estar viéndolos desde cientos de puestos, los cuales se fueron revelando uno a uno en forma de seres heroicos y villanos que tenían sus cuerpos carcomidos por la putrefacción y lo que parecían ser mordidas rapaces.

Lamentos que reclamaban comida y analizaban de dónde eran, puso de pelos a los dos luchadores cansados, quienes cruzaron miradas fugazmente con el fin de asentir y desaparecer bajo una brecha que se abrió debajo de ellos, desapareciendo en el preciso segundo que decenas de muertos vivientes se arrojaron con asombrosa velocidad al punto donde estaban de pie.

El frenetismo que adquirieron al hallarse nuevamente en caída libre no se hizo esperar. Ninguno hablaba, solo gruñían del dolor y la ira que los consumía. Uno guiado por el deber de su familia en cazar a cada uno de los tótems arácnidos que existían a lo largo del multiverso. El otro en una búsqueda de eliminar al único ser que lo puso contra las cuerdas y lo obligó a ser la araña en lugar del hombre.

Hambre era lo que definía al vampiro que hacía todo lo posible para que sus uñas rasgasen más que la parte superficial de la dermis de su enemigo. Castigo era la palabra que resonaba en la cabeza del vigilante de Queens al recordar que vio cómo su hijo, sus protegidas y demás personas que trajo consigo pasaron miedo al tener en frente a un peligroso predador.

Ninguno hablaba una sola palabra. No lo necesitaban. Eran animales luchando por devorar al otro con el objetivo de sobrevivir.

Caballeros medievales luchaban bajo ellos contra seres fantásticos. Dichos hombres, cuales vestimentas se asemejaban mucho en diseño al de los Avengers, miraron con anonadamiento a los dos luchadores que descendían al mismo tiempo que se atacaban sin parar. Líneas de telarañas salieron volando de los lanza redes de Peter, adhiriéndose a un conocido escudo rojo, blanco y azul, retrayéndolo hasta sus manos para usarlo como momentánea defensa contra su oponente.

El metal vibraba debido a los iracundos golpes, generando dolor para ambos lados. La araña no podía contenerlo más, por lo que empujó con este al vampiro hacia abajo para que a continuación arrojase dicho objeto varios metros por encima de él mismo antes de usar aquella línea de telaraña que aún lo tenía unido para repetir aquella acción que tuvo con el Mjolnir de Ultimate Thor.

En el momento en que logró darle en la garganta, parte del cuerpo de Morlun pareció apagarse, solo para recuperar sus fuerzas inmediatamente. Tomando la línea de telaraña que Peter había olvidado soltar debido al estrés acumulado y cansancio, el vampiro pudo atraer el cuerpo de su presa. Sujetando la cara del castaño después de haberle dado un cabezazo en la frente para desorientarlo, estuvo listo para devorar su energía de no haber sido porque Spidey reaccionó a tiempo y abrió una nuevo brecha que los tragó.

El duro suelo de cemento chocó contra la espalda del Heredero, obligando a soltar a su presa quien cayó rodando a un costado mientras daba profundas bocanadas de aire para recuperarse. Poca atención podían poner los dos, pero al menos reconocían que unas rejas los rodeaban y gente murmurando por su aparición. Morlun dio un zarpazo al pecho del Avenger una vez que logró erguirse, consiguiéndolo. Peter gruñó antes de saltar directamente al cuello del vampiro, ignorando el dolor que aquejaba todo su cuerpo mientras de sus muñecas salían dos aguijones óseas que se clavaron en los hombros del depredador y en el suelo al mismo tiempo.

Con un esfuerzo más allá de la comprensión, el hijo de Solus flexionó sus brazos para asir las extensiones de la araña que lo retenían, aplicando más fuerza de la que podía actualmente para terminar quebrándolos. Un desgarrador grito salió desde lo más profundo de la garganta del héroe, quien sintió como si un brazo se le hubiese roto, pero sobreponiéndose rápidamente gracias a la adrenalina que consumía su cuerpo.

Retrayéndose del cuerpo derribado del vampiro, Spiderman pudo usar el aguijón restante para defenderse del que Morlun usaba para atacarlo, pero recibiendo puñaladas superficiales que eran nada a comparación de las que pudo asestarle en los brazos y piernas con el objetivo de inhabilitar los músculos y nervios periféricos.

Pero incluso así, siendo él quien más golpes lograba dar, su cuerpo gritaba por descanso. Con cada reyerta que daba su mundo se ponía negro por la energía que perdía, y con cada uno que recibía se ponía rojo de la sangre que corría por su cara.

Su sentido arácnido advirtió una vez más, de las infinitas que tuvo desde que comenzó a pelear, del golpe que estaba por recibir en su brazo izquierdo, por lo que intentó quitarlo del lugar pero en su lugar tuvo que ver como el aguijón restante era quebrado y tomado en pleno vuelo por su contrincante que quiso usar ambos para clavárselos en el pecho.

Pateando otra vez su pecho con presión suficiente como para romperle la caja toráxica, Spidey realizó una voltereta hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que lanzaba redes al rostro del Heredero y jalarlo al suelo para así abrir su guardia e intentar darle un puntapié. Alzándolo unos metros en el aire debido a ello, el castaño eligió enredar su telaraña en los brazos del vampiro para posteriormente rotar hasta quedar a sus espaldas y forzarlo a hundir los aguijones que hurtó en su propio cuello.

El hombre de traje victoriano se negaba a perder allí, recurriendo a darle un cabezazo hacia atrás para desorientar a su presa y luego soltar los objetos que últimamente estaban funcionando en su contra más de lo planeado. Tirando su peso hacia el cuerpo del Parker, Morlun cayó sobre su espalda sobre el pecho malherido del héroe, soltando un quejido incomprensible de dolor al igual que él, y posteriormente girar con la poca fuerza que le quedaba e intentar ahorcarlo una vez más.

Las manos del tótem iban perdiendo sus fuerzas, siendo que cada golpe que daba era más y más débil con los segundos que pasaba, situación que empeoró cuando el Heredero acercó su cara al de la araña y comenzó a absorber una vez más su energía vital. El desespero era grande en el héroe, quien solo podía pensar en su responsabilidad de tener que cuidar de quince niñas, varios hijos que consiguió y mujeres que mostraban verdadero afecto hacia sus dos personalidades.

No quería morir. No podía hacerlo por tercera vez. No cuando tenía a personas esperándolo en casa. Fue por ello que sus manos dejaron de golpear al vampiro por un segundo para rebuscar en el interno de su traje y sacar aquello que buscó junto a Miguel O'hara en la mansión antes de partir a Tierra 13. Un brillo plateado era todo lo que vio Morlun antes de sentir que algo se hundía en su cara hasta las profundidades de su cabeza.

El trozo de Muramasa que Logan le había dado tiempo atrás por fin tenía un uso más allá que de recuerdo para el Parker, quien tosiendo con fuerzas de manera ronca pudo activar por última vez su dispositivo con el objetivo de abrir un portal debajo de ellos que los succionó hasta arrojarlos en una desolada tierra cuyo ambiente comenzó a corroer sus pulmones.

Vomitando sangre, Peter se sostuvo sobre sus cuatro extremidades mientras veía a su némesis retorcerse en el suelo mientras el aire contraminado con radiación lo envenenaba. Pateando su cadera, logró ponerlo boca arriba para quitarle el trozo de espada del ojo y guárdalo nuevamente en su cinturón tras ver que ya no hacía falta dañarlo más. Verlo ahogarse con su propia sangre, bilis y saliva fue algo desagradable para el vigilante de Queens, pero muy dentro de él sabía que solo existían dos desenlaces para la batalla que tuvieron.

Solo su experiencia con radiación y su fuerza de voluntad lo mantuvieron con más compostura mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas sin fuerza alguna para mover otra vez su cuerpo. Estaba cansado, Peter. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo peleando, ni cuanto estuvo separado de sus protegidas. Más le interesaba saber cómo estaban y su propia salud, aunque poco podía hacer ya.

-Sería un buen momento para que aparezcas, Mephisto. Me vendría bien venderte mi alma para que me lleves a donde ellas están…- ronco, con su garganta adolorida, pronunció el subestimado héroe con un tono bromista.

Las orbes chocolates miraban el cielo oscuro, cerrando lentamente sus párpados y dejándose llevar por la sensación que su cuerpo adquiría al relajarse. La adrenalina dejaba de correr por su torrente sanguíneo, regresando el dolor a cada centímetro de su ser, haciéndole soltar un largo gemido de dolor que se hizo eco junto a los últimos espasmos que Morlun daba.

-Hmm…Telarañas…? Cómo…? – sumamente agotado, Peter apenas pudo expresarse al sentir que la parte superior de su cuerpo era receptor de líneas sedosas que provenían de un portal por encima de él.

Lo último que vio antes de sonreír y ser envuelto en un fuerte abrazo, fueron las caras de aquellas personas que evitaron que se rinda a lo largo de la pelea. No le importaba saber cómo fue que lo hallaron tan rápido y con tanta suerte. Mucho menos le interesaba curarse ahora. El verlas sanas y salvas era más que suficiente para su mente.

* * *

-Wow…- fue todo lo que pudieron pronunciar aquellos que salieron de su estupefacción luego de ser despertados por tanto alboroto.

Esa sola onomatopeya puso de los pelos a todos los villanos que pertenecían a la galería del amistoso vecino. Más de uno comenzó a temblar, mientras otros sudaban profusamente al punto de ponerse pálidos como un témpano.

-Wow? Wow!? Es todo lo que dirán!? Acabo de enterarme que Spiderman pudo matarme cuando quiso! Yo…yo…creo que me falta el aire…- Mysterio clamó, quitándose la burbuja que cubría su rostro para enseñar el terror que había infundado la pelea que sucedió segundos atrás, solo para tener que reposarse en Juggernaut cuando comenzó a tener un ataque de pánico.

-Toma una bolsa- ofreció un diminuto Johnny Storm, compadeciéndose de la situación que pasaba Quentin.

-Gracias- dijo el adulto antes de quitarle el objeto y comenzar a hiperventilar en el interior de manera frenética.

Logan y Wade eran los únicos que no decían nada. El primero porque estaba pensativo y analizaba el motivo por el cual su hermano en todo menos la sangre estaba dispuesto a usar de manera tan brutal aquel regalo que le dio años atrás. El segundo solo quería ver las reacciones que los demás tendrían, ya que esto le ganaría una nueva reputación al arácnido.

-Qué paso? Por qué todos se despertaron de repente? – un pequeño Daredevil palmeó con suavidad la pierna de Elektra, queriendo saber la razón de tanto ruido.

-Mmh…digamos que Spiderman apareció de la nada peleando contra un tipo pálido como un vampiro…y después desapareció de nuevo- tratando de no revelar tantos detalles como sangre, cortes y succión de energía, Natchios resumió en una versión bastante censurada los hechos.

-Ohhh…- tanto Matt como Scott dijeron, ya que eran los únicos con incapacidad para ver.

-Alguien pudo verle la cara a la araña? – la voz de Kingpin resonó en toda la gran sala, buscando con la mirada a todos aquellos con los que trabajó alguna vez.

-No…- replicaron todos al mismo tiempo, ya sea que se excusaban por lo bajo sobre que había mucha sangre, o el cabello no les dejaba ver con claridad.

-Maldición- se quejó el calvo hombre.

-Lenguaje! – corrigió un mini Captain America, que inmediatamente recibió decenas de miradas reprobatorias por los villanos, lo que le hizo empequeñecerse en los brazos de Sharon.

-Y alguien sabía que podía sacar huesos de sus brazos!? – Vulture fue quien exclamó esta vez.

-…No- nuevamente todos negaron, lo que les llegó a preguntar qué les faltaba a ellos para hacer enojar al tótem como Morlun lo había logrado.

Cruzando miradas por un segundo, todos los conocidos villanos que Spiderman tenía se fueron acercando a donde Rhino estaba para abrazarlo y agradecerle por tantos años de camaradería que compartieron.

-Por qué me saludan como si fuese a morir? – confundido preguntó el ruso.

-Recuerdas lo que hiciste durante el último plan loco de Otto? – Flint trató de hacer memorizar sus actos.

-Qu…Oh…Oh! OH, NO! – frunciendo el ceño en un principio, Aleksei intentó traer aquella memorias a flote, solo para empezar a temblar de miedo y ponerse blanco como una hoja al recordar que había matado a Silver Sable, según él.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Sorprendió que no hubiese charla alguna durante la pelea hasta el final?**

 **Fue mejor que solo se comunicaran con gruñidos y quejidos para demostrar que solo peleaban por vivir?**

 **Reconocieron algunos de los mundos por los que pasaron?**

 **Se esperaban que Peter llevara consigo todo este tiempo el trozo de Muramasa? (planeado desde el principio por si no se dieron cuenta)**

 **Fue justicia poética que dicha arma se hunda en un ojo del vampiro?**

 **Ansiaban que alguien rescate rápido a Spidey?**

 **Los villanos del tótem buscarán nuevos lugar en donde delinquir?**

 **Los mocosos verán con mejores ojos a la araña de ahora en adelante?**

 **Rhino tendrá ayuda de sus compañeros villanos o será abandonado a su suerte?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD 1: A todos aquellos que estén haciendo un leyendo de esta historia, por favor actualicen!**

 **PD 2: Cualquiera que esté interesado en hacer una, que me lo diga!**

 **PD 3: ES EN SERIO! ACTUALICEN SUS LEYENDO O VIENDO POR FAVOR! QUIERO SABER CÓMO CONTINÚAN!**


	148. Chapter 148

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Spider999: Siempre he pensado que si Peter llegara a pelear con todos sus instintos (como Logan), sería una potencia a temer por muchos. Hoy te enterarás del modo en cómo lo hallaron. Sip, esos son los mundos...aunque te falta el primero por el que caen. Rhino está pensando que Siberia es un lindo lugar en esta época del año.**

 **Magd305TLC: Me alegro de saber que les gustó el capítulo. Veo que no se esperaban nunca que Peter llegase al punto de usar dicho trozo de arma. Es más que obvio que las pequeñas estarán pegadas a él en todo momento de ahora en más. Y los villanos saben ahora que deben empezar a tener otros planes para su futuro si quieren seguir con vida.**

 **Fuerza Fenix: Vaya...no me esperaba que te leyeses todos los capítulos de corrido, aunque me hace feliz saber que te gustó desde un principio. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y espero que continues leyendo hasta el final. Y sí, el mundo de los zombis era uno.**

 **luishumbertomaldonado: Solo faltaba que JJJ estuviese presente en La Balsa para ver y quedarse callado de una vez por todas ante lo que Spidey puede hacer si se lo empuja demasiado. Las pretendientes de la araña lo mimarán hasta el fin de los días. Es seguro que Wolvie tratará de averiguar algo después, pero vistiendo de blanco como Kingpin.**

 **DanteG96: Eh...sí, no te voy a mentir. No, este si fue el final de Morlun (al menos en mi historia ya que ni pienso acercarme a Spider-Geddon...en serio, niños al final?!). Rhino deseará hacerle compañía a Morlun en el mundo radioactivo ahora.**

 **Guest: Ya sabrás todos los detalles el día de hoy, no te apresures.**

 **brayanelgamer: Era la pelea que todos esperaban, no podía defraudarlos! Además los enemigos de Peter saben que de ahora en más deberán tener cuidado a la hora de hacer sus crímenes.**

 **Uzu: No me hago cargo si te empiezan a ver con cara rara en tu casa. Pronto se vendrá el exorcismo de Otto Octavius. No te equivocas con ningún mundo de los que mencionaste, aunque te falta el primero que luego se revelará.**

 **Saigo Linnear: Dejarán de subestimarlo, lo respetarán e incluso dejarán lo que robaron si se llegan a cruzar con Spidey en la calle. Dudo que Rhino se quede en La Balsa, para mí que se tira a donde están los tiburones por sí solo. Más que una mala película de terror, habría sido un peligro gigante si Morlun era convertido en un muerto vivo ya que es capaz de pedir un portal al Master Weaver.**

 **Guest: Para Mattie tenía pensado últimamente dedicarle un One-Shot en donde Peter hubiese podido salvarla de los Kravinoff. Los mundos que dijiste son correctos.**

 **Guest: Creo que nadie más se atreverá a molestarlo...excepto JJJ, ese hombre busca que lo golpeen.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 148_**

Las altas paredes de los edificios y las atestadas calles permitieron que el cuarteto de mujeres arañas y un bebé se mimetizaran con el entorno. El veloz raciocinio que tuvieron a la hora de esconderse en un callejón y esperar en las sombras a que algún transeúnte de ropas oscuras aparezca, fue lo que les sirvió para utilizar sobre ellas y ocultar sus trajes con patrones arácnidos.

Incluso si May y April podían retraer sus simbiontes tal como su padre lograba hacerlo cuando estuvo en posesión de Venom, no querían arriesgarse. Una vez que todas estaban de incógnito, procedieron a deambular entre la gente sin separarse una de la otra. Solo los arrullos de Anna-May se escuchaban por el momento, siendo que estos iban principalmente para un nervioso Benjy que sollozaba suavemente.

-Cuánto tiempo esperaremos aquí? – la más joven de las féminas presentes cuestionó, deteniéndose brevemente en lo que parecía ser un puesto para encallar barcos.

-Realmente no lo sé. Me gustaría que papá esté con nosotras…- recuperándose del golpe que Morlun le había propinado anteriormente, Mayday replicó.

-Espero que se encuentre bien. No me gustaría perderlo luego de decirme que no le importaba mi afiliación a Venom- la proveniente de un mundo sublevado por la Niebla Terrígena se expresó, reposándose sobre una barandilla mientras estiraba su mano con el fin de acariciar los cabellos del pequeño que parecía tranquilizarse.

-Papa…mama…- llamó el infante con melancolía, cruzando su mirada azul con las de sus hermanas.

-Papá volverá, Benjy. Y cuando todo esto termine, podremos llevarte con mamá- prometió Mayhem, tomando a su hermano de los brazos de la más joven mujer araña presente.

-También puedo decirle a mi mamá que lo tenga un rato cuando llegue- más emocionada, tanto por su inocente edad y para alzar los ánimos, propuso la joven pelirroja.

-No es mala idea la verdad. Aunque es obvio que rápidamente quedará fuera de plano cuando lleguen las demás niñas que dicen ser esposas de papá- la hermana mayor de April comentó con diversión ante el solo recuerdo de las batallas que llevaron a cabo hasta que Peter las detuvo.

-Como esa? – señalando a una pelinegra que descendía de un barco, Anna-May habló.

-Sí, como e…Qué? Quién? – la clon estuvo a punto de responder con total naturalidad, solo para auto interrumpirse al repasar las palabras de la menor en su cabeza, algo que sus hermanas imitaron.

Las tres castañas se afirmaron en la baranda, buscando con la mirada a cierta ojiverde que reconocían desde sus propios mundos por fotografías antiguas y últimamente en la forma de una pequeña infante que actuaba sobreprotectoramente con el vigilante de Queens. La actitud que poseía dicha dama con ropas elegantes era sumamente diferente a la que había oído de los relatos que daban sus padres o lo que vieron con anterioridad, ya que la fémina en cuestión lucía una sonrisa completamente falsa al mismo tiempo que estaba rodeada de guardias para evitar estar en contacto con la gente que parecía idolatrarla.

-…- ninguna de las cuatro mujeres con poderes arácnidos se atrevió a pronunciar silaba alguna.

Ni siquiera el pequeño Benjy musitó alguno incoherencia ya que miraba con curiosidad al mismo lado que sus hermanas mayores.

-La seguimos? – finalmente indagó May, recibiendo asentimientos por parte del resto.

Avanzaron desde una distancia considerable, eludiendo las masas y puestos de vigilancia con sumo sigilo. La única vez que tuvieron la necesidad de usar sus lanza redes, fue cuando llegaron a las escalinatas de un enorme edificio que se hallaba prácticamente en el centro de la ciudad, todo para desmayar a los guardias que custodiaban la entrada luego de que la Jessica Drew del mundo actual se perdiera en el interior.

-No me gusta para nada este lugar. No podemos quedarnos afuera hasta que los demás lleguen? – habiendo visto lo que eran capaces de hacer los vampiros, la pequeña Anna-May murmuró por lo bajo.

-Ya estamos adentro del Gran Salón que tienen los Herederos. No hay vuelta atrás…además, todos los miembros de esa familia desquiciada estaban el Tierra 13- comunicó May luego de reconocer el lugar gracias a las memorias que compartió Psylocke de Daemos y Verna.

Antes de que pudiesen dar siquiera un paso más, portales se abrieron tanto a derecha como izquierda del salón, permitiendo la salida de los grupos que habían luchado duramente contra los Sabuesos y Herederos situados en la tierra de Spiderman Cósmico. Una figura pelirroja apareció corriendo desesperadamente para abrazar con fuerzas a Anna-May, e inmediatamente alzar su mirada al resto del grupo e invitarlas tácitamente, oferta que aceptaron agradecidas ya que de alguna manera ella era su madre.

-Están bien? Les pasó algo? Tuvieron que pelear? Benjy está a salvo? – realizó pregunta tras pregunta, MJ Watson-Parker, revisando sus cuerpos para hallar alguna herida visible mientras que ella estaba llena de cortes y sangre seca.

-Ya para, mujer. Eres bastante molesta…- la voz de Superior Spiderman interrumpió la preocupación de una madre heroína, quien lo fulminó con la mirada y le hizo sentir en menor medida el terror que padeció frente a las niñas.

-Cierra tu boca, Octopus. Háblame cuando te dirija la palabra nada más- con veneno y desprecio, la fémina determinó.

Sonrisas se esbozaron en las caras de los demás arácnidos, los cuales tomaban grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperarse. Algunos vendaban sus heridas con redes, otros se ayudaban a sostenerse, y unos pocos eran los únicos capaces de mantenerse inmutables a pesar de que desearan descansar.

-Es bueno ver que estén bien. Peter estará más tranquilo cuando regrese- el clon femenino de Ultimate Peter Parker habló, acercándose al grupo junto a su hermano y los demás clones.

-Tío Kaine! – exclamaron tanto Mayday como April al ver a Scarlet Spider.

-Y el que huyó también está aquí al parecer…- con tono apático tras recordar la fuga que ejecutó, la portadora de Venom comentó al ver a Ben Reilly.

-No hui, solo fui a buscar refuerzos- alicaído porque siempre le sacaban en cara lo mismo, el rubio murmuró mientras señalaba a Leopardon, Spidra y Spider-Storm como ejemplos.

-Eso no quita que te escapaste- acusó nuevamente la castaña, recibiendo el apoyo de todos aquellos que estuvieron presentes.

Iba a volver a replicar Ben, pero un nuevo destello permitió el pasaje del otro grupo que Spidey había rogado que se marcharan. Las féminas y adolescentes fueron bien recibidos, pero cuando Karn hizo acto de presencia en el Gran Salón de su hogar, todo el mundo se puso en alerta máximo y listos para la batalla.

-No! No ataquen, está con nosotras! – Cindy tomó la palabra para evitar conflictos.

-Si atacan, los tiro a Laura…- amenazó Rogue, desafiándolos en un principio a que ignoren su advertencia, pero felicitándose mentalmente cuando los vio retroceder.

-Grrr…- sacando sus garras y gruñendo como un pequeño felino rabioso, la hija de Logan miró ávidamente a ciertas personas, quienes temblaron de manera refleja mientras sus sentidos arácnidos estallaban.

-Oh, el cobarde volvió…Benjy está aquí! Y Peter? - dijo en un susurro con su aguda voz la pequeña Carol, para inmediatamente prestar atención al infante que gorgojaba en los brazos de Gwen tras habérselo pedido a MJ, y finalmente deprimirse cuando no pudo hallar con la mirada a su amado.

-Han visto a nuestro esposo? – moviendo su cabecita de lado a lado, despeinando su cabello verde, Jennifer cuestionó a los presentes.

-Esposo? – la niña que iba en el caballo de Slinger, trató de averiguar.

-Luego te contamos- replicó velozmente el vaquero, queriendo evitar una larga charla en medio de una situación que todavía no terminaba del todo.

-Aún no regresa? – temiendo lo peor ya que todos estaban presentes menos su araña, Felicia murmuró tras acercarse a Felicity e indagarle.

-No. Pet…- la hija perteneciente a un mundo alternativo comenzó a responderle, pero siendo interrumpida.

-Papá- corrigió con voz de acero la pequeña ladrona de joyas.

-Qué? – confundida, la joven pudo expresar únicamente ese monosílabo.

-Es tu papá. A un papá no se le llama por su nombre- frunciendo el ceño y dejándose llevar por el enojo que solía salir a flote en su aspecto infantil, la peliblanca respondió.

No queriendo llamar a la ira de su pequeña madre, la muchacha accedió al pedido, lo que hizo sonreír al menos a la afectada por Kang. Ella no era la única que preguntaba constantemente por el paradero del tótem, llegando al punto de derribar a cierto clon rubio para sonsacarle la información en base a amenazas que iban desde envolverlo en redes y regalarlo a Karn, hasta Natasha haciendo relucir una vez más las garras de Adamantium que la mini X-23 tenía.

-Quizás el Master Weaver sea capaz de hallar el lugar en donde el centro de la telaraña se encuentra actualmente…- las roncas palabras que vinieron a partir del vampiro que portaba una escafandra se hicieron eco en las grandes dimensiones del lugar, el cual parecía completamente desolado de no haber sido por algún que otro guardia desafortunado que terminó noqueado y atado desde el techo.

Wanda se había dejado caer en el suelo de mármol, llevando sus rodillas contra el pecho y escondiendo su carita deprimida. Jean y Emma podía percibir el estado emocional de la romaní, algo que compartieron inmediatamente y se acercaron a ella para abrazarla. Janet y Bobbi padecían un sentimiento similar, juntándose rápidamente con Medusa para buscar refugio en los extensibles brazos de Kamala.

-Cindy, no podrías tratar de sentir ese lazo que dices tener con Peter? – soportando sus propias lágrimas por la presencia de las pequeñas, la mesías mutante se dirigió a Silk.

-Espera, qué? A qué te refieres con eso? – tratando de analizar lo más rápido posible aquella información en su cabeza, Spiderman 2099 balbuceó.

-Es verdad! Ella dijo que podía sentir a Peter debido a que fueron picados por la misma araña! – la hija de Sue Storm exclamó, siendo que estaba junto a su progenitora tomada de la mano, donde ambas tenían los ojos rojos.

-Ah…la conexión del Centro de la Telaraña con la Novia es fuerte. Sí, eso podría funcionar también- una vez más la voz de Karn repercutió con gravedad en la sala.

La pelinegra con rasgos orientales tuvo que mirar a las demás adultas del grupo que estuvo con ella en Tierra 3123 para buscar una confirmación unánime. Algo que no ninguna se demoró en acordar ya que estaban sumamente preocupadas por el bienestar del castaño que se marchó junto a Morlun. Y gran parte de ese sentimiento que las carcomía se debía al pequeño pero notable detalla de que el tótem estaba peleando solo contra el Heredero que enfrentó dos veces tiempo atrás.

Alguien que lo conocía en profundidad y no dudaría en hacer todo lo posible para matarlo en una batalla solitaria, algo completamente distinto a lo que todos ellos experimentaron con el resto de los vampiros, a los cuales enfrentaron en grupos.

-Hazlo por favor. Busca el lugar que más apego percibas y traemos a Peter, Cindy- quitándose el dispositivo de su muñeca para ponérselo al de Silk, la latina se expresó con necesidad y añoro.

Sin hacerse esperar un segundo más, la mujer que Peter había rescatado de un bunker, en el cual estuvo una década encerrada, cerró sus ojos e inhaló hondamente para concentrarse. Podía sentir esa compatibilidad otorgada por la araña que los mordió, por lo que tras abrir sus ojos era notable lo decidida que estaba cuando reconfiguró el dispositivo y abrió un portal en el suelo.

Las quince cabezas de las pequeñas heroínas y villanas, junto a las adultas e hijas de otros mundos, se asomaron para ver lo que les enseñaba la brecha dimensional. Gritos ahogados de sorpresa y lágrimas se apresuraron en derramarse al ver el estado que tenía un Peter Parker que miraba a la nada en el cielo con sus ojos chocolates al mismo tiempo que al lado estaba el inmóvil cuerpo de Morlun con un ojo menos. Negándose a estar un segundo más separadas de él, usaron los lanza redes para disparar varias líneas de telarañas al torso malherido del vigilante y levantarlo con rapidez para sacarlo de allí.

-Peter! – fue la única palabra que Susan exclamó antes de arrojarse al pecho del castaño, olvidándose que este estaba herido.

-Estás bien! Gracias a dios estás bien! – sosteniéndolo contra su pecho, Cindy comentó mientras besaba su cabeza sin importarle que tuviese tierra y sangre seca pegados.

-Le ganaste, papá! Venciste al vampiro malo! – incapaz de contener su propia felicidad, Rachel dijo al notar lo perdido que parecía estar el tótem.

-Sí! Estás con nosotras de nuevo! No nos dejes nunca más! – la diosecita embustera murmuró mientras se aferraba al brazo derecho del héroe.

-Papa! – el pequeño Benjy se expresó por todas sus hermanas.

-Te prohibimos que te vayas sin nuestro permiso…te lo prohíbo…- hundiendo su carita en el cuello del héroe, Laura Kinney sorprendió una vez a todos por lo vocal que podía ser a veces.

Las manos cansadas del ex fotógrafo pasaron por cada una de las cabezas que lo rodeaban. Desde las niña que cuidaba, sus hijos, e incluso las mujeres que demostraban su amor de diferentes formas hacia él, recibieron al menos un mimo cariñoso, una mueca de felicidad auténtica y un beso en sus mejillas con el ápice de fuerzas que le restaban luego de tanto estrés acumulado.

-Están bien…no saben lo preocupado que estaba por ustedes- murmuró de manera ronca el héroe, siseando debido al ardor en su espalda y las costillas fisuradas que tenía, pero aun así feliz de tenerlas a su alrededor.

Ninguna de ellas era capaz de soportar las lágrimas tras escucharle decir eso. Engulléndolo nuevamente en un abrazo férreo, todas murmuraban cuánto lo querían, acto que sacó una que otra risa incómoda al Avenger luego de descubrir que habían otras arañas presentes que lo miraban divertido y con respeto al regresar con vida después de pelear en solitario contra uno de los Herederos.

-Oh…volviste- dijo el vigilante de Queens al hallar con su miraba a su clon blondo, el cual soltó un gemido de frustración y buscó consuelo abrazando una pierna de Leopardon, quien estaba agachado, mientras el resto se burlaba a su costa.

* * *

Atrás habían quedado los miedos hacia un determinado Avenger, con traje rojo y azul, cuando Falcon se le había reído en la cara a Winter Soldier mientras señalaba su cara llena de bigotes dibujados. Tras corroborar las palabras de Sam Wilson en el reflejo del escudo que pertenecía a su pequeño amigo, un crujido de metálicos nudillos pudo oírse con claridad cuando buscó al culpable.

Hallándolo en la forma de un Baron Zemo que sostenía en sus manos un marcador.

-Steve! – gritó el hombre de cabello oscuro y brazo metálico.

-Qué pasa, Bucky? – el mini super soldadito respondió mientras sacaba su cabeza del regazo de Sharon Carter.

-La olla- fue todo lo que pidió Barnes antes de recibir dicho accesorio y ponérselo en la cabeza mientras se metía en la jaula.

Moonstone y Bullseye habían visto desde unos metros de distancia toda la situación, por lo que compartieron muecas maliciosas y tomaron a un desprevenido Helmut por los brazos con el propósito de arrastrarlo hasta el ring de pelea incluso si pataleaba como un mocoso.

-Ya cállate que das vergüenza ajena! – Karla Sofen vociferó, abofeteando la nuca del villano.

-Eso! Toma esto y hazte cargo de lo que hiciste! – dijo el enemigo que tenían en común Elektra y Daredevil, después de quitarle una olla al diminuto Luke Cage y patear a Zemo en el interior.

-Eh? Qué creen que hacen, bastardos!? – percatándose de lo que estaba por sucederle, comenzó a maldecir el alemán.

-Lenguaje! – sin hacerse de rogar, Captain America gritó.

-Yo no hice nada, maldita sea! Sáquenme de aquí, hijos de…! – volvió a gritar con desesperación, Baron Zemo.

-Lenguaje! – por segunda vez clamó el niño rubio en el regazo de la Agente 13.

-Ya cállate, mocoso del diablo! Solo te la pasas repitiendo la misma estupidez una y otra vez! Cansas! – sin filtros, Helmut se volvió a donde su mini némesis estaba para develarle algunas verdades, sin importarle que la gente se asombre, gruña o produzca unos cuantos rayos entre sus dedos.

Rogers se quedó estático en los brazos de su acosadora/cuidadora/amante, repasando cada palabra hiriente en su infantil mente. Estuvo callado por unos segundos antes de fruncir el ceño y alzar su puñito al aire.

-Vamos, Bucky! Tú puedes! Gánale a ese tonto que te dibujó en la cara! – exclamó el infante mientras que Sharon sacaba unos billetes y se los daba a Wade para que anote la apuesta a nombre de los dos.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	149. Chapter 149

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Dios Emperador Doom (veo que te cambiaste de nombre): Sí, Ben Reilly padecerá de burlas crónicas hasta que regrese a su mundo. Lamentablemente no hace falta hacer un desarrollo de pelea para saber el resultado. Después de tanta acción, siempre tiene que haber un capítulo de relajación. Sí, el Peter x Karen es algo para el futuro (aunque no es una película, sino basado en ella).**

 **Ronaldc v2: Realmente Otto deseará haber tenido un final trágico a comparación de lo que le espera. No te preocupes, tanto Peter como Kaine recibirán su cuota de cariño por parte de las mujeres que los aprecian. De algún lado aprendieron los niños a crear caos, no?**

 **Magd305TLC: Como dije antes, después de tanta desesperación y sangre había que descansar y refugiarse en el amor...o en un gigantesco Leopardon si hablamos de Ben. La mujer que ven bajar del barco es Jessica Drew (hay que recordar que en Loomworld había una versión de ella). Ya verás lo que Otto hará. Leí tu actualización y realmente me alegró mucho! (Por cierto, estás transcribiendo el original? Digo porque faltan trozos de diálogo en las oraciones). Spidey ya se tomará un tiempo para interactuar con tranquilidad junto a las otras arañas.**

 **Spider999: La conexión entre Peter y Cindy no es algo que me haya inventado, es canónico. Habrá tiempo de sobra de ahora en más para que Spidey platique con las otras arañas y sus pequeñas protegidas. Otto no tendrá un buen futuro, es todo lo que diré...Y qué podemos decir respecto a los niños, son unos perfectos alumnos en la doctrina que impartía Logan.**

 **Saigo Linnear: Me alegra saber que te gustó la pelea en donde las dos partes dieron todo de sí para ganar. La acción todavía no termina, esto es solo un breve descanso. También falta poco para entrar a la recta final de esta historia, por lo que deberás leer para enterarte de todo.**

 **viruz pirata: Por actos desinteresados de Peter es que las mii heroínas y villanas, junto a las demás, es que se enamoran del castaño. Hay que recordar que a todos excepto el grupo de Otto, les fue enseñado el Camino de la Araña (al menos un poco). Y para lo que sucede dentro del ring, todo vale si hay que armar una pelea desde cero.**

 **DanteG96: A estas alturas y luego de demostrar con tanta claridad que es un cobarde a la hora de enfrentarse a las niñas...sí, nadie respeta a Ben. Ya verás lo que Otto hará. A pesar de que son de otros universos, un hijo es un hijo tanto para MJ como para Peter. Zemo nunca debió de haber tratado así a Steve, de seguro que se habría llevado una paliza ligera nada más. Solo Magd305TLC parece dispuesto a continuar con el Leyendo ya que actualizó el día de hoy.**

 **brayanelgamer: Ben no vivirá tranquilo hasta regresar a su hogar.**

 **Uzu: El primer mundo por el que pasan se revelará luego, y el otro que nombras es correcto. Logan no se puede quejar de nada, después de todo gana dinero como todo un político.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 149_**

Con sumo cuidado y con ayuda de dos de sus pupilas, Peter logró ponerse de pie. Soportando la urgencia de gemir por el dolor, estiró sus brazos y dejó que las telarañas orgánicas que salían de los dedos de Cindy envuelvan por completo la parte superior de su cuerpo excepto la cabeza.

Parte de su atención estaba dividida en diversos puntos. La gente que su hermano había traído, hallando rostros conocidos u otros completamente extraños como el enorme robot que le recordaba a un dibujo que Kaine y Franklin habían hecho en la Mansión Avengers. Otro foco de su atención era el vampiro marginado que según las alegaciones de Anna Marie y Hill, había cambiado de bando tras explicarle todo lo que habían visto gracias a la telepatía de Betsy en los prisioneros momentáneos que habían tomado.

Por último, su mirada se posó en las pequeñas que habían sido afectadas por Kang, las cuales peleaban con cada una de las mujeres arañas que intentaban acercársele excepto por sus hijas. Desde gruñidos, disparos de advertencia con sus lanza redes, y abrazar sus piernas eran los métodos que ellas empleaban sin temor alguno.

-Ya, niñas. Tranquilícense- dijo el castaño con suavidad mientras bajaba su brazo izquierda con el propósito de acariciar la cabeza de la infantil Medusalith.

-No podemos, mi rey! Si lo hacemos, esas roba esposos te quitarán de nuestro lado! – con vehemencia declaró una mini Emma Frost, ganándose una ceja en alto por parte del Avenger al oír el nuevo mote que tenía.

-Rey? – tratando de controlar una mueca de diversión, cuestionó el adulto en cuestión.

-Yo…bueno…eh…- comenzó a tartamudear la niña al ser descubierta con sus manierismos mientras jugueteaba con su vestido blanco.

-Mamá te llama así porque según somos tus princesas y ella la reina- Mindee se tomó la molestia de responder.

-Oh…eso es cierto? – agachándose con un poco de dificultad después de que Silk terminase de remendarlo, el Parker indagó a la telépata blonda mientras el resto lo rodeaba y comprobaban que su cuerpo esté bien vendado.

La interrogada se negó a responder, luciendo realmente tierna ante los ojos del ex fotógrafo cuando esta infló sus mejillas y miró de mala manera a sus hijas, solo para desinflarse al recibir un beso en la frente. Acto que las demás vieron y demandaron rápidamente su parte.

-Tú también eres mi rey! – la joven Medusalith Amaquelin se impuso.

-Él es mi príncipe entonces! – sin querer quedarse atrás, Loki clamó.

-Mmh…él es mi esposo! – tras pensarlo un poco, una pequeña Susan declaró, siendo foco de miradas.

-Todas somos sus esposas…- como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo a estas alturas, comentó Natasha.

-Sí, pero yo soy la principal porque tengo cuatro hijos con él- luciendo una sonrisa satisfecha, la fundadora de los Fantastic Four dijo.

-Eh? Pensé que ella era la madre de los dos rubios de allí- un tanto confundido, Spider Punk habló, rascándose la nuca.

-También están las versiones del futuro de Franklin y Valeria- fue la aclaración que dio Marvel Girl, quien abrazaba al primero de los nombrados mientras la segunda era alzada en los brazos de su padre.

-Eso no contaría como dos nada m…- haciendo lucir aquella mala suerte que caracterizaba a los Spiderman, el comentario de Aikman se detuvo al ver algo que hizo estallar su sentido arácnido.

-Grrr…- llevando a cabo una perfecta imitación de la joven X-23, Invisible Woman gruñó con ferocidad.

-…Creo que Takuya me necesita para arreglar algunos cables en la cabina de Leopardon- no queriendo estar un segundo más delante de una niña que volvía loco su sentido de precognición, Aaron lanzó una telaraña a la cabeza del robot para posteriormente desaparecer.

-Si se trata de hijos, no sería yo la primera para Peter? Después de todo, tengo cinco con él…- sin saber que estaba a punto de condenar su existencia en cualquiera mundo para las pequeñas, Mary Jane dijo mientras señalaba a las tres May, April y Benjy.

El silencio que se produjo en el Gran Salón fue realmente abrumador, al punto en que se pudo escuchar con total claridad el momento en que varios rechinidos de dientes comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia. No solo las quince niñas hacían ese monótono ruido, sino que Anya, Hope, Anna Marie, Cindy y Betsy se habían unido al mismo tiempo que alzaban sus brazos y apuntaban sus lanza telarañas en dirección a la pelirroja, quien poco pudo hacer para defenderse más que correr despavorida hasta hallar refugio detrás de Noir, el cual alzó las manos para evitar conflicto.

-He sobrevivido todo el camino hasta aquí…no quiero morir ahora en un fuego cruzado- comentó la araña pistolera de los años treinta con la esperanza que esas palabras sirviesen para aplacar la ira de las pretendientes que el tótem tenía.

Las palabras parecían no funcionar con las infantes y adultas, ya que lentamente comenzaban a dar pasos hacia delante, algo que hizo sudar profusamente a Noir. Hubiese buscado la ayuda de Peter, de no haber sido que este estaba platicando con Ashley Barton, donde ella revisaba que nada estuviese filtrando sangre a través de los improvisados vendajes ya que se preocupaba por su abuelo.

Actitud sumamente contraria a la que tenía cuando la reclutaron Superior, él y Asesino.

-Oigan, pueden venir aquí un momento? – alzando el tono de su voz unos decibeles, Spidey llamó a las féminas con las que convivía de manera casual para evitar que maten a alguien.

-Sí, mi esposo/Peter/rey- respondieron inmediatamente las mujeres de varias edades, sonriendo como si nada hubiese pasado y rodeándolo mientras imitaban a la Barton.

-Gracias, Peter! – asomando su cabeza por el costado derecho de Noir, la pelirroja que estuvo a punto de ser acribillada comentó mientras suspiraba.

-Grrr…- gruñó la pequeña hija de James Howlett tras pedir ser alzada y compartir un lugar en los brazos de su amado junto a Valeria.

-Ven, Mary Jane…últimamente tienes un deseo de muerte- arrastrándola fuera de la zona de peligro, Kaine musitó al mismo tiempo que Peter y Anna-May se lo agradecían por distintos motivos.

-Pero…- trató de excusarse la dama de cabellos rojizos y traje blanco.

-En serio, MJ. Eres tan testaruda y caprichosa como la de mi universo- cierta rubia con poderes arácnidos ayudó junto a las otras mujeres arañas a llevarse a la Watson-Parker.

Soltando un suspiro de alivio, las pequeñas mujeres afectadas por el poder de Kang volvieron a abrazar las piernas del tótem, mientras Laura se encargaba de su cuello tras quejarse por lo bajo que los vendajes le evitaban escuchar su corazón como siempre lo hacía.

-Niñas, tienen alguna idea de cuándo despertará Silver? – luego de buscar con la mirada a la líder de Symkaria, la cual estaba junto a las Cuckoos, preguntó el castaño.

-Aun no, papá. Necesita descansar de toda la fatiga mental a la que fue inducida por Verna. Fue como si borrasen toda humanidad y solo dejaran una carcasa animal- Celeste respondió, pudiendo ver un poco de tristeza en el Avenger por la noticia.

-Al menos sé que está viva y puede despertar muy pronto…- sin poder evitar sonreír, algo que hizo gemir a todas las mujeres ya que sabían que habría alguien más definitivamente entre ellas, Peter comentó antes de mirar con curiosidad al enorme grupo de arácnidos.

-Pasa algo? – notando el ceño fruncido que adoptó el rostro cansino del tótem, cuestionó Ultimate Spiderwoman.

-Dónde está Cósmico? Se quedó en su universo para conservar los poderes? – posterior a notar que si sus hermanos estaban aquí era debido a que vencieron a los Herederos, el hermano de Teresa Parker no pudo evitar formular su duda.

Todos los que llegaron de Tierra 13 se callaron y agacharon sus cabezas, lo cual le dio muy mala espina al centro de la telaraña. El resto que desconocía los detalles ya que tuvieron que partir previamente tan solo miraban con curiosidad, pero adivinando el resultado tras percibir el melancólico ambiente.

-Ya no es más Spiderman Cósmico. Él es _El Macho_ \- la joven araña de origen mexicano refutó, brindándole un mote en su propio idioma materno al difunto.

- _El Macho?_ …Realmente no voy a preguntar mucho, pero me imagino que usó sus poderes para obliterar a Solus y sus hijos, no? – hipotetizó Spidey, tomando por sorpresa a todos.

-Cómo lo supiste? – le fue difícil de contenerse y no preguntar a Porker.

-Hubiese hecho lo mismo en su situación- aquello fue todo lo que dijo el asombroso hombre araña, siendo que sus ojos se dirigieron al grupo de personas por las cuales se separó de la batalla.

Los demás no podían cuestionarlo para nada. No después de ver que para rescatar al Vástago y la Novia, él había optado por arrojarse a través de una brecha dimensional con Morlun en una dura batalla de uno contra uno. Algo completamente distinto a lo que ellos hicieron ya que eran un grupo numeroso contra unos pocos vampiros de los cuales la gran mayoría había sido reducida.

-Y Otto? Él también murió peleando? – al notar que cierto villano estaba fuera de su rango de visión, el subestimado héroe de New York interrogó.

-Qué? No, por qué? Estaba acá hasta hace unos minutos antes de que llegaras…- Billy respondió a la duda del tótem, lo cual dibujó un semblante de preocupación en este.

Una vez más, Peter comenzó a buscar a Superior con la mirada, bajando a Valeria y Laura de sus brazos antes de dar unos trémulos pasos en dirección al numeroso grupo, mezclándose entre ellos mientras sus pretendientes lo seguían. Las telépatas se hallaron un mar de pensamientos cuando intentaron sondear su mente, por lo que sabiamente se abstuvieron por un segundo ya que también estaban cansadas.

-Si este es el Gran Salón, hogar de los Herederos…Oh, por dios. No, por favor no…Maldición, Otto! No te atrevas! – murmurando sus pensamientos en voz alta, Spidey analizó la situación, solo para abrir grande sus ojos al unir todos los puntos y empezar a correr en una dirección en particular, atrayendo la atención de todos cuando gritó.

* * *

-HULK! – declaró el pequeño Bruce Banner al alzar sus manitos verdes llenas de dinero, el cual había conseguido gracias a su victoria contra su suegro.

Y que actualmente había vuelto a ganar gracias a él luego de apostar a su favor cuando Carl Creel descubrió que tenía todo su torso dibujado. Acto seguido en el que Betty Ross no perdió su oportunidad para sembrar cizaña al correr la voz de que había visto a su padre hacerlo mientras estaba borracho la noche anterior.

-En serio, Bruce? Oh, eres un amor! – exclamó Red She-Hulk, tomando en sus brazos al infante y llenando su cara de besos.

-Hulk, Hulk…Hulk- dándole el dinero recaudado a la fémina de tez roja, la mini bestia verde comentó.

-No te preocupes, sé que también es algo para Skaar. Quieres que te compre algo a ti también? Después de todo tú lo ganaste- ofreció la cuidadora no oficial del diminuto héroe, el cual negó con fervor antes de señalar tácitamente que le dinero era para ella y el joven que daba vueltas entre la gente al mismo tiempo que apostaba.

Sonidos de ollas chocando entre sí indicaban que una nueva pelea había surgido, siendo que Purple Man estaba siendo vapuleado por los miembros de la Wrecking Crew luego de despertar en posiciones incómodas. Obviamente fue el pequeño Luke quien les hizo creer que Killgrave los había controlado para cometer tal acto que los avergonzaba demasiado, llevándolos a la situación actual donde se turnaban para darle cabezazos al hombre que tanto odio ganó de Jessica Jones y su mini esposo.

-Logan…- se oyó la voz de Beast llamando a su colega mutante.

-Qué ocurre, Hank? – replicó este mientras sorbía un poco de su cerveza.

-Qué haces? – curioso por verlo tan tieso y mirando a un solo punto en particular, cuestionó el hombre de pelaje azul.

-Esperando…- sin molestarse en mirar a McCoy, el longevo murmuró, acto que Ororo imitaba a su lado en su respectivo asiento/trono.

Decidiendo descubrir el motivo que los mantenía tan expectantes, Beast buscó tener la misma línea de visión que ellos, solo para hallarse con la figura enorme de un Lockjaw dormido que tenía en su boca la cabeza de un también inmóvil Sabretooth.

-SÍ! – los gritos de Logan y Storm hicieron eco en La Balsa, demostrando cuán felices estaban en el instante que el can Inhumano se despertó y mordió al mutante, lo cual le hizo mover sus extremidades de lado a lado buscando una vía de escape.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Valeria y Janet se encargarán de hacerle un nuevo traje?**

 **Se habían olvidado que Kaine y Franklin habían hecho planos para su propio Leopardon hace varios capítulos atrás?**

 **Emma seguirá llamando a Spidey "rey" cuando regrese a la normalidad?**

 **Aaron aprendió rápido a no molestar a las niñas?**

 **MJ firmó su sentencia de muerte al decir que tiene más hijos con Peter que cualquier otra?**

 **Noir habrá deseado regresar a su mundo cuando fue usado como escudo?**

 **Ashley tratará de aprender a ser una mejor persona bajo la visión de su abuelo? (tengamos en cuenta que incluso Ultron 8 fue mejor padre que Hawkeye...)**

 **Logrará despertarse pronto Silver Sable?**

 **Se esperaban que Cósmico reciba su nuevo apodo en español gracias a Aracnido Jr?**

 **Qué está haciendo Otto para que Spiderman reaccione así?**

 **Hulk es un buen esposo y padre incluso siendo niño?**

 **Se esperaban la paliza a Purple Man por parte de la Wrecking Crew?**

 **Causó gracia la reacción de Wolverine y Storm ante el problema de Sabretooth?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD 1: A todos aquellos que estén haciendo un leyendo de esta historia, por favor actualicen!**

 **PD 2: Cualquiera que esté interesado en hacer una, que me lo diga!**

 **PD 3: ES EN SERIO! ACTUALICEN SUS LEYENDO O VIENDO POR FAVOR! QUIERO SABER CÓMO CONTINÚAN!**


	150. Chapter 150

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Primero que nada, quiero pedir disculpas por la falta de actualización y aviso que tuve estos días atrás. Estuve realmente descompuesto a causa de un golpe de calor que me afectó bastante (la localidad donde vivo es por lo general un clima seco, pero imagínense de pasar de un 40° tranquilos a unos 40° con humedad). En fin, estoy de vuelta y con ello mis respuestas a sus comentarios!**

 **Magd305TLC: Hoy verás lo que está haciendo nuestro odiado Otto. Básicamente he entrado a la recta final (nunca me esperé que tuviese tal repercusión este fic). MJ debería aprender a controlar su lengua. No te desesperes, ya te sorprenderé con lo que tengo para el futuro. Gracias por aclararme la duda que tuve respecto al capítulo que habían subido ustedes (ya se me hacía raro que yo les hubiera pasado los archivos mal...). Emma, inconscientemente, lo llamará Rey delante de varias personas.**

 **Dios Emperador Doom: Serían planes dignos de Otto esos que planteas, pero no. No es ninguno de ellos.**

 **Spider999: Realmente Peter necesita estar junto a la gente que lo quiere, ya que de alguna forma consigue así un poco de paz. Se verán algunas interacciones con otras arañas, o simples pensamientos también. En relación a Superior, deberás leer el capítulo de hoy. Ya veré si hago algo respecto al evento de Goblin Nation en el mundo de Otto (ya veré, no prometo nada).**

 **DanteG96: SI bien es cierto que Mary Jane tenía razón en su planteo, creo que lo dijo en un momento y lugar bastante desafortunado. Después de este arco voy a entrar directamente en la recta final de la historia (básicamente unos capítulos más de relax y después el regreso de Kang).**

 **brayanelgamer: Otto se está comprando todos los números para que lo golpeen hasta el umbral de la muerte. Y Hulk aprendió bastantes cosas con Logan.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Superior es una caja de sorpresas con cada segundo que pasa. Cósmico se ha ganado a pulso el nuevo apodo, nadie puede discutir eso. Hulk siempre será alguien que traiga diversión a La Balsa con su incapacidad para hablar.**

 **Kyuto89: Lamentablemente no pude subir nada de nada en tu cumpleaños (lo siento). Nunca faltarán One-shots a mi perfil, no te preocupes. Rhino buscará alguna forma de cambiar su identidad para evitar que Spidey lo encuentre. Cósmico vivirá en nuestros corazones como el pomposo que encontró el camino a la redención.**

 **viruz pirata: Al menos sabemos que los instintos suicidas de MJ se repiten en todos los universos...Hulk siempre tendrá tiempo para ser gentil con los que quiere en medio de una pelea contra otras personas.**

 **asm 600: As I said at the beginning of this update, I apologize for the lack of warning but I could never have expected a heat stroke (it never happened to me), and it really left me quite decomposed. It took me days to recompose myself completely, and that's why I'm back today.**

 **hellgait: Estoy aquí, regresé!**

 **timychimboote: Lamentablemente en este fanfic no será posible que Peter y MJ estén juntos, puede que arreglen su amistad pero nada más sucederá entre ellos. A lo mejor en el futuro haga alguna historia entre ellos dos.**

 **Guest: Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Sí, también me di cuenta que se había equivocado a la hora de escribir.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 150_**

El dolor y estrés había entumecido por completo sus nervios periféricos, haciéndole sentir que tanto sus piernas como brazos parecían estar envueltos en algodón. El sudor corría a través de la frente del tótem, temiendo lo peor de todo luego de descubrir que nadie notó la desaparición de Superior.

Los gritos de algunas arañas que venían detrás de él ponían su mente en alerta máxima, obligándose a saltar varias escalones a la vez con tal de ganar más tiempo. Solo el desgarrador grito de la pequeña Julia Carpenter hizo que la psique del vigilante de Queens se ponga en modo automático, siendo que se detuvo para consolar a la infante antes de olvidar toda clase de dolor reflejo y disparar un par de telarañas a los pilares que decoraban la sala con el fin de propulsarse.

-Qué buscas con todo esto, Otto? – entre dientes murmuró oscuramente el tótem que representa el centro de la telaraña.

-Esa araña está manipulando de alguna manera la Gran Red- fue el comentario que llegó a los oídos de Peter, proviniendo de Karn, el cual corría a su par con la lanza lista para atacar.

Un grito se volvió dos, y luego cuatro, para después pasar a seis. El número aumentaba con el pasar de los segundos, obligando a Peter a que ponga su físico al límite a la hora de patear las enormes puertas que tenía delante, ignorando los guardias desmayados o las versiones alternativas de MJ y Jessica que vio de reojo.

El constante goteo carmesí chocando contra el marmolado suelo, bajando por las escalinatas como una lenta cascada, hasta finalmente entrar en contacto con los pies de las arañas que se posicionaron detrás de Peter y Karn. La enmascarada cabeza del Master Weaver se suspendía en un ángulo antinatural, luciendo un profundo corte hecho con un arma afilada en su cuello.

La mano de Superior empuñando una de las dagas de Bora se movía erráticamente entre las delgadas líneas de telaraña dorada que conformaban la Gran Red, donde se decidía y vigilaba la vida y destino de las arácnidos que recaían bajo su poder.

El grito de dolor que la pequeña Madame Web hizo eco en la mente de Peter, haciéndole comprender el motivo de ello. La pérdida de su conexión con la telaraña le había hecho daño a sus poderes, siendo que sus visiones dependían de esta. Por ello mismo es que Spiderman se decidió a evitar que la situación empeore.

-Superior! Qué crees que haces?! Detente, destruirás el tejido del multiverso! – Billy Braddock exclamó, luchando contra la enorme migraña que padecía luego de que su hilo correspondiente fuese destruido.

-Cierra la boca, estúpido inútil! Sé lo que hago, o por qué crees que soy Superior en todo sentido de la palabra?! – declaró magnánimamente el villano usurpador de cuerpos, moviendo furiosamente el arma blanca entre las áureas sedas.

-Está realmente loco…- incrédulo ante lo que veía y escuchaba, el último miembro definitivo de los Herederos confesó, sin saber ya qué hacer.

-Nadie decidirá sobre mí. Soy capaz de darles a todos ustedes el regalo más grande todos! El libre albedrío que se nos fue negado con este enmarañado mapa dorado! – maniáticamente y perdiendo por completo la cabeza, Octavius dejó de pensar con claridad desde el momento en que vio a Peter ser querido y respetado de una manera que él no logró.

El castaño no pudo contenerse más, disparando un par de telarañas a unos pilares en donde se sostenía la Gran Red, para inmediatamente impulsarse en dirección al villano. Incluso con sus sentidos levemente apagados, la pérdida de energía vital por culpa de Morlun, y las heridas en todo su cuerpo, Spidey logró arquear su cuerpo hacia la izquierda con la intención de evitar una estocada que podría haber sido mortal.

Los ojos chocolates se enfrentaron a las lentes metálicas de la máscara de Superior, poniéndose de cuchillas cabeza abajo desde un delgado hilo dorado. Los movimientos del usurpador de cuerpos había hecho que el cadáver de Master Weaver cayese al suelo estrepitosamente a los pies de Karn, el cual comenzó a analizar el armazón que cubría las piernas del difunto.

-Por qué me atacas, Parker? Por qué crees que soy el villano? – con su voz bordeando la desesperación, Superior Spiderman indagó.

-Otto…eres un villano. Incluso acabas de cortar un hilo que pertenecía a Julia, y eso la lastimó mucho- incluso en su posición que desafiaba la gravedad, el castaño gruñó guturalmente mientras dejaba en claro las cosas.

Una mueca se hizo visible incluso con la máscara puesta, algo que molestó al tótem ya que su sentido arácnido se activó por un motivo desconocido. Hueca y en aumento escapó la risa sarcástica de Superior, sin poder controlarse y bajando el cuchillo con el fin de sostenerse de un hilo.

-Es bastante gracioso que la traigas al tema, Parker. Sabes, uno puede ver muchas curiosidades si se toma el determinado tiempo para tratar con esta telaraña…Como por ejemplo que ell…HMP! – comenzó a explicar Otto, alzando nuevamente su cuchillo de manera inconsciente, lo que le hizo creer a Peter que la razón de su sentido arácnido se debía a que el hilo que apuntaba era el suyo.

Más preocupado por quitarse la telaraña de su cara, Superior descuidó la alerta de su sentido arácnido cuando fue alzado en el aire por una enojada Psylocke, para posteriormente ser arrojado al suelo con bastante fuerza. Las niñas que estaban atentas a lo que su protector hacía, agradecieron mentalmente a la respuesta que dio, ya que Jean y Emma pudieron sondear su desquiciada mente y hallar que sabía toda la verdad sobre ellas, situación que solucionaron inmediatamente al borrar sus memorias previas para evitar que Betsy, las Cuckoos o Rachel descubran la mentira que habían armado.

Mientras el cuerpo de Octavius hacía contacto con el marmolado suelo bañado en sangre, Peter saltó instintivamente al centro de toda la Gran Red. Una idea, un pensamiento, una resolución llegó a su cabeza. Más de una persona le había declarado como el tótem que representaba el Centro de la Telaraña, por lo que para él valía la pena hacer lo que hipotetizaba si con ello salvaba las conexiones del multiverso y desaparecía el dolor que su pequeña protegida padecía.

-Peter, no! Baja de allí! – Cindy exclamó al ver lo que su contraparte estaba a punto de hacer.

-Tengo que hacerlo! No puedo dejar que los demás pierdan sus hogares! – cargando con el peso de muchas responsabilidades que no le correspondía, Spidey alegó.

Intercalando miradas entre el grupo de personas que habían acompañado al castaño en toda esta aventura y luego al susodicho, la fémina de rasgos orientales llegó a una decisión clara. Saltando con ayuda de algunas telarañas que salían de los lanza redes que le fueron otorgados, Silk se posicionó al lado del tótem, ayudándole a disparar redes orgánicas para enlazar nuevamente los trozos rotos que poco a poco iban adoptando un pálido tono áureo.

-Qué están haciendo? – confundida y preocupada por cómo todo lo que parecía solucionado solo se tornó más difícil, Anna Marie cuestionó.

-Rearmando la telaraña? – el Spiderman de seis brazos replicó con otra pregunta.

-El Centro puede mantener la orden mientras la Novia decide los medios con los que las próximas arañas surgen. Están complementando el trabajo uno con el otro- la respuesta dada provino de Karn, quien miraba a través de su escafandra el armazón que cubrían las piernas del fallecido Master Weaver.

-Pero eso no significa que papá deberá quedarse allí como lo estuvo él tanto tiempo? – razonó con temor Valeria, recibiendo el apoyo tácito de las demás hijas del castaño, mientras señalaba al difunto.

-NO! NO VAMOS A PERMITIR ESO! – tras oír lo anteriormente dicho, Janet se puso en pie de guerra para evitar que el hombre que amaba quedase atrapado para siempre en la Gran Red, algo que las demás asintieron con fervor mientras pisoteaban el cuerpo de Otto, incluyendo la pequeña Julia que se había recuperado de sus dolores.

La telaraña continuaba saliendo de los dedos y muñecas de Cindy y Peter, tratando de interconectar nuevamente el tejido con los recuerdos que tenían por parte de Morlun y Verna, los cuales obtuvieron gracias a Elizabeth. El cansancio estaba llegando rápidamente a la mente del castaño, quien no pudo evitar inclinarse sobre la pelinegra y reposar su pecho en su espalda mientras luchaba para no cerrar los ojos. La fémina se había percatado del estado que tenía el tótem, por lo que solo llamaba a su nombre en susurros para mantenerlo despierto y con la mente trabajando por un tiempo más.

-No te preocupes, niña. El Centro y la Novia no estarán relegados aquí. Como ustedes dijeron antes, he consumido suficientes arañas como para poder llevar a cabo el trabajo de una. Al menos de esta manera podré resarcirme de mis errores- declaró el marginado Heredero, sorprendiendo a todos cuando se quitó su escafandra y la máscara del Master Weaver para revelar que eran la misma persona, con el fin de posteriormente usar su alabarda como llave del mecanismo que aprisionaba las piernas del difunto.

Quitando a su copia del dispositivo, Karn lo reemplazó de manera inmediata y puso en funcionamiento las patas mecanizadas. Subiendo gracias a las nuevas líneas de telarañas que conectaban entre sí y al centro, el Heredero alcanzó el lugar donde Peter y Cindy residían, compartiendo unos leves segundos de silencio antes de asentir con sus cabezas y reemplazar el puesto en medio de la Gran Red.

-Peter? Peter! Qué le pasa?! Acaso perdió más energía allí arriba!? – Hope no pudo contener su desespero al ver el cansino rostro del tótem, quien apenas podía sostenerse de pie con ayuda de Silk para luego ser ayudado a recostarse en el suelo.

-Shhh…estoy bien…solo un poco agotado…- logrando tomar la mano de la mesías mutante mientras el resto de las pequeñas heroínas y villanas lo rodeaban, el Parker respondió.

-Vas a estar bien? No te morirás, verdad? Eso puede hacerlo el Peter falso…- dejándose llevar por el cúmulo de emociones infantil que afectaban a su psique madura, una joven Black Widow sollozaba mientras señalaba el inconsciente cuerpo de Superior.

-Es cierto! Podemos tirarlo a donde dejaste a ese vampiro! – la propia Anna-May exclamó, algo que sus hermanas conciliaron a favor.

Aquello trajo unas risas a las arañas que atestiguaban lo que sucedía frente a ellos, sintiendo poco y nada de compasión por el usurpador de cuerpos. La verdad es que estaban preocupados por el estado del tótem, ya que a pesar de que todos habían hecho frente a los Herederos, este había sido el único en batalla solitariamente y regresar a salvo, pero sumamente agotado.

-Estaré bien, no se preocupen. Solo descansaré unos minutos y luego iremos a casa- refiriéndose a todos los que lo acompañaron, aunque los demás también lo interpretaron como si fuesen sus mundos, el ex fotógrafo murmuró mientras se relajaba con su cabeza sobre las piernas de Cindy.

-Lo prometes? – arremetió inmediatamente una mini Spiderwoman, acercando su cara al de su amado.

-…Lo prometo- demorándose unos segundos debido a que ya estaba empezando a dormirse, el vigilante de Queens movió su cabeza unos centímetros para besar la frente de la niña y retomar su descanso.

* * *

Nadie decía nada al respecto, pero él podía sentir las miradas de todos encima suyo. Poco importaba las miradas que hiciera, o los gruñidos que soltara, o inclusive los insultos que dirigía hacia ellos…tan solo se mantenían sonriendo burlescamente en su dirección.

Los pequeños, influenciados por Logan y Ororo luego de ser soltados por sus acosadoras, se le acercaron para realizarle morisquetas y toda clase de burlas infantiles que se les ocurriesen, siendo Black Bolt el principal al realizar dibujos con sus crayones que después el pequeño Mr. Fantastic alzó con sus elásticos brazos unos metros arriba.

-Juro que cuando me cure, los encontraré y masticaré por varios días, mocoso del demonio! – la enojada voz del hombre adulto se pudo oír con claridad y un poco de eco.

-Grrr…- fue la advertencia que dio Wolverine desde su trono tras ver que los pequeños héroes empezaron a temblar con solo imaginar la situación.

-A quién le gruñes, bolsa de pulgas!? Ven aquí para que te enseñe quién es el más fuerte de los dos! – volvió a gritar el herido hombre.

-Victor…- llamó Ororo Munroe al susodicho mientras generaba un rayo entre sus manos de manera distraída.

-Qué!? – exclamó exaltado una vez más el mutante enemigo de James Howlett.

-ACABAS DE GRITARME!? – replicó con tronadora voz la ama de las tormentas, atemorizando al vociferador de tal manera que pareció gemir de miedo por un segundo al verle los ojos blancos y el cielo nublado en el exterior.

-No, señora- en un suave susurro murmuró Victor Creed, tratando de esconderse detrás de un pilar, solo para empezar a correr cuando los mocosos decidieron buscar venganza por haber sido tratados mal.

Latas vacías que eran producto de las cervezas que bebía Wolverine eran utilizadas como pelotas por los niños, tratando de encestar en el cuello isabelino que portaba actualmente Sabretooth luego de ser mordido por Lockjaw y tratado por Beast, quien hacía todo lo posible para no reírsele en la cara.

-Ven aquí! – clamó un mini Tony que corría junto a Steve para acorralar al mutante.

-HULK! HULK, HULK! – declaró Bruce, cargando sobre sus hombros a Matt con el fin de ayudarlo a que pueda jugar también.

-Scott, más arriba! No, no tanto! Scott! Scott! – tratando de guiar al diminuto Cyclops que estaba más ciego que un topo, Stephen le gritaba infructuosamente hasta cansarse y dejar que continúe haciéndole puntería a la cara de Juggernaut.

Sujeto que solo entornaba su mirada antes de obviar el hecho ya que no valía la pena golpearlo por tanta estupidez. Acto que no fue compartido por Blob cuando este recibió un golpe en el ojo, por lo que simplemente empujó el niño al suelo…y posteriormente recibir un taburete en la cara por parte de una enojada Madelyne Pryor que había visto todo.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Esperaban que Julia estuviese sufriendo?**

 **Era previsible que Otto intentaría algo con la Gran Red?**

 **Creían que Superior revelaría lo que vio sobre las niñas a Peter?**

 **Las pequeñas sintieron miedo en ese momento de ser descubiertas?**

 **Sorprendió que Spidey y Silk fuesen capaces de hacer algo por el estilo con la Gran Red? (la teoría me la inventé, vale. Pero de alguna debería de poseer sentido ya que los dos son los tótem más importantes de todos)**

 **Necesitará un descanso urgente nuestro arácnido héroe?**

 **Era agradable para ustedes la idea que tuvieron las mini heroínas y villanas respecto a tirar a Octavius al mundo radioactivo?**

 **En quién pensaban en un principio que se burlaban en La Balsa?**

 **Qué clase de dibujos habrá hecho Blackagar?**

 **Ororo da miedo cuando se enoja?**

 **Sabretooth será utilizado por ahora como cesta de baloncesto para los niños?**

 **Scott se merecía el golpe de Blob?**

 **Blob se merecía el golpe de Madelyne?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD 1: A todos aquellos que estén haciendo un leyendo de esta historia, por favor actualicen!**

 **PD 2: Cualquiera que esté interesado en hacer una, que me lo diga!**

 **PD 3: ES EN SERIO! ACTUALICEN SUS LEYENDO O VIENDO POR FAVOR! QUIERO SABER CÓMO CONTINÚAN!**


	151. Chapter 151

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Uzu: Hay tantas cosas que podrían haberse hecho mucho mejor en el canon...(si tan solo planteasen un buen guion revisado nada más).**

 **Spider999: No, no. Nada de Abandonar esta historia. Otto ahora tendrá su merecido, además de que Peter también recibirá su dosis de descanso bien ganado. Se enviarán a otras arañas a sus casas, no te preocupes. En cuanto al evento de Goblin Nation, no pienso cubrirla, como mucho haré una leve aparición y nada más (ya que ocurre en el mundo de Superior). Los mocosos seguirán teniendo sus aventuras!**

 **Magd305TLC: Realmente me dejó bastante mal ese golpe de calor, pero me estoy recuperando (mientras no suba la humedad...). Hubiese sido realmente una tragedia para todos si Otto alcanzaba a revelar la verdad, no? Por ahora tendremos un momento de relax antes de entrar a la recta final de esta historia, la cual nunca me esperé que fuese así de larga y que tanta gente le leyera.**

 **Dios Emperador Doom: Bueno, con Otto uno nunca sabe realmente que esperarse. Sigo pensando que lo que Peter y Cindy hicieron, era lo que debió pasar en el canon. Los gruñidos solo lo dan pocas personas, pero aun así se presta a la confusión.**

 **hellgait: Gracias!**

 **Saigo Linnear: No desesperes, ya habrá un momento para que Peter disfrute de todo lo que dices. Ahora las niñas andarán más precavidas, ya que si Otto pudo enterarse, cualquier que se lo proponga también. Desde que Black Bolt lo puso en la boca de Lockjaw vengo imaginándome a Sabretooth con el cuello isabelino. Logan sabe que si Peter está peleando, es por una buena razón...y esa es mantener a salvo a las niñas. Estoy retomando el ritmo y veré si pronto publico otras actualizaciones.**

 **viruz pirata: El intento de arruinar la felicidad de Peter que las niñas le dieron le costará caro a Superior. Ya verás lo que le depara realmente a Octavius. Ororo es realmente alguien de temer, más que Logan, si la hacen enojar.**

 **DanteG96: Me alegro de saber que te gustó la resolución de la disputa. No te preocupes, un Peter x MJ será un futuro proyecto.**

 **spidey 2099: I'm glad to see you again here.**

 **asm 600: It's a good thing I did not lose an arm ... surely you would ask me to write with the one that remains. But yes, don't worry.**

 **brayanelgamer: Otto tiene los laureles de oro en su tesis de estupidez humana. Y Victor sufrió por la broma de Blackagar.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Creo que las pequeñas se desquitarán bastante con Superior por el susto que les dio. Sigo pensando que la teoría que empleé debería de haber sido algo que el canon empleara hace tiempo y no malgastar el potencial que Peter tenía junto a Cindy. Sabretooth quedará traumado, de eso no hay duda. Y por alguna razón a Logan le debe gustar Storm, es una mujer con carácter que no dudaría ni un segundo en corregirlo.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 151_**

Suaves golpeteos en las mejillas fue lo que generó el despabilamiento en determinado Avenger. Los ojos chocolates se enfocaron en un par azul, provocándole una sonrisa que dicha persona imitó antes de gorgojar felizmente y moverse sobre su pecho, acción que generó risas en la gente que rodeaba al castaño.

Descubriendo que tenía un público viendo lo que su hijo hacía, Peter se halló con la visión de un grupo reducido de arañas actualmente. Iba a preguntar sobre ello de manera inmediata por preocupación, pero se vio interrumpido cuando la manito del infante volvió a posarse en su mejilla, lo que le hizo olvidarse de sus dudas por un segundo ya que procedió a besarla con cariño.

-Qué pasa, Benjy? Tienes ganas de jugar? – sintiéndose con un poco más de fuerzas, Spidey comentó mientras intentaba mover sus brazos, solo para hallarlos retenidos por sus protegidas.

-Papa! – chilló el niño, regodeándose en su propio juego inocente de ser el héroe mientras su padre era el villano que había vencido.

-Peter! – esta vez fueron las pequeñas heroínas y villanas quienes gritaron emocionadas.

-Estás despierto…- las palabras que escaparon de los labios de Hope alcanzaron los oídos de su mentor, quien lucía confundido y sorprendido al verla sostener su cabeza en su regazo.

-Eh…Qué no estaba Cindy en tu lugar antes? O me hallaba tan cansado que imaginé cosas? – verdaderamente dudoso de su propia memoria debido al estrés acumulado que padeció, y aún padecía pero en menor medida, el vigilante de Queens indagó.

-Cambiamos de lugar entre todas para cuidarte y mantener a las roba esposos lejos de ti- sonriéndole primero a él antes de fulminar con la mirada verde a cierto cuarteto de mujeres arañas, la mesías mutante brindó sus respuestas.

-No parecen saber que no tienen que estar contigo- cruzándose de brazos e inflando sus mejillas como una ardilla, dejó en claro su disgusto Loki.

-Deben de quedarse lejos! No queremos que te lastimen otra vez! – imaginando que soltaba el lado oscuro de su poder cósmico en cuanta versión de Mary Jane encontrase, una mini Phoenix dijo.

-Incluyéndola! Trata de hacernos creer que la conocemos! – indignada por el atrevimiento que presentaba Mattie Franklin, la joven Madame Web clamó con su vocecita aguda.

-Grrr…- sin más palabras que agregar, Laura enseñó su enfado de manera tierna, lo que le valió una caricia en la cabeza por parte del tótem.

Concluyendo con su muestra de cariño hacia la hija de Logan, Peter continuó con el resto de las pequeñas que lo rodeaban mientras se incorporaba con cuidado para no tirar a su hijo. Incluso despeinó juguetonamente a sus hijas, las que estaban allí al menos, y a su nieta, quien parecía querer quejarse pero sonreía divertida.

Cabellos rojos cayeron por encima de su hombro izquierdo, dejándole sentir al arácnido una suave respiración rozar su cuello y un peso en su espalda al mismo tiempo que un par de brazos rodeaban su torso con la intención de tomar a Benjy por sorpresa y hacerle cosquillas para generar una risita incomprensible. Spiderman no prestaba mucha atención a las voces, sintiéndose inclinado por ese breve minuto a ver cómo Hope interactuaba una vez más con el hermanito de Mayday y April, yendo desde arrullos hasta muecas que hacían al infante ocultar su cara con sus manitos con el fin de después tratar de tomar algunos pelos carmesíes.

-Mama! Mama! – el grito del niño trajo de nuevo a la realidad al cabeza de red, quien quedó en medio de lo que parecía ser una lucha para ver si Benjy alcanzaba a tocar la cara de Hope al mismo tiempo que ella lo usaba como escudo.

-Mira, Benjy! Aquí está mamá! No le hagas caso a ella si no quiere jugar contigo! – la rejuvenecida reina de los Inhumanos comentó, sacando provecho de su largo cabello para arrebatar al infante y ponerse a jugar con él.

-Hey! Estaba jugando con él! – protestó la mutante, solo para después imitar la misma cara que había puesto la hermana de Thor.

Suspirando, el Parker empezó a ponerse de pie luego de que su pupila lo soltara para discutir con la Amaquelin. El cuerpo aún le dolía, pero actualmente era más sostenible que anteriormente, por lo que solo se quejó entre dientes para no preocupar a las pequeñas que lo miraban expectantes.

Karn estaba actuando como el nuevo Master Weaver, y aunque llevara puesta la máscara de su antecesor, era clara su confusión al ver que tanto Kaine como Franklin estaban pegados a la pierna de Leopardon mientras que por delante de ellos se había un portal que dejaba pasara Slinger junto a su caballo.

-Qué están haciendo? – Spidey preguntó a quien sea que lo escuche.

-Tratando de evitar que se vaya mientras Valeria le pregunta cómo hacer un robot igual- refutó la pequeña rubia fantástica que aprovechó la situación para tomar la mano de su araña.

-Y ella? – refiriéndose a Kamala, la cual estaba interrogando a Noir luego de haberlo hecho con cuanta araña se cruzase.

-Está buscando información para sus historias- tomando la otra mano libre del castaño, Carol alegó lo que su sucesora hacía.

La verdad era que el vigilante de Queens ni pensaba decir algo respecto a aquello, después de todo respetaba los hobbies de su pupila, además de que si eso mantenía una sonrisa de felicidad en su cara era un logro doble tanto para él como para la pequeña Captain Marvel. Aunque claro, ambos temían por lo que fuese a circular por internet luego.

Arañas rondaban por la sala, platicando entre ellos o saludándose antes de retirarse por portales que Karn abría desde la Gran Red. El sobrino de May Parker notó caras conocidas, enemigos y aliados, vivos y muertos en su propio mundo. La nostalgia se apropió de él por un segundo, queriendo decirles algo, pero absteniéndose cuando los veía partir o simplemente no hallaba algo con qué entablar diálogo debido al dolor que provocaron en gente inocente con sus alter egos.

Un golpeteo en las piernas del Avenger hicieron que agache la cabeza y descubra a Jessica, quien sin decir palabra alguna le pidió que lo siga hasta donde Ultimate Spiderwoman estaba viendo a un par de féminas atadas desde el techo que miraban con odio a todos.

-Por favor…díganme que no- sin especificar demasiado, el significado de las palabras de Spidey eran bastante claras.

-Lamentablemente- Miles replicó, rascándose la nuca.

-MJ nunca me lo creerá…- el castaño adolescente dijo al mismo tiempo que una pequeña que parecía una versión aún más joven de Ultimate Jessica Drew.

-Ahora tengo dos copias de mí pero una es mala! Como le pasó a Susan! – determinó la diminuta araña británica de pelo negro, mirando con enojo a su contraparte adulta perteneciente al Loomworld.

Los ojos chocolates miraron a la adulta ojiverde, pendiendo de una línea de telaraña que envolvía sus brazos contra su cintura. Estaba pensando muy detenidamente en lo que haría a continuación, poniendo a prueba su sentido arácnido y descartando posibles escenarios hipotéticos. Soltando las manos del par de niñas blondas, Peter se acercó hasta donde la fémina de cabellos azabaches estaba, deteniendo su balanceo constante de manera brusca.

-Si te suelto lastimarás a alguien? – sin importarle que le recordara mucho más a la persona que hablaba mal de él en su presencia que la niña que tenía a meros metros de distancia, Spiderman cuestionó.

-Qué te hace pensar que no actuaré igual que los Herederos, araña? – desafió la pelinegra, sorprendiendo a las dos homónimas presentes con el tono usado.

-Ellos gobernaban mediante el miedo. Tú, al contrario, haces que la gente te ame…nosotras pudimos verlo desde lejos- la portadora del simbionte Venom habló, llegando junto a sus hermanas y demás pretendientes de su padre.

-Además…ellos ya no están más. El único que queda es Karn, y está comenzando su camino de la redención al ser el nuevo guardián de la Gran Red- esbozando una mueca alegre, parló la amenaza arácnida de New York, acto que le ganó una cara de asombro por parte de la Drew.

Eso fue respuesta suficiente para el héroe subestimado, quien con cuidado cortó la telaraña y depositó en el suelo a la mujer. Rápidamente su atención viró a donde una pelirroja bastante conocida imitaba el percance que padecía anteriormente la Drew, lo que le llevó a replantearse el soltarla.

Debido a ello, Peter optó por consultarlo.

-Qu…? – iba a comenzar a hablar, pero terminó siendo interrumpido en su primera palabra.

-Hay que castigarla! – inició la revuelta una empequeñecida Bobbi Morse, alzando su puñito al aire.

-Es una roba esposos! – fue el turno de Janet para demostrar su opinión, mirando con odio a la pelirroja.

-Que se quede pelada! – sacando a relucir las garras de X-23, impuso Natasha.

-Tenemos que envolverla en telarañas y arrojarlas al mar! – cierta latina dijo, proponiendo una medida extrema que se ganó la mirada de miedo de Ben.

-Usémosla de piñata! – arrastrando a duras penas el brazo roto de SP/dr, exclamó la pequeña She-Hulk.

-Muy bien señoritas, es suficiente- se apresuró a terminar la avalancha de ideas el castaño adulto, agachándose para tomar por sorpresa a la mini licenciada y dejar que se contente en enroscar sus brazos alrededor del cuello.

-Pero Peter…– se quejaron todas a la vez, sorprendiendo a las hijas del tótem por la sincronía que podían tener en determinados momentos.

-Pero nada! Ahora vayan a devolverle eso a Peni o estarán castigadas cuando regresemos a casa! – amenazándolas con algo que ellas ya sabían muy bien que debían evitar, el Parker comandó.

-Hay otra niña araña? Genial, tengo que conocerla! – interesada en la nueva noticia, Penelope abandonó el grupo para buscar a la joven que manipulaba la unidad robótica.

Una ceja en alto era toda la reacción por parte de Spidey, quedándose totalmente callado mientras veía a la jovencita saltar emocionada en dirección de Peni Parker. Creyéndola un clon más suyo, el Avenger la dejó disfrutar de su curiosidad, mas aun así se puso como tarea el cuidarla hasta que sea su turno de regresarla al mundo del que Ben la trajo.

-No recuerdo haber tenido esa energía a su edad…- sin poder contenerse, Ultimate Peter Parker expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta.

-Por qué dices eso? – girándose para enfrentar la cara de la versión adolescente de su abuelo, Ashley Barton interrogó.

-Porque era un nerd del que todos se burlaban nada más- tanto los Peter como sus diferentes clones contestaron al mismo tiempo, aturdiendo a la morena por un segundo y entristeciendo a las pretendientes del tótem por lo que tuvo que pasar de joven.

-No puede ser para tanto…- dijo la proveniente del futuro distópico.

-Era bajo, delgado, usaba gafas de pasta, peinado con fijador y un chaleco amarillo…- desestimó con cruda verdad el hermano mayor de Kaine y Teresa.

Ashley parecía un tanto dudosa de tan solo mirarlo e imaginarse tal figura. El grupo de pretendientes del castaño no tuvo que pensarlo mucho ya que habían oído historias de May o visto sus memorias, admitiendo que era un poco difícil de imaginar que ese joven llegaría a convertirse en el hombre que tenían delante.

-Bien…regresando al punto de interés. A tí, Mary Jane, voy a soltarte pero estarás a cargo de Jessica a partir de ahora. Si haces alguna estupidez, no seré yo quien te castigue y mucho menos las niñas…- retomó la palabra Peter, liberando a la pelirroja prisionera antes de empujarla suavemente en dirección a la pelinegra.

-Ohhh…- decepcionadas, bajaron los brazos las niñas.

-Así que piensa bien tu futuro. Ahora váyanse y traten de no generar tanto alboroto afuera cuando cuenten que los Herederos ya no están más- Spidey continuó advirtiéndole para que no cometa errores en tiempos posteriores, y así después señalándoles la salida al exterior de la edificación en donde estaban.

Sin perder más tiempo, ninguna de las dos quiso quedarse en un lugar atestado de personas con poderes arañas, cuyo número disminuía con cada minuto pero aun así continuaban siendo bastantes en la sala. Una vez que estuvieron lejos de la recámara, Peter dejó de ver el umbral que separaba los lugares para enfocarse en quienes quedaban presentes, los cuales parecían querer despedirse en persona con ellos.

-Se van? – refiriéndose al par de pelirrojas que podrían haber sido parte de su vida si ciertos factores nunca se llevaron a cabo, el tótem cuestionó.

-Nosotras…- murmuró Mary Jane Watson-Parker, luciendo renuente a dejarlo por algún motivo.

-Tu esposo te espera- agachándose para tomar en brazos a una Valeria que acababa de abandonar la cabina de Leopardon tras interrogar a Takuya, volvió a hablar el castaño.

-Mamá quiere preguntarte si puedes acompañarnos, papá- tomó la palabra en lugar de su progenitora la pequeña Anna-May, sonriendo brillantemente como el resto de sus hermanas.

Eso tomó desprevenido al héroe. Su mente se quedó en blanco por un segundo antes de reiniciarse al recibir un beso en la mejilla por parte de la niña genio, quien asentía con la cabeza. La verdad es que él no sabía si lo hacía por mera curiosidad científica o por empatía, pero al ver que las demás parecían expectantes a su respuesta, decidió abrir su boca.

-Ustedes también quieren que las acompañe, cierto? …Qué dicen, las guiamos hasta sus mundos como una última aventura antes de ir a casa a dormir? – cuestionando primero a las mujeres arañas y recibiendo un asentimiento como confirmación, Peter se inclinó a su grupo para saber sus opiniones.

Inmediatamente tuvo que dar un paso para atrás, evitando así quedarse aturdido cuando las pequeñas heroínas y villanas, junto al resto de féminas se reunieron a un círculo a debatirlo, llegando finalmente a la conclusión de aceptar el pedido.

Pero más que nada para vigilar que no intenten robarse a Peter.

* * *

-PELEA! PELEA! PELEA! – exclamaban una vez más todos los espectadores en La Balsa, siendo que lo que veían era una de las más reñidas hasta el momento debido al odio que se tenían los contrincantes.

Incluso si usaban las ollas de los niños, los golpes sonaban como si dos camiones estuviesen chocándose sin parar. El metálico estruendo volvía loco al pequeño Matt, quien halló paz en el regazo de su cuidadora mientras esta tapaba sus oídos de manera que solo un bajo volumen llegase hasta él para que pudiese usar su eco localización y "vea" la pelea.

-Vamos…! Cómo se llama el bueno? – habiéndose olvidado del nombre de su amigo, el niño sin miedo le preguntó a la ninja griega.

-Frank- replicó la fémina, teniendo su atención dividida en tres diferentes puntos.

Los cuales eran el pequeño en sus brazos, Punisher y su pelea, y en Bullseye ya que nunca sabía cuándo podría atacar este.

-Vamos, Frank! – volvió a gritar el infante invidente.

-Sí, gánale al hombre con la bolsa en su cabeza! – un mini Hank Pym exclamó luego de haber complacido a Ultron con el arreglo de Vision.

-Bolsa en la cabeza? Quién tiene una bolsa? – dejando de ver la contienda por un segundo, Grim Reaper le cuestionó al rejuvenecido Antman.

-Ese! El que pelea contra el de la remera de pirata! – esta vez respondió el diosecito del trueno.

-Hablas de Jigsaw? Pero si él no tiene una bolsa…bueno, viéndolo bien ahora sí parece que tiene un costal de papas como cara con todas las zurciduras- queriendo discutirle a los niños, Mr. Negative quiso demostrar su punto solo para caer en cuenta que los afectados por Kang no eran tan errados con su visión.

Black Bolt movió sus manitos con apuro, obligando al pequeño The Thing a prestarle atención para que sirva de traductor. Después de medio minuto de ver al rey de los Inhumanos hablar sin parar, el ladrillito bípedo pudo hablar.

-Qué te dijo? – el arquerito, que iba a sufrir grandes accidentes cuando regrese a la normalidad, preguntó.

-Primero me dijo que parecía masticado por Lockjaw. Y después que habría que buscarle una bolsa de verdad para que tape su cara- replicó Ben, haciendo reir a sus compañeros en un principio, para después hacer que todos tengan una nueva tarea para cuando Frank Castle termine de golpear a Billy Russo.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **A las pretendientes les habrá parecido tierno el método de Benjy para despertar a Peter?**

 **Será que todas las mujeres han llegado a un acuerdo para proteger a Spidey de otras féminas?**

 **Causa gracia que Julia y Jessica se peleen con Mattie?**

 **Será definitivo que Peter y Hope parecen una familia ya sea con Jean entre ellos o Benjy?**

 **Kaine y Franklin tendrán su propio Leopardon?**

 **Kamala invadirá internet con sus historias?**

 **La Jessica Drew de Loomworld actuará bien de ahora en más?**

 **Les dio risa lo que las pequeñas querían hacerle a MJ de Loomworld?**

 **Alguien le dirá a Peter que Penelope es él en versión femenina y no un clon como Ultimate Spiderwoman?**

 **Qué mundos visitarán ahora?**

 **Punisher estará masacrando a Jigsaw?**

 **Elektra estará disfrutando tener a su amado tan cerca para protegerlo?**

 **Alguien más piensa como Antman respecto a Jigsaw?**

 **Lograrán conseguirle una bolsa de papas al villano de Punisher?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD: QUIENES ESTÉN CON LOS "LEYENDO" POR FAVOR CONTACTAR CONMIGO PARA SABER SI CONTINUAN O NO!**


	152. Chapter 152

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Magd305TLC: Era hora de que las pretendientes llegaran a un acuerdo para alejar a las otras mujeres que quieran robarse a su Peter. No te preocupes, esos dos tendrán su robot. Y con este hecho entramos a la recta final de la historia, unas cuantas visitas a otros mundos antes de regresar a casa. Ya sabrás lo que pasa con Otto, y respecto a Spider Phoenix él se fue en uno de los portales de Karn (quizás lo nombre después).**

 **Spider999: Al final tenían que ponerse de acuerdo ellas para cuidar de Peter. Habrán las interacciones entre arañas. No te preocupes, ya verás el destino de Otto, además que a alguien se le escapará la pequeña información sobre Penelope. Y sí, Jigsaw saldrá apenas con vida de esa pelea.**

 **RotRauber: Muchas gracias por tus palabras. En cuanto al final, digamos que he entrado en la recta final ya.**

 **DanteG96: Ya ocurrirá, no te preocupes. Desde un principio ellos habían hecho los planos de un Leopardon, el verlo de frente les cambió la vida por completo. Solo espera y verás lo que para con los de Renew your vows.**

 **DarkTheDragon: Habrá una última noche de niñas en la Mansión Avenger, y ahí puede pasar de todo ya sabes. Otto supo la verdad porque la Gran Red lo mostró mientras estaba encima de esta, Peter podría haber hecho lo mismo pero su preocupación por Julia y las otras arañas que iban perdiendo sus conexiones hizo que él enfoque su atención en otras cosas. Respecto a los matrimonios de las casadas, no te preocupes ya que tengo eso cubierto. No te preocupes, pronto llegará el final y podrás despejar todas tus dudas.**

 **brayanelgamer: Seamos honestos, esos niños solo respetan a Logan porque le tienen miedo y a Ororo porque es un amor con ellos.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Es cierto, y aunque para lástima de algunos, Peter y compañía tendrán algunos capítulos de tranquilidad antes de enfrentar la cruda realidad que Kang les hizo pasar. Habrá un encuentro más con MJ, los dos fanáticos de Leopardon tratarán de tener el suyo propio a toda costa, y Ashley se vengara de su joven padre junto a Mockingbird y Spiderwoman. Nadie dudaba de la victoria de Punisher en esa batalla, nadie!**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 152_**

-Tienen que hacer eso cada vez que van a despedirse de Peter? – frunciendo el ceño y cruzando sus bracitos, Jennifer murmuró por lo bajo a sus colegas de crimen.

-Lo permitimos con Brant. Y con Mattie era sumamente entendible. Pero ahora mismo estoy aguantándome las ganas de golpear a Stacy, no me importa que sea de otro mundo- tentada a subir su extremidad superior diestra para disparar su lanza redes a la araña blonda, la antigua Arachne comentó.

-Aunque hay que admitir que Peter está reaccionando mejor que cuando vio a la rubia del mundo de Miles y Jessica- recordando lo incómodo que se sentía el castaño en presencia de las adolescentes en el Triskelion, Susan dijo.

-Aun así, cuando dejará de abrazarlo la señorita de traje llamativo? – golpeteando el suelo de manera repetitiva, formuló su duda la rejuvenecida hija de Erik.

-Espero que pronto, porque si no llega a pasar pron…HEY! NADA DE BESOS CON NUESTRO ESPOSO! – comenzó a hablar la Reina Blanca, solo para adoptar una actitud furibunda al ver lo que Spider-Gwen trató de hacer.

Las bolas de telarañas no se hicieron de esperar, golpeando más rápido de lo que el sentido arácnido de Gwen podía advertirle, dejándola arrinconada contra una esquina del techo en donde habían aparecido. Aquella visión solo ponía los pelos de punta a MJ, quien oraba para que no le hicieran nada a ella cuando sea su turno de despedirse. El resto de los hombres adultos, y cierto adolescente afroamericano, optaron por mirar el paisaje mientras silbaban sonoramente con el fin de tapar los gritos de auxilio que daba la blonda vapuleada.

Ultimate Peter Parker se mantenía a un margen junto a su clon, la cual tenía en sus brazos a Benjy y jugaban con él ya que desde hace rato el infante trataba de alcanzarlos con sus manitos. Ambos bromeaban con la mera idea de hacerle hacer a May que el joven castaño estaba vivo de nuevo y había regresado con su nuevo nieto. Obviamente aquella imaginación dispuso también una serie de reacciones hipotéticas que tendría la mujer que representaba una madre para el joven vigilante.

-Nunca me imaginé que mi madre fuese así de niña con tío Peter…- Felicity comentó a sus amigas al mismo tiempo que la pequeña ladrona de joyas asestaba un golpe en la frente de la araña rubia.

-Una vez escuché que ellos tuvieron una relación cuando eran jóvenes- respondió Mayday, recordando retazos de aquella plática antigua.

-En serio? Yo no sabía nada de eso…- la pequeña Anna-May dijo, uniéndose a la plática.

-Es entendible. Aún eres muy pequeña para saber sobre ciertas cosas- la portadora de Venom comentó, acariciando los cabellos rojos de la niña.

-Pero acabamos de pelear contra vampiros malos, no me merezco saber algo ahora? – haciendo un puchero a modo de queja, acto que generó risas en sus hermanas, la hija de Spinneret interpeló.

-Ella tiene su punto- tuvo que admitir Rachel, quien no dejaba de ver desde lejos a cierto adolescente rubio que acababa de unirse al grupo de Kaine y Ben.

-Pero no podemos decirle todo sobre papá. Eso está mal incluso para nosotras que somos telépatas- las Cuckoos admitieron en voz alta y sincronizadamente.

-Demasiado tarde, incluso yo quiero saber todo en lugar de algunas anécdotas que mi madre me contaba de niña- la fémina morena sintió curiosidad por la vida del hombre por el cual llevaba su emblema.

-Acaso tu padre no te contaba nada sobre Peter? – incrédula ante lo que escuchó, la directora de SHIELD interrogó.

-Ese inútil no podía ni siquiera traer comida a la casa- con veneno en su voz respondió Ashley.

Hill iba a discutirle sobre cómo era Hawkeye, pero luego de ver en retrospectiva el historial del arquero, debió de admitir que era un casi seguro final que tendría el Avenger si continuaba con la vida que llevaba hasta ahora.

Solo la reaparición de Peter junto a sus pretendientes, indiferente de sus tamañas actuales, detuvo la plática que tenían las hijas del tótem. Atrás quedaba el cuerpo trémulo de Gwen Stacy, quien agradecía al castaño por su intervención ya que si no habría terminado como el inconsciente cuerpo de Superior que llevaban arrastrando de un universo al otro.

-Están listas? Es su turno ahora- mirando tanto a MJ como a su hija, el héroe subestimado preguntó con una característica cara que decía estar bien mientras ocultaba su cansancio y dolor para que el resto no lo note.

-Sí! Ahora nos toca a nosotras! – saltó alegre la niña, algo que agradó a las afectadas por Kang ya que podían notar varios rasgos del hombre que amaban en ella.

-Sí…nos toca…- el semblante empleado por la pelirroja mayor no pasó desapercibido para el vigilante de Queens, quien no perdió el tiempo para alzarle el espíritu.

-Hey, ya te lo dije no? Él estará allí esperándote, ansioso por verlas de nuevo- tranquilizó el Parker, llamando con un movimiento de su mano al resto del grupo para después abrir una nueva brecha dimensional que daba justo encima de un edificio como todas las veces previas.

Los primeros en cruzarlo fueron los pertenecientes a dicho mundo entrante, los cuales ya sentían que el hacerlo era como atravesar una puerta o ventana por causa de la estabilidad que presentaba. Las niñas y adultas que querían sentimentalmente a la araña esperaban a que este diese el primer paso como lo había hecho siempre desde que comenzaron a acompañar a los arácnidos, solo para verlo congelado en su lugar.

Peter en ningún momento pensó en moverse. Sus ojos chocolates estaban fijos en la imagen que el portal brindaba, siendo que su contraparte parecía columpiarse desde lejos en trayectoria a donde Mary Jane y Anna-May estaban. Por primera vez las personas que estaban cerca de él pudieron ver los celos y la angustia que lo invadía, siendo testigos de lo que podría haber sido la vida del tótem si cierta decisión nunca se hubiera llevado a cabo. Con dificultad, un saludo tácito y una sonrisa se plasmaron en Spidey, despidiéndose de su pequeña hija que se había volteado al sentir la ausencia de gente detrás suyo.

La mano de Kaine cayó sobre el hombro de su hermano mayor, demostrándole empatía por la situación que padecía. Él sabía lo que era envidiar a la fuente del que fue clonado por Miles Warren, pero nunca querría saber lo que era sentir esa enfermiza emoción por uno mismo. No una copia, sino a lo que un espejo refleja.

-Vamos, ciérralo- fue todo lo que dijo Scarlet Spider.

-Qué pasa? No vamos a ir allá? – Kamala quiso saber mientras cargaba el dormido cuerpo de Silver Sable, acto al que se había ofrecido voluntaria al ver que su mentor estaba a punto de hacerlo por sí mismo.

-No, así que saluden porque mi hermano cerrará la brecha en unos segundos- cortante, aunque no adrede, respondió el hombre de rostro marcado.

Las psíquicas sondearon la mente del centro de la telaraña, arrepintiéndose de inmediato al invadir una verdadera información personal. Querían ayudarlo, demostrarle que estaban allí para él como pretendientes que eran, o hijas en su defecto. El mensaje fue comunicado a aquellos que desconocían la actitud adoptada por el Parker, comprendiéndolo instantáneamente y dedicándose a saludar al dúo de pelirrojas que estaban acompañadas por una versión de Spidey con el traje original.

-Cuídalas- aquella última palabra escapó como un susurro de la boca de Peter, mirando a las lentes blancas de su versión que sí pudo tener la familia que tanto deseó, para finalmente cerrar el portal.

* * *

Luego de varios minutos de constante acosamiento al pobre y herido Victor Creed, los mocosos decidieron reunirse con las mujeres que los cuidaban y jugar a algo más tranquilo mientras los demás continuaban sus tertulias vociferadoras.

SI Alicia Masters hubiese tenido la oportunidad de ver al menos unos segundos, estaría completamente feliz, pero al menos por ahora con solo escucharlos se contentaba bastante. Incluso las demás acosadoras/cuidadoras/amantes debían admitir que era la primera vez que los veían tan serenos realizando una tarea en conjunto y sin perturbar a los demás adultos.

-Le hace falta más agua- se quejó por lo bajo el joven Luke Cage.

-El mío ya está tomando forma! – orgulloso de su trabajo, un mini Thor Odinson declaró.

-Es un zapallo? – viendo el resultado del rubio, preguntó un curioso Johnny Storm.

-Es mi martillo, el que se quedó Spiderman! – enojado por la alegación que dio el hermano menor de Invisible Woman, gritó el diosecito del trueno.

-Pues no parece un martillo…- consintió Amora en voz baja a Valkyrie mientras vigilaban a los menores.

-Quizás no debería de haberle echado tanta agua- la guerrera blonda complementó la idea de la bruja.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta…de dónde sacaron el agua tan rápido? – notando la presencia de dicho balde con líquido cristalino al lado de Vision, quien trabajaba a un ritmo más lento debido a su nuevo cuerpo, preguntó Jessica Jones.

Elektra simplemente alzó su dedo índice derecho y señaló a un inquieto Hydro Man que parecía lucir paranoico al igual que los demás villanos pertenecientes a la galería del tótem. Tal era su estado que le resultado difícil controlarse, por lo que Deadpool había mandado a Pietro para que se dedique a pasar la fregona por el suelo con el fin de no perder partes de Morris Bench.

-Lo amenazaron con acusarle a Spiderman…accedió de inmediato- resumió todo lo que había pasado con simpleza la ninja de rojo.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Tanto será el odio que las pequeñas sienten por las Gwen Stacy?**

 **Se merecía ese castigo Spider-Gwen por besar a Peter?**

 **Los Ultimates matarán de un infarto a May cuando le digan que ya es hasta bisabuela?**

 **Será que Hill habrá aceptado finalmente que Hawkeye es un estorbo de espacio? (menos en el MCU, ahí estoy seguro de que le habría ganado a Thanos de haber luchado…)**

 **Les sorprendió que Peter se negase a cruzar al universo de Renew your vows?**

 **Alguna vez pensaron que Spidey podría sentir envidia de su propia versión alterna?**

 **A Spinneret le hubiese gustado despedirse correctamente de nuestro héroe?**

 **Qué están haciendo los niños?**

 **Thor es realmente malo en manualidades?**

 **Hydro Man estará traumado luego de ver la pelea entre Peter y Morlun?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	153. Chapter 153

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Magd305TLC: Bueno...es la vida de Peter Parker la cual tenemos aquí, nada es color de rosas para el pobre. Sí, Gwen de alguna forma besó a Spidey y murió (no literalmente) habiendo cumplido su sueño. Mientras a May no le dé un infarto, creo que todo estará bien en el 1610. Espero ansioso por esa actualización de ustedes!**

 **Jonathan Matute: Pronto se vendrá el final de Infinity War. Tengo muchas ideas para futuros proyectos con Spiderman, solo te pediré que esperes hasta entonces.**

 **Dios Emperador Doom: Es entendible el dolor de Peter. Sí, da mucha risa que los villanos del tótem estén traumados por completo. Gwen logró hacerlo de alguna manera, ya que las niñas se enojaron mucho más que cuando Betty y Mattie lo habían abrazado por lo que dejan implicado. Es algo que tengo planeado como futuro proyecto el Peter x Gwen (616 x 65).**

 **Spider999: Creo que a Gwen no le importó mucho el castigo luego de conseguir su beso con Peter. No te preocupes, a alguien se le escapará la información de que Penelope y Peni son él en verdad. Fue algo realmente duro para él mismo enfrentar lo que pudo haber sido su utopía (aunque le espera una mejor en casa...). Los niños seguirán teniendo aventuras, así como también seguirán aprovechándose de los pobres villanos asustadizos.**

 **DanteG96: Quizás es una de las pocas veces que Peter demostrará algún sentimiento más allá de la nobleza y humildad, incluso más extraño que la ira y ganas de matar a alguien como Otto y Morlun fueron capaces de provocar. Ya verás cómo reaccionará Ultimate May cuando se entere de las noticias. Y sí, todos creemos que con Hawkeye en Infinity War, todo hubiese terminado diferente.**

 **thomas 2033: As a writer I also feel a little sorry, but I can't do anything to avoid it since it was something I had planned. Not to mention that at first I had planned that the story only last 12 chapters ...**

 **veku 786: Very soon.**

 **brayanelgamer: Fobia y respeto una vez que sepan la razón de su ira. Es verdad, de alguna rara forma Morlun resultó útil.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Gwen quedó feliz incluso de la paliza. Otto se merecía el castigo abrumador que tuvo. Thor nunca será bueno en manualidades, al menos eso ya lo saben Amora y Valkyrie. Y sí, algunos desearán no enfrentar a Spidey por temor a terminar medio muertos.**

 **Guest: Superior quedará inconsciente hasta nuevo aviso, no te preocupes. La verdad es que es muy difícil hallar a otro personaje con la misma vida que Peter.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 153_**

El ambiente taciturno y arrebatado con un aroma de humo mezclado con alcohol hacían estornudar a Laura cada dos minutos, haciendo maldecir a Peter en su interior por no tener su máscara con los filtros que había preparado cuando peleó contra el avatar de Mysterio. Viendo esa situación, el castaño tomó a la hija de Logan en sus brazos e hizo que escondiera su nariz respingada en la curvatura de su cuello.

-Mejor? – interrogó con suavidad el tótem a la niña contra su pecho.

-Sí- corta y sencilla fue la respuesta que dio la joven afectada por Kang.

-…Haces un ruido muy chistoso cuando estornudas- tras mantener un corto silencio mientras miraba las orbes verdes de la mutante, la araña reveló lúdicamente.

-Grrr…- gruñó la pequeña, escondiendo su cara para evitar que su amado la viese avergonzada.

Acto que empeoró cuando Peter no pudo contener una risa que llamó la atención de todos los que lo rodeaban.

Ignorando la atención recibida, con la mano izquierda que tenía desocupada Peter tomó a diminuta extremidad superior de la peliblanca que estaba a su lado. La licorería no era el mejor lugar para aparecer en este mundo, pero según Noir este era el lugar donde generalmente tenía una base. Confesión que resultó verídica cuando una fémina adulta de cabellos blancos, con máscara plateada que cubría por completo su rostro, apareció repentinamente y se aferró al arácnido de los años treinta.

-Esa soy yo! – sin poder contenerse, la miniaturizada ladrona de joyas exclamó feliz, haciendo que su versión adulta se voltee.

-Eh? Una niña? Dónde has estado Peter? – confundida por lo que tenía delante, la peliblanca mayor regresó su vista a Noir.

-Es una larga historia, pero sí. Esa niña eres tú de alguna forma. Y aquella es nuestra hija- rascándose la nuca y quitándose posteriormente la máscara, Noir replicó mientras señalaba a Felicity.

-Que no soy hija de él! – reclamó la susodicha, pataleando como una infanta, lo que molestó a la afectada por Kang.

-Felicity! Al rincón hasta que nos vayamos! – ordenó la niña, dibujando una mueca burlesca en la cara de todos los presentes y una de horror en la amiga de Mayday y April.

-Qué?! No! – trató de oponerse la joven mujer.

-AHORA! – sacando su adulta interior, la pequeña Black Cat comandó.

-Sí, mamá- agachando la cabeza, Felicity procedió a retirarse a un rincón mientras hacía un enorme esfuerzo para no pelear con sus amigas por las risas que contenían.

-Y pídele disculpas a tu papá! – sin darle tiempo a alcanzar su puesto, la futura esposa de Peter gritó otra vez.

-…Perdón papá- renuente, aceptó el pedido la joven mujer.

-Wow! Tuve un deja vu! – sin poder contenerse, comentó Rachel Grey.

-Creo que todas lo tuvimos…- alegó Anya con sorna, acercándose a la derecha de su tutor para ver si X-23 estaba dormida o tan solo disfrutaba de su nuevo puesto.

La enamorada de Franklin Richards fulminó con la mirada a la latina antes de serenarse con una caricia en su espalda por parte del rubio, algo que hizo divertir a sus respectivas madres y nuevo padre. Los propios anfitriones del universo actual hallaban divertida toda la secuencia que llevó a cabo una recelosa Felicia, haciéndole preguntar a la dueña de la licorería si así era cómo actuaba de niña.

Un portal se abrió detrás del grupo que Peter tenía a cargo, revelando la figura de Ben Reilly. Deteniéndose por un segundo cuando se sintió observado, el clon rubio alzó las manos en señal de paz mientras imploraba con sus ojos piedad a las niñas para que no lo castiguen por su mera presencia. Actitud que fue aprovechada por las víctimas del villano del futuro, donde ellas sonrieron macabramente y Laura aprovechó que Peter miraba para otro lado para mostrar la garra de su pie.

-Ya…ya llegué…- temeroso de quedar inconsciente como Superior, murmuró el menor de los clones que Spidey tenía.

-Y él? – la Felicia adulta preguntó a la araña pistolera.

-Un colega que fue a dejar a dos arañas más. Aunque debería de haber regresado hace varios minutos- no ayudando mucho al nerviosismo de Ben, Noir respondió.

-Es cierto. Dónde estuviste? – preocupado por el estado de su nuevo sacrificio humano para las pequeñas demonios, Scarlet Spider demandó.

-Tuvimos que pelear con Miguel en el mundo de Lady Spider contra una versión bastante estrafalaria de los Sinister Six apenas llegamos allí, para después escapar de un Punisher futurista que me persiguió por media New York antes de hallar un escondite para regresar aquí- resumió sus desventuras el pobre clon, lo que le ganó la simpatía de su hermano mayor y un poco de alivio por parte de las niñas que le permitieron su demora debido a que Emma y Jean comprobaron los hechos tras sondear su mente.

Una vez que todos parecían satisfechos con su excusa, el rubio dejó escapar un suspiro que desconocía contener, para así luego acercarse a la barra y desparramarse encima con el fin de descansar sus nervios.

-No babeará mi mueblería, cierto? – quiso saber la dueña del local, ayudando a su pareja a tomar asiento mientras lo revisaba.

-No! Es un buen cuidador, no es así chicas? – la pequeña ladrona de joyas tomó la palabra, buscando apoyo de sus colegas de crimen, quienes asintieron de manera cómplice.

-Muy cierto eso. Recuerdo que se ofreció para cuidarlas- sonriente y satisfecho de su propia venganza por toda la mala suerte que acarreó por varios días, Kaine dijo.

-Te odio…- se escuchó maldecir al rubio por lo bajo, confundiendo a todos si estaba dormido o consciente aún.

-No es mi culpa. Es la suerte Parker después de todo- razonó el hombre de rostro marcado, ganándose un asentimiento por parte de los Peter y Ultimate Spiderwoman.

-Te odio Peter- moviendo con desgano su cabeza para mirar al hermano de Teresa, Ben volvió a maldecir.

-Hey! No culpes a nuestro esposo! – las niñas y adultas dijeron al mismo tiempo, incluyendo a Laura que sacó su cara del cuello del castaño para mirar mal al clon.

-Es verdad, Ben. Que yo recuerde, no te cloné- se defendió el tótem que se mantenía quieto para que Anya no tuviese problemas al reposar su cabeza en el hombro derecho.

-Te odio Miles Warren- por una última vez maldijo el rubio, para así volver a hundir su cara entre sus brazos.

Bajo la máscara plateada, Felicia sonrió. Hace tiempo no presencia tal demostración de desinterés y camaradería, por lo que de sus labios salió una suave risa que solo Noir fue capaz de escuchar. La araña de vestimenta oscura vio sorprendido a su pareja por unos segundos, tomando las delicadas manos enguantadas posteriormente y llevándoselas a los labios para besarlas tras recordar el consejo que había recibido previamente de Spidey.

-Mira Peter, se quieren- poniendo a prueba una vez más su ternura infantil, Felicia remarcó lo que sucedía con las versiones alternas de ellos dos.

-De eso no hay duda, gatita- virando su cabeza hacia abajo para ver los vivaces ojos de aquella mujer que amaba a pesar de todos los engaños, el vigilante de Queens refutó.

Por alguna extraña razón, tanto Noir como Peter sintieron que sus sentidos arácnidos se activaron.

-Así somos nosotros, no? Ellos también se casarán? – imaginándose por fin una vida junto al hombre que siempre le ayudó en todo lo posible, la ladrona formuló su duda.

El residente del universo actual se resbaló de su silla y por poco se desnuca contra la pared de no haber sido porque su Felicia lo ayudó. Peter, por su parte, estaba jugueteando con una mano de Laura y sin querer rozó el dorso, lo que casi le saca un dedo cuando sus extensiones de Adamantium salieron imprevistamente.

-Casarnos? – repitió el pistolero mientras veía a la peliblanca que tenía al lado.

-Peter…- comenzó a decir la fémina mientras llevaba sus manos a la máscara.

Viendo el giro que había tomado la plática, Hill aplaudió sus manos para llamar la atención mientras comenzaba a empujar a Kaine en dirección a su hermano menor con la intención de que lo arrastre con ellos.

-Muy bien, creo que es hora de irnos! – la directora de SHIELD propuso con vehemencia, no queriendo ver un melodrama en directo ya que a ella tampoco le gustaría tener testigos en un momento privado.

-Ohhh…pero quiero ver que pasa- se quejó Kamala como si fuese una niña.

-Nos vamos! – Maria exclamó, esperando a que Anya reconfigurase el dispositivo de Peter ya que este no podía usar sus manos actualmente.

-Pero…- trató de hablar nuevamente la pakistaní.

-Miles- fue todo lo que dijo Spiderman sin la necesidad de voltearse para ver a la pupila de Carol.

-Estoy en ello! – se oyó el acatamiento del moreno, quien procedió a arrastrar a una renuente Ms. Marvel, la cual continuaba haciendo fuerza a pesar de estar llevando a Sablinova.

-No! NO! NOOOO! – estirando su puño y alzándolo al cielo mientras era arrastrada, la Khan maldijo como cierto dictador latveriano por habérsele negado lo que podría haber sido la cumbre de sus nuevas ideas para historias.

* * *

Un quejido escapó de la boca de Doom, quien miró a todos lados para hallar al causante de dicha acción que tuvo para demostrarle que nadie se burlaba de él. Tardó algunos minutos hasta que aquella molestia que sintió se dispersara, pero aun así no pudo evitar mirar mal a cierto héroe rejuvenecido.

-Qué te pasa? – Mole Man le preguntó al líder de Latveria.

-Alguien está hablando de Doom- declaró en su típica manera de expresarse, Victor.

-Eso no es bueno acaso? – curioso por lo escuchado ya que estaba cerca, interrogó Molecule Man.

-Hicieron que Doom se queje. Y Doom nunca se queja- declaró determinantemente el hombre que se refería a sí mismo en tercera persona.

-…- ninguno de los dos sujetos que estaban cerca del encapuchado verde se atrevió a pronunciar palabra alguna, incrédulos ante la paranoia del villano.

-Richards debe tener la culpa- fulminando con la mirada a través de las pequeñas rendijas de su máscara metálica, Dr. Doom masculló con odio hacia el niño que trataba de hacer algo con la arcilla que trabajaba.

Regresando a los niños, estos estaban diligentemente trabajando con los materiales que Alicia les había proporcionado, siendo que actualmente estaban sucios pero felices de haber terminado su obra maestra. La cual fue finalizada luego de que obligaran a Pyro a cocer el objeto para secarlo y luego dibujarle con los crayones todo aquello que se les cruce por la cabeza.

-Qué se supone que es esto? – gruñó Logan tras ser interceptado por los quince mocosos que tenía a su cuidado.

-Un regalo! – esbozando una mueca alegre, clamó Steve Rogers.

-Oh, míralos Logan! Se nota que te quieren- se burló Viper de su antigua pareja mientras picaba con una uña la mejilla sucia del super soldadito.

-Aunque desearía que uno de ellos al menos tuviese sentido de orientación cuando habla…- Mystique habló, refiriéndose al pequeño Cyclops que estaba mirando a un par de cajas vacías.

-Y sigo sin saber cómo fue que este pudo trabajar con sus manos enguantadas- señalando al diminuto hechicero supremo que tenía ahora un par de mitones hechos de arcilla sobre los de tela que portaba, comentó Yuriko.

-Nada de eso viene al caso ahora! Logan, qué piensas de esto? – Storm desestimó rápidamente las dudas del trío de villanas, volteando su mirada para enfocarse en el mutante longevo que analizaba el regalo con detenimiento antes de sonreír a los mocosos y correrlos para que sigan jugando.

-Es una buena taza- declaró James Howlett, llenando el interior del objeto con cerveza mientras veía los abstractos dibujos que habían hecho los niños donde salía él peleando contra Sabretooth y terminaba victorioso.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Dio ternurita que Laura estornudase a cada rato por culpa de la licorería?**

 **Gustó en encuentro entre las dos Felicia?**

 **Y el castigo a Felicity?**

 **Kamala escribirá una historia sobre Franklin y Rachel?**

 **Ben estará sufriendo realmente la suerte Parker?**

 **Fui incómodo para los presentes el ver cómo Noir trataba de solucionar el problema planteado por la pequeña Black Cat?**

 **Ms. Marvel podrá algún día saber cómo terminó la propuesta de Noir a su Felicia?**

 **Doom dejará de hablar en tercera persona?**

 **Y de acusar a Reed por sus problemas?**

 **Esperaban que Logan reciba un regalo?**

 **Ororo hará algo al respecto con las ex mujeres de Wolverine?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	154. Chapter 154

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Spider999: Definitivamente Ben es la epítome de la mala suerte ahora que Kaine se vengó. De alguna manera Noir aplicará el consejo de Peter con su Felicia. Ms. Marvel tendrá que poner a prueba su imaginación para saber el desenlace de esa plática, no crees?**

 **viruz pirata: Quien sabe...a lo mejor ese ambiente de antaño le sirve de algo a Noir para proponerse a su peliblanca. Era hora de que Spidey deje de tener tanta mala suerte y alguien más se haga cargo de eso. Es cierto que la Khan sufrirá por tener sus inspiraciones truncadas, no hay nada peor para una historia en proyecto que sus fuentes interrumpidas. Logan atesorará esa taza aunque no lo acepte.**

 **Magd305TLC: Y una vez más, Peter es capaz de ver cómo una contraparte de él es capaz de vivir feliz con alguien que ama (aunque eso no significa que su vida no cambie, porque de hecho ya quiere a Betsy...y a las demás también aunque por lo general sean ellas quienes den el primer paso). No te preocupes, pronto llegarán al 1610, y verán todo lo que ocurrirá allí. Quién sabe lo que piensa Peter...a lo mejor tiene sus dudas pero no las expone ya que su sentido arácnido ignora las mentiras de las pequeñas. Ya llegarán los castigos para los mocosos cuando regresen a la normalidad por parte de las heroínas. Además de un último encuentro con Mary Jane.**

 **DanteG96: Cada encuentro que tengan las niñas con sus versiones alternativas serán divertidas. Tal vez los héroes atesoren en privado aquel pequeño recuerdo de haber hecho feliz a Logan de otra manera que no sea peleando...mientras lo linchan.**

 **Spidey 2099: Thanks!**

 **Thomas 2033: I'm not really sure, but I guess around 10 and 15 (at the most).**

 **brayanelgamer: Me parece que es más una relación de odio mutuo pero con amor escondido en un lugar muy recóndito de sus corazones.**

 **The One: Básicamente debería culpar a Kaine ya que este lo maldecía cuando todo lo malo le pasaba, pero ahora Ben deberá maldecir únicamente a Miles Warren como lo dijo antes. No sería una sorpresa si la sucesora de Carol hiciese algo por el estilo por el bien de sus historias. Un Doom que no culpe a Mr. Fantastic no es un Doom que conozcamos. De ahora en más, los enemigos de Peter tratarán de comportarse un poco mejor. Primero debería de ver la película de Aquaman, aunque por ahora podrías visitar el crossover que tengo en mi perfil de Percy Jackson: El trono de Atlantis.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Ahora Noir podrá descansar como es debido y en brazos de la mujer que quiere. Rachel está padeciendo un poco de karma luego de ser ella quien trató durante bastante tiempo a su nuevo padre, razón por la que todas se lo recuerdan. Con Felicia nunca se sabe, aunque ahora lo hice con ganas de ver qué sucedía entre el pistolero y la dueña de la licorería. Creo que Kamala le tendrá un pequeño rencor a Hill por haber sido ella quien pidió continuar de viaje entre mundos. A estas alturas, nadie quiere discutir con Doom. También Logan podrá beber como un caballero en su nueva taza, al menos hasta que alguien se atreva a romperla.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 154_**

Era de día en el mundo que acababan de entrar. El cielo despejado dejaba pasar sin inconvenientes los rayos del sol que calentaban los cuerpos del numeroso grupo que estaba de pie frente a una desvencijada casa que había visto mejores días. Los orbes chocolates del tótem reconocieron el lugar, siendo que no veía desde hace años, mucho antes de los tantos accidentes que tuvo su vida, por lo que un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió mientras depositaba en el suelo a Laura para recibir al bebé que reclamaba estar junto a él.

-No hay nadie- Mayday musitó con tristeza.

-No tenemos casa a la cual regresar- en igual de condiciones, April murmuró.

-Oigan…- intentando llamar la atención de sus amigas, la hija de Felicia y Flash parló.

El ánimo de las dos muchachas había caído estrepitosamente, con lágrimas comenzando a juntarse en sus ojos, las cuales empezaron a correr por sus mejillas cuando Peter se acercó a ellas y abrió su brazo izquierdo en invitación para tranquilizarlas.

Las mini heroínas y villanas que viajaban junto a ellos no pudieron dejar de asombrarse ante lo paternal que resultaba ser el hombre del que todos se burlaban y menospreciaban. Día a día, algo nuevo aprendían del tótem, y eso las terminaba consolidando en sus futuros planes para estar junto al castaño sin importar los inconvenientes.

-Shhh…todo estará bien- sin importarle que apretaran su torso, el cual aún estaba en proceso de curación bajo los vendajes de Cindy, administró calma el vigilante de Queens.

-Papá, ellas se quedarán sin madre como yo- dolida por tener que ver que una situación similar se repetía, May dijo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a donde el cabeza de red estaba.

-Primero que nada, no sabemos nada con exactitud. MJ podría estar en algún otro lado esperándolas, así que dejen de llorar o Benjy también lo hará al verlas. Segundo, todavía necesitamos hallar a Felicia ya que estoy seguro de que debe de estar aguantándose las ganas de rastrillar media New York para buscar a su hija- besando las frentes de sus hijas, Spiderman clamó con seriedad para demostrarles que todavía podían haber esperanzas, acto al que respondieron con un suave asentimiento.

-Es cierto, no se pongan tristes! – queriendo ayudar, Susan exclamó mientras su hija apoyaba su pensamiento.

-Si Peter lo dice, entonces es verdad! – la pequeña Mockingbird declaró, corriendo hasta la ventana del hogar destruido para ponerse en puntas de pie y tratar de ver el interior.

-Deberíamos preguntar a los vecinos si vieron algo, no creen? – Silk ofreció una alternativa.

-Algo difícil ya que todos estamos con nuestros trajes…- la belleza sureña murmuró ya que ella tampoco deseaba ver si las jóvenes Parker habían sido afectadas por una desgracia total.

Todas las personas reunidas comenzaron a confirmar aquellas palabras de la mutante absorbe poderes, para finalmente hallar a una única persona adulta que estaba con ropas medianamente de civil. Mirando a la pelinegra que recibió el manto de liderazgo a una agencia secreta, tácita fue la indicación para que se acerque a las casas lindantes para preguntar.

-Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? – quiso saber la mandataria de SHIELD.

-Porque eres la única que no lleva un traje puesto- razonó Elizabeth Braddock tras buscar algunas señales en los alrededores de la vivienda.

-Tú no llevas traje, Psylocke- desafió Hill.

-Es cierto, pero mis ropas están dañadas luego de pelear contra los Sabuesos y Herederos- se justificó la ninja de púrpura, mostrando las rasgaduras en su ropa de civil, lo que generó en Peter el tener que mirar a otro lado por educación.

-Pero yo…- una vez más trató de imponer su disgusto por la idea la pelinegra, cosa que terminó por fatigar al tótem que entregó al pequeño Benjy a los brazos de su hermana mayor.

Sacando de su cintura el resto de la máscara que le quedaba y que fue rota durante la pelea contra Morlun a pesar de no haberla llevado puesta, el asombroso hombre araña la dobló en un triángulo para posteriormente atarla en su cara con la intención de que le cubra medio rostro al menos.

Los clones, las pretendientes y los hijos del Avenger se quedaron tiesos al ver la osadía del hombre estresado que dejaba a un lado sus problemas para cargar sobre sus hombros el de sus hijas. Las puertas de entrada pertenecientes a los vecinos se abrían y cerraban tras dialogar rápidamente con la araña, quien por los leves gestos que hacía se mostraba agradecido antes de continuar con la siguiente residencia.

Apenas salieron de su sorpresa cuando el tótem que representaba el centro de la telaraña se paró frente a todos ellos, pudiendo enseñarles cómo lucia con solo la mitad superior de su cara al descubierto y un principio de ojeras enmarcando sus ojos.

-Felicity- llamó Spidey con voz ronca.

-S-si? – casi sin palabras por la imagen que tenía delante, balbuceó la hija de la peliblanca.

-Puedes guiarnos hasta tu casa? Los vecinos indicaron que Mary Jane y un tal Wes fueron acompañados por una peliblanca luego de la destrucción del hogar…Y como conozco pocas mujeres con cabello blanco, me imagino que tu madre fue quien vino hasta aquí de alguna manera- relató el Parker, demostrando su hipótesis que tenía gran peso, además de ponerse feliz al traer un poco de esperanza a los ojos de Mayday y April.

-Están vivos!? – al unísono hablaron las féminas mientras un diminuto Benjy movía sus manitos en señal de felicidad contagiosa.

A diferencia de las otras Mary Jane que habían conocido previamente, las afectadas por Kang y las adultas no sintieron rencor o ganas de lastimarla. Era una mujer completamente distinta, alguien más madura si la edad de sus hijos representaba algo. Sin contar con el hecho de que el saber de su bienestar las puso felices ya que tenían pleno conocimiento del destino que le había deparado este mundo antes de toda la masacre con los vampiros.

Por ello mismo fue que no se quejaron ni nada por el estilo cuando tuvieron que caminar unas calles hasta llegar al hogar de las Hardy. Lugar donde ni siquiera alcanzaron a tocar la puerta cuando un borrón pelirrojo cruzó el umbral y se hundió entre las dos muchachas arácnidas y el bebé de ojos azules. No pasó ni un segundo de tranquilidad para el grupo debido a que un borrón similar al anterior pero blanco se llevó a cabo delante de ellos, siendo ahora Felicity la receptora de un abrazo férreo.

-Niños/Bebé! – las dos madres preocupadas exclamaron, ignorando el mundo que las rodeaba.

-Ya estoy aquí, mamá- la hija de Felicia Hardy murmuró.

-Es un milagro…- la clon susurró con ahínco.

-Por arte de magia…- incrédula ante la visión de su progenitora frente de ella, Mayday balbuceó.

-Mama! – gritó el infante, moviendo sus brazos frenéticamente para alcanzar a la pelirroja.

Después de decenas de besos y revisiones a cada uno de sus herederos, tanto MJ como Felicia se voltearon para admirar el numeroso grupo, deteniendo sus respiraciones cuando se toparon con el castaño que bajó su mascarilla y sonrió con torpeza, algo que sucedió similarmente con el Peter adolescente cuando también fue foco de atención.

-Peter? – las dos mujeres interrogaron.

-Bueno…no tengo mi cara marcada ni mi pelo rubio, así que sí, soy un Peter- bromeó para bajar la tensión el arácnido, sacando quejas indignadas de los clones que siguieron en chillidos masculinos de miedo cuando las niñas los miraron mal.

-Te ves tan…- la pelirroja comenzó a decir, solo para quedarse muda.

-Joven? – finalizó con intriga la antigua ladrona y actual detective.

Natasha estuvo a punto de quejarse junto a Carol y Janet, pero las miradas de Emma y Jean las detuvieron en sus lugares. Comprendían que no eran en nada parecidas a las que conocían de adultas por lo que les brindaban el beneficio de la duda. Además de que querían ver lo que Peter iba a hacer con ellas.

-Eh…gracias, creo. Ustedes también se han vuelto más hermosas con el pasar del tiempo- sin sonar lúdico, el tótem respondió con naturalidad y honestidad, lo que realzó un leve rubor en sus caras por lo gentil que era.

-Papá! – se quejó May, quien una vez más se quedaba asombrada al ver una versión de su difunta madre.

-Qué? Sólo dije la verdad! – defendió su integridad el castaño.

-No retes a tu padre! Él tiene razón, soy muy bonita de grande- inflando su pecho y pavoneándose frente a las demás, la pequeña Black Cat dijo.

-Esa soy yo? Qué me pasó? Un momento…creo reconocer a varias de ellas- quedando estupefacta ante que diminuta versión, la detective comentó para luego mirar al resto de las niñas que trataban de lucir lo más tiernas posibles para aparentar ser angelitos.

-Kang- replicaron todos los adultos al mismo tiempo, como si estuviesen cansados de repetir siempre la misma historia.

-Oh, eso explica por qué parezco tan tierna- agraciada con la situación que padecía el castaño, la peliblanca mayor habló.

-Verdad que sí?! Es por eso que Peter es mi esposo y Felicity nuestra hija! – declaró feliz la pequeña ladrona, abrazándose a la pierna del tótem, deseando internamente ser adulta para hacer realidad esa fantasía.

-Pero pensé que el Sr. Thompson era el padre de Fel…EPPP! – el muchacho llamado Wes que sostenía a Mayday en su pecho comentó, solo para soltar un grito de pavor cuando una bola de telarañas pasó rozando su oreja derecha.

-Peter es el padre- con un brillo más que peligroso, susurró la niña mientras lo apuntaba con su lanza redes, para después tranquilizarse cuando fue alzada imprevistamente por su amado quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Discúlpate con él, Felicia. No sabía lo que decía…y tú suelta a mi hija, no le va a pasar nada por estar un rato sin abrazos- amonestó Spidey a Black Cat, amedrentando después contra el muchacho quien acató su pedido de inmediato para vergüenza de su hija.

-Lo siento- tímidamente se expresó la niña, más que nada por causar ese semblante que poco le gustaba en su amado, algo que las demás pequeñas se aseguraron de evitar a toda costa.

Risas escaparon del dúo de damas adultas, tomando por sorpresa a todos y principalmente al castaño que se embelesó con los rostros de quienes podrían ser dos de las mujeres más importantes que tuvo en su vida adulta. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que las vio de tal manera en su propio mundo, por lo que no pudo evitar apreciar aquellos rasgos de adultez madura que presentaban y no le quedaban mal según él.

Pero así como la risa vino de la nada, un sollozo invadió a la pelirroja ante el recuerdo de que su esposo había fallecido para salvar a su familia. Debido a ello Peter bajó a la pequeña ladrona de joyas y procedió a abrazar a la versión más adulta de quien lo abandonó en el altar.

Hope y Jean sintieron ganas de oponerse a la acción que se llevaba a cabo luego de recordar lo mal que habló la Watson de su mundo cuando visitó la Mansión Avenger, sin embargo tenían muy en cuenta que la mujer no era la misma que conocían y por ello se contenían las ganas de reclamar al tótem.

-Tienes que ser fuerte, MJ- sabiendo que la pérdida de su pareja la lastimaba, Peter intentó todo lo posible para mitigar ese dolor.

-Cómo? Ya no te tengo…y Benjy todavía es un bebé para comprenderlo- separándose un poco del abrazo que la retenía, la pelirroja dijo entre sollozos.

-Tendrás a muchas personas junto a ti para ayudarte. Mayday, April…e incluso May si ella quiere quedarse aquí y tener una familia ya que su padre está descansando junto a su madre- comenzó a explicar el arácnido, volteándose para mirar a la portadora de Venom que adoptó un brillo esperanzador ante la oferta.

-En serio puedo? – indagó la proveniente del mundo afectado por la Niebla Terrígena.

-A Benjy no le molestaría tener una hermana más, tú que dices Mayday? – la clon tomó la palabra, para luego cederle la respuesta a su hermana.

-Sería grandioso. Pero habría que enseñarle a diferenciarnos, o será como cuando llamaba mamá a todas ellas- replicó la joven mujer, indicando después a las pelirrojas del grupo que iban con Peter.

-NO! NOS GUSTA QUE NOS LLAME ASÍ! – protestaron sin perder tiempo todas las féminas de cabellos rojos presentes, e incluso la pequeña gruñona que se había apropiado de su mochila tras ser recuperada de Tierra 13 por Kaine antes de ir al Loomworld.

-Es broma, no? Benjy no llama a cualquier persona mamá…- quitándose las lágrimas de sus ojos y entornando la mirada, MJ enfrentó a sus hijas mientras Felicia se reía de las comparecencias que afectaban a su amiga.

Sintiéndose ofendida por la acusación, Medusalith estiró su larga cabellera para tomar al bebé con cuidado y nivelarlo a donde sus ojos estaban, solo para que su propia madre escuche como Benjy la llamaba cariñosamente a la reina Inhumana. Acto que se repitió con dos mutantes, una mini espía rusa, una antigua Arachne y una gruñona que le volvió a ofrecer su peluche de Spiderman.

-Antes de que te enojes, a mí también me confunde con mi versión adolescente. Quizás se debe a que solo es un bebé y nos toma a todos por igual según algunos aspectos- el tótem se disculpó al mismo tiempo que enseñaba como Ultimate Peter Parker se acercaba al infante y este movía sus brazos con desesperación para ser alzado.

-Mmh…bueno, quiero a mi bebé de regreso ahora- aceptando los hechos, la pelirroja procedió a buscar a su hijo, solo para toparse con un muro de pretendientes que habían recuperado al producto de sus fantasías y me hacían mimos.

-Esto no será fácil para ella, verdad? – la Felicia Hardy del actual universo se acercó al tótem, quien no pudo evitar jugar con el cabello de Felicity para desgracia de la misma.

-Con suerte no intentarán dejarla pelada como a otra MJ que conocimos durante este incidente- rascándose la nuca por la imagen que tenía delante de un batallón de mujeres que vivían con él intentando evitar que madre e hijo se reúnan, Peter replicó.

-Es broma, no? Ellas no serían capaces, son tan pequeñas…- dudosa, la detective murmuró.

-No te creas, son demonios! Kaine tenía razón, ellas son cap…- un aún perturbado psicológicamente Ben Reilly trató de advertir, pero terminó siendo silenciado por Miles quien a pedido de Scarlet Spider se apresuró en taparle la boca al rubio y arrastrarlo lejos del rango de audición de las pequeñas.

-Creo que eso responde a varias dudas- Ashley murmuró, sin poder evitar una mueca divertida por las desgracias que tenían los clones de su abuelo.

Saber que sus hijos estaban bien ahora que reencontraron a su madre dibujó una mueca alegre en el sobrino de May Parker. Tanta era la relajación que podía tener ahora que soltó un suspiro sin saber que lo contenía desde que se propuso inquirir a los vecinos de la destruida vivienda, todo para que ellas no sufriesen de orfandad. Con un peso menos sobre sus hombros, el héroe se dejó reposar en la pared al lado de la puerta de entrada, siendo que aún estaban en el jardín peleando infantilmente por la atención de Benjy, mientras en su mente repasaba que faltaba cierto grupo en enviar a casa.

-Estás bien, Peter? – la voz de la pakistaní sacó de sus pensamientos al susodicho.

-Sí, solo estoy dejando que jueguen un rato más con Benjy antes de continuar con nuestro viaje. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, Kamala. Ven dame a Silver- respondió el vigilante de Queens, tomando a la líder de Symkaria en brazos sin importarle el cansancio acumulado mientras Ms. Marvel aprovechaba para ver por última vez al infante.

* * *

-Por qué tenemos que hacer esto? – preguntó Shocker a su generalmente colega de trabajo.

-Porque los mocosos nos obligaron…- con amargura respondió Flint Marko, mirando de reojo al séquito de afectados por Kang que esperaban ansiosos.

-De nuevo…por qué les hacemos caso? – poniéndose la olla que pertenecía al pequeño rey Inhumano, cuestionó Herman Schultz, para después agacharse levemente e inclinar su cabeza hacia delante.

-Nos iban a acusar con la araña si no peleábamos…Mira como dejaron a Hydro Man- imitando el accionar de su nuevo contrincante, Sandman replicó mientras señalaba al nombrado quien estaba temblando y se asustaba con cuanta sombra tenía cerca.

-PELEEN! PELEEN! PELEEN! – cierto mini arquero y rubio fantástico promovían la violencia en La Balsa, algo que no fue mal visto por los adultos ya que estaban sedientos de lucha y rápidamente se adhirieron al cántico pegajoso.

Wade solo podía grabar todo lo sucedido junto a Lorna mientras trataba de no llorar de la emoción, algo que notó la mutante pero se encogió de hombros luego de mirar ávidamente su diminuto cuñado ya que tenía planes para él en las próximas horas para resarcir la pérdida de dinero que le generó.

-Recuerdo como si fuese ayer que ellos estaban temerosos de ellos, y ahora los tienen comiendo de sus manitos- quitándose una lágrima falsa de su cara enmascarada, el mercenario bocazas proclamó.

-Admito que son bastante convincentes cuando se lo proponen- alegó la hija de Magneto, viendo como el resto de los que pertenecían a la galería de Spiderman se ocultaban detrás de Blob, Juggernaut y Red Hulk.

-Bob! BOB! Ven aquí! – llamó Deadpool a su amigo, obligándolo a dejar de limpiar copas por un momento.

-Qué sucede? – curioso por el motivo de la llamada, preguntó el esbirro de HYDRA.

-Quiero que tomes esta cámara y filmes a todos los enemigos de Spidey. Haremos un documental para enviárselo al negrero de JJJ y vea lo que sucede si molesta a su amenaza arácnida una vez más! – emocionado por su nuevo proyecto, Wade se puso de pie tras entregar la cámara y empezar a empujar a héroes y villanos con una carpeta enrollada hasta alcanzar su primera víctima.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Creían que había decidido matar a MJ en lugar de hacerla vivir como en el canon?**

 **Realmente Peter debería tener una hija propia (de sangre) a estas alturas?**

 **Debería de haber sido Hill quien cuestionara a los vecinos?**

 **Se les hizo algo conocido el porte que Spidey lució al ponerse el trozo de máscara en su cara en conjunto a las ojeras?**

 **Sorprendió que MJ y Felicia estuviesen juntas mientras esperaban?**

 **Habrá sido incómodo para nuestro héroe ver a dos mujeres que ama un poco más maduras?**

 **Dio gracia que la pequeña Black Cat amenace a Wes?**

 **Y que Peter también lo haga?**

 **Les gustó que May haya decidido quedarse en ese mundo? (luego explicaré la ausencia del tío Ben)**

 **Benjy continuará confundiendo a sus hermanas en el futuro?**

 **Será acaso Miles Morales un agente encargado de evitar que las arañas mueran estúpidamente?**

 **Aquella última escena muestra cómo Peter decide alejarse un poco del grupo parar endurecer su mente a la hora de despedirse de sus hijos? (tengamos en cuenta que ya le dolió ver una versión de él siendo feliz)**

 **Los villanos de Spiderman estarán a merced de los mocosos?**

 **Clint y Johnny promueven el caos en sus versiones infantiles?**

 **Qué tendrán planeado Lorna para Scott?**

 **Wade logrará enviar ese video a JJJ?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD: A todos aquellos que estén haciendo un leyendo de esta historia, por favor actualicen!**


	155. Chapter 155

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Dios Emperador Doom: Definitivamente JJJ no la va a pasar demasiado bien con ese video.**

 **Magd305TLC: Primero que nada, me alegra saber que te gustó la actualización. Spidey es alguien que realmente las quiere a pesar de lo que sufra por ellas. Ben creo que lo tiene un poco peor ahora ya que Kaine está disfrutando de su tiempo con Maria. Las pelirrojas mutantes están más que celosas de que MJ se acerque a Peter, aún más cuando todos les señalaron que parecen madre e hija. Ya verás lo que Wade tiene preparado. Lo de Ashley lo solucionarán pronto, no te preocupes.**

 **Spider999: El tío Ben arácnido será nombrado posteriormente, no lo quise poner porque lo veía irrelevante y un poco sosa su aparición en Spider-verse (en serio, se deprime y abandona todo? Ni siquiera Peter logró eso...y el sujeto básicamente vivió en las calles!). Quizás en el futuro visiten a las hijas, pero por ahora esto es una despedida para el grandioso Benjy que logró ganarse el corazón de las mujeres. Los niños tienen a los villanos comiendo de sus manitos. Pronto se mostrará la reacción de JJJ.**

 **viruz pirata: Creo que ya todos sabemos lo que los mini héroes aprendieron de su protector, así como también lo malicioso que Wade puede ser para con JJJ. Sin importarle que no sean sus hijas (ya sean de sangre o universo), Spidey siempre se preocupará por ellas. Hay que admitir que Benjy heredó el magnetismo de su padre, ya que enamoró inmediatamente a todas las mujeres arañas y las pretendientes.**

 **Uzu: Es un alivio que al menos sepan quién es Kang. Siempre me resultó confuso el orden cronológico de Miguel O'hara, ya que habían distintos de él y representaban un evento distinto que le sucedió a Peter (en el canon de Spiderverse mueren dos antes de que Spiderman 2099 llegue a donde está Peter). A lo mejor siempre fue esa la función de Miles, rescatista de arañas suicidas. He leído de nuevo el número de Edge of Spiderverse donde tratan el reclutamiento de Mayday y se puede notar el cuerpo disecado de Peter en las manos de Daemos (obviamente le devoró la energía, por lo que me parece absurdo poder haber regresado a la vida- tengamos en cuenta que Peter se salvó de eso contra el segundo enfrentamiento contra Morlun-). Ya verás lo que sucede con JJJ.**

 **parzibal: Hmm...los Ultimates nada más faltan, porque Ashley se irá con su abuelo al 616. Como he dicho antes, pronto atestiguarás lo que suceda con el bigotón.**

 **brayanelgamer: Nadie, pero nadie alguna vez creyó que Peter podría ser así de violento...ahora el mundo corroborará eso a partir de los testigos asustados que vieron la pelea.**

 **Ronladc v2: Necesitaba un poco de drama en el capítulo, para que al final todos pudiesen jugar con Benjy antes de retirarse. Pronto Silver despertará, no te apresures. Y sí, los mocosos aprendieron el arte de los negocios y la estafa de la mano con Logan...se merecía esa taza en verdad.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 155_**

-Un nuevo mundo, una nueva azotea- declaró Franklin, asombrándose por la clase de lugares que terminaban viendo tras cruzar las brechas dimensionales.

-Raro, pero mucho más cómodo que estar amuchados en un local pequeño- la hija de Jean Grey comentó, acercándose por detrás de su enamorado para ver el paisaje que se asimilaba bastante a la New York que conocían de no ser por un enorme edificio que se veía a la lejanía.

-Yo quería estar más tiempo con Benjy- pateando una piedrita del techo, se quejó con un puchero Susan.

-Todas queríamos estar más tiempo- complementando la idea de la rubia fantástica, una mini romaní protestó también.

Rogue, Psylocke y Cindy no pudieron evitar sonreír ante los manierismos de las pequeñas, quienes por poco hicieron un escándalo cuando Peter les avisó que debían de despedirse. Prácticamente casi lloraron, tanto sobre el bebé como en las piernas del tótem, obligándolo a tener que disculparse con Felicia y Mary Jane por sus actitudes que atraían la atención de algunos curiosos y metiches vecinos.

El tótem, por su parte, se encontraba sentado sobre uno de los bordes del edificio con el dormido cuerpo de Sablinova sobre su regazo. Los Ultimates lo miraban expectantes luego de que fuesen llamados ya que les urgían las ganas de columpiarse hasta sus respectivos hogares, olvidando un pequeño pero muy importante detalle.

-Ya tienes algo en mente para explicarle a May el cómo estás con vida? – formuló su pregunta el castaño adulto.

-Bueno…- dándose cuenta que iba a estar en graves problemas, el adolescente murmuró nervioso.

-Sin contar que también hay más gente que te cree muerto- continuó Spidey, recalcándole al pobre Ultimate algunos detalles que pasó por alto.

-Él tiene un punto, Peter- Jessica comunicó, viendo en retrospectiva que el silencio no fue una buena elección de su hermano.

-Al menos Fury lo sabe? – volvió a cuestionar el tótem, alzando su vista para fijarla en la de su contraparte adolescente sin dejar de acariciar el cabello plateado de la líder de Symkaria.

La negación tácita brindada por el castaño hizo darse cuenta al adulto que solo su último aviso en el cementerio era lo que el líder de SHIELD conocía, provocándole el principio de una migraña al imaginarse la cantidad de preguntas que tendría respecto a diversos temas.

Iba a mascullar una maldición entre dientes, principalmente porque las niñas habían vuelto a buscar refugio cerca de él, cuando imprevistamente su sentido arácnido estalló fuertemente en su cabeza. Soltando momentáneamente a Silver para sujetar el brazo derecho de Natasha y tirarla contra su pecho fue la primera de sus reacciones instintivas, para después proceder a disparar tres bolas de telarañas.

La primera golpeó una flecha que iba directamente a la cabeza de la mini espía rusa, la segunda y tercera bolas de telarañas volaron casi a la par, donde una obligó al psicótico arquero que se hallaba sobre la azotea de un edificio a más de cien metros a cubrirse, mientras que la restante se pegó a una pared lindante.

-Ese era Hawkeye? – el Peter Parker adolescente murmuró sin creer lo que había pasado.

-Mi padre? – cuestionó Ashley quien fue sorprendida por el acto que se llevó a cabo contra una niña.

-Sí, una versión de él- fue la seca y gélida respuesta que dio el tótem mientras besaba la cabeza de Romanoff para tranquilizarla.

-Pero fallaste en tus disparos, papá- Franklin dijo al ver que ninguno de los proyectiles arrojados por el lanza redes del castaño había acertado en el blanco.

-No lo hice- declaró aún serio el tótem, viendo que la bola de telarañas adherida a la pared estalló en una línea que se pegó al pecho del Ultimate para retraerlo y estrellarlo contra el muro, desmayándolo en el instante.

Fue imposible para ellos el contenerse por largo tiempo, pero al final cedieron y abrieron grandes sus bocas en señal de admiración por lo sucedido. Natasha había logrado girar un poco su cabeza para ver lo que había pasado, enojándose por ser atacada una vez más en este mundo pero conformándose con ser protegida tan tenazmente por su amado.

Una vez más un Quinjet con el logotipo de SHIELD impreso en un costado apareció sobrevolando por encima de ellos, abriéndose una compuerta para revelar la presencia de un apático afroamericano tuerto con gabardina negra que miraba a su soldado desmayado y luego al numeroso grupo.

-Qué tienes contra mi agente? – soltó el líder de la agencia secreta, sorprendiendo a Maria por lo distinto que era al Nick Fury que conocía.

-La pregunta real sería, qué tiene él contra mi Natasha? Creí haberle dejado muy en claro lo que le pasaría si la atacaba de nuevo… – maniobrando para que tanto Silver como Natasha estuviesen en su regazo mientras él continuaba sentado, replicó con otra pregunta el vigilante de Queens.

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes, lindo espectáculo generaste con ese sujeto de traje victoriano- descendiendo al techo mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz, dijo Fury para después hacer la clásica seña de que subiesen a la aeronave.

-Perdón? – solo pudo decir el arácnido tras dejar en el suelo a la mini Black Widow para subir por detrás de todos con la fémina inconsciente en brazos.

-Testigos vieron como un portal se abría en medio del cielo, donde dos personas caían mientras peleaban para luego desaparecer en otro portal antes de chocar contra el suelo- relató en un gran resumen el líder de SHIELD, cerrando la compuerta y dándole una orden al piloto para que despegue de manera suave con el fin de que Spidey logre abrochar los cinturones de todas las niñas con ayuda de Silk y Spidergirl.

Dejándose caer en uno de los asientos al lado de Hope, Peter se dedicó a escuchar lo que había hecho durante su pelea con Morlun, para posterior dar una breve explicación de lo sucedido desde que fueron al cementerio con el propósito de auxiliar a las tres arañas del universo actual. La mano de la mesías mutante se asió a la de su mentor, cuando este demostró signos de cansancio al bostezar o reacomodarse en su lugar, tratando de mantenerlo despierto con leves apretones o caricias en el dorso.

Fury por primera vez notaba lo agotados que estaban las orbes chocolates del adulto, que en comparación de su contraparte adolescente, cuya sorpresa al ver fue controlada con magnificencia tras tantos años de experiencia, resaltaban demasiado. Una vez más su atención se dirigió al trío de adolescentes, quienes se removían en sus lugares sin saber bien la causa, sospecha que se acabó cuando el tuerto apretó un botón del panel que había a centímetros de él.

-Oyeron todo? – preguntó Nick, soltando el botón para recibir una estática bastante conocida.

-Sí…Peter, estás castigado- una maternal voz respondió, haciendo palidecer al joven susodicho mientras los demás contenían sus risas.

-Bienvenido a la suerte Parker- festejó Ben.

-Pero…pero tía May! – protestó el renacido.

-Pero nada, muchachito! Esto te ocurre por no haber regresado a casa luego de tu truquito! – amonestó la dama adulta desde el intercomunicador y cortando toda plática inmediatamente, avergonzando aún más a su sobrino.

-De qué truco hablan? – en un susurro interpeló Cindy al tótem, sentándose al otro lado de él.

-Quieres un resumen o la explicación super larga? – ofreció el ex fotógrafo, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de la pelinegra.

-Resumen- veloz era la réplica que dio.

-Murió y revivió…Como yo- confesó así como si nada, culpando la frialdad de su explicación al estrés acumulado.

-Espera, qué? – una vez más Ashley era sorprendida en el día.

-Okay. Sí. Perfecto. Quiero la versión extendida ahora- asintiendo con la cabeza repetidas veces antes de apretar con fuerzas la mano restante del cabeza de red, la Moon reclamó con ahínco esta vez.

-Tenemos un archivo proporcionado por él en el Triskelion para que pueda leerlo, Srta. …- retomó la palabra Nick Fury, invitándola a Cindy a presentarse.

-Silk. Ese es mi nombre en clave- desconfiando levemente del jefe de los espías, la Moon contestó para diversión de Hill y las mini espías.

-Veo que has elegido una buena muchacha, Peter. O muchachas debería decir…- Nick se mofó a costa del arácnido, viendo cómo las féminas se postulaban sobreprotectoramente en torno a amado.

Dicho adulto esbozó una mueca de agradecimiento desde su lugar, manteniéndose despabilado por obra de las manos que se aferraban a sus extremidades. Los Ultimates arácnidos tenían su atención dividida entre el tótem y las burlas que hacían para con cierto adolescente que tendría que explicar muchas cosas. Las niñas entablaban una charla telepática gracias a las mutantes, planeando una guía de contingencia en caso de que ciertas contrapartes de ellas intenten algo con el Parker. Ben solo estaba pensando en cuándo sería su oportunidad de escaparse a su hogar sin que Kaine lo vea y aprese. Scarlet Spider tan solo se relajaba junto a Maria, apreciando esos breves momentos de paz gracias al sacrificio de su hermano menor. Ashley solo escuchaba atentamente todo, disfrutando poder tener una experiencia familiar, un poco no convencional, pero una experiencia al final de todo. Y Superior era el único que no estaba atado por razón alguna, siendo que rodaba de un lado al otro en el interior de Quinjet, golpeándose contra los asientos.

La nave comenzó a aminorar su velocidad, indicando que habían llegado al helipuerto del Triskelion. Aquello hizo que cada uno de los pasajeros desabrocharan sus cinturones y comenzaran a descender, dejando para el último al tuerto y el tótem que se demoró por causa de una dormida Sablinova que había empezado a gesticular como si tuviese un sueño bastante entretenido.

-Esa no es…? – alzando una ceja, el líder de la organización secreta dejó en el aire su pregunta.

-Sí, ella es- replicó sin explayarse más el castaño, siendo capaz de seguirle el juego de pocas palabras a Fury, algo que lo divertía.

-Sabes que May querrá que su Peter explique muchas cosas en persona, no? – divertido por solo ver el nerviosismo del renacido que caminaba delante de ellos, Nick pronunció sardónico.

-Lo sé, pero será todo una experiencia el verlo desde tercera persona…me pregunto cómo reaccionarán ella y MJ cuando sepan que son abuela y madre respectivamente? – ignorando el entumecimiento de sus brazos por las heridas que estaban prácticamente curadas pero no la fatiga, Spiderman respondió mientras mirada de reojo las manierismos de la monarca.

* * *

Las miradas cruzaban en dirección a sus dos colegas de La Balsa, analizando minuciosamente lo que tenían delante una y otra vez para corregir detalles mientras el resto de la gente ovacionaba una pelea entre Moon Knight y Fantomex.

El humo del habano escapó de la boca de James Howlett, quien por educación lo hizo en dirección contraria a donde su pareja estaba, algo que ella le agradeció. Wade iba a hacer un comentario burlón por la situación, pero un gruñido y tres garras de Adamantium apuntándole a cierta zona dolorosa de regenerar lo callaron por completo.

-Estás seguro de que esto funcionará? – la ama de las tormentas cuestionó luego de ver por décima vez las grabaciones.

-Dudas de mí? Dudas de esto!? – simulando estar sumamente ofendido, el mercenario bocazas exclamó mientras se señalaba para después alzar una carpeta enrollada que atesoraba con su vida.

-Sigo preguntándome de donde sacas esas cosas siempre…aunque la verdad es que desconozco su contenido- murmuró Wolverine, sintiendo curiosidad por los papeles pero desistiendo luego de ver que no parecían tan importantes como Deadpool lo mostraba.

-Olvídate de eso por ahora. Todavía nos falta un plan B en caso de que esto no convenza al proyecto de Hitler que tanto molesta a Spidey- retomando el tema en cuestión, Wade Wilson dejó en claro que haría falta un procedimiento de contingencia.

Mientras buscaban algún nuevo método, quince cabezas se asomaban al nivel de la mesa, siendo los mocosos que estaban de puntas de pie para tratar de curiosear, donde dos de ellos solo imitaban el accionar de los demás ya que no veían.

-Qué están haciendo? – habló un joven multimillonario, haciendo que los adultos se percaten de sus presencias.

-Eh…ayudando con algo a Spiderman? – siendo sorprendida con pleno acto de manipulación de medios, Ororo replicó de manera dudosa.

-No les mientras, 'Ro. Miren mocosos, estamos por extorsionar a un sujeto insoportable con tal de ayudar la araña- olvidando por completo total meticulosidad para explicarle a unos infantes, el mutante longevo soltó toda la información ya que sabían lo que les esperaría si llegaban a contar algo.

-Podemos ayudar? – tras pensar que lo que hacían estaba mal, pero con su curiosidad infantil ganando por amplia ventaja, preguntó un pequeño Captain America.

Los adultos volvieron a cruzar miradas interrogantes, solo para encogerse de hombros y asentir con desgano al grupo de afectados por Kang.

-Necesitamos un nuevo plan para hacer quedar mal a JJJ en caso de que nuestro video falle- sin explayar demasiado el primer plan, Wade comentó para mantener a los niños apartados de ellos hasta que se les ocurriese algo.

Como si fuese un nuevo propósito en sus vidas, y después de ver la batalla que el tótem había tenido en la jaula, los niños estaban sumamente entusiasmados por ayudar, por lo que presurosamente se alejaron del trío para mezclarse entre el público que clamaba la victoria del vigilante con esquizofrenia.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	156. Chapter 156

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Asm 600: I would not have that much hope if it were you ...**

 **luishumbertomaldonado: La verdad es que me pareció un buen dibujo ese que realizaron para Peter (cansado y aun así siendo capaz de enfrentarse solo a Morlun con lo que tenía a mano). Ya lo había dicho antes, Ashley si se quedará en el 616 (al menos un tiempo). No te preocupes, hoy volverán a aparecer las contrapartes de Sue, Jen y Carol. Nadie duda de que Kaine y Franklin le pedirán a la niña genio un super robot.**

 **Magd305TLC: Ese Hawkeye parece que no aprende nunca. Peter es demasiado sobreprotector de las pequeñas como ya se demostró antes. Quizás alguna discusión surja...Es verdad, hoy verás lo que May le dice a su sobrino. Ya verás lo que los niños tienen en mente, algo que nadie se lo hubiese esperado.**

 **spidey 2099: I hope not to disappoint you, after all we have come a long way together.**

 **veku 786: Basically we are already in the final stretch.**

 **brayanelgamer: Es obvio que todos notaron la lucha, y no importa lo que hubiesen estado haciendo, todos se habrían detenido para apreciar la violencia demostrada.**

 **Dios Emperador Doom: Es algo a nivel mundial la adoración al dios Hawkeye del MCU, todos los demás son pobres diablos. Nick del 1610 es realmente alguien más agradable de tratar que lo era su contraparte del 616. No desesperes, pronto verás lo que pasará con los pequeños.**

 **Uzu: Kaine llegará hasta métodos insospechados para no volver a sufrir torturas de las niñas.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Quizás algo le hagan al Clint 1610, o tal vez lo dejen pegado en la pared nada más (y olvidado en consecuencia). Será interesante de ver cómo Tigra reacciona al ver que Maria está un poco cerca de Kaine cuando regresen a casa. Tanto tiempo con Wolverine les afectó de alguna manera a los mocosos.**

 **viruz pirata: Nadie quiere volver a escuchar a Otto, es por eso que lo dejan tirado por cualquier lado. Recuerda que las arañas llevaban localizadores (cosa que se mostró la primera vez que Peter fue al universo Ultimate). Puede que Ashley tenga más palabras con quien vendría a ser su padre directo en el pasado (hablo del 616). Ya verás lo que pasará con JJJ, y Pietro tendrá una leve aparición hoy.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 156_**

-Por qué no llamaste!? – un grito hizo eco en el Triskelion.

-Yo…- se escuchó que alguien quiso responder.

-Tienes idea de lo que sufrimos!? – una voz más juvenil reverberó en cada centímetro del establecimiento.

-Bueno…- una vez más, el infructuoso intento de respuesta se hizo escuchar.

-Nos debes muchas explicaciones, Peter! – una exigente exclamación determinó que nada bueno le pasaría al susodicho.

-Pe…pe…pero…- tartamudeando, el joven implicado trató de explayarse.

-Mucha gente piensa que estás muerto, Peter! Nosotras lo creímos también pero no aferramos a un poco de esperanza que no dieron! – nuevamente hizo eco una voz más madura que las dos anteriores que reclamaban al renacido.

Peter y Nick podían oír desde la lejanía los llantos y reclamos de cierta dama adulta con determinado adolescente, lo que les hizo sonreír por los intentos del joven en explicarse pero que caían en sonidos ahogados y risas infantiles a su costa. Apenas lograron cruzar el umbral para alcanzar la sala repleta de gente, se hallaron con la escena en donde Ultimate Peter era abrazado férreamente por su tía y dos jóvenes que habían llegado con ella, obligándolo a mover sus brazos para reclamar oxígeno hasta que finalmente desistió y esperó a que su tortura finalice.

-May, Gwen, MJ…si lo matan dudo que regrese de nuevo- bromeó el arácnido, acercándose a una silla para depositar el cuerpo de la monarca de Symkaria, así posteriormente alzar a Valeria y Susan.

-Volviste- la mujer de cabellos canos dijo, soltando a su sobrino y yendo a saludar al adulto, quien se dejó mimar con cariño en la mejilla.

Algo que tanto madre e hija fantástica notaron, y emularon una vez que la viuda de Ben Parker se alejara un poco, sacándole una risa ante lo tiernas que se veían en los brazos del tótem.

-Ella si es tu hija, no? – señalando a la niña genio, preguntó May.

-Sí! Ella y Franklin son nuestros hijos! – orgullosa de ese hecho, la miniaturizada Invisible Woman declaró, frenando en su lugar a un trío de mujeres que entraba a la sala.

La contraparte adulta de la rubia quedó paralizada ante lo que escuchó y posteriormente vio. Ella misma estaba en brazos del arácnido, al lado había una pequeña que parecía realmente feliz de estar con su padre y cerca había un joven blondo que era abrazado protectoramente por una pelirroja adulta.

-Qué? – fue lo único capaz de pronunciar ante lo atestiguado.

-Genial, el idiota la rompió- bufó exasperada la versión adulta y sin poderes de Carol Danvers, ocultando el atisbo de felicidad al volver a ver al castaño.

-Hola Peter- saludó la científica de cabellos marrones, tapando por reflejo su escote como lo había señalado anteriormente la niña de tez jade que actualmente estaba junto a sus colegas de crimen vigilando que nadie se acerque a su amado.

Kaine y Ben también se quedaron igual de quietos que Ultimate Invisible Woman, por lo que reaccionaron presurosamente acorde al ambiente. Scarlet Spider sujetó de la parte de atrás del traje de su hermano menor y lo arrastró hasta una ventana, donde huyeron para evitar quedar en medio de un posible enfrentamiento campal que por lo general se provocaba por culpa de Peter.

-Oh…Hola Susan, Jennifer. A ti también te extrañé Carol- ignorando por completo la mordacidad de la rubia militar, el ex fotógrafo saludó sin problemas.

-Mamá! …Wow, ahora entiendo a Benjy- el primogénito de la fundadora de los Fantastic Four clamó, para luego recapacitar en su leve error.

Tristemente, para la joven adulta, su mente había quedado paralizada. Miraba a su contraparte infantil en un principio, luego a sus hijos y finalmente al vigilante aráña. Llevó a cabo ese acto hasta que optó por tomar asiento en una silla que le fue ofrecida por el sujeto que tanto invadió sus pensamientos tras ser corroborado por las telépatas presentes, quienes fruncieron el ceño ya que no era tan distinta a la afectada por Kang.

-No pasas ni cinco minutos en este mundo y ya causas problemas- acusó una vez más la militar rubia, solo para agacharse cuando una bola de telarañas casi le da en la frente.

-Deja de decir cosas malas de mi Peter! – una joven Captain Marvel gritó, apuntándole con su lanza redes.

-Grrr…- advirtió Laura desde los brazos Rogue, quien la sostenía junto a Wanda.

-Ella no es la única que tiene hijos con Peter! Yo también tengo y están allí! – queriendo resaltar en la charla por un súbito incremento de celos ante la falta de atención, la diminuta Reina Blanca se dejó llevar por su impulso infantil.

-Hola! – las trillizas replicaron al unísono.

-Y mi hija también está acá! – esta vez fue Jean quien clamó, señalando a la pelirroja que se aferraba a Franklin.

-Mamá, esto no es una competencia! Dile algo, papá! – le reclamó Marvel Girl a su progenitora en un comienzo, procediendo a virar su atención a donde el tótem estaba.

-Jean, Emma, Sue…dejen de portarse así- luchando contra un bostezo Peter respondió, viendo de reojo que Superior comenzaba a moverse, por lo que tuvo que desmayarlo nuevamente con una pelota de telaraña que le dio en la sien.

-Y eso qué fue? – notando la frialdad que todos tenían para con el desmayado, Fury cuestionó mientras veía a Ultimate Jennifer Walters acercarse a Superior pero siendo detenida por Anya.

-Es un Peter falso- brindó la respuesta una fastidiada mini Black Cat.

-Un Peter falso? Y cómo es eso? Acaso hay más de un Peter? – Gwen interpeló, negándose a soltar el brazo derecho del adolescente castaño, acto que Mary Jane imitó a la perfección con su brazo izquierdo.

-A donde fuimos habían muchos de ellos! Y todos decían ser mejores que nuestro esposo…pero nosotras les enseñamos que no es así! – abriendo sus brazos en grande para demostrar su punto, Janet demostró que defendió el honor de su esposo al chocar sus puñitos al igual que el resto de sus colegas.

-Es verdad! Había uno de barba que se portó muy mal y le dimos una lección! También estaba ese Peter rubio que se escapó por la ventana! – relatando una porción de la aventura que tuvieron, la joven She-Hulk.

-Es un clon, cierto? Porque puedo notar ciertas similitudes- saliendo de su ensueño, la versión adulta de Susan Storm hipotetizó.

-Así es, se llama Ben Reilly y es el menor de mis hermanos- depositando a Valeria en el regazo de Ultimate Invisible Woman luego de que esta se lo pida encarecidamente, Peter respondió.

-Y ella? También es un clon? – May cuestionó al señalar a Ashley.

-No, es su nieta- hablando una vez más sin medir sus consecuencias, Maria Hill destapó la olla y generó un revuelo.

La tía del joven arácnido comenzó a hiperventilar y buscar con desespero una silla, obligando que no solo los Peter presentes sino que las niñas la auxilien, sino que también dos adolescentes que estaban allí junto al renacido se miren entre sí tratando de hallar algún parecido entre ellas y la araña procedente del futuro distópico.

-Tienes un don para hablar sobre ciertas cosas en momentos delicados, no? – alegó Elizabeth a la líder de SHIELD, quien atinó a lucir avergonzada antes de suplir una nueva cara de seriedad profesional.

-Un momento! Tenemos hijos!? – sin contenerse más, la pelirroja de gafas interrogó al dúo de castaños.

-Cuatro mujeres y un bebé. Benjy es realmente lindo si me lo preguntan…por cierto, felicidades- medio en burla y la otra mitad en genuina celebración, la clon de Ultimate Peter Parker comunicó.

-Kamala tiene unas fotos si no me equivoco…me imagino que tomaste algunas entre tantas historias que escribías, verdad? – la mesías mutante se acercó inconscientemente a su amado con Jean en brazos, refiriéndose primero a la pakistaní que leía el informe con Cindy sobre la teoría que dio Peter la primera vez que visitó este universo, para después cuestionarle a la misma.

Asintiendo tácitamente como respuesta la pregunta de su amiga, la sucesora del manto de Carol sacó su teléfono móvil y enseñó la serie de fotografías que había tomado una hora atrás cuando Peter le había dejado ir a jugar con el infante. Más de una se sorprendió con el parecido de las hijas del tótem, así como también se enternecieron al ver el carismático bebé de ojos azules que parecía emanar felicidad en la captura.

-Soy madre…- balbuceó MJ, siendo sujetada por el Peter adolescente.

-Soy abuela…- esta vez fue el turno de May, bebiendo un sorbo de agua que le alcanzó Bobbi.

-Y bisabuela, May. Que no se te olvide- gozando de las caras que ponían todos, un Kaine boca abajo se asomó por una ventana abierta para decirle eso nada más antes de desaparecer del rango de visión para evitar golpes por parte de las pequeñas.

-No dijeron que eran cuatro hijas? – la versión adulta de Susan cuestionó a la niña genio que sostenía.

-Anna-May se fue con su madre un tiempo atrás, por eso no salen en las fotos- aclaró la sobrina de Johnny Storm.

-Veo que no has perdido el tiempo, Pet…- trató de burlarse Fury del tótem, solo para ser tomado de los hombros por Miles y Jessica, los cuales negaban con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que señalaban a las niñas que rodeaban al susodicho.

-También habían dos niñas que eran papá en otras dimensiones- sonriendo al recordar aquel par de jóvenes y la ignorancia que Spidey presentaba respecto a ellas, Celeste nombró.

-Espera, qué? No habían dos niñ…Pensé que Peni y Penelope eran como Jessica!? – sorprendido por lo que escuchó, el Avenger balbuceó incoherencias hasta que finalmente pudo reinar en su mente e indicar a Ultimate Spiderwoman para evitar errores.

-Un clon? – dijo la señalada.

-No, una hermanita- ofendido por haberse auto determinado como una mera creación científica, Peter le recordó lo que realmente era para él.

-No lo sabías, Peter? – creyendo que él sabía sobre las dos niñas que estuvieron con ellas en Loomworld hasta que se fueron, la pequeña romaní jaló del pantalón de su amado para que le preste atención.

-En verdad no…y por qué no me lo dijeron? – confesó primeramente el adulto a cargo de ellas, para posteriormente mirar con acuso fingido.

-Era gracioso?...Perdón- sonriendo aniñadamente la empequeñecida Sue respondió, para después ocultar su cara tras sus manitos al ver la seriedad que fingió su amado.

Rápidamente el semblante del adulto cambió cuando le dio un beso en la mejilla a la pequeña mujer fantástico, repitiendo lo mismo cuando una celosa Phoenix tironeó de los vendajes de su brazo siniestro, y finalmente tuvo que besar a Hope al recibir una mirada esperanzadora, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, excepto Nick Fury, ya que no le creían tener pareja.

-Vaya, esto es nuevo. No nos dijiste la última vez que tenías a alguien, Peter- sonando levemente enojada, la científica de pelo marrón comentó mientras que su contraparte tomaba asiento a su lado junto a una mini Loki que buscaba con la mirada a su hermano para burlarse como siempre.

-Bueno…- poco acostumbrado a tener tanta atención, el centro de la telaraña se rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza con vergüenza.

-Ben estaría orgulloso de ustedes- rompió el momento May con su comentario, feliz de ver que cualquier versión de su sobrino parecía haber hallado la felicidad al menos.

-Había un Ben Parker, May. El poco tiempo que lo vi, era un hombre cansado y atormentado por sus errores- comenzó a relatar Peter, rememorando las horas que estuvo despierto en la sala de la Gran Red y conoció a una versión viva del hombre por el cual lleva un traje ahora.

-Decidió quedarse allá con Billy, otra araña pero británica, para lidiar con los problemas que surjan en otras dimensiones como redención. Estaba cansado, pero luchar con todos nosotros le hizo abrir los ojos una vez más- siendo quien más tiempo de los dos lo vio, Ultimate Peter Parker replicó, abrazando a su tía que se imaginaba el tormento que pudo haber padecido su difunto marido.

-Cuánta gente estuvo implicada en esa pelea que tuvieron? – realmente curioso por la batalla que habían librado los arácnidos, el líder de SHIELD en el mundo actual interrogó.

-Mucha- replicaron todos los que estuvieron presentes, inclusive Cindy que acababa de terminar de leer el informe, aturdiendo por un instante a los interesados en el tema.

-Había un robot…- Franklin inició el recuento.

-Un vaquero- la belleza sureña aportó.

-Un Hulk- esta vez fue Hill quien habló.

-Un papá pero que no era él…- la propia Laura enumeró, recordando que no se parecía en nada al hombre gruñón que lideraba a los X-men.

-Un inglés como dijo antes Peter- Miles continuó los ejemplos.

-Uno con seis brazos- la mini reina de los Inhumanos prosiguió, usando su larga y dúctil cabellera para hacer dos pares de extremidades más.

-Y muchas, pero muchas roba esposos! – frunciendo sus entrecejos al oír las palabras dichas, Julia Carpenter golpeó un puñito contra una palma.

-Por eso no lo vamos a tolerar más, aquí tienen a su Peter para que dejen al nuestro en paz! – acusándolas temerariamente, la pequeña araña inglesa de ojos verdes exclamó agudamente mientras se paraba delante del tótem y extendía sus bracitos con la intención de cubrirlo.

* * *

Una decena y media de mini héroes rondaban al villano que fue tomado por sorpresa luego de separarse de sus típicos colegas de crimen para ir al baño. La mirada en ellos no le inspiró mucho confianza, y por eso mismo se maldecía por atrapado en La Balsa con todos ellos.

-Tú! – alzando acusadoramente su dedo índice diestro, exclamó Luke.

-…Yo? – temeroso por el imprevisto, el adulto murmuró.

-Sí, tú! – gritó esta vez Ben Grimm.

-HULK, HULK! HULK! – fueron las exclamaciones de la pequeña bestia verde, quien sujetó la mano del criminal y comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta donde el trío de adultos a cargo del legal club de peleas que había allí.

-Qué? No! No, hice nada! Ayuda! – desesperándose mientras se imaginaba cientos de torturas, el hombre se sujetó al brazo de Rhino, quien al ver lo que pasaba no dudó en sacudir su extremidad para liberarse y huir de allí con rapidez.

-No seas bebé y ven con nosotros! – se mofó Thor, tomándole el otro brazo y arrastrándolo junto con el pequeño Bruce.

En contra de su voluntad, el hombre fue arriado hasta donde Logan, Ororo y Wade estaban todavía analizando la grabación, haciendo comentarios por lo bajo. Por momentos el adultos entre los mocosos clavaba sus talones en el suelo, pero luego de ver que los diminutos The Thing y el rearmado VIsion tomaron sus piernas en el aire, se dio por vencido.

-Qué están haciendo niños? – Deadpool cuestionó al ver a los niños dejar sobre la mesa al villano.

-Por qué trajeron a Chameleon hasta aquí? – la mutante de piel cacao trató de averiguar.

-Hulk…Hulk, Hulk, Hulk. HULK, HULK! – comenzó a explicar el amado niño de Betty Ross, para finalizar con entusiasmo al señalar al villano de Spiderman.

-…- todos los implicados en el plan de ayudar al tótem guardaron silencio, absorbiendo las palabras de la bestia verde, para finalmente ser el propio Wolverine quien tomó unos billetes que ganó en las apuestas y se los dio a cada uno de ellos.

-Logan! – llamó la atención Storm.

-Qué? Se lo merecen, son unos genios! Ahora lárguense de aquí! – admitió el mutante longevo en un principio, solo para después voltearse en dirección de los pequeños y espantarlos.

Los susodichos no se hicieron de rogar, corriendo felices con su dinero en mano para mostrárselos a sus cuidadoras/amantes/acosadoras, llegando incluso a patear entre todos a un intrépido Quicksilver que quiso quitarles sus ganancias.

-Y bien, Chameleon. Te interesaría personificar a JJJ para hacer un video que lo ponga en mala situación y sirva como extorsión? – sacando su pistola y depositándola en la mesa, el mercenario bocazas se puso en papel de negociante.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD 1: A todos aquellos que estén haciendo un leyendo de esta historia, por favor actualicen!**

 **PD 2: Cualquiera que esté interesado en hacer una, que me lo diga!**

 **PD 3: ES EN SERIO! ACTUALICEN SUS LEYENDO O VIENDO POR FAVOR! QUIERO SABER CÓMO CONTINÚAN!**


	157. Chapter 157

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Magd305TLC: De alguna manera Ultimate Peter se lo merecía por no haber avisado que estaba con vida. Carol 1610 esconde bastante sus emociones para con la araña, así como Sue es capaz de reaccionar con sorpresa a pesar de ser una genio y Jennifer puede sentir celos por un hombre que la trató con caballerosidad. Me parece que esos dos Peter se ganaron el amor de aquellas damas. Una vez que estén en casa, Silver se normalizará para alivio de nuestro héroe. Hoy verás que Peter está realmente necesitado de descanso. Lo más posible es que las indicaciones de las niñas haga mella en las adultas y empiecen a ver con mejores ojos al adolescente (después de todo, Carol y Susan ya lo conocían antes de su muerte).**

 **viruz pirata: Es cierto que me faltaron varios ejemplos, pero no habrá terminado nunca de nombrarlos. Realmente fue algo que sacudió el mundo de May y MJ al saber que habían varios descendientes desperdigados por diversas dimensiones. Kaine últimamente se está volviendo un temerario y se burla de la muerte ya que tiene a Ben como sacrificio humano. Nadie duda que ahora Peter 1610 tendrá su propio grupo de pretendientes listas para patearle el trasero a alguien. Hay que tener crédito a los mocosos por su plan.**

 **brayanelgamer: Básicamente Logan les dio un curso completo.**

 **Uzu: Entre que los niños son una caja de sorpresas cuando se trata de ideas, y con Wade logrando cerrar perfectamente un plan, son lo mejor que le ha pasado a Logan después de emparejarse con Storm.**

 **The One: No, ahora el universo Ultimate tendrá su propia Peter Wars.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 157_**

Apenas el portal se abrió en una nueva dimensión paralela a que la el grupo de Spiderman conocía, el sentido arácnido de este estalló sorpresivamente. Obligado a contorsionar su cuerpo hacia atrás mientras cargaba a una mandataria en coma con un brazo y usando el otro para hacer a un lado a Hope, Peter pateó un reconocido escudo que por poco conecta en su herido torso vendado, clavando dicho objeto en el techo de la torre.

-Susan, alza un escudo! – exclamó el Avenger, tras dejar rápidamente en el suelo a la dama inconsciente y tomar en pleno vuelo el mango de un enorme martillo que casi impacta en una sorprendida Kamala.

Sin hacerse ordenar dos veces, la pequeña niña fantástica erigió un muro invisible, permitiéndole a su amado estar más tranquilo mientras usaba el arma Asgardiana contra un intrépido Iron Man que trató de abalanzarse sobre él con sus manos brillando incandescentemente. No importaba lo cansado que estaba, los ataques continuaban llegando por culpa del hombre que había usurpado su cuerpo en este mundo, por lo que tuvo que mantenerse en movimiento a todo momento.

Unos choques venenosos estaban listos para partir de las manos de Spiderwoman, solo para exclamar de dolor cuando una enorme telaraña la pegó contra una pared e hizo que las redes conmutasen el sentido del ataque, algo similar a cuando lo usó contra Miles cuando lo atacaron. Bolas de telarañas salieron disparadas de los lanza redes del tótem, golpeando directamente a los dispositivos que tenía en sus muñecas Black Widow, poniéndola en estado de shock que le permitió el tiempo necesario al vigilante de Queen para envolverla en un capullo de seda y colgarla del techo.

-Bub…no debiste haber regresado luego de renunciar como Avenger- sacando a relucir sus garras de Adamantium, Wolverine comentó amenazadoramente.

-Y tú deberías ver que allí está el Spiderman que ustedes conocen, Logan- respirando agitadamente e ignorando las punzadas de dolor que sus antebrazos tenían luego de que Morlun arrancase sus aguijones, Peter respondió cansinamente.

Kaine le ordenó a la diminuta fundadora de los Fantastic Four que deshiciese parte del muro para poder arrojar a Superior entre su hermano y el mutante, deteniendo por completo la lucha entre todos, siendo que el tótem aún continuaba alerta para proteger a sus allegados.

-Peter…? – percatándose por primera vez que la araña que tenía delante solo ocultaba la mitad de su rostro con parte de su máscara, el líder de los X-men habló más tranquilo.

-Podemos hablar con tranquilidad o debo golpear a alguien más con el Mjolnir? Porque estoy muy seguro de que Loki adoraría burlarse de su hermano cuando me vea alzarlo una vez más…- con su habitual semblante lúdico que usaba a diario en su faceta como héroe, el cabeza de red señaló a la niña Jotun que le hacía morisquetas al dios del trueno.

-Esas no son Jessica y Natasha? Carol también está allí? – la voz de un adolorido multimillonario se hizo escuchar mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, sorprendido al ver a las niñas que parecían listas para pelear.

-Janet, Jennifer, Wanda…son todas niñas- el propio Captain America habló, quien no atacó después de haber perdido con tanta facilidad su escudo.

-Oigan, podemos sentarnos? O nos quedaremos aquí de pie esperando a que ese usurpador se despierte y quiera pelear de nuevo con papá? – Phoebe interpeló, sosteniendo protectoramente a su madre.

-Papá? Acaso hiciste algo con ellas para que te llamen así? – acusó la asesina rusa, que forcejeaba contra su aprisionamiento.

Aquello indignó un poco al castaño, pero rápidamente lo dejó de lado debido a la costumbre, acto que molestó mucho más a la pequeña luego de que Emma y Jean comunicasen los pensamientos que sondearon de la mente del tótem por precaución debido a su estado físico-mental.

-No le digas eso! No lo conoces! – sin contenerse y sacando provecho de los efectos secundarios de su rejuvenecimiento, la mini espía exclamó luego de que Sue bajara el muro de contención para abrazar las piernas de su protector.

Solo la mirada fatigada del castaño hizo que Logan gruñera, moviendo su cabeza casi imperceptiblemente en propósito de invitarlo a sentarse en la enorme mesa. Con ninguna necesidad de mostrar alguna señal de oposición, Peter fue guiado por las niñas y Anya a una silla, donde se sentó siseando de dolor por los músculos que reclamaban descanso urgente.

-Arriesgaré una teoría…- comenzó a parlar Iron Man, siendo interrumpido en plena sentencia.

-Genial, Stark se puso a hablar- maldijo entre dientes la líder de SHIELD para diversión de cierto clon con rostro marcado.

-No puedes hacer un resumen de lo que tienes pensado decir? – reclinándose sobre la silla de su araña, jugueteando con el corto cabello de él, la ninja de púrpura dijo después de usar sus poderes y leer la mente del filántropo.

-Acabas de violar mi cerebro? – soltó sin medir sus palabras, el dueño de la torre.

-Podrías simplemente decir tu idea para terminar esto rápido y llevar a las niñas a casa? – con su estrés llegando a nuevos niveles, el tótem solo se mantenía dentro de sus cabales gracias a las afectadas por Kang, sus hijas y las adultas que se preocupaban por su ser.

-Bueno…vienes de otra dimensión, o no? – resumió toda una compleja teoría en menos de diez palabras el Illuminati luego de ver el estado de la araña.

-Una paralela a esta para ser correctos. Aquí, el cuerpo de papá fue intercambiado por el de Dr. Octopus en un accidente, a partir de allí ese hombre malo hizo cosas feas bajo otro nombre y arruinando la imagen de una persona mucho mejor que él- la niña genio explicó, ganándose un abrazo de su padre y su mini madre por lo buena que era.

-De dónde venimos, Wade lo evitó de manera poco ortodoxa- la mesías mutante terminó la explicación de la hija de Susan.

-Qué hizo ahora? – refregándose la frente, gruñó el mutante longevo.

-Recuerdas a "Pinkley" de "The Dirty Dozen"? – recordando cómo se veía ese día, Peter cuestionó a una versión alterna de su hermano en todo menos la sangre.

-No digas más- finalizó el cuestionario James Howlett.

Nuevamente un suspiro escapó de los labios del tótem, agachando su cabeza para apoyar su frente en la roja cabellera de la mini asesina que estaba sentada sobre su pierna derecha, acto que rápidamente emuló con otra mini espía de pelo rubio que había aprovechado el lugar disponible.

-Ya vamos a casa, solo aguanten un poco más- viendo de reojo que algunas de las niñas e hijos bostezaban, comentó con tono paternal que sorprendió a todos el tótem.

-Tú necesitas ese descanso más que ningún otro, hermano- dijo Scarlet Spider desde cerca de una ventana, acompañado de Ben y Maria.

-Primero tenemos que solucionar el problema que representa Otto- puntualizó Spidey, mirando el inconsciente cuerpo que estaba en el suelo.

-Nos podrías bajar primero? – Spiderwoman quiso saber, ganándose la fija mirada de quince niñas.

-No! Te quedarás allí por atacarlo! – la propia niña inglesa clamó, tentada a hacerle entender por las malas a su contraparte que el hombre presente era mucho más de que alguna vez se imaginó.

-Todos ustedes deberían ser castigados por atacar a nuestro esposo! – la empequeñecida ladrona de joyas espetó con ira.

-Esposo? – repitió Logan, intercalando miradas entre la araña y la niña que se parecía mucho a su hija.

-Grrr…- le gruñó esta mientras abrazaba con ahínco el peluche que le fue obsequiado el día que visitaron el parque de diversiones.

-Ellas son personas que conocemos pero niñas, cierto? No tus hijos? – tratando de ser lo más sutil posible en el tema, Steve Rogers intentó averiguar.

-Tuvieron un accidente que las dejó como niñas, nada más- respondió la belleza sureña en lugar del arácnido, reposando su mano sobre la mejilla de este con el fin de ver si los raspones sobre su ojo derecho se habían curado.

Acción que no pasó por desapercibida para el canadiense.

-Cómo…? – la misma pregunta referida a las pequeñas heroínas y villanas se repitió por boca de Thor, haciendo gemir a todos.

-Un villano del futuro lo hizo. No nos hagan repetir su nombre por décima vez, ya es agotador- hastiado de nombrar al criminal una y otra vez, Spiderman se los imploró.

Ningún Avenger del mundo actual se atrevió a pronunciar algo, por lo que rápidamente cruzaron miradas para hallar un nuevo tema de conversación. Tarea que recayó tristemente en Iron Man, quien no tuvo mejor idea que mirar a la araña de piel morena que venía de un distópico futuro.

-Y ella qué? Es una nueva mujer araña? Es un gusto conocerte, no te gustaría pas…- enfocando su mirada libertina en Ashley, Tony comenzó a hablar otra vez en el día, deteniéndose cuando fue interrumpido.

-Termina esa oración y te arranco el reactor Arc del pecho- brusco, advirtió el tótem con voz ronca, actuando de manera protectora para con su nieta a la cual tomó de la mano y obligó a pararse junto a Betsy.

-Abuelo…- logró murmurar en una voz no tan baja la implicada.

-No te fíes de él. Su historial no es muy bonito que digamos con las mujeres- fulminando con sus orbes chocolates al hombre bajo el traje metálico, el arácnido detalló sin ver que las pequeñas estaban de acuerdo con sus palabras.

-Okay! Esto ya era raro desde un principio, pero que te llamen abuelo y esposo es lo más extraño que he visto en mi vida! – una aprisionada Jessica Drew exclamó.

-Stark se acostó con una Skrull- Hill declaró desde el fondo.

-Muy bien, lo segundo más raro! – corrigiéndose, la mujer araña volvió a clamar.

-Podemos saber cómo es posible que ella y tú estén relacionados, Spiderman? – el super soldador curioseó.

-Viene de otra dimensión, uno en el futuro para ser más exactos- la británica con cuerpo de asiática alegó.

Las cortas respuestas que empezaron a dar los acompañantes de Peter no pasaron desapercibidos para los Avengers del mundo actual, creyendo que era por molestia, pero en realidad se debía que realmente querían marcharse para descansar y principalmente tratar el fatigado cuerpo del tótem que peleó solo contra un Heredero.

-Sigo sin creer que ese sea la araña que tanto molesta a la gente. Digo que es un impostor y debemos tratar con ellos de inmediato- con veneno en su voz, la espía pelirroja habló, haciendo fruncir el ceño a Peter y las demás, solo para que el vigilante mire a Logan.

-Por qué tú…!?- comenzó a amonestar la pequeña She-Hulk que miraba con cariño una silla que le arrojaría a la mujer suspendida.

-Eres horrible controlando a una fuerza cósmica- fue todo lo que dijo el cabeza de red al Wolverine que tenía delante.

-Es él, Natasha- determinó sin esperar a que alguien más hable, Logan.

-Aún no confío en…! – nuevamente los gritos de Black Widow llenos de recelo se hicieron eco, pero súbitamente fueron interrumpidos.

-Podemos terminar con esto? Le pediré a Betsy si puede eliminar todo rastro de Otto de su cabeza y después nos largaremos de aquí para que puedan vivir sin temor a que sea una amenaza…algo que él debería hacer si lo de la renuncia es cierto- el tono ronco y apático del héroe subestimado tomó por sorpresa a los Avengers, quienes solo pudieron asentir en silencio.

La actitud empleada le dolió mucho a las niñas, ya que estaban viendo como él hubiese reaccionado luego de un día completamente laborioso ante los constantes reproches que le hacían sus supuestos compañeros. A pesar de que ahora mismo solo estaban las versiones adultas de Natasha y Jessica, las demás no deseaban por nada del mundo verse presentes y atestiguar desde un nuevo punto de vista lo maliciosas que podían llegar a ser con el hombre que aprendieron a amar profundamente.

Una mirada llena de menester era lo que hizo que la mutante psíquica británica se moviera en dirección al usurpador, creando una daga de energía psiónica en su delgada mano derecha y agachándose para colocar su mano restante en la sien de Superior mientras cerraba los ojos. Un rápido movimiento y la proyección se hundió en la cabeza del vigilante poseído, para posteriormente ver que Psylocke deshacía la daga pero continuaba analizando con detenimiento la mente del hombre para constatar que todo había terminado.

-Está todo bien? – la mismísima Silk preguntó, preocupada porque no hubiese vuelta atrás con el cuerpo de Superior.

-Sí, logré purgar a Octavius de la mente de Peter y sacar a flote una porción de su mente que se había escondido en lo más recóndito, por lo que deberá de despertarse en unos minutos. El único problema es que Dr. Octupus ha estado transmitiendo una memoria de respaldo a través de su dispositivo en la muñeca directamente a Living Brain que está en Horizon Labs- poniéndose de pie para alcanzar el lugar donde el tótem estaba y ayudarlo a ponerse de pie tras ver el ceño fruncido que puso al tratar de hacerlo por sí solo, Elizabeth Braddock replicó.

-Gracias- refiriéndose tanto a la ayuda que acababa de recibir como por lo que hizo minutos atrás, Peter usó un tono más suave y cariñoso para con la ninja.

-Podemos irnos a casa ahora? – la diminuta Mockingbird averiguó, aferrándose al cuello del arácnido al igual que su colega espía rusa.

-Ya, ya…solo necesito hablar a solas con Logan y estaremos listos. Pueden esperarme aquí, por favor? – depositando al par de niñas en el suelo donde estaban las demás, el ex fotógrafo les pidió al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus cabecitas.

-Nada de demorarte! Tienes que ir a dormir con nosotras! – la rejuvenecida Reina Blanca dijo, habiendo sondeado la mente de su amada para saber lo que estaba por hacer, sonriendo internamente por lo bueno que era.

-Lo que usted diga, mi reina- inclinando su torso levemente para llevar a cabo la pantomima, el mayor de los Parker contestó antes de pedirle al mutante longevo que lo acompañe a un rincón, dejando a las infantes enfrentar a las Avengers que por algún motivo se sintieron incómodas al verlas tan serias.

Iron Man iba a realizar un comentario, sin embargo se vio en un dilema cuando todas las mujeres analizaban minuciosamente los lanza redes que tenían y cierta pequeña de tez jade doblaba con facilidad una de las sillas de metal que estaba cerca, lo que aterrorizó a cierto trío que padecía de pesadillas cada vez que las veían de tal manera.

-Eres una tonta, Peter es lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado en la vida- repentinamente la voz de la mini rusa adoptó una madurez que tomó por sorpresa a su contraparte adulta, la cual vio cómo en frente no solo estaba ella como niña sino que también la acompañaban Janet y Bobbi.

-Él nos ayudó tantas veces sin que supiéramos que deberías estar avergonzada- esta vez fue la niña inglesa quien le hablo a la Avenger del mundo actual, quien vio a su contraparte infantil en compañía de Carol y Jennifer.

A las féminas adultas les hubiese agradado decir algo, pero tan solo se quedaron mudan tras oír la genuinidad en las palabras de las niñas, entendiendo a la perfección sobre qué se referían. El resto de los hombres que estaban presentes no atestiguaron nada de lo ocurrido, siendo que eran objetos de miradas recriminatorias por parte de las otras niñas, donde la más expresiva fue Loki al patear a la versión alternativa de su hermano en la pierna y después se puso a bailar frente suyo mientras le recordaba que Spidey había podido levantar su preciado martillo.

-Niñas, vamos! …Loki, deja de atormentar a tu hermano por favor! – llamó Peter luego de hablar con Logan, deteniéndose brevemente al observar la danza de la pequeña embustera que le hizo sonreír divertidamente.

* * *

Las varias copias de Multiple Man corroboraban que cierto mutante velocista tuviese todo aunque este no parara de quejarse luego de recibir una paliza por parte de los niños y varias amenazas de muerte por parte de sus acosadoras/cuidadoras/amantes que habían presenciado su vil acto de hurto.

-No quiero hacer esto- pataleó como si fuese un niño.

-Ya deja de ser tan caprichoso y has caso! – Jamie Madrox, al menos uno de ellos, le reprochó mientras ajustaba la bandolera que colgaba desde su hombro izquierdo.

-Pero me están obligando más que nada…- viendo que nada podía hacer más que continuar quejándose, Pietro Maximoff rezongó.

-Bueno…teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente apostaste hasta tu alma- Alex Summers comentó al acercarse a ver lo que pasaba por pedido de su pareja, quien temía que volviera a hacer algo estúpido el inquieto de su hermano.

-Nunca tuve la intención de perder todo. Tengo un problema serio…- agachando la cabeza, el hermano de Wanda murmuró.

-Se llama ser ludópata, Pietro. Memorízatelo- todas las copias de Madrox le recordaron con una mueca burlona que solo se ensanchó más al ver el rostro derrotado de Quicksilver.

-Además, no sé por qué te quejas…Después de todo podrías sacar una tajada de dinero con el mandado que te dieron- siendo que los niños no se contuvieron en contar a cuanto adulto se cruzaron de la hazaña que lograron, Havok estaba enterado de todo.

-Ah, sí? Y eso cómo? – habiendo captado su atención la palabra dinero y la oportunidad de usarlo en futuras peleas clandestinas, el mutante de cabellos canos habló.

-Fácil, solo extorsiona al hombre con el segundo video si el primero falla. Me imagino que podrás sacarle una buena cantidad antes de desaparecer y llegar hasta aquí- gruñó Logan, apareciendo para ver cuál era la causa de tanta demora en el envío.

Un brillo esperanzador se posó en los ojos del velocista, quien parecía vibrar de la emoción y listo para correr fuera de La Balsa. Tal era su estado, que no vio a cierto hombre descender del cielo y pararse detrás de él, provocando silencio absoluto en la cárcel.

Lo que incluyó hasta a los mocosos.

-Esa es una grandiosa idea. Con ello, podría tener el dinero suficiente para recuperar lo perdido antes de que mi padre se…entere…de…- volvió a hablar el Maximoff con altivez, deteniéndose poco a poco cuando vio las miradas de todas las personas a algo que estaba detrás de él, haciendo que los imite para callarse finalmente.

-Enterarme de qué, Pietro? – con voz anciana pero poderosa, el amo del magnetismo cuestionó sin margen de escape al tema.

Solo la aparición de Wade empujando al velocista por el agujero en uno de los muros de la prisión fue lo que salvó de una posible muerte a Quicksilver.

-CORRE MUCHACHO, ERES LIBRE! –

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Se esperaban que los Avengers atacaran a Peter?**

 **Y que este les ganara incluso con todo el estrés y cansancio acumulado?**

 **Los héroes se habrán llevado la sorpresa de su vida cuando las Cuckoos llamaron papá a Spidey?**

 **Recordará el Parker de pagarle una buena dosis de chimichangas a Wade?**

 **Les gustó que las niñas se demuestren hostiles antes sus contrapartes?**

 **Habría gustado que el tótem llevase a cabo su amenaza contra Iron Man si trataba de coquetear con su nieta?**

 **Ashley está disfrutando por primera vez de una figura paterna que se preocupa por ella?**

 **Se esperaban que Peter demostrase una faceta reacia al tratar con el desagrado de Jessica y Natasha?**

 **Con la ayuda de Betsy lograrán evitar que Otto resurja nuevamente en la Conspiración de los Clones al lidiar con Living Brain?**

 **De qué habrá hablado Peter con Logan en privado?**

 **Sucederá un cambio de actitud por parte de Black Widow y Spiderwoman al oír lo que dijeron las niñas?**

 **Dio gracia que Loki aprovechara para burlarse de su hermano?**

 **Sorprendió que le diesen una misión tan importante a Pietro?**

 **Podrá superar su obsesión el mutante velocista?**

 **Esperaban la aparición de Magneto?**

 **Se enterará de todo lo que hizo su hijo?**

 **JJJ perderá mucho dinero con las extorsiones de Quicksilver?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	158. Chapter 158

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Jonathan Matute: Luego se sabrá qué fue lo que Peter le dijo a Logan.**

 **viruz pirata: Sip, Magneto hizo su aparición en toda la gloria (es decir, deteniendo cualquier fiesta por temor a su bipolaridad). JJJ será torturado en distintos ámbitos, mental y física por las niñas, y económicamente por Quicksilver. Si bien es cierto que por lo general hay peleas entre héroes, nunca se esperaron ser derrotados con tanta facilidad por un hombre que apenas puede mantenerse despierto. Loki nunca perderá una oportunidad para burlarse de Thor. Recordemos que Peter siempre estuvo alerta a todo lo que Otto hacía con su cuerpo, por lo que sabrá lo que debe cuidar ahora que regresó a la normalidad.**

 **Spider999: No solo Peter evitó Clone Conspiracy, sino que también de alguna manera hizo que el avance de Green Goblin no se expanda demasiado por culpa del ego de Otto. Las niñas pudieron ver por primera vez cómo actuaban para con Peter, ya que antes solo lo sabían por historias o proyecciones mentales que Emma y Jean compartían. Entre Tony y Clint, Spidey sabe que deberá cuidar mucho a su nieta. Pietro está a contrarreloj si quiere redimirse, al igual que JJJ cuando vea los videos.**

 **Magd305TLC: Ya, ya...Peter tendrá su descanso, no desesperes. Creo que los Avengers se sorprendieron por más que solo eso. La verdad es que Natasha y Jessica estaban acostumbradas a un Spiderman que bromeaba incluso cuando hablaban mal de él, por lo que se quedaron calladas cuando nuestro Peter decidió no seguirles el juego y demostrar más preocupación por sus allegados. Loki siempre será Loki. Una última charla femenina de noche revelará muchas cosas.**

 **jhonsama021: Lamentablemente no puedo hacer eso por dos razones, la primera es porque estoy en la recta final, y la segunda es porque he tratado de seguir los eventos de manera cronológica (por ejemplo, SpiderMen, Original Sin, Spiderverse) y el problema con Fuerza Fénix es mucho antes.**

 **alkirius: Esa cadera estará hecha de Adamantium, Vibranium, Uru, Carbonadium y cualquier otro metal resistente que exista en el universo.**

 **Guest: Por mucho que me gustaría hacerlo debido a los pedidos, ya tenía escrito este capítulo de hoy además de tener planeado revelar lo que Peter habló con Logan en privado. Como dije antes, es cierto que el Peter que Betsy trajo de nuevo a su cuerpo tiene los conocimientos de todo lo que pasó durante el Spiderverse.**

 **RotRauber: Me alegra saber que te gusta la historia, así como las actitudes que Peter usa para las contrapartes de sus compañeros Avengers.**

 **Dios Emperador Doom: Si no fuese por Wade, Pietro todavía estaría como estatua de mármol.**

 **Guest: Habrá un one-shot de ellos dos, no te preocupes.**

 **brayanelgamer: Luego se revelará la plática entre el trepa muros y el mutante gruñón. Las pequeñas esperan que al menos logren ver con nuevos ojos al arácnido de su dimensión. Y Pietro correrá por el resto de su vida.**

 **Uzu: Stark es capaz de hacer enojar a Peter con facilidad en los comics luego de Civil War...ahora imagínate cómo se pondría si intentara algo con su nieta. Si Clint hubiese estado allí, de seguro una paliza se ganaba. En poco tiempo sabrás todo respecto a esa charla. Eso de ser idiotas es algo que al parecer los caracteriza, ya que al no creer muy importante a Peter estos ni siquiera se esfuerzan por un chequeo completo, algo distinto a cuando Logan obligó a Rachel en el canon y casi descubrió la identidad de Otto. Lamentablemente no puedo hacer un capítulo doble como fue durante la estadía del 1610 debido a que ya lo había planeado de esta forma. Y sí, Wanda y Lorna se quedarán sin hermano.**

 **Demon Slayer: Una cosa es lidiar con un Peter que acepta las burlas ya que está acostumbrado, y otra cosa es ver cómo este es capaz de hartarse por completo ya que tiene otros planes en mente que escuchar quejas constantes. A lo mejor haga unos cortos epílogos para cada universo que visitaron (a lo mejor, no prometo nada de nada...lo que significa que no insistan). Esa idea todavía es un futuro proyecto que puedo hacer, así como a lo mejor retomar one-shots relacionados a Percy Jackson con DC.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Quién dice que Ben regresará a su mundo...? Dudo que haya deseado haberse despertado Otto luego de la paliza que recibió. Espero que los Avengers aprendan que hacer fastidiar a Peter nunca es bueno. Entre Loki y Laura no sé quién es la más adorable cuando se lo proponen. Pietro morirá como un valiente (pero estúpidamente) o vivirá como un cobarde (pero estúpidamente también).**

 **Guest: Wade nunca ayudaría a Pietro por el bien de su corazón, es un mercenario después de todo!**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 158_**

Ver el patio trasero de la Mansión Avenger hizo que Peter soltara un largo suspiro, apretando inconscientemente su abrazo a las pequeñas Loki y Wanda que se le habían colgado del cuello minutos antes de que abandonaran la dimensión previa. La sedosidad de sus cabelleras y las caricias que le hacían en la cabeza casi logran que el tótem se recostase allí mismo y se dedicara a dormir una larga siesta.

-Finalmente en casa- Hope dijo luego de depositar en el suelo a las pequeñas Phoenix y Medusa.

-Alguien puede abrir la puerta? Necesito utilizar el tocador…- moviéndose con incomodidad, Cindy cuestionó.

No solo ella reaccionó así, sino que como un contagio todas empezaron a tener las mismas actitudes. Siendo Peter quien acostumbraba a configurar las medidas de seguridad necesarias para el establecimiento cuando no había nadie, tuvo que bajar a sus dos pequeñas hechiceras y encargarse de la puerta, solo para posteriormente tener que hacerse a un lado para ver cómo cada una de ellas entraba presurosamente y comenzaban a formar una fila en la puerta del baño, dejando en el patio únicamente a los cuatro hombres del grupo que restaban.

-Y ustedes no tienen que ir al baño también? – curioso por lo tranquilos que parecían estar sus hermanos, el tótem cuestionó.

-Ya fuimos en el Triskelion- Kaine replicó mientras señalaba al arácnido rubio.

-Yo cuando estuvimos en la licorería- esta vez fue la respuesta del primogénito fantástico.

Una mirada de reconocimiento fue lo que dio el cabeza de red, quien se quitó la mitad de la máscara que cubría su rostro y se dispuso a desactivar todas las contramedidas que tenía el lugar, así como quitar el martillo que bloqueaba la puerta de entrada.

Una cascada de cabello plateado hizo saber al castaño que la monarca se hallaba sobre el sofá, moviéndose de lado a lado en sus sueños, los cuales parecieron tranquilizarse al percibir una recurrente calidez humana que se reposó en su cabeza y masajeó con cuidado. Spiderman deseaba más que nada el poder volver a verla despierta, tanto para sus deseos egoístas de saber que estaba con vida como para la gente que la amaba incondicionalmente en Symkaria.

-Ya despierta, bella durmiente. O los Wild Pack vendrán a golpearme si saben que estás aquí- bromeó el arácnido en voz baja antes de enderezarse y encaminar hacia la cocina para prepararles algo a los demás.

Cada fémina que regresaba más tranquila, excepto dos, buscaba ansiosa al único hombre que faltaba en el trío que estaba recostado en un sofá viendo televisión. Querían preguntarles, o exigirles en el mejor de los casos, sobre el paradero de Peter pero rápidamente desistieron al ver que estaban cansados. Siguiendo una leve cacofonía que hacía eco en los pasillos, tanto las pretendientes como las hijas y nieta del vigilante de Queens vieron un espalda cubierta de vendajes que trabajaba diligentemente al frente de una cocina.

-Qué crees que haces? – el regaño en el tono de Rogue se hizo notar, sobresaltando al vigilante cuyo sentido arácnido le había advertido de un peligro por lo dejó de cortar las verduras para evitar rebanarse un dedo.

-Santo cielo, Anna Marie…quieres que me dé un infarto? – cuestionó el neoyorkino, que se relajaba al sentir el cuerpo femenino de la mutante contra su espalda.

-Te hice una pregunta, Peter- sin dejarse llevar por el cambio de tema, la hija de Mystique volvió a interrogar.

-Respóndela- con énfasis, la latina declaró al ver que su amado mentor pensaba evadir la interrogante.

La cabeza del cuestionado volvió a advertirle de un peligro si llegaba a elegir mal sus palabras, por lo que simplemente continuó con su plan original de decirles la verdad y esperar a que lo comprendan.

-Estoy preparándoles la cena, viendo que el sol está cayendo- cansino confesó el héroe, recibiendo un apretón por parte de la belleza sureña que buscó inmediatamente su cuello descubierto para hundir su nariz.

-Deberías estar durmiendo, no aquí abuelo- la propia Ashley era capaz de notar los lentos movimientos que llevaba a cabo el único hombre en esa habitación al tratar de cortar los vegetales.

-Es verdad! A la cama! – una joven portadora de un ente cósmico estuvo tentada a usar sus poderes para alzar a su protector y acobijarlo entre las sábanas.

-Primero les dejaré la cena lista y luego iré a acostarme, se los prometo. Además, mañana las llevaré a clases para que no pierdan práctica…y después…visitaremos…a…May…- empezó a hablar con fluidez el Avenger, pero a medida que avanzaba sus bostezos comenzaron a aparecer de manera notoria, retrasando su dicción.

La preocupación sumió a todas las mujeres que querían al hombre que usaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse despierto y de pie, por el simple hecho de darles comida y comodidad. Ellas no necesitaron consulta alguna para llegar a la conclusión de que obligarlo no las llevaría a ningún lado, teniendo así que colaborar en la tarea doméstica para que todo sea más rápido y el hombre pueda conseguir su merecido descanso.

-Niñas, iré sacando los platos y ustedes vayan poniéndolos en la mesa, sí? El resto trate de vigilar a Peter y ayúdenlo en lo que sea para que después vaya a dormir- Betsy adoptó una voz de mando, dirigiéndose primero a las pequeñas heroínas y villanas, en conjunto a las hijas del castaño, para después mirar al resto de féminas adultas.

Todas acataron las órdenes. Las Cuckoos y Ashley ayudaron a Psylocke a buscar lo necesario para establecer la mesa, entregándoselo a las pequeñas quienes rápidamente se movían para ubicar los cubiertos y las sillas. Por otro lado, Rogue continuaba detrás de Peter ayudándolo mientras que Anya, Hope y Cindy se disponían a cortar otras verduras o poner a calentar sartenes, aliviando así un poco la carga de quien cuidaba de todas ellas.

-No era necesario que hagan esto, pueden ir a sentarse y terminaré antes de que se den cuenta- trató de convencer infructuosamente el arácnido que trabajaba en conjunto con la mutante que ayudó a superar el problema que le daba sus poderes.

-Alguna vez nos dejarás que te ayudemos? – dejando de cortar un tomate, Hope miró con sus ojos verdes las ojeras que decoraban la visión de su mentor.

-Yo…- iba a responder Spidey, solo para ser interrumpido.

-Era retórica, Peter- frunciendo el ceño, la pelirroja murmuró.

-Pero…- volvió a intentar hablar el adulto.

-Fin de la discusión- terminó la plática, Anya.

-Y sí…- una vez más quiso decir algo el tótem.

-No nos obligues a cargarte hasta la cama por tu tozudez- la araña con rasgos orientales comentó, viendo de reojo al cabeza de red que, derrotado, admitió la ayuda.

A pesar de todo ello, una mueca de felicidad se posó en los labios del tótem, el cual fue admirado por las mujeres que estaban junto a él en ese preciso instante. La pequeñas revoloteaban de un lado al otro acomodando las cosas, para finalmente sacudir sus manitos o pararse con los brazos en jarra para demostrar su orgullo, ya que incluso pusieron un platito en el suelo para un perezoso T'challa que apareció maullando desde debajo de una silla.

-Y ese gato? – Ashley preguntó al ver el animal refregándose en sus piernas.

-Es T'challa! Y cuida nuestra casa! – demostrando su habitual emoción cuando estaba rodeada de su animal favorito, la pequeña ladrona de joyas expresó.

-La cuida? Este gatito puede hacer eso? – sin creer lo que escuchaba de la peliblanca, la proveniente del futuro distópico comentó divertida.

-No me crees? Bien…T'challa, ataca al Peter falso! – ofendida por no ser tomada en serio, Felicia ordenó al felino.

-Meow…- el minino se detuvo en pleno camino a la sala, maullando como si estuviese confundido.

-El de pelo feo! – de alguna forma comprendiendo la necesidad del animal, la rejuvenecida Black Cat volvió a aclarar.

La Barton solo pudo quedarse con la boca abierta luego de ver cómo el gato se movió con rapidez hasta el sillón, saltando al respaldar de improviso y asustando a Ben, para finalmente darle un zarpado con sus garritas en la nariz de este. Solo dos clases de pensamientos invadieron la mente de la mujer araña, el primero era de respeto puro por la niña y su animal, el segundo de sadismo al empezar a crear un plan para hacer que su padre sufra cuando lo vea.

-Vengan que la comida ya está! …Y a ti qué te pasó en la cara? – llamó Anya posteriormente a terminar los preparativos, deteniéndose por un segundo al ver la cara del clon rubio que no podía regresar a su casa debido a que Kaine le había quitado su dispositivo de viajes dimensionales.

-Nada- replicó escuetamente el blondo, tomando asiento lo más lejos posible de las niñas.

-Por qué sigue aquí todavía? Es un Peter falso, no lo queremos! – alzando su tenedor por mero impulso infantil, Carol declaró, recomponiendo sus modales luego de que Kamala le sirviera un plato de comida.

-Es verdad! Con uno es suficiente! – señalando a Kaine, Julia expresó.

-No se preocupen, dijo que quería ver cómo era este lugar y ver a tía May- mintió descaradamente el hombre de rostro marcado, recibiendo el apoyo de Hill.

-Eso no es cierto! Devuélveme el dispositivo para que regrese a casa! – acusó en un berrinche poco maduro el Reilly.

-Y también dijo que quería cuidarlas a ustedes- haciendo oídos sordos a los reclamos de su hermano menor, Kaine volvió a falsear sus palabras.

A partir de allí, la discusión se volvió inentendible por causa de la ironía propuesta por Scarlet Spider y los lloriqueos de Ben Reilly, algo que alcanzó a molestar bastante a Jean y Emma, las cuales finalizaron la trifulca con un sincronizado y suave carraspeo mientras los fulminaban con la mirada.

-Pueden dejar de pelear por un rato? Papá hizo esto para nosotros y ustedes solo discuten- enfurecida por la actitud de sus tíos, los cuales parecían estar a la par de Johnny Storm, Valeria los puso en su lugar.

Peter ya tan solo sonrió ante la lejana voz de su hija, sintiéndose feliz por ver el cambio que había tenido su actitud desde que el accidente con Kang sucedió, aferrándose más al pequeño cuerpo de Susan que tenía en su regazo mientras comía. Apenas si pudo comer unos bocados brindados por la rubia fantástica antes de sucumbir al sueño mientras estaba sentado, preocupando en un principio a la diminuta dama quien notó la falta de respuesta en su amado, para luego tranquilizarse cuando la mesías mutante corroboró su estado.

* * *

Un incómodo silencio se establecía alrededor de Erik Lehnsherr, donde tanto héroes como villanos, adultos o niños, e incluso aquellos que eran animales o se parecían mucho a uno, se negaban a pronunciar sonido alguno.

En un intentó desesperado para romper el silencio, el rejuvenecido Thor hizo uso de su Sartenbreaker 2.0 en la entrepierna de Tombstone, antes de obligar a Mr. Negative que sujete el arma contundente y huir como alma en pena.

-Qué demonios te ocurre, Lee!? – gritó adolorido el hombre de tez pálida, encorvado y con falta de aire mientras miraba con odio al asiático.

-Eh?! De qué hablas, idiota!? Yo no te hice nad…Oh, hijo de…- el líder mafioso comenzó a excusarse, pero sus palabras se truncaron al ver lo que tenía en la mano y rápidamente unió los cabos.

-Lenguaje! – se oyó a cierto mini super soldadito que estaba al resguardo de su mejor amigo, siendo así la única forma de mantener a raya a Zemo.

Nadie pudo volver a hablar coherentemente ya que Lonnie Lincoln se puso en la cabeza una olla que curiosamente llegó a sus pies gracias al diminuto Blackagar, y tomó por el frente de su traje Martin Lee en dirección a la jaula, provocando un rugido excepcional del público.

-PELEA, PELEA, PELEA! –

-Veinte para el asiático! – el mutante cajún exclamó, alzando un puñado de dólares de baja denominación.

-Cien a que Tombstone gana! – el sujeto odiado de igual manera por Luke Cage y su esposa, gritó.

-HULK, HULK! – el niño de piel verde declaró, dándole un billete a Bob, el cual anotaba con velocidad asombrosa todas las apuestas mientras Wade controlaba las estadísticas con un ábaco.

Magneto veía todo con curiosidad, sin comprender lo que había pasado de un segundo al otro, pero no por ello evitó acercarse a Logan y Ororo, pasando cerca de donde su hija estaba con Alex mientras obligaba al pequeño Cyclops a apostar para recuperar un poco de dinero por algún motivo.

-Curioso lugar has logrado obtener, Psylocke e Iceman me habían dicho algo pero no les creí en un principio. Todos están reunidos y no hay disputas más allá que las del ring- felicitó a su manera el amo del magnetismo al mutante gruñón, quien solo sonrió junto a Storm antes de soltar una bocanada de humo.

-Qué puedo decirte? Tengo mi propia Utopia- aprovechando el doble sentido de su frase ya que el anciano no sabía nada, Logan replicó orgullosamente.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Querían que nuestro héroe y los demás llegaran a casa?**

 **Tanto habrán aguantado las mujeres para ir al baño como para moverse así?**

 **Peter presenciará el despertar de Silver Sable o será al revés?**

 **Será que cada acto desinteresado del tótem enamora más y más a las féminas?**

 **Creían que las niñas lograrían que su amado se acueste?**

 **Spidey aprenderá que la desventaja numérica le hará perder muchas discusiones?**

 **Extrañaban a T'challa?**

 **Ben será el pináculo de la Suerte Parker?**

 **A Clint le esperará un oscuro futuro?**

 **Podrá Ben regresar a su hogar?**

 **Peter será arropado por sus pretendientes ahora que se durmió solo en la mesa mientras abrazaba a Susan?**

 **Esperaban que Magneto se enterara de todo?**

 **Thor estará aplicando las enseñando evasivas de Logan para que no haya una masacre?**

 **Quién ganará entre los dos mafiosos?**

 **Logan seguirá diciendo cosas con doble sentido?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	159. Chapter 159

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Guest: Lamentablemente es así, por lo que Peter deberá aprender a convivir de esa manera en el futuro próximo.**

 **Guest: No son malas las ideas que tienes, e incluso algunas me parecen haberlas visto en fanfic en inglés. No te preocupes, ya se vendrá el tan esperado momento de Peter x Silver.**

 **alkirius: Conociendo a Quicksilver, este es capaz de regresar a La Balsa para apostar alguna fruta o animal que encuentre allí...**

 **Magd305TLC: Entre el estrés de tener que estar pendiente de muchas arañas, la gente que vive con él y tener parte de su energía vital robada por Morlun, es bastante claro que Peter dormirá por un largo rato para recuperarse. Aunque por lo general sea Peter quien haga esa tarea (por costumbre), nunca faltará una de las pretendientes que quiera ayudar. Pronto se despertará Silver, además de que se enterarán de lo que habló Peter on Logan. Básicamente la vida de Pietro depende de él mismo y sus habilidades de extorsión. No creo que sea una gran pérdida para Wolvie, teniendo en cuenta que es dueño de varios lugares ya.**

 **Saigo Linnear: Mientras la araña duerme, sus pretendientes se divierten! Kang será un punto muy importante para el final de esta historia. Sip, ha sido un largo camino con ustedes, pero estamos cerca del final. Nadie duda de que he creado un monstruo en forma de Mini Laura gruñona, y aunque no tenga su pijama de cachorrito tiene uno como el traje de su padre (el amarillo, como en la etapa All New Wolverine).**

 **Dios Emperador Doom: Kaine no dejará ir tan fácilmente su sacrificio humano, además de que Wolverine no perderá oportunidad alguna para mencionar algo respecto a sus nuevos terrenos que se llamarán igual a los que Magneto tenía para burlarse.**

 **brayanelgamer: La estaba dejando para futura lectura, aunque el habérmela recordado de nuevo hizo que le dé favorito.**

 **Guest: No solo es una niña genio, sino que es la preferida de Peter si se dan cuenta (aunque no hace tanta distinción que digamos...).**

 **Gon: Primero que nada, no importa en el idioma que escribas, siempre te responderé en el tuyo (inglés, español, etc). No desesperes, pronto llegarán las reacciones en cadena de todos los implicados por Kang cuando regresen a la normalidad. Por último, muchas gracias por leer mi historia y saber que te gusta.**

 **viruz pirata: Logan será realmente malicioso con Magneto al punto de decir referencias tan claras que Erik no las entenderá. Quizás cuando Magneto apueste, se dé cuenta que no tiene nada que ofrecer...T'challa es un sirviente fiel de Felicia, y un enemigo mortal para los Peter falsos. Es cierto que las féminas querrán arropar a su amado con cuidado para no provocarle dolor o despertarlo. Kaine ni loco deja ir su sacrificio humano.**

 **Ronalc v2: Pobres la verdad, no me imagino lo que debe ser pelear con la vejiga hinchada. Peter conocerá muchas derrotas a manos de sus pretendientes en el futuro. Nadie sospecharía de un lindo gatito, verdad? Kaine ya había dicho desde antes que todo esto era por culpa de Ben. Por algo Logan recibió su taza como regalo por parte de los mocosos.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 159_**

Las personas que vivían bajo el mismo techo que Peter terminaron su cena tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar al susodicho. Susan estaba un poco triste de no poder darle de comer más a su amado, pero estar en su regazo y envuelta en un protector abrazo dejó bastante satisfecha a la joven heroína rejuvenecida.

Ruidos de platos y agua corriendo fue lo único que perturbó la paz del lugar, donde las pretendientes del tótem eran las únicas aún despiertas mientras que el resto había demostrado claras señales de fatiga y se disculparon antes de retirarse a sus habitaciones, y en el caso de Ashley, las Cuckoos y Ben a unas recámaras desocupadas.

-Realmente se parecen mucho- el comentario de Cindy sacó de sus pensamientos a casi todas las mujeres e inclusive a la blonda fantástica que no se había movido de su privilegiado lugar para evitar perturbarle el sueño al Parker.

-De qué hablas? – quiso saber Anya, siguiendo la línea de visión que Silk tenía, hallando únicamente a su amado mentor.

-Peter y Benjy. En verdad son padre e hijo cuando duermen- afirmándose en la mesada y viendo con cariño al hombre que la entrenó y cuidó para que nada le pase, la Moon murmuró.

Nadie pudo negar ese hecho fáctico una vez que recordaron al bebé y lo compararon con el rostro dormido del trepa muros, sonriendo por igual y asintiendo conformes. Analizando el estado actual del vigilante, Psylocke llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor que se podía hacer era levitar el cuerpo del hombre adulto en conjunto al de la niña hasta donde dormían juntos, ya que estaban más que seguros de que si la Storm se movía despertarían a quien se merecía su descanso.

-Puedo moverme ya? – trató de averiguar la hermana de Johnny Storm, queriendo cambiarse a su pijama para estar más cómoda.

-Sí, pero hazlo con cuidado- Jennifer le respondió luego de ver cómo las adultas se habían ido para buscar el botiquín ya que iban a revisar las heridas del arácnido.

-Lo último que queremos es molestarlo más de lo que hacemos con estas formas que Kang nos dio- maldiciendo en parte al villano del futuro por negarles la oportunidad de expresar sus verdaderas emociones gracias a los cuerpos infantiles, la reina de los Inhumanos habló.

-Grrr…voy a apuñalarlo cuando lo vea- musitó X-23, ayudando a Wanda a estirar los brazos de Peter mientras este roncaba muy por lo bajo.

-Carol, ven a ayudarme a sacarle la parte de arriba de su traje! – exclamó en un susurro Jessica, quien tomó el borde que rodeaba la cintura del tótem y comenzó a tironearlo.

Apenas expusieron el abdomen, se detuvieron abruptamente mientras controlaban sus lágrimas. Enormes marcas moradas decoraban casi cada centímetro de piel, situación que solo se agravaba más y más a medida que le quitaban más del traje después de que Jean y Emma usaran sus poderes para sentarlo y alzarle los brazos con delicadeza.

-Está…- sollozó Bobbi al verle la espalda.

-…Muy lastimado- finalizó Felicia al ver que eran más oscuros los hematomas en la zona entre los omóplatos.

Las manitos de Julia se posaron en el antebrazo derecho del castaño, delineando con sutileza las marcas de donde el aguijón fue quebrado con brusquedad. Natasha imitó el mismo accionar con la extremidad superior siniestra, llegándose a preguntar mentalmente cuánto dolor debió de haber pasado su araña.

Un ahogado grito de sorpresa y terror sorprendió a las quince afectadas por el villano de futuro con las manos en la masa. Para Hope era como si una escena que vio en K'un-Lun volviera a repetirse pero aún más perturbadora ya que su mentor estaba inconsciente. Sin embargo, para las demás adultas fue algo realmente inquietante, logrando que casi tiren el kit de primeros auxilios que llevaban directamente al suelo.

-Cómo es que pudo seguir despierto todo este tiempo…? – la pregunta escapó de los delgados labios de Spidergirl, hincándose a la altura de las niñas y deslizando sus yemas por el pecho del ex fotógrafo, sacándole un siseo de dolor entre sueños.

-Es su tórax. El factor curativo que tiene lo debe de estar arreglando aún- Betsy declaró, imitando el accionar de la latina al sentarse sobre los colchones junto con las demás.

-Podemos hacer algo para ayudarlo? – imploró Janet, tomando el brazo de la belleza sureña y mirándolo con sus ojos listos para llorar.

-Vamos a desinfectar sus hematomas con alcohol en caso que hubiese alguna herida que no vemos, y luego pondremos esta crema para que su cuerpo se relaje más. Entendido? – la Moon tomó la palabra, deshaciendo un paquete de algodón en varios trozos y comenzado a repartirlo entre todas después de ver que nadie quería quedarse sin ayudar.

Metódicamente, cada una de ellas se dispuso a tratar las heridas del Avenger sin que este se enterara de algo. Leves empujones entre sí hacían que el clima deprimente cambio un poco para burlas y risitas disimuladas, así como también el hecho de que a más de una se le llamó la atención cuando se demoraban más de lo normal en zonas determinadas del torso masculino que sanaban.

-Va a dormir mucho? – la pequeña embustera cuestionó preocupada.

-Es lo más seguro, está muy cansado- la mini Reina Blanca llegó a la conclusión, esforzándose por hacer que la crema se impregne en la espalda baja de su amado, donde había descubierto que algunas astillas todavía estaban clavadas en su piel.

-Huele chistoso- musitó Laura, acercando su nariz respingada al cuello de la araña luego colocarle el ungüento.

Ese comentario alegró un poco el ambiente, siendo que la pelinegra recibió por parte de Anna Marie en la cabeza, así como asentimientos por parte del resto de las infantes que trataron lo más duro posible de resistir sus impulsos de niñas y percibieron el olor de la crema mentolada.

-Niñas, vayan a buscar ropa de dormir para Peter mientras nosotras terminamos de curar sus piernas y vendarlo. Además pueden cambiarse a sus pijamas también- Anya dijo, advirtiéndole tácitamente a Jessica de que no se lleve las manos a los ojos cuando casi lo hace por error de distracción y sueño.

-Está bien, pero no hagan nada raro! – acusó media adormilada una mini Scarlet Witch.

Betsy negó divertida con la cabeza, mirando posteriormente al resto de féminas adultas que quedaron con ella para que le ayuden a quitarle la parte inferior del traje dañado de Spiderman, revelando leves cortes que parecían cerrarse con lentitud, así como también más astillas clavadas. Notó como un pedazo de espada antigua caía de un bolsillo interno que había en la cintura del pantalón, notando que tenía un poco de sangre seca la cual limpió para evitar cualquier accidente.

-En cualquier otra ocasión esto hubiese tenido otro sentido, pero por ahora solo me preocupa que él se sienta mejor- codeando a la ninja de púrpura para despabilarla, la hermana de Nightcrawler bromeó al ver que su amiga no había despegado la visión de las piernas del héroe.

-Solo dices eso porque yo sé lo hay ahí y tú no- queriendo tomarle el pelo a la fémina de pelo bicolor, Psylocke replicó.

-Podrían no decir esas cosas por ahora? Quiero concentrarme en esto- luciendo un suave rubor, la hija de Cable comentó mientras terminaba de vendar los muslos al mismo tiempo que veía a las niñas regresar.

Nada se demoraron en vestir al tótem, permitiendo así poder recostarlo una vez más sobre el colchón. El cansancio había alcanzado finalmente a cada una de ellas, donde las niñas decidieron acomodarse a los costados de Peter mientras que las adultas fueron a cambiarse para imitar a las demás.

Instintivamente, Spidey logró tomar a la pequeña X-23 e Invisible Woman, colocándolas sobre su pecho para que ambos estén más cómodos, situación de la que Laura y Sue no se quejaron sino que de hecho sonrieron antes de apoyar sus oídos en el corazón del tótem y dormirse.

* * *

-Y usted quién es? – Tony se acercó al mutante recién llegado que ponía nervioso a todos.

Magneto solo lo miró de soslayo, creyendo imposible incluso si los tenía en frente que varios de los héroes más renombrados de la población estaban convertidos en niños. Aunque claro, desde su punto de vista hubiese preferido que su hija estuviese presente para jugar con ella como cuando visitaron el Instituto Xavier.

-Soy Magneto, joven Iron Man- comprendiendo que solo era un niño, el mutante se contuvo de señalar obviedades o decirles crudas verdades como acostumbraba.

-Es usted bueno o malo? – el pequeño ladrillo parlante cuestionó, uniéndose a donde su amigo estaba.

-Solo puede volar con su capa como yo? – un joven Hechicero Supremo quiso saber, poniendo a prueba sus palabras tras levitar un poco pero siendo inmediatamente retenido por Clea y Morgan, quienes le quitaron su capa instantáneamente mientras le decían que podía lastimarse.

-Tiene otros poderes? – Scott trató de averiguar, pero sin darse cuenta que hablaba con su hermano, el cual exasperado lo giró en la dirección correcta.

-HULK, HULK, HULK! – el diminuto Bruce Banner exclamó, haciendo sonreír a Betty pero confundiendo levemente al hombre de cabello cano.

-Usted conoce a Spiderman? – el niño sin miedo le preguntó a Magneto, queriendo saber si sabía algo de su amigo trepa muros.

Eso última pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Erik, el cual tenía conocimiento de que los mutantes habían decidido guardar silencio respecto a lo que sucedía en La Balsa cuando dicha araña había ido de visita.

-Sí, lo hago. Por qué? – retomando la plática que los pequeños habían iniciado, respondió el mutante, perturbando un poco a todos los presentes debido a que estaba siendo sumamente cordial.

-Porque lo vimos hace poco y fue grandioso! – el mini esposo de Jessica Jones clamó, alzando sus bracitos en alto.

-Es verdad! Luchó contra un hombre malo luego de aparecer desde el techo! – feliz porque había visto a Morlun perder, Steve Rogers declaró.

Eso último hizo fruncir el ceño a Magneto, quien viró su mirada a donde Logan estaba mientras le exigía respuestas ya que se suponía que la araña debía de estar cuidando de las niñas en lugar de pelear con extraños.

-Créeme…si estaba luchando de la forma que lo vimos, es porque alguien amenazó a las mocosas que cuidaba- fue todo lo que dijo en mutante longevo, regresando su atención al fajo de billetes que contaba.

Al amo del magnetismo le hubiese gustado discutir sobre ello, pero luego de recordar la advertencia que recibió por parte del Parker si llegaba a escuchar que Wanda lloraba, comprendió.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Susan se habrá imaginado muchas cosas mientras estuvo en el regazo de Peter?**

 **Le harán saber las féminas a su amado del parecido que tiene con Benjy?**

 **Kang no la pasará muy bien, verdad?**

 **Qué tan herido habrá estado Spidey para que reaccionen así?**

 **Peter tendrá una maratón de sueño?**

 **Será que las mini heroínas y villanas podrán controlar sus impulsos infantiles a voluntad?**

 **Las adultas (y pequeñas también) estarán celosas de Betsy por haber estado íntimamente con Peter? (recordemos que un día casi encegueció a las pequeñas)**

 **Esperaban que Magneto tratase mal a los mocosos?**

 **En serio, Hulk podrá hablar como un niño normal?**

 **Le contarán lo que Peter hizo a Erik?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	160. Chapter 160

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Guest: Creo que nadie estaría dispuesto a enseñarle las grabaciones a Magneto, no cuando este puede ver por error lo que su hijo hizo.**

 **Magd305TLC: Puede que nuestra araña esté herida aún, pero eso no significa que los cuidados de sus pretendientes sean menores. Susan a estas alturas tiene muchas fantasías con Peter, por lo que hará todo lo posible para tener una buena imagen y hacer que se cumplan lo más pronto posible cuando regrese a la normalidad. Espero ansioso tu actualización!**

 **brayanelgamer: Puede que no la haya visto, pero aún pueden contarle lo que pasó.**

 **viruz pirata: Pobre Stephen, sin su capa y con constantes bigotes dibujados en su cara...Creo que Magneto ha aprendido a lidiar con infantes luego de que Peter llevase consigo a sus protegidas, donde estaba Wanda y esta aceptó jugar con él. Es cierto, Hulk no necesita hablar normal para hacerse entender, después de todo hay varias personas que entienden su básico lenguaje. Por lo general deben de ser muy profundas las heridas de Peter para que le queden cicatrices, además de que después de su renacimiento en el evento de "El Otro" obtuvo un cuerpo un poco más joven y sin marcas.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 160_**

Un repetitivo zumbido molestaba a Bobbi, quien debido a la gran fatiga ni ganas de moverse inquietamente en sus sueños tenía. Gimió de frustración cuando el ruido no terminaba para nada, teniendo que sentarse en su lugar y perder la calidez que brindaba el brazo de Peter que usaba como almohada.

Refregó sus ojitos azules al mismo tiempo que bostezaba, todo para tratar de hallar la fuente de tanto disturbio. Una luz proyectada contra el techo de la sala donde estaban todos se hizo notar, siendo el teléfono de Peter que vibraba sin parar sobre la mesa a unos metros de distancia.

-No de nuevo…- se quejó en voz baja la niña, solo para asustarse cuando un quejido provino del tótem ya que Laura se estaba moviendo sobre su pecho para buscar más calor.

-Hmm…? Por qué estás despierta? – la hija de Logan quiso saber tras haberla escuchado hablar.

Mockingbird no dijo nada por precaución, dignándose a tan solo señalar la fuente de su molestia, lo que hizo gruñir muy por lo bajo a la mutante con factor regenerativo. Sonido que fue lo suficiente como para despertar a Jennifer y Medusa, cuyos rostros confundidos se volvieron unos apáticos al ver que el celular del Parker no paraba de vibrar.

-Que alguien me diga que no es quien creo que es- la mini licenciada masculló sin soltar su agarre al pantalón de Peter, lista para volver a dormirse.

La reina de los Inhumanos estaba a punto de resolver esa incógnita al estirar su cabello, solo para abstenerse a realizar dicha acción cuando el teléfono móvil se desplazó rápidamente hasta las manos de Jean, la cual se había despertado por el molesto zumbido al igual que el resto de las pequeñas comenzaba a hacerlo.

-Es la perra? – odiando ser despertado en su descanso, la rejuvenecida ladrona de joyas interpeló.

-Si…- fue todo lo que dijo la empequeñecida Phoenix, demasiado cansada como para sacar a flote el lado oscuro de su poder cósmico.

-Por qué no puede darnos una noche sin molestias? – rezongó Janet, viendo la inconmensurable cantidad de llamadas perdidas que habían.

-Porque es una perra, fin de la discusión. Volvamos a dormir- replicó venenosamente Emma Frost, queriendo más que nada volver a descansar, solo para oír el zumbido una vez más.

-Juro que tendremos que comprarle un celular nuevo a Peter luego de destruir ese…- tapándose los oídos, la romaní se quejó.

-Estoy a nada de usar uno de los dispositivos e ir a buscar a la pelirroja para arrojarla a otra dimensión- puntualizó la mentora de Kamala, revisando que las vendas del brazo diestro de Spidey no se hayan movido mientras ella dormía allí.

Con desgano e irritación la espía rusa tomó el teléfono de las manos de Jean y se puso a revisarlo, para finalmente ponerlo en silencio y arrojarlo a un sofá ubicado a unos metros de distancia. Las demás no discutieron su solución, ya que de hecho le dieron el visto bueno antes de volver a retomar sus lugares ya que las adultas parecían haber sentido la ausencia de ellas e intentaron aproximarse al cálido cuerpo de Peter.

-Ya no puedo dormir…- abrió los ojos Loki luego de intentar retomar su descanso.

-Te odio Mary Jane Watson- se escuchó maldecir a Julia.

-Me caía mejor la que era madre de Benjy y las muchachas- comentó la británica arañita que dormía junto a Carol mientras entrelazaba su deditos con los de Peter.

-Espero que el Peter que fue manipulado por Octavius no vaya con ella- la joven fundadora de los Fantastic Four mencionó sin quitar su cara del torso de su amado.

-Dudo que vaya a hacerlo, después de todo nuestro Peter habló con Logan para decirle que ayude a la Felicia de esa dimensión que está en la cárcel- la madre de las Cuckoos reveló, siendo ella y Jean las únicas entre ellas que sabían sobre la plática al sondear las memorias del arácnido.

-Sí! – festejó en voz baja la ladrona de joyas, como si hubiese ganado una competencia.

-Espero que nuestras contrapartes también quieran algo con él…- refiriéndose a la discusión que tuvieron con Black Widow y Spiderwoman de aquel lugar, dijo Mockingbird.

-Es posible que Susan también salga beneficiada con la ayuda que Peter le dio a Logan, contándole sobre lo que los Franklin y Valeria del futuro nos dijeron- la mini Phoenix contó, abriendo sus ojos verdes y mirando el techo oscuro, sin necesidad de saber que la implicada estaba feliz de oír eso.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso. Prefiero continuar con Reed en lugar de soportar a Victor- moviendo sus bracitos para envolver el cuello del castaño, la rejuvenecida Storm respondió mientras se imaginaba que solo estaba con el hombre a su lado como una familia feliz junto a sus hijos.

Una vez más un siseo escapó de los labios del tótem, asustando levemente a las pequeñas heroínas y villanas al pensar que habían apretado alguna herida que todavía se estaba curando, por lo que se movieron muy lentamente hasta quedar mirando cada una el lugar donde apoyaban sus cabecitas para besar con suavidad como si así fuesen al calmar el dolor.

Julia casi grita cuando una mano se apoyó en su hombro izquierdo, tranquilizándose cuando se percató que solo se trataba de Anya. La latina se había despertado segundos atrás al percibir mucho movimiento en donde compartían los colchones, descubriendo con los ojos entreabiertos lo que las protegidas de Peter estaban haciendo.

-Vuelvan a dormir, niñas- la Corazon susurró, ignorando el hecho de que las infantes creían que había escuchado todo el diálogo nocturno hasta que las telépatas comunicaron que no había nada que temer.

-Queremos que Peter se cure más rápido- se excusó la antigua Arachne, aunque parte de su sentencia ocultaba verdad.

Incluso si estaba fatigada como el resto, Spidergirl abrazó a su mentora y se acercó más al ex fotógrafo, reemplazando el lugar de Julia y acomodándola aún más pegada al pecho del hombre, lo que la puso radiante previo a acomodarse y hundir su cara en la calidez humana.

-Todas queremos que Peter se ponga bien. Él se culpa de lo que pasó y no debería de hacerlo- pudo decir Anya, estirando su cara para besar la mejilla del castaño y después retomar su posición pero no sin antes dejar que un brazo quede al lado de la cabeza del Parker para masajear su cabello hasta conciliar el sueño.

* * *

-Sacó aguijones de sus brazos, señor! De sus brazos! – exclamó Mysterio.

En retrospectiva, todo comenzó cuando la curiosidad de Magneto sobre lo sucedido con Spiderman, más que nada por su preocupación sobre el estado de Wanda y demás niñas. Quizás no fue la mejor idea que tuvo el mutante, ya que de inmediato una enorme legión de villanos hizo fila para básicamente psicoanalizarse con un sujeto que sufría de trastorno bipolar.

No una muy buena idea a los ojos de Beast, quien iba a decir algo pero regresó su atención a Abigail Brand, la cual le relataba historias de lo que había pasado últimamente en la base de SWORD.

-Le clavó un pedazo de espada en el ojo…lo hundió hasta su cerebro. Fue horrible! – tapándose el ojo por reflejo con una mano, un perturbado Boomerang comentó.

-Nos pudo haber matado cuando quiso- temblando levemente, Shocker murmuró.

-Tanta violencia, tanta…- alejándose a un rincón, Hobgoblin dijo.

-Voy a morir y nadie me extrañara. Al menos volveré a ver a mi Oksana- completamente derrotado y aceptando su pronta defunción, Rhino se expresó taciturno.

 ** _'SNIKT!'_**

-Ya lárguense de aquí! Este es un lugar para disfrutar, no para lloriquear! – gruñó Logan, sacando a relucir las garras de su mano izquierda, espantándolos fructíferamente y haciéndolos apostar de nuevo.

Aunque fuese un poco brusco el método empleado por el mutante longevo, Erik no era nadie para reclamar algo. Mucho menos cuando sintió un poco de regocijo al ver que el pequeño Cyclops era prácticamente arrojado al suelo por los intrépidos golpes de The Thing, lo que trajo felicidad para Alicia y decepción a Madelyne.

-Qué ocurre? Apostarás o no? – queriendo ver si el padre de Pietro cedía ante la presión, Logan ofreció.

El amo del magnetismo se lo pensó, sin darse cuenta que varios de los presentes parecían estar atentos a su respuesta y a lo que podría ofrecer…de lo poco que le quedaba.

-Toma, Logan. Cincuenta dólares a que el joven Grimm es capaz de ganar fácilmente- declaró Magneto.

-Sabes que ese de ahí es Cyclops, no? – corroborando de último minuto para que no hubiesen contratiempos, James Howlett preguntó.

-Es lo que Charles hubiese deseado- blasfemando, o no, el nombre de su difunto amigo, Erik entregó el dinero y se marchó en dirección a la jaula.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Se esperaban que MJ volviese a llamar por teléfono?**

 **Cumplirán su promesa las niñas de arrojar a la pelirroja a otra dimensión?**

 **Habrán más cosas que Peter le dijo a Logan?**

 **Podrá la Susan del mundo de Superior estar junto a Peter incluso en las Secret Wars?**

 **Ellas besarán a su amada araña cada vez que este sienta dolor por su factor curativo?**

 **Magneto deberá empezar a trabajar de psicólogo para recuperar ganancias perdidas por su hijo?**

 **Tanto es el trauma de los enemigos de Spidey luego de verlo pelear?**

 **Rhino se reunirá con su esposa fallecida?**

 **Cuán masacrado quedará Cyclops luego de la pelea contra Ben?**

 **Es lo que Charles hubiese querido en verdad?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD 1: A todos aquellos que estén haciendo un leyendo de esta historia, por favor actualicen!**

 **PD 2: Cualquiera que esté interesado en hacer una, que me lo diga!**

 **PD 3: ES EN SERIO! ACTUALICEN SUS LEYENDO O VIENDO POR FAVOR! QUIERO SABER CÓMO CONTINÚAN!**


	161. Chapter 161

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **viruz pirata: Creo que tantos años de vida y sufrimiento le han enseñado varias cosas a Magneto, como por ejemplo saber a quién apostar en una pelea...no como su hijo. Puede que las niñas bloquearan el número, pero recuerden que es el celular de Peter y él pudo haberlo desbloqueado al creer lo que hizo por error. Varias ideas se les cruzarán para librarse de MJ.**

 **Magd305TLC: Eso fue un poco de lo que ellos dos hablaron en privado, aunque en gran parte fue como para que inconscientemente su otro yo ganara varias pretendientes otra vez. En ese momento dudo que incluso si Galactus estuviese a su lado intentando despertarlo, Spidey lo haría. Ya verás lo que sucede con Mary Jane. Puede que ese Benjy exactamente no, pero siempre pueden haber otros Benjy a futuro. Deberás esperar para saber lo que pasará cuando todo se revele.**

 **parzibal: Podrías hacer tranquilamente un Leyendo con los del MCU nada más (cómo ese donde juegan al de PS4 y se sorprenden con lo que ven). No, no puse lo que decía MJ porque era una llamada, una que las niñas odiaron por despertarlas.**

 **Guest: Peter le ha dicho más cosas que pronto se revelarán, no te preocupes. Creo que Magneto hará hasta de Papá Noel en navidad con tal de recuperar una décima parte de lo que Pietro perdió...luego de matarlo obviamente.**

 **Guest: Retomaré el resto de las historias una vez que finalice esta (no falta mucho que digamos).**

 **Dios Emperador Doom: Más de un villano de Spiderman dejará sus bolsas con dinero en el suelo apenas lo vean. No solo Erik piensa así cuando ven a Scott ser golpeado, es algo multitudinario.**

 **brayanelgamer: Creerán que con solo ver una arañita, están siendo vigilados. Habrá que ver lo que Magneto logra.**

 **The One: Sí, volverán a crecer, pero el dolor que sintió cuando se los quebraron no se lo quita nadie, ya que era un hueso más de su cuerpo. Los de La Balsa lo último que quieren es a un Beast incapaz de contenerse.**

 **Guest: Esos dos siempre apostarán en contra de Cyclops, después de todo perdieron dinero a causa de él.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Pronto se verá un último encuentro entre Peter y MJ, donde se dirán todo a la cara. Hay muchas cosas más que hablaron Peter y Logan, las cuales se revelarán luego. La verdad es que no sería muy buen psicólogo la verdad, apenas se harte con uno Magneto lo termina comprimiendo con todos los autos que encuentre en la calle. Si Charles hubiese estado allí, de seguro apostaba por Ben Grimm.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 161_**

-Despierta- una mano se posó sobre el hombro de la pequeña pelinegra.

-Grrr…- un gruñido fue la respuesta que se escuchó.

-Vamos, Laura- otra mano se colocó en la mejilla de la niña, picándole el pómulo.

-Grrr…- tratando de hacerse un ovillo sobre el pecho de un aún dormido Peter, X-23 alegó.

-En serio, levántate- con un tono más frío, un par de dedos apretaron la diminuta nariz de la infante con esqueleto metálico.

-Largo. Quiero dormir- moviendo su bracito izquierdo para espantar a las otras niñas, la Kinney murmuró somnolienta.

-No es justo! Si ella duerme con Peter, yo también! – exclamó en voz baja Felicia, prendiéndose al brazo siniestro del tótem.

Un gemido de frustración se escuchó, seguido prontamente de un cuchicheo y finalmente de un ataque sorpresa hacia la peliblanca primero. Cindy había estado despierta desde hace una hora junto a las demás, donde se turnaron para bañarse y luego hacer el desayuno, decidiendo finalmente despertar a las pequeñas. Acto no que no funcionó demasiado cuando llegó el turno de Laura, y después se le volvió a unir Felicia, quien actualmente estaba apretujando el brazo del Parker mientras todas jalaban de sus piernas.

-No! – protestó la Hardy, maldiciendo por su poca fuerza a la hora de resistir.

-Venga Felicia, no discutas- Anya ayudó a tratar de separar a la mini ladrona de su mentor.

-Pero quiero estar con mi esposo, no vale que Laura lo haga- haciendo un puchero, Felicia se cruzó de brazos una vez que la habían sacado de su lugar y la mandaron a bañarse.

-Quién dice que lo hará? – desafiante se expresó Rogue, agachándose para tomar el menudo cuerpo de la joven y empezar a forcejar para que se suelte.

-Grrr…- amenazadoramente gruñó la pequeña ojiverde, que fulminó con su mirada a la belleza sureña.

Tantos movimientos hicieron que alguien abriera sus orbes chocolates de manera lenta, teniendo que cerrarlos inmediatamente por la luz del día. Las féminas no se habían percatado de ello, por lo que continuaban tratando de llevarse Laura del pecho del tótem, acto que llevaban a cabo tan concentradas que soltaron un grito de sorpresa cuando un par de manos se movieron en diferentes sentidos. Una para sujetar a la niña mutante contra el pecho y la otra para acariciar el rostro a la portadora del inhibidor de mutágenos.

-Shhh…tranquilas- aún con su tono de voz suave pero ronco, Peter pareció dominar la situación mientras luchaba para mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Vieron lo que lograron! – acusó en un susurro la blonda fantástica, molesta por la imagen de un cansado arácnido que aún tenía ojeras decorando su rostro.

-Ya, ya…no fue nada Sue. Ahora dejen que me levante y…- serenó los ánimos de la Storm al mismo tiempo que intentaba sentarse, solo para sentir dos manos en su pecho y siendo devuelto a su posición original.

-Tú no harás nada por hoy- la mutante de cabello bicolor declaró así como la pequeña trataba de lucir intimidante para la araña pero para él era como un gatito que quería demostrar enojo.

-Ellas tienen que desayunar e ir a clases, Anna- haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no dormirse con los mimos que la hija de Mystique hacía en su torso, pretendió excusarse el ex fotógrafo.

Un suspiro se oyó por parte de cierta pelirroja adulta, que se sentó a la altura de donde reposaba la cabeza del castaño y procedió a hundir sus falanges en las finas hebras para relajarlo. Tanto era el estrés que acumuló durante tanto tiempo, que nada le costó retomar un estado letárgico al Avenger con el trato que recibía.

-Deja que nosotras nos encarguemos de este día- musitó Hope Summers, levantándose con cuidado al igual que Rogue, la cual pudo hacerse de Laura en su descuido, cosa que la hizo inflar sus mejillas como una ardilla.

Peter no comprendió muy bien lo que sucedió a causa del cansancio, pero solo pudo oír voces lejanas en un principio que luego de un indeterminado tiempo se volvieron silencio, dejándolo en un ambiente calmo que engañó sus sentidos para dormir en intervalos ya que su cuerpo le obligaba a cambiar de posición, evitando así calambres.

Las pequeñas habían cumplido el deseo del tótem, yendo a sus clases de danza junto a todos los demás en la Mansión Avengers, dejando únicamente a T'challa como guardián por pedido de Felicia, y a Silver Sable que dormitaba igual que el castaño.

Mujer que de un momento para el otro abrió bruscamente sus ojos, se sentó mientras daba grandes bocanadas de aire y se masajeaba el cuello de manera refleja por la última memoria clara que tenía de un escenario donde el agua subía sin parar hasta cubrirla al mismo tiempo que era asfixiada.

-Dónde estoy? – confundida por el lugar que la rodeaba, la mandataria de Symkaria parló a nadie en particular.

En el instante que trató de ponerse en pie, sus piernas casi la traicionan y hace que caiga de bruces, conteniéndose al sujetarse del respaldar del sofá donde se hallaba previamente. El minino de pelaje azabache maulló tranquilamente, mirando fijamente a la dama de cabellos plateados antes de mecer su cola como un péndulo y acercarse hasta ella para refregar su pelaje en su extremidades inferiores.

-Y tú, pequeño? De dónde vienes? Acaso tienes dueño? – agachándose para acicalar al felino, la Sablinova habló nuevamente, tratando de hallar algo que la oriente en la enorme mansión pero fallando al ver únicamente cosas mundanas.

-Meow…- replicó el gato que se llamaba igual el líder de Wakanda, desligándose de las caricias para encaminarse a la sala donde el otro residente actual yacía.

-Oye espera, a dónde vas? Silver comenzó a moverse con ayuda de los muebles que encontraba a su paso, siguiendo la dirección del animal.

-Meow- volvió a responder la mascota guardiana, antes de desaparecer en una curva, obligando a la recién despierta Silver Sable a seguirlo.

-Parece demasiado consciente como para saber lo que le pregunto. Qué querrá mostr…? – recobrando con cada segundo más de su motricidad en las piernas al punto de no necesitar puntos de apoyo, la monarca habló sola nuevamente , deteniéndose abruptamente al ver un hombre recostado con vendas cubriendo gran parte de su cuerpo.

Sigilosamente se acercó al castaño, observando que el felino se había echado sobre el pecho que subía y bajaba con lentitud. Los ojos azules analizaron las facciones de la persona que desconocía facialmente pero por algún motivo se sentía segura y que ya lo había visto antes.

Algo de color rojo, blanco y azul llamó la atención de la mercenaria, desviando su atención por un instante con el fin de tomar los retazos de un traje cuyo símbolo en el pecho reconocía inmediatamente en cualquier lugar aunque fuese algo diferente.

-Spiderman? – regresando su vista al hombre que se movió un poco, como si hubiese escuchado su voz, cuestionó Sablinova.

-Meow…- maulló por tercera vez el gato, girándose sobre su mismo punto para estar frente a la cara del Parker y lamer su mentón, logrando despertarlo.

-Eh? T'challa? Qué sucede? – moviéndose con cuidado a causa de sus agarrotados músculos, Peter comenzó a erguirse sin notar de la presencia de la fémina que salvó.

Solo la respiración agitada de la mujer al poder ver el rostro del hombre con quien luchó contra los planes de Dr. Octopus, hizo que el tótem se percatara y paralizara momentáneamente. Instintivamente la mano derecha de él alcanzó la mejilla de ella, masajeándola con añoranza para después soltar una risa que menguó entre la alegría y el dolor por el que pasó tras haberla creído muerta mucho tiempo.

-Sí que te tomó tiempo despertar, dormilona- bromeó Spidey sin quitar su mano, acto que la dama no menospreció.

-Qué? Cómo? Dónde? …Puedes explicarme qué pasa, Spiderman? – incapaz de poner en orden sus prioridades, la mandataria de Symkaria preguntó finalmente.

Quitando su mano de la mejilla femenina, lo que la hizo fruncir el ceño por un segundo, Peter palmeó amistosamente el espacio que tenía a su lado mientras volvía a recostarse por recomendación de la gente que vivía con él bajo el mismo techo. Silver miró el lugar, preguntándose qué era lo que realmente buscaba con ello, pero rápidamente comprendió que a lo mejor se debía a las heridas que tenía, por lo que decidió concederle el pedido al arácnido y se dejó caer a su lado.

-Primero que nada Silver, mi nombre es Peter Parker- se presentó finalmente ante ella con su nombre de pila el vigilante de Queens.

-Es un gusto saber quién eres después de tanto tiempo, Peter- sonriente por la información que deseaba desde hace tiempo, la monarca alegó.

-Segundo, no sabes lo feliz que me hace poder verte de nuevo- estirando una vez más su mano, tras colocarse sobre su costado izquierdo, Spiderman comentó al rozar los pómulos de la dama con cabellos argentados.

-Verme? – tan solo pudo decir ella.

-Y tercero, esta será una historia bastante larga. Así que prepárate- advirtió el héroe, listo para narrar toda una aventura.

* * *

Nadie le decía nada.

De hecho, todos se alejaba un poco y continuaban con sus alientos a la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo en la jaula para olvidar un poco lo que acababan de presenciar.

-Qué le pasa a Wade ahora? – Bishop cuestionó al hijo de Cyclops.

-Está leyendo esos papeles que lleva consigo siempre- suspirando con resignación, Cable respondió mientras se movía unos pasos para atrás y así evitar un tambaleante Scott que trataba de hallar donde Madelyne estaba.

-Y eso le hace actuar como una colegiala? – esta vez fue Siryn la que interrogó.

Exactamente como lo señalaba por la hija de Banshee, Deadpool estaba echado en el suelo leyendo la carpeta que tenía en posesión mientras bamboleaba las piernas hacia atrás y delante al mismo tiempo que acunaba su mentón en las palmas de sus manos.

-Es Wade- desestimó el padre de Hope, alejándose de allí para no estar en el rango de molestia del mercenario bocazas y para no tentarse a golpear a su mini padre en la nuca.

Ahora mismo que Beetle y Constrictor disputaban una tediosa batalla, los mocosos trataban de averiguar lo que el mutante de traje rojo y negro leía. Más de uno intentó acercársele, pero lo único que lograban era que Deadpool los mirara y posteriormente cubra sus papeles con un brazos antes de reir sonoramente, molestando bastante a Hulk y Clint.

-Qué estás leyendo? – un actualizado Vision quiso saber.

-Algo- replicó el mercenario sin mosquearse.

-Podemos leer también? – Daredevil preguntó inocentemente.

-Eres ciego…HEY, SOLO DIGO LA VERDAD! – señaló Wade, solo para recibir un sai en la frente, dejándolo como un unicornio.

-Ven Matt, no lo escuches! – llamó la ninja de rojo, abrazando al infante contra su pecho mientras lo mecía de lado a lado para consentirlo.

-Eso fue desalmado, Deadpool- Bob le recriminó a su colega.

-Ahora todos están en mi contra!? – ofendido por la acusación, el canadiense expresó.

-Sí…- dijeron los mocosos, quienes aprovecharon la situación para simular tristeza mientras miraban el suelo y pateaban algunas motas de polvo.

-…- el colega de Wolverine en la mini empresa que fundaron de lucha ilegal los miró fijamente nada más.

-Podemos ver ahora? – volvió a preguntar el pequeño abogado de Hell's Kitchen.

-No- parándose y enrollando los papeles, Wade se marchó hasta donde Logan y Ororo estaban.

-Qué te costaba mostrarles esos papeles que siempre llevas contigo? – la mutante africana interpeló.

-No son los mismos de siempre, por eso- se excusó Wilson.

-Cómo es eso? – confundido, quiso saber el hombre gruñón.

-Los que ustedes dicen están en mi bolsillo trasero derecho, a estos los saqué del izquierdo. Mírenlos- se los ofreció el mercenario bocazas mientras les mostraba el otro rollo guardado.

La pareja que reinaba La Balsa se dispuso a revisar lo entregado por Wade, solo para pasar rápidamente las hojas antes de que una par de chispas se formaran en los dedos de la fémina e ignifugar dichos papeles para desgracia del mercenario.

-Eres un enfermo- declaró oscuramente la Munroe.

-En serio te gusta eso? – sintiendo repulsión por un instante, Logan se quitó el mal sabor de la boca con un trago de cerveza.

-Son crueles conmigo…- murmuró derrotado Deadpool antes de reunirse con los pequeños para disculparse.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Sigue dando ataques de diabetes la ternura de Laura?**

 **Felicia hará lo mismo cuando sea adulta y la quieran correr de su amado?**

 **Sorprendió que Peter se despertara por un rato?**

 **Esperaron mucho a que Silver se despertara?**

 **T'challa estará bien entrenado por Black Cat?**

 **Spiderman y Silver continuarán aquello que dejaron inconcluso durante "Ends of the Earth"?**

 **Se imaginaron a Deadpool leyendo como una colegiala sus papeles?**

 **Los mocosos se vengarán de Wade por no haberlos dejado ver?**

 **Matt tendrá sus emociones lastimadas o Elektra se encargará de curarlos?**

 **Cable aprovechará que su padre es pequeño para crear varios accidentes en su contra?**

 **Qué habrá estado leyendo Deadpool para que Logan y Ororo reaccionen así?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	162. Chapter 162

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **alkirius: Hay algunas cosas que es mejor ser ignorante, mi querido lector (para el bien de todos...).**

 **Dios Emperador Doom: Con Wade se puede ir desde lo más tierno e infantil, hasta lo más macabro y retorcido...es por eso que nunca se dice lo que estaba leyendo (por el bien de la 4° pared).**

 **viruz pirata: De grande, Laura continuará actuando de la misma manera junto a Felicia para no soltar a su amado. Parece que tu paranoia por T'challa está volviendo. En algún momento SIlver debía despertarse.**

 **Magd305TLC: Todas las pequeñas son iguales, pero algunas se controlan y otras no tanto. Tendrás que esperar para ver lo que sucede entre las niñas y Silver Sable. Puedo darme cuenta que notaste el pequeño detalle de Invisible Woman para con Spidey. Creo que todos los gatos tienen algo de sobrenatural (como cuando se quedan mirando a un rincón del techo cuando no hay nadie más en el lugar donde vives...).**

 **parzibal: No, me refería a que hay un leyendo en inglés donde los Avengers del UCM están jugando al Spiderman del PS4.**

 **Saigo Linnear: Puede que tengan diferencias en un principio, pero saben que Peter sintió algo por ella antes de creer que la había perdido. De hecho, creo que si dejamos a Wade solo es mucho mejor para todos. Peter es un genio por si solo, un empujón más y puede empezar a producir en masa sus inventos con colaboración de Valeria y Susan (ella también es inteligente pero Reed la opaca), además de que siempre existe la posibilidad de que utilice las tarjetas de Stark. No es mala la idea de ese What if (en caso de que lo haga, te nombraré como inspirador para ello).**

 **brayanelgamer: Créeme, no quieres saber lo que Deadpool leía. Pronto verás las reacciones de Silver.**

 **Guest: Para el bienestar de la salud mental mía y de los lectores, omitiremos los detalles que contenían los papeles de Wade Wilson.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Laura terminará matándonos a todos con su ternura, y Felicia peleará con uñas y dientes para dormir más tiempo junto a su araña. Silver tendrá su momento con Peter. Yo no diré nada respecto a T'challa, lo dejaré a interpretación de cada uno de ustedes. Eres el primero que me pide no saber lo que Wade estaba leyendo...no sabes el bien que haces.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 162_**

Aunque no lo expresara vocalmente, Ashley no dejaba de fascinarse con lo que había visto hasta hace unos minutos atrás. Tan diferente era todo con respecto al mundo del que venía, que más de una vez se detuvo para apreciar tonos que pocas veces conoció en su época, ya sea por historias o fotografías.

-Sorprendente, no? – las Cuckoos se expresaron al unísono, tomando por sorpresa a la morena.

-Todo parece tan vivo…- tuvo que admitir finalmente la Barton.

-No te arrepientes de quedarte aquí, verdad? – la interrogante vino por parte de Elizabeth, quien vigilaba a las niñas que caminaban delante de ellas.

-No…siempre quise conocer a mi abuelo. Después de todo mi madre siempre hablaba bien de él a comparación de mi patética excusa de padre- esbozando una sonrisa ante la memoria de saber que el tótem era exactamente como su progenitora lo describía, la arácnido respondió antes de fruncir el ceño tras recordar a cierto arquero.

-Algo me dice que deberemos tener una larga charla con Hawkeye…- murmuró Kaine a Maria, caminando desde unos metros más atrás que el grupo al mismo tiempo que vigilaban a Ben para que no se escapara.

Bobbi y Jessica escuchaban también la plática, prometiendo mentalmente que una vez que todo volviese a la normalidad acribillarían a Clint Barton por todo el mal que acarreaba su mera existencia. El resto de las rejuvenecidas heroínas y villanas no discutía esa decisión, sino que de hecho la apoyaban con fervor y hasta se ofrecían para ayudar.

-Peter le dará una lección a ese hombre y será como tu nuevo papá a pesar de ser tu abuelo! – Julia declaró con determinación, deteniendo para mirar a la mujer araña del futuro distópico, recibiendo asentimientos de sus otras colegas de crimen.

-Es verdad! Y nosotras lo ayudaremos! – golpeando sus puñitos, la pequeña Carol Danvers dijo, para después ser alzada por su pupila junto a la Amaquelin.

-…Gracias- logró replicar Ashley después de absorber toda la información, llegando al punto de sonreir vivazmente y chocar sus manos con las de Mockingbird y Spiderwoman cuando estas le hicieron el ademán.

El recorrido que continuaron fue uno que hicieron instintivamente luego de todas las veces que Peter hacía, atravesando rápidamente un parque hasta llevar al habitual claro que se asimilaba mucho al que usaron cuando llegaron a Tierra 13. La visión de dos féminas sentadas en una banca sorprendió a todos los presentes, excepto a dos, siendo bienvenidos con amabilidad tras sacudir sus manos e incitándolos a acercarse.

-May, Teresa! – las pequeñas clamaron en sincronía.

-Hola niñas. Hola a todos ustedes también- la mujer de avanzada edad dijo, esbozando una amable mueca mientras miraba a las afectadas por Kang y luego a todos aquellos que se declaraban como hijos de su sobrino.

-Kaine! Y…y ustedes quiénes son? – la hermana del clon saludó jovialmente, solo para detenerse cuando vio a tres personas nuevas en el conocido grupo.

-Larga historia- con desgano dijo Scarlet Spider.

-Incluye a Peter? – preocupada mientras jugaba con el cabello de Valeria, la viuda de Ben Parker comentó.

-Bueno…digamos que él es el origen de todo esto- Anya comenzó a murmurar con un poco de incomodidad.

-Por qué no se sientan un momento y nos cuentan desde el principio? – comprendiendo que Peter no tenía ningún problema si ellas estaban allí luego de haber llevado a las pequeñas a clases de danza, la dama de cabellos canos parló.

Por algún motivo, dos mujeres con poderes arácnidos se encontraban intranquilas bajo la mirada de May Parker, pero aun así acataron el pedido de la dama y tomaron asiento en el césped junto a las demás féminas mientras Teresa optaba por sostener en su regazo a Valeria, quien jugaba a sacarse burla con Franklin y Rachel.

Los minutos corrieron sin que se diesen cuenta, sumergidos en una larga plática que cualquiera que pasara por allí y escuchara algo pensaría que es solo un cuento. Asombro y leve tristeza se plasmaron en el rostro de la anciana fémina, para luego cambiar a uno de alivio y orgullo tras oír lo que su sobrino hizo por todos ellos y cómo estaba ahora en la Mansión Avengers. Teresa continuaba jugueteando con las manos de su nueva sobrina, algo que tranquilizaba aún a Susan ya que podía ver que alguien más se interesaba por la felicidad de sus pequeños.

-Cindy, cierto? – May retomó la palabra, dirigiendo su mirada a Silk, la cual se sentó derecha como si estuviese siendo juzgada.

-Sí! – replicó inmediatamente la susodicha, generando un poco de risas en las pequeñas, quienes se callaron bruscamente con una sola mirada intimidante de la hermana de Peter.

-Déjame darte las gracias por hallar a mi sobrino en ese mundo destruido. No creo que mi corazón hubiese resistido el perderlo- usando la voz más maternal que poseía, la viuda de Ben Parker se explayó, tomando la mano de la Moon en la suya y apretándola levemente.

-Yo…no…no es nada. De hecho, él me rescató de mi confinamiento- avergonzada por la atención que recibía por parte de alguien muy importante en la vida del hombre que amaba, el tótem que representaba La Novia alegó.

-Eso es! – clamó repentinamente la niña genio, captando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Qué pasa, Val? – su madre preguntó, confundida por su exaltación.

-Es como en los cuentos que papá me contaba cuando era más chica! – recordando esos momentos en donde el castaño la arropaba antes de retirarse del Edificio Baxter, Valeria respondió.

No hizo más falta para que todos entendieran la referencia brindada por la niña, donde la única que reaccionó un poco más notable fue la diminuta Invisible Woman ya que esta recordó todas las veces en que se quedaba detrás de la puerta escondida mientras espiaba esos momentos que añoraba con cariño.

-Y tú, jovencita. Puedo notar con facilidad algunos rasgos de Peter, como la sonrisa leve de cuando era un adolescente o su brillo en los ojos. Solo espero que la próxima vez no me dé una sorpresa como esta cuando tenga más hijos o parientes- divertida habló May, aceptando sin problemas a Ashley e incluso indicándole para su tranquilidad que no era tan distinta a su abuelo materno.

Obviamente May Parker dijo todo aquello luego de que Kamala le enseñara las fotografías que su contraparte había visto con los Ultimates. Donde claramente estuvo de acuerdo con las pretendientes del tótem en que Benjy era muy similar a su padre cuando dormían.

-En cuanto a ti…- nuevamente la dama de cabellos canos fulminó con la mirada al clon rubio, quien sintió pavor cuando las pequeñas sonrieron con complicidad, como si lo fueran a sacrificar.

-Yo? Qué hice ahora? – soltó Ben, nervioso de incluso moverse un centímetro.

-Que sea la última vez que tiñes tu pelo de ese color! Es espantoso para ti! – recriminó la mujer, sacando risas y confirmaciones de todos los demás, incluyendo niños y adultos, así como un semblante de derrota en el clon más joven.

-La verdad es que es algo perturbador a ver a mi hermano con un tono de cabello que desentona totalmente…deberías dejar que las niñas te lo corten, después de todo se ofrecen para afeitar a Peter cuando su barba crece- suprimiendo un escalofrío al ver el color de pelo que Ben había elegido, Teresa ofreció a sus diminutas cuñadas para llevar a cabo ese trabajo.

-Claro que podemos ayudar! Incluso podemos empezar ahora! – la joven Natasha Romanoff clamó, teniendo entre sus manos el puñito de Laura quien gruñía y enseñaba un par de garras metálicas.

-NO! GRACIAS PERO NO! KAINE, AYÚDAME! – abriendo grande sus ojos y arrastrándose con ansiedad hasta donde su hermano estaba para esconderse, Ben Reilly exclamó.

-Lo siento, pero acabo de recordar que tengo que ir al Edificio Baxter- poniéndose de pie para saludar a su tía y hermana, el hombre de rostro marcado expresó.

-A qué? – por un instante, las palabras de Maria Hill salieron de su boca instintivamente.

-Debo ver si Tigra, su hijo y el resto de los New Warriors se encuentran bien- respondió el clon, sintiendo por un segundo que su sentido arácnido se activó cuando nombró a los Grant.

-Voy contigo- fue todo lo que dijo la líder de SHIELD tras pararse y tomar el brazo de Kaine.

-Eh…bueno? – logró replicar Scarlet Spider, retirándose de allí y abandonando a su hermano menor a merced de las niñas.

La quietud formada en el numeroso grupo por causa del arácnido y la agente secreta fue roto cuando todas las niñas le dieron a Janet unos caramelos que habían comprado con anterioridad como pago de una apuesta entre ellas.

-Acaso mi sobrino tiene novia ahora? – interesada en lo que acababa de ver, May cuestionó.

-Eso parece…- Rogue y Hope replicaron al unísono mientras se veían obligadas a abrir sus brazos para permitir que Wanda, Laura y Jean se sentaran junto a ellas por el enfado que tenían de perder sus dulces.

Cuando el número de gente deambulando en el espacio verde que tenía la ciudad comenzó a incrementarse, tanto las pretendientes como hijos y nieta de Spiderman se pusieron de pie, sacudiendo sus ropas y tomaron los bolsos donde llevaban sus elementos para las clases a las que asistían. Sus miradas se entrecruzaron para debatir algo tácitamente, asintiendo en consecuencia y posteriormente mirando al par de féminas Parker que tenían delante.

-Por qué no nos acompañan a la Mansión Avengers para ver si Peter ha despertado al fin? Estoy seguro de que les gustará mucho verlas ya que tenía planeado visitarlas- tendiendo una mano para ayudar a May, Betsy invitó.

* * *

Bullseye, por algún extraño motivo, se sentía vigilado. Con cada paso que daba, la paranoia se ponía en aumento, obligándolo a posicionarse detrás de gente con gran porte para cargar sus aceleradas palpitaciones.

Elektra y Matt, por su parte, se divertían jugando. Él estaba sentado sobre el regazo de la ninja, entrecruzando sus manos con las de ellas mientras movía su cabeza de lado a lado. Ella procuraba no asaltar de manera indecorosa a la versión infantil del hombre que amaba, optando por indicarle cuán cerca estaba de su objetivo.

-Frío- la suave voz de la griega llegó a los oídos del niño no vidente.

-Ahora? – eligiendo otro punto para mirar, preguntó el niño sin miedo.

-Mmh…más que frío, creo que tengo que abrazarte para no morirme congelada- dudándolo por un segundo para más dramatismo, Natchios apretó su abrazo con el infante mientras simulaba un escalofríos.

-No! Y ahora?! – acompañando la emoción, el mini abogado eligió rápidamente el punto contrario al que estaba viendo previamente.

-Templado…ahora me siento un poco mejor, Matt- como si se recompusiese de una exposición a un gélido clima, la ninja asesina respondió.

Las demás mujeres no podían dejar de sonreír ante la diversión que compartía el dúo, siendo que ellas también querían jugar a lo mismo pero actualmente se resignaban a ver como Deadpool parecía charlar con ellos, moviendo sus brazos de lado a lado o rodando por el suelo, como si estuviese contándoles una frenética historia.

-Y entonces todo explotó! La gente rodaba por el suelo para apagar sus ropas en llamas! Logan se regeneraba mientras usaba sus garras para quitarse de encima a los hombres malos! – el mercenario bocazas entretuvo a los niños, moviéndose para representar cada escenario que tuvo aquella misión de antaño con la X-Force.

-HULK! HULK, HULK, HULK! HULK…- exclamó emocionado la pequeña bestia verde.

-Bruce tiene razón! No te detengas, sigue contando! – entusiasmado por lo gráfica que era la historia de Wade, Bucky le pidió mientras Steve continuaba sobre sus hombros.

-Qué haces tú escuchando historias para niños? – Zemo no pudo contenerse y preguntarle al colega de su némesis, quien lo miraba expectante a que insulte para corregirlo.

-Shhh…cállate, escucha y te enterarás- Winter Soldier lo silenció rápidamente antes de retomar su atención al mutante canadiense.

A regañadientes, Helmut acató el pedido más que nada por curiosidad, la cual prontamente se convirtió en interés cuando la mención de cabezas explotadas, coches partidos a la mitad por camiones y gente cayendo de un tren a toda velocidad fueron representados con gran entusiasmo por Deadpool.

El cual antes de darse cuenta, tenía una gran cantidad de público fanático de los detalles escabrosos.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **AVISO! MAÑANA Y PASADO (SÁBADO Y DOMINGO) NO ACTUALIZARÉ PORQUE TENGO QUE HACER UN VIAJE DE CARÁCTER URGENTE (NADA DE QUÉ PREOCUPARSE EN VERDAD). EL LUNES RETOMARÉ CON EL PRÓXIMO NÚMERO!**


	163. Chapter 163

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **alkirius: Me gustaría decir que no, pero con Wade todo puede suceder.**

 **Guest: "Avengers play Spider Man PS4" de iamthedoctor482, así se llama el fic. Muchas gracias por decir que te agrada mi historia.**

 **Magd305TLC: Desde un principio Peter ya se postuló como padre de los niños fantásticos, incluso Susan ya lo veía como tal. Todos, no importa en que fanfic sea, le recordarán a Ben de su cabello. Es posible que algún desmadre le ocurra a Kaine. Ashley pasará tiempo con su abuelo para aprender y disfrutar de una vida que le fue negada por la masacre que ocurrió en el suyo. May tendrá sus momentos para avergonzar a algunos, pero después de todo ella quiere que su sobrino sea feliz.**

 **ElRuperto: No te preocupes, falta casi nada para que las féminas (y los mocosos) regresen a la normalidad. De hecho son dos capítulos más y hará su gran aparición Kang!**

 **parzibal: No lo he jugado, pero por lo que he visto no deja en claro que Peter y MJ terminen juntos, sino como si pudiesen volver a reunirse nada más, ya que Spidey parece entenderse con Black Cat, Watanabe y Silver Sable incluso. La verdad es que es un peligro tener a Wade como fuente de diversión recreacional para niños...**

 **brayanelgamer: Mmh...si contesto a tu duda, revelaré algo importante respecto a Peter y Silver. No creo sano para la salud de los villanos el enterarse cosas sobre Spiderman.**

 **Dios Emperador Doom: A Kaine ya le pusieron correa. Ben nunca podrá vivir tranquilo al saber que todos odian su pelo. Hay que admitir que si bien es poco ortodoxo el método de Deadpool, resultó ser bastante efectivo.**

 **viruz pirata: Definitivamente todos odiamos el cabello de Ben Reilly. Parece que Janet sabe leer el ambiente romántico que se genera entre la gente, y usa eso a su favor para ganar apuestas. Dudo que Wade rete a Kamala un duelo de historias, ambos tienen estilos muy distintos.**

 **Uzu: Es algo claro que habrá una Kaine Wars (se lo veía venir desde hace varios capítulos). Es un poco difícil que suceda otra Peter Wars, pero algo ocurrirá. Recordemos que Wade tiene un libreto de mi historia, por algo siempre sabe lo que ocurre en la parte de Spiderman, pero no creo que llegue al punto de traumar por gusto a los villanos del arácnido...solo dejará que se enteren con el tiempo.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 163_**

Una decena y media de afectadas por Kang, y seis mujeres adultas, se detuvieron frente a la escena que tenían delante mientras el resto de la compañía se detenía detrás de ellas. Estirando sus cuello para ver lo que las frenó bruscamente, todo pudieron apreciar cómo una pareja dormía cómodamente en los brazos del otro sobre un colchón, mientras un perezoso T'challa jugaba con una bola de telaraña a un costado.

-Qué no la habíamos dejado en el sofá antes de irnos? – confundido, Franklin le preguntó a su enamorada.

-Oh, ahora que la veo sí que recuerdo a la perfección su cara- admitió en voz alta May, reprimiendo a último momento el querer decir que realmente se veían bien juntos las dos personas inermes.

Solo porque Medusa sujetó a Jennifer, no comenzó inmediatamente una masacre allí mismo. Pero lamentablemente tanta paz duró solo unos segundos más, ya que Wanda le disparó un fugaz hechizo a la monarca, lo que la despertó e hizo que su cara se pegara a la del arácnido, uniendo así sus labios una vez más luego de hacerlo antes de que se durmieran.

Roja se volvió la visión de todas las pretendientes, así como pálido el rostro de un asustadizo Ben que corrió hasta la cocina e imitó sin saber la misma reacción que Kaine tuve el primer día como niñero suplente.

Brusco fue el estallido que Spidey tuvo en su cabeza producto del sentido arácnido, despertándolo inmediatamente y estrechando el abrazo que tenía sobre Silver Sablinova, sin dejar de besarla mientras rodaban para eludir una seguidilla de proyectiles hechos con telarañas. Ofensiva que cesó cuando él quedó de espaldas a los atacantes, hundiendo la cabeza plateada en su pecho después de despegar sus labios con los de ella.

Con esfuerzo fue sentándose el tótem, llevando consigo a la líder de Symkaria como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana fina. El vigilante de Queens trató de reinar en sus emociones, realmente lo intentó, pero la mera idea de que la mayor parte de las féminas con las que convivía atacaran a una persona que había sufrido de sobremanera al tener un lavado de cerebro, hizo que Peter estuviese terminantemente seguro de sus pensamientos.

-Chicas- con claridad dijo el castaño, revisando que su acompañante no tuviera ningún daño, algo que a ella le pareció tierno.

Todas las implicadas en el ataque se paralizaron, ya que sabían a la perfección que habían cometido un craso error. Miradas trémulas compartieron entre sí, negándose siquiera a virar en dirección a la dama de cabellos canos porque sabían que ellas iba a mirarlas con reproche, por lo que simplemente se adelantaron a lo que de seguro iba a pasar.

-Están castig…- mirando por encima de su hombro derecho, el tótem comenzó a decir solo para interrumpirse cuando se percató que ninguna de las autoras de dicho atentado estaba presente, sino que miraban a un rincón cada una.

-Wow…eso sí que es efectividad- sorprendido por lo sucedido, Franklin comentó para diversión los demás.

-Cuántas veces las has castigado, Peter? – cuestionó la tía del susodicho, tapándose la boca para ocultar una mueca jocosa.

-Tía May! Teresa! Qué hacen aquí?! Vengan, tomen asiento! – notando que dos parientes suyos estaban en la mansión, Spidey se puso de pie y ayudó a Silver para que lo imite, así posteriormente apresurarse en atender a su figura materna y su hermana menor.

Totalmente recuperado de sus heridas, excepto por las leves punzadas en los antebrazos a causa de los aguijones quebrados que obtuvo contra Morlun, Peter Parker besó las mejillas de cada una de ellas, así como también les sonrió a sus hijos y nieta.

Ben solo se conformó con la palmadita en su cabeza como si fuera un cachorro.

Una vez todos sentados alrededor de la mesa y que el ex fotógrafo les sirviera té, procedió a presentar a la monarca de Symkaria ya que estaban en silencio sin saber cómo dar pie de inicio a una plática.

-May, Silver Sablinova. Silver. May Parker- tomando finalmente asiento en la cabecera de la mesa con Valeria en su regazo y T'challa en el regazo de ella, el Avenger comunicó.

-Es un gusto conocerla, Sra. Parker- con su notable acento europeo, la mujer de cabellos argentados replicó educadamente.

-Dime May, querida. Peter hablaba mucho de ti cada vez que tenía la oportunidad- dijo ella, avergonzando sin proponérselo al tótem, quien ocultó su cara entre los cabellos de su hija y fulminaba de reojo a sus hermanos.

-Oh, es eso cierto? Sabía que causaba gran impresión en ti, pero para llegar a este punto? No me quiero ni imaginar lo que mi Wild Pack querrá hacerte si se enteran de esto-sardónicamente parló la Sablinova, tomando venganza de las tantas bromas que podía llegar a decir el vigilante.

-Grrr…- se pudo oír un gruñido desde un pasillo, el cual pareció hacerse eco en distintos puntos del establecimiento.

Siendo foco de muchas miradas lúdicas, el arácnido neoyorkino cambió lugares con la niña genio y se dispuso a encaminar en dirección a donde el resto de las castigadas estaban, tanto para saber el motivo de su acto, así como para dejar de ser punto de burlas.

La primera en cruzarse en el rango de visión del tótem fue una pelirroja adulta, que parecía mascullar entre dientes en un principio para después detenerse cuando un par de brazos rodearon su cintura y algo hizo peso sobre su cabeza.

-Qué fue todo eso que pasó antes? – trató de averiguar el mentor de la mesías mutante.

-…- algo muy por lo bajo e inentendible para el interrogador, fue dicho por Hope.

-Puedes repetir eso? O tengo que ir a buscar a alguien más? …Quizás Anya sepa contestar a mi pregunta- volvió a hablar Peter, susurrándole que era capaz de ir con otra de las atacantes, lo que hizo que sus manos quedaran apresadas.

-Te besó- era lo que necesitaba decir la Summers para que su mentor y amado entendiera.

El protector de las pequeñas solo hizo un ruido a forma de pregunta, ya que se negaba a soltar la calidez que emanaba la mutante y tranquilizaba el escozor en sus brazos.

-Vale…atacamos luego de que Wanda lanzara un hechizo que empujó a Silver Sable a besarte mientras dormías. Después te despertaste y nosotras supimos que habíamos hecho mal- confesó la pelirroja, agachando su cabeza, para después ser obligada a girarse y enfrentar un par de orbes chocolates.

-Primero buscaré a las demás, luego se disculparán. Yo la hice acostarse a mi lado después de que se despertara y me halle en cama, contándole todo lo que había pasado. Así que ninguna culpa tiene de lo que pasó- explicó el hombre adulto, besando la frente de la ojiverde con el fin de separarse consecuentemente e ir a buscar a las demás auto castigadas.

No tardó más de diez minutos en hallar a todas, teniendo detrás de él una seguidilla de mujeres que lo acompañaban a cada rincón de la Mansión Avengers, donde Spiderman solo agradecía que estuvieran de su lado y no del destruido por Black Bolt cuando Logan los tenía allí.

Apenas regresaron a la sala donde el resto de los habitantes estaban, se encontraron con la imagen de todos platicando tranquilamente y compartiendo historias que involucraban a cierto arácnido que le gustaba realizar bromas de niño cuando su tío aún vivía. La verdad no era algo que Peter necesitara en su currículum actualmente, porque a Loki le parecieron brillar sus ojos, pero al ver que el daño ya estaba hecho tuvo que prometerle a la pequeña embustera que harían algunas contra Kaine cuando este regrese.

-Peter! No sabía que eras tan travieso de pequeño! – Ben osó burlarse de su hermano mayor, lo que no solo le valió una venenosa mirada por parte de este, sino que también un T'challa volador que rasguñó su cara luego de que Jessica arrojara una bola de telaraña en su dirección.

-Antes que nada, eres mi clon, ergo tienes mis memorias. Segundo, no pienso defenderte de nuestro gato- pasando por al lado del rubio y depositándole una suave caricia a la cabeza del minino, Peter dejó que su compañía tome asiento mientras él repetía la misma gentileza que tuvo anteriormente.

-No deberías descansar, papá? – Mindee interpeló con un poco de preocupación.

-Ya estoy bien, solo una pequeña molestia en los brazos. Además quiero bañarme, apesto a menta- replicó con honestidad el tótem, llegando incluso a jugar con el hecho de que sus vendas tenían dicho olor impregnado.

-Yo no creo que alguien aquí se haya quejado de ese aroma…- Kamala comentó en referencia a la líder de Symkaria, ganándose unas patadas en las piernas por parte de sus pequeñas mentora y monarca.

-Eso también podemos decir de dos niñas aquí presentes- mirando específicamente a Susan y Laura, Anya mencionó, salvándose de cualquier golpe ya que estaban lejos de su posición.

La hija de Logan estuvo a punto de gruñir amenazadoramente, así como Silver estuvo a punto de tirarle velozmente una cucharita a Ms. Marvel por su desafortunado comentario, cuando el sonido de la puerta les advirtió que alguien llegaba. Un reconocido rostro marcado con cicatrices vino primero, llevando consigo un bolso que antes no tenía, al mismo tiempo que por detrás le seguía cierta líder de SHIELD que tenía toda su cara y ropas rasgadas, como si en una pelea hubiese estado.

-Elizabeth me dijo que te habías ido al Edificio Baxter…- Peter se detuvo con una bandeja de galletas para las niñas en sus manos, dirigiéndose a su clon.

-Sí- respondió Scarlet Spider, arrojando a un costado el bolso que cargaba.

-…Tigra? – tras analizar el estado de la pelinegra y las características de las heridas, Spidey dudó.

-Sí- esta vez la respuesta provino de la mujer herida, la cual estaba siendo atendida por Kaine para terminar de curarla.

-Y el bolso? – no queriendo entrometerse más en lo sucedido aunque ya se hiciese una idea, Teresa señaló dicho objeto.

-Nos cruzamos con Quicksilver y tenía cara demasiada sospechosa mientras reía maniáticamente al cargar ese bolso. Con Maria pensamos que se lo robó, ya que hay dinero dentro- el hermano menor de Peter alegó, ganándose la atención de Wanda la cual le extrañaba esa actitud de su hermano, solo para maldecir internamente al creer también que se lo había robado.

Cosa innecesario según ella, ya que su padre tenía más que suficiente para darles si querían.

* * *

Logan reía.

Ororo educadamente se reía también.

Los mocosos simplemente rodaban por el suelo.

Las acosadoras/amantes/niñeras, controlaban sus impulsos de soltar una risa.

Wade…bueno, tuvo que ir al baño porque simplemente no pudo contenerse con tantas carcajadas.

Los villanos y héroes se reían a costa del pobre diablo.

Incluso aquellos que solo eran robots lo hacían.

Excepto Magneto, él no entendía nada.

Y Quicksilver, este solo lloriqueaba mientras se sonaba la nariz en el pelaje de Sabretooth sin que este pudiese hacer algo para morderle la cabeza como hubiera deseado.

-Lo perdí todo…- sollozó el velocista.

-Al menos pudiste entregar el video? – Storm quiso saber, apretándose las costillas por causa de la alegría contenida que padecía para poder hablar correctamente.

-Sí, si pude- limpiándose la cara, confirmó su misión el hijo de Erik.

-Entonces está todo bien, continuemos con el show! – desestimó el problema que tenía Pietro como si fuera algo banal, Logan.

-Qué no me escuchaste?! Lo perdí todo! – irritado por no ser tomado en serio, el hermano de Wanda y Lorna vio como todo el mundo parecía regresar a sus actividades.

-Está bien, está bien…Wade! Quién ganó la apuesta respecto a Pietro?! – gruñó por lo bajo el mutante longevo para controlar sus ganas de callar al corredor, alzando el volumen de su voz para que el mercenario bocazas lo escuche.

-Apostaron por mi hijo? – el amo del magnetismo murmuró, mirando a todos los que estaban en La Balsa.

-Algunos sí, otros no…- Polaris respondió, esperando tener parte de las ganancias junto a Havok por haber apostado en contra de su hermano.

Ruidos de pasos presurosos se oyeron con más claridad en un extenso pasillo, revelando a un Deadpool que parecía más tranquilo y lucía pantalones nuevos que desentonaban con el resto de su traje.

-Pero ajustan perfecto! – exclamó el canadiense, confundiendo a todos los presentes.

Acercándose hasta la barra, Bob le entregó dos listas sumamente llamativas. Una era corta, muy corta, demasiado corta. Y la otra era bastante larga, ya que estaba envuelta incluso en un rollo bastante grueso, lo suficiente como para golpear a alguien y noquearlo.

-Muy bien, aquellos que nombre serán quienes no recibirán ganancias. Pietro Maximoff, muchas gracias por su atención! El resto, si quiere, puede hacer fila frente a la barra para recibir sus dotes! – exclamó Deadpool, desechando inmediatamente la lista pequeña donde el nombre del velocista estaba, solo para posteriormente Crystal, Johnny, Polaris y Havok fuesen los primeros a la espera ansiosa del dinero.

-HULK, HULK, HULK! HULK…HULK! – se reía Bruce Banner mientras caminaba junto a Betty, Tony y Giuletta.

-Tienes razón, Hulk. Eso le pasa por perder todos lo que tenía- asintiendo a las palabras de su colega, el diminuto Iron Man declaró mientras recibía unos billetes como ganancia.

Un silencio abrumador inundó la prisión luego de que las palabras del niños saliesen de su boca, solo para oírse posteriormente una fuerte palmada que se generó entre el choque de la mano de Magneto sobre el hombre de Quicksilver, quien sintió sus piernas petrificarse.

-Me puedes explicar qué perdiste, hijo? –

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Se esperaban que el ataque de la pequeña Scarlet Witch provocara un beso entre Silver y Peter?**

 **Peter reaccionará siempre de manera instintiva para proteger a los que ama?**

 **Sorprendió que las pretendientes supieran que estaban castigadas con el simple tono de voz que usó nuestro arácnido héroe?**

 **Qué cosas habrá contado el castaño a su tía sobre la monarca?**

 **Cuando Loki regrese a la normalidad, obligará al tótem a realizar bromas en conjunto a otras personas?**

 **Ben Reilly será la némesis de T'challa?**

 **Qué tan violenta fue la pelea entre Maria y Tigra?**

 **Qué hará Wanda cuando se entere que su hermano dejó a la familia en la pobreza?**

 **Pietro definitivamente será la persona con más mala suerte en el universo ahora?**

 **Algún día dejarán de reírse a su costa?**

 **Wade deberá controlar sus esfínteres por culpa de la risa?**

 **Tony no debió de haber traducido a Hulk, verdad?**

 **Magneto se volverá loco?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	164. Chapter 164

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **eldiegoariel2014: Ni tomando el Bifrost para escaparse a otro mundo podrá librarse de la ira de Magneto el pobre Quicksilver.**

 **alkirius: Con esto podemos decir tranquilamente que Pietro es la epítome de la mala suerte.**

 **parzibal: Pietro va a dedicarse el resto de su vida a escapar del fantasma de su padre. Si bien me hubiese gusta que Spidey del juego termine con Black Cat, o Silver Sable, debo admitir que me gustó. Aunque prefiero todavía el final mal de Web of Shadows.**

 **Magd305TLC: Dos días y ya me extrañan? No me quiero imaginar los que les hice pasar aquellos días donde me enferme...En fin, era hora de que Peter y Silver compartan una vez más un beso, aunque sea por obra y gracia de ciertas niñas celosas. Luego se explicará con un poco más de detalles lo que ocurrió cuando Kaine fue al Edificio Baxter. No me he olvidado de Sue, ella tendrá su oportunidad. Dudo que Pietro se salve de su familia.**

 **Uzu: Ya verás el motivo de las actitudes de Peter. Loki tendrá un infierno lleno de bromas para su querido hermano, comenzando con Mjolnir. Después pondré detalles de la Kaine Wars.**

 **FreddyUlloa: Es Logan de quien hablamos, todo puede pasar con él...y más si está asociado con Deadpool. Básicamente estoy a un capítulo de arrancar el arco final del fin que finalizará esta historia. Puede que un enfrentamiento entre los T'challas para decidir quién es un mejor dirigente para Wakanda. Y sí, de adultas las heroínas y villanas se pelearán por Peter.**

 **Dios Emperador Doom: Tantos castigos por sus peleas ha dejado secuelas en ellas. Quicksilver en ese momento conoció el verdadero terror.**

 **Gon: Zunächst einmal vielen Dank für Ihren Kommentar. Ich habe viele Ideen für die zukünftigen One-Shots von Peter, bei denen meine Hauptfrauen Sue, Anya und Spider-Gwen wären. Wenn ich mich mit Ihrer letzten Frage nicht geirrt habe, haben Sie mir etwas über das Einbringen von Ideen für zukünftige Projekte erzählt (ich glaube, ich habe das gelesen), so dass ich keine Probleme damit habe. Übrigens musste ich dazu einen Übersetzer verwenden, mein Deutsch ist rostig und ich kann es nur schwer lesen.**

 **brayanelgamer: Por celosas les pasó eso a ellas. El destino de Pietro estuvo sellado desde un principio.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Es algo instintivo para las pretendientes de Peter el ocasionar besos accidentales y saber cuándo están castigadas por sus actos. Loki tendrá un nuevo compañero de chascos una vez que regrese a la normalidad y reclame a la araña como suyo. Luego explicaré los hechos en la Kaine Wars. Y lamentablemente hoy se verá el principio de los castigos a Pietro.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 164_**

-Puedo irme a casa? – rogó un arácnido de cabello rubio.

-No- respondió Kaine, concentrado en contar el dinero que encontró junto a Maria.

-Oh, vamos! Ya vi a May y fui hostigado por esos demon…EPPP! – frustrado, Ben volvió a reclamar, teniendo que agacharse inmediatamente cuando desde la ventana una bola de telarañas bolas para golpearle en la cabeza.

-Haces mucho ruido, no podemos concentrarnos- la líder de SHIELD murmuró, pensando en lo que se podría hacer con ese dinero ya que desconocían su procedencia y no enseñaba ningún signo que los ayudara a reconocer.

-Te escuchamos! – las cabezas de Natasha, Bobbi, Janet y Julia se asomaron desde el exterior del establecimiento a través de una ventana aledaña.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del clon más joven, asimismo como su sentido arácnido parecía no darle tregua desde que conocía a las afectadas por Kang el Conquistador. Casi le costaba dormir por las noches y saltaba asustadizamente ante cada ruido que sentía cerca, sin contar que a cada momento percibía varias miradas hacia su persona con malas intenciones.

-Kaine, ya déjalo ir. De seguro tiene familia en su mundo y han de estar preocupados- la maternal voz de May alcanzó los oídos del trío que estaba en el interior de la Mansión Avengers, ya que ella estaba afuera viendo como Peter empujaba una hamaca que sostenía a Jennifer.

-Es verdad, necesito irme ahora! – aprovechando las palabras de la dama con cabellos canos, Ben se puso de pie y comenzó a jalar del brazo donde Kaine tenía el dispositivo que le permitía crear brechas dimensionales.

-Geez…está bien, aquí tienes. Pero recuerda que sé dónde vives hermanito- con desgano, Scarlet Spider alejó la mano de Ben para configurar el invento, generando un portal a un metro de ellos, lo que hizo que el rubio cruzara inmediatamente y palideciera cuando escuchó las últimas palabras del hombre con rostro marcado antes de que se cerrara la brecha.

Dejándose caer nuevamente en el sofá junto a la agente secreta, el hermano de Peter miró a la fémina y las leves marcas que tenía en su cara, teniendo que esconder una pequeña sonrisa antes que de ella se volteara a mirarlo.

-Ni siquiera se despidió de su tía o hermanos, menudo clon tienes como pariente- masculló Hill, arrojando otro rollo de billetes al interior del bolso.

-No te preocupes, después de todo dije la verdad con respecto a arrastrarlo hasta aquí de nuevo si era necesario- Kaine replicó, satisfecho con saber que ahora podía obtener su sacrificio humano cuando quisiera, dejando reposar finalmente su cabeza sobre el hombro de la fémina.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera, una figura se escondía entre las sombras producidas por los muebles. El trazado de lápiz sobre una hoja era un sonido sutil y casi imperceptible, perteneciente a determinada heroína de origen pakistaní que recolectaba ideas para sus futuros proyectos mientras reía mentalmente como loca antes de escaparse a donde sus amigas estaban.

En el patio trasero del establecimiento, May Parker se hallaba sentada en una banca junto a Emma, Sue y Jean, las cuales a sus respectivos hijos jugar con su padre o entre ellos con hamacas fabricadas rápidamente como acostumbraban.

-Saben que Mary Jane ha ido a visitarme luego de su discusión con Peter? – habló la anciana mujer al trío de niñas, que fruncieron el ceño ante la idea.

-Cómo detesto a esa mujer…- rechinando los dientes, para no hacer gala de sus poderes, la infantil Phoenix declaró.

-Toda la madrugada se la pasó llamando al teléfono de mi rey- recordando, y obteniendo una migraña por ello, la joven Frost expresó.

-Espero que el Peter que recuperó finalmente su cuerpo se quede conmigo o con Felicia al menos en lugar de Watson- la rubia fantástica susurró para los oídos de ellas nada más, apreciando las sonrisas que su amado era capaz de traer a sus hijos con tanta facilidad.

-Creo que deseamos que se quede con cualquier mujer excepto ella, Sue- la mutante rubia dijo con sorna, viendo como ahora el tótem convencía a la monarca de cabellera argentada a unirse a los juegos para desestresarla de la suma preocupación que tenía por su pueblo.

-No se imaginan la perorata que tuve que presenciar porque ciertas jovencitas se hicieron pasar por hijas de Peter, sin contar sobre otra pelirroja que fue vista con Peter cuando MJ lo visitó- mirando a la Grey como una de las culpables, May Parker contó unos detalles sobre la visita que tuvo días atrás.

-Fue a llorarle a usted? Eso es increíble…y admito que fue divertido ver su cara cuando Hope y yo aparecimos de la nada para ver si nuestra araña estaba bien- primero sorprendida y luego enseñando un semblante de soberbia, la niña con poderes cósmicos comentó.

-Odio admitirlo, pero cuando las vimos durmiendo junto a él, parecían realmente una familia- balanceando sus cortas piernas por el borde de la banca, la telépata ex miembro del Hellfire Club mencionó.

-Teresa mencionó algo por el estilo, así como también el hecho de que besaste a mi sobrino y después te castigaron las demás- sonrió la mujer adulta al hacer remembranza de la anécdota, para posteriormente soltar una leve risa al señalar lo que padeció la ex alumna de Xavier.

Se rieron a costa de la pelirroja, obligándola a agachar la cabeza y realizar un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos infantilmente, valiéndole un abrazo grupal por parte de sus colegas de crimen. Peter vigilaba todo desde lejos al mismo tiempo que empujaba con cuidado a Silver, tanto por el dolor reflejo que llegaba a su cerebro por las heridas de sus brazos, así como para no marear tanto a la mercenaria que la había visto cambiar un poco tambaleante como secuela de lo que Verna le hizo.

-Ocurre algo? – la líder de Symkaria trató de averiguar tras detener su vaivén y forzó la hamaca para girarse con el fin de enfrentar la mirada chocolate del tótem.

-No, nada. Solo tenía la mente despejada por un segundo- confesó honestamente el arácnido, bajando sus manos hasta las rodillas de ellas y jugando inconscientemente a empujarla muy despacio.

-En serio? No será que te preocupa lo que te hará mi Wild Pack luego de que les llames? – tentativamente la fémina picó las costillas del héroe, ignorando que dichos actos eran observados por todas sus pretendientes.

-Cuando lo dices de tal manera, haces que realmente dude si debo realizar esa llamado o no- refutó el hombre araña, teniendo una mueca en su cara que alzaba la comisura de los labios.

-No exageres, sé que te respetarán por lo que hiciste para recuperarme. Toda Symkaria loará tu nombre, Peter- habiéndose acostumbrado a llamarlo por su nombre de pila, la monarca trató de menguar sus nervios.

-Sería lo más raro que vea en mi vida si eso llegar a suceder…- admitió el arácnido, llegando al punto de que ni siquiera era capaz de concebir tal idea en su cabeza.

Un tenue golpe en el pecho del castaño le demostró que Sablinova no estaba de acuerdo con su forma de pensar. A ella le gustaba y exasperaba por momentos su forma de ser, pero si le diesen a elegir entre la araña y su ex marido, siempre tomaría lugar junto al vigilante de Queens.

Las niñas, quienes jugaban junto a las demás a hacer que el gatito que tenían como mascota persiguiera una bola de telarañas, se dieron cuenta que cierta pareja había dejado de hablar y se miraban fijamente, lo que las molestó e hizo que reaccionaran celosamente al correr en dirección de su amado.

-Ya! Es suficiente! Tuviste tu tiempo con Peter! – exclamó Felicia, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y apuntando con un dedo a la líder de Symkaria.

-Es nuestro turno! – Bobbi y Janet imitaron el accionar de la pequeña ladrona de joyas.

-Devuélvenos a nuestro esposo! – notando lo que pasaba desde lejos, el trío de niñas que acompañaba a May se adhirió al movimiento empezado por la peliblanca.

-Mmh…no lo creo- viéndolo como un desafío, Silver volteó a Peter y lo abrazó por la espalda.

Acción que le valió la ira de quince niñas, ya que el resto trataba de mantener la serenidad para no ser castigadas nuevamente.

-AVENGERS, ATAQUEN! – como si fuese algo instintivo de la situación, la propia Loki dio el grito de avanzada, lanzándose junto al resto en dirección a su objetivo.

De forma inmediata, Silver tomó los muñecas de Spidey y comenzó a disparar telarañas , tras haber aprendido que podía hacerlo al escuchar su relato, deteniendo así el avance de las niñas. Personitas que rápidamente se pusieron de acuerdo para emular el ataque, dejando en medio a un Peter que solo reía por terminar envuelto en la lucha que era más gentil a comparación de las que tuvieron anteriormente las mini heroínas y villanas.

Pero incluso entre tanta risa que soltaba, algo le decía en su cabeza que todo terminaría rápidamente. Como si una desgracia ocurriría.

* * *

-Hay que admitir que su método es bastante efectivo…- Mystique le dijo a su hijo, viendo lo que Erik había empezado a hacer.

-De hecho, madre, hay que agradecer de que no se haya vuelto loco- refiriéndose al amo del magnetismo, Nightcrawler replicó.

Lo que sucedía en La Balsa era que una larga fila de personas, hombres y mujeres, se hallaban frente a la entrada de la jaula donde peleaban. En el interior de esta estaba un tembloroso Quicksilver, corriendo de un lado al otro mientras gritaba por auxilio tanto a su padre como hermana e inclusive compañeros de trabajo.

-Ya pedí perdón! Acaso no es suficiente?! – exclamó el mutante velocista.

-No- dijo Iceman.

-Niet- contestó Dínamo Carmesí junto a Yelena Belova.

-Nein- esta vez refutó Baron Zemo.

-HULK! – incluso el niño de tez verde comentó.

-GRRRR…! – el perro de los Inhumanos gruñó en apoyo al castigo.

Esas respuestas bajaron los ánimos esperanzadores que el hermano de Polaris y Scarlet Witch tenía. Su última oportunidad había sido arrebatada por un sujeto de rostro marcado que le arrojó telarañas y la mismísima Maria Hill, los cuales desaparecieron de un segundo para el otro, negándole cualquier oportunidad de buscar su bolso con dinero por tener que forcejear con un capullo de seda que lo envolvió.

-No crees que esto es un poco cruel para él, Erik? – la mutante que dirigía La Balsa junto a Wolverine cuestionó.

-Puedo tener de regreso mis cosas? – respondió con otra pregunta el interpelado.

-No. Ganamos en buena ley los terrenos de propiedad y demás cosas que Pietro apostó- enseñando dichos papeles, Logan comentó con desgano al mismo tiempo que miraba como el velocista se preparaba para recibir su castigo.

-Entonces lo que estoy haciendo es para nada cruel, Ororo. Puedes hacer que comiencen de una vez, Logan- Magneto desestimó a la pregunta de Storm para después darle el visto bueno a Wolverine.

-YA LO OYERON! PUEDEN COMENZAR! – poniéndose de pie después de apagar su habano, James Howlett dio orden de inicio al castigo, viendo cómo Blob se ponía en la cabeza una olla y avanzaba tempestuosamente contra el pobre Pietro que poco podía hacer para escapar luego de que su hermana y padre crearan una cadena a sus tobillos.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Ben quedará traumado por el resto de su clonada vida?**

 **Kaine lo buscará como escudo humano cada vez que tenga problemas?**

 **Será que Ms. Marvel tiene ahora un nuevo emparejamiento para sus historias?**

 **Acaso May aprueba a las pequeñas heroínas como futuras parejas de Peter en lugar de Mary Jane?**

 **La Wild Pack se peleará con Spiderman por creer que este les arrebató a su reina?**

 **Es la primera vez que Peter queda en medio de una pelea de tal magnitud, las castigará a todas?**

 **Es que Spidey puede presentir que algo malo pasará pronto?**

 **Dio gracia que todos estuviesen en desacuerdo con Pietro?**

 **Quicksilver empezará a odiar a los arácnidos?**

 **Erik tenía esperanzas de recuperar sus terrenos?**

 **Todos golpearán a Pietro hasta dejarlo en coma?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD: CUÁNDO ACTUALIZARÁN SUS "LEYENDO" AQUELLOS QUE AÚN ESTÁN ACTIVOS?!**


	165. Chapter 165

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Uzu: Algo me dice que no estás tan equivocado después de todo.**

 **parzibal: Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo. Ya verás cómo continúa el castigo de Pietro. Con respecto al juego, la verdad es que no es culpa de los creadores ni nada por el estilo, básicamente la pareja de Peter y MJ era el emblema de Marvel por décadas, representando el amor y cariño que se tenían a pesar de toda adversidad, casi algo similar al de Reed y Sue.**

 **Saigo Linnear: Peter siempre supo que cuando algo bueno llega a su vida, algo aún más malo lo espera a la vuelta de la esquina. Ya verás lo que sucederá con las niñas, así como con los mocosos.**

 **Erbilamla: Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias por seguir mis fics, en serio gracias. El drama de Erik continuará, no desesperes...quien debería de estar en ese estado es Pietro, el pobre estará casi deseando la muerte. Y sí, Kamala tiene un brillante futuro como escritora con todo lo que ha visto.**

 **Dios Emperador Doom: Seamos honestos, se lo merece Pietro. Creo que Blob será el menor de sus problemas para el desafortunado velocista.**

 **Magd305TLC: Peter siempre tuvo un sexto sentido para las desgracias. Me parece que la propia May ya se cansó de escuchar los desvaríos de MJ. Quizás la relación de Spidey y Silver se deba a que ya ha habido tiempo atrás varios encuentros, donde hubo besos e intentos de avance a algo más (cosa que no sucedió ya que estaban en medio de la catástrofe que Otto llevó a cabo...). Pietro deberá trabajar vidas y vidas para recuperar lo perdido. En la cuestión de Kang, ya verás lo que está por pasar en la historia. PD: Espero que actualicen pronto ustedes!**

 **brayanelgamer: Bueno...fue una mini Peter Wars ya que el susodicho estaba entremedio y se terminaron divirtiendo.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 165_**

Las horas habían pasado corriendo para el héroe subestimado, donde terminó envuelto en una guerra campal entre las niñas y Silver Sable a la cual se les unieron los demás al cabo de unos minutos. May había decidido retirarse en compañía de Kaine y Maria, todo con la intención de tener una plática con ellas y de paso tomarles el pelo. Teresa, en su lugar, se quedó en la Mansión Avengers jugando con Valeria y espantando juntas a Franklin, que insistía repetidas veces en ayudarlo a llevar a cabo su propio Leopardon.

El sol estaba escondiéndose en el oeste, dándole así a Peter el motivo para comenzar a hacer los preparativos de la cena para una gran cantidad de gente. Un alivio para él era el haber bañado, sintiéndose mucho más aliviado y fresco, llegando al punto en que cuando estuvo a punto de salir tuvo que entrar de nuevo para que Carol y Jessica afeitaran su cara, viendo al mismo tiempo a una fastidiada Rogue que maldecía por lo bajo y a Betsy burlándose de ella.

-Ya no raspas…- Cindy comentó al pararse junto a Spiderman y rozar su mejilla derecha.

-Sí, las niñas se encargaron de eso- esbozando una sonrisa suave, el tótem respondió mientras continuaba sazonando la comida que preparaba.

La respuesta no molestó a la Moon, sino el tono que fue usado para ello. Le era innecesario ser una telépata para saber que algo andaba mal con el ex fotógrafo, y retirarse sin conocer las respuestas era inadmisible.

-Qué te ocurre? Desde la tarde que pareces pensativo, Peter- Silk cuestionó con preocupación, pudiendo ver cómo el adulto dejaba su actividad para cerrar los ojos y suspirar.

-Yo…siento que algo va a pasar- confesó él, limpiándose las manos antes de voltearse para mirar a la pelinegra.

-Sentido arácnido? – quiso saber la fémina.

-No. Experiencia- con un tono más ronco, el hombre de ojos chocolates reveló con inquietud.

Así como pudo sentir su conexión para sacarlo de aquel mundo destruido por la radiación, Cindy percibió la intranquilidad que se apoderaba de su amado, tomándole las manos y masajeando el dorso de estas para infundirle serenidad hasta que Medusa y Julia aparecieron en la cocina para ayudar.

-Qué están haciendo? – la pequeña reina de los Inhumanos exigió saber, poniendo sus bracitos en jarra.

-Sí, queremos saber! – la antigua Arachne clamó, solo para divertir al tótem con sus intentos de lucir maduras y celosas.

Poniendo en un rincón oscuro de su mente, Spidey se hincó y abrió sus brazos para dejar que el par de niñas se aferre a su cuello, pudiendo así alzarlas y depositarlas sobre la mesada. Acción que las tomó por sorpresa pero aceptaron rápidamente ya que recibieron en sus mejillas un beso como regalo.

-Deben dejar de pelear por un rato, saben? No voy a dejarlas desamparadas- comunicó el Parker, retomando su trabajo de preparar la cena.

-Lo prometes? – una rejuvenecida Madame Web instó.

-Qué tengo hacer para que me creas? – deteniéndose nuevamente, el héroe enfocó su vista en las infantes.

-Quiero un beso! – reclamó Julia, orgullosa de su requerimiento y cerrando los ojos.

-Bueno- con una sonrisa lúdica dijo Peter, inclinándose para besar castamente su frente.

-No! Uno aquí quería! – pataleó la niña, señalándose los labios, acto que hizo reir a los dos arácnidos adultos que estaban presentes.

-Pues lo siento, señorita. Además, eso es para adultos- se disculpó Peter.

-Pero si ya nos besamos! – volvió a exclamar la mini heroína.

-Yo no hice nada, recuerda que te empujaron- le hizo recordar el tótem.

-A ella la besaste! – señalando a Cindy, la Carpenter citó lo que Psylocke les había contado.

-Soy una adulta- se mofó de la pequeña mujer, Silk.

Un enfrentamiento de miradas fue lo que surgió imprevistamente, donde niña y adulta se gruñían como animales rabiosos, haciendo que el castaño suspire resignado y divertido, regresando a su tarea. Acto que se vio interrumpido cuando la Amaquelin asió la manga de su remera.

-Necesita algo, su majestad? – empleando un tono educado e inclinándose levemente, la araña habló.

-Y mi beso? – poniendo su mejor carita de niña inocente al mismo tiempo que jugueteaba con su larga cabellera, Medusa interrogó.

-Mmh…dame tu mano- tras pensarlo un poco, el adulto que cuidaba de todas ellas le pidió, a lo que ella acató inmediatamente a la espera de ver lo que iba a pasar.

Un beso en el dorso de la extremidad tomó por sorpresa a la Inhumana, nunca habiéndose esperado tal respuesta. Nada pudo hacer ella para evitar la formación de fantasías como el resto de las niñas tuvieron alguna vez desde que todo esto comenzó, por lo que se quedó completamente callada cuando el tótem se dedicó a terminar la cena mientras ella pasaba algunos utensilios cuando se le pedía.

Al estar casi completamente recuperado, el tótem arácnido pudo terminar rápidamente los preparativos, llamando a las demás personas que convivían junto a él bajo el mismo techo para que pongan lo necesario sobre la mesa e inmediatamente se fueran a lavar las manos, repitiendo el mismo procedimiento de mostrarle las manitos. Acto que solo las pretendientes hicieron ya que las demás se apresuraron para comenzar a servir la comida y disfrutarla.

Incluso con las divertidas pláticas que surgían como quién se sentaría en su regazo o las suposiciones de que ahora era un rey por ser el esposo de tres mandatarias, ya sea por título de nobleza o pseudónimo que poseían, Peter tenía incertidumbre ante la sensación que lo estaba carcomiendo desde que se despertó más temprano.

-Peter, no tienes hambre? – sosteniendo frente a su boca un tenedor con un trozo de carne, la diminuta licenciada preguntó.

-Sí, sí…solo estaba distraído viendo la televisión- mintió el castaño, tomando la pequeña mano jade y guiándola correctamente hasta su boca.

Ninguna de las que ya lo conocía sin máscara que ocultara sus emociones le creyó, pudiendo notar con claridad que algo molestaba al tótem. Emma y Jean sondearon su mente, solo para preocuparse al percibir que algo molestaba de sobremanera al adulto que las protegía, mientras que Betsy solo se preguntaba cuál era el motivo que lo tenía así. Las Cuckoos y Rachel se abstuvieron de inmiscuirse en la mente de Spidey, respetando su privacidad como figura paterna que tenían ahora.

Habiendo terminado de comer, Peter dejó que las niñas continuaran viendo la televisión mientras que el resto le ayudaba a llevar los platos a lavar. Estuvo a punto de abrir el paso del agua cuando su sentido arácnido estalló estrepitosamente en su cabeza y lo obligó a reaccionar instintivamente con el propósito de proteger a las niñas que estaban en la sala, solo para encontrarse con una enorme burbuja verdosa que las rodeaba y un sujeto de máscara azul que levitaba en el aire con un brillo de suficiencia en sus ojos.

-Es un gusto conocer finalmente al hombre bajo la máscara de Spiderman- saludó con cordialidad el villano procedente del futuro.

Franklin estuvo a punto de usar sus poderes para librar a su madre, pero terminó viéndose detenido cuando el tótem alzó su mano en una clara señal de alto, la cual fue dirigida a todos por igual.

-Libéralas, no te han hecho nada- trató de negociar el castaño, viendo que había un gran peligro si se acercaba debido a que su enemigo estaba muy próximo a la burbuja que respondía sus órdenes.

-Y dejar que me ataquen como lo hicieron con la versión alternativa de Invisible Woman? – respondió Kang, esbozando una mueca lúdica.

-Cómo…? Oh, cierto. Villano del futuro- Hope murmuró, percatándose luego de la respuesta a su inconclusa duda.

El ceño se frunció aún más en el rostro de Peter cuando oyó que se negaba a cooperar el descendiente de Reed y Sue. Su cuerpo se encorvó levemente, listo para atacar, e incluso para usar sus aguijones sin importarle que estén quebrados y el dolor le sea insoportable. No iba a permitir que algo les sucediese a las niñas que tenía bajo su cuidado, y tampoco a las demás personas que estaban detrás de él actualmente.

-Tienes fuerza para pelear contra mí, Spiderman? Luego de enfrentarte a esa familia de vampiros? Aun teniendo parte de tu fuerza vital arrebatada? – curioso por ver lo que haría, el hombre proveniente del futuro citó algunas acciones que había aprendido de los legados que quedaron .

Ignorando todo lo escuchado, un par de aguijones salieron de los antebrazos del vigilante, provocándole un siseo de dolor y varios gritos ahogados de sorpresa al ver que continuaban rotos a pesar de que mostraban señales de estarse regenerando.

-Tienes las respuestas, y aún quieres saber lo que diré? Me parece una total pérdida de tiempo, Kang- ironizó el Parker, flexionando sus muñecas para disparar en cualquier momento unas líneas de telarañas.

-Muy cierto. Pero también sé que tú sabes que me es imposible leer lo que sucede en el presente que habito- replicó inteligentemente el Conquistador, rondando la burbuja que mantenía apresadas a las pequeñas heroínas y villanas que él mismo rejuveneció.

-Entonces estamos en un dilema, no lo crees? – Anya tomó la palabra, preocupada en el interior por lo que podría pasarle a sus mentoras.

-Spiderman está en un dilema…o mejor dicho lo estará. Yo solo disfruto de los cambios que hice- manteniéndose aún cerca del domo verde, Kang comenzó a jugar con la pistola de neutrinos.

Solo fue fugaz, pero los que miraban temerariamente al villano pudieron notar cómo las infantes parecían palidecer. Incertidumbre creció en casi todos excepto Teresa y Spidey, cuya confusión de este último comenzó a sumarse a la migraña que padecía por el posible ataque que su enemigo podría brindar en cualquier momento.

-Niñas? – Betsy habló luego de ver la actitud de las pequeñas, lo que consecuentemente provocó una carcajada en el hombre de traje verde y morado futurista.

Ese pequeño desliz de Kang fue todo lo que Peter requería para soltar intrépidamente hasta su pecho y derribarlo al suelo, destruyendo el arma con su aguijón derecho mientras envolvía las extremidades superiores con cintas de telarañas orgánicas que se despedían de su muñeca siniestra.

Las risas del Conquistador no se detuvieron, sino que se volvieron más histéricas con cada segundo, trayendo a la mente del arácnido recuerdos de Green Goblin burlándose de él luego de la muerte de Gwen Stacy.

-Cállate! Cállate y libera a las niñas! – exigió el castaño, apretando su agarre en los antebrazos de su contrincante, quien detuvo su emoción y lo miró a los ojos.

-Niñas? Qué niñas? Ellos fueron los únicos a los que convertí en niños, pero a ellas…- comenzó a hablar Kang, solo para detenerse a mitad de la sentencia cuando Spiderman saltó hacia un costado para evitar un rayo que mató al villano tras conectar en el pecho.

-Pero qué? – Teresa, sorprendida, balbuceó.

-…Ellas solo sus fisionomías son de niñas. Te han estado engañando todo este tiempo, Spiderman. Solo fuiste un juego- terminó la oración inconclusa un remanente temporal de Kang que apareció desde otro futuro para lidiar con su contraparte atrapado por el arácnido.

Dicho eso, la mano izquierda del hombre perteneciente a un futuro no determinado se posó en el domo, usando sus poderes para alterar el tiempo, acelerándolo con el fin de regresar a la normalidad a las quince afectadas por sus ideales. Desapareciendo de manera inmediata luego de sonreír bajo su máscara al ver la cara del vigilante cuando este atestiguó lo sucedido y procesaba lo escuchado.

* * *

-Y? Algún avance? – Havok le preguntó al mutante que había perdido todos sus bienes materiales por culpa de cierto velocista.

-Lo suficiente como para comprarle algo a Wanda la próxima vez que la vea- murmuró por lo bajo el mutante anciano, recontando lo que había obtenido de lo cobrado para la paliza a su hijo.

-Wanda niña o adulta? – quiso saber Logan, viendo de reojo cómo Karnak parecía entusiasmado por golpear a Pietro.

-Niña…o adulta, no importa ya. Me dejó jugar con ella y eso me basta- asumiendo la carga de los años que tenía y la falta de relación que tenía con sus hijos cuando estos eran jóvenes, respondió Erik.

Una deprimente persona se arrimó hasta la reja de la jaula, pegando su machucado rostro mientras que con la mirada imploraba que su castigo que detenga. Iba a decir algo el velocista, pero en cambio solo un grito salió de su boca cuando unos dientes le agarraron la pierna izquierda para así ser zamarreado de un lado al otro por Lockjaw mientras Black Bolt y Oola estaban encima de este.

-No! Ya…basta…lo…siento! – exclamó Pietro, logrando decir una palabra por cada vez que el can se detenía.

-Ya, Lockjaw. Suéltalo, Blackagar dice que es suficiente- la dama de tez azulada comandó a la mascota real mientras traducía lo que el pequeño rey decía en lenguaje de señas mientras se bajada y palmeaba orgulloso el hocico del perro.

Saliendo de la jaula, el niño se reunió con sus pares, quien ya habían tenido su turno para apalear al mutante de pelo cano, donde Johnny Storm era quien más feliz parecía estar luego de vengarse de todas las cosas que Quicksilver le había dicho y lo que Crystal le contó también.

-Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo! – ofreció el diminuto hermano de Invisible Woman, ansioso por darle nuevamente una lección al mutante aunque le cueste dinero.

-Creo que ya tuvo suficiente…- Steve murmuró, queriendo volver a donde Sharon estaba.

-Tengo que preguntarle a ella si quiere- habiendo dejado sus ganancias en manos de Jessica, Luke respondió mientras la señalaba.

-HULK SMASH! – declaró con fervor la pequeña bestia verde, listo para usar una vez más su olla.

-Y si preguntamos si nos dejan usar nuestros poderes? – mirando a Sartenbreaker 2.0 que tenía en su manito, el hijo de Odin formuló su duda.

-Sí, hagamos e…Hey! Qué pasa!? No podemos salir! – comenzó a clamar felizmente Clint, solo para detenerse cuando chocó contra un muro verde que los separaba del resto de la gente y un hombre de máscara azul los miraba desde el otro lado.

Gruñidos de Logan, chasquidos de las armas de Wade, el fulgor de los rayos que bailaban entre los dedos de Ororo, y la ira con la que brillaban los ojos de las amantes/cuidadoras/acosadoras, fue a lo que Kang el Conquistador se enfrentó.

-Bub…- habló Wolverine, enseñando las garras de Adamantium.

-Sí, sí…ya sé lo que dirán. Que suelte a estos pequeños seres molestos y bla, bla, bla…- se mofó el villano del futuro.

-De hecho…no. Solo te íbamos a decir que si querías apostar, que hagas fila porque hoy se trata de castigar a Quicksilver- el mercenario bocazas corrigió, apuntando con el cañón de su arma a una pancarta que los mocosos habían hecho para promocionar la oferta de Magneto.

Mientras tanto, los afectados por Kang trataban de hallar alguna salida, llegando incluso a usar como ariete a un indefenso Reed Richards. Obviamente dicha acción resultó con que la cabeza de Mr. Fantastic se deformó varias veces por culpa de la resistencia que ejercía el domo y la capacidad elástica del niño en cuestión.

-Saben algo…creo que me divertiré un poco más y luego terminaré con esto- tras analizar lo que pasaba, el descendiente de Reed y Sue comunicó, permaneciendo al lado del domo mientras varios remanente temporales aparecían a su lado para pagar una cuota a Magneto e ingresar uno detrás de otro a la jaula para golpear a Pietro.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD 1: A todos aquellos que estén haciendo un leyendo de esta historia, por favor actualicen!**

 **PD 2: Cualquiera que esté interesado en hacer una, que me lo diga!**

 **PD 3: ES EN SERIO! ACTUALICEN SUS LEYENDO O VIENDO POR FAVOR! QUIERO SABER CÓMO CONTINÚAN!**


	166. Chapter 166

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **eldiegoariel2014: Hoy verás la reacción de Peter.**

 **Grease Blizzard: Spidey pasará por varias etapas con las féminas, no te preocupes. Y sí, incluso Kang no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de apalear a Pietro.**

 **Magd305TLC: Me gusta dejar los capítulos con el suspenso al máximo. Varios no se esperaban que Kang fuese a decir la verdad tan crudamente. Las reacciones no se harán esperar. Peter tendrá que sobreponerse a sus emociones si quiere seguir adelante. Sí, sí aparecerá el tan ansiado traje negro.**

 **LeonHeart77: Como dije antes, adoro dejar esos finales en los capítulos, ya que genera expectativas en todos. Bueno, nada podemos hacer, ya estaba avisado que la historia había entrado en la recta final. Más one-shots de Peter vendrán en el futuro, no te preocupes.**

 **Guest: Cuando puse que la incertidumbre crecía en todos menos en Teresa y Peter, fue porque la primera ya sabía todo y el segundo solo estuvo más confundido por lo que pasaba.**

 **Saigo Linnear: Kang es un villano, tenía todo planeado desde un principio. Ya podrás ver más reacciones de Peter para con las mentirosas.**

 **Rey Pirata: Siéndote sincero, este fic supuestamente iba durar de 12 a 15 capítulos nada más...pero bueno, ya vemos hasta qué punto llegamos. A partir de ahora estamos directamente en el arco final, donde las mujeres revelarán todo y Peter deberá salir adelante de la tormenta de emociones que padece. Respecto a quienes hacen los "Leyendo", WM King y Magd305TLC están todavía trabajando en ello, darthwolf lo abandonó (me avisó hoy), y Kuraigekkido está perdido en acción (en serio, nadie sabe nada).**

 **willyXD: Primero que nada, muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer mi historia. En fin, regresemos a lo nuestro. Las interacciones románticas que se producían con Peter eran con las adultas principalmente, ya que donde las niñas aparecían eran meros juegos para él o fantasías de ellas. En ningún momento quise generar tal sensación de que Spidey resultaba ser como JJJ lo pintaba, sino que era su lado paternal el que salía a flote.**

 **DanteG96: Es bueno verte de regreso aquí! Era momento de que esta trama se llevara a cabo, no lo crees? En el capítulo de hoy se podrá ver muchas cosas.**

 **parzibal: Si bien es cierto lo que dices respecto a los juegos, a todos nos gustaría ver a Peter con otras mujeres del mundo Marvel. No, nada de 300 capítulos, ya estamos cerca del final FINAL! Deadpool seguirá siendo Deadpool después de todo. Lo siento, pero nada de Lemon en este fic, solo quedará implícito de que algo pasó entre los personajes (como con Peter y Betsy).**

 **asm 600: All in good time, my dearest reader.**

 **Gon: Es la recta final de este fic, por lo que varias cosas se revelarán. Tengo ideas para muchos one-shots, solo te pido que seas paciente.**

 **brayanelgamer: Si te referís a que la revelación de Kang impuso un caos en la Mansión Avengers...entonces sí. Y si te referís a que la mentira de las féminas explotó en sus caras delante del hombre que aman, también es un sí rotundo. Bueno, la oferta de golpear a Quicksilver es bastante tentadora para cualquiera.**

 **FreddyUlloa: No será tan 14 de febrero para ellos hoy, ya verás lo que pasará en la mansión. Pronto publicaré el final del What if?, no desesperes. Por cierto, muchas gracias por leer mis otras historias!**

 **viruz pirata: Finalmente la verdad fue revelada, aunque un poco brusco fue su método. Kang planeó todo desde un principio, así que estaba más que dicho que iba a apostar.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 166_**

-Peter…- el nombre del tótem escapó de los labios de Janet en un susurro.

-Podemos explicarlo- sin gastarse en inventar una mentira, Felicia trató de mediar.

-Todo esto…todo…- balbuceó Jennifer, pudiendo solo ver el perfil izquierdo del arácnido.

Dicha persona solo miraba a la nada, tratando de procesar todo lo que sucedió en un corto lapso de tiempo. Aquella fatídica sensación que lo inquietaba parecía haber sido un predicción a ciegas de lo que iba a ocurrir, pero nunca se esperó que fuese de tal magnitud. Peter bajó la mirada para enfocarse en los aguijones que sobresalían de sus antebrazos, suprimiendo mentalmente el dolor que lo acusó cuando las retrajo.

Una delgada mano se posó en la espalda del castaño esperando provocar alguna reacción, solo para descubrir que apenas si su torso generaba movimiento alguno debido a la respiración. Anna Marie dudaba entre a quién mirar primero unos minutos atrás, pero finalmente se decidió por atender al hombre que amaba.

-Estás bien…? – preguntó la mutante, solo para sentirse estúpida al recitar la interrogante en su cabeza.

Solo la flexionar de las muñecas fue la única respuesta que brindó el Parker para indicar que aún estaba consciente mientras seguí de pie. Irguiéndose derecho, la araña llevó sus manos a la cabeza y sacudió lentamente su cabello, guardando silencio en todo momento excepto cuando soltaba uno que otro suspiro cansino.

-Di algo, Peter. Por favor- suplicó la telépata pelirroja, sin atreverse a saber lo que estaba en la mente del vigilante en estos momentos.

Algo que Emma también emuló.

Con parsimonia, el cuerpo delgado del Avenger giró para enfrentar a la decena y media de féminas. Enseñándoles una mirada inexpresiva, vacua, y por sobre todo serena. Como si nada pareciera perturbarle en un momento delicado como este.

-Saben dónde están sus ropas, vayan a cambiarse- el ronco y frío tono utilizado paralizó momentáneamente a las antiguas infantes, para inmediatamente desaparecer a la habitación en donde el castaño había guardado por primera vez sus trajes.

Una vez que notó la ausencia de ellas, Spiderman se dejó caer en un sofá aledaño, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas y tapando su cara con las dos manos, ahogando la imperiosa necesidad de gritar. Se despabiló al sentir un par de pequeñas manos en las suyas, pertenecientes a Valeria, quien lo miraba con suma preocupación.

-Papá? – llena de temor ante lo que acababa de descubrir y que esto le quitara su figura paterna, la hija de Invisible Woman habló por lo bajo.

-Sí, mi niña genio? Qué ocurre? – sobreponiéndose a su propia tormenta de emociones internas, Peter habló con la misma suavidad y cariño de siempre.

-Perdón…- la jovencita pudo decir antes que abrazar al hombre y hundir su cara en el pecho, lamentando la mentira de su madre.

Aquello trajo una leve sonrisa al arácnido, devolviéndole el gesto a su pequeña y posteriormente mirar al resto que parecían lucir el mismo semblante de vergüenza ajena, obligándolo a hacer un ademán con sus manos para que se unan.

-No puedo creerlo aún- se escuchó que Anya murmuraba en voz alta mientras rechinaba sus dientes.

-Estuvieron engañándonos a todos, todo este tiempo? – formando un puño con su mano derecha y temblándole una ceja, Hope comentó.

-Voy a tener una seria plática con ellas ahora mismo- una daga psiónica se proyectó en la mano de Elizabeth Braddock, lista para pelear de ser necesario en su búsqueda de respuestas claras.

Ruidos de pasos se escucharon desde el pasillo, advirtiendo a los que habitaban la sala que el resto de las féminas regresaban. Rostros alicaídos y miradas entrecruzadas eran lo que demostraban, así como también una imperiosa necesidad de querer explicarle todo al tótem arácnido que las ignoraba mientras besaba las frentes de sus hijos y nieta antes de tomar por la cintura a Psylocke y Silk cuando estas parecían más que ansiosas por abalanzarse sobre las culpables de una mentira que se terminó.

-Iré a cambiarme, ustedes deberían de hacer lo mismo. Si Kang estuvo aquí, significa que estuvo o estará donde Logan tiene a los niños, por lo tanto regresarán aquí pronto- dirigiéndose principalmente a Cindy, Anya, Kamala y Ashley, el hombre a cargo de ese lado de la Mansión Avengers comunicó.

Previo a que él pudiese marcharse a los corredores del establecimiento, Natasha lo tomó del brazo con la esperanza de que le dirija la mirada, sin embargo se tuvo que conformar con que Peter se detenga en su trayecto.

-Nosotras…- no muy segura de sí misma, la espía rusa intentó iniciar un diálogo.

-Por qué? – una vez más el tono ronco y gélido con el que se expresaba el tótem tomó por sorpresa a las implicadas, sin tener la necesidad de voltearse para mirarlas y observando en su lugar a todas aquellas que iban a ponerse sus trajes.

-…- ninguna pudo pensar en una excusa para explicar sus motivos, ni siquiera Loki estuvo conforme con inventar un ardid.

Spiderman exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones, como si estuviese desinflándose por completo, ya que incluso su postura se encorvó un poco para después recomponerse y soltarse del agarre que Black Widow tenía sobre su extremidad.

-Saben…por algún motivo no me sorprendo tanto ahora que veo todo en retrospectiva. Todo empieza a encajar a la perfección y me dejaron como un verdadero idiota. Siendo sincero, me esperaba esto de cualquiera de ustedes menos de ti, Susan. Realmente me has sorprendido, y si tuviera un sombrero ahora, me lo quitaría ante ti…Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ir a ocultar mi identidad- manifestó con dolor entrelazado a sus palabras el vigilante de Queens, dedicándole una mirada de soslayo a la fundadora de los Fantastic Four que la heló por completo, pudiendo así retirarse tranquilamente a la habitación que Hope había estado usando previamente.

-Espera! No te vayas! – se apresuró en correr y tomarlo por la parte posterior de la camiseta al tótem una agitada Susan.

-Suéltame, Susan- pidió el Parker sin voltearse, pero deseando más que nada el verla a los ojos y exigirle respuestas por dicho engaño cuando se supone que siempre se apoyaban el uno con el otro en lo que fuese.

-Todo lo que dijimos este tiempo es cierto! Nada fue mentira excepto lo de ocultarte la verdad de nuestros cuerpos! Te amamos, te amo! – insistió desesperada la blonda, apoyando su frente entre los omóplatos de él y gritándolo de manera sollozante.

-…Suéltame, por favor- esta vez el tono pareció estar más apagado y repleto de decepción, por lo que Peter dio unos pasos hacia delante y logró zafarse del férreo agarre que la madre de Franklin y Valeria tenía sobre su persona, dejándola realmente sorprendida y aterrada al mismo tiempo.

Medusa reaccionó a tiempo para atrapar a una débil Invisible Woman, quien tuvo que ser asistida para tomar asiento y tener la mirada extraviada mientras comenzaba a hiperventilar, acto que asustó a sus hijos y fueron a socorrerla con llevarle un vaso con agua o masajear su espalda.

-Lo arruinamos, verdad? – con tristeza habló Wanda, sintiendo que lastimó por segunda vez a Spidey.

-En serio lo preguntas? – un tanto irritada por lo sucedido, gruñó Laura Kinney.

-…Ustedes creen que nos perdone? – Bobbi miró a Julia y Jessica.

-Teniendo en cuenta que básicamente todos lo lastimamos antes de ser niñas y ahora lo conseguimos nuevamente al mentirle que éramos unas…dudo mucho que siquiera podamos tener una charla normal con él de nuevo- incapaz de contenerse, Carol pateó una silla que terminó por quebrarse de la fuerza que empleó.

Sablinova era la única en la habitación que se había quedado del grupo de féminas adultas, oyendo todo lo que ellas decían hasta el punto en que se sintió enferma. Las ganas de golpearlas y lastimarlas severamente la sobrepasaron, teniendo que marchar directamente a donde el hombre que quería estaba, empujando a Emma y Loki sin remordimiento alguno.

-Sabíamos que esto pasaría. Lo sabíamos y decidimos ignorarlo- la antigua Arachne confesó, dejándose caer en una silla y ocultó cobardemente su cara entre sus brazos.

Las telépatas mutantes miraron a sus respectivas hijas, mordiéndose los labios y perdiendo el foco inmediatamente ya que no querían enfrentar más tiempo el reproche que les devolvían. En su lugar, eligieron asistir a la Storm y sus hijos, notando cómo la rubia adulta parecía estar cerca de desmayarse mientras sollozaba.

-Hola, ya regres…! – se oyó a Kaine gritar luego de ingresar a la mansión, deteniéndose ante el espectáculo que había delante suyo.

-Nos perdimos de mucho? – Maria le preguntó a Ashley, siendo esta la única que parecía estar alejada del grupo y mirando con furia a las heroínas y villanas.

-Yo diría que bastante- respondió la dama proveniente de un futuro distópico.

* * *

La furia se demostraba expresivamente en la mirada de Clint Barton, quien había recuperado su cuerpo y mente de adulto pero mantuvo las experiencias como niño. Rechinaba los dientes frenéticamente a medida que inclinaba su cabeza que tenía la olla como casco, con un único objetivo fijo, siendo cierto mutante longevo que lo observaba retadoramente mientras resoplaba unas volutas de humo gris.

-Voy a matarte, Logan! Ya verás cuando t…! – comenzó a gritar Hawkeye, cargando directamente contra Wolverine, solo para callarse a mitad de su sentencia cuando un contundente puñetazo conectó contra su mentón, desmayándolo.

-MUY BIEN, BASTARDOS! QUIÉN MÁS QUIERE HACERSE EL VALIENTE! – gruñó sonoramente James Howlett, pateando a un costado al arquero antes de quitarle su olla y arrojarla a los pies de los otros ex niños.

Si bien los catorce afectados restantes de Kang el Conquistador buscaban venganza contra el hombre que los explotó trabajando, nunca esperaron que reaccionara de tal manera…o quizás sí, pero pensaron que estaría distraído como para darles tiempo a brindarle una paliza inolvidable.

Aunque antes de que alguien más pudiera atreverse a enfrentar a Logan, un grito resonó en toda La Balsa.

-Lenguaje, por favor! – dejó muy en claro Captain America, poco tolerante con las faltas de respeto.

-Ahora si te mato, americano malnacido! Nada me detendrá! – desenvainando su espada, Baron Zemo se abalanzó sobre el super soldado, convirtiendo la eterna discusión en una pelea que terminó con ambos en el suelo y rodando.

-No! Steve! – Sharon exclamó, tomando el escudo de su amado y golpeando en la espalda al alemán para que lo suelte.

-PELEA, PELEA, PELEA! – incitó a la violencia Deadpool desde un rincón alejado, sacando a flote los instintos más primitivos de la gente mientras él y Ororo se encargaban de guardar todas las ganancias para salir de allí.

Como era obvio, la tan ansiada respuesta no se hizo esperar.

-HULK SMASH! – el alter ego de Bruce Banner le propinó un puñetazo a su suegro, vengándose de la pelea a la que lo obligó siendo niño, mientras Betty en lugar de asistir a su progenitor parecía completamente enamorada de tener de regreso a su amante.

-Magneto, toma cien dólares! Voy a quemarle el trasero a tu hijo! – Johnny Storm arrojó el dinero al amo del magnetismo antes de dirigirse a un desmayado Pietro.

-Recuerdo lo que quisiste hacerle a Elektra, y tú recordarás lo que te haré ahora mismo- dirigiéndose a un arrinconado Bullseye, Matt Murdork iba a golpearlo duramente, mientras la ninja de rojo parecía lista para ayudarlo.

-Hey! Cyclops no puede quitarse la venda sin causar un caos! Linchémoslo! – escondiéndose detrás de Beast, Cable promovió la golpiza a su padre, donde casi toda La Hermandad de Mutantes obedeció, teniendo que luchar contra Madelyne Pryor en un principio.

-Doom siempre está dispuesto a vapulear a Richards! – lanzándole unos rayos que tomaron desprevenido a Mr. Fantastic, el mandatario latveriano proclamó.

-POR ASGARD! – el dios del trueno alzó su sartén, convocando su poder antes de atacar a la Wrecking Crew.

-Atrás! O hago que grite! – Maximus tenía en una llave de cuello a su hermano, apuntado a todos los que se atreviesen a acercarse con el hecho de quitarle la cinta que cubría su boca.

-Hola, padre- la robótica voz Ultron se escuchó antes que comenzar a disparar en todas direcciones para tratar de darle a Hank Pym.

-Ya basta! Prometo no meterme más con tu familia! – Purple Man imploraba piedad al mismo tiempo que era dejado al borde de la inconsciencia por parte de Luke y Jessica.

-Tengo mi barba de nuevo! – festejó Dr. Strange, tocándose la cara mientras Clea y Morgan solo pensaban en un método para convencerlo de que nunca se afeite de nuevo en su vida.

-Es mía, Robbins. Habla mal nuevamente de ella y te rompo todos los huesos! – sintiéndose completamente protector de Madame Masque, Tony Stark lucía listo para ahorcar con su capa al villano.

Entre tanta revuelta, Logan logró escabullirse a donde Storm y Deadpool se hallaban con lo ganado de las apuestas, apresurándose para ir lo más silenciosamente posible al techo de la edificación con el propósito de usar el helicóptero que pertenecía a SHIELD. Una vez allí, no dudaron ni un segundo en ponerse los cinturones de seguridad, llegando al punto en que el mercenario bocazas hizo lo mismo con los bolsos de dinero, para después dar arranque a la máquina y emprender vuelo en dirección a la civilización.

-Admito que fue un gran plan para distraer a todos, Wade- dijo Logan, piloteando el vehículo.

-Creo que nos salvaste de tener que pelear para salir de allí con vida- fue el turno de Storm para hablar.

-No me lo agradezcan a mí, sino a mi guion robado! De otra manera, Wolvie hubiese sido golpeado por todos…- alzando el folio con hojas, Deadpool confesó.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD 1: A todos aquellos que estén haciendo un leyendo de esta historia, por favor actualicen!**

 **PD 2: Cualquiera que esté interesado en hacer una, que me lo diga!**

 **PD 3: ES EN SERIO! ACTUALICEN SUS LEYENDO O VIENDO POR FAVOR! QUIERO SABER CÓMO CONTINÚAN!**


	167. Chapter 167

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **alkirius: Puede que algo similar a eso suceda en el futuro.**

 **willyXD: Las niñas se encargaban de borrar los mensajes de MJ siempre que esta trataba de contactarse con el tótem. Ya verás lo que Logan hará con sus ganancias. Lamentablemente no habrá un Peter pequeño, este es el arco final de la historia. Si Deadpool no se roba los guiones, entonces no es él sino un impostor.**

 **Guest: Creo que Hawkeye será propenso a recibir golpes de muchas personas...**

 **Saigo Linnear: Spidey deberá superar este contratiempo por su propio bien, así como las demás harán lo suyo para que ese objetivo se cumpla. Respecto al guion, prefiero no hablar sobre eso...Logan puede que muestre un lado comprensivo, obviamente luego de establecerse en un lugar fijo. Pronto podrás ver lo que los ex mocosos harán con respecto a Wolverine. La trama de JJJ se mostrará en poco tiempo. Espera un poco más para que ver el final del What if?, no desesperes.**

 **DanteG96: May lidiará pronto con ellas, tanto para advertirles que no lastimen más a su sobrino, como para insistirles en que arreglen todo. Después de todo, Kaine siempre tuvo razón. Yo también quería la paliza a Logan, pero cierto mercenario que rompe la 4° pared lo evitó.**

 **Erbilamla: Traté de hacer que las acciones de Peter ante la noticia fuesen lo más natural posible con respecto a su forma de ser. Wade no iba a dejar que sus colegas caigan en medio de una pelea, no cuando juntos ganaron tanto dinero.**

 **Rey Pirata: Las heroínas y villanas no solo lastimaron al hombre que aman, sino que también sus hijos sufrieron por ello, llevándolos a creer que habían perdido a su nueva figura paterna que nos hacía a un lado como los otros. Storm, Wolverine y Wade tienen varios lugares para elegir en donde rehacer sus vidas. Respecto a los escritores, WM King y Magd305TLC actualizarán pronto, pero con Kuraigekkido no tengo idea de lo que le sucedió (si sabes algo, te lo agradecería mucho que me lo digas).**

 **Magd305TLC: Un Peter en ese estado se cierra casi por completo, negando a mostrar sus emociones ya que su mente tiene cientos de pensamientos. Me gusta saber que notaste el pequeño detalle con Invisible Woman, quien para nuestro héroe fue la persona que más lo traicionó. Ya verás la reacción de las heroínas y villanas. Además de que también estarán allí las demás pretendientes para apoyar a nuestro tótem arácnido. Puede que May y Teresa le digan que siempre supieron sobre lo que pasaba, o tal vez sea un secreto familiar y traten de ayudarlas a recuperar a Peter. Cable tiene nuevo padre (y yerno si lo vemos de alguna forma retorcida...parece mitología griega ya), por lo que poco le interesa el bienestar de Scott. Sí, aquellos héroes que nombraste conocerán el infierno dentro de poco. Logan regresará, no te preocupes.**

 **parzibal: Ni yo me creo capaz de llegar al capítulo 200, eso sería estirar demasiado el arco final. Hacer un leyendo era una idea que tenía para otro de mis fics, como los crossover de Percy Jackson con DC, o los de Harry Potter con Games of Thrones.**

 **Uzu: Cabe decir que cualquiera quisiera tener la oportunidad de incitar a la golpiza de Cyclops, y lo de Maximus fue algo inteligente para evitar peleas. Ya era tiempo de que Zemo le diese su lección a Cap, así como los golpes que reciben el resto de los ex niños insoportables.**

 **brayanelgamer: Ya verás cómo hacen las mujeres para solucionar el problema que crearon. La situación de Logan se verá luego, no te preocupes.**

 **Gon: Me alegra mucho saber que te gusta mi historia, lo digo en serio.**

 **DemonSlayer: Puede que eso suceda...o quizás se lo guardará para futuros reproches con el fin de obtener algo a cambio.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 167_**

-Y eso fue lo que pasó- terminó de relatar todo lo ocurrido en sus ausencias, Ashley.

El par que acababa de regresar tan solo se quedó en silencio, absorbiendo cada palabra, mirando fijamente a las quince mujeres que habían osado de llevar a cabo tal acto con alguien que no se lo merecía. Incluso la propia líder de SHIELD se aguantaba las ganar de golpear al menos una de ellas luego de haber aprendido quién era realmente el hombre bajo la máscara arácnida.

-Vaya…al final siempre tuve razón conque eran unos demonios, no? – sin saber qué más decir, Scarlet Spider murmuró.

Las implicadas en el engaño quisieron mostrarse ofendidas al punto de querer atacarlo como siempre lo hacían, solo para sentirse mal nuevamente ante la idea de que Peter las descubriese.

-Solo sé que quienes trabajan para mí, seguirán haciéndolo pero sin goce de sueldo por seis meses y el seguro de salud por un año- declaró Hill, enviándoles un escalofrío a las espías y demás féminas que estaban bajo el yugo de SHIELD.

-Pero…- intentó protestar Mockingbird.

-Pero nada, Morse! Y ni creas que me he olvidado de lo que me hicieron! – exclamó furibunda Maria, para posteriormente tomar del brazo a Kaine y arrastrarlo lejos del grupo.

-A dónde me llevas? – quiso saber el clon.

-Tu hermano tiene razón, debes ir a cambiarte- pensando en el bienestar de él, la mandataria de la agencia secreta comunicó.

Por otro lado, en la habitación que Peter estaba residiendo actualmente, varias personas lo miraban sostener la parte superior de uno de sus trajes alternativos. Las orbes chocolates parecían estar fijas en la enorme araña blanca impresa sobre la tela azabache, esbozando una sonrisa lejana que transmitía un claro mensaje de lastimera nostalgia.

-No vas a cambiarte? – preguntó Silver Sable, mirando por encima del hombro derecho del tótem el traje que se asimilaba al simbionte Venom.

-Qué están haciendo? – un golpeteo a la puerta un una disculpa rápida, dejó que Anya, Cindy y las tres mutantes que habían ido a cambiarse ingresaran a la recámara para ver si Peter estaba bien.

Una ceja en alto fue toda la respuesta del arácnido brindó, divertido con el hecho de que estuviesen mirando fijamente su torso descubierto y con un poco de celos a la monarca de Symkarya ya que ella había leído el ambiente e inmediatamente ciñó con sus brazos la cintura de él.

-Iba a ponerme mi traje, pero al parecer alguien tiene otros planes- señaló el Parker a la fémina de cabellos plateados.

-Muy bien! Es suficiente! Déjalo tranquilo! – Hope se apresuró en separar a la pareja, pero tomándose su tiempo para sentir la calidez del Avenger con su mano.

-Hope…creo que ya habíamos platicado de esto- bromeó el castaño, haciendo referencia a lo que había pasado el día que durmieron juntos.

-Eh? No! Yo…Agh! Dame eso! – dudando por varios segundos para dar una respuesta acorde, la mesías mutante terminó quitándole la parte superior del traje y comenzó a buscar el orificio para la cabeza.

Viendo lo que hacía, Peter inclinó levemente su cuerpo, dejándole así que la pelirroja pudiese trabajar acordemente. Moviendo sus brazos uno por uno, las mangas del uniforme se adhirieron a su cuerpo, resaltando los músculos de manera disimulada por causa del color oscuro.

-Por qué el disfraz negro? – Rogue quiso saber.

-El que Valeria me regaló está totalmente destruido por culpa de Morlun, y el otro quedó en el Edificio Baxter. Además, creo que el negro es un tono acorde para mí en estos momentos- poniéndose un par de lanza redes en las muñecas, el vigilante de Queens refutó a la mutante que ayudó con su invento.

-No discuto contra una lógica así- la latina alegó.

-No lo haces luego de haber usado esta parte del traje como pijama, Anya- replicó rápidamente el tótem.

-Cómo…? – tomada por sorpresa por la revelación, la Corazón trató de averiguar.

-Tiene tu aroma- soltó la revelación, Spiderman.

Apenas terminó de acomodarse los guantes negros, todos los movimientos del sobrino de May Parker se detuvieron, confundiendo a las mujeres que estaban con él. Un minuto se transformó en dos, y dos en tres. Cuando estuvo a punto de cumplirse el cuarto minuto, un carraspeo escapó de la garganta del ex fotógrafo, llamándole la atención a todas ellas.

-Y bien? – dijo únicamente él.

-Qué? – las seis dijeron al unísono, aturdiéndolo por un breve instante.

-Verán, por lo general un traje consta de dos partes importantes. La superior, como esta. Y la inferior…que está allí sobre la cama y requiere de tener que quitarme mis pantalones ahora- indicando a las respectivas porciones de su uniforme, el héroe subestimado usó el camino sutil para intentar dejar explícito lo que quería.

-Quieres que nos vayamos para que te cambies? – el tótem que representaba La Novia se expresó, cruzándose de brazos después de bajar la mascarilla roja que cubría la mitad de su rostro.

-..Sí- moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado mientras pensaba en otra manera sutil para responder, terminó inclinándose por aceptar derrotado.

-Pues hazlo tranquilo. Después de todo ellas ya te han visto en ropa interior cuando te vendamos. Sin contar que yo ya vi lo demás- desestimó la situación la ninja de púrpura, sonriendo satisfecha cuando demostró que tenía cierta ventaja con el resto del grupo en un tema particular que tiñó los pómulos del héroe con un tono rosáceo claro.

Con la pelea perdida incluso mucho antes de poder enseñar los pro y contras de su razonamiento, Peter terminó por quitarse los pantalones hogareños para ponerse la parte inferior del traje, regalándose una vista a las féminas que por ningún motivo se negaron a desviar su atención.

Antes de retirarse, Peter reacomodó sus pertenencias en el armario tal como estaban la primera vez, dejándola como si nadie la hubiese usado en bastante tiempo, enviando un claro mensaje a las demás de que su estadía parecía haberse acortado casi por completo. Sin que dijese nada, permitió que Hope tomara sus cosas y las mezclara con las suyas en el armario, ya que después de todo ella había dormido allí.

-Siempre serás bienvenida aquí- dijo el castaño mientras subía la caja que contenía recuerdos.

-Me alegro, tus camisas son muy cómodas como pijamas- la pupila le respondió a su mentor.

-Te das cuenta que me acabas de hacer acordar de cómo duermes? – mirándola lúdicamente, el Avenger esbozó una suave mueca mientras enviaba rápidas miradas a la parte inferior del cuerpo de la mutante, solo para correrse velozmente y ponerse su máscara hasta el puente de la nariz cuando ella trató de darle un puñetazo.

La corta felicidad que llevaba consigo por distraerse momentáneamente se borró por completo cuando delante suyo se cruzó Emma Frost. Las enormes lentes blancas miraron inmutablemente a la Reina Blanca, quien no se atrevía a usar sus poderes por temor a encontrar toda clase de emociones negativas que ella misma generó en la mente del hombre que amaba.

Las quince miraron el modo de vestir que tenía ahora Peter, asustándose notoriamente tras recordar lo que habían visto por culpa del villano The Orb hace unos días atrás. Ni siquiera Felicia era capaz de decir algo sagaz, como era de costumbre, ya que nunca pensó odiar tanto ese traje que alguna vez le gustó mucho, no después de saber el significado que el tótem le ponía.

-Puedo hablar contigo? – hallando valor, la mutante rubia se dirigió al hombre que lastimó.

Las lentes prístinas continuaron observándola, cambiando su objetivo por un segundo en las Cuckoos que ayudaban a Rachel, Franklin y Valeria para atender a una desmayada Invisible Woman. Antes de que él pudiese darse cuenta, sus piernas se movieron hasta la rubia fantástica, hincándose a su lado y apoyando su mano derecha en la frente de la mujer para comprobar que estuviese bien.

-Está inconsciente nada más- comentó She-Hulk, haciendo el amague de querer tocar el brazo del arácnido pero conteniéndose.

-Ella lo lamenta mucho, Peter. Todas lo hacemos en verdad- retomó la palabra Emma, ignorando las miradas llenas de odio que el resto de adultas no implicadas en la mentira le enviaban.

Sobreponiéndose a la ira que lo invadía y la decepción que tenía por ellas, Peter decidió elegir el camino caballeroso al cargar contra su pecho a la fundadora de los Fantastic Four y llevársela a su habitación para recostarla sobre la cama y cubrirla con una manta, regresando posteriormente a la sala en silencio aún.

-Mamá estará bien, cierto? – la niña genio quiso saber.

-Sí, Val. Ella estará bien, solo necesita dormir- ronca pero con calidez, la voz del hombre salió de su boca.

-Peter…- el acento británico de la arácnido trató de llamar la atención del hombre, sin darse cuenta que sus feromonas actuaban instintivamente sobre él, cosa que se dio cuenta de inmediato cuando tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarla y susurrarle que todo estaba bien.

-Detente ahora mismo. Deja de jugar conmigo, Jessica- con un semblante de advertencia, declaró Peter, quien tomó la mano de Cindy para serenarse.

-Qué? – no comprendiendo lo que pasaba, Spiderwoman parló.

-Estabas liberando feromonas. Eso pasó- la Moon aclaró sus dudas, callándola inmediatamente.

-NO! Yo…Yo no…- exclamó primeramente la fémina araña, para luego dudar de sus propios actos.

Soltando un suspiro de cansancio, Spidey decidió dar por zanjada la situación en el momento, enfocándose en caminar hasta donde los colchones estaban desperdigados uno al lado del otro. Alzándolos, rápidamente se dispuso a ordenar todo como estaba en un principio, pasando por al lado de las mentirosas sin decirles algo a pesar de que estas intentaban infructuosamente.

-Vayan a esperar en la sala. Me imagino que el resto llegará pronto y luego podrán irse a sus casas- comentó de pasada el Parker, intranquilizando a las catorce afectadas por Kang y desanimándolas por completo.

* * *

Rostros apáticos y amoratados eran los que lucían once de la decena y media de héroes previamente rejuvenecidos por el villano del futuro. Solo The Thing, Vision, Dr. Strange y Black Bolt eran los que parecían estar más tranquilos en compañía de sus parejas, o revisando sus actualizaciones en el caso del androide.

-Falta mucho todavía? – se quejó como un niño inquieto, Scott Summers.

-Es la décima vez que preguntas lo mismo! Juro que si lo haces de nuevo, cerraré mi mano y te exprimiré hasta la última gota de sangre- fastidiado por escuchar repetidas veces al mutante que dejó de ser respetado luego del incidente con Phoenix, Hank Pym dejó en claro su amenaza mientras transportaba a todos en sus manos mientras avanzaba a través del agua con su gigante figura.

El rey de los Inhumanos comenzó a mover sus manos, entablando un diálogo con su esposa, quien asentía por momentos. Ben parecía prestar atención a la charla, ya que por momentos sus cara pétrea parecía estar de acuerdo con algunas cosas antes de transmitírselas en un susurro a Alicia, la cual se hallaba a su lado muy tranquila.

-Es una buena idea, mi rey- Oola Udonta respondió a una de las opiniones que su esposo daba.

-Admito que tiene razón, sería mucho más rápido- interrumpió la rocosa mole naranja-

-Aunque hubiese sido más rentable hacerlo luego de que Hulk dejara inconsciente a todos tras usar a Juggernaut como bate- la sintética voz de Vision tomó por sorpresa a todos, ya que no parecía estar prestando atención a nada en particular.

-Alguien puede decirme de qué están hablando? – Amora trató de averiguar, ya que compartía ignorancia con Thor y Valkyrie.

-Mi cuñado está diciendo que podríamos haber usado a Lockjaw para viajar más rápido- tradujo Cystal, quien sostenía a Johnny de querer regresar a La Balsa para seguir golpeando al joven Maximoff.

Apenas la Inhumana dijo eso, Antman detuvo su paso bruscamente, haciendo que casi todos se caigan desde varios metros de altura. La irritación era notable en el científico, pero se contuvo de cerrar los puños ya que podría herir a sus colegas y las parejas de estos…además de que no quería hacer frente a un par de personas bañadas con rayos gamma.

-Alguien sabe a dónde se fue Logan? Porque noqueó a Clint y luego desapareció- queriendo cambiar de tema y recurriendo al otro factor que culpaban de la situación que pasaban, el super soldado cuestionó.

-No lo sé, pero juro que cuando encuentre a ese m…UHM! – una vez más comenzó a despotricar el mutante del grupo, solo para ser callado cuando Tony apareció por detrás de él y usó un brazo de Mr. Fantasatic para amordazarlo.

Aprovechando obviamente que Reed estaba desmayado luego de pelear con Doom.

-Qué? No me digan que a ninguno se le ocurrió hacer lo mismo! – sintiéndose acusado por las miradas que le daban, el multimillonario exclamó mientras regresaba al lado de Madame Masque.

-Bueno…- murmuró Stephen, quien tenía pensado en enviar a otra dimensión a Cyclops tras evaluar las opciones con sus dos acompañantes.

Antes de que alguien más pudiese expresar sus deseos de hacer callar a Summers, fueron dejados en el suelo después de que Pym lograse alcanzar tierra firme, permitiéndose empequeñecer su figura hasta la normalidad.

-No pienso llevarlos a través de la ciudad, será mejor que caminemos lo último que nos queda- murmuró cansado el creador de Ultron, queriendo únicamente llegar a la Mansión Avengers donde todo comenzó y descansar como él se lo creía merecido.

-Espero que Spiderman no haya pasado por tantos problemas como nosotros con el otro grupo de afectadas…- Matt le dijo en voz baja a Elektra, la cual iba a su lado entrelazando sus brazos en la extremidad diestra de él.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD 1: A todos aquellos que estén haciendo un leyendo de esta historia, por favor actualicen!**

 **PD 2: Cualquiera que esté interesado en hacer una, que me lo diga!**

 **PD 3: ES EN SERIO! ACTUALICEN SUS LEYENDO O VIENDO POR FAVOR! QUIERO SABER CÓMO CONTINÚAN!**


	168. Chapter 168

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Magd305TLC: Spidey aún conserva su lado bromista, por lo que no será un reprimido emocional por completo. Se ganaron la desconfianza del tótem, por lo que será un camino muy complicado el de recuperar aquel roce que tenían. Susan se sentirá aún peor que antes. Jessica lo hizo inconscientemente, pero lo hizo a fin de cuentas. Ya se vendrá el drama de Cyclops, no te preocupes. JJJ hará su aparición pronto, así como un pequeño problema que se le presentará.**

 **Rey Pirata: El tiempo de uso con el traje negro aún lo tengo sin determinar, pero será hasta que todas recuperen la confianza de Spiderman. Ya verás lo que sucederá con los ex niños.**

 **alostt5: Muchas gracias por tus palabras. En cuanto al problema de Thor, verás lo que tengo preparado para él muy pronto.**

 **DanteG96: Habrá un tiempo para las reacciones de los ex mocosos ante lo que pasó con Peter y las demás afectadas por Kang. Como dije antes, falta poco para que veas lo que Thor hará con sus armas.**

 **Kyuto89: No me había dado cuenta de esa leve similitud...pero sigo prefiriendo a mi Hulk (tiene más carisma y un pequeño traje de World War Hulk consigo). Una vez más admito mi propia sorpresa por el recibimiento que tuvo esta historia por parte de ustedes, y eso fue lo que me motivó a seguir. Pero siendo sincero, estamos cerca del final. Dudo de una secuela, pero sí tenía en mente un fic de Peter cuidando otra vez a unas niñas pero siendo todas villanas que lo meten en un problema tras otro (recuerdo haber hecho una encuesta para que me den sus preferidas y las tengo anotadas en un bloc de notas). Si la relación de Spidey y Silver se afianza un poco más, Symkaria puede que tenga un futuro rey en línea.**

 **brayanelgamer: Es cierto, un largo camino cuesta arriba tienen las heroínas y villanas.**

 **Gon: Lo digo de nuevo, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras.**

 **viruzpirata: Todos creemos que Lockjaw hubiese sido un mejor método. Creo que Mr. Fantastic sirve solo para amordazar o atar gente molesta. Dudo que los villanos de nuestro héroe arácnido quieran abandonar La Balsa...**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 168_**

-Lo siento mucho, Peter. Lo digo en serio, realmente lo siento- negándose a quedarse sentada en la sala, Laura Kinney gruñó por lo bajo.

Peter se mantuvo en silencio como lo venía haciendo varios minutos atrás, dejando que la pelinegra de ojos verdes hable mientras lo seguía de un lado al otro. Cada vez que sus lentes blancas veían el rostro de la mutante, una parte de él quería dejar su tarea y abrazarla ya que recordaba inmediatamente el semblante que tuvo cuando se enteró que Logan estaba muerto en la dimensión de los Ultimates.

-Laura, es suficiente. Ven a sentarte- trató de mediar Jean, no queriendo hacer enojar más al tótem.

-No! Quiero que me escuche! Tiene que hacerlo! – protestó la hija de Logan, al borde de una crisis por no saber cómo lidiar con la situación.

-Siéntate ahora, fin de la discusión- usando sus poderes para alzar a la dama con esqueleto metálico, Betsy la obligó a obedecer mientras cargaba una bandeja con tazas de té.

Los gruñidos que hicieron más salvajes al punto en que X-23 parecía estar lista para destruir tanto la mesa como la silla con sus garras. En vista de eso, Spiderman se agachó para llamar a su hija, quien no dudó ni un segundo en aferrarse a él, para posteriormente hacer un ademán con su cabeza para que el resto de sus hijos y nieta lo siguieran hasta su habitación para que cuidaran de Susan, además de que quería tener un momento a solas con ciertas damas.

-Estarás bien? – Ashley interrogó, aún molesta por el escenario que habían planteado las heroínas y villanas que conoció como niñas en Tierra 13.

La comisura de los labios se alzaron en la parte visible del rostro masculino, tranquilizando a la morena cuando se complementó cuando su cabello fue despeinado juguetonamente.

-Estoy acostumbrado a los revés que la vida me da- pronunció el héroe, besando la frente de la joven mujer para después retirarse en dirección a la sala.

El pasillo era eterno para el arácnido, quien lentamente avanzaba para enfrentarse a las féminas que le vieron la cara de estúpido todo este tiempo, sacando provecho de su bondad. Tenía tantas ganas de gritar hasta quedarse afónico, pero no podía hacerlo, no cuando a unos pocos metros de distancia se hallaban sus hijos y nieta.

-Qué esperas? No beberás? – Peter oyó la voz de Anna Marie.

-Estás furiosa conmigo una vez más, de seguro lo envenenaste para acabarme de una vez por todas- sospechosa de los actos de las belleza sureña, una adulta romaní replicó.

-Si quisiera matarte, simplemente desactivaría el inhibidor y absorbería cada ápice de tu vida- corrigió el prejuicio de Scarlet Witch, una furiosa Rogue.

Solo el ruido provocado por una silla arrastrándose silenció la discusión, siendo Peter quien tomaba asiento y cruzaba sus brazos con el fin de mirar fijamente con las lentes blancas de su negra máscara a todas las implicadas en el accidente con Kang.

El castaño tamborileó sus dedos derechos en el bíceps izquierdo, poniendo nerviosa a Janet ya que estaba en su línea directa de visión, logrando que agachara su mirada hacia su regazo.

-Se divirtieron? – después de una hora que pareció meses para ellas, Peter habló.

-Perdón? – disculpándose por no comprender la interrogante, Julia Carpenter respondió.

-Si disfrutaron verme la cara de idiota- especificó el tótem, viendo de reojo cómo su hermano entendía que era una plática privada y se llevaba a Teresa junto a cierta líder de SHIELD al patio delantero de la mansión.

-No! Nosotras jamás…- la Amaquelin se sobresaltó.

-…Jamás querían hacerme esto? – completó la oración de la pelirroja Inhumana el afectado por la mentira, viéndola fijamente y haciendo que se ponga muda.

La primera charla que tuvieron siendo niñas, la revelación de todos sus actos para con el héroe, ver quién y qué era realmente él bajo la máscara, lo que hizo por ellas y el precio que pagó, lo que aprendieron tras atestiguar lo enseñado por el ojo del Watcher. Todo ese cúmulo de sucesos redujo a lágrimas a Natasha Romanoff, cuya mente solo podía recordar los buenos momentos que tuvo junto a la araña cuando había perdido su memoria mucho tiempo atrás.

-Qué querían ganar con esto? Burlarse aún más de mí? Convertirme en foco total de chascos y denigraciones? Sentirse superiores? …Pues les diré algo, lo lograron. Pueden sentirse satisfechas porque yo mismo les corroboro que me han hundido por completo. Me tuvieron a su merced y no dudaron ni un segundo en mofarse a costa mía- con parte de su cuerpo luchando para no abrazar a la espía rusa como cuando era niña, Peter comenzó a expulsar toda la frustración acumulada, poniendo más y más en vergüenza a las féminas acusadas.

-Eso es mentira! Nunca quisimos hacer esto! Te lo juro, Peter! – la piloto de fuerza aérea gritó, poniéndose de pie y apretando con fuerza sobrehumana el borde de la mesa.

-Entonces respóndeme a esto, Carol. Por qué nunca me dijeron que no eran niñas por completo? – entre dientes, cuestionó el tótem arácnido, callándola momentáneamente.

-Queríamos aprender. Conocerte mejor- la madre de Rachel Grey respondió.

-Cosa que fácilmente podrían haber logrado como adultas si alguna vez hubiesen intentado entablar una charla conmigo- sintiéndose ofendido por las palabras que elegían para contestar a sus interrogantes, devolvió Peter.

Nadie contradijo eso, aceptando en lo más profundo de sus seres que él tenía razón. Incluso Anna Marie, Betsy y Silver admitían que en un principio ellas tendían a ignorar al castaño, solo para aprender con el tiempo y voluntad propia lo que había más allá de la máscara heroica que portaba.

Felicia no tenía excusa alguna que alegar, y Susan estaba actualmente descompuesta como para decir algo.

-Díganme algo…Si Kang nunca hubiese aparecido, y por algún milagro era capaz de hallar un método para revertir el problema que tenían, me habrían contado la verdad? O se callarían? – apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa para llevar las manos a sus sienes, el Avenger interpeló en voz baja.

Alzando lentamente su cabeza para ver las reacciones ajenas, hizo que se arrepintiera inmediatamente. Las lentes blancas pudieron ver algunos intentos banales de hablar, que simplemente terminaron en cacofonías incomprensibles.

-Ya veo…- una vez más, el tono de Peter resultó ser grave y frío, tal como lo usó con las heroínas de la dimensión a la que pertenecía Superior Spiderman.

-No, espera un momento! Íbamos a contártelo, en serio lo haríamos! – en un desesperado intento para mitigar el dolor de la araña, la Jotun tomó la palabra.

-Soy lento pero no estúpido, Loki. Sé cuándo tratan de mentirme tan descaradamente en la cara- informó el afectado por la mentira.

-Se nos fue de las manos. Todo comenzó como una travesura, pero poco a poco dejamos de verlo así. Teníamos una parte infantil que nos incitaba seguir actuando como niñas porque nos sentíamos protegidas por ti- la diseñadora de moda expresó, tomando un poco de valentía para enfrentarse a las inalterables lentes blancas que la intimidaban.

-Y me dirás que esa misma infantilidad que las poseía las incitaba a pelear con MJ o Gwen? Con Cindy? Con Silver? …Mira Janet, te diré lo que pienso. Todas ustedes tuvieron la oportunidad para decir la verdad, pero en su lugar optaron por dejar que la mentira crezca con cada día que pasaba. Es tanto el engaño, que simplemente dudo de todo lo que me dicen- respirando profundamente para tratar de serenar su mente, Spiderman se puso de pie y dio por terminada la plática al ver que sus hermanos y Maria regresaban con un cuantioso grupo que parecía haber luchado en una guerra campal.

Sin perder más tiempo, bajó por completo su máscara el vigilante de Queens, escondiendo así la mueca de disgusto que se formó al ver a determinado arquero que parecía demasiado cercano a Songbird si su relación con Jessica significaba algo en este momento.

-Spidey, hermano! – fue Human Torch quien rompió el breve silencio, abriendo sus brazos en grande mientras soltaba momentáneamente a Crystal, quien se fue a saludar a su hermana mayor.

-Oh…ya volviste, me gustabas más de pequeñito cuando no eras tan gritón- se burló el arácnido, permitiendo la muestra de cariño fraternal.

-De nuevo al negro, araña? – Ben habló mientras guiaba a la alfarera a sentarse en un sofá.

-Es un clásico, no lo crees? Siempre regreso a el- replicó el Parker, escondiendo bien para el resto sus emociones pero a sabiendas que unos pocos entendían su doble sentido.

-Estás bien, Spiderman? Puedo oírte un poco…alterado- el diablo de Hell's Kitchen murmuró tras extender su mano para saludar a su amigo, acto que Natchios emuló.

-Sí. Solo hubo un pequeño malentendido que ya se solucionó- minimizando al máximo las explicaciones, el tótem respondió mientras dirigía una mirada de reojo a las implicadas, quienes temieron lo peor.

-No es por decir nada, pero puedo saber por qué hay tanta gente en mi mansión?! – Tony gritó buscando respuestas, al mismo tiempo que revolvía los cajones en busca de algo fuerte para minorizar las punzadas de dolor en su cuerpo.

-Es verdad, hay algunas personas que ni siquiera conozco o veo desde hace tiempo…o creía muerta- el super soldado habló.

Cindy se movió junto a Silver Sable hasta quedar junto a Peter, ya sea porque la primera recordó el incidente en la otra dimensión que visitaron antes de regresar y la forma en que atacaron a su amado, o simplemente porque habían cosas que ella apenas conocía gracias a lo recontado por el arácnido que la salvó de ser aún una Sabueso.

-Son visitas- Bobbi replicó desde su lugar en la silla, siendo la primera en hallar su voz.

-Nos ayudaron con el inconveniente que Kang nos puso- la prima de Bruce Banner dijo, tras agitar con desgano su mano derecha en dirección a Betty y un desgarbado científico que retrajo su alter ego frenético.

-La araña necesitaba de otros para cuidar de una niñas? – con sorna explayó un determinado arquero que estaba de espaldas con respecto a cierta morena con poderes arácnidos que se había acercado a la sala tras oír mucho bullicio.

Spiderman lo miró con las lentes blancas pertenecientes a su traje negro que recordaba mucho a la época que portó a Venom consigo, lo que comenzó a preocupar un poco a los héroes y sus parejas ya que estaba más tranquilo que de costumbre. Lentos fueron sus pasos cuando se acercó a Hawkeye, haciendo notable la diferencia de alturas y peso entre ambos, pero con el arquero siendo el que más incomodidad presente.

-Sí. Necesité ayuda- escuetamente le respondió a Clint, para posteriormente pasar por un costado con el fin de alcanzar a su nieta.

-Puedo? – con un brillo esperanzador en sus orbes, la joven mujer preguntó, algo que divirtió a su abuelo.

-No…al menos no todavía, ya que parece que dos personas más quieren unirse a la diversión- haciendo un imperceptible movimiento para señalar a Mockingbird y Spiderwoman, el castaño le respondió a Ashley.

-Oh, vamos! Otra mujer araña!? Cuántas hay?! – Jessica Jones exclamó al ver tanto a Silk como a la joven Barton.

-No quieres saber eso en verdad…- Hill comentó desde su lugar en un sofá junto a Scarlet Spider.

-No fue tan malo, Maria- tratando de serenar el ánimo de la líder de SHIELD, el clon de Spidey alegó.

-Ser perseguidos por vampiros y demás villanos con lavado de cerebro pertenecientes a diferentes universos no fue malo? – replicó con otra pregunta la pelinegra, haciendo que la creación de Miles Warren admita a regañadientes que tenía razón.

-Universos? – pareció despertar de su inconsciencia Reed Richards solo para decir eso.

-Vampiros? Fue eso a lo que te enfrentaste en La Balsa? – el Hechicero Supremo reveló.

-Sí, tuve un pequeño desliz con ci…un momento, dijiste La Balsa? – comenzó a responder Peter, solo para detenerse al repasar en su mente lo dicho por Strange.

El nuevo grupo se calló, sabiendo que habían cometido un pequeño error al hablar sobre ello ya que presintieron que el arácnido se iba a enfurecer. Hipótesis que confirmaron cuando los músculos del héroe se tensaron.

-Tú lucha fue magistral, Spiderman! Digna de recordar ya que se podía notar la ferocidad de ambos contrincant…- el dios del trueno inició un monólogo con la esperanza de desviar el tema, pero teniendo que callarse cuando las lentes blancas se enfocaron en él.

-Dónde está Logan? – sin dar lugar a otro cambio de temática, el tono ronco y frío del tótem se dirigió a todos los ex niños y acompañantes.

-Se escapó con Deadpool y Storm. No sabemos a dónde- replicaron todos al mismo tiempo, como si lo hubiesen practicado.

Peter se congeló en su lugar, uniendo una vez más los puntos de la situación. Sus dientes rechinaron por la osadía que tuvo el mutante longevo de llegar a los niños a una cárcel, sin darse cuenta que Hill miraba a cualquier otro lado mientras rogaba que no se diera cuenta de su participación.

Antes de que alguien pudiese percatarse, el tótem se giró bruscamente en trayectoria a Hawkeye y conectó un gancho derecho a la mandíbula, noqueándolo instantáneamente.

-Voy a tener una agradable charla con Logan-

* * *

Sobrevolando San Francisco, el helicóptero con el logotipo de SHIELD alcanzó a divisar su objetivo, siendo una mega estructura de aspecto poco convencional edificada sobre una pequeña isla en la bahía.

-Algún plan ahora que estamos aquí? – la fémina de raíces africanas le preguntó a su pareja.

-Primero, arrojaré las cosas de Summers por una ventana…luego, reemplazaremos varias zonas para que puedas tener tus invernaderos llenos de plantas como siempre deseaste- organizando sus metas a cumplir, el mutante longevo declaró mientras apagaba el vehículo aéreo y abría una puerta lateral para salir.

El lugar parecía desierto si todos los que estaban en La Balsa apostando eran clara muestra de ello, lo que permitió que Wade simplemente arrojara sus bolsos en la primera sala de reuniones que hallaron y posteriormente se sentó en una silla e izó sus pies sobre la mesa.

-Oye, Wolvie. No te preocupa lo que los demás puedan contarle a Spidey? – interesado en la opinión del hombre gruñón, el mercenario bocazas averiguó.

-Para nada. Por qué lo preguntas? – encendiendo un cigarro y poniendo un tarro de basura metálico a un costado para arrojar los libros favoritos de Cyclops, replicó el antiguo Arma X.

-No…por nada…- viendo de reojo sus papeles y haciendo caras de dolor antes de avanzar varias páginas para dejar de leer, dijo Deadpool.

El teléfono que estaba a metros de ellos comenzó a sonar, alertando al trío del extraño suceso. Cruzaron miradas por un segundo, para consecuentemente ser Ororo quien se acerque al objeto y levante el tubo a su oído.

-Sí…Hola, ha sido un tiempo…Sí…Eh, no?...Vale, entiendo…Oh, por dios!...Sí, le diré…También eso…Adiós, nos vemos luego…- se escuchó que Storm platicaba con alguien al mismo tiempo que enviaba miradas rápidas a su pareja, el cual parecía entretenido en la redecoración de Utopia.

Tras cortar la comunicación, la Munroe se quedó mirando al teléfono por un minuto, preocupando a Logan y llamando la atención del Wilson, el cual estaba regresando de la cocina con una bandeja llena de comida para él.

-Quién era? – curioso, quiso saber el nuevo Kingpin luego de tomar propiedades de Fisk.

-Rogue- fue la simple respuesta de la dama.

-Y qué quería? – alzando una ceja al oír el nombre de la hija de Mystique, volvió a cuestionar el gruñón.

-Decir dos cosas nada más. La primera era que las niñas no eran tan niñas como todos pensaban, y al parecer hirieron de alguna forma a Spiderman- recontó la ama de las tormentas.

-Maldición, de todas las cosas posibles…- maldijo James Howlett.

-Y la segunda? – comentó Wade.

-Que la araña iba a tener una agradable charla contigo. Según Rogue, él dijo eso después de noquear a Hawkeye- dejó en claro la otra parte de la llamada recibida, enviando un pequeño escalofrío en el líder de los X-men.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD 1: A todos aquellos que estén haciendo un leyendo de esta historia, por favor actualicen!**

 **PD 2: Cualquiera que esté interesado en hacer una, que me lo diga!**

 **PD 3: ES EN SERIO! ACTUALICEN SUS LEYENDO O VIENDO POR FAVOR! QUIERO SABER CÓMO CONTINÚAN!**


	169. Chapter 169

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Magd305TLC: Desde hace mucho tiempo que Spidey deseaba golpear a Hawkeye. Nuestro arácnido héroe sufre también por querer ayudarlas, pero el saber que le mintieron termina restringiendo sus acciones. El nuevo grupo tratará de entender lo que pasa, ya que habrán muchas incoherencias para ellos. Es cierto de lo Logan...incluso rompe la regla de no poder comprarse un dinosaurio cuando tranquilamente le puede pagar uno a Kazar. Pronto se vendrá la plática de la rubia fantástica con el tótem. Y sí, Scott sufrirá mucho de ahora en más.**

 **eldiegoariel2014: Creo que es mejor que no despierte nunca más...**

 **Rey Pirata: Puede que Spidey esté enojado, pero siempre sabe contenerse (a menos que ataques a su tía...todos sabemos lo que le pasó a Kingpin). Si bien es cierto que los ex niños lo respetan, nunca faltará el tarado que se olvide de ello por un segundo y termine embarrando la situación. No te preocupes por los hijos de Peter, ellos ya eligieron a su padre.**

 **Dios Emperador Doom: Un poco de esto, un poco de aquello...usted comprende.**

 **alkirius: No te apresures, Cyclops tendrá su momento (o varios para ser más certeros).**

 **viruz pirata: Mientras Hill se mantenga callada y nadie la nombre, se salvará de la mirada llena de decepción que Peter puede brindar. MJ aparecerá pronto, no te preocupes. Hawkeye continuará siendo vapuleado. Puede que nuestro querido T'challa haga algo muy pronto. Así como X-23 vuelva a mostrar aquella ternura infantil.**

 **DanteG96: Creo que Logan no la pasará muy bonito cuando intente excusarse con Peter por lo de los niños. Ororo puede que platique con sus compañeras mutantes.**

 **Gon: Tenía pensado para futuro un proyecto similar a este. En lugar de cuidar a heroínas, serían todas villanas que meten en problemas a Peter con cada paso que dan, haciendo que JJJ se vuelva loco.**

 **luishumbertomaldonado: El simple hecho de conocer al hombre por el cual lleva su traje actualmente, hace feliz a Ashley. La situación de Susan y Peter se verá mañana, no te preocupes. Aquellos héroes fastidiosos tendrán sus castigos merecidos, ya sean de sus futuras ex esposas, parejas e hijos. Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, y prometo que para futuro (no se cuando aún) se vendrá un one-shot de Peter x Sue.**

 **parzibal: Ya, ya...pronto se vendrá la reunión de Logan y Peter. Todos estamos de acuerdo que Clint se merecía ese golpe. Creo que el final está entre medio de esas dos cifras que dijiste (no estoy seguro tampoco).**

 **brayanelgamer: Se vendrán muchas humillaciones y golpes a aquellos héroes que se lo merecen. Algunos se enterarán de lo sucedido, mientras que otros simplemente estén confundidos. Y sí, habrá una linda plática entre esos dos.**

 **Guest: No es que lo odio, simplemente no tolera sus bromas constantes. De hecho, ella puede trabajar junto a él ya sea por necesidad o porque Matt está de por medio, pero no lo odia en absoluto. Todos en La Balsa comprendieron que Peter siempre estuvo reteniéndose, por lo que aprenderán a tratarlo de mejor forma.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 169_**

-Qué demonios fue eso!? – Melissa Gold chilló, arrodillada junto a Clint para acunar la cabeza de este en su regazo.

-Un problema familiar que tengo con él- fue la respuesta brindada por el tótem, llevándose consigo a Ashley para que no saque provecho de la situación y golpee en el suelo al arquero.

Esa oración trajo curiosidad en el grupo recién llegado, así como también un tácito acuerdo para no hacer enojar al arácnido luego de saber y ver lo que era capaz de hacer en una pelea sin límites.

La ausencia de bromas constantes y actitud jovial puso al borde de sus asientos a tres personas en particular, siendo Johnny, Ben y Matt los que sospechaban que tenía que estar relacionado con el ambiente lúgubre que rodeaba a las féminas. Sin contar que el rubio fantástico y la mole naranja se percataron de la falta de una persona.

-Y mi hermana? – soltó la pregunta el tío de Franklin y Valeria.

-Ve por el pasillo de la derecha. Cuarta puerta a la izquierda. Ben puede guiarte si quieres- tomando asiento en la silla que estaba usando previo a la llegada de los ex niños, el castaño replicó, sintiendo cómo dos presencias se paraban detrás de él una vez más.

-Uhm…Spiderman- llamó con precaución Luke Cage.

Las lentes prístinas se fijaron en el moreno héroe de camiseta amarilla, sin dejar de sostener la mano de la mandataria de Symkaria cuando esta se la ofreció amablemente.

-No se supone que ella…bueno…- refiriéndose a la fémina de cabellos plateados, el esposo de Jessica Jones dijo con incomodidad.

-Qué no estaba muerta ella luego de pelear contra Rhino? – sin cuidado o delicadeza, habló el dueño del establecimiento que habitaban actualmente.

Más de una de las antiguas infantes se golpeó la cara ante la estupidez del Stark, rogando por lo bajo para que no ocurra otra pelea en donde Peter desate su enojo. Fui instintiva la reacción de She-Hulk, disparando una bola de telarañas en la cara de Iron Man y dándole justo entre los ojos, lo que sacó una risa en el resto de las féminas incriminadas por mentir.

-El tacto no es lo tuyo, cierto Tony? – se mofó Carol.

-Parece que quieres que Spiderman use el martillo de Thor para golpearte de nuevo, verdad? – recordando lo sucedido en la dimensión de Superior, la araña de raíces británicas alegó.

-Oh, ese fue un gran golpe! – apoyando la moción de Spiderwoman, Kamala exclamó, lo que tomó por sorpresa a Sharon Carter ya que la había ignorado desde el principio.

-Me golpeaste!? – clamó sorprendido Tony.

-Usaste mi martillo para eso!? – esta vez fue Thor quien gritó.

El cuestionado se negó a responder, pero no significaba que bajo su máscara negra se hubiese formado una sonrisa de satisfacción. Suspirando con fatiga por todo lo sucedido en el día y la noche que avanzaba sin detenimientos, el tótem legó su silla a Silver Sable para encaminarse en dirección a la cocina, regresando segundos después con un reconocido martillo en su mano.

Hazaña que hizo a la acompañantes de los héroes abrir sus bocas al atestiguarlo en persona y no escucharlo de los niños que cuidaban previamente.

-Golpearás a tu hermana como intentaste tiempo atrás? – refiriéndose al momento en que todo comenzó para ellos, preguntó seriamente el vigilante de Queens, acto que puso feliz a la diosa embustera ya que sabía que todavía se preocupaba por ella.

El blondo miró a la Jotun por un breve instante antes de negar con la cabeza y recibir su preciado martillo. Solo para darse cuenta de su nuevo dilema, ya que en su cintura llevaba a su nueva y fiel arma.

-Una sartén, hermano? Reemplazaste a Mjolnir por un mero cacharro dibujado con crayones? – sin poder contenerse, Loki comentó lúdicamente.

-Sartenbreaker 2.0 no es un cacharro! Límpiate la boca antes de hablar así de mi arma! – defendió al objeto de cocina, el hijo de Odin.

-Le pusiste nombre? – logró decir entre las risas de Loki una incrédula Scarlet Witch.

-Genial, es como Wilson! – mirando a la sartén de cerca, Ms. Marvel proclamó.

Incluso Laura no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa referencia luego de haber pasado gran parte de su estadía como niña viendo películas junto a las demás, mientras abrazaba a su muñeco de felpa. Recordar que le faltaba eso en sus brazos actualmente le sacó un gruñido gutural que espantó a Oola ya que no se esperaba algo similar.

-Qué le pasa ahora el engendro clonado de aquel bastardo que nos hizo trabajar? – molesto, por simple naturaleza, espetó Antman, el cual trataba de acercarse a The Wasp pero esta lo ignoraba al punto de inclinarse junto a Natasha por mero reflejo de protección.

A X-23 no le agradó para nada el comentario, llegando al punto de querer sacar a relucir sus garras duales de Adamatium a través del pecho del científico como lo había hecho su padre en otra línea temporal. En su lugar, tanto la mutante como el resto de la gente se sorprendió al ver cómo una línea de telaraña se adhería a la cara del padre de Ultron, e inmediatamente ser jalado con fuerzas como para que su cuerpo se doble y golpee la cara contra la mesa.

-Sin insultos, Pym. Janet, puedes traer tu silla de este lado si lo deseas- con frialdad, Peter le dirigió la palabra a Hank antes de usar un tono más cálido con la pequeña mujer que se apresuró a obedecerle y sonreírle agradecida.

Puede que el Parker estuviese en un mar revuelto de emociones con respecto a la Van Dyne, pero iba a mantener aquella promesa que les hizo de protegerlas. Acción que se potenciaba cuando veía el cauto ser de la heroína cada vez que se le acercaba Pym. Tampoco ayudaba mucho el recordar todo lo que Ultimate Fury le había contado, algo que le hacía hervir la sangre.

-Qué me acabo de perder? – farfulló Cyclops después de que Madelyne lograra quitarte a Mr. Fantastic de encima.

-Spiderman acaba de golpear a Antman, idiota- con furia tras recordar cómo la engañó, Emma Frost replicó.

-Porque realmente se lo merecía, bastardo- complementó la sentencia, una igual de enojada Jean Grey.

-Cuál es el motivo que tienen para llamar de tales formas a mi Scott? – la clon pelirroja interrogó imperativamente, deseosa de saciar sus dudas.

-Oh, dios…no de nuevo esto…- por lo bajo dijo Felicia, recordando cómo estuvieron a punto de pelear la primera vez las telépatas delante de Peter.

El susodicho solo gimió y refregó el puente de su nariz, alejándose un poco de la zona de peligro para despejar su mente. Sus antiguas estudiantes lo siguieron hasta la cocina, dejando que el resto vigile al número grupo que parecía listo para pelear.

-Ese manipulador es un mujeriego y mentiroso de primera! – exclamó Phoenix, tomando por sorpresa a Goblin Queen, palideciendo a Cyclops, y haciendo bufar a Psylocke.

-Nos engañó a ambas usando palabras dulces pero manteniéndonos enemistadas! – confesó la Reina Blanca, deseosa de golpear hasta el borde la vida y la muerte con su aspecto adiamantado.

-Scott? – la creación de Mr. Sinister viró para enfrentarse a su amado ex niño, descreyendo las palabras de la blonda y la pelirroja.

-Yo jamás haría algo así, Madelyne! De seguro esa araña les llenó la cabeza de ideas e idearon una fantasía solo para inculparme! – trató de excusarse el hermano de Havok, girando su cabeza en dirección a donde vino la voz de su cuidadora/amante/acosadora.

Un zape en la nuca casi manda al suelo a Cyclops, caso que concluyó de esa manera cuando Rachel simplemente terminó por empujarlo sin importarle lo que los demás digan de ella. Obviamente esto no fue de agrado para Pryor, quien estuvo a punto de usar sus poderes para subyugar a Marvel Girl, cosa que hubiese conseguido de no ser porque sus instintos más básicos le advirtieron de un peligro detrás de ella.

-Han visto a papá? – la voz de un adolescente rubio resonó en los oídos de la pareja de Cyclops, enseñando una sonrisa suave mientras sus manos parecían listas para formar algo.

-Eh…sí…está por allí…- señaló Madelyne a un Mr. Fantastic que husmeaba en los libros de Peter que se había olvidado de guardar.

-Hablo de Spiderman- frunciendo el ceño al ver el poco interés que mostraba el científico ya sea por su presencia o por saber el estado de su esposa, Franklin volvió a decir.

Eso se ganó la total sorpresa del grupo recién llegado, excepto por quienes estaban inconscientes o no prestaban atención.

-Está en la cocina, junto a Spidergirl y Hope- la reina de los Inhumanos aclaró la duda del joven.

-Gracias! Ven Rachel, vamos a buscar a papá! – agradeció el hijo de Susan Storm, tomando la mano de la joven proveniente de un futuro alterno y marchando directamente a su destino.

-Bien…esto se pone cada vez más confuso…- murmuró Steve a Tony, quienes querían respuestas de su grupo pero al parecer iban a tener un largo camino para ello.

Mientras la joven pareja cruzaba el umbral para ingresar a la zona donde Peter disponía de su tiempo para hacer los alimentos que sus protegidas necesitaban, lo hallaron apoyado en una mesada mientras Anya lo abrazaba con ahínco y Hope estaba a su lado, siendo receptoras de tranquilas caricias en sus cabezas como agradecimiento por el apoyo.

-Papá…? – la hija de Jean Grey llamó con cuidado, pudiendo leer los gestos del arácnido y descubriendo que estaba agobiado por la situación.

-Sucede algo, Rachel? Comenzaron a discutir de nuevo? – alzando su vista recubierta por la máscara negra, el tótem respondió a la hermana de Cable.

-Tío Johnny y tío Ben quieren hablar contigo- el primogénito de Invisible Woman comentó.

* * *

Luego de la llamada de Anna Marie, Utopia se volvió un punto frenético a manos de tres personas. Ororo se disponía a elegir los lugares para sus nuevos invernaderos, así como cuidando del único que había y lucía bastante seco si las hojas amarillas significaban algo. Wade había adoptado una faceta de pirómano luego de convencer a Logan de que le deje tratar con las cosas de Cyclops. Y por último, Wolverine estaba terminando de traer las últimas pertenencias del Summers mientras que en su mente trataba de imaginarse la tontería que su hija hizo a la araña.

-Alguna idea de lo que pudo poner a la araña de tal forma según Rogue? – el antiguo Arma X le preguntó a la fémina del grupo.

-Al parecer mantenían sus mentalidades de adultas pero todo el tiempo le hicieron creer que eran pequeñas niñas inocentes…la peor parte vino cuando Kang reveló todo antes de desaparecer- explayó el breve resumen brindado por la belleza sureña, la mutante de piel cacao.

-Genial…ahora si que lo jodieron en grande- rezongó el mutante gruñón, arrojando con desdén un cúmulo de ropa a los brazos de Deadpool, quien revisó los bolsillos para ver si había algo útil antes de tirar las vestimentas al fuego.

-Hablarás con la mini tú sobre esto? – el mercenario bocazas quiso saciar su curiosidad mientras se ponía un par de gafas pertenecientes a Cyclops.

Logan pareció debatírselo por unos minutos, encendiendo un cigarro y teniendo cuidado de no arrojar cenizas en ninguna de las macetas que Storm había dejado cerca. Gruñó un par de veces antes de resoplar una bocanada de humo, para consecuentemente volver a mirar a su pareja.

-Te dijeron porqué hizo ella eso? Sin contar al resto claro…- le interrogó a la Munroe, el canadiense.

-No en realidad- reveló la dama africana.

-Es bastante simple en verdad- dijo Wade, imitando a Scott ahora que llevaba sus gafas, para inmediatamente quitárselas al sentirse ultrajado con ellas, dejando que el fuego las devore.

-Explícate- comandó Logan a su compañero de X-Force, esbozando una tenue mueca ante el acto que acababa de cometer con las pertenencias de Cyclops.

-Teniendo en cuenta que el grupo que cuidaba consistía en varias mujeres relacionadas de alguna forma con él, y el resto solo despotricaba a sus espaldas…creo que usaron el hecho de ser niñas para aprender de Spidey un poco más. Un poco demasiado de más si sabes a lo que me refiero…- detalló Wade luego de haber practicado ese resumen en su bloc de hojas, para finalizar con un meneo de cejas que se pudo notar con claridad a pesar de usar su máscara.

El habano cayó de los labios de Wolverine, paralizándose ante la idea de su hija con Peter.

-Bueno…si lo que supones es cierto, entonces creo que determinada persona debe empezar a hacer preparativos para regresar a la Mansión Avenger y averiguar todo por sí mismo- sonriendo al imaginarse todo lo que su pareja debe de estar pensado, Ororo comentó mientras se llevaba otro cargamento de plantas al aire libre con el fin de convocar una ligera lluvia sobre ellas.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD 1: A todos aquellos que estén haciendo un leyendo de esta historia, por favor actualicen!**

 **PD 2: Cualquiera que esté interesado en hacer una, que me lo diga!**

 **PD 3: ES EN SERIO! ACTUALICEN SUS LEYENDO O VIENDO POR FAVOR! QUIERO SABER CÓMO CONTINÚAN!**


	170. Chapter 170

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **LeonHeart77: Creo que estoy causando eso en la gente luego de actualizar cada día. Poco a poco irás viendo cómo Spiderman trata con las mujeres, cuyas reacciones serán distintas. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y espera a mi futuro proyecto que es un one-shot de Peter x Susan.**

 **Magd305TLC: Cyclops siempre intentará hallar una salida fácil a sus problemas, lástima que Emma y Jean no toleren eso. Tony está en la línea de padecer un castigo y respirar de alivio. Hoy verá lo que pasa entre nuestro arácnido héroe y la rubia fantástica. Loki siempre será Loki. Puede que Laura haga algo por el estilo. A diferencia de otros héroes con sus rencores, Peter siempre mantendrá su palabra de protegerlas (ya lo hacía desde un principio cuando estas hablaban mal de él). Son pocas las personas que han lidiado con el trepa muros cuando lleva su traje negro. Como dije antes en otros capítulos, habrá una charla entre Spidey y MJ.**

 **Rey Pirata: Clint será objetivo de muchos golpes. Thor ya mostrará la solución a su dilema, no te preocupes. Muchas desgracian vendrán para aquellos héroes que todos creen insoportables. La incomodidad de Logan se debe a tu señalamiento principalmente, el hombre tiene a un amigo que ve como a un hermano, y su propia hija está enamorada de él! Son los instintos de tejón sobreprotector!**

 **DanteG96: Wolvie no le teme a nada...excepto a los rayos de su pareja. Hoy tendrás la charla entre el Parker y los miembros de los Fantastic Four. No puedo decir nada respecto a Deadpool, es una entidad propia.**

 **viruz pirata: Tony tiene que empezar a pensar antes de hablar. Laura tendrá nuevamente su momento de ternura (incluso de adulta). Reed es un peligro para cualquier científico, un segundo solo y ya comienza a husmear donde no debe. El libro es uno de los que Peter leía cuando tenía a mini Jessica en su pecho y esta dormía (era para sus estudios universitarios que pensaba completar). Creo que es más satisfactorio para todos el ver arder las pertenencias de Cyclops.**

 **Uzu: Seamos honestos con este Mr. Fantastic, es un ausente con todas las letras desde que se casó con Susan, básicamente prefiere sus inventos (los cuales siempre ocasionan problemas o lo hacen a futuro) sobre su familia que intenta todo para seguir unida. Cable tuvo su momento de paz interna cuando promovió el linchamiento. Ya vendrá el castigo masivo para los héroes insoportables. Y será gracioso cuando todos escuchen cómo Peter es llamado por los más jóvenes.**

 **brayanelgamer: Hoy tendrás esa plática. Pienso que Logan está sufriendo la pesadilla de todo padre, que su hija se enamore de su amigo/hermano.**

 **Gon: En ese futuro proyecto puede que las villanas generen sentimientos por Spidey (obviamente luego de hacerle pasar las mil y un desgracias). La verdad es que me gusta responder los mensajes de ustedes, ya que es la única forma de relacionarme que tengo con mis lectores y saber lo que les gusta o no.**

 **Guest: Lo dudo mucho, ya que MJ sacó todo su despecho cuando lo vio junto a Hope y mini Jean.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 170_**

Las Cuckoos se unieron al numeroso grupo que estaba en la sala, así como también los hijos de Invisible Woman, y Rachel Grey. Las dos telépatas adultas miraron con preocupación el hecho de que estén allí, pero rápidamente se tranquilizaron cuando recibieron miradas serenas y unas sonrisas que significaban para ellas un suspiro de alivio.

-No es por ser demasiado entrometido…- comenzó a hablar Tony Stark, solo para ser interrumpido por varios ojos acusadores y un comentario proveniente de la masa.

-Lo estás siendo, Tony- la espía blonda que estaba sentada junto a Natasha y Loki, expresó.

-Tan solo quiero saber qué demonios pasó aquí! – tragándose las ganas de despotricarle más a Mockingbird, gritó Iron Man.

-Es cierto, hay mucha tensión en la mansión- señaló Red She-Hulk, algo que la ponía demasiado atenta en caso de que un problema surja.

-Sin contar de que Spiderman está mucho más callado que de costumbre…Demonios, nunca lo vi pasar más de cinco minutos sin decir una estupidez! – Crystal admitió de lo poco que conocía al tótem.

-Él es mucho más de lo que deja ver, hermana. Deberías aprender a mirar más allá de las apariencias- aconsejó Medusalith, sintiéndose molesta por la forma en que hablaban de Peter.

-Ella dice la verdad. Deberían dejar de hablar mal a sus espaldas- comprendiendo una vez más cómo era el resto del mundo para con el Parker, Black Widow remarcó.

Varios de los Avengers presentes abrieron sus ojos al oír a la rusa, quien por lo general era una de las primeras en poner detractores a la hora de citar a Spiderman para las reuniones importantes. Y no solo ella era de las que actuaban así, sino que gran parte de las féminas sentadas alrededor de la mesa eran de esa manera.

-Ya, por favor. Alguien nos podría decir lo que ocurrió con ustedes y Spiderman? – confusa, Clea indagó al mismo tiempo que masajeaba su brazo derecho, lugar donde había recibido un golpe de Titania durante la revuelta final de La Balsa.

-Solo sabemos lo que Hill dijo, que peleó contra un vampiro y muchos villanos- la ninja griega de rojo parló, hallándose sentada en un sofá con su amante de pie atrás suyo.

-Eso fue lo último a que lo se enfrentó. Y no era un solo vampiro, sino toda una familia de desquiciados y muchas versiones de villanos con lavado de cerebro pertenecientes a diferentes universos- Kaine replicó.

Una vez más, el hecho de nombrar en una oración la palabras "universos" atrajo la atención de Reed Richards, quien dejó a un lado el libro que Peter usaba para estudiar mientras murmuraba por lo bajo que era demasiado básico para él, acto que enfureció a Valeria y se escabulló meticulosamente para apropiarse de lo que le pertenecía al tótem.

-Puedo dar fe a eso- la mandataria de Symkaria complementó el comentario de Scarlet Spider.

-Espera…recuerdo que Spiderman lamentó mucho tu pérdida. Qué tienes que ver con todo eso de los vampiros? – evocando aquella memoria donde el arácnido intentó llevar a cabo varias búsquedas submarinas para hallar a la monarca, Steve Rogers contó.

-Una miembro de la familia de cazadores sustrajo mi cuerpo, lavó mi cerebro y me usó como perro de ataque. Solo Spiderman, al reconocerme, logró traer de nuevo algunos rasgos de humidad que ellas terminaron por corregir- relató la dama de cabellos argentados, indicando de manera agradecida a las Cuckoos.

-Curiosamente, solo había una de ella a comparación de las decenas de Vulture o Green Goblin revoloteando en medio de la pelea que hubo- notando aquel detalle que dejaron pasar en su momento, Black Cat habló.

-Entonces fue por eso que vimos aparecer de la nada a la araña mientras peleaba contra un sujeto con ropas victorianas, no? – pudo hablar Bruce Banner, cubriéndose su semidesnudo cuerpo con una enorme capa de telarañas que Janet generó con rapidez.

-Eh…sí…no…es complicado- la mentora de Kamala replicó con renuencia, buscando apoyo en las demás.

-Seré concisa. Spiderman peleó dos veces antes contra ese vampiro que vieron, y las dos veces lo mató…- Cindy, siendo una de las principales partícipes de la pelea, inició su narración.

-Spiderman mata? – el propio Vision, cuyo diseño fascinaba a Franklin y Kaine, interrogó.

-O vivía o moría. Y la segunda vez murió, o no recuerdan el haber encontrado su cuerpo cuando habitábamos la torre? – la Drew aclaró la duda, no queriendo que malinterpreten al hombre que ama.

Como lo hacían siempre.

-Como decía, Spiderman peleó dos veces anteriormente contra Morlun…- volvió a narrar Silk.

-Morlun? – confundida, aunque solo él ya que los demás ya se habían dado cuenta, interrumpió Madame Masque.

-El vampiro que vieron ustedes- Celeste notificó, para posteriormente darle la palabra a la pelinegra.

-Bien…al parecer Morlun tenía una familia que se caracterizaba por cazar tótem de arañas. Spiderman es el centro de una gran telaraña…- por tercera vez trató de contar la Moon, solo para que alguien que era detestado por varias mujeres se despertara y entorpeciera la explicación.

-Ese tipo ser alguien important…!? – empezó a gritar Hawkeye, solo para reaccionar demasiado tarde cuando Ashley estuvo a centímetros de él y dejó desmayado al hombre tras darle un rodillazo en el abdomen.

Incluso el lado volátil de Banner parecía sentir respeto por la morena, quien era felicitada por Jessica y Bobbi mientras ignoraba las protestas de Songbird. Llegando al punto de que sellaron con telarañas la boca de la mujer con cabellos rosas para evitar que haga algo contra ellas.

-Agh! Ya me cansé de esto! Spiderman peleó de esa manera contra Morlun después de que este me raptara junto a su bebé con el fin de sacrificarnos- resumió su resumen la arácnida, molesta con tantos frenos en su historia, lo que divirtió un poco a Anya y Julia.

-…Algo más que debamos saber? – no queriendo tentar a la paciencia de la joven que apenas conocía de unos minutos, Daredevil trató de interesarse en otros relatos.

-Sí, Mjolnir parece reconocer a Spiderman como digno portador en cualquier mundo- mirando a su hermano, se mofó Loki, queriendo más que nada hacer su típica danza que tanto divertía al castaño.

-Después de ver lo que es capaz de hacer, no lo dudo…- admitió a regañadientes la guerrera al servicio de Asgard.

-Además lo usó para vencer a Hulk en un mundo alterno a este cuando fue a solucionar un problema que Mysterio había creado- la actual Madame Web recontó.

-En serio? Cómo lo hizo?! – interesado por las aventuras que oía, el hijo de Odín formuló su pregunta.

-Lo hundió en el mar luego de que una versión tuya y Spidey cooperaran, logrando que segundos antes de que Bruce quedara inconsciente el Mjolnir creciera a dimensiones extraordinarias gracias al casco de Pym- la licenciada hizo la revelación.

-Oh…me hubiese gustado estar allí, de seguro fue sorprendente- se lamentó Thor.

-Asombroso- corrigió Laura por mero instinto, para después gruñir al ver que los demás no entendieron su referencia.

Continuando la larga explicación de sucesos que tuvieron las ex niñas junto a su cuidador, este se hallaba en una habitación alejada de la sala viéndose frente a frente con tres miembros de los Fantastic Four. Guardando silencio, las lentes blancas esperaban pacientemente que alguno de ellos hablara al mismo tiempo que él se dejó llevar con su espíritu caritativo y apoyó su mano en la frente de Invisible Woman para corroborar que estuviese bien.

-Me sigues cuidando…- en un susurro escaparon las palabras de los labios femeninos.

-Estaré enojado contigo, pero no soy un desalmado tampoco- el tono ronco del tótem fue la respuesta que ella recibió.

-…Gracias- esbozando una leve sonrisa, la Storm refutó, solo para entristecerse cuando la mano en su frente se alejó.

En un principio no lo había notado el arácnido, pero a un lado de la rubia se hallaba uno de los tantos muñecos de felpa que había ganado para ellas los primeros días de convivencia, llevándolo a pensar que talvez Franklin o Valeria se lo habían dejado.

-Así que tú eres el nuevo padre de mis lindos sobrinos, eh Peter? – la voz de Johnny era una amalgama de curiosidad y seriedad a la hora de hablar.

-Ellos comenzaron a llamarme así- fue la simple acotación del interrogado.

-Y no te molesta? – The Thing quiso saber.

-En absoluto – una vez más, Spidey demostró que poco le importaba lo que los demás pensaran sobre las cosas con las que se hallaba en paz.

-Sabes, ellos nos dijeron que eres el nuevo esposo de Susan…- tratando de sonar burlón, Human Torch comentó.

-Era. En pasado- corrigió y especificó la araña, tomando asiento en una silla que pocas veces había usado desde que se había unido a los Avengers.

-Peter…- afligida, la madre de dos niños murmuró.

-Era su esposo cuando ella era una "niña inocente". De hecho, era esposo de todas ellas. Cuando no tenía problema en mimarlas y ser yo mismo entre ellas. Antes de enterarme sobre cierto jueguito que tenían a mis espaldas…- reinando en un brote de ira que intentaba consumirlo, Peter se quitó la máscara para mirar a los ojos azules de la implicada.

-Lo entendemos, araña. Pero creo que es demasiado esta reacción que tienes- trató de mediar la situación, Ben.

-Recuerdas cuando Johnny estuvo con Alicia? El disgusto que sentiste, aunque ella en realidad era un Skrull? El dolor que guardaste? – sus orbes chocolates se enfocaron en la mole rocosa, haciéndole recordar a este y al rubio pirokinético lo salvaje que lucía el tótem.

-Sí…- renuentemente logró hallar su voz, The Thing.

-Y tú recuerdas todo el incidente que hubo con Crystal y Quicksilver? El engaño y sentirse usado? – esta vez las palabras fueron enviadas a Johnny.

-Sí, recuerdo eso- admitió el rubio fantástico.

-Ahora díganme, cualquiera de ustedes, cómo creen que me siento en este momento tras enterarme que me mintieron descaradamente por días? Que de todas las personas que me esperaba esto, Susan fuera quien diese el golpe de gracia con su presencia? Que esa mujer a la que le confié todos mis secretos me jugara de tal manera? – se desahogó finalmente el castaño, expresando a través de su mirada el dolor que lo consumía.

Invisible Woman no pudo soportarlo más, sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer a medida que ella se arrastraba fuera de la cama para alcanzar el lugar donde el hombre que la protegió todo este tiempo de miles de maneras distintas. Sus delgados brazos se aferraron a las piernas del castaño, hundiendo su cara en su regazo mientras sollozaba incontrolablemente y balbuceaba disculpas sinceras.

Ese acto por parte de una de las mujeres más amable que había conocido terminó por derribar el muro que Peter alzó para protegerse, alzando con suavidad la cara de Susan y posteriormente tomándola de los brazos para que se pare. Permitiéndole así no cambiar mucho su posición pero contentándose con sostenerla contra su pecho mientras hundía su cara en los cabellos rubios para tratar de serenarla.

-Shhh…- incitó al silencio la araña, sintiéndose cada vez más mal al oír el llanto de la mujer, recordándole las veces que su esposo le había hecho lo mismo y él tenía que ser su pilar para que continúe pensando en sus hijos y resto de la familia.

-Perdón, Peter…Perdón…Perdón por mentirte…Perdón…- repitió una y otra vez la fémina en la habitación, queriendo recuperar la confianza del susodicho.

Ben y Johnny, a pesar de querer mucho a la familia que habían conformado desde la fundación del equipo en el Edificio Baxter, siempre supieron que la persona faltante en este momento en la recámara era alguien que por lo general siempre era ausente en cualquier situación que no involucrara al menos un microscopio. El castaño, al contrario, siempre estuvo allí para cualquier problema interno, brindando soluciones o simplemente consejos prácticos pero útiles, así como también auxiliar a Susan durante bastante tiempo durante sus crisis o en la crianza de los niños, comprendiendo fácilmente el por qué le decían papá a él y no a Reed.

-Vamos a ver cómo están los demás, ladrillo parlante- dándole un codazo a Ben, el rubio comentó, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

-Desde cuando eres un niño maduro tú? – cuestionó irónicamente The Thing, dándole un suave golpe en la nuca a su molesto amigo.

-Desde que mi hermana está de por medio en una plática…y sigo diciendo que es una vergüenza que solo tengas cuatro dedos en tus manos! – replicó Johnny, para inmediatamente burlarse con algo que recordó de su segunda niñez, teniendo que empezar a correr cuando la mole entornó su mirada y se propuso a darle caza.

Susan seguía llorando desconsoladamente en el pecho de la araña, donde este masajeaba su espalda con lentos movimientos circulares y susurrando por silencio. Incómodo por la posición que compartían, Peter alzó a la mujer en sus brazos y la llevó nuevamente hasta la cama, esperando que pudiesen tener una mejor forma de verse pero sorprendiéndose cuando ella se negaba a soltarlo.

-Qué tengo que hacer para que no llores más? – dolido por verla así frente a sus ojos, Spiderman quiso reconocer alguna solución.

-Lo lamento, Peter…No me dejes…Quédate conmigo…Te amo…- continuó disculpándose ella, para consecuentemente implorarle y decirle sus sentimientos.

No le hizo falta ser una super genio para comprender que algunas cosas que pasaron los días anteriores no eran mentiras, así como el cariño que las afectadas por Kang el Conquistador profesaban.

-Lo sé, Susan…lo sé. Ahora deja de llorar por favor, estás haciéndome sentir como una basura humana- detestando verla derramar lágrimas, el Parker besó la cabeza rubia mientras proseguía con sus masajes.

Rápidos golpes a su abdomen, que apenas llevaban fuerza, alertaron el tótem de que Invisible Woman estaba en total desacuerdo con sus palabras, si los murmullos significaban algo. Esa acción logró sacar finalmente una risa jovial en el vigilante, lo que por acto de magia detuvo el llanto de la heroína y levantó su mirada confundida.

-Yo…yo…lo siento, me pareció muy chistoso que solo así reaccionaras- dijo el Avenger, haciéndose un poco hacia atrás y permitiéndole a la blonda sentarse a su lado.

-No vuelvas a decir eso. Fue nuestra culpa el ponerte en tal estado…Perdón, en serio lo digo- limpiándose la cara con el dorso de sus manos, Susan se disculpó una vez más, solo para ver cómo sus extremidades eran espantadas y reemplazadas por unas masculinas que se dedicaron a eliminar todo rastro de tristeza.

-En serio, qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de disculparte? Ya comprendí que lo lamentas y no estoy TAN enojado como antes- cuestionó el arácnido, acortando instintivamente la distancia entre ambos mientras le contaba que la gran mayoría de sus sentimientos negativos hacia ella estaban purgados.

-De verdad que ya no estás enojado? – como si fuese nuevamente una pequeña, la delicada voz de la heroína se expresó.

-No puedo estarlo si con ello te causo esto- odiándose por dentro ante el hecho de provocarle un llanto y descompensación, Peter replicó.

La Storm también imitó el inconsciente movimiento de su acompañante, reduciendo la separación entre ambos, sin soltar nunca su agarre al traje negro con una araña blanca y gigante en su pecho.

-Sácate esto, no me gusta cuando lo llevas- le pidió ella, refiriéndose a la vestimenta.

-Quieres que me vean desnudo? Porque te recuerdo que el que Val me hizo está destruido y el original quedó en el Edificio Baxter- con una leve sonrisa en su cara, alegó el ex fotógrafo.

-Entonces quier…MPH!- disminuyendo al máximo la distancia entre ambos, Susan iba a pedir algo que hace tiempo quería, pero en su lugar fue tomada por sorpresa cuando Peter pareció leerle la mente y la besó con cuidado.

* * *

Ninguno de los tres quería hacer este viaje, pero era necesario.

O en palabras de Logan, si caía él, caían todos.

Motivo por el cual Storm subió resignada a un Blackbird, mientras que el hombre gruñón tuvo que arrastrar a un renuente y quejica Deadpool que se aferraba a cuanto objeto tuviese en la mira para evitar ser metido en la nave.

-No quiero ir! – lloriqueó como uno de los tantos niños a los que hizo pelear, el mercenario bocazas.

-Poco interés tengo en tu opinión, Wilson- gruñó James Howlett, sosteniendo como podía al habano en su boca ya que estaba tentado a usarlo para quemar a su colega.

-Puedo cuidar de este lugar si me dejan quedarme! – trató de razonar con el longevo hombre, Deadpool.

-Ni lo sueñes- viendo que le quedaba poco para llegar hasta el avión, replicó Logan.

-Puedo volar la habitación de Cyclops si quieres! Que no quede nada de ese lugar! – una vez más trató de mediar el anti héroe.

-…Tentador, pero te vienes con nosotros- deteniéndose un segundo para debatir esa opción, Wolverine terminó por desistir.

-No! Nos golpearán! Golpearán mi bello rostro de Ryan Reynolds! – se lamentó el canadiense mientras se masajeaba su cara, acto que le hizo descuidar su agarre de los objetos y que Logan aprovechó para revolearlo dentro de la nave.

Todo el viaje, desde que encendieron los motores del Blackbird hasta que los apagaron cuando aterrizaron en el enorme patio de la Mansión Avengers, el hombre de traje rojinegro se la pasó quejándose y llorando, llegando al punto de tentar a Storm de atarlo a una de las alas y convocar rayos en su dirección.

-Estás seguro de que tenemos que hacer esto? – viendo que estaban a metros de la puerta trasera del establecimiento, la mutante le preguntó a su pareja.

-Qué sucede 'Ro, tienes miedo? – trató de ocultar su propia incomodidad al saber que vería a Spiderman, el antiguo Arma X dijo.

-Tú dices eso porque aún no te has dado cuenta que ya nos vieron…- la morena señaló a una de las ventanas, donde justo Hill los vio y sonrió sádicamente.

-Ahora sí me crees que nos golpearán? – se oyó el lamento de Wade, quien cabizbajo se encaminaba a su castigo.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD 1: A todos aquellos que estén haciendo un leyendo de esta historia, por favor actualicen!**

 **PD 2: Cualquiera que esté interesado en hacer una, que me lo diga!**

 **PD 3: ES EN SERIO! ACTUALICEN SUS LEYENDO O VIENDO POR FAVOR! QUIERO SABER CÓMO CONTINÚAN!**


	171. Chapter 171

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Nogitsunei: Hey, al menos yo tengo la excusa de estar publicando prácticamente a diario una historia! Además ya dije que actualizaré las demás apenas termine con este fic.**

 **Magd305TLC: Bueno, hace tiempo venías esperando un beso entre ellos dos, no? Me era imposible hacerte esperar más. Incluso si lo han engañado, nuestro arácnido héroe sigue preocupándose por ellas. Tanto las Cuckoos como Rachel ya aceptaron a Peter como figura paterna (aunque no era un logro muy difícil si lo pensamos bien). Puede que lo de Emma suceda pronto. Así como también lo de Reed. Una cosa que quiero preguntar yo ahora, cuándo actualizarás tu leyendo? (y no me ignores, señorita).**

 **DanteG96: Hay que comprender que Logan es un sujeto demasiado práctico y Wade no quiere tener nada que ver con ello. Ya era hora de que esos dos se besaran, ella se moría desde el principio de la historia básicamente. Tú crees que Mr. Fantastic se dará cuenta de algo?**

 **Gon: Tanto Johnny y Ben comprendían de alguna manera el dolor de Spidey, fue por eso que no discutieron mucho. Pronto los demás Avengers comenzarán a darse cuenta de las cosas que sucedieron en su ausencia.**

 **Igdreal: Muchas gracias por leer mi fic. Y lamento decirte que solo puedo subir un capítulo por día (creo que basta y sobra teniendo en cuenta que actualizo a diario casi siempre...).**

 **alostt5: Me alegra saber que te gustó el momento entre el trepa muros y la rubia fantástica. Deadpool se spoileó solo, es su culpa únicamente. Y sí, básicamente todos los hijos de Loki tendrían que aceptar a Peter como padre (aunque ahí si que se pondrían extrañas las cosas teniendo en cuenta que hay un lobo, una serpiente, un caballo...Pobre Peter ahora que lo pienso).**

 **Ronaldc v2: Puedo ver que tu curiosidad pudo más con mi historia. Definitivamente Clint y Reed serán quienes peor la pasen, aunque Pym y Scott no se quedarán atrás por nada en el mundo. Se puede decir que lo que hay entre Peter y Sue es algo realmente importante para ambos. Logan es un hombre sabio, y como es así, decidirá llevarse al infierno a todas las personas posibles solo para no estar solo.**

 **Rey Pirata: Solo pocos saben del verdadero potencial que puede ser Peter. Después se verá como Reed y demás científicos querrán ver los inhibidores, no te preocupes. Me siento orgulloso de crear odio para un solo personaje, así como diabetes con la ternura que derrochaba la pequeña Laura (aunque a mí también me afectó). Hoy verás todo lo relacionado con el trío que lideraba La Balsa.**

 **Uzu: Falta poco para que veas que sucederá con el premio de Wade. No te preocupes, Reed pronto se callará.**

 **brayanelgamer: Poco a poco Peter dejará atrás su enojo. Sí, la sangre nunca falta en las peleas. Se podría decir que dos personas evitaron lo que fue Spider-Geddon, primero Peter al pedir que eliminaran todo rastro de Otto Octavius en el mundo de Superior, y el otro fue El Macho cuando vaporizó a todos los Herederos restantes junto a la tierra donde los clonaban.**

 **viruz pirata: En verdad, Peter no tolera ver sufrir a Susan de ninguna manera, quizás por eso la perdonó más rápido que a cualquier otra. Sue nunca engañó a Reed (aunque oportunidades nunca le faltaron con Namor o Doom), solo recibió un beso de Spidey...aunque eso no significa que pase a mayores cuando ella se separe definitivamente de Mr. Fantastic. Deadpool sabía lo que le esperaba luego de leer su guion robado, por eso quería evitar ir a toda costa a la mansión.**

 **Jonathan Matute: Primero que nada los estudios, mi querido lector (te fue bien al menos?). Actualizaré el final del What if apenas finalice este fic.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 171_**

 ** _'SNIKT!'_**

Ese fue el sonido que Peter escuchó hacer eco en el pasillo una vez que salió de su habitación llevando con cuidado del brazo a una tranquila Susan, quien sonreía felizmente por lo que le había pasado después de conseguir disculparse con el castaño.

-Eso fue…? – la blonda murmuró.

-Si el ruido que escuchamos recién que provenía del patio era real, entonces alguien debe de haber regresado en un momento no deseado- bajando por completo la máscara para cubrir su rostro, Spiderman respondió.

Gritos y ruidos de cristales rotos no se hicieron esperar, regresando una vez más el mal genio que tenía Peter, algo de lo que Invisible Woman se percató y soltó para que vaya primero con el fin de corroborar que nadie estuviese lastimado.

-Unos segundos solos y ya están peleando, parece que Kang no los devolvió a la adultez por completo- masculló el vigilante de Queens al llegar a la sala y ver cómo Logan junto a Deadpool se defendían.

El escudo de Captain America chocaba contra las espadas de Carbonadium pertenecientes a Wade, mientras que las garras de Wolverine lidiaban con los rayos que disparaba Tony tras hacerse de unos guantes robóticos. Thor lo pensó dos veces cuando vio a Ororo llegar con los mutantes de factor regenerativo, solo para inclinar respetuosamente la cabeza e ir a buscar justicia con aquellos que lo hicieron pelear, grupo al que se le unieron casi todos los demás héroes excepto Matt, Vision, Johnny, Ben, y Bruce que era tranquilizado por Betty y las Cuckoos. Pym y Barton actualmente se encontraban desmayados, así que tampoco contaban.

Entre tanto disturbio generado por la llegada del líder de los X-men y sus colegas de apuestas ilegales, las proyecciones de energía enviadas por Iron Man y desviadas por Logan comenzaron a hacer mella en las instalaciones, rompiendo ventanas y mueblería, llegando al punto de afectar incluso a gente como Luke Cage o Black Bolt.

Pero lo que realmente hizo enojar al tótem que representaba el centro de la telaraña, fue cuando uno de los rayos estuvo a punto de golpear a Mindee pero en su lugar fue la espalda de la Reina Blanca luego de que esta tratara de proteger a su hija de manera instintiva.

-Emma! – gritó Peter al observarla caer sin llegar a haber usado su forma adiamantada, corriendo rápidamente hasta ella.

El resto continuaba sin notar lo sucedido, algo completamente distinto por parte de las parejas de los héroes, y los demás que estaban conviviendo con Spiderman hasta ese día.

-Oh dios…- Teresa comentó al ver que su hermano sostenía a la telépata rubia y se volteaba a mirar con sus inexpresivas lentes blancas a los culpables.

Sin necesidad de ponerse de pie o mover a Frost de su abrazo mientras la escuchaba quejarse del dolor, Spidey disparó una cuantiosa cantidad de bolas de telarañas al techo, las cuales estallaron en varias líneas que se pegaron a sus espaldas y los retrajeron hasta el muro, golpeándolos duramente.

-Okay, ese fue un buen movimiento Spidey! – festejó el mercenario bocazas la interrupción del susodicho, sin prestarle atención a las caras de los demás.

-Estás bien? Te duele mucho? – dejando de lado su enojo con ella y la confusión de los héroes, Spiderman le preguntó a la fémina en sus brazos.

-Mi rey? Ya no estás enojado conmigo? – entre el dolor y la confusión, Emma logró murmurar, queriendo moverse pero siendo mucho peor ya que sintió una aguda punzada de la marca rojiza que lucía en su espalda baja.

-Pero qué!? Emma, llamaste a la araña "rey"? – un desorientado Scott exclamó, sin saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor por la venda en sus ojos, valiéndole así una serie de miradas fulminantes por parte de las Grey y la Cuckoos.

Con cuidado, Peter logró alzar a la rubia de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando era niña. Dejando que las piernas delgadas se ubiquen a cada lado de su cintura y con su cara reposando en la curvatura del cuello, la posición de Emma resultaba ser una más derecha y menos dolorosa que si estuviese siendo acunada.

-Puedes tratarla? – dirigiéndose a Phoenix, cuestionó la araña.

-Déjame que la lleve a una habitación y trataré de vendarla- asintiendo tácitamente en un principio, la mutante con poderes cósmicos levitó el cuerpo de la rubia para poder llevarla más fácil a la recámara del tótem ya que esta era la que más a gusto se sentían.

-Gracias, Jean. Cualquier cosa que necesites, llama por favor. Niñas, vayan a cuidar de su madre- dejando caer su faceta de resentimiento para reemplazarla por una de genuina preocupación y protección hacia ellas, Peter le comentó, dirigiéndose posteriormente a las Cuckoos.

-Si, papá! – el trío exclamó inmediatamente, dejando una vez más anonadados a los miembros del nuevo grupo que habitaba la mansión.

Viendo en silencio cómo ambas féminas se marchaban por el pasillo, el castaño volteó a mirar cómo estaban el resto de sus pretendientes, descubriendo que se hallaban bajo el resguardo de un muro invisible que Sue había alzado. Suspirando de alivio por lo bajo, las lentes blancas miraron fijamente a los implicados en la trifulca, incomodando a algunos e ignorando las pataletas de otros como Cyclops y Pym, o de Richards que le decía que su lectura era algo muy básico para los conocimientos actuales.

-Tu esposa estuvo descompuesta y tú te preocupas por lo que lee mi hermano…? – no pudo evitar decir eso Kaine, ganándose un codazo de Maria y Teresa.

-Eh? Susan se enfermó? Pero si la veo bien…? – desentendido de lo que ocurría fuera de su preciado mundo científico, Mr. Fantastic replicó.

-Tú y yo tendremos una plática después, Reed- frunciendo el ceño profusamente, Invisible Woman dejó en claro mientras deshacía el muro y alzaba a su hija.

-Ohhh…veo negro tu futuro, Mr. Fantastic- se mofó Deadpool, pensando en lo mucho que Doom podría pagar si viese lo que pasaba ahora mismo.

Saltando al techo y adhiriéndose a este, Spiderman procedió a despegar a cada uno de los héroes retenidos, haciéndolos caer de bruces al suelo pero no sin antes hacerse de uno de los guantes de Iron Man y mantener en su lugar a Logan.

-Bub…- saludó este.

-Me enteré de muchas cosas- solo dijo el tótem, poniéndose de cuclillas y asombrando a todos por el hecho de desafiar a la gravedad con tanta facilidad.

-Sí, verás eso fu…AHHH! MALDICIÓN, ESA MIERDA DUELE! – trató de explicarse el mutante longevo, solo para ser interrumpido cuando el propulsor de rayos se posó justo frente a su cara y explotó con una sobrecarga que consumió varias dermis, dejándolo en un desastre rojizo y sanguinolento que rápidamente se recuperaba.

-Perdón, solo quise encender tu cigarro- sin disculparse realmente de ello, Spidey le dijo y posteriormente lo soltó de su agarre, dejándolo caer al piso antes de imitar la acción pero aterrizando con gracias de un gimnasta olímpico.

-Y el tirarme a qué se debió? – gruñó el hombre longevo, teniendo casi la totalidad de su rostro nuevamente.

-Por poner a trabajar a los niños cuando simplemente me podrías haber venido a pedir algo si lo necesitabas- respondió el hombre araña con sencillez.

Esa última oración produjo completa indignación en el grupo de ex mocosos, quienes miraron con intenciones homicidas al mutante.

-Les dije que él iba a ayudarnos…- murmuró Daredevil, queriendo golpear a aquellos que se le opusieron la primera vez.

-Al parecer, una vez más la falsa creencia que tienen sobre Spiderman afectó sus juicios y nos condenó a una estadía en La Balsa para pelear- la robótica voz del hijo de Ultron se hizo oír.

-Como Hawkeye por ejemplo- inocentemente dijo Stephen, solo para percatarse que básicamente había condenado una vez más a su colega, el cual parecía retomar consciencia.

Ya todos parecían resignados a que el arquero sufriría varios golpes esa noche. Incluso el rey de los Inhumanos usó lenguaje de señas para decir que era una especie de castigo divino para él el tener que padecer tanto dolor, a lo que Spiderman, para sorpresa de todos, replicó diciéndole que seguro algo había hecho.

-Puedes hablar con mi esposo sin necesidad de tu voz? – Oola quiso saber.

-Hay muchos civiles con discapacidades cuando hago mis rondas, por lo que tuve que aprender para comunicarme mejor- enseñándoles algo nuevo de su parte a los héroes y enamorando aún más por su dedicación a sus pretendientes, Spidey miró como Jessica crujía sus nudillos mientras se acercaba al Barton.

-Así que tú no solo me mientes con rescatarme de Magik y Colossus, sino que también continúas denigrando a Spiderman siendo niño? – lanzándole choques venenosos al arquero, la arácnida británica se ensañó con darle su merecida, acto que finalizó cuando el tótem la tomó por la cintura y se la llevó hasta donde Carol estaba junto a Anya.

Sin embargo, al hacer eso para evitar que la Drew terminaba por masacrar a Clint, Peter descuidó a Bobbi. Dicho heroína no perdió su oportunidad para vengarse de su ex pareja, tomando al pequeño T'challa que se hallaba mirando todo en silencio desde el respaldar de un sofá y arrojándolo a la cara del insoportable Avenger.

-AGH! MI CARA! – gritó de dolor el ex niño.

-Clint! Deja que te ayude! Hey, no me ataques a mí también! – Songbird trató de socorrer a su amado tras quitarse la telaraña que bloqueaba su boca, solo para retroceder un poco al ser miraba depredadoramente por el minino.

-Barbara Morse! Ven aquí ahora mismo! – al notar lo que pasó, el arácnido adoptó la misma faceta que usaba cuando descubría que las niñas hacían algo malo, teniendo su comando inmediatamente acatado por la espía rubia.

-T'challa, ya deja a ese perdedor- llamó la ladrona de joyas, haciendo reir a algunos de los héroes y principalmente a Ororo.

Señalando tácitamente a Mockingbird del lugar en donde debía de estar para no generar más problemas, Spiderman se volteó para enfrentarse a la cara de Logan antes de indicarle con un imperceptible movimiento de su cabeza que se verían afuera para hablar.

-A dónde vas? – intranquila al ver que una vez más se retiraba sin mirarla, Wanda tomó del brazo a su amado.

-Iré a tener unas palabras con Logan- dijo sin voltearse el vigilante de Queens.

-Volverás? – una vez más Peter le pareció escuchar la voz de Scarlet Witch cuando era una niña que buscaba estar en sus brazos siempre.

Mirando por encima de su hombro hizo que la resolución de estar enojado en ellas se derrumbase un poco más, imposibilitando así al arácnido el mantener a cada momento una sola máscara de personalidad. Podía ver que realmente lo sentían mucho, pero también quería darles una lección de que él podría seguir frío con ellas hasta que su decepción se esfumara.

-Sí, Wanda. Volveré- suspirando cansinamente, tomó la femenina y pequeña mano entre la suya, le dio un apretón suave y posteriormente se alejó en trayectoria al patio trasero donde era esperado.

-Muy bien, ahora que esos dos se han ido, debo tener una muy seria charla con ustedes. Así que vengan conmigo y no discutan…Wade, entretenlos o tan solo vigílalos para que no se entrometan- la mutante de raíces africanas comenzó a llevarse a todas las pretendientes del tótem hacia una de las habitaciones del pasillo, dejando al pobre mercenario bocazas junto a Kaine, Maria y el resto de los hijos y nieta de Peter.

-Ya oyeron a la dama, gente! Tomen asiento las damas y el resto trate de comportarse! Nada de golpes para hacer enojar de nuevo a la araña, y todos podremos dormir tranquilo esta noche! – comenzó a decir Wade, alzando una que otra silla e invitando a Ben para que ayude a Alicia a sentarse, ignorando las caras confundidas de Black Bolt al ver a su esposa marcharse sin dirigirle la palabra y a Reed Richards que quiso tomar unos papeles con anotaciones que estaban en un mueble pero rápidamente fueron arrebatados por una línea de telarañas disparada por Rogue.

-Acaso todos tienen ahora uno de esos? – como si también quisiera ser poseedora de un lanza redes, quiso saber Crystal.

-Papá los hizo para todos nosotros- el joven fantástico replicó al mismo tiempo que se quedaba quieto en un sofá para que Rachel se acomodara a su lado.

-En serio? No recuerdo eso…bueno, teniendo en cuenta que hago tantas cosas no me sorprendería si hice algún que otro juguete infantil- rascándose el mentón de manera pensativa, Mr. Fantastic comenzó a cavar solo su tumba una vez más, sin notar cómo Deadpool estaba grabando la situación en un teléfono todo al igual que Kamala.

Eso fue suficiente para la paciencia de Franklin, quien si lo hubiese visto su madre de seguro lo habría castigado, pero como estaba rodeado de otras personas no escatimó ni un segundo cuando le lanzó a su progenitor un pequeñísima parte de su poder, haciendo que se estrelle contra la pared y definitivamente quede inconsciente.

-Susan se enojará cuando se entere- dijo Ben a su sobrino.

-Piensan decirle? – la niña genio miró a todos los presentes actualmente.

-…No- tras pensarlo brevemente, todos negaron al unísono.

-Puedo enviarle este video a Doom? Prometo que dividiré las ganancias por ello! – preguntó Deadpool a los jóvenes rubios fantásticos, quienes se miraron y asintieron sin problema alguno.

-Dudo que se molesten, incluso mamá quiere que Spiderman te pague por el favor que hiciste al eliminar a Dr. Octopus- Marvel Girl le contó a su colega mutante.

-Oh, eso me recuerda que te dé esto de su parte. Algo sobre chimichangas hasta hartarte- arrojándole una de las tarjetas que había usado el tótem, Kaine le dejó en claro a Wade.

-Esto…es…hermoso…- el mercenario bocazas atesoró la acreditación que estaba bajo el nombre Stark, limpiándose unas falsas lágrimas por encima de su máscara.

-Hey! Eso es mío! – como un niño al que le quitaron su juguete, se quejó Tony.

-Era tuyo- replicó Wade antes de mostrársela por última vez y guardarla en los bolsillos de su traje, donde nadie se atrevía a meter las manos para saber que había allí dentro.

Mientras tanto en el exterior de la Mansión Avengers, un par de hombres platicaban tranquilamente sentados en la escalinata del Blackbird. Peter había subido su máscara hasta el puente de la nariz, revelando la parte inferior del rostro para poder respirar un poco de aire fresco…o al menos lo que se podía en New York.

-Qué harás ahora entonces? – sacando de su escondite en la nave un paquete de cervezas que se propuso a beber, preguntó Logan.

-Tratar de dormir, no digo de hacerlo como hoy que me desperté tarde, pero lo suficiente como para calmar mis pensamientos y las leves punzadas en mis brazos- respondió el arácnido, rechazando por el momento una lata que le ofrecía su hermano en todo menos la sangre.

-Hablarás más tranquilo con las demás? – intrigado por saber si su hija tendría oportunidad de explicarse, tanto a él como a la araña, averiguó Wolverine.

-Llevaré primero a Silver a la embajada de Symkaria. No quiero generar un conflicto diplomático si creen que la he secuestrado todo este tiempo. JJJ tendría un día de campo con ello- bromeó un poco el Parker.

-Dudo que algo como eso vuelva a pasar- de manera cómplice dijo el mutante.

-A qué te refieres? – curioso, interrogó el tótem.

-Digamos que Wade, 'Ro y yo decidimos hacer unos pequeños videos luego de entrevistar a tus enemigos. Los cuales dejaste con una hermosa impresión luego de pelear por unos minutos en la jaula. Por cierto, me di cuenta que usaste por fin mi regalo…aunque admito que nunca me lo esperé- relató el pelinegro, deformando el envase de aluminio de un apretón para proceder con una lata nueva.

-Lo llevé en el hipotético caso de que surja una urgencia extrema en verdad. Nunca me esperé que Morlun se atreviera a atentar contra Cindy y Benjy…- recordando la pelea que tuvo, alegó Peter.

-Y ellos son? – no reconociendo los nombres, preguntó Logan.

-La chica con mascarilla roja que estaba a mi lado hace unos minutos, y Benjy es mi hijo en otra dimensión. Un poco confuso al principio pero luego te acostumbras- explicó el castaño, añorando el tiempo que pasó con su bebé y cómo todas parecían adorarlo.

-Y la chica esa con tu traje remodelado es algo de ti también? – refiriéndose a la morena, el hombre con esqueleto de Adamantium cuestionó.

-Ashley es mi nieta. Y lamentablemente la hija de Hawkeye, por eso las ganas de golpearlo que tenemos…Bueno, desde hace tiempo quise golpearlo por idiota- contó el trepa muros, solo para terminar admitiendo un secreto que ocultaba desde la primera vez que lo rechazaron los Avengers.

Una risa escapó del mutante, divertido ahora que entendía la razón de tanto castigo hacia el arquero. A los pocos minutos ambos empezaron a reir tras relatarse lo que les había pasado, como el amenazar a Magneto cuando jugó con Wanda o usar al pequeño Hulk como arma anti tumultos al convencerlo de pelear.

Lo que ninguno de los dos notó, fue la cantidad de cabezas femeninas que se asomaban por una ventana, atraídas por el sonido que liberaba el arácnido, sintiéndose así renovadas para tratar con él después.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE!**

 **POR LOS PRÓXIMOS DOS DÍAS NO HABRÁN ACTUALIZACIONES DEBIDO A QUE TENGO UN TRABAJO QUE LLEVAR A CABO Y TOMARÁ TODO MI TIEMPO! GRACIAS POR COMPRENDER!**


	172. Chapter 172

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Jonathan Matute: Sigue así con tus estudios!**

 **Nogitsunei: No te preocupes, continuaré con las demás historias.**

 **Magd305TLC: Scott estará que se muere de envidia con cada acción que Jean y Emma tomen para con la araña ya que aún cree que ellas le pertenecen. Reed es un caso perdido sin vuelta atrás, así como Clint es el objetivo de infinitos golpes para que reaccione. Para Peter será un poco difícil perder la costumbre de mimarlas, incluso si está enojado con algunas de ellas. Lo de Ororo se revelará por partes. Doom ya había dicho antes que haría una estatua para él varios capítulos atrás, además pienso que preferiría ver a Susan con Peter que a con Reed. Ya verás un poco de enojo por parte de Jean hacia Cyclops. Y espero ansioso esa actualización para hoy.**

 **Rey Pirata: Luego de convivir y compartir muchas aventuras, el enojo del arácnido se va cayendo a pedazos ya que puede ver que sufren por sus actos y también por la presencia de sus futuras o antiguas parejas. Siendo francos, Emma ve a Spidey como alguien perfecto que la aceptó siendo niña mientras hacía a un lado sus posibles resentimientos, y también aceptó con los brazos abiertos a las Cuckoos. T'challa siempre será un aliado para las pretendientes de Peter. Aunque a veces no lo muestren en los cómics, estoy muy seguro de que Spiderman es incluso de comprender los trabajos de Matt (es decir braille) si este le pidió que le enseñara. La pelea podría haberse ido a mayores si Peter no hubiese interrumpido luego de ver cómo herían a Emma.**

 **DanteG96: Logan se lo esperaba después de todo, así que era para tanto la sorpresa. Mr. Fantastic tendrá en su cara a Doom burlándose y él no comprenderá todavía.**

 **Saigo Linnear: Puede que Spiderman esté decepcionado por los engaños que le hicieron, pero verlas sufrir a la par era algo que no se esperaba, mucho menos de alguien como Invisible Woman. Comprenderá muchas cosas a futuro la araña luego de escuchar las aventuras de La Balsa.**

 **Dios Emperador Doom: Seamos honestos todos, hace tiempo queríamos ver a Richards volver a recibir un fuerte golpe. Muchas gracias por comprender mi ausencia.**

 **Uzu: Habrán algunos de los insoportables que continuarán rogando por palizas.**

 **brayanelgamer: Un Doom que ve a Reed sufrir, es un Doom feliz. Scott padecerá de una paliza muy pronto, no te preocupes.**

 **Guest: Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras y también por tomarte tu tiempo para leer mis fics. Lamentablemente este ya es el arco final de la historia, alargarla más sería incluso difícil para mí. En caso de hacer un Leyendo de mis historias sobre Spidey, sería un futuro proyecto (uno muy, pero muy futuro). Con respecto al tema de Percy Jackson, voy a continuar con Time is on my side, además de tener pequeños one-shots para futuro entre él y alguna diosa.**

 **viruz pirata: Al final tenía razón respecto a la relación entre Peter y Susan, nada pasó entre ellos más allá de un beso que ambos deseaban. Parece que tus sospechas en un principio sobre T'challa van tomando más fuerzas con el pasar de los capítulos. Rogue estaba más que nada concentrada con el hecho de proteger las investigaciones de su amado que llevó a cabo con Valeria. Siendo uno de los héroes que más tiempo pasa entre los civiles, Peter sabe cómo comunicarse con aquellos que requieren de su ayuda. La plática de Ororo se irá revelando de a poco. Si la decisión de tener a varias mujeres depende de Spidey, todos sabemos que se volverá loco, por lo que recaerá en ellas saber qué hacer.**

 **Gon: Spidey no soporta el verlas sufrir luego de mostrarle que realmente se arrepienten de mentirle. Las villanas (son 15) en mente son Amora, Hela, Mystique, Viper, Morgan Le Fay, Selene, Moonstone, Songbird, Titania, Goblin Queen, Elektra, Nebula, Typhoid Mary, Alkhema, Jocasta. La idea de un one-shot entre Peter 616 y Jessica 1610 se me había cruzado antes, y puede que la retome como futuro proyecto.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Wolverine sabía lo que le esperaba una vez que Spiderman supiese lo que hizo con los niños. Nada se puede hacer contra la estupidez de los héroes insoportables que piden a gritos varios golpes. Lamentablemente como la historia está a punto de terminar, deberemos conformarnos con los golpes a Pym.**

 **Guest: No te preocupes, terminaré muy pronto este fic.**

 **Jhom: Sabes, en un principio el What if iba a ser un exilio de Peter al 1610 donde conocería al resto de heroínas, sin saber que las del 616 irían a buscarlo, ocasionando varias pelear y un gigantesco dolor de cabeza a Fury. Tal vez pueda retomarlo después.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 172_**

El sol se asomaba en el nuevo día, chocando directamente contra la cara del arácnido que poco a poco se estiraba en su silla. Casi todo su cuerpo respondió en crujidos, excepto su brazo derecho que actualmente estaba víctima de un férreo agarre por parte de una dormida Emma Frost, quien compartía la cama con Jennifer y Natasha luego de descubrirlas discutir en voz baja cuando supieron que él se quedaría para cuidar de la Reina Blanca.

Viendo que no podría hacer mucho, el Parker simplemente se resignó a esperar pacientemente mientras miraba los parsimoniosos rostros de las féminas, pensando mucho más claro con todo el inconveniente que habían pasado desde la aparición de Kang. Las notaba más tranquilas, como cuando eran niñas y trataban de ocupar el menor espacio posible a sus costados con el fin de compartir calor.

Tan abstraído en sus pensamientos estaba el vigilante, que simplemente se perdió el momento en que el trío se despertó. Con pereza, Black Widow y She-Hulk se irguieron, mientras Emma solo se quedó recostaba boca abajo y apretaba con ahínco la mano del tótem.

-Peter/Mi rey- las tres dijeron al mismo tiempo, despabilando al arácnido.

-Se despertaron. Durmieron bien? – instintiva fue la interlocución que dio el dueño de la habitación, tomando por sorpresa a las mujeres.

-S…sí…- replicaron un tanto confundidas la espía rusa y la licenciada.

-Me duele un poco la espalda- contestó la blonda, pudiendo ver inmediatamente cómo los labios de su amado se volvieron una fina línea que demostraba seriedad.

El castaño no dijo nada respecto a eso, sino que simplemente soltó la mano de la telépata y se hincó a un lado de la cama para revisarla. Levantándole la camisa que llevaba puesta, y reconocía como propia, Peter se quitó el guante negro para rozar con sus falanges la marca morada de forma circular que tenía ella, agradeciendo internamente que no hubiese sangrado como pudo haber sido posible.

-Natasha puedes alcanzarme ese pote de ungüento? Y Jennifer…estás bien? – comenzó a comandar la araña, deteniéndose brevemente al ver el rostro de la prima de Hulk.

-Sí, es solo que…- balbuceó la peliverde.

-Ella…bueno, todas queremos saber si sigues enojado con nosotras por mentirte- tras sondear la mente de su amiga de manera superficial, la Reina Blanca comunicó.

-Eso les preocupa? – quiso saber él, recibiendo como respuesta tan solo un sonido de afirmación.

El héroe exhaló sonoramente, quitándose la máscara por completo y tomando el envase que sostenía la Romanoff para luego destaparlo y aplicar un poco en la zona sensible de la Reina Blanca, masajeando lentamente mientras esperaba a que se penetre por completo.

-Estoy decepcionado con ustedes. Mucho, pero ya no duele tanto como ayer- logró decir el vigilante, dejando reposar su mano sobre el moretón de la espalda que poseía la Reina Blanca.

-Nosotras…- intentó volver a hablar la bella mujer de tez jade.

-Lo sé. Sé que lo sienten, que no deseaban esto. Pero les pido que se pongan en mis zapatos y piensen en lo dolido que estoy al saber que estuve a merced de quince personas, cuyas emociones variaban respecto a mí, durante días- trató de explicarles la amenaza arácnida sin dejar de tratar la herida de la telépata, quien había escondido su cara en la almohada mientras sollozaba por lo bajo al captar los pensamientos del hombre.

-Pero cambiamos, en verdad lo hicimos! Ser tus esposas de niñas fue algo que todas adoramos y anhelamos! – con vehemencia declaró Black Widow, mostrando una faceta más humana que su acostumbrada frialdad con la que trataba a todo el mundo.

-En verdad? Y eso incluye a las que están detrás de la puerta? – con una leve mueca burlona refutó Peter, señalando a la entrada de su habitación, revelando cómo se producía una pequeña abertura y enseñaba una seguidilla de cabezas una encima de la otra.

-Perdón por espiar…- se disculpó Julia, esperanzada de que algo bueno termine por establecer la relación que deseaba tener con el centro de la telaraña.

-La última vez que hicieron lo mismo que ahora, terminaron adoloridas porque Janet se salió de abajo. Por favor, tengan cuidado- mirándolas a cada una de ellas, les dijo a modo de advertencia.

-Qué hacen ustedes aquí!? – la voz de Cindy se escuchó con claridad, abriendo de golpe la puerta y desestabilizando la torre de cabezas, haciendo que terminen en el suelo mientras Betsy, Anna Marie, Anya, Hope y Silver observen curiosas el hecho.

Atestiguando eso, algo dentro de Peter se rompió por completo. Lo que primero escapó de su boca como un ruido incomprensible, pronto se transformó en una risa clara y pegajosa que poco a poco fue contagiando a las demás, quienes en un principio estaban atónitas por la reacción del héroe.

Controlándose luego de algunos segundos, Spidey se paró con el propósito de auxiliar a las féminas. Cada vez que ayudaba a ponerse de pie a una, revisaba que no estuviesen lastimadas con preocupación veraz, permitiéndoles así entrar de una vez a la recámara donde buscaron lugar para acomodarse luego de que Emma se sentara a duras penas.

-Estamos perdonadas ahora? – esperanzada en que eso ocurra, Carol Danvers miró ansiosa a la araña.

-Mmh…- dudó el tótem, mirándolas a todas nuevamente con seriedad que las puso nerviosas excepto a Susan que sonreía internamente al descubrir que él estaba corroborando todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

-En serio las perdonarás!? – sin poder contenerse, exclamó Betsy.

-Tienes algún problema con ello? – ofendida e insultada, reclamó Wanda.

-Oh, no! Por supuesto que no! Tan solo recordamos cómo lo trataban antes de ser niñas y también lo que nos hicieron a nosotras- desestimó sarcásticamente la latina al mismo tiempo que se paraba frente a la romaní.

-Hey! Estábamos celosas y queríamos defender a nuestro Peter! – la diosa embustera dio un paso al frente para discutir también.

-Te recuerdo que también es nuestro…es más, yo lo reclamé primero! – la hija de Mystique interrumpió.

-Perdón, pero puedo decir que lo conozco de mucho antes que ustedes- entornando el ceño, la rubia fantástica indicó con celos en sus ojos.

-Tú crees? Pues si no mal recuerdo, yo estuve en una relación con él! – la espía rusa se unió al grupo de debate, desocupando un lugar al lado de Emma que Peter optó por tomar para continuar masajeando la zona herida de ella mientras miraba tácito lo que pasaba frente a él.

-Yo también y no hago alarde de eso! – la Hardy clamó.

-Tú amas su máscara! Es más, tómala y lárgate! – Psylocke determinó, para posteriormente tomar la máscara negra que se había sacado Peter y arrojándosela al pecho de la ladrona, quien soltó un grito ahogado de indignación.

-Mentira! Ese era el pensamiento que tenía hace tiempo y fue realmente propio de una persona estúpida que no supo apreciar a quien amaba! Pero ahora es distinto, amo a Peter tanto como a Spiderman, los dos son uno y los quiero de esa manera! – no queriendo repetir el error que la acomplejaba cada vez que veía al arácnido, Black Cat dejó en claro sus pensamientos de manera muy vocal.

Habiendo escuchado suficiente para saber lo que realmente sentían por él, Peter decidió que era tiempo de pararse disimuladamente junto a Emma y retirarse de la habitación con Silver Sable detrás de ellos. Recogiendo rápidamente la máscara que Felicia arrojó al suelo con enojo, el tótem se la puso hasta el puente de la nariz con ayuda de una insistente Sablinova.

-Qué haremos ahora? – la mercenaria quiso saber, viendo de reojo su mano entrelazada en la del arácnido, algo que Frost imitaba del otro lado pero para sostenerse por culpa de las punzadas que todavía tenía.

-El desayuno- como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, respondió el Parker.

-Seguirás haciéndolo para nosotras? – la blonda a la izquierda del vigilante trató de averiguar, alzando meramente su vista para enfrentarse a la lentes blancas luego de reposar su cabeza en el hombro de este.

-Algunas costumbres tardarán en morir- señaló el hombre con vestimenta negra, la cual resaltaba mucho cuando sus dos acompañantes iban vestidas de uniforme plateado o ropas de civil blanco.

-Eso quiere decir que nos perdonaste finalmente? – apretando su agarre a la extremidad superior del Parker, la antigua miembro del Hellfire Club interpeló.

-No…pero van por buen camino luego de escucharlas- replicó rápidamente Peter, pudiendo ver de reojo la tristeza en su cara, solo para que se transforme en una de felicidad cuando terminó su oración.

Solo cuatro personas encontraron en la sala que lindaba con la cocina, siendo primero dos desmayados/dormidos Hank Pym y Reed Richards, así como un tranquilo Vision que miraba el noticiario matutino, y un inconsciente Deadpool que estaba rodeado de papeles sucios con restos de comida.

La gran práctica que tenía el castaño para hacer una cuantiosa cantidad de desayuno para las niñas y el estar bien descansado, fue lo que le permitió terminar rápidamente, con ayuda de Silver obviamente luego de que Emma fuera obligada a tomar asiento para no forzar su espalda.

Acto al que obedeció, recostándose en la mesa y hundir su cara en la mangas de la camisa que no le pertenecía.

Una vez puesto todo sobre la mesa, Spiderman estaba a punto de ir a llamar a los demás luego de descubrir que sus hijos, nieta, Kamala, Maria, y hermanos ya estaban sentados junto a la telépata rubia y mercenaria de cabellos argentados. Apenas el arácnido puso un pie en la sala, oyó un grito femenino lleno de furia, sacándole un suspiro de cansancio y un comentario por lo bajo que solo oyeron la gran mayoría del nuevo grupo que ayer había arribado.

-Estas mujeres harán que envejezca más rápido…-

-Hey, araña! Qué es ese olor? – la pregunta realizada por Luke Cage despabiló al vigilante.

-Eh? Oh, el desayuno que les hice…solo por hoy nada más- replicó Peter, sin detenerse a platicar ya que tenía que evitar una masacre si lo que escuchó significaba algo.

-Qué?! Es cierto…debimos de habernos quedado con la araña en lugar de Logan- sorprendido por lo que escuchó, tanto Stark como un reticente Barton corrieron a la cocina, solo para admitir un hecho que no quisieron escuchar de Daredevil cuando eran niños.

-Deben de haber estado comiendo como la realeza…- la propia Oola le dijo a su esposo, el cual asentía de acuerdo.

-Hermano, no debiste habernos hecho esperar tanto para est…Hermano? Oh, genial! Ahí se fue mi oportunidad de convencerlo para que haga nuestros desayunos por el resto de los días- murmuró Johnny, pateando la pierna derecha del inconsciente Reed, para diversión de Crystal.

-Dudo que a tu hermana le agrade escucharte decir eso- Ben le dijo a su compañero de equipo al mismo tiempo que ayudaba a Alicia a tomar asiento.

-Estoy seguro de que ella no protestaría para nada- refutó rápidamente el rubio fantástico, ganándose miradas curiosas del resto de héroes.

En simultaneo a esa plática, Spiderman continuó su caminata en dirección al pasillo que daba a las habitaciones, donde un tumulto de mujeres bloqueaba el paso pero no la visión de cierta pelirroja que estaba levitando e irradiando poder cósmico. Poder que se limitó de inmediato cuando un carraspeo por parte del vigilante llegó a los oídos de la telépata, que se giró rápidamente y se lanzó a sus brazos, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Grrr…Me perdí de algo? – preguntó Logan, llegando desde una de las recámaras aledañas luciendo sus garras de Adamantium listo para apuñalar algo o alguien.

-No lo creo. Estuvieron discutiendo a este punto desde que me fui? – dirigiéndose primero al mutante longevo, la araña miró posteriormente a sus pretendientes que negaron en consecuencia antes de señalar a un punto en específico.

-El idiota quiso propasarse con Jean- la mesías mutante alegó, mirando con desdén a la desdicha que tenía como abuelo.

-Qué quiso hacerte? – reinando en su ira luego de mirar la amoratada figura de Ciclops que apenas era tratado por Madelyne, quien también parecía enojada, Peter se fijó en la fémina que sostenía.

-…- algo balbuceó incongruentemente en la curvatura del cuello de su amado, la pelirroja.

-Qué quiso hacerle? – viendo que no obtendría una respuesta clara de la interrogada, el tótem optó por dirigirse a las demás.

-En resumen, Scott trató de obligarla a verte como una amenaza y que solo podía estar a su lado para evitar problemas. También dijo que ella y Emma habían estado bajo malas influencias tuyas que las hacían actuar de mala manera con él- Betsy explicó, ya que a pesar de estar enojada con su colega de los X-men, no podía negar que detestaba mucho más al Summers.

-Como es obvio, a ella no le pareció muy atractiva su sugerencia, por lo que simplemente se lo dejó muy en claro…debería de agradecer que no lo eliminó como a mi versión malvada o la de Reed- la blonda fantástica terminó de relatar la concisa historia, recibiendo una mueca de apreciación por parte del castaño.

El sobrino de May Parker quiso sentir lástima por el mutante con vendas en sus ojos, pero desechó ese pensamiento cuando volvió a sentir que la Grey parecía querer fundirse en su cuerpo con el férreo apriete que le daba. Dando medio giro, el ex fotógrafo volvió a caminar en dirección a la cocina, siendo seguido detrás por el resto de mujeres que tenían una lucha tácita con la telépata que alzó su cabeza y comenzó a hacerle muecas como si todavía fuese una infante.

 ** _'-…y así es como esa amenaza arácnida está complotando con todos esos pobres desahuciados para crear una imagen de terror a su alrededor! Ustedes siempre creyeron que él era alguien que ayudaba a la gente, pero sus planes eran otros! –'_**

La voz en la televisión atrajo la atención de todos, así como también una ola iracunda de mujeres que gruñían o rechinaban sus dientes. Impavidez enseñaba el androide que continuaba sentado viendo el televisor, cómo si él mismo no pudiese creer lo que escuchaba. El hombre bajo el traje negro con la araña blanca en su pecho se mantuvo quieto por un minuto, lo que llamó la atención de Jean, para después chasquear sus lengua y continuar su recorrido.

-Ese hombre no aprende? Pensé que Pietro había hecho bien su trabajo! – fastidiada con lo que veía, Ororo apareció junto a Logan.

-Estamos hablando de mi hermano, Storm. Pondría más confianza en Deadpool que en él luego de oír lo que hizo en La Balsa- recordando un fragmento de la conversación que tuvieron la noche anterior, Wanda comentó mientras pensaba en alguna forma de hacer desaparecer a JJJ del plano existencial.

Lamentablemente para las mujeres que esperaban algún comentario por parte del tótem, tuvieron que verlo dejar a Jean junto a Emma para luego sentarse a desayunar rápidamente porque tenía otros planes en mente mucho más importantes que estigmatizarse por su antiguo jefe del Daily Bugle.

-Y Cyclops? – un recién despierto Pym que intentó infructíferamente sentarse junto a Janet, cuestionó.

-Durmiendo…como tú lo estarás si continúas insinuándoteme- respondió The Wasp, aunque terminando la frase en voz baja que solo escucharon Steve y Thor ya que estaban cerca de ella.

-Con permiso- Peter interrumpió cualquier probabilidad que Antman tenía de volver a hablar al ponerse de pie y depositar lo que utilizó en la mesada.

-Nos vamos? – Silver Sablinova, imitando los actos de la araña, interrogó.

-A dónde se van? – Elektra quiso saber, más que nada para corroborar sus pensamientos, ya que tenía una idea.

-A evitar un conflicto internacional que de seguro me culparán por costumbre- fue la réplica del tótem, la cual fue comprendida por la mayor parte de la gente.

-Y estarían equivocados? – soltó sin pensarlo demasiado bien Clint, siendo foco de malas miradas rápidamente.

Peter solo lo miró a través de las lentes blancas, se dio vuelta para despeinar juguetonamente el cabello de sus hijos y nieta, para luego ofrecer su brazo a la mandataria de Symkaria con el propósito de ir fuera de la mansión y llevarla a su embajada.

Hawkeye empezó a sentirse incómodo y se negó a levantar su mirada del plato que tenía delante, en el cual casi hunde su cara tras recibir una bofetada en la nuca por parte de Songbird, mujer que ya estaba entendiendo a la perfección el motivo por el cual su pareja ha estado siendo objetivo de golpes variopintos.

-No sé ustedes, pero prefiero lidiar con el Clint homicida que con el estúpido- llegó a esa conclusión Natasha previo a ponerse de pie junto a las demás pretendientes del hermano de Kaine y Teresa para llevar a cabo algo que tenían pendiente desde hace tiempo.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	173. Chapter 173

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **brayanelgamer: Quizás sea algo instintivo en ellos el querer morir de la manera más violenta posible. Digamos que si llegan a hacer algunos Leyendo de HandAssassinSpiderman...las reacciones no serán muy felices que digamos.**

 **Jhom: Como te dije antes, es un proyecto que aún sigue rondando en mi mente. Es posible que llegue a la luz en el futuro si ustedes lo quieren.**

 **Rey Pirata: La verdad es que necesitaba hacer algo importante durante esos dos días. Es cierto, las mujeres están cada vez más cerca del perdón de Peter. Si JJJ tiene que elegir entre decir la verdad sobre Spidey o inventar una mentira para generar más odio hacia el vigilante, siempre optará por la segunda elección. Es algo natural en esos personajes el ser odiables para los lectores (excepto Hawkeye del MCU, ese es un dios).**

 **alkirius: Con respecto a las villanas, hablas del proyecto de Spiderman cuidando a las niñas? Si no te gustan Alkhema y Jocasta, podrías recomendarme unos reemplazos (tienen que ser villanas sí o sí). Barton seguirá recibiendo más golpes, no te preocupes.**

 **alostt5: El tótem siempre será blando con ellas si las ve que realmente lo lamentan. Y sí, el final está a nada.**

 **Magd305TLC: Ya lo dijo él, no es un desalmado, y por ello dará incluso su vida para que ellas estén bien. Faltan más castigos, no te desesperes. Digamos que Jean será quien más infantil siga comportándose con el fin de molestar a sus pares. Era hora de que Felicia aclarara sus propios sentimientos. Es un hecho, Peter necesitará una cadera nueva hecho de Adamantium y Vibranium. Sí, Madame Hydra es Viper. El one-shot de Peter x Sue será un tema aparte (dije que sería algo similar a cuando Valeria trajo a varias versiones de Reed al Edificio Baxter, pero en mi fic serán varios Susan).**

 **viruz pirata: Digamos que Cyclops no tiene buenas ideas cuando se trata de mujeres, menos cuando quiere mentirles a unas telépatas. No, ya no hay más Peter Wars...o sí? Tu hipótesis de T'challa se va afianzando como un guardián perezoso de las mujeres contra hombres como Clint u otros idiotas. Los ex niños se dieron cuenta de su error al negar estar con Peter luego de probar su comida. Falta poco para que los insoportables se den cuenta por completo que han perdido contra la araña. Puede que las heroínas y villanas conserven algunos manierismos de cuando eran niñas, pero más que nada para divertirse.**

 **DanteG96: Después de la paliza que le hizo pasar su padre, dudo que Pietro se despierte de su coma nivel cuatro. Ya verás el destino de JJJ. Ashley no se perdería por nada en el mundo el poder golpear a su padre nuevamente.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Poco iba a durar el enojo de Peter si escuchaba las razones verdaderas de ellas. Nadie sabe qué es lo que se le cruza en la cabeza a Jameson cuando trata mal a Spidey, el tipo es un suicida. Dudo que alguien hubiese extrañado en verdad a Cyclops si Dark Phoenix lo eliminaba del plano existencial...bueno, tal vez Madelyne. Pronto Hawkeye será el hermano gemelo de Purple Man.**

 **FreddyUlloa: Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras. No te preocupes más por JJJ, hoy verás lo que pasará con él.**

 **Uzu: Esos futuros proyectos los tendré en mente y quizás vean la luz si ustedes quieren. No hay duda alguna de que Ashley continuará linchando a su padre. Existe una posibilidad de que al menos una de ellas abandone a su pareja...o simplemente sean masoquistas y sigan con ellos. Es Pietro, qué esperabas?**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 173_**

Sonidos de júbilo y asombro repercutían en los oídos de Spiderman. El aliento cálido de la fémina en sus brazos lo obligaba a prestar el doble de atención en su camino mientras se balanceaban entre los edificios de New York, buscando la dichosa embajada que respondía principalmente al llamado de la monarca.

El arácnido trataba de no prestar atención a la gente que lo señalaba, remarcando su traje negro o lo que su queridísimo ex jefe había proclamado sobre él. Silver, por otro lado, miraba indignada y con furia a los habitantes de la ciudad, sin poder creer qué tan bajos podían llegar a caer al preferir seguir ciegamente las palabras de un hombre con bigote hitleriano a un sujeto que sacrificaba parte de su vida diariamente por ellos.

-Estamos a punto de llegar. Lista para protegerme de los disparos y amenazas de muerte? – avisó el castaño, bromeando a su manera para aligerar la tensión que crecía en el interior de la Sablinova.

-Y eso por qué? Acaso no puedes demostrarles que tiene lo necesario para ser su futuro monarca a mi lado? – alzando una ceja de manera lúdica, la fémina pronunció al mismo tiempo que oprimía el timbre del intercomunicador que se hallaba al lado de un intercomunicador y una cámara de vigilancia.

-Espera, qué!? No, aguarden! Si alguien la acaba de escuchar, es mentira! Está desvariando! – rápidamente se puso nervioso el tótem, actitud que empeoró cuando vio que la luz del transmisor estaba encendida y escuchándolos.

El gran portón que separaba territorio norteamericano y la porción que Symakria tenía frente a ellos, se abrió. Cinco personas salieron de las enormes puertas de la embajada, caminando con apuro al no poder creer lo que habían visto a través de las cámaras de vigilancia, queriendo corroborar que no fuera un vil engaño a pesar de que al haberla escuchado hablar varias de sus dudas comenzaron a perder fuerza.

-Bien…este es el momento en que todo puede salir muy bien, o simplemente tendré que cargarte de nuevo en mis brazos mientras esquivamos una balacera- murmuró no muy bajo el tótem, quien estaba listo para reaccionar dependiendo de la situación.

-Sable? – Juliet dijo después de alcanzar una distancia considerable con sus compañeros.

-Mmh…parece que nos salvaremos de la balacera- un poco más aliviado dijo el vigilante de Queens.

-Veo que no se han vuelto unos perezosos en mi ausencia- replicó Silver a su Wild Pack, dando un paso frente y dejándose engullir en un abrazo de reconocimiento.

Sin poder evitarlo de ninguna manera, Peter se sintió feliz por la escena que observaba. No solo la mujer cuya pérdida lamento y posteriormente anheló su recuperación tras salvarla, sino que el grupo que ella tenía bajo su liderazgo y toda la gente de Symkaria festejaría como si no hubiese mañana el regreso de su benevolente pero justa monarca.

Se sintió un poco fuera de lugar el Avenger, por lo que se mantuvo en la acera de la calle mirando a la gente pasar, sacudiendo su mano hacia los niños que lo señalaban o sencillamente ayudando a una señora que quería cruzar la calle. Tan ensimismado en su tarea cotidiana estaba el héroe, que nunca sintió la presencia detrás de él hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro, obligándolo a voltearse y enfrentar a una mujer de cabellos rojos que había visto en más de una dimensión.

-MJ? – el nombre salió de la boca de Spiderman antes de poder contenerse.

-Peter…yo…Hola- balbuceó incómoda la mujer de pelo rojo.

-Hola- recordando a las cuatro versiones que conoció durante el conflicto contra los Herederos, el susodicho tuvo que contenerse de preguntarle por sus hijos que tuvo con dos de ellas.

-Nosotros...podemos hablar o estás ocupado? – mirando al suelo y abrazando su propio brazo izquierdo, la Watson cuestionó.

Las lentes blancas se enfocaron en los ojos verdes de la dama, para inmediatamente virar en sentido a donde la monarca estaba buscándolo hasta hallarlo, teniendo que darle una clara señal de que regresaría en unos minutos luego de señalar a la persona que tenía a menos de un metro.

-Ocurre algo con Spiderman? – pregunto Foxtrot al ver como Silver tenía su vista fija en el héroe y la pelirroja.

-Por lo que me ha contado, es alguien que conoce. Y puedo ver que me está pidiendo tiempo para platicar con ella antes de regresar aquí-refutó la líder de Symkaria, resignándose ante la imagen del hombre que la salvó una vez más llevándose a su compañía a una azotea.

-Quiere que los guardias se queden en la puerta para permitirle la entrada? – Romeo ofreció esa elección.

-Por favor. Además le servirá para que vaya acostumbrándose cuando viajemos a Symkaria y lidie con la gente- entre agradecida y divertida, Sablinova contestó ante la duda del mercenario.

Regresando con el arácnido, dejó a su acompañante en el techo de un edificio cercano a la embajada y se alejó unos metros antes de tomar asiento en el borde. La verdad era que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que ella buscaba ahora, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio mientras la veía rondar de lado a lado en búsqueda de palabras.

-Puedes hablar, sabes? – dijo el tótem para romper la tensión.

-Sí! Digo, sí…Yo…cómo estás? – exclamó en un principio la pelirroja, para después recapacitar y controlar su temple.

Una leve mueca irónica fue la que formó Peter bajo su máscara, poniéndose derecho y señalando con ambas manos a la enorme araña blanca de su traje negro, demostrando así que sin palabras podía responderle fácilmente.

-Qué pasó? Ocurrió algo? – preocupado al comprender la contestación dada por su antigua pareja, Mary Jane interrogó.

-Digamos que sí, pero me imagino que no querías hablar de ello ahora. Qué te aqueja? – tratando de ser cordial a pesar de que a su mente regresen los eventos del último encuentro que tuvieron juntos cuando Hope y Jean estaban con él en la Mansión Avengers, replicó Spidey.

-Estuve hablando con tu tía, y parecía realmente molesta conmigo después de contarle sobre nuestro último encuentro- optando por sentarse en un cúmulo de ladrillos que había de sobra en la azotea, MJ quedó frente a frente con el héroe.

-En síntesis, le dijiste que tenía varios hijos. O me equivoco? – riéndose por lo bajo ya que entendía el motivo de aquel enojo gracias a la explicación de Teresa, el vigilante habló.

-Primero se rio en mi cara y luego se enfadó cuando le dije que me habías engañado todo este tiempo- gesticulando un ceño fruncido, la actriz dialogó.

-No la culpo, después de todo ella sabía que ellas no eran mis hijas- refiriéndose a las antiguas afectadas por Kang, dijo la araña.

-Espera, qué? Pero si esas dos niñas que se parecían a Black Cat y Black Widow dijeron que tú eras su padre! Incluso dijeron que sus madres estaban molestas por las llamadas que te hacía, o los mensajes que te envié! – confesó ella, rememorando la primera visita que hizo al establecimiento de Stark.

Fastidio y un pequeño atisbo de enojo se formó bajo la inmutable máscara negra de lentes blancas. Al parecer iba a pasar mucho más tiempo enterándose de cosas que las ex niñas habían hecho en su ignorancia. Aunque haciendo un repaso veloz en su mente de todas las reacciones que ellas tenían con cada MJ que veían en distintas dimensiones, no le sorprendía mucho ahora.

-Bueno, la cosa en verdad es que todas las niñas que viste, o te faltaron ver porque eran quince en total, eran mujeres que fueron rejuvenecidas por Kang. Tú sabes, el sujeto del futuro. Además de que Wolverine también tuvo su cuota de lidiar con quince mini héroes durante un tiempo- sin culparla de la confusión, explicó pacientemente el centro de la telaraña.

-La verdad es que no sé si sentirme avergonzada por ser burlada de tal forma, o furiosa por la mentira que me hicieron. Pero si todo esto que tú y May dijeron es cierto, entonces existe la posibilidad de que nosotros podamos…! – abriendo y cerrando su mano derecha para formar un puño repetidas veces, la Watson pasó de la incertidumbre a la añoranza tras ponerse de pie y exclamar.

Solo para que Spiderman detenga su monólogo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

-Nosotros nada, Mary Jane- tajante fue la interrupción del trepa muros, mirando distraídamente a las calles y disparando dos bolas de telarañas a lo que parecían ser un par de sujetos que acorralaban a un mujer en un callejón.

-Perdón? – enseñando una reacción desahuciada, la ojiverde murmuró.

-Pasamos por muchas cosas. Demasiadas si nos ponemos a recordar bien. Tanto buenas como malas, pero al final del día siempre los dos terminábamos lastimados de alguna forma. Me lo dejaste muy en claro la última vez que nos vimos, tu palabras calaron hondo con cruda verdad aunque me duela admitirlo…Sé qué es lo que buscas, y no creo poder dártelo de alguna manera. No sabiendo los temores de ambos- razonó él con madurez que a otros les hubiese sorprendido, alzando parte de su máscara hasta la nariz con el fin de respirar el aire y no sentirse asfixiado por el traje.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a la mujer, quien al no saber qué hacer, guardó silencio. Arrepentimiento, pena y dolor inundaron sus rasgos faciales, demostrándole genuinamente a su ex pareja que lo lamentaba demasiado a pesar de ser muy tarde. La suma de todas las quejas que le hacía a lo largo de su relación, las culpas que le obligó a cargar aun sabiendo que él se lamentaba el doble que ella, abandonarlo en uno de los días más especiales que tendrían por el resto de sus vidas, y finalmente expulsar todo el resentimiento que tenía en su interior cuando lo vio junto a aquella joven mujer de cabellos rojizos y la niña que tenía rasgos similares. Todo eso hizo que llegara a esa decisión Peter, y ella lo comprendía renuentemente.

-Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar cómo seríamos si todo hubiese sido diferente? – melancólica, MJ susurró mientras se acomodaba un solitario mechón rojo por detrás de su oreja siniestra.

Peter la miró por unos segundos antes de tomar su teléfono celular de la cintura, el cual llevaba en caso de que alguien en la mansión necesitara su ayuda, y buscó una determinada imagen que Kamala le había enviado para que la atesore. Imposible de contenerse, soltó una suave carcajada al coincidir con las demás mujeres cuando le dijeron que se parecía mucho a cierto niño.

-Te estás mofando de mí? – ofendida, Mary Jane Watson preguntó arisca.

-No. Solo estoy viendo algo que comentaron y resultó cierto. Toma, aprécialo por ti misma- tendiéndole el celular a la fémina frente a él, Peter le permitió ver una pequeña ventana a lo que podría haber sido sus vidas.

Ella no necesitaba ser una genio para entender, no después de saber a todo lo que Spiderman se había enfrentado desde sus inicios. Sus orbes verdes se paralizaron junto a su respiración, para consecuentemente agitarse y comenzar a sollozar en una amalgama de anhelo, envidia y felicidad. Emociones que el propio tótem pasó en su interior.

-Son hermosos, Peter- logró decir ella.

-Todas ellas se parecen a ti. Me he cansado de decírselos- mirando esta vez a la embajada de Symkaria donde Silver se encontraba con sus allegados, Spidey comunicó.

-Aunque el pequeño es una fiel copia tuya…Cómo se llaman? – señalando a Benjy en un comienzo, la pelirroja luego quiso saber los nombres de ellos.

-En serio me preguntas algo de lo que ya sabes su respuesta? – divertido por la interrogante, refutó Spiderman, sacándole una risa a la mujer.

-Ya me imaginaba eso. Cómo soy allá? – aceptando que tenía conocimiento de aquellos nombres que le hubiese gustado ponerles a sus hijos, MJ se interesó también en sus contrapartes.

-Depende…en un mundo eres una adolescente que usa anteojos y es bastante simpática, además de abrazarme mucho la primera vez que me vio herido. En otro tienes poderes arácnidos como yo y ayudas a cuidar de la cuidad junto a nuestra hija. También eres una viuda reciente que tuve que consolar y decirle que continúe con su vida ya que no me gustaría verla triste hasta el fin de sus días. Y la última que conocí era…cómo decirlo…una perra- enumerando a todas las pelirrojas que conoció, el Parker relató para asombro de su ex prometida luego de que esta le devuelva el teléfono, no sin antes haber hecho una copia de la imagen.

-Actuaste como un amigo para ellas…- comentó ella.

-Así comenzamos, no? Sin contar con que ellas necesitaban ese apoyo durante el problema que teníamos entre manos- sin ahondar demasiado en el tema, el tótem contestó.

-Nosotros podemos…podemos volver a ser amigos al menos? – no queriendo perder el lazo que compartía con el héroe, la actriz quiso saber al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Spiderman se puso de pie, sacudió su traje, estiró sus brazos en alto para escuchar crujir sus huesos, y finalmente se acercó hasta donde Mary Jane estaba. Su altura le dio la ventaja para inclinarse unos centímetros y depositar un casto beso en su frente tras correr unas rebeldes hebras rojizas que se mecían con el viento. La tácita respuesta fue todo lo necesario para que ella agachara su mirada y lo abrazara con fuerza, permitiéndole imitarla antes de disparar una línea de telaraña proveniente de su lanza redes derecho con el fin de columpiarse y depositarla en el suelo, separándose finalmente e indicar que tenían caminos distintos ahora.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo que eso pasaba, en otra parte de New York un hombre de cabello cano y bigote que se asemejaba demasiado a un hombre que Captain America odió mucho durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial estaba siendo visitado por veinte mujeres bastante reconocibles en el ámbito del heroísmo…o villanía también.

-CREEN QUE ME INTIMIDARÁN PARA QUE DEJE DE DECIR LA VERDAD?! – exclamó JJJ a las dos decenas de féminas que estaban de brazos cruzados frente suyo.

-Vaya…y yo creyendo que era la diosa de la mentira- con sorna se mofó Loki, deseando tener a Fenrir cerca para alimentarlo con el insoportable hombre.

-Grrr…- tentada a relucir sus dos pares de garras, Laura gruñó amenazadoramente.

-Podría denunciarlo por difamación- pensó en voz alta Jennifer.

-También podrías hacerlo por daños morales, no? – Susan se mostró más que interesada en ayudar a su amado para que no padezca más a su antigua jefe.

-Por qué no simplemente lo arrojamos al espacio? – la piloto de fuerza aérea ofreció, crujiendo sus nudillos mientras levitaba.

-Y si pido para que no exista más en este mundo? Ustedes saben…como aquella vez- la hija de Magneto comentó, no muy a gusto para especificar.

-Sabes, no es mala idea- la tranquilizó Rogue luego de la larga plática que les dio Ororo la noche anterior para que todas trabajen en conjunto bajo un mismo estandarte.

El antiguo editor del Daily Bugle iba poniéndose más nervioso con el pasar de los segundos, sabiendo que no importaba cuantas cosas diga, ellas ya tenían preparado su destino.

-OIGAN! CON QUÉ DERECHO CREEN QUE PUEDEN VENIR A DECIRME TODAS ESTAS CO…AHHH! – una vez más intentó gritar para imponer respeto John Jonah Jameson, callándose luego de un estruendoso quejido que le propinó Medusalith después de sujetarlo con su cabello y estrellarle la cabeza contra el escritorio.

Todas las demás mujeres miraron a la reina Inhumana, sin creer que ella perdiera tan rápido la calma.

-Qué? No me digan que ustedes querían seguir escuchándolo despotricar contra nosotras y Peter? – la Amaquelin les dijo, liberando al canoso de su agarre.

-No, nadie te dice nada. Es solo que…- Janet comenzó a murmurar, queriendo hallar palabras para definir su pensamiento, moviendo sus manos como ayuda secundaria.

-Pensábamos aguantar unos minutos más antes de dejar que Jessica lo domara con sus feromonas- complementó la idea de The Wasp, Madame Web.

-Sigo diciendo que la idea de que Elizabeth le haga una lobotomía como a los Herederos es una brillante idea- la espía rusa habló, jalando de los cabellos a JJJ para enderezarlo en la silla antes de apreciar la ayuda de Bobbi para atarlo fijamente.

-Y ahora qué hacemos? – Emma trató de averiguar.

-Lo arrojamos por la ventana? – la pelinegra de rasgos orientales dijo, mirando con afecto a la abertura que mostraba un paisaje urbano desde un décimo cuarto piso.

-Demasiado notorio, Peter se enojaría con nosotras- advirtió Felicia.

-Entonces arrojémoslo por la Zona Negativa- la miembro de los Fantastic Four propuso.

-Es buena idea, la tendremos en cuenta- Anya respondió.

-Lo podríamos enviar a otra dimensión con los artefactos que usamos durante la pelea contra esos vampiros- la poseedora de una fuerza cósmica planteó otra opción.

-También es una excelente idea- teniéndola en cuenta, Hope comentó.

-Podemos también tirarlo en La Bals…Laura, no! – la Drew comenzó a dar otra idea, pero teniendo que detenerse a la mitad de su frase cuando vio a la hija de Logan.

-Grrr…solo iba a cortarlo en pequeños trozos y tirarlo al mar. Después podríamos haberle echado la culpa a Sabretooth o algún otro villano sádico- con pensamiento homicidas, X-23 habló con enojo hacia el hombre que generaba sentimientos negativos en su amada araña.

-…- nadie dijo nada por unos minutos, como si estuviesen debatiéndose esa idea macabra.

-Como decía, arrojémoslo en La Balsa…y si eso falla en bajarlo de su altar de prepotencia, seguimos con la idea de Laura- retomó su palabra Spiderwoman, manteniendo al final su apoyo a la idea de la gruñona mutante mientras el resto asentía de manera cómplice.

Todo sea para que Peter no vuelva a padecer de tristeza y el odio colectivo de la gente que creía en las falacias de J. Jonah Jameson.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	174. Chapter 174

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Jhom: Tendré en cuenta tu opinión para mi futuro proyecto. Sabía que muchos lamentarían lo sucedido entre MJ y Peter, pero admito que siempre fue mi decisión para este fanfic que terminaran así, como amigos. Tal vez en el futuro haga algo en otra historia para que estén juntos como se lo merecen.**

 **viruz pirata: Siempre lo supiste y ninguno te escuchó, T'challa era algo más. Fue un duro golpe para la pelirroja como lo fue anteriormente para el castaño el ver a los niños que podrían haber tenido juntos. JJJ dudo que vuelva a ser el mismo. Y es muy posible de que Matt y Jennifer sean quienes ayuden con los papeles de divorcio.**

 **brayanelgamer: Era hora de que Peter tuviese finalmente algo de fortuna, además de sobrevivir a una posible balacera. Creo que salir vivo de ese encuentro será algo que JJJ agradecerá por siempre.**

 **alkirius: Tu opinión para ese proyecto será tenido en cuenta!**

 **DanteG96: A pesar del momento íntimo que compartieron Spidey y Mary Jane, hizo que el tótem tenga algo nuevo sobre qué reclamarles a sus pretendientes, lo que provocarán más reacciones en estas. Quién sabe...a lo mejor JJJ se una al club de luchas ilegales.**

 **Guest: Tu opinión será tomada en cuenta, querido lector.**

 **Rey Pirata: Es algo imposible de creer para el pobre Peter el escuchar que será mandatario de un país. Era bastante previsible que JJJ se había ganado la ira de las ex niñas. Hill no por nada es la nueva líder de SHIELD, siempre supo que las niñas podrían matar a alguien para mantener la felicidad del arácnido. Lamento de nuevo el destino que tuvo la pareja de Peter y MJ, ya que lo había dicho desde un principio por el bien de la historia. Las fotos serán algo que los dos compartan de corazón, ya que ambos tienen ese dolor generado por distintas causas. Quizás en el futuro haga un fic donde ellos dos estén juntos como única pareja.**

 **Magd305TLC: Seamos honestos, esa sería realmente una reacción de Spiderman en cualquier formato (cine, dibujos, comic, fanfics...). Lo único que alivia a la pelirroja es que pueda mantener ese lazo de amistad (algo mucho más que cualquier cosa que Gwen Stacy podría haber tenido de seguir con vida y con la verdad de su relación con Osborn a la luz). Peter no necesitaba decir más cosas, solo lo justo y necesario. Era algo que todos esperaban el castigo a JJJ y las diversas ideas que ellas tendrían. Espero que prontos puedas actualizar, pero no te apresures demasiado sino puedes por razones privadas.**

 **Guest: Como he dicho antes, era un mal necesario para esta historia que MJ y Peter terminen de esta manera (al menos hice que fuesen amigos y no dos completos desconocidos con rencores guardados). También he comenzado a odiar a algunos guionistas que no solo se empeñan en hacerle la vida imposible a Spiderman, sino que también lo ponen como un completo novato solo para promocionar a otros personajes.**

 **Ronaldc v2: No es el hecho de que Spidey no capte el ser rey, sino que realmente no cree que eso llegue a sucederle a un hombre proveniente de lo más recóndito de Queens. Todos esperaban que JJJ recibiera su merecido castigo, aunque Laura se quedará con las ganas de mutilarlo.**

 **Guest: Puede que Magneto ahora esté a cargo del club ilegal de lucha y reciba algunos dividendos por parte de Logan, Wade y Ororo.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 174_**

-Grrr…- fue el recibimiento de Logan al numeroso grupo de mujeres.

-Grrr…- imitó Laura a su padre, desviando su atención por un segundo cuando le dio la impresión de ver a Barton rodar por el jardín pero hallando nada en su lugar.

-Dónde estaban? – Ororo quiso saber, sentada en el pórtico luego de ver cómo las plantas habían sido cuidadas por las ex niñas.

-Deshaciéndonos de un problema que al parecer mi hermano no pudo- sacudiéndose las manos de manera satisfecha, Wanda Maximoff declaró.

-El problema tiene pelo canoso, bigote de Hitler y muy mal carácter hacia mi hermano? – la sobrina de May Parker cuestionó.

Ninguna de las mujeres contestó, solamente sonrieron orgullosas y se ponderaron mientras se encaminaban a un costado del jardín para ver a Valeria jugar con T'challa, así como Franklin no dejaba de seguir desde unos metros de distancia a Rachel y las Cuckoos para cuidarlas de un insistente Cyclops que quería lavarles la cabeza diciendo que la araña era una amenaza y su propósito era salvarlas.

Madelyne simplemente se mantuvo al margen junto a Madame Masque y Songbird, las cuales decidieron disfrutar un poco de paz en lugar de las constantes persecuciones que tenían con algunos de los héroes en el interior de la mansión, llegando a la conclusión que si dos de las dichosas figuras heroicas querían ser masoquistas, ellas no harían nada para evitar que sus sueños se cumplan.

-Creo que él no entiende por las buenas…- la madre de Marvel Girl comenzó a perder la paciencia y levitar después de ver cómo su ex trataba de manipular a Rachel.

-Tiene el tupé de mentirles a mis hijas sobre su padre…- igual de irritada, Emma Frost inició su mutación adiamantada.

-Vas a hacer algo para detenerlas? – murmuró Storm a su pareja, quien había encendido un habano y resoplaba perezosamente en humo.

-No veo que estén haciendo algo malo- desestimó el mutante longevo, alzando una ceja cuando su clon femenino/hija regresó del interior de la mansión con un llamativo muñeco de felpa.

-Jean está adoptando su aspecto de Dark Phoenix- volvió a remarcar la ama de las tormentas, suspirando ante el hecho de que ella parecía obviar sus llamados de atención respecto a la hoar de usar fuerza de más en aquellos que se lo merecían.

-Ahora es problema de la araña, no mío- dijo Wolverine, queriendo quitarle el peluche a su hija pero retrocediendo cuando esta le gruñó ferozmente.

Un borrón cayó del techo, asustando a Janet y Bobbi, quienes no dudaron en alzar sus lanza redes y dispararle al hombre, quien se apresuró en esconderse detrás de un pilar hasta que rogó para que se detengan. Permitiéndole así el poder acercarse nuevamente a James Howlett.

-Qué cosa es un problema mío ahora? – quiso saber Kaine, el cual no dejaba de mirar a todos lados de forma precavida.

-Tú no, la otra araña. Por cierto, qué demonios hacías allí arriba? – alegó el antiguo Arma X.

-Estoy escondiéndome de Mr. Fantastic, ese sujeto es realmente denso- sin dejar de mirar para todos lados, Scarlet Spider le hizo saber.

-Ahora qué hizo? Espera, no me digas…está buscando las anotaciones de Peter y Val. O tal vez quiere hallar uno de los inhibidores de mutágenos. O simplemente está intentando ver los dispositivos para viajar entre dimensiones- dijo la blonda fantástica, sorprendiendo no solo al clon sino que también a unos curiosos Johnny, Crystal, Alicia y Ben.

-Lo ven? Les dije que ella lo conoce demasiado bien como para saber qué es lo que fastidia a todo el mundo- el hermano menor de Susan recalcó, ganándose algunos asentimientos.

La susodicha trató de contener su irritación, pero incluso sus hijos se percataron de lo que le pasaba, optando sabiamente por dejar que libere su ira con su futuro ex esposo hasta que Spiderman regresara para calmarla. La mera aparición Reed a través del umbral de la puerta, ignorando por completo a sus colegas de equipo y familia para estirar su mano con el fin de sujetar la muñeca derecha de Kaine fue lo que cansó por completo a la rubia.

-Reed…- llamó Invisible Woman, manteniendo a raya su paciencia.

-Un momento Roberta, dile a Susan que estoy investigando algo- declaró el ex mocoso que servía como soga nada más, sin darse cuenta que todos negaron con la cabeza como medio de comunicarse para entender que ya estaba más que muerto.

-Voy por la pala- no llegó ni a tocar con un pie el pórtico de la mansión cuando Luke Cage dio media vuelta y se dirigió nuevamente al interior de la mansión.

-Creo que Namor estará feliz de saber que Reed no volverá a vivir un mañana más en la próxima reunión…- el Hechicero Supremo murmuró en voz baja a Tony y Blackagar, quienes se ganaron miradas flagrantes de sus parejas al verlos cuchichear.

-De qué están hablando ustedes? – Oola trató de averiguar, asustando por un segundo al trío tras aparecer por detrás de ellos.

-Nada! – inmediatamente replicaron los Illuminati, al menos dos de ellos ya que Black Bolt negó con sus manos fervientemente.

Aunque Medusa, quien había escuchado lo que dijeron, sí sabía lo que ocultaban.

-Stephen…- Clea y Morgan solo llamaron por su nombre a Strange, haciéndole saber que debía de hablar rápido.

-Tony, habla ahora mismo! – exclamó Madame Masque, alzando su mano derecha lista para abofetearlo como la vez que era niño, desencadenando una reacción instintiva en el multimillonario para cubrir su retaguardia.

Dejando de lado la discusión en la que se habían metido los tres Illuminati con sus acompañantes, Susan comenzó a caminar muy lentamente en sentido a donde su esposo estaba. Cada paso que realizaba era como una condena para el hombre ante los ojos ajenos, al punto en que Maria vio lo que pasaba y fue rápidamente a buscar refugio tras la espalda de un igual de asustado Kaine luego de que este lograra soltarse de Richards.

-Parece que vamos a tener otro video para Doom- emocionado, Deadpool apareció con su cámara listo para rodar la escena que tenía delante.

-Se lo venderás, no es así? – la Munroe indagó, para estar segura más que nada.

-No sería nada malo conseguir una porción más de terreno latveriano…- pensando en negocios y sonriendo ávidamente, el mutante gruñón comenzó a tener nuevamente planes ambiciosos.

Mientras Cyclops era lanzado por los aires de un lado al otro por parte de dos telépatas bajo la atenta mirada de una aburrida Goblin Queen, y Hawkeye continuaba rodando por el suelo con las patadas que Ashley le propinaba cada vez que intentaba pararse sin molestar de alguna manera a Melissa Gold, Susan Storm estaba parada justo detrás de Mr. Fantastic aguardando a que este se percate de su presencia.

-Reed…- llamó con falsa dulzura la madre de Franklin y Valeria.

-Ya, Alicia. Roberta ya me avisó que Susan me llamaba- sin voltearse para corroborar sus palabras, el hombre con habilidades elásticas trató nuevamente de mirar el dispositivo que Kaine llevaba infructuosamente antes de ver que Rogue estaba cerca e intentó lo mismo con el inhibidor.

-Reed- dejando de lado la amabilidad, Susan volvió a llamar a su esposo distraído.

-Estoy ocupado, Jennifer. Dile a Susan que luego recalentaré la comida, saldremos de compras o llevaré a los niños a la escuela- moviendo su mano ausentemente para disuadir a su perpetradora, la némesis de Doom ignoró otra vez que su esposa estaba detrás de él.

La paciencia de la rubia fantástica había alcanzado finalmente su límite. Años de pasar básicamente por lo mismo y soportarlo por el bien de su familia era lo que la mantenía de pie, y las visitas de Peter eran lo que la obligaba a seguir adelante por su propio bien. Lo siguiente que pasó fue muy rápido para todos, pero lo suficientemente claro para que aquellos presentes graben a fuego en sus cabezas cómo Susan tomó del hombro derecho a su esposo, lo volteó velozmente y abofeteó con fuerzas suficientes para tirarlo al suelo.

-Auch…- dijeron todos los hombres y mujeres al unísono, excepto Black Bolt quien escribió la onomatopeya en una hoja como cuando era mocoso.

-…Susan? – tomado por sorpresa con el golpe, Reed susurró al mismo tiempo que amamantaba el ardor en su cara.

-No, Richards. Según tú soy Roberta, Alicia y Jennifer- venenosamente habló la susodicha.

-Yo…por qué…por qué me golpeaste? – sin saber el motivo de su castigo, lo que generó gemidos de frustración en los demás, quiso investigar el científico.

-Me harté, Reed. Lograste lo que hace tantos años buscabas de alguna forma. Estoy cansada de estar contigo- confesó la ojiazul a su marido en el suelo, empequeñeciéndolo mentalmente con su imponente figura.

-De qué hablas? – incapaz de comprender algo tan sencillo como la ruptura anunciada de su matrimonio, Mr. Fantastic interrogó.

-No es la primera vez que me ignoras y llamas por otros nombres mientras te sumerges en tus investigaciones. No es la primera vez que mientes descaradamente sobre salir juntos, comer como una familia o estar con tus hijos. Nunca has hecho nada de eso, admítelo de una vez. He alcanzado mi límite de estar contigo todo este tiempo, tratando de sostenernos con tu presencia ausente a cada minuto- demostrando una rabia que contuvo durante demasiado tiempo, Sue continuó hablando, agarrándose la cabeza y conteniéndose para no jalar de sus cabellos.

-Susan, tú sabes que eso no es cierto. Siempre estoy allí para mis hijos o para ti. No recuerdas cuando salimos en navidad? – intentó razonar con su esposa, el científico ausente.

-Eso fue cuando Valeria nació, Reed…cuando ella nació! La única forma en que te das cuenta de lo que hay a tu alrededor es cuando Victor intenta algo en nuestra contra! El resto del tiempo estás con tu nariz pegada al microscopio o en tus famosísimas reuniones secretas que tienes con aquel grupo de busca pleitos! – soltando el agarre a su cabello y bajando las manos con brusquedad, la bella fémina adulta dio unos pasos más hacia delante, obligando a su esposo a retroceder de manera instintiva.

La verdad caló profundo en el miembro fundador de los Fantastic Four, abriéndole los ojos a la realidad que él distorsionó con sus creencias y la falta de memoria temporal que poseía para ciertas cosas. Quería ponerse de pie, pero el miedo que le provocaban las orbes azules de su esposa lo mantenían aferrado al suelo, como si un muro invisible de los que ella creaba lo aplastaba sin cesar.

-Tienes que entender que si estuve un poco ausente, fue debido a la importancia de mis inventos. No tengo a nadie que me ayude y nunca sabemos cuándo puede aparecer alguien o algo que trate de matarnos a todos! – armó una excusa barata que puso en vergüenza a todos sus colegas intelectuales, Reed Richards, declarando de esa manera la completa decisión de la rubia frente suyo.

-Ya cállate de una vez, Richards! Cállate y deja de inventar mentiras! Tus inventos? Esas cosas disfuncionales que la mayor parte del tiempo nos causan problemas? Dices que no tienes ayuda cuando sencillamente puedes ver a tu hija ansiosa por auxiliarte! Podrías fijarte en mí si quieres ayuda también, tengo un maldito doctorado! Admite de una vez que siempre haces más mal que bien con tu grupo de amigos! Por ustedes fue que los Skrull estuvieron entre nosotros! Por ustedes fue que varios de mis amigos estuvieron presos en la Zona Negativa! – desató toda su angustia la mujer, llegando al punto de avergonzar a los implicados de manera tácita, además de conseguir la atención de un recién llegado que no perdió el tiempo para alcanzarla y abrazarla por detrás.

-Susan, suficiente! Niños, vengan a ayudar! – con voz ronca y autoritaria, Peter sujetó férreamente a la blonda con el fin de evitar que haga algo de lo que se arrepienta.

-Mamá, ya déjalo! – haciéndole caso al castaño, Franklin emuló a la araña y abrazó a la rubia.

-Es verdad, no vale la pena! – la pequeña niña genio exclamó con sus ojos rojos en su intento de no llorar por lo que presenciaba.

Invisible Woman no pudo soportarlo más, cayendo de rodillas, sumergiéndose en el cariño de sus hijos que tanto amaba. Por fin lo había logrado, sacó toda la angustia que tenía dentro y se sentía realmente bien a pesar de las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. La mano de su amada araña dibujaba círculos en su espalda, para posteriormente sentir que se multiplicaban, reconociéndolas como aquellas ex niñas con las que compartió aventuras y secretos. Inclusive su hermano y amigo estaban allí para consolarla en lugar de simpatizar por Reed, el cual lucía completamente derrotado a pesar de abrir por momentos su boca con el intento de decir algo para defenderse.

-Todo estará bien Susan. Tus hijos te quieren, incluso los que están en el Edificio Baxter lo hacen. Todos te aman, es imposible no hacerlo- manteniéndose de cuclillas, el Parker continuó su masaje mientras susurraba verdades a la fémina para serenarla, ganándose algunos sonidos de afirmación y una esperanzadora mirada que se fijó en sus lentes blancas.

Tras uno eternos minutos donde inhaló y exhaló profundamente, la Storm se puso de pie, limpió su cara con el dorso de sus delicadas manos y miró decididamente a Reed Richards. Las próximas palabras definirían el destino de ambos, así como el de la familia que ella tenía, un tótem arácnido y también a cierto dictador latveriano que tendría una copia del video que Wade estaba filmando con ímpetu.

-Es suficiente, Reed. Agradezco realmente que lo único bueno de tu parte hacia mí fue darme a Franklin y Valeria, pero no puedo seguir con esto para siempre. Dentro de unos días te llegarán los papeles de divorcio y espero por el bien de ambos que los firmes…Realmente te deseo suerte en tu vida, Reed. Vamos adentro niños- convencida de sí misma, la mítica Invisible Woman dijo finalmente aquellas palabras que hace tiempo guardaba en su interior.

Mr. Fantastic solo se quedó paralizado, sin entender nada…o al menos eso quería creer ya que realmente lo comprendía a la perfección. Había perdido todo sin necesidad de un tercero, él mismo se valió desde hace tiempo de arruinar su matrimonio. Más de una vez había escuchado las implicaciones de Namor y Doom respecto a no perder lo más valioso que tenía, pero siempre hizo oídos sordos. Derrotado, se puso de pie y procedió a marcharse con un desganado saludo de despedida, buscando llegar a su hogar para refugiarse en el único lugar que siempre puso por encima de su familia.

-Por cierto, gracias Peter…- antes de ingresar a la Mansión Avengers, Susan miró por encima de su hombre izquierdo buscando al tótem, pronunciando aquellas palabras en un tono tan bajo que solo por leerle los labios supo él lo que ella dijo.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD 1: A todos aquellos que estén haciendo un leyendo de esta historia, por favor actualicen!**

 **PD 2: Cualquiera que esté interesado en hacer una, que me lo diga!**

 **PD 3: ES EN SERIO! ACTUALICEN SUS LEYENDO O VIENDO POR FAVOR! QUIERO SABER CÓMO CONTINÚAN!**


	175. Chapter 175

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Guest: La verdad es que Magneto a cargo actualmente de La Balsa sería lo más comprensible ya que de esa manera trabajaría para Logan y recibiría un sueldo por atender su club ilegal de peleas.**

 **alkirius: Básicamente Logan puede pagarles la boda a todas las mujeres de Peter por separado y aun así tendría dinero de sobre como para abrir una seguidilla de clubes ilegales de pelea hasta el punto de tener tantas ganancias que no sabría que más hacer con ella.**

 **Magd305TLC: Era hora de que Susan pudiese tener una vida mejor con quien ella deseaba. Créeme cuando te digo que Doom hará lo que sea para tener una copia del video que Wade está grabando. Scott siendo un idiota y Logan lavándose las manos son algo super clásico de los X-men desde un principio. Nada de lástima para con el arquero, se lo merece por mujeriego y mentiroso! (El único Hawkeye que es amado por todos es el del MCU). Ya verás lo que Madelyne y Songbird harán con sus parejas. Sí, los Illuminati hicieron bastantes errores que por poco la cuestan la vida a todos.**

 **Guest: No son malas algunas de tus propuestas como reemplazo, las tendré en cuenta.**

 **Saigo Linnear: Invisible Woman desde hace tiempo tuvo oportunidad de dejar a Reed por cualquier hombre, pero al menos ahora lo hace por alguien que siempre estuvo a su lado en las buenas y las malas. Reed al menos tuvo el decoro de retirarse como un hombre. Wade y Logan están haciendo los preparativos para esa cadera como regalo de bodas. Falta muy, pero muy poco para el final. Cuando termine este fic tengo pensado escribir las actualizaciones de varias historias, así como publicar el final del What if también, y muchos otros one-shots en mente que tengo para hacer.**

 **eldiegoariel2014: Al menos Reed 616 no terminará loco como el del universo Ultimate (resultado = The Maker, por si lo olvidaste).**

 **Rey Pirata: Trato de mantener un poco de seriedad y humor en mis capítulos para que sean llenos de emoción. Las primeras escenas eran para crear un ambiente agradable, lleno de risas por las desgracias o actos que tenían entre sí, para después cambiar completamente el ambiente con el desahogo necesario de Susan. Lamentablemente Reed se refugia en el laboratorio ya que es el único lugar que conoce desde un principio mejor que nada. No será una gran sorpresa que los dos abogados más reconocidos de Marvel lleven a cabo los papeles de Susan.**

 **DanteG96: A pesar de los gritos y frustración, traté de hacer el drama lo más real posible entre dos personas que llevaban un largo matrimonio que se caía a pedazos poco a poco a pesar de los intentos de uno para remendarlo.**

 **viruz pirata: Es cierto que muchas cosas malas ocurrieron por culpa de los Illuminati, pero si tenía que recontarlas el capítulo se habría alargado hasta las 5000 palabras. Logan solo era curioso por lo que su hija tenía, pero aprendió rápidamente que no debía tocar ciertas cosas. Me imagino ya que cuando Ashley regrese a su mundo le contará todo esto a su madre de manera muy feliz.**

 **brayanelgamer: Laura atesorará ese muñeco de felpa con su propia vida. Como he dicho antes, lo de Susan era realmente necesario para ella misma y sus hijos, no podía seguir de esa manera.**

 **Guest: Pobre Wolverine, probó de su propia medicina. Al menos ahora los Illuminati harán menos problemas.**

 **Erbilamla: Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Y sí, lo de la rubia fantástica era una liberación de emociones reprimidas por tanto tiempo que podría haberla terminado enfermando.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Reed es la representación (aquí al menos) de un hombre ciego que trata de negar sus propios actos por simple ignorancia, mientras que Susan es la mujer que cargó con tantos demonios por años que estaba al punto de tener una crisis y cometer una locura que solo terminaría lastimando a la gente que ama. La situación de los insoportables siempre es lúdica. Doom ya tiene a tres nuevos héroes con forma de monumentos en Latveria, todos por humillar de alguna forma a Mr. Fantastic.**

 **antenesis: Por ahora, Magd305TLC ha sido la única que actualizó. WM King supuestamente tiene problemas de conexión a internet, por lo que no tiene ni idea de cuando actualizará. El resto abandonó o desaparecieron de fanfiction.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 175_**

-Mi rey! – el grito de Emma Frost sacó a todos del ambiente tenso que se había creado con la situación entre Reed y Susan, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes cuando la Reina Blanca dejó caer al suelo a un inconsciente Cyclops solo para acercarse al arácnido.

-Spiderman, volviste! – exclamó Felicia, ansiosa de verlo nuevamente.

-Grrr…hueles a ella- se oyó el gruñido de Laura, quien se adelantó a todos y abrazó firmemente el pecho del tótem, teniendo entre los dos al preciado peluche con el que ella dormía.

Acción que molestó un poco a Logan pero hizo reír a Ororo al ver lo sobreprotector que era aunque nunca lo admitiera en voz alta. Los héroes solo se confundieron ante lo dicho por X-23, creyendo que se refería a la mandataria de Symkaria que actualmente estaba ausente entre ellos. Las parejas de los ex gladiadores de Wolverine tenían un leve presentimiento, a causa de su instinto femenino, de que se referían a una ex pareja del cabeza de red. El resto de las pretendientes del castaño fruncieron el ceño inmediatamente y procedieron a mirarlo fijamente en búsqueda de respuestas, haciendo que su sentido arácnido se active ante el peligro inminente que eso significaba.

-Te reuniste con esa perra? – maliciosamente cuestionó la ladrona de joyas.

-Acaso intentó algo contigo? – chocando sus puños llenos de energía fotónica, Carol quiso saber.

-No te besó, verdad? – la voz oscura de Julia provocó un involuntario escalofrío en el tótem.

-Intentó gritarte de nuevo? – la hija de Cable habló al mismo tiempo que Jean Grey, la cual no dejaba de usar su personalidad oscura.

-Esa pelirroja insufrible parece buscar una paliza nuevamente- la hermosa licenciada de tez jade alegó, lista para lanzarle el primer vehículo que tuviese a mano.

-Digo que le demos una visita- invocando esa presencia gélida y mortal que la caracterizaba en sus labores para SHIELD, Natasha Romanoff ofreció.

-Ahora sí que enseñamos una lección- la mutante de cabello bicolor aclaró sin duda en su voz.

-Les dije que teníamos que envolverla en redes y después arrojarla al Hudson- recordó Anya, quien estaba parada entre Madame Web y Jessica.

-Despachémosla por un portal! – exclamó Janet, la cual debía ponerse en puntas de pies para mirar por encima de los hombros de Bobbi y Loki.

-Puedo hacerle "SNIKT!" si es necesario- preparada para lucir sus garras de Adamantium, la gruñona de ojos verdes trató de eliminar todo rastro de aroma ajeno en el pecho de Peter con su abrazo.

Sabiendo que nada podría hacer para explicarse a menos que ellas se tranquilizaran, Peter pudo subirse la máscara negra hasta el puente de su nariz para soltar un sonoro suspiro y posteriormente bajar la mirada para enfrentarse a un par de orbes esmeraldas rabiosas que lo reclamaban posesivamente.

Aprovechando que Jennifer bloqueaba la visión de Logan por un breve segundo, Spidey agachó su cabeza y besó rápidamente a la mutante con huesos metálicos en la frente, tomándola por sorpresa ya que era la primera vez lo que hacía desde que era adulta, logrando así que el castaño fuese liberado.

-Nada de "SNIKT!", señorita- advirtió el tótem a la Kinney.

-Está bien, Peter- asimilando de manera intuitiva la reacción que tenía de infante, la susodicha susurró obedientemente.

-Nada de tirarla a lugares extraños, entendido? – refiriéndose a los comentarios de Van Dyne y Corazon, señaló el vigilante de Queens.

-Sí, Peter! – adoptando rápidamente un semblante sereno por el llamado de atención, el dúo de heroínas acató el pedido a la perfección.

-No quiero saber que la visitaron y golpearon. Comprenden? – virando su cabeza para enfocarse en una dama de cabellera verde y una pelirroja de origen ruso, el arácnido expresó sus comandos.

-Bueno/Bien…- un poco desanimadas por tener su diversión frenada, ambas féminas aceptaron los términos.

-Y sí, me encontré con ella. No, no intentó nada raro. Así como tampoco me besó, por lo que pueden tranquilizarse- respondiendo a las primeras interrogantes que Black Cat, Captain Marvel y dos pelirrojas mutantes que lo amaban hicieron, el Parker sació sus preocupaciones.

Tranquilizándose un poco, todas ellas dejaron de volver loco el sentido arácnido del trepa muros, algo que él agradeció tácitamente a cualquier deidad que lo esté viendo actualmente. Pero a pesar de todo ello, algunas de las heroínas y villanas continuaban aferrándose a su traje como si de un salvavidas se tratara, permitiéndole casi nula movilidad al vigilante.

-Pueden soltarme un minuto? – un tanto divertido a pesar de querer reprocharles algo de lo que se enteró más temprano, interpeló Spiderman.

-Jamás! Si lo hacemos te volverás a enojar con nosotras por lo que dijimos! – el reconocido acento británico proveniente de una mujer araña llegó a los oídos del héroe subestimado.

-Alguien puede ayudarme? – con una leve mueca de compasión, la araña esta vez se dirigió al resto de hombres que había en la mansión.

Solo para terminar sorprendiéndose cuando la gran mayoría de ellos eran retenidos por sus parejas al ver lo melosas que eran las pretendientes de la araña. Otras parecían querer asfixiar a sus objetivos de acoso, siendo estas Giulietta, Oola, Clea y Morgan, por lo que se enteraron previamente de Invisible Woman. Wade estaba en un rincón alejado de la mansión, pudiéndose escuchar nada más cómo llevaba a cabo algunas transacciones monetarias. Scott y Clint ni siquiera eran de ayuda alguna luego de estar desmayados en pleno patio, mientras que Vision contenía a Hank Pym de intentar hablar con Janet.

-Ya, ya…no me enojaré por lo que acaban de decir. No es necesario que continuemos así- habló el trepa muros con las palabras exactas para obtener su libertad, respirando de alivio cuando únicamente sintió que sus extremidades superiores eran enlazadas por Elizabeth y Cindy en un acto de audacia.

-Perfecto, ahora podemos ir adentro a descansar un poco- dando inicio a la marcha en sentido al lugar que querían, Silk comentó.

-Cierto, tratar con ese sujeto molesto fue realmente cansador- sin preocupación alguna dijo la ninja de púrpura, atrayendo la atención de quienes estaban cerca.

-Lo hicieron finalmente, no es así? – el hombre sin miedo de Hell's Kitchen preguntó desde su lugar en los brazos de Elektra, resignándose a conseguir un poco de espacio por la siguiente hora.

-Callaron finalmente a ese sujeto?! – el propio Steve Rogers quiso saber de la situación, sin notar que la confusión crecía en las visibles gesticulaciones del arácnido.

-Era hora. Si de mí dependiese, hace tiempo lo habría mutilado, desperdigado sus trozos por toda Central Park y luego culparía a Sabretooth por ello- sin molestarse en decirle algo a Ororo por estar recostada contra su brazo izquierdo, el mutante longevo parló.

Con su cabeza yendo a cientos de kilómetros por hora gracias a lo que escuchaba y lo que se imaginaba de mil maneras escabrosas para el pobre hombre sin rostro, el hijo de Richard y Mary Parker se detuvo bruscamente en la escalinata del establecimientos y miró con sus lentes blancas a las mujeres que lo seguían.

Menos a Janet, quien tenía en su poder los brazos de Laura con sus garras afuera mientras le apuntaba a Antman. Y a Medusalith Amaquelin teniendo una discusión bastante acalorada con su esposo si lo que, el centro de la telaraña, entendía por lenguaje de señas significaba algo.

-Alguien podría explicarme de qué están hablando? – intentando no sonar intranquilo por todo lo que había oído previamente, el castaño cuestionó a todos aquellos que parecían saber algo que él no.

-Nosotras…- reluctante a confesar, una más tranquila Phoenix trataba de hallar palabras sencillas para explicar.

-Bueno…- al parecer Emma compartía un renuencia similar, dejando atrás su figura adiamantada.

-Chicas- más ronco y serio que la actitud normal que tenía hasta hace unos segundos, Spidey solo pronunció una única palabra.

-Le hicimos una visita a J. Jonah Jameson- reveló finalmente Felicia, percibiendo que solo conseguirían que él se enojara de nuevo si continuaban eludiendo sus dudas.

-Oh, dios…- sin poder contenerse, el habitual objetivo de odio que tenía el nombrado se llevó una mano a la cara para masajearse el puente de la nariz.

-Y puede que lo hayamos dejado en La Balsa por todas las cosas feas que decía de ti- agachando la mirada y jugueteando con la capa de su traje, Scarlet Witch terminó de revelar lo que hicieron.

El pobre ex fotógrafo no sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento. Ni siquiera las tres telépatas que lo amaban podían percibir con claridad sus pensamientos. Él quería sentirse feliz de que al fin alguien le hubiese dado su merecido al negrero y mal jefe de JJJ, pero al mismo tiempo estaba sumamente preocupado por lo que ellas hicieron y las consecuencias que acarrearía ello.

-No deberían de haber hecho eso! Saben lo que ahora dirán de ustedes!? Pondrán a la gente en su contra! – exclamó el arácnido, mirando a cada una de las increpadoras que tuvo el ex editor del Daily Bugle.

-Parezco interesada en lo que piensen los demás? Me preocupa más lo que te pase a ti. Recuerdo muy bien cómo te pusiste cuando escuchaste lo que dijo el día después que nos paseaste con tus redes por New York…me dolió verte así. A todas nos pasó lo mismo- Natasha se acercó al hombre y tomó su rostro entre las pequeñas manos de ella, mirando fijamente a las lentes blancas y haciéndole entender el verdadero motivo de sus acciones.

-Pero…- olvidando por completo cualquier enojo que tenía hacia ellas, murmuró Spidey.

-Ya acepta lo que hicieron, araña! Incluso tus enemigos se preguntaban el por qué no lo habías arrojado de un edificio! – Logan clamó.

-Ellas tienen razón. Además me imagino que mi hermana estuvo con ellas en ese momento, no? – habló esta vez Johnny Storm.

-Nosotras escuchamos sus blasfemias y solo podemos decir que le hicieron un favor a Midgard tras despachar a ese sujeto horrendo y desleal- la guerrera que estaba de pie junto a Thor tomó la palabra, teniendo asentimientos por parte de Amora y el hijo de Odin.

Sujeto que aún tenía un debate interno con respeto a sus armas.

-Yo…dios…ustedes no hicieron esto para que las perdone más rápido, cierto? – encorvándose unos centímetros para apoyar su frente contra la de la espía de cabellos rojizos, preguntó el trepa muros.

-No tonto, ya teníamos planeado lidiar con él desde el primer día- lo tranquilizó la Romanoff, sin poder contener una suave risa que las demás imitaron.

-Creo saber lo que está pasando con la araña y las mujeres ahora…está intentado acaparárselas a todas y HMP! - la voz de Cyclops rompió el ambiente, chillando desde el suelo tras despertarse de su castigo, solo para que un par de manos tapen su boca y nariz por unos segundos.

-Shhh…tranquilo, Scott. Duerme y déjanos curar nuestros oídos. Luego tendremos una larga plática sobre tu carácter- Madelyne tomó el asunto en sus propias manos, induciéndolo al desmayo con un método poco convencional al mismo tiempo que pensaba si Mr. Sinister no podría hacerle un clon menos idiota.

Nadie dijo nada, y tampoco nadie preguntó nada. Elektra y Ben incluso habían llegado al punto de tapar los oídos de sus parejas para evitar que uno pueda usar su eco localización y la otra simplemente escuchar las melosas palabras de la clon pelirroja.

-En fin, agradezco que ustedes lo hayan hecho simplemente para brindarme un bien que ansiaba durante años…Pero eso aún no me quita el enojo respecto a cierto tema que me he enterado- satisfecho con la respuesta que se le había sido dada anteriormente, Peter comentó mientras acariciaba el cabello de la espía rusa, para después detenerse y esbozar una mueca lúdica que estremeció al grupo de ex niñas.

-Eh? De qué hablas? – confundida, Anya quiso saber, sintiendo mucha más curiosidad al ver a sus mentoras palidecer un poco más cuando su amado sostuvo en su mano derecha un teléfono celular.

-Al parecer unas niñas traviesas estuvieron jugando con mis cosas cuando yo no estaba atento- fue todo lo que Spiderman dijo antes de encaminarse en dirección al interior de la mansión al mismo tiempo que les hacía un ademán para que lo sigan.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	176. Chapter 176

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **antenesis: Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras!**

 **Magd305TLC: De a poco van recuperando ese lazo que tenían Peter y las ex niñas. Ya es más que obvio que las mujeres sin incapaces de disimular lo que sienten por el arácnido. Puede que Logan sea su hermano en todo menos la sangre, pero estar con su hija le vale un pase libre para apuñaladas en el pecho. Hoy verás lo que Peter les hará.**

 **Rey Pirata: Al parecer JJJ es alguien completamente odioso para todos por igual. No te preocupes, hoy el tótem mantendrá un diálogo con ellas respecto a eso. No desesperes con el tema de los héroes insoportables, cada uno tendrá su merecido.**

 **Guest: Si bien es cierto que los clones de Peter serían mejor opción para Madelyne, la pobre tiene una fijación por Scott.**

 **Uzu: Goblin Queen sabe cómo lidiar con su Cyclops, quizás Songbird aprenda del mismo método y aplique mano dura con Clint.**

 **brayanelgamer: Lamentablemente lo de Summers es algo patológico. Logan básicamente tuvo el mismo pensamiento que Laura a la hora de lidiar con JJJ.**

 **alkirius: Me reí muy mucho con tu comentario ya que tenía algunas ideas similares varios capítulos atrás cuando pensaba en cómo sería el final. Sin contar que Kaine podría contar sobre cómo conoció a Maria diciendo lo del corno azul (referencia a Robin para diversión de todos y vergüenza de ella).**

 **viruz pirata: En serio, Ashley será una mujer completamente diferente cuando regrese a su realidad, incluso se la pasará contándole historias a su madre y Ultron 8 sobre Peter y las niñas, y puede que incluso trate de hablar con Old Logan. Con Cyclops dudo que un solo lavado de cerebro baste para quitarle lo idiota...Para que Peter esté con Madelyne, deberás esperar hasta el otro proyecto que tengo de Spidey cuidando a villanas (no tendrá continuidad con esta historia). Hoy nuestro héroe tendrá una charla con las féminas respecto a tocar su celular. Magneto, en ausencia de los dueños, estará a cargo de La Balsa y todos los sujetos que estén adentro. Y sí, si ellos se separan de sus mujeres será porque se lo merecen, y dudo que Pym construya una robo-novia ya que incluso a Ultron eso le salió mal (hablo de Jocasta y Alkhema).**

 **Ronaldc v2: Es algo instintivo para ellas actuar por momentos como niñas por todo lo que pasaron. La desaparición de JJJ por un tiempo será motivo de festejo para la gente. Hace tiempo se sabe que ellas solo quieren ver sano y salvo a Peter, el método que utilizar es otro tema.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 176_**

-Qué están haciendo? – la sintética voz de Vision puso en corazón de todos los curiosos en sus bocas al asustarlos cuando apareció a través de una pared lindante.

-Maldición! Siempre hace eso?! – exclamó en voz baja Sharon Carter, preguntándole luego a su pareja el super soldado.

-Cada segundo de su cibernética vida desde que Ultron lo creó…- derrotado, un acostumbrado Tony Stark respondió luego de varios años de obtener sus huesos de acero.

-Juro que si vuelve a hacerlo, terminará desarmado nuevamente- advirtió peligrosamente Betty Ross.

-No le hagas nada, no es su culpa. Todo recae en Pym! – no queriendo ver a Vision 2.0 ser destruido tanto para sus sueños como los de Franklin, el hermano de Peter acusó al científico.

-Y yo qué culpa tengo, estúpida araña!? – fastidiado y lleno de heridas que su ex pareja le infringió con las garras de Laura cuando quiso ordenarle que no se acercara a Spiderman, Antman se quejó ante las atribuciones que Scarlet Spider le daba.

-Tú creaste a Ultron, y este creó a Vision. En síntesis, toda la culpa recae en ti ya que supuestamente lo creaste con base a tus conocimientos al robot homicida- se defendió la creación de Miles Warren, ganándose una mirada pensativa de varios de los presentes.

-Hay que admitir que tiene razón de alguna manera, es como cuando Terminator busca matar a Sarah Connors en lugar de John en un principio- comparó de manera muy acertada el mercenario bocazas.

-Shhh…! Hagan silencio! – les gritó en un susurro Jessica Jones, la cual tenía su oreja pegada a la puerta que pertenecía a la habitación de Spiderman.

-Parece que Spiderman las está regañando por algo que hicieron…- comentó Hill, sacando a relucir sus dotes como espía con ansias de saber todo.

-Grrr…espero que nada extraño suceda ahí dentro- enseñando al público ese pequeño lado protector que poseía para su hija y el resto de las mutantes, Wolverine gruñó.

-James, deberías dejar de sospechar sobre Spiderman, en todo caso deberías preocuparte por él- aclaró la mutante de tez morena que se hallaba detrás de él, teniendo en cuenta de la plática que tuvo con las pretendientes del tótem.

-A qué te refieres con eso? – la hermana de Medusa trató de averiguar luego de mantener una distancia considerable respecto a su rey, el cual lucía un tanto alicaído luego de su discusión silenciosa con la Amaquelin mayor.

-Digamos que cierta arañita y cierta mariposa tuvieron un momento de juegos que las demás no compartieron porque estaban dormidas como troncos- tratando de ser sutil con sus palabras pero engorroso con sus gestos manuales, Wade explicó para que todos comprendieran y algunos de los héroes silbaran incluso en señal de asombro.

Del otro lado de la puerta que separaba la recámara de Spiderman con el longitudinal pasillo de la mansión, Peter se encontraba sentado en su cama junto a sus hijos más jóvenes y cinco mujeres que nada que ver tenían con el tema actual respecto a un teléfono celular que se hallaba entremedio de los dos grupos.

-Estoy esperando…- golpeteando repetidas veces el suelo con su pie derecho, el castaño que se había quitado su máscara le preguntó a las quince mujeres que no se dignaban a mirarlo por vergüenza.

Ninguna se atrevió a abrir sus bocas, ya que en su lugar descubrían que era más divertido observar sus pies mientras esperaban que el enojo del hombre, que las protegió contra todo mal, se esfumara velozmente para volver a verlo sonreír.

-Pensé que ya habíamos pasado por la etapa del engaño, chicas- enfatizando nuevamente en el tema, el Parker se expresó.

Con temor a repetir lo que habían pasado el día anterior, Susan se acercó lentamente hasta la araña y estiró pausadamente su mano derecha a la espera de que fuese tomada. Objetivo que logró después de que el hombre adulto en la habitación soltara un suspiro y la jalara para que se siente a su lado tras hacer que la pequeña niña genio tome asiento en su regazo.

-Gracias- fue todo lo que la Storm dijo tras recostar su cabeza en el hombro de su amado.

-Sigo esperando respuestas, Sue- mirándola de reojo, comentó el cabeza de red.

-Fue…fue mi culpa- alzando su mano sin dejar de mirar el suelo, cierta ladrona de joyas tomó valor para responder.

-Me imagino que hay una interesante historia detrás de sus actos, verdad? – la mesías mutante habló, distrayéndose con la máscara que se quitó su mentor.

-Supe lo que ella le hizo a Peter y no quería que intente clavarse sus uñas nuevamente- replicó sumisamente la peliblanca, ganándose un asentimiento por parte de sus colegas de crimen y un gesto de comprensión por parte del susodicho.

-No te merecía por lo que te hizo ese día- la diosa embustera comentó.

-Además te gritó y se salvó solo porque estabas presente- cierta telépata pelirroja confesó lo que estuvo a punto de hacer el día que la vio de visita en la mansión.

-Te ocultó cosas muy importantes que debías saber. De esa manera hubieses evitado sufrir al ver a esos hijos de Osborn- recordando lo atestiguado durante el incidente con The Orb, Jessica Drew masculló.

Peter siempre quiso saber lo que ellas habían visto durante ese problema, hipótesis abundaban en su mente, pero ahora tenía pleno conocimiento que su vida era prácticamente conocida por todas ellas. Quería reclamarles sobre el abuso a la privacidad de sus memorias, sin embargo no podía culparlas de ninguna manera ya que él era igual que ellas cuando se refería a temas como Pym o Barton, e incluso Richards.

-Lo comprendo, pueden tranquilizarse ya que no les haré nada- entendiendo sus motivos, o al menos una parte, el arácnido alegó para serenar sus temples.

Aquella relajó las relajó por completo, haciendo que alcen sus cabezas y sonrían a gusto. Quienes estaban sentados en la cama junto al tótem también se alegraron de que Peter Parker no siguiera enojado, ya que estaban de acuerdo en que la actitud taciturna y seria no le iba bien.

-Cuántas veces? – esa pregunta formulada por la araña tomó por sorpresa a todas.

-Cuántas veces, qué? – confundida, la diseñadora de modas interrogó.

-El teléfono. Cuántas veces lo manipularon? – más por curiosidad que por volver a enfadarse, averiguó el sobrino de May Parker.

-Bueno…verás…- una vez más la incertidumbre las apabulló, reaccionando similar a cuando eran niñas y jugueteaban con sus dedos, lo que lo divirtió a él en gran parte.

Por el simple gusto de querer verlas un rato más de la misma entrañable manera, Spidey pisó repetidas veces el piso, acto que solo tres mutantes y dos arañas que estaban junto a él comprendieron y esbozaron muecas lúdicas en sus caras.

-Por lo general era en las noches- reveló sin querer Bobbi, quien no podía soportar verlo tapear el suelo ya que la ponía nerviosa.

-Un momento! La noche en que te curamos me desperté y vi que ellas estaban despiertas! – la arácnida latina alzó la voz, mirando a su querido mentor y develándole ese específico hecho.

-Oh…así que ni siquiera dormían cuando estaban conmigo? – fingiendo dolor por lo escuchado, apeló al sentimiento de culpa el vigilante de Queens.

Susan casi se quiebra el cuello del brusco movimiento que hizo para mirar fijamente a los orbes chocolates de su futura pareja estable, como si no creyese lo que acababa de oír y simplemente se controlaba para no demostrarle lo contrario solo porque sus hijos estaban presentes. Laura y Loki también se mostraron contrariadas respecto al comentario, apegándose instintivamente al muñeco de felpa que solían compartir cuando una no podía estar en el pecho del arácnido. Medusa y Janet ni siquiera se contuvieron en hacer lo que querían en ese momento, siendo que la primera se aventuró hasta la cama para sentarse por detrás del grupo en el borde y usar su cabello para envolver la cintura del Parker mientras se recostaba en su espalda, así mismo la segunda heroína tan solo empequeñeció su figura y voló hasta la cabeza del tótem para recostarse sobre su cabeza.

-Sí lo hacíamos, lo que pasaba era que esa mujer nos despertaba a cada momento con sus llamadas o mensajes- no queriendo ver más las apócrifas gesticulaciones del castaño, Carol contestó con la mera verdad.

-Y yo por qué no escuchaba nada? – confundido por recordar que no tenía conocimiento de nada de ello, Spiderman formuló su duda.

-En un principio cuidabas a quince niñas, y después el número empezó a aumentar sin control. Es obvio que estabas sumamente cansado, Peter- la Reina Blanca se explicó, captando inmediatamente la comprensión de su rey, lo que la hizo feliz.

-Por eso mismo nunca te despertabas, aunque sí te movías para evitar que Laura sacara sus garras algunas veces- riendo por el recuerdo, Jennifer comentó, lo que hizo gruñir a la mutante.

-Ya veo…y sobre mentirle a MJ sobre que ustedes dos eran mis hijas cuando realizó una visita de la que nunca me enteré incluso estando presente? – entendiendo los motivos, Spidey buscó saber ahora una última duda al mismo tiempo que miraba a Black Widow y Black Cat.

-Yo…Nosotras…AGHH! Vale, eso lo hicimos porque solo te queríamos para nosotras! Estamos celosas de ella y no te queremos a su lado! Por eso siempre perseguíamos a la otra que tenía poderes de araña! – intentando hallar una forma de disuadir el tema, Hardy terminó por explotar y decir la pura verdad, dejando salir aquellos celos que siempre le tuvo a la pelirroja desde que cometió el error de decir que quería a la máscara en lugar del hombre.

-Mmh…- fue el único sonido que escapó de la garganta del héroe.

-No tienes ni idea de lo furiosa que me ponía el solo verla a tu lado! Y cuando supe lo que te hizo, estuve a nada de golpearle la cabeza contra una pared por lo estúpida que fue! – continuó su diatriba la peliblanca.

-Ella tiene razón, exasperaba tener su presencia rondándote. Desde que ella te dejó y tú decidiste cuidarnos, te volviste nuestro. Y por nada te íbamos a devolver- la espía de cabellos rojos expresó sus pensamientos con su notable acento, atrayendo la visión chocolate de la araña hacia ella.

-Mmh…- la misma cacofonía proveniente de un serio Peter hizo eco en la recámara, esta vez mirando a cara una de las implicadas, incluyendo a Medusa y Susan que habían apoyado sus cabezas en sus hombros, y una diminuta Janet que actualmente había volado hasta la cabeza de Valeria para mirar el rostro de Spidey.

-Estamos castigadas, verdad? – al percatarse de la falta de habla que tenía el adulto, quiso saber Julia.

-Mmh…Val, Franklin- por tercera vez repitió el mismo sonido pensativo, solo para tomar a The Wasp con cuidado en sus manos y dirigirle la palabra a sus hijos.

-Sí, papá? – al unísono respondieron estos, trayendo una sonrisa a la cara de Susan.

-Mentir es malo, verdad? – preguntó sin quitarle la vista a la heroína en sus manos que parecía conocer su destino al divisar la sonrisa sardónica que Peter tenía en su cara.

-Según tú, sí. Según tío Johnny, no- con honestidad replicaron los jóvenes rubios, pudiéndose escuchar desde el pasillo un quejido seguido de una bofetada.

-Bueno, ya los escucharon. Mentir es malo. Y ustedes me mintieron durante mucho tiempo, por lo que ya saben lo que les espera- empleando un tono cada vez más jocoso, el castaño declaró, haciendo que las quince ex niñas agachen sus cabezas y el resto comience a reír por la desgracia ajena.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD 1: A todos aquellos que estén haciendo un leyendo de esta historia, por favor actualicen!**

 **PD 2: Cualquiera que esté interesado en hacer una, que me lo diga!**

 **PD 3: ES EN SERIO! ACTUALICEN SUS LEYENDO O VIENDO POR FAVOR! QUIERO SABER CÓMO CONTINÚAN!**


	177. Chapter 177

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **PERDÓN POR NO PUBLICAR AYER, PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE ESTUVE TODO EL DÍA IMPOSIBILITADO.**

 **Tenshin Jin: No tienes que imaginártelas, hoy estarán así.**

 **alkirius: Deadpool simplemente se lo llevará a un hospital para que le conecten suero y recupere nutrientes...y después le hará imitar al Spiderman del MCU.**

 **Magd305TLC: Al menos tanto la ladrona como la espía han aceptado sus sentimientos por el tótem y no lo niegan como antes. Spidey siempre tuvo sus dudas desde que Janet temblaba ante la mera mención de Morlun. Ya tendrá su momento nuestro arácnido héroe para decir esas palabras que todas sus pretendientes quieren oír. Quizás haga unos breves vistazos a las diferentes arañas en el final. Ver a las heroínas y villanas obedecer sin chistar a Peter será algo demasiado para las mentes de los ex mocosos. La verdad es que Thor está en un verdadero dilema.**

 **Rey Pirata: Pobre Peter, ni privacidad tiene ya con tantas cotillas detrás de él. No tienes que preguntarte nada sobre el castigo de las ex niñas, hoy podrás ver lo que pasará en la mansión. Aún les queda algunos rasgos infantiles en cuanto a sus actitudes a ellas, algo que divertirá mucho al tótem y no podrá negarles amor.**

 **willyXD: Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Básicamente, cada vez que hagan algo mal Spiderman las castigará de esa manera y ellas no harán nada para oponerse ya que están acostumbradas a reaccionar así (recordemos que ni siquiera Carol Danvers 1610 pudo oponerse).**

 **brayanelgamer: A falta de villanos rompiendo el mundo, los héroes tienen que hallar nuevos entretenimientos. Johnny se merecía esa bofetada por enseñarle cosas malas a sus sobrinos.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Suficiente tiene Pym con el hecho de que Janet ya no aguantará más sus reclamos, además de poder usar a Laura como navaja móvil. Kaine y Franklin, por su parte, tienen a Vision 2.0 como lo más cercano por el momento a Leopardon para sus futuros planes de construcción. Las ex niñas se dieron cuenta que estaban castigadas apenas Peter comenzó a murmurar.**

 **Guest: La idea que tienes es buena y tiene potencial. Podría ser un futuro proyecto si quieres.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 177_**

Tony miraba a Spidey, al igual que Captain America, Bruce, Johnny y Logan. Cyclops también lo hubiese hecho, pero Madelyne lo había escondido detrás de unos arbustos para tener un momento de relax y platicar con Melissa sobre lo que harían con sus problemáticos amantes, deseando haber tenido mano dura como Giulietta hizo con cierto filántropo multimillonario.

-Araña…- con inseguridad Thor pronunció.

-Ocurre algo, Thor? – alzando la vista del dibujo que su hija había comenzado a hacer como distracción, algo que él hallaba relajante con solo verla actuar como una infante, cuestionó el tótem.

-Cómo lo lograste? – mirándolo fijamente a las lentes blancas de su máscara, que se puso el tótem antes de salir de su habitación, el dios del trueno preguntó.

Bajo aquella parte de su traje que ocultaba el rostro, Peter lucía completamente confundido. Descartó cualquier posibilidad de peligro cuando su sentido arácnido no le advertía de nada, pero la incertidumbre continuaba al divisar las caras extrañadas que sus colegas de trabajo le daban. Solo unas suaves risas por parte de Rogue y Hope lo sacaron de su intriga, dirigiéndoles la atención para únicamente descubrir que susurraban sobre lo despistado que él podía ser por momentos.

-De qué estás hablando? – volviendo a observar al hijo de Odin, el vigilante de Queens quiso saber.

-Loki. Mi señor está preguntando por su hermana. Cómo es que te hace caso? – Valkyrie tomó la palabra, aclarándole las dudas al arácnido que no pudo evitar mirar la espalda de la diosa embustera.

-Fácil. Se portó mal, entonces la castigué. No es la primera vez tampoco para cualquiera de ellas- como si fuese algo muy obvio, explicó Peter mientras señalaba a la Jotun en una esquina y luego a Carol, Jennifer, Laura, Janet y Sue.

Mujeres que estaban a la vista ya que el resto estaban en otras esquinas de la mansión.

-Grrr…- gruñó ferozmente Logan, virando su atención a los ex niños que retrocedieron inconscientemente ante los recuerdos que tenían.

-Y ahora qué te pasa? – la mole rocosa trató de averiguar mientras ponía a resguardo a una inocente Alicia Masters que jugaba con un tranquilo T'challa.

-Por qué ustedes no eran así de obedientes? – reclamó el mutante longevo, golpeando en la nuca a un desmayado Hawkeye que estaba recostado sobre la mesa luego de que Songbird lo dejara allí con permiso de Ashley.

-Nos asustabas. Lo asustaste- acusó Stark, para después alzar un dedo en dirección al rey Inhumano tras recordar lo sucedido a los minutos de estar bajo el cuidado de Wolverine.

-Nos hiciste robar a un villano- Steve dijo, aunque lamentando muy poco el destino de Rhino.

-Y nos obligaste a mendigar dinero- el esposo de Jessica Jones habló.

-Hey! Yo no hice eso! – se defendió inmediatamente el líder de los X-men.

-Pero los pusiste a pelear! – la ninja griega exclamó en protección de su amado abogado que poco podía hacer para tener un poco de espacio personal, teniéndose que conformar con dejarla reposar su cabeza en su pecho.

-Sin esas peleas tú no estarías adherida a su lado! – soplando el humo de su habano con enfado, replicó James Howlett, señalándole a Daredevil.

-Aún sigo creyendo que es culpa de Hawkeye y otros más el hecho de que Spiderman no nos hubiese aceptado- el hijo de Ultron alegó, recibiendo el asentimiento de muchos otros afectados por Kang.

-Pero de esa forma no hubiésemos sabido de su estado- la Agente 13 comunicó con un poco de pena mientras se apegaba más al hombre que luchó en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

-No estés tan segura. Entre Maria dándome caza y la inconmensurable cantidad de niños a mi cuidado, de seguro habría llamado a alguien como ayuda…o Deadpool los hubiese invitado de alguna forma como siempre lo hace- razonó el arácnido con sinceridad, ya que realmente hubiera hecho eso si el caso se presentaba.

-Wow…eres sorprendente- la pareja de Red She-Hulk confesó.

-No, papá es asombroso! – corrigió inmediatamente la niña genio, dibujando muecas alegres en sus tíos ya que sabían que él era lo que ella necesitaba como figura paterna.

-Papá? Pensé que Richards era el padre de ella…- mirando a su pareja, Clea indagó a Strange.

-Después de escuchar todo lo que dijeron de él, no dudaría que la niña viese como un padre a Spiderman- Amora señaló, de alguna forma mostrando respeto por el héroe.

-Nosotras también lo hacemos! – las Cuckoos declararon, indicando al mismo tiempo a Rachel y Franklin, quienes estaban sentados en un sofá viendo televisión.

-Menos mal que Scott está lejos, le daría un sincope nuevamente al escuchar eso- suspiró por lo bajo la clon de Jean Grey.

-Es en serio? – sin creer lo que escuchaba, el Hechicero Supremo trató de saber lo que decían del arácnido que más de una vez trabajó codo a codo con él.

-Sí, después de todo lo que pasó las veo de esa manera. Aunque si tenemos en cuenta ciertos factores, no las culparía si incluso ven a Shocker como figura paterna- con una sonrisa de orgullo por sus hijas, las cuales fueron devueltas inmediatamente, Spiderman respondió.

-Bueno…teniendo en cuenta que Logan pudo cuidar a Kitty, Jubilee y Laura, entonces cualquiera sería mejor padre que cierto sujeto que no puede deambular sin sus ojos tapados- la voz de Rachel Grey provino desde el sofá, donde básicamente estaba recostada entre los brazos del adolescente para hallar más comodidad.

Nadie pudo discutir contra eso, ni siquiera Madelyne se molestó en hacerlo. De hecho, algunos comenzaron a reir por la obviedad de la situación, siendo que incluso Black Bolt tuvo que taparse la boca con ayuda de Oola para evitar una desgracia que puso en alerta a los arácnidos presentes.

-Hay algo que aún me tiene en la intriga con todo esto que pasó…- Matt Murdock comentó.

-Qué es? – la propia Anya quiso saber.

-De dónde salieron ellas dos? – apuntando a donde estaban Ashley y Cindy, el amante de Elektra formuló su interrogante.

-A Silk la encontramos en un bunker luego del ataque de The Orb- Psylocke respondió, viendo el ceño fruncido de la pelinegra.

-Estuve más de diez años metida allí por culpa de un hombre. Me perdí de varias cosas que ahora pienso recuperar de a poco con ayuda de él- la susodicha complementó la sentencia anterior, tranquilizándose cuando la mano izquierda del tótem se posó en su regazo y le brindó calidez.

-Oye, yo también podría ayud…AGH! POR QUÉ FUE ESO!? – comenzó a flirtear Tony, solo para recibir varias bolas de telarañas en su frente, provenientes de diferentes puntos y ángulos de la sala.

-Te diré lo mismo que le dije a tu contraparte. Acércate a alguna de ellas y te arranco el reactor Arc de tu pecho- clavando sus lentes blancas e inmutables en la mirada del multimillonario, advirtió Peter, logrando incomodarlo y buscar refugio detrás de Madame Masque.

-No crees que es un poco exagerado eso, Spiderman? – mediando la situación, Captain America habló.

-Hizo lo mismo cuando él quiso decirme algo estúpido en aquella otra realidad que visitamos- contestó la arácnida de tez morena que miraba con curiosidad uno de los libros de su abuelo que tomó de su recámara.

-Es verdad! – la voz de Carol se escuchó tras un grito de confirmación.

-Carol…- llamó la atención su amado.

-Perdón! – agachó la cabeza nuevamente sin quitar su vista del rincón, Captain Marvel.

Ese breve interacción divirtió a la gente, quienes estaban más que seguros de no olvidarla en el futuro próximo. Tanto las reacciones infantiles que ellas tenían mientras eran castigadas, así como el peculiar aire de autoridad que el arácnido con traje negro.

-Aún seguimos sin saber de dónde salió la chica, Spiderman- apuntando a Ashley, el portador de Mjolnir y Sartenbreaker 2.0 insinuó nuevamente.

-Es su/Soy su/Es mi nieta- resignándose a tener que responder a la incógnita que carcomía a los integrantes del grupo que convivió con Logan, todos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

La gran mayoría, excepto Wolverine y Deadpool, quedaron atónitos con la noticia. Hombres y mujeres se turnaron para mirar a las dos arañas, buscando inmediatamente alguna explicación racional así como un parecido, cosa que les resultaba difícil cuando el traje negro cubría por completo al neoyorkino.

-Y es/soy la hija de Hawkeye- terminaron de decir las personas que pertenecían al grupo que vivió junto a Peter este último tiempo en la Mansión Avengers, menos las mujeres obviamente porque estaban castigadas y se morían de ganas por compartir el momento.

-MALDICIÓN, CLINT! – no pudo contenerse Melissa y pateó la silla donde estaba el susodicho cuando este estaba despertándose por el ruido.

-QUE SOY EL YERNO DE QUIÉN!? – de igual manera, el arquero gritó sin importarle que su cabeza le doliera por el golpe anterior.

-Lamentablemente tuviste que poner tus sucias manos en mi hija…- comenzó a decir Spidey, detestando la mera idea de que el arquero se acercara a su familia, reaccionando rápidamente a taparle los oídos a su hija menor en el segundo que su sentido arácnido se despertó.

-Creo que puso algo más que sus manos, araña- imposible de restringir su lengua, Iron Man declaró, ignorante de cuando Giulietta y el resto se alejaron un poco de su lado.

-Quieres sentir cómo tu cuerpo se despedaza en cientos de partes cuando un portal inestable se abra y cierre constantemente sobre ti? – con una voz sedosamente venenosa implicó el centro de la telaraña, perturbando una vez más al multimillonario por lo frío que podía ser a la hora de contestar en los momentos que intentaban algo con la gente que quería.

-Spiderman, no creo que las amenazas sean neces…- el super soldado rubio, una vez más quiso amainar el ambiente, solo para ser interrumpido.

-Shhh…esto se está poniendo interesante- listo para comenzar una apuesta de ser necesario, Wade comentó ansioso al igual que Logan y Ororo.

-Yo…- balbuceó Stark, mirando hacia todos lados en busca de ayuda, pero en su lugar hallándose con un par de ojos acusadores pertenecientes a una villana que lo tomó de la oreja izquierda y comenzó a jalarlo lejos del grupo.

-Tú nada! Ahora ven conmigo para que te enseñe cómo hablar delante de jóvenes y no parecer un cerdo en el intento! – Madame Masque ignoró las pataletas del Avenger con el fin de arrastrarlo hasta su habitación, donde solo el sonoro golpe de la puerta indicó que ya estaban fuera del alcance auditivo.

Un abrumador silencio inundó la mansión, donde incluso las mujeres que estaban castigas se voltearon para ver lo que había pasado antes de apresurarse y retomar sus lugares. Logan gruñó, Storm trató de no reírse con lo sucedido, y Wade simplemente se lamentó ante el hecho de no poder hacer más dinero con las desgracias ajenas mientras murmuraba por lo bajo algo sobre retomar la lectura de las hojas que llevaba consigo.

-Eso fue…anticlimático- comentó Bruce Banner, quien estando en su aspecto normal era un poco más bajo que su pareja, la cual sonreía por el simple hecho de estar a su lado sin la interferencia de su padre.

-Tú dices eso, yo aún quiero saber cómo esto fue posible! Quién es la madre de ella…o mejor dicho, su abuela!? – el hermano de Susan Storm clamó, señalando con ambas manos a los Barton.

-Lo que dice Human Torch es cierto. No noto ningún parecido entre la joven Barton y cualquiera de las mujeres que parecen estar atraídas por Spiderman- analizó Vision, volviéndose intangible cada vez que Deadpool quería comprobar si aún mantenía las funcionalidades que se usaron en La Balsa.

-Bueno, mamá dice que tenía más parecido con ella que con aquel esperpento donador de genética. A su vez, ella dice que se parece más a mi abuela que a mi abuelo. En cuanto a su nombre, ella es R…- la arácnida del futuro distópico estaba explicando, llegando justo al punto importante de la charla cuando cierto arquero insoportable abrió su boca.

-HEY! MÁS RESPETO QUE SOY TU PADRE! – indignado por cómo se dirigía hacia su persona, Clint gritó, recibiendo inmediatamente un golpe en la nuca por parte de Songbird y una bola de telarañas que le dio en la garganta por parte de un distraído Peter que miraba a su hija dibujar sin dejar de cubrirle los oídos por las dudas.

-Cómo decía, mi abuela es Ri…- una vez más volvió a intentar revelar la identidad de la misteriosa mujer, solo para ser interrumpida por un infantil grito de alegría.

-Terminé! Mira, papá! – la niña genio alzó sus bracitos en alto, sosteniendo la hoja donde un claro dibujo se podía ver.

-Bah, mejor ni me esfuerzo- cansado de ser detenida cada vez que hablaba, Ashley se retiró con su secreto a ver televisión.

-Mmh…la verdad es que es muy bonito, puedo reconocer a todos los que están aquí. Aunque…yo…espera un momento…- analizando el regalo de Valeria, Peter respondió con honestidad mientras se alzaba la máscara y besaba su frente, para inmediatamente caer en un ataque de risa al ver un punto determinado del dibujo.

-Papá! No te burles! – protestó la niña, inflando sus mejillas y cruzándose de brazos.

-Es solo…es solo que me da mucha gracia…ve a mostrárselo a tu madre y después al resto, Val. Estoy seguro de que lo amará igual que yo, especialmente el detalle que hiciste para ambos- bajándola de su regazo al mismo tiempo que continuaba riéndose, Peter alentó a la pequeña copia de Susan a que vaya a enseñarle su obra.

-No me dibujó como un ladrillo gigante, verdad? Recuerdo que Franklin hacía eso…y Black Bolt también- bufó Ben Grimm, sonriendo ante el recuerdo de su sobrino pero mirando de mala manera al rey Inhumano que parecía disculparse con rápidos movimientos manuales.

La risa cristalina de Invisible Woman alcanzó a los oídos de todos, quien se había agachado para abrazar a su hija y le dijo que le gustaba muchísimo lo que hizo, algo que emocionaba mucho a la niña ya que solo pocas veces actuaba como alguien acorde a su edad y generalmente era adorada.

Rápidamente, la hermana de Franklin se movilizó entre todas las mujeres que amaban a Spiderman, sacando halagos similares y risas. Incluso los hombres que pidieron ver por simple curiosidad, ya que solo conocían a la pequeña como una genio y no como una infante, reaccionaron de similar forma.

Todos menos Johnny, quien dramáticamente se quejó como un niño insultado, actitud que empeoró cuando The Thing se asomó por un costado para admirar el dibujo, obligando a la mole rocosa a tener que buscar apoyo en una pared cuando comenzó a burlarse del rubio fantástico.

-Eres una traidora, Valeria! Por qué me dibujaste como un cerillo quemado!? – el angustiante grito de Human Torch se llegó a escuchar incluso en la calle, donde algunos transeúntes se preguntaban qué pasaba en la base de los Avengers antes de continuar con su vida normal.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	178. Chapter 178

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Tenshin Jin: Realmente me pone feliz que mi historia tiene tal repercusión contigo. En cuanto al epílogo, deberás esperar muy poco para saber de qué se tratará.**

 **Rey Pirata: A pesar de las ausencias que tuve por enfermedad o debido a mis estudios, puedo decir con suma seguridad que este fic fue uno de los que más empeño puse a la hora de escribirlo tanto para ustedes como para mí. Si bien es cierto que Peter es una buena figura paterna, y que Logan eligió el grupo de salvajes, si la araña hubiese cuidado a los treinta afectados de Kang de seguro habría necesitado de ayuda externa. Quizás cuando dejen de interrumpir la historia ellos se enteren de todo lo sucedido en el evento de Spider-verse. La verdad es que no se dice quién es la abuela de Ashley, pero como dije en varios capítulos atrás, mi suposición es Riri Williams debido a que Tonya (nombre de la madre de Ashley y que supongo en honor a Iron Man -mentor de Iron Heart-) tiene la enorme capacidad de arreglar no solo el Spider-buggy sino que también a Ultron 8 que terminó siendo como un padre para la arácnida. No solo el nivel intelectual se explicaría, sino que también la herencia de rasgos físicos...pero como dije, es solo mi suposición.**

 **alkirius: Dejemos en paz al pobre Kaine, por ahora es feliz con Maria, Tigra y el pequeño William. La mera idea de que tenga más sobrinas hará que se suicide.**

 **viruz pirata: Muchos pensaron que Spiderman era puras bromas, pero al ver a las fémina castigadas, solo lo agregaron a la larga lista de cosas que desconocían. Nunca se sabrá el origen de T'challa (algunas cosas es mejor dejarlas de esa forma). Era hora de que alguien se burlara de Johnny, aunque sea en un dibujo. Wade nunca se negaría a un negocio que le deje dinero a su bolsillo.**

 **parzibal: Mi suposición a la abuela de Ashley es Riri Williams (Iron Heart). A estas alturas todas las ideas que me brinden son bienvenidas para futuros proyectos. Creo que Peter solo lo hizo para dejarles en claro el mensaje que hoy dará (sin spoilers!).**

 **Magd305TLC: El carácter de Spidey hace que ellas obedezcan sin dudar. Es la forma de ser de Peter lo que permite a Valeria actuar como alguien acorde a su edad. La verdad es que no se me había ocurrido un crossover de Spiderman x DC. Leopardon siempre será lo principal para Kaine y Franklin. Ya veremos lo que sucederá con Silver Sable. Thor nunca permitiría que Sartenbreaker 2.0 sea utilizado de tal manera. Y con respecto a Tony...no le pidas peras al olmo por favor.**

 **brayanelgamer: El es propio carisma del trepa muros lo que encantó a las féminas. Además sucederá algo parecido a lo que dices con los villanos, solo espera.**

 **Alex sosa: Primero quiero terminar este fic, el What if también (siempre me olvido), y actualizar otras obras más antes de emprender un nuevo proyecto. Si bien el personaje de Magik es bastante complicado, podría ser una posibilidad.**

 **RotRauber: No, no la revelaré. Pero te daré mi suposición (cosa que había hecho muchos capítulos atrás, y en algunos cometarios de hoy), la abuela de Ashley es Riri Williams. Esto no solo explicaría la fisionomía similar sino que también el hecho de que Tonya (la madre de la arácnida) tenga un intelecto suficiente como para arreglar el Spider-buggy y un Ultron al punto de convertirlo en una figura paterna.**

 **Saigo Linnear: Ellas merecían ser castigadas por portarse mal con su amado. Me he dado cuenta que si uno no hace estos fic para que Spidey sea feliz, Marvel nunca lo hará. Es un hecho de que Valeria actúe como niña cuando está con Peter en lugar de Reed.**

 **Guest: Tu opinión será tomada en cuenta, querido lector.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 178_**

Jessica no sabía cómo continuar manteniéndose de pie tras una larga hora viendo un rincón, maldiciendo a cierta actriz pelirroja por delatarlas. La araña inglesa cambiaba de peso en sus piernas para evitar calambres, acto que Julia, Bobbi y Emma imitaban por lo que podía escuchar. La única distracción que tenían era el enlace telepático hecho por la Reina Blanca y Phoenix, oyendo toda la plática sobre Ashley, donde festejaron los golpes a Hawkeye, y posteriormente la fugaz visita de Valeria con su tierno dibujo donde salían todos juntos.

Aunque provocó un poco de discusión mental al ver que quien estaba al lado de Peter era la fundadora de los Fantastic Four.

-Quiero que Peter me abrace…- pateando un zócalo con su pie izquierdo, Spiderwoman farfulló.

-Y podría estar haciéndolo si Watson no hubiese abierto su boca- Mockingbird refunfuñó ante las desgracias de su nueva felicidad.

-Ya de nada nos vale quejarnos, tan solo debemos esperar a que mi rey nos perdone- la blonda mutante apoyó su frente en la pared, preguntándose si alguna vez hubiera obedecido a Cyclops de la misma manera que lo hace con el castaño.

-Agradezco que al menos haya llamado a mis padres para avisarles que estaba bien. Me preocupaba que Rachel estuviese asustada- la antigua Arachne sonrió agradecida a los actos que el tótem llevaba a cabo sin avisarle previamente, demostrando que incluso cuando estaba enojado con la revelación de Kang continuaba cuidándolas.

-Quién hubiese pensado que estaríamos en esta situación? – la espía de cabellos rubios cuestionó con una mueca alegre esbozándose en su rostro.

-Castigadas y mirando a un rincón? – el notable acento de una belleza sureña las tomó por sorpresa, recostándose en el umbral de la habitación tras escucharlas platicar.

-Qué!? No! …Bueno, eso también. Pero me refería al hecho de que todas estuviésemos interesadas en el mismo tonto hombre- la ex miembro del Hellfire Club mencionó, fastidiando un poco a Rogue por el adjetivo que le incluyó al tótem.

-Ni te molestes, ella dice que le puede decir como quiera a Peter porque es su araña y lo llamará como se le dé la gana- desestimó la situación la actual Madame Web.

-Pensé que lo llamaba "Rey"…- dijo la mutante de cabello bicolor.

-También le digo así- cruzándose de brazos e inflando orgullosamente su pecho, Emma contestó sin dejar de mirar la esquina.

-Veo que abrirte los ojos con el problema que representaba Cyclops, cambió tu punto de vista sobre él- la hija de Mystique dialogó, llevando un dedo sus labios para silenciar al Parker que vio de reojo acercarse.

-Básicamente desde que comenzó a cuidarnos nos abrió los ojos a todas. Aunque creo que con ella y Jean, la discusión que tuvieron hizo que se les cayera la venda de los ojos- Spiderwoman comentó, siseando de dolor al sentir la incomodidad en sus pies.

Situación que cambió radicalmente al sentir dos manos en su cuerpo, una tapando su boca con suavidad y la otra enroscándose en su delgada cintura para posteriormente ser alzada. Los ojos verdes de la heroína se abrieron bajo su máscara al ver una mueca lúdica en el hombre que la cargó hasta una silla y la obligó a sentarse, viendo consecuentemente sus piernas ser colocadas sobre el regazo del vigilante, que también tomo asiento, e inmediatamente comenzó a masajear.

Entre la ignorancia sobre su presencia que presentaban las tres castigadas restantes, y el atónito rostro de la arácnida con raíces británicas, Peter continuó escuchando lo que tenían que decir sobre él.

-No solo hacernos ver quién era realmente Scott, sino que también el evitar que nos matáramos por su culpa. Sin contar obviamente su cariño por mis hijas cuando nunca antes nadie mostró interés por hacerlo antes, consolidando por completo mi creciente amor hacia él- confesó la mutante de vestimenta nívea, feliz de haber dejado atrás sus malos pensamientos para con el tótem.

-A mí me alegraría saber que Rachel y él se lleven bien si llego a presentarlos formalmente. Conocerlo con su máscara es una cosa, pero como realmente es…realmente cambia la perspectiva de uno- parló Julia Carpenter, envidiando por el hecho de que Susan, Emma y Jean puedan tener a sus hijos cerca de Spidey.

-Quién dice que tu hija no me conoce sin máscara? Quizás te hemos escondido ese detalle como un pequeño secreto…Por cierto Emma, dudo que alguien no quiera a las Cuckoos, son realmente bellas e inteligentes como tú. Cualquiera estaría feliz de ser padre de ellas y tu rey también- Peter habló, generando unos pequeños gritos de sorpresa en el trío que continuaba mirando a la pared.

Acción que duró muy poco ya que estas simplemente dejaron de hacerlo y corrieron a abrazarlo. Sumergido en un mar de cabellos variopintos, con un poco de esfuerzo la cabeza semi enmascarada del Avenger logró salir de entre los brazos de Jessica y Bobbi, lo que le hizo reír indefectiblemente luego de recordar perfectamente que algo similar había sucedido cuando eran niñas.

-Viniste por nosotras! Eso quiere decir que ya no estamos castigadas? – regocijante de alegría, Barbara Morse quiso saber.

-Mmh…pues acaban de salirse de sus esquinas sin mi permiso, tú que crees? – tomándoles el pelo, Spiderman decidió usar un tono dubitativo, lo que las puso nerviosas.

-No, por favor no! Haremos lo que sea! – volvió a hablar Mockingbird, sin notar la mueca cómplice que Anna Marie lucía.

-Lo que sea, Bobbi? – aprovechando la situación, el sobrino de May ideó un rápido plan.

-Sí, pero ya no más castigos…me duelen las piernas…puedo tener un masaje también? – estirando sus labios para hacer un puchero infantil, la agente de SHIELD se quejó de sus molestias, para inmediatamente tomar asiento en una silla aledaña e imitar a Spiderwoman.

-Ustedes también harán lo sea? – dirigiendo sus lentes blancas al resto de las ex niñas presentes, el trepa muros comentó.

A falta de palabras por temor, asintieron por reflejo.

-Perfecto. Entonces todo lo que quiero es que no me mientan más. Pueden hacer eso? O debo castigarlas nuevamente? – no queriendo pasar esa decepción otra vez, el arácnido habló con suavidad, implorándoles casi.

La hermana de Nightcrawler lo abrazó antes que nadie para demostrar su cariño hacia el corazón gentil que poseía, lo que rápidamente las demás emularon mientras murmuraban contra su pecho o espalda que nunca más lo decepcionarían. Lamentablemente para Peter, o quizás fortuna según los demás, ellas ya no eran igual de livianas que cuando fueron niñas, por lo que la pronta aparición del resto de mujeres que fueron llamadas por Emma vía telepatía se abalanzaron sobre él. Hundido en un mar de brazos, cabellos y cariño, Spiderman luchó para sacar su cabeza entre los brazos de Jennifer y Carol, dejando así que Janet reduzca su tamaño y termine aferrada a su mejilla derecha.

-Pensé que estaban castigadas aún…- con un poco de esfuerzo, logró decir el tótem.

-Grrr…ya no más- la gruñona voz de una pelinegra con huesos de Adamantium se escuchó por debajo de Medusa, haciendo que Peter adivinara su actual ubicación cerca de sus costillas izquierdas.

-Emma nos llamó y vinimos inmediatamente- Sue, quien tenía su cabeza justo sobre el corazón de la araña, respondió.

-Además, a nosotras también nos duelen las piernas de tanto estar paradas- cierta romaní se quejó, luchando contra Loki para tener un mejor lugar contra la espalda del vigilante.

-Geez…y yo creyendo que habían dejado de ser una niñas- dramáticamente suspiró el castaño, recibiendo un leve pellizco en su pómulo por parte de The Wasp que usaba sus uñas para vengarse.

-Hey! Qué creen que hacen con mi Peter!? – el grito dado por Hope hizo que todas las mujeres castigadas miraran con el ceño fruncido.

-Recuperar el tiempo perdido, tú lo tuviste mucho ya! – la ladrona de joyas replicó tras sacar su cara del abdomen masculino, para posteriormente recuperar su puesto.

-Comparado al tiempo que ustedes lo tuvieron en un principio y cuando se colaron al mundo de Miles y Jessica, lo nuestro fue nada. Así que a un lado! Lo queremos para nosotras! – Anya se posicionó al lado de su amiga, teniendo sus brazos en jarra para demostrar su intención posesiva.

-Jamás! – apretando su mejilla contra la curvatura del cuello de Peter, She-Hulk clamó.

-Nosotras lo vimos primero! – Captain Marvel dijo antes de tomar con fuerza el mentón del héroe y besarlo delante de todas las demás.

-Cómo te atreves!? Yo quería besarlo antes de que alguien más lo haga! – llenándose de furia, Cindy saltó sobre el numeroso grupo, obligando a Spidey a poner a salvo a la diminuta Janet Van Dyne para evitar que termine aplastada.

Sacrificándose obviamente cuando vio que todo se puso oscuro nuevamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos y varios quejidos que escuchaba por encima suyo, Peter pudo ver la luz nuevamente cuando Wade apareció junto a Logan y comenzaron a arrastrarlo lejos de allí mientras Janet continuaba en la mano aferrada a su dedo índice como si fuese una boya en medio del océano.

Medio aturdido por los gritos que ellas habían liberado, Spiderman pudo ver cómo una gran maraña de cabellos rojos y varias líneas de telarañas hacían que las féminas terminasen enredadas.

-Debí haber pedido que también dejen de pelear, no lo crees? – recomponiéndose de su breve atontamiento, la araña pudo decirle a la diseñadora de modas que solo podía asentir con fervor en su mano.

-Nunca digas eso, Spidey! Siempre puedes confiar en mí para traerte lodo para una piscina plástica, traído desde la mismísima Savage Land! – descreyendo las palabras de su colega de trabajo, Wade intentó convencerlo.

-Es cierto, hicimos mucho dinero de esa forma en La Balsa- encendiendo un habano, el antiguo arma X alegó.

Balbuceando algunas incoherencias por las ideas que los mutantes tuvieron incluso después de saberlo ya gracias a Logan, el tótem se puso de pie y pidió a su acompañante que recuperara su forma normal, llegando a sostenerla de la cintura cuando lo hizo en el momento en que aún continuaba sobre la palma de su amado.

-Dejen de decir eso…dudo que a Silver le haga gracia escucharlos- murmuró el castaño después de depositar a The Wasp en el suelo e ir a desenredar al resto de mujeres que continuaban con su discusión de tire y afloje entre cabellos y telarañas.

-Es cierto! Acabo de darme cuenta que no sabemos nada de ella después de que la acompañaste a su embajada, acaso quiso matar a Watson por nosotras? – Romanoff cuestionó inocentemente, o al menos como Peter quería creer, luego de darle las gracias a su araña por ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

-No, Nat. Ella no hizo eso, y tampoco tuve que eludir una balacera Sue. La dejé con los Wild Pack antes de tener mi plática con Mary Jane- soltó una negación a la interrogante de la espía, para inmediatamente tranquilizar a la blonda fantástica cuando leyó claramente el temor que se posicionó en sus bellas facciones.

-Regresará a su nación? Digo esto porque me imagino la reacción que tendrán sus habitantes cuando la vean viva- la ninja de púrpura mencionó, recordando las noticias sobre el ambiente alicaído que abrumó a Symkaria luego del terror que trajo Otto Octavius al mundo.

-Es la idea principal que ella tiene pero con un pequeño detalle que no me esperaba…incluso si les dije a todos ellos que Silver había perdido la cabeza- rascándose con incomodidad la parte posterior de su cabeza, Peter contó mientras veía sin comprender cómo Logan sonreía de manera cómplice al escuchar lo que Wade le decía al oído.

-Eso no me gusta el sonido de eso- entornando la mirada, una diosa embustera que sin cuidado rondaba con su aspecto natural gracias a la aceptación del Parker, habló.

-Algo me dice que deberemos hacer nuevos planes a futuro- la poseedora de una fuerza cósmica murmuró, optando junto a las otras telépatas el no mirar la mente de su amado y esperar a que él les dé la noticia.

-Espero que ese detalle sea de mi agrado- con sus delicadas manos brillando en un miasma carmesí, Wanda proclamó, sin darse cuenta que su cercanía con Hope hizo que ella tuviese las mismas reacciones al emularla.

-Mamá, qué están hacie…HMP! – un distraído Franklin que caminaba junto a Rachel apareció justo en medio de la plática, solo para tener su boca sellada por parte de Kamala, quien hizo lo mismo con Marvel Girl para evitar que perturbaran la fuente de ideas que tenía al alcance de su mano.

Además de haber pasado todo este tiempo con una computadora que Peter tenía a disposición y plasmando las decenas de ideas previamente anotadas en cuadernillos.

-Hermano, qué estás hacie…HMP! – al igual que el primogénito de Invisible Woman, Scarlet Spider apareció en pleno diálogo, pero siendo silenciado velozmente por su pareja para evitar que algo malo le suceda antes de poder traer a su sacrificio humano desde otra dimensión.

Si Teresa hubiese estado presente, porque la noche anterior fue acompañada hasta donde May vivía por su hermano, también habría reaccionado instintivamente para protegerlo ya que sabía de antemano que solían meterse en problemas sin siquiera buscarlos.

-Vean…al parecer ella está empecinada en hacerme monarca de Symkaria. Al principio creí que solo bromeaba, pero cuando regresé a la embajada después de mi charla con MJ, ella me lo reconfirmó nuevamente. Varias veces de hecho, y de varias maneras también- explicó el ex fotógrafo, sin poder entender aún cómo era posible que alguien como él pueda ostentar tal título.

-QUÉ!? – todas gritaron al mismo tiempo, pudiéndose oír incluso algunos hombres que se estaban en un pasillo de la mansión escuchando a escondidas.

-Y la verdad es que no sé qué hacer…es la primera vez que me dicen algo así- dejando salir aquel adolescente interior tímido que fue picado por una araña, Spiderman continuó hablando.

-No aceptes! Yo puede llevarte conmigo a Asgard y declararte príncipe! Incluso podemos ir a Jotunheim y reinar juntos! – no queriendo que alguien se lo quite, la hermana de Thor decidió mostrar más opciones.

-Aunque ya no esté con Blackagar, como Reina regente puedo tenerte conmigo en Attilan! – la Amaquelin reveló, no gustándole nada la idea de la mercenaria.

-Quieres dejarnos? – a diferencia de las demás, Felicia susurró por lo bajo, aunque siendo bastante claro para Peter.

-No! No he dicho nada al respecto todavía…la verdad es que no sé qué decidir. Primero tenían en mente irme de aquí y usar las primeras ganancias de PI para comprarme un hogar mejor ya que estoy seguro de que más de una no querrá quedarse aquí…Además iba a pedirles ayuda para manejar mi empresa ya que no sé cómo hacerlo y darles lugar allí en el puesto que desearan- siendo asistido por Jennifer Walter, quien sintió su penuria, el tótem tomó asiento mientras se trataba de explicar.

Más de una recordó cómo él le decía siempre a Valeria que su nombre estaría en todos los inventos que hicieron juntos, y pudieron corroborarlo ahora mismo al oír el significado oculto de sus palabras. Siempre estaba al tanto de ellas y las situaciones que las rodeaban, llegando al punto de usar sus propios bienes para ayudarlas en lo que necesitaran. Las telépatas recordaron lo visto en la mente de Superior Spiderman, comparándolo rápidamente con el hombre que amaban, hallando rápidamente las diferencias que habían entre ambos gracias a la experiencia en los negocios y cuan ingenuo podía llegar a ser Peter sin ayuda de alguien sincero.

-Además, Silver insinuó que todas ustedes vayan también a Symkaria para evitar conflictos internos. Y la verdad es que no me veo capaz de abandonarlas así de fácil, porque tanto a mis hijos como a ustedes yo…yo…yo…- refregándose la cara e inconscientemente quitándose la máscara, el hombre de orbes chocolates reveló la última parte de la parla que tuvo con Sablinova, así como también sus pensamientos pero trabándose al final por nerviosismo.

Nervios que tenía por las malas experiencias que acarreaba luego de pronunciar las palabras que tenía en mente pero se negaban a salir actualmente. Mirando a varias de las presentes con las que estuvo relacionadas íntimamente, Peter se sintió ahogado e instintivamente dejó que Hope y Sue lo abrazaran al notar su miedo. Dejando que tomen sus manos cada una, el vigilante de Queens observó que la rubia y la pelirroja lo miraban con cariño, sintiendo una vez más aquella fuerza invisible que lo empujaba hacia delante para quererlas, algo que con las demás también pasaba pero trataba de controlarse debido a la gente que había en la Mansión Avengers.

-Dilo- la mesías mutante incitó.

-No temas, ya lo sabemos- Invisible Woman arengó.

-Hazlo, esta vez prometo no ser una estúpida- la peliblanca proclamó.

-No me iré a ningún lado- Carol, sonriendo al saber lo que le pasaba al arácnido, dijo.

-Ya no nos burlaremos nunca más de ti. No sabiendo lo que eres capaz de hacer por nosotras- una espía blonda al servicio de SHIELD habló.

-Me diste una vida nueva- cierta mutante de cabello bicolor clamó.

-Tú te tomarás el tiempo de enseñarme nuevamente a vivir en libertad- el tótem que significaba La Novia, comentó.

-Grrr…si papá quiere hacerte algo, yo te defenderé- tratando de ser lo más honesta posible, X-23 develó, haciendo bufar a Logan y reír a Ororo que acababa de llevar tras ver cómo los demás fisgones eran expulsados por las Cuckoos.

El propio Peter Parker fue incapaz de contener una suave risa que dibujó muecas alegres en sus pretendientes, incluyendo aquellas que no hablaron pero expresaban sus emociones a través de los ojos, lo que cuales fueron divisados por el centro de la telaraña. El susodicho agachó la cabeza y respiró profundamente, experimentando el perfume de las dos mujeres a su lado para serenarse, pudiendo de esa forma alzar la vista con un nuevo propósito.

-No lo entiendo. Realmente no lo sé y tampoco sé cómo continuará esto a futuro, pero tanto a mis hijos como a ustedes yo…yo…los amo- con dificultad nuevamente, pudo confesarse el trepa muros, siendo sumergido nuevamente en un enorme abrazo femenino lleno de besos que se turnaban.

-SÍ! AL FIN LO DIJO! MALDITA SEA LOGAN, LO DIJO! – arrojando el folio lleno de hojas que se desparramaron por todo el suelo, Deadpool comenzó a gritar mientras zamarreaba por los hombros al líder de los X-men, como si llevase esperando por ese hecho desde que comenzó su lectura.

-Ya tranquilízate Wade, o te clavaré mis garras en la garganta- amenazó James Howlett, un tanto mareado.

-ERA HORA! AHORA PODRÁ VISITARNOS EN LO-LO-GAN! – ignorando la perorata de Wolverine, el mercenario bocazas continuó festejando mientras sacaba un mapa de Europa de su bolsillo y señalaba a la porción de tierra que estaba entre Latveria y Symkaria.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


	179. Chapter 179

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **alkirius: La verdad es que se puede explotar mucho a Spiderman durante el evento de Fuerza Fénix, pudiendo exponer las decenas de ideas que la propia Marvel pudo haber hecho. En cuanto a Lady Death, te refieres a la entidad que Thanos persigue o al personaje de la Editorial Chaos?**

 **Magd305TLC: Era hora de que Peter finalmente dijese aquellas palabras que una mujer espera oír de su parte. Es verdad que Sue y Hope tomarán casi siempre el liderazgo, pero hoy verás algo referido a eso, así como las reacciones de las demás. Las Peter Wars no serán ajenas para el héroe ahora que tiene a una veintena de mujeres a su lado. Creo que con todo ese apoyo, Peter será capaz de evitar que su empresa quiebre. Imaginemos que Logan regirá su mandato de la misma manera que en La Balsa. No, muchas gracias a tí por leerla. Quizás alguna idea se me ocurra en el futuro, todo puede pasar.**

 **Rey Pirata: Como son los últimos capítulos, me han salido más largos de lo normal (espero que no sea problema). No creo que a Spidey le moleste mimar a sus pretendientes, el hombre es feliz si ellas lo son. Hay que comprender que esas dos se sintieron amenazadas ante la propuesta de Silver. Con Stark y Barton dando vueltas, cualquiera se sentiría incómodo viviendo en la Mansión Avengers. El festejo de Wade, cuando lo escribí, me lo imaginé como el meme de Bob Esponja festejando en las caras de todos los que lo rodean. Y sí, este es el penúltimo capítulo de este fic, por lo que todo empezará a tomar forma.**

 **ortizjimenezjohnalerxaden: Te soy honesto, llegué hasta el octavo capítulo y luego me olvidé de continuar leyéndola porque estaba en época de exámenes y me dije que la seguiría luego. Si no me avisas de nuevo, iba a olvidarla nuevamente (es interesante la verdad, y sería algo grandioso que alguien hiciera un leyendo).**

 **brayanelgamer: Teniendo en cuenta que Wade se robó el guion y leyó uno vaya a saber cuántas veces el libreto, era de esperarse que festejara tanto. Básicamente Tony será el primero que lo envidie, después de todo la araña está viviendo su sueño. En cuanto a los mutantes, luego sabrás.**

 **The One: El nombre del lugar es básicamente una burla a La-la-land en nivel fonético, además de que uno se imaginaría a varios Logan bailando como en la película pero en verdad sería un lugar lleno de gruñones, fumadores y alcohólicos. Sí, cambiaré a las robots de mi futuro proyecto, no te preocupes. La verdad es que ni yo sé en qué orden publicaré mis nuevos proyectos ya que primero quiero actualizar mis otros fics. Seamos honestos, conocer a Peter fue lo mejor que le ha pasado a Ashley en toda su vida, dudo que no vuelvan a verse.**

 **viruz pirata: Sí, esas dos naciones son vecinas (Latveria al norte y Symkaria al sur) y están imaginariamente cerca de Los Balcanes. Spidey nunca soportaría verlas sufrir por algo a sus pretendientes, además de estar sumamente preocupado por la pequeña Janet que poco podía hacer en su tamaño. Es bueno que el tótem tenga un buen futuro en mente, así como también pensar en darle lugares de trabajo a las féminas que lo aman.**

 **Ronaldc v2: No solo logró perdonarlas por completo, sino que también declaró sus sentimientos. Era obvio que algunas reaccionarían de esa manera una vez que supieran la oferta de Silver. No crees que son buenos vecinos Doom y Logan en el futuro para el Parker?**

 **Guest: Ya se revelará al final la decisión de Thor, no te preocupes.**

 **timychimboote: Muchas gracias por tus palabras. En cuanto a tu pregunta respecto a ese proyecto, es cierto y la verdad es que ahora la tengo planteada como futuro proyecto, solo tienes que esperar.**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 179_**

-…Y eso fue lo que al final pasó- Peter terminó de relatarle un resumen a su tía luego llegar a su apartamento e invitarla.

Claro está que hizo aquello tras una profunda limpieza donde ayudaron todas las mujeres, quienes se negaban a estar lejos del hombre que amaban. También sucedió que previo a asentarse temporalmente en la vivienda del tótem, fueron al Edificio Baxter junto al resto de los Fantastic Four para recoger algunas cosas importantes para los rubios que se negaban a permanecer en el mismo lugar que su progenitor, siendo auxiliados por las contrapartes adultas de los hijos de Susan, los cuales no podían estar más felices por su madre y nuevo padre.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro, Peter. Era hora de que algo bueno te sucediera- mostrando verdadero orgullo por su sobrino, a quien veía como un hijo después de tanto tiempo, May Parker comentó mientras tomaba la mano diestra del Avenger y la apretaba.

-Yo también siento lo mismo. Aunque la propuesta de Silver fue algo que nunca se habría cruzado por la cabeza ni en un millón de años- más relajado en su propio hogar y vistiendo de civil, el trepa muros comentó mientras veía a un perezoso T'challa recostase sobre el regazo de Felicia, quien estaba en un sofá a metros de ellos.

Incluso si el lugar era sumamente pequeño comparado con la Mansión Avengers, ninguna puso queja alguna ya que internamente les gustaba el poder sentir la calidez y aroma del hombre que amaban por todos lados. Ya sea en los sofás que tenía el castaño, o en su cama, todas ellas estaban descansando luego de pasar toda un día lleno de emociones, distrayéndose únicamente con las pláticas que Franklin llevaba con Rachel, la lectura que Valeria tenía con un viejo libro de Peter sobre biología, o el sonido de la televisión donde las Cuckoos veían un desfile de moda que atrajo la atención de Emma, Cindy, Janet y Betsy principalmente.

-Ellas ya han hablado con la reina? – curiosa por saber si eso ocurrió, la anciana mujer amorosa quiso saber.

-Dijo que se reuniría aquí luego de terminar un informe sobre lo que le sucedió- como si estuviese molesto por algo, el ex fotógrafo respondió.

-Vendría hasta aquí? No te ofreciste a acompañarla? – le reprochó la dama de cabellos canos, acostumbrada a los buenos modales.

-Sí lo hice, pero ella se negó rotundamente. Me preocupaba que algo le pasara, pero Silver dejó en claro que vendrá custodiada por Tango y Romeo…sin embargo temo que algo pueda pasarle en el camino. Esto es New York después de todo- mostrándose honesto y acongojado, el vigilante de Queens referenció todo lo que la monarca le dijo tras llamar por teléfono a la embajada desde la Mansión Avengers.

-Ya veo…si te dijo que ella estaba bien, entonces deberías confiar en su palabra. Siempre de decías que ella era bastante temeraria e incluso te daba problemas si te descuidabas, por lo que estará más que bien junto a sus acompañantes. Sin contar obviamente que desde el incidente de las niñas, hubo menos criminales en las calles al punto en que la policía podía lidiar con la mayoría de los asaltos en bancos y calles- rememorando el tiempo en que pudo pasear tranquilamente por la ciudad, May habló al mismo tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de agua que le había brindado anteriormente su sobrino.

-Me he dado cuenta de eso cuando White Rabbit y Ringer estaban a punto de atacar un camión blindado. En cuanto me vieron, sus cuerpos se tensaron e inmediatamente pidieron disculpas a la gente que estaba cerca, ayudaron a un anciana a cruzar una calle y luego se retiraron presurosamente- incapaz de ocultar su mueca divertida, el tótem narró lo ocurrido durante el camino al Edificio Baxter.

-Fue por tu traje oscuro, verdad? Siempre me ha producido un poco de temor…- la figura materna que tenían los Parker indagó, confesando su pavor para el recuerdo que tenía contra el simbionte.

-La verdad fue por lo que todos los que estaban en La Balsa con Logan vieron. Al parecer dejaron de pensar que Peter era un bromista como él les hacía creer, y que se podía poner realmente serio cuando la situación lo ameritaba- la armoniosa voz de Black Widow respondió a la interrogante de May, siendo que había tomado lugar detrás de su araña y jugaba con el cabello de este tal como lo hacían cuando dormía entre ellas.

-No puede haber sido tan malo como me dijo Logan…- descreyendo aquello, murmuró Spidey.

-Pues deberías. Cualquiera pensaría lo mismo que ellos, realmente eres un fuerza a tener en cuenta cuando se te molesta mucho- poniendo más énfasis a sus palabras, Natasha se motivó a hacerle creer que en verdad causa tal impresión.

May solo veía alegre la interacción que tenían los jóvenes adultos, comparados con ella, frente suyo. Siempre pensó que su sobrino estaría empeñado únicamente a su labor como héroe, pero saber que gente llegó a su vida de improvisto y le hizo desarrollar nuevamente sentimientos que reprimía, fue algo alentador.

Miles de veces se sentó junto a él en la cocina de su hogar, oyéndolo relatar historias de luchas o encuentros pasajeros, cruelmente reales o más allá de la ficción, de mujeres que lo trataban bien o simplemente lo veían con desdén. Más de una vez tuvo que darle un consejo para que siga adelante, para que no se atormente con el recuerdo de errores involuntarios o inconscientes. Muchas veces tuvo que escucharle cómo peleaba contra hombres que no respetaban a mujeres, acto que le sacaba una sonrisa a ella al comprobar que sus enseñanzas habían surtido efecto en su sobrino.

El verlo rodeado de infantes le demostró a May que su Peter era en verdad alguien con carácter paterno. Justo y amoroso como siempre pensó de él. Pero verlo ahora con mujeres adultas, platicando con normalidad e incluso compartiendo roces inocentes, le hizo saber que también sería un esposo que se esforzaría para que nada le falte a su familia.

-..ay. Tía May. Mamá! – poco a poco una voz masculina alcanzaba los oídos de la susodicha, quien perdida en sus pensamientos reaccionó únicamente cuando su sobrino la llamó como solía hacerlo de niño y sufría pesadillas.

-Se encuentra bien, May? – la espía rusa cuestionó mientras escuchaba cómo el resto de sus colegas se aproximaban velozmente ante el grito del tótem.

-Eh? Sí, estoy bien. Por qué lo preguntan? – recapacitando ante la gran atención que recibía, la viuda de Ben Parker preguntó.

En lugar de responder inmediatamente, el castaño se levantó de su silla, rodeó la mesa y se puso de cuclillas frente a la dama anciana, llevando sus dos manos a las mejillas de esta y borrando con sus pulgares un rastro de lágrimas que ella misma desconocía tener desbordando de sus ojos.

-Estás bien? Te ocurre algo? Sientes dolor? – sumamente preocupado, quiso saber su sobrino.

-Nada me ocurre, es solo que…- acunando las extremidades del castaño para tranquilizarlo, la fémina adulta dio inicio a su respuesta, solo para detenerse por un momento.

-Quiere que llame a Kaine y Teresa? – la propia Ashley se mostró preocupada, poniéndose al lado de su abuelo para verificar que May estuviese bien, haciendo que la susodicha apreciara una vez más las semejanzas que habían entre ambos.

-No, no. Lo que me pasa es que…dios, perdón por ser una anciana llorosa pero Ben estaría tan orgulloso de ver en el hombre que te has convertido…- comenzando a llorar nuevamente, la tía del subestimado héroe dijo, tomando por sorpresa al implicado.

Poco tiempo necesitó Peter para sonreír y abrazar a la mujer, agradeciendo tácitamente por las palabras dichas y que significaban demasiado para él. El resto de los presentes se mantuvo en sus lugares, pero entendieron a la perfección que este era un momento íntimo para el dúo, aunque fuese roto con el sonido de un timbre que fue atendido por Wanda.

-Peter, ha llegado! – exclamó la romaní desde la entrada del apartamento, dándoles tiempo así a la familia para que se recomponga.

-Déjala entrar por favor, Wanda- apretando una vez más la mano de su figura materna para expresarle cariño, el arácnido abandonó su lugar para recibir a la monarca de Symkaria.

La hermosa mujer de cabellos argentados ingresó al hogar, acompañada de dos altos hombres que miraban con curiosidad el humilde lugar que alojaba a bastante gente por el momento. Estos estuvieron a punto de interrumpir cuando Scarlet Witch miró fijamente a la mercenaria, pero se quedaron quietos al ver que su superiora imitó el accionar de la mutante, para finalmente sonreír de lado.

-Pasó algo? – viendo cómo las dos mujeres se veían en un principio, el Parker le preguntó a Romeo.

-No lo creo…- el cuestionado respondió, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir.

-Silver y su concubina parecían estar a punto de pelearse, Spiderman. Para ser el futuro mandatario de Symkaria, trabaja demasiado rápido la verdad- decidió objetar Tango, aprovechando la situación para tomarle el pelo al hombre que por lo general se ponía nervioso cada vez que estaban cerca ya que acostumbraban a pelearse o trabajar a regañadientes.

-Me acaba de llamar concubina? – como si hubiese sufrido un cambio completo de humor, la hija de Magneto miró maliciosamente al mercenario, el cual comenzó a sudar porque su instinto le gritaba que corra.

-Básicamente ha dado a entender que todas nosotras somos meras concubinas nada más- el crujir de varios nudillos y ajustes de lanza redes se oyeron a la par de la voz de Felicia, lo cual hizo retroceder a Tango hasta la puerta.

Pero paralizándose cuando descubrió que su líder la había empujado inocentemente y cerrado en consecuencia.

-Ayuda- habló el mercenario amenazado, buscando socorro en su compañero que sabiamente decidió hacerse a un lado y cerrar los ojos.

-Ya, niñas. Déjenlo en paz, el pobre parece estar sumamente asustado- la aparición de May detuvo la posible masacre, logrando que todas las pretendientes de su sobrino solo le hicieran muecas de ahorcarlo o degollarlo antes de sonreír amorosamente al castaño que era abrazado por la Sablinova.

-Me imagino que terminaste tus informes, no? – quiso saber Peter.

-Con renuencia, mas sí lo logré. Incluso pude realizar llamadas a mi nación para hacerles saber de mi estado, el cual no querían creer en un principio pero después de varias preguntas cifradas que teníamos en caso de suplantación pude tranquilizarlos- replicó la monarca, separándose un poco de la araña para saludar a May.

-Están ansiosos por tu regreso, puedo sentirlo. Aunque debo pedirte que si te llevas a mi sobrino, trata de que no se meta en problemas- la anciana dijo, encantando aún más a Silver por lo gentil que era para con ella.

-No se preocupe, es él quien siempre logra solucionarlos cuando nadie tiene más fe. Sino mire lo que ha conseguido para Symkaria, ellos no podían creerlo cuando se los conté brevemente! – incapaz de contener su rebosante alegría, Silver se señaló como parte de la respuesta, dando a entender con claridad a lo que se refería.

-Te recuerdo que fueron Mindee, Celeste y Phoebe quienes sacaron a flote tu psique dañada, Silver. Ellas merecen todo el mérito- poniendo por delante suyo a sus hijas con Emma Frost, Spiderman prefirió una vez más minimizar sus logros.

-Lo sé, y estoy realmente agradecida con ellas…pero recuerda que fuiste tú el que me rescató de aquella vampiresa maniática- aceptando el hecho verídico que le hacía ver el Avenger, la líder de los Wild Pack también le hizo apreciar su punto de vista.

-Bueno…- rascándose la nuca con vergüenza, murmuró el castaño al no poder combatir contra esa lógica.

-No te molestes, nos llevará un buen tiempo hacerle ver las cosas como son. Aunque pensándolo bien, me gusta cuando parece un niño que no quiere ser el foco de atención- se mofó Felicia luego de acercarse y besar la mejilla del tótem.

Permitiéndoles tomar asiento, Peter se aventuró una vez más hasta la cocina, trayendo agua para los invitados mientras se lamentaba por lo bajo ante la falta de alimentos que tenía debido a que estaba más que acostumbrado a vivir completamente solo antes del altercado con Kang el Conquistador.

Cuando estaba a una corta distancia de la fémina con cabellos argentados, el sentido arácnido le advirtió a Peter que alzara un poco más sus pies al caminar, evitando así una posible caía que podría haber afectado más a Silver y su tía que a él mismo.

-Y ese cable? – Romeo cuestionó al ver una extensión ir desde un tomacorrientes que venía de la cocina hasta perderse en un balcón que parte de la ciudad de New York.

-Es de Kamala usando la computadora hasta que sea hora de realizar mi examen en línea- explicó el castaño, alzando a Valeria para sostenerla contra su pecho mientras tomaba asiento entre Susan y Carol.

-Kamala? La chica que hablaba sobre parejas? – la mandataria de Symkaria quiso saber, recibiendo asentimientos por parte de todos, principalmente Anya, Hope, Peter y Carol.

-Es nuestra pupila…y bueno, tiene un hobby bastante particular- mirando al arácnido que tenía a su derecha, Captain Marvel alegó, pudiéndose oír consecuentemente una risa desde el balcón.

-De quien es el turno hoy? – Spidergirl le formuló su duda a la mesías mutante.

-Si no me equivoco, era Peter con Wanda. Aunque claro, eso fue hace una hora- tratando de recordar las ideas de la pakistaní, Hope respondió no muy segura en verdad.

-Recién la oímos murmurar algo sobre Bobbi, quizás sea su turno- Marvel Girl aportó, siendo que previamente la oyeron murmurar entre dientes mientras el sonido de teclas oprimiéndose con velocidad hacía compañía.

-Sí! – alzó un puño al aire en forma de victoria, Mockingbird.

-Pero no deberías prepararte para tomar ese examen, Peter? Después de todo me pediste un poco de tiempo para hacer eso y reafirmar las bases de PI antes de irnos a Symkaria- sosteniendo el vaso con agua que le fue entregado antes, la mercenaria preguntó con preocupación ya que le interesaba saber que su amado estuviese en paz.

-Siento que si leo algo más, mi cabeza explotará. O si Sue y Val me preguntan algo también- definió su estado Peter, haciendo reir a la niña en sus brazos.

-Es verdad, estuvo estudiando todo este tiempo! Incluso cuando jugaba con nosotras! – recordando cuando su padre dejaba dormir a la mini Spiderwoman en su pecho, Valeria comentó, siendo inmediatamente opacada por un grito que venía desde el balcón.

-Es la hora! – la Khan exclamó, viéndose cómo depositaba la computadora portátil en el suelo del balcón y rápidamente entraba a la sala donde todos estaban amuchados.

Soltando un suspiro desde lo más profundo de su pecho, el cual no sabía que contenía, Peter se puso de pie y entregó a la niña genio a los brazos de su madre, quien viendo el nerviosismo del tótem aprovechó para darle un beso con motivo de brindarle ánimos.

-Concéntrate- dijo Julia, imitando a la blonda fantástica.

-Te irá bien- en un raro momento de habla, Laura se expresó sin gruñidos pero sosteniendo aún el muñeco de felpa que la araña había ganado para ella.

-Éxitos- cierta espía pelirroja murmuró tras abrazarlo cariñosamente y besar la comisura de sus labios.

-Sé que puedes hacerlo perfecto, mi rey- la Reina Blanca expresó.

-Has estudiado tanto que no me sorprendería verte en menos de cinco minutos de regreso para estar con nosotras- Cindy declaró, sabiendo el empeño que puso durante el tiempo que lo conoció a sus estudios, ya sean por grabaciones de Sims, el verlo personalmente o lo que las demás contaban.

-Hiciste esto y un dispositivo para viajar entre dimensiones, Peter. Nada te impedirá hacer excelente este examen- señalando al inhibidor en su muñeca en un principio, Anna Marie le recordó una vez más al hombre que le dio su libertad de lo que era capaz de hacer.

-No sé por qué pareces tan tenso, Peter. Es obvio que todo saldrá más que bien- la diosa embustera habló con la verdad, siendo la última en besarlo y jugar con su cabello mientras se miraban fijamente.

Hallándose más sereno, el arácnido chocó los puños con su hijo, besó las frentes de sus hijas y nieta, y recibió palmadas en su espalda por parte de los seguidores de Silver, para así finalmente ir al balcón y cerrar las puertas cubiertas con un par de cortinas, consiguiendo un poco de aislamiento y evitar que Valeria se tentara a ayudarlo.

Hecho que la propia niña quiso llevar a cabo pero fue retenida por la cabellera de Medusa y entregada a May cuando esta le hizo las señas de querer sostenerla, acto a la que Valeria aceptó sin problemas mientras fingía estar enojada con la Inhumana.

-Comenzamos entonces? – Silver esperó a que Peter estuviese sumamente concentrado en su tarea para poder dirigirse al resto de las pretendientes que este tenía.

-Sí, será mejor aprovechar que él está ocupado- poniéndose de pie, Jennifer junto a Janet encaminaron hacia la habitación del tótem y comenzaron a abrir los armarios.

-Qué hacen? – curiosa, la tía del héroe quiso saber.

-Apenas llegó estuvimos hablando en nuestras mentes sobre el hecho de empacar todas las cosas de Peter y así poder ir después a la Embajada de Symkaria, May. De esa forma le evitaremos el estrés de tener que pensar en viajes desde Europa hasta aquí para tratar con PI, además de poder así ayudarlo en lo que él requería respecto a esta- Jean hizo entender a la dama adulta, recibiendo una mirada de asombro seguida de una sonrisa feliz que tanto la caracterizaba.

-Sabía que ustedes harían felices a mi Peter. Realmente son un regalo del cielo- la figura materna del arácnido habló, mirando a todas y cada una de las mujeres que vivieron aventuras con él durante varios días.

-Es nuestra tarea como futuras esposas, aunque claro algunas deben de entender que yo soy la primera de todas- con orgullo parló Felicia, ganándose miradas desafiantes de forma inmediata.

-Te recuerdo que fui yo quien lo besó primero- Madame Web recalcó.

-Besos de niñas no cuentan, yo fui la primero que lo hizo- la hija de Mystique no perdió su oportunidad para hacerle saber su lugar.

-Yo dormí con él! – Hope exclamó, pero inmediatamente se tapó la boca al darse cuenta que lo que dijo podía tener más de un sentido.

-Sé que no has hecho nada con Peter, pero sí puedes decir que eres la primera en dormir desnuda a su lado- masculló Phoenix, recordando el día en que recibió un beso de su amado y descubrió que no usaba nada de ropa interior también.

-Bueno…a mí me invitó primero de todas nosotras- teniendo un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas, a Invisible Woman le llegó a su mente una vieja secuencia donde halló al trepa muros discutiendo con su hermano solo porque quería invitarla a una cita.

-Oh, algo recuerdo de ese día. Peter me dijo que conoció a una mujer fantástica y que había aceptado salir con él en una cita. Ahora entiendo a qué se refería…- May comentó, viendo de forma cómplice a la Storm, quien se apuró a abrazar a su hija para disimular su sonrisa nostálgica.

-No se puede hacer nada…perdimos contra la mejor- Cindy quería decir algo, sin embargo terminó cabizbaja y pateando sin querer el cable que llevaba corriente hasta la computadora de Peter, dando inmediatamente un grito de susto y apresurándose a volver a conectarlo al tomacorrientes.

A regañadientes, todas admitieron que Susan Storm era la primera de todas, para después empezar a discutir por lo bajo el orden de las siguientes. Entre títulos de nobleza y cantidad de hijos, fueron las que rápidamente escalaron en la imaginaria pirámide que compartían, siendo rápidamente interrumpidas con gruñidos de amenaza y demás avisos de pelear en caso de ser necesario para que ninguna sea más importante que la otra en la vida del tótem.

Obviamente, la discusión no duró mucho ya que unas enfadadas She-Hulk y The Wasp aparecieron en la sala y separaron al grupo, todo para que se enfoquen en la tarea actual de empacar todas las pertenencias del castaño y dejarlo listo para la provisional mudanza a la embajada antes de dirigirse finalmente a Symkaria.

* * *

 **Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD: Este es el penúltimo capítulo para aquellos que quieran saberlo!**


	180. Chapter 180

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

 **Bien...la verdad es que no tengo palabras para expresar todo el agradecimiento que siento tras días y días de publicaciones en conjunto del apoyo que me dieron. Fue un largo camino con ustedes, lo admito. Y más de una vez me hallé en una encrucijada por saber cómo seguir la historia, pero al final nos hallamos acá.**

 **En el final.**

 **Nunca esperé que un proyecto que supuestamente duraría entre diez y doce capítulos se alargara tanto. Con una gran variedad de tramas que ustedes adoraron y yo también a la hora de escribir.**

 **En fin, no quiero retrasarles más lectura, por lo que simplemente diré que muchísimas gracias por los comentarios que me han dado hasta ahora!**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo es propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 180_**

En retrospectiva, Peter continuaba sin poder creer lo mucho que su vida había cambiado desde que entró con Logan a la Mansión Avengers luego de una misión cuyo objetivo fue subyugar una pequeña facción de AIM. Tantos sucesos, uno detrás de otro, formaron un nuevo camino que nunca esperó que le tocara.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que incluso JJJ conocería un día la cárcel desde su interior, junto a varios reos, la araña solo lo habría tomado como un buen chiste. Pero saber que actualmente se hallaba bajo el yugo de Magneto, y era obligado a luchar por un puñado de dólares, traía una sonrisa en su cara.

-Por qué sonríes? – una melodiosa voz quitó de su ensoñación al arácnido, obligándolo a bajar su mirada y ver un largo cabello negro que peinaba metódicamente.

-Acabo de recordar lo que está haciendo Jonah, Loki. Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, ni mucho menos peleando contra Alistair con furia por todo lo que le hizo- respondió a la Jotun, quien actualmente gustaba de andar con su aspecto natural debido a que su amado no la rechazaba.

-Admito que nunca esperamos tal resultado, pero al menos es más divertido que las propuestas dadas por Laura y Carol- riéndose levemente, complementó la diosa embustera, agradeciendo con un brillo juguetón en sus ojos cuando el tótem terminó de peinarla.

-Hablando de ellas…dónde están? Desde la mañana que no las veo- frunciendo un poco el entrecejo, Spidey trató de averiguar al mismo tiempo que tendía una mano a su prometida y la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Solo para que el lugar en la silla fuese reemplazado por la propia monarca de Symkaria que esperaba pacientemente junto a otras féminas por su turno luego de haber escuchado cómo el arácnido solía llevar a cabo tal trabajo todos los días con ellas cuando eran niñas.

-Están persiguiendo a Tango y Romeo la última vez que las vimos- Jessica refutó, viendo una vez más con asombro el paisaje que un ventanal les regalaba.

-Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora? – deteniendo su acicalamiento a la cabellera plateada de la Sablinova, el Parker se volteó para mirar acusadoramente a Loki.

-Yo nada. Tú fuiste esta vez- cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo haber sido insultada, la portadora de magia replicó antes de señalarlo a él.

-Yo? – tomado por total sorpresa, las orbes chocolates miraron a todas las féminas presentes que rápidamente asintieron.

-Nunca debiste haber dejado que los niños escucharan tus historias de bromas por parte de May- la blonda fantástica no pudo evitar tener una mueca divertida en lugar de una de enojo.

Un par de borrones azabache y dorado atrajeron la atención del héroe, haciendo que su curiosidad alcance un punto máximo cuando reconoció quienes eran y la razón por la que estaban enojadas. Tanto manos como caras de las dos heroínas estaban teñidas de un tinte oscuro, recordándole con claridad de la vez que le hizo la misma broma a su tío cuando eran más joven.

-Cuales son las probabilidades de que Romeo y Tango sobrevivan a este día? – con gracia en su voz, la mandataria preguntó.

-Depende. Ellas usan sus poderes o no? – Felicia replicó con otra interrogante, la cual fue muy válida para todos los presentes.

-Con poderes- la líder del Wild Pack dijo.

-Nulas- alegó la espía blonda que trabajaba para SHIELD.

-Y sin ellos? – esta vez intentó debido a que la respuesta anterior fue demasiado honesta y brusca.

-Mínimas- quien contestó fue Betsy, repasando la lectura de un discurso que habían hecho para el castaño.

-Mejor me busco a nuevos colegas…- derrotadamente suspiró la Sablinova, para posteriormente volver a sonreír cuando su futuro esposo retomó su tarea de terminar de peinarla.

Unos minutos pasaron en paz, siendo varios gruñidos y maldiciones por lo bajo lo que atrajo la mirada de todos a la puerta de la enorme habitación perteneciente al castaño. Refregando sus rostros con unas toallas, Captain Marvel y X-23 ingresaron a la recámara, sentándose en la cama para terminar su aseo, revelando finalmente un par de rostros pulcros que contrastaban demasiado con los sucios lienzos.

-Grrr…ríanse y les hago "SNIKT!"- advirtió la gruñona mutante, la cual al ver que la silla delante del vigilante estaba desocupada se apresuró en tomarla mientras empujaba a la piloto de aviones hacia un costado.

Tirándola al suelo como resultado.

-Hey! Pero qué…? Oh, eres una…! – asomando su cabeza por un costado del colchón, lo que hizo reír un poco a su mejor amiga Jessica, la mujer mitad Kree comenzó a exclamar.

-Carol- llamó el castaño, enviándole una mirada de reojo para indicarle la llegada de una feliz Valeria que busca lugar al lado de su madre.

-Pero ella comenzó! – despotricó como una infante la Danvers, inflando sus mejillas de la misma manera que de niña.

-Por qué están gritando tanto? – Rachel Grey cuestionó a su madre luego de llegar junto a Franklin, el cual escondía sus manos al mismo tiempo que veía a su hermana imitarlo rápidamente.

-Grrr…Alguien tuvo la brillante idea de cambiar nuestros jabones- se quejó la hija de Logan, cerrando los ojos para relajarse cuando Peter terminó de peinarla y besó su frente, llamando inmediatamente a Carol para terminar con todas ellas.

Risas volvieron a resonar en la habitación, sirviendo de distracción para los nervios del arácnido que estaba controlando el tiempo en un reloj despertador que se hallaba a unos metros de distancia. Las telépatas podían percibir a simple vista su estado, por lo que comenzaron a enviarle emociones positivas en conjunto con las demás, algo que instintivamente serenó al héroe e hizo que sus hombros se relajaran.

-Debes tranquilizarte, mi rey- aconsejó Emma, irguiéndose para ver a sus hijas y acomodar algunos mechones rebeldes que caían sobre sus caras, lo que las hizo quedarse tiesas.

-Ella tiene razón, Peter. Has practicado este discurso infinidades de veces- Anya trató de darle ánimos.

-Será igual de fácil que tu examen- aproximándose a su contraparte arácnida luego de que este terminara con Captain Marvel, Cindy Moon realizó una verídica comparación mientras arreglaba la camisa del trepa muros.

-Además…todos te aman por lo que siempre hiciste por ellos- extrayendo un saco oscuro del armario, Silver Sablinova comentó.

-Y no lo niegues! – declaró vehementemente la fémina de tez jade, anticipándose a cualquier comentario que estaba a punto de dar su araña.

Alzando las manos en alto, Spidey agachó la cabeza y esbozó una mueca alegre, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que lo conocían actualmente. Una par de manos lo obligaron a mirar al frente, siendo Janet quien en puntas de pie trataba de acomodar su descontrolado pelo, teniendo que tomarla por la cintura y levantarla unos centímetros para que lleve a cabo su tarea con más facilidad.

Cuando Van Dyne terminó su trabajo, quiso bajar. Pero en su lugar quedó apresada por el agarre de su pareja y rápidamente fue abrazada contra su pecho, pudiendo así recibir un beso que poco a poco él se iba acostumbrando a dar con más libertad.

-Y eso? – tras separarse y ser depositada con delicadeza en el suelo, cuestionó la diseñadora de modas.

-Un gracias de muchos más que recibirás en el futuro por traerme alegría- encorvándose para volver a besarla y dejarla con una sonrisa enorme que provocó la envidia de sus colegas, Peter respondió antes de ponerse el saco y besar a la monarca de Symkaria.

-Qué nosotras no recibimos uno tampoco? – preguntó Hope, siendo una de las que estaba acostada en la cama a comparación del resto.

-Agradece que te dejamos estar aquí hoy, ventajera- Julia miró de mala manera a la mesías mutante, recibiendo como respuesta una mueca burlesca.

-Conste que no te quejaste cuando…festejaron que PI alcanzó la magnitud actual- replicó inmediatamente la pelirroja, callándose por un segundo cuando Spiderman se acercó a su lado y la besó como se lo pidió.

-De qué festejos están hablando, mamá? – inocentemente, Valeria trató de averiguar, sin darse cuenta de la vergüenza que abrumó a su progenitora porque su padre rápidamente la tomó en sus brazos.

-Nada en especial, mi niña genio. Son cosas de adultos que tú no aprenderás hasta que tengas cuarenta años al menos…y eso mismo va para ustedes, entendido? – con amor paternal, el arácnido comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a la infante en su mejilla con la punta de la nariz, para después voltearse y mirar al resto de sus hijas.

-Sí, papá! – las Cuckoos replicaron de forma instantánea, sacando una risa a su madre por lo sobreprotector que Peter podía ser.

-Pero…- en cambio, Rachel trató de objetar.

-No, no…nada de peros! Ya soy abuelo y no quiero otro nieto en un tiempo muy cercano! Y sí jovencito, sé que me entiendes o quieres que te recuerde la plática que te di junto a Kaine? – se apresuró a denegar cualquier oposición que la hija de Phoenix tuviera, aprovechando la situación para dirigirse a Franklin también.

El adolescente confirmó tácitamente, palideciendo un poco al rememorar aquella plática que su mente había decidido sellar en lo más profundo de su psique. Satisfecho con la respuesta, Peter comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro con Valeria en sus brazos, divirtiéndose en un enfrentamiento de miradas y muecas, así como también los infructuosos intentos que él realizaba para morderle los dedos cada vez que ella picaba sus mejillas.

Al tótem le hubiese gustado mucho que su nieta esté con él en este día, pero la verdad es que no podía retenerla más tiempo. No después de haberle enseñado el Camino de la Araña y varios trucos para sus lanza redes. Aceptaba que el verlo era uno de los sueños que tenía la morena, no obstante este mismo sabía que ella necesitaba estar con su madre, cuya preocupación debe de haberse incrementado mucho durante su ausencia. Además, con su ayuda fue capaz de hacer dos grabaciones para que lleve consigo, uno para su madre y otro para cierto mutante gruñón.

Una vez más el arácnido fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir una reconocida presión en su espalda, así como también un par de extremidades que se encargaron de pasar a cada lado de su cuerpo para buscar hacerle cosquillas a la jovencita fantástica que poco podía defenderse. Caso que empeoró cuando un par de mechones rojizos atacaron el cuello de la niña, provocándole inquietud e intentara empequeñecerse contra el pecho de su padre.

-No! Basta! Tía Medusa, basta! – Valeria se retorció entre los brazos de Peter, buscando refugio mientras se reía.

-Mmh…creo que seguiré un rato más- se detuvo a pensarlo la Amaquelin, solo para retomar su juego mientras compartía más espacio personal con el hombre que amaba y no la culpaba de todo como lo hacía el rey de los Inhumanos.

-Mami! Papi! Hagan algo! – volvió a gritar la pequeña, divirtiendo a todos con sus risas así como la situación que estaba teniendo el tótem al hallase en medio de una disputa.

-Medusa, por favor…no puedo ver. Lo último que quiero es caerme y lastimarlas sin querer- tratando de mantenerse lo más firme posible entre los forcejeos y las risas, Peter se dirigió hacia la fémina que tenía detrás.

-Eso no me preocupa ya que sé que nunca permitirías eso. Además, estamos practicando para lo que será el futuro- aun generándole cosquillas a Valeria con su cabello, Medusalith trasladó sus manos hasta el abdomen del vigilante mientras contestaba.

-Vaya, desde que Felicia dio aquella noticia parece que todas están ansiosas- mirando de reojo a la susodicha que acariciaba con cariño su región media, el castaño alegó.

-Puedes culparnos? Todas queremos un Benjy o una pequeña May- la romaní expresó, sentada junto a la ladrona de joyas y viendo con anhelo al tótem antes de imitar a la peliblanca, deseando pasar por el mismo estado.

La araña no dijo nada por el momento, en su lugar dejó a Valeria en el suelo después de que la reina regente de los Inhumanos lo soltara. Se aproximó a donde la Hardy estaba, hincándose y estirando tentativamente sus manos hasta el abdomen de esta, siendo sorprendido cuando Black Cat lo guio para que sienta el leve cambio que estaba teniendo su cuerpo.

Desde que notó los primeros síntomas en Felicia, Peter mantuvo sus sospechas al mínimo al igual que Sue, Jean, Julia, Wanda y Loki. Las dos espías de SHIELD también lo notaron, pero se mantuvieron al margen de la situación por malos recuerdos que rápidamente fueron esfumados gracias al trato amoroso que recibían por parte del Parker. Fue solo hasta el día en que Laura advirtió de sus síntomas, que Felicia decidió comprobar, para después regresar llorando a los brazos del arácnido.

-Parece que al final si pudiste ser la primera, no? – recordando todas las veces que descubría a las féminas disputándose el puesto de primera esposa, explayó lúdicamente en trepa muros.

-Sí! Para que vean ustedes! – sacándoles la lengua como si todavía fuese una niña, Black Cat observó a todas sus colegas, quienes bufaron divertidas y celosas al mismo tiempo.

-Seguimos teniendo más hijos que tú- respondieron al mismo tiempo Invisible Woman, Phoenix y la Reina Blanca.

-Y nosotras no nos quedaremos atrás! – acusó Anya, recibiendo miradas de asombro por su austeridad, lo que la hizo acostarse junto a Hope y esconder su cara con las almohadas.

Cindy estaba a punto de decir algo respecto a eso, pero un ligero golpeteo a la puerta de la habitación seguido de una disculpa mientras Juliet asomaba su cabeza por una pequeña rendija que creó para hablarles, les hizo saber que era la hora de salir. Poniéndose de pie y ayudando a la peliblanca, Peter dio varios respiraciones profundas para controlar sus nervios, sin darse cuenta que Bobbi había colocado en la parte inferior de su cara aquel trozo de máscara que usó durante el final del incidente con los Herederos.

Una nueva serie de abrazos y besos cumplió con su propósito de amainar su intranquilidad, saliendo así de una vez por todas al frente de la hermosa mansión que Symkaria tenía para su mandataria, donde gran parte del pueblo estaba esperando pacientemente por las palabras del hombre que más de una vez los ayudó con desinterés y les devolvió a Silver cuando la creyeron muerta.

Gente reconocida para el castaño y sus pretendientes se hallaban mezclados entre los habitantes del país europeo como invitados especiales que decidieron mantener un perfil bajo…o al menos trataron de hacerlo.

-Tenían que venir con sus armaduras? – Elektra le preguntó a Valkyrie, viendo cómo lucía su brillante peto y una larga capa azul.

-Son nuestras mejores ropas. Dignas de una celebración como la que se lleva a cabo- la hechicera de vestido verde respondió en su lugar, tomando lugar al costado izquierdo de Thor, quien asentía.

-Y tenías que traer eso? – esta vez fue Jessica Jones la que habló, señalando disimuladamente al objeto de cocina que traía el dios del trueno bajo su capa roja.

-Es solo para momentos especiales. De otra manera, estaría asegurada en el Salón de los Tesoros que mi padre tiene- el rubio aclaró las dudas de la esposa de Luke Cage.

-Shhh…dejen escuchar, por favor- la gruesa voz de Ben Grimm interrumpió, señalando a su pareja que parecía interesada en el discurso de la araña.

-Es cierto, mi hermana, sobrinos y cuñada están allí. Queremos escuchar- gritó en voz baja Johnny, abrazando a Crystal.

-Ya, tranquilo Storm. No quedaremos callados y no seguiremos interrumpiendo tu estupenda audición con nue…- comenzó a hablar irónicamente Tony Stark, solo para paralizarse cuando su mano derecha comenzó a ser estrujada.

-Tú no aprendes, cierto? – Steve, quien estaba cerca, comentó divertido al ver cómo Giulietta tenía domado al multimillonario.

-Al menos es más obediente y más callado que cierta persona- murmuró Madelyne, la cual no perdió más tiempo y atacó telepáticamente a la región del habla que Summers poseía en su cabeza, deteniendo así la diatriba que el mutante estaba llevando a cabo y atraía la mala atención de los habitantes de Symkaria.

-Gracias a dios que callaron a ese hombre…- unos metros delante de los héroes se encontraba May Parker, la cual liberó un suspiro de alivio ya que estaba tentada a darle una reprimenda a Cyclops por lo que decía de su sobrino.

-No se preocupe, Sra. Parker. Es un hecho de que nadie lo soporta, por eso fue que Logan sacó todas sus cosas de las bases que tenemos y negamos su estadía- la bella ama de las tormentas comentó a la anciana dama, señalando al mutante longevo que estaba a su lado.

-Sacarlas? Básicamente las prendí fuego- corrigió Wolverine, queriendo encender un habano pero conteniéndose al ver la cara de May que le reprochaba sus acciones.

-Eso no es un poco exagerado? – la líder de SHIELD indagó, estando presente tanto por lo que estaba pasando como para futuros tratados de amnistía y cooperación con la nación europea.

-…No. Y la otra araña? – tras pensarlo negó rotundamente Logan, percatándose posteriormente de la ausencia de Scarlet Spider.

-Desde que se enteró del embarazo de Felicia y la posibilidad de que sea una niña…- Teresa tomó la palabra.

-Nadie sabe de hecho si va a ser niño o niña- interrumpiendo, alegó May.

-Es verdad, pero ha quedado traumado con los castigos que recibía. Por eso decidió tomarse un tiempo para visitar los mundos que recorrimos meses atrás. Al parecer el Peter adolescente está teniendo un destino parecido al nuestro, mientras que el que estuvo poseído por Dr. Octopus ha conseguido una relación estable con Felicia tras contarle toda la verdad de lo sucedido con su vida- relató la pelinegra.

-Y ahora dónde está? – Ororo quiso saber.

-Se fue a la dimensión de Noir…con Tigra- respondió Maria, entornando la mirada con enfado y envidia al nombrar a la heroína de rasgos felinos.

-Ya, muchacha. Sabes que volverá- tranquilizó May, divertida por cómo la líder de la agencia secreta se ponía por la falta de su otro sobrino.

-…Por cierto, no había otro más con ustedes? Ya saben, el de máscara roja y negra que no paraba de comer- notando otra ausencia entre la multitud, la hermana de Peter Parker interrogó.

-Wade? No, la verdad no tengo ni idea– Storm nombró al reconocer la descripción.

Logan solo sonrió de forma cómplice, recostándose en su banca y viendo desde lejos como su hija parecía haber hallado la felicidad junto al hombre que era su hermano en todo menos la sangre.

-Ya vendrá. Se fue a hacer una tarea especial- fue todo lo que dijo el líder de los X-men y actual mandatario del club de lucha ilegal que se mantenía en La Balsa todavía.

* * *

-A ESO LLAMAS FORJAR!? GOLPEA CON MÁS FUERZA! NO ES UNO DE TUS MARTILLOS DE JUGUETE PARA THOR! ESTO ES DE VERDADERA IMPORTANCIA! – los gritos de Deadpool eran capaces de oírse en todo el espacio.

-Si tan solo me dijeras con claridad qué es lo que quieres…- se quejó en voz baja Eitri, golpeando con desgano lo que parecía ser una amalgama de metales resistentes bastantes conocidos en la Tierra.

-AGHHH! MEJOR QUÍTATE! DEBO HACERLO YO MISMO! – empujando al enano, Wade tomó el martillo y comenzó a golpear repetidas veces el objeto delante suyo, soltando lágrimas de orgullo una vez que vio su obra terminada.

-Puedo saber qué diablos es eso? – el forjador de Mjolnir y Stormbreaker inquirió.

-Esto mi amigo, es lo mejor que se pudo haber hecho con Adamantium, Vibranium y Carbonadium…Es la cadera de caderas! – alzando en alto su trabajo, proclamó el mercenario bocazas.

-Una…cadera? – sin creérselo, el enano repitió.

-Así es, Sr. Dinklage. Ahora, Idris Elba, abre ese portal, mi amigo necesita visitar un quirófano de forma urgente! -declaró Deadpool antes de desaparecer en un puente Bifrost con dirección a Midgard mientras gritaba como si estuviera en un rodeo.

* * *

 **Y ASÍ FUE COMO SE TERMINÓ LA HISTORIA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES!**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Les gustó?**

 **POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**

 **AHORA EN SERIO, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTARON, DIERON FAVORITO Y SIGUIERON MI FIC. COMO ÚLTIMO FAVOR, ME GUSTARIA QUE TODOS DEJEN UN ÚLTIMO SALUDO PARA DESPEDIR ESTA HISTORIA QUE NUNCA ESPERÉ QUE TENGA TAL AFICIÓN.**

 **REPITO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y LOS ESPERO EN MIS PRÓXIMOS PROYECTOS DE SPIDERMAN!**


End file.
